Going for Gold
by ShenLong1
Summary: Sequel to Time, Fault and Out. Eighteen months have passed since Heero was advised he was short listed for the Olympic games team. With Zero going well and young Shinigami almost ready to make his show jumping debut, Heero looks set to reach his goal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu etc. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I do own the plot and any other characters, especially the equines that you will find in this fic. Please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 2x1x2, 3x4, 13x6, H+C

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst, vet themes, AU

Rating: NC 17

Archive: www. gundam-wing-diaries. 150m .com Anyone else please ask.

Betaed by Yami_tai *snugs*

Summary: Eighteen months have passed since Heero was advised he was short listed for the Olympic games team. With Zero going well and young Shinigami almost ready to make his show jumping debut, Heero looks set to reach his goal. Life though doesn't always play by the rules.

Dedication: To Leslie who gave me the original idea for Equinity.

Fic 3 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 1

The thud of hooves reached Duo's ears as he walked down the lane way between the paddocks. Stopping at the fence that bordered the schooling paddock, Duo leaned against it, folding his arms across the top rail and resting his chin on them. A smile graced his lips as he watched his partner and the horse beneath him approach the blue and white jump.

"Steady," Heero crooned, sitting a little more firmly in his saddle. "This one's a little bigger than before."

A gray ear cocked back to listen and then shortened stride as he sized up the jump. Hind legs gathered underneath, pushing the forelegs off the earth and into the air, hind legs soon to follow.

Heero leaned forward taking his weight into his stirrups and following the movement with his body and hands. As the horse landed, Heero sat back down, lowering his weight and shortening his reins. The horse was brought back to a walk, pats raining down as Heero praised the animal. Spotting Duo leaning on the fence, Heero turned the gray and rode over. "Been there long?" he asked as he brought the horse to a halt.

"Just long enough to see that last jump," Duo replied. "He's certainly improving." Duo fished in his pocket to produce a carrot and offer it to the pleased animal.

"If he keeps going like this I'd say he's going to be better than his sire," Heero said as he dismounted and loosened the girth. "You were a good boy, Shini."

Shinigami wuffled and nudged the nice human, he knew there were more carrots and he wanted them.

"Take it easy," Duo protested as he reached into his pocket again. "You certainly don't follow your parents with your manners!"

Shini didn't understand a word and frankly he didn't care, just as long as his nudges got him more carrots then he'd keep doing it.

"You're spoiling him," Heero stated as he ran his stirrups up.

"No, I'm not," Duo replied. "He only gets the same as Zero and Scythe."

"At least they ask for their carrots nicely. You shouldn't give him any when he nudges you like that, one day he'll do it and you won't have any carrots and he'll shove harder. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Duo could see the logic in Heero's words, horses were an animal that learnt by habit. If you rewarded bad behavior then they would repeat that behavior; it was plain common sense really. Giving Shini a pat to the nose, Duo changed the subject. "You going to ride Zero next?"

"Hai. I'll just take Shini up and brush him off first."

"Okay. I've put all the night feeds in ready, I'm heading back to the house, consults start in an hour so I can get a head start on dinner. If I leave it all ready, would you mind cooking it?"

"Not at all," Heero replied and snuck up to the fence. "It will cost you though."

"Will it now?" Duo raised an eyebrow. "And just what is the payment required?"

"This." Heero leaned forward and pressed his lips against his lover's, pushing his tongue into the vet's mouth and plundering it.

"Oh my. I think I should shop here more often if that's the type of currency you trade in." Duo's eyes sparkled.

"Hmmm. A currency that consists of kisses, now that's something that could be worked out just for you, Doctor Maxwell."

"As long as it's only for me," Duo growled.

"But of course."

"Good. I'll see you later then." Duo stole another quick kiss and headed back to the house, Heero watched his lover leave and then took Shini back to the stables to unsaddle and brush the young stallion down.

* * *

Treize brought his big bay to a walk and watched Heero take Aries over the course. The horse was shaping up nicely, showing a good turn of speed as well as the ability to turn sharply. Treize had already received offers for the horse but turned them down. He wanted Aries to get a bit more competition experience under his belt before Treize would be ready to sell. It would also do Heero a lot of good to compete in some speed events, the experience one could gain would only help the younger rider when competing in international events.

So far Aries had only competed in six events, six events that had resulted in him winning three and placing in two others. One more win would see the horse upgraded from D grade to C grade and Treize wanted to be sure the horse was capable of tackling the higher jumps that came with the upgrade.

"That will do him for today," Treize said as Heero brought the chestnut to a walk.

"He's going well," Heero said patting the stallion as they walked the two horses around to cool them off. "Romeo's doing well too."

"Yes, he is. I'll be able to start taking him out to shows soon if he keeps going the way he is, Treize said. "I think I'll give Aries a short break though. He's improved a lot but I don't want him upgraded just yet. I'd rather give him another three or four weeks before we take him out again."

"Good idea, Heero replied.

"Did you get a letter from the E.F.A yesterday?"

"Hai, I did."

"There's two more shows that the selectors will be at, we need to attend both and make a good showing if we're to make the team."

Heero knew the selection for the Olympic team was slightly different to the Nations Cup selection. The selectors went around the various shows, watching and keeping tabs on the current A grade horses and riders that were placing consistently. From there they would make a list of those they were interested in and follow them a little more closely. Once they had seen enough, they would get together and decide on a short list, a list consisting usually of six to ten riders and horses that they thought were good enough to represent their country. That's where the similarities ended.

The Nations Cup hopefuls attended a training camp, a camp where they could work with coaches who would also have the opportunity to see any strengths and weaknesses, work with the riders on improving themselves and then make the final team selection. With the Olympic team it was slightly different. There was no training camp, the team was selected purely on their merits and show records.

Whilst this may seem a little harsh, it made sense too. Heero knew that there were top horses and riders from Australia currently competing overseas. They had taken themselves and their horses, usually to Europe, where they competed on the European circuit in an effort to gain further experience. Quite often some of these riders made it into the Olympic team. With that being the case, it just wasn't feasible for the E.F.A to hold a training camp.

"One of those shows has an ungraded table AM3 event, it's specifically for youngsters just starting out if I remember correctly," Treize continued on. "It might be a good event to take Romeo and your Shinigami to."

"Sounds okay. You have the details?"

"Yes. The program is back at the house along with the entry forms. I'll show it to you when we've finished working these animals today. There's still Goose to ride and Lionheart needs work on his striding."

"Right you are," Heero replied and turned Aries for the stables.

* * *

"Coffee?" Treize asked as he and Heero entered the house. All the horses had been worked, Goose jumping well, Treize pleased with the stallion's progress. He was a much stronger jumper than he had been at the Nations cup and Treize was hoping he would make the Olympic team.

Heero accepted the offer of coffee and the pair sat down in Treize's office to go over the show schedule. Heero had already entered Zero, but hadn't noticed the event Treize was talking about. He scanned the information with interest, it seemed the perfect event to introduce Shini to the game of show jumping

"Mind if I get a copy of the entry form from you, Treize? I've already sent mine with Zero's entry on it, I didn't realize there was a class suitable for Shini."

"No problem. Here, I'll copy you one now." Treize took the necessary forms and slipped them into his fax/copying machine. Within a couple of minutes Heero had the forms in his hand.

"I'll fill them out and post them when I get home," Heero said as he scanned the information once more.

"I'm going to post Goose's and Romeo's tonight too," Treize replied. "It will give them both experience if nothing else."

"True," Heero said and stood up. "I'd better get going, I've still got two horses to work back home. I'll see you tomorrow, Treize."

"Drive carefully."

Heero left and headed back to the surgery and his partner, a smile on his face.

* * *

Pulling into the yard behind the house, Heero spotted an unfamiliar horse float parked by the stables. Getting out he locked the car and wandered in the direction of the stable block. Duo must have an equine patient to treat and Heero wondered what the problem could be. He had his answer when he walked inside.

A small pony, roughly thirteen hands stood in the crush, at its head stood a young girl, an older man, probably the girl's father, was in conversation with Duo. Heero took a look at the pony but couldn't see any physical injury. The pony looked quite bright, but the young girl didn't look very happy. The older man turned as he heard Heero's footsteps.

"Ah, Heero," Duo began as his eyes alighted on his partner. "Mr Dennison, this is my vet nurse Heero Yuy. He will be helping out with the operation if you decide to go ahead with it."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Dennison," Heero greeted and shook hands with the man.

"Likewise, Mr Yuy." Mr Dennison turned back to Duo. "What's the prognosis if we don't operate?"

"Then the tumor will continue to grow. Eventually it will cause pain and begin to affect the animal's day to day life."

"I see." The man frowned, deep in thought. He turned his head and looked at the pony and the girl, then back to Duo. "Doctor Maxwell," he began and then shifted a little, obviously uncomfortable with what he wanted to say but knowing he had to say it. "It's not that I don't want you to operate, I do, I want the pony to be well and happy, he means the world to Susan. It's just, I don't know... the expense..."

Understanding what the man was trying to say, Duo gave him a warm smile and placed a hand to his arm. "Mr Dennison, I know it's an expensive operation and I do realize that you're not about to have that sort of money just sitting around. We can organize a payment plan for you if it will make things easier."

"You can?"

"Yes, we can. A lot of our clients choose a payment plan when it comes to their animals and operations. Mr Yuy is also the practice's accountant and I'm sure he will be able to sit down with you and work out a repayment plan that will suit your budget, that way the pony is okay, your daughter is happy, I'm getting paid and you're not going broke in the process."

Mr Dennison smiled at that. "You're a good man, Doctor Maxwell. Thank you."

"No problem. When would you like to book Sandy in?"

"The sooner the better I suppose."

"It would be advisable not to wait too long. The sooner we can remove the tumor the better all round for the pony and your hip pocket."

"When would you be able to do the operation?"

"If I just get my appointments book, I can let you know, Mr Dennison."

While Duo went to fetch his book, Heero wandered over to the pony and had a look at the offending tumor. He soon found the lump. It was about the size of a golf ball, just to the left of the pony's right foreleg under the chest area.

"He's gonna be all right, isn't he, mister?" The little girl's words drew Heero from his contemplation of the lump and he turned, crouching to speak with the child.

"Doctor Maxwell is an excellent vet. He will be able to fix your pony up for you."

The girl raised a hand and began to stroke the shaggy pony's neck. "I hope he's going to be okay. We have a lot we want to do this year."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. My dad said I can join the pony club. Sandy's a really good jumper and I wanna take him to shows and jump lots. Maybe one day I will be good enough to ride for Australia, you know, like that man, Dewy or something. The one that lives around here somewhere. I remember reading about him in the paper."

Heero couldn't help but chuckle. "I think his name is Yuy."

"Yeah, him. He's really great and his horse; wow."

"Would you like to meet him and his horse?" Heero asked in amusement.

The little girl's eyes opened wide. "Would I ever! Do you know him?" The girl's voice took on a tone of suspicion.

"Sure do."

"You're not kidding me?"

"Cross my heart."

"I dunno. You don't seem much like a horsey person to me."

Heero laughed and straightened up. "What's your name?"

"Susan, Susan Dennison."

"Pleased to meet you, Susan. I'm Heero Yuy."

"No way!"

"Heero?" Duo had returned with his appointments book and called his partner over.

The girl's eyes were as wide as saucers. Clearly she was in a dilemma, not sure whether to believe her idol really was the man in front of her or not.

"Come over here with me while I talk to the vet, then I'll take you out to the paddock to meet Zero if your dad says it's okay." Heero gave the girl a smile. Eagerly she tied the pony's lead rope to the side of the crush and walked over to the nice vet with the man.

"Ah, Heero. I can book Sandy in for surgery on Thursday afternoon. Will you be free to assist me then?" Duo asked his partner, spotting the girl by his side and giving her a warm smile.

Heero ran a mental check through his head. "Should be fine. I can finish up at Treize's a little earlier if I start earlier. Zero can be worked later after the surgery.

"Good. I'll book the pony in for Thursday, Mr Dennison. If you could please bring him into the hospital that morning, it would be appreciated." Duo went on to explain the pre-op procedure as well as what to expect afterwards. Heero felt a tug on his hand and looked at Susan.

"You weren't kidding me, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. Want to meet Zero?"

"Can I? That would be so cool."

"We'd better ask your dad then."

Susan politely interrupted and asked permission to see the 'famous' Zero. When Mr Dennison found out just who Heero was, he granted that permission, his jaw dropping in awe.

"Susan does nothing but talk about you, Mr Yuy. She idolizes you and that horse of yours, she wants to be just like you."

Heero blushed. "I'm nothing special, Mr Dennison. Anyone can achieve what I have if they're dedicated enough."

Mr Dennison just grunted and turned back to the vet who had been watching the entire conversation with a smile on his face and twinkle in his eye. Heero took the young girl to see Zero, the gray wuffling in delight when the smaller human fed him carrots. Susan ohhed and ahhed over Zero, asking Heero all sorts of questions about Zero and what it was like to be riding at international level.

Reluctantly, Heero started back towards the stables when he spotted Duo walking towards them, calling out that Mr Dennison was ready to go. Susan thanked Heero, got his autograph and went back to her father with a big smile on her face.

"Someone's got a female chasing him," Duo teased after Susan and her dad left.

"She's a little girl, Duo."

"Doesn't matter. It's still female attention. I thought you were gay?"

"She's a fan, not interested in anything other than Zero and what sort of training I'm doing to try and make the final team."

"Yeah, yeah," Duo continued to tease and then yelped as strong arms grabbed him and pulled him close. Duo found himself staring into blazing cobalt.

"I'll show you just how gay I am," Heero growled and slid a hand down Duo's front to stop at Duo's crotch. He squeezed gently. "This is the sort of equipment I like. And as for training, I prefer to do my physical exercise in a bed utilizing this equipment." Another squeeze was given to emphasize Heero's point.

Duo moaned. "You can train with my equipment any time you want, Heero."

"Good. I think I need a workout session tonight."

* * *

The entry forms for Shinigami were duly filled out and sent in, Duo agreeing that it would be the perfect way to start the young colt off. The day the show was on would be Duo's Sunday off from the practice so he was looking forward to going and playing groom to both horses.

Once Trowa and Quatre found out they also expressed their interest in attending. Hilde wanted to go too, but as it was her day to be on call she wouldn't be able to go too far from the practice. In the end she decided to go anyway, she would have her pager on her and if she headed to the show grounds for the time the class was due to run, she wouldn't be away from the Salsbury district for too long. Once Catherine knew Hilde intended to go and watch, she announced her intention to also attend.

The smile that lit up Hilde's face when Catherine made that announcement didn't go unnoticed by Duo and he gave a sly smile. He was becoming more and more certain that there was something developing between the two, but knowing how much privacy was valued, he didn't make any comment.

He'd ask Trowa about it later.

Sandy was brought in on the Thursday morning as promised. Susan wasn't with her dad as it was a school day. Duo saw that the pony was comfortable in a stable without any water or food as that would be a risk given the pony would need anesthetic. The morning consults went quickly, Hilde coming in just after lunch to take care of the two cat spays that were booked in leaving Duo free to operate on the pony. Catherine scrubbed up to assist Hilde and Heero did the same to help Duo.

With the operating theater all set, Heero led the pony inside, Duo having given it a mild tranquilizer earlier. The table was tilted and slings brought into place, sitting loosely around the pony's ribs and flanks. Duo carefully administered the anesthetic and as the pony began to slump so Heero operated the slings to take the weight.

Once Sandy was completely 'out', the pair maneuvered the slings and table, settling the animal onto the table and putting it into place. Heero settled the oxygen mask over the muzzle while Duo placed the front legs into the position he wanted to allow him to access the operation site easily. With the legs secured in place it was time to begin.

Heero played the part of vet nurse and handed Duo the instruments as he called for them. Carefully, Duo incised the skin and moved the muscle layers around until he located the tumor. He followed the neck of the tumor with his fingers until he located the base of it. Once he'd ascertained that it wasn't attached to any major blood vessels and should be easily removed, he set to work.

Instruments tinkled in the tray, swabs landed in the trash and only soft words were exchanged as Duo separated the tumor from its anchor point. It was a little awkward as the tumor was attached to the deeper muscles, but Duo managed to get it all and with a relieved sigh dropped the offending mass into the bucket Heero had ready.

"Big bugger isn't it?" Heero said as he peered into the bucket. "It only felt the size of a golf ball."

"Tumors can be deceptive," Duo replied as he began to stitch his patient up. "On the outside all you really see is the tip of the ice berg. The main body of the tumor tends to lay deeper inside."

"I see." Heero took another look at the tumor. It appeared to be just a lump of whitish tissue, something like a lump of gristle. It was about the size of a football. "No wonder you wanted to operate as soon as possible."

"Yeah. While the outward appearance of the lump would appear to grow only marginally, it's inside where you can't see that the real growth is taking place. Left for too much longer and this pony wouldn't have been able to walk properly."

"He should be okay now though?" Heero asked.

"He should be fine. I'm betting the tumor is benign, but I'll be able to confirm that once I've had a look at a sample of it under the microscope. Pass me the next needle would you?"

Heero handed over another needle and Duo continued to stitch. While Duo finished up, Heero began to tidy up. By the time Duo was inserting the last suture, Heero had all the instruments in the sink, washed and ready for the autoclave and the rubbish in the bin.

"Okay, time to bring him round," Duo said and removed the oxygen mask from the pony's muzzle. The mask had also been supplying the gaseous anesthetic to keep the pony out whilst the operation took place. With the legs untied, slings in place and table ready to tilt, the two men waited for the pony to come around.

It wasn't long before hooves started to twitch and then the pony began to shake his head. Between them, Heero and Duo maneuvered the table and slings, assisting the pony to stand until he was completely awake and managing to stay upright under his own steam. Duo checked the wound site, replacing the gauze padding with a satisfied smile.

"He can go back into the stable now."

Heero led the pony out of the operating theater and into the stable, making sure it was bedded thickly with clean shavings. "Is it okay for him to have some water?" Heero asked.

"Yes. Just fill the bucket half full though. I don't want him drinking too much too soon and causing complications."

Heero did as Duo requested, making sure to bolt the door before he left the stable. Giving Duo a hand to finish up the cleaning, Heero put the bucket with the tumor into the 'fridge once Duo had taken a sample of it for the microscope. Slipping the slide underneath, Duo adjusted the microscope until he could see clearly. He studied the tissue on the slide, adding a drop of some chemical Heero couldn't even pronounce and then fiddling with the magnification again.

After studying the sample for a few more minutes, Duo gave a satisfied grunt and sat back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Good news?" Heero asked as he leaned against the bench.

"Yup. It's benign and I'm sure I got all of it. Sandy should make a full recovery and take his mistress around many more jumping courses."

"That's great."

"Yeah, it is. I'd better give Mr Dennison a call and let him know. They should be able to pick Sandy up tomorrow if all is okay with his stitches and his temperature remains normal."

"I'm going to fetch Zero in and do some flat work with him. You want to join me on Scythe?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Heero."

"Good. I'll go get them both then whilst you make your call and get changed.

"Thanks, Heero."

~ * ~

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Fic 3 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 2

The day of the show dawned clear and crisp. It promised to a hot one later on. Heero had risen early, leaving his partner to sleep a little longer, Heero fed the horses and cleaned out the stables. He checked the car's contents again, double checking that everything was packed that he would need. These days Heero didn't tend to pack quite as much, the trip to Sydney with Zero for the Nations Cup and Duo's protests at the amount of gear he'd planned on taking playing a large part in that.

While the horses finished off their breakfasts, Heero returned to the house to start theirs and wake his lover up.

Something was tickling his nose. Duo's face wrinkled and he sleepily batted away whatever it was annoying him. It returned again though; Duo waved his hand at it and it went away.

Only to return again.

Heero chuckled lightly, teasing Duo's nose with the end of the vet's braid. A sleepy vet was too much temptation to tease and Heero enjoyed the small reactions he was getting. A pair of violet eyes cracked open.

"Morning, Duo," Heero said and dropped the end of the braid so he could lean in and kiss his partner.

"Mmm. What time is it?"

"A little after seven."

"Ah." Duo yawned and rolled over to his back, the sheet slipping down his slim hips.

"I brought coffee."

"Good." Duo sat up and took the offered mug, Heero picking up his own and sitting on the edge of the bed. Duo sipped happily at the warm liquid, it usually took him a couple of caffeine hits before he began to function normally. "Horses?"

"All fed and stables cleaned out."

"You must have been up early." Duo quirked and eyebrow. "Or is it nerves?"

"Bit of both," Heero replied sheepishly. "I know Zero will go okay, it's Shini I'm wondering about."

"Heero, no one expects Shini to go out there and jump like his old man. He's only just starting out."

"I know. I guess with Zero going so well, I want Shini to do good too."

Duo placed his coffee mug on the small side table and pulled Heero into his arms. "We all want Shini to do well, Heero. But, as long as you both make it around the course without hurting yourselves then that's a good way to start off a budding career."

"I know." Heero snuggled up closer. "I'll be really happy if he completes the course; you know, doesn't get eliminated."

"Then that's what you should be aiming for."

"I am." Heero shifted and looked into his lover's sparkling eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Duo?"

"Literally fell into my life?"

Heero chuckled and brushed his lips over Duo's. "I love you, Duo."

"Love you too, Heero. I guess we'd better get moving though. There's still breakfast to have and the horses to load up. I hope Shini goes on the float okay."

"No reason why he shouldn't," Heero replied as he moved off the bed. "He's had his training."

"Yeah." Duo's lips curved into a smile with that thought. Shinigami's float training had been quite interesting.

* * *

Heero had explained to Duo that with all youngsters it was a case of letting them know that the float wasn't something to be scared of. It would naturally look frightening to a young horse who'd never seen anything like it before and the trick to convincing them it was okay was to let them nose around the float, feed them in it, get them to walk in and stand quietly and so on. Duo had simply raised his eyebrows and told Heero he'd lost him somewhere around the 'nose around the float' bit. Heero had laughed and then told Duo exactly what he intended to do.

To start with they parked the float in Shini's paddock, leaving the tail gate down and popping a haynet inside so Shini would relate food to the strange looking thing. Shini had been a little put out when he'd first spotted the float in his paddock. His tail had gone up, his eyes almost popped out of his head as he snorted at the thing. By the afternoon he was grazing comfortably around it.

After three days, Heero moved Shini's feed bin to the tail gate of the float and put the colt's feed in it. Shini was wary at first but his stomach soon got the better of him and he approached the weird thing that had his food. At first he snatched mouthfuls of feed and darted away to chew. After a while though, the colt gave up as he hadn't been attacked and ate his feed. After a couple more days, Heero moved the feed bin up a bit so Shini had to stand on the tail gate to get his food.

Shinigami didn't like the sound the tail gate made when he put a hoof on it and sprang away. Zero had watched from his paddock and snorted at the colt's antics. Zero knew there wasn't anything to be afraid of, he gave the colt a reassuring whinny and returned to his own food. Shinigami was frustrated, his food was just inside that thing but he wasn't too sure about the noise his hooves made when he stepped on the ramp leading up to his feed. His sire's whinny did a little to comfort him and in the end, Shini gave up and cautiously stepped up the ramp to eat his food.

Heero repeated the same thing for several days until Shini was calmly standing half way in the float and eating without a care in the world. Once he was certain the colt wasn't afraid, Heero took the next step - leading the colt all the way in. The feed bin was placed right inside and Heero used Shini's favorite treat of carrots to coax the youngster up and inside. Shini didn't show any fear and followed Heero quite happily, munching on the carrots and then his feed. Heero made a big fuss of the colt.

That had been the easy part according to Heero. The hard part would be when they hitched the float to the car and took Shini for his first 'ride'. Heero gave the colt another two weeks, simply leading him in and out of the float, tying the colt up and throwing up the tail gate. When Shini was completely relaxed and happy with the situation, Heero decided it was time to take the horse for his first drive. They loaded Scythe onto the float to act as a companion and calming influence, Shini walking up happily and munching on the haynet Heero had put in there. With the horses secured, Heero had gotten into the car and started it up. "This is going to be the make or break bit," Heero told Duo.

"How so?" Duo asked. He was going along for the ride just in case anything should happen, if it did, Duo would be able to help out.

"It all comes down to the driver of the vehicle. You have to remember that there's a heavy weight behind the car, even though it has its own, independent braking system you still need to be aware that you have living creatures behind you. Your braking distance needs to be doubled, accelerating and braking needs to be done slowly and smoothly. Corners are the worst; they require you to really slow down and almost crawl around them for your horse to keep its balance inside the float."

"Ah." Duo knew you needed to slow down a lot when towing, horses couldn't balance all that easily when a driver went fast. He'd not seen or treated the result of a floating accident as yet, and hoped he never would, but he knew of such cases from other vets.

Inside the float Scythe had remained calm, wuffling to the youngster when he showed any signs of nervousness. The 'box' they were standing in didn't go too fast and slowed down steadily. They had plenty of time to lean and adjust their balance and weight when turning corners and when the 'box' began to pick up speed it did so steadily, not fast, which would have seen the horses with their rumps pressed against the tail gate, something like a G force.

Heero had only driven a short distance, sort of around the block, but given the location of the practice around the block was roughly five kilometers. When they returned home, Shini had come off the float quite happily, searching for carrots and being given quite a few. Scythe also had her reward and the pair were put back out in the paddock.

Heero repeated the performance every second day for the following week, then every three days and then once a week. By the time he was floating weekly, Heero was going further afield and leaving Scythe at home. Shini was as good as gold, not hesitating to go on the float and traveling well whilst in there.

* * *

Duo dragged himself from the bed and proceeded to dress in a pair of loose jeans and t-shirt. Socks were found and put on before Duo turned his attentions back to the bed, pulling the covers up and making it neat and tidy. Stopping off at the bathroom to relieve himself, Duo washed his face and hands then brushed out his long mane of hair before re-braiding it. The smell of bacon wafted down the hall and Duo's stomach rumbled.

"Breakfast's ready!" Heero called down the hall.

Duo emerged a few moments later. "Smells good, Heero," he said as he eyed the plates of bacon, eggs and toast.

Heero placed a couple of glasses of orange juice next to each plate and sat down to tuck in. Conversation wasn't necessary as the pair ate, each content in their own thoughts. Heero was planning ahead like he usually did, figuring out the best way to warm Shini up and let the young stallion have a good look around the show grounds as well. Zero would most likely be his calm, quiet self, well and truly used to the bustle of shows by now.

Duo was double checking gear in his head and figuring out how he was going to get two horses prepared for their respective events. It was hectic enough with just one and now he had two to deal with!

Breakfast was finished and the pair washed and dried the dishes together. Duo took a couple of pieces of steak out of the freezer and left them to thaw for their dinner that night. Heero wandered back into the bedroom and fetched his clothes for the day, checking his jacket was clean before zipping up the protective plastic holding bag.

"Got everything?" Duo asked as his partner came back out with the suit bag in his hand.

"Yeah. Just need to grab my boots and I'm all set."

"Right. If you want to head on down to the stables, I'll lock up here and join you in a sec to put the horses on."

"Thanks." Heero headed outside to the car and placed his boots and the suit bag on the back seat. Turning to the stables he grabbed the floating boots from where he'd left them outside the tack room door and went into Shini's stable to put them on. Duo joined him a couple of minutes later.

With both horses rugged and wearing their protective boots, Heero dropped the tail gate to the float and took Zero's lead rope from Duo. Whilst Heero loaded Zero onto the float, Duo went back into the stables and fetched Shinigami. The youngster didn't hesitate, walking straight up the ramp and inside to stand quietly next to his sire.

Having tied both horses up and making sure they could reach their haynets, Heero exited the float through the small front door and went to give Duo a hand to put up the tail gate, Duo having already secured the tail chains. With the tail gate locked firmly in place, Heero did a quick check of the floats coupling to the car and then got in. Starting Henrietta up, he slipped the car into gear and began to crawl down the driveway and out to the road.

"Westfield Show, here we come," Duo announced as he slipped Heero's CD into the car's CD player and the familiar tune began to sound through the car's speakers.

* * *

It took a good hour to drive to the show grounds, Heero was more than happy to end the journey, concerned about Shinigami and how the colt was traveling. There hadn't been much in the way of movement from the float and Heero wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Either Shini had traveled well or the young stallion was on his knees! There was no sign of Treize and his goose neck float so Heero drove across the grass and found a quiet area to park in. Once the motor was silenced, he and Duo quickly exited the car and went to the tail gate.

Duo dropped the tail gate with Heero's assistance and was greeted by a dapple gray rump and a steel gray one. There was also quite a nice pile of manure behind Shini. Duo couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" Heero questioned. He was relieved to find both horses still standing and calm to boot. Not that he'd questioned his driving skills, Heero was quite proud of the way he drove, especially when he was towing.

"I'd say your driving gave Shini the shits, Heero."

Well, that just put a dampener on Heero's self satisfaction. "I'll go untie them and lead them out." Heero replied, ignoring Duo's jibe. "I'll bring Shini off first if you don't mind releasing the tail chain when I say?"

"Right with you, boss."

Heero rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting further. He opened up the front door and climbed inside. Zero greeted him with a wuffle, Shini dropped a mouthful of hay on him. "Thanks a lot, buddy," Heero groused as he pushed the hay from his hair and undid the lead rope. "Okay, Duo. You can release the chain now."

The chain was slipped free. "Chain's undone," Duo called back and stepped to the side to make sure Shini didn't step off the side and hurt himself. The youngster came out eagerly, nostrils flaring, head swinging around as he took in all the different sights and scents.

"Would you mind holding him for a moment while I get Zero off, please?" Heero asked. "I don't want to tie him up just yet, I'd rather him have a walk around first and get a good look at everything, that way he won't be spooked."

"Sure." Duo took the stallion's lead rope and was almost yanked off his feet as Shini spun around to look at something in the distance. "Take it easy, you moron," Duo admonished.

Shinigami didn't take one bit of notice, his eyes were moving rapidly over the landscape, taking in everything around him. He snorted and pawed the ground, turning sharply again and almost stepping on Duo as his sire came off the float. Shini neighed.

Zero returned the neigh and then followed his master to the side of the float where Heero tied him up. Returning inside the float, Heero grabbed both haynets and brought them out, tying one up on Zero's side before tying the second to the other side ready for Shini. Seeing Duo having a little trouble with the excited horse, Heero moved in to take the lead rope.

"Thanks, Heero. He's getting a little strong for me," Duo said in relief, stepping away from the gray.

"He's just forgotten his manners with the excitement of a new place," Heero said quietly. "No offense, Duo, but he needs someone with a little more experience to hang on to him right now. Sorry for leaving you with him."

"No offense taken. He knows I'm not as good as you at controlling him and frankly, I'm glad it's you on the end of that rope and not me. I'll go find a tap and fill up the water buckets while you settle the beast down, okay?"

Heero laughed. "No problem. I'll take him for a walk around, see if that will get the tickle out of his feet. Before I do, would you mind giving me a hand to take off his floating boots?"

Duo took a look at the way those legs were moving around and frowned. "You think he's gonna stand still long enough?"

"He'd better otherwise he'll be getting a damn good hard wallop to remind him of his manners," Heero replied.

"Okay," Duo said, still unconvinced.

"Stand still!" Heero growled and gave the lead rope a good hard tug. Shini stopped for a moment and then twirled again. "I said, stand still!" Heero bellowed and followed it up with a sharp smack to the colt's neck.

_That_ got Shinigami's attention. The gray pulled up short and lowered his head, pushing his nose against Heero's chest in apology.

"Good. Now stand. Where's your manners? I thought I'd taught you better than that," Heero continued to scold. "You can remove them now, Duo. He won't shift until I tell him to."

Duo swallowed. "If you're sure." Not that Duo doubted Heero's skills for one second, but Shini was a hell of a lot stronger than Heero and if the stallion decided he didn't want to stand still and play nice there wasn't going to be a whole lot Heero could do about it. Duo thought he'd better get on with removing the float boots while he had the chance and trust Heero to take care of the gray's manners. The boots were easy enough to remove, being held on by velcro fastenings, it was just a case of pulling the ends of the velcro tabs and releasing the boot. Duo made sure to do this quickly. Within thirty seconds, four floating boots lay on the grass and Shini hadn't moved.

"Thanks, Duo. I'll take him for that walk around now; hopefully he will remember his manners and start to settle down a bit too."

"No worries. I'll get Zero comfortable and then fetch them some water. See you soon." Duo watched as Heero led a dancing Shinigami away and then turned to pick up the scattered float boots and toss them inside the horse float. Wandering around to the other side he petted Zero and fed the stallion a couple of carrots. "I wish he was as calm as you are, Zero," the vet said as he pulled softly at Zero's ears.

The gray wuffled and rubbed his muzzle against the nice human, then asked for more carrots.

Duo gave the stallion a couple more and then began to remove Zero's floating boots, the horse standing perfectly still while he worked. "I sure hope Heero's going to be okay out there on him. He's certainly a lot more excitable that you, Zero." With another pat to the gray neck, Duo fetched the two water buckets from inside Henrietta and went in search of a tap.

* * *

By the time Heero returned with Shinigami, both water buckets were full and Zero had been brushed down. Treize had also arrived and was in the process of unloading Goose, Duck and Romeo. Shinigami had settled a bit, much to Duo's relief, but started to jump around again when Short Duck came off the goose neck. His eyes went wide like saucers, he couldn't believe what he was seeing!

Duck took no notice of the youngster, stepping behind Joe and taking his place at the side of the goose neck complete with his haynet. Tall Geese came out next and calmly stood beside the mini pony. Shinigami's head went up and down, he snorted, pawed the ground and then shook his head.

Romeo came off the float with a clatter of hooves, head tossed up into the air and nostrils flaring. Shini gave him a neigh of greeting and pawed the ground again. Romeo neighed back and then promptly tried to drag Joe across the gap to greet the new horse. Somehow Joe managed to turn the horse.

"Give him to me," Treize said as Joe was obviously having difficulty with the big bay. Joe gratefully handed over the rope and Treize took it. He gave a sharp tug, then another, until the bay's attention switched from Shinigami to his master. "Settle down, you big lump," Treize snapped, his tone harsh.

The bay cowered.

Duo went into fits of laughter. He couldn't help it. To see the stallion, a massive horse of solid build standing at least seventeen hands cowering like a naughty child in front of the smaller human struck him as rather funny. When Heero spotted Romeo and the bay's submissive stance, he joined in, snickering softly.

"Good boy. Now, enough of this nonsense. Get over here and behave yourself," Treize continued to scold as he led the now quiet stallion to the goose neck and tied him up. "Geeze, I don't know where his manners have gone to," Treize muttered as he approached Heero "Sorry about that."

"No problem, Treize. Shini was the same when he got off the float, all excited and prancing around," Heero replied with an amused smile. "It's just that everything's so new to them. Once they've been to a few shows they will settle down and be just like the older horses."

"One can always live in hope," Treize stated and then gave Shinigami a look over. "He's certainly matured a lot, Heero. Although he doesn't look too sure about Duck."

Heero watched the young stallion. Sure enough, Shini would snatch a mouthful of hay and then dart a glance at Duck as if trying to work out if he was a horse or a large dog.

"He'll be fine," Heero replied.

"Have you gotten your numbers yet? Seen what the course plan is?"

"No, not yet. I was waiting until you got here."

"Right. I suggest we go find the secretary and get them." Treize turned to look at Joe. "Will you be okay to watch the mad three while I'm gone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Joe replied with a grin. "If the worst comes to the worst I'll have Doctor Maxwell there sedate them."

"A lump of four by two to the back of the head might be a faster way," Treize muttered. [1]

"Treize! You shock me!" Duo exclaimed.

Treize shrugged his shoulders and gave a grin.

"At least make sure it connects right behind the ears. Best way to drop 'em," Duo sniggered.

Treize almost choked. "You have a weird sense of humor, Doctor Maxwell."

"So do you, Treize, so do you."

With a shake of his head, Treize turned and went in search of the secretary. Heero gave his lover an amused smile and followed his boss and mentor.

* * *

The pair located the secretary, collected their numbers and looked at the draw for their respective classes. In the Maiden AM3 event, a total of ten entries were up, Treize jumping fifth and Heero eighth. In the open event there were fifteen entries. Treize had drawn position thirteen whilst Heero was fourth.

The maiden event would be the first of the jumping events to start and the course wasn't yet ready for walking. With another hour and a half to pass before the jumping commenced, both men agreed it would be beneficial to go back and start warming their horses up - or wear them out a bit as Treize preferred to put it.

When they returned to the floats, Joe was busy brushing down Romeo, Duo was having an argument with Shini and his jumping boots. The colt didn't want to stand still and Duo was fast becoming annoyed with the horse. Heero couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Stand still, you animal!" Duo cursed.

Shini raised his leg out of Duo's way.

"Dammit!"

"You need to be more forceful," a soft voice spoke.

Heero and Duo both looked up.

"Trowa!" Duo exclaimed. "And Quat! Glad to see you guys could make it,"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Duo," Quatre replied. "It's not every day you get to see your equine nephew make his debut."

Heero snickered and managed to turn it into a cough. "Good to see you guys."

"Where's Hilde and Catherine?" Duo asked as he gave up on the jumping boot for the moment.

"They should be here in about half an hour. Hilde had a call out, cat got stuck up a tree and when they got it down it had cut itself. Needed stitching. Catherine went with her," Trowa replied. "Want a hand?" Trowa indicated to the jumping boot.

"If you don't mind that would be good. Heero needs to get his boots and helmet on and I still have to saddle up this animal," Duo said as he gave Shini a _look_.

"I'll hold his head for you."

"Thanks." Duo picked up the jumping boot from where he'd tossed it to the grass and prepared to put it on. Quatre sidled up beside his lover.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Of course I do! You forget I was the one to look after this beast while Heero and Duo were in Sydney for the cup," Trowa huffed.

"Okay." Quatre didn't say any more, he just stood back and watched. He knew of the ongoing feud between the young stallion and Trowa, Shini determined to put one over the animal shelter owner any chance he got.

Trowa took a firm hold on the lead rope and looked the stallion in the eye. "Now listen here, Shinigami. You stand still so Duo can finish putting the boots on you."

Quatre rolled his eyes, Heero snickered from where he was putting his boots on, Treize and Joe both stopped in their preparations of Romeo to watch. Duo reached for the foreleg again, sliding the boot into place and grabbing for the buckles. Shini raised his leg and pulled it out of the way.

"Stand still!" Duo snapped.

"Hey! Enough of the misbehaving," Trowa admonished in his soft tone.

_//Fat lot of good that's going to do,//_ Heero thought and paused to watch even more intently. He could see Shini eyeing up the opposition, when the colt was sure Trowa's attention had strayed he reached forward and pretended to rub against the tall human.

Duo slipped the boot back around the cannon bone and grabbed for the buckles and straps again. This time he managed to get them home and buckled up, the horse keeping his hoof on the ground just long enough. Just as Duo was sliding the last strap into the keeper, Shini pounced.

"Ow! You swine! I'm sick of you nipping me!" Trowa yelled and then smacked the colt hard on the neck.

"About time you grew some backbone, Trowa," Heero said, trying to keep his face straight.

"That hurt," Trowa replied as he rubbed his arm.

"I've told you before that you need to be firmer with him, Trowa. He'll never respect you if you don't let him know who's boss," Heero continued and then rummaged through the back of the car for his bridle.

"Heero's right," Duo said with a smile. "Thanks though, I managed to get the boot on."

"No problem," Trowa replied and turned his attention to the side for a moment.

Shini saw his chance. The gray muzzle snuck forth and he bit Trowa hard on the backside.

"OW! Fuck, shit! You bastard!" Trowa cried and grabbed his abused and bitten left buttock. "Bite me, would you?! I'll show you a bite!" Before anyone had a chance to react or say anything, Trowa had grabbed the stallion's halter and pulled the gray head towards him. "This is pay back, you sod!" Trowa grabbed Shini's muzzle and sank his teeth in, biting down hard, but not hard enough to break the skin.

Shini's eyes went wide and he jerked back, pulling his muzzle and face free. That hurt! Warily he eyed Trowa and rubbed his muzzle against his leg.

"That will teach you," Trowa sniffed and promptly moved away out of the colt's reach. Stunned silence greeted him, Trowa looked around at the group all staring at him. "What?"

"Umm, nothing," Duo replied trying to hold his laughter.

"He bit me so I think it's only fair I get to bite him back," Trowa huffed.

"Well if you think I'm going to be kissing you anytime soon, you can forget it. Not until you've cleaned your teeth and washed your mouth with mouthwash," Quatre informed his other half. "And not just to remove the horse taste, your language..."

"Ah." Trowa began to turn red.

"Hmmm. I have to admit the vocabulary was quite - different," Duo teased.

"Good on you, Trowa," Heero said as he approached with the bridle. "He needed you to show him you're no push over. He'll think twice before trying to nip you again."

"Yeah, well," Trowa muttered as he went a deeper shade of red.

"Come on, we need to get this animal saddled up so I can start to warm him up," Heero said to break the embarrassment.

They all got back to work, saddling up Shini and then following Treize and Heero over to the warm up area.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] A lump of four by two is Aussie slang for a piece of wood four foot long by two inches thick. Used in this context it means belting the horse with a lump of wood four foot long by two inches thick to knock some sense into the animal. ^_^ (not that Duo or Treize would ever do that!)

Footnote: On Feb 6th 2007 I had to make the heartbreaking decision to have my best friend, Teddy Bear, whom Zero's character is based on, put to sleep. For those of you wishing to know more or see Bear for yourselves I have a page dedicated to him here:

www. gundam-wing-diaries. 150m .com/gw/ Teddy%20 Bear. htm (just remove the spaces)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who are reading and hugs to those who have left a review.**

Fic 3 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

Thank you to the many of you that sent me such kind wishes and thoughts regarding Bear; I appreciated each and every one of them and I know he would have been chuffed to know he has such a following. Bear was a cheeky fellow, loved his carrots, would try to get out of his paddock at any opportunity and was a gentleman to handle on the ground. It is my privelige, honor and pleasure to share part of him and his quirks through Zero with you all.

For Bear....

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 3

"What's the course like?" Trowa asked as Treize, Heero and Duo returned to the collecting ring from walking the course for the Maiden AM3 class. Trowa had never attended a horse show before and didn't have a clue regarding jump types, course difficulty, line, track, approach, take off points and so on. They all looked like gaily colored poles scattered around haphazardly to him.

Quatre wasn't any better.

"It's quite good," Heero replied. "There's lots of space between fences to settle your horse back down if he gets excited and none of the jumps are difficult."

"The course designer has done a good job. It's nicely flowing without requiring a lot from an inexperienced horse. Designed to encourage rather than ask a lot of questions from the animal," Treize added.

"Okay." Trowa didn't look like he completely understood.

Duo smiled at the slightly confused expression on both his friends' faces. "In simple English they mean that the jumps are reasonably easy and have a lot of room between them."

"Ah. Thank you, Duo," Quatre said with a sheepish smile. "I'm afraid we're not all that clued up on all things equine."

"Trust me, Quatre, when I say I've had my eyes well and truly opened since being with Heero. I swear this horse mob have a language all their own."

"You'd think they would come with a translation dictionary, manual or something like that," muttered Trowa

"You have no idea how many times I've wished for a similar thing, Trowa," Duo chuckled.

The conversation ceased for a while as Heero and Treize mounted up and began to warm up their respective horses again.

* * *

"Steady, Shini," Heero soothed the horse as Shini tried to buck. The youngster was feeling excited, all the new sights and sounds around him, different smells teasing his nostrils making him want to explore the new area. Seeing so many different horses too was having a distracting effect and Heero had his work cut out for him just trying to keep the youngster's attention focused on him

Treize was having similar problems with Romefeller, the big bay apt to let his concentration wander all over the place. Treize didn't expect too much from the young stallion, he'd be happy just as long as the bay settled and did what Treize asked.

Heero wasn't silly in his expectations either. He knew it took several shows before a horse would start to settle properly and not pay much heed to everything going on around them. It was simple common sense. Heero drove his legs harder against Shini's sides as the gray tried to shy away from a suspicious looking tree.

Standing to one side of the warm up area, Duo, Trowa and Quatre watched as the two youngsters were put through their paces. Whilst none of them were as knowledgeable on the horse scene as the two riders, even their inexperienced eyes could see the bay and gray were not as smooth in their working as a lot of the other horses warming up.

"They look like a pair of jack-in-the-boxes."

"Shit! Hilde!" Duo yelled in fright as he jumped a mile.

"Sorry. I thought you'd hear me walking up behind you," Hilde replied with a grin.

"Not when you're on grass and wearing sneakers, woman!"

"Oops?"

"Good to see you both could make it," Trowa said in an attempt to break up what was looking like developing into a full on slanging session between the two vets.

"For a while there I didn't think we were going to," Hilde replied as she turned her attention from her boss to the taller man.

"Problems?" Quatre asked on Duo's behalf as the vet was still trying to get his heart rate and breathing under control.

"Not really. That cat was a bigger stitching job than I first thought."

"Oh?" Duo asked, his curiosity overriding his near cardiac arrest.

"Looked like she'd just nicked the outer skin when they got her out of the tree, that's what the owner told me. Damn cat was a Persian and with all that hair it was hard to see the real cuts."

Duo couldn't help it, he snickered. Hilde gave him a glare and then continued.

"Once we had the cat in the surgery and I could examine her properly we found another wound a little further back and this one was quite deep, through muscle layers and almost to the bone. Took longer than originally anticipated to stitch as we had to remove a lot of the hair first."

"Oh my," Quatre commented.

Catherine chuckled. "It was quite amusing. Hilde managed to stitch everything up okay, but I don't think the owner was all that impressed when she got her cat back."

"Oh?" Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"I had to remove a lot of hair, not only to stitch, but to keep the wounds clear, clean and prevent infection." Hilde shifted her gaze, finding the ground very interesting.

"Uh oh. Don't tell me..." Duo's face was crinkling into a grin.

Hilde looked up sharply, her face telling all.

"You didn't?"

Hilde nodded.

"Oh, man." Duo went into fits of laughter.

"Ummm. Could somebody please translate?" Trowa asked, obviously confused at the 'conversation' passing between the two vets.

"Hilde shaved half of the cat," Catherine said, a smile on her lips.

"I know that much. Hilde did say she's had to shave for the wounds to be stitched," Trowa replied with a huff.

"Think about it, brother. A Persian cat, long haired, all fluffy. Half of it bald?"

"Ah, crap."

* * *

"Eight faults," the commentator announced as the first rider left the ring.

"Pardon me for being so ignorant," Quatre began, "but what exactly is a 'fault' and how does one accumulate them?"

The maiden jumping class had just started, Heero and Treize were walking Romeo and Shini around, keeping their mounts' muscles warm whilst watching the other competitors and trying to glean how the course was riding. Duo stood with Joe to the side of the collecting ring against the rope barrier that separated it from the spectator area. On the other side of the ropes, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa and Quatre all stood, watching the event with various reactions.

Duo turned to the blonde inspector and smiled. "You're not being ignorant and it's really quite simple to understand and follow once you know the basics," Duo began. "The object of the competition is to clear all the fences. All clear rounds go into a jump off. The course is shortened, meaning only a few of the jumps are used and you're against the clock. The winner is the one who has the least penalties with the fastest time. Penalties, or faults as they're usually called, are points scored against you for making a mistake. If you knock a fence down then you get four faults. A refusal is four faults, second refusal means elimination. The faults are added up to give a final penalty score for that combination." Duo felt quite smug with himself for answering Quatre's question and reveled in his superiority for all of five seconds when Joe unintentionally burst his bubble.

"You can also be eliminated if either the horse or rider has a fall, a fall of horse meaning either the shoulder, rump or both touch the ground. If you cross your tracks, you're eliminated, jumping a jump the wrong way or out of order will also see you exiting the ring. Likewise if you fail to pass through the start or finish flags, begin before the bell or leave the ring before completing the course, you're eliminated." Joe paused for a moment and regarded the five faces looking at him. "What?"

"You're a regular walking encyclopedia, you know that? You sure know how to steal a guy's thunder," Duo muttered, but there was no malice in his words, more a thread of resignation.

"Sorry, Duo," Joe apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. I was just trying to keep it simple for them."

"Well, thank you both for that, um, enlightening bit of information," Quatre chipped in. "It certainly does make it easier to follow." Quatre neglected to add that he didn't have a clue regarding half of what Joe had just said and made a mental note to keep his questions to himself in future; either that or wait until he had the chance to speak with Heero whom he was sure would be able to explain things in 'normal' terms.

"What's that horse doing?" Trowa asked, diverting everyone's attention back to the ring.

"I'd say it's trying to avoid jumping," Hilde snickered.

The horse in question was certainly not concentrating on the jumps at all. As it approached a jump so its ears would go back and tail start to swish. The speed slackened and it was only the rider's overuse of her legs that kept the animal going at all.

"I think she's going to come undone at the next fence if she doesn't get any impulsion going," Joe remarked.

"Impulsion?" Trowa asked and received a dig in his ribs from Quatre's elbow. "Ow," he muttered. "What was that for?"

Quatre leaned over and whispered. "Be careful what you ask, you're likely to get a very long winded answer full of complicated terms and be even more confused and forget what it was you asked."

"I think I'm confused right now," Trowa replied rubbing his ribs.

"Impulsion is energy, the forward movement of the horse," replied Duo as his eyes remained watching the horse in the ring.

"Thank you, Duo," Trowa returned. "What was complicated about that?" he hissed to his partner.

"I give up," mumbled Quatre.

"There, told you she would end up with a refusal," Joe said as he watched the rider turn the horse and bring it in for a second try; with the same result. The bell rang and the rider turned the horse for the exit.

"I take it she's eliminated for having two refusals?" Quatre asked, trusting he remembered what Duo had said about the penalty system.

"Got it in one, Q-man," Duo replied. "Okay, silence in the stalls, Treize is next."

"Rider number five; Treize Kushrenada riding Romefeller," the commentator announced.

Treize and his blood bay made a striking combination as they entered the ring. Romeo was bouncing along, his attention wandering as his eyes roamed over the jumps, ring and people surrounding the arena.

"He looks like he's being a handful," Catherine said as she watched the bay shy at a pot plant adorning one of the jumps.

"He'll settle," Joe replied.

Treize approached the judge, sitting down in his saddle and bringing the bay to a halt to salute. Collecting his reins again, Treize nudged the stallion into a trot and then canter, circling around as he waited for the bell to ring. It did and Treize turned for the start.

Passing through the flags, Romeo's ears went forward as he spotted the jump ahead and he gave a snort. His rider sat still and steady, hands light on the reins keeping a steady pressure on the bit in his mouth. The jump drew nearer, Romeo felt the subtle weight shift and lengthened his stride as legs pushed against his ribs. Seconds later they were landing over the first fence.

"Good boy," Treize praised as he rode the horse on to the second fence.

Heero brought Shini to a halt and watched as his boss and rival commenced his course. He could see that Romefeller was a little unsettled, but Treize's skills were keeping the horse together and reassuring him at the same time. Heero smiled softly to himself.

"Easy, fellow," Treize soothed as they landed over the hedge and headed for the first real test in the course, the double. Whilst it wasn't high, there was ample opportunity for a horse to duck out to the side. Keeping a slightly stronger contact with Romeo's mouth, Treize sat down hard and rode his horse forward.

Romeo didn't like the look of the greenery that adorned the wings of the jump, those potted plants could be hiding predators! His eyes widened and he snorted, starting to shorten his stride and bounce uncomfortably. Instantly he felt his rider's legs against his sides, urging him forward while a soft voice soothed his fears.

"They're only pot plants, you silly animal. They won't hurt you." Treize drove his legs harder against the horse. Romeo snorted again and then leapt forward. He put in a huge leap over part A, landed a little unsettled and found himself with another jump a stride away.

Treize was nearly jumped off with the size of the leap Romeo put in. He was quick to gather his wits, coming down a little harder in his saddle than he would have liked but unable to do anything about it. He applied his legs and did his best to re-balance Romeo enough to tackle the second element.

The big bay managed somehow to get his legs all coordinated and launched into the air over part B. It wasn't the most stylish of jumps, but somehow they scrambled over, leaving all rails in their cups.

"Geeze, Treize," Duo muttered.

"It is exciting, isn't it?" Quatre commented, his eyes shining.

Treize managed to get Romefeller settled and striding out again before they came to the next fence, the bay stallion realizing he needed to concentrate on the obstacles ahead and listen to his rider instead of gazing around him at all the other things going on. The last four fences were cleared easily once Romeo began to take note of Treize and soon they were passing through the finish flags accompanied by a smattering of applause from the crowd.

"Well done, Treize," Heero congratulated as his boss exited the arena.

"Clear round to Treize Kushrenada and Romefeller," the commentator announced.

Joe and Duo left the other four to greet Treize and offer their congratulations. Joe took the big bay and began to lead him around whilst Treize discussed the course with Heero, pointing out different areas that may cause trouble. Duo kept moving between his friends in the spectator area and Heero in the collecting ring.

By the time it was Heero's turn to jump there were two clear rounds, one of them Treize's and another by an unknown.

Heero prepared to enter the ring as the current competitor approached the third last jump. Duo stood beside him, a soft smile playing on his lips as he turned his amethyst eyes to his partner.

"Be careful, Heero. Don't take any risks, no one expects miracles from either of you."

"I know, Duo. Don't worry, Shini and I are simply going to go out there and treat it as a training run. I don't care about winning, all I want is for him to settle and listen to me. As long as I finish the course I'll be happy," Heero replied.

Duo gave his lover a squeeze to the knee and then patted Shini's neck, speaking to the horse. "You be a good boy out there, Shini. Don't do anything stupid and look after yourself and Heero for me. Make your dad proud of you, boy." Duo gave the gray a carrot and one last pat to the neck. "Good luck, Heero."

"Thanks." Heero collected his reins and nudged Shini forward as the steward beckoned him over. "This is it, Shini. This is where you get your chance to see if you will make it as a show jumper."

Shinigami cocked back an ear, half listening to his master whilst the other half of his attention was on the jumps in the ring. He walked calmly past the jumps, gazing around at the brightly colored poles and potted plants with curiosity. He sensed they didn't pose a threat and his master felt calm so Shini didn't worry.

Heero drew rein and halted by the judge's box, saluting and then urging Shini into a trot. The bell rang and Heero collected his horse, turning towards the flags and on track for the first fence.

Duo was shifting nervously from one foot to the other and trying to resist the urge to bite his fingernails. Trowa, Catherine, Hilde and Quatre all seemed calm enough and oblivious to Duo's nervousness. Treize could see how jumpy Duo was and moved to stand beside the vet.

"Shinigami will be fine, Duo. He's a sensible horse."

Duo's eyes shifted momentarily from his partner in the ring to the tall rider beside him. He gave a small smile. "I know Shini will behave, I just can't help the butterflies though."

"That's quite normal. Would it help any if I told you that I still have attacks of the nerves before jumping?"

"You do?"

"Yes. Heero does too, although he'd probably never let on. It's all part of the competition and adrenaline rush. In fact, I'd be seriously worried if we didn't get nervous before a round. It's the nerves that keep you on edge, sharpen your instincts and can mean the difference between winning and losing."

"Thanks." Duo turned his attention back to the ring. He felt a little better now knowing he wasn't the only one who seemed to have a butterfly farm permanently lodged in his stomach.

"Good, boy," Heero praised as Shini cleared the first fence, landing out cleanly on the other side. "Just settle down and we will be fine." Heero was pleased so far with the way Shini was traveling. The gray was light to the touch, listening to Heero's aids and still eager to go forward.

"Atta boy, Shini!" Quatre stated as he watched his horsey 'nephew' clear the third fence. "He's going great."

Trowa glanced at his partner from the corner of his eye and shook his head slightly.

Shinigami was enjoying himself. The jumps weren't difficult nor were they particularly high either. He liked the feeling of the turf under his hooves, the challenge of the poles and the words of praise from his master. He felt his master's weight shift slightly and shortened his stride accordingly. Ahead appeared a funny looking jump, it was solid enough, a couple of poles and underneath those poles what appeared to be hay. Shini faltered for a moment, eyes fixated on the hay bales. Surely hay wasn't meant for jumping? It was meant for eating!

Feeling the hesitation in the young stallion's stride, Heero pushed on harder with his legs. Ahead lay the hay bale jump and it wasn't anything to be worried about. Shini slowed a little more and gave a snort. Heero sat down harder and applied more leg.

Shini tossed his head, canter still slowing. He wanted to eat that stuff and was determined to stop and grab a mouthful.

It suddenly clicked in Heero's mind what the horse was up to. "You little shit," Heero growled. "Don't even think about it. It's a jump and you're damn well going to jump it." Heero placed his reins in one hand and sitting easily in his saddle brought his other hand back towards his thigh. Digging his knees into the saddle, Heero gave a sharp kick with his heels.

Shini jumped a little with the sudden kick and lurched forward for a moment then he regained his balance and snorted again. His mind was a little confused. Hay had always been there for him to eat, not to be ignored and jumped over, yet his master was insisting he go forward and do just that; jump it. Maybe his master had got it wrong. Shini slowed a touch more.

"What's he doing?" Quatre asked as he bounced on his feet. It was obvious the gray was slowing in his stride, but Quatre couldn't see any reason for that.

Neither could Trowa. "It looks like he's trying to stop."

"I can see that! What I want to know is why?"

Beside them Treize chuckled. Duo frowned and stared at the man for a moment, he was equally confused as to why Shini should suddenly be digging the heels in.

"Take a look at the jump, people. It has hay bales underneath it," Treize said in an amused tone.

"So?" Quatre replied.

Suddenly Duo burst out laughing. "I get it now. Shini wants to stop for a snack."

"I'd say you're right, Duo." Treize continued to watch, his mouth curved in a smile. "Something tells me Heero hasn't jumped him over hay before."

"Come to think of it, I don't think he has," Duo said. "This could be interesting." Duo was quietly willing the youngster to keep going, listen to Heero and jump the damn obstacle. He desperately wanted Shini to go clear.

Heero gripped hard with his knees and raised his right hand a little. "Sorry, boy, but if you're not going to listen to my legs then you leave me with no other choice." Words said, Heero brought the whip down smartly against Shini's side, giving the young stallion a sharp smack where he would normally apply the leg aid.

Shinigami shot forward, the sting of the whip drawing his mind away from eating the hay. Quickly he decided it would be far better to just jump the jump than suffer another smack like that. It hurt! He lengthened his stride, picked his take off point and soared into the air.

"Thank you," Heero muttered as they landed and he gave the gray neck a quick pat.

"Score one for Heero," Hilde snickered.

"He hit him. I don't believe he hit him," Quatre said, his face slightly shocked.

"You have to show them who's boss," Trowa stated smugly.

Quatre gave his partner a side long glare.

"Now for the double," Duo said as his eyes continued to track Heero and Shinigami, everyone else turning their attention back to the ring.

"Steady," Heero soothed. "You need to listen to me for this one, Shini."

The stallion cocked back an ear, his master's weight, hands, voice and leg guiding him. Shinigami listened and did as his master asked; he didn't want another smack, thank you very much! He sized up the poles and brought his hind legs underneath himself, pushing off the ground and flying over the first element. Hooves bit into the grass, taking Shini's weight as his hind end caught up and then drove him forward again. One stride and he was again launching into the air, tucking his legs neatly underneath as he sailed over part B. They landed safely and Heero immediately sat down to collect his horse again.

The pair cleared the remaining fences, turning for the parallel bars that made the last jump. As Shini cleared that too, Duo let out a long breath, his shoulders sagging with relief. Trowa was clapping along with Hilde, Catherine and other spectators. Quatre was literally bouncing on the spot.

"He did it! He went clear!" Quatre shouted. "That's great. Oh, I'll have to make sure I've got some carrots for him. He was such a good boy."

"Is he normally this excitable?" Treize asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you believe me if I said no? Usually he's very calm and collected," Trowa replied.

Treize looked skeptical. "I guess I'll have to take your word for that."

Catherine snorted. "Right now he doesn't look anything like the stern, all business Inspector I know."

All eyes turned to where Quatre, who had slipped under the ropes into the collecting ring, was now standing next to Shinigami and stuffing him full of carrots whilst heaping praise and pats onto his 'nephew'.

"I think I should go rescue Heero," Duo snickered.

"I think you should. If that animal consumes many more of those carrots he's not going to be able to compete in the jump off," Treize said dryly. "Then again, that might be to my advantage," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh shit! The jump off. You're right, Treize, I'd better stop Quatre now before Shini goes into carrot overload." The young vet took off across the collecting ring to rescue his partner, leaving a snickering group behind him.

~ * ~

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reading and for the kind comments. ^_^**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 4

The last rider had finished the course and it was now in the processes of being raised for the jump off. There were four clear rounds in total, Heero and Treize amongst them. Heero had already decided not to push Shinigami, he would take the best track for each jump and give the youngster every opportunity to clear the jumps again and not worry about the time.

The steward announced that the course was open for walking, Treize handed Romeo to Joe whilst Duo took charge of Shini. He led the gray to the rope barrier where he could see a little better into the arena as well as talk to the rest of their friends.

"What's the jump off course?" asked Hilde.

"I don't know," Duo replied. "Heero will let us know when he comes back."

"How do you think they will go?" Catherine said as she reached forward and petted Shini.

"Good question," Duo muttered.

"It all depends on what sort of course the designer has set for them. Although with both horses being young and inexperienced I'd be betting that Treize and Heero won't be pushing them. There's only the four of them to jump off and with the placings going to sixth, they will both get a rosette out of it. Just what color that rosette is we will have to wait and see." Joe turned back to the ring. "Here they come now."

Treize and Heero approached the group, their faces unreadable. Both had agreed that the jump off course wasn't difficult and both their horses should have no problem with clearing all the fences. It would be a case of who had the fastest time. Neither man was sure about the other two horses in the jump off, both were completely new to the scene so in reality it could go anyone's way.

"What's it like?" Duo asked Heero as his partner began to tighten the girth on Shini's saddle.

"It flows quite well and there is the opportunity for you save time by taking a slightly shorter, inner track on a couple of the jumps, but I'm not going to push it. I'll take the longer route and not worry about the time side of it," Heero replied

"Don't you want to win?" Quatre asked, a little perplexed. Surely the whole reason for competing was to win?

"Of course I want to win, Quatre, but it's not that simple. Shinigami isn't experienced yet, he's only learning and right now I don't want to put him at risk by asking him to do things he's not ready or trained for. I'd rather take second placing and know my horse will jump again at the next show than push him beyond his capabilities and frighten him so that he won't jump again."

"That's sound advice," Trowa murmured.

"I see your point," Quatre replied.

"If I keep Shini going forward he should still end up with a reasonable time and hopefully go clear as well."

"What's Treize plan on doing?" Duo asked as he did up the chin strap to Heero's helmet wanting nothing more than to kiss those tempting lips that were mere inches from his own.

"He's going to do the same, take the longer track rather than push Romeo." Heero's eyes locked with his partner's and he mouthed 'I love you'.

Duo's eyes softened and he gave a gentle smile, holding Shini's reins whilst Heero mounted. Once Heero was in the saddle, Duo let go of the reins and rested his hand on Heero's knee where he squeezed gently. 'Love you too', he mouthed in reply.

"Did anyone find out what the jump off course is?" Hilde queried. "There seemed to be a lot of gum flapping going on, but nothing useful came out of it that I heard."

"Hilde!" Catherine scolded.

"It's true! This lot are worse than a bunch of women and their gossiping. At least women usually have something worthwhile to say whilst exercising their jaws."

Heero snorted and turned slightly in his saddle. "The jump off course is one, three, four, six A, six B and nine."

"Thanks, at least now I'll know if someone jumps the wrong fence or not." Hilde turned her attention back to the ring, scanning the course for the jumps Heero had said were the jump off ones.

"I'm going to loosen Shini up a little bit," said Heero and collected his reins.

"I'll be waiting right here," replied Duo with a smile.

* * *

The first rider to go in the jump off pushed their horse a little too hard and ended up with eight penalties.

"That's why I intend to take the longer route," Heero said to his 'support crew'. "Better to take longer and go clear than come out with a fast time but penalties to go with it."

"Treize is in," Duo remarked and everyone's attention returned to the ring.

"Nice and easy, fella," Treize soothed. "It's not a long course this time and we're not taking any risks." Treize saluted the judge and began to ride towards the start flags. The bell rang and Treize sent Romeo into a smooth canter.

"So far, so good," Trowa said, eyes following the big, bay stallion.

"He's keeping it together nicely," commented Heero.

"All clear so far. I hope he can keep it up," Joe muttered.

Romeo was enjoying himself, he sailed over the cross bar, made short work of the oxer and easily cleared what they'd dubbed the hay bales. Now he was on line for the double.

Romeo eyed the pot plants again. He really wasn't fond of those.

Feeling his horse tensing and preparing to shy away from the 'greenery', Treize sat down hard and collected the animal up. Using his seat he drove Romefeller's hocks under his body, hands light on the reins and keeping the horse in check.

Romefeller tried to shy away from the fancy plants but found himself thwarted. His master's legs were there and easily pushed him back. He had no choice but to listen to his rider and obey. Snorting at the geraniums, Romeo pushed his hindquarters underneath and propelled himself into the air and over the first element of the double.

"What's he doing?" Quatre asked, his eyes wide as he watched the bay try to go off to the side.

"He's shying at something," Heero said and frowned as he tried to work out just what Romeo could have spotted that would cause him to shy.

"Shying?" Quatre asked and then wished he'd kept his mouth shut as a trio of eyes homed in on him. He really should have learnt by now not to ask, it was far easier to remain ignorant than have the walking encyclopedias confuse him even more.

"Shying means the horse has seen something he doesn't like or has scared him, thus he tries to move away from said object - usually rather abruptly." Heero turned his attention back to the ring.

Quatre gave a sigh of relief. At least he'd been spared the long winded explanation this time.

Romeo landed over the first element and quickly gathered himself together for the second. The course designer had been generous and given them two strides between the elements, it was enough to settle and re-balance before needing to jump again.

Romefeller gathered himself together and pushed into the air, his body clearing the jump with inches to spare.

"Wow!" Duo gave a whistle between his teeth. "Romeo sure does have a huge jump on him."

"He's going to be a top horse once Treize has finished educating him. I wouldn't be surprised if he makes it into an Olympic team in the future," commented Heero.

"That good, huh?" Trowa asked.

"What about Shini? I think he's just as good as that Romeo creature," Quatre stated and patted the gray neck.

"He's got a long way to go before he'll be at International level, Quatre. Although, he does have the ability there to make it; or at least I think he does," Heero said quietly.

"Treize is approaching the last jump," Joe said and all eyes returned to the arena.

"Steady. That's it, Romeo. Just one more jump to go," Treize said softly to his mount.

An ear twitched back, Romefeller listening to the tone of his master's voice and following the guiding legs and touch to his mouth. He could see the poles of the jump ahead of him and bounded forward, eager to jump.

Treize closed his fingers on the reins, steadied his horse and then pushed him on, upper body coming forward to follow the movement of the horse.

Picking his takeoff point, Romeo brought his hind legs under and pushed off into the air. He arched over the jump, tucking his forelegs up and clearing it with inches to spare. They landed and Romeo gave a buck as he felt his rider loosen the reins a little and urge him forward.

"Good round!" Joe cheered as he watched his boss and charge clear the last fence and gallop through the finish flags.

"You're next," Duo said quietly and gave Shini a couple of pats. Looking up, his eyes met with Heero's and Heero leaned down towards his lover. "Please be careful and don't push it. I want you safe in my bed tonight."

"I'm not about to take any risks, Duo," Heero responded and leaned closer, bringing his lips to Duo's and brushing lightly over the vet's mouth. "I want more of that later," he said with a smile and then straightened up in his saddle ready to enter the ring.

"Good luck, Heero. Take it steady and you'll have no problems," Duo stated as Heero rode towards the entrance to the ring.

Treize exited the arena to applause and congratulations. He was clear with a time of 58.34, not bad for Romeo's first competition. As Treize rode out, Heero rode in. "Good luck, Heero," Treize said in passing.

"Thanks and congratulations to you," Heero replied, gathering himself and his horse together. Duo's words of encouragement still echoed in his ears and Heero was determined to give this his best shot without putting his horse or himself at risk.

The bell rang, Shini sprang forward and Heero was on his way.

They passed through the start flags and bore down on the first of the jump off fences; the cross bar. Shini sailed over it, eager to be jumping.

"Don't get too cocky," Heero muttered as he sat down a little firmer and tried to collect his horse.

Shinigami was pulling hard, wanting to have his head and jump. His master though had other ideas and steadied the stallion. Shini soon realized that they weren't jumping the same as before and settled down, listening to his master.

The oxer greeted them and Shini pushed off hard, reaching and stretching to clear the jump with loads of room to spare.

"Wow! Look at him go," Quatre enthused.

Duo remained silent, his hands holding his braid and fiddling with the end, eyes never leaving the pair in the arena.

"Good boy," Heero praised.

Shini cocked back an ear feeling quite pleased with himself. Obviously what he was doing was making his master happy and Shini loved to jump. His eyes alighted on the next jump and he gave a snort, memories of the last time he jumped this flooding to the fore. Rather than risk another smack of the whip from his master, Shini eyed the hay bales warily. He still thought it was silly to be jumping his dinner, but then quite a few things that humans did didn't make much sense to the young stallion. He opted to simply keep going this time. Maybe if he was lucky he would get some of that hay.

Duo wasn't aware that he was holding his breath until Trowa reached over and poked him lightly in the ribs. Duo let the air escape with a loud sigh as Heero and Shinigami cleared the hay bales.

"You need to breathe, Duo."

"Sorry, I just get, well - a little concerned," Duo replied absently and sucked in another lung full of air.

Trowa didn't bother to argue, he knew what Duo meant.

"Take it easy, Shini. This one is a bit harder than the others," Heero said to his horse and scratched softly at the horse's neck. "You need to listen to me."

Shinigami felt the shift of his rider's weight and adjusted his stride accordingly. He could see the jump ahead and wanted to jump it, his master's hand on the reins kept his exuberance in check though.

Heero shortened his reins a little more and pushed his legs against Shini's sides, the stallion responding by shortening the stride but keeping the momentum. Three strides away, Heero leaned forward and gave Shini the rein he needed to stretch out and clear the jump. Hind legs came forward as forelegs left the ground, the stallion arching upwards. Heero leaned forward, allowing his hands to slide up the neck and follow the horse's movement over the jump. Hind legs left the ground and Shini was airborne.

Returning to earth, Shini's forelegs stretched out and hooves bit into the grass taking the horse's full weight. Heero sat down in his saddle, hands coming back down the neck and taking up the contact with Shini's mouth as his legs were applied to the stallion's sides, pushing the horse together. Hind legs touched down and then pushed the body forward for one stride before straining once more and providing the upward thrust needed to propel the gray over the second element of the double.

The soft thudding of hooves was heard and Quatre cracked open his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch and had closed them momentarily. "Yes!" he crowed. "Only one more to go."

Trowa gave his partner a bemused look, Duo made a mental note to have a serious talk with Trowa about his partner's weird obsession with his horsey 'nephew'.

"Last one, Shini. Keep it up, one more to go and we're home." Heero concentrated on bringing Shinigami in to the last fence on the right striding, doing all he could to ensure a clean jump.

The young stallion could feel the tension in his master and knew this was important. Following the guiding hand on the reins and the pressure to his sides from his master's legs, Shini came into the last fence on the perfect stride. He launched into the air, pulling his front legs up close to his body as the poles passed beneath him.

They landed clean and Heero immediately urged the horse forward, giving him his head and aiming for the finish flags. He had no idea what his time was, and frankly he didn't care. He was happy enough that they had gone clear. Shinigami shot forward, pleased to be able to stretch his legs out and galloped through the finish. He was more than a little reluctant to slow his pace though and Heero had quite the battle with him to bring him back to a canter and then trot to leave the ring.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy and Shinigami in a time of 56:47," the commentator announced.

"Woot! Go, Heero!" Duo cheered as he watched his partner exit the ring and ride towards them. Once the gray came to a halt, Duo was quick to pet the horse and offer the carrot treats. "Good boy, Shini. Well done," Duo praised.

"Way to go, Heero," Quatre congratulated and climbed through the ropes to stand next to Duo and add to the carrot supply.

Heero patted the gray neck before him and then kicking his feet out of the stirrups, he threw his leg over and landed on the ground. "He was a good boy," Heero said calmly. "I'm very pleased with how he's performed today."

"Congratulations, Heero." Treize smiled warmly at his pupil and held out his hand. Heero took the hand and shook it.

"Thank you, Treize. I guess we now have to wait and see how the final competitor goes."

"That we do."

"They're all clear so far," Hilde reported as she watched the pair in the ring. "Oh, they're coming up to the hay bale jump, looks like they're gonna try for a short cut."

Treize, Heero and the rest of the group switched their attention back to the ring. Sure enough, the rider had elected to take the shorter route and save on time. The horse, whilst a nice enough animal, lacked the experience needed to alter his stride to accommodate the shorter run. Consequently he came into the jump on the wrong stride and had to take off early; it was either that or get right under the jump and try to jump it from there. The added half a stride was too much for the horse and despite its best attempts to stretch out and clear the jump, the hind legs caught the rail and sent it toppling to the ground.

"Yes!" Quatre yelled and punched the air, then he went silent as six heads all turned in his direction. "What?"

"Quatre, whilst you might be pleased that a rival has managed to score penalties, it's not polite to cheer about it so loudly." Heero made the announcement in a quiet tone.

Realizing his mistake, Quatre quickly lowered his voice. "Sorry, I didn't think."

Duo chuckled. "Don't sweat it too much, Quatre. We all feel the same way, we just don't announce it to the rest of the world."

Quatre's face went a deeper shade of red. Taking pity on the Inspector, Catherine changed the topic. "I don't think that rider is having much luck," she said softly.

Immediately all eyes turned back to the ring where the horse currently jumping was thoroughly upset by his mishap at the hay bales and showing his discomfort by slowing down and coming to a stop, refusing part A of the double.

"I don't fancy his chances of getting over that," Joe commented.

"Neither do I," said Treize.

"It's his own fault for pushing the horse when he's not ready for it," Heero added.

The horse gave a second refusal and the judge's bell rang indicating elimination. The pair turned and made their way out of the ring.

"Come on, Heero. You need to get mounted up. They will be calling you for the presentation in a minute." Duo began to fuss around Shini, checking the horse's girth and shoving Heero to the stallion's side.

"Okay, okay," Heero laughed. "I get the message." Taking hold of his reins, Heero slipped his foot into the stirrup and mounted.

Treize sat astride Romefeller and the two riders turned their mounts, heading for the ring entrance and the presentation.

* * *

"You know you have to go clear, Zero. You can't let your son take all the glory," Duo said softly as he pulled gently on Zero's ears. The gray wuffled a little and began to nose Duo's pockets for carrots.

The rest of the group had gone to find some lunch before the open jumping competition was due to start. Duo had opted to return to the float and two horses, excusing himself on the pretense that he needed to check on the stallions, make sure they were okay and still tied up.

"Hey."

Duo turned as the soft word was spoken and gave a smile. Heero stood before him, head cocked slightly to the side. "Passing on a few words of wisdom?"

Chuckling softly, Duo gave the gray a pat and then turned his full attention to his lover. "I guess you could say that, although I'm not sure you could call the words wise ones."

Stepping forward, Heero longed to put his arms around the vet and draw him into a warm embrace. He knew it wasn't easy for Duo to watch him compete, standing on the sidelines, praying and hoping that all would be well. "I'm going to ravish you silly when we get home," Heero murmured as he brushed shoulders with Duo.

"Please do," came the soft reply.

Heero was weighing up the risks of giving Duo a quick kiss when the sounds of their friends' voices floated on the air. With a sigh he resigned himself to having to wait.

"They have great timing, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do," Heero replied a little morosely.

"Can I take a rain check?"

"Of course."

"I'd better start to get Zero ready, they'll be starting the open jumping soon and you'll need to warm up," Duo said as he moved towards the back of the car to get out the grooming tools again.

Their friends all arrived and chatted enthusiastically, congratulating Heero again on his win with Shinigami. Duo had taken the extra precaution of removing all carrots from the car and hiding them in Treize's goose neck float, much to Joe's amusement. He didn't need to be treating Shini for carrot overdose and he had no doubts that Quatre would stuff his horsey nephew full of them if given the chance. Besides, Duo wanted to keep some of the orange treats for Zero, the big stallion deserved to have them too.

Quatre, Trowa, Hilde and Catherine all quizzed Heero on the open jumping competition, wanting to know if the rules were the same and what the difference would be between the open class and the one he'd just competed in with Shini.

Heero patiently explained that the rules were the same, the main differences between the two events were the type of course, course design and the height and difficulty of the fences. Duo remained silent, opting to let Heero, with Joe's occasional input, do all the explaining. Removing Zero's rug, Duo began to run the brush over Zero's silky coat.

"You're going to be a good boy out there today, aren't you, Zero?"

Zero wuffled and let his eyes partially close. He liked the brush on his body, it scratched all the itches away.

"No need to tell you that this one's important. Those selectors will be out there in the crowd and whilst you've really done well so far, there's just two more shows to go, only two more chances to impress the selectors and make it to the Olympic team, Zero."

Cocking back an ear, Zero listened to the steady drone of the nice human's voice. It was soothing in a way. Zero knew they were at a show, knew that he would be getting the chance to jump soon and that excited him. The calm voice of the human helped to keep his excitement from getting too much, combined with the steady pressure of the brush over his body, Zero began to relax even more.

Having finished brushing Zero's coat, Duo began to run the comb through Zero's mane and then his tail, the silky strands fanning out and reminding Duo of a silvery waterfall.

"Ready for me to start saddling up?"

Duo jumped as Heero's voice broke into his thoughts. "Sorry, I was miles away," Duo said.

"I could see that," Heero replied, an amused tone in his voice. "I hope they were happy thoughts."

"I guess you could say that," Duo snickered. "I was thinking about how much Zero's tail reminds me of a waterfall."

"You mean you weren't thinking about me?" Heero tried to look hurt but the mischief in his eyes gave him away. "You'd rather be thinking about my horse? I never thought I'd see the day when I would have to compete against Zero for your affections."

"Heero!" Duo blushed red to the roots of his hair.

Heero simply snickered and fetched the saddle.

* * *

"You sure can see a difference, can't you?' Quatre said as he watched Heero and Zero warming up. Even to the blonde's inexperienced eye, Zero was traveling much calmer than Shinigami had been. When Heero took the big gray over a couple of practice fences, the experience of the older horse shone through.

Watching his lover and 'charge' warming up, Duo's chest swelled with pride. Whilst he may not be able to express his feelings in the physical way due to society's inability to accept love in every form, he could still feel proud of his partner and let him know in other, subtle ways.

"That's my boy," Heero praised as Zero relaxed and softened through his back. Shifting his body, Heero sat a little more forward in his saddle, raising himself slightly and taking his weight down through his knees and ankles to the stirrups. He was perfectly balanced, body poised and ready to move in whatever manner he needed. Similarly beneath him, Zero was also balanced, his body adjusting and compensating for his master's weight, ready to spring into action at the lightest touch from his rider.

With Zero now fully relaxed beneath him, Heero turned the stallion towards the practice fences. Zero felt completely different to ride than Shinigami, but that was to be expected. Shini was still learning while Zero was a seasoned horse. Heero had no doubts though that Shini would one day be like his sire, well trained to the point where they could almost 'read' each other's thoughts.

Zero cleared the practice jumps easily, tossing his head and snorting as if to say 'I know I'm good'.

"Don't get too cocky, Zero," Heero muttered. "The true test will be out in the ring with the selectors' eyes on us." After receiving notice that he was on the short list for the Olympic team and a list of the shows he would be expected to attend for the selectors to watch, observe and make their recommendations, Heero had done his best to give both himself and Zero every opportunity to impress those selectors. This would be the second last show the selectors would be attending and it was vitally important that Zero make a good impression. So far their performance had been consistent, Zero finishing in the top three at all the events he'd competed in thus far; Heero wanted to finish on a good note.

Treize was also on the short list and Goose had been performing exceptionally well. Between the two of them they regularly fought it out for first and second placings. Sometimes Goose took the win, other times Zero did. There wasn't much between the two stallions as far as ability went.

Treize was quietly confident that both of them would make the team. Heero wasn't so sure.

* * *

"How's the course look, Heero?" Duo asked as his lover and Treize exited the ring after walking the course for the open competition.

"Not too bad. There's a couple of tricky spots, the turn from the wall to the gate is one and when you land over the rustic hedge you need to gather your horse together pretty quick if you want any chance of clearing the triple. The course designer has really done a good job, it will test out the horse's obedience and training as well as its jumping ability," Heero replied as he checked Zero's girth and pulled the stirrups back down in preparation for mounting.

"How do you think Zero will go, Heero?" Trowa asked politely.

"He should go clear, providing he listens to me," Heero replied.

"He will, he's a good boy," Duo butted in, patting the gray and feeding him another carrot.

"I'm glad I'm not jumping it on Romeo," Treize chuckled. "He'd flatten pretty much everything!"

Heero snorted. "Shinigami probably would too."

"I hate to interrupt, but you guys better get mounted up, the first rider is going into the ring now," Hilde said, an amused tone in her voice.

"Good point," Heero said and checked his girth yet again.

Treize and Heero moved off to loosen up the horses again keeping one eye on the ring and the competitors before them.

The third competitor entered the ring and the steward began to call for Heero to be on stand by as he was next. Treize came over and brought Goose to a halt beside Zero and watched the current rider. So far no one had gone clear, the rustic hedge and succeeding turn to the triple proving to be the bug bear of the course.

The rider in the ring fared no better, her horse having two rails down over the triple, one at part B and the other at part C. She left the ring with a total of eight faults.

"Competitor number four; Heero Yuy and Zero," the commentator announced.

The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering as Heero entered the ring. Back in the collecting ring, Duo began to chew nervously on the end of his braid.

~ * ~

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who are reading and special thanks to those who are reviewing - your feedback is most appreciated. *snugs***

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 5

The crowd cheered as Heero entered the ring and rode towards the judge. Ever since Heero had been selected to represent his country in the Nations cup, he'd become something of a local celebrity. Even though he was jumping outside of his usual 'territory' and technically not a native of this county, it didn't matter to the legion of adoring fans he seemed to have gathered.

Duo had raised an eyebrow when the first few letters had begun to arrive, when the fan mail began to take on 'avalanche' status, Duo had promptly snickered and told his lover to 'deal'. Heero had grumbled about the number of letters he was getting and the fact that he couldn't answer them all. Not being one to snub his followers, Heero had tried to respond to them all personally; after all, if they had taken the time to write to him, the least he could do was return the courtesy.

He _really_ needed to get a secretary.

Catherine had solved the problem for him in such a simple way that Heero was mentally slapping himself for not having thought about it sooner. Catherine had typed up a 'generic' reply on Nrobbuts and saved it to the hard disc, printing off however many copies Heero needed. All Heero had to do was fill in the person's name at the top and sign the bottom. Once that was done, Catherine took over, addressing the envelopes and posting the letters when she did the mail run for the practice.

Zero felt calm and relaxed beneath him, the sun glittered off the poles and jump wings and Heero felt his entire body thrum with the feeling of being alive. Locating the judge, Heero brought his horse to a halt and saluted, then gathered his reins and nudged Zero into a collected canter and towards the start flags.

Watching from the collecting ring, Duo released his braid before he could do any serious damage to it and resisted the urge to chew his fingernails instead. His eyes tracked Heero's every movement, watched as Zero slipped easily into a canter and headed for the start. _/Breathe, Duo, breathe,/_ he kept reminding himself.

Zero passed between the start flags and was on his way. The first fence loomed before them, a simple upright which Zero cleared easily. The next four fences were cleared in similar fashion, but Heero hadn't anticipated any problems from the first five jumps, all were straight forward enough; it was when you got to jump six that things could start to go wrong. The simplicity of the first few jumps was designed to try and catch out riders, lulling them into a false sense of security and then unleashing the first of the two difficult parts of the course.

The wall rose ahead of them and Heero collected Zero together, encouraging the horse to re-balance and bring his hocks underneath him. Three strides away and Heero gave the gray his head, following the movement with his body. Zero pushed off the ground and sailed over the wall, clearing it with inches to spare. As soon as his hooves were back on firm ground, his master was checking him back, asking Zero to shorten his stride and prepare for a slightly more difficult jump. Zero did as asked and spotted the gate up ahead, he only had four strides in which to gather himself together before he was airborne again.

"Please clear it. Please clear it," Duo muttered under his breath and shoved his hands into his pockets to stop them from straying to his mouth. He didn't have all that much in the way of fingernails left as it was. To Duo's right the rest of their group stood, all with their eyes fixed on the ring and the pair currently jumping.

Watching Heero gather his horse together, Treize noted the angle his pupil brought the gray into the fence at and memorized it for when his own turn to jump came.

Zero landed cleanly over the gate and was eagerly looking for the next jump, with pricked ears he allowed his master to guide him around the course.

From the gate Heero turned left and lined up the Swedish oxer. Zero cleared that one easily too, landing safely and starting to pull a little. "Steady, Zero, the real test is about to happen," Heero soothed.

Cocking an ear back, Zero listened to his master's voice, noting the tone which told him that something big was coming up.

From the Swedish oxer Heero made a slight right hand turn, sitting down deep into his saddle and bringing Zero back together underneath him. The rustic hedge appeared up ahead, Zero eyeing it up and picking his takeoff point.

Back in the collecting ring, Duo was almost hyperventilating, much to Trowa's concern. "Duo, you need to slow down and breathe normally," Trowa chastised gently. "You won't be any good to Heero or the horse if you're out cold."

Duo just looked at the man, clearly unable to slow his breathing.

"Shit," muttered Trowa and turned to the rest of the group. "Anyone got a paper bag?" he asked.

"Here." Hilde passed one over. "I had some sweets in it earlier."

"Thanks." Trowa took the bag and handed it to Duo who gratefully took it and began to breathe into it.

"Could you ask him to wheeze a little quieter? We're trying to watch Heero here," Hilde said as she turned her attention back to the ring.

Trowa's jaw nearly hit the ground. "I don't believe I heard that."

It was just the shock Duo needed to get him breathing properly again.

"That's it, Zero. Nice and easy," Heero cajoled as he sat quietly, body ready to follow the movement of his horse. As Zero drew himself together and leapt into the air, Heero's body followed, hands sliding up the neck to allow Zero to stretch without any hindrance. Retuning to earth, Heero was immediately in his saddle, legs and seat pushing the gray together whilst his hands held the forward motion in check, building the power and containing it.

The stallion shortened his stride and concentrated on what his master was asking him to do. Zero could see the triple ahead and began to fight for his head, his master's hands and seat preventing him from charging forward.

"Easy... That's it, Zero. Nice and easy. Steady, boy..." Heero spoke softly to the horse, holding the energy at bay until the last moment. "Now, Zero!"

The gray shot forward, muscles bunched and flexed beneath his satiny skin as his body was pushed into the air. Rails passed beneath his belly and as soon as his forelegs touched the ground his master was riding him forward again. Two strides and Zero was leaping into the air once more, his forelegs tucked neatly underneath him as he cleared the second element of the triple. Grunting softly as he landed, Zero gathered himself together, hind quarters straining as they propelled his body up and over the last part of the triple.

"Yes!" Duo hissed as he watched his lover and horse clear the triple. Now that the hard part of the course was out the way, Duo felt he could relax a little. Two more jumps and Zero would be finished.

Heero chanced a pat on the gray neck, the muscles quivering in reply. "Two more to go, Zero. Two more and then we're home."

Zero snorted as he approached the second last fence. It was the hay bale jump from Shini's class, only it was a lot bigger now. Zero's stride never faltered, he lined up the jump and flew over it, landing well out on the other side.

"Good boy," Heero praised as he turned his horse for the final jump. Zero cleared that as well and left the arena to the sounds of applause and cheering.

"It is exciting, isn't it?" Quatre said as he beamed at Duo. "Now I know why you enjoy going with Heero to the shows so much."

Duo didn't bother to reply, he was too busy calming his heart rate down and settling his breathing into a more regular pattern.

"Well done, Heero," Treize congratulated as Heero rode out of the ring still patting his horse.

"Thanks, Treize."

"How did it ride?"

"As we thought, a bit tight from the hedge to the triple, but if you have Goose balanced you shouldn't have any trouble with it."

"Thanks." Treize took himself and his horse off to the side as Duo approached.

Seeing his partner coming towards them, Heero dismounted and led Zero over to the vet, meeting him halfway.

"Great round, Heero. I'll bet the selectors are impressed with that." Duo pulled a couple of carrots from his pocket and fed them to the gray who eagerly accepted them.

"It's not over yet, Duo. There's still another eleven competitors to go including Treize, anything can happen," Heero replied and offered a smile to soften his words.

"I guess you're right," Duo sighed as he patted Zero's neck. "But I'd say you're still in with a good chance."

"Let's see what happens," Heero replied. "We should go across and talk to the others," he added as he spotted a rather impatient Quatre waving.

"Guess we should, the cheer squad is getting restless," Duo snickered.

The pair walked across the collecting ring to where the remainder of their group were waiting.

* * *

"There you go, boy," Duo said as he gave the gray another pat. "You relax there for a bit, you'll be needed soon enough for the jump off." With there still being quite a few riders to go before the class was finished, Duo had offered to take Zero back to the float to rest. He knew Heero would want to watch the remaining riders and had led the stallion away. Once he'd gotten back to the float, Duo had removed Zero's bridle and replaced it with the gray's halter. The saddle remained on Zero's back but the stirrups were run up and the girth loosened. Duo had put Zero's light, cotton rug on over the saddle to keep the horse from catching a chill. The water bucket had been emptied out until only a small amount of water remained and Duo had removed the haynet. Heero didn't need his horse coming down with colic!

With Zero comfortable, Duo decided to make his way back to the ring and see how things were looking. As he walked around the front of the float intending to put Zero's bridle on the hook there, he found his arm grabbed and before he knew what was happening he was dragged through the float door and inside. "What the…?" Duo began to say, only to be cut off as a hand clamped itself over his mouth.

"Hush, Duo."

"Heero?" Duo blinked and turned around to see his captor.

"Hai, it's me," Heero replied as he wound his arms around Duo's waist and pulled the vet close. Eyes met briefly before Heero swooped in and took Duo's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Why all the stealth?" Duo asked as they broke for air, his own arms having enveloped Heero's shoulders. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. God, it's so hard keeping my hands off you," Duo moaned softly as he moved a hand up and began to run his fingers lightly over the soft hair and skin at the nape of Heero's neck.

"I got fed up of waiting. I wanted to hold you, kiss you and this was the only way I could think of to get what I wanted."

"Guess it would start to look a little suspicious if we both keep disappearing into the gents," Duo snickered.

"Hai, it would." Heero began to feather kisses along Duo's cheek and jaw. "I love you so much," he breathed.

"I love you too, Heero," Duo moaned in return.

They kissed for a few more minutes before Duo reluctantly broke away. "As much as I would love to continue this, I think we'd better stop now before we get too carried away and can't stop," he panted.

"I guess we should," Heero replied and pressed on last kiss to Duo's lips. "We should head back before the others come looking for us."

"Yeah," Duo replied as he brushed down his clothing. "Treize should be jumping soon and we need to find out how many of you are through to the jump off."

"Good point. You go first, I'll be out in a minute."

Duo paused for a second as Heero's words registered, then he took a quick peek at Heero's crotch where the bulge in those tight jodhpurs was more than evident. "Ah. Right. I'll wait for you by the car." He let his hand sneak forth and give a soft caress to the bulge before stepping out and leaving his lover groaning in frustration.

* * *

Treize was entering the ring as they made it back. Locating their friends they joined the others to watch and cheer Treize on. Heero's eyes scanned over the crowd looking for the selectors. He gathered they would be somewhere by the judge, the judge's position giving him a completely unhindered view of the entire course so it made sense for the selectors to be located somewhere within that area. His eyes found a couple of likely people, both were well dressed, had notebooks in their hands and were watching Treize intently. Heero smiled to himself.

"Easy, Goose," Treize muttered to his horse as they approached the rustic hedge. Recalling what Heero had told him earlier of the fence and the following one, he would need to have Goose completely under control.

Goose snorted and pulled harder. Like Zero, Goose loved to jump - and he was good at it. The powerful hindquarters drove the bay body up and off the ground, soaring into the air and clearing the jump with ease. Landing, Goose immediately checked and rebalanced; the subtle shifting of his rider's weight, the light touch to the rein and the guiding leg against his side all communicated to the horse what was expected of him and Goose obeyed.

"Steady... This is a nasty one, Goose. We have to get it right first time, no second chances." Treize focused on the triple, concentrating fully on giving his horse the best possible chance to clear the three separate elements that made up the jump.

Cocking his ears forward and back, Goose lined up the first element, picked his take off point and lengthened his stride out. They sailed into the air and over the first element. As Goose landed his master's seat and leg was there, pushing him together. The second element rose before them and Goose grunted as he shoved off the ground again. They landed safely, Treize doing his best to re-balance Goose and gather the impulsion again. Goose was tiring, the effort of jumping three fences in a row with only a stride or two in between them was starting to tell.

Muscles strained, hind legs left the ground as the bay arched over the third element. Forelegs reached out, fetlocks absorbing the shock of impact as Goose raised his head and neck, bringing his hindquarters underneath his body and propelling himself away from the jump.

Duo gave a whistle of appreciation. "Nicely done," he said.

"Hai. Treize is a damn fine rider," Heero acknowledged.

Treize and Goose cleared the remaining jumps and exited the ring to the sound of applause and the commentator's voice announcing another clear round. With one competitor left to go it wouldn't be long before the jump off took place.

* * *

Five competitors had made it through to the jump off, Heero and Treize amongst them. Heero would be the first to jump off, Treize last. Duo didn't seem all that happy with the order for the jump off and Quatre wondered why. He debated asking, not wanting to get another long winded explanation. In the end his curiosity got the better of him and he asked. Duo's reply was quite short and to the point.

"The first rider to go in a jump off sets the standard for the remaining competitors. They reveal where the hard parts are, where seconds can be shaved, as well as the parts that can be your downfall. The rider that goes last technically has the advantage. They have seen the others go through, they know where the traps are, how much to push and where to take short cuts. They also know what the time is to beat," Duo explained and then quickly darted a glance at Joe to see if the other groom was going to add anything. Joe was completely occupied with Goose and Duck to notice anything Duo had said. Duo sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Duo. That explains it very well," Quatre replied. At least now he had a bit more understanding of the sport. Show jumping could be complicated when you first watched it, but in fact, it was really quite simple to follow. The rules weren't all that hard to understand and like so many other sports, win or lose boiled down to tactical response. Although with show jumping you did have the added extra of the horse, which was a living, breathing creature to figure into the equation and that could seriously influence the outcome of an event. Quatre decided that line of thought was starting to get seriously deep and stopped pursuing it whilst he still had some sanity.

The course was raised and the commentator called for the five riders in the jump off to come in and walk the altered course. Heero and Treize headed into the arena with the other three riders and began to plan out their respective strategies. Heero knew that by going first he would be letting the others know where the difficult parts of the course were, and giving them something to chase. His idea was to try and get a fast time with no penalties and have the other riders make mistakes in their attempts to match him. Treize would be the one to beat and with him riding last, it would be a very exciting competition.

Treize wasn't silly either. He knew that with Heero going first the younger rider would be giving the jump off his all and throwing down the gauntlet to the rest of them. Heero's skills had improved significantly since he'd been riding under Treize's tutelage and the former silver medalist had no doubts that Heero was fast approaching his peak. With the right horse under him, Heero would be one of the country's top riders.

The jump off course consisted of fences one, four, six, nine, ten A, ten B, ten C and eleven. Heero noted that there wasn't much time to be saved between the first three fences, but once over six you could cut on the inside of the fancy planks and save a couple of strides coming into the rustic hedge - jump nine. Once over nine there was the triple and then jump eleven: the wall and final fence. It would be difficult to cut through and still retain enough impulsion to clear both the hedge and triple, but it could be done. Once landing over the triple, Heero planned to have Zero turn as quickly as possible, cut through the inside of fence two and take the wall at an angle. If he was successful, the angle would put him within a couple of strides of the finish flags and save further time.

Heero studied his planned course again, making careful note of exactly how many strides Zero would need between the various fences to complete the course clear and with a good time. Satisfied with what he had planned, Heero began to leave the arena, Treize beside him and both locked deep in their own thoughts. Treize knew Heero had something up his sleeve, and whilst he wasn't completely sure what it was, he could have a pretty good guess. Either way, Heero would be giving them something to chase, of that Treize had no doubt.

Whilst Heero and Treize were walking the course, Duo had gone back to the float to get Zero ready and bring the horse back to the ring for Heero to warm up before the jump off. He rubbed the gray affectionately between the eyes as he murmured softly to the stallion. "You have to do your best, Zero. The selectors are here and both you and Heero deserve to make it to the Olympic team."

Zero wuffled and began to search Duo's pockets for carrots.

"Here you go, greedy," Duo sighed and produced the expected carrot. Zero ate it happily and asked for more. "No, you don't, boy. No more carrots until after your jump off. You don't need the added weight in your stomach."

Liquid brown eyes gazed soulfully at him.

"Aw, shit. Why do you do that? You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that," Duo complained but produced another carrot. "That's it though. No more until after your round. Don't try the eyes again either, it's not gonna work, nope, not looking." Duo deliberately turned his gaze away from the horse and to the ring where Heero and Treize were finishing their walking of the course and returning to the collecting ring.

Heero returned to the collecting ring and spotting his lover and horse, made his way over to them. "Thanks, Duo," he said as he walked up to the pair.

"What's the jump off course like?" Duo asked, holding Zero whilst Heero tightened the girth.

"It's going to be tight. There's not much to be saved time wise over the first three fences, the test will come after those. There's the possibility of saving a couple of seconds between six and nine, but then you run the risk of coming into nine with not enough impulsion to clear both it and the triple straight after it."

"Ah. Sounds like a tricky one then."

"Tricky doesn't even begin to sum it up," Heero sighed but his eyes sparked with the challenge.

Seeing the glint in Heero's deep blue eyes, Duo knew his lover had something up his sleeve. He moved a little closer to Heero and lowered his voice to a whisper. "What are you planning on doing, Heero?"

Heero gave his partner an innocent look. "Whatever gave you the idea I'm planning something?"

"Oh, just the look in your eyes."

Shaking his head, Heero turned his full attention to his boyfriend. "I'm planning on giving the rest of the riders something to really chase." With that, Heero slipped his left foot into the stirrup and mounted Zero, sitting gently into the saddle and sliding his right foot home into the other stirrup.

"Just be careful, Heero."

"I will. I plan on celebrating tonight," he added in a husky tone.

Duo felt the shiver of anticipation travel the length of his spine and he mentally moaned.

* * *

Heero loosened Zero up again, pleased with the stallion's response. The gray was calm, relaxed and ready to obey the lightest touch from his master. The steward began to call for the riders in the jump off to come forward and be ready to compete; Heero turned the stallion towards the entry to the ring and let the steward know he was there.

"The first competitor in the jump off; Heero Yuy and Zero," the commentator announced as Heero rode into the ring.

The applause and cheers followed him as he pushed Zero into a slow canter and approached the judge, mind shutting out everything around him and focusing completely on the task ahead. Zero refused to stand still, dancing on the spot as Heero saluted the judge. Turning the gray, Heero pushed the stallion once more into a slow canter and headed for the start flags. The bell rang, Heero shortened his reins and rode through the start.

Zero's ears went forward as he turned and passed between the starting flags, eyes fixed on the first jump. He gathered himself together and cleared the jump easily, landing perfectly on the other side and looking eagerly for the next jump. He felt his master's weight settle a little deeper, a slight shift to the side and a light pressure of leg against his ribs and Zero was turning just enough to line up the next fence in the jump off, jump four.

Taking up a firmer contact with Zero's mouth through the reins, Hero guided the stallion towards the next jump. After this one he would need to have Zero completely between hand and leg, balanced, full of impulsion and responding to his slightest touch if he was to have any chance of winning this event.

Zero shortened his stride, listening to his master as he prepared to jump fence four. Hind legs drove his body upwards and over the jump, clearing it with inches to spare and coming to land on the far side. Feeling his master's hand and weight again restricting his forward movement, Zero rebalanced and gathered all his energy within himself.

Fence six loomed ahead, Heero sizing it up and looking ahead to where Zero would land and planning his next move. Muscles pushed and strained as they propelled the stallion into the air and over the jump. As soon as Zero landed, Heero was dropping his weight and asking the gray to turn. It took Zero a couple of strides to get his balance enough to do what his master was asking and then he sank back on his haunches and practically spun on the spot, turning and then striding out again, rump muscles rippling beneath gray skin and hide as the big animal made the turn and cut inside the fancy planks to bring him in line for the rustic hedge.

"Aw crap, aw crap, aw crap," Duo muttered as he ducked behind his bangs. He wanted to watch and yet he didn't, the excitement was getting a little too much for him and his hand, or more specifically, his fingers, strayed towards his mouth once more where his teeth began to nibble on already short fingernails.

"This is the make or break part, Zero," Heero muttered as he collected the stallion together. He ran a hand briefly over the satiny shoulder, silently letting his horse know this one was a tough one.

The rustic hedge rose before them and Zero grunted as he took off over the obstacle, tucking his legs neatly under his body as he sailed over the jump. As soon as they landed he was gathering himself together again, shortening his stride and containing his energy inside.

Heero was completely fixed on the triple ahead. He had to get this right if he was to have any chance of winning. His body automatically rode the stallion together, Heero's mind working out exactly where they would need to take off, land and take off again over each of the three obstacles if he was to jump this successfully.

Trowa looked from the blonde Inspector to the vet and back again. His lips tugged up into an amused smile. Both men had their fingers in their mouths chewing on their fingernails. He could see their eyes completely fixed on the pair in the ring and he hoped they were both breathing! He poked both men in the ribs just to be sure.

"Ow! What was that for?" Quatre asked as he turned his attention from Heero for a second to glare at his lover.

"Stop biting your fingernails," Trowa said quietly and turned to face Duo who was also glaring at him. "You too." With slightly sheepish grins, both men dropped their fingers from their mouths and turned their attention back to the ring where Heero was about to jump the triple.

Duo picked up his braid and began to fiddle with the tufted end. Trowa sighed and gave up.

The first part of the triple rose before Zero, the gray lining up the poles and selecting his take off point. Hind legs came underneath as the front legs pushed off the ground, back arching and cutting through the air. The hind limbs left the ground and followed the arc of the forelegs, clearing part A and coming back to earth where Zero was quick to gather himself together again, re-balancing and drawing his hind end under him again as he leapt into the air and over the second element.

Heero followed the movement of his horse, body lifting and going forward, hands sliding up the neck so as not to interfere with Zero's mouth. As the gray landed so Heero's weight came back into the saddle, his legs applied to Zero's sides as his hands on the reins steadied the horse. Soaring into the air again, Heero automatically followed the flow of the gray's body, attempting to keep the horse's impulsion going and give him the best possible chance to clear the jump.

Forelegs reached out and bore the weight as Zero landed. Hind legs touched down as front ones reached forth to pull away from the jump. The third element stood before Zero and the stallion gave a loud grunt as he managed to get his back legs under himself and push off into the air again. Landing cleanly over part C, Zero immediately gathered himself together, feeling his rider's weight shifting as pressure was applied to his sides and a light touch guided him on the reins.

Before Zero even touched down, Heero was shifting, getting ready to turn his horse and take the wall at an angle that would see him dead in line for the finish flags and save precious seconds. The angle he intended to take the wall at was sharp and he hoped Zero listened to him and didn't try to take matters into his own hands; or hoofs in this case.

"Oh fuck!" Duo exclaimed as he watched his lover land, turn and then line up for the last jump. He could clearly figure out what Heero planned to do and felt his heart leap into his throat. Subconsciously his fingers crossed and his mouth began to move in a silent litany. "Please let him clear it, please let him clear it..."

"You crafty bugger!" Treize stated as he realized Heero's intent.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion, the stallion approached the wall on an angle of forty-five degrees giving him the perfect opportunity to simply duck to the side and canter right past the jump if he wished. Heero knew this and kept his seat, legs and hands continuously applied, not giving Zero the chance to do anything other than listen to his rider. Zero saw the wall, noted the different approach but quickly sized up the situation. He'd jumped fences on angles before, but not quite as sharp as this one. He hesitated for a second and felt his master's heels against his sides driving him forward. Trusting his master, Zero launched into the air, strong muscles pushing his body up and over, front legs reaching for the ground as his hind legs scraped over the top of the wall.

Heero jarred a little on landing but was quick to ride his horse forward, the finish flags were within a couple of strides given the angle he'd taken the wall at and he rode hard towards them. Zero lengthened out, flashing between the flags and stopping the clock.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy and Zero in a time of 36:29 seconds. I'd say the remaining riders are going to have a job ahead of them to catch Heero." The announcer could hardly be heard over the cheers and applause from the spectators.

Riding into the collecting ring, Heero looked immediately for Duo and spotted the vet to the side where he'd left him. The smile on Duo's face was huge and the vet was almost bouncing on the spot. Heero let the gray walk over to the vet and their friends.

"Zero! You were great, boy!" Duo praised and fetched several carrots from his pocket and began to feed them to the horse.

"Very nicely done, Heero," Treize said as he rode across to offer his congratulations. "You've certainly thrown down the gauntlet."

Heero shrugged his shoulders and dismounted. "It can be beaten," he stated simply and looked at his boss.

Treize's mouth curled into a wide smile. "You've come a long way, Heero. I'm proud of you."

Heero blushed.

"And I think I'm going to take you up on that challenge." With a nod of his head, Treize rode away towards the entrance to the arena.

Heero acknowledged the nod with one of his own and then returned to loosening Zero's girth and calming his over excited lover down.

Duo was over the moon. He didn't care if Heero's time was beaten, he was just so happy that Heero had managed to pull off such a great round. Zero was petted, praised and fed a good many carrots, not that the stallion was objecting. Trowa, Quatre, Hilde and Catherine had all given their congratulations and were now watching the remaining competitors as they tried to beat Heero's time.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt," winced Quatre as the current horse in the arena sent the poles flying from part C of the triple.

The third rider to go in the jump off managed quite well, clearing everything and keeping a good time. When they landed over the triple and the rider asked for the turn, the horse couldn't quite make it as sharp as Zero had and came into the wall at a much wider angle and thus having to turn and take a couple of extra strides when landing to get through the finish flags.

"Clear round in a time of 40:05. Heero Yuy is still our leader. Can our next rider beat that time? Or will it be up to Treize Kushrenada to try?" The announcer was sounding quite gleeful and Duo could well imagine him sitting behind his microphone and cheering the riders on.

The fourth rider was in the ring and doing okay so far. They were playing it safe though and not attempting to push their horse beyond its limits. Rather than make a mistake, the rider was sensible and took the longer route around the jump off course and succeeded in coming out with another clear round but with a slow time.

Then it was Treize's turn.

~ * ~

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who are reading. Many thanks too for the kind reviews. I'm plesed so many of you like the 'horse's POV' in this arc. It's a lot of fun and a challenge writing things from how a horse could/would see things.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 6

Treize knew that Heero's time was going to be a really hard one to beat, that much was evident by everyone else's unsuccessful attempts. Treize wasn't sure if Goose would be able to beat it either; but he was going to give it a good shot. Goose was a well educated horse, able to make sharp turns and take jumps on angles as well, but this was going to be tough.

The bell rang and Treize turned his horse for the start flags, weight coming into his stirrups as his body adopted the forward position. Reins were shortened, the big bay collecting himself together and waiting for his rider's signal. They were through the start flags, the electronic beam broke and the clock started counting down.

The first fence loomed before them, Goose clearing it easily and with pricked ears, headed for the next fence. The next two obstacles were similarly cleared, Goose flying over them easily.

"This is where it gets tough, Goose. Don't go getting too confident," Treize spoke softly to the bay, whilst his seat and legs rode the animal together. He managed to pull off a similar turn to Heero's, passing just inside of the fancy planks and line up for the rustic hedge and following triple.

Treize knew Goose was capable of clearing the triple; the win or lose would come after the triple, a test of Treize's skill and his stallion's education. Would they be able to re-balance and pull off a turn followed by the angle needed to jump clear over the wall and in a good time?

Treize mentally crossed his fingers.

"He's doing good so far," Hilde commented, eyes watching the rider carefully. Beside her Catherine was hanging onto her arm, fingers flexing and squeezing as she watched Treize and his horse.

Goose flicked an ear back, legs gathering underneath him as his master soothed with his words. "Good boy, Goose. This is a hard one."

Lining up the rustic hedge, Goose picked his take off point and pushed himself into the air. Forelegs tucked up beneath his body as he sailed over the hedge and landed cleanly on the other side. As soon as his hooves touched dirt, Goose could feel his master asking for a slight turn and for him to shorten stride, keeping the momentum going but containing it within. The big bay did exactly as his master asked, the impulsion building steadily as Goose adjusted his stride and focused on the jump ahead.

Treize was keeping himself as still as possible, only his hands and seat keeping the stallion together as he concentrated completely on the triple ahead. Beneath him Goose felt powerful, like sitting on a stick of dynamite and waiting for it to explode. Five strides away and Treize was pushing himself a little further forward. Four strides and Treize was coming into his jumping position, weight traveling through his hips and knees to his ankles and stirrups. Hands rested lightly by the bay neck, still holding the momentum in check yet light on the rein.

Three strides and Treize gave with his hand, legs pushing against Goose's sides and encouraging the horse to go forward. Two strides and Treize's body was flowing, melding with that of his horse as the stallion prepared for the final stride and launch into the air.

Hind legs pushed off the ground sending clods of dirt scattering behind them as hooves dug deep to provide the ground force with which to propel himself up and over the jump. Body stretched out, forelegs coming forth to take the weight as the stallion returned to the earth, only to have his rider push him forward and ask for another mighty effort. Goose grunted as he took a stride, balanced himself and then strained to defy gravity and clear the second element of the triple. Hooves touched down again, biting deep into the earth as shoulders strained beneath satiny skin to take the weight of the stallion and prepare for the third element. Once more the hind quarters came underneath and pushed the body into the air, Treize following the movement of his horse with his own weight and doing his best to keep still and not interfere with the horse in any way.

The third part of the triple was cleared and Treize gave a sigh of relief. "Last one, Goose. This one's the one that will make or break us," he muttered.

Goose cocked back an ear to listen, knowing this was important by the tone of his master's voice.

Treize had picked out his line to follow when Goose had been jumping the third part of the triple, now that the horse had landed, Treize was asking for the stallion to shorten stride and turn on an angle. The bay responded, his ears going forward when he spotted the wall ahead. His stride faltered for a moment, not sure exactly what his master wanted. Treize sat down harder in his saddle and pushed the horse forward, his hands were firm on the reins, the bit in the horse's mouth guiding the animal where Treize wanted it to go.

The stallion was a little confused. He could clearly see the jump ahead and knew instinctively that this was the next obstacle he would need to jump, but his master had asked him to approach it from a different angle, not straight on as he would normally do. This made the jump more difficult as Goose couldn't pick his take off point like he could when jumping straight on. He would need to trust his master to guide him through this one.

"Easy, Goose. Steady, that's it, a couple more strides..." Treize applied his leg, pushing once, twice and then hard for a third time letting Goose know that this was the take off point. Bay haunches strained, pushing the large body into the air and over the wall. Treize gave his horse every assistance that he could, following the movement and steadying the stallion. They managed to angle the wall and clear it okay, landing on the other side with the finish flags just ahead.

Spotting the finish flags, Treize rode his horse for them, encouraging the bay to gallop through and stop the clock. The beam broke and the crowd went wild with cheers and applause.

"Clear round for Treize Kushrenada on Tall Geese in a time of 36:40."

"Yes!" Duo screamed and punched the air. He whirled around and grabbed Heero in a bear hug. "You won, Heero! You won!!"

Heero's face was split by a grin that went from ear to ear and he eagerly hugged his lover back.

"Congratulations, Heero."

"Well done."

"Great round."

Heero's friends all joined in with the congratulations, thumping Heero on the back or hugging him, depending on if you were male or female.

"Results of the Open Jumping." Everyone went quiet as the commentator's voice came over the loud speakers. "In first place, with a clear round and time of 36:29 - Heero Yuy on Zero."

The cheering and applause was simply deafening.

"In second place, with a clear round and a time of 36:40 - Treize Kushrenada on Tall Geese." Once again the crowd erupted into cheering, drowning out the commentator.

Duo wasn't really listening to anything further, he was too intent on checking Zero's girth, making sure that the horse was neat and tidy in readiness for Heero to enter the ring and collect his rosette. Happy that the horse was presentable, Duo looked around for his partner and was quick to sort Heero out.

"That's better," Duo said as he finished straightening Heero's tie. He smoothed down the lapels of Heero's jacket and gave a smile.

"Thanks, mom," Heero snickered. He leaned in close and lowered his voice. "I'd kiss you right now if I could."

"Same here, Heero," Duo replied with a sigh and then smiled. "You'd better get on Zero, the steward is starting to look a little frustrated. I think they're waiting for you."

With a sheepish grin, Heero took the reins, checked the girth and mounted up. Zero pricked his ears and gave a snort. "Back soon," Heero said and turned Zero for the arena entry. Treize was waiting for him and the pair rode in together.

"That was an excellent round, Heero," Treize congratulated his pupil.

"Thanks. I've had a good teacher," Heero replied.

"A teacher can only do so much, Heero. The pupil and the horse have to have that spark, the will to win, to give it their best and not be afraid of taking a chance; without that, it doesn't matter how good the instructor is, the pupil will only remain average."

Heero knew the words Treize spoke were true. If the rider didn't have the determination and willingness to improve then regardless of how good the instructor was the pupil wouldn't progress.

The judge and event sponsor were waiting for them, Heero brought his horse to a halt, Treize on his right and the remaining place getters on Treize's right. The judge came forward and fixed the blue rosette to Zero's bridle, patting the gray neck and then turning to Heero.

"That was an excellent round of jumping, one of the best I've seen for some time," the judge praised and shook Heero's hand. "You have a bright future ahead of you. I hear you're short listed for the Olympic team. Good luck in making it."

"Thank you. If we don't make the Olympic team it won't be for lack of trying," Heero replied as he ran a hand down his beloved horse's neck.

"All the best for it," the judge added and then moved down the line up to Treize to present him with his red rosette and congratulate him on his round.

The sponsor stepped forward and shook Heero's hand, passing over an envelope and offering his congratulations before moving along the line up.

Once all the rosettes were handed out and the sponsor had finished with his congratulations, Heero led the lap of honor, Zero cantering easily beneath him, tossing his head from time to time as the crowd cheered. Arriving back at the exit to the collecting ring, Heero brought the stallion to a walk and exited, immediately being swamped by his friends and their repeat congratulations.

* * *

"That's the lot," Duo stated and shut the tail gate to the station wagon. "Only gotta load up the nags now." He turned to the float and smiled at his partner. "All set to load?"

"Hai," Heero replied as he straightened up from where he'd been crouched, putting the last floating boot on Shinigami's front leg. "I'll put Zero in first if you don't mind putting up the tail guard behind him once he's in; then either you or I can load Shini up."

"No worries. I'll load him on if you like," Duo said and turned to untie the youngster. Shini was quite docile, the day's excitement having tired him out. He was quite content to stand beside the nice human whilst his sire walked into the horse float. Duo slipped the tail guard in place and then proceeded to load Shini on, the young gray following placidly. Heero had tied Zero up and exited through the small door on the front of the float and was currently sliding the tail guard behind Shini. Duo tied the stallion up and stepped out the small door, heading for the back of the float to give Heero a hand to lift the tail gate and secure it.

"Drive carefully, Heero." Treize waved from the driver's seat of the goose neck. "I'll see you at work on Tuesday."

"You too, Treize," Heero replied. "All secure?" he asked the vet.

"Yeah. Let's go home and celebrate," Duo grinned.

Heero started the car and eased out the clutch. Minutes later they were on the road and heading home.

It didn't take long for them to arrive back at the surgery. Heero drove carefully down the sweeping driveway, past the small car park and surgery, past the house and pulled up in the larger parking area by the stable block. Scythe neighed from the paddock, cantering over to the fence and sniffing the air. She'd been alone all day and wasn't happy.

Inside the float, Zero neighed back.

"Someone's glad to see us home," Duo remarked.

"She's just glad she's not going to miss out on dinner," Heero replied in a flat tone.

Duo couldn't help but chuckle. "You want to put these two straight into the stables or let them loose in the paddock for a bit?"

"It's still early so I think they can go out for a couple of hours."

"Okay." Duo moved to the rear of the float and began to lower the tail gate. Heero gave him a hand and five minutes later both horses were unloaded. Duo made quick work of Shini's floating boots, the youngster too tired to really care what was happening. He knew he was home and wanted nothing more than to have something to eat and settle into a quiet doze. The nice human led him to his paddock and let him go, Shini moving towards the shade of the gum tree, snatching a mouthful of grass as he walked.

Zero was similarly put into his own paddock and immediately went to the fence to 'talk' to Scythe. The mare greeted him with soft wuffles and rubbed her head against Zero's neck. The stallion returned the sentiment, softly nibbling at the mare's withers.

Satisfied that the horses were okay, Heero and Duo returned to the car and began the task of unpacking everything from the trunk and putting it away. Then there was the float to unhitch and clean out and the evening feeds to be put into the stables before they could even think of going up to the house and relaxing.

With the two of them it didn't take too long to have everything sorted out. The last of the gear was stowed in the tack room and Duo stepped out just in time to see Heero returning with the bucket and manure scoop from cleaning out the float. "All done?"

"Hai. I've only got to fetch my jacket and coveralls from the car and that's the last of it."

"Good. I'm really hanging out for a coffee," Duo chuckled as Heero grabbed his things from the car and walked with Duo to the house.

"Really? And here I was thinking you were desperate to get inside the house so you could have your wicked way with me." Heero did his best to look hurt.

"Coffee first, I need the caffeine kick if I'm gonna pounce on you," Duo teased.

"Damn. Looks like I lose out to a cup of coffee."

"Never." Duo grabbed the rider around the waist and claimed his lips in a torrid kiss, one that left Heero weak at the knees and panting heavily. Duo smirked and slipped the key into the lock, opening the door to the house and stepping inside. "You coming?"

Heero looked up in a slight daze. "Hopefully," he answered and followed his lover inside the house.

Duo put the kettle on to boil whilst Heero took his jacket through to the bedroom, put it back inside the suit protector and hung it up in the wardrobe. The coveralls went into the laundry basket along with the tie. Heero undid the top three buttons of the shirt and gave a sigh as the collar loosened around his neck. He wasn't overly keen on the restrictive collars of shirts. He ran a finger around the inside of the collar and against his neck. The skin was a little sore from where the sweat had mingled with the fabric and caused some abrasion. Heero smiled to himself; he'd have to get Duo to kiss it better later.

With the kettle heating up, Duo fetched the mugs and spooned coffee and sugar into them. Once the kettle boiled he filled them up and fetched the milk as Heero walked back into the kitchen. "Coffee's nearly ready," Duo announced.

"Thanks." Heero sat down at the kitchen table and picked up the two blue rosettes he'd won. His fingers traced idly over them as a smile tugged at his lips.

"Looks like you're gonna need a new space in the lounge room."

"Huh?" Heero looked up to find the vet smiling at him and placing a mug of coffee on the table.

Duo nodded his head towards the rosettes as he sat down. "You already have a sizable display in the lounge room of Zero's rosettes, ribbons and cups. If Shini's going to take after his sire I'd say we're going to need to extend the lounge room."

"He's still got a long way to go before he's anywhere near as good as Zero," Heero replied.

"Doesn't hurt to plan ahead." Duo gave his lover a wink. "I'm gonna check the answering machine." The vet stood and placed a peck to Heero's lips. "You might want to consider a shower," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You saying I stink?"

"No. _You_ said that."

Heero's mouth opened and closed for a moment and then he shook his head. "Fine, but only if you wash my back."

"Oh, only your back?" Duo pouted. "I was hoping to be able to wash your front as well."

"Duo, you're incorrigible."

"Ah, but you love me just the same." The vet twirled and with a grin, left to check the answering machine.

* * *

Heero took his shower, a little disappointed that his long haired lover didn't join him under the spray. There were a few messages on Duo's answering machine, a couple of them Duo needed to return as soon as possible which meant forfeiting the shower with his lover. Heero stepped out, still a little wet with the towel wrapped around his hips to find his partner caught up on the 'phone.

Duo gave his lover an apologetic look.

Heero smirked and let the towel slide down a little.

Duo's breath hitched. "Ah, sorry, Mr Markham, would you mind repeating that?" Duo tried to ignore his lover which wasn't easy to do under the circumstances. Given where Duo was sitting to make his call, there wasn't anywhere he could turn away and avoid watching his partner.

Heero knew this and went in for the kill.

The towel began to unravel, Heero letting it slip completely off his hips and fall to the floor. His cock was already stirring and Heero turned, displaying his body and giving his boyfriend a smoldering look from under his bangs.

"Umm, I'm not sure if I can come out on that day, Mr Markham, I'd have to check in the diary." Duo felt his pants shrinking as warmth flooded his groin. His eyes watched the towel fall away, revealing Heero's very nice assets. Duo groaned softly then jerked. "No, Mr Markham. I'm fine. Really." Duo gave his lover a glare.

Snickering softly, Heero ignored the glare and traced his fingers along his thigh and across the hip bone, slipping along the crease where thigh joined hip and reaching for his balls. He cupped the sac in his hand and rolled his testicles around, eyes clouding with pleasure.

"Thursday, Mr Markham. I'll call round on Thursday afternoon around two." Duo could feel the sweat running down his back as his cock began to press painfully against his restrictive jeans.

Leaving his balls, Heero's hand wrapped around his rapidly swelling erection. Lazily he began to stroke, moaning softly with the friction of hand against velvet steel.

"I'm sorry, Mr Markham, I've got to go, there's a patient just come in that needs my urgent attention. I'll see you at two on Thursday. Good bye." Duo hung up the phone and groaned. His hand went to his jeans, quickly releasing himself from inside the tight fabric.

"You have a patient needing urgent attention?" Heero asked with a smirk. Looked like his tormenting had had the desired effect.

"That was unfair, Heero," Duo moaned as his hand brought his cock out. He was swollen, hard and glistening with desire.

Heero walked across the short space separating them and licked his lips. "What did Mr Markham want?" he asked as he dropped to his knees and breathed hot air over the tip of Duo's erection.

"He's bought a new bull... Mmmm, that feels really good. He wants, ohhh again. Me to do, ahhhh, a fertility test on it. Ohhh gods, Heero." Duo's eyes slipped shut, his head fell backwards and his legs opened as much as they could with his jeans still on and only the fly open.

"A fertility test, hmm?" Heero's hands grabbed the waist band of Duo's jeans and with a little assistance from the vet, managed to yank them off and down to Duo's knees. His mouth opened and he sucked the head of Duo's cock inside.

"Ohhh, yeah. That feels really good." Duo was rapidly losing all coherent thought, Mr Markham and his bull the last things he wanted to think about right now. Hands dropped and fingers threaded through dark locks as Duo's hips began to push upwards.

Heero's mouth worked over the hardened length, sucking and licking, occasionally tonguing the slit. With Duo's cock in his mouth and the vet distracted, Heero slipped his hand behind himself and slid a finger into his passage. His body was still damp with the water from his shower and whilst it was still a little dry, he managed to wriggle the finger deeper and start to loosen up his channel.

"Ahhh, so good, Heero." Duo's eyes opened briefly and then closed again, the sight of his lover on his knees between Duo's thighs, head bobbing gently was more than enough to send him over the edge prematurely if he kept watching. He groaned and tried to thrust his cock deeper but Heero's hand stilled his movements and he gave a frustrated sigh instead.

A second finger joined the first, working the tight anal muscles until they began to open up. A third finger followed, Heero's passage protesting. Withdrawing his fingers, Heero brought his hand to his cock and began to pump and squeeze the hardened flesh, encouraging the precum to emerge. Quickly he gathered it up and spread it over his fingers before returning his fingers to his passage and slipping them inside again. This time the slickness of his precum made the entrance a little easier and soon his channel was greedily sucking three fingers deep inside.

Wanting more stimulation than his fingers could offer, Heero withdrew them once more and slowly let his lover's cock slide from his mouth.

As the warm wetness left his cock, Duo's eyes opened, wanting to know why his lover had stopped. His breath hitched as Heero rose up before him and straddled his lap. A hand snaked down between them, grasping the vet's cock and holding it steady as Heero began to lower himself.

"Heero?" Duo began to protest.

"It's fine, Duo."

"But..."

"I'm already stretched." Heero began to impale himself, pressing down steadily until the head of Duo's penis slid past the rings of muscle. Heero paused, thighs trembling a little as he supported his weight on powerful legs, waiting for his passage to adjust to Duo's thick length. It didn't take long for the muscles to relax, accepting Duo's cock into the tight heat and Heero lowered himself further.

"Ohhh gods, Heero," Duo groaned as the warmth of Heero's body closed around him. His breathing became shallow, sweat broke out with the effort to keep still and allow Heero to adjust.

The familiar length deep inside sent shivers racing along Heero's spine. His body ached with need as sleeping nerves were awakened and introduced to pleasure. With his passage accepting the invasion. Heero began to raise himself, allowing the thick length to slide out but lowering his body before the head could slip past the anal ring.

"Mmmm. That feels so good. Ride me, Heero, ride me good and hard." Duo's head tipped back, eyes closing and hands latching onto Heero's hips to assist the dark haired man to raise and lower himself.

They built a steady rhythm, Duo's hips thrusting upwards to meet with Heero's downward push, skin sliding against skin as the flesh became slick with sweat. Between their bodies Heero's erection stood proudly to attention, precum dribbling steadily and the occasional brush against a belly sending even more pleasure over rapidly drowning nerves.

It couldn't last forever though and Duo's thrusts sped up as the familiar heat built in his gut. He removed a hand from a hip and sought out Heero's cock, wrapping firmly around the shaft and stroking languidly.

Breathing became faster and more shallow, heart rate increased as the blood was pumped faster around the body and feeding the starved tissues with much needed oxygen. Heero's eyes closed and a soft whimper escaped his throat.

"Heero," Duo gasped as the heat built to an inferno. It was simply a matter of time before the inferno exploded and consumed him completely.

Heero shifted his position a little, drawing Duo's cock deeper into his channel and successfully striking his prostate. A low, keening cry left his lips as the universe began to shatter around him.

With Heero's cry, Duo's hand sped up, pumping his lover's cock while his hips continued to pound into the heated sheath that currently enveloped him. He could feel Heero's body begin to quiver as the pleasure built to the point of no return.

Pushing himself down hard, Heero angled so that Duo's cock head struck his prostate one last time. His channel began to spasm, his balls drew close and with one last cry, his seed erupted, shooting over Duo's hand and dribbling below.

With Heero's fall into oblivion, Duo was quick to follow. The tightening of that sheath, the ripples of the hot walls against his length all combined to bring Duo to his end. His brain short circuited, nerves sizzled with the pleasure that raced through them and Duo fell into the abyss, a low growl leaving his lips as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Heat flooded Heero's passage causing him to moan and his cock to spit out more semen. The vet's thrusts slowed and then stopped as Duo buried himself deeply, body straining as his cock pulsed and filled Heero's channel with warm, sticky fluid.

As the pleasure began to recede, Heero slumped against his lover, chest heaving as oxygen was drawn back into starved lungs. Duo wasn't much better, his breath coming in short, rasping pants, heart hammering in his chest whilst the feeling of satisfaction slowly crept through his system.

After a few minutes both men felt capable of moving, Heero sliding from Duo's lap to pick up the discarded towel and begin to clean himself off. With his body temporarily wiped down, Heero handed the towel to Duo who took it and did his best to clean himself up. It wasn't easy as when Heero had gotten up so some of Duo's seed had leaked and Duo's thighs were more than a little messy.

"I think I need another shower," Heero stated as he looked at the drying flakes of semen on his belly.

"If I wasn't so exhausted I'd give you a tongue bath," Duo purred from where he was sprawled on the lounge chair, jeans pushed down to his knees, cock flaccid against his thigh and a mix of both his own and Heero's seed tangled in his pubic hair.

"If I wasn't so tired myself I'd let you," Heero replied and held out a hand to his lover. "Come shower with me?"

"I do remember something being said about washing a back; or was it a front?"

"You can wash both if you wish."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

~ * ~

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the kind reviews. I love to read your thoughts and comments on this fic and appreciate the feedback.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks passed without incident. Heero worked the three horses he was currently schooling for Treize and was pleased with their progress. Altron in particular was showing signs of being a top horse and Treize was eyeing the animal as an International prospect for the future.

Once he'd finished at Treize's, Heero returned home and worked Zero and Shinigami. The older gray didn't need a lot of schooling, mostly simple exercise to keep him fit. Heero didn't jump Zero a great deal in-between shows, the stallion was educated enough and Heero didn't want the gray to sour off before the final selection.

Shinigami was a completely different kettle of fish. The youngster happened to be a little hot headed and impatient at times, something Heero was slowly training out of the stallion. It was good that the horse had that fighting spirit, the will to succeed; he would need it if he were to go to the top. It would be some time though before Shini had anywhere near the experience and education to be a top animal.

It would come with time and Heero was a patient man.

Evenings were usually spent in the practice helping Duo out. Catherine tended to work mainly the morning shifts, there were a couple of evening shifts she did, usually when Hilde was on duty so Duo could enjoy a night off. Cathy also had Sundays and Mondays off as a rule; Sundays being emergencies only for the practice and Mondays were Heero's day off from Treize's so he usually did the reception and balanced the books for the week.

The system was working well, both vets saw their fair share of cases and still enjoyed enough time away from the practice to relax and keep from being stressed out. Hilde was also quite happy to swap shifts with Duo, or fill in for him when Duo wished to go with Heero to a show, something the long haired vet was grateful for.

Life at the Maxwell Veterinary Practice was good, the client data base was large, business was growing steadily and Duo's bank balance was starting to look quite healthy. All in all, things were really looking bright for the pair.

Heero looked up as Duo walked into the reception area and removed his white coat, hanging it on the back of the door.

"I'm glad that's all over," Duo said as he turned round to face his boyfriend. "You nearly finished?"

"Hai. I've only got the last three files to put on the database and then I'm done."

"Great. I'll go finish cleaning up the consult room then we can have some lunch before I start on afternoon surgery."

"Need a hand this afternoon?"

"If you want to. I don't know if you'd appreciate what I've got booked in though," replied Duo with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"I've got to go out to the Henderson place."

"Really?" Heero cocked his head to the side. Mrs Henderson bred riding ponies, more as a hobby than a serious business. She was also the president of the local Pony Club branch.

"She's got a colt she wants gelding."

"Ah."

"Still want to come with me?" Duo couldn't help the snicker.

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "I'm happy to come and help." Whilst he still felt a little uncomfortable when assisting Duo to castrate an animal, and probably always would, he was slowly overcoming his aversion to the operation. At least his balls had stopped trying to climb back into his abdomen; now they were content to draw up close to his body instead.

"Thanks. I could do with the help."

"You only want me to keep Mrs Henderson from bullying you," Heero snorted.

"Can I help it if I have an ulterior motive? It's too late now though to back out, you've already said you'll help," Duo crowed with a grin.

Heero shook his head and sighed. "Go finish cleaning up and leave me in peace to get these files all databased, otherwise we won't be going anywhere."

"Yes sir, Mr Yuy, sir," Duo quipped and saluted before high tailing it out of the reception area.

"I give up," Heero muttered.

* * *

"He's a nice colt, Mrs Henderson," Duo said as he eyed the youngster currently being haltered and brought over.

"He's not bad, but not up to the top show standard," replied Mrs Henderson.

"Are you going to keep him or sell him?" Heero asked as his experienced eye traversed the lines of the colt's body. He had a few minor faults, hocks could be a little better, he was a touch too long in the pasterns, but overall he wasn't too badly put together. Heero could see that as a stallion the horse wouldn't be up to the standard of what was currently on the show and breeding scene; but as a gelding...

"I thought I'd get him gelded then break him in once he's old enough. I'll see how he goes under saddle but I'll most likely sell him once he's gotten a bit of education into him," Mrs Henderson stated. "Polly will probably take him to a couple of shows and we'll go from there."

"Sounds like a good idea," Heero said. Polly was Mrs Henderson's daughter, a lively fourteen year old with a gift for riding.

Duo cleared his throat. "If everyone's finished, I'd like to get this underway."

"Of course, Doctor Maxwell. Where would you like to do the op?"

"I think it would be best to do him here in the yard," Duo said as he looked around. The yard was twenty meters square with soft, clean sand.

"That's fine with me. Is there anything you want me to do?" Mrs Henderson asked as she held the lead rope.

"No. We should be fine, Mrs Henderson. If you don't mind, Heero here will be able to assist me easily enough."

"As you wish." Mrs Henderson handed the lead rope to Heero and moved out of the way.

"I'm going to give him a sedative, Heero. That will make him groggy and unstable. He will want to lie down which is what we want. Let him. Once he's down I'll need you to keep his head down whilst I run a rope around his hind fetlock. I'll pass you the rope to hang onto and pull forward. I'll then inject the operation site with a local anesthetic and swab it with betadine. The anesthetic should only take a couple of minutes to work and then I can castrate him."

Heero swallowed and paled a little. "Okay."

"Good. Let's get started." Duo fetched the things he would need from the trunk of his car and set them down outside the yard. He filled a syringe with the sedative and after swabbing a spot on the neck, he injected the contents into the colt's blood stream.

"Walk him around, Heero. That will get the sedative moving through his system a bit quicker."

"Okay." Heero began to lead the colt around the yard, the youngster following him willingly. After they had completed two circuits the colt started to show signs that the sedative was beginning to kick in. He started to wobble a bit, then stagger as if drunk.

"Let him lie down, Heero."

The colt sagged at the knees and then collapsed onto the ground on his side. Duo was at the colt's side immediately, checking the animal's pulse and breathing rate, Heero remained standing with the lead rope in his hand.

"Good, everything is fine so far. Right, I'll get you to sit by his head, Heero. Actually, if you could sort of crouch and put your knee against his neck, just there where the neck joins the head, good. Just keep a light pressure with your knee, that way he won't try to get up."

"Okay." Heero did as he was asked.

Duo grabbed the rest of the items he would need and dropped them to the ground within easy reach, but out of the way of the colt. Locating his rope he quickly looped it around the fetlock joint of the colt's left hind leg then ran the rope towards the halter, pushing it through the bottom of the halter and handing the end to Heero.

"Here, hold onto this please. I'll just pull the leg a little more forward..."

The colt's leg was pulled forth, leaving the operation site exposed.

"Perfect." Duo grabbed another syringe and needle, quickly injecting the anesthetic into the scrotum of the prone colt. Heero shuddered and turned his head the other way. Whilst the anesthetic began to work, Duo picked up the bottle of betadine solution and swabbed the area down, coating it completely in the brownish liquid.

Screwing the cap back on, Duo dropped the betadine bottle back with the other items and picked up a couple of clamps, a small 'lazer' and a scalpel. "I'm going to start now, Heero. Keep him still please."

"Hai." Heero felt the familiar sensation of his own balls retreating as close to his body as they could get.

Completely oblivious to Heero's discomfort, Duo began the task of castrating the colt. He quickly incised the scrotum, a cut just long enough that he could draw the testicles out from inside. He located one, withdrew it and clamped over the necessary 'tubes'. He snipped the testicle free, tossed the testicle into a kidney dish and using the 'lazer' he sealed the blood vessels and the vas deferens.

"One down and one to go," Duo muttered as he searched for the second testicle. "I hope you haven't sucked it back up inside. Ah, there you are." the second testicle made its appearance and was duly snipped and sealed. Duo quickly flushed the operation site with a saline solution followed by a betadine wash before dusting penicillin powder over the site. "There, all finished. I just need to give him a shot of antibiotic, pain relief and tetanus vaccine and that's it."

The entire operation had taken all of five minutes.

"You're finished?"

"Yup."

"Ah. What about stitching him up?"

"Better to leave it open to drain, less chance of infection that way."

"Oh. Okay."

"You can let go of the rope holding his leg now, Heero."

"Ah, right." Heero released the rope, the vet taking it and slipping it from the colt's fetlock.

"When you're ready, hop up and let him get up when he feels like it."

Heero stood, keeping the lead rope in his hand and watching the colt who was slowly coming out of the sedative.

"Mrs Henderson, I'll just fill you in on the post operative care for him whilst we wait for him to come out of the sedative completely."

Mrs Henderson nodded.

"Keep a close eye on the operation site. There will be a little swelling over the next couple of days, that's natural and will disappear within a week. The wound is not stitched, I've left it open so it can drain but the cut isn't large. Check it daily to see if it is draining okay. After about four to five days the cut will begin to close up by itself. For the first four days I want you to chase him around a bit, get him moving at a trot or canter, that way any fluid that's building up will drain freely, it will also assist in the reduction of the swelling and aid in the healing process."

"Okay. I've got all that."

"If you do notice any abnormal swelling, if the draining fluid should smell offensive or be discolored, ring me. Chances are it won't be anything to worry about but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"What are the chances of something happening?" Mrs Henderson asked.

"It's very rare for infection or anything along those lines to occur. Most animals are fine and back to their normal selves within five days. There's roughly a one in five hundred chance that something can happen. So far, all the castrations I've done have all gone smoothly with no complications at all."

"Thanks, Doctor Maxwell."

"You're welcome. Ah, looks like our friend is returning to the current plane," Duo chuckled as he watched the youngster roll himself to his chest and lie there for a minute.

Standing calmly with the lead rope still in his hand, Heero watched as the new gelding thought about getting up.

"Mr Yuy?"

"Hai?" Heero turned his attention back to Mrs Henderson.

"I believe you are short listed for the Olympic team."

"Yes, I am."

"Congratulations. I sincerely hope you make the final team."

"Thank you."

"Mr Yuy?"

Heero knew there had to be more to the conversation that simply congratulating him and it looked like he was right.

"Do you think you would be able to spare a couple of hours of your time one Sunday to attend one of our Pony Club rallies and speak to the members in relation to show jumping at International level?"

Heero looked a little shell shocked, Duo snickered softly and then quickly turned his attention to the gelding.

"I think the members would benefit greatly from hearing what it's like to compete at that level, what's involved and the like. I know they would all simply love to meet you."

"Aa. I don't know. I'm not really much for speaking, and as for lecturing..." Heero shuddered as he thought back to the speech he'd had to give at the welcome party the township had held in his honor when he'd returned from competing in the Nations Cup. He'd relied on Duo to help him out there.

"You're being modest, Mr Yuy. We have a lot of riders who jump in the club and I'm sure it would benefit them all to hear you explain about the different types of courses, what the qualifying rules and regulations are for International competition." Mrs Henderson could sense Heero's hesitation, feel how the man was teetering on the edge. "Please? It's one way to encourage the young to improve, give them a goal to aim for. Somehow by being able to meet you they will realize that International competition isn't out of their reach. They can see that an ordinary, everyday person can succeed if given the right encouragement."

Heero sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. "Okay. I'll come to the club and give a short talk on the rules and regulations for qualifying, but I'll need to check my diary to see when I have a Sunday off."

"Thank you, Mr Yuy, that would be wonderful. If you could just wait here for a second I'll dash inside and get the fixture list for the club for the year, then you will be able to see when we have our rallies and we can sort out a date that's suitable." Mrs Henderson turned and walked quickly into the house before Heero could change his mind.

"Modest, huh?"

Heero's eyes turned to glare at his lover.

"Not one for public speaking?" Duo couldn't help himself; he had to tease.

"Who said I was going to do this alone?"

"Eh?"

"I'm sure that Mrs Henderson would welcome a 'talk' from a vet in relation to general horse care."

"Now hold on there, Heero. Mrs Henderson only mentioned a talk from you, she didn't say anything about a lecture from me."

"A lecture from you, Doctor Maxwell? I think the members would find that extremely interesting. That's so kind of you to offer." Mrs Henderson had returned whilst Duo and Heero had been talking and neither man had seen or heard her approach.

"Ah, that may not be possible," Duo began to protest, but Mrs Henderson wasn't having any of it.

"I'll pencil you both in for a lecture at some stage during the season. I'll let you confirm the date with me once you know your schedules. Oh, here's a copy of the fixture list for the year. Any of the Sundays I've highlighted are free for lecturing, if you can come on one of those days it would be much appreciated."

"Aa." Heero took the offered paper from the woman and folded it before slipping it into his pocket.

"I think we'd best get going, Mrs Henderson. Everything is fine with the youngster here and I do have other calls to make. Give me a ring if you're unsure about anything, but I can't foresee any problems with him and his recovery." Duo picked up the items he'd used and carried them back to the car. Heero unclipped the lead rope and let the gelding loose in the yard. The pony immediately shuffled over to his feed bin and began to nose around looking for food.

"Thank you again, Doctor Maxwell. You'll send me out the bill?"

"Yes. You can expect it at the end of the month when I send all the accounts out," Duo replied as he closed the trunk and got into the car, Heero climbing in the passenger side.

"Thanks again and I'll wait to hear from you regarding the lectures." Mrs Henderson stepped back and gave a wave as the car departed.

Pulling out onto the road, Duo gave a loud groan. "Just what have we gotten ourselves into here?"

"Of that, I have no idea, Duo. But rest assured, if I have to suffer then you're going to suffer right along with me." Heero folded his arms and sat back in his seat.

* * *

"That's a good boy," Heero praised as he brought the stallion to a walk and patted the muscled neck.

"That should be enough for him today, Heero. Walk him around to cool him off and I'll just finish up with Altron."

"Okay." Heero gave the horse a little rein so he could stretch out and let him walk around the outer edge of the schooling paddock. His eyes tracked Treize and the big brown as his boss took the animal over the jumping grid once more.

The grid was set at four foot with two strides between jumps and five jumps in total. Treize had decided to try Altron over the grid with the jumps a bit higher than usual for the level of training. He wanted to get a feel of how the horse would react when faced with a series of fences, one after the other and not much by way of striding in-between for rebalancing and regaining impulsion.

The exercise was a good one, it made the horse take a good look at the jumps and in particular was useful with horses that had a tendency to rush their fences. Heero felt an ache grow in his heart as he thought about the last time he'd used the grid with a difficult horse.

Taurus.

It still hurt to think of the way the animal had met his fate and Heero often replayed the scenario over in his head, or what he could remember of it. Time and time again he'd looked for a way he could have avoided the tragedy, and each time he'd come back with the same answer - there hadn't been a damn thing he could have done. Even so, the pain of loss still lingered.

Altron was different though and Heero knew that. Altron, whilst keen and eager to jump, would listen to his rider. The brown stallion might pull and become impatient, but he still paid heed to his rider's aids.

Turning the chestnut beneath him, Heero ran a hand along the muscled shoulder and patted softly. Aries was a good speed horse. He had the cleverness of a cat, quick and easy to turn with an intelligence and eagerness to please his rider. Heero had no doubt that Aries would go on to be a top speed event horse. The animal had already competed successfully in several events and that had given Heero the chance to improve his own skills and tactics when competing in jump offs in Table A events. Treize had a buyer for the animal but wouldn't sell until the horse was educated enough, hence Heero's continued riding of the horse. Treize would not ruin the good reputation he'd built up over the years by selling an animal before he deemed it ready.

Having successfully negotiated the grid, Treize settled the brown and brought him over to where Heero was still walking Aries around. They discussed both animals' potential, Treize praising the way Heero had educated the brown stallion thus far. In all honesty, Treize knew there really wasn't anything more he could teach Heero. The young rider had reached the same level as Treize and Treize didn't believe in trying to teach someone something if you couldn't do it yourself and Heero had been taught all Treize knew. Now for Heero to improve further he would need to ride as many different and varied horses as possible and gain further experience that way. That, at least, was something Treize knew he could do for the dark haired man.

"You two coming in or are you going to stay out there all night?"

Treize and Heero both spun around in their saddles to see who was shouting at them.

"Zechs!" Treize's mouth broke into a wide grin and he was quick to turn Altron and head for the gate. Heero followed a few paces behind to give the couple a few moments alone.

Treize dismounted and with the reins in one hand, he pulled his lover close and kissed him soundly. Zechs wound his own arms around Treize's waist and returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

Heero dismounted, ran his stirrups up and loosened the girth, then he led Aries over to where the two men had come up for air. "Good to see you again, Zechs," Heero greeted.

"You too, Heero. How is the riding going?"

"Pretty good."

"I hear you beat the old man here at the last show," Zechs stated with a grin.

Treize glared at his lover. "I'll have you know I'm not an old man! I'm only two years older than you."

"Yeah, I did," Heero chuckled. "I guess he's getting a little rusty in his old age." Heero joined the blonde vet in his teasing.

Treize tried to look suitably affronted. "You may have been the victor this time, Heero, but watch out at the next show. The tables will be turned," Treize huffed. "And as for you," Treize poked his lover in the ribs, "I didn't hear any complaints about my 'old' and 'rusty' stamina the other night."

"Aa. Too much information." Heero began to turn a little red. "I'm going to take Aries back to the stables."

"Yes, we should get these beasts back before they start to catch cold. Then I can deal with this other beast. By the way, I wasn't expecting you for another hour yet. Why so early?" Treize asked as he led Altron from the paddock and back to the stables, Heero and Aries following behind whilst Zechs fell into step beside his lover.

"I finished surgery early so I thought I'd surprise you," Zechs replied.

"Well, you certainly did that," Treize chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

They reached the stables and began the task of unsaddling and rubbing the horses down. A couple of stable boys came out to help and in no time at all the two stallions had been brushed down, rugged up and returned to their stables.

"I'll be heading off now, Treize," Heero said as he collected his car keys from the small 'lunch' room.

"Okay. I'll see you on Tuesday, Heero."

"I'll be here at the usual time." Heero began to walk away towards his car when Treize called after him.

"Good luck for the lecture tomorrow."

Heero stopped, turned around and scowled at his boss. "Thanks, I think," he replied, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Lecture?" Zechs questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

Treize couldn't resist getting a little of his own back for the teasing earlier. "Oh yes, didn't you know, Zechs? Heero here has been asked to give a lecture at the local Pony Club in relation to show jumping and International competition."

"Ohh, sounds interesting."

"I hate lecturing, I'm no good at it," Heero snapped, the toe of his boot digging into the dirt.

"Oh, I'm sure you will do just fine, Heero. Especially since you'll have Duo there for support, not to mention his own lecture..."

"Duo's lecturing too?" Zechs looked really interested now. "Where is this Pony Club and what time are you lecturing? I think I'll have to come along for a look."

"Don't even think about it," Heero growled.

"Awww, Heero. That's not nice," Zechs did his best to pout; unfortunately it didn't work and he ended up looking like he was constipated. Treize couldn't help but snicker.

"I'll see you on Tuesday," Heero repeated to Treize. "Have a nice couple of days," he added curtly and turned to continue walking towards his car.

"You too, Heero. All the best for the public speaking." Treize watched the shoulders stiffen just a touch and then Heero was once more striding towards his car. Treize shook his head in amusement and then turned his attention back to his lover. "Care to come up to the house and share a pre-dinner drink with me before I get showered and changed for dinner?"

"That sounds like a good idea, especially the shower bit," Zechs purred and followed his partner to the manor.

~ * ~

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who are reading.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 8

"I really don't want to do this."

"And you think I do?"

"At least you're used to dealing with people, know how to speak to them. I get all tongue tied. You have a way with words and people."

"I'd rather be scrubbing out the dog kennels."

"I think I'd prefer to join you."

Duo snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"We are."

"Huh?"

"I'm a fully qualified veterinary surgeon, used to wallowing around in blood and guts, stitching up horrific wounds and generally saving the animal population. You're an international show jumping competitor, used to competing under extreme pressure with the weight of the nation riding on your shoulders."

"So?"

"Both of us are practically wetting our pants over giving a short talk in front of a group of pony club kids."

Heero snorted. "I guess when you put it that way it is rather amusing."

"Amusing? I think downright ridiculous is more to the point."

Heero couldn't help it, he laughed. "Yeah, it does seem a bit absurd. After all, what's there to be worried about? It's just a bunch of kids, that's all."

"And that, my dear Heero, is the problem in a nutshell. Kids."

Still laughing at both himself and Duo, Heero relaxed into his seat. "What are you gonna talk about in your lecture?"

"Ah." Duo's face lit up into a positively evil smirk.

Heero swallowed - hard.

"I thought I just might give a bit of a lecture on basic horse care. How not looking after their horse properly can lead to injury and illness."

"Errr... Okay."

"Surprising how much effect describing the treatment of a girth gall or an abscess can have on kids. Especially when you get into the parts about cutting an abscess open and squeezing all the pus out, then swabbing it clean."

"Yuk!"

Duo simply snickered.

"Something tells me we should have done these lectures before lunch, not after it," Heero sighed.

"Aww, Heero? Where's your sense of adventure? If I have to suffer through giving a lecture then the kids can damn well suffer along with me."

"I think they will certainly be doing that."

* * *

Mrs Henderson spotted the car as it pulled into the parking area and was quickly walking over to greet the occupants. With the formalities over, she led them towards the club house and introduced them to the secretary, treasurer and chief coach. The chief coach was particularly keen to speak with Heero.

She was quick to catch Heero's attention and soon had him bailed up in the corner and bombarding him with questions. Heero wore the look of the proverbial 'deer in the headlights', something that made the vet snigger.

The tables were soon turned though when Duo found himself cornered by the treasurer and the talk turned to the breeding and raising of budgerigars.

Fortunately for the pair, the instruction that the pony club kids were receiving ended and there was a burst of activity as parents all hurried to assist their offspring with the unsaddling and settling of their horses and ponies. It gave Heero and Duo the chance to regroup and settle their already frayed nerves.

Whilst neither man was opposed to kids, in fact they both quite liked them, it was having to deal with a group of them that was off-putting. Both much preferred to deal one on one with a child.

The kids all filtered into the club rooms and took seats either on the floor or dragged out plastic chairs to sit on. The chief coach gave them all a brief talk and then went on to introduce Heero, giving a short rundown on who he was and what he had achieved thus far and was hoping to achieve.

Heero bravely stood up in front of a sea of expectant faces. Actually there were roughly twenty children, all varying in age from eight-ish through to sixteen or seventeen, Heero surmised. Pulling the sheet of paper out from his pocket, Heero glanced briefly at his notes and then began his 'talk'.

"So you see, it doesn't matter if you come from a family that can afford the very best in equipment and horses, or if you have to scrimp and scrape every cent you can, anyone that has the determination and will to succeed will do just that. It takes hard work and dedication to make it to the top of the ladder in competition; it also helps if you have the right horse as well."

The kids all chuckled at that. Heero breathed a deep sigh of relief. He'd managed to get through his 'talk' without stuttering or losing his train of thought and kept it easy enough for the kids to understand and follow to boot.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy," the chief coach stated as she stood and addressed the group. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

_//Questions!? No-one said anything about answering questions!//_ Heero's mind went into overdrive, his skin paled and went cold and clammy with sweat. He caught Duo's smirk out the corner of his eye. _//Bastard! His lover had known damn well there would be questions and he hadn't seen fit to inform Heero of this. Ohhh, he'd be giving a certain vet pay back later!//_

Off to the side, Duo snickered quietly to himself as he watched the panicked look spread over Heero's face with the announcement of questions. He'd deliberately not told Heero that they would most likely be questioned on various things; if he had, no doubt Heero would have bolted at the first opportunity. The look Heero was giving him now though assured the vet that Heero wouldn't be letting him off lightly for the lapse in information.

Several hands were waved in the air, the chief coach looking around before pointing to one girl who looked to be about twelve. "Christina," she said and nodded to the girl to ask her question.

"Mr Yuy, how high are the jumps you have to jump in the Olympics?"

Heero turned his eyes to meet with the girl's eyes and he swallowed before replying. "I can't really say how high the Olympic jumps are as I've not competed at an Olympic Games yet. I do know that the qualifying rounds must have heights of between 1.4 meters and 1.6 meters."

"Thomas," the chief coach said next and indicated for a boy of around sixteen to ask his question.

"What are the qualifying events?"

"There are many events in which you can qualify, the main ones being the Nations Cup, World Championships and the Grand Prix Table A events; usually the AM3 classes, although there are some AM7 that have the qualifying heights in them." Heero felt the trickle of sweat run down his spine and he really hoped there wouldn't be too many more questions.

"Amanda," the chief coach nodded to a young girl who looked to be around eight.

"How big is your horse? And does he like having his ears scratched?"

Heero couldn't help but smile at the youngster. "Zero is 16.2 hands high; and yes, he does like to have behind his ears scratched. He also loves carrots," Heero added with a wink.

"He does?" the young girl asked. "My pony loves sugar cubes."

The questions went on for another five minutes before the chief coach called a halt to the lecture, much to Heero's relief. She quickly thanked Heero for answering the many questions and then went on to introduce Duo to the group. Heero gratefully sat down, glad to be out of the limelight. The palms of his hands were sweaty and yet he wasn't hot at all. He glanced at where Duo now held the floor, the kids all paying rapt attention to what Duo was saying.

So much for Duo saying he wasn't any good at lecturing - especially children. The group was mesmerized.

Duo swept his eyes over the assembled group, noting those that would listen and gain something from his talk, and those that would simply let it all wash over them. He began by introducing himself and giving the kids a brief run down on who he was and where he practiced. Having gained their attention, Duo proceeded to give them all a talk on basic horse care, how to keep their animal happy and healthy.

Heero gave a sigh of relief; after their 'talk' in the car on the way to the pony club, Heero had fully expected Duo to be giving a step by step guide to the removal of a tumor or something equally as gory. He was a little surprised then to hear that most of what Duo talked about was relating to diet, exercise and the importance of having their equines regularly wormed, teeth filed and hoof care.

It was an interesting lecture, done in such a manner that the youngest could follow whilst the older ones still remained entertained. With Duo's talk reaching its conclusion, the chief coach once more asked for any questions. Heero smirked to himself as he saw the number of raised hands.

It took Duo about another twenty minutes to wade through the many questions the kids had for him and he was quite pleased with the obvious intelligence of some of them, even the little ones had decent questions.

Once Duo had finished, the chief coach asked all the kids to show their appreciation by giving the two men a round of applause. With warm thanks and good wishes for his making the Olympic team, Heero escaped, followed by Duo a moment after. Settling themselves into the car, Duo started it up and did his best not to floor it out of the club grounds. Both men wanted nothing more than to escape.

Heero let out a long sigh. "If that wasn't torture then I don't know what is."

Duo snorted. "They're only kids, Heero. They have to learn somehow and if we don't pass on our knowledge to them then how are they expected to learn?"

"That's why they go to school."

Seeing that the argument wasn't going to be won by either party, Duo relaxed and drove them home. He couldn't help getting in the last word though.

"At least Zechs and Treize didn't turn up."

* * *

Five more weeks passed and the last big show that the selectors would attend was looming on the horizon. Zero was fit and healthy, muscles rippling beneath his satiny coat. The stallion had performed well thus far and Heero only needed to finish in the top three at this last show and he was in with a very good chance of making the final team.

Heero wasn't stupid though. He knew that there were others on the short list that were also vying for a place in the final team; others that in his opinion were better than him. But that remained up to the selectors. Heero could only go on what he saw and competed against here in his own country, he had no idea how those on the European circuit were faring.

He figured he'd find out soon enough.

Young Shini was progressing in leaps and bounds - literally. Heero had taken the young stallion to a couple of local shows and entered him in the 'D' grade AM3 events, the gray showing his increasing ability and eagerness to learn and jump by placing in the top four at both shows.

Quatre had been ecstatic.

Heero had cut back a little on the youngster's work, opting to concentrate more of keeping Zero fit and at his peak for the selection. It was almost the end of the season anyway and the horses would soon be turned out to enjoy a couple of months doing nothing but lazing around the paddock relaxing.

Heero called it 'giving the horses a spell.'

Duo called it 'letting the animals go feral.'

Either way the horses benefited from the couple of months of no work whatsoever.

The big show at Stanford Equestrian Center was two weeks away and Heero was already beginning to feel the nerves. He couldn't help it. Everything he'd ever dreamed about hinged on this last show and the performance they gave. He could only hope it would be enough.

The days spent at Treize's were long and hard, Altron and Aries taking up most of his time. Lionheart had been sold a couple of weeks back, the right person coming along at the right time. Treize had no second thoughts about selling the horse, the new owner was none other than Zoe who had been in the Nations Cup team with them. Zoe's mare Periwinkle was getting on a little in years, turning fifteen that spring and Zoe wanted to pick up something young that showed potential to start working with now with the intent that the new horse would take over from Periwinkle in a couple of years. Something not unlike what Heero was doing with Zero and Shinigami.

With only Altron and Aries to work on, Heero found his mounts improving quickly. Both horses had been to another couple of shows, Altron excelling himself and finishing his season off with a win in a particularly hard D grade event. Aries had also gone well, the speed events proving to be his forte. Heero had also improved his speed skills and found them invaluable when competing in a jump off on any of his other mounts. He could see now exactly what Treize had been teaching him over these past six months.

Everything was finally coming together and falling into place for the dark haired rider. All he had to do now was continue doing what he did best; ride his horse and clear those jumps.

Returning from his day at Treize's, Heero brought the car to a stop around the back of the house he shared with Duo. He'd noted the car park to the surgery was deserted and Duo's car was parked beside his which meant that Duo should be either in the house, or up at the practice. Locking his own vehicle, Heero pocketed his keys and strode towards the house. He'd find his lover, share a few kisses and cuddles before going out and working Zero. Heero was feeling quite pleased with himself, his day's work at Treize's had gone well. Altron was finally starting to get the hang of shortening his stride when Heero asked; no mean feat for a big animal with a long stride like Altron.

"Duo? You home?" Heero called out as he removed his boots at the back door and stepped inside. Silence greeted him. Moving through the house, Heero checked all the usual places, kitchen, bathroom, lounge with no success. That could only mean that Duo was still up at the practice. Slipping a pair of sneakers on, Heero headed for the pathway that would take him to the surgery.

Opening the back door to the practice, Heero could smell the scent of betadine and hear the 'clink' of instruments which meant Duo had to be in the operating theater. He walked along the hallway until he reached the door to the surgery and made sure to make some form of noise as he did so. He didn't want to go scaring the vet, especially when said vet was obviously operating. He was sure the patient would appreciate that too!

Sticking his head inside the surgery door, Heero spotted his lover bent over an animal on the operating table, Catherine at his side passing and receiving instruments. Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Duo turned his head and smiled when he saw Heero standing there.

"What's up?" Heero asked as he stepped inside the room and took a look at the dog Duo was operating on, nodding to Catherine as he approached.

"Tumor," Duo replied. "Nasty one too. It's only small on the outward surface, but the little bugger goes really deep into the tissues." He paused to wipe the sweat from his brow then bent to his task once more.

Heero watched for a moment, the dexterity of those slender fingers never ceasing to amaze him. The concentration was evident in his lover's face as he carefully incised the tissues around the offending lump. "You need a hand or you okay with just Catherine?"

"We should be fine," Duo replied, "unless you wish to go, Catherine? I know you should have finished work half an hour ago."

"It's okay, Duo. I'm quite happy to stay and help you finish off. The worst of it is just about over anyway, there's only the stitching left to do once you've finished removing that last bit."

"If you're sure?"

"Honestly, it's okay." The woman smiled at both the vet and his lover then turned her attention to Heero. "Why don't you go work that horse of yours?"

"Thanks." Heero gave the woman a soft smile. "I'll see you back at the house later?" he questioned the vet.

"Yeah. If I finish up here before you're finished with the nags I'll come out to the paddocks or stable and give you a hand."

"Okay." Heero left the pair to it and went to find his horse.

* * *

Heero had just finished working Zero, pleased with the way the gray had performed and was now in the process of rugging up the stallion before putting him in his stable and fetching the others from the paddock for their dinner. Stepping out of Zero's stable, Heero heard and then saw the approaching car. His curiosity piqued as to why Quatre would be visiting them this late in the afternoon, he started to walk over to greet the Inspector.

Quatre turned the engine off and quickly exited the car. He didn't see Heero heading his way from the stables and walked briskly to the surgery. Heero frowned then shrugged his shoulders. Obviously Quatre hadn't seen him; not to worry, he'd catch up with the blonde afterwards. He turned and retraced his steps, feeding Zero and settling the stallion before going out to the paddocks and bringing Scythe and Shini in.

By the time Heero had both mare and colt rugged and in their stables, Duo and Quatre were coming his way. Sliding the bolt into place on Scythe's stable door, Heero put the feed bucket down and turned to greet the Inspector. "Good to see you again, Quatre."

"You too, Heero."

"Heero?"

Heero turned towards his lover, noting the look of sadness in those violet eyes. Immediately Heero was on the alert. "What's wrong, Duo?"

"I have to go out with Quatre to a R.S.P.C.A. case. It's not going to be a pleasant one either."

"Aa."

"I'm sorry, Heero, but I need to borrow Duo for a while. This case was reported a couple of days ago and one of our other officers went out to take a look. He filed his report and the case was passed over to me. I've been to court and obtained the necessary papers to enter the property and remove the animals. The police will be meeting me there." Quatre looked about as cheerful as Duo - which wasn't much.

"You're expecting some resistance?" Heero could only think that Quatre would need Duo with him, the police and the necessary paperwork if there was going to be trouble when it came to taking the animals away.

"Possibly."

"Then I'm coming too." Despite knowing that Duo was more than capable of looking after himself, it looked like the blonde could do with all the help he could get.

"Thanks, Heero. I do warn you though, it won't be a pretty sight," Quatre reiterated. "I'll give you as much of the details as I can on the way."

* * *

"Here we are," Quatre stated as he pulled up out the front of a modest looking house. A police car was already parked there and the constable waiting for them. "You got everything?" Quatre asked Duo as they prepared to get out of the car.

The vet nodded and picked up his black bag. "Better get this over and done with as soon as we can."

"Right." Quatre double checked he had the paperwork before getting out of the car and locking it. He greeted the constable and exchanged a few words then turned towards the house. Duo and Heero followed him up the path to the front door, Heero's eyes, Duo's too, widening in shock the closer they got.

Quatre had given Heero a brief run down in the car on the way over. A complaint had been lodged, a woman was accused of having roughly fifty cats in her home. None were allowed outside and no-one saw much of the woman either. The complaints were about the noise and the smell. Even as they walked towards the front door, Heero could feel his nostrils twitching and resisted the urge to breathe deeply.

Quatre's knock was answered after a couple of minutes, a middle aged woman sticking her head around the door and glaring at Quatre.

"Miss Allbright?"

"Whadd'ya want?"

Quatre held up his Inspectors badge and accompanying paperwork. "I'm Inspector Winner from the R.S.P.C.A, ma'am. The association has received numerous complaints about your cats and an inspector was dispatched a few days ago. His report found the complaints to be warranted and I'm here to enforce the court's decision."

"I don't understand all that mumbo jumbo ya sproutin'. Get to the facts, sonny."

"In simple terms, Miss Allbright, I'm here to remove all felines on the premises and issue you with a summons to appear in court on a date to be specified to answer charges of neglect and cruelty to cats and kittens."

"What?! Ya can't come in 'ere and tek me cats! They's mine, I took 'em in and fed 'em when no-one else would." The woman was clearly upset.

"I know you took them all in, Miss Allbright, only problem is you don't have the resources to care for them properly," Quatre replied and edged his foot inside the doorway.

"She doesn't look like she's capable of looking after herself let alone a cat," Heero muttered.

"I won't let yer!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Miss Allbright. The paperwork is all there and the constable here will apprehend and hold you if necessary," Quatre continued. It was clear he really didn't want to have to go to those lengths, but if the woman wasn't about to cooperate he'd have no choice.

Moments later the woman was restrained by the constable and the three could make their way inside the house.

"Oh my god," Duo cursed and quickly grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket, placing it over his nose. The other two mimicked his actions, all three were overcome with the smell from the house.

"She lived in all this?" Heero asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yeah. Makes you wonder about the mental state of some people, doesn't it?" Quatre replied. She wouldn't open a window in case one of the cats escaped, at least that's what the neighbors said."

"This is revolting. How could anyone live like this?" Duo's stomach, that was pretty much made of cast iron given his career, was starting to rebel. Everywhere you looked there were cats or kittens, filthy water bowls, some with algae growing in them. Bowls with food crusted to the rims or green with mold. As if that wasn't bad enough, everywhere reeked of urine and faeces. The reason for that becoming evident as they stepped around the many piles of waste accumulating on the floor.

Heero clutched the handkerchief tighter around his mouth and nose. "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

It took four hours for the job to be completed. Many photos had to be taken of the squalid conditions and the cats ensconced there before the three could set to work. It was a slow process, catching and assessing each cat or kitten then placing it inside a cat cage or if the feline was too far gone, Duo quietly euthenased it.

Many of the cats were nothing more than skeletons, some had large, festering sores on their bodies from obvious fighting; all were riddled with fleas and lice.

By the end of the process, Quatre had six cats and fourteen kittens safely secured in cat cages in the back of the Landcruiser. A further thirty two cats and sixteen kittens had been painlessly put out of their misery, they had been to far gone for Duo to be able to do anything for them.

The constable released the woman and handed her the papers Quatre had passed over informing the woman of her rights and of the charges brought against her. She was also reminded she would need to front court on the requested date.

Having done all that they could, the three climbed back into the Landcruiser, Quatre dropping Duo and Heero back at the practice before heading to the Barton Animal center with the 'refugees'. Duo promised to write up his own report on what he'd seen and pass it on to Quatre in the next few days. With their goodbyes said, Quatre departed.

"Come on, Heero. I need a hot shower after all that," Duo said and wrinkled his nose. "Gertrude is gonna have a hissy fit when she has to wash this lot!"

Heero chuckled at the vet's name for the temperamental washing machine. "I think it would be easier and probably safer to just burn these clothes. I swear I've got fleas crawling up my inside leg!"

Duo immediately began to scratch at his own thighs. "Did you have to say that?"

Snickering, Heero grabbed his partner around the waist and pulled him towards the bathroom. "Don't worry, Duo. I'll be more than happy to 'de-flea' you."

Duo simply moaned - and continued to scratch.

~ * ~

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful feedback!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 9

"That will be twelve dollars, thanks."

Heero opened his wallet and handed over the requested amount.

"Here you are, one jacket." The man behind the counter in the dry cleaners handed Heero his jacket.

"Thank you," Heero said and with the jacket in his possession, he left the shop and headed back to his car. Leaving the jacket on the back seat, Heero walked a little further down the road to the saddlery store and picked up a new tin of saddle soap, along with a couple of other items he'd been meaning to get. From the saddler's Heero went to the feed merchant to pay his account and order more feed. With his chores completed and his wallet a lot lighter, Heero went back to the car and headed for home.

* * *

"Hey, Heero," Duo said as he looked up from the file he was currently reading.

Heero stepped into the small office area and stole his boyfriend's lips, bestowing a deep kiss to the vet. Face a little flushed, he pulled away and stared into amused violet.

"Mmm, that was nice," Duo responded. "Get all your running around done?"

"Hai. Feed store will deliver later this afternoon and I remembered to get my jacket from the dry cleaners," replied Heero as he turned the office chair his lover was sitting in around so he could straddle Duo's thighs. "What are you reading?"

Duo tossed the file to the desk top and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, smiling softly as Heero's arms wound around his neck. "It's a file on one of my clients, a Doberman by the name of Dynamo."

"Oh?" Heero leaned in closer and began to feather kisses along Duo's jaw and neck.

"Ah, yeah. He was brought in earlier, towards the end of morning consults with a suspected fracture of the foreleg. Ohhh, that's good."

"And?" Heero breathed against the skin of Duo's neck before resuming his oral worship.

"Uh, feels good. Yeah, the x-ray confirmed a fracture to the upper leg. Fairly straight forward and should be easy enough to fix. I was just going back over the dog's file to check on his drug tolerance before I prep him for surgery to fix the break. Oh, god, you keep that up and I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions." Duo tried to bite back a moan and shifted in the seat, his erection pressing against Heero's crotch.

"Maybe I don't want you to be responsible for your actions. Maybe I want you to let go," Heero whispered huskily and ground his hips against the vet's.

"Ahhh... Heero, as much as I'd love to continue with this, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Someone may come in," Duo panted.

"No, they won't," Heero returned as he latched onto a particularly sensitive spot behind Duo's ear.

"And how can you be so sure? Gods, that's good." Duo's pelvis thrust back up against Heero's, the friction making the already aroused vet even hornier.

"Because I locked the doors when I came in." With that said, Heero dropped a hand from Duo's neck to slip underneath the vet's shirt and toy with a nipple. Beneath him the vet squirmed.

Fire began to pool in his loins, his cock rose and began to leak, the liquid being absorbed by the material of boxers and trousers. Duo's head fell back, his throat exposed to Heero's lips whilst his eyes slipped shut and all coherent thought was swept aside and replaced by pleasure.

The invitation was one that Heero wasn't about to refuse. His lips continued their assault on Duo's neck whilst his fingers sought to torment the vet's nipples. With Duo writhing in the seat and pressing their groins together, Heero could feel his control slipping. Carefully he eased himself from Duo's thighs and dropped to his knees between Duo's spread legs. He gazed up through chocolate bangs at the flushed face of his boyfriend and gave an evil smirk.

Duo saw the smirk and swallowed - _hard_.

Nimble fingers soon had the vet's fly undone and were dipping inside to locate the vet's assets - and very nice assets they were too. The engorged head glistened in the glow of the artificial light and Heero licked his lips. Slowly he lowered his head, breath flowing lightly over the heated length. His tongue darted out and gave an experimental lick. Duo's cock bounced and twitched with the unexpected stimulus, a soft cry escaping the man's throat as the pleasure traveled along heated nerves.

With one hand resting on Duo's hip and the other holding Duo's cock firmly at the base, Heero opened his mouth and sucked the head of Duo's erection into the warm moistness.

"Ahh, shit!" Duo groaned as his body was assaulted with pleasure.

Heero's mouth began to slide along the length, suckling and licking as it went. Sometimes he would suck hard on just the tip, other times he'd swallow Duo whole, completely to the root. His tongue alternated between licking and swirling, stabbing into the small slit and then tracing the ridge of the crown. Duo's scent, the distinct male musk invaded his nostrils and sent his own desire into overdrive.

One hand drifted down from the base of Duo's penis to palm the growing hardness between his own legs. The vet's hips thrust upward, slowly fucking Heero's mouth as Heero unzipped his own jeans and drew his hard shaft out. His cock felt hot and heavy in his hand, precum oozed from the tip and Heero was quick to spread it with his thumb as he slowly teased himself to full arousal.

"Ahhh, yes," Duo groaned as his hips pushed up into Heero's mouth. Hands came forth, one resting on the arm of the chair, the other threading through chocolate locks and encouraging the rider to continue his ministrations.

Heero's eyes slipped shut as his mouth worked its magic on the vet's cock. In his own hand, Heero's cock grew harder, the fist moving steadily up and down, drawing the pleasure out as his mouth sucked on the treat he'd been offered.

All thoughts of someone walking in on them had slipped completely from Duo's mind, all that mattered now was reaching that pinnacle that waited just out of reach. His hips thrust gently as his cock was sucked and toyed with, eyes closed in bliss as the pressure began to build steadily in his groin.

A soft moan escaped Heero's throat, vibrating around the thick shaft in his mouth and sending sparks coursing through his lover's body. His cock throbbed and ached, the pleasure he was gifting himself sending him deeper into a lust filled haze. His end was nearing and Heero wanted desperately to reach his climax; but he also wanted to drink from his lover.

"Uhhh... I'm gonna..." was all the warning Duo could give as his world exploded, the fire in his groin unable to be contained any longer and bursting forth. Jet after creamy jet spurted from the tip of his cock, shooting into Heero's mouth where it was greedily devoured.

The slightly bitter, salty taste hit his tongue followed by the flood of warm semen, Heero welcoming it and swallowing rapidly. The shaft continued to pulse, pushing the last drops from within to be suckled hungrily by Heero's mouth. Unable to get any more of that precious fluid, Heero released Duo's sated cock from his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive head a couple of times before leaning back and pumping his own flesh, determined to reach his own end.

Duo's head lolled back on the chair, his breathing labored, skin flushed and sweaty as he relaxed into the afterglow of his climax. His eyes remained barely open as he registered Heero frantically bringing himself off. A soft smile played over his lips as he watched his lover fall into oblivion.

A few more pumps was all it took and Heero was tipping over the edge. His essence pulsed from inside, splattering on the floor and over his hand. Eyes squeezed shut, a soft cry escaping that sweet throat was all the sound Heero uttered to let the world know of his reaching paradise.

As the last of his seed was milked from his cock, Heero collapsed forward, his hand slipping from his now flaccid penis, head coming to rest on Duo's thigh as he drew long drafts of air into starved lungs.

Slowly the pair came back to the current plane, Duo the first to regain his vocal skills. "That was wonderful, Heero. Thank you," he said as he tucked his sated cock back into his pants. "What brought that on?"

"I felt like giving the man I love a little attention," Heero replied. "With all the work I've been putting into Zero in preparation for this last show, I've been neglecting you and I wanted to show you that I haven't forgotten you, that I still love you and desire you more than anything."

"Heero, that's so sweet of you, but you don't have to. I know you love me, you show me that each day with the little things you do for me. I do understand that it's not easy for you to find time to spend with me right now and quite frankly I'd be majorly annoyed if you did take more notice of me than getting that horse of yours ready for this last chance at selection. I'll be here for you whatever happens. You and Zero only get one shot at this."

Feeling the love well up inside him for his boyfriend's understanding, Heero was lost for words. He got up from his knees and reached for Duo's lips, kissing the vet soundly. "I love you so much," he said softly.

The sounds of a key in a lock caused them both to jump and the adrenaline to flow. "Duo? Duo, are you there?" Hilde's voice came down the corridor from the back entrance to the surgery.

"Shit!" Heero scrambled to tuck himself away, clean up the mess and smooth his clothes. His face was flushed, sweat cooling on his skin and he knew the smell of sex had to be in the air.

Duo was in a slightly better position, having already put himself away in his pants, all he had to do was smooth out his own clothes, pick up the file and look like all he'd been doing was reading. By the time Hilde made it into the reception area, Duo was thumbing through the file and Heero was typing away on the keyboard.

Hilde gave a puzzled look. Both men were quiet and yet they looked a little flushed. Frowning, Hilde wondered what could have been going on. Narrowing her eyes and taking a slightly closer look at the pair, she decided she really didn't want to know.

"What's up?" she asked as she reached for her white coat that was hanging on the back of the door.

"Nothing," replied Duo.

"What's the file for?"

"Ah. I've got a dog with a fractured leg, I'm just going through his case history to check for any drug allergies and such before I anesthetize him to set the leg."

"Okay. Need a hand?"

"If you want to, that would be nice."

"No problem."

"I'm almost finished putting these consults onto the database. Once I'm done I'll head out to work Zero," Heero said. "I want to give him a wash down once he's been worked so he's all clean for the show tomorrow."

"I'll come down and give you a hand when I've finished here," Duo said as he closed the file having gotten all the information he needed.

"If you want to give Heero a hand I can set the dog's leg for you," Hilde offered.

"Nah, it's okay, Hilde. It won't take long to do and by the time I'm finished Heero should be finished working Zero so I can help him out then. There's not much I can do whilst he's riding."

"Righty ho then. I'll go get the operating room ready." Hilde left the pair alone, heading for the small surgery to set everything up that they would need.

"I'll come down to the stables once I'm finished here," Duo said as he stood up and stretched.

"Thanks, Duo."

"No problem." Duo pressed a kiss to Heero's lips and then left the accountant alone to finish off putting the data into Nrobbuts' hard drive.

* * *

"Good boy, Zero," Heero praised his horse and patted the sweaty neck.

Zero tossed his head and gave a soft snort, throwing in a couple of dancing steps as well. He felt good, his muscles rippled beneath satiny skin, rock hard from months of work. He was fit, right at his peak and the timing couldn't have been better. The final chance to impress the selectors was looming on the 'morrow and Zero was in perfect form for it.

Steadying the stallion, Heero allowed the gray to stretch his neck out and walk quietly, cooling him off a little before he'd take him back to the stables and wash him down.

With Zero relaxing and cooling off nicely, Heero headed for the paddock gate. He dismounted and loosened the girth, ran his stirrups up and then opened the gate. He led the gray back to the stables and tied him up to the ring in the wall. The saddle was removed, the bridle following and the halter slipping into place. Heero put his gear away in the tack shed and fetched a couple of carrots for his horse. Zero wuffled as he smelt his favorite treat and pawed the ground with impatience.

"Here you are, Zero," Heero chuckled as he fed the stallion his much loved treat.

Zero gently took the offered carrots, crunching them happily and looking for more.

"How did he go?"

Heero spun around to see Duo entering the stable block.

"He was great. If he jumps as well tomorrow then he should be in with a good chance," Heero replied.

"He will. He's a good boy," Duo stated and petted the gray neck. "Sorry, boy, I don't have any carrots on me for you right now," he chuckled as Zero's soft muzzle searched his pockets. Not getting anything, Zero turned his attention back to his master and nudged Heero.

"You've had enough for now, Zero. You can have some more after your bath," Heero told his horse.

Zero wuffled and nudged again, a hopeful look in his liquid brown eyes.

"Oh, all right." Heero reached into his pocket and produced another carrot. Zero took it and greedily munched on it.

"He's certainly got you wrapped around his hoof," Duo snickered.

"Well, he was good so he deserves it," Heero replied in defense.

"Sure, sure," Duo chuckled. "Come on, you want a hand to bath this beast or not?"

"Yeah. I'll go get the shampoo." Heero left to fetch the washing stuff.

* * *

"Remind me never to offer to help you wash an animal again," Duo muttered as he took in the sight of his bedraggled braid. The rest of him wasn't much better. "Yuk! I'm squelching when I walk," he grumbled as his sneakers did indeed 'squelch' with each step he took.

Heero couldn't help but laugh. They had successfully bathed Zero, but in the process they'd ended up soaked themselves. "It's all part of the joy of horse ownership," Heero said as he took in his own saturated state.

"I think I prefer to wash a dog. I bet I look like a drowned rat."

That statement wasn't too far from the truth, Heero thought to himself, but he didn't dare voice his thoughts. "I'll dry him off if you want to go get changed," Heero said as he picked up the sweat scraper and began to draw it over Zero's body, removing the excess water.

"I'll live. I will take off these sneakers though, I can't stand the noise when I walk," Duo muttered and proceeded to take off said sneakers. "Ah crap, I'm beginning to prune."

Keeping his laughter to himself, Heero finished scraping the excess water from his horse's coat.

* * *

"I think that's everything," Duo said as he ran his eye over the pile of gear currently sitting just outside the tack room door. "Want to run a check with me?"

"Hai. Saddle?"

"Check."

"Bridle?"

"Check."

"Grooming kit, jumping boots and saddle blanket?"

"Check, check and check."

"Water bucket, haynet, carrots?"

"A roger dodger to that."

"Halter and lead rope?"

"On the stable door."

"Helmet, whip and spurs?"

"Ohh, promises, promises."

"Duo!"

"Sorry. Yup, all there."

"Rug and floating boots?"

"Rug on horse and floating boots outside stable."

"I think that's everything then."

"What? No spares?"

"I don't think we will need them."

"Well knock me over with a feather," Duo made to swoon. "The great Heero Yuy is going to a show without packing spares for the spares. What has the world come to?"

Choosing to ignore his sarcastic partner, Heero changed the subject. "I'm going to bring Shini and Scythe in before it gets dark. Once they're settled I'll load the car up and hitch up the float."

"Want a hand?"

"I should be fine with the nags. If you want to start on this lot..."

"Okay. You fetch the other two in and I'll start to ferry this lot to the car, then I'll go on up to the house and start on dinner."

"Arigato."

* * *

Treize looked up to the sky as he headed back inside the house after his final check of the horses. Beside him his blonde partner walked. "Should be a fine day tomorrow," Treize remarked.

"You mean you actually trust the weather men?" Zechs teased.

"No, actually I don't. I'd rather stick my own head out of the window and see what the weather is like, they never get it right."

"They must be looking out of a different window than you," Zechs snickered.

"Do they have windows in the meteorological bureau? Damn, and here I was thinking they just threw darts at a board and picked the weather according to what the dart landed on."

Zechs laughed. "I guess they may as well for all the accuracy they have at predicting the weather."

"You got that right."

"How do you think you will go tomorrow?"

Treize paused at the back door to his house and removed his boots. "Hard to say. Horses are unpredictable animals as you well know. Goose is jumping wonderfully right now, he's hitting his peak just at the right time. But having said that, he can just as easily have an off day."

"I can understand that. Not easy dealing with a living, breathing creature, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Treize chuckled. "And even more so with Goose and his need to have Duck with him. God forbid anything should ever happen to Duck. If it did I'm sure Goose would be soon to follow."

Zechs shuddered at the thought and then snickered. "You'd have to have him stuffed and cart him around to the shows with you."

Treize turned and gave his lover a *look* "No, thank you!"

"What do you think Heero's chances are?" Zechs asked as he changed the subject slightly.

Treize offered his partner a glass of red wine, Zechs taking it and sipping at the liquid. "I think he has an excellent chance of making the final selection. That horse of his has a natural jump to him and they have both come a long way. I'd be very surprised if they didn't make it onto the team." Treize sat down on the sofa next to his lover and took a drink from his own glass. "Ahh, now that's a good vintage."

Zechs shook his head and laughed. Leaning forwards he stole a kiss, pressing his tongue against Treize's lips until they parted and allowed him entry. His tongue swept inside, caressing all Treize's weak spots and swallowing the moans his lover eagerly gave up to him. Pulling apart, he sucked lightly on Treize's lower lip, his voice low and husky. "I think I prefer this vintage."

~ * ~

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 10

The morning of the show dawned, the sky overcast and a chill wind blowing lightly across the landscape. Heero hit the alarm button and rolled over on his back, Duo following his movement and snuggling closer. He lay there for a few minutes just listening to the even breathing coming from his lover before he decided he'd better get up and go feed the horses, if he didn't move now he wouldn't get out of the bed at all!

"Too early," Duo muttered as his cuddle toy was taken from him.

Heero chuckled. "I'll go feed the nags then make you a coffee."

"Mmm. Sounds good," replied Duo without even opening his eyes.

Shaking his head, Heero slid out of the bed, Duo immediately grabbing Heero's pillow and cuddling it close to his chest. Slipping on a pair of sweats, Heero found a thick pair of socks and windbreaker. He glanced briefly out of the window and shuddered. Whilst it wasn't raining, the dark clouds were looming on the horizon and making the dawn fight to take its place. Placing a soft kiss to the top of Duo's head, the only part of his partner currently visible under the bedclothes, Heero left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen to put the kettle on to boil.

With a mug of hot tea in his hand, Heero left the house and went to the stables, sliding the big door back after unlocking it. Immediately his nostrils were assaulted with the sweet smell of horse and hay. Zero gave a low wuffle, Scythe whickered softly whilst Shinigami let fly with a loud neigh.

"Okay, okay," Heero muttered. "Hold your horses, I'm coming." He disappeared into the feed room, returning seconds later with three buckets. Zero banged his stable door, impatient to have his breakfast. Leaving Zero's bucket inside, Heero headed out to the paddocks to put Scythe and Shini's feeds in the feed bins there before returning and leading the pair out to the paddocks and their breakfast. With the mare and young stallion safely outside, Heero returned to the stable block and fed Zero. The big gray almost knocked Heero over in his haste to get to his food. Heero gave him a smack to the chest.

"Back off and remember your manners, Zero!" Heero chastised.

Liquid brown eyes gazed sorrowfully at his master and Zero nudged Heero in the stomach by way of apology.

"That's better," said Heero and moved aside after mixing the gray's feed so the stallion could eat. Leaving Zero to his food, Heero picked up the poop scoop and set about cleaning the other two stables. Once they were clean and raked, Heero did Zero's stable, leaving the raking for now. Water buckets were next to be emptied, washed out and refilled. With the stable chores done, Heero took the empty feed buckets back into the feed room and began to fill them with the various feed stuffs for the horses' dinners. With Zero still eating and nothing more to be done in the stables for now, Heero drank the last of his now cool tea and went back to the house to rouse his partner and start cooking breakfast.

"Duo? Duo, it's time to wake up," Heero cajoled as he shook his partner's shoulder. "I brought coffee." Heero blew gently over the lip of the cup, the steam and scent of the coffee wafting across the bed and Duo's nostrils. Said nostrils began to twitch and a sleepy, violet eye blinked open.

"Did someone say coffee?"

Chuckling softly, Heero held up the cup so Duo could see it. "Time to get up, sleepy head."

"I'll give you sleepy head," Duo growled. "Coffee. Gimme. _Now_."

Still chuckling, Heero handed over the cup, his lover taking it and sipping greedily at the rich contents. Heero sat down on the edge of the mattress and sipped his own beverage; he knew Duo wouldn't resemble anything remotely human until he had at least half a cup of coffee in him.

Feeling the caffeine starting to kick in, Duo sighed and sat up a little more. "Horses?"

"All fed."

"Stables?"

"Cleaned. And before you ask, both Scythe and Shini are out in their paddocks and breakfast is cooked and keeping warm."

"How long have you been up for?"

Heero glanced at the clock. "Just over an hour."

"Guess I should get my lazy ass out of the bed then."

"I'll go put breakfast on the table."

"Forgetting something, Heero?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Aa. Sorry." Heero leaned over and took his lover's lips in a gentle kiss. "Morning, Duo."

"Much better," Duo replied and smiled. "Now I feel ready to face the day."

Rolling his eyes, Heero left his partner to get up and dressed.

* * *

"Weather doesn't look too good," Duo commented looking out the kitchen window as he ate the plate of scrambled eggs Heero had prepared.

"I agree," Heero replied. "It hasn't rained yet though."

"I thought the weather forecast said it was going to be fine today?"

"It did."

"Nice to see they're keeping up with tradition then," snickered Duo.

"You never know, it's only overcast right now, it could still clear up by the time it gets to my class."

"Yeah, pigs might fly too."

"At least I'm trying to think positive."

"So am I. I'll be taking my Driazabone and making sure to wear my 'wellies'."

"Your what?"

"My wellies; you know? My wellington boots?"

"Oh, those."

"At least my feet will stay dry. You finished yet? 'Cause we need to get a wriggle on and get Zero booted up and on the float if you want to get to the show with time to spare." Duo stood up and took his empty plate to the sink and began to wash up.

"Hai, I'm almost done."

* * *

"So much for the weather forecast saying it's going to be fine," Duo muttered under his breath. "They should all be taken out and shot." Beside him, Heero snickered.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"You mark my words, Heero. It may only be a drizzle now, but later on it will become a full on downpour. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The clouds were steadily building up, increasing in their intensity. Driving to the show it had begun to drizzle slightly, nothing much, just enough moisture to make you turn on the windscreen wipers and smear all the dirt and dust across the windscreen.

"Well, whether it does or doesn't pour down the fact still remains that I have a course to jump and selectors to impress. I'm going to leave Zero in the float for now. No point in taking him off and letting him get wet," said Heero as he brought the car and float to a stop in an open area slightly away from the rest of the cars and floats on the show grounds.

"Shame it's not an indoor show," Duo stated. "At least then you wouldn't get drowned."

"Would be nice if it was undercover, but I've ridden in a lot worse conditions than this. I'm going to check Zero and then see if I can find the secretary to get my number and have a look at the course map."

"Shall I go find a tap and fill up his water bucket?"

"I'd leave it for now. He's going to be in the float for a little while. We can check out the tap location whilst we get my number and then get him a drink after."

"You're the boss," said Duo and got out of the car. The rain had stopped for the moment but Duo pulled his Driazabone on anyway, besides being waterproof, it was warm too.

Heero checked on Zero who was quite happy to remain inside the float eating his haynet. Satisfied his horse was okay, Heero locked the car and with Duo by his side made his way across the damp ground towards the building he thought would most likely house the secretary. Approaching, the smell of coffee invaded Duo's nostrils and he deserted his lover to fetch them both a cup from the canteen. Once Heero had his number, he wandered back out onto the veranda and spotted his partner sipping on a styrofoam cup and watching the ring intently.

"They look so professional," Duo commented as he passed his boyfriend the other cup and continued to watch the horses currently in the ring.

"A lot of them are."

"What exactly are they doing?"

"It's a hacking class. I guess you could call it a sort of beauty parade, although there is a lot more to it than that."

"More information?"

Heero decided to keep it as simple as he could. "The horses go around the ring on a large circle at the walk, trot and canter. The judge in the middle picks out about six horses they really like and calls them into the center. From there they are given a 'workout' to do individually. Each one does the same workout and the judge decides which order they would place the horses in based on that workout as well as the horse's presentation, manners, conformation and education."

"Sounds complicated to me."

"There is a lot more to it than that, but that's the basic idea. Come on, I want to find the ring I'll be jumping in and see if the order is up yet, also the course plan."

"Right with you, Heero." Duo tore his eyes away from the ring and followed his partner across the grass.

* * *

"It looks pretty formidable to me," Duo muttered as he gazed at the jumps set up in the ring.

"I've jumped higher," replied Heero. "The jumps at the Nations Cup were a touch higher than these."

"They still look big to me." Duo's eyes scanned over the course from where they stood at the side of the ring. The course wasn't open for walking yet, Heero had found the course plan and taken a look at it then come down to stand ring side and get a bit more of an idea of the course in general. He'd have a much better idea of how it would ride once he had the chance to walk around it.

"What number are you in the class?" Duo asked.

"There's twelve entries and I'm eighth to go. Treize is sixth."

"Hopefully the ground won't be too cut up by the time you jump."

"At least it isn't going to be hard on the horses legs, that shower of rain earlier would have softened the going a touch."

"Let's just hope it doesn't rain too much more then, otherwise you'll be bogged down in mud," Duo chuckled.

"I don't think it will. The sky looks like it's clearing."

"I'd like to know where." Duo gazed upwards. As far as he could see the clouds were still pretty thick and dark looking.

"Over there," Heero said and pointed skyward.

Duo followed the line of 'point' and spotted a tiny sliver of blue breaking between two clouds. "I guess you can't be blamed for wishful thinking."

"Come on, I'm going back to the float to check on Zero and see if Treize has arrived yet," said Heero as he changed the subject, not wanting to have his hopes of the rain going away dashed.

Returning to the float they found Zero still eating the hay in his haynet, the big gray quite happy to remain inside. Treize had also arrived and gone to fetch his number, Joe being left to keep an eye on the horses in his absence.

"Hey, Joe," Duo said as he approached Treize's goose neck float.

"Hi, Duo. Lovely weather," Joe said sarcastically.

"You can say that again."

"How's Heero and his horse?"

"Both fine and raring to go. What about Treize and Goose?"

"Pretty much the same. If they both put in good rounds today I'm pretty sure they will stand an excellent chance of making the Olympic team."

"One can always hope," chuckled Duo. "Ah, speaking of Treize, here he comes now."

"Good morning, Duo. How are you? It's been a while since I saw you." Treize extended his hand, the vet taking it and returning the offered handshake.

"I'm well, Treize, and it has been a while. Heero keeps me informed though. He tells me that Goose is going well and that Romefeller is starting to show some real promise."

"Goose is going great. He's come into his peak at just the right time. Romeo is also progressing in leaps and bounds. I'd say that given how that youngster of Heero's is coming along the pair of them are going to be damn good jumpers down the track."

"Time will tell, I guess. How do you think you will go today?"

"We should do okay, providing the weather stays on our side. If it decides to pour down then depending on the course it could be a completely different story."

"Is Zechs coming to watch?"

"Yes. He's coming around lunch time. He had a call out to attend to first and then he should be here."

"Great! I look forward to catching up with him. I'd better get going and see if Heero needs a hand. I'll see you shortly, Treize, Joe." Duo took his leave and went back to the float where Heero could be heard inside fussing over Zero.

* * *

Standing in the collecting ring with Zero's reins looped over his arm, Duo watched his lover with Treize in the ring as they walked the course, beside him Joe stood, Goose was still tied up inside Treize's float. The clouds had passed overhead and sent a heavy shower of rain down on the ground but the sun was making a valiant effort to break through.

Heero paused and took a look back at the course thus far. It wasn't overly big as far as height went and the course designer had been generous with striding between fences. Turning back, Heero continued to walk.

"What's it like?" asked Duo when the pair returned.

"Not too bad at all," Heero replied. "There's room between jumps to get your horse settled and re-balanced and none of the jumps are too high. Zero should do okay. I'd say the real test will come in the jump off."

"I agree," stated Treize. "Jumps one to five are all straightforward. There's a slight twist as you go from five to six, but nothing hard. The double is straightforward but you will need to have impulsion after landing over part B to successfully clear the wall and following gate."

"Okay." Duo gave Zero a pat to the neck. "You hear that, Zero? It's not a difficult course so all you need to do is keep calm, listen to Heero and you'll be fine."

Zero wuffled and poked his nose in the direction of the nice human's pocket. He could smell a carrot in there.

Chuckling, Duo handed over the carrot.

* * *

The horses were warmed up and eager to jump. Duo and Joe watched from the side lines as Treize and Heero put their respective mounts over a couple of practice jumps and then brought them to a walk.

"Better head down to the ring," began Heero, "our class has been called and I'd say they should be up to the third or fourth competitor by now."

"We'll meet you there," replied Duo. The pair on horseback rode off in the direction of the ring, Joe and Duo walking along behind the horses. As they neared so Duo caught the flash of pale, blonde hair out the corner of his eye and turned his head. "Zechs!" he called out as he spotted the other vet scanning the crowd.

Hearing his name called, Zechs began to look for the body attached to the voice. He noticed someone waving and then recognized Duo. He waved back and began to work his way across the grass towards Duo and Joe.

"Good to see you made it," Duo said as he shook the other vet's hand.

"Didn't think I was going to for a while there. Has Treize jumped yet?"

"No, he hasn't. He should be in shortly. Tough case?"

"Yeah. Had a horse go through a barb wire fence, lots of stitching to do which was pretty tedious and time consuming."

"You have my full sympathy," chuckled Duo. He knew from personal experience just how time consuming stitching jobs could be. "Come on, let's get moving. Treize should be jumping very soon and I know he'd like to see you before he does."

The three made it to the collecting ring just as the fifth rider was entering, the fourth coming out with eight faults.

Treize's eyes lit up when he saw his boyfriend and he gave the vet a warm smile. "Glad you could make it."

"So am I. For a while there I didn't think I was going to get here in time."

"Tough case?"

"Yeah. When are you jumping?"

"I'm next to go," Treize replied and switched his attention back to the ring and current competitor.

"How many clear rounds so far?" Duo asked as he stood beside Zero.

"Two," Heero replied.

"How come so few? I thought you said the course wasn't too hard."

"It isn't. Some have made simple mistakes which have cost them penalties, but I'd say the biggest factor is the ground."

"The ground?" Duo couldn't see what Heero meant with that statement.

"That shower of rain we had earlier has softened the ground a bit and the riders aren't taking it into consideration. Simply put, it means you will need to have your horse even more forward going to compensate for the slightly heavier state of the ground."

"Ahh, I see," replied Duo.

"It's Treize's turn."

Duo switched his attention back to the ring where the fifth rider was exiting and Treize was entering. Choruses of 'good luck' echoed around the rider as he put Goose into a slow canter and headed for the judge.

With the judge saluted, Treize once more put Goose into a canter and headed for the start flags. The bell rang and Treize was on his way. They passed through the start flags and approached the first jump; a small hedge fence. Goose popped over it easily, ears pricked and looking for the next jump. Jumps two, three and four followed, each cleared in the same easy style. With thoughts of the slight twist that followed jump five, Treize was sure to have Goose listening intently to him. They landed over the off set rails, immediately Treize's seat and leg was on the horse, pushing the animal together and turning to bring Goose into jump six, the barrels with as much room as possible.

Goose grunted as he left the earth to clear the barrels, jump seven followed rapidly and was also cleared; then they were approaching the double. Treize steadied his horse, holding the bay in check with a light hand to the reins. Goose responded and settled his pace, ears pricked as he approached the double. They met part A spot on, Goose sailing into the air and clearing it with ease. They landed and took two strides before becoming airborne again. With the double cleared, Treize collected his horse again and finished the remaining three fences in the course without knocking anything down.

"Clear round," Heero said with a smile. The commentator confirmed that a second later.

Treize rode out of the ring to a smattering of applause, patting Goose on the neck and looking pleased with himself.

"Well done," Duo congratulated.

"Excellent round," Zechs said with a warm smile to his lover.

"That was great, Treize. How did the course ride?" Heero asked as he gave his boss a grin.

"Not too badly. You do need to have your horse under control for that slight twist between five and six. The wall to the gate isn't as bad as we thought it would be either. Ground is a bit on the muddy side and adds a couple of inches to the height, but nothing that should worry Zero," Treize replied as he slipped his feet from the stirrups and dismounted. He loosened Goose's girth and then handed the bay over to Joe to walk around and keep him warm.

The attention returned to the ring where the seventh competitor was having a slight disagreement with their horse and the barrel jump. For some particular reason the horse had taken a dislike to the jump and didn't want to jump it. The bell rang indicating the horse and its rider were eliminated.

Then it was Heero's turn.

Zero pranced into the ring, tail kinked over his back and he gave a couple of happy snorts. He eyed the jumps and shied playfully at a potted geranium. He was eager to be off and showed it by tossing in a small buck.

"Take it easy, you big lump," Heero chastised. "You're going to get your chance to jump soon enough." Finding the judge, Heero saluted, collected his reins and pushed Zero into a canter. The bell rang and they were off.

Zero bounded forward, passed through the start flags and was boring down on the first fence. Heero took a slightly firmer hold on the gray as they landed over the hedge, he didn't want Zero getting too cocky and making mistakes. Soon enough they were approaching fence five, Heero remembering what Treize had said about the twist and settling Zero. The gray fought for his head wanting nothing more than to jump. His training came forth though and he listened to his master, steadying his gait and driving his hocks underneath himself.

Landing over fence five and having Zero's complete attention enabled Heero to make the necessary turn to bring his horse in properly to jump six. Zero pushed his hind quarters underneath himself and launched into the air. Having successfully cleared fence six, Zero continued to attack the course, his mind focused completely on the fences and the signals he was getting from his master.

The double was taken in Zero's stride, the gray hopping neatly over both elements and landing well out on the other side. The wall was coming up and Heero checked the gray, re-balancing and slowing the speed a little. Treize's words about the muddy ground came back to him and he sat down hard into his saddle, collecting Zero up and giving the horse the impulsion he would need to clear the wall and following gate. He felt Zero slip a touch as they leapt into the air, the slip causing Zero's jump not to be as fluid as usual. Heero managed to stay with the horse and they cleared the wall.

They landed safely enough, Zero getting his legs back underneath himself and powering on towards the gate.

In the collecting ring, Duo and Treize both saw the slight slip, Duo biting his lip and silently praying whilst Treize felt his heart leap into his mouth. The former Olympic medalist let go a sigh as he watched the stallion land safely and cleanly.

"Thank god this is the last show to impress the selectors," Duo muttered. "I really don't think I can take much more of this."

"Clear round," the commentator announced as Heero left the ring.

Congratulations were heaped upon Heero and his horse, Zero knowing he'd been good and politely asking for carrots; he wasn't disappointed.

"What happened?" Duo asked Heero when the rest of the group had moved away. He gently pulled on Zero's ears, the gray still munching on his carrots.

"The ground is a little boggy out there and I guess Zero put his foot in the wrong place."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't do something like that again, damn near gave me a heart attack," Duo said quietly.

"We're fine, Duo," Heero replied, "but I promise to be a little more careful. I didn't realize the ground was that boggy."

"Is the wall in the jump off?"

"I don't know. They will be announcing the jump off course in a couple of minutes, the last competitor is just about finished."

The pair stood quietly together, each locked in their own thoughts as the last competitor finished their round. Once everyone had competed, the commentator announced that there were five riders through to the jump off including Treize and Heero. Treize was jumping third, Heero fourth. The jump off course was announced and much to Duo's disappointment the wall was in it.

"Fences, one, five, six, eight A, eight B, nine and ten," Heero repeated to himself. "Tough one."

"Come on, Heero. We have to go and walk the course," Treize said, breaking into Heero's thoughts. The pair headed off to walk the shortened but raised course leaving Joe, Duo and Zechs in the collecting ring.

Heero paid particular attention this time to the state of the ground, especially the take off and landing areas of each of the jumps they would be jumping. With so many horses having already jumped and the showers of rain earlier, the ground was getting quite cut up and muddy. It wasn't too bad though and Heero didn't think it would get much worse. He made a mental note to keep Zero full of impulsion and traveling forward, that way the gray would be less likely to falter at any stage of the course. He voiced his opinion to Treize who agreed with him. The pair returned to the collecting ring and waiting horses.

Heero checked his girth, tightening it up and then pulling his stirrups down, beside him Duo held onto Zero's reins.

"Please be careful out there, Heero." Duo didn't want to admit to it but he had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and it was growing by the minute. Whilst he was usually nervous whenever Heero was jumping, He'd never been this uneasy before. He knew this round was even more important to the dark haired rider, this being his last chance to impress the selectors and make it to the short list, so Duo swallowed his fears and did his best to put on a cheerful face for his lover.

"I promise to be careful, Duo. I'm not planning on taking any undue risks and Zero is jumping wonderfully. The place to save time is between fences one and five then six to eight. After that it's straight forward over the wall and gate before heading through the finish." Heero gave his partner a reassuring squeeze to the arm.

The announcer began to call for the riders in the jump off to present themselves and with another reassuring squeeze and accompanying smile, Heero mounted his horse and rode away to let the steward know he was there and loosen Zero up a little bit.

The first two riders went through the course without any trouble, the first going clear with a time of 50:27 seconds; the second had four faults at the second part of the double. Duo breathed a little easier. Treize was next to enter the ring, Duo, Heero and Zechs all keeping their eyes riveted to the ginger haired man as he saluted the judge and then once the bell went, commenced his course.

Jump one was cleared easily, Goose propping and turning at Treize's command and making a lovely turn to bring him into fence five. That was also cleared and within a few strides Goose was soaring into the air over jump six. Landing, the horse took a couple of strides and turned, lining himself up perfectly for the double. Goose sailed into the air, landed and took a couple of strides before popping neatly over part B. With the double cleared there only remained the wall and gate to go. Seconds later Goose was flashing between the finish flags to the roar of applause and several pats to his neck from his rider.

Exiting the ring, Treize and his horse were immediately covered with pats and congratulations from everyone.

"Clear round in a time of 48:05 seconds," the commentator said. "Next rider to go is Heero Yuy on Zero."

Collecting his reins, Heero nudged Zero forward, calls of 'good luck' following him. He saluted the judge and set his jaw. Eyes found the start flags, the bell went and Heero lost himself completely to the course and clearing it in a fast time.

Zero could feel the determination in his master and responded accordingly. Each nerve of his body was finely tuned to that of his master's and he instinctively trusted his master to guide them through. The first jump appeared and Zero took it in his stride, landed and then turned as his master's weight and aids dictated.

They cut inside the wall, making a sharper turn than Treize had but leaving them with only a couple of strides before fence five was upon them. Zero grunted and gathered himself together, pushing off through strong hind legs and clearing the jump.

Waiting in the collecting ring, Duo's heart was increasing in rhythm as he nervously watched his lover. "Shit!" he muttered to himself as he watched the tight turn and Zero give every effort to clear jump five.

Treize watched, an amused smile on his face as Heero set out to beat his time. He wished the younger rider all the best. This was all a part of the fun of the sport, knowing you could be beaten by hundredths of a second, pitting your skills and those of your horse against the course designer and fellow competitors. It made for one hell of an adrenaline rush!

"Take it easy, not too fast, steady back," Duo mumbled under his breath as he watched Heero clear jump five and then motor on towards jump eight; the double.

"That's the worst of it out the way," Treize stated. "The rest of the course is fine."

Duo gave the rider a grateful look, knowing that Treize was offering reassurance without it being obvious.

Zero gathered himself together for the double, clearing the first element and then bounding cleanly over the second. He gave a soft snort, eagerly looking for the next jump.

Heero made the left hand turn and brought Zero towards the wall. The red 'bricks' loomed before them, Zero eyeing it up and picking his take off point. Heero lined the fence up and rode Zero at it. The gray strode out and then began to shorten his stride a little, gathering his hind legs underneath in preparation for the take off. Three strides away and Heero came forward, letting the reins slide a little though his fingers. As Zero's hind quarters came underneath, he placed his front hooves down and then prepared to take off. The big gray soared into the air, stretching out and sailing over the wall easily. Forelegs reached for the returning earth, hooves biting into the mud and churned up grass. As Zero's hind legs came down so his near fore slipped in the mud. For a moment Zero lost his balance, legs scrambling to find purchase in the mud. Heero did all he could to assist the animal, sitting quietly in his saddle, keeping his weight still and letting the reins loose.

Back in the collecting ring, Duo's heart had leapt into his throat.

Zero recovered, using his hind legs to push himself out of the mud and re-balance. He could see the gate ahead, only six strides away and aimed for it.

As Zero regained his footing so Heero took up the contact again and sat deep into the saddle. Zero was on track for the gate and as Heero rode him forward he felt that all was not right. There was a subtle change to Zero's gait, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. The horse seemed a little rougher but before Heero had a chance to think any more on it, the gate was in front of them and Zero was preparing to take off.

The slip in the mud had done more damage than either horse or rider realized. Inside Zero's leg the tendons and ligaments that had been strained several years ago, took the brunt of the slip. Whilst it hadn't been enough to tear them, it had certainly put a lot of strain on them and caused them to stretch.

Zero pushed himself off the ground, leaping into the air and arcing over the gate, Heero following the movement with practiced ease. Forelegs again stretched out ready to take the weight of the horse and rider as they followed the course of gravity.

As Zero's front hooves touched down it was too much for the already strained leg. It buckled and gave beneath him, Zero plunging head first into the dirt.

~ * ~

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Angst ahead!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 11

Zero's head hit the dirt, neck folding and body sliding along the ground. As soon as he'd felt Zero falling, Heero had let the reins go completely loose and kicked his feet out of the stirrups. Zero's pitch forward unseated him but didn't throw him from the saddle.

Scrambling his legs together, Zero did his best to regain his balance. Pain shot up his injured leg as he put weight on it, causing Zero to whinny in pain and fear, he stumbled again, pain lancing through his body.

Heero pushed himself from the saddle, throwing himself to the side and managing to land on his feet more by luck than skill. He'd kept hold of the reins and as soon as he'd landed on his feet, Heero was beside his horse doing his best to calm the injured and frightened animal.

"_Heero_!" Duo cried out as he watched Zero fall. It was as if everything went into slow motion, Zero's hitting the ground, his leg twisted underneath him, Heero throwing himself from the horse's back and landing safely on the ground before darting in to try and calm the distressed animal. Before Duo was even aware of it, his legs were in motion, feet carrying him out of the collecting ring and sprinting across the grass towards the injured horse.

As Duo took off running, Zechs was close behind. Back in the collecting ring, Treize and Joe watched in disbelief.

"Zero, Zero. It's okay, settle down, son," Heero pleaded doing his best to soothe the frightened stallion.

The calm, familiar voice penetrated Zero's pain filled mind and the gray stood still, his muzzle sought out the hand of his master and thrust into it, trembling and seeking reassurance.

"Easy, Zero. Duo will be here in a second, he'll make you all better," Heero continued in the same, quiet tone. Heero could see his lover from the corner of his eye, sprinting across the ring with Zechs right behind him. Turning his attention back to his horse, Heero scanned over the animal and his breath hitched. Tears slid out from the corner of his eyes as he noted the swelling appearing in the gray's foreleg and the obvious pain his beloved horse was in. Hastily he scrubbed the tears away as Duo bolted up to him.

"Heero? Heero, are you okay?" Duo asked as he gave his lover a quick glance over and then turned to the horse. Duo was pretty sure that Heero wasn't injured, but he had to make certain.

"I'm okay," Heero replied a little shakily. "Zero..." Heero paused, his voice choking him. "Please, Duo. Fix him, make him better for me. You have to make him better, you just _have_ to, please?" The catch was evident in the voice, Heero was pleading for Duo to make the stallion better.

"I'll do my best, Heero," Duo replied quietly. His eyes ran expertly over the foreleg and he shivered. He didn't like what he saw. Beside him Zechs came to a stop, breathing labored as he tried to force air back into his lungs from the sprint.

The medic arrived at the scene along with a steward, the questions flowing thick and fast, Heero doing his best to answer them through his distress. No, he wasn't injured. Yes, he was sure he hadn't hurt himself, it was Zero that was hurt. The medic did a quick check over Heero to be safe, despite the man's protests and insistence that it was only his horse that was injured. Meanwhile the steward began to question Duo. Who was he and what did he think he was doing?

Zechs stepped in on Duo's behalf, knowing that the other vet was more concerned with the horse and likely to snarl at the steward for holding him up in his diagnosis and treatment. "That's Doctor Duo Maxwell, this horse's vet and he knows what he's doing. If you could give him a few minutes to assess the damage I'm sure we will be able to move the horse and clear the ring shortly."

"That's quite okay," the steward replied. "It doesn't matter, take all the time you need to make sure the horse is safe enough to move. I just needed to be sure that the animal is being attended to by the proper person. We do have a vet on call here at the show but if that's the animal's regular vet then there's no problem. I'll go let the judge and other officials know what's happening."

"Thank you," Zechs replied.

The steward gave a nod and turned to the distressed rider. "I hope everything is okay and that the horse will be all right. I'll be back very shortly to give you a hand if you need it."

Heero gave the steward a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you."

Crouching down beside Duo, Zechs let his eyes roam over the horse's front leg and he gave a soft grunt. "What do you think?"

"It's the same leg he tore the ligaments and tendons in a few years back," Duo replied, his face a neutral mask. Fingers began to explore the swelling leg, feeling as best they could through the soft tissue to the bone beneath. With his heart in his throat, Duo turned to Zechs. "I'd like you to have a quick examination and tell me what you think."

Moving closer, Zechs let his slender fingers come forth to poke and probe the area. With each exploratory touch his face grew even more grim. "It's highly possible..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Duo replied, interrupting the other vet. He didn't want Heero suffering any further upset if he could help it.

"You really need an x-ray to confirm."

"I know. Best thing to do would be to try and strap the leg with a support bandage and get him back to the surgery as fast as possible," Duo said quietly. "All my drugs and stuff are in the trunk of my car and I don't have my car with me."

"I came straight from the surgery, my trunk is fully stocked. Feel free to use whatever you need, Duo." Zechs stood up. "I'll go get a painkiller and bandage for him, you strap the leg and I'll give him the drug. Once that's in him we can move him out of the ring."

"Thanks, Zechs."

"No problem. I'll be right back." Zechs turned, gave Heero's arm a reassuring squeeze and took off at a flat out run across the ring and back to where he'd parked his car.

"Duo?" Heero's voice quavered a little, tears still glistening in his eyes as he tried to read the vet's face.

As much as Duo wanted to take his partner into his arms right then, he couldn't. There were too many people around, the spectators all practically hanging over the ropes trying to see what was going on. "I won't lie to you, Heero. It's not looking good. There's a lot of soft tissue damage, I guess you already know it's the same leg as he hurt before?"

"Hai. I was pretty sure it was. Duo, is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Heero. I really don't. I think there may be a fracture in there. Until I can get him x-rayed I won't know for sure."

"Fracture?" Heero's voice cracked. "Oh, god no. Not a fracture. Zero, what have I done to you?"

The big gray pushed his muzzle against his master's chest. His leg hurt terribly, but the sadness radiating off his master tore at the stallion. He wuffled softly and nudged again.

Raising a hand, Heero petted the soft neck, stroked the horse's ears and rubbed gently between the gray's eyes. "Zero, I'm so sorry," Heero whispered as the tears coursed down his cheeks. He didn't give a damn who saw him crying. His best friend was hurt and he was the cause of it. Heero couldn't forgive himself.

Seeing the pain in his lover's eyes and the hitched tone to his voice as he spoke, Duo knew exactly what was going through Heero's mind. "It's not your fault, Heero. It's just one of those things. We knew Zero had one leg that wasn't as strong as the others due to his previous injury, there's nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening."

"I should have pulled him up after the wall. He didn't feel quite right and I didn't stop him. Oh, Duo. I should have stopped, I shouldn't have let him jump the gate. Now he's hurt badly and it's all my fault. What if his leg is broken? He'll have to be..." Heero couldn't finish. He turned and buried his face in Zero's mane and sobbed.

Unable to do much, Duo stepped beside the distraught rider and rubbed his back. He really hoped that Zechs wouldn't be too much longer with those painkillers. He needed to get Zero off the grounds and back home to the surgery where he could treat him properly, and take care of his boyfriend.

Zechs arrived back at the same time the steward returned. The judge also came across and spoke softly with Zechs before returning to his place and informing the commentator of what was going on. The commentator put over a quick announcement letting the public and competitors alike know that the horse had suffered some damage to a leg and that there were two vets currently treating the horse. Once they determined that the horse could be moved, the ring would be cleared and the jumps checked before the jump off would continue.

It did little to reassure Treize and Joe who were waiting patiently in the collecting ring.

Zechs administered the painkiller to Zero whilst Duo began to bandage the cannon bone and fetlock joint. Heero held onto his horse and did his best to soothe the frightened stallion. Within a couple of minutes the painkiller started to work and Zero felt a little better as the pain in his leg began to subside.

"I think we can move him now," Duo said softly as he noted the horse's reaction to the drug in his system.

"You need a hand?" the steward asked.

"Thanks but I think we should be fine," Duo replied. He turned to Heero. "I'll get Zechs or Treize to bring the car and float as close to the collecting ring as possible. The less distance Zero has to walk, the better for him and the leg."

"I agree," Zechs said. "Pass me the keys and I'll go get the car and float, if that's okay with you, Heero?"

"That's fine." Heero really didn't give a shit right now about anything other than his horse. Unbeknownst to Heero, the rider was starting to slip into mild shock.

Duo could see his partner's state and knew Heero was suffering from shock, but he declined to comment. He knew from experience that Heero wouldn't tend to himself at all until he knew Zero was okay.

Zechs took the keys from Duo and taking the steward with him to clear a path through the crowds to the collecting ring, he went in search of Heero's car. He passed through the collecting ring on his way to let Treize and Joe know what was going on.

"Fuck!" cursed Treize when Zechs told him of the suspected fracture to the gray's leg. "That's so unfair. They were doing so well too. What's going to happen now?"

Zechs shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Duo's going to take him back to the surgery and x-ray the leg. Once the results of the x-ray are known then the appropriate course of treatment can take place. I'm going to fetch Heero's car and float around so Zero doesn't have to walk very far."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe give them a hand? Oh, I think Heero could do with a little reassurance right now, he's pretty cut up about it." Zechs gave his lover a smile and headed off to fetch Heero's car.

"Damn!" muttered Treize. "Poor guy, he's tried so hard for this, it's terrible to see all that hard work get shot down." Treize really did feel bad for Heero. The rider had worked so hard, his horse had also shown tremendous heart and Treize had thought they were a certainty to make the Olympic team. Now this had to happen, and worse still they didn't know what the full extent of the injury was and if Zero would ever be able to walk, let alone jump ever again. Handing Goose over to Joe, Treize walked quickly into the ring to help his student and friend.

The progress was slow going, Zero refused to put the injured foreleg to the ground at all and had to sort of shuffle his hind legs then 'hop' with his one good front leg. With each 'step' the pain in Heero's heart grew. Duo had removed Zero's saddle, handing it to Treize who had taken it without a word. Now the three of them were doing their best to help Zero from the ring and into the waiting float. As they reached the collecting ring, many of the other competitors came forward to offer their assistance or sympathies. It touched Heero deeply to see how much his fellow riders did care and it was all he could do to keep the tears at bay.

Slowly but surely Zero managed to hobble out of the ring and onto the float. His leg burned and ached, the drug having relieved some of the pain, but not all. With a few grunts and groans, he was finally inside the float and let his head droop.

With Zero now safely inside the float, Duo wasted no time in getting the tail chain secure and the ramp put up. Fortunately, given the weather, they hadn't unpacked much from the car so there had only been Zero's water bucket to put back in. Duo hopped inside the float to take the bridle from Heero who was replacing it with the halter. Duo grabbed Zero's rug from the back of the car and between the two of them they managed to get it on the stallion. Duo didn't want Zero catching cold from the weather or shock the horse was bound to go into.

With Zero secure, the pair stepped out of the float and closed the small front door. Zechs hovered nearby as did Treize.

"Are you going to be okay?" Zechs asked. "I'm happy to come back with you and assist wherever possible if you need me to."

Duo turned to Heero who seemed to be sliding further into his own shock now that Zero was safely on the float. He could see his partner was in no fit state to make any proper decisions so Duo took over. "If you don't mind, Zechs, the help would be appreciated. You have more expertise in equine treatment than I do so your knowledge would be most welcome."

Zechs nodded. "I'll meet you at your surgery then. I can go on ahead and have the place ready for when you get there if you like?"

"Thanks, that would be a big help. I'll see you there." Duo fished in his pocket and passed a key over to Zechs. "That's for the drug room. All the equipment is in there."

"I'll call you as soon as we get back from the show to see what the word is," Treize said quietly.

"Thanks, Treize. I know Heero would appreciate that."

"If there's anything I can do to help all you have to do is say."

"I'll remember that."

Treize stepped over to Heero and gave the man a light hug. "It's going to be okay, Heero. Duo and Zechs will take care of Zero and they will make him better. Trust in them and their skills."

Heero's sorrowful eyes turned to his employer. "Thank you," he whispered and hugged back.

Zechs turned to Treize. "I'll call you later."

"Okay. Take care of Heero's horse."

"Will do."

Zechs went back to his own car, Duo and Heero climbed into Heero's and with Duo driving, left the show grounds and headed back to the veterinary practice as quickly as they dared.

* * *

Zechs pulled into the parking area behind the Maxwell Veterinary practice and continued on along the small driveway until he reached the stable area. Pulling the car over to the side and away from where Heero's float usually stood, Zechs killed the engine and got out, immediately heading for the stable block. He pulled the sliding door back and went inside. The drug room was locked, but Zechs had the key. He went to the crush and opened both ends in readiness for the horse. Next he found the hose and dragged it over towards the crush. Cold water was a great ally to have when treating swelling. After that he unlocked the door to the drug room and stepped inside. Things hadn't changed much from when he'd filled in as a locum for Duo when the vet had been sick. There were a few new additions, Zechs noted. The ultrasound machine being the biggest one. He spotted the x-ray machine and fetched it out, returning to bring the ultrasound machine out as well. Both gadgets would be handy to diagnose the problem with Zero's leg. Zechs already had suspicions that the leg was possibly broken and he shuddered at the thought. Broken legs in horses were extremely difficult to treat.

Having gotten everything ready that he could, Zechs stepped back outside to wait for Duo and Heero to arrive. It had begun to drizzle again, the dark clouds and lightly falling rain matching Zechs' mood. His mind played over the scene of the gray and his slip again and again, trying to picture each second of the fall and analyze what could possibly have happened to the leg. He gave a frustrated sigh. He would have to wait until they had the x-rays.

Duo drove as slowly and carefully as he could, trying to give Zero the smoothest ride home as possible. His heart was thumping in his chest, eyes locked on the road and a cold sweat running down his back as his mind wandered over all the possible scenarios related to Zero's injury. Heero sat silently beside him and Duo knew better than to try and make conversation. Whilst he wasn't ignoring his partner, he understood that Heero needed time alone with his own thoughts to come to terms with what had happened.

The clouds thickened above and a steady drizzle began to fall. Duo breathed a sigh of relief when the driveway to his practice came into view.

As soon as Duo brought the car and float to a stop, Zechs was there to assist. Heero got out of the passenger side and immediately went to the small door on the front of the float. He opened it and stepped inside to see how Zero was doing. Duo cut the engine and hopped out, nodding to Zechs as they both went to the back of the float and prepared to drop the tail gate.

"How did he travel?" Zechs asked.

"Okay, or at least I think so. There wasn't much movement from inside the float, but then again I did take it really slow driving home.

"Everything's ready for you."

"Thanks." Duo dropped the tail chain and called softly to Heero. "You can bring him out now."

Gently, Heero coaxed Zero out of the float, the big gray moving slowly. Each painful step drove the knife of self hatred deeper into Heero's heart. His eyes began to tear again as Zero grunted softly when his injured limb accidentally touched the ground. It took a few minutes but finally Zero was off the float. With Zechs on one side, Duo on the other and Heero leading, the three men managed to get the stallion inside the stable block and into the crush. As soon as the gates were closed, Duo sprang into action.

Grabbing the portable x-ray machine he brought it over to the crush and began to set it up. Zechs was removing the support bandage that had been placed on the gray's leg earlier, Heero stood at the front of the crush just talking to and petting his horse, keeping the animal as still and comforted as possible.

"Right. Heero, you need to step back out of the way," Duo said softly. "I only have the two lead aprons and Zechs is wearing the other."

"Okay." Heero looped the lead rope around the pole of the crush and stepped back. He was working on autopilot, the fall and injury to his horse blocking all other thoughts from his mind.

"Ready?"

"Ready," replied Zechs.

Duo began to take the pictures, stopping after each one to move the machine to another angle. After a few minutes, Duo deemed he'd gotten enough to let him know what the damage was and slid the last plate from the machine. Pushing the machine back out of the way, he removed his apron and grabbed the rest of the plates. "I'll go get these developed. Zechs, would you mind giving Zero another shot of painkiller and start to run the hose over his leg?"

"No problem." Zechs disappeared into Duo's drug room and returned seconds later with a needle and syringe.

"I'll be right back." Duo went to develop the films, leaving Heero and Zechs alone with Zero and their thoughts.

"What's going to happen to him?" Heero suddenly said, his eyes never leaving the gray face of his beloved horse.

"That's a question I can't answer right now, Heero."

Heero studied the leg a little more intently. "It's a lot more swollen than the last time. What if he has broken it?"

"Heero. Let's not jump to conclusions here. We need to wait for the x-rays first. Once we have those we can make an informed decision and take the appropriate course of treatment."

"But, if it's broken, he'll..." Heero couldn't finish the sentence, his voice hitched and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. "I couldn't bear to lose him, Zechs. He's my best friend."

"Oh, Heero. No one is saying you will lose him. Let's wait for Duo to come back and see what we can do from there." Zechs placed his arm around the young rider's shoulders and drew him into a one armed hug, a hug Heero really needed right then.

Duo's eyes adjusted to the dark room where he developed his x-rays, quickly putting the films through the various solutions. Once they were developed and dry, he picked them up and went back out to where the other two were waiting, a grim look on his face.

As the door opened and Duo stepped back out, both Heero and Zechs turned around.

Duo walked over to the 'light board' he had set up on the side of the wall. He slipped an x-ray onto the 'screen' and flipped on the light. Heero and Zechs followed, Zechs' trained eye taking in the details, Heero's eyes doing their level best to make sense out of the picture.

"What's the verdict?" Heero whispered.

"Heero." Duo turned to face his lover. "I'm afraid Zero's got a hairline fracture of his cannon bone. You can just see it here." Duo pointed to a spot on the x-ray.

"Oh, god. No." Heero felt the world around him begin to spin, the air seemed to be sucked out of his lungs and everything began to turn dark.

Zechs caught him as he fell.

* * *

"Heero? Heero? Time to wake up."

A gentle shaking accompanied the words and Heero groggily opened his eyes. He'd been having a really bad nightmare about Zero falling and getting hurt. As his senses came back on line he realized he was in the stable block, and this was no nightmare; it was real. "Zero... What have I done?" Heero choked out.

"Heero, listen to me. I need you to stay calm and strong. Can you understand me?"

Heero blinked a couple of times and his vision cleared. He gazed into concerned violet.

"That's better." Duo leaned close and brushed his lips softly over Heero's. "Feeling a bit better?"

Heero nodded.

"Good. Zechs and I need to talk to you about Zero and the injury. There's a few things we need to go over and discuss. You feel up to it?"

Swallowing his fear, Heero replied. "I guess so."

"Right. Firstly let's get you sitting more comfortably."

Heero realized he was lying on the stable block floor, a horse rug underneath him and his legs propped up on a feed bucket. Damn! He must have passed out. He managed to get to his feet, Duo assisting him and he swayed for a moment before his equilibrium settled. Duo guided him to a chair and Heero gratefully sat down. Zechs appeared from the side with a mug and passed it over to Heero. Heero took it and looked at it before taking a sip. It was sweet tea.

"You gave me a bit of a scare there, baby," Duo said softly as he ran his fingers through Heero's unruly hair.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I should have realized you were more in shock than I thought. "

Zechs pulled over another two chairs then reappeared with two more mugs. When Heero had started to come around, Duo had asked Zechs to go up to the house and make Heero a cup of sweet tea to help his body recover. Zechs had obliged and also made a couple of strong coffees for himself and Duo. The three sipped on the beverages for a moment before Duo began to speak.

"You feeling up to hearing this now, Heero?"

"Hai. I feel better now. Thank you."

"Okay. Zero has a hairline fracture of the cannon bone. There are a few options open to us here." Duo paused and stared directly at Heero. "I'm going to explain them all so don't interrupt me, just let me finish completely and then ask all the questions you want, okay?"

Heero nodded and took another sip of his tea, the beverage was slowly thawing his numb body and brain out.

"First option is to put Zero down. As far as I'm concerned this isn't a consideration here."

Heero visibly paled and clutched the mug tighter. He was about to protest, to let his lover know that to put Zero down would almost certainly kill Heero inside; but before he had the chance to say anything, Duo continued.

"Second option is to do nothing, just apply cold compresses, keep the leg in plaster and immobilized and let nature take its course. The success rate of a recovery there is about fifty percent. The third option is to operate. The bone can be plated and/or pinned depending on what is found once the break is exposed Providing Zero handles the anesthetic okay the success rate here would be about eighty percent." Duo sat back and let Heero absorb his words.

The words sank in, Heero registering exactly what his lover was saying and weighing each option up in his head. The first he dismissed immediately, he was not going to put Zero down, not whilst there was a chance the animal could recover. The second option made sense as did the third. Heero tossed the thoughts around, the silence growing ever thicker in the stable block. Heero looked up at Zero who was standing on three legs in the crush, head drooping and eyes partially closed as the painkiller did its job.

Duo and Zechs both sat back and drank their coffees. Neither man would influence Heero's decision in any way, not only was it against the rules of the veterinary world, but morally it would be wrong. This was Heero's animal and only _he_ could make that decision.

Having weighed up the options, Heero put his mug down and began to ask his questions. Would the plaster cast hold up under half a ton of horse? What was involved in the surgery? How risky was it and what exactly were those risks? Heero's questions rolled off his tongue and were patiently answered by Duo, Zechs chipping in from time to time.

"Duo? I don't mean to be rude and I'm certainly not doubting your skills, but have you done an operation like this before?" Heero wasn't trying to be difficult, he just needed the information. He knew himself from the countless times he'd assisted Duo that large animal surgery was risky and during the years he'd been with the vet, not once that he could recall had Duo needed to operate like this.

"No, Heero. I haven't done this surgery on a horse before. I've done it on cats, dogs and even a goat once, but I've yet to do it on a horse."

"Okay."

"I've performed this type of surgery before," Zechs said softly. "I've assisted on two and done one myself."

"How did they go?" Heero asked.

Duo was also curious to know. He'd spoken the truth, he hadn't done a pin or plating on an equine's leg, but he had studied it and the basics were the same as for a dog or cat and he'd done lots of those.

"The surgery was time consuming and intricate. You need to get the plates and pins into the right spots as the animal will try to take weight on the fractured limb so it's important to have them correct. All the horses I've assisted with and operated on made full recoveries."

Heero felt a little of the tension leave him.

"Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero turned to face Duo again.

"There's one other thing. Despite the outcome of the operation, that's assuming you wish to proceed, Zero won't be able to be ridden again."

Heero lowered his eyes. "I know." He'd already figured that much out. "It doesn't matter, I don't care if I can never ride him again, as long as he's okay then he can retire and live out his days in the paddock."

"You could breed with him," Zechs offered.

"That's something in the future," Heero said softly. "Right now I have to deal with the present and what's best for the horse."

"True. Heero? What would you like me to do?" Duo fixed his lover with a warm smile.

Having weighed up all the options in his mind, asked his questions and had them answered, now came the time to make his decision, the decision that would alter Zero's future. He got up and walked over to his horse, Zero whickering softly as he smelt the familiar scent of his master. The lump in his throat thickened as he pulled gently on the gray ears. Liquid brown eyes gazed trustingly at him and Heero made his decision.

"I want you to operate," he stated quietly.

"Okay." Duo stood and walked over to his partner. Placing his arms around Heero's waist, he pulled the rider against his chest and rested his lips at the crook of Heero's neck. He placed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin, warm breath ghosting over the skin and causing it to shiver. "You know I will do everything I possibly can to make him well again. He's become a big part of my life too. Probably sounds silly and all, but I love this big, gray, carrot eating machine as well."

"Oh, Duo." Heero turned in his partner's arms and hugged the vet close. His face buried itself in the material of Duo's shirt against the strong, warm chest, tears flowed freely as Heero let go with all the emotion he'd been bottling up inside.

Zechs slipped quietly from the stables and headed for Duo's surgery where he knew Hilde and Catherine would be working. He knew Heero needed a few minutes alone with his partner and whilst Zechs wasn't trying to put his nose in where it wasn't wanted, he knew Duo would need to let the rest of the staff know what was happening.

* * *

Having gotten over his emotional 'breakdown', Heero felt a little better. Zechs returned, having brought Hilde and Catherine up to speed on the situation. Both women had been horrified to hear of the accident and wanted to come down to the stable block and assist in any way they could. Zechs politely put them off, letting them know that he would assist Duo and that someone was needed to remain in the practice to take care of the evening consults and reception area. The women could see the logic in that and whilst they agreed, it didn't mean they had to like it. Zechs promised to keep them informed.

Heero wanted to assist in the operation too but Duo flatly refused to let him. He was too emotionally distraught to start with and besides that, Duo didn't think it was a good idea to have Heero in the operating theater when it was his own horse on the table. No, it would be far better for Heero to remain outside.

Despite the protests, Duo stood firm. He had Zechs to assist and it would be bad enough that he was operating on the horse he'd come to love as much as Heero, without having Heero in there as well.

Knowing he wasn't going to win this one, Heero gave up, but he did insist on being there to lead his horse into the theater and stay with him whilst Duo administered the anesthetic.

The operating theater was ready, a tray of fresh instruments waited at the side. Pins and plates sat in another steel dish, drugs sat in their bottles on the side. Duo and Zechs appeared in their surgical scrubs, Zechs having borrowed a set from Duo. With everything ready, all they needed was the patient.

Heero felt as if he were leading his friend to the gallows as he slowly led Zero into the operating theater. The progress was slow but they made it after a few minutes. Duo had the table tilted and ready, the hydraulics working perfectly. Slings were also present to aid the moving of the large horse to the table.

Zero stood quietly as Heero removed his rug, the painkillers and mild sedative that the nice human had given him were kicking in and Zero began to feel comfortable.

With everything ready, Duo picked up the syringe that had the anesthetic in it and began to inject it into Zero's blood stream. The big gray began to sway on his feet, Zechs and Heero making sure that the stallion slipped over to the side where the operating table was waiting. As Zero submitted to the anesthetic all the pain went and darkness claimed him.

Once Zero was secure on the operating table, Duo double checked everything whilst Zechs attached the electrodes that would monitor the horse's heart rate, breathing rate and temperature.

"Okay, Heero. Time to leave," Duo said as he escorted his lover to the door of the theater.

Heero took one look back at his horse, swallowed the lump in his throat and left. Duo pressed a warm kiss to his lips and Heero found himself responding. "Take care of him, Duo," Heero whispered.

"I'll do my best. Why don't you go up to the house and take a shower? I'll contact you once there's any news."

Heero nodded, took one last kiss from his lover and watched as the door to the theater closed. Heero leaned up against the brick wall of the stable. His back slid down until his backside hit the concrete floor. Heero pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, staring out into nothing he waited with a heavy heart.

~ * ~

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and hugs to all for the kind reviews. A little more angst, but I promise to make it all better. :-)**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 12

Treize brought the goose neck trailer to a halt and cut the engine. Joe jumped out of the passenger side and went swiftly to the ramps. Otto met him there and immediately knew something wasn't right. He didn't ask Joe anything though - he waited until Treize appeared from the driver's side.

"Boss?" Otto asked as he lowered the ramp and peered inside, relieved when he spotted his charges and all seemed to be okay with them.

"Otto." Treize paused for a second and drew a deep breath. "Heero's horse took a fall at the show."

"Shit! Are they okay?" Otto had a soft spot for the dark haired rider.

"No, Otto, they aren't. Heero's horse has hurt his leg. I don't know exactly what the problem is as Doctor Maxwell and Doctor Merquise treated him briefly at the show and he's now on his way back to Doctor Maxwell's surgery. Heero wasn't injured physically, although emotionally, he's a wreck."

Sensing the agitation in his boss's voice, Otto took over. "Go," he said. "I'll finish up with the horses here and take care of unpacking the trailer. You get going to Doctor Maxwell's and give them any assistance you can."

"Thank you, Otto."

"None necessary. Give Heero my best, won't you?"

"Of course." Without needing any further prompting, Treize all but sprinted to the house to grab his keys, change his boots for his shoes and head over to the Maxwell Veterinary Practice. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything much regarding the horse, but he could offer support for Heero.

* * *

Duo took another look at the x-rays, noting where the fracture appeared on the film. Beside him, Zechs also studied the picture.

Not wanting to interfere, as this was Duo's patient, but knowing he had more experience in this field than Duo, Zechs chose his words carefully. "I'd suggest placing the pins here, here and here." Zechs pointed to three different locations on the cannon bone. "The plate can then go here and with the screws in place it should form a strong support for the bone."

"I agree," Duo replied. He knew Zechs had the most experience in this form of equine surgery and appreciated the other vet sharing that experience without trying to take over or make Duo feel inadequate. "I guess we should get started then. I'll get the clippers."

The hair on the leg was carefully clipped away and the area washed down with betadine. Zechs fetched a surgical cloth and placed it over the cannon bone, covering the leg but leaving the operation site exposed to view. Once the cloth was in place, Zechs pulled the tray of instruments over and prepared to assist Duo in any way he could.

Duo picked up the scalpel and paused with the tool in mid air. He took a deep breath and willed his slightly shaking hands to settle. His mind supplied him with images of Zero. Zero galloping around the paddock; Zero clearing obstacle after obstacle, the joy of jumping clearly on his face; Zero whickering for carrots; Zero with his head resting against Heero's chest whilst his master scratched his ears.

Closing his eyes briefly, Duo forced himself to think clearly. Yes, this was Zero lying on the operating table, and whilst he knew that it wasn't a good idea to operate on your own animals for obvious reasons, Duo knew he had to. He'd never forgive himself if he didn't help the horse.

Heero.

The thought of his boyfriend and the grief the man was suffering blossomed in Duo's mind. Heero was counting on him to make Zero better. Duo had given his word that he would do his best and, dammit, he was going to do just that. His jaw set into a determined line and his eyes narrowed to the place on Zero's cannon bone he would need to incise.

"Duo?"

Zechs' voice jolted Duo from his thoughts; he'd been mind wandering for a lot longer than he'd thought.

"Are you okay?" Zechs felt a little concerned at the silence that radiated off Duo. "I can do this for you if you would prefer?"

"I'm fine, Zechs. Thanks. Right, time to get this operation started." Hand now as steady as a rock, Duo brought the scalpel down to the skin and began to cut.

* * *

Treize drove as fast as he dared to the Maxwell practice. His mind was continuously going around in circles, wondering what the damage to Zero was, whether Zechs and Duo would be able to help the horse and how Heero was coping. From the little information Zechs had given him earlier, Treize knew that both vets were going to be needed to treat Zero. But what exactly was that treatment going to be? If both vets were preoccupied with the horse, would Heero be helping as well?

And, if Heero wasn't helping, then who was helping Heero?

Treize put his foot down on the accelerator a little harder.

A few minutes later, Treize gave a deep sigh as he spotted the driveway to Duo's practice come into view. Slowing, he indicated and turned, driving slowly along the driveway, past the surgery and around to the back where the stable block was situated. He brought his car to a stop alongside Heero's, noting that it still had the float attached.

Getting out of his car, Treize glanced briefly at the float interior. It was empty, with no sign of a scuffle inside. Good. That meant that Zero had managed to remain on his feet for the trip home. That thought warmed Treize a little and, turning, he headed for the stable block.

* * *

The skin on the cannon bone peeled back to reveal all the inner secrets.

Duo gave a low whistle through his teeth as he caught the stretched state of the ligaments. A couple of tendons had started to pull away, as well, and Duo made a note of them. He'd need to stitch them back into place once he'd finished to make sure they didn't tear any further - the leg was going to need all the help it could get whilst healing and that included the support of ligaments and tendons.

Peering over Duo's shoulder, Zechs adjusted the overhead light a little, giving them both a much better look at the damage. Zechs also noted the state of the tendons and ligaments, a small frown crossing his featured as his eyes moved on searching for the damaged bone.

"Should be right about... here," muttered Duo as he carefully poked around inside Zero's leg. "There. You see that, Zechs?"

"Yeah."

Both vets took a good look at the damaged bone.

"Not quite as bad as I'd first thought," said Duo softly, with a touch of relief in his voice.

"That's good," Zechs sighed. "It's still not what I like to see, but the chances of it knitting back together are a lot better."

"I agree." Duo flushed the area with a little saline. The gray of the bone glistened back at him. A small, hairline fracture graced the thin bone, innocent in appearance, but deadly if not treated properly.

"I'd maybe put the pins here and here, not there and there as I first suggested," Zechs said as he studied the revealed injury.

"If I put them here, here and here, that will enable the plate to go there and hopefully be able to support the bone better. What do you think?" Duo asked as he pointed out his ideas to Zechs.

"I agree with the pins, that positioning would help a lot. The plate though, what about here?" Zechs suggested, pointing again. "That will give it even more strength."

Duo thought about that for a moment, studying the angles, the amount of bone he had to work with and the difficulty of getting the pins and plate into the correct position without doing any further damage to Zero's leg. He studied the small plate and pins, then turned his attention back to the leg. "I think that just might work."

Zechs nodded. "Okay. Let's get started then."

Picking up a pair of forceps, Duo began to gently ease aside the tissues surrounding the cannon bone that would be in the way of the operation.

* * *

Treize could see the light spilling out of the stable block as he approached. All was quiet though, and he wondered if Duo and Zechs were in the operating theater. If they were, where was Heero?

His questions were answered once he walked inside.

Glancing around, he missed the huddled form of Heero at first. A second sweep of his eyes picked out the small form crouched against the wall and instantly Treize was beside the stricken rider. He placed a hand on Heero' shoulder.

Arms still wrapped around his knees, Heero was locked in his own tormented misery. The weight of a hand to his shoulder caused him to raise his head from his knees and look up. "Treize?"

"Oh, Heero." Dull blue eyes flecked with pain stared back at Treize and the older rider's heart went out to the young man. Treize had suffered himself over the years with various horses that had required emergency veterinary treatment, so he had an idea of what Heero was going through.

Without further thought, Treize reached out and pulled Heero to his feet, enveloping the smaller man in his arms and hugging him close.

Heero let himself be pulled up and held tightly. Right then he needed human contact. He would have preferred Duo's arms around him, Duo's soothing voice telling him it would all be okay, but Duo was busy trying to help Zero.

"It will all be okay, Heero," Treize murmured. "Duo and Zechs, they're the best and they will do all they can for Zero."

"I know they will, but…" Heero's voice hitched as he fought back a sob.

"It's all right. It's okay to let go," Treize soothed, reaching for the tone he used when working with a skittish youngster.

"Zero... He's, he's fractured... Oh, god." Heero couldn't continue, instead his body began to shake with the emotion he'd been keeping bottled up.

"Hush, it's okay." Treize held the younger rider tighter, rubbing soothing circles over Heero's back as the man cried against his chest.

They remained that way for several minutes, Heero finally getting control over his feelings and slowing his tears. Treize reached into his pocket and handed Heero a handkerchief.

"Feel better now?"

Heero took the offered handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "A bit. Thanks."

"Good. Heero, I know this is really hard on you right now, but do you think you can tell me what it is that's wrong with Zero? You said something about a fracture?"

Biting his bottom lip, Heero managed to find his voice, although it came out rather hoarse. "They x-rayed his leg; there's a hairline fracture of the cannon bone."

"Ah. I take it they're operating?"

"Yes. Duo thinks Zero has the best chance at recovering from this if he pins and plates the bone."

"Then I'd be trusting in Duo's words and skills."

"He won't ever be able to be ridden again."

Once Heero mentioned 'fracture', Treize had immediately had his doubts that Zero would be able to be ridden again. "He's still a stallion, Heero," he offered, hoping it would be comforting. "You would be able to breed with him."

"I know, but right now..."

"I understand."

Treize did. It wasn't just the fact that Zero wouldn't ever be able to be ridden again - there was the disappointment that Heero would no longer be a contender for these Olympic games, and the young man had worked so hard for it. Life could really suck at times.

Time passed a little more, both men simply standing in a warm embrace, Heero grateful for the comfort and Treize happy to provide that support.

"You know something, Heero?" Treize asked as the idea came to him. "Even though Zero may be out of the running as an Olympic mount, you still have a chance."

"I don't understand," Heero protested. "Zero's the only horse I have that's capable of Olympic competition. This has always been my dream, Treize."

"What's wrong with Zero's son, Shinigami?"

"Eh? Shini's not even A grade yet, Treize." Heero gave the man a look that clearly said Heero thought Treize had lost his marbles.

Treize chuckled lightly. "I'm not talking about now, Heero. The Olympics come around every four years. In another four years time, young Shini will be well and truly on his way to qualifying for selection."

Heero thought about that. What Treize said rang true - to a point. "I don't know if he will be good enough."

"No-one will know that, not until he gets more experience, but he has all the right ingredients from what I've seen of him at the shows. He's got that spark, the will to win, not to mention a great jump on him. He's also Zero's son."

Heero couldn't argue with that. "What do you honestly think, Treize? Does Shini have what it takes to make it to the top?" Heero valued Treize's opinion; the man had already competed in one Olympics and knew the pressure involved and just how good a horse had to be. If anyone would know if a horse had the potential to make it into International competition - with the Olympics being the pinnacle of that competition - Treize would.

"In all honesty, yes, I think he's Olympic material," Treize confirmed. "Yes, he's still green and has a lot to learn. He's lacking in experience but that will come with time. You have the skills to teach him, to educate him enough to take him through the grades and qualify for selection. I have no doubt that Shini can and will make it to the top, Heero."

The words warmed Heero. He knew Treize always gave an honest opinion and wouldn't tell him he thought it possible when he knew the animal didn't stand a chance. "Thanks, that means a lot to me, Treize."

"There's also no reason why you can't breed more stock like Shinigami from Zero either."

"I hate to disillusion you there, Treize, but there is."

"I don't follow."

"To breed good show jumpers I'd need a good mare."

"Oh. What's wrong with Shini's dam?"

"Scythe is getting on in years, Treize. It would be risky to her health to breed again from her."

"Ah. You could always purchase another mare," Treize suggested.

"A good quality animal costs good money; money I don't have to spare."

"Free lease?"

Heero laughed. "You're determined, aren't you?"

Treize grinned.

"I'll think about it."

"Good." Treize took a deep breath. He felt a bit better now, knowing he'd distracted Heero from his dark thoughts for a while - he'd given him something else to think about.

Seeing the rider's mind shifting gears, no doubt going back to thinking about Zero, Treize spoke again. "I think we should empty out the car, clean the float and unhitch it. It's going to be time to bring in your other two horses for their dinners soon."

"Shit!" In his worry over Zero, Heero had completely forgotten about the chores that still needed to be done.

"Come on, I'll give you a hand," Treize said and began to walk back out to the loaded car.

* * *

Duo shook his head, dislodging a drop of sweat from the end of his nose. Positioning the fine drill bit over the bone, he carefully depressed the switch, the drill humming into life and putting a small hole in the bone. Carefully he moved to the next spot, drilling again and, once that was done, he put the drill back on the tray. "Intricate, isn't it?" he muttered as he took stock of the tiny holes.

"Makes me even more happy I declined going in for micro surgery," Zechs snickered.

"Oh? I didn't know you were interested in that field." Duo had studied micro surgery, to a point. It had been part of his studies at veterinary college. All students had to do the course, but then there was the option of going a little further and completing a slightly more in-depth course on it and Duo had chosen to do that course, too.

Once they qualified, though, all students had the option of furthering their studies and specializing in different fields. Some had chosen to do so, a few opting to specialize in dogs, others in felines, whilst others had gone into large animal specialization and some had chosen the field of micro biology. Only a couple had opted to do micro surgery.

Duo had decided he'd had enough of studying and wanted to open his own practice, treating as many different and varied animals as he could.

Salsbury had offered him that chance. Here, he got to treat pretty much everything in the spectrum of animals, from cats and dogs to cattle and horses, gold fish and birds to sheep and pigs. The many and varied cases were endless and Duo had found his skills improving over the years. A couple of his colleagues from college had specialized and were making exceptional money; Duo had been told he was a fool for going into general practice, that it was a waste of his talents. Duo had simply shrugged.

He'd never regretted his decision.

"I had thought about it," Zechs said, continuing on with the conversation, "but I guess I don't have the patience for it. The odd surgery here and there is okay but I don't think my eyesight could take doing it every day."

"I can agree with you there," Duo chuckled. "I've done a bit of micro surgery here, mainly on dogs and cats, and I have to say that whilst I enjoy the rewards, the strain can be intense." Satisfied he had the holes all drilled in the right places, Duo reached for the forceps and tiny screw. "Now for the really delicate bit."

The pair worked in silence other than the odd request for instruments. Zechs watched and assisted wherever he could, made one or two suggestions and generally gave Duo the support he needed. The three pins were inserted into place and then the plate was attached.

Having tightened the last screw, Duo stepped back and straightened his aching spine. "How does it look?"

Zechs moved in and inspected the plate, the screws firmly in place. The pins were also checked and Zechs pulled back with a soft smile on his face. "It's perfect. They're all sitting in the best place to give maximum support to the bone and leg as it heals."

"Thanks." Duo rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. He wondered how Heero was coping and felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't wanted to leave Heero by himself, he longed nothing more than to take his boyfriend in his arms and kiss all the pain away, but that wasn't possible. Duo couldn't split himself in two and Zero needed him more. Duo just hoped that Heero would forgive him for not being there to offer comfort when the rider needed it the most.

"I'll stitch the tendons that are starting to tear while you take a break," Zechs said softly. He could see the weariness in Duo, his eyes and his body language showing just how tired the other vet was.

"Thanks, that would be good." Duo stepped back and let Zechs take over. Whilst Zechs stitched, Duo collected all the used instruments and placed them in a dish ready to go up to the main surgery and be cleaned. He checked Zero's vitals, pleased to note that all was well with the horse.

"I'm done."

Zechs' quiet voice broke into Duo's thoughts and he looked up from Zero's head where he'd been unconsciously petting the sleeping animal. Leaving Zero's head, Duo walked back around to the operation site and sighed. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. I hope you didn't mind?"

"Not at all." Duo gazed down at the row of neat stitches. Zechs had not only stitched inside but also closed the wound completely and all that remained now was a neat row of tiny stitches on the outside of Zero's cannon bone. "I'll give it a dusting of Penicillin powder, then gauze and bandage. Once that's in place we can put the plaster cast on."

"I'll go get the plaster bandages then."

"Thank you. They're in the top cupboard on the left."

* * *

Heero worked on auto pilot as he emptied out the car. His heart saddened even more when he lifted the saddle and bridle out. He stood for a moment staring blindly at the saddle, feeling the tears beginning to prickle again. Treize noticed the hesitation and reached out to give Heero a comforting squeeze to his arm.

"It will all be okay," he reminded Heero. "Think positive."

Heero nodded and gathering the saddle blanket as well, he headed into the tack room to put the saddle and bridle away. Between the two of them, it didn't take long to get the car unpacked and gear all put away in its respective places, and then Heero fetched the broom and scoop to clean out the float.

Treize gave him a hand and, whilst Heero returned the tools to the stables, Treize put the tail gate up. Once Heero returned, he started up the car and backed the float into its usual position and then unhitched it from the car.

"Have you got the other horses feeds all made up?" Treize asked.

"Yeah, they're in the feed shed."

"Okay." Treize headed for the feed shed to fetch the buckets while Heero filled and replaced the water buckets.

"Better not put Zero's feed in just yet," Treize said.

Heero nodded. "Best to wait until we're given the okay by Duo, I guess."

"Come on, I'll give you a hand bringing the other two in."

"Thanks."

Scythe and Shini were both standing at their paddock gates, Scythe wuffling softly when she spotted her master. Shini gave a snort and eyed up the newcomer.

"I'll take Shini if you like?" Treize offered.

"That's fine. Watch him though, he can be a bugger at times."

"Really?"

"He'll try you out, see what he can get away with. If you're not careful he will have a nip at you."

"Cheeky devil." Treize gave the young stallion a look over.

"Ask Trowa Barton about him and his teeth."

"I take it they're well acquainted?" Treize asked in an amused tone. He'd heard of Trowa Barton from the Barton Animal Refuge.

"Most definitely. In fact, Trowa bit him back." Heero chuckled a little at the memory. "I kept telling Trowa to be more firm with him, but Trowa deals a lot with abused animals and doesn't like to get strong with one. Shini soon changed his mind though."

Treize laughed. It was good to see Heero relaxing a little. "I'll be careful then." He clipped the lead rope to the stallion's halter and opened the gate.

Leading Scythe from her paddock, Heero kept an eye on Treize and Shini. He had no qualms about letting Treize lead the youngster, Treize had handled more than enough horses in his time, some of them a lot worse than Shini would ever be. A soft smile graced his lips as he watched his horse taking stock of the new person.

It didn't take long for Shini to try his tricks. One minute he was walking quietly beside the new person, then he snuck his muzzle forth and tried for a nip to Treize's arm. Treize wasn't silly, he'd been keeping an eye on the youngster and saw the nip coming. He swiftly moved his arm out of reach and scolded the stallion.

"I wouldn't try it again, Shini. I'm not Trowa and I'm not going to take any nonsense from you."

Heero snickered.

Shini was a little surprised his teeth had missed their target and could hear the scolding tone of the human's voice. He didn't let it deter him though. Seconds later, he snuck in for another nip.

And was met with a sharp smack to his muzzle.

"I warned you," Treize growled. "Try it again and you'll get another, harder smack."

Shini blinked and backed off - for the moment.

Approaching the stables, Shini could smell his dinner and began to pull at the lead rope, trying to drag Treize with him. A sharp tug brought him up short. Shini didn't like that and gave another tug to the rope and tried to follow up with a nip to Treize's leg.

A really hard tug and very sharp smack to his nose had Shini almost sitting down on his hind quarters in shock. Warily, he eyed off the human leading him.

"Keep it up and you'll get more of the same," Treize admonished.

Shini decided to have one more go and suddenly lunged forward, pulling Treize slightly off balance. He turned his head, snaked in and went for Treize's arm.

This time the end of the lead rope caught Shini a hard blow to the nose and he stopped dead. He shook his head and looked at the human with a little more respect. Seemed this one knew exactly what he was doing. Shini thought it best to give up now.

"Much better," Treize praised the stallion and gave him a pat as the gray gave in and did as he was told.

Heero watched the antics of his horse with an amused smile. He'd known Treize wouldn't let Shini get the better of him and it had been funny to watch the youngster try his tricks and fail. It would be a good lesson for the stallion to learn. Not everyone was a pushover.

With the horses safely in the stables, Treize and Heero began to rug them up for the night.

* * *

"Okay, that's all we can do for now. The rest is up to him," said Duo as he tapped on the drying plaster cast. "Should be set in another couple of minutes."

"Good." Zechs collected up the left over plaster bandages, returning the unused ones to the cupboard and the packaging from the others to the bin. He emptied the bucket of water they'd used for the plaster bandages and rinsed it out.

Gazing at his scrubs, he chuckled to himself.

Hearing the chuckle, Duo looked up from where he was monitoring the hardening of the cast. "What's so funny?"

"We are."

"Huh?"

"I look like Frosty the Snowman."

Duo looked down at himself and laughed. Both vets wore a mixture of red from the blood and white from the plaster on their scrubs. "Actually, Frosty that's been in an accident would be more appropriate," he chuckled.

"Can't argue with that. Cast hard yet?"

"Yeah. We can start to bring him round. By the time he's conscious enough to want to stand, the cast should have completely finished setting."

"Okay then." Zechs began to remove the mask from around the horse's muzzle, turning off the anesthetic gas that had been flowing through it at the same time. He left the electrodes in place for a little longer, just until Zero started showing signs of returning to the conscious plane before removing them as well.

With the gray beginning to wake up, Duo wasted no time in getting the slings and table ready to tilt, turn and take the stallion's weight. He'd prefer for Zero to remain in the slings for a while – that way the horse could completely regain consciousness and whilst doing so the weight would be off the injured limb. Duo could only hope that Zero wouldn't panic as some horses were apt to do when coming out of anesthesia.

Zero's mind began to clear, sounds came to his ears and a funny smell to his nostrils. He gave a grunt and began to struggle. Not knowing where he was, his memory supplying him with a blank, Zero's instincts kicked in and he began to lurch forward, trying to gain his feet. A soothing voice penetrated his mind, calming him and Zero stopped struggling, shook his head and concentrated on the familiar voice.

"Easy, Zero. Whoa there, boy. It's all okay, you're going to be okay, just stop fighting and settle down," Duo soothed. He reached out a hand and petted Zero's neck, relief flooding him as Zero gave up his struggles and lay still. "That's it, fella, nice and relaxed. Let us do the work for you."

The tone comforted Zero, the light touch reassured him and the familiar scent of the nice human that fed him carrots invaded his nostrils. Instinctively, Zero relaxed and put his trust in the human.

Between the two of them, Duo and Zechs managed to get the stallion on his feet, off the table and standing in the support of the slings. Duo let the slings go lax enough that Zero was putting weight on his legs, but not enough as yet to show how the injured limb was coping. As the gray became more aware of his surroundings, so Duo slackened the slings further. After half an hour, the slings were loose around Zero's body and Duo was pleased with the way the stallion was holding his weight. The injured leg was touching the ground and it was as if Zero knew he had to be careful, only putting minimal weight onto the limb.

Zechs checked the horse over and deemed him doing as well as could be expected. He suggested another hour in the slings before trying to move the stallion to his stable. Duo agreed.

"I'm going to get Heero. He's going to be anxious to know how everything went and see for himself that Zero is okay." With Zero now recovering, Duo wanted nothing more than to see and hold his lover.

"I'll wait here with Zero."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Duo patted the gray neck. "I'm going to get your master, Zero. You stay still now and behave yourself for Zechs." With one last pat, Duo went to the door of the operating theater and opened it, stepping out and looking for Heero.

* * *

Treize and Heero were sitting on upturned feed buckets by the crush, discussing horses in general. Treize was doing his best to keep Heero's mind off what was happening behind the door to the theater by recounting tales from his youth.

The opening of the theater door silenced Treize and both men looked up to see Duo stepping out. Instantly, Heero was on his feet and practically running across to Duo. His lover had been in surgery for almost five hours and Heero was anxious to hear the result.

Duo opened his arms, a soft smile playing on his lips as Heero fell gratefully into the embrace. He hugged Heero close.

"The operation was a success," he said quietly.

Heero began to sob in relief.

~ * ~

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the kind reviews and my apologies for the last heart wrenching chapter. I didn't mean to make anyone cry, but I'm flattered that some of you wrote me to let me know it had affected you to that point. I take that as a huge compliment to my writing; to know this fic can draw such emotion tells me I must be doing something right. A little more angst, but not as bad as before.**

**Enjoy...**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 13

Once Heero regained his composure, Duo began to speak. "The operation was a success. The fracture wasn't quite as bad as we first thought, although it's not good either. Zechs and I have pinned and plated the bone and that should hold well enough to allow the bone to knit back together. There was also some severe tendon damage which we have done our best to repair. He's awake and on his feet with everything going well thus far." Duo paused to take a breath. "I guess you are more than ready to see him?"

"Hai." Heero couldn't keep the relief from his voice. "Can I see him now?"

"Of course. This way." Duo turned and, with his fingers entwined with Heero's, led the worried rider into the theater to see his beloved horse.

Zero whickered softly as his eyes spotted his master and the familiar scent invaded his nostrils.

"Zero!" Heero's voice cracked as he took in the state of his horse. He released Duo's fingers and crossed the theater in a few strides, immediately patting and stroking the gray. "Thank god you're okay," Heero muttered as he continued to make a fuss of the gray.

Zechs smiled as he watched the sight from his position at Zero's side. His eyes lit up when Treize stepped inside the theater. "Treize," he whispered.

Seeing his lover to the side of the horse, Treize gave a smile of his own and walked over to his boyfriend. "How did it go?"

"Much better than we expected," Zechs replied.

"Good."

Duo moved to stand beside Heero, knowing that his lover would understand what he was going to say better now he was a little more settled for being with his beloved horse. "Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero turned his attention away from Zero for a moment, although his hand continued to stroke the soft nose.

"The fracture wasn't as bad as we thought from the x-rays taken. The pins and plate should give the support necessary for the bone to heal okay. There was some tearing of the tendons, which has been repaired with stitches, and the ligaments were also stretched. He's going to need to stay in the plaster cast for several weeks and during that time I'll take regular x-rays to see how the healing process is going. I'm fairly confident that it should all knit back together without any complications, but I can't be certain. He may or may not have a limp. I'm sorry to say it, but it would be too risky to ever ride him again, the strain and weight would be too much and the chances are he would do even more damage, damage I wouldn't be able to fix." Duo fell silent, letting Heero absorb his words and come to terms with them.

Heero had known in his heart that Zero's days under saddle were finished, but he didn't care. Zero was alive and that was all that mattered to him.

He turned his blue eyes to his lover, stopped petting his horse, and wrapped his arms securely around Duo's waist. Gazing deeply into Duo's amethyst eyes, he spoke softly, sincerity thick in his voice. "Thank you, Duo. Thank you for making him better, thank you for giving him a chance to continue to live."

"It's my pleasure, Heero." Duo's eyes began to prickle. Now that the immediate danger was over, the full force of what had happened began to sink in. Duo did his best to push it aside for now. He still had a horse to finish treating, he could let the emotion take over later, once he was back inside the house and preferably in Heero's warm embrace.

Turning to face Zechs, Heero gave the other vet a warm look and reached out to shake Zechs' hand. "Thank you too, Zechs, for helping Duo and making Zero well again. I'm forever in your debt, and Duo's too."

Zechs took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "It was my pleasure to assist, Heero. I'm relieved and pleased we have a positive outcome for you. He's a lovely horse and I thank you for trusting in me enough to assist in operating on him."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Heero nodded and turned his attention back to Zero, who was starting to get a little restless.

"I think we can take him through to his stable now. I'll just double check the plaster cast first," Duo said and moved to Zero's fore leg where he began to tap at the white plaster. "Sounds good," he stated as he straightened up. "Come on, let's move him while there's four of us."

The slings were removed from Zero's body, the stallion taking most of his weight on his three good legs. Instinct told him he needed to be careful and Zero only touched the hoof to the ground, taking minimal weight on it. Gently, he was coaxed from the theater and into the stable breezeway where the group paused for a moment to give Zero a chance to re-balance and settle before moving slowly once more towards the stable.

Shini stuck his head over the stable door and whinnied, Scythe whickered softly and then returned to her dinner. Zero gave a quiet grunt in reply and then began to move again.

It took several minutes for the stallion to 'walk' into his stable, but finally he did and Heero breathed a sigh of relief. So did Duo. The progress hadn't been as painful as when they'd moved Zero at the show, the gray was taking some weight on the limb and so far it was holding up okay. Duo and Zechs double-checked everything to be perfectly sure.

"Can he have something to eat?" Heero asked. "I've fed the other two but I haven't put Zero's feed in just in case."

"He can have a feed, just keep it small and light on the concentrates," Duo replied.

"Okay." Heero headed into the feed room to make up a fresh feed for Zero, one with less concentrates as Duo had advised. He made sure to put a lot of carrots into it as well.

While Heero was busy making up the feed, Duo turned to Treize. "Thanks, Treize, for coming over and sitting with Heero. I was really worried about him being left on his own while we were operating. I did ask him to go up to the house and take a shower – at least then Cathy or Hilde would have been able to talk him into going up to the practice with them and kept him occupied. I guess I should have known he wouldn't, that he would remain here until we had finished operating."

"It was my pleasure, Duo. No need for thanks. I sort of thought you would both be occupied with the horse and that Heero wouldn't be in on the operation. I figured he could do with a friend."

"Yeah, well. I really do appreciate it - Heero too, although he probably won't admit to it," Duo chuckled.

"Is Zero really going to be okay?" Treize had heard all that Heero had regarding the horse, but he wanted to be sure himself that both vets weren't just saying what they had to keep Heero from worrying.

"Zero should make a full recovery, in one sense. By that, I mean there's no reason why the bone shouldn't knit back together and the tendons heal. He will be strong enough in that leg to support his own weight to a point, just for normal paddock grazing and light exercise. I did mean it when I said it would be far too risky for him to ever be ridden again," Duo said quietly.

"As long as he can retire and not be in pain, then that's a relief."

The conversation ceased as Heero reappeared with Zero's feed. Duo checked the bucket at Heero's request before the rider took the feed into the stable and emptied it into Zero's feed bin. The gray didn't take a lot of notice at first, but then he scented the carrots and with a soft grunt, he hobbled over to the feed and began to nose around.

"I think it's a safe bet to say he's certainly on the road to recovery if he's looking for those carrots," Treize snickered.

"It would take something catastrophic, something more than a fracture, to put Zero off his carrots," Duo replied in amusement as he watched the gray sifting through the feed bin in search of his favorite treat.

Heero replaced Zero's rug, which had been removed for the operation, and, with one last check of the stallion, he exited the stable, bolting the door firmly behind him. Dropping the empty feed bucket to the ground, he joined the other three in staring over the stable door at the horse.

"I guess I should be going," Zechs said quietly. "He's doing well and there's no need for me to stay any longer. I'll give you a call tomorrow, Duo, to see how he is."

"Okay." Duo pushed off the stable door and turned to the blonde vet, who had also moved away from the stable. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks again, Zechs, for all your help," Heero said and shook the other vet's hand.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance, Heero. I'm pleased that it's all turned out okay."

"I'd better get going too," said Treize. "I need to check my own stables. I kind of dashed off and left Otto to do it all."

The four men all walked out from the stable block to the waiting cars. Goodbyes were repeated and Zechs promised to wash the scrubs Duo had loaned him and return them over the next few days. Suddenly, Heero's head snapped up and he rounded on Treize.

"Who won the event?" Heero asked. In all the chaos surrounding Zero's accident, everyone had forgotten about the competition.

Treize blushed. "Actually, I did."

"Congratulations! You should have said something, Treize." Heero gave his boss a warm smile.

"Given the circumstances, it didn't seem appropriate, and then I guess I forgot." Treize looked a little sheepish.

"I think this calls for a celebratory drink," Zechs stated.

Treize cast a wary look at his lover, then chuckled. "No offense, but I'm not going to be stopping at a pub on the way home and having a drink with you dressed in those scrubs. Whilst they might not bother me, I'm sure the other patrons wouldn't be so accommodating."

Zechs looked at his standard of dress again and had to agree with his partner. It probably would scare the locals if he were to sit down inside a pub for a drink with blood, gore and plaster stuck to his clothing. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of going back to my place and getting showered and changed first, then coming to your place with a nice bottle of red and sharing it with you." Blue eyes held a mischievous twinkle in them.

"Ah, well..." Treize began to turn a rather fetching shade of red. "I suppose that would be much better."

Duo snorted. "If you don't get going soon it will be too late to celebrate anything and the wine will be hot." He thought the way the pair were acting was rather cute.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," Treize muttered. "I'll call you tomorrow, Heero." Without further preamble, Treize got in his car.

"I'll see you soon, Treize," Zechs said as he climbed into his own car. "I'll be in touch, Duo. Good luck, Heero."

"Thanks. Drive carefully," Heero replied as he moved closer to Duo and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist.

Two cars disappeared down the driveway, Duo and Heero waving until they turned onto the main road. Now all alone in the yard, Duo turned and wrapped his own arms around Heero, the rider reciprocating. Heero let go a deep sigh.

"How are you really feeling, Heero?" Duo asked as he feathered kisses along Heero's jaw.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly."

"I feel flat, deflated. Like I've been put through the emotional grinder and spat out."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Heero. You needed me and I wasn't there." Duo's voice began to choke a little.

"Don't," Heero said softly. "Duo, you were there, you were doing your best to save something that is precious to me. I can't thank you enough or even begin to tell you just how much that means to me."

Duo buried his face against Heero's shoulder and took a couple of calming breaths. He knew exactly what Heero was saying.

Knowing that further words were not needed, Duo raised his head and gave his lover a warm, soft smile. "Come on, I want to check Zero again and then we'd better head on up to the house. Hilde and Catherine will be finished with evening consults shortly and if I know them, they will both be breaking their necks to find out what's going on."

Reluctantly letting his boyfriend break the embrace, Heero made sure to hold onto Duo's hand as they went back inside the stable block to check the horse.

* * *

Heero was still in the shower when the expected female invasion came. As soon as consults were finished and the surgery cleaned up, both Hilde and Catherine had high-tailed it to the house. They knocked on the back door and waited impatiently for Duo to answer. He'd only just managed to get the door open a fraction when he was pounced upon.

"What happened?"

"Is Zero okay?"

"What about Heero? He didn't get hurt did he?"

"How bad are the injuries?"

The barrage of questions hit Duo like a tornado and he put his hands up in the air in defense. "Whoa there you two. Give a man a break will you? Come inside and I'll make you both a coffee, then I'll answer all questions." Seeing the pair still frothing at the mouth for details Duo thought he'd better settle some frazzled nerves first. "Look, Heero is okay, he didn't get hurt physically. Emotionally, he's quite cut up. Zero is doing as well as can be expected. Now, I'm not saying anything further until Heero's out of the shower and we all have a coffee. I don't know about you two, but I need one."

"Sit!" Catherine commanded and Duo widened his eyes. He'd never heard the woman speak in such an authoritative tone before.

He sat.

"Good. _I'll _make the coffee. Have you eaten?" Catherine asked as she eyed the vet.

"No. I was going to cook up something quick in a moment," Duo replied, still stunned at the tone of voice. It wasn't a nasty tone, just firm.

"I'll cook up something," Hilde stated.

"Hilde?" Duo wasn't quite sure how to voice his thoughts. Hilde was a good vet, no doubt about that, but her cooking skills...

Knowing where her boss's thoughts were going, Hilde was quick to jump in first. "I can make toast," she huffed. "And open a can of spaghetti. You do have tinned spaghetti, don't you?"

"Umm, I think so. Check the pantry."

Hilde opened the pantry door and rummaged through the shelves. "Ah, found you," she muttered and grabbed the prize. "Spaghetti on toast coming right up," she announced.

Catherine gave a chuckle and shook her head as Duo rolled his eyes. "I'll make that coffee, shall I?"

"I think you'd better make mine a double shot with a side of Valium and antacid. I think I'm going to need it," Duo moaned.

"I heard that," Hilde snapped good naturedly.

"You were meant to."

* * *

Despite Hilde's lack of culinary skills, the meal was quite edible - much to Duo's relief. Heero hadn't said a word, just transported the food from his plate to his mouth in a mechanical fashion. Whilst he wasn't really hungry, he knew he had to eat something and he didn't want to offend Hilde either, especially since she was such a kind and giving person.

Once Heero had finished his shower and appeared in the kitchen dressed in sweats and a loose t-shirt, the questions had begun again. While Hilde cooked, Heero and Duo both recounted what had occurred, Heero giving his side of the story involving Zero's fall and his anguish at causing his beloved animal to hurt himself.

He'd been thoroughly ear bashed by both women for blaming himself for something that had obviously been totally out of his control. He'd shut up at that point and let Duo take over the conversation.

Duo explained what he'd found on the x-rays and the following operation to fix the fracture. He didn't go into too much detail with Heero listening in. It was bad enough that Heero was currently reliving all that had happened – he didn't need all the gory details of the operation to add to that guilt trip he seemed determined to take. If Hilde wanted in-depth details, Duo would give them to her later, when Heero wasn't around.

Both women had been heart broken to hear what had happened and almost suffocated Heero with their concerns. Both offered whatever help they could, knowing there wasn't really much they could do. Still, it made Heero feel a little better knowing that people were concerned and cared a lot about himself and his horse.

Once all the questions had been answered and the women assured themselves that all was going to be okay, they took their leave. Heero gave a sigh of relief when the door closed and finally it was just himself and Duo again.

"They mean well," Duo chuckled as he made a fresh coffee.

"I know they do and I'm sorry if I appeared ungrateful."

"You didn't and you weren't," Duo said as he placed a fresh mug in front of Heero.

"Thanks." Heero took a sip of coffee. "Duo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Zero's leg will recover and heal enough for me to use him at stud?"

Duo looked up sharply. He hadn't been expecting _that_ question. "I can't see why not. Any particular reason why you're asking?" Duo's curiosity was well and truly aroused.

"Treize."

"Eh?"

"Sorry. Earlier, while you and Zechs were operating, Treize and I, well, he made a few suggestions and gave me some food for thought."

"Ah."

Heero paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "He said a lot of things, things that I think deserve some serious consideration. He raised a few valid points and I'd like to get your opinion on them."

"Fine with me. Fire away."

"Treize suggested that while Zero may never be able to be ridden again, there's no reason why I can't use him at stud, breed a couple more foals from him. Young Shini is coming along well and if he's any indication of the offspring that Zero can produce, I should be able to breed some more good jumping horses."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Duo replied. "How would you plan on doing that though? To breed you need a mare and Scythe is in her twilight years. It wouldn't be fair to ask her to carry another foal."

"I know that and, given the risks involved with Scythe's age, I wouldn't put her through it."

"Then how?"

"I don't know." Heero ran his fingers through his bangs. "No offense to Scythe, she's a good mare and all, but can you imagine what sort of foal I'd get if Zero went to a mare that was top quality? Problem is, I don't have a mare of that caliber and to buy one is too damn expensive."

Duo's eyes suddenly lit up with mischief. "You know, you could always ask Relena if you could borrow one of her mares."

A pair of blue eyes raised themselves to stare incredulously into violet. "You had better be joking."

Duo snickered. "Just a thought."

"No way! After all the crap we went through with that woman there's no way I would ever ask her for anything!" Heero huffed.

Duo reached across the table and placed his hand over the top of Heero's. "I'm only teasing you, Heero."

Silence stretched for a few minutes before Duo spoke again. "You could always keep your eyes and ears open, look through the paper and put out the word that you're looking for a decent mare to lease to breed with Zero," Duo suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Heero replied as he thought about Duo's suggestion. Absently his hand entwined with Duo's and his thumb began to stroke over the creamy flesh. "I could start looking around now for something suitable. The breeding season doesn't start for another three months yet and by then Zero should have recovered from his surgery and be fit enough to serve a mare."

"Have you maybe thought about standing him at public stud? You know, letting him serve other peoples' mares in return for a stud fee. Depending on the fee you charge, you might make enough money to buy a good mare?"

Now that thought wasn't bad either. "Duo, that sounds like a really good idea. I'll have to think on that one more. Do you believe that people would want to put their mare to Zero?"

"Zero's a lot more well known than you think, Heero. Plus, with Treize on your side to put out the word – Zechs, too – I'm sure you would have a ton of people wanting to put their mares to him."

Pondering on that thought for the moment, Heero had to agree the point. "I guess I could ask around, see what the interest would be."

"At least we won't have to do a fertility test on Zero. We already know he's fertile and capable of fathering a foal. The proof is eating its head off in the stables," Duo snickered.

Heero laughed. "Good point." Feeling a lot more relaxed than he had earlier, Heero let his mind wander. "What amount should I put on him? You know, how much should I charge for a stud fee?"

"Hard to say. How much does Relena charge for her stallions?"

"I'm not too sure, but I think around two or three thousand, depending on the stallion."

"Ah." Duo gave a low whistle. "Might be best to ask Treize for his opinion on that one."

"Yeah. I think so too."

"Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero looked up to see Duo coming around the table to him and he moved his chair back so the vet could sit in his lap.

Twining his arms around Heero's neck, Duo began to feather kisses along Heero's neck. "I'm really sorry that Zero hurt himself. I wish there was something I could do, some miracle I could pull out of the bag and make him all better, as good as new for you, but I can't. I'm so sorry you're going to miss out on your chance at achieving your dream, to ride for your country."

The sentiment was genuine, and touched Heero to the core. "Duo, you have nothing to be sorry for. You've done all you can and I'm really grateful that Zero is still alive. Without your skills, he wouldn't be. As for my dream of riding for my country in the Olympics, it can still happen."

"Eh? How? Zero's not ever going to be ridden again."

"Shinigami."

"Okay, now I really think you've had a bang to the head you're not telling me about. Heero, Shini's only five and not even A grade yet. Besides, I don't think the rules allow you to substitute one horse with another." Duo wasn't all that clued up, but he did have some basic knowledge of the sport.

Heero chuckled. "Not now," he said. "The next Olympic games, Duo. I know Shini isn't ready for anything regarding International competition yet. He needs time to develop, to gain experience and travel through the grades. There's no reason why, though, that in another three years time, he shouldn't be capable of making the short list."

Smiling, Duo raised his head and stole a sweet kiss. "Always the optimist. That's what I love about you, Heero."

"Actually, it was Treize's suggestion."

"Ah."

"That talk he had with me whilst you were busy with Zero? Shini qualifying was one of the topics."

"Then I'd be trusting in what Treize says. He should know what he's talking about, after all, he's done it all before."

"Yeah."

They remained entwined on the kitchen chair for a little while longer, each lost in his own thoughts until Duo shifted and broke the silence. "I'm going to go check on Zero before going to bed," he said softly.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

Zero was as comfortable as could be expected.

Standing quietly in his stable next to the partition that separated him from Scythe, the gray stallion was dozing, his fractured leg resting lightly on the ground, his main weight taken on the other three legs. Hearing the approach of his master's footsteps, Zero gave a low wuffle.

"Hey, boy. How you doing?" Heero said as he opened the stable door and slipped inside, Duo a few moments behind him having stopped to get his stethoscope.

While Heero petted the stallion, Duo gave him a thorough check over, taking his temperature, respiration and heart rates. "I'll give him another shot of pain killer to see him through the night," Duo informed Heero and went to fetch the drug. Returning, Duo quickly injected the pain killer and then offered Zero a carrot for being a good boy.

Zero took the carrot and crunched it, enjoying the taste. His leg still throbbed and hurt when he tried to put weight on it, but the nice human showered him with tender care, caresses and carrots, even if he had stuck him with something that hurt for a second. The pain in his leg began to recede again and Zero began to feel more comfortable. He rubbed his nose against his master's chest and received some more petting.

"He's a good patient," Duo commented as he watched the stallion lapping up the attention.

"More like a big baby," Heero chuckled.

"I'd rather he be acting like that than trying to get physical," Duo returned. "At least he has sense enough to know he's injured and to take it easy."

"He's never been a silly horse."

"Amen to that." Duo stepped out of the stable and disposed of the needle. Returning, he gave Scythe and Shini a couple of carrots before checking all the stable doors were bolted and the monitor from the stables to the house switched on.

Heero stepped out and followed his lover to the large doors of the stable block, assisting in closing and locking them.

With everything taken care of, they returned to the house.

* * *

Crawling under the covers, Heero found himself being drawn into his boyfriend's arms. He didn't resist, the warmth of Duo's body was welcome.

Needing to reassure himself that his partner was okay, and not just physically, Duo began to feather kisses over Heero's neck and jaw, working his way towards Heero's mouth where he proceeded to kiss the rider senseless. He wanted to make Heero forget the pain in his heart, take away the emotional turmoil and replace it with the warmth of being loved. Heero needed to rest, to sleep and knowing his lover as well as he did, Duo knew Heero would lie awake and brood for quite some time. Duo intended to wear his partner out so he would drift into a dreamless sleep and get the much needed rest.

Slow kisses were given and received, each man surrendering to the other and enjoying the intimacy. Gradually, Duo's mouth worked its way over every inch of skin it could find, leaving Heero a quivering mess of hormones, want and need. Underwear became history, lube was located and bodies prepared.

When Duo finally entered him, Heero cried out, his world shattering around him, the hurt and pain of self hatred bleeding slowly from him and replaced with nothing but love and pleasure.

Duo was slow and gentle in his lovemaking, instinctively knowing that Heero needed this, needed to be loved. His hips thrust languidly, striking Heero's prostate from time to time and bathing his lover in pure sensation. As his own pleasure built, Duo reached between them and curled his fingers around Heero's shaft. He stroked the hard organ slowly, building the pleasure until Heero was a mindless, wriggling mess beneath him, begging for his release.

"Ah, more. Oh, god, yesss! Please, please, Duo, let me come. Stroke me faster, pound me harder, I need to come."

Smiling lovingly at his partner's wanton state, Duo obliged. His hips sped up a little, as did his hand and within minutes, Heero was crying out his pleasure to the four walls of the bedroom. Duo was a few strokes behind him.

Lying together in a tangle of limbs, they rode their respective orgasms until the cooling mess made its presence known. Duo slid from inside Heero's passage and grabbed some wet wipes from the night stand. Quickly cleaning them both off and tossing the used wipes into the trash bin, Duo scooped his boyfriend into his arms and held him close. Heero's face was relaxed, his satisfied body humming with pleasure as he slipped quietly into oblivion.

Snuggling even closer, Duo was pleased to hear Heero's breathing even out. He placed a gentle kiss to the chocolate locks and tugged the blankets tighter around them. "Good night, Heero," he whispered.

~ * ~

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

**Many thanks for the kind feedback! A little sap to make up for the previous angst. ^_^**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 14

When Heero woke the following morning it took him a couple of minutes to orientate himself. Then all the preceding twenty-four hours events came flooding back.

Zero.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Heero rolled over to reach for Duo, only to find the vet wasn't there. He felt around the bed sheets and found they were cold, which meant Duo had been gone for a while. Tossing the covers back, Heero found his sweat pants and tugged them up over his legs and hips, snagging a t-shirt from the floor as he bolted out the room. If Duo wasn't there it could only mean he was worried about Zero. Panic began to infiltrate, Heero wondering why his partner hadn't woken him if the monitor in the stables had indicated something wrong.

The house was quiet, bathroom empty and Heero's anxiety began to rise further. There was no sign of Duo in the kitchen either, and if Duo had been called out to a case, surely Heero would have heard the phone ring.

Grabbing his sneakers from beside the back door, he shoved his feet into them and began to sprint towards the stable block.

The door stood open and Heero slowed his run as he heard the soft sounds of horses and Duo's low murmur from within. Pausing at the door to catch is breath, Heero took a peek inside and smiled.

Duo exited Zero's stable and put the empty feed bucket down so he could bolt the door shut again. Shini banged on his stable door and gave a low grunt. "Okay, okay. Don't be so impatient. I'll be taking you out to your paddock in just a moment."

Shini pawed at the door again. He wanted his breakfast! The human had been flitting about the stables for a short while and Shini had seen his feed bucket disappear out to the paddock so he knew his breakfast was out there and he was hungry! He couldn't understand why the human was messing around in his sire's stable with the stallion when _he_ was hungry. He gave a whinny of annoyance.

Scythe simply stood with her head over her stable door and watched. She knew she would be getting her breakfast soon and was quite happy to wait for the nice human to take her out to the green paddock. She also knew that by waiting patiently she would most likely get one of her favorite treats for being good - sugar cubes.

Duo sighed as he reached for the lead rope hanging beside Shini's door. "Shame you didn't inherit some of your mother's patience," he muttered to the young stallion as he clipped the lead rope to the halter and was nearly bowled over when Shini attempted to barge through him to get out to the paddock and his feed. "Hey! Cut it out!" Duo snapped and gave the lead rope a sharp tug.

"Someone needs a lesson in ground manners."

"Heero! Fuck! You scared the living daylights outta me!"

Heero chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Heero looked at Shini, who was still pulling at the lead rope, almost dragging Duo across the stable breeze-way. "Here, give him to me."

Duo handed the lead rope over without comment. He knew he wasn't as experienced as Heero in dealing with the impatient stallion.

"Shini!" Heero scolded and gave a sharp pull on the lead rope, effectively bringing the stallion to a stop. "That's enough. Remember your manners."

Shini looked sheepishly at his master.

That's better." Heero wasn't fooled by the innocent expression on the youngster's face for a moment. Shini wasn't being nasty, he was just being a youngster. Zero had been similar in some ways when he was younger. "I'll take him out if you want to bring Scythe."

"Will do." Duo grabbed Scythe's lead rope and clipped it to the mare's halter. "Good girl," Duo murmured and fed the mare a sugar cube.

Scythe crunched it happily. The sweetness was good on her tongue and she wuffled in delight. She gave the young stallion a smug look. It paid to be good.

Shini snorted and stamped his hoof. His eyes flicked to his master and then, with a quick jerk of his head, Shini tried to take off out of the stables and to the paddock.

Heero was taken by surprise and it took him a moment to gather his wits. Once he did though...

"Come on, Scythe, I don't think we need to witness this," Duo snickered as he watched Heero's face change from calm to annoyed.

Scythe agreed and walked willingly beside the nice human, crunching another sugar cube as she went.

"Shinigami!" Heero snapped and pulled hard on the lead rope.

The stallion nearly sat down as his attempted escape was thwarted. He pulled up short and blinked at his master.

"I think you need to re-learn your manners," Heero growled.

Hanging his head, Shini peeked out from behind his forelock. This wasn't good. He could tell from the tone of his master's voice that his master was not happy with him.

"If you are going to persist in this bad behavior then I'm going to have to work you harder and teach you how to behave properly again." Heero gave the lead rope a sharp tug.

Shini reached forward and gently pushed his muzzle against his master's chest.

"That's not going to work either. Now, you will walk beside me, you will not try to pull and you _will_ stay out of my personal space. Got it?!" Heero fixed the youngster with his gaze. Liquid brown stared innocently back at him. "Right. Let's go." Heero turned and Shini followed.

Duo had put Scythe in her paddock and was closing the gate when he spotted Heero coming down the lane way between paddocks, Shini walking docilely beside him. "Well I'll be," he muttered.

Heero reached the gate and Shini stood quietly beside him as he opened it and then led the stallion through. Unclipping the lead rope, Heero let Shini go. The youngster, still mindful of his master's annoyance with him, turned and walked over to his feed bin and breakfast.

"I have to hand it to you, Heero. You sure know how to handle him," Duo said with a chuckle as he leaned on the top spar of the gate to watch.

"He's just being a horse," Heero replied. "Occasionally he needs a reminder to behave himself, but he's not a mean or vicious horse."

"No, he's not. Still, I don't think I will ever be able to handle them as well as you do."

"You handle him just fine. Actually, you seem to have a knack with all animals, Duo. I guess it's because you care and animals can sense that."

Duo blushed. "Aww, quit with the sappy stuff."

"How is Zero?" Heero changed the subject. With the fun and games with Shini, Heero's mind had been taken away from worrying about his beloved gray. Now that the 'drama' was over, his mind switched back to the reason for his hasty arrival at the stables. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought..."

"Zero's fine. I didn't want to wake you, so I went to check on him when I woke up. I thought you could do with the extra time to sleep so I was hoping to have the other two out, stables done and breakfast on the go before you woke up. Looks like I failed on that one."

"Thanks. It was a nice thought." Heero stepped up to his partner and embraced him. Finding Duo's lips, Heero kissed his lover. "Sorry if I spoilt your surprise."

"It's okay. You can make it up to me later," Duo replied, his voice husky. They remained in each other's arms for a few more minutes before Duo pulled away. "I should get back to the stables and get them cleaned out. There's breakfast to be had and then morning consults for me."

"Okay." Heero let his lover go, but caught Duo's hand. Holding tightly to it, he walked back to the stables beside his lover.

Back at the stables, Heero made a beeline for Zero. The gray was standing with his head in his feed bin, jaws working rhythmically as he ate his food. The white plaster on his foreleg stood out in sharp contrast, reminding Heero yet again of how close he'd come to losing his friend. The warmth of Duo's body beside him reminded him he wasn't alone in this. "How is he doing?" Heero asked softly.

"It's still early days yet, Heero, but so far, he's doing just fine. The cast is holding up well and he's only putting minimal weight on the leg, which is good. His temperature, heart and breathing rates are normal which is always a good sign. I've given him another shot of antibiotic and pain killer. I've also put some 'bute in his feed which will help with the swelling and inflammation."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Heero watched his horse for a few more minutes, then fetched the other poop scoop and gave Duo a hand with the stables.

* * *

Morning consults were very busy. Every appointment was booked and the phone was continuously ringing. Poor Catherine had her work cut out for her trying to field calls, keep the client files coming and write out receipts. Most of the calls were from people in the equine world who had heard about Zero's accident and were ringing to offer their good wishes. Catherine was continuously putting the calls through to the house for Heero until Heero decided that enough was enough and came up to the surgery to help out. He took over the answering of the phone and left Cathy free to continue with the clients.

Quite a few of the clients had also heard of Zero's accident and stopped to offer Heero their sincere wishes for a speedy recovery for the stallion. Heero had been touched by the sheer number of well wishes he'd received.

The real crunch came, though, when a delivery man called in to the surgery. Heero was busy on a call when a youth opened the door and entered. He approached the desk and placed a large box on the floor before smiling warmly at Catherine.

"Can I help you?" Catherine asked, curious as to what this young man should want.

"Ah, I hope so." The man looked at a piece of paper he held. "This is the Maxwell Veterinary Practice?"

"Yes."

"I have a delivery for a Mr Yuy?"

Hearing his name, Heero finished his call and turned around. "I'm Heero Yuy."

"Good. I have a delivery here for you." The man bent down and heaved the box up, placing it on the reception desk.

"A delivery? Who's it from?" Heero looked at the box curiously.

"I don't know, I only deliver the things," the youth replied with a smile. "There's probably a card or something inside that will tell you that. Can you sign here, please?" he handed over a clipboard, pointing to where Heero needed to sign.

Heero signed his name and the youth bid them good day.

"What the hell?" Duo asked as he came out of the consulting room and handed over the client file to Catherine, spotting the big box on the desk. "Oh, Mr Finn, just go on through there and Catherine will look after you. If there's no improvement in a couple of days, bring Spot back in."

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell."

Duo nodded absently to the client, then turned his attention back to the box and Heero, who was looking at it as if it was going to blow up in his face. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Delivery man just left it here a moment ago," Heero replied, still giving the box a suspicious look over.

"Glaring at it isn't going to do anything, Heero. You need to open it," Duo chuckled.

"Aa. Right."

"Oh, for heavens sake," Catherine growled. "Two grown men all suspicious over a box. Here, let me." Catherine grabbed the scissors from the desk drawer and slid them along the brown packaging tape, slicing it neatly and opening the box. "Well, I'll be," she whispered.

"What?" Heero's curiosity got the better of him and seeing as how Catherine hadn't caught on fire, blown up or been attacked by who knew what, he felt safe in venturing forwards a little. "Wow."

"Well, shit," Duo stated as he took in the contents. "Who the heck sent that?"

"Dunno," Heero replied and began to fish around in the box for a card or note. He found one a second later and began to read it.

Catherine smiled as she went over the contents. The box was packed tightly with apples, carrots and sugar cubes.

Heero made a small sound in the back of his throat attracting Duo's attention. Gazing at his lover, Duo was alarmed to see tears shimmering in those cobalt depths.

"Heero? You okay?"

Heero quickly rubbed his eyes and handed to note to Duo to read – he didn't trust his voice right now.

Duo took the note and skimmed over it. His eyes softened and also began to fill with tears. "Oh, Heero," he said quietly.

Catherine had discreetly kept her attention on the box, feeling the emotion in the air and not wanting to embarrass either of the men. When Duo passed her the note, she took it and read it out aloud.

_'Dear Mr Yuy,_

_The pony club members and committee extend their sympathy to you and your horse, Zero. We were all saddened to hear that Zero had hurt himself and that your Olympic chances have been temporarily stalled._

_We all hope that Zero makes a full recovery and spends many more happy years with you. Please give him this box of treats. All the members put in for it and would like Zero to have it to help him in his recovery._

_Good luck for the future and thank you for being an inspiration to the young riders of tomorrow._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Salsbury Pony Club members, committee and parents.'_

"Well, isn't that just so sweet of them," Catherine said softly. "Zero is certainly well known and appreciated by a lot of people, especially if the phone calls and now this are any indication."

"Yeah," Duo said as he watched his boyfriend struggle to regain his composure.

"I think I need to be alone for a bit. I'll take this up to the house and put it away." Heero picked up the box and carefully tucked the note back inside. He would call the Pony Club secretary later and thank her for the kind gesture. Right now he was too emotionally drained to do so.

"I'll take all the calls and make a note of people for you if you like, Heero?" Catherine offered.

"Thanks. I'll see you later at lunch, Duo."

"I'll be up as soon as consults are finished." Duo gave his lover a warm smile. He could understand Heero's need to be alone for a bit – the man clearly had no clue that Zero, or himself for that matter, were so popular in the equine world.

* * *

Consults finished not long after Heero left and Duo was hanging up his white coat when Catherine told him there was a call from Doctor Merquise for him. Duo took the offered phone and Catherine left to clean up the consulting room, leaving the two vets to discuss their business in private.

"Zechs?"

"Hey, Duo. I was calling to see how the patient is this morning."

"Zero is looking a lot better, thanks, Zechs. There's not much in the way of swelling or heat in the limb, but the 'bute is taking care of that. Temperature, heart and breathing rates are all normal and he's eating well so shock has been avoided."

"Thank god for that," Zechs murmured.

"He's starting to take a little weight on the leg but not much, which is good. He seems to know he has to take things easy."

"He's a smart horse."

"That he is," Duo chuckled. "Zechs?"

"Yes?"

"I can't thank you enough for all your help with the operation and all. I don't think I would have been able to do it by myself."

"Yes, you would. I was only the assistant, there to pass over the instruments and swab away the sweat from your brow." Zechs tried teasing the other vet. He already knew how Duo had felt and could sympathize with the man.

Duo shook his head and laughed. "Sweat on the brow?"

"Kinda lame, huh?"

"You could say that. Seriously, you were a great help and I appreciate all you did with the advice and all."

"It was my pleasure, Duo. I only wish this had never happened, that my services hadn't been needed at all."

"So do I," Duo murmured.

"As long as all is going well that's good news. When are you planning on x-raying again?"

"I thought I'd take a couple of pictures tomorrow, check that all is okay."

"Would you mind if I dropped by tomorrow evening and took a look? I'm interested in following up on the recovery, if that's okay with both you and Heero? I don't want to interfere or look like I'm trying to take over or anything."

"You'd be more than welcome, Zechs. You were a part of the team, so it's only right you should be a part of his recovery too."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, late afternoon then?"

"Look forward to it. Bye, Duo."

"Bye, Zechs." Duo replaced the phone and stood staring at the wall for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Mentally shaking himself, he went through to the consulting room to give Catherine a hand to finish cleaning up.

* * *

Heero had taken the box back to the house and sat it on the kitchen table. He re-read the note and stared at the box for a little longer, his heart and mind trying to come to grips with the kind thoughts that had been sent his and Zero's way. He'd been touched so much by the number of calls he'd received regarding Zero and this kind gesture was about all he could take. A tear tracked down his cheek as he understood that Zero not only meant a lot to him, but was loved, adored and an inspiration to so many others; none more so than these pony club kids who had sent Zero a get well soon treat.

Managing to compose himself, he went through to the lounge room and picked up the phone. He dialed Mrs Henderson's number and waited for the call to connect. Five minutes later he was hanging up the phone, the lump in his throat was still there, but he felt a whole lot better for the 'chat'.

Mrs Henderson had been quiet and to the point with him, brushing aside his thanks and simply letting him know that the entire club was supporting his decision and they were all hoping for Zero to make a full recovery. Heero had given the woman the short version of Zero's injuries and the projected outcome. When he'd said that Zero wouldn't ever be ridden again, she sympathized with him, when he mentioned the possibility of standing Zero at stud the woman had made him promise to let her know immediately he did and what his stud fee would be as she had a couple of mares she would love to send to Zero to sire foals from.

Heero had been a little stunned at that. He knew his horse had his own mini 'fan club', but he didn't think he would get this sort of response to the idea of standing him at stud. Looked like he would need to have a really good, long talk with Treize about that prospect.

"Heero?"

"In here," Heero replied as he heard Duo call him. Moments later the vet stepped into the room and was embracing Heero in his arms.

"You okay?"

"Hai. I'm fine, Duo." Heero rested his head against Duo's shoulder. "You know something?"

"No. What?"

"I think I should start to believe you when you say Zero's a popular horse and well known."

"Huh?" Duo pulled back slightly and put a finger under Heero's chin, tilting the man's head so he could see into those mesmerizing eyes.

"I called Mrs Henderson to thank her and the pony club for their kind gift and good wishes for Zero's recovery."

"And?"

"I also happened to mention that I was thinking of standing Zero at stud once his leg is healed as his career as a show jumper is over."

"Ah." Duo thought he was starting to pick up on where this was going.

"She asked me to let her know if I do stand him at stud as she has two mares she would like to put to him."

Duo chuckled. "I told you people would want to breed a foal from him."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Maybe now you will start to take notice when I say something. I think you should have a long talk with Treize about this. He knows more about it than I would," Duo said softly.

"I'm back to work tomorrow, so I'll have a chat with him then."

"Okay. I want to hear all about it when you get home."

"As if I wouldn't dare tell you," Heero teased.

Duo reached forth and stole a kiss. "I'm going down to check Zero's vitals and the cast. You gonna come with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

The pair had only been in the stable block long enough for Duo to fetch his stethoscope when Hilde burst in.

"I thought I'd find you two here," she said as she walked over to Zero's stable. "How is he doing?" Hilde's skilled eyes ran over the stallion's form, noting the cast and the way the horse was standing, the distribution of his weight and general air about him. She gave a small sigh of relief. Ever since Zechs had informed them of Zero's fracture, the woman had been breaking her own neck to see the horse for herself and reassure herself that all was well with him. She didn't doubt Duo's skills, Zechs' either, but there was just something about seeing things with your own eyes to relax and satisfy yourself.

"So far he's doing well," Duo replied. "There's a long way to go and we're not out of the woods yet - not by a long shot - but at this stage, Zero is progressing as well as can be expected."

In vet speak that translated to: 'I've done all I can and it's now up to mother nature or fate to decide.'

"Mind if I take a look?" Hilde asked; her curiosity was aroused.

"I don't have any objection if Heero doesn't."

"It's fine with me," Heero said as he stepped into the stallion's stable and caught the horse.

Hilde followed Duo inside and whilst her boss took the horse's vitals, she crouched down and inspected the plaster cast. She noted how the horse only rested the toe of his hoof on the ground – only occasionally did he put it flat, and then not for long or with any proper weight on it.

"Mind if I take a look at the x-rays?" Hilde asked as Duo finished his check over.

"They're in the dispensary," Duo replied as he bent and picked up Zero's hoof, carefully flexing the fetlock and knee. His main concern was swelling, although the 'bute would help a long way with keeping that to a minimum. Duo was still worried that the swelling might become a problem; with the solid plaster cast, there wasn't anywhere really for it to go.

Pleased with the way the knee and fetlock joints were flexing, Duo knew that his patient was comfortable and that the swelling wasn't a problem yet, if at all.

Hilde returned from the dispensary a little subdued. The x-rays had shown her just how close Zero had come to being... She shoved that thought away quickly. She didn't want to think of what _could_ have been. "I'll be interested to see the next lot of films when you take them," Hilde said, producing a carrot from her pocket and feeding it to Zero.

The gray politely took the carrot and munched happily on it. He could really get used to this 'being ill' thing, especially as it brought him lots of attention in the form of petting and carrots.

"I'm going to x-ray again tomorrow afternoon. Zechs is going to drop by and take a look too. I want to make sure that the pins and plate are all holding up okay," Duo replied.

"Okay. You don't mind if I take a look too?" Hilde was genuinely curious. Like Duo, she'd done pins and plates before, but they had been on a couple of cats and one dog. She'd never done it or seen it done on a large animal before and was keen to learn more about it.

"I don't mind if Heero's doesn't. It's his horse after all."

"It's fine with me, Hilde," Heero said as he let Zero go and moved to fetch the empty haynet now that Duo had finished his examination.

"Thanks."

* * *

Heero had finished working Aries, the chestnut having gone brilliantly and Heero was very pleased with him. At this rate, Aries would be A grade by half way through next season. Altron had also gone well that morning, jumping the higher course with ease and Heero felt a sense of accomplishment. Treize had also been happy with both horse's performances and didn't hesitate to let Heero know.

Treize had joined Heero in the paddock on Romeo, the rangy bay needing some work over the grid to help him with his striding. Romeo was still growing and currently stood at seventeen hands. It was lucky Treize had long legs, Heero had remarked one day. If it were Heero trying to get on Romeo he'd have needed a crane to lift him up – there was no way he'd be able to get up there under his own steam!

Romeo was going okay in Treize's book. He felt the stallion could benefit from some grid work though, quite often he didn't seem to know where to put those long legs of his. Heero had commented that the bay looked like a cross between a kangaroo and a spider; all legs and nothing else. And those legs all seemed to go in different directions at times.

The grid made the horse think and after a few goes down the series of jumps, Romefeller was managing to control his wayward limbs. Having decided the stallion had done enough for the day, Treize walked him around and cooled him off.

Returning to the stables and unsaddling the horses, Treize mentioned a new animal he had in the stable and immediately got Heero's attention.

"It's a two year old, gray filly," Treize announced as he walked from the stables through to the paddocks out back where the horses were turned out from time to time for a 'green pick'.

"Ah. How long before you break her in?" Heero asked.

"I'll start doing ground work on her over the next few weeks. After that it will be lungeing and the like. I won't be backing her until she's around three to three and a half," Treize replied.

They stopped at the paddock rails and Heero got his first look at the filly. She was off to the side grazing and didn't pay them any attention. Heero ran his critical eye over her, noting the sloping shoulder, short back and strong hindquarters. She was a little straighter in the hocks than he would have liked, but you couldn't have everything.

"What's her breeding?" Heero asked.

Treize glanced out the corner of his eye as he spoke. "She's by Peacemillion out of Feather."

Heero's head snapped around. "She's one of Peacemillion's foals?"

"Yes."

"Nice," was all Heero was able to come up with right then.

"Both Relena and I think she's going to be International standard." Treize paused for a moment. "You know something, Heero?"

"No. What?"

"Zero has a slightly better conformation than Peacemillion. Scythe, whilst not a badly conformed mare, isn't what one would classify as a top brood mare. Young Shinigami is better conformed than both of them."

"Your point is?"

"If Zero can sire a foal of Shinigami's caliber from an 'ordinary' mare, what do you think he could sire from a really _good_ mare?"

Heero's mind wrestled with that for a moment. "Treize?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Go right ahead. I'll answer them as best I can."

"I spoke with Duo regarding what you suggested about standing Zero at stud once his leg is healed. He agrees it would be a good idea. He also said that the money I charge for a stud fee could go towards the purchase of a top mare and then I can breed my own."

"It certainly bears thinking about."

"I know, but I don't have any experience with standing a stallion at stud, what's involved, fees and charges and all that other stuff."

"As far as the what's involved bit, you can leave that to Zero. I'm sure he knows what goes where."

"Treize!!"

Treize laughed at the expression on Heero's face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Look, I'm not all that clued up either, I only know the basic stuff, but," Treize took a deep breath. "I know you're probably not going to like this, but I think you should speak to Relena about the breeding side of things. She may have been a pain in the ass to both you and Duo in the past, but she's learnt her lesson and I'm sure she would be happy to give you some advice and help you out where possible."

"I don't know," Heero growled.

"Look, I can give her a call, explain what's going on and see what she thinks and could suggest. I still think you would be better discussing this with her - after all, she does run a successful stud herself and she wouldn't steer you wrong. She might be a lot of things, but she really does care about blood lines and horses in general. Besides, I'll stay right by your side at all times if you wish."

Heero gave a sigh. What Treize said made good sense. Relena, despite her past association with him, was a shrewd and astute business woman and did know what she was talking about when it came to breeding. "I'll talk to Duo about it and see what he thinks."

"Okay."

With nothing further to do, the pair wandered back to the stables where Heero bade his boss farewell and headed home to Duo.

Treize went inside his house and made a call to Relena.

~ * ~

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the kind feedback!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 15

Arriving back home from his day at Treize's, Heero's mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of standing Zero at stud and Treize's suggestion about talking to Relena. He knew how Duo felt about the woman despite the fact that Relena had not contacted them at all since the fiasco over a year ago. Once all the dust had settled, Relena had left them alone, her apologies having been accepted. Zechs had done a lot of talking with Relena and regardless of all that had come to light, Zechs' story, his confession to Relena about both his and her mother's childhoods and the following lies and deceptions, the pair had formed a close, family bond.

Relena had done a lot of growing up, had her eyes opened quite a bit and was now a much more mature and accepting woman. Heero didn't think she would be a problem to him now. The problem was going to be in convincing his lover that talking to Relena was the best option for this situation.

Removing his boots outside the back door, Heero stepped inside and cocked his head as a barrage of words could be heard coming from the direction of the laundry. He shook his head as he wandered in the direction of his partner's voice.

"Jesus fucking Christ, it's not as if I'm asking the impossible here!" Duo's voice floated on the air.

Heero wondered who on earth Duo could be talking to, and in such a tone.

"I swear, one of these days I'll perform surgery on you and it won't be pleasant!"

There was a moment's silence, then a whirring noise, splutter and finally a grinding noise.

"Oh, for crying out loud! I only just put the belt back on you, you piece of shit. Oh, hi, Heero. I didn't hear you come in," Duo said as he realized he wasn't alone.

Heero had stuck his head around the laundry door and snorted at the sight. "I can see that," Heero replied. "What's going on?"

Duo stood in the middle of the laundry, clothes scattered about him in various piles as he eyed off the washing machine. "Gertrude," Duo stated simply as if all the answers were in that one word.

"Yes, I can see it's the washing machine," Heero said patiently.

Duo grunted. "Not for much longer," he growled.

Eyeing the spanner in Duo's hand and the way the vet was narrowing his eyes at the washing machine, Heero thought it was time to ask a really intelligent question. "What's wrong with Gertrude?"

"This fucking piece of shit won't work properly. Damn over sized laundry tub keeps slipping its belt and stopping on me."

"Aa."

"I'm getting bloody well fed up of putting the belt back on. I've got loads of washing to do and I don't have the time to be stuffing around with this!"

Seeing the spanner about to attack the machine, Heero stepped forward. "Here, let me have a go a fixing it. You go make a coffee or something."

Duo halted and let his boyfriend take the spanner from him. "Okay, but I warn you, you're on your own. This piece of junk has already gotten my boxers in a knot, and I mean literally." Duo picked up a wet, tangled mess of underwear from the laundry tub. "See?"

Heero couldn't help it, he laughed. "Go on, shoo. I'll sort Gertrude out while you relax a bit. I'll even untangle your underwear for you."

"Okay." Duo gave his lover a peck on the lips. "Good luck, you're gonna need it." Leaving his partner to tame the washing machine, Duo went to the kitchen to make a coffee.

Heero studied the machine for a moment and then set to work.

Fifteen minutes later, Gertrude was gurgling happily away and Duo's underwear had been sorted out.

* * *

"How the heck did you manage to get it fixed?" Duo asked as he gazed at the perfectly behaved machine that was humming away.

"Quite simple really. All you needed to do was adjust the tension on the belt. It was too loose which is why it kept slipping off. I just loosened the nut and moved the flywheel slightly, tightened the nut again and away she went," Heero replied smugly.

"Yeah, well, I still think Nrobbuts is somehow convincing all the other appliances to gang up on me."

"Duo? Have you been watching 'Electric Dreams' again?"

"Um."

"I've told you several times, there's no way that an inanimate object can try to take over your life."

"Then why does that damn hunk of chips and circuits work properly for everyone else and not me?"

Heero didn't have an answer for that one, but he was seriously beginning to think his partner was 'electronically challenged'.

Duo sighed. "Seeing as how you're the expert here and managed to get Gertrude back on track, I think you should be responsible for the laundry."

Heero raised an eyebrow and then gave a defeated shrug. Shaking his head he grabbed his partner by the hand and left the washing machine to its own devices. "I draw the line at using Jaws. That _thing_ is an accident waiting to happen," he said as he headed for the kitchen with Duo in tow. Jaws was Duo's ancient lawn mower. Duo didn't seem to have many problems with the battered piece of machinery, but Heero...

Heero had only tried to mow the lawn once. It had taken him half an hour to get the mower started, once he did he realized he hadn't checked the height of the blades, they were set too low and almost 'eaten' the lawn back to bare sand. Having readjusted the blade height, Heero had slipped the thing into presumably first gear only to find he'd missed and gone into third instead. Jaws had promptly 'reared up' on him and taken off across the lawn at a gallop, Heero hanging grimly onto the handle and trying to pull the thing to a stop by brute force.

He finally managed to get the mower back into neutral and brought to a stop, not before 'eating' one of Duo's flower beds though. Having calmed down he tried again, only this time the motor spluttered and gave a loud rev of the engine before coughing and shutting off with a loud bang and spectacular cloud of smoke. Heero emerged from the smoke, coughing up a lung and rubbing frantically at his watering eyes. Duo had rushed out of surgery when he'd heard the bang, fully expecting to find his partner in pieces. He hadn't expected to see a cloud of smoke and a rather 'black' Heero emerging from it. Once Duo had reassured himself that Heero was okay, he'd dissolved into fits of laughter; much to Heero's disgust.

Heero had never gone near Jaws again.

"Jaws isn't vindictive, Heero," Duo chuckled.

"Could have fooled me," Heero growled. "That thing is just biding its time, waiting for the chance to take the head off the daisies. Why don't you get a new one?"

"There's nothing wrong with Jaws. It cuts the lawn for me just fine," Duo replied in defense of the lawn mower.

"It might behave itself for you, but it damn well likes to try and run me into the nearest tree."

"Now you know how I feel about Nrobbuts."

"Point noted," Heero sighed.

Duo smiled. "I think we're both appliance challenged at some stage, Heero."

"Hai, I have to agree with you there." Heero took a long drink from his coffee mug and wondered if now would be a good time to mention to Duo about Treize's suggestion they speak to Relena about standing Zero at stud. Duo did seem to be in a much better frame of mind now. He snorted softly to himself. He was a grown man for heavens sake and yet he was acting like a toddler waiting to see if his parents were in a good mood before asking for something!

Duo, meanwhile, had picked up on his partner's distraction. He'd become a master of Heero decoding and knew there was something eating away at his lover. "Okay, Heero. Whatever it is, spill."

Heero looked up sharply. "That obvious, huh?"

"You could say so. You're distracted by something and I know you well enough by now to know you want to talk about it, and it's something I'm not going to be too keen on hearing."

Sighing softly, Heero fiddled with his mug for a moment before deciding the straight forward approach was probably going to be the best. "I spoke to Treize regarding standing Zero at stud."

"And?" Duo encouraged.

"He's not all that clued up himself. He suggested I should talk to someone else, someone who has been in the breeding game for a while and would know all the ins and outs of it."

Duo's eyes narrowed and he drew in a slow breath. He had an idea where this was going and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"Treize suggested I talk to Relena."

He was right. He didn't want to hear it. "That pink menace?" he growled.

"Duo, wait a minute and let me finish, please."

"After everything that parasite put us through..."

"Duo?"

"Treize wants you to talk to _her_?"

"Duo, listen. Relena has apologized, she hasn't been near either of us in ages, she hasn't called or tried in any way, shape, form or matter to associate with me. I think she's learnt her lesson. Finding out all she did does explain a lot of her behavior and reactions, even though it doesn't excuse them, and given her involvement with the Peacecraft stud, the type of animals she's breeding it would stand to common sense she would be the best person to speak with regarding Zero's stud career. Unless you can think of someone else, I'm afraid she will have to be it."

"But, _Relena_?"

"I know, and don't even suggest we blunder along blindly through this. I haven't got a clue when it comes to breeding."

"I don't know. Shinigami is turning out okay," Duo replied.

"If you cast your mind back, Duo, Shinigami wasn't planned."

"Most pregnancies aren't," Duo chuckled.

Heero rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Sorry, Heero."

Heero gave a deep sigh. "I know you really don't want to have anything to do with the woman, and I can't blame you for that. Hell, I don't want to have anything to do with her either, but..."

"It's okay, Heero. I do understand and around here you are rather limited when it comes to speaking with people who have made breeding horses their career."

"Then you won't mind if I talk to her?"

"No. Really though, I can't stop you, Zero is your horse and ultimately the decision is yours to make."

"Thank you, Duo." Heero got up and stepped around the table to where his lover was sitting and pulled him up into a bear hug. "I appreciate your opinion on this and if you really don't want me to talk to her I can try and find someone else. You mean a lot more to me than Zero's stud career and I don't intend to lose you over something this trivial."

Duo chuckled lightly. "As much as I don't particularly like the woman, I do think she's learned her lesson and won't try anything."

"Treize has offered to go with me and be my bodyguard," Heero snickered.

"Good, because there's no way I'll be letting you go alone, and I'm not the best person to take along with you either, I'd be likely to want to perform experimental surgery on her."

"Duo!"

"Just joking."

* * *

When Heero arrived at the Kushrenada stable for work the following day he found Treize with a person he didn't recognize. Treize was quick to introduce them, explaining that George Markham had contacted him regarding the purchase of a good speed horse. Treize had immediately thought of Aries and arranged for George to come out and see the horse for himself. Heero was a little saddened to hear that Aries was most likely going to be sold, but he had to remind himself that this was Treize's livelihood and he couldn't be expected to keep every promising young horse that happened through his stable.

Leaving Treize to discuss the business side of things, Heero saddled Aries up and took the horse out to the schooling paddock to work on the flat and then jump, showing the horse's paces to the interested buyer. George seemed impressed and when Heero had finished, he mounted and put Aries through his paces himself. Heero had to admit that the guy was a good rider, sympathetic to his horse and not asking too much. Aries seemed happy too.

Once George had finished his ride, Heero took Aries back tot he stables and set about making him comfortable. Treize and George disappeared into the house to finalize the business side of things. Half an hour later, Treize reappeared in the stables looking quite pleased with himself.

"I take it Aries is sold?" Heero asked.

"Yes, he is. George will be picking him up on the weekend."

"He seems a nice guy."

"George? He's a very good rider. Lots of talent and knows his horses. Aries will have a good home with him."

"Good."

"Heero? Did you speak to Duo regarding Zero and talking to Relena?"

"Hai, I did."

"And?" Treize allowed an amused smile to grace his lips.

"He agreed it would be the best option."

"Right. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of calling Relena last night and explained a little to her. She was quite happy to have you come over and discuss things if you wish to. She also promised to behave herself."

Heero heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Treize."

"No problem. Now, Altron can wait and be worked later, let's go visit Relena."

"Now?!"

"No time like the present," Treize replied and began to walk towards the house where his car was parked. "You coming?"

"Ah, yes." Heero stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket and followed his boss. Seemed Treize wanted to get this visit over just as much as he did.

* * *

"Treize, Heero. So nice to see you both," Dorothy greeted them as she opened the door to the Peacecraft manor.

"Dorothy, nice to see you too. Relena is expecting us," Treize returned as they stepped into the foyer.

"She's in the office. I'll take you through."

Treize gave Heero a reassuring smile and followed behind Dorothy. Heero did his best to swallow the urge to bolt and forced his feet to move.

Relena was waiting for them in her office and rose to her feet as they walked in the door. "Treize, Heero. It's so nice to see you again." She held out her hand which Treize took and shook warmly.

Heero also shook the woman's hand and then resisted the urge to find somewhere to wash them. He gave a mental snort at his own idiocy, Duo would no doubt get a laugh out of his antics.

"Please, take a seat," Relena said breaking into Heero's thoughts. "Dorothy? Would you be so kind as to fetch our guests some refreshments, please?"

"Of course, Miss Relena. What would you like?" Dorothy turned her attention back to the pair who had sat down.

"Coffee would be fine for me, Dorothy. Heero?" Treize asked.

"Coffee would be good. Thank you." Heero was doing his best not to fidget.

Dorothy disappeared to fetch the drinks and there was a moment's silence before Relena began to speak.

"Treize tells me you're planning on standing your stallion at stud?"

"Hai. I am."

"I was sorry to hear of his accident, it's such a shame after you had gotten so far. Please accept my condolences."

"Thank you." Heero felt a little better with Relena's words and so far she was playing the part of the perfect hostess. Heero let himself relax a little.

"How can I be of assistance to you, Heero?"

Dorothy returned at that point with the refreshments so Heero had a moment to gather his thoughts.

Seeing Heero struggling to form words, Treize stepped in and took over the conversation for the moment. "Zero won't be ready to stand at stud for a few months yet, his leg needs time to heal. Heero's never had much to do with the breeding side of things and I suggested he speak to you in regards to what sort of stud fee he should charge for outside mares; also, what sort of guarantees he should put in the breeding agreement and so on."

"There's also the point of agisting the mares on Duo's property. Do I take mares in and keep them until they're off season, or should the mare owner simply bring the mare over two or three times to have Zero serve her?" Heero began to flush a little red. Whilst it might not be human sex he was talking about here, it still made him embarrassed to discuss it with a woman.

Fortunately, Relena could sense the discomfort and went into business woman mode. "Why don't we start at the beginning?"

"That would be a good place," Heero smiled softly. "It's all really confusing to me."

Relena laughed. "It isn't really, not once you have the basic layout. When you get down to genetics and trying to breed specifically, that's when it gets really hard."

Heero looked a little horrified at that, he'd not given any thought to genetics and the like.

"You won't have to worry though, I take it you're not trying to breed specifically?"

"Iie." Heero gave another sigh and thought it best to give Relena all the facts on exactly what he wanted to do. "The general plan is to take outside mares to Zero as I don't have anything myself I can breed with. I'm hoping to make enough money out of the stud fee to purchase a good quality mare and breed a foal of my own."

"Right." Relena thought for a moment, digesting Heero's words. "I'm going to try and explain to you what I would think is the best thing to do. If it were me, I'd stand him at public stud with a fee of two thousand per mare."

"Two thousand?!" Heero nearly choked.

"In my opinion, he's worth that much as a stud stallion. He's a very good show jumper and already has one foal on the ground that's starting to go very well under saddle so that's a good promotion for him. Once he has a second and then third crop of foals on the ground, I'd be upping his fee to four thousand."

This time, Heero _did_ choke.

Relena carried on as if nothing had happened. "Start with the two thousand and I'd limit the number of mares he serves to around six. The money you make from that should be enough to buy yourself a good mare of your own." Relena paused for a moment, her eyes unfocused as she obviously became lost in her own thoughts.

"Relena?" Treize called quietly.

"Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Really?" Treize was curious.

"Yes, but I can come back to that in a minute. As far as the mares go, I wouldn't agist them on the property whilst being served, too many risks involved. I'd have the mare owners bring their mares over every second day to be served until the mare goes out of season. It's much easier that way, you haven't got unknown horses on the property and it saves a lot of extra work for you."

That sounded like a good idea to Heero. His hands were already full with caring for Scythe, Shini and Zero, he really didn't need any more horses to care for.

"As far as any guarantees go, most studs offer a live foal guarantee. What that means is the mare owner pays you a deposit on the stud fee, once the mare has been served and confirmed in foal the balance of the fee is paid. Then, if the mare should lose the foal during the pregnancy, the owner can bring her back next season for a free service to the stallion. There are clauses, of course, to protect both you and the mare owner. For the mare owner to claim a free service after losing a foal they would have to prove the mare lost the foal through natural means and that requires a vet certificate to that effect and an autopsy report on the slipped foal."

"Ah. I see." Heero was starting to give Relena a little more respect, he'd no idea so much could be involved in the simple breeding of a foal.

"You know what might be easier?" Relena asked.

"No, what?"

"How about I give you a couple of the standard contracts I use when allowing one of my stallions to cover outside mares? You can then go over it at your leisure, discuss it with Doctor Maxwell and Treize, you can even take it to your own lawyers if you wish. You're more than welcome to use it as a guideline and maybe draft up one of your own for use. It certainly helps a lot if there should be any problems down the track."

That sounded like an excellent idea to Heero. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," Relena smiled. "Hang on a sec and I'll get you one." Relena got up and walked over to an impressive looking filing cabinet where she rummaged around for a moment and then returned with several sheets of paper in her hand. "Here, take those and have a good look at them, see what you think and make any changes to suit your own personal needs." Relena handed over the documents and Heero took them, scanning quickly over the pages.

"Thank you," he replied and absently handed some of the papers to Treize to take a look at.

Treize took the offered papers and scanned them quickly, even he could tell from that brief look that they were very official and bound to be watertight.

Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero looked up from his perusal of the papers when Relena called his name.

"This is just a thought and I'd like to see what you think. There's no obligation whatsoever on you, but I would appreciate it if you would at least do me the favor of thinking about it."

Heero gave Treize a questioning look.

Treize shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea what Relena was up to.

"Please, just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay." Heero sat back and waited.

"I take it you've seen the latest bunch of horses Treize has in his stable ready to be broken in and educated?"

"Aa."

"Actually, Relena," Treize interrupted, "I haven't had a chance to show Heero all the newest additions yet. He's only seen the filly so far."

"Ah." Relena turned her attention back to Heero. "If I may be so bold; what did you think of her?"

"Not bad," Heero replied honestly. "She has a sound conformation on her and that all points to her being a successful jumper."

Relena smiled. "I have another filly in the stables closely related to her. She's also by Peacemillion out of Feather's full sister, Quills."

Heero's curiosity was piqued.

"Would you like to take a look at her?"

"Hai, I would," Heero replied, his mind having completely forgotten that Relena had something she wished to discuss with him.

"Come on then, I'll take you both out to meet her." Relena stood up and led the way out of the house and to the stables.

Walking along the path that connected the manor to the stables, Heero tried to see if Treize knew anything about this other filly. It was obvious from the man's surprise he was as clueless as Heero.

Stepping into the stable area, Walker came to meet them.

"Mr Kushrenada, Heero," Walker greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Walker," Treize replied. Heero echoed the sentiment.

"Walker, could you please fetch the filly from stable 12? I'd like to get Treize's and Heero's opinion of her," Relena asked the groom.

"Of course, Miss Relena." There was a twinkle in the groom's eye as he went to fetch the filly.

"Well? What do you think?" Relena asked as Walker brought the filly out and stood her up before the admiring three.

"Stunning," was Treize's reply.

"Aa." Heero couldn't find his voice for a moment. His experienced eye ran over the filly, noting the sloping shoulder, generous rib cage, length of rein and the strong, compact hind quarters. She had a pretty head on her too. Heero couldn't help himself, he walked over to her and offered his palm for the filly to sniff. She did so politely, her muzzle, the color of a baby pink mushroom and just as soft, whispered over his hand.

"Her name is Angel Wings," Relena said softly.

Heero gently petted the filly, her liquid brown eyes gazed trustingly back at him. She was a gray, lightly dappled in such a way that the dappling looked like a pair of wings spreading from her shoulders, across her flanks and to her rump.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Treize asked. The filly was certainly striking, well conformed and with a kind nature.

"I was thinking of keeping her to breed with, but I already have quite a few brood mares so I had thought about selling her, but only if I could find a really good home for her," Relena replied as she watched Heero petting the filly.

"You're not going to break her in and give her a chance at the circuit?" Treize stated.

Relena shook her head. "No. I think she's more valuable as a brood mare. She's got good breeding on both sides, although breaking her in isn't a bad idea." Relena turned her attention back to Heero who had been listening in with half an ear. "Heero?"

Heero turned back to face the woman.

"How do you think she would go being crossed with Zero? Do you think she would throw a good foal?"

Remembering that Relena hadn't really seen all that much of Zero, Heero answered honestly. "I think the cross would go extremely well." He felt his heart plummet a little. Angel Wings was the type of mare he'd hoped to find for himself to own and breed with Zero. She had everything he wanted in a brood mare. Given what Relena was saying it would appear she was thinking along the same lines, only she would be breeding for herself. The words Relena came out with next rocked him to the core.

"If you wish to purchase her, Heero, she's yours."

"But..." Heero would love nothing more than to buy the filly, but she would cost a pretty penny and money was something he didn't have a lot of right now, hence his plan to stand Zero at stud.

"Look, I have been thinking about selling her and I think you would be the ideal owner for her. I know she would be looked after."

"I'd love to have her, Relena, but I can't afford her."

"You don't even know how much she is."

No, Heero didn't. But he could guess.

"Heero, listen to me. This is what I was going to propose earlier but I wanted you to see her first. If you wish to purchase her the price to you is six thousand."

Heero's jaw hit the floor. Even he wasn't dumb enough not to know that the filly was worth at least ten thousand. "But..."

"I know she's worth more than that, however, I'm willing to sell her to you for the six and a free service to Zero for one of my other mares. I do understand it's hard to put your hands on that sort of cash so I propose that if you want her I can have a legal contract drawn up whereby you can pay her off in installments as you get the funds come in from standing Zero at stud."

"Why?" Heero couldn't figure out for the life of him why Relena would do something like this for him.

Relena lowered her eyes. "I guess you could say it's my way of trying to make things up to you." She didn't say any more, there wasn't any need, both knew what Relena was referring to.

Heero knew Relena had already paid her dues, Duo's bank account and the resulting ownership of the deeds to the house, land and practice were testimony to that.

As if she knew what Heero was thinking, Relena spoke again. "I have apologized and paid my dues to Doctor Maxwell. I haven't had the chance to do the same for you," she said quietly.

"Relena, there's really no need for you to do this."

"I know, but I want to, it would make me feel a little better. Please, you don't have to answer now, the filly isn't going anywhere. I'd like you to at least think about it, discuss it with Treize and D-Duo. You can call me in a couple of days and let me know your decision."

Heero's mind was whirling, so much to think about. "Okay. I'll give the offer some serious thought and let you know. Thank you."

The filly was returned to her stable and Treize made their excuses to leave. There were horses still to be worked and Treize knew that Heero had a lot to think about. They drove back to the Kushrenada stable in silence, each locked in their own thoughts.

Treize couldn't help but feel Relena was genuine in her offer and it warmed him to see the woman had accepted Heero for who he was.

Heero was wondering just what the heck Duo would have to say about all this!

~ * ~

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the kind reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 16

Once Heero returned to Treize's, Heero saddled up Altron to take out and work on the flat. Treize joined him on Romeo. They worked their respective animals around for quite a while, Heero practicing changes of gait with Altron whilst Treize concentrated on getting Romeo to collect up and lengthen out when asked. No mean feat given the length of Romeo's legs.

After a solid hour of work, both men decided to call it a day and let the horses walk out on loose reins to cool off before taking them back to the stables. Even though Altron was a little smaller than Romeo the pair matched strides and walked happily side by side.

Heero's mind returned to the offer Relena had made, tossing it around in his head as Altron walked with an easy stride. The filly was everything Heero had dreamed of in a brood mare and would probably be a nice saddle horse as well. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted 'Angel' as he'd come to think of her.

"Penny for them?" Treize's words broke into Heero's thoughts and the dark rider flushed. Treize had a pretty good idea what Heero was thinking about, heck, he'd been unable to think of anything else either and he wasn't the one who'd been given the offer!

Heero sighed. "Just thinking about the filly and Relena's offer."

"I thought as much."

"What do you think of her, Treize? The filly, not Relena," he added quickly.

Treize chuckled. "She's a very nice animal."

"She's got a lovely shoulder on her, nice, compact hind quarters too. I like her length of rein and she's got a sweet nature as well." Heero's eyes took on a distant look as he thought about the filly.

"I'm not the one you have to convince," Treize snickered. "Duo is."

"Aa." Heero blushed.

"I'd say you're really taken with her."

"She would cross well with Zero."

"Of that, I'm sure," Treize mused. "It seems to me you have already made up your mind."

"That obvious, huh?"

"You could say so."

Heero frowned. "The only part I'm not too sure about is paying her off. I don't like to have debts, I'd rather pay for her outright, but that's not possible."

"Talk to Duo, see what he thinks. I'm sure that Relena wouldn't dupe you, she's not that kind of person."

"I didn't think she would be."

"She did say she would have a legal contract drawn up for you to pay off the filly in installments."

"I know."

"At least it won't cost you a fortune to have her vet checked."

Heero laughed. "No, it wouldn't. Oh, you've just given me an idea, Treize."

"I have?" Treize was curious to know what he'd sparked.

"I know Duo would fall in love with her once he sees her and what better way to let him see her than to ask him to do a vet check on her?"

"Heero? You're one sneaky bastard, you know that?"

Heero simply snickered.

* * *

Duo was still in surgery when Heero arrived back at the practice from his day's work at Treize's. Knowing it would be a little while before Duo came back to the house, Heero fetched himself a drink of orange juice from the 'fridge and then went out to the stables to check on Zero. The gray whinnied when he heard his master's familiar tread.

"Hey, Zero. How are you feeling, boy?" Heero asked the question knowing he wasn't going to get any response. He slid the bolt to the stable door open and stepped inside with the stallion. Zero immediately began to search his person for carrots. Heero chuckled and produced a carrot for the horse.

Zero crunched happily on the treat and then proceeded to nose around for more. He wasn't disappointed, his master producing more of the stallion's favorite food for him to crunch on.

Heero's eyes roamed over the horse as he fed him carrots. He looked as comfortable as he could be. Blue eyes tracked down the foreleg to the white plaster cast and noted that Zero seemed to be taking a little more weight on the limb. "Feeling a bit better?"

Zero nudged his master. He didn't understand what was being said, he could only listen to the tone of voice and that told him if the sounds were good or bad.

"You're looking a lot happier in yourself," Heero commented as he gently pulled the gray ears. "Duo's going to take another x-ray today, see how your leg is healing and if everything is okay inside."

A wuffle and polite nudge were his answer.

Heero chuckled. "I'll refill your haynet and then I need to fetch Shini in and give him some work." Leaving his horse for the moment, Heero untied the empty haynet and took it through to fill again. Once it was secured in the stable and Zero pulling calmly at it, Heero fetched his saddle and bridle from the tack room, settling them on top of Shini's stable door before going out to the paddock to get the youngster.

* * *

Duo finished cleaning up the small surgery, putting all the used instruments into the autoclave to be sterilized and then wiping down the operating table. He'd done two cat spays and one dog castration that afternoon. Pretty routine stuff, but Duo was glad for the simplicity of the operations after the more complicated one he'd done on Zero a couple of days ago. Thinking about Zero reminded Duo he needed to x-ray the leg again and check all was settling and beginning to heal okay. He glanced at the clock. Heero should be home by now. Quickly finishing off the operating theater, Duo checked his sleeping patients once more and wandered back to reception where Catherine was busy logging the last of the morning clients' files to the database.

"All finished?" Catherine asked as Duo walked into the reception area.

"Yes. All three are in the kennels and recovering well."

"Good. I'm almost done here." Catherine turned back to the computer and quickly finished off what she was doing. "Oh, here's the mail for you." Catherine grabbed the pile from the side of the computer screen and handed it over to Duo.

Flipping through the pile, Duo sorted through, throwing some into the bin as they were only junk mail and then putting the rest into piles; surgery, private and Heero's.

"All done," Catherine said as she powered down the computer.

"Thanks, Cathy."

"No problem. I'm heading off home now, I've got some shopping to do and then I'll be back for the evening consults with Hilde."

"Okay, I'll walk you out to your car."

Duo accompanied the woman out to the parking lot and moments later was waving her off. With the mail still in his hand, Duo went back to the house to grab a drink and see if Heero was back yet.

He spotted Heero's car out back of the cottage they called home and went inside. He called out Heero's name but got no reply. Dropping the mail to the kitchen table, Duo put the kettle on to boil and prepared to make himself a cup of coffee. Glancing out of the kitchen window towards the paddocks he could see the flash of movement. His eyes locked in on that flash and was able to make out Heero on Shinigami in the paddock. The kettle whistled and Duo returned to the bench to make his coffee. With mug in hand, Duo set off outside to see what his lover was up to.

* * *

"Good boy," Heero praised and petted the muscular neck. Sitting back down into his saddle, Heero turned the gray and set him at the course again. Shini's ears pricked up and he began to pull a little, eager to be jumping.

"Steady," Heero soothed as he held a light contact with the stallion's mouth. Three strides away, Heero gave Shini the rein he wanted and smiled as the body beneath him lengthened out and then launched into the air.

Duo paused at the fence, resting his coffee mug on the top rail then climbing up to sit and watch. Shini appeared to be going well, ears pricked and happy to jump whatever came into his path. Heero sat the animal with ease, his body barely moving as the youngster took the course.

"That was great, Shini," Heero praised as he brought the horse to a trot and then walk, pats raining down on the stallion's neck and shoulder. Shini tossed his head and snatched at his bit, he was feeling quite pleased with himself. Heero spotted Duo sitting on the fence and turned the gray towards his lover.

"Been sitting there long?" Heero asked as he brought Shini to a halt beside the vet.

"Not long, about ten minutes," Duo replied and picked up his coffee mug to drain the last of the beverage.

"He's been a good boy," Heero said as he let his feet slip from the stirrups and his leg swing over Shini's rump, dropping to the ground lightly.

"He looked like he was enjoying himself."

"Hai, he was. If he keeps this up he should be B grade by the end of the season."

Duo hopped down from his perch and gave Heero a hand to run up his stirrups and loosen the girth. "He's certainly improving."

"That he is."

"If he keeps going at this rate then I'd say what Treize told you has a very strong chance of coming true," Duo said as he fished in his pocket for a carrot.

Shini wuffled happily and took the offered carrot.

"Well, he's certainly inherited his love of carrots from Zero so I guess I can hope he's also inherited his father's jumping ability," Heero snickered as he watched the stallion crunching on the treat and spilling a lot of carrot bits and slobber onto the grass.

"Want a hand to unsaddle?" Duo was itching to know what had transpired at Treize's, if Heero had spoken to Relena yet and if so, what the outcome was.

"Thanks, that would be nice," Heero replied. Taking the reins over Shini's head and leading the youngster back to the stables, Heero thought how best to approach the topic of Relena's offer with his partner. Deciding to wait for the moment, he led Shini back inside and began the task of taking the gear off.

"Are you going to x-ray Zero's leg again today?" Heero asked.

"Yeah. I was going to do it later, once all the horses are in. Zechs wanted to drop by and take a look at the results so I told him to call around late afternoon."

"Okay."

"We have time for a coffee before I do the x-ray." Duo could sense something slightly 'off' with his partner and figured it had something to do with Treize and probably Relena.

"I'll put Shini back out for a bit then and meet you back at the house."

"I'll go put the kettle on."

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table with a warm mug in front of him, Heero knew it was crunch time.

"Did Treize say any more about visiting Relena?" Duo asked whilst trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

It was now or never Heero decided. "Hai, he did. Actually, he took me over there today to talk to her."

Duo's eyebrows shot up. "Today?!"

"Duo, sit down and take it easy. She didn't make any passes at me, she didn't say anything degrading to me or about you either; she was the perfect hostess."

"I find that hard to believe," Duo muttered.

Heero sighed and then took a deep breath before beginning his tale of his visit to Relena's. He explained all what Relena had told him, from having the mares brought in to be served down to the live foal guarantee. When he told Duo how much Relena suggested as a stud fee, Duo sprayed his coffee over the table.

"Two thousand?!" he spluttered and got up to fetch the dishcloth to clean up the spilt coffee.

"That's what she recommended. Oh, she also suggested it would be a good idea to have a breeding contract drawn up, it protects both mare and stallion owner. She gave me a couple of copies of the ones she uses and told me to talk to you about them, see what you thought and then if I wish to use them to get the solicitor to look them over and come up with something of our own but along the same lines."

"That makes good sense," Duo admitted.

"I've got them here with me." Heero got up and fetched the papers from the bedroom where he'd put them earlier. "Take a read and see what you think."

Duo took the offered papers and began to read them over. He had to admit they were professional and covered everything one could possibly think of. He couldn't help noticing that his lover was still edgy though. Putting the papers down, Duo spoke. "It would be a good idea to get Klink to look them over and draft up something suitable for you to use."

"That's what I thought of doing," Heero replied absently.

"How many mares are you thinking of putting to him this season?"

"A lot of that would depend on how his leg heals up. Relena suggested only six for his first season."

"Shit! That would be twelve thousand dollars, Heero! Wow, all that money just for letting Zero have a little fun screwing with the ladies."

"Duo!"

Duo grinned, unrepentant. "If Zero can make that sort of money then I think I'm in the wrong business here."

"Eh?" Heero clearly didn't follow.

"If Zero can make twelve grand from serving mares and he's a horse, maybe I should have become a gigolo, you have to admit, I'm better looking than Zero. No offense."

Heero sat, completely shell shocked. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet his lover's and found those violet orbs dancing with mirth.

"I'm only teasing you, Heero."

"Thank god for that," Heero replied a little shakily. "Although, come to think of it I'm not that bad looking myself, maybe I should give it a shot," he added, careful not to let Duo see the smirk on his face.

"Don't you even think about it!" Duo growled.

Heero laughed and Duo joined in with him, realizing he'd been had too.

"If you do take six mares though and collect the stud fees, you'll be able to buy yourself a really good brood mare in no time," Duo mused, getting back to the subject at hand.

That was Heero's opening.

"Umm, Duo?"

"Yes?"

"About that brood mare."

Duo's brow furrowed a touch.

"I think I've found one."

"Oh?" Duo was a little confused now. Treize didn't have anything in his stable that would be remotely brood mare stock and he hadn't had a chance to get the word out as yet that Heero was looking for something, so where...? Duo's face darkened a little as his brain kicked into gear.

Seeing his partner about to jump in with both guns blazing, Heero got in first.

"Treize showed me a new filly he's got in the stable, she's a nice horse with good conformation. She's also one of Peacemillion's offspring."

"But if she's at Treize's then that means he's going to be training her as a jumper, not using her as a brood mare." Even Duo knew the workings of Treize's stable.

"That's true, however, when we were at Relena's she mentioned something about another filly she had there and took us out to see her. She's a half sister to the one Treize has, same sire but different dam. Oh Duo, she's simply gorgeous. Gray with dappling over her flanks that look like wings, her conformation is good, slightly better than the filly Treize has; and her nature. She's such a sweet thing..." Heero realized his partner had gone silent on him. He looked up and noticed Duo staring at him with a soft smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. "What?"

"Heero, if I didn't know it was a four legged female you were mooning about I'd be seriously worried here."

That comment scored him a nervous laugh from Heero. "Really, though, she's got great conformation on her and would cross beautifully with Zero. I'm positive the offspring would be even better than Shinigami, and you know yourself how well he's coming along..."

"Heero?"

"Her nature though, she's so sweet and gentle. A lot like Scythe in that way..."

"Heero!"

Heero blinked.

"How much?"

"Six thousand and a free service to Zero."

"Fuck!" Duo swallowed. He knew the filly, given Heero's description of her was worth a good deal more than that. "What's the catch?" he asked warily. Things this good didn't come without some sort of catch to them and with this being Relena, Duo was even more concerned the woman wouldn't just be wanting the cash and a free service to Heero's stallion. He just hoped she didn't want a free service to his boyfriend as well!

"No catch."

"I find that hard to believe."

"So did I, but she said she was willing to let me have Angel for the six grand and service to Zero. She said it was her way of saying she was sorry to me for all the trouble she's caused in the past.

"I thought she'd already paid her dues in that department."

"In one way she has, but as she said herself, she's apologized and paid her dues to you, but in her own way she feels she hasn't done the same to me and this is her way of doing so."

Duo chewed on that for a moment. "When and how are you going to pay for her? I know you said you're going to use the stud fee to pay for a mare, but you won't be getting any cash for Zero's services for a while and by the time you do have the cash the breeding season would be over and you'd have to wait until the next season."

"Relena has offered to let me take her now and pay her off in installments. She's willing to have a legal contract drawn up to that effect." Heero held his breath. He really _did_ want that filly.

"Okay. If she's as good as you say I still can't see Relena just letting her go like that. She must have some flaw somewhere, something that's going to be a problem when it comes to breeding." Duo really couldn't wrap his head around the idea that Relena, given all the problems they'd had with her and the fact that breeding was her livelihood, would willingly let a really top filly go for such a cheap amount. There had to be something wrong.

"Ah. That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yes. I'd like you to do a complete vet check on her for me before I agree to anything. I'd like to know all is well with her before I sign any contract." Heero sat back and waited, watching the gears turning in Duo's head.

Duo really didn't fancy the idea of seeing Relena again, let alone be on the woman's property, but this was for Heero, a business venture, nothing more. "Okay. I'll do a vet check on her for you and give you my professional opinion; my personal one probably wouldn't please you."

Heero laughed knowing exactly what Duo was referring to. He knew his lover would go over the horse from head to hoof and he'd get an honest report, he wouldn't divulge his personal feelings regarding Relena though. "I can live with that. I'm sure you will love Angel, Duo."

"Angel?" Duo questioned. Heero hadn't bought the horse yet and already he was referring to it with a stable name.

"Yeah, Angel, that's her name. Actually it's Angel Wings; she's by Peacemillion out of a mare called Quills. The dappling on her coat looks a lot like a pair of wings."

"Ah."

"Her eyes... They're the most loveliest eyes I've seen on a filly in a while."

"Really?" Duo asked, amused. He propped his chin in his hand and observed his lover as Heero's eyes became glassy thinking about the filly.

"She's so sweet too. Not an ounce of vice in her."

"I can see Scythe becoming jealous," Duo teased. "Poor Scythe, tossed aside for the new 'kid'," Duo said slyly.

"I'd never neglect Scythe! She's a lovely mare too and I'd never toss her aside," Heero grunted in indignation.

"Sure, sure. You say that now, but I can see it happening. A few months down the track and Scythe will be the forgotten one."

"Never!"

Duo chuckled. "I'm just teasing you, Heero. I know you'd never neglect Scythe, she'd still be the number one 'girl' in your book.

Heero shook his head. "I should have known," he muttered.

"Why don't you go give Relena a call and ask if it would be okay to do the vet check tomorrow? The sooner we can get this done, the sooner we can move on."

"Will do." Heero got up and walked around the table to his lover. Placing his finger under Duo's chin, he raised the vet's face to look at him and the swooped in for a searing kiss. "Thank you, Duo. I love you."

"Love you too, now shoo, go make your call and then meet me down in the stables, I want to get this x-ray done."

"Okay, I won't be a moment." Heero went to make his call, Duo washed the mugs through with an amused smile on his face.

* * *

Arriving at the stables, Heero informed Duo that Relena had agreed for Duo to vet check the filly the following afternoon. Once he'd finished at Treize's he'd come back to the surgery and collect Duo, the pair of them would go together.

Feeling a little bit better about the whole deal, Duo set about getting the x-ray machine out from the dispensary and setting it up whilst Heero fetched his horse. It was slow going across the breeze-way to the crush, but Heero wasn't about to push the stallion and Duo was quite happy to wait.

Taking small steps, Zero managed to hobble his way across the concrete and into the crush, wuffling in delight when he was presented with a carrot for his efforts. Making sure the stallion was settled and comfortable, Duo brought the machine across and set it into position. He picked up a lead apron and passed it to Heero who slipped it on. Duo took the other one and quickly pulled it over his head. Once they were both covered, Duo fiddled with the machine a little, moving the lens around until he got the angle he wanted. Slipping the film board into the machine, He stepped back, remote in hand and took the pictures. After a couple of 'takes', Duo stepped back and adjusted the machine again, then took more pictures. Eventually he was satisfied and rolled the machine out of the way.

"I'll go develop these now," Duo said as he turned to Heero and removed his apron.

"You want me to leave Zero in the crush or shall I put him back in the stable?" Heero asked as he removed his own apron.

"Leave him in the crush for the moment," Duo replied and then disappeared into the dispensary and through to the small room he used to develop the films.

With the vet busy for the moment, Heero thought it would be a good time to put all the feeds in and start to bring Scythe and Shini in for their dinners. He knew it would take Duo about fifteen minutes at least to develop the films so he had a little time on his hands.

Zero watched his master pottering around and whinnied low in his throat when he spotted the feed buckets.

"You'll get yours shortly, Zero," Heero muttered from inside Scythe's stable where he was mixing the feed around. He gave the stallion a couple more carrots as an apology for making him wait when he passed by the crush with the empty feed buckets.

It didn't take Heero long to fetch the other two from the paddocks and he was just finishing doing up the clips on Shini's rug when Duo stepped out with the x-rays in hand. At that moment the sound of a car pulling up was heard.

"Must be Zechs," Duo stated and wandered to the front of the stable block to peer outside. "Hey, Zechs, you're just in time," Duo said warmly as the blonde vet exited his car and walked over.

"Ah, good. I was hoping I hadn't missed you." Zechs stepped into the stable area. "Heero," he nodded by way of greeting.

"Afternoon, Zechs," Heero replied as he bolted Shini's door and walked over to stand beside Duo in front of the small 'light board'.

Duo slipped the x-rays onto the board and switched it on. The light flickered and then burst forth, revealing the bone, pins and plates in Zero's leg. Heero wrinkled his brow. He could clearly see the metal standing out in stark contrast, but that was all he could make out. Everything else was just too technical for him.

Zechs and Duo both studied the pictures, heads cocking from side to side. Heero couldn't take it any longer.

"Well?!" he demanded.

Duo gave his lover a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that most people can't read x-rays like a vet can."

"That's why we rely on people like you to translate for us mere mortals," Heero teased.

"Mere mortals?" Zechs questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Heero shrugged his shoulders.

Duo snickered. "Okay, come here."

Heero stepped up beside his lover.

Picking the pen out of his pocket, Duo used it to point out what he was explaining. "You can see the plate here and the pins here, here and here. The fracture can barely be made out, but it's this thin line here." Duo drew the pen across the fine line that represented the hairline fracture.

"And this all means, what?" Heero asked. "You two might have University degrees, but I don't."

Zechs chuckled. "In a nutshell, Heero, it means the pins and plate are holding up just fine, the fracture, whilst still there, hasn't gotten any worse and that is a positive thing. It's too early yet to really be able to tell if the bone is knitting back together, but everything is pointing to a complete recovery."

"We will be able to tell more on the state and healing of the bone in roughly another week when I take another x-ray," Duo added knowing his lover needed to hear that to reassure himself that all was going as well as could be expected.

"That's good news," Heero whispered and sighed in relief.

"Yes, yes it is," Zechs murmured. "If things continue along this path, I think that we will see a definite improvement in the bone in the next x-ray."

Finally, things seemed to be going right. Heero thought.

~ * ~

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

**Many thanks to all of you out there who are reading this fic. If you have dropped a review, I thank you for your comments; if not, no problem, I hope you all continue to enjoy. *huggles* Shen ^_^**

Fic 3 in the Equine Intervention Arc.

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 17

Heero was full of enthusiasm when he went to work at Treize's the following morning, Treize immediately picking up on the younger rider's good mood.

"Someone get laid last night?" Treize teased as they walked their respective mounts to the schooling paddock.

"Treize!" Heero blushed.

"There has to be some reason for the good mood you're in and getting some seems to be the most obvious reason," Treize defended himself.

"You have a twisted mind, you know that?" Heero growled.

"Then if you didn't get laid, why the happy mood?" Treize already had a good idea of why Heero was feeling so happy, but it was fun to tease him all the same.

"Duo agreed to do the vet check on the filly."

"Ah. When?"

"We're going over this afternoon once I've finished work here and he's finished surgery."

"Still need a bodyguard?"

Heero laughed. "For me, Duo or Relena?"

Treize made out that he was thinking hard on the question for a moment before replying. "Probably for Relena."

Heero snickered. "Duo did promise to leave all the sharp pointy things back at the surgery."

"Ah, but what about the bandages? I'm told death by bandage can be pretty traumatic."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

It was Treize's turn to laugh.

"If you want to come along, you know you're more than welcome, Treize," Heero said, his tone becoming serious.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'd like to. I'd be interested to hear what Duo has to say about the filly."

"Then I'll swing by and pick you up on the way to Relena's."

"I'll be ready. Now, we really need to get some work done on these nags."

Heero smiled and then focused solely on working Altron.

* * *

Duo looked up from inside the kennel where he was checking the recovery of his patient to see Heero standing in the doorway of the kennels. "Hey, finished work already?"

"Hai. It's three thirty."

"I'll be with you in a moment, just need to finish checking Sam's vitals."

"Sam?" Heero questioned and moved in a little further.

"Yeah. Border collie, brought in for a bit of dentistry. A couple of his back teeth were going rotten so I removed them."

"Ah." Heero peered in at the dog that was partially conscious.

"Okay, all done. Sam's looking good so far. I'll just drop the file back in reception and go up the house to change out of these slacks and into some jeans."

"Catherine gone already?" Heero asked as he followed his lover along the hallway to the reception area.

"Yes. She will be back later to help Hilde with evening consults," Duo replied as he placed the folder on the reception desk. "Okay, just let me get changed and we can head over and see this female that has you so captivated."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Treize wanted to know if it would be all right for him to come along as well. He's interested to see what you think of Angel too. I said it would be okay and that we'd pick him up on the way. You don't mind, do you?"

"That's fine with me, Heero."

Heero relaxed a little. "I'll go check on Zero while you get changed. I'll meet you by the car when you're ready."

"Will do."

* * *

Duo found it hard to keep his nervousness at bay, the closer they got to the Peacecraft stud, the more the butterflies seemed to swarm in his stomach. He knew he was being ridiculous, that he had nothing to be nervous about, but after all he'd gone through with the pink parasite in the past, it wasn't easy to forget and act as if nothing had ever happened.

Sensing how his lover was feeling, Heero took Duo's hand in his own and squeezed gently, letting his partner know that all was going to be okay, that Heero wasn't about to put his boyfriend in a situation he couldn't control.

Duo gratefully squeezed back and then mentally scolded himself. He was a grown man and more than capable of protecting himself both physically and verbally from Miss Pizzacrap. He gave a soft snort to himself and shook his head. He'd have to watch his mouth, the mangling of Relena's name was something he couldn't seem to help.

Heero turned off the main road and followed the smaller road for a couple of kilometers before pulling off to the left and along a bitumen driveway. Up ahead he could see the mansion Relena lived in, on either side of the drive were green pastures, although the horses in them were far off under a belt of trees. Heero drove through the two pillars and overhead arch that signaled the entry to the stud and brought the car to a stop.

"We're here," Heero said stating the obvious and trying to remain calm, even though the excitement at seeing the filly again was bubbling away inside and threatening to spill out at any moment.

Duo swallowed and undid his seatbelt.

The three stepped out of the car and Treize led the way to the front door. He rang the doorbell and moments later Dorothy opened the door and greeted them. She took them inside and to the office where Relena was waiting for them. Duo was still on edge, the fight or flight response running through his veins. It had been a while since he'd dealt with the woman and wasn't too sure exactly what to expect from her. He needn't have worried, Relena was the perfect hostess.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Relena greeted as she rose from her chair.

"Relena," Treize nodded.

"Miss Peacecraft," Heero returned.

"Ah, Miss Pieceof... Peacecraft," Duo muttered, correcting his mouth quickly.

Relena could tell how uncomfortable this was for Doctor Maxwell and she couldn't blame the vet for his reactions, she hadn't been exactly pleasant to the man in the past after all. Deciding to save them all a lot of pain, she moved swiftly into her business woman mode. "I know your time is valuable, Doctor Maxwell, so I propose we go directly to the stables where you can perform your check on Angel Wings. Once you have completed your veterinary check we can return to the house and discuss the matter further. If you would follow me?"

"Thank you," Duo said quietly. He appreciated the way in which his former 'enemy' was acting, keeping strictly to business and that suited him just fine; business mode he could handle, it was the emotional mode he had trouble dealing with.

Relena took them from the house, along a short pathway and into the center area of the stable complex. Walker greeted them as soon as he heard them coming.

"Treize, Mr Yuy, Doctor Maxwell, good to see you all again," the head groom said.

"Walker, Doctor Maxwell is here to do a veterinary check on Angel Wings. Would you be so kind as to fetch her from her stable, please?" Relena asked with a smile. She had no doubts in her mind that the filly would pass inspection.

"Of course, ma'am." Walker dipped his head in acknowledgment and then went to fetch the filly.

"Where would you like to do the check, Doctor Maxwell?" Relena asked, turning to face the vet.

"Jut here in the courtyard will be fine," replied Duo as he dropped his bag to the ground and focused on the horse Walker was leading towards them. His eyes widened a little as he took in the filly.

"Told you she was something special," Heero whispered and nudged his lover in the ribs lightly.

"I have a few phone calls to make so I'll leave you to it. Once you're done, come on back up to the house and we will talk further," Relena said feeling it would be best if she were to leave the vet alone to do his check. She knew that Doctor Maxwell would probably feel better if she wasn't around and she had no reason not to trust him to check the horse properly.

"Thank you," Duo replied.

"I'll come back with you, Relena," Treize said. "There's a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay. I'll have Dorothy make some tea." Relena took her leave, Treize beside her.

Once the pair had left, Duo opened his bag and removed his stethoscope and thermometer. "Okay, let's get this check started, shall we?"

Duo went over the filly with a fine tooth comb. The check he gave her was more than he would usually do for a vet check on an equine, but if Heero was investing his hard earned cash in this animal then Duo was going to make sure she was in perfect health. He took her temperature, heart and breathing rates, his hands and fingers probed and prodded over her legs, neck and back. He checked her feet, applying pressure to each leg in turn by holding it at a certain angle and then having Walker trot her out so he could see how quickly she regained her balance and even gait. He picked each hoof up in turn and using calipers, applied pressure to the various points on the sole, frog and heels of the hoof, noting any tenderness. He opened her mouth, checked her teeth and gums, flashed his light in her eyes and even peered inside her furry ears. All the while the filly stood perfectly still and let the vet do whatever he wanted without fuss or murmur.

Finally, Duo ran a hand over the satiny neck, took a step back and looked at the filly from each side, front and back. Whilst he was no expert when it came to in depth conformation, he knew enough of the basics to tell if there was anything obviously wrong, such as pigeon toes or long in the back [1]. Satisfied with his visual explorations, Duo stepped back up to the filly, reached into his pocket and pulled out a carrot. He lay it flat on his palm and offered it to her, the soft, pink muzzle reaching forward and lipping the treat gently from his hand. Liquid brown eyes gazed trustingly back at him and Duo felt himself melting.

"Good girl," Duo murmured as he petted the gray neck.

The filly turned and nuzzled softly.

"Well?" Heero demanded. He'd remained silent throughout the examination, biting his lip and shifting his weight from one foot to another as his anticipation mounted. Now that Duo had finished he wanted to know the verdict.

Walker also looked curious to know the answer.

Heero edged closer and also produced a carrot for the filly. "What do you think, Duo?" he asked again.

Duo snickered. "Impatient, aren't you?"

Heero gave him a sheepish grin and fondled the filly's ears. "I just want to know if she's worth me buying her or am I wasting my time and money?" Heero really hoped Duo's verdict would be positive.

A soft exhalation of breath left Duo's lips as he petted the filly again. "All right. Overall her conformation is good, no obvious faults there. She's sound and moves with an even gait. Her ribs are well sprung and the abdominal cavity large, which means she shouldn't have any trouble carrying and giving birth to a healthy foal. Heart is strong, as are the lungs. Blood supply is good, her teeth, eyes and ears all clean and she responds to stimuli correctly."

"And that all means?" Heero asked. He already knew it was good, he just needed Duo to say it in human terms.

"She's perfectly sound and healthy in wind and limb. I can't fault her at all, Heero. It's my recommendation that you purchase her."

"Yes!" Heero punched the air and then threw his arms around Duo's neck, only just managing to stop himself from giving his partner a kiss. He didn't think Walker would appreciate seeing that, the man was being tolerant enough as it was. He caught a glimpse of an amused smile on the groom's lips as he let Duo go.

"She's a sweet thing," Duo commented as he turned his attention back to the filly. "Lovely natured." He gave the filly another carrot.

"That she is, Doctor Maxwell. Her mother is nice natured too. She's no bother to look after either, clean in her stable habits and a pleasure to handle. I don't think it would take much to break her in. She likes to please." Walker gave the filly an affectionate pat.

Heero looked positively ecstatic as he also fed the filly carrots, soft, pink lips brushing lightly over his palm as the filly took them with grace.

"We should go back up to the house then and let Miss Peacecraft know the results of the check and discuss business with her," Duo said as he gave the filly another pat. "Thank you, Walker, for your assistance and patience."

"My pleasure, Doctor Maxwell. I'm glad it's Mr Yuy that's going to buy her, she will have a good home with him."

Duo smiled, he could hear the genuine warmth in those words and knew Walker cared a lot about his charges and where they went. "Come on, Heero. You can daydream later."

With one last carrot and pat to the filly the pair left and made their way back to the house.

* * *

Relena greeted them both as Dorothy brought them back through to the office. Treize was sitting there with a curious smile on his face, a smile that widened when he noted Heero's expression.

"Please, take a seat," Relena said as they entered. Once the pair had sat, Relena continued. "How did the vet check go?"

"The check went fine. She's a sound, healthy filly. Nice natured and I didn't find anything wrong with her at all," Duo replied, keeping his words to a minimum. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, but knew that he had to wait until all the business dealings had been completed.

"That's good. I didn't think you would find anything wrong, but it pays to be sure. Now, Heero?" Relena turned her attention to the dark haired rider. "The offer still stands and the price remains at six thousand plus a free service to Zero for one of my mares. Are you happy with that?"

"Hai. Given she's got a clean bill of health I'd like to purchase her," Heero replied.

"Good. I'll contact my solicitor and have him draw up the necessary papers for you to sign. I'll have them ready as soon as possible. They will simply state that you agree to purchase Angel Wings and will pay for her in the agreed installments. I take it that is still acceptable?"

"Hai, it is."

"Right then. I'll get the solicitor on to it straight away. I'll call you as soon as I have them and you can sign whenever it's convenient for you."

"Thank you," Heero replied.

"There's just the matter now of when can Heero pick the filly up?" Treize said feeling he had to say something in that regard as it seemed no one else had thought about that.

"Ah, yes." Relena's brow furrowed. "Usually I don't let an animal off my property until it is paid for in full. I do realize though that you will want to breed with her this season if possible. Look, I propose that the filly remains here until the first installment has been paid. Consider it a deposit or something like that. Once the first payment is made you can collect her whenever you like, however, I won't release her registration papers to you until she's fully paid for. I'm sorry if that sounds a little harsh, but I do have to protect myself. I can have that written into the purchase contract too."

"That sounds acceptable to me," Heero replied. He'd not really given much thought at all as to when the filly would actually come into his possession, now that he did think about it, he'd assumed he would be able to pick her up as soon as the contract was signed. What Relena said made sense, even if it did mean he would have to wait a while before he could take the filly home. It dampened his enthusiasm a little.

Duo remained silent throughout the business discussion and deal, it wasn't his place to interfere, this was Heero's decision, not his. He couldn't help but notice the slightly resigned look on his lover's face though when faced with knowing he wouldn't be able to take the filly home as soon as he would have liked.

With the final words spoken, deal all done, all that remained was for the solicitor to draw up the papers, and that wouldn't happen for a couple of days at least. The three men bade their farewells and Duo began to breathe a little easier as they left the Peacecraft stud behind.

The talk in the car on the way home was kept purely to discussing the filly and Duo's impression of her. He'd already given his clinical evaluation, now Heero wanted to know Duo's personal opinion of the filly.

"She's sweet, Heero. Lovely natured as you said and very nicely put together. I think she would be an excellent choice of brood mare," Duo said.

"I agree," Treize intoned from the back seat. "She's an exceptional horse and you're lucky to have found one as good as she is in such a short time. Many people spend months looking for that right animal and still never find it."

"She is something special," Heero replied.

They continued to chat about Angel until they reached Treize's home and dropped the other man off.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Heero. Thanks for taking me with you."

"My pleasure, Treize. Thank you for coming."

"I'll see you again soon, Duo."

"Take care, Treize," Duo said as Heero slipped the car into gear and began to drive off.

Once they were alone and heading back to the practice, Duo fell silent. Heero could tell from his partner's face that there was something on his mind, he wasn't quite sure how to break into Duo's thoughts though and see what the problem was so he said nothing, confident that Duo would tell him when he was ready.

They arrived back at the practice, Heero was about to go down to the stables and check Zero when Duo stopped him.

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Would you mind coming inside first before seeing to the horses? There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Ah, okay." Heero followed his boyfriend inside, his curiosity getting the better of him and wondering what it was Duo wanted to discuss with him.

Duo made them both a coffee and then sat at the kitchen table with Heero across from him.

"What's up?" Heero asked, deciding the direct approach was probably the best.

Duo ran his fingers through his bangs and sighed. "Look, I know this isn't really my place to say anything and all, but I can't sit back and watch without saying something."

"Is this to do with Angel? Or is it to do with Relena?"

"Both, actually. Please, hear me out first, then we can discuss your thoughts on the matter."

"Okay, I'm listening." Heero took a long drink from his coffee, the warm liquid heating him from the inside and calming his nerves a little.

"I still agree that Angel is a good purchase, she's a nice mare and should be an ideal brood mare. What's got me worried though is the thought of you having to pay for her in installments. I know you don't have that sort of cash on hand, but the thought of you being held to 'ransom' by that woman doesn't sit well with me. I'd prefer it if you didn't have much contact at all with her and paying the filly off means you will have to see her to make the payments."

"Do I detect a little jealousy here?" Heero teased.

"Damn right you do. I know she's changed, but I still don't trust her." Duo sighed.

"But I can't pay for her in one lump sum, I don't have the finances to do that. I really don't want to give her up either, but if it really bothers you that much then I would."

"Oh, Heero. I'm not asking you to give her up, I'd never do that. I can see your heart is set on having her, I didn't miss the flash of disappointment either when the parasite said you couldn't have her until the first payment is made."

Heero blushed a little with that. "I didn't think it was that obvious."

"Heero! Any fool can see how taken you are with Angel and all you want to do is have her here," Duo chuckled.

"Yeah, well."

"I have a solution to the problem here."

"You do?"

"I still have a few dollars left over from the settlement and with the practice doing well, my bank balance is looking quite healthy."

"But, Duo..."

"Don't interrupt."

Heero gave a frustrated sigh. He knew where this was heading now and he wasn't about to let it happen.

"I'll loan you the money to purchase Angel. There's a difference here, note I said 'loan'. I know you well enough by now and I wouldn't insult you by offering to pay for her on your behalf. No, what I propose is a similar thing to what Relena's planning on doing. I'll loan you the six thousand, that way Angel is paid for and you can bring her home as soon as you wish. It also means you won't have to deal with that pink person anymore. If it makes you more comfortable I can have legal papers drawn up to that effect." Duo sat back and waited for Heero's response.

"I, Duo, I don't know what to say."

"Then just say yes."

"You're willing to loan me the money to buy Angel?"

"Yes. The deal would be the same but instead of you paying Relena the thousand each time you get payment for Zero's services, you would pay it back to me. You'd still have to give her that free service to Zero though."

"Duo..."

"Heero, I want to do this for you, besides, it's not just for you, it's for my peace of mind too."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Heero let the thoughts run through his mind, looking at every possible angle. He had to admit the offer was tempting. He didn't relish the idea of having to see Relena any more than was absolutely necessary. If he took Duo's offer it would mean he would only have to see her again once, to pay the money and pick up the filly.

"Duo? Are you sure about this? It's a lot of money."

"Heero. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have offered."

"Thank you."

"Then we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Heero got up and pulled his lover to his feet. Taking Duo's lips with his own he proceeded to kiss the vet senseless. "You know this means a lot to me."

"I know, but as I said before, I have my own selfish reasons too. I just don't want that woman anywhere near you if I can help it. Call me possessive or whatever you like, I don't care, you're _mine_, Heero, and I protect what's mine."

"Have I told you lately just how much I love you?" Heero said softly, the warm breath tickling over Duo's neck.

"I do believe you have mentioned it a couple of times," Duo chuckled.

"Don't ever doubt it, Duo. You're the other half of my soul and I love you with every fiber of my being."

"Aww, Heero. You're getting all poetic and sappy on me."

"Don't care." Heero took his partner's lips again in a heated kiss.

"How soon do you want to pick up Angel?" Duo asked as he feathered kisses along Heero's neck and then nibbled on an earlobe.

"As soon as it's possible?"

Duo chuckled. "Why don't you go give Miss Piece-of-shit a call and tell her not to worry about setting things up with the solicitor, that you can have a bank check for her for the full amount tomorrow morning. You can also arrange a pick up time for the filly and have her get the paperwork for transfer of ownership all ready to go." Duo felt the grin from his partner a moment before he saw it.

"I'll do that," Heero promised. "Just as soon as I've let you know a little more just how much this means to me." Heero didn't let his lover surface for air for another ten minutes, and when they did, they were both flushed and panting.

"Anymore of that and I'll have to drag you through to the bedroom," Duo said, his voice husky.

"You can ravish me all you want later. Right now I have a couple of calls to make," Heero teased and then went through to the lounge room to make his calls leaving Duo standing in the kitchen, breathing ragged and a large ache in his pants.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] Pigeon toes, long in the back: These are common faults in horses and are genetically inherited. Pigeon toes mean the horse's front hooves turn inwards which leads to unsoundness (lameness) and makes for an uncomfortable ride. Long backed means the horse has extra length to the back which puts a lot of strain on the back muscles when carrying a rider, this in turn leads to back problems. For a more in depth look at the 'correct' conformation and 'faulty' conformation take a look at the following web site. (just remove the spaces) The pics are excellent and a person that wouldn't have a clue about horses will easily see the differences.

http:// www. extension. umn .edu /distribution /livestocksystems /components /0482-04. html


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for the kind reviews - your feedback is very much appreciated and I love to read your comments. *hugs* Shen ^_^**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 18

Heero made his calls and returned to the kitchen to find Duo starting to prepare their dinner. He walked up behind his lover and placed his arms around Duo's waist, nuzzling the vet's neck.

"Make your calls?" Duo asked as he leaned back slightly into the embrace.

"Hai."

"And?"

"Relena will have all the paperwork in order by tomorrow afternoon. I can pick Angel up after work at Treize's."

"Good. I'll pop down the bank after morning consults and get the check made out."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Dinner will be ready soon so I suggest you get going and bring those horses in and feed them. I've left Zero's 'bute dose in the dispensary on the bench for you. I gave him his shot of antibiotic and painkiller earlier so you don't have to worry about those."

"Okay." Heero reluctantly let his lover go and put on his sneakers. "Won't be long," he called and stepped out into the twilight.

The horses were eager to be brought in, Scythe behaving perfectly whilst Shini did his best to walk impossibly fast. The youngster wasn't about to try anything on, but he pushed things as far as he dared. Once the pair were settled in their respective stables, Heero checked their rugs, straightening Scythe's and swapping Shinigami's heavy rug for a slightly lighter one. The young stallion snorted, but didn't move his head from inside his feed bin. The 'bute had been put into Zero's feed and the gray was eating happily. Heero checked over the cast, knowing Duo would have already checked but feeling better in himself for doing so.

Zero wuffled and removed his muzzle from his food for a moment to nuzzle his master. Heero was satisfied with the condition of the leg and cast and straightened up to pet the gray. "You're definitely looking much better in yourself, Zero," Heero said softly as he continued to pet the stallion. "Your leg seems to be healing okay which is a good thing."

Zero snuffled a bit and caught the scent of a strange horse on his master. He snuffled some more. Zero was used to smelling different horses' scents on his master and most of them he knew, having 'met' the owners of those scents at various shows. This one however was new. Zero sniffed again. Nope, this was a completely new scent; and it was a mare.

Heero chuckled at his horse's antics. He had a pretty good idea that Zero could scent the filly on him. "That's right, Zero. It's a filly you can smell on me. She's a gray like you and the sweetest thing. I know you're going to love her, I hope you do as she's going to be around for quite some time and I'm hoping you will give me some nice foals from her."

Cool air blew through nostrils as Zero nudged his master. He didn't have a clue what his master was saying, but the smell of that filly was teasing him.

"Here you go," Heero laughed and passed over a carrot. Zero took the treat and crunched it up. Shinigami gave a disgusted snort from his stable. "I haven't forgotten about you, Shini, stop getting your tail in a tizzy, I'll give you your carrots in a minute." Heero spent a little more time with Zero before bolting the stable door, feeding Shini his carrots and Scythe a couple of sugar cubes. With all stable doors closed and bolted, Heero turned out the lights and slid the big door across, locking it and checking all was secure before heading back to the house and dinner.

* * *

The following day seemed to drag for Heero. He did his own horses and stable chores before heading to Treize's. Duo had promised to visit the bank and have the check waiting when he got home so all he would have to do would be to hitch up the horse float and go get his filly.

Treize had been informed of the change in circumstances and offered to let Heero finish up a little earlier, that way he would be able to collect the filly and have her back at Duo's with a fair amount of daylight left for her to explore her new surroundings. Heero was grateful for that and did his best to concentrate on working Altron and Aries. Although Aries had been sold, he wouldn't be going to his new home until Sunday so Heero still rode the chestnut to keep him fit.

Goose and Romeo were both put through their paces, Goose doing everything Treize asked of him with his usual calmness. Romeo seemed to be in the mood to argue with his rider and Heero was treated to some skilled riding on Treize's behalf as he made the big bay work.

Despite the hours seeming to pass slowly, soon enough it was time for Heero to leave. Promising to call Treize later that evening and let him know how the filly had settled in, Heero left the Kushrenada stable and headed back to the practice.

* * *

Duo's morning had passed rather rapidly. The morning consults were pretty much fully booked and before Duo knew it, the clock was telling him it was twelve and Catherine telling him this was his last patient for the day. One simple vaccination booster later and Duo was hanging up his white coat.

Hilde was coming in to do surgery at two, not that there was much booked in. One cat spay and a plaster cast removal from a dog who'd broken his leg a little while ago.

When Catherine questioned his haste to leave, he'd simply grinned and replied with a 'you'll see later' before promptly taking off out the door before she could ask any further questions. Catherine scratched her head and puzzled over the unusual behavior, but then with a shrug of her shoulders she reminded herself that this _was_ Doctor Maxwell after all.

Duo checked himself in the bedroom mirror, deciding he was decent enough in what he was wearing to visit the bank. Picking up his wallet and keys, he locked the door behind him and practically bounced across the yard to his car. He slid behind the wheel, did up the seat belt and turned the key in the ignition. "Right, Camel, we have a bank to visit and a check to get. Let's go."

The car purred into life and eased off down the driveway onto the road that would take them to Salsbury.

* * *

An hour later, Duo was pulling back into his driveway, the bank check carefully folded and stored in his wallet. He was just getting out of the car when Heero pulled in. The surprise at seeing his lover home early must have registered on his face as Heero was quick to exit Henrietta and reassure his partner that nothing was wrong.

"Treize let me finish up earlier so I can pick up Angel and give her time to settle in before it gets dark," Heero offered in explanation.

"Ah. That was kind of him."

"He's a good boss."

"Better than me?" Duo teased. "I don't know if I should be jealous or offended."

"Neither," Heero whispered as he wrapped his arms around the vet. "You're the only one for me."

"You're only saying that to get into my pants. Sleeping with the boss and all that just to get on my good side."

"Already done that," Heero teased back.

"Mmm... That you have," replied Duo as he swooped in for a kiss. "And you're definitely on my good side."

They remained locked together, sharing kisses for a little while longer before Heero reluctantly broke the embrace.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think we should stop now while I still can. We have a horse to pay for and collect."

"We?" Duo cocked his head.

"You're not going to let me go by myself, are you?"

"I thought you always said you could take care of yourself? Now all of a sudden you need someone to hold your hand?"

"When it concerns Relena, I need all the hand holding I can get," Heero replied with a smirk.

"It had better not be her hand either," Duo growled. "Mine!" To add weight to the statement, Duo kissed his lover fiercely.

"Yours, Duo. Always and forever, yours."

* * *

It didn't take long to get the float hitched up to the car and soon they were on their way to Relena's to collect Angel. Heero had freshened up one of the little used stables for the filly, opting to put her on the other side of Scythe. He was hoping that Scythe, being an older mare, would 'mother' the newcomer a little, make friends with her; he had hoped the two would get along well enough to share a paddock together. Despite Duo's practice not requiring to stable larger animals all that often, Heero didn't want to take up all Duo's allocated stabling and paddock area. He would need it if they had a case that required hospitalization. By having the two mares together that would leave three paddocks free for rotating and to be used when necessary for patients.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

Duo's voice broke into Heero's thoughts and he smiled at his boyfriend. "Just thinking how much I'd like to throw you down into a haystack and have my wicked way with you," Heero quipped and then laughed as he saw the stunned expression on Duo's face.

"Do you have any idea how much that hay would chafe and irritate?" Duo deadpanned.

"I'm only teasing."

"Thank god for that."

"Although, the thought does have appeal."

"Over my dead body. Besides, we don't have a haystack, only bales and I'm not about to suffer from stalk burns because of some weird fantasy or fetish you have about hay, Heero."

Deciding to leave the teasing, Heero told his partner what he'd really been thinking about. Duo agreed it would be a good option to put the two mares in together and they spent the rest of the drive discussing how they thought the two females would get along.

The familiar butterflies began their swarming in Duo's gut as they approached the Peacecraft stud. Duo wondered if you could get some form of pest control to stop them. Before he had the chance to muse further on that thought, they were pulling up just outside the arch to the stable complex.

"Time to get our girl," Heero said softly as he cut the engine.

"Right with you, Heero."

* * *

Relena signed the bottom of the transfer of ownership papers and handed them over to Heero along with the registration papers for Angel. Duo had given Heero the check to pass over, Relena checked it was all correct and then wrote out a receipt. Heero had typed up a document stating that Relena was entitled to have one of her mares served free of charge to Zero once he was cleared to stand at stud. He passed it over for Relena to check and then they both signed the bottom, Relena keeping the original whilst Heero took the copy. With all the business dealt with, all that remained was to collect the filly and take her home.

Relena accompanied them to the stables, Duo wished she'd remained inside the house but the woman had wanted to say good bye to the filly and this was her property after all. Duo bit his lip and consoled himself with the thought that they would soon be on their way and not have to deal with the woman again any time soon.

Walker had the filly out of her stable and had been brushing her down when the trio arrived. He straightened up and nodded in greeting to the three. "Afternoon all," he said quietly.

"Hello, Walker," Heero and Duo both replied.

"She's almost ready to go," Walker said as he finished off with the body brush, the filly's coat shone like moonlight.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble, Walker," Heero said, noting that the groom must have been brushing Angel for some time. Her coat felt as soft as satin, her mane and tail were like spun silk.

"Can't have her going to her new home and meeting her new stable companions without looking her best, now can we?" Walker chuckled. He knew it probably sounded lame, but Walker took great pride in looking after and turning his horses out perfectly, this was no exception.

"Thank you, Walker, she looks lovely," Heero replied, then added, "I've brought a light travel rug with me for her. It should fit her okay. I've also brought a halter, lead rope and floating boots.

"Sure you didn't cram the kitchen sink in there too?" Duo muttered under his breath.

Heero gave his partner a 'look'.

Duo smiled innocently back.

Relena was gently petting the filly's nose and Heero could see the woman was struggling to stay in control. He thought that now would probably be a good time to go get those items from the car and give Relena a few minutes alone with the filly to say her farewells.

"I'll go get the stuff from the car, Walker. I won't be long." Heero grabbed Duo's shirt sleeve and tugged the vet after him. Duo was about to protest but shut up as soon as he saw the look Heero gave him.

Relena didn't say anything, quietly appreciating that Heero had momentarily left to give her the chance to speak to the filly. She continued to stroke the velvet muzzle, speaking in low tones to the horse, wishing her all the best. She didn't care if she looked silly for talking to a horse, Angel was something special and she knew she'd done the right thing when offering the filly to Heero. This way she would still be able to keep track of the filly, hear how she was getting along and be able to enjoy watching her offspring make their mark in the equine world.

Giving the gray neck a last pat, Relena turned to address Walker who had discreetly kept his distance. "I'm going back up to the house, Walker. I'll bid Mr Yuy and Doctor Maxwell good bye on the way."

"Right ho, ma'am."

With that, Relena left, pausing at Heero's car to wish the man all the very best with Angel and making him promise to let her know how the filly settled in to her new home.

Once Relena had departed, Heero picked up the rug and halter, Duo bringing the float boots and lead rope and they went back to the filly. It didn't take them long to put the rug on, float boots on the legs and swap Relena's halter for Heero's. With Angel all set to travel, Walker led her from the stables, Heero and Duo going ahead to drop the tail gate and open the float ready for her.

Walker brought her up to the tail gate and let her pause to sniff for a moment. Heero had asked Walker to lead the filly onto the float as she would no doubt feel more comfortable with the groom. Angel knew Walker and trusted him, she had yet to trust Heero, not that it would take much given her nature. For now though it was best she remained calm and happy.

After sniffing the tail gate, Angel took a couple of hesitant steps up the ramp. She paused with her head just inside the main body of the float and sniffed again. She could smell different horses in here, stallions to be precise. For a moment she wasn't too sure about stepping inside, but Walker's calm voice soothed her and she calmly followed him in.

Heero slipped the tail guard in place and then both he and Duo lifted the tail gate and secured it. Heero walked around to the front of the float where Walker was stepping out through the small door, having tied the filly up and giving her one last pat.

"Take care of her, Heero."

"I will, Walker. You're always welcome to visit her."

"Thank you. I'd best be off, there's other horses needing attention. Drive carefully."

"I will."

With a gruff nod, Walker returned to the stables. Heero and Duo both got back into the car and prepared for the journey home with their precious cargo in the float.

* * *

Angel traveled well, the float hardly moved behind the car as Heero drove. Heero was a considerate driver and especially so when it came to towing his horses. It wasn't easy for them to balance in that confined space, as anyone that had ever traveled in a horse float would know. Heero crawled around the corners, doubled his distance for braking and accelerated slowly and smoothly.

Soon they were pulling into the driveway that would take them to the stables on Duo's property. Heero guided the car and float steadily down the driveway, bringing them both to a smooth stop just outside the stable complex.

"I think I'll put her in the paddock next to Scythe for now, that way she can make friends over the fence first, see how she gets along with Scythe before we put them in together," Heero said as he cut the engine.

"Good idea, no point in tempting fate," Duo answered. If they were to put the two horses in together straight away there was every chance one of them would get hurt. Scythe would naturally be the more dominant mare, having been on the property longer. Angel was the newcomer and therefore at the bottom of the pecking order. Neither man knew exactly what the filly's natural temperament would be in a herd situation so it would be best to keep them separate for now.

They exited the car and lowered the tail gate, Duo remaining at the back of the float to release the tail guard whilst Heero went inside to untie and lead Angel out. Angel came calmly down the ramp and then gave a loud snort as she inhaled the scents of her new home. Out in the paddock both Shini and Scythe had come to their paddock gates when they heard the sounds of a horse. Inside the stables Zero gave a loud neigh. Angel whirled around and neighed back.

Within seconds there was a chorus of neighs, whinnies and snorts happening.

"Sounds like a damn equine opera!" Duo shouted over the din.

"I wish it was in tune then," Heero yelled back.

Angel tugged on her lead rope, she could see Shini trotting along the fence line, snorting and calling as he showed off. Scythe remained at the paddock gate, her attention riveted on the new horse. Zero banged his stable door, frustrated at not being able to see what was going on, especially when the wind caught the filly's scent and sent it dancing across his nostrils.

Heero managed to calm Angel enough that they could get her float boots off. "You gonna leave the rug on or take it off?" Duo asked as he dropped the boots to the float tail gate.

"I'll take it off," Heero replied and the two of them managed to remove it. "I'll take her in to meet Zero first, better let the boss guy have first look and say hello, then I'll take her out into the paddock, the rest of them can show off and run around there."

Heero led the filly into the stable block where Zero was hanging over his stable door, nostrils flared in an attempt to catch more of the elusive scent that had been teasing him. Spotting the filly he let fly with a deafening neigh.

Angel whinnied softly back at him, ears cocked and tail lifted slightly as she bounced along on her neat hooves towards the handsome looking gray.

Bringing the filly to a halt just out of Zero's reach, Heero turned to Duo. "Would you mind holding either Angel or Zero? I don't want Zero to hurt himself and he just might forget he's injured if someone's not beside him to keep him in check."

"I'll take Angel," Duo responded. He felt that Heero would be better at dealing with his stallion and preventing any damage, Heero was the one with the most experience here. Duo took the lead rope and held onto the filly whilst Heero slipped inside Zero's stable and clipped the stallion's lead rope to his halter.

"Take it easy now, Zero. Remember you're injured so don't go doing anything to that leg of yours. You do and there's every chance you won't get to be more friendly with Angel," Heero told his horse.

Zero cocked an ear back and listened. Words meant little to him, but he wasn't a silly horse either. He knew he was injured and that putting too much weight on his leg hurt. He did want to meet this enticing creature though. He could sense the filly was nervous so Zero remained calm and put on his best, gentlemanly manners. With a low wuffle he extended his nose towards the pretty filly.

Duo let the filly have a little rope and she extended her own, trembling muzzle towards the nice stallion. Their noses met and both blew softly through their nostrils at each other. Duo relaxed a little and let Angel move closer. She began to sniff tentatively at Zero, the big stallion returning the gesture. Zero liked the way the filly smelt, she had a pretty head too, and such nice legs! Zero wuffled again and then began to scratch the filly's neck with his teeth. Angel let her eyes half close in bliss; she liked this handsome gray.

"I think they've bonded," Heero chuckled and patted Zero. "Good boy."

"Angel seems happy enough, actually I'd say she seems smitten," Duo snickered as he watched the filly return the gray's affectionate 'grooming' with little nips of her own to Zero's neck.

"That's one obstacle overcome," Heero said as he watched the pair enjoying each other's attention. "I'm glad they like each other."

"Guess we should take her out to the paddock to meet the rest of the gang then. Zero might have a competitor for her affections once Shini sees her," Duo continued to snicker.

"Knowing Shinigami, that's highly probable. He's going to have to accept though that she's not here to breed with him; well, not for a few years anyway. He's got a jumping career ahead of him first," Heero replied firmly.

"Try telling _him_ that," Duo quipped as he stepped aside and handed the lead rope back to Heero who had exited Zero's stable.

"We'll see," Heero said. "Come on, might as well get her out to the paddock now and see what the reactions there are."

Duo followed Heero as he led the filly down the lane way between paddocks. Angel kinked her tail over her back and danced along beside Heero. She didn't try to pull away or crowd the man, she obviously had good manners. They paused at Shini's gate for the young stallion to say hello, Shini arching his neck and straining over the gate to touch his nose to the filly's. Angel squealed, Shini snorted and stamped his hoof before extending his nose again. The filly reached out again, gave a sniff and then retreated as Shini gave a couple of deep throated grunts.

"Okay, that's enough, Shini. Be nice, Angel's new so be kind to her," Heero admonished the gray. Shini was only listening with half an ear, his attention more focused on the pretty filly before him.

Heero gently pulled on the lead rope and Angel followed, the pair making their way down to where Scythe stood with her head over the gate waiting patiently for introductions. Heero brought Angel to a halt and Duo stepped close to Scythe. The two mares extended muzzles and sniffed cautiously at each other.

"Scythe, this is Angel," Duo said softly as he laid a hand on the black mare's neck. "She's going to be joining our ever growing band of equines, so be nice to her."

Scythe wuffled at the new filly. Angel sniffed timidly back and then gave a low whinny. Scythe returned the whinny and followed it with a grunt.

"I think they will get along just fine, Heero," Duo commented as he watched the two mares exchange greetings.

"So far, so good," Heero muttered. "I'll pop her in the paddock now."

Duo strolled ahead and opened the gate for Heero who led Angel through. Once they were inside the paddock, Heero took the filly over to the water trough to show her where it was. He then took her for a walk around the paddock fences so she would know the extent of the area she was in. Returning to the gate, Heero unclipped the lead rope and stepped back through, leaving Angel to explore on her own.

Angel lowered her head and sniffed at the grass. She could hear the young stallion off to the side calling out to her but she ignored him, she was far too interested in exploring her new home. She began to walk off, checking out the empty feed bin under the tree and then wandering around a bit.

Shinigami trotted up and down his fence line, calling out to the filly every few strides. She didn't pay him any attention though and that frustrated the young horse. He arched his neck, kinked his tail over his back and with a snort took off at a gallop around his paddock.

"Someone's showing off again," Duo commented as he watched the gray's antics.

"His nose is out of joint because Angel isn't paying him any attention," Heero chuckled.

Scythe also followed the filly, walking along her side of the fence line, eyes locked onto the newcomer. She gave a soft wuffle which Angel returned. Scythe stopped and put her head over the fence, Angel walked over to 'talk' to the other mare. The pair stood on their respective sides and simply sniffed at each other for a few minutes. Angel gave a little squeal as Scythe nipped her on the shoulder, but she didn't back away. Angel lowered her head in submission, Scythe then proceeded to rub her head against Angel's shoulder.

"I'd say they've sorted out who's boss cookie," Duo said, his tone amused.

"Yeah. Scythe's not being cruel or nasty, just an equine's way of stating who is the top mare in the herd and Angel knows it. I think it would be perfectly safe to put them in together tomorrow."

"Someone else isn't too happy though."

Heero looked across the paddock to where Shini was pacing along the fence line, snorting and squealing, indignant at being ignored. He was a handsome fellow and _he_ knew it. Shini couldn't figure out why this pretty creature wasn't interested in him. He had a good color, his legs were clean and neat, his face was handsome, his mane and tail long and silky; so why was she ignoring him? With a snort of anger, Shini took off at a gallop and tossed his head.

"If he keeps that up he'll fall over," Heero mused.

No sooner were the words out of Heero's mouth when Shini _did_ fall over. He'd been galloping around, shaking his head and enjoying the wind rushing past him when he noticed the fence coming up rather rapidly. He propped and swung, tossing his head again for good measure and that was his undoing. He completely lost his balance, hooves scrabbling to keep him upright, but it was too late. Shin toppled over and slid unceremoniously along the grass on his rump and side. He came to a stop, picked himself up and grunted. He shook himself then looked around as if to try and blame something for tripping him up. He spotted the filly watching him. Angel shook her head and then went back to 'talking' to Scythe.

Duo couldn't help it, he broke out into hearty laughter at the sight of Shini in a tangled heap. "So much for impressing the ladies."

Heero was also laughing. "Serves him right for being such a show off."

Shini huffed and seeing he wasn't going to get the filly's attention any time soon, decided to play things her way. He turned his back on the two mares and began to graze, completely ignoring the pair of them.

Still laughing, Duo and Heero went back to the stables to put away the gear and unhitch the float.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Duo asked from his position reclining on the couch as Heero stepped into the lounge room.

"Hai. They're all settled," Heero replied as he slid onto the couch and curled up with his boyfriend.

"You're a little chilly there," Duo murmured as he enveloped Heero in his arms.

"It's a little cool outside." Heero had gone out to check the horses and lock up the stables for the night whilst Duo had done the dinner dishes. Angel had settled in well to her new stable, having Scythe on her other side helped her to adjust to her new living arrangements. Zero had wuffled pleasantly at her when Heero had brought her in and she'd returned the attention. She did like that handsome stallion. Shini was still put out at the lack of attention he'd gotten and immediately shoved his nose into his feed bin and begun to eat, completely ignoring everyone and everything around him. Scythe had similarly made a beeline for her dinner and nothing short of an earthquake was getting her nose out of the food any time soon. Scythe had never really gotten over her desire for food. Even though she got regular feeds and plenty of it since being rescued by the R.S.P.C.A and being taken in by Heero, having been starved for so long it was hard for her to forget. She didn't bolt her food down any longer though which was a good thing.

Heero tilted his head back against Duo's shoulder. "You're nice and warm," he murmured.

Duo managed to worm his way around Heero's form to capture his lover's lips in a searing kiss. When he released Heero's mouth, he rested his cheek against Heero's. "Did you call Relena to let her know Angel arrived okay and has settled in?"

"Hai. I also called Treize. He wants to pop over in a couple of days and have another look at her."

Duo began to feather kisses along Heero's neck. "Zero looked pretty pleased."

"Mmm... That he did."

"I'd say Angel was quite taken with him too." The kisses continued as Duo's hand worked its way under Heero's shirt to run teasing fingers over his stomach.

"What can I say? Zero's a good looking stallion and oozes charm."

"You know what they say about animals and their owners, don't you?"

"Uhh... No." Heero was beginning to have a hard time with words, Duo's fingers had found a nipple and were teasing it.

"They say that animals are like their owners."

"Are you saying that makes me irresistible to the female species?"

"Not quite," Duo snickered. "But you are irresistible to me."

"Ahhh..."

"Want to come to bed and let me know just how good looking, charming and utterly lovable you are?"

"Please..."

~ * ~

tbc...

To those out there who are reading this fic, I thank you for taking the time to do so. If you have left a review, I want to let you know I really appreciate your thoughts and comments. *hugs and Gundam Pilots* Shen ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 19

With a low moan, Duo managed to untangle himself and stand up, pulling Heero with him. "I want to make love to you, Heero."

"Then make love to me, Duo."

Duo needed no second invite. He swooped in for another searing kiss, leaving them both breathless. Hips began to press and rub together as both men's excitement started to rise. Gently, Duo tugged Heero in the direction of the bedroom, still kissing as they stumbled their way. Once inside the bedroom, Duo took Heero's lips yet again in a torrid kiss, his tongue pushing forth and seeking out all Heero's weak spots. He plundered them ruthlessly.

A low moan forced itself from Heero's throat, the rider clutching desperately at Duo's shoulders as his mouth was pleasured, his knees shaking whilst his legs threatened to give out on him. He found himself maneuvered to the bed, the pair of them falling sideways and landing on the soft mattress with a rush of escaping air from both their lungs. Duo recovered quickly and within seconds had Heero flat on his back, legs dangling over the edge of the bed whilst he pushed Heero's t-shirt up to expose his chest.

Skin shivered with the sudden kiss of the cool air and then shook as knowing fingers scraped lightly towards a nipple. Said nipple was thoroughly examined, pinched prodded and tweaked until it stood in a stiff peak, begging for more stimulation. Teeth grazed across the sensitive skin, nipped and sucked lightly on the nipple before moving to the other one and paying similar homage to the caramel bud.

"Ahh, yes!" Heero hissed through his teeth, unable to do much else right now other than moan his encouragement.

Duo continued to lave attention to Heero's chest, alternating between the delicious nubs whilst his hand and fingertips began a serious exploration of the remainder of Heero's chest and stomach. Muscles rippled and twitched beneath the touch, encouraging Duo to continue.

Managing to regain some of his brain cells, Heero brought his own hands to sneak under Duo's shirt and trace patterns across the vet's back. Duo's back was highly sensitive and one of the vet's erogenous zones, as Heero had accidentally discovered one evening when curled up with his love and enjoying a movie.

Squirming lightly under the touch, Duo began to pant as he felt his body react to Heero's touches. His groin tingled, eyes closed in bliss as nerve endings came alive and supplied the long haired man with pure pleasure. Duo groaned when Heero found a particularly sensitive spot just above his buttocks and began to stroke lightly over it. "Mmmm... I think the clothes have got to go," he managed to pant out.

"H - hai," Heero agreed and reluctantly pulled his hands from under Duo's shirt.

They separated long enough to be able to get their shirts off, Duo's hand going to the zipper of Heero's pants and teasing it down. Heero lifted his hips to allow Duo to pull his jeans from his body, briefs following the same fate seconds later. Once he was bare to the bedroom walls, Heero's hands reached for Duo's slacks, fingers curling through the belt loops to pull Duo close enough that Heero could undo the button and fly. Those slacks were soon history, joining Heero's jeans somewhere on the floor, the vet's boxers following almost immediately.

Now gloriously nude, the pair stretched out properly on the bed, side by side and allowed their fingers and eyes to roam freely over each other's body. Touches were gentle, more a discovery and re-acquaintance of familiar territory, caresses and strokes letting the other know how much they were loved and cared for.

Duo spread his legs a little wider to allow Heero's fingers to wander freely over his groin. Heero took advantage of the offer, brushing his finger tips through the coarse hair and then tracing lightly over Duo's balls. The vet's testicles moved inside their protective sac, whether hiding from or seeking more of the touch, Heero couldn't say, but he teased all the more.

Wanting to pleasure his lover too, Duo's hands began to wander. They rubbed lightly over Heero's chest and abdomen, by passing Heero's groin and reaching for his muscular thighs. Fingers coaxed moans from Heero's mouth as they traced lightly over the sensitive inner thigh, skipped across the perineum and then down the other thigh.

"Good, feels good," Heero groaned.

With a soft smile, Duo continued to ghost his fingers over Heero's thighs, watching in amusement as his partner's cock twitched with frustration. A firm grasp to his own shaft caused Duo to gasp and his fingers to cease in their torment for a moment. Heero's hand gripped him perfectly and began to stroke, providing stimulation to Duo's already highly excited body.

As his hips thrust into the contact, Duo worked his fingers over Heero's heavy sac and stroked tenderly along that patch of skin. Working slowly but steadily back, Duo found the small entrance and began to circle it, teasing the rich nerve supply and eliciting more moans from Heero.

Panting heavily, they both pulled apart for a moment and ceased their ministrations. Duo dove in and took Heero's lips in a bruising, demanding kiss, igniting the fire further.

"Need you," Heero panted.

"I need you too, Heero," Duo groaned.

Heero wriggled a little then shoved the lube into Duo's hand. "Hurry, I don't think I can last much longer."

With a wry chuckle, Duo took the tube and opened it. Squeezing a generous amount into his hand, he passed the tube back to Heero who had lain fully on his back now and spread his legs wide.

It was an intoxicating sight.

"Prep me."

With a loving smile, Duo's fingers found their target and smeared the lube around. Cautiously he worked a finger in, moving slowly and wriggling to loosen the tight muscles. He felt Heero relaxing around him and pushed the finger in deeper. A second was added, stroking the inner walls and stretching the muscles even more.

The feeling was indescribable, the slow stroking of his inner walls was firing the nerve endings and sending them into a frenzy. Heero began to push back against Duo's hand, riding his fingers and demanding more.

"You ready for me?" Duo asked as he watched the wanton display before him, his fingers moving in and out of Heero driving his own desire higher.

"In me, now," Heero demanded and grabbing the lube, he began to slather it along Duo's length.

"Ahh, crap," Duo moaned as his cock was lovingly stroked and covered with the slippery gel.

Heero spread his legs wider and tugged on Duo's cock, forcing the vet to follow the pull or lose something vital.

"Okay, okay. I get the message," Duo snickered and took over. He positioned himself on his knees between Heero's spread thighs and grasped the base of his penis. He guided the head to the waiting hole, glistening and stretched, just begging to be invaded. Swallowing roughly, Duo placed the head of his cock against the muscles and began to push. He watched, fascinated as his cock head began to slide inside, those taut muscles doing their best to try and keep him out. Suddenly the resistance was gone and the tip was swallowed by Heero's body.

Duo groaned and held himself still for a moment, eyes closed as he fought the rising tide of pleasure. Beneath him, Heero lay still, eyes also closed as the sharp burn of entry made itself known. It only lasted for a couple of seconds and then began to retreat, leaving Heero panting and eager for more. He shifted his hips and opened his eyes, watching Duo's face contort with pleasure.

"Move," Heero demanded. "I need you so much," he added.

Duo's hips began a slow retreat, pulling himself from inside Heero's channel as the slick muscles did their best to hold onto him. Having pulled out a couple of inches, Duo pushed forward again, seating himself once more inside that hot, moist passage. He moved slowly at first, only pulling out a few inches at a time, increasing the length and depth of his strokes as Heero's body relaxed to accommodate him. Once those muscles had accepted his intrusion, Duo picked up the pace a little.

"Good," Heero groaned as he raised his own hips to meet his lover's and increase the depth of penetration. Arms worked their way around Duo's shoulders, one hand running the length of the vet's spine to grip at a taut buttock, enjoying the feeling of his lover's muscles straining under the silky skin.

"You feel incredible, Heero," Duo moaned against his lover's neck where he'd tucked his head. His lips kissed and nipped the skin, sending jolts of pleasure through Heero's body.

"Harder," Heero commanded and thrust his pelvis hard against Duo's.

Levering himself up a touch, Duo took his weight on his arms and drew his knees a bit further under himself. Then he began to thrust in earnest. His blood was on fire, the nerves in his cock were massaged by the tight muscles of Heero's sheath, stimulating him further.

With each inward slide of Duo's cock, Heero's inner walls were caressed. With each outward slide those same walls were left bereft and wanting, only to be caressed again. It was a continuous cycle of need and want, desire and pleasure. Heero thought he would pass out from the intensity.

Angling his hips slightly, Duo found Heero's sweet spot, the rider bucking wildly beneath him as pleasure overloaded his nervous system. Duo aimed to hit that spot as often as he could, he was so close to coming and he didn't want to leave Heero behind when the wave finally hit.

Sparks ignited behind his eyes, heat flooded his blood as nerves seared from the intensity of the pleasure he was being gifted. Somehow, Heero managed to work a hand between their heaving bodies to locate his neglected erection. He found it and fingers curled reflexively around the thick shaft. He began to stroke.

Skin slid against skin, slick with the sweat from their exertions. Breathing became labored as air was sucked desperately into lungs to fuel the muscles needed to find completion. Brains shut down to baser functions whilst vocal chords ceased all coherent words and retreated to a series of grunts, moans and pleas for more.

Heero was the first to fall, his orgasm suddenly hitting him hard as Duo's cock found his prostate once more and rubbed ruthlessly against it. He screamed his pleasure to the four walls of the bedroom, thick, milky fluid spurting from the tip of his cock and coating his hand.

With Heero's fall into orgasm, his passage began a series of muscular contractions, effectively trapping Duo's cock within and teasing it mercilessly. Duo did his best to hold off a little longer - but to no avail. His climax tore through him, catching him by surprise and leaving him panting. His seed erupted from the tiny slit to be swallowed by Heero's bowels, those strong muscles continuing in their contractions and milking him of every drop.

With a groan, Duo collapsed on top of his sated lover, the last ripples of his orgasm flowing through him, sending tiny shivers through his body. Heero's arms came around his lover, holding him close despite the mess that was on his belly and hand and most likely gluing them together. They relaxed against each other, enjoying the intimacy of contact as they bathed in the afterglow.

As the warmth of their orgasms began to recede, the chill of the evening air made its presence known. Reluctantly, Duo began to stir and pull slightly away form Heero. His skin stuck to his partner's for a brief moment, then let go. "Yuk," Duo muttered.

"I second that statement," Heero said. "I think you took a layer of skin with you."

Duo chuckled. I think we really need to keep some wet wipes in here."

"Might be an idea," Heero mused as he felt the unmistakable trickle of semen escaping his ass. "Shower would be good."

"Best idea I've heard all day."

"Oh? The making love idea wasn't to your liking?" Heero teased.

"Let me re-phrase that. The showering is the second best idea," Duo snickered. "I'm always up for the first idea."

"Come on, clean up first then change the sheets. I'm tired and I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

"Right with you, Heero."

* * *

The next morning saw Heero out of bed fifteen minutes earlier than usual. He figured he'd need the extra time with another horse to look after. He put the kettle on to boil then went back to the bedroom to pull on a pair of old sweat pants and windbreaker. Duo grunted softly from underneath the covers.

"Wha's the time?" Duo's sleepy and slurred voice managed to penetrate through the blankets.

"A little after seven," Hero replied as he hunted for his socks.

"Too early. You don't normally get up until about half past."

"Got an extra horse to look after now," Heero offered in explanation. "Ah, there you are." Heero snatched the missing sock from under the edge of the bed and pulled it on.

"Coffee?" A pair of hopeful, violet eyes peered out from under the doona.

"Kettle's on. I'll bring you in a cup shortly."

"God, I love you."

"You only love my coffee making skills," Heero teased.

"Well, there is that too. Oh, the cute butt goes a long way to scoring brownie points."

Heero laughed and shook his head. "I'll be back bearing the sacrificial coffee in just a moment," he snickered and then left the bedroom.

The kettle was just starting to boil when Heero returned to the kitchen. He fetched the cups and made a coffee for Duo, tea for himself. Carrying the mugs through to the bedroom, he handed the coffee to his lover who was sitting up in readiness.

"Thanks," Duo said as he took the offered mug and sipped at the contents. "You want a hand with the nags?"

"I should be okay by myself, but if you want to come down and help, I won't object."

"I don't mind. Besides, I'd like to see how Angel is this morning, plus Zero needs his injections and I want to check his cast."

"You going to x-ray again?"

"Yeah, after morning consults."

"Right." They sipped their beverages in silence for a few moments then Heero spoke again. "I'll go ahead and get started. See you when you come down." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Duo's lips.

"Won't be long," Duo replied and licked his lips, tasting Heero on them.

Heero left to put his boots on and start getting the feeds out, Duo lay back enjoying the warmth of the bed and Heero's kiss for a little longer, then decided he'd better get himself mobile.

* * *

Zero neighed loudly as Heero slid the door to the stable block open, Scythe whickered and Shini gave a bellow. Angel stood with her head over the stable door and watched in amusement.

"Morning, all," Heero greeted as he disabled the alarm system and turned the monitoring system off. Walking down the line of stables, he patted each horse as he passed. Shini first, then Zero, Scythe was next and Angel last. Turning, Heero walked across the breezeway and unlocked the feed shed door. Moments later he had three buckets in hand and was walking out to the paddocks.

Dumping the feeds in the bins, Heero mixed them up. When he put Scythe and Angel's feeds in, he made sure to put the feed bins a little way apart. He didn't want to two mares fighting over food. With the breakfasts now in, Heero picked up the empty buckets and made his way back to the stable block.

Duo was waiting for him when he got there, patting Scythe and feeding the black mare sugar cubes.

"She's developed a real sweet tooth," Heero commented dryly.

"I don't give her that much," Duo replied in defense. "Besides, I don't want her to feel neglected now that Angel's here." He turned back to the mare and petted her gently. "You're still number one in my book, girl," he said softly.

Scythe nudged him gently.

Deciding it was better not to argue as his lover would only continue to tease him, Heero grabbed Shini's lead rope and went to fetch the young stallion. "I'll put Shini out first."

"Good idea," Duo replied absently from where he was still petting Scythe.

"I'll come back for the two mares. You can lead Scythe if you like."

"Will do."

With a shake of his head, Heero led the youngster from his stable and out to the paddock, leaving his partner to continue his fussing over Scythe. When he returned, Duo had put Zero's feed in and given the stallion his pain killer and antibiotic injections. "Thanks," Heero said as he moved to fetch Angel's lead rope.

"No problem," Duo replied as he clipped Scythe's lead rope to her halter. "You putting these two in together today?"

"Yeah, I thought I might as well. They seemed to get on okay over the fence yesterday and I'll be able to keep an eye on them for a few minutes to make sure they settle down together okay."

"I'll check on them both during the day," Duo said as he led Scythe out.

"Thanks."

Both mares were led to the paddock, Duo taking Scythe to her feed bin whilst Heero did the same with Angel. They unclipped the lead ropes and stepped out of the paddock to see what the pair would do. Scythe immediately began to eat her breakfast, completely ignoring the other mare. Angel lowered her head and took a mouthful of her food then gazed across at the other mare. Chewing, she seemed to contemplate her paddock companion for a moment and then with her mind made up, she walked over to the other mare.

Scythe could see Angel coming, but she didn't stop her eating. Angel stopped a few meters away and stared, then she took a few more steps forward. Scythe continued to eat, eyes fixed on the other horse. Angel stopped just short of Scythe and extended her muzzle. Scythe lifted her head from her feed bin, chewing methodically she extended her own muzzle to meet the filly's. They blew softly at each other for a moment before Scythe retreated to take another mouthful of food. Angel came closer, pushing her muzzle towards the feed bin. Scythe laid her ears back in warning and stamped a hoof. This was _her_ breakfast!

Angel stopped and stared. Then she extended her muzzle again. This time Scythe raised her head from the bin, ears flat back and gave the filly a warning snap of her teeth. Angel lowered her head in submission and retreated back to her own food. The pair settled and began to eat their feeds.

"I think they will be okay now," Heero said in an amused tone. "Angel knows Scythe is the boss and she won't push it."

"Good. I don't want to be having to treat more of your equines for injuries," Duo chuckled.

"I hope not too," Heero returned.

The pair returned to the stables and began the task of cleaning them out and all the other work that went with owning horses.

* * *

True to his word, Duo kept an eye on both mares throughout the day. Once the food had been finished, the pair seemed to slowly gravitate towards each other. Duo was pleased to note that by lunch time the mares were grazing side by side and looking completely content. Catherine had noticed his slightly odd behavior, disappearing three to four times during the morning consults and then reappearing with a satisfied smile on his face. She didn't get a chance to question the vet though as she was far too busy keeping up with the steady stream of clients and paperwork that was involved.

As the number of clients began to dwindle, indicating the morning's consults were drawing to a close, Catherine finally got her chance to ask just what the hell her boss was up to. "Doctor Maxwell?"

"Yes, Catherine?"

"I know it's probably none of my business, but, you seem to be a little distracted and keep disappearing today. Is there anything I should be worried about?"

Duo chuckled. "No, nothing to be concerned about at all." Duo gazed out the window. "Heero bought a new horse," he said absently.

"Heero did what!?"

"He bought a new horse," Duo repeated, an amused smile now playing on his lips.

"But... What's wrong with Shinigami? I thought Heero was going to concentrate on getting Shinigami through the grades and compete on him now that Zero's unable to be ridden any more."

"Oh, he is," Duo said cryptically. "This new horse is a filly and she isn't broken in."

"What would Heero want with a filly? You already have Scythe."

"Exactly."

"Doctor Maxwell, could you please explain this to me in simple terms? I'm starting to get a headache with all these guessing games." Catherine began to rub at her temples in exasperation.

With a cheeky grin, Duo did explain Angel's presence, the reasons for buying her and Heero's hopes for the future.

With everything in place, Catherine finally understood. "Oh, can I see her? She sounds adorable."

"As soon as consults are over, I'll take you out to the paddock to meet her," Duo promised.

"Thanks."

* * *

Once the morning consults were finished, Duo kept his promise and took Catherine out to meet Angel. Both mares came over to the paddock gate when the humans arrived. Scythe knew that human visits usually meant food so she was quick to walk over. Angel was only a few paces behind, respectfully keeping her distance, but interested in what the humans wanted.

Catherine admired the filly, petting her and offering her the carrots that Duo had given her on their way to the paddock. Duo petted Scythe, slipping the older mare a couple of sugar cubes.

"She's lovely, Duo," Catherine enthused as she continued to pet the filly.

"She's certainly something," Duo agreed. "She'd have to be special to have caught Heero's attention. He's positively in love with her," he chuckled.

"Jealous?" Catherine teased.

"Nah, no need to be." Duo nearly added that Angel didn't come with the sort of equipment Heero preferred but stopped himself before he could. Instead he replied with, "She's hairy and got four legs. Heero prefers two legs and smooth skin." He gave the receptionist a wink.

Catherine blushed. "Too much information there, Duo."

"You're the one that started it," Duo teased back.

"Maybe, but she's a very nice filly and I wish Heero all the very best of success in breeding her with Zero. She should produce some nice foals."

"Heero is hopeful," Duo mused as he gave Scythe one last pat.

"Well, good luck to him, he deserves it after all the rotten luck he's had."

"Yeah, he does," Duo stated softly. "Come on, we'd better get back to the surgery, I've got a grass seed removal to do."

"Coming," Catherine replied and with one final pat to the filly, Catherine followed Duo back to the surgery and waiting operation.

* * *

The dog lay stretched out on its side, unconscious. Cathy adjusted the flow of anesthetic and oxygen through the mask currently covering the end of its nose and looked up to give Duo the go ahead to start operating.

The dog had been brought in early that morning with a lump the size of a golf ball at the back of its jaw and top of the throat. Duo had immediately suspected an abscess caused from a grass seed and had tried, unsuccessfully, to locate it by using a very fine needle inserted into the lump. No pus had escaped and Duo had been left with the choice of either probing around deeper, or operating to find the seed - if that's what it was. He'd explained to the owner that it could be a grass seed lodged deeply inside, or it was possible it might be an infection in the dog's salivary gland. Either way the best option would be to operate. The owner had agreed to the operation and Duchess had been placed in a kennel to await surgery that afternoon.

Now Duo would find out the truth behind the swelling. The scalpel was poised above the lump and once Cathy gave the all clear, he brought the scalpel down and incised the skin. He had to go a little way in, exposing the salivary gland and pleased to find it wasn't infected. That meant it had to be a grass seed. But _where_ was it?

"I know you're in there somewhere you little bugger. Now come to me," Duo muttered as he probed around with a pair of long nosed forceps. "Ah, shit."

"Yuk!" Catherine said as the pus began to ooze out. "I think you found something."

"Yeah. Let me see if I can open this up a little more and get it to drain better." Duo fiddled around a little more, bringing the suction nozzle to the wound and sucking up as much of the escaping pus as he could.

Catherine placed swabs around the area, cleaning up what bits of the infected matter the suction missed.

The foul liquid seemed to spill out for quite some time before turning into a trickle. "I'd say that's most of it," Duo said as he fished around. The dog's lump had dwindled considerably.

"Want me to flush it out a bit?" Catherine asked.

"If you could," Duo replied and widened the forceps enough for Catherine to place the tip of a saline syringe inside and squirt the water in. The suction continued to work, sucking up the matter as it was squirted in. Catherine continued to flush at the wound a few more times before Duo deemed it to be enough.

"I should be able to find the cause now." Carefully, Duo poked around a bit, Catherine had slipped his small head piece on that held a strong light on it and switched the device on. It gave Duo much better light to work and see with.

After a few more minutes of poking around, Duo struck pay dirt. "There you are," he muttered.

Catherine handed over a fresh pair of long nosed forceps, Duo took them and with a steady hand clamped the ends over the tiny end of the piece of grass seed he could barely see stuck in the tissue. Gingerly he removed it and dropped it into a kidney dish.

"There, that's the little sod that was causing all this trouble." Checking around and finding nothing else, Duo flushed the wound again, packed penicillin powder into it and then began the tedious task of stitching.

While Duo stitched, Catherine took a look at the innocent seed. Who would have thought something so small could cause such a big problem?

Duo was soon finished. He inserted a couple of drains into the wound as a precaution, gave the dog a shot of antibiotic and then straightened up. "All done," he said wearily.

The pair of them began to job of cleaning up the surgery, putting the soiled instruments into the autoclave, dirty operating cloths into the laundry hamper and washing down the operating table and floor with disinfectant. By the time they were finished, Duchess was coming round. Duo checked the dog over and pleased with the results, he carried her through to the kennel Catherine had prepared. All that remained now was to call the owner and let them know the operation was a success. Duo put the offending grass seed into a small, plastic bag for the owner and counted out enough antibiotic pills to see the dog through for the next ten days.

Hanging up his white coat, Duo left the surgery, bidding Catherine good bye as the woman headed for Trowa's and a break before returning for evening consults with Hilde.

Entering the kitchen the first thing he noticed was the pile of mail sitting on the kitchen table. The second thing he noticed was Heero's boots by the door. That meant his lover was home and had to be somewhere in the house. Walking past the kitchen table on his way to the lounge room to locate his missing boyfriend, Duo couldn't help but notice the letter that sat, open on the table. He was about to dismiss it when the logo on the top caught his attention. It was from the E.F.A.

Feeling a little guilty, but unable to stop himself, Duo leaned over to read. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he read the words.

_'Dear Mr Yuy,_

_We are writing in relation to the selection of the team representatives for Australia at the 2008 Olympics to be held in Beijing._

_Unfortunately, due to the fall your horse sustained at a show and resulting injury, we are unable to include you in the team._

_We wish to extend our sympathies and good wishes for a full recovery to your horse and sincerely hope to see you competing and trying for the Olympic team in the future._

_Yours sincerely_

_Peter Hammond_

_E.F.A. Secretary.'_

The lump in his throat grew as Duo realized the finality of the letter. Here was all Heero's hopes and dreams, crushed with a split second fall. He'd known Heero would in no way be able to compete on Zero after that fall, but to see it there in black and white only served to drive the nail of defeat further into the coffin. Duo wondered where Heero could be. After getting that in the mail his boyfriend must be really upset and in dire need of comforting. He heard a noise coming from the lounge room and with a heavy heart, he went to investigate.

He found Heero in the lounge, on the phone, and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Okay, we'll meet up with you at seven. No, no, it's Duo's night off so he'll be able to make it. Okay, see you then." Heero hung up the phone and sensing a presence, he turned around. Spotting his lover standing in the doorway, Heero launched himself at the vet, eyes bright and a grin on his face that went from ear to ear.

"Duo! We're going out to celebrate! I've just had the most fantastic news!" Heero all but yelled as he grabbed his boyfriend in a bear hug.

Now Duo was really confused.

~ * ~

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 20

"Heero?" Duo finally managed to get out as Heero's grip on him lessened slightly. "Not that I'm objecting to the hug or anything, but what the hell is going on here?"

"Ah, I guess I should explain." Heero released Duo completely and sat them both down on the couch.

"That would help," Duo snorted. "Look, before you do, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry, you must be feeling awful and all..."

"Duo?" It was Heero's turn to look confused.

Duo blinked at his lover. "I think we're both a little lost here."

"It would seem so," Heero replied in an amused tone. "What are you trying to say, Duo?"

"I couldn't help but see the letter on the kitchen table when I came in," Duo sighed and looked at his hands. "I know it was wrong of me, but I saw it there and well, I read it. I'm sorry for invading your privacy and I had no right to read it as it isn't mine. Oh, Heero. I'm so sorry you didn't make the Olympic team." Duo looked up at his boyfriend, tears in his eyes.

Heero snorted. "Don't worry about it," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We both knew there was no way in hell I'd be going to these Olympics, not after Zero's fall."

"Heero?" Duo couldn't believe that Heero was acting like this.

Heero ran a hand through his bangs and deciding on his words, he fixed Duo with his blue gaze. "I won't deny that I'm disappointed, but it's one of those things. I'll have another shot at it in another three years time; if Shinigami grows to be all we think he will. I have to concentrate on getting him through the grades, gaining experience in competing and hopefully he will be at his prime when the selection comes around for the 2012 Olympics."

"Then, _what_?"

Heero chuckled. "Oh, Duo. The next best thing to me being selected has happened."

Duo was beginning to get a little frustrated. "Heero, for crying out loud, will you just _tell_ me already?!"

"Treize got his letter today..."

"...did he?" Duo held his breath.

"He made it, Duo. Treize has been selected for the team!"

Duo gave a cry and grabbed Heero in a bear hug. "That's great news!" Knowing that Heero couldn't compete in these Olympics, having his boss, mentor and friend making the team was the next best thing.

"I'm so pleased for him, Duo. He called me to let me know and ask if we would join him and Zechs in going out to dinner to celebrate. I told him we would. That's okay with you, isn't it?"

"That sounds wonderful, Heero. I'm so glad Treize made it and of course we'll go." Underneath all the excitement, Duo was thrilled for Treize and he knew that Treize being selected helped to ease a little of Heero's disappointment at not being in the running any more - well, not for these Olympics anyway.

"I'd better get a move on and bring the horses in if we're going to meet them at seven," Heero said as he looked at the clock.

Duo gave an amused chuckle. "Heero, it's only just four-thirty. You've got loads of time."

Heero gave his partner a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck - a habit he seemed to have picked up from Duo. "Guess I'm a little excited and all that."

"That you are, Heero. Don't worry though, I still have to x-ray Zero's leg. I didn't get a chance after morning consults so I'll do it now."

"Okay, I'll give you a hand."

* * *

Zero walked much easier across the short expanse of concrete from his stable to the crush, something that made Heero feel a lot better. Duo also seemed pleased and puttered around setting up the portable x-ray machine. With the lead aprons in place, Heero talked to his horse whilst Duo took the pictures he needed. Once they were done, Duo put the machine away and went to develop the films.

Heero put the stallion back in his stable and fed him a few carrots. Pulling gently on the gray ears as his horse munched, Heero gave the horse the good news.

"Treize and Goose made it into the team, Zero. They're going to the Olympics."

Zero wuffled and nudged for more carrots, carrots Heero supplied. A sudden, melancholy mood came over Heero.

"I still wish we'd had the chance, Zero. I know you would have been good. I'm so sorry I let you down, now you've missed your chance at showing them all what you were capable of." Heero's voice hitched for a moment. "Guess we will have to work really hard with that wayward son of yours, see if we can't get him jumping as good as you..." Heero had to stop, his voice was choking up on him and he tried desperately to swallow the lump in his throat. Burying his face in the warmth of Zero's neck and mane, Heero let a few tears get through his defenses.

Yes, he was happy for Treize, his boss had worked damn hard for this and deserved it. But Heero had worked just as hard. Life really wasn't fair sometimes. Then his thoughts turned to his injured horse and his lover. He sniffed away his tears. He still had a lot to be thankful for. Duo... His partner and lover had done his best to save Zero for him when most other people would have simply said it wasn't worth it and had the horse put to sleep. Duo hadn't given up; Zero hadn't given up either.

Heero realized then just what it was he had here.

Love.

Love, respect and faith.

Duo believed in him, Zero believed in him; now if only he could believe in himself.

Zero nudged his master, a little disturbed by the emotion he could sense coming from Heero. He began to nuzzle at Heero's hip, nosing around his master's pockets in hope of another carrot.

Zero's snuffling around his person brought Heero back from his thoughts. He wiped his eyes and gazed at his beloved horse. Suddenly a fierce determination came over him and he stood up straight, squaring his shoulders. "I won't let this stop me," he muttered to Zero. "I won't let you or Duo down. I know Shinigami can jump, I know he has the ability to be a top horse and by God I'm going to do everything I can to make him into a champion." Heero gave the gray another carrot.

"I've learnt enough from Treize to be able to bring Shini on, he's got your blood in his veins, Zero, and that counts for something. No, I'm not going to let this stumbling block stop me. I will work on Shini, we will make it through the grades and we will do our damnedest to make the Olympic team in 2012!"

Zero perked up and gave a soft snort.

"We will do it for you, Zero. But we will also do it for Duo, he deserves no less." Heero gave the stallion the last of the carrots and petted the gray for a couple more minutes. Feeling much better for having confronted his disappointment and cemented his decision for the future, he went out to the paddocks to bring Shini in and let the youngster know what the future would entail for them both.

When Duo stepped out with the developed x-rays in hand, Heero was nowhere to be found. Duo noted Shini in his stable and figured Heero must be bringing in the mares. He walked over to the small 'light board' and slipped the x-rays onto it. Flicking the switch, he took a good look at the film before him. The sound of hooves brought him out of his study of the pictures and he turned to see Heero leading Scythe and Angel in. He flipped the switch to off and went to lend a hand.

"Those the x-rays?" Heero asked, stating the obvious as he passed Scythe's lead rope over to the vet.

"Yup." Duo took Scythe and put her in the stable. "Let's get these two settled and then I'll show them to you and explain what's going on."

The two mares were settled pretty quickly and Duo flipped the light back on to the board for Heero to see the x-rays.

"You know I can't really read or understand what these pictures show and mean, care to explain for me?" Heero gazed at the picture with a confused look on his face.

Duo grinned. "Here," he said pointing with his pen to a place on the cannon bone where the screws and plate could be seen. "You can tell that this is the plate, and these are the pins." Duo pointed to the appropriate spots on the x-ray. "They are holding in place just fine. As Zero's leg heals so he's going to be putting more and more weight on this leg and thus it is important that these pins and plate stay exactly where they are."

Heero nodded at that. He could understand the importance of those small bits of metal in Zero's recovery. Essentially, they were all that were holding Zero's leg together, taking over the role of weight support until the bone fused back and was strong enough to do the job by itself.

Duo slipped the picture from the board and put another one up. "This one is taken from the opposite side. You can see the pins again, but the plate isn't so clear as it's on the other side and obscured a little with the cannon bone. You can see the fracture clearer from this side though."

"Ah."

"Here." Duo ran his pen along a nearly impossible line on the x-ray. "That's the fracture there."

"Eh?" Heero leaned in close, squinting his eyes to try and make out the faint line. "It's very hard to see."

"Exactly!" Duo beamed.

"You mean?" Heero's eyes widened as he took in the happy state of his boyfriend.

"Yep. If you compare this x-ray to the ones we've taken previously, the fracture can hardly be seen any more; and that means it's healing perfectly."

"Well, shit." Heero didn't know whether to laugh, cry or slump into a heap. Warm arms encircled his waist.

"Zero's going to make a good recovery, Heero. He's going to come through this with flying colors and what's more, he'll be perfectly okay to stand at stud."

Heero felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders and for the second time within the space of an hour, he found his eyes welling with tears. He hugged Duo close and buried his face in the vet's shoulder. "Thank you, Duo. Thank you for giving him this chance."

Duo didn't reply, there wasn't any need to. He simply held his lover in his arms and let the tension, all the bottled up emotion bleed out of him as he comforted by rubbing small circles on Heero's back.

After a few minutes the emotional tidal wave subsided and Heero pulled himself together. "Sorry about that," he sniffed as he got himself back under control.

"No need to be sorry, Heero. You've had a rough trot lately and it was time to let it all out." Feeling Heero becoming a little uncomfortable with his loss of control, Duo changed the subject. "Come on, we'd better get a wriggle on if we're going to meet with Treize and Zechs on time."

"What time is it?"

"Six-fifteen."

"Shit!"

Duo chuckled and removed the x-rays, switching off the board at the same time. He slid the films into an envelope, planning to take them with him to show Zechs how well the bone was healing.

"We have a double reason to celebrate now, Duo. Treize's making the Olympic team and Zero making a full recovery and being able to stand at stud," Heero said with a broad smile.

"Then let's get moving and get ready," Duo replied.

* * *

"There they are," Heero said as he spotted Zechs waving to them over the heads of other patrons sitting at the many tables in the restaurant. With Duo following, Heero weaved his way between tables to come to a halt beside the booth Treize and Zechs were sitting in.

"Heero, Duo, I'm so glad you could make it," Treize said as he stood up to greet their guests.

"Thank you for inviting us," Heero replied.

Duo nodded and slid into the booth seat beside Heero, opposite Zechs and Treize. He tucked the envelope beside him, that could wait until later. "I hear congratulations are in order," Duo said with a smile.

Treize blushed a little. "Thank you. I'm afraid it really hasn't sunk in quite yet."

"You must be pleased though?"

"Ecstatic," came Treize's reply.

"You deserve it, Treize. You've worked damn hard for this, it's only fair you should have been selected," Heero said as he poured himself and Duo a glass of water.

The waiter interrupted them then as he appeared with a bottle and four glasses. The glasses were set upon the table ad the waiter showed Treize the wine. "Our finest bottle, sir. I trust this will be to your liking?"

"Thank you," Treize replied.

The waiter nodded and removed the cork. He poured a small amount into a glass and waited patiently for Treize to taste the wine. It was a deep, warm red color, smelling lightly of blackberries with a hint of something else. Treize swirled it around and then sniffed at the wine. Appraising the scent, he raised the glass to his lips and drew some into his mouth. He let the liquid play over his tongue, absorbing the taste before swallowing.

"Excellent. Thank you." Treize placed his glass back on the table and the waiter proceeded to top it up and then fill the remaining three glasses.

Heero and Duo both knew better than to protest. It was after all a celebration and one glass wouldn't hurt.

Once the wine waiter had finished the food waiter came by and handed them all menus before disappearing again. Each man picked up his glass and Heero cleared his throat.

"To Treize," he began. "Congratulations and may you bring home the gold for Australia."

"Hear, hear," Zechs and Duo muttered before taking a sip of their wine.

"I'll do my best," replied Treize with a smile. Thank you all for coming out to celebrate with me and your kind wishes. Your friendship and support means a lot to me and both Goose and I will be giving these games our best shot. Now, I suggest we make up our minds what we're going to eat, the waiter will be back in a moment to take our order."

Wine glasses were placed back on the table as each man began to study the menu. The waiter returned and took the order before removing the menus and leaving the group in peace.

"What have you got there, Duo?" Zechs asked as he spotted Duo moving the envelope beside him.

"Zero's latest x-rays. I thought you might be interested in taking a look at them," Duo replied.

"Thanks. I'd be most interested to see them," Zechs said and held out his hand to take the envelope from Duo.

Pulling the films out from inside, Zechs held them up to the light to see better and gave a small gasp. "Well," he murmured as a smile began to spread over his face.

Treize snuck a peek at the pictures, he'd not seen any x-rays of Zero's leg and was curious as to what had gone on. He knew the details, both Zechs and Heero had told him, but this was the first time he'd actually seen the 'evidence'. Looking carefully at them he could see the metal that was holding the horse's leg together and realized just how bad the accident had been.

"You see what I saw?" Duo asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Zechs replied. "It's looking really good."

"All I can see is bits of bone and metal," Treize muttered looking totally lost.

"Don't worry, I couldn't make head nor tail of it either until Duo explained it to me," Heero chuckled. Secretly he was glad he wasn't the only one who seemed to have trouble deciphering x-rays.

Zechs and Duo explained to Treize exactly what he was looking at which made it much clearer for Treize.

"It's barely visible now. That's wonderful. Looks like the pins and plate are really doing their job. After looking at that I think it's a safe bet to say he's going to make a full recovery from this," Zechs stated as he gazed at the tiny line that indicated Zero's fracture.

"That's what I think too," Duo said. "Heero will be able to stand him at stud without any worries if it continues to heal like this."

"Then this calls for another toast and celebration. To Zero making a full recovery." Zechs raised his glass.

They all drank a toast again.

"All I can say is I'm glad you showed them to us before we started to eat, I'd hate to have seen them afterwards," Treize said with a smirk.

"I didn't think you were the queasy type, Treize?" Duo said with a grin.

"I'm not, but I think some of our fellow diners may not be so sympathetic."

"Ah, shit." Duo quickly slipped the films back into the folder. Some of the tables closer to them and been gazing curiously at the x-rays and one or two had gone a little green.

The awkward moment passed as the waiter brought their entrees.

* * *

"What happens now, Treize?" Heero questioned as the waiter removed their finished dinner dishes and brought coffee. Heero was genuinely interested to know what the procedure would be for one competing in the Olympics.

"The games start in five months time," Treize began. "I'll be leaving here in roughly four months time. I want to have Goose over to Hong Kong with at least three weeks to spare. Give him time to acclimatize and get used to the place."

"Hong Kong? I thought the games were in Beijing?" Zechs queried.

"They are. The Olympics themselves are in Beijing, but the equestrian part of the games is being held in Hong Kong. The quarantine laws there are better than Beijing. It will be easier for the horses to go through quarantine there than in China. Plus it will be easier for them to travel home from Hong Kong. There's a few other reasons as well, but I don't have all the information on that at this point."

Duo gave a soft snicker and then found everyone looking at him.

"What's so funny?" Heero prompted.

"Hong Kong."

"Huh?"

"Look, Hong Kong isn't exactly known to have wide open spaces and pasture. The race horses there are all stabled in some sort of 'apartment' complex. It's like a multistory car park, only they're stables, horse parking bays not cars," Duo snickered again. "They don't have paddocks to turn them out in."

"Oh."

"I'm wondering where they plan on holding the showjumping competition. For that matter, what about the eventing team?"

"Eventing team?" Zechs asked.

"They can't exactly do the cross country competition through the main streets!"

"Would make for an interesting water jump," Heero mused as visions of horses jumping into Hong Kong's harbor and swimming to the other side popped into his head.

Treize laughed when Heero told them of his 'vision'. "Actually, they have built a special stadium for the dressage and showjumping competitions, that also includes those two phases of the three day event. As for the cross country; they are combining the Jockey club's country club and the golf course together to build the cross country course on."

"Wouldn't want to be teeing off then. I can just picture it. Lining up the ball, the shout of 'fore!', the swing and the ball goes whizzing off only to hit some poor innocent rider right in the noggin," Duo snickered.

The other three look at him in disbelief for a moment before the humor of the situation hit home. Then they all laughed.

"Could cause some problems when a rider disputes the reason for a fall, or his horse bolting. 'I'm sorry, Mr Steward, but this white ball came flying through the air and hit Dobbin in the flank causing him to take off. I swear it wasn't me.' Scores could be interesting," Duo mused.

"Something tells me the green keepers aren't going to be all that happy having about a hundred horses tearing up their fairways," Zechs mused.

"Wouldn't want to put a hoof in the hole on green number ten."

"Then you'd have a 'hoof in one'." Duo sniggered.

"He eagled the first, birdied the second and horsey'd the third," Zechs quipped.

By this stage all four men were snorting with laughter and getting some weird looks from the few remaining diners. It was with great effort they managed to bring their merriment back under control.

"There's still a lot to do before I leave," Treize said. "Not only do I have the horses back here to organize, but there's the flight for Goose and Duck, all the packing for myself and the horses and that includes their feed."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just buy the feed over in Honkers?" Duo asked, applying the nickname to Hong Kong.

"Yes, it would. But there's also the risk of the horse's becoming ill with even a slight change in diet. I'm better off taking my own feed, that way I won't have to worry about them picking up any illness."

"Good point," Duo agreed.

"I'd better check my passport is up to date to. Oh, that reminds me, I'll have to get a passport for Goose and Duck too."

"A passport for the horses?" Heero's eyes widened. He'd never thought that a horse would need a passport.

"Yes. The horses also need to have a passport to travel internationally. It's not quite as complicated as a human one. It's very similar to registration papers with the addition of their vaccination records, vet check results and photo."

"It's all very intense, this competing stuff," Zechs muttered.

"Oh, you'll soon pick it up, Zechs. After all, you're the vet that's going to be doing the vaccinations and filling out the health check report for the passport," Treize said in an amused tone.

"I am?"

"Yes. I intend to call Oakford tomorrow and book you to do the necessary paperwork and checks as soon as is possible."

"Ah. Okay then."

"What about the transport?" Heero asked.

"Ah, that's the tricky part."

"Why tricky?" Duo questioned.

"There's a couple of airlines that have special animal cargo planes, but as you can appreciate, air travel for horses isn't cheap. Usually the airline will donate a certain amount of the travel costs, the rest have to be paid for. All the team horses, dressage, eventing and showjumping will be traveling together on one of these transports. The owners or riders have to come up with the rest of the money themselves."

"Well that sucks," Duo said.

"With all of us chipping in to pay the difference it isn't as bad as it could be," Treize stated.

"Just how much does each person end up paying?" Heero questioned.

"Roughly about eight thousand."

Heero paled, Duo thought he was going to pass out.

"E…eight thousand?" whispered Heero.

"That's if you want to bring your horse back home." Treize sighed. "A lot of the competitors sell their animals after the games so they don't have to pay so much to bring them back. Then there's the quarantine laws as well. Horses can't come back into the country without spending a certain amount of time in quarantine - and that costs money. I fully intend to bring both Goose and Duck back with me, hence it's going to cost quite a bit."

"What I don't get is why the government can't put some money towards this. It wouldn't hurt them, they rip enough off the public in taxes as it is. You guys are after all going all that way to represent your country, the least the country could do is show some support financially," Duo growled.

"I agree, but unfortunately the government doesn't."

"Stinks, that's what it does. That's so unfair," Duo continued to grumble.

"Life just wasn't meant to be easy," Treize sighed.

"Shouldn't be this damn hard either."

"Heero?"

"Hai"

"I'll need to have a talk with you regarding the remaining horses and their work programs whilst I'm away. I'm hoping you will continue to work them for me."

"Of course I will, Treize."

"I'm going to turn a few of them out for a bit of a spell, but there will still be about six that will need regular work. I'll arrange everything with you and Otto closer to the date though."

"No problem."

Duo glanced at his watch and noted the restaurant was close to empty. "I really think we ought to be going. It's ten-thirty and I've got consults in the morning."

"Yes, we should. I'm also on early," Zechs said.

Treize called for the bill and gave the waiter his credit card, waving away Heero and Duo's attempts to pay their share. "It's my treat. I asked you both to join us for a celebration and I'm really pleased you could come."

"Thank you, Treize. That's very kind of you," Duo replied.

With the bill having been taken care of, the four left the restaurant and bade their farewells in the car park.

~ * ~

tbc...

All information on the equestrian venue for the games in this fic was taken from the official Olympic Equestrian games web site. All the information on the venue, events etc. can be found here: /eng/front_ Just scroll down to the bottom and click on the different events or the venue for further information.

Yes, horses must have their own passport to travel internationally to compete. I'm not completely sure on the exact requirements for the passport, but it does need to contain all relevant vaccination data, vet check and a full description of the horse including photo as far as I know.

Unfortunately it is a sad fact that the Australian equestrian teams have to pay for their own and their horses transport costs when competing in the Olympics. Whereas all other athletes are subsidized by the Australian Institute of Sport and other sporting bodies, the equestrian teams aren't. They have to either pay for themselves or obtain sponsorship to meet the costs involved. This is why a lot of the riders end up selling their animals overseas rather than have to foot the bill in bringing them back home - trust me, it isn't cheap!


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 21

Things were pretty hectic for Heero over the next few weeks. With Zero's leg beginning to heal well, the stallion was allowed to exercise a little more. Duo had deemed the fracture healed enough that Zero could come out of stable confinement, but shouldn't be allowed into the paddock just yet. Instead, Duo wanted Zero restricted to a yard, but as he didn't have a yard that meant they needed to build one.

Heero had purchased timber and nails and along with a post hole digger, then set to the task of building a yard inside the paddock closest to the stables. Duo had helped whenever he could, but it still took a good five days to finish it. Once it was done, they had a sturdy yard roughly twenty feet by thirty feet, enough for Zero to get a little exercise in, but not enough that he could hurt himself. Heero also had one blackened thumb and several splinters to go with his aching back; Duo had had the forethought to wear gloves and was smugly uninjured.

Zero had appreciated the yard though and that made Heero feel a whole lot better. Just being outside in the fresh air and sunshine was enough to make Zero happy. He could smell all the tantalizing scents in the air, hear all the noises, but not being able to see what was going on from the confinement of his stable had driven Zero nuts. He was used to being ridden, spending time in the paddock, so to suddenly be inactive and have all the usual things taken from him was very frustrating. Zero wasn't a vicious or nasty horse, but lately he'd begun to show his displeasure at being kept cooped up by trying to push past Heero when his master came to feed him.

Heero was just as glad he could let Zero out for a bit each day.

The first time they had put the gray out had been amusing. Zero was still limping and slow to walk, but when Heero led him past the crush, their usual port of call, and continued on towards the sliding door, Zero had begun to shuffle faster. Heero actually had to speed up his own walk to keep up.

They had put him in the small yard and let him go, Heero on pins and needles and hoping his horse wouldn't do anything to set back his recovery. He needn't have worried. Zero wasn't silly and knew he was limited with his movement. The gray had taken his time to wander around the yard, sniffing the wooden posts, checking the haynet and water bucket that sat by the gate. There was a bit of grass in the yard, considering it was situated inside one of the paddocks and Zero settled down to graze a little. Given the placement of the yard he could easily see over the top rails to the other paddocks beyond and the three other horses that grazed within them.

Having a little more room to move, the fresh air around him and the visible company of the other horses all added up to Zero being a lot happier and more comfortable that he had been in days. Heero was pleased his stallion had settled so well.

Duo was over the moon. He knew that if his patient was happy then the chances and speed of recovery were greater.

Heero was also kept busy at Treize's. With the preparations for Treize's departure to the Olympics well underway, the tall rider had begun to sort out what he wanted Heero to do with the remaining horses in work whilst he was gone.

Altron of course was still under Heero's guidance, but Treize added a new horse to Heero's lot to replace Aries who had gone to his new owner. Virgo was a chestnut mare, five years old and stood seventeen hands high. She was the biggest horse Heero had ever ridden. She was sweet natured and willing to learn. Treize hoped she would make a decent A grade horse. So far she'd shown a lot of promise, but given her height and frame that went with it, she seemed to be all legs and nothing else. It was just a case of getting her to find her striding, teaching her how to use those long legs and there would be no stopping her.

Beside these two, Treize also wanted Heero to keep Romeo in work for him and continue with the basic flat work on a couple of the youngsters Treize had not long broken in. Heero would have his hands full with so many horses to keep fit and he still had Shinigami to work and the other three horses to look after at home.

Heero didn't mind though, his days would be full and pass quickly. Once they figured out a 'work roster' it all became a lot simpler.

Treize was busy booking his flight, checking the transport the E.F.A. had arranged with the airline and generally making sure all the paperwork was in order. He had his own passport checked and it was still current for travel. Joe was traveling with him and needed to get a passport so all the necessary paperwork was done for that and within a couple of weeks, Joe had his own passport.

Oakford had been contacted and Zechs booked to do the official paperwork for both Goose and Duck's passports. There was no question of Duck not going, if he didn't, Goose wouldn't jump. Noin had been appointed their official coach and she'd been the one to explain to the society about Goose's little quirk regarding the mini pony. The society hadn't been all that keen on Duck going along, but when Noin had explained further, Treize suspected threatened, the society agreed to the pony traveling as well; but it would be at Treize's expense and risk.

The insurance on Goose had been upped and a new policy taken out on Duck.

With all the paperwork done, the horses' passports obtained and booked on the flight to Hong Kong, there was nothing left to do but wait for the passage of time.

Treize began to task of slowly letting down those horses in work that he was planning on spelling whilst he was gone. Otto had been informed of the change in routine that would be in effect whilst Treize was away and agreed with the changes. It would make his job a little easier too. A couple of the other grooms and stable hands were given the chance to take their holidays as with only six horses stabled and in work, there wouldn't be a whole lot for them to do. Otto was planning on having a big clean out of the tack and feed rooms while Treize was away, they sorely needed it.

The disappointment Heero had felt with his not making the Olympic team had been softened a little by Treize's acceptation. Heero knew that Treize would be only too happy to share his experience with him when he returned and that Heero would reap the benefits from Treize's trip. It also made him even more determined to qualify with Shinigami.

* * *

The weeks did pass and soon enough it was time for Treize to pack up his gear and horses and head for Sydney airport. Heero would have loved to have gone along for the ride, but it just wasn't possible. There was far too much for him to do and the trip to Sydney would mean almost a day and a half away; he couldn't leave Duo to look after the horses and run his practice by himself, it wouldn't be fair.

Treize also knew there were a lot of people that wanted to wish him well and so he threw a small 'party' at his home for close friends the night before his departure. Heero, Duo, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa and Quatre were all invited and spent a lovely few hours with Treize and Zechs. They all offered their best wishes for the Games and a safe trip. Treize accepted the well wishes with his usual charm. When everyone finally left, Treize found himself standing on the door step with Zechs.

"It's cold," Zechs said softly. "Come inside."

Treize allowed himself to be led back indoors, Zechs taking him through to the lounge room and fire that was burning merrily in the grate. They sat together on the couch, both men staring into the flames and lost in their own thoughts. Zechs broke the silence.

"You know I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Zechs. It won't be for too long though and I'll be back before you know it."

Zechs snuggled against Treize's side, pleased when the older man's arm slid around his shoulder and pulled him closer. "I wish I could come too."

"I wish you could be there with me as well. I'd give anything to have you there." Treize let his chin rest atop of that golden head.

"You promise to call me when you arrive?"

"I'll call you from Sydney before we fly out and then I'll call you as soon as we land."

"You'd better. I'll be waiting."

"I know you will," Treize chuckled and then pressed a kiss to the top of Zechs' head. "God, I love you."

"Love you too," Zechs replied and managed to twist in Treize's embrace to face his lover. He gazed deep into Treize's eyes, noting the hunger and need before claiming his lover's mouth in a heated kiss.

Lips moved together, tongues quested forth and explored, teasing sensitive spots. When they broke apart, both men were panting. Words were no longer necessary, Zechs let his fingers do the talking for him and quickly undid Treize's shirt to reveal the man's golden chest and fine dusting of hair. He gazed at the expanse of skin for a moment then traced his fingers lightly over the warmth, feeling muscles shiver beneath his touch. Locating a caramel nipple, Zechs toyed with it for a moment, pleased when the nub peaked to hardness under his ministrations.

Groaning softly, Treize shifted a little, his pants becoming a touch uncomfortable as his lover tormented his body. Letting Zechs have his way for a few minutes, Treize finally succumbed to his own need to touch. His hands found the buttons on Zechs' shirt and quickly undid them. Calloused palms worked their way over the milky skin of Zechs' shoulders as they took the shirt with them.

Both men broke apart for a moment, breathing heavy and eyes glazed. Shirts were removed and another kiss shared. Hands began to roam, caressing, stroking and touching, somehow committing every small detail to memory to hold onto when they would be apart.

Unable to hold off much longer, Zechs removed Treize's trousers, the soft cotton whispering over the tall man's legs to be tossed to the floor. The briefs followed seconds later. Not wanting to be the only one naked, Treize set to work on Zechs' slacks and within seconds the vet's pants and underwear had joined Treize's on the floor. Deliciously naked, their bodies rubbed against each other as kisses were shared.

The excitement was mounting and Zechs needed more. Somehow he managed to get his lover lying on the couch and with an evil grin he attacked his lover's nipples with his tongue and teeth. The stimulation went straight to Treize's cock and he moaned his pleasure. Zechs wasn't done yet though. Pressing a kiss to one caramel nipple, he lifted himself up and turned around on the couch. His knees straddled Treize's shoulders as his own face hovered above Treize's groin and the offering there. Zechs licked his lips and lowered his mouth.

"Ahh..." Treize moaned and bucked as his lover began a series of teasing licks to the head of his penis. Above him, Zechs' cock hung, swollen and red with need, the heavy balls swinging right above his nose. Treize reached up and grasped the vet's hips, pulling Zechs down and burying his face in that musky scented groin. He nuzzled Zechs' balls then licked over them, delighted at the trembling he felt coming from his partner. His tongue went on a journey of discovery, licking over the heated length, nipping and sucking on Zechs' scrotum and even slipping his tongue over the sensitive perineum.

Writhing under the touch, Zechs tried to concentrate on pleasuring his partner just as much. He sucked the length into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the head and swirling around the crown. He stabbed at the small slit, suckling hungrily at the drops of precum that leaked out.

Treize dropped a hand to the floor and felt about, trying to locate his pants. He managed to find them and tugged them over. Working one handed he found the pocket and managed to pull the tube of lube from inside. He coated his fingers while his mouth continued to devour Zechs' cock, distracting his lover from what he was about to do. Fingers coated, Treize let them dance along the cleft of the vet's buttocks, carefully working his way between the cheeks to stroke over the sensitive entrance hidden there.

"More," Zechs begged as he released his lover's cock from within his mouth to speak. His body twitched and convulsed as Treize answered his demand by sinking a finger inside the heated passage. The finger stroked along inner walls, teasing with gentle touches, plunging in and then out. A second finger joined the first, anal muscles protesting then softening to the familiar touch.

By the time Treize deemed his lover ready for him, Zechs was a writhing mess on the couch. All coherent thought had been swept away, his body fairly humming with sensation and crying out with need. His cock leaked steadily, the vet's desire evident in the fluids that dripped from his cock onto Treize's waiting tongue.

"Please, take me," Zechs whimpered, unable to take the torment any longer.

"It will be my pleasure," Treize purred and then slid himself out from underneath his partner. He grabbed the lube again and proceeded to shift Zechs around on the couch, pulling the vet's hips to the side until his legs were on the floor, knees bent whilst his upper body remained pressed against the couch cushions. Treize coated his cock with the slippery gel and then positioned himself behind Zechs. He nudged his lover's legs apart, pulling those creamy hips back a little and spreading Zechs' cheeks. He lined the head of his cock up with the small entrance and then pressed forward.

"Yesss..." hissed Zechs as he felt the thick head push past the defensive ring and begin to penetrate his body. It took all his self control not to push back hard against Treize, opting to suffer the torment of his lover sliding slowly inside.

Taking his time, Treize continued in his quest forward, the lube easing his way into the tight passage. He didn't stop until he was fully seated within that warm sheath, his balls pressed tightly against Zechs' backside. Releasing Zechs' hips, Treize moved his hands upwards, stroking over creamy flanks and then circling around his lover's waist, his upper body pressing against Zechs' back.

They remained that way for a moment, Zechs adjusting to the penetration, Treize regaining control over his rebellious body that wanted nothing more than to pound hard and achieve release. A soft grunt and roll of Zechs' hips alerted Treize that his lover was ready for some action. Gently, Treize began his slide out of the heat and moistness. Those inner muscles did their level best to prevent the withdrawal, clamping down and gripping Treize's shaft tightly. Once he'd withdrawn a couple of inches, Treize gave in to the channel's persistence and plunged back in.

It took a moment or two for Treize to find his rhythm, but when he did he kept a steady cadence, rocking slowly back and forth, stroking that passage tenderly and finding the vet's prostate from time to time. Zechs demanded more, harder, faster, but Treize refused. He wanted to make slow, gentle love to his partner, wanted this to be something to savor, to think about whilst they were apart; something for them both to look forward to when he returned.

The firelight flickered over naked skin, the soft muted reds and oranges adding to the warmth of the moment. It couldn't last though and Treize felt himself rising higher on the wave to completion. He paused in his thrusting for a moment to slide his hands further under Zechs and then pull the vet backwards to pretty much sit in his lap. The new position gave Treize deeper penetration and also allowed him to reach Zechs' cock easily.

Slender fingers curled around the elegant shaft and began to pump in countenance to his thrusts. Above him, Zechs moaned and ground his hips down, seeking to draw as much of Treize into his body as he could. Golden hair fanned around them and Zechs leaned his head back onto Treize's shoulder, eyes closed as his orgasm rose to meet him.

The heat flared, flooding through his nervous system and lodging firmly in Zechs' groin. With a few more thrusts up into his lover's hand, Zechs felt his orgasm start to take him, sweeping everything from his mind. With a cry, his balls tightened and his passion spilt from the slit, dribbling over Treize's hand and trickling through his pubic hair.

Unbelievable heat surrounded Treize, muscles constricted around his shaft making it hard for him to continue to thrust. With a keening cry, he let his own climax take him, the heat of the moment scorching his nerves with the intensity. His cock pulsed and twitched, thick seed spurting forth into Zechs' body as Treize became lost to the euphoria.

Gradually the pair came back to earth, Treize nuzzling Zechs' shoulder as he gently withdrew and then moved, pulling his partner with him until they were both sitting on the floor, backs against the couch. Zechs snuggled closer, enjoying the intimacy of the afterglow, promising himself he would keep this moment locked away in his memory to bring out on the lonely nights that Treize would be gone.

The chill of the evening air finally made them move. Reluctantly they got to their feet, Treize holding onto Zechs' hand as he led them through to the ornate bathroom and turned on the shower. Once they had cleaned up, Treize collected their discarded clothes from the lounge room floor and brought them to the bedroom. Tossing them to a chair, he slipped under the covers to join his lover. Spooning behind, Zechs, Treize wrapped his arms around the vet, pleased when Zechs' hands covered his own. He nuzzled against the golden hair and pressed a kiss to the nape of Zechs' neck. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," came Zechs' sleepy reply.

Safe and warm, they slid into dreamland together.

* * *

Having done his own stable work for the morning, Heero was reading the paper and sipping on his coffee when Duo came into the kitchen yawning and scratching his belly. "Any good news?" Duo asked as he made his way to the coffee pot to refill his mug.

"Not really," Heero replied absently. "Mostly the usual, sensationalized stuff."

"Wouldn't hurt them to print something in a positive vein every now and then," Duo muttered and concentrated on his coffee and trying to wake up.

"Hard case?" Heero asked as he lowered the paper and took in his boyfriend's sleepy state. Duo had been called out during the night and had been gone for a couple of hours. Heero was deeply asleep when Duo returned and the vet had managed to slip silently back to bed without waking his partner.

"Wasn't that bad," Duo replied and yawned again. "Dog having fits and convulsions."

"Ah."

"Looks like a case of epilepsy to me. I did the usual process of elimination for poisons and such and gave him an injection to stop the fits. I'll need to do blood tests though to confirm the diagnosis. Owner is bringing him in this morning."

"Can you stop them?" Heero knew that it was possible to control epilepsy in humans with drugs, he wondered if the same went for animals.

"Yeah. If it is epilepsy, I can treat it with drugs."

"Good." Heero folded the paper up and tossed it to the side. "Ready for breakfast?"

"I think all I can manage right now is toast," Duo replied tiredly.

"Maybe you should grab a nap this afternoon," Heero stated as he popped the slices into the toaster and went to fetch the butter and preserves from the 'fridge.

"Depends on surgery, although the thought is tempting," Duo replied. He glanced at the clock. "I wonder how Treize is doing?"

Heero also looked at the time. "He should be well on his way to Sydney now," he murmured, unable to keep the longing from his voice. Instantly, warm arms were wrapping around him.

" The next Olympics will see you packing to go, Heero."

"How can you be so sure?" Heero questioned. He wanted to believe it, he _really_ did, but one had to be practical about these things.

"I can't be sure, but I do know that Shini's got what it takes and you're a damn fine rider. You've proven yourself capable of qualifying already. Next time Shini will be more than ready and the pair of you will make it, I can just feel it."

Heero chuckled lightly and turned to brush his lips over Duo's. "Always the optimist."

"One of us has to be."

Another kiss was shared before the toast popped up and broke the moment.

* * *

Treize managed to drive the gooseneck float through the congested Sydney traffic and make his way slowly to the cargo terminal at the International part of Sydney airport. He pulled up in the large parking area and cut the engine. "I'll go into the terminal with all the paperwork, hopefully it shouldn't take long," he told Otto who was riding shotgun, there to take the gooseneck home once Treize, Joe and the horses had been offloaded and boarded the plane.

"Right you are, boss. I'll check on Joe and the horses while you sort out the paperwork side." Otto undid his seat belt and opened the door.

Treize exited the float and headed for the main cargo terminal, paperwork in a small briefcase in his hand.

Joe was traveling in the back of the float, sitting in the small groom's compartment that allowed him visual access to the horses. He looked up when the small door opened and Otto stuck his head in.

"Everything okay, Joe?"

"Fine, boss. Horses have traveled well."

"Good. Boss man has gone to get all the paperwork sorted so all we can do is wait. Fancy a drink?"

"Wouldn't mind."

"Here." Otto passed Joe a can of cola.

"Thanks."

* * *

Treize didn't have to wait long at the counter. Once the attendant read over the paperwork, he went to fetch the person dealing with the transport of the horses. Mr Dobson was a portly man with kind features and thinning hair. He looked over Treize's paperwork and then motioned for the man to take him out to the float and livestock.

"I'll need you to bring your float through to the back of the strip, Mr Kushrenada. The rest of the horses are there and just waiting for the final check over by the vets before we can begin loading. Customs and immigration will also be here shortly to go over the human part of the cargo," he said with a smile.

"Thank you." Treize climbed back into the float, Otto got back into the passenger seat.

"I'll go open the gates, just follow me." Mr Dobson walked off. Treize started up the gooseneck and began to crawl along behind the official.

They drove through the big, steel mesh gates and onto the tarmac. Dobson climbed into what looked like a golf buggy and puttered along ahead of Treize, the rider following behind cautiously. To their left were the terminal buildings, to the right the runways and loading areas. A couple of planes sat on the tarmac being loaded with crates, boxes and containers, up ahead, Treize could see the big animal transport plane awaiting them.

He continued to follow Dobson, eventually coming to a stop at the end of the terminal buildings and off to the side a bit. There were several other floats parked there and many people walking around, chatting or simply sitting in their vehicles.

Dobson approached and Treize cut the engine once more, hopping out to meet the man. "The officials will be here in the next half an hour, you need to have your paperwork all present and ready for the livestock. Vets will do a preliminary check, the livestock officials a further check and then we can commence loading. Customs and Immigration will also be along so you will need to have your own paperwork and luggage ready for inspection too. Once everything is cleared and the stock all loaded you will be able to board. Any questions?"

Treize shook his head.

"Good luck." Dobson shook Treize's hand and disappeared into a small office in the end terminal.

Joe and Otto joined Treize, wondering what they should do when Noin appeared beside them.

"Glad you made it okay, Treize," the woman said.

"Thank you. It's good to see you again, Miss Noin."

"Vets are on their way so we need you to get out and stack all the gear you're taking with you for the horses. Once that's done, I'd suggest you get your own stuff out as well and just put it by the front of your float. Leave the horses inside for now, the vets will ask you to bring them out once they're ready to check them over and verify the paperwork."

"Okay." Treize paused for a moment, eyes scanning over the small crowd of people and floats. "If you don't mind me asking, who else is in the team?"

Noin smiled. "This isn't just the showjumping team, the dressage competitors and the three day eventers are here too. Much easier to ship you all out together," replied Noin. "As for the jumping team, there's you, of course, then a couple of new faces; Michael Rundell and a chap called Phillip Martins. The other member is an old friend of yours, Zoe Lang."

"Zoe! She made the team?"

"Yes, Treize, she did."

Treize's face lit up at the prospect of seeing his old friend again. "That's great!"

Noin's face looked sad for a moment and she stepped closer to Treize before speaking in a low tone. "It was such a shame that Heero's horse had that accident. Just between you and me, Treize, the selectors had already decided that Heero was in the team. I feel really awful for him, it must have hurt so much to know his hopes were crushed by such a freak thing."

Treize could tell the sentiment was genuine and he smiled at Noin. "I think he would be happy to know that, Noin. But, don't write Heero off, he's got a youngster coming along, Shinigami. He's C grade right now but he's only been jumping competitively for this season, however, he shows tons of promise. His sire is Zero and it's my honest opinion that this horse is going to be just as good, if not better than his sire was."

"Well, that is a bit of interesting news, Treize. I guess I'll have to keep my eye out for them then. Thank you for the information." Noin was certainly interested. She had a soft spot for the dark haired rider and had been so disappointed to hear of his horse's accident. Knowing he had another horse in his stable that was showing a lot of ability had her curiosity aroused.

The vets and officials chose that moment to arrive and Noin had to get back to the first rider of the showjumping team that was to go through the checks.

* * *

Joe and Otto had all the gear out of the gooseneck and arranged neatly on the ground. The officials came across and checked over everything, clearing it and certifying it safe for travel. One of the airline representatives came over on a small buggy similar to what Dobson had driven earlier, only this one had a trailer on the back with a steel container attached. All Treize's gear was placed inside the container and sealed up, the driver then taking it over to the big belly of the cargo plane and loading it aboard.

The vets slowly worked their way along the line of floats and horses, checking the paperwork, matching it against the respective animal and then giving a quick check to the horse in question. It didn't take too long for them to get to Goose and Duck.

Treize handed over the paperwork and stepped back. He watched in amusement as the one vet's eyes opened wide when he saw Short Duck.

"Surely you're not attempting to compete on _that_?" the vet chuckled.

"Ah, no. I think I would have a bit of a problem with the length of my legs if I tried to ride Duck," Treize quipped.

The vet shook his head and laughed. "What's the story then?"

Treize proceeded to let the vet know of Goose's strange attachment to the mini pony and hence the reason for Duck's accompanying them. The vet took it all in and laughed. "I guess I can see your point. No good getting all the way over there without the little fella and finding the big one won't jump because his security blanket isn't around. Funny creatures, horses. I thought I'd seen some weird things in my time, but this one rates with the best of them. Right, the paperwork all checks out so let's give these two the once over and get them on board."

The vet proceeded to do his check, Goose standing calmly and accepting it all in his stride. Duck was a little more excited and kept tugging at his lead rope, wanting to be free to roam around and check out all the strange and interesting things going on about him.

The vet worked quickly and within fifteen minutes, both horses had been checked over and declared fit to travel. The airport official signed off on the papers, stamped the horses' passports and then moved onto the next horse. The ground crew that was responsible for the loading of the horses came across and signaled for Treize to bring his horses over. Both Goose and Duck were led over to the waiting horse crates where Treize handed over the paperwork again.

Having checked both horses off the crew man proceeded to explain what he wanted the grooms to do. Each horse had been allocated a special traveling 'box'. They were sturdy contraptions, similar to a stable in appearance, but obviously without the roof and they were a bit smaller too. They were also on wheels. Made from re-enforced aluminum, they were lightweight but strong. The floor was thickly covered with straw and a small, plastic water container was affixed to the one side.

"Just lead them into there," the crew man said.

Duck baulked a little. He didn't want to go in there! The 'crate' that had been assigned to Duck wasn't as tall in the sides as the rest of the boxes, that way the mini pony could see over the top. Treize was thankful for that. Goose walked calmly into his 'box' and the back ramp was secured. Duck still dug his heels in and refused point blank to go inside his own box. After another half an hour of trying to persuade the mini pony to walk in, Treize finally snapped.

"Okay, Duck. Have it your way," he grunted and motioned to Otto, Joe and the crew guy. He quickly explained what he intended to do and the other three agreed with him, the crew guy chuckling madly.

"On the count of three," Treize said as they each positioned themselves, two on each side of the pony. "One, two, three..."

The four men reached out and before Duck knew what was happening, they had picked him up and were carrying him inside the 'box'. Duck gave a snort of disgust and tried to kick out. It was too late though. Duck was safely inside and the four men had exited, locking the back of the box behind the mini pony.

"Thank you," Treize said.

"No problem," the crew guy responded. "There's always something new in this job, that's why I like it so much."

With both horses now in place, the crew went to work. The boxes were pushed along the tarmac to the lowered ramp of the animal transport plane. Once there, they were locked into position on the ramp, a conveyor belt type system hooking to the underneath and pulling the boxes inside the plane's belly. Once they were up the ramp and on level ground again, the pulleys were released and the boxes rolled into position and locked together and to the floor of the plane. The interior of the plane had been gutted out and set up so that five of the 'boxes' ran from side to side, a walkway being left clear down each side of the plane, the boxes in the center and enough space between rows for people to pass through and check each horse individually. The plane could carry up to thirty of these 'boxes' comfortably. All the gear that accompanied the animals, along with the human cargo's luggage, was stowed further back in the rear of the plane.

The walkways ended at a partition at the fore part of the plane. There were two doors here that allowed a person to move through and into the passenger section of the plane.

With Customs and Immigration taken care of, Joe's and Treize's luggage was taken away and loaded. All that remained now was to board the aircraft. Otto bid them both farewell and good luck. Treize shook the groom's hand, knowing his horses and stables would be in good hands whilst he was gone. Joe went to say good bye to his head groom and receive some last minute advice on taking care of the horses. Whilst Joe and Otto were talking, Treize took the opportunity to call Zechs.

The call was kept short, mainly because they were being called to board as the last horse was loaded on. Promising his lover he would take care of himself, Treize exchanged a few more soft words before disconnecting. He waved Otto good bye and then turned to walk up the steps and into the plane.

They took their seats, the excitement of what was happening finally dawning on the two of them and Joe had trouble keeping still. His eyes roved everywhere, not wanting to miss a thing. Treize remained calm and leaned back into his seat.

The doors were closed, the small crew took their seats and the engines roared into life. The big plane began to taxi away from the cargo area and out onto the long runway. The tower gave the all clear, the plane's engines increased in their volume as the pilot built up the energy he would need for them to make a successful take off.

Finally, the big plane groaned, shook and then began to rumble down the runway, gathering speed as it went. In the cargo hold, the horses all swayed in unison, a couple pulled at their haynets, one or two dozed whilst a couple of others gave nervous whinnies. The animal crew that were traveling with the horses soon had the nerves soothed with a few calm words.

The roar of the aircraft engines built as the plane gathered speed, then, they were airborne.

~ * ~

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 22

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Duo grumbled as the 'phone continued to ring. He skirted the couch in the living room, still drying his hands on the dishtowel and snatched the receiver from the cradle. "Maxwell," he grunted. If it had been a call for the practice it would have been taken by Catherine as this was his private number. If it had to do with the practice, Catherine would have contacted him through the intercom system, so Duo could only wonder who was calling him.

"Duo? It's Zechs."

"Hey, Zechs. I wasn't expecting a call from you. What's up?" Duo plonked himself down on the couch.

"Nothing," Zechs chuckled. "I just thought I'd give you a call and relay the message that Treize and the horses have arrived okay in Hong Kong."

"Great!"

"They have just finished clearing customs and immigration and were unloading the horses from the plane to take them out to the equestrian venue and stables."

"Heero will be relieved to know they got there safely."

"Yeah," Zechs breathed.

"It won't be too long before he's back, Zechs," Duo said softly. He knew first hand how hard it was to be separated from your lover, only Treize wasn't just down the road or interstate; he was in a completely different country!

"I know, I can't help but miss him and worry that he's okay."

"You're more than welcome to spend time over here with us, Zechs. I know it's not the same, but it might help a little with the loneliness," Duo offered.

"Thanks."

"Heero and I plan on watching as much of the equestrian part of the games as we can, so feel free to join us whenever you want."

"I just might do that, Duo." Zechs felt warmed by the offer.

"Well, the telecasts start in a week, I'll check the viewing guide and let you know when they're showing the jumping."

"Duo, that would be lovely. Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem. We're your friends, Zechs. Can't have you moping around all by yourself," Duo chuckled.

"I'd better get going, I've a couple more cases to see before I can knock off. Thanks for the offer and for letting Heero know too."

"My pleasure, Zechs. I'll call you tomorrow and see if we can set up a dinner date and watch the opening ceremony."

Zechs chuckled. "A dinner date?"

Duo blushed and knew Zechs must be able to hear the blush even if he couldn't see it. "You know what I mean," he muttered.

"That I do, Duo. I'll hear from you tomorrow then?"

"Will do. Take it easy, Zechs."

"You too, Duo. Bye."

"Bye."

Duo replaced the receiver in its cradle and stared out the window for a moment. Then he remembered the dinner he was preparing and got up from the couch. Returning to the kitchen, Duo continued to chop the vegetables. Glancing out the window, he could see Heero in the schooling paddock working Shinigami. He paused in his dicing to watch his lover for a moment.

* * *

Shinigami was going well, clearing the course of jumps Heero had set up with ease. Heero patted the gray neck as he drew rein and settled the young stallion into a walk. "Good boy," Heero said as he ran his hand along the sweaty neck. "That was a big improvement on last time."

Shini snorted and danced a couple of steps. He was feeling fit and excited. He loved to jump, having inherited that from his sire along with his natural ability. Didn't matter what his master put in front of him, Shinigami was game to give it a go. He'd even gotten used to jumping hay bales.

Heero was pleased with the progress the stallion was making. He was careful not to over jump Shini, doing flat work and going for bush rides as well. Usually he would work the stallion over a grid once a week for striding purposes and to build necessary muscle in Shini's hind quarters. Another day he would put the youngster over a course, deliberately changing it both in direction and height on a regular basis so as to keep the stallion alert and ready for anything.

When they went out in the bush there were lots of fallen logs to jump over too, and that also helped with the gray's training. So far, Shinigami was shaping up to be every bit as good as his sire.

The season was coming to a close though and would wind down over the course of the next couple of months. Heero planned on giving the youngster a few of weeks off before starting again, mainly bush work to begin with, then bring the jumping back in so that when the new season started, Shini should be fit and ready to go. It would also free him up to attend to Zero and the stallion's stud career.

As Heero walked Shini around to cool him off, his mind switched over to Zero. The gray had been improving in leaps and bounds. He no longer limped much when he walked, the latest x-rays had shown the fracture almost completely healed and Duo was talking about taking the plaster cast off in a few days.

Once the cast was off, they would have a much better idea of how Zero was coping. Duo expected to leave the pins and plate in for some time yet, they may even stay there permanently, Duo wasn't sure, it would all depend on the leg and how it held up with the full weight of the stallion on it.

Heero knew all about pins, having had them in his own arm from his fall a couple of years ago. The bone had knitted back perfectly and the surgeon had opted to remove the pins. It had been a simple operation and only required Heero to stay in hospital overnight. He still had twinges from time to time, but they were mostly aches and usually when the weather turned colder.

Hopping off Shini, Heero ran the stirrups up and loosened the girth. He patted the youngster again and then led him to the stable block to unsaddle and brush him down before rugging up for the evening. With Zero's imminent cast removal, Heero's mind switched to the stallion's stud career.

He decided he should start to try and work out some form of advertisement for Zero to go into the local horse magazine. Tossing that thought around, he quickly finished up with Shinigami and went to fetch the other horses in and feed them.

* * *

"Something smells good," Heero commented as he entered the house.

"Just a hot pot," came Duo's reply from the stove where he was stirring their dinner.

"Is it nearly ready?" Heero moved across the kitchen.

"You hungry or something?" Duo teased.

"Starving." Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and placed a kiss to the nape of Duo's neck.

"Zechs called a little while ago."

"Oh?"

"Said to let you know that Treize and the horses had arrived safely." Duo went on to give Heero the run down on the conversation whilst he dished up their dinner.

"That's a relief, I must say," Heero replied as Duo finished telling him about Zechs' call.

"I agree. It must be pretty nerve wracking to travel all that way with horses as your cargo. They aren't exactly calm all the time."

"Too true. Although, I'm sure they would have procedures in place to cope with an animal that happened to get distressed," Heero said as he ate his food.

"I don't know a lot about plane travel and livestock, but I assume they would have to have a vet in attendance," Duo mused.

"Yes, they do. The teams always have an allocated vet to travel with them when flying out of the country. Not just for the safety of the animals in transit, but also to attend to anything that may happen whilst overseas. Much better to have a vet from your own country to treat your horse."

"That would make a lot of sense. Nothing against vets in the other countries, but there's a lot to consider when competing in a different country."

"I could imagine the language barrier could be an issue in some cases," Heero thought aloud.

"Well, yes, that is one factor to consider," Duo snickered. "There's also the area of treatment and drugs. Some of the drugs we use here for example, are also used in places such as England and the States. Those same drugs though, may not yet have been accepted for use by the drug board or even available in some of the other, less affluent countries."

Heero hadn't thought about that angle. "Good point."

"Who is the vet traveling with the team?" Duo asked.

"I don't know for sure. I remember something on Treize's paperwork about a vet from one of the better known Sydney equine practices. I'm sure whoever they have is more than capable of looking after the team."

"I guess I could always find out," Duo mused.

"It doesn't matter, just as long as it's someone who knows what they're doing. I think the name was something like, Hardy? Tardy?" Heero replied as he scooped up a piece of potato.

"It wasn't Verday?" Duo asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Hai! That's it! A Doctor Verday. Why?" Heero put down his fork to study his lover.

"Shit, Heero! Verday is only _the_ equine expert!"

"Aa."

"Well, fuck me six ways to Sunday. If Verday is the team vet, then the team has nothing to worry about vet wise. He's brilliant." Duo paused in his eating, eyes slightly glassy.

"You're better."

"Huh?"

Heero reached across the table to touch Duo's hand. "I said, you're better."

"Nah," Duo began, shaking his head. "Compared to Verday, I'm just a country bumpkin vet, still learning how to diagnose lameness. That man is simply great. He's done some amazing things in surgery with large animals, a sort of pioneer of the veterinary world of equine medicine if you like."

"I don't care," Heero replied stubbornly, "in my book, you're the best, you saved Zero."

Duo went silent. It didn't matter how much he argued the point, he wouldn't win this match. He sighed and blushed a little. "Thank you for the compliment," he whispered.

Heero smiled and seeing his boyfriend becoming a touch uncomfortable, skillfully changed the topic. "If you're going to be taking Zero's cast off soon, I really need to be thinking about drafting up an advertisement for him standing at stud. Care to help me?"

"Heero, I wouldn't have a clue what the heck to put in one of those!"

"Me either," Heero sighed. "I'm not about to ask Relena's advice either."

Duo shuddered. "No, you're not."

"I thought if I dug out some of my older copies of Hoofbeats and had a look through their stallion directories it might give me some sort of idea what to put in an ad for Zero."

"That sounds like a much better idea. Okay, I'll help."

"Thanks. I'll do the dishes whilst you take your shower. Then I'll see what I can find and take it from there."

"Fine with me."

* * *

Treize was more than happy with the stabling arrangements for his horses. The Olympic committee had done an excellent job with the facilities and everything they could have wanted or needed was provided. The stables were set alongside the main, equestrian venue, not quite like the 'equine car park' that the race horses were stabled in, but very similar. There were three stories of stabling and each stable was large and airy with an automatic water dispenser in one corner and built in feed bin in another.

Large lockers were also provided for each competitor to store their gear, feed stuffs and any other items they had brought with them for their animals. Next door to the stables the 'Olympic Village' was situated. It was well within walking distance of the stables, another plus in Treize's book. Alongside the main arena were several smaller areas set aside for the competitors to work their horses and keep them fit. There were several other, smaller items added to the overall area such as vending machines, a couple of cafes, mail center and drug store to name a few.

Once the horses had been settled in and all the gear checked and put away into the lockers, Noin met with her team members to accompany them all to the village and the rooms that would be their home for the next three to four weeks. Treize took the opportunity to catch up with Zoe and exchange news. Carol, Zoe's groom was with her again and Joe quickly reacquainted himself with the woman. None of the four had had anything to do with the other two team members and their grooms other than to share a polite greeting. Treize wasn't bothered though, he knew they would all get together soon enough.

Noin took them across to the Olympic village and administration office. The riders waited outside whilst Noin went in to find the person she needed to speak with. Once she had located the man in question, the rest of the team were brought inside to be 'processed'. One by one they handed over their passports and paperwork, Noin following it up with the paperwork from the government and the Australian Olympic committee. Everything was cross checked and verified correct. Each person was then issued with a security pass card that had all their necessary details recorded on it and allowed to proceed into the village.

"I don't need to remind you that you will need to keep your pass card on you at all times," Noin said as she took the team towards another building, this one being the main, security check point before being allowed into the village itself. "You will need it to get in and out of the village, produce it at various check points and also to gain access to the stables and working areas for the horses. No pass, no admittance."

"Good," Treize muttered. "Nice to see we have a security system in place."

Noin chuckled. "You should remember from your previous Olympics, Treize, that security is always tight."

"It pays to be careful," Treize replied.

"That it does," said Noin before her attention was taken by the security gates they needed to pass through.

The security guards were quick and efficient. They spoke in broken English, but it wasn't hard to understand the procedure. The pass cards had to be produced, the photo id on the card was checked against the person carrying it and then the card scanned into the computer where a sophisticated data program matched it. Once that was done and the person's identity confirmed, they were allowed into the village. The entire process took all of one minute per person and within ten minutes they were all inside the village.

"Wow!" Zoe commented as she got her first look at the place.

"Nice," Treize stated as he blew his bangs out of his face.

The village was set up as one would expect to find a small 'town'. Little cottage type buildings ran both sides of the street with other streets running off them. Having let her team stare around for a moment, Noin led them over to what seemed to serve as a 'taxi' rank. Several golf cart type vehicles were lined up, each with their own driver. Noin spoke to one man, showed him her pass card and then a couple of sheaves of paper. The man looked them over and handed them back. Speaking in Chinese to four of the other drivers, he then turned back to Noin and explained something to her. Noin nodded and turned to face the group.

"These carts will transport us and our luggage to our allocated accommodation. Two people to a cart and the luggage in the back. Hop on board, everyone."

Treize and Joe stepped over to a cart and smiled at the oriental driver. He quickly hopped out and gave them a hand to put the cases in the back and then jumped back into the driver's seat. Once everyone was settled, the lead cart with Noin aboard began to drive off, the others following behind.

"Aussie, hey?" the driver said to Treize.

"Yes. Australian," Treize replied politely.

"Good horses?"

"We like to think so."

"China hard to beat," the driver grinned.

"Then it will be a good competition," Treize replied with a smile.

The driver went silent for a moment, navigating the small streets before pulling to a stop. "Here you stay," he said as he climbed out to get the luggage.

"Thank you." Treize took his suitcase and offered the driver a tip.

"Thank you! You ever need transport, you ask for Huang. I look after you, Mr Aussie," the driver grinned.

Treize just chuckled. "I will do that, Huang. Thank you."

"My pleasure." The driver got back into his cart and headed back to the main entrance.

Noin took up the conversation once the carts had all gone. "These four cottages are ours, the Dressage team is in the next three and the Eventing team are in the four down there." Noin indicated the other cottages with a wave of her hand. "I have your key cards here." Noin fished around in her paperwork for a moment then produced four pass cards. She handed them out. "Treize, you and Joe will be sharing G6; Zoe, you and Carol will be in G7; I'm in G9; Philip, you, Michael and your grooms will be sharing G8. That one has facilities for four people, the others are two person cottages. I hope that's okay with you all."

"Too bad if it isn't," Zoe snickered under her breath. "I rather like the look of that Michael guy."

"Why, Zoe, I'm appalled you would even be thinking such things," Treize teased.

Zoe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care what you think, he's hot." She licked her lips as she let her eyes roam over the guy in question.

"You don't even know him properly yet."

"I'll look forward to getting to know him better then."

Treize rolled his eyes. "Just as long as you remember why we're here and don't let it affect your performance."

"Trust me, Treize. My performance is never lacking." With a saucy wink, Zoe grabbed her suitcase and followed Carol who was unlocking the door to their cottage.

"That was way too much information for me," Treize muttered to himself. He realized then that everyone else was disappearing into their cottages and quickly picked up his own luggage to follow suit.

* * *

Heero sat on the couch with several magazines strewn around him, notepad in hand and pencil tucked behind his ear. He gave an exasperated grunt and tossed the magazine he was currently looking through to the floor. A pair of hands descended on his shoulders and began a massage.

"Not having any luck?"

Heero let his head fall back and closed his eyes for a moment. "No."

Duo chuckled and continued to massage. "Surely it can't be that hard?"

"Duo, it's worse than writing a resume."

"Ah."

"I just don't know what to put in an advert for Zero."

"Maybe you should stop thinking so hard. Look, let's take this a step at a time."

"Huh?"

"Trust me?"

"Hai."

"Right. Get that pencil out from behind your ear and start." Duo moved to sit on the couch beside his lover. "Firstly we need to know what information you should be listing." Duo picked up one of the discarded Hoofbeats magazines and flipped through it until he found the stallion directory. He glanced over the many advertisements there before speaking again. "Okay. You need to list a stud fee."

"Right." Heero wrote down 'stud fee' on his blank piece of paper.

"A short, concise description of Zero, things such as age, color, height, breeding."

"Hn." The words 'Zero description' joined stud fee on the page.

"A short summary of Zero's career would be good."

The words 'career' joined the list.

"Live foal guarantee."

Heero scribbled down 'LFG'.

"Phone, fax and mobile numbers."

Contact details appeared on the page.

"I'd also see if you can't put in a photo of Zero too."

"That's going to be expensive."

"It will probably cost you a bit, but look at it this way. The magazine won't send out the invoice until the end of the month, then you have another month in which to pay for it. By that stage you should have some money coming in from Zero to pay for the ad."

Heero went quiet for a moment, thinking hard. Once he'd sorted out his mind, he let Duo know what he was thinking. "You know what?"

"No. What?" Duo was curious to know what had Heero thinking so hard.

"I could probably save a few dollars if I do the ad up myself."

"Eh? Heero, enlighten me, I'm the dumb vet here, remember?"

Heero gave a soft laugh. "Not dumb at all." He gave Duo a sweet kiss. "What I meant was, to put the ad in the magazine I will need to supply them with all of this." Heero indicated to the note pad. "Then they would have to do the layout for the ad. If I do the layout myself and then send them through the finished advert, all they have to do is slot it onto the proper page and print it. They don't have to do a thing."

"You can do that?" Duo asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that the software I have on my laptop will be able to cope well enough with scanning a photo and then putting all the details there too."

"Well, I never knew you could do that."

"Duo, not all computers are simply for data storage. You can get many programs out there to do many things from creating your own music to making video clips to playing games."

"Now who's been watching Electric Dreams?" Duo teased.

Heero rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I can't see Nrobbuts doing anything remotely like that at all," Duo mused.

"Nrobbuts doesn't have the software, or the hardware to do something like this. You'd need to install some programs onto the hard drive if you want to do stuff like this."

"The only thing I ever intend to install on that damn thing's hard drive is a hammer," Duo growled.

Heero thought it was probably best to get back to the task at hand. "You're the one with all the fancy words, Duo. How about you help me sort out something to say about Zero?"

"I don't know about fancy words, but let's see what we can come up with between us."

The pair worked closely together for some time, figuring out what to write then condensing it all down. Heero dug out several pictures of Zero and they narrowed the selection down to two. One was Zero in mid jump, the stallion clearing the obstacle easily. The other was Zero standing proudly with his red, second place rosette from the Nations Cup adorning his bridle.

"I don't know, Heero. They're both good photos."

"I agree." Heero stared at the pictures again and sighed.

"Why don't you put both of them in?"

"Duo?"

"If you say you can do this on your computer then surely you could use both pictures? Have one on one side of the ad and the second on the other side."

"Duo, you're brilliant!" Heero grabbed his boyfriend in a bear hug.

"So now you're telling me you just want me for my mind and not this sexy body?" Duo teased.

"I want you for _all_ of you, Duo," Heero growled and then pressed a possessive kiss to Duo's lips.

Duo was left panting and dazzled from the kiss. "Well, I can't argue with that when you put it that way."

Heero snickered and left to fetch his laptop.

Duo tidied up the lounge room while Heero worked on his laptop, peeking over the man's shoulder from time to time to see how things were going. He didn't interfere or try to get too close. Knowing his history with anything that contained chips and circuits, Duo wasn't about to tempt fate and have Heero's laptop crash on him just because Duo got too close to the thing.

Finally, after another hour, Heero was done. He stretched his arms, feeling his spine pop and the ache in his shoulders register.

"Done?" Duo asked as he placed a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table for Heero.

"Hai. Take a look and see what you think." Heero turned the laptop around so Duo could see the finished image on the screen.

"Wow! That looks great, Heero. Really professional. I wouldn't have guessed you could do something like that with a computer."

Heero blushed a little. "Thanks."

The advert did look professional. The background consisted of the two pictures of Zero they'd decided to use. Layered over the top but not obscuring the pictures, was the information needed. It was short and to the point. Duo read it over.

_'Standing at stud - Zero. Gray, 16.2hh, Warmblood cross, 11 years old._

_Zero has successfully competed in A grade championship show jumping for several years. Zero has also competed in the Nations Cup team and was short listed for the Olympic Games. His current progeny are making their mark in the show jumping world and look set to achieve International standard. Standing at stud to a limited number of mares this season._

_Stud fee: $2000 with a live foal guarantee._

_Further information - Phone 02 93909750 Fax: 02 93909751, Mobile: 1451212343'_

"Can't fault that. You have all the basic information needed and those mare owners that are interested can contact you for further information," Duo stated as he read the advert once more.

Heero saved the project and shut down the laptop. "I'll contact Hoofbeats tomorrow and send it through to them via e-mail. Hopefully, they will accept it."

"I'm sure they will, Heero." Duo yawned. "I'm going to bed, it's late."

Heero glanced at the clock. "Shit! I didn't realize the time, you should have said something. Sorry for keeping you up, Duo."

The clock read eleven-thirty.

"It's no biggie, Heero. You're the one that has to get up early tomorrow, I'm on evening consults so I can sleep in," Duo snickered.

"That's right, rub it in," Heero groused.

"I'd rather put it in," Duo quipped with a cheeky grin.

Heero was left gaping like a stranded fish. It took him a moment to register his lover's teasing words, then with a shake of his head, he followed his tormenting lover to the bedroom.

~ * ~

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 23

Heero made a few more minor adjustments to the advert for Zero before he was completely happy with it. He placed a phone call to the Hoofbeats editor and explained what he wanted to do regarding his advert. The editor was very helpful and after a short discussion, he emailed the ad through and waited for a response. It didn't take long to come, the editor thanking him for sending through and accepting the advert as it stood for publication. He also scored fifty dollars off the normal advertising fee for having done the layout himself.

Zero's ad would appear in the next issue which was due for release in another four to six weeks. The editor warned there may be a delay in release as they were hoping to cover the results from the Olympics in that issue and it all depended on how quickly their representative in Hong Kong got the results and photos back to them.

It didn't matter to Heero if the issue date ended up being delayed, he still had to make sure that Zero's leg had recovered enough for him to stand at stud, although Duo was very optimistic.

Returning from working the horses at Treize's, Heero found his lover in the stable block viewing the latest x-rays of Zero's leg. He walked up behind Duo and placed his arms around the vet's waist, pressing a kiss to the nape of Duo's neck in the process. "How's it looking?"

"It's looking really good, Heero. Much better than I'd dared hope for."Heero let out a sigh of relief.

"Take a look here." Duo indicated to a spot on the x-ray. "You can see the pins and plate here, but nothing else."

Heero squinted his eyes taking a careful study of the picture. The pins and plate stood out clear enough, but that was all. There was no sign of the hairline fracture at all. In fact, if the plate and pins hadn't been there, Heero wouldn't have known where the fracture had been. "You're right. There's no sign at all that there ever was a fracture," Heero breathed.

"Now that the bone has healed back up, I'm quite confident Zero will make a full recovery. I'd like Zechs to take a look at these too, if he agrees with me then I'd like to remove Zero's cast in the next day or two."

"That's great news!" Heero enthused. The sooner Zero's cast came off, the sooner the stallion could start to exercise that leg a little and build back up some of the muscle tone he would have surely lost.

"I'll give Zechs a call when I go back up to the house and see when he's free to call over."

"Has he heard any more from Treize?" Heero asked as he released his lover.

"I don't know. The Opening Ceremony is on in two days time, I was going to see if he wanted to come over for dinner and watch it with us. If he's free, I can get him to come a little earlier and we can remove Zero's cast the same day." Duo flicked the light off on the board and removed the x-rays.

"Good thinking. I guess I'd better start bringing in these animals then and give them their dinner."

"I'd better head back up to the house, evening consults start in half an hour and I've not even thought about dinner yet." Duo took the films through to the small dispensary.

"I'll cook," Heero said as he wandered towards the feed shed.

"Thanks."

* * *

Returning from evening consults, Duo informed Heero over dinner that he'd contacted Zechs and that the other vet would be calling around the next day to take a look at the x-rays. He would give his opinion then in regards to the cast removal. Zechs had also agreed to have dinner with them the following evening and watch the Opening ceremony for the games. With the main body of the games being held in Beijing and the opening held in the main stadium, the equestrian teams would be unable to take part in the opening seeing as they were based in Hong Kong.

They had been given the opportunity to travel to Beijing to take part in the opening ceremony; but at their own expense. Treize had already decided he wouldn't be making the trip, he preferred to remain with his horse and prepare for the event. The other riders had similarly opted to remain in Hong Kong with their respective animals.

Heero could understand their reasoning and would have done the same thing himself had he been there competing. They discussed a few of Duo's cases over dinner and Heero recounted how things were going over at the Kushrenada stable whilst Treize was away.

After clearing away and washing up, they retired to the lounge room to watch some television before going to bed.

* * *

As promised, Zechs turned up in the afternoon to take a look at the x-rays, timing his visit so that Heero would be home from work to hear his opinion. Zechs couldn't hold the grin when he took a good look at the films. "Well, I have to say this is one of the best results I've ever had with a fracture."

"It's healed up beautifully," Duo commented.

"It has," Zechs replied. "Most fractures of this nature usually heal reasonably well, but this one, well, all I can say is you have to look really hard to find even the faintest trace of where the bone was broken."

"Then you agree that the cast can come off tomorrow?" Duo asked as he shut down the light board and removed the x-rays.

"I can't see any reason for it to stay on," Zechs mused. "Probably best to get it off soon and let the leg muscles start to regain some of their strength, they're bound to have atrophied a bit with the lack of use."

"That's what I was thinking. Heero's got his ad in the next issue of Hoofbeats, by the time it's released, Zero should have roughly five weeks under his belt to strengthen up that leg and be ready to stand at stud," Duo said.

"He should be fine providing you're not planning on letting him run loose with the mares and paddock serve them," Zechs said with a smile. [1]

"No. I wasn't going to let that happen at all, too many risks involved even if it is the natural way for them. I was going to hand serve the mares," Heero said. [1]

"That's a much safer option," Zechs said and then lost himself in thought for a moment before continuing the conversation. "Have you ever had any experience with hand serving mares, Heero?"

"Aa. No."

"You know what's involved?"

"I've done a little research."

"What about you, Duo?"

"Not much. Only really what we covered in university and that was a while ago now," Duo replied. "I'm sure I will remember most of it though."

"I've not done a lot myself, but I did help out a few times when I did some locum work at a thoroughbred stud a few years ago. If you'd like a hand with the first couple of mares, just to sort of refresh your mind, Duo, and give Heero a clearer insight into it all, I'd be happy to help."

"Are you sure, Zechs?" Heero's eyes widened a little. He really didn't have a lot of experience in this sector and would be grateful for any and all help.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it," Zechs replied with a smile.

"Fine with me, I could use a refresher course," Duo chuckled.

"Great. Just let me know when you have your first mare coming in to be served and I'll make sure I'm available." Zechs looked at his watch. "I'd better get going. I've got a case to see on my way home and I'd rather not be doing it in the dark. I'll be over tomorrow around five to help remove the cast if that's okay."

"That will be fine. We will see you tomorrow then. Thanks, Zechs." Duo walked the other vet out to his car, Heero went to fetch the equines in for their dinners.

* * *

Treize relaxed into the rhythmic sway of Goose's stride, letting his body meld with the horse. They had been in Hong Kong for a week and a half now and Goose had settled well. So far Goose had been working nicely, calm yet obedient and Treize was quietly confident that the stallion would hold his own well enough in the competition.

Zoe was working Periwinkle, the mare also having settled well and was as fresh as a daisy. Zoe was having quite the time keeping the active mare listening to her aids and working properly. Michael's horse, a rather large chestnut had suffered with mild lameness, something not uncommon after a flight. The lameness was gone after three days rest and Michael had been given the all clear to start working the horse again.

Bringing Goose to a walk, Treize took the moment of relaxation to watch the rest of the team. Zoe and her mare he knew well, but the other two were a bit of an unknown quantity, thus Treize was keen to see just what the other two team members were capable of. Michael entered the work area and mounted up, his big chestnut stretching out and walking with a long stride. The horse was big all over, solid, with a large bone structure and rippling muscles. Treize guessed he stood around seventeen hands.

Phillip rode in on his gelding, drawing Treize's attention away from Michael. Phillip's horse was also tall, about sixteen-two with a proud head and light movement. His coloring was a little unusual for a show jumper; a skewbald. Large, brown and white patches covered the animal as if someone had spilled a pot of brown paint over a white background. He was certainly eye catching. Treize only hoped he jumped as well as he looked, but then again, he wouldn't have been selected if he wasn't any good.

Noin joined them all after about ten minutes and the time for relaxing was over. It was time to work, see exactly how their horses were coping and adjusting to the new country they were in.

They weren't asked to do much, simply work on the flat to start with and give Noin a chance to see how both horses and riders were coping. She found a few minor faults with everyone and corrected them as she went along. Once the horses and their riders had settled and were working well, Noin thought it time to put them all over some small practice fences.

This would be the true test. Horses were very much like humans when traveling, they suffered with similar ailments from the pressurized air travel and it could take a few days for them to settle back to normal. Filling or swelling in the legs was a common ailment and Crackerjack - Michael's horse had suffered more than the others from this, hence his lameness.

Treize was pleased with Goose so far, the big bay had worked well and felt like a ticking time bomb beneath him. Out the corner of his eye, Treize could see Joe with Carol and Duck, the mini pony having traveled much better than his bigger counterparts. The flight, change of scenery and country hadn't affected the mini dynamo in any way, if anything, Duck seemed to be more mischievous than ever.

Somehow, the mini pony had also gained a fan club along the way.

Treize couldn't help but smile to himself as he recalled the looks of astonishment and disbelief when Duck had arrived at the stabling complex. The Chinese were very polite and helpful people, but even they had been left speechless when confronted with Duck. Treize had suffered through the usual round of teasing, questions and comments, not only from their Chinese hosts, but also from other competitors. Even though they were in a different country, surrounded by people from all races, colors and creeds, the comments were still the same; 'Can't afford a proper horse?' 'I thought they bred them a bit bigger down under?' 'You do realize you're supposed to go over the top of the jumps, not underneath them?'

Treize had suffered through them all with dignity and once all the run of the mill wise cracks were again exhausted, Duck suddenly had his own fan club. The Chinese seemed to be fascinated with the small pony and Duck had frequent visitors to his stable - and lots of treats. Poor Joe was kept busy keeping track of all the 'gifts' and ensuring the pony didn't have too many of them all at once. They didn't need Duck going down with colic simply because he'd gorged himself on carrots, sugar and apples.

Treize realized with a start that he'd been daydreaming and Noin was explaining the course of jumps she wanted them to do. Shaking himself mentally, Treize reminded his brain he was here for a reason and thinking about Duck wasn't it.

The four riders were all put through their paces over the course. It wasn't a particularly demanding one, the height and spread of the jumps remaining well below what they were used to. Noin explained this was more a training exercise, the chance to see how the horses were settling and finding their 'jumping legs'.

Goose jumped well, clearing everything Treize put him at with ease. Noin was pleased too. Periwinkle jumped with her usual flair, the courage of the little mare showing through as she tackled the course with enthusiasm. Zoe would have her hands full keeping the mare's exuberance in check!

Treize was keen to see how Michael's horse, Crackerjack went. The chestnut appeared to be fully recovered from his lameness and was calm. He had a long stride that ate up the ground and the jumps were nothing more than a pole on the ground to him. He cleared each effortlessly, hopping over them as if they didn't exist. Treize was impressed though. The big chestnut was obviously well schooled and attentive to his rider, and that big frame combined with the muscular hind end meant he had a tremendous jump on him. Michael finished his course and rode back to the group, standing just slightly away from Zoe, but giving the woman a smile. The smile Zoe gave back only confirmed that what the woman had said about getting to know their team mate better seemed to be happening.

It was Phillip's turn to jump and all eyes switched to the skewbald. Despite his size, the gelding was quick on his feet, reminding Treize of Periwinkle. There was a definite partnership between the two and Treize gave a wry grin. There was no doubt they had a good team here. He watched as the horse and rider completed the course easily, the skewbald's tail flicking as he landed over each jump, ears cocked looking for the next one. Noin similarly seemed pleased with them all and came to speak with the team once each member had finished.

She went over a few minor things with each rider individually, pointing out the little flaws she'd found and offering advice on how to combat them, then she sent them all out to do the course again, only this time it was raised by six inches.

Having completed their second rounds, Noin called a halt to the lesson. "You have all done very well and I'm pleased with your performances. The opening ceremony is tonight as you're all aware of and the games begin tomorrow." She paused to look at her team. "The jumping competition is on in six days time, between now and then I expect you to keep your horses worked and fit. How you do that is up to you, you're all experienced enough to have your own work plans figured out. I will have another three sessions with you all before the competition starts. This isn't going to be an easy competition, it will be tough, the course will be tough, the other competitors are going to be very hard to beat. All I ask though is that you each give it the best you have. I want you all to meet with me tomorrow when I will discuss things further with you regarding team order, strategy and so on. Now, go put your horses away and relax. I'll see you in the morning, ten-thirty in my room. Thank you." Noin gave them a smile and left.

The four stood around for a few minutes exchanging conversation before deciding to meet up at a restaurant in the village for dinner to talk and get to know each other a bit better.

* * *

Heero gave one last pat to Altron's neck before leading the horse into his stable. Shutting the door behind him he felt Otto's presence and turned to greet the groom. "Hey, Otto. I've rugged Altron up and he's all set for the night."

"Thank you, Heero. I'll feed him shortly."

"Have you heard any more from Treize?" Heero asked as he carried the saddle back to the tack room.

"He called earlier."

"How is he doing?" Heero placed the saddle back in its place on the saddle horse and hung the bridle up.

"They had their first team practice today. He said that Goose had settled in very well and was working nicely."

"Good."

Otto conversed with Heero for a little longer, letting the rider know what Treize had told him of the rest of the team, how Goose and Duck were coping, Duck's fan club and that Zoe appeared to have a bit of a crush on one of the other team members. Heero chuckled over Duck and was genuinely curious about the other two team members. Treize hadn't told him much, Otto had said, but they were getting together to discuss strategies and the like for the coming competition. Heero felt a twinge of disappointment and jealousy, but quickly squashed it. There wasn't anything he could do about it, what had happened, happened. He couldn't go back through time and change it, no matter how much he wished he could.

Once Otto had finished, Heero checked his watch; three-fifteen. It was time for him to be heading home. He bade Otto farewell and went out to his car. His face lit up with a grin and anticipation filled him as he remembered that Zero's cast was coming off today. Feeling much better, he got into the car and drove back to the surgery.

* * *

Pulling around to the back of the cottage he shared with Duo, Heero noted that Zechs was yet to arrive. Locking the car, he walked up the path to the back door of the house and removed his boots. "You home?" he called out as he stepped into the kitchen.

"In the bedroom," Duo called back.

Heero made his way through to the bedroom after stopping to fill the kettle and put it on to boil. He found his partner sorting through the laundry, folding and stacking the clean, dry clothes on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the vet's waist and pulled him back against his chest. His lips pressed to the back of Duo's neck, feathering kisses along the nape and enjoying the shiver of skin.

"Mmm," Duo murmured. "How was work?"

"Same as usual," Heero replied. "What about you?"

"Nothing new or exciting, same old stuff really."

"Zechs still coming over?"

"Yeah. He should be here around five."

"What should we have for dinner?"

"I thought about doing up some chicken, trying out that new sauce," Duo replied.

"Sounds good to me. You need a hand?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all. You just tell me what to do."Duo finished putting the laundry away whilst Heero made them both a coffee. Once those chores were taken care of, Duo set to work on preparing their dinner. Heero was given the task of peeling and chopping the vegetables then mixing the ingredients together for the new sauce. Duo had found the recipe when he'd been shopping and it had sounded nice. The local supermarket often put out small recipe cards for their customers to take. It was just another little thing to help with ideas for something different with the meat their customers purchased. Duo had picked up a few from time to time and even tried some out. They had been delicious.

With the chicken and sauce now in the baking dish, Heero passed over the chopped vegetables to Duo who arranged them around the meat. Putting the cover on, Duo slipped it into the oven and set the timer for forty-five minutes.

Heero glanced at the clock, it was four-thirty. "I'll go on down to the stables and start to put the feeds in ready to bring the horses in."

"Good idea. I'll be with you shortly. I need to pop into the surgery for a moment to get the saw to cut the plaster off," Duo replied as he washed his hands.

Heero left to start the evening preparations for bringing the horses in whilst Duo slipped up to the surgery.

As Duo was approaching the stable block, Zechs pulled in. Duo waited for the other vet to get out of his car and then exchanged polite greetings. By the time they walked into the stables, Zero was in the crush and waiting for them, Heero standing nervously at the stallion's head.

"All set?" Zechs asked as he followed Duo into the small dispensary.

"Ready as we will ever be," Heero replied. He patted Zero's neck, more to reassure himself than the horse. Zero was calm, nuzzling his master for carrots. He had no reason to fear, no one had ever hurt him. He could pick up on the underlying tension in his master though and it puzzled him a little.

Duo and Zechs returned, both wearing green scrub gowns over their normal clothes, the saw was in Duo's hand, Zechs carried a bottle and syringe. Both vets placed their respective items on the small bench to the side of the crush and advanced on Zero.

"What's in the syringe?" Heero asked cautiously.

"It's a mild sedative," Duo replied. "Nothing that will knock Zero out, just make him a little sleepy. Even though he's a calm horse by nature and somewhat restrained in the crush, once that saw starts up it could upset him and I don't want him to do any damage to himself."

"Aa." Heero could see the logic in that. "Is the saw _that_ loud?"

"It's not overly so. About the same as the one they used on you to remove your cast in the hospital. I want to cut almost all the way through the plaster and then we can pull it off from there," Duo said as he bent to study the plaster cast alongside Zechs.

"I'd say to cut it straight down here," Zechs said as he pointed to an invisible line down the outside of the plaster cast. "That way you're following the natural indent of the cannon bone."

"That's what I was thinking too," Duo mused.

The two vets examined the area for a minute or two then straightened up. Heero watched as they went back to the table where Duo picked up the bottle and syringe, drawing a few milliliters of the drug into the clear plastic. Capping the needle, he placed the bottle back on the table and with an alcoholic swab in hand, approached Zero.

Duo swabbed an area on Zero's neck, talking softly to the horse as he pushed his thumb into the groove and waited for the blood vessel to swell. Once it did, he uncapped the needle and slid it into the vein drawing some of the rich, red blood into the syringe before injecting the sedative into Zero's blood stream.

"That should take about five minutes to work," Duo commented as he disposed of the used needle and syringe. "I'll pop the bottle back into the 'fridge and grab a couple of bandages. He should be calm enough to start by then."

Heero petted the stallion whilst Zechs set the saw up and Duo replaced the drugs. He noticed Zero's eyes become a little glassy and his breathing deepen a touch. The sedative was working.

Returning, Duo pocketed the bandages he'd brought back and checked Zero. "I think we can start now."

"Do you want to use the saw, or would you prefer me to do it?" Zechs asked.

"You can do it, Zechs, I'll get ready to pull the plaster off," Duo replied.

"Okay. Make sure to keep talking to him and patting him, Heero."

"Will do." Heero began to stroke between Zero's eyes, the gray head resting against his shoulder as Zero seemed to be dozing. "Just stand easy, Zero. No one's going to hurt you, just a loud noise, that's all."

Zero cocked an ear as his master's familiar voice soothed him. He was feeling quite sleepy and was more than content to simply stand there and have his master talk to him and pet him.

Zechs took the saw and lined the angle up. Pulling the safety goggles over his eyes, he nodded to Duo that he was ready to start. Duo pulled his goggles down too and let Heero know they were about to start the saw.

Flicking the switch, the saw buzzed into life, Zechs holding it still and away from the horse until Zero had the chance to get used to the noise. It was loud, but not as loud as the saws used by commercial tradesmen. Zero jumped a little and began to flinch at the first sounds of the saw but his master's hands and voice reassured him that everything was going to be okay and he let himself relax a bit.

Once the stallion had calmed again, Zechs slowly brought the saw towards the plaster cast, pausing for a moment to check that Zero wasn't about to move. Satisfied that Heero had everything under control, Zechs began to press the saw lightly against the hard plaster. He moved quickly and cleanly, slicing down the length of plaster from just below Zero's knee to the fetlock joint, pressing hard enough to cut through but not endanger Zero's leg in the process.

As soon as he was finished, Zechs turned the saw off and Duo moved in. Grasping the two sides of the cut plaster, Duo applied enough pressure to ease the pieces apart. They gave readily enough and Duo quickly pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. Kneeling beside the gray foreleg, Duo began to remove the light bandage and cotton wool that had been packed around Zero's leg to protect the stitches and act as a buffer. As the last bits came away his eyes scanned over the leg, checking the wound site and pleased to see that the stitches had all dissolved cleanly.

Zechs fetched a small bowl of warm water and betadine solution, passing it to Duo so he could bathe and clean the leg up a bit so they could see much clearly how things were progressing.

"How's it looking?" Heero asked from his position at Zero's head.

"Really good, Heero," Duo replied. "Want to take a look for yourself?"

Heero patted his horse once more then crouched down beside Duo and Zechs to take a look. The gray hair had started to grow back from where it had been shaved for the operation, a neat line where the stitches had been ran along the flat of the cannon bone, but Heero could tell that once the hair grew back completely you wouldn't be able to see it. Not that a scar would worry him, not at all, he was just happy to have his horse in one piece.

With the area now clean, Duo and Zechs began to examine it more closely. The wound had healed up well and there were no signs of any swelling at all. Gentle fingers probed over the area, searching for any sign of abnormality and finding none.

"Feels good to me," Duo said and shifted to allow Zechs to check.

"I agree," Zechs replied with a smile. "It's healed up perfectly."

"What happens now?" asked Heero as he stood back up to pet Zero who was quite happy standing there and enjoying all the fuss.

"Now I'm going to pack more cotton wool around it and then put on a support bandage. He'll need to wear that for another couple of weeks as his leg gets used to bearing his full weight again."

"What about exercise?"

Zechs answered this time. "I'd leave him to rest in his yard for a few days first. Once he's starting to take a bit more weight on it you can start to take him for short walks. As the muscles strengthen and the lameness disappears a bit, you can take him for longer walks. Duo knows the basic plan for physical therapy in these cases so I'll let him explain it to you in more detail later. Right now it's important to make sure he doesn't do too much too soon, that's why I want him confined to the yard for a little longer. Once we see how he's progressing then he can go back to his paddock."

"Thanks, Zechs."

"My pleasure."

"I think we'd better get this leg bandaged up and Zero put away. Time's ticking by and if we want to watch the opening ceremony and have dinner we really need to get a move on," Duo stated with a pointed look at his watch.

"Ah, right," Heero replied.

The bandage was soon applied and Zero placed in his stable to rest. Heero fetched the other horses in, Duo and Zechs giving him a hand and in no time they were finished.

With steaming plates of Duo's baked, chicken casserole in their hands, the television was turned on and the three sat back to watch the opening of the Olympic Games.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] Hand serving and Paddock serving: When breeding a foal there are two ways it can be done. Paddock serving means the mare and stallion share the same paddock and when the mare comes in season the stallion mates with her. Whilst this is the 'natural' way, it also has a large number of risks involved, risks one doesn't want to take when dealing with very valuable animals. Hand serving means that the mare is held by someone whilst another person (usually the stallion owner) leads the stallion up to the mare. The stallion then mounts the mare and mates with her, all under supervised conditions. Should the mare try to kick or show aggressive behavior towards the stallion (or vice versa) the human element can intervene and prevent any harm coming to either horse. If anyone has further questions feel free to email me. ^_^

Author's Note: I meant to put this note in before and forgot. Oops? Hoofbeats is a real horse magazine here in Australia. It was founded back in the 1980s here in West Aussie. There were many horse magazines available but none that pertained specifically to West Aussie. Hoofbeats was developed and launched purely for the West Aussie market, covering all aspects of equine ownership. Since then it has grown and expanded and now sells Australia wide as well as in some other countries. It still remains West Aussie orientated though.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to all who are reading! Now, let the Games begin...**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 24

The opening ceremony held its audience captive, delighting and amazing with colorful displays, dancers, music and of course, the traditional Chinese dragons. It was a feast for the eyes and ears, one that all three men in Duo's lounge room thoroughly enjoyed. When the many countries participating in the games began to enter the arena behind their respective flags, eyes were riveted to the screen.

When the Australian team were announced, the roar of the crowd was nothing compared to the shouts from the small lounge room. The three men all felt their respective hearts swell with pride watching the green and gold of the Australian uniforms march behind the flag bearing the small Union Jack in the corner and larger Southern Cross. It was an intense, emotional moment for all.

Once the ceremony concluded they all had some comment to make, whether it be on the teams or the many different aspects to the entire opening performance, arguing over various points and agreeing to disagree in friendly terms. Heero still insisted that the best opening sequence he'd ever seen was the one at the Sydney games when they'd started with the lone stockman on his horse backed by the musical score from 'The Man from Snowy River'.

Duo had teased his lover on that one, insisting that Heero had only rated it number one because of the equine. Heero had huffed and responded by announcing that the music was what had done it. Something about that soundtrack really got the blood running, heart pounding and brought a lump to the throat. Zechs had commented that the large dolls used in the Athens games had been a highlight for him, and so the discussion had continued until Zechs' cell phone went off.

"Merquise."

"Zechs?"

"Treize?! I wasn't expecting you to call."

"I can hang up if you like?" Treize chuckled down the line.

"No! I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I'm just teasing you. How are you?"

"Fine, I'm fine. What about you? Did you watch the Opening ceremony?"

"I'm well and yes, I did watch the opening ceremony. It was good, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

Duo motioned for Heero to follow him and the pair left the lounge room to give Zechs a little privacy to talk with his lover. They met in the kitchen where Duo filled the sink and set about washing their dinner dishes. Heero picked up the tea towel and began to dry the clean dishes and put them away. They continued their small talk whilst doing the chores and once finished, Duo made a hot chocolate for them all. He'd just finished dropping marshmallows in them when Zechs joined them in the kitchen.

"How is Treize?" Heero asked as he carried the mugs of chocolate over to the kitchen table, placing one in front of Zechs and motioning for him to sit down.

"He's doing fine," Zechs replied as he took the offered mug. "Thank you. Treize said to say hello and to let you both know, and I quote; 'Thanks for keeping Zechs company while I'm away.' I think he thinks I'm going to pine away from loneliness." Zechs rolled his eyes.

"Either that or he's worried you might forget about him and shack up with someone else," Duo teased.

"I would never!" Zechs spluttered.

"Duo!" Heero gave his tormenting lover a light smack upside the head.

"Just joking," Duo grinned.

"I don't know how Heero puts up with you," Zechs returned, determined to try and get a bit of revenge.

"Oh, it might have something to do with this gorgeous, sexy body, or maybe the sharp wit," Duo quipped.

"Actually, I think it's his cooking," Heero deadpanned.

Two pairs of eyes blinked at him.

Heero just shrugged.

* * *

Over the next few days, Heero diligently watched over Zero, checking the stallion's leg morning and night, checking to see that Zero didn't try to put any unnecessary strain on his still recovering foreleg. Zero seemed pretty content just to laze around, wandering about the yard and resting from time to time. Duo was confident after three days that Zero could go back out in the paddock and it was with some trepidation that Heero led the big gray out to his usual paddock and let him go.

Heero's fears were unfounded though. Zero simply ambled off and began to graze, the grass in his paddock having grown considerably during the gray's absence. From time to time Zero would raise his head and send a whicker to the two mares sharing the paddock just across from him or exchange neighs with Shinigami. Feeling a lot more reassured, Heero left the stallion to graze.

Each evening they would curl up on the couch together and watch the highlights of the day's competition at the games. Treize wasn't due to compete until the end of the week and Heero had scoped out the television guide, highlighting when the showjumping was due to be shown. He'd even splurged and bought some blank DVDs to record all the action.

They had managed to organize their respective schedules so they would be able to watch the jumping once it was shown and even coaxed Zechs into joining them for the telecasts. Not that Zechs had needed much persuasion. It was far better to watch the competition with friends than alone. Duo felt the same way and had added that with having Heero, their own resident 'jumping encyclopedia', they would get a much better commentary than the one the official commentators were bound to give - not to take anything away from the proper commentators, they did a wonderful job, but Heero would be a much better bet on explaining the intricacies of the competition itself.

By the time the end of the week arrived, Heero was almost jumping out of his skin with anticipation. It was Sunday evening and the delayed telecast of the first round of the show jumping competition was due to be shown. The television guide had stated that the jumping would be shown at eight that evening, Zechs was due to arrive at seven-thirty. The surgery was now closed on Sundays, Duo felt he needed to draw the line somewhere and shut up shop for one day a week so Hilde, Catherine and himself could have at least one day off a week. The roster was usually done so they did manage to get two days off, but it made it much easier to have those two days by closing the surgery on Sundays. Technically speaking they were never closed, always responding to an emergency. Sunday had been relegated to an 'emergency only' day with both Hilde and Duo taking it in turns to be 'on call' each second Sunday.

It was with high hopes that the three men sat down to watch the first round of the jumping.

* * *

The week leading up to competition had been a hectic one in some ways for the Australian team. The horses were worked daily, checked over thoroughly and any sign of discomfort was immediately reported to Noin who would check out the concern and call in the team vet if necessary. So far all four horses had remained injury free and were as fit as their riders could get them.

Noin had spent the promised time with them all, working closely with them as a team and individuals. She was pleased with the results and quietly confident that the team would hold their own against the many other nations competing. She had managed to secure some video footage of some of the opposing team members and they had all spent an evening studying their oppositions' jumping techniques, noting which horses liked soft going, those that had a particular dislike for a certain type of jump, how the other riders handled jump off courses and so on.

They had learned a lot about their fellow competitors and had no doubts that those same competitors were also learning about them too. The rules of competition were very similar to those of the Nations Cup, but Noin briefed them all again just to be certain they were all clear on each point and answer any questions that may arise.

Each team would jump in the first round, each rider of each team going in a pre-nominated order, the same as the Nations Cup. All the number ones would jump first, followed by the number twos, threes and then fours. At the conclusion of the first round the teams would then be able to discard the worst score and add the three remaining scores to give an overall first round team score. Once all the teams' scores were tallied, the top twelve teams would go through to the second round. The procedure for the second round would be the same as the first, with the team members jumping in reverse order and again being able to discard the worst score. The remaining three scores would be added together and combined with the first round scores to give a final, overall score.

In the event of a team tying for a place, a jump off against the clock would be held. The team manager would be responsible for nominating the team member to complete the jump off. Besides this being a team event, it was also an individual competition too. Each individual rider's score would be kept and added together over the two, respective rounds to give a final, individual score for that rider. Once again in the event of a tie for placings, those team members would compete in a jump off, however, the individual jump off, if required, would be held on the following day so as not to put undue stress or strain on the horses.

Two days before the competition was due to start, Noin had to attend the jumping draw. All nations entered were placed in a hat and one by one, a country was drawn out, deciding the order in which they would jump. Out of the twenty countries that had entered teams, Noin was pleased when the Australian team drew thirteenth spot. Just a little over half way wasn't bad by any means and in this case it was good as the countries that Noin predicted would be the hardest to beat, were all jumping ahead of them bar one - the British team.

The rest of the Aussies had been quite pleased with the draw. Having their main rivals jump ahead of them would give them the opportunity to see exactly how the course rode and what the scores to beat were. Based on the information they had, Noin predicted that the German, Italian, British, American, New Zealand and Japanese teams would be the ones to beat. The rest of the team agreed. The German team would especially be hard to beat, two of their riders had been in the Nations Cup and Treize was more than familiar with their skills. The Italian team was a completely new one to them all as was the American team. The British team was known to both Michael and Phillip who had spent some time on the European circuit and had crossed paths with some of the members before.

The day before the first round of competition was due to begin. Noin called them all for a meeting to hand out their saddle blankets and inform them of their jumping order. "The order in which you are riding in no way reflects that one is better than another," Noin began. "I have no idea what order the other teams have their members jumping in, but you should all be experienced enough by now to know that whether you jump first or fourth in the team it will make no difference over the course. The course designer is a Mr Peter Falk from Switzerland. I believe that you, Phillip, have jumped one of his courses in the past?"

"Yes, I have."

"How did you find it?"

"Tough," Phillip grinned.

"Falk has a reputation for designing courses that do have a bit of space between jumps, but offer the rider opportunities to take slightly shorter lines and tracks. Those offers come with risks though. I have no doubts that he will design a demanding course for this competition." Noin took a good look at her assembled team. "The order in which you will jump is as follows: Michael, you and Crackerjack will jump first. Treize, you and Tall Geese will jump second. Zoe and Periwinkle will be third and Phillip, you and Geronimo are fourth. Now, does anyone have any questions?"

No one did.

"Right. I suggest you all try to get a good night's sleep. I expect you all to give your horses a very light workout tomorrow morning. We will meet in the stable area tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock. The course plan will be posted at two-thirty and open for walking at three. Competition starts at three-thirty sharp."

With nothing left to say or do, the team members left and returned to their respective quarters.

* * *

"It's starting, Heero!" Duo yelled from his spot on the couch and turned the volume up a touch on the television.

Heero walked as fast as he dared with the tray carrying the mugs of coffee. He quickly set it down on the coffee table and left the other two to help themselves whilst he grabbed the remote control for the DVD recorder. He checked that there was a blank disc installed and grabbing his own coffee, sat on the couch next to Duo.

The television screen showed the current anchor man for the station that was covering the games, he was running through the day's competition, giving out the results for the various events and heats that had taken place that day. Once he'd finished with the current medal tally for all participating countries, he finally announced that they would be crossing to Hong Kong for the first round of the showjumping competition that had been held earlier that day.

"About time," Duo muttered.

Heero turned to Zechs. "Has Treize called you today?"

"Not yet he hasn't. I was wondering if he would seeing as how this is a delayed telecast, or if he would wait until later and call me once he knows we will have watched the event on the television."

"Knowing Treize, he'll wait. Guess he just likes to build the suspense," Heero grumbled.

Zechs laughed. "He always does like to err on the side of the dramatic."

"You got that right. Although, I dare say they won't be showing all the teams, just the major ones and the Aussies of course." Heero grabbed the television guide to see if there was any mention of how many teams they would telecast. There wasn't.

"Well, no time for cussing out Treize now, it's about to start," Duo interrupted.

The scene on the television switched to show an arena with the commentators' voices in the background. There was the usual spiel about the various countries that would be competing and the commentators' personal opinions on which would be the teams to watch and who would be the hardest to beat. It seemed to be a unanimous decision that the German team was the one everyone was backing to take out the gold medal. The silver seemed to be a divided opinion, some ranking the American team as the one to take it whilst others thought the British and Italian teams were a sure thing. All seemed to consider the Australian team an outside shot at filling a medal placing.

Heero snorted. "I don't agree," he said strongly.

"Oh?" Zechs asked as he and Duo turned a questioning pair of eyes in Heero's direction.

"The other teams are good, yes, but that doesn't mean you should underestimate the opposition. Granted you need a good horse and a lot of skill to compete at this level; however, a lot also depends on the course itself; and then there's lady luck too."

"Luck?" Duo questioned.

"Yes, luck. No matter how skilled a rider you are, no matter how good the horse you ride, there is still a large part played by luck. I've seen horses barely touch a pole and the thing has come crashing down. Then I've seen other horses give a pole a damn hard whack and the thing hasn't budged! Add to that you're dealing with a living, breathing creature that can be and generally _is_ unpredictable, not to mention that horses have off days too. Luck definitely plays a large part in jumping."

"Well, I must say that makes me feel a whole lot better," Zechs muttered.

Their conversation was interrupted as the commentators announced the order of jumping.

"That's good," Heero said after the order was finished. "The Aussies have most of their main rivals ahead of them. There's only the British team to jump after them. They will get a good chance to see how the course rides, what risks can be taken and what scores there are to beat."

"Sheesh! I didn't know there was so much technicality involved," Zechs sighed.

"Don't worry, Heero will keep it all in simple terms," Duo said as he patted Zechs' arm in reassurance.

"Why couldn't I have found a boyfriend that was into boot scooting or something equally simple?" Zechs muttered.

"Now where's the fun in that?" laughed Duo.

"Shh, it's about to start," Heero said as he pushed record on the remote. "They're not showing all the riders and teams, just the highlights mostly. Looks like the Italian rider first."

Silence descended as the three men became absorbed in the action on screen.

* * *

Goose had gone well that morning and Treize was quietly confident that the big bay would jump as good as ever that afternoon. Joe had spent extra time brushing and preparing the stallion for the competition, he didn't want any charge of his going out into the arena, under the eye of so many people not turned out properly. He brushed the fine coat until he could almost see his reflection in it, Goose's mane and tail were like spun silk. Even Duck got an extra grooming.

Noin met with them all and they went to the main arena to check the course plan. There were several copies posted in all languages to give everyone an equal opportunity to study the course before walking it. The Australians all stood in silence as their eyes roved the course map.

Treize let out a soft whistle. "They're not planning on taking any prisoners," he said quietly.

"You can say that again," Phillip replied.

"Guess we will have to wait until we walk it to see exactly how difficult it is," Zoe stated as she looked again at the course map.

"Looking at that, I'm also guessing that the jumps will be pretty much close to maximum height too, which will make it even harder," Michael mused.

Noin snorted. "Listen to you all. Anyone would think you've never jumped a tough course in your life!" she scolded. "There's nothing wrong with this course. Yes, it looks tough, but that's what you would expect for competition of this level. Remember, this is the elite of the jumping world, the pinnacle of competition. To succeed here means you are the best in the world. Now, you've all jumped courses this difficult before, so, why are you all moaning like you're making your debut in a kindergarten class. Honestly, this is the sort of attitude I'd expect from beginners, not well seasoned, cream of the crop, Australian riders."

Noin's words had the desired effect. All the team members looked a little sheepish at their defeatist attitude.

"We can do this," muttered Phillip.

"I've jumped courses just as hard, why should this be any different?" Zoe added.

"I intend to give it everything I've got," Michael added, pulling himself up and squaring his shoulders.

"Ah to hell with it all. We're just as good as all the other riders and horses here; in fact, we're better - we're Aussies!" Treize stated firmly.

"Hear, hear!" the others all joined in.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Noin smiled at them all. "Right, back to the stables, get all the gear you intend to have when competing; that's whip, spurs and helmets and let's go walk this course!"

"Right with you, coach," the team chorused and they left to gather their respective items in readiness to walk the course.

* * *

As predicted, the course was set mainly at maximum height and width. It appeared better in the 'flesh' than it had on paper, something that eased the fears a little. Noin walked the course with them and Treize was pleased to note that all the other international competitors were having similar reactions to the course as they were.

"It's not a really difficult course, just testing of your skills and horse's education," Noin said as they paused to look back over the many colorful jumps set up. "There's the opportunity to save a second or two on the turn from jump two to three, likewise from jump eight to nine. The triple, jump ten, will be the jump to watch though. By the time you get to it, your horses will be running out of impulsion if you haven't made a balanced turn from eight to nine. Also you will need to watch your approach from nine to the triple as the triple is slightly off set from nine. To come in straight you will need to swing out towards the right immediately you land over nine. Or, you can angle jump nine which will save you time in getting your horse set up for the triple. You know your horses best so I'll leave that decision up to you. Does anyone have any questions?"

Four heads shook in the negative.

"Good. Let's walk this course again then and see exactly what line and track you're going to follow."

* * *

Whilst waiting for the Italian rider to enter the arena, the commentators on the screen began a quick explanation of the show jumping course accompanied by a plan of the course so the viewer could watch and follow what they were talking about. Heero gave a low whistle as he traced the course with an experienced eye.

"I don't think I like the sound of that," Zechs muttered, referring to Heero's low whistle.

"Actually, it's a good course from what I can tell," Heero began. "There's room to shave a few seconds off by cutting inside jumps, especially when going from two to three and eight to nine, although they will have to be careful there."

"Why?" Duo asked, genuinely curious.

"Eight is the water jump and thus you will need to have your horse moving really fast to clear it, then you have to bring the horse back to a slower gait really quickly to re-balance if you want to have any hope of cutting on the inside of jumps three and twelve to save time and clear jump nine. Then there's the triple, jump ten straight after nine, that's going to be tricky."

"What would you do, Heero?" Duo asked.

"I think I'd have pushed Zero pretty fast to clear the water, then sit down hard to collect him up and make the inside turn. I'd try to angle jump nine which would give me a better chance of straightening up and getting the impulsion back in readiness for jump ten," Heero replied, stroking his chin in thought.

"Should be interesting to see what the competitors do then," Duo said softly. The vet had a great respect for Heero's opinion when it came to courses and saving time, he'd seen his lover in action often enough to know that Heero knew all the tricks.

"Knowing how Treize rides, I'd say he will possibly do the same," Heero added.

"As long as both he and the horse remain safe, I'll be happy," Zechs mumbled to no one but himself.

"Ah, here we go, first rider they're showing _is_ from the Italian team." Heero focused completely on the screen, commenting only when necessary and giving enough information and in simple terms that the other two could follow with ease.

* * *

With several riders to go before Michael, the Australian team sat in their allocated seats inside the huge arena, eager to see what the other riders would do and how the course rode. The first competitor was from Sweden riding a large, brown mare. The judge was saluted, the bell went and the rider was on his way. The course lived up to its 'tough' status, the Swede not having his horse balanced enough after jump eight to clear nine and get back on track for the triple. Poles were dislodged and the rider completed the course with a total of sixteen penalties.

It was a similar picture for other riders, the sneakiness of the course designer becoming evident as rider after rider attempted the shorter route from jumps eight to nine. Some managed to clear the water and have their horses slowed enough to clear jump nine, but then they lacked impulsion coming into the triple and invariably poles fell.

The American team's first rider put up a good show, leaving the arena with just four penalties and they were from one of the easier jumps.

Michael left to finish warming up Crackerjack as the first of the German riders came into the ring. It was plain to see why the Germans were the favorites to take out the gold. The course was ridden with precision, the rider maintaining contact continuously with his horse and the horse listening to every aid the rider gave. They came out of the arena to thunderous applause and the first clear round.

The Japanese also did well, their first rider only having a foot in the water and thus four penalties. Treize watched very carefully, noting exactly how the other riders approached the course, especially the Germans. He made a few mental notes, adjusting his original plans accordingly. He would speak with Michael afterwards and gain further insight into how best to ride the course once Michael returned, for now though all he could do was watch and wait.

The first rider for the Italian team entered the arena and Treize recognized him as one of the members from the Nations cup team.

* * *

The Italian rider saluted and then made his way towards the start flags. The bell rang and he collected his horse up, setting a steady pace and aiming for the first fence.

"He's pretty smart," Heero said as he watched the Italian cut the corner from jump two to three. "See how he's turned fairly sharply from one jump to the next? That means he's saved a bit of time. If he's going to repeat that move between eight and nine though, he will need to have a bit more collection on his horse."

Duo and Zechs listened to Heero's comments, absorbing what he was saying and applying it to the visual. With the simple enough explanations it was easy to spot what Heero was talking about. When the Italian turned to face the water, he let his horse gallop on. The chestnut cleared the water okay but it was painfully obvious that the animal didn't want to listen to his rider and come back to hand.

"He's going to mess it up if he's not careful," Heero said. "He'll have to go wide if he wants any chance of clearing nine."

Sure enough, the Italian realized he wasn't going to get his horse back in hand enough to take the shorter track and be successful in clearing jump nine so he did the wisest thing and went the longer route, around the outside of jump twelve. His horse was more under control by the time they got to jump nine and they managed to clear it; however, the horse had expended too much energy and didn't have enough to successfully navigate the triple. Poles fell from all three obstacles and that seemed to unnerve the horse. They finished the course, but with a score of twenty penalties.

The telecast showed the first of the German team go clear then skipped a couple of competitors before screening the first riders for the American, Japanese, French and New Zealand teams. It was proving to be a close competition and Duo found himself once more biting his fingernails, something that seemed to amuse him to no end considering that he usually only did it when Heero was riding.

Heero had a pencil and paper on hand and was busy keeping track of the scores so far. Currently he had clear from the German team, four penalties for the American and Japanese teams, Twenty for the Italian team, eight for New Zealand and twelve for France.

"And now for the first of the Australian team to ride. Michael Rundell on Crackerjack," the commentator announced.

All eyes focused solely on the television.

"Is he any good?" Zechs asked, eyes never wavering from the television.

"I don't really know much about him," Heero replied. "He's been in Europe competing on the circuit there. He'd have to be good to have been selected though."

"Well, whether you know much about him or not, he's about to jump so I suggest we all start hoping he's got what it takes," muttered Duo.

Silence fell as the electronic timer beam was broken and Michael began the course.

~ * ~

tbc...

To take a look at the show jumping course that the teams will be competing over in these 'Olympic' games visit here:

http:// www. gundam -wing-diaries. 150m . com /gw/ Olympic%2008% 20course. htm (just remove the spaces)


	25. Chapter 25

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 25

"Steady, sunshine," Michael soothed his horse that was impatient and pulling hard. "This one is a big one and we don't want to waste any energy." Crackerjack cocked an ear back and settled a little.

In the stands the rest of the Australian team sat perched on the edge of their seats, eyes glued to Michael and Crackerjack as the pair negotiated the tough course. Having watched several riders already complete the course, they all had a better idea now of how it was riding and just what sort of measures they would need to put into place regarding their own horses, riding and tactics to ensure the best possible outcome.

Crackerjack cleared the first two fences and Michael had him perfectly balanced for the turn to jump three. They sailed over that and continued their way, clearing jumps four and five in the same style. Jump six, the double, didn't cause any problems and Treize felt himself relax just a touch. Fence seven was cleared, Michael making a smooth right hand turn and urging Crackerjack on to the water jump.

The big chestnut gave a small buck as he flattened out on his approach to the water, standing well back and launching over the man made 'pond' to land cleanly on the other side. Michael had his hands full trying to bring the horse back to a slower gait, Crackerjack had tasted the adrenaline and was eager to stretch his legs a little more. He managed to regain control and the chestnut slowed, gathering himself together and jumping fence nine. It wasn't the cleanest of jumps and Crackerjack had to twist his hind quarters in mid air to avoid bringing down the top rail, but they managed it.

"Shit! That was close," Zoe muttered.

"That turn is going to be a bit harder to ride than we first thought," Treize said with a frown as he studied his mental map of the course.

"It's a very tricky and cunning piece of course designing," Noin commented. "As I said before, Falk designs his courses to really test the skills of the rider and the education of the horse. This is the perfect example of that."

"You can say that again," Zoe sighed.

"If you all remember to keep the contact with your horses on both the approach and jump over the water, then sit down hard to collect them up, there's no reason why you shouldn't go on to clear nine and the triple."

"We can but try," Treize muttered under his breath.

"And praying might help a bit," Zoe giggled.

"Ah, crap," Phillip stated as the sound of bouncing poles was heard. Treize and Zoe immediately focused back on the ring and Michael.

* * *

"He's not too bad at all from what I can tell," Duo said as he watched the first of the Australian riders begin the course.

"He's very good," Heero replied absently. "Oh, nice turn."

"What do you mean, nice turn?" Zechs questioned.

"He's got his horse listening and responding well to the aids he's giving, thus the horse is balanced and has enough impulsion to shorten stride and make a smooth turn inside jump eight. That brings him nicely in line to jump fence three and they saved a little time too," Heero replied.

"Ah. Thanks."

"Told you it would be better watching with Heero's commentary than the official commentators," Duo stated smugly. "At least you can have your questions answered immediately."

"I do have to agree there," Zechs said as his eyes returned to the screen.

"Now for the tricky bit, getting your horse to listen and come back to hand after that water jump," Heero muttered.

Zechs cocked his head to the side in a classic 'please explain' pose.

"To clear the water jump, you need to have speed. It's not like jumping an upright fence where you need the energy concentrated in the hind end to get the height needed. This is a spread and thus the speed is required to push forward and flat. With a horse traveling fast to clear the water, they don't like to slow down afterwards. If the rider is to clear the following jumps successfully, he needs to have the horse slowing and building the impulsion back into the hind quarters. Does that make sense?" Heero asked.

"Yes, it does. Thanks and sorry to be a bit dense when it comes to all this," Zechs replied.

"No apology needed," Heero said as he continued to watch the rider. "Ah, crap, he's going to need to have a bit more control... Sit in to him, drive him together or you're never going to... _Shit_."

The three men watched as the chestnut twisted his hind end over jump nine and then proceeded towards jump ten - the triple. It was clear to Heero that the chestnut didn't have enough impulsion; to Zechs everything looked fine; to Duo there seemed to be a lack of balance with the horse.

Sure enough, the pair cleared part A but began to run out of steam for the remaining two obstacles. The top rails of both ten B and C went crashing to the ground.

"Damn! Eight faults," Heero growled.

* * *

Michael could feel the energy draining from his horse and knew they weren't going to clear all three parts to the triple. Crackerjack gamely gave it his best shot but the top poles still fell. Sitting down deep into his saddle, Michael managed to collect his horse and drive those hind quarters back underneath the animal, effectively regaining impulsion. Jump eleven was cleared and Michael applied a little more inside leg to get the chestnut to move slightly to the right and pass by the water jump, bringing them on line for jump twelve - the 'closed' triple.

Crackerjack was getting tired, the big fences had taken a lot out of him but he gamely went on. He eyed up the triple, picked his take off point and launched into the air, belly and legs barely scraping over the top rail. The pole wobbled in its supporting cups but didn't fall. Now all that remained between them and the finish was jump thirteen - the wall.

With a soft grunt, Crackerjack gathered himself together and gave one last effort. He pushed off, reaching for the height of the wall and managing to clear it. Hooves bit into the sawdust of the arena as Michael's legs drove the horse forward and through the finish. The timer stopped and a cheer went up from the crowd.

"Eight penalties for Michael Rundell and Crackerjack from Australia," the commentator announced.

In the stands Noin and the rest of the team members were cheering and clapping just as loudly as everyone else.

"Come on, we need to get outside to congratulate and see how Michael and his horse are and get the run down on the course," Noin said as she rose from her seat. The rest of the team followed, eager to gain any information they could that would help them in their own endeavor to clear the course.

Michael dismounted as soon as he could and began to make a fuss of his horse. Frank, Michael's groom appeared with the horse's rug and immediately began to look after his charge. Moments later Noin and the rest of the team arrived to offer their congratulations.

Once the excitement had died down a little, Michael was able to tell them what he could about the course and the way it rode. "The turn from two to three isn't too bad at all, it's the one from eight to nine that's going to be the big problem. You really need to have the speed going to clear the water jump, but then it's really hard to get your horse back in hand for jump nine. There's not a lot of room to do it and whilst you might be lucky enough to make the short turn and get over jump nine, you really need a hell of a lot of impulsion for that triple."

Treize made sure he took notice of Michael's words, adding them to the information he had stored in his mind from their walking of the course earlier. He knew it would be difficult to get Goose re-balanced and the impulsion back after the assault on the water jump, but he had to try and hope that Goose would listen and respond fast enough.

Noin had her own ideas on how they should tackle the series of jumps and it was very similar to what Treize was thinking. With the water jump being at its full width of 4.2 meters, you really needed to push on in order to clear it. The following jump nine, the rustic rails, was set at 1.5 meters and then the triple following that. Each element of the triple was formidable looking, part A stood at 1.4 meters, Part B: 1.5meters with a 1.5 meter spread and part C: 1.6 meters and a full 2 meter spread. It was no wonder the horses were running out of steam by the time they got to part B of the triple.

Having discussed tactics a little more, Michael went back to the stables with Frank and Crackerjack to settle the horse, the rest of the team and Noin returned to the stadium to watch the rest of the competitors and see how the British rider fared.

* * *

"I take it eight faults isn't good?" Zechs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, eight faults is damn good over a course of this caliber," Heero replied. "It's a very difficult course in places and I don't think we will see too many clear rounds."

"So, we're not out of the running yet?"

"Far from it, Zechs. These are only the first riders to go. All teams have four riders compete and at the end of the first round the worst score is discarded leaving the remaining three scores to be added together to give a team score for the first round."

"How are we looking so far?" Duo asked.

Heero checked the paper he was noting the scores on. "It's early yet, but so far the Germans are leading with zero, then the American and Japanese teams with four faults each. The Aussies are tied with the New Zealand team on eight, then the French with twelve, Chinese with sixteen and the Italians with twenty. The rest are pretty much a mixed bag after that and the British team is still to jump."

"The British rider is coming in now," Zechs stated and again silence filled the room.

The British rider didn't go too badly, he didn't push on quite enough for the water and had a hoof land in it, however, he did manage to keep his horse balanced and full of impulsion going into jump nine and the following triple. He managed to clear those and it must have been a bit of a shock to him that he had as his riding deteriorated a touch and he sent the greenery flying at fence eleven. He finished the course with a total of twelve faults.

The coverage took a break for a moment and flipped to the last of the swimming events, Duo took advantage of the break to make a hot chocolate for them all. While they waited for the showjumping to continue they sipped their chocolate and discussed the course, Zechs asking questions and Heero doing his best to answer them in simple, easy to follow terms.

The coverage shifted again, this time to the weightlifting before finally returning to the jumping. The commentators came back on and brought the viewers up to date with the current scores and what had happened whilst the station had been showing other highlights.

During the break the last of the first riders had competed, but nothing major had happened to change any of the current placings. The second riders were now competing and the screen showed a rather spectacular fall from the second of the German riders.

"Oh shit!" Duo exclaimed as he watched the horse hit the top rails of jump nine and take them with him. One seemed to be caught between his forelegs and as the horse came back to earth the pole prevented him from landing properly. The horse pitched and went down on his knees, the rider sailing gracefully over the animal's right shoulder to hit the dirt. The horse was quick to regain his feet and stood for a second before giving a loud neigh and trotting off towards the exit. The rider was up on his own feet in a matter of seconds and looking around for his horse. The medics came running onto the arena to check all was okay and once they assured themselves that the rider was fine, they allowed him to leave.

"That's not good," Heero said softly.

"It didn't look good to me either," Zechs commented. "He hit that dirt pretty hard, I hope he's okay."

"The medics wouldn't have let him leave if he wasn't," Heero replied. "Besides the fact that the fall was a nasty one, it doesn't bode well for the German team. A fall means elimination."

"Ah."

"That means the rest of the team will need to go well and not be eliminated as the second rider's score will now be the one they discard."

"Could be interesting then," Zechs mused.

"I'd say the pressure is really on the German team now," Duo commented.

"Correct," Heero replied. "If another of the German team is eliminated then it means the entire team will be eliminated from the competition itself. There won't be a second round at all for them."

"This might sound awfully unsportsmanlike, but I can't help but hope the rest of their team makes mistakes. Nothing that would harm anyone, but... well..." Zechs trailed off.

"Don't worry, Zechs. We know what you mean," Duo said as he gave the other vet a warm smile. "You wouldn't be the first person to think like that either."

Zechs still looked a little uncomfortable but didn't say anything further. The commentators continued to give out the current scores, informing the viewers that the Italian rider had eight faults, the American twelve and the Japanese rider eight. The scene switched back to the arena just as the New Zealand rider was approaching the water jump.

Heero had to give the New Zealander's credit. They were similarly 'isolated' from the rest of the world as the Australian's were. Whereas the majority of the other countries competing were close enough together that they could compete regularly on the international circuit, the Aussies and Kiwis were not. It was a huge, financial burden to take a horse to Europe to compete and consequently many Aussie and Kiwi riders had to forgo that opportunity; it was just too expensive. Thus they had to do their best to keep up with the international standard whilst lacking the international competition.

It made Heero feel even prouder of the fact that both countries had not only been able to field a team to send, but to have both teams holding their own against their much more seasoned and experienced riders so well.

The Kiwi rider completed his course with a total of four faults and the commentary was again halted as the station took a quick look at other results from the day's competition. When they returned to the showjumping the commentator was announcing the second rider for the Australian team - Treize Kushrenada.

Heero's heart began to beat faster, Duo grabbed the end of his braid and began to chew; hair balls be dammed! Zechs went a little pale as the butterflies swarmed in his stomach. Each man sent his own silent prayer to whatever god was listening that Treize and Goose would do okay.

* * *

The arena had been raked over once the first riders had all gone through. Michael joined the team as Treize left to fetch Goose and begin his warm up Noin letting him know she would be out to speak with him before he went in to compete and let him know what the scores were.

Goose was dozing in his stable, resting a hind leg and looking completely at ease. Duck was in the next stable and pulling methodically at his haynet. Joe was sitting out the front keeping an eye on his 'charges' but rose to his feet when he spotted Treize approaching.

"Time to get ready, boss?" Joe asked.

"Yes, Joe. Time to get saddled and warm up Goose. They're starting on the second riders now."

Joe fetched the gear for Goose and the pair of them got the big bay ready. Treize double checked Goose's jumping boots before fetching his helmet and whip. Joe put the halter on Duck and brought the mini pony out of his stable. With a final check over, the pair headed for the warm up area outside the main arena.

Showing their passes, Treize and Joe were admitted to the warm up area, Duck getting a few looks as Joe led him off to one side. The mini pony didn't seem to care about the attention he was getting, he was too busy checking out all the different sights and smells.

Treize checked his girth and picking up the reins, mounted the bay stallion. He settled softly into the saddle and found the other stirrup, sliding his foot into it. Collecting his reins, Treize nudged Goose and the stallion began to walk with a long, swinging stride.

The warm up area was filled with horses and riders all getting ready for their respective rounds, Treize picked a spot out for himself and began to work Goose. The stallion was a little fresh to start with, snatching at his bit and prancing from time to time. Treize sat his horse well, body shifting to accommodate the movement of the stallion whilst keeping a light contact with the reins and legs gently urging the horse forward. Goose began to relax and listen, softening through his back and lowering his head and neck, calmly accepting his rider and doing as he was asked.

Treize worked the horse around for a good half hour and then deemed the stallion ready to try a couple of the practice jumps. Joe followed to the area where the jumps had been set up, ready to raise or lower any that his boss asked him to. Duck trotted along sniffing at the air and keeping an eye on his companion.

Having put Goose over a few of the practice jumps, Treize was happy with the way the bay was going and decided to stop. He dismounted and ran his stirrups up, loosening the girth a touch while Joe tossed a light rug over the stallion and began to lead him around to keep the horse warm. Treize took a moment to step back into the arena stands and see how the scores were going. He knew he had roughly five more riders to go before he was needed. Noin met him on his way in - she was just on her way out to speak with him so the pair headed back down to the warm up area.

"It's really proving to be a trial between jumps eight, nine and ten. That's where most riders are making their mistakes and picking up faults. You know your horse best so I won't try to tell you how to ride him, but; be aware that once you're over the water you will need to get Goose shortening his stride and regain as much impulsion as you can, otherwise you won't clear nine or the triple," Noin advised.

"I'll do my best," Treize replied.

"Good luck, Treize." Noin gave the man a pat to the shoulder and turned to go back inside the stands to her seat.

Turning around, Treize pulled himself up to his full height, squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. With determination in his eye he walked back over to where Joe was still walking Goose around.

* * *

The steward motioned for Treize to come over. Treize turned Goose and walked calmly to where the steward waited with his clipboard in hand. "You Kushrenada? Second Australian team rider?"

"Yes, I am," Treize replied to the Chinese official.

"Okay. You next. Wait until this rider exit, then in you go. Good luck."

"Thank you." Treize turned Goose around again and began to walk in small circles just outside the main arena entry. Joe came over and gave the gear one last check before patting Goose.

"You'll do fine, boss," Joe said softly. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Joe."

"Duck and I'll be watching and waiting just outside the entry way."

"Kushrenada?" the steward called. "You in now."

// _This is it,_ // Treize thought to himself and took another couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He could feel the tension in the air as he collected Goose up, the nerves were tingling and he swallowed in an attempt to ease his dry throat. Applause and cheering rang out as he rode into the arena to the commentator's announcement.

"The second rider for the Australian team; Treize Kushrenada on Tall Geese."

Nudging Goose lightly with his legs, he eased the stallion forward into a slow canter and towards the judges' box. He halted and dropped his hat in salute. Securing his helmet again, he picked up the reins and rode towards the start flags. Silence descended on the arena, the bell rang out and Treize forgot about everything but the course ahead of him and the horse beneath him.

The electronic timer beam broke and began the countdown as Goose passed between the start flags. Bay ears were cocked as Goose settled into a steady canter, Treize keeping a light contact with the stallion's mouth and shifting his weight forward in his saddle. Jump one, the fancy planks appeared before them and Goose sailed over them easily. They landed and Treize applied the leg whilst maintaining the contact with his reins to bring Goose back together again. The second jump, a simple spread, was cleared just as easily and gave Treize more confidence. Goose was jumping well, eager but not pulling, willing to listen to his rider and that gave Treize the boost he needed.

They made a good turn from two to three, shaving a couple of seconds from their time, the turn to four flowing well and soon they were on their way to jump five, the gate. Goose gathered himself together and pushed off, soaring into the air and over the gate. Instantly, Treize was sitting deeper into his saddle and pushing his horse together in readiness for the double.

"He's doing well so far," Zoe commented softly to Michael who was sitting beside her.

"I hope he can keep it up for the rest of the course," Michael muttered back.

"As long as he can keep Goose balanced and the impulsion there, he should do just fine," Noin whispered, her voice full of confidence. "He's a good rider and Goose is a damn fine horse."

* * *

"That's it, collect him up a little. Good, now hold on, steady... Yes, let him go now!" Heero said as he watched his boss and mentor on the screen as they came into the double.

Duo glanced across at his partner and had to stifle the snicker. He nudged Zechs and nodded in Heero's direction. Zechs dragged his eyes away from his lover on the television to take a glance at Heero. He almost fell off the chair trying to hold his laughter.

Completely oblivious to the other two, Heero was concentrating solely on the screen. Subconsciously, Heero's body was following the movement of the horse as it went about the course. Heero's upper body would tense a touch and lean forward, his hands clutching at invisible reins. To Duo and Zechs, it appeared that Heero was riding the course himself on a phantom horse!

"Don't go sticking your spurs into the chair, Heero. It just might buck you off," Duo snickered.

Heero looked at his lover for a moment, confusion clearly on his face. Then he went a deep shade of red as he realized what he'd been doing. "Um... Sorry?"

"No need to apologize, Heero. It's quite amusing to watch," Duo chuckled.

Heero growled softly and then noticed that Zechs was also watching him in amusement. "Sorry, I just get a little too involved sometimes," he said by way of apology.

"It's fine, Heero. Doesn't bother me at all," Zechs replied with a grin.

Scowling at being caught out, Heero decided the best course of action was to ignore the pair and concentrate back on the screen where Treize had cleared the double and was heading for jump seven.

* * *

"That's it, Goose. Good boy," Treize praised his horse as the stallion made short work of the double. He was pleased with the way Goose was going, the stallion's strides eating up the ground, full of impulsion and yet light in hand, ready to obey Treize's slightest touch. Jump seven was up ahead and they came into it on the perfect stride.

Goose flicked an ear back to listen to his master's voice, the tone telling him he was doing what his master wanted. He spotted the next jump and lined it up, picking his take off point and launching into the air.

"Now for the hard part, Goose," Treize muttered as he made the right hand turn that would bring them to the water jump. He gave the stallion a little more rein and pushed on with his legs. Goose began to pick up speed, flattening his body out as he approached the water jump. Moments later they were skimming over the water to land clean on the other side. Immediately, Treize sat down hard in his saddle and took a firm hold on the reins, legs and seat driving the horse together whilst the hands held that forward motion in check, building the impulsion back up in the hind quarters where it would be needed very shortly.

Keeping one eye on jump nine and the other on jumps twelve and three, Treize managed to have Goose balanced enough to take the shorter track on the inside of the other two jumps. The rustic rails were upon them a little sooner than Treize would have liked but Goose took charge of the situation.

The bay stallion eyed the jump and gathered himself together. Hind legs came well underneath, hooves biting into the dirt of the arena as Goose lifted his body into the air. He stretched up and forward, tucking his legs neatly underneath as they flew over the rails and landed well out on the other side. Treize was a little unseated by the size of the leap Goose had put in, but quickly settled himself and began to collect Goose up again for the triple.

They turned to face the nemesis, Treize would have preferred to have had a couple of more strides in which to give Goose a bit more of a chance to regain some of his impulsion, but the triple was coming up fast and he was out of time. Using his seat and legs, Treize rode the horse together as best he could and hoped for the best.

"I can't watch," Zoe moaned and hid her face against Michael's chest.

Back in Australia, similar words were also being spoken by Zechs - only he opted to hide his face in the couch cushion, he didn't think Duo would have minded had he used Duo's chest to hide in, but Heero might have objected.

Goose grunted as he pushed away from the ground over the first element of the triple. Colored poles passed beneath him and a split second later forelegs were reaching out for the impact of landing. As soon as Goose cleared the first element, Treize was there with his seat and legs, reins held quietly as he pushed his horse together. Goose took the two strides between obstacles and then propelled himself once more into the air. The second element had a good spread on it and Goose was pushed to stretch and clear it; but clear it he did. He landed again and gave a snort, his master urging him on, shortening his stride and trying to push as much energy as he could into those powerful hind quarters.

Another two strides and the last element was there. Gamely Goose launched himself into the air, but he was getting tired and the strain of the large triple plus the previous two fences were taking their toll. The stallion stretched out as much as he could, desperately reaching for the far pole of the jump and the safety of the ground below it. Goose's belly scraped over the pole, rolling it in the cups. Hind legs followed and the fetlocks just caught the pole as it was rocking back into place and gave it a little push.

The pole rolled for a moment and then fell.

Treize didn't need to hear the sound of the pole hitting the dirt to know he'd just scored himself four penalties. Dismissing it from his mind, he pulled himself together and rode with determination to jump eleven, the hedge. Goose cleared it but Treize could feel the stallion beginning to tire.

"Nearly home, Goose. Two more to go and then we're done."

Goose listened to the tone of voice and despite his tiredness, lifted himself once more and cleared the triple. Now there was only the wall left. The red bricks looked formidable as they approached. Goose hesitated for a fraction of a second, Treize felt the slight hesitation and immediately sat down harder and rode the stallion with all he had at the last jump.

Goose tossed his head and then spied Duck waiting just outside the exit on the far side of the wall. He gave a low squeal and gathered himself together. Haunches strained as Goose propelled himself into the air, the bay body seeming to fly up and over, hanging for a brief second over the top of the jump and then coming back gracefully to earth. Once Goose had landed, Treize aimed for the finish flags and sent Goose galloping through them.

Applause and cheering rang out through the arena as Treize broke the beam and stopped the clock. He sat down in the saddle and began to slow Goose, bringing the horse back to a trot and covering the sweaty neck with pats whilst heaping verbal praise on the stallion at the same time.

"Good boy, Goose. You were great." Treize looked around for the exit and spotting it, rode towards it where he could see an excited Joe and impatient Duck waiting for them.

As Treize rode out of the arena, the commentator announced; "Four faults for Treize Kushrenada on Tall Geese representing Australia."

~ * ~

tbc...


	26. Chapter 26

**Many thanks to all who are reading. _^_^_**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 26

"Way to go, boss!" Joe enthused as Treize rode back out into the warm up area. Duck immediately began wuffling and nuzzling at his friend, Goose returning the sentiment with soft sounds of his own.

"Thanks Joe," Treize replied. "Let's move out of the way a bit and settle Goose." Treize rode off to the side and dismounted, running his stirrups up and loosening the girth.

Joe produced Goose's light rug and placed it on the stallion to keep the chill out. Just as they were finished, Noin and the rest of the team came out to congratulate Treize.

"I'll take Goose and walk him around a bit," Joe said as he took the reins from Treize. With Goose's reins in one hand and Duck's lead rope in the other, Joe began to walk the stallion around to cool him off, leaving his boss to talk with the rest of the team.

"Well done, Treize!" Noin congratulated. "That was a great round."

The rest of the team echoed her sentiments. Treize looked a little uncomfortable with all the praise, but accepted it graciously.

"Goose was as good as gold, he did everything I asked," Treize replied, praising his horse.

"You've certainly set the rest of us a tough act to follow," Zoe teased.

"How hard did you find it?" Phillip asked, keen to get some more information on the course and hopefully improve his own chances at gaining a clear round.

"As Michael said, the turn from eight to nine is the real killer. It's really hard to get your horse back to a steady gait after that water jump and there aren't many strides between eight and nine to re-balance. Also, from nine to ten it's tough going to try and build up the impulsion. The triple is hard, mainly because the horse has spent a lot of energy over eight and nine and with it being set high as well as wide on the last two elements, the horse is really beginning to tire."

"It's not easy," Noin began. "The trick is to get as much impulsion back as you can after jump eight. And that's easier said than done as there aren't a lot of strides between the jumps for you to build that impulsion back up."

Zoe and Phillip both absorbed the information, each applying it to their own mental strategy of how they were planning on tackling the course.

"I suggest you go back and settle Goose, Treize. There's a little while before Zoe will be jumping and I want to get back inside and see how the other teams are faring. Join us once you're ready," said Noin as she motioned to the rest of the team to give Treize some space.

Treize found Joe and the pair went back to the stables to settle the horses. The rest of the team went back into the stadium to watch the remaining second riders complete their rounds.

* * *

"Four faults for Treize Kushrenada on Tall Geese, representing Australia," the commentators announced.

Heero cheered, Duo gave a whoop of joy while Zechs simply collapsed into the couch.

"That's a good score over that course," Heero said, his face lit up with a huge smile.

"Well I don't know all that much, but I'd say the Aussies are still in with a fighting chance. Go Treize!" Duo grinned.

Zechs tried desperately to steady his breathing and slow his heart rate. His palms were sweaty but the small knot of fear in his gut had finally unraveled leaving him completely drained. "I don't know if I can stand to watch the second round of competition," he stated weakly.

Duo took a look at the other vet and noted the pale complexion and look of relief on that handsome face. He could well sympathize with Zechs, having been in a similar position several times when watching Heero compete. "Don't worry, Zechs. I'll make sure to have the oxygen and crash cart on stand-by for the next round."

"Thanks, I think," Zechs muttered.

Heero missed the exchange as he was busy adding Treize's score to his list and picking up on the other scores that were currently being shown on the screen. The telecast wasn't showing a lot of the rounds, just the Australian team and a few of the other, more favored teams, but they were giving the scores and Heero planned on noting them all down so they could keep track on how all the teams were faring.

The telecast went to a commercial break and the three men took advantage of the break to discuss Treize's round and the position the Australian team was currently sitting in.

* * *

Having settled Goose and Duck, Treize and Joe returned to the main arena, showing their passes and finding their seating with the rest of the team. During their absence the remaining second team riders had all finished their rounds and Treize was eager to see how the other countries had fared and what their current standing in the scores was.

Noin greeted them both and informed Treize that the British rider had also scored four penalties, the French eight and the Chinese eight. "At this stage, the German team are still leading with no penalties, but remember, their second rider was eliminated so the scores of their last two riders will need to be good for them to remain in first place."

Treize nodded at that. The pressure on the remaining German riders would be intense - and he didn't envy them that at all.

"Right now, we, the Japanese and New Zealanders are all sitting on twelve penalties. The American and British teams are on sixteen penalties, then the French with twenty. It's still early in the game yet though and a lot depends on how the remaining riders fare in each team as well as which scores the team managers opt to discard."

That made a lot of sense to Treize. The competition was still anyone's, and they all had the chance to win the gold. Given the current scores and how each of the teams were going, it would be a hard fought competition and Treize could clearly see it going down to the last rounds. But first they had to survive the first round, and with Zoe and Phillip still to jump, anything could happen.

* * *

"It's going to be a close one," Heero commented when he looked over the current scores. "There's still the third and fourth riders for each team to go and if the standard of competition from those riders is as good as the first and second riders, then it will be anyone's guess as to who the leaders will be."

Zechs and Duo took a look at the current scores, Duo gave a low whistle, Zechs grunted.

"All I can say is good luck to them all," Zechs began. "Whoever wins this will certainly deserve it."

"Hai, that they will." Heero gazed off into space for a moment, Duo picking up on his boyfriend's lack of attention and having a pretty good idea of where Heero's mind was wandering.

Duo moved over to sit beside Heero. Zechs was occupied with the television again and wasn't paying them any attention. Duo dropped his voice to a low murmur. "How do you think Zero would have gone?" he asked softly.

Heero cocked his head to the side and thought about the question for a moment. "I honestly don't know, Duo. I'd like to think he would go clear, but without being able to actually walk the course itself, it's really difficult to say. The clincher is definitely between fences eight, nine and ten, I'd need to walk that to know what sort of striding I'd have between fences to re-balance Zero to know for certain. Based on Goose's performance though, I think it's a safe bet to say that Zero would have most likely scored four faults as well."

"I'm sorry you're not there, Heero." Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder.

"It's okay, Duo. As much as I would have loved to have been there too, it didn't happen and I've accepted that. I'm not going to let it deter me from trying again though."

"Good, 'cause I really think that Shinigami has what it takes and he'll make you and Zero proud by qualifying for the next Olympics."

Heero looked into his partner's violet eyes and saw the fierce determination there, the faith in both his and Shini's ability and he felt humbled. If Duo believed in them both so much then who was he to disregard that faith? "Thank you, Duo. That means a lot to me." Heero made himself and his partner a silent promise, a promise that he would do everything within his and Shini's power to show Duo that his belief and faith were warranted, that they _could_ qualify and they _would_ make it into the 2012 Olympics in London.

The moment faded as the commentator announced that the third rounds were underway and began to give out the scores thus far.

* * *

With the arena having been raked over again, it was time for the third riders in each team to have their shot at the course. Zoe left the group to go and get Periwinkle warmed up, the well wishes of her team mates in her ears. Noin left the group briefly to check on Zoe and offer last minute advice and encouragement. The remaining team members and their grooms watched the third riders of the first few countries tackle the course. There wasn't anything spectacular, most riders coming to grief between jumps eight and ten. When the German team's third rider came in you could have heard a pin drop. The tension in the air was thick and Treize couldn't help but feel sympathy for the man.

It was obvious to Treize that the German team manager must have had something to say to his remaining riders as the current competitor was being extremely careful. Given the circumstances, Treize could understand the reasons behind such a move and expected as much. If either one of the remaining riders was to be eliminated then that would be the end for the German team. Far better to play safe and score faults or time penalties and still be in the game than take unnecessary risks and lose the lot.

The careful riding paid off though and the German rider left the arena with eight faults and two time penalties. Germany was still in the running.

Several more countries third riders went through, including the Italian who had four faults plus one time penalty. The American rider went well, scoring four faults, while the Japanese rider finished with eight. The third rider from South Africa gave the crowd some entertainment value with his horse's unusual jumping style. Whilst the South African team was way out of the placings having a total of thirty-two penalties from their first two riders combined, one couldn't help but admire the courage they showed. The rider approached each jump with his horse moving forward, then, as they were almost at the take off point, the horse seemed to prop, stop dead and then launch into the air. How he managed to clear the fences was beyond comprehension, but he did manage to get over most of them and left the arena with a score of twelve faults and the cheers of the crowd.

The New Zealand rider gave a good show, clearing most obstacles but coming to grief over the triple as so many had before him. Again it came back to lack of impulsion. The course designer had been very smart when setting this course. Eight faults later, the Kiwi was leaving the arena.

In the warm up area, Zoe was doing her best to keep the nerves at bay. It was a hard course and she knew she had to try and keep her faults to eight maximum. Periwinkle felt calm beneath her, but Zoe could feel the energy bundled up in those hard muscles, she could only hope to keep that energy for when they would most need it. All too soon the steward was calling for her to enter the arena. Shortening her reins, Zoe turned the mare towards the entrance of the arena and waiting course. She ran a hand down the mare's neck and murmured softly. "This is a big one, girl. Let's not over do it too early, save some energy for the tough ones."

Periwinkle tossed her head and gave a few dancing steps. She was fit, eager and determined to do what she loved doing - jumping!

"The third rider representing Australia; Zoe Lang and Periwinkle," the commentator announced.

* * *

The telecast switched back to the jumping with the last half of the New Zealand rider's course. A tally of faults was shown and Heero quickly noted them down.

"How are the scores looking so far, Heero?" Zechs asked.

"It's still anyone's game. They're all pretty close and depending on which scores the team managers drop will affect the overall tally for the first round. The German rider did okay considering the pressure he was under, he only got eight faults and two time penalties," Heero replied.

"What's a time penalty?" Duo asked. He was sure Heero had explained about time penalties before but he couldn't remember how they were scored.

"Every course has a time limit, that's the maximum amount of time allowed for you to complete the course in. For every second over the time limit, you score a quarter of a penalty. For the German rider to have two time penalties he's gone over the time limit by eight seconds."

"Ah, thanks."

"Do riders often score time penalties then?" Zechs questioned.

"Not usually. Most times are pretty generous."

"Shhh," Duo said, interrupting them. "Zoe's up next."

All eyes swiveled back to the television screen.

* * *

Zoe entered the arena and rode towards the judge's box to salute. Collecting her reins, she urged Periwinkle into a canter and headed for the start. The bell went and Zoe began her course. Remembering what her fellow team mates had said about the course and relying on her own memories of watching the previous competitors, she started slowly, keeping the mare balanced and forward going beneath her.

Periwinkle was enjoying herself, she, like the other horses on the team, loved to jump, and despite her smaller stature, she had one heck of a spring in those hind quarters. She flew over jumps one and two, cut on the inside and saved time coming into jump three. That was also cleared and with pricked ears, the game little mare lined up jump four.

"She's doing well so far," Michael muttered.

"She's a smart woman," Treize stated. "She knows her mare's abilities and she's starting off slow, building and retaining the impulsion as she goes."

"I hope her strategy works, they're going to need all that impulsion when they get to jumps eight, nine and ten," commented Michael.

"Zoe knows what she's doing," Noin said quietly.

Periwinkle sailed over four and five then headed for six, the double. With a whisk of her tail, the mare flew over part A, landed and was again airborne over part B. From there they bore down on jump seven. With seven cleared, Zoe turned and then began to push the mare on. Periwinkle could see the water jump ahead and began to increase speed, her little ears pricked as she judged the take off point and distance she needed to jump to clear the obstacle. Reaching that point, Periwinkle shoved off with her hind legs and flattened out, reaching for the opposite end and just making it.

Zoe gave a quick sigh of relief and then sat down hard in her saddle, bringing the mare to an almost complete stop to turn on the inside of twelve, then pushing her forward again but holding a firm contact with the mare's mouth. Periwinkle was almost cantering on the spot as Zoe built the impulsion, allowing the mare to slowly stride forward, eyes locked on jump nine. Four strides out, Zoe came forward and gave a little with the reins. Periwinkle surged forward, three strides away and the mare was like a coiled spring. Zoe let her go and Periwinkle bounded forward for two strides then launched into the air to clear jump nine.

Immediately they landed, Zoe was there again, seat and legs driving the mare back together whilst her hands held the forward motion in check. Everyone in the arena was silent, all eyes glued to the courageous little mare and her rider. Zoe's face was furrowed in concentration, body tense and working by instinct as she steadied her horse and regained the energy they would need. Her eyes never left the triple, focusing completely on the poles ahead and what she would need to do to clear them all. Bringing the mare around, she gave them both the best opportunity she could to leave all three elements standing. The pair straightened up and six strides later, Periwinkle was leaping into the air over part A. They cleared it and landed, the horse pushing her hind quarters well underneath, taking two strides and then launching into the air again. Part B was a little wider and higher but the mare managed to clear it. They landed again, instantly Zoe was riding forward, pushing Periwinkle together and asking for all the mare had to give. For her part, Periwinkle gamely leapt into the air, hind quarters straining with the effort of not only making the height of the jump, but also the width. With a twist of her hind legs, Periwinkle cleared the last element and came back to earth.

Zoe listened intently for the sound of falling poles, but heard nothing. Not willing to risk it, she didn't look back but concentrated on riding forward to jump eleven and regaining the impulsion they had lost over the triple. She did however find enough time to give the mare a quick pat and reassuring word.

The rest of the team held their breath as Zoe and her horse tackled the triple, each one seeming to will the pair on. Their eyes were riveted, held captive by the show of courage from the little mare and her equally determined rider. When they cleared all three elements, it was all they could do not to break into loud cheering. They refrained though as to do so would only upset Periwinkle's and her rider's concentration and that was the last thing they wanted to do.

The triple had taken a lot out of the mare, Zoe could feel it and did her best to give the mare every opportunity to catch her breath before the next jump. Gamely, the little horse approached the hedge and leapt into the air. Her hind legs grazed through the top row of brush but didn't dislodge anything so that counted as clear.

Noin could see the mare tiring and could only watch and pray that she had enough heart and stamina to jump the last two remaining obstacles and finish the course. Subtly, she crossed her fingers.

Treize was also shifting nervously in his seat as he remained fixated on the pair doing their best to clear the last two jumps. He knew himself just how taxing the course could be. Goose had been all but exhausted when he'd approached the last jump and stallions generally had more stamina than mares so he really felt for Zoe and her horse right now.

Periwinkle wasn't finished yet though. She could sense that the end of the course was near. The triple, jump twelve, was coming up fast and the mare put in a Herculean effort, pushing hard off the ground and reaching with everything she had to clear the wide jump. To Zoe, if felt as if Periwinkle was launching into orbit. The mare managed to clear the huge triple, landing safely and cantering away from the jump.

"Good, girl," Zoe praised and patted the sweating neck. "One more, sugar, and we're home."

Periwinkle cocked back a tired ear and continued on towards the last jump; the wall.

Red bricks loomed in front of them, a seemingly endless, upward barrier. Periwinkle picked her take off point and began to gather herself together for the jump. Zoe sat quietly in her saddle, holding the mare gently whilst urging her together and trying to find some last bit of impulsion. The mare lifted up with her forelegs, hind hooves digging into the arena surface as muscles bunched and strained, propelling the body and rider up and forward. Zoe leaned forward in her saddle, taking her weight through her knees to the stirrups and giving her horse as much assistance as she could whilst trying to keep as much weight off the mare's back as possible.

They soared upwards, Periwinkle reaching desperately for the height of the wall. Unfortunately, the big course had taken its toll and the little mare was completely out of energy. Her forelegs and belly scraped the top row of bricks, scattering a few to the ground. They landed okay and Zoe immediately had the mare heading for the finish flags. She knew they had gotten four faults, but despite that, Zoe was over the moon with her little mare's performance. They passed through the flags, still within the time allowed and the arena erupted into shouts, cheering and applause. It seemed that everyone in the arena had taken the plucky little mare into their hearts. Zoe scanned around for the exit through blurred eyes and found it. Riding towards it, she let the reins go lax and patted Periwinkle's neck and shoulders, murmuring praise and thanks to the horse as tears slid down her cheeks.

The rest of the Australian team were on their feet and aiming for the exit to congratulate their team member. Michael was the first out the door.

* * *

Back in Duo's lounge room, the air could have been cut with a knife. No one moved, not a word was uttered as each man sat in awe of the little mare and her rider. All that could be heard was the occasional indrawn breath or gasp. The end of Duo's braid was nothing more than a soggy, chewed mess. Heero really had to stop biting his fingernails or he was going to make them bleed and Zechs was seriously contemplating checking in for a cardiogram; he was sure his heart had suffered some permanent damage from all the adrenaline that had been coursing through his system.

When Zoe cleared eight, nine and the triple, Heero all but began to hyperventilate. Knowing just how difficult that series of jumps were given the track record of the previous competitors, it was nothing short of miraculous that Zoe and her horse had achieved what only one other rider had done thus far - cleared them all. Idly, Heero's mind wondered what a foal from the cross of Zero and Periwinkle would be like and made a mental note to contact Zoe once she was back in Australia and hopefully discuss a proposition along those lines.

"Shit!"

The exclamation from Duo's mouth jolted Heero back from his mental musing and he quickly focused back on the television screen to see the reason for Duo's outburst. Zoe and Periwinkle had just scored four faults at the wall.

"Well, that sucks. They were doing so well too," Duo groaned.

Despite the four faults, Heero still felt an enormous pride swell inside. He was quite fond of Zoe, having spent a lot of time in her company when on the training camp and competing in the Nations cup, he'd gotten to know the woman quite well and admired both her and her horse's courage and commitment to the sport.

The commentator confirmed that Zoe had scored four penalties and then went on to talk about the course in general. All three men tuned the droning voice out and had their own discussion instead.

"That's still a damn fine effort," Heero said as he added Zoe's score to the list he was keeping.

"She took that triple like it wasn't there," exclaimed Duo. "After watching all those other riders make a mess of it, they just flew over it."

"She looks like she's an exceptional horse," said Zechs.

"Periwinkle's a very smart horse, good jumper and as clever as a cat on her feet. Zoe often jumps her in speed events. You should see her in action around those. That mare can spin on a dime," Heero said.

"Well, all I can say is good for them. It's a shame they had to hit the last jump but I'm guessing it's because Periwinkle was getting tired," said Duo as he looked to Heero for confirmation.

"That's what it looked like and I don't blame them either. That looks to be a really hard course and even the fittest of horses would have to be getting very tired by the time they get to the last jump. Going by what I've seen so far, I'd say Zero would have had his work cut out for him to make a clear round over that."

"But why make it so difficult?" asked Zechs.

"It's the Olympics, Zechs. Those horses and riders out there competing are the best in their field, the top athletes of their sport. The course has to be a hard one to really test those skills. If you win gold at the Olympics then you know you've earned it, that you're the best in the world and no one can take that honor away from you."

"They're giving out more scores, Heero," Duo interrupted and Heero was quick to grab his pencil and note them down.

* * *

Carol was waiting for Zoe when the rider and horse exited the arena, the tears of joy were running just as freely down Carol's face as they were down Zoe's. Periwinkle found herself covered in pats and praise, Carol also finding several sugar cubes to stuff the mare with as well. Not that Periwinkle minded in the least. She was quite enjoying the attention. Zoe dismounted and Carol loosened the girth and ran up the stirrups before throwing the mare's light rug over her to keep any chill away whilst the mare cooled off.

The rest of the Aussie team were soon surrounding them. Michael was first to arrive, almost knocking Zoe off her feet as he grabbed her around the waist and then swung her around. Once he put the stunned woman back down, he proceeded to shock her further by giving her a sound kiss. Zoe blushed as she realized the rest of the team had just arrived and had no doubt seen the kiss. No one commented on it though, they were all too busy congratulating Zoe and patting Periwinkle.

Noin was keen to hear how Zoe found the triple and what she'd done to ensure she went clear over that series of jumps. Phillip was also eager to know as he would be jumping next. Zoe explained how she'd taken a slightly longer track from nine to the triple to give her horse the extra couple of strides to build up more impulsion. She also reaffirmed what Treize had said about it being vital to get your horse back in hand as soon as you could after the water jump.

Carol took Periwinkle away to walk her around while the rest of the team and Noin discussed strategy for Phillip; Michael, Treize and Zoe all putting in their piece on how they'd found the course and offering advice to Phillip.

After a short while, Treize, Noin and Phillip went back into the arena to watch the last of the third riders compete, leaving Zoe and Carol to take Periwinkle back to the stables and settle the mare. Michael also opted to go with them and give them a hand.

Back inside the stadium, they discovered that the British rider had scored eight faults and the French rider had almost finished his round with four faults thus far. The remaining third riders went through with nothing spectacular happening, all collected faults, including the Chinese team who also came out with four penalties. Once the last rider had gone through, the arena was raked again and the jumps checked in readiness for the fourth and final riders from each team.

Phillip decided it was time to fetch Geronimo and warm his horse up. Excusing himself, he left the arena, Treize and Noin wishing him all the best.

* * *

The fourth round of competition was underway, Heero was chewing the end of his pencil, his fingernails having protested the abuse he'd inflicted on them. Zechs was perched on the edge of his seat, eyes fixed on the screen as the telecast showed the fourth rider from the American team currently on course. Heero looked up as the commentator gave out the scores for the various countries thus far. Heero noting them down with what was left of his pencil and doing a quick add up. Cheers were heard and Duo groaned.

"Clear round for the American," Duo stated. Whilst he didn't want to appear unsportsmanlike, he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed when another country managed to go clear; not that there were many clear rounds given the toughness of the course.

"How are the scores looking, Heero?" Zechs asked as the telecast went to a commercial break.

"At this stage the German rider has four faults, the Italian, eight and the American clear." Heero did a quick calculation. "Depending on which score the team managers decide to drop I think it's a safe bet to say the German team are on fourteen faults, the Italian's twenty one and the American's, eight."

Duo whistled. "Gonna be a tight one."

"Sure will," Heero replied absently.

"It's back on," Zechs informed them, "and it looks like they're showing the last of the Aussies next."

"The fourth rider for the Australian team, Phillip Martins riding Geronimo," the commentator announced.

The screen changed to show the jumping arena again and then focused on the skewbald horse entering the ring.

"I guess there's no point in asking if you know anything about this rider and horse?" said Zechs.

"Not much," Heero began. "He's another that's currently based in Europe, although I have heard a bit more about him than Michael. His horse is supposed to be very good and they've had a lot of success in Table A competition across Europe."

"He's very eye catching," murmured Duo as he watched the brown and white patched horse greet the judge.

"That he is," replied Heero.

"Eye catching or not, let's hope they can do as well as the rest of the team," muttered Zechs.

"And they're off," Duo chuckled as Phillip and his horse rode through the start flags.

~ * ~

tbc...


	27. Chapter 27

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 27

Phillip knew he had a tough job ahead of him and whilst his nerves were very much present, he still held a certain amount of confidence. Geronimo was a good horse, athletic and with a good jump on him. He also had a lot of stamina. Having jumped courses in the past built and designed by Falk, Phillip had some idea of what to expect. That combined with the advice from his coach and fellow team members, as well as having watched a lot of the other riders complete the course, Phillip had a pretty good advantage.

The bell rang and Phillip started his course. Geronimo was eager and fresh beneath him, the lightest touch guiding the horse. The first two fences passed underneath the skewbald belly easily enough and they made a good turn to jump three. Geronimo came back to hand easily enough and they changed rein to advance on jump four. With that also cleared it wasn't long before they reached fence five and the following double.

"He's going well so far," Treize commented to Noin who sat beside him.

"He's a well seasoned rider and knows most of the tricks," Noin replied.

Treize could easily see now why the selectors had picked him. The partnership between horse and rider was uncanny - and it reminded Treize of another partnership; Heero and Zero.

Michael and Zoe had returned and joined them in the seating area, both looking happy and holding hands. Treize made a mental note to quiz Zoe later about her obvious budding romance.

Geronimo sized up the double and flew over the first element easily, landed and was quickly sailing over the second element.

"All clear so far," Noin muttered and crossed her fingers just to be safe.

"How do you think he will go over the water and following jumps?" Zoe asked Michael.

"If I know Phillip, he'll have that horse sitting on its haunches within a couple of strides of landing over the water and then build the impulsion back up enough to clear nine and ten. Geronimo's got a tremendous amount of power in those hind legs and Phillip knows just how much he can push," Michael replied with a grin.

"I hope you're right," Zoe murmured. "We sure could do with a clear round right now if we're to stay in the game."

"Don't you worry about Phillip, he's a damn good rider and that horse of his can find an extra leg when needed."

Treize and Noin listened to the exchange and both hoped that what Michael said was true.

"Now for the true test," Noin muttered.

Clearing jump seven, Phillip turned his horse for the water. He gave the horse a couple of extra strides in which to re-gain his balance before pushing on hard. Geronimo flattened out as he eyed off the water jump. They sped towards it, Phillip low in his saddle but keeping contact with Geronimo's mouth through the reins. The skewbald skimmed over the water, reached for the opposite end and landed safely. Immediately Phillip was sitting down hard, dropping his weight into the saddle and taking a firm contact with the reins.

Feeling the new signals from his rider, Geronimo listened, stopping his headlong rush and practically sitting down on the spot as he ground to an almost halt. Before he could stop completely, Phillip eased a little on the reins and pushed with his seat and leg, urging the horse forward.

Up in the stadium, Michael snickered. "I told you he'd have Geronimo practically sitting down."

Treize looked impressed with the way Phillip was handling his horse, he was even more impressed with the way Geronimo responded.

"Let's just hope he knows what he's doing," Noin said as her eyes never left the pair in the arena. Actually, Noin was feeling more confident with each jump the pair cleared. She knew from the lessons she'd had with the team that Phillip and Geronimo were an exceptional pair. All the team members were, and each had their own particular strength and weakness. Combined together, they made a pretty formidable team.

Phillip had timed his approach to jump nine perfectly, the turn he made on the inside of the other jumps didn't affect Geronimo in the slightest and the skewbald was soon lengthening his stride to take jump nine.

* * *

"Well, shit!" Duo exclaimed as he watched the pair on the screen practically stop dead after the water jump. Even Heero's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he watched the communication between horse and rider.

"He's good," Zechs commented. Even to his inexperienced eye he could see the partnership between man and beast.

"Damn good," Heero muttered. "I'll be keen to see what he does over nine and then the triple."

"Hopefully clear it," Duo snickered and earned himself a 'look' from his lover. "Well, you gotta admit, it would be handy," Duo teased.

"That it would," Zechs murmured, completely oblivious to Duo's teasing and sarcasm.

They needn't have worried. Geronimo lengthened out his stride and launched into the air. Heero's trained eye picked up on the skill Phillip was displaying in his handling of his horse; Duo and Zechs simply watched, all the technical stuff going right over their heads.

* * *

Landing cleanly over jump nine, Phillip used his seat and leg to drive Geronimo back together. He took a slightly longer track like Zoe had done to give his horse the chance to build up more impulsion, at the same time he was holding Geronimo in check, cantering slowly forwards as the energy continued to build in those powerful hind legs.

"Steady, take it easy," Noin muttered as she watched the pair slowly approaching the triple.

Zoe and Treize looked at each other and exchanged a smile. They both knew what Phillip was up to and it appeared that Geronimo did too.

The skewbald was almost cantering on the spot, his muscles rippling beneath his satiny coat as he gathered his energy together. He could see the line of poles ahead and lined them up, waiting for the signal from his master.

Phillip's face was a mask of concentration as he edged closer to the triple. He picked the take off point and gradually came forward and out of his saddle, taking his weight on his knees and then through to his stirrups. Closing the gap to his selected point, Phillip let his hands slide slightly up the brown and white neck, Geronimo speeding up slightly. Three strides away and Phillip was further forward, legs pushing gently. Two strides and his hands went further up the neck. One stride and Phillip urged his horse forward.

Geronimo exploded into action.

Hind legs pushed the big body up and forward, the forelegs tucked neatly underneath as Geronimo arched clear over the first element. Those forelegs came out and took the shock of impact as the horse and rider returned to earth.

Sitting into his saddle, Phillip used his seat and leg to drive Geronimo together and within two strides they were airborne again. Poles flashed beneath Geronimo's belly before the pull of gravity once again drew them back to earth. Phillip knew the third element was the most difficult and as soon as his horse had all four feet on the ground he was driving the animal forward, keeping the impulsion with his seat and leg.

The third element was upon them and Geronimo gave a grunt as he launched into the air again. Muscles strained beneath the hide, forcing gravity to surrender her grip for a moment. Geronimo flew into the air, his rider crouched low but forward in the saddle, trying to keep as much weight as possible off the horse's back and give him every chance to clear the jump.

Treize and Zoe both held their breath, Michael shut his eyes while Noin bit her lip, willing the pair on. The silence in the crowd was deafening, you could feel the tension in the air as all eyes remained riveted on the horse and rider in the ring. The soft thud of hooves signaled Geronimo's return to earth. It wasn't easy for the rest of the team in the stands to hold their cheers, but they did. To break the silence now would be to break Phillip's concentration and no one wanted to do that.

Sitting back down into his saddle as they landed, Phillip was quick to praise his horse. He ran a hand down the satiny neck and gave the gelding a light pat. "Good boy, that's gotta show 'em. Now, three more to go and we're home, boy."

Geronimo cocked back an ear and snorted softly. Feeling his rider's weight shift a little and the contact with his mouth tighten a fraction, Geronimo listened to the signals from his master and shortened his stride to change direction.

Jump eleven was soon upon them and Geronimo cleared it easily. Phillip settled his horse again and lined him up for the triple. He could feel Geronimo starting to slow a bit and knew his horse was getting tired. Regardless of how fit a horse was, the length, height and difficulty of this course would test even the most seasoned and experienced show jumpers.

"I hope he's got enough in reserve," Zoe muttered.

"Geronimo's a fit horse, his stamina is unbelievable," Michael replied and squeezed Zoe's hand.

"Well, he's going to need all that stamina to make it clear over those last two fences," Treize said softly.

"I agree." Noin said. "That triple can really take it out of an animal."

Down in the ring, Phillip gave the gelding all the assistance he could, taking a direct line towards fence twelve and urging his horse on. "Almost home, boy."

The sea of poles were before them and Geronimo gathered himself together again, hind legs propelling him into the air and over the jump. They landed safely and Geronimo cantered on.

"Just the wall now and then we're home," Phillip muttered.

Sensing the end of the course coming up, Geronimo drew on the last reserves of his energy, lining up the wall and picking his take off point.

* * *

"Wow!" Duo exclaimed as he watched the skewbald horse clear all three elements of the triple. "That's some good riding."

"He's done well," Zechs remarked as he watched the pair canter away from the last element of the triple.

"Now that's what you call a good rider and tactician," Heero said.

"How so?" asked Duo.

"He's studied the course, watched his rivals and fellow team mates as they've jumped and I'd say it's a safe bet that he's also asked a lot of questions and listened to the advice of his team mates and coach. Taking all that information in, he's studied it and applied the best strategy to suit himself and his horse's capabilities."

"Kinda reminds me of someone else," Duo replied softly and gave his lover a warm smile.

Heero suitably blushed and returned his attention back to the screen. He was warmed inside though at his partner's kind words.

* * *

Reaching the point of no return, Geronimo brought his hind quarters underneath his body, lifted his forelegs off the ground and pushed with everything he had. Blood thundered through his veins, muscles strained hard as the horse soared into the air, reaching for the full height of the wall. Phillip sat quietly in his saddle, encouraging his mount and trying not to interfere in any way.

The entire audience seemed to hold their breath, Zoe felt sick, Michael wasn't much better and Noin felt as if she was sitting on a pile of hot bricks. Treize remained calm on the surface, yet inside he was churning with a mix of hope and nervous tension, his body was taut, limbs rigid as his mind willed the pair in the arena on and over the wall. Sweat ran down his back and he felt as if he'd ridden the course again - minus Tall Geese.

The gelding's forelegs stretched out to greet the advancing dirt, hooves biting deep into the arena surface as they took the impact of landing. Hind legs soon followed and Geronimo was pushing away from the wall. All the bricks seemed to remain in place but Phillip didn't dare turn to look and confirm the fact. His eyes were glued on the finish flags ahead and getting his tired horse through them. The red and white flags flashed on either side of them, the timer beam broke and the clock stopped. Phillip took the chance to glance at the clock and found he was within the time allowed, only then did he let the reality sink in.

The arena erupted into shouts, cheers and clapping as the commentator announce a clear round. Hearing the voice confirm what he'd thought, Phillip threw his arms around Geronimo's neck and hugged the animal despite the fact that they were still in the arena and still cantering around. Reality soon caught up with him though and he pushed himself back into his saddle, collected his reins and looked for the exit. He continued to rain pats down on the skewbald neck and shoulders, voice muttering how pleased he was with the gelding.

* * *

"Clear round for Phillip Martins and Geronimo representing Australia," the commentator announced.

"Yes! He did it!" Duo shouted as his fist punched the air.

"Way to go!" Zechs joined in.

"That was one hell of a round," Heero cheered and then leaned across to kiss his lover.

The rest of Duo's excited yells were suddenly cut off as his lover kissed him soundly. Zechs glanced across to see why Duo had suddenly gone silent and blushed as he spotted the pair kissing. He quickly averted his eyes, a dull ache in his chest as he was reminded that his own lover wasn't there for Zechs to share the excitement of the moment with. Angry at himself for feeling jealous of Heero and Duo, Zechs shoved the thoughts aside, locking them deep in his subconscious never to see the light of day again. He would have his time with his lover when Treize returned, he reminded himself - and boy, what a time they would have if Zechs had any say in the matter!

Breaking the kiss, Heero smirked and then focused back on the television. Duo did his best to compose himself. The kiss had been welcome, no doubt about that, but Duo felt a touch uncomfortable about showing such displays in front of Zechs, especially when Zechs' partner wasn't there in the flesh. Duo could feel for Zechs, it wasn't easy to be apart from the one you loved and to see Heero and himself displaying such affection in front of him must be hard for Zechs to cope with. Duo made a mental note to talk to Heero later about it and what they could do to ease the ache of separation a little for the blonde vet.

* * *

Noin sat dazed in her seat, the reality hitting home that Phillip had gone clear. Michael had grabbed Zoe and kissed her before cheering for their team mate. Treize watched his friends with amusement as he applauded Phillip. Once the rider had exited the arena, the group were on their feet and racing to get outside to congratulate Phillip properly.

Out in the warm up area, Phillip was still sitting on Geronimo, slightly dazed by his success and still coming to terms with it when he was assailed by his coach and team mates.

"Well done, Phillip," Noin praised. "That was an excellent round."

"Congratulations," Treize said as he extended his hand and shook Phillip's. "This has really put us in a good position."

Phillip's groom managed to worm his way through the crowd gathered around his charge and take the reins, urging Phillip to dismount so he could congratulate his boss and the horse before tending to the animal's needs.

Phillip slid from the saddle, still in shock at actually completing a clear round and found himself being soundly hugged by Zoe.

"That was awesome, Phillip. A really great round," Zoe enthused and then kissed Phillip's cheek.

Blushing madly, Phillip returned the hug and then found himself being slapped across the back by an equally excited Michael.

"Good one, mate!" Michael stated. "Knew you could do it."

"Thanks," Phillip managed to get out as he looked at his team mates, eyes shining with pride. "I'm glad we were able to go clear, it's one hell of a course!"

"You can say that again," Treize chuckled.

John, Phillip's groom had taken charge of Geronimo, praising the gelding as he loosened the girth and ran the stirrups up. He tossed the gelding's rug over him and began to walk him around, still patting the horse and making a fuss of him.

The media soon found the team and they found themselves in the midst of an impromptu interview. Noin really didn't have the time for it as she wanted to get back into the arena and watch the rest of the competitors before attending the team managers meeting to inform the board of which score the team would be dropping. With a quick word to the journalists, Noin promised them all a full interview with the team later that evening once the final first round scores were announced.

The journalists could see the logic in that and left the team alone, once they had arranged a meeting time and place with Noin.

Phillip and John went back to the stables to settle Geronimo, the rest of the team went back to their seats in the stadium to watch the remaining riders complete their courses.

* * *

Back in Duo's lounge room the excitement had begun to die down a little. Heero was furiously scribbling down scores and trying to work out what the placings after the first round would be. He was pretty confident that the Australian team had made it through to the final twelve and therefore be able to compete in the second round. He couldn't be certain though until the official results were announced.

Duo had made them all hot chocolate and returned in time to watch the last half of the British rider's round. "How's he doing?" Duo asked and then wished he hadn't as one dark look and one glare were turned in his direction. "Oookaaay. Maybe that was the wrong question to ask."

"He's clear so far," Heero muttered as he took the offered chocolate.

Duo frowned and handed Zechs his chocolate. He raised an eyebrow as he distinctly heard mumbling coming from Zechs.

"Knock a rail, knock a rail, knock a rail," Zechs repeated to himself. He couldn't help it. He knew it was bad sportsmanship to wish bad luck on a competitor, but right now he didn't care for sportsmanship.

Duo snickered to himself as he took his own chocolate and curled up on the couch next to Heero.

The British rider was currently on course for the last jump; the wall. The three men all watched with baited breath as the British rider sailed over the wall and continued on through the finish flags with a clear round.

"Damn!" Zechs snapped.

"Bugger," muttered Heero.

"Well, that puts an interesting spin on things," Duo mused.

Heero sighed. "I hope they give out the final scores soon, I don't think my nerves can take much more of this."

"The suspense getting too much for you?" Duo teased. "The old ticker gonna clap out on you?"

"You have to admit, it is rather nail biting," Zechs said.

"Or hair chewing as the case may be," Heero replied, pointedly looking at Duo's braid, especially the soggy, tufted end and ignoring the jibe. "You'll go bald."

"Or suffer with hair balls," Zechs added.

"Ohhh, low blow there," Duo huffed.

"You asked for it," Zechs quipped.

"Quiet, both of you. They're giving out the final scores," Heero stated and grabbed his pencil.

* * *

Noin sat nervously fidgeting in her seat as the British rider went clear. A lot was riding on how the remaining competitors went and which scores the other team managers dropped. Doing a few, quick, rough calculations in her head, Noin figured the team should be somewhere in the top six, but that was just speculation right now. Nothing was concrete until the board had finalized the scores once the omitted ones were confirmed.

The French rider completed his round with a score of four penalties. Several other riders went through without any further clear rounds, the Chinese rider being one of the last to go and scoring twelve faults.

The Spanish rider was the last competitor to complete the course and once he had, the commentator announced that all team managers were to report to the committee room for a meeting to finalize the scores.

Noin left the arena, letting her team know to wait around for the final announcement. She would return as soon as the meeting was over. Once Noin had departed, the rest of the team discussed their chances, guessing at which team would be where in the placings. Treize felt they would be through to the second round, somewhere in the top four. Zoe also thought they had made it through, although she didn't want to speculate on exactly where they would be in the twelve. Both Phillip and Michael were also confident they had made it through to the second round, feeling they would finish somewhere in the top six.

Having discussed those possibilities, the conversation switched to their respective rounds, how they had found the course, how their horses had reacted and what they could do to improve on their scores in the second round.

The meeting took roughly an hour and by the time Noin returned, the four team members had pretty much thrashed out their strategy for the second round. They all looked up with expectant faces as Noin returned.

"Sorry, guys. We have to wait for the official announcement. I'm still none the wiser as to our final placement, although I'm sure we are in the second round."

The group gave a collective sigh and sat back to await the announcement.

They didn't have to wait long.

The commentator's voice came over the speakers asking for everyone's attention. Silence quickly filled the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the first round of competition are in. The twelve, lowest scoring countries will proceed through to the second round of competition to be held tomorrow. The results of the first round of the Table A showjumping competition, starting with the twelve countries to go through to the second round are as follows: With a combined total of eight faults, the United States of America."

The commentator was interrupted by cheering and clapping. As the noise died down a little, he continued.

"Also with a combined first round total of eight faults, Australia."

Once again the cheering and applause broke out. In the stands Noin felt light headed, Treize gave a big sigh of relief, Zoe positively beamed, Michael was grinning from ear to ear whilst Phillip was doing his best to stop from jumping out of his seat and dancing around.

"We're through!" Zoe yelled above the noise.

"Yes!" Phillip shouted.

"Go, Aussie!" Michael cheered.

"This is just great!" Treize laughed.

"I don't believe it," Noin cried. "We're through to the second round and tied for the gold medal no less. Well done, all of you!" Noin proceeded to give each team member a hug as the tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Heero had his pencil perched over the paper ready to note down the final scores. Everyone was silent, listening intently to the announcement.

"With a combined total of eight faults, the United States of America."

Heero quickly scribbled down the score.

"Also with a combined first round total of eight faults, Australia."

"Woo hooo!" Duo shouted and grabbed Heero in a bear hug. "That's great."

Heero returned the hug, his happiness for the team overflowing to the point where words failed him and he had a hard job in keeping the tears of joy in check.

Zechs collapsed back into his chair, a relieved sigh escaping him. Suddenly he shot bolt upright and paled. Duo noticed immediately and with concern in his eyes he released Heero and turned to see what was wrong.

"Zechs? You okay?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean, you think so?"

"I've just realized, now that they're through to the second round, I've got to go through all this again. I don't know if I can take it." Zechs' blue eyes looked soulfully at both Heero and Duo.

Duo couldn't help it; he burst out into laughter. "Don't worry, Zechs. Heero and I will be here to help you through it and once it's all over we will find you a nice, quiet nursing home to recover in."

Zechs blinked, Heero snickered.

"Ohhh, look. I do believe there's a gray hair or two appearing amongst those blonde locks," Duo teased as he made a show of looking for gray hairs in Zechs' mane.

"What?!" Zechs grabbed a fistful of his hair, frantically looking for the aforementioned gray strands. Duo went into gales of laughter, even Heero was sniggering quietly. "Why I ought to..." Zechs began when he realized that Duo was just teasing him.

"That's enough, Duo," Heero intervened. "We can discuss gray hairs, nursing homes and cardiac resuscitation later, they're giving out the rest of the results and I want to note them all down."

Duo promptly shut up, Zechs shook his head. The commentator continued to read out the results.

"Following on with a combined total of twelve penalties, Great Britain. With fourteen faults; Germany. On sixteen faults; France. Twenty faults for Japan and New Zealand. On twenty-one penalties; Italy. The last four countries to go through are; China with twenty-four faults, Spain with twenty-eight, India on thirty and Korea on thirty-two..."

The commentator continued on with the remaining countries scores but Heero wasn't listening. He'd gotten the scores he was interested in and Australia was into the second round with a good score. He couldn't help the pride that swelled inside. Not only were they through to the second round, but they were currently tied for the gold medal with America!

There was still a long way to go and anything could happen, but that didn't dampen the spirits of the three men. They were more than happy to celebrate the current victory.

"I hope they can keep it up in the second round," Duo said.

_'So do I,'_ Heero thought to himself.

~ * ~

tbc...


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to all who are reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 28

Once the shock of making it through to the second round had begun to settle in, the team found themselves madly discussing strategies again. Noin couldn't help but smile to herself at the dedication shown by her team. Whilst she hadn't said anything about whose score she had dropped, they all knew it was Michael's, but it didn't affect the team spirit in any way; if anything it seemed to make them all even more determined to improve their performances.

The stadium was a hive of activity, the show jumps were being removed and the arena raked over in readiness for the dressage competition that was due to take pace next. Clearing her throat, Noin managed to gain the attention of her team.

"I suggest we all go back to the village and celebrate with a drink; the non-alcoholic kind," she added when she spotted Phillip's eyes glint. "We still have a competition to get through tomorrow and riding with a hangover is not a good idea. Save the alcoholic beverages for tomorrow night when we will be either celebrating or drowning our sorrows. We can discuss ideas and ways to tackle tomorrow's course over dinner tonight, right now I think we should all relax and enjoy the moment."

"Now that sounds like a great idea to me," Treize said as he stretched his legs out in front of himself. "I could really do with a shower first though."

Noin glanced at her watch. "Why don't you all check your horses, take your showers and then meet up in the coffee shop by the main entry? We can relax and chat before you settle your horses for the evening. We have the interview with the press at six and once that's over with we can go get dinner and discuss tactics and game plan for tomorrow."

Phillip groaned. "I'd forgotten about the press interview."

"Why, Phillip, I'm surprised at you," Zoe teased. "I thought you couldn't wait to speak with the reporters, make an appearance and say a few great words to your many, adoring fans. After all, you are the man of the hour."

Phillip rolled his eyes. "Can't you put a leash on her?" he asked Michael.

"Sorry, you're on your own on this," Michael replied as he held his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Wise move," Treize stated. "Best never to argue with a woman, they will beat you every time," he added with a knowing look.

Noin and Zoe smirked.

"I give up," Phillip said. "I'm going to go check on Geronimo, at least he respects me." Knowing he was beaten, Phillip got up and went back to the stables to check his horse, the rest of the group soon followed.

* * *

The house seemed cold and empty when Zechs returned from Duo's. He tossed his keys onto the small table and checked his answering machine. He only had one call on there and that was from Oakford to let him know he had a case to visit first thing in the morning. Grabbing a pen, Zechs replayed the message and noted down the details. He glanced at the clock and decided he had enough time to take a shower before Treize would be calling.

Fifteen minutes later, Zechs was fishing around in the back of the pantry, trying to find a bottle of red wine he knew he had in there somewhere. With a triumphant smile, he located the bottle and brought it out. Uncorking it, he poured himself a glass and carried both the glass and bottle through to the lounge room where he set them on the small table. The stereo was switched on and soft, classical music began to flow from the speakers. Taking a sip of the wine, Zechs relaxed into the chair.

The sound of the phone ringing clashed horribly with the music and Zechs was quick to grab the receiver, turning the volume down at the same time.

"Doctor Merquise."

"Zechs."

"Treize?"

Treize gave a low chuckle. "Did you watch the telecast?"

"Yes. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

Zechs laughed. "I'd say congratulations are in order. You rode magnificently."

"Thank you," Treize almost whispered, the blush coming through in his words. "It wasn't just me though, the rest of the team were great."

"Yes, they were. You all rode well and the whole of Australia is proud of you. How do you think you will go in tomorrow's competition?"

"Hard to say," Treize replied. "The course will be the same, just set at maximum height and width I'd say. It was a really tough course and tomorrow it will be even harder."

Zechs and Treize continued to talk for a while, Treize relating his round to Zechs whilst Zechs filled Treize in on what was happening back in Aussie. They chatted for quite some time before Treize had to call it a night. It was getting late and he needed to be fresh for the competition on the 'morrow. Reluctantly, they said their good-byes, Treize promising to call the following evening and Zechs wishing his lover all the best of luck for their next round.

Replacing the receiver in its cradle, Zechs mused over the conversation. He missed his lover terribly and could tell that Treize missed him too, but on the other hand, Zechs was proud and happy with his lover's success and would never have dreamed of standing in the man's way of making his mark in the sport he loved so much. Treize would return soon and Zechs would be eagerly waiting for him, determined to show his partner _exactly_ how much he had missed him. With warm thoughts, Zechs rinsed his glass and put it to drain. The empty bottle went into the recycling bin and Zechs retired to his bed for the night, dreaming of a ginger haired man and smiling, blue eyes.

* * *

Heero hung up the tea towel just as Duo entered the kitchen. "All finished?" Duo asked with a smile.

"Hai. Everywhere locked up?"

"Yup." Duo gave a yawn.

Heero walked over to his partner and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. Burying his head against Duo's shoulder he began to nuzzle the vet's neck. "It was a good competition," he murmured.

"Mmm... That it was."

"The interview was interesting."

Duo chuckled as his mind recalled the interview with the Australian team once the telecast of the jumping had concluded. Noin was the only one that appeared at ease with the press. Everyone else had looked a little uncomfortable, if not embarrassed with all the attention. "I'm sure you can relate to how taxing those interviews can be."

Heero growled softly. "Don't remind me." To distract his lover, Heero began to feather kisses along Duo's neck whilst his hands rubbed up and down Duo's back. A soft moan encouraged him to continue. Heero let one hand slide lower until it brushed lightly over Duo's denim clad rear.

Eyes fluttered shut as Duo enjoyed the attention. He let his own hands wander, palms pressing flat against Heero's back as he worked lower towards Heero's waist band and then slipped a hand underneath to pull those enticing buttocks closer.

"I think we should take this through to the bedroom," Heero murmured.

"Bed sounds like a really good idea," Duo returned, his voice husky.

Releasing each other from their embrace, but holding hands instead, Heero led his partner through the house and to the bedroom, turning off the lights as they went. Shutting the door behind them, Heero immediately swooped in and claimed Duo's lips in a searing kiss.

Tongues clashed and battled for dominance. Mouths were explored as hands and fingers went to work, divesting heated bodies of their clothing. Duo stepped out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them slightly away to the side before yanking Heero's pants and briefs off the tanned man. Heero's half hard cock was bared to his sight and Duo licked his lips.

"God, you're perfect," Duo groaned and then dragged his partner to the bed, pushing him to the mattress.

Heero was willing to fall, landing softly and wriggling around to get comfortable. Duo loomed above him, his matching, semi erect cock gaining ground by the second. "Want you," Heero moaned.

"Need you," Duo replied as he straddled his lover's hips and leaned in close for a tender kiss.

Kisses were shared, each man trying to devour the other, unable to get enough. With their mouths locked, Duo's hands began to wander over the warm flesh of his lover, palms rubbing over Heero's chest followed by fingers tracing the dips and curves of muscle groups. Heero's skin shivered with the gentle explorations, soft mewls and groans escaping his throat from time to time to be swallowed by Duo's insistent mouth.

Fingers found a caramel nipple and began to tease at it, flicking over the nub and pinching lightly until the soft bud hardened and stood firmly to attention. Whilst Duo's fingers toyed at Heero's chest, Heero allowed his own hands to feather across the broad expanse of Duo's back. A flush began to spread over each man as their respective bodies came alive with the sensations.

Stroking over Duo's back, Heero's palms arrived at the swell of creamy buttocks. They continued their gentle caressing, sliding over the firm cheeks and moving ever closer to the dip of the crevice. Unable to resist any longer, Heero's fingertips slipped between Duo's cheeks and ran teasingly along that crack, finding the small pucker and rubbing lightly over it before ghosting along the crevice again.

It was Duo's turn to moan. Those teasing digits brought his nerves to full awakening, the stimulation both soothing and arousing. His eyes fluttered shut as the pleasure shuddered through him. His own fingers stilled momentarily as he opted to simply enjoy the torment.

A soft chuckle escaped Heero as he watched his lover's face relax, the expression one of pure delight as Heero continued to tease the tiny entrance and stroke the sensitive nerves hiding just underneath the skin surface of that sweet furrow.

Feeling his cock throbbing between his legs and eager to return the pleasure, Duo managed to scramble his brain and connect between thought and action. His hands obeyed and once again began to work over Heero's chest. This time though, they continued to move downwards, over the fluttering stomach muscles and pausing when they reached the wiry hair at the apex of Heero's legs.

Fingers brushed through the stiff hair, slowly working towards the hardness that reared up and begged for attention.

Heero brought his hands to the front of Duo, running teasingly along the inside of spread thighs, working ever closer to Duo's proud cock. He could feel the muscle quiver with each touch and watched in amusement as Duo's cock bounced, jerking as the vet moved in response to the stimulus.

Breathing deepened, sweat began to form, slicking heated bodies as the teasing and torment rose to greater heights. Duo's hand finally found Heero's cock and curled around the shaft, stroking languidly. In reply, Heero cupped Duo's balls and fondled them gently.

"Oh, God," Duo groaned. Beneath him, Heero echoed the sentiment, hips undulating lightly, seeking more stimulation.

Knowing that if they kept teasing each other like this it wouldn't be long before they both came, Duo reluctantly released Heero's cock. He needed to feel his lover's tight channel surrounding him when he came. Heero bemoaned the loss but was soon singing another tune as Duo's fingers dipped beneath his sac and drifted along his crack.

Opening his thighs wider, Heero encouraged his partner to seek out more of his secrets, something Duo was only too happy to do. The lube was pressed into his hand, Duo taking it and coating his fingers liberally. The tip of a finger smeared the slippery gel around Heero's anus before sliding inside and working the tight muscles.

A second finger soon followed, then a third as Heero's body relaxed and softened to accommodate the digits. With three fingers sliding in and out, Heero began to groan and wriggle on the bed. "Need you," he whispered huskily.

A kiss was pressed to Heero's lips as fingers withdrew, leaving the hole stretched and glistening with lube. While Heero was distracted with the kiss, Duo groped around to locate the lube again and quickly coated his length. Releasing Heero's lips, Duo looked deep into his lover's eyes as he pressed the head of his erection against Heero's entrance.

"I love you, Heero," Duo murmured, his amethyst eyes burning with fierce desire, need and want.

"Love you too, Duo," Heero replied and tilted his pelvis slightly to make Duo's entry into his body a little easier.

Duo's cock head pressed insistently against the stretched muscles, opening them further as he pushed forward. The muscles gave, welcoming Duo's cock into the tight heat of Heero's channel. With the flared head inside, the rest of Duo slid in easily, stroking along Heero's inner walls and awakening the sleeping nerves.

"You feel good," Heero murmured, eyes slipping closed as he savored every inch of his partner.

"You're so hot and tight," Duo moaned. "I can't get enough of you."

"Make love to me, Duo."

Propping himself on his elbows, Duo began a slow retreat, pulling from inside Heero only to slip back in seconds later. Giving Heero time to adjust to the invasion and let the lube do its job, Duo kept his thrusts slow and steady. Once Heero's sheath softened, Duo began to build up the speed and depth of his thrusting.

"Ah, yes," Heero hissed as his prostate was prodded. The pleasure rolled through him, igniting his blood and searing through his entire nervous system. He raised his legs and wrapped them around Duo's waist, pulling his lover deeper inside.

Muscles strained in Duo's thighs and buttocks as he plunged in and out of Heero's compliant sheath. The hot, tight walls that surrounded him stroked his length, squeezed and massaged his cock from tip to root sending Duo into stimulation overdrive.

All too soon it became a desperate dance to reach the pinnacle. The teasing had gone on for too long, both men being tormented to the point where they couldn't take any more. Basic animal instinct took over, Duo's hips thrusting hard and fast whilst Heero's pelvis pushed back , seeking to draw all of his lover as far inside as he could get him.

Duo's climax was swimming in front of him, so close he could taste it. Needing both his arms and hands to support himself, Duo was unable to reach between their grinding bodies to bring Heero off. His eyes closed tightly as the first tremors of his climax began to claim him.

Soft cries were emitted as Duo fell over the edge into nirvana. His cock throbbed, swelled and then began to pump his release into Heero's welcoming channel. His hips slowed in their thrusting, eyes squeezed shut as the overwhelming pleasure boiled through his blood, completely saturating him in bliss.

Feeling his partner tense and then cry out, Heero pushed his hips up to meet the inward thrust. The shudder and accompanying flood of heat inside him indicated Duo's climax. Heero slowed his own pushing, letting Duo ride the waves of his orgasm, simply enjoying the feeling of his lover still inside even though his own cock cried out for release.

Duo began to return from his orgasmic high and realized that Heero was still hard and had yet to come. Feeling a little guilty, he propped himself back up from where he'd collapsed against Heero's chest and gazed into the amused blue eyes of his partner. With a sly smile, Duo gently slipped from inside Heero and wriggled his way down the sweaty body until he was resting between Heero's still spread thighs. He eyed the weeping cock hungrily and then flicked his gaze back to Heero.

Watching with lidded eyes, Heero gave a soft gasp as Duo's tongue slipped out and licked over the sensitive head. With their gazed still locked, he noted the sly smile and then cried out as Duo's hot mouth dove in and swallowed him whole.

Determined to make it up to his lover for not bringing him off while they were making love, Duo let his tongue roam the length of Heero's shaft, twirling over the stiff flesh, teasing at the small slit and lapping the precum away. He drew the entire length into his mouth, sucking hard and then he released the organ, running his tongue around the flared ridge and grazing his teeth lightly over the sensitive head.

Hips bucked as Heero writhed under the torture. He was slowly but surely being driven insane with the teasing of his flesh. He wanted nothing more than to come, to gain the release he craved so much.

Taking pity on his lover, Duo began to suck in earnest, using every trick he knew to bring Heero to a mind blowing orgasm. Remembering what Heero liked, Duo put that knowledge into action, flicking his tongue over the tiny slit then suckling lightly at it, drawing the steadily leaking precum out to swallow it away and return for more.

It was too much for Heero. With a groan he tried to warn Duo of his impending release, but Duo was a step ahead of him. He'd felt the muscles starting to tense and backed off a little, ready to receive Heero's gift.

With a sharp cry, Heero stiffened and froze for a moment, the waves of climax crashing over him and dragging him deep into the tsunami. His cock jerked and pulsed, thick fluid spilling from within to be eagerly suckled down Duo's throat.

Eagerly drinking all that Heero had to offer him, Duo savored the taste. Heero's cock began to soften, having spent all its passion into Duo's mouth but Duo wanted more. He licked all over the now flaccid organ, cleaning up every last drop before worming his way back up Heero's flushed body to lie beside his lover. He smirked and licked his lips as a pair of sated, blue eyes cracked open and peered at him from beneath sweaty bangs.

Reaching out, Heero enveloped his lover in a warm embrace, kissing Duo's jaw, neck and finally, lips. He could taste himself there and found it to be quite pleasant. "Thank you," he sighed. "That was incredible."

"It was great for me too," Duo replied as he nuzzled Heero's neck, not wanting to leave the strength of those arms wrapped around him.

"I think you wore me out," Heero chuckled. "I don't have the energy to get up and get cleaned up."

"Me either," came the sleepy response.

"We'd better get under the covers or we'll freeze."

"Might be an idea." Grunting softly, the pair maneuvered themselves, pulling sheets and blankets until they were both snuggled underneath the warm covers.

"Love you," muttered Duo as he burrowed deeper into the warmth and allowed sleep to claim his exhausted body.

"Aishiteru," murmured Heero as he also drifted off into a happy, sated slumber.

* * *

The following day saw Heero flat out at Treize's with the horses that needed working. Virgo, the big mare, was starting to go ahead in her education. She was a sweet tempered thing and willing to learn. Heero discovered she had a natural jump to her now that she'd gotten control over those long legs of hers. She was a fast learner too and Heero had the feeling she would be bounding through the grades of competition in record time.

Back at the practice, Zero's leg was showing every sign of healing perfectly. There was no longer the trace of a limp when Zero walked, something that pleased both Heero and Duo. Duo was quietly confident that the stallion would recover enough to be able to serve mares without any problems from the leg at all.

Angel had settled in well, accepting her new home with grace. Shini was fascinated with her and would spend a lot of his time gazing over the paddock rails at the filly, a dreamy look in his eye. Duo had called him a love struck teenager, Heero had called him an idiot and hadn't been impressed; it was hard enough getting Shini to concentrate and work properly when Heero was schooling him without the added distraction of the filly. Heero had taken to riding Shini in the evenings, when he'd put Angel and Scythe inside the stables. At least then he managed to get the young stallion's complete attention.

Angel didn't seem to return Shini's affection, she seemed to be smitten with Zero - which was just as well considering Heero wanted to mate the pair. Zero didn't seem bothered either way. Yes, he paid attention to the filly, same as he did to Scythe, but he kept his displays of affection to a gentlemanly level, unlike his son who was often seen cavorting around his paddock, showing off and trying to gain some form of attention from the filly.

Scythe had accepted the young mare and the pair were firm friends, Scythe even allowed Angel to share her haynet, something that had even Duo shaking his head at. Knowing how possessive the mare was over her food, it was quite something to see. The feed bin though was a completely different story. No one but Scythe got their muzzle inside that bin once Scythe's food was in it! Duo had teased Heero mercilessly once when Heero hadn't been quite quick enough to move his arm out the way when mixing up the feed. Scythe had gotten impatient, the nice human didn't usually take long to mix up her dinner, but this time he had. Scythe had pushed forward and shoved Heero out the way, almost trapping Heero's arm between the side of the feed bin and her head. Heero had sported a patch of grazed skin and couple of bruises on the inside of his arm for several days, after literally dragging his arm out of the way.

Heero gave the sweating neck a couple of pats and praised the young stallion as he walked him around the paddock to cool off. Shini had worked well and Heero was pleased with him. He had a few more shows planned to end the season with and if Shini kept going the way he was, there was every chance the youngster would be at B grade by the end of the following season. That thought alone warmed Heero. If he could finish the following year in B grade then the chances were Shini would make A grade by the year after. He would then have another eighteen months in A grade to prove themselves worthy of being selected for the next Olympic games.

As the stallion walked around, Heero mentally mapped out his future years with the gray, planning what shows he would need to attend in order to have Shini gain experience as he passed through the various grades of competition. After ten minutes of walking, the youngster was cool enough for Heero to bring in and stable for the evening.

Duo was waiting in the stables, having come down whilst Heero was finishing off to give his lover a hand with settling the horses for the night. Zero was rugged and eating happily, Scythe also had her nose buried in the feed bin, munching away.

Tying Shinigami up to the small ring in the wall by his stable door, Heero began to remove the saddle and brush the stallion down. Duo emerged from Angel's stable, a thoughtful look on his face and made his way over to Heero. Heero noted the look and air of distraction about his lover and wondered what was up. He decided the straight forward approach was probably the best.

"Something wrong, Duo?"

"Huh?" Duo heard his lover's voice but didn't register the words.

Heero chuckled. "I asked if something was wrong. You seem distracted." Heero picked up Shini's rug from where it hung over the stable door and began to put it on the gray.

"Ah. Now that you mention it, there's nothing wrong, per say. Just something I'm not completely sure about."

"Oh?" Heero wasn't completely sure what was going on and gave his partner a puzzled look.

Duo sighed. "When you've put Shini away I'd like you to take a look at something."

"Okay." Heero's curiosity was even more aroused now and he quickly finished doing up the leg straps on Shini's rug. With the stallion all set for the night, Heero led him into his stable and then bolted the door, leaving Shini to eat his dinner. "What would you like me to see?"

"Follow me." Duo led his lover to Angel's stable. The filly was eating but raised her head out of the feed bin to gaze back at the humans for a moment, then resumed her feeding.

"Is there something wrong with Angel?" Heero asked, concern slipping into his voice. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with the filly when he'd brought her in from the paddock.

"Look closely at her, Heero."

Heero did but was still unable to see whatever it was Duo was seeing. "I don't see anything different."

"It's not very obvious, yet."

"Yet? Duo? Would you please stop talking in riddles and tell me what is wrong?" Heero was starting to get a little frustrated.

"I'm pretty sure she's coming into season."

"Aa." Heero felt like he'd been sucker punched.

"If she is, it will be a true test of just how well Zero's leg is going to stand up to him serving mares."

"Are you sure she's coming into season?" Heero's mind was still a couple of sentences behind the conversation. Whilst he was no prude when it came to sex with his lover, for some reason, Heero found himself getting very embarrassed discussing sex - even if it was between animals.

"There's one way to be sure."

"Ah."

"Tomorrow, when you go to put her out in the paddock, let her stop by Zero's stable on the way out. If she is coming into season, she'll be all over him like a rash. If she's not, then she won't show any more interest in him than normal."

"Right. I'll do that," Heero replied. Duo laughed, Heero frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You are, Heero. I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but it's the seriousness with which you are approaching this situation."

Heero scratched the back of his neck and gave a sheepish grin. "Guess I am approaching this seriously, but I've never had a stallion stand at stud before, it's all new to me and no amount of reading up on the subject is as good or informative as first hand experience."

"Look at it this way, Heero. If Angel is coming into season then not only will it be a good test of how Zero's leg will cope with the stress of serving a mare, but it will be good practice for when you have other mares coming to Zero."

"Good point."

"Besides, Zechs is coming back over this evening to watch the next round of the jumping, I'd suggest letting him know of our suspicions and if Angel is in season, I'm sure Zechs won't mind calling back the following day to help out and show us how to handle this mare and stallion mating stuff. He did offer to help."

"Hai, I know. Okay, we'll tell him and see what he suggests." Heero glanced at his watch. "Better get moving, I need a shower and dinner, the telecast starts in another two hours and I want to be ready to watch it."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Duo snickered and gave a mock salute.

"If I'm the captain, then you're the cabin boy, now, take me back to the house and feed me," Heero retorted quickly.

Duo chuckled and shook his head. He stole a quick kiss. "If I'm the cabin boy, then I guess I should show you later in our cabin exactly why I'm a cabin boy." He gave Heero a lusty stare before walking away to turn off the lights and slide the door across the stable complex entrance, putting a little extra sway into his hips as he went.

Heero groaned.

* * *

Zechs arrived half an hour before the telecast was due to start. Once again it was a delayed telecast, but not by much. He hadn't heard from Treize and didn't dare call his lover either as he knew Treize would most probably still be ringside, either having jumped or waiting to jump. Treize had promised to call as soon as his round was over and he had the chance to, so Zechs was doing his best to remain calm and patient.

Duo had told Zechs of his suspicions regarding Angel and her coming into season. Zechs had assured them both he'd meant what he'd said about helping them both and agreed to wait until the 'morrow when Heero and Duo would be better able to determine if the filly was indeed in season. If she was, then Zechs would arrange a time to call back and assist with the serving of the mare.

With mugs of hot chocolate beside them, a bowl of chips and other snacks on the small coffee table in the lounge room, the trio waited patiently for the jumping telecast to start. Heero had his notebook and pen again, ready to record the scores as they were announced and keep track of which country placed where.

They had to suffer through the results of the weightlifting, highlights of the ladies gymnastics and a couple of rounds of pole vaulting before finally, the jumping telecast started. The commentator began by recapping the previous day's competition, giving out the final scores again and confirming the twelve countries that would be jumping that day. He also informed the viewing public that the countries would jump in the same order as before, only the individual riders in each team would be jumping in reverse order: fourth rider first, then the third, second and first.

That meant Phillip and Geronimo would be the first to go for the Australian team.

With the explanations finished with, the screen changed to show the arena and brightly colored jumps. The course would be the same, only the heights and widths were now at the maximum allowed.

"May the best team win," Duo muttered as the screen showed the first rider entering the arena.

* * *

Nerves were strung tight in the Australian camp. The team had walked the course again, carefully noting the changes in height and width and thrashing out amongst themselves what would be the best option for each individual in their attempt for a clear round.

Treize had figured his best option would be to try and angle jump nine, give himself an extra couple of strides in which to build up Goose's impulsion again. Recalling their first round, he now had a much better idea of how the course rode and where he could take chances. Problem was; so did everyone else. And no one was going to make the same mistakes again if they could help it.

It was going to be a tough one and whoever won would have really earned the gold medal.

The course was closed and the competitors exited the arena, each heading back to their respective mounts, the competition ahead heavy on their minds. The Australian team all returned to the stables, silence thick in the air. Each was locked in their own thoughts.

The public address system crackled into life and informed everyone in the stable complex that the competition would be starting in fifteen minutes.

Suddenly, the stables became a hive of activity.

~ * ~

tbc...


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to all of you who are reading.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 29

As had been previously stated, the countries would compete in their drawn order, but the order of the individual riders would be in reverse. The commentator announced the order in which the countries would be jumping as it had changed slightly given there were only twelve teams competing in the second round.

"Welcome to the second and final round of the 2008 Beijing Olympics showjumping competition," the commentator began. "The order in which the countries will be jumping is as follows: Germany, Italy, United States of America, Japan, New Zealand, Australia, Great Britain, France, China, Spain, India and Korea. The rounds will commence in a few minutes time, beginning with the fourth riders from each country. They will be followed by the third, second and then first riders..." The commentator continued on, refreshing the memories of the spectators and giving a little bit of a spiel on how the first rounds had gone. He also explained that the course would remain the same, only the heights and widths had changed.

Down in the warm up area, Phillip had Geronimo working nicely. The skewbald had pulled up okay after the previous day's round and was looking fit and healthy. The team vet had checked all the horses after their rounds and again in the evening before retiring for the night. He'd checked them again first thing that morning and aside from a little stiffness in Crackerjack that had quickly worn off once Michael had begun to loosen the horse up, everything was fine.

All the horses had been tired, but that was to be expected. There were no signs of knocks, scrapes or strains from knocking down rails and the team vet was happy with the health of each animal. He'd sent his report to the games committee and the all clear had been given for the team to proceed into the second round. Whilst some would think all this fuss over a horse was unnecessary and a waste of time, the Olympic committee took their role in ensuring the animals' safety and health were put first very seriously and under no circumstances would they waver from that ruling. All horses had to be vet checked and cleared to compete.

Watching Phillip warm up, Noin gave a few last minute words of advice and wished the rider and horse all the best. She asked nothing more than they give it their best shot. Phillip was quietly confident in his own and horse's capabilities, but that didn't mean he was taking this round lightly. On the contrary, he already knew how difficult the course was, and this time it would be even harder.

Around him, other competitors were also warming up. All wore the same expression of grim determination on their faces. It warmed Phillip a touch to know he wasn't the only one who was feeling this way.

The steward began to call for the riders to get ready. He summoned the German team's fourth rider and had Italy on stand-by. The German entered the arena and the second round of competition began.

* * *

"Awww... What a shame," Duo said quietly as the German rider made four faults.

Heero cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if his partner was being sympathetic or sarcastic. Chewing on the end of his pencil, Heero waited for the penalties to be confirmed before writing them down in his notebook.

The telecast switched to show the final heat of the men's four hundred meter freestyle swimming event, much to Duo's chagrin. He wanted to watch the jumping, not swimming!

"If I wanted to watch the damn swimming I'd go to the local pool," Duo muttered.

"They do have to show the highlights and finals of other events too, Duo," Heero soothed.

"Maybe you should get cable," Zechs suggested. "I heard they are covering a lot of the games and there wouldn't be any adverts. You'd probably get a lot more of the jumping too."

"And pray tell, just when would I get the time to enjoy cable TV?" Duo snorted.

"Good point," Zechs conceded.

"Okay, time out. You can debate on cable versus commercial later. The jumping's back on and I want to get the scores," Heero interrupted.

"Is he usually this pushy?" Zechs asked with a smirk.

"Only when he really wants something. Usually he's quite submissive," Duo quipped causing Heero to blush a little at the way those words could be interpreted. Duo saw the blush and grinned.

Zechs decided he had more information than he cared for and that now was probably a good time to shut up.

* * *

The Italian rider also exited the arena with a score of four penalties; the triple claiming yet another 'victim'. The American rider was unlucky, having gone clear over the course but gaining two time penalties for the slowness of his round. The Japanese rider followed and ended up with eight faults, four at part B of the triple and another four at part C.

In the stadium stands, the rest of the Australian team watched, feeling more and more nervous as each rider completed their course. It was obvious that this round was going to be a lot harder than the first and any clear round would be well and truly earned.

Treize watched carefully, noting how the other riders approached jump nine and then the triple, which was undeniably the 'bug bear' of the entire course. He made a few mental notes and slightly changed his own pre-planned idea of how he would tackle the course.

The New Zealand rider entered the arena, saluted and once the bell rang, commenced his round. The pair started out well, clearing the first seven jumps, but then it all fell apart. Flying over the water jump, the New Zealand rider couldn't get his horse back to hand quick enough and they refused jump nine. The second attempt proved more fruitful and the pair cleared the jump, but the horse had been rattled and refused to settle. Poles hit the ground in quick succession as the pair knocked down all three elements of the triple. They were lucky to clear the remaining jumps and left the arena with a score of sixteen penalties.

Then it was Phillip's turn.

* * *

"Ouch," said Zechs and winced as poles went flying.

"That's not good," Duo stated.

"Maybe not good for them, but very good for us," Heero muttered.

"Oh? What happened to good sportsmanship?" Duo questioned with a raised eyebrow. Teasing Heero was fun.

"It's taking a little vacation," Heero replied absently and jotted down the result.

Duo rolled his eyes and shook his head. Heero had a dry sense of humor when it suited him.

"I think it's us next," Zechs said and all eyes focused intently on the screen as Phillip and his skewbald entered the arena.

* * *

Phillip had decided he would tackle the course in the same way he'd first ridden it. He knew he would need to have more impulsion from Geronimo if they were to repeat their first round score. With a determined look in his eye, Phillip commenced his course.

Geronimo was feeling fit and raring to go. He'd enjoyed jumping the previous day and was eager to jump again. With pricked ears, he flashed through the starting flags and sailed over jump one.

"So far, so good," muttered Noin, unconsciously crossing her fingers.

The rest of the team members held their breath as they kept a close eye on their team mate currently on course. Geronimo was jumping with his usual flair and smoothness, yet to Treize's eye it appeared the course was taking more out of the skewbald than it had in the first round, another testament to just how much more difficult the course was with the increase in height and width.

The first five jumps passed cleanly beneath Geronimo, the gelding seeming to take the extra height in his stride. Phillip knew that the hardest part was yet to come and did his best to keep some of Geronimo's energy in reserve. They approached the double and cleared both elements, fence seven following and also cleared. The water jump was next and Phillip gave the skewbald a little more rein whilst pushing the horse forward. Geronimo flattened out and skimmed over the water, his headlong rush being checked rather abruptly as soon as they landed.

Sitting hard into his saddle, Phillip used all his skill to bring his horse back to hand and try to get as much impulsion back as possible. They made the turn inside jump three and were on track for jump nine. It wasn't as smooth as their first round and the skewbald found he'd expended a little too much energy over the water. Unfortunately, Phillip wasn't able to drive the gelding together quick enough and they knocked the top rail down.

A collective groan came from the Australian team as they watched the pole hit the ground.

* * *

"Ah, crap," Duo muttered as he watched the pole fall.

"They were doing so well too," Zechs commented.

Heero declined to comment, he hoped that Phillip was enough of a professional to not let this mishap upset him or his horse.

Fortunately, Phillip was.

* * *

Gathering himself and his horse together, Phillip put the falling poles out of his mind and concentrated on driving Geronimo together as the triple was fast approaching and now wasn't a good time to dwell on the four penalties he'd just scored.

Geronimo responded to his master's seat and leg, gathering himself up and driving his powerful hind legs underneath himself. They flew over part A, landed, and within seconds were airborne again over part B. The third element followed and Phillip breathed a sigh of relief. Only three more jumps to go.

Not letting his concentration waver, Phillip rode his horse at the last three jumps.

In the seating area, the rest of the team were biting various appendages as they willed Geronimo and Phillip on. Noin could only hope the pair had enough stamina to finish without further faults.

Geronimo was tired, the bigger course had taken a lot out of him and his reserves were running low. Gamely he came into the last fence, giving a supreme effort and managing to scrape over it. Phillip gave the gelding his head and urged him over the finish line, patting the brown and white neck enthusiastically as they broke the timing beam and ended their course.

"Four Faults for Phillip Martins on Geronimo for Australia," the commentator announced.

In the arena, the crowd cheered and clapped, the rest of the Aussie team among them. Once Phillip had exited the arena, the group were quick to find their feet and go congratulate their fellow rider.

* * *

"That was some riding," said Zechs as he shook his head.

"That it was," replied Heero. "He did well to keep a cool head and finish the course with only four faults."

"All I can say is I'm glad it's them over there and not me," Duo said. "There's no way in hell I'd ever be able to do what they are."

"I think they all deserve a medal," stated Zechs.

"Win, lose or draw, they have every reason to be proud of themselves. It's an achievement in itself to even make it to the team," Heero said as he noted down the score.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I could do with a caffeine fix. All this excitement is starting to affect me," Duo chuckled. "Anyone else want a coffee?"

Zechs and Heero both replied in the affirmative.

"I'll go put the kettle on while they're showing the gymnastics then."

"You mean you're not going to stay and ogle the men in their tight, white outfits?" Heero teased.

"Don't need to," Duo replied as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. "I've got your hot bod to ogle any time I like; and those outfits aren't a patch on your tight jodhpurs,"

Heero blushed red to the roots of his hair; Zechs almost choked on his laughter.

* * *

Phillip related his experience of the course to the rest of the team, pointing out the changes and how they affected the horse compared to the first round. With a little time up their sleeve, Noin went over the fine details with Phillip, gleaning as much information from the rider as she possibly could and hopefully being able to use that information to give the remaining riders a slight advantage.

The team listened intently, drawing what they could from the conversation and Noin's advice. Each would apply that information as best suited their individual animals and themselves. Discussion over, Noin and Treize returned to the arena to continue to watch the remaining competitors. Phillip and John took Geronimo back to the stables, Zoe also going to the stables to get Periwinkle saddled up and begin their warm up. Michael went along too.

Noin and Treize took their seats again and discovered that during their absence the British rider had managed to go clear whilst the French rider had eight faults. The Chinese rider was currently on course and having a few problems at the triple. He finished with a score of eight penalties.

The Spanish, Indian and Korean riders all made faults and then it was time to rake the arena in preparation for the third riders to have their turn.

* * *

Heero quickly added up the current scores in his notebook. Depending on how the remaining riders went and which scores the team managers opted to discard, it was still pretty much anyone's competition.

"How are the scores looking?" Duo asked as he returned to the lounge with coffees on a tray and a plate of biscuits.

"Close," Heero replied and helped himself to a biscuit.

Zechs took a drink of his coffee, glad for the distraction.

Duo settled back on the lounge next to Heero and took a peek over the dark haired man's shoulder at the neat figures on the page. He gave a low whistle. "Wow. You weren't kidding. It could go down to the wire judging by those results so far."

"There's still a lot of competition to come and it all depends on how the other riders fare and which scores get dropped," said Heero as he reached for another biscuit.

"Guess we'd better hope the Aussies can keep up the good work then."

//_A prayer or two wouldn't go astray either,//_ Heero thought to himself.

* * *

Zoe worked Periwinkle around in the warm up area, concentrating hard on keeping the mare's attention. All around other people were working their horses, loosening muscles and preparing for the round ahead. Tension was thick in the air, all riders knew how important a good, second round was going to be and each was as determined as the next to do their very best.

The stewards were calling for the riders to present themselves so the next round could get underway. Noin took Zoe to one side and had a quiet chat with the woman, going over last minute details and wishing Zoe all the best. The rest of the team also spoke with Zoe, offering good wishes and bits of advice, ultimately though it came down to the mare, the rider and the course.

With nothing more that could be done, the team went back inside the stadium to watch the second round of third riders. Michael stayed behind to share a private moment.

"Be careful," he said softly as he squeezed Zoe's calf. "Phillip said it's a really hard course this time with the extra height.

"Don't worry, I'll do the best I can and not take any unnecessary risks," Zoe replied with a smile.

They shared a brief kiss, both knowing that these were the Olympics and risks were the one thing you _had_ to take to be successful.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

With one last kiss, Michael left to join the rest of the team inside the stadium.

Zoe gathered up her reins and urged Periwinkle forward. "Right, girl, it's just you, me and that course out there. Let's make our country proud."

Periwinkle gave a toss of her head and snorted.

* * *

The coverage continued for a while on the gymnastics, the three men following the action on screen with mild interest and a lot of teasing between Heero and Duo. From the gymnastics, the station switched to the swimming again, much to Heero's frustration. He wanted to see how the scores were going. Finally, the coverage went back to the equestrian where the commentators began to give a run down on the current state of events and update the scores.

The New Zealand rider was halfway through his round when the telecast resumed and was not having a lot of luck. A hoof in the water was followed by a refusal at jump nine. Upon presenting his horse at the jump again, they cleared it and went on to clear the triple and remaining three jumps. They finished with a total of twelve penalties.

Heero grabbed his pen and scribbled down the results thus far. The German rider had scored four faults, the Italian eight. The American rider went well and came out with a clear round, the Japanese rider made four faults and then the New Zealander had eight.

"Zoe's going to need to go clear if she can," Heero muttered.

Duo took another look at the current scores and agreed. "They can't afford to have too many faults."

"How do you think it's going, Heero?" Zechs asked.

"If the Aussies want to stay in gold medal contention then they really need to go clear; or try to keep the faults at four maximum. The American has gone clear so that really puts the pressure on us."

"Ah." Zechs returned his attention to the screen and did his best to keep his worries to himself. He couldn't help _but_ worry though. His boyfriend was there, going to jump for his country and the pressure must be enormous. If Zechs was feeling this nervous from only watching, he couldn't begin to imagine how Treize must be feeling.

"Zoe's in," Heero said quietly and all attention flicked back to the screen.

* * *

Zoe knew this round was important, her nerves disappeared though as she rode into the ring and saluted the judge. The cheers and applause faded into the background as she gathered her reins and patted the muscled neck.

The bell sounded and Zoe turned the mare for the start flags, everything forgotten but the horse beneath her and the course ahead.

Periwinkle cleared the first three jumps with pricked ears. Being a smart animal she remembered the course from the previous round; she also picked up on the extra height and width. Jumps four and five were similarly cleared and the brave little mare was bearing down on the double.

Keeping her hands light on the reins, Zoe guided the mare around the course. She sat down in her saddle and rode the mare together, driving Periwinkle's hocks right underneath her and assisting the mare in every way possible. Phillip's words about the extra height and effort needed from the horse remained in her head and she did her best to ensure that Periwinkle conserved as much energy as possible.

Michael watched with his heart in his mouth. He admired the determination and courage shown by both horse and rider, pride swelling in his chest as they cleared jump after jump. He also felt pleased and flattered that Zoe was interested in him. When they'd first met he'd felt an attraction towards the young woman, but never dreamed she would return that attraction. When she had expressed an interest in him, Michael had been completely smitten.

Zoe's mind was completely focused on the course and her horse. So far they were doing okay and Zoe wanted to keep it that way. Periwinkle flew over the double, the extra height and width not seeming to make any difference to the horse. Jump seven came and went and then they were lining up for the water jump.

Keeping a light feel on the reins, Zoe urged the mare forward. Periwinkle flattened out as she gathered speed. The water jump was at its maximum width: 4.2 meters and was quite the stretch to clear. They approached the water, Periwinkle almost at full gallop as she launched herself over the pool of water. Forelegs reached for the opposite side and bit into the dirt, hind legs following. Unfortunately, the off hind just touched the edge of the water and the jump steward raised his flag.

Michael groaned, Treize closed his eyes and sighed. Phillip chewed on his bottom lip whilst Noin continued to watch, hoping Zoe would put the mishap behind her and concentrate on the tricky part of the course still to come.

Zoe knew they'd made four faults and with her jaw set, she reined in her horse, Periwinkle practically sitting down on the spot as she slowed almost to a stop. Turning, the bay was once again on course, Zoe holding the mare in check whilst driving the hindquarters back underneath and recovering the impulsion they would need for the remaining fences.

Jump nine was angled beautifully, Zoe remembering about that trick from the first round. Periwinkle landed safely and was right on line for the triple. Calculating the takeoff points and knowing how hard the triple had been from the first round, Zoe drove the mare together with all she had, holding the forward movement until the last moment, then unleashing the power over the jumps.

The bay grunted softly as she leapt into the air and sailed over part A. Landing, Periwinkle was quick to gather herself together, take a stride and then leave the ground again. Flying over part B, forelegs came out and bore the brunt of the landing, hind legs following and pushing the mare forward again for a stride before launching into the air for the last element. They scraped over the top, poles wobbling a touch but staying put. Periwinkle pecked a touch on landing but quickly recovered, her mistress driving her forward with seat, leg and an encouraging pat.

Just as she had in the first round, the mare's energy began to wane as they cleared jump eleven and twelve. With only one more fence between them and the finish, Zoe ran a hand down the sweaty neck and murmured to her horse. "Come on, girl. One more to go and that's the lot. No more rounds, you can have a nice rest."

Periwinkle cocked back an ear, the soothing tone of her mistress' voice giving her that last bit of energy she needed. Pushing off hard from the ground, the mare soared into the air and landed cleanly on the opposite side of the final jump.

Eyeing the finish flags, Zoe turned the mare's head for them and they galloped through. The applause was deafening as the clock stopped. Everyone in the stadium seemed to have taken a liking to the courageous little mare and her equally determined rider. Zoe patted the neck of her horse, praising both verbally and physically for the effort her little horse had put in.

In the stands, the rest of the Australian team were on their feet, cheering and clapping just as loud as everyone else. As Zoe exited the ring, they all vacated their positions to go and congratulate the pair, the commentator's voice following them out.

"Representing Australia, Zoe Lang on Periwinkle scored four penalties."

* * *

"Ah, crap," Heero cursed as Periwinkle dropped a hoof into the water.

"I take it that's not good?" Zechs said as he saw the steward lift a flag.

"No, it's not," Heero replied. "It's four faults for a hoof in the water."

"Does that mean it's sixteen total if all four feet end up in the water?" Duo asked.

Heero was about to answer when he was cut off by Zechs.

"And does another four get added if the rider puts a foot in the water too?" questioned Zechs in all innocence. "Or, what would the penalty be if the entire rider ended up in the water? Another sixteen as he has two feet and two hands?"

Heero shook his head and gave a sigh. "In answer to your questions, no, it's only four faults if one or both hind hooves end up in the water. It's eight if the fore feet and hind feet go in the water." Turning to Zechs, Heero plastered on his 'patient' look. "There are no penalties for a rider putting a foot in the water as technically speaking, it won't happen. If a rider does get his feet, hands or body in the water then it would be caused by the horse falling or refusing and dumping the rider in the water, and that would result in elimination and one very soggy rider."

"Ah. Thank you," Zechs replied and promptly turned his attention back to the screen.

Duo gave a snicker and passed Heero another biscuit.

* * *

Out in the warm up area, Carol had taken charge of Periwinkle, loosening the mare's girth, tossing a rug over her sweaty body and walking her around to cool off. Zoe was caught up in Michael's strong arms the moment she dismounted and was thoroughly kissed, the kiss breaking only when the remainder of the team caught up with them.

Treize smiled softly at the scene and felt an ache in his own heart. He missed his lover terribly. Whilst they couldn't show any affection for each other in public, he still missed being able to kiss and hold Zechs in private. Maybe one day...

Noin offered her congratulations and gave the other woman a hug. Likewise, Treize and Phillip also hugged Zoe and passed on their own congratulations. With that out of the way, it was time for Zoe to recount her experience of the course, backing up Phillip's earlier comments on the difficulty now that the course was higher and wider.

They stood and discussed things for a few moments, Michael and Treize gaining all the information they could and adding it to the ever growing mound they already had. When things calmed down a little, Noin and Phillip went back inside the stadium to watch the remaining third riders. Michael went with Zoe and Carol to settle Periwinkle, Treize found Joe and the pair of them went back to the stables to get Goose ready.

* * *

"It's not too bad," Heero said as he added the last of the scores to his note book.

Zechs returned from the bathroom just as Duo set the next round of coffees on the table. Taking his seat again, he picked up his mug and took a sip before speaking. "What are the rest of the scores?"

"Great Britain and France both scored four faults, China eight, Spain, four, Korea and India finished with sixteen," Heero read from his note book.

"And that all means?" Duo asked as he replenished the dwindling biscuit supply.

"With the current scores, America is in the lead for the gold with Britain and Australia tied for the silver."

"Then I suggest we start sending bad vibes to the American and British teams," Zechs stated simply.

"Zechs!" admonished Duo. "What happened to good sportsmanship?"

"Like Heero said, it took a vacation," Zechs replied smugly.

"Don't look at me, I'm not taking the blame for this one," Heero defended himself and put his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"I give up," Duo sighed.

* * *

Goose felt fresh and eager to be jumping. Treize had his hands full keeping the stallion's concentration as he rode the big bay around to loosen him up. He didn't have the time to feel nervous or worry about the course to be jumped, he was too busy getting Goose to listen to his aids and work properly.

Changing gait from trot to canter, Treize sat down harder in his saddle and used his seat and legs to drive Goose together. Goose resisted at first, poking his nose into the air and ignoring his rider's attempts to get him to soften his muscles and relax. His master's persistence paid off and soon Goose dropped his nose and listened to the signals he was getting from his rider.

Joe watched from the side with Noin and Duck. The mini pony was quite happy to stand still for the moment and observe everything that was going on around him. He didn't get much time out of his stable, something that displeased Duck to no end, but with there not being any form of paddocking available, there was nothing that could be done about it. Joe had taken both stallion and pony out as much as he could, walking them around the equestrian complex to keep them from getting bored and give them a little exercise.

Every moment out of the stable was one to be enjoyed in Duck's book and he took advantage of it every chance he got. He could see his stable mate off to one side and let his eyes wander over the rest of the equines that were moving around.

Noin watched Treize and Goose carefully. She was pleased to see the horse full of energy and obviously recovered from the previous day's round of jumping. Quietly confident that they would do okay over the raised course, Noin stepped closer to where Treize was warming up to offer advice.

* * *

"Damn shame that," Zechs said as he watched the poles hit the ground.

"At least he wasn't eliminated this time," Heero said as he added the twelve penalties to the German team score.

"Can't complain about that then. It has to be an improvement," said Duo.

The screen switched to the last of the swimming finals for the day and the trio took advantage of the break to visit the bathroom and take the empty cups out to the kitchen. When they returned, Heero was grabbing his pen and scribbling down results again. Duo managed a quick look before the screen changed to show the Japanese rider completing his round.

"Guess those bad vibes are working," Duo commented as he sat down.

"They are? How?" questioned Zechs.

"The American scored eight faults."

"Ah."

"The Italian had four and the Japanese rider's just finished with eight," Heero supplied and turned his attention back to the screen.

The New Zealand rider was half way through his round and going well, until he reached the triple. Poles crashed to the ground again and the rider finished with eight penalties.

"It should be Treize next," Duo commented.

"Hai."

Duo turned to look at Zechs, the other vet had gone very pale. Duo patted Zechs' knee. "Don't worry, they will be fine and knowing Treize, he'll be giving it everything he's got."

Zechs couldn't answer, his voice had deserted him completely. All he could do was nod.

"Representing Australia; Treize Kushrenada riding Tall Geese."

A familiar form mounted on a bay stallion rode into the ring.

~ * ~

tbc...


	30. Chapter 30

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 30

Treize settled himself into his saddle, collected his reins and gathered his horse. He applied the leg and Goose began to trot forward. The steward motioned for him to enter and Treize rode through the short tunnel and into the arena.

The jumps sparkled under the light and the crowd went quiet as the commentator announced him.

"Representing Australia; Treize Kushrenada riding Tall Geese."

The applause broke out, the noise traveling down into the arena where Treize was making his way towards the judge's box to salute. Placing his reins in one hand, Treize brought Goose to a halt and removed his hat. Bowing his head, he acknowledged the judge, then replaced his helmet and rode Goose towards the start flags. The bell rang and Goose began to canter.

Treize circled around and brought Goose through the flags to face the first jump, all thoughts of anything but the course ahead left his mind and he focused completely on the job at hand.

Goose spotted the first jump and lengthened his stride, clearing it easily and looking for the next fence. It soon appeared and they sailed over it too, Treize sitting down deep into his saddle and checking Goose back so they could make a quick turn on the inside of jumps eight and twelve to bring them perfectly in line with jump three.

Drawing his hindquarters underneath him, Goose pushed off the ground and sailed into the air again, landing cleanly on the other side and cantering away with pricked ears. Jump four followed as did jump five, both being cleared with ease.

Settling into his stride, Goose was enjoying himself. He loved to jump and right now he had exactly what he wanted right in front of him. The double was coming up and Goose picked his take off point, lengthened out his stride and pushed his hind legs right underneath himself. Forelegs left the ground, body arching as his hind legs followed and the big bay soared into the air. Clearing the first element, Goose landed, collected himself together and with the urging of his rider's seat and legs, lifted away from the ground over part B.

They landed safely and were once again cantering away from a clean jump and towards the next obstacle. Treize kept a firm hold on the reins knowing that the more difficult part of the course was yet to come. It was imperative he keep Goose full of impulsion and the stallion's attention focused entirely on himself and the course.

Jump seven loomed before them and Treize rode his horse together, shortening his reins and driving his legs against Goose's sides. Goose responded, shortening stride and bringing his hindquarters underneath. The take off point arrived and Goose launched himself into the air, arching over the jump and landing neatly on the other side. Immediately they landed, Treize was sitting deep, gathering the bay up and riding him forward. The water jump was next and Treize knew he needed to gain speed to clear it, but still have Goose responsive to him for the next set of jumps which would be the most difficult.

* * *

"Oh, god, I can't take it," Zechs muttered and closed his eyes. On the screen, Treize was approaching the water and Zechs' nerves were about to give out on him.

"Shhh," Heero hissed, his attention completely riveted on the action in front of him.

Duo cocked an eyebrow and snickered to himself. Zechs looked across and Duo gave the other vet a sympathetic smile.

"Steady back," Heero mumbled. "You need to get him together."

"Shhh," Zechs growled in response.

Heero looked up sharply and then reddened as he realized what was going on. "Sorry," he muttered in apology and then returned his attention to the telecast.

Duo buried his face in the cushion to muffle his laughter.

* * *

Goose picked up speed, eyeing the water ahead and gauging the distance from the take off to the landing. He really didn't want to get his feet wet! Treize sat quietly, not interfering but keeping his hand light and steady on the reins. Goose reached his pre-selected point and leapt over the water, forelegs reaching for the dry ground on the other end. Hooves bit into the dirt, showering small clumps to either side and back into the water as Goose landed and headed away.

Immediately, Treize had his weight dropping into his saddle, fingers closing on the reins and checking his horse back. Treize's strong legs made the horse obey and reluctantly Goose slowed his forward rush, shortening his stride while retaining impulsion. Treize kept a firm feel on the stallion's mouth as he continued to shorten Goose's stride. Shifting his weight and applying his leg, Treize had Goose almost at a standstill and pivoting on his hindquarters. They made a neat turn inside jump twelve and once more Goose was striding forward.

"Shit!" Michael hissed as he watched the pair in the ring almost stop and pirouette.

"Very sneaky," Phillip chuckled.

"You mean very clever," Noin amended as she watched the rider and horse approaching jump nine. All she could do was hope and pray that Treize's skills and Goose's stamina would see them through this next, most difficult part of the course.

"Go, Treize!" Zoe cheered softly, a wide smile on her face.

Goose checked his pace and listened to his rider, obeying the slightest instruction. He let his master guide him where he wanted, keeping his impulsion and eager to jump. He could see the next jump ahead and began to tug at the reins preventing him from barreling forward.

"Steady, Goose," Treize soothed as he studied the jump ahead. Treize had a little trick up his sleeve but to pull it off successfully he would need all his concentration and cooperation from the bay. He selected the point of take off, lined it up and then began to ride Goose towards it. He swung out slightly wider than his first round and then zeroed in on the jump.

* * *

"What the...?" began Zechs.

"Well, I'll be," Heero muttered as he watched the drama unfolding.

"Would someone care to enlighten _me_?" Duo asked, his voice holding a slight frustration to it.

"I wouldn't mind knowing what's happening either," Zechs chipped in. "Especially as it looks like he's going off course."

"I think he's planning on taking jump nine at an angle," Heero said as he watched the line Treize was riding.

"It's going to be a pretty sharp angle then," Duo stated, "given the way he's heading off to the right."

"It's going to be a close one," agreed Heero.

"Why?" Zechs asked. He wasn't all that clued up on angles and jumping.

"Usually you bring a horse into a jump straight on, they can judge the height better and have a greater chance of clearing it. Angling a jump can save time and also put you in a better position to clear a following jump, as in this case. Only problem is, the more severe the angle, the greater the chance of the horse refusing." Heero's brows furrowed. "Shit."

"Why shit?" demanded Zechs as his eyes went from the screen to Heero and back again.

"He's planning to take it at a forty-five degree angle - I think."

"And that means?" Duo questioned, just as frustrated as Zechs.

"A very hard jump. Oh fuck."

Zechs and Duo immediately turned back to the screen and echoed the sentiment.

* * *

Keeping Goose alert and responsive to his slightest touch, Treize began his approach to jump nine. If he could successfully pull this off he would be perfectly lined up for the triple. A slight touch to the right rein and light pressure of left leg had Goose shifting a touch to the right. Treize lined his angle up, originally intending to take the jump at a forty-five degree angle - difficult enough at the best of times. Looking ahead to where part A of the triple lay in wait, Treize amended his plan slightly and decided to go for a much finer angle - thirty degrees to be exact.

It was a huge risk and presented every opportunity for Goose to simply duck left and canter right past the jump. Treize used every ounce of skill he had to keep Goose on course and let the bay know this was a jump and they were to jump it, not bypass it.

Goose was a little confused by the signals he was getting, his rider telling him they needed to jump, but approaching on such an angle it was hard for him to pick his take off point. But Goose was well educated and listened to his rider. He trusted his master, after all, his master had never put him in a position where he'd been hurt and certainly never asked for more that he could give.

Waiting for the signal to take off, Goose continued in his approach to the jump.

"What the hell?" said Zoe as her eyes widened.

"Is he going to?" questioned Phillip.

"Surely not," said Michael.

"I hope he can pull it off," muttered Noin and forced herself to continue watching when all she wanted to do was close her eyes.

The stallion pricked his ears and responded to the shift in weight of his rider. Legs closed against his sides, pushing him forward, once, twice and then with the third push, the reins loosened a little and his master's weight started to go forward. Goose had lost sight of the jump, the placement of his eyes in his head only allowing him to see the jump until he was three strides away and then it disappeared from his vision and he trusted his instincts - or his rider - for the take off point.

Muscles strained, rippling beneath the bay hide as Goose launched himself into the air. He tucked his forelegs underneath, hind legs lifting behind him as he arched over the jump. Poles flashed beneath them and Goose seemed to hover in the air for a moment before his front legs began to extend out in readiness for the landing.

* * *

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Duo as he watched the pair on the screen flying over the jump. "Never in this world is that a forty-five degree angle, if it is then all the geometry I learned just went out the window."

"You're right, it's more like thirty degrees," Heero breathed. "Shit, a forty-five degree is hard enough, but a thirty?"

"I hope he clears it then," Zechs mumbled.

* * *

Hooves once more bit into the dirt and Goose grunted as he landed. Hind legs joined the fore on the ground and Goose gathered himself together. Immediately they landed, Treize was there with his seat and leg, getting his horse back in hand as he looked for and lined up the first of the triple elements.

The angle he'd taken over jump nine had not only been successful, but had put him in perfect alignment for the three parts. Now all he had to do was keep as much impulsion as possible and hope that luck would continue to be on their side.

* * *

"He did it!" cheered Duo and grabbed a stunned Heero in his arms, hugging and kissing the life out of him.

Zechs collapsed back into his chair, one hand over his mouth, the other over his heart which felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He glanced briefly at Heero and Duo who were locked at the lip and then back to the screen. "Please, be safe," he whispered.

Heero was taken by surprise but quickly recovered and was soon returning the kiss and hug with enthusiasm. When they broke for air, his grin mirrored that of Duo's. "That was some riding," he admitted.

"Awesome," agreed Duo.

"I really hope he can keep this up for the rest of the round," returned Heero as he released his lover and settled back to watch as Treize approached the first element of the triple.

* * *

"Good boy," Treize praised his horse and added a quick pat to the sweating neck. "Now for the tough one."

Goose cocked back an ear. He could tell from his master's tone he was doing the right thing. He could see the poles approaching and remembered this jump from before. Responding to the aids his master was giving, Goose slowed his pace and gathered his energy together.

Sitting as quietly as he could, Treize carefully approached the triple, keeping Goose forward going whilst keeping the energy contained. Part A loomed before them and Treize let the stallion go. Goose dug his hind hooves into the ground and pushed off. They arched over the first element and landed clean. Treize was right there, seat and leg pushing Goose back together and urging him forward. Another grunt and Goose was again pushing off from the ground, reaching high to clear part B.

Another safe landing and Goose gathered himself together for the last part of the triple. Muscles strained as he launched into the air reaching for the width as well as the height of the last element. Treize held his breath as they seemed to soar forever upwards, weight off his horse's back, hands forward on either side of the neck as he stayed in perfect harmony with the stallion. Then Goose was coming back to earth. Forelegs sank into the soft ground, bones, tendons and ligaments all straining as they bore the weight of the big stallion and his rider. Hind legs touched the ground and Goose was safely cantering away.

In the stands, Noin thought she was going to pass out and had to remind herself to breathe. Zoe was bouncing out of her seat in excitement, an equally enthusiastic Michael grinning from ear to ear beside her. Phillip sat in stunned silence, the efforts of his team mate leaving him speechless with admiration.

A ripple of excitement went through the crowd but no one dared to put a voice to it lest they disturb the concentration of the pair in the arena.

* * *

"Yes!" Heero crowed and punched the air as his boss successfully cleared all three elements of the triple. He grabbed Duo and kissed the vet.

"That's the hard part out of the way," Duo commented when Heero let him draw breath.

"Yes, it is, but there's still another three jumps to go before he's finished," replied Heero. "It's not over yet."

"Ah, but surely those three shouldn't pose any problem, not the way Tall Geese is jumping?" Zechs questioned.

"It's critical that Treize and Goose don't lose their focus now. The hard ones may be out of the way, but it's not over yet. This is when a lot of riders make mistakes. They know the difficult jumps are over and they let themselves relax, that's when mistakes are made," Heero replied.

"I think I'm going to be sick," groaned Zechs.

Duo passed over the empty biscuit bowl.

"Thanks, I think."

* * *

Treize listened carefully for the sound of falling poles. When there was nothing but the noise of Goose's hooves as they cantered away, he couldn't help but grin. Giving the horse a pat of encouragement he focused on the next jump; the hedge.

Goose was beginning to feel the strain of the extra height and width, he was getting tired but gamely cantered on. He felt his master's weight shift and altered his stride accordingly. The next jump came into view and Goose lined it up.

Powerful hindquarters pushed the stallion into the air and then followed the body as the horse arced over the jump. Forelegs brushed lightly through the top of the hedge, but not enough to dislodge it and so it was classified as clear. Goose stumbled a little on landing but recovered quickly.

Noin bit her lip, eyes riveted on the pair in the arena. If will alone could get the pair through and clear, then Noin was projecting enough for her entire team.

Out in the 'wings', Joe and Duck watched in silence. Joe was constantly having to remind himself to breathe whilst Duck had eyes only for his stable mate. The mini pony gave a soft snort and pawed the ground as Goose landed over the hedge.

"Two more to go, Goose," Treize muttered as he shortened his rein and rode the bay together. He could feel how tired the horse was and did everything in his power to keep the impulsion there whilst remaining as still as possible. The next jump ahead, Treize sized it up then sat deep, riding Goose forward with everything he had.

Once more the stallion soared into the air, straining to reach the extra width that had been added. The back pole seemed a long way off as Goose gave it all he had. Hind legs touched the back pole, rocking it in the cups as Goose began to return to earth. The stallion landed, the pole rocked a couple more times and then decided to let gravity have its way and fell.

* * *

"No!" Duo shouted as he watched the pole fall. "That can't happen."

"What can't happen?" asked Zechs, opening his eyes to see what was going on. He couldn't help it, he was completely on edge, his nerves frayed from all the tension and he simply couldn't watch any more.

"Damn! They were doing so well too," Heero groaned.

"Four faults, that's what happened," Duo said in reply to Zechs' question. "That _really_ sucks."

"Aw fuck," Zechs muttered.

"My sentiments exactly," Duo agreed.

* * *

Duck stamped his little hoof and then began to paw at the ground. He could see his stable mate, sense the tension in the air and feel the excitement. He jerked against the lead rope but Joe was holding firm. Duck gave a low whinny of disgust.

Goose heard the low whinny and pricked his ears. He could smell his companion on the light breeze that wafted into the arena. His master's weight shifted again, pressure applied to his sides and Goose gathered himself together. He found extra strength from somewhere and seemed to know that this next jump was the last.

The wall lay ahead, a solid mass of red bricks. The final jump between Goose, Treize and the finish. "Let's give this one all we have, Goose," Treize encouraged as he drove Goose's hind legs underneath and mustered as much impulsion as he could in the bay.

One, two, three strides and Goose launched himself into the air. The large body flew upward and reached for the height. Goose appeared to hover in the air for a couple of seconds, teetering over the top of the jump and then finally starting to return to the ground. They landed safely, all bricks still in place. Treize gave Goose his head and the pair galloped through the finish.

In the stands the crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

"Four faults for Treize Kushrenada and Tall Geese representing Australia."

Tears momentarily blinded Treize, but luckily for him, Goose knew where the exit was, he'd picked up Duck's scent and was aiming directly for his mate. He gave a deafening neigh as they exited the arena.

Hearing his friend's neigh and approaching hoof beats, Duck returned the neigh and all but pulled Joe off his feet. Seconds later the bay stallion appeared and a joyful reunion was taking place between the pair.

* * *

"Four faults for Treize Kushrenada and Tall Geese representing Australia."

"Thank god that's over," Zechs said and collapsed back against the chair he was slumped in.

"Way to go, Treize," Duo added, his enthusiasm bubbling over, a wide grin on his face.

Heero was busy adding the score to the rest in his notebook. He gave a soft sigh as he noted the figures. "It's going to be a very close finish," he stated.

"How close?" asked Duo as he peered at the notebook.

"Well, we still have the rest of the second riders to go and then the first. It all hinges on how those remaining riders score and which score the team managers choose to drop. Right now it's neck and neck between the American, British, French and us. It could go in anyone's favor."

"Does it look like there will be a jump off?" Zechs all but whispered.

"I don't think there will be, unless it's for the individual gold," replied Heero with a frown.

"I think I can live with that then," Zechs sighed in relief.

"Poor guy," Duo snickered. "I'm sure all this stress has added about five years to him."

"More like ten," Heero deadpanned.

"I'll remember that when you're pulling your hair out, Duo, whilst watching Heero jumping in his next big competition," Zechs retorted. "And I certainly won't offer to remove the hair ball you'll no doubt have from chewing on the end of your braid either."

"Ohhh, tetchy," Duo teased.

"That's enough from you two for the moment, you can continue in the next commercial break. The British rider is about to jump," Heero interrupted.

The three settled back again to continue watching the coverage.

* * *

It didn't take Noin and the others long to reach Treize and offer their congratulations, especially on the angle he'd taken jump nine at. Each of the riders had some comment to make and Treize found himself blushing with all the praise.

Goose was also given his fair share of the attention, pats and praise raining down on him from all the humans and he accepted it all with good grace. Duck felt a little put out by all the attention being focused on his 'mate' and showed it by pushing his nose forward and nudging whoever was close enough and demanding some of the pats for himself.

Once all the fuss died down and Treize had been well and truly 'grilled' over his round, the rest of the team returned to the main arena to watch the last of the rounds. Treize and Joe took Goose and Duck back to the stables to brush them both down and leave them to rest. Michael had gone back into the arena to watch a couple more rounds and returned to the stables to get Crackerjack ready just as Treize and Joe were finishing up. They chatted for a moment, Michael getting any last minute advice that he could before leaving to jump.

Returning to the arena, Treize was still on his adrenaline high and contemplated calling Zechs. He checked his watch and decided to wait until after all the second riders had finished. Settling back in his seat, he watched the Indian rider finish his round.

* * *

"What's the scores like?" asked Zechs as he returned from the bathroom.

"The British rider went really well, clear round. The French rider had four faults and I'm waiting for the rest of the results to be shown," Heero replied as he looked in Zechs' direction.

"Ah. Okay, thanks. Where's Duo?"

"He's in the kitchen taking a call. Business, I think."

"I hope it's not a call out. It would be awful if he had to go out and miss the last of the coverage," Zechs said. He was all too familiar with call outs and the way they messed with a vet's social life. But it was all part of the job and even though it was annoying at times, it was also necessary.

Duo returned and placed the cordless phone back in its cradle. "Did I miss much?"

"No. I'm still waiting for the rest of the results to be given out and the coverage to continue," replied Heero. "Is everything okay? You don't have to go out?"

"It's fine, no call out. Just Mrs Jones wanting to book her cat in to be spayed."

"Good." Heero reached out for Duo's hand and tugged the vet to sit back down on the sofa next to him.

The coverage changed from the weightlifting back to the equestrian; at the same time, Zechs' cell began to ring.

* * *

With the last of the second riders having finished their rounds, the course officials began the task of raking the ground and checking the jumps. Treize decided to make his call. He pulled the cell from his jacket pocket and flipping it open, dialed the number he knew by heart. Walking out of the arena and picking a secluded spot to the side of the warm up area, Treize waited for the call to connect.

"Merquise."

"Missing me?"

"Treize?!"

"Yes, it's me. Why? Were you expecting someone else?" Treize chuckled lightly.

"You never know in my line of business," replied Zechs. "Could be a call out." Zechs stood and began to make his way out of the lounge room and into the kitchen. Duo gave him the thumbs up signal and a wide grin.

"Are you at home or work?"

"I'm at Duo and Heero's, watching the coverage of the jumping. I have to say that was some stunt you pulled over that jump."

Treize laughed. "I'm just lucky it came off okay. Goose was wonderful."

"He's some horse all right."

"That he is. How are you?"

"I'm okay, work keeps me busy. I miss you," Zechs said softly.

"I miss you too," Treize replied.

"When are you coming home?"

"All being well, we should be flying back in another three days. The games don't conclude for another five, but I need to get back. I know Heero's been really good in keeping the horses worked at the stables, but I can't afford to be away for too much longer."

"Once you have the details of flights confirmed, let me know. I can't wait to see you again."

"I should have all that information by tomorrow. I'll call you as soon as I know. I'll let Otto know too as he will need to bring the float to the airport to pick us all up and take the horses to the quarantine station."

"Okay, thanks."

They continued to converse for a few more minutes until Treize reluctantly said he had to go. The final rounds of competition were beginning and he wanted to see how the remaining riders went. Also, Michael was going to need all the team support he could get. Exchanging soft words and promises that they would be back together soon, the call disconnected. Zechs stared at the cell for a couple of minutes before sighing and slipping it back into his pocket. He would be really glad when his lover was back home and in his arms again.

Duo called out from the lounge to let him know that the coverage was on again.

Feeling a little better after hearing his boyfriend's voice, Zechs returned to the lounge room and the coverage once more.

~ * ~

tbc....


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to everyone who is reading. Please review and let me know what you think!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 31

The arena had been raked, the jumps checked and now all that remained was for the officials to take their places again for the final rounds. Michael was busy warming up Crackerjack, the chestnut seemingly fresh and full of himself. Treize settled deeper into his seat in the competitors' area and hoped Michael had his horse working properly by the time it came for him to jump. Noin was busy adding up scores on her program and trying to keep tabs on where they were currently sitting in the placings.

The rest of the team and their grooms were talking quietly amongst themselves. Win, lose or draw, they were each happy with their respective rounds, knowing that their horses had given them everything they possibly could. It was all up to fate now.

A hush descended over the arena as the commentator announced the first rider in the final rounds. The German rider appeared to be relaxed as he rode into the arena and saluted the judge. However, closer scrutiny showed him to be tense, the lines around his face deepening as his concentration came to the fore. Treize knew this rider was determined to go clear. He'd done so in the first round and Germany had a lot to prove in this second round.

The atmosphere in the arena became electric, everyone watching and knowing that these last few rounds would make or break the country represented.

The German rode well, balancing his horse and seeming to find impulsion whenever he needed it. The pair were in complete harmony and the Australian team could feel their chances at a medal slipping away from them with each jump cleared. Gritting her teeth, Noin hoped and prayed the pair would make a mistake. As unsportsmanlike as that was, she couldn't help herself. As long as she didn't voice her thoughts out loud, she could pray and hope all she wanted.

Jump after jump continued to be cleared; and then, just as it looked like the German rider was going to make another clear round, his horse took off wrong over jump twelve. Hind legs caught the top pole, despite the best efforts of the animal in twisting those hind legs, and sent the pole crashing to the ground.

As much as she wanted to, Noin didn't dare cheer.

Moments later the German rider left the arena to applause and cheering with a score of four faults.

The Australian team breathed a sigh of relief.

The Italian rider was next to go and was doing very well until he came to the triple. His horse simply ran out of 'steam', the extra height and width taking its toll and they knocked down poles on each of the three elements. Sympathetic applause followed him out as he exited with a score of twelve penalties.

Then it was the American team's last rider's turn. It became obvious that not just Noin and the rest of the Aussies had been watching Treize and his angled jumping, the other teams had also witnessed his success and were now trying to emulate it. The American was clear coming into jump nine and turning wide, he attempted to bring his horse in on a sharp angle. The horse became a little confused and made a complete mess of the jump, taking off at the wrong place and practically crashing right through the jump. Despite the rider's best efforts to settle the animal, they went on to have another pole down over the second element of the triple and finished with eight faults.

* * *

"Now that's what I call a good result," Duo snickered as the score was given out.

"That's not nice, Duo," Heero chastised softly.

"Aw, come on, don't tell me you're not pleased they got faults? It stands to common sense, the more penalties the other riders get, the better the Aussie's chances are of taking gold."

Heero blushed slightly. "Can't argue with the logic," he muttered.

"See? I knew you were thinking along the same lines," Duo crowed.

"Thinking it and admitting it are two different things," Zechs said. He was feeling a lot more relaxed now that Treize had finished jumping. The phone call had also helped.

"Yeah, but..."

"Quiet, the Japanese rider's about to go," Heero interrupted, not wanting to get into a debate with his partner over the issue, especially when his partner was too close to the truth for comfort. As much as he honored good sportsmanship and was the first to recognize and congratulate a fellow competitor, Heero couldn't help but feel a little pleased when the other countries' riders scored penalties.

* * *

The Japanese rider came unstuck over the water and following jump nine, earning himself eight penalties. The New Zealand rider fared a little better and came out with just four faults. Then it was Michael's turn.

Zoe was on the edge of her seat, gnawing at her fingernails until there was nothing left to chew on. Carol watched out of the corner of her eye in amusement. She was well aware of the blossoming romance between her boss and the other Australian rider and sincerely hoped it would continue to strengthen and grow into something more. Zoe deserved some happiness, having dedicated herself to a life of showjumping and competition. Carol could seen no reason why a union between Michael and Zoe could or would affect their respective careers other than to strengthen them.

Silence reigned as the commentator announced Michael and the Australian rider entered the arena.

Crackerjack was still full of energy and eager to be off, pulling against the hands that held the reins and thus his forward momentum in check. Treize noted the horse had settled quite a bit from earlier, despite his obvious eagerness to jump.

Saluting the judge, Michael ran a soothing hand along the chestnut's neck, speaking softly as he raised himself slightly out of the saddle and rode towards the start flags. The bell rang, Michael gathered his reins up and applied a light pressure to Crackerjack's sides, the chestnut responded immediately, shortening his stride and pricking his ears.

They passed through the start, activating the electronic timer and were quickly bearing down on jump one.

Jumps one and two were cleared easily, Crackerjack giving a whisk of his tail as he soared over them, the extra height not seeming to affect the horse in any way. Michael was constantly riding his horse, shortening and lengthening his reins and varying the contact with the chestnut's mouth as the course dictated. He managed to have the stallion perfectly balanced when they landed over jump two and made a neat, sharp turn to come into jump three dead on and shave a couple of seconds from their time.

"Nice," Noin muttered in approval.

"I hope Crackerjack can keep this up," Zoe murmured, her eyes never leaving the pair in the arena.

"For the sake of your fingernails, I hope this is all over soon," Carol snickered.

Zoe blushed and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

"And don't think you're going to start chewing on mine once you've gnawed yours away completely," Carol teased.

"I wouldn't..." Zoe shook her head, realizing her groom was just teasing her and trying to ease the tension a bit. "Thanks," she said softly.

"No problem," came the reply.

Treize was watching the pair out on the course intently. He had an idea that Michael would try to angle jump nine as he had done, their discussion in the stables earlier adding to that idea. They had talked about the distances, angle and line of approach for a successful jump, Michael picking Treize's brain for every scrap of information. He had advised that if Michael intended to try the angle, he stick with one forty-five degrees or slightly larger. Whilst Michael knew his horse best, Treize had had a bit more experience and that experience told him that unless you had a very strong relationship of trust with your horse, not to mention the education of the animal, angle jumping was tricky to pull off. There wasn't much he could do now though, it was all up to Michael.

The chestnut sailed over jumps four, five and six with room to spare and it was obvious he was enjoying himself. Jump seven was rapidly approaching, Crackerjack picked his take off point and launched into the air, clearing the jump with ease and landing cleanly on the other side. Michael gave the horse the chance to recover and took a slightly longer track to get to jump eight; the water. By giving the chestnut a couple of extra strides, Michael was able to let the horse stretch out enough without compromising on impulsion.

The water was fast approaching and Michael's mind was split. Half focused on the water jump whilst the other half was thinking and planning ahead for jump nine and the angle he was hoping to jump at.

The stallion flattened out, long strides eating up the ground as he gauged the distance he needed to jump in order to clear the water. Reaching his take off point, Crackerjack lengthened out further and leapt into the air, skimming across the water and finding the solid ground on the opposing side.

As soon as the chestnut landed, Michael was there, his seat, legs, weight and pressure to the reins all coming together to drive the stallion back together, build the impulsion whilst slowing the forward momentum. Crackerjack fought for his head, he didn't want to come back to hand, he was enjoying the bit of a gallop he'd been allowed and wanted to continue. His master though, had other ideas and slowly Crackerjack gave in.

Michael collected his horse up, ensuring he had the impulsion he would need in the body below and retaining it for as long as possible. He followed the line Treize had taken, riding the chestnut slightly wider in order to obtain a decent angle over jump nine and put him in a good position to clear the triple. He hadn't done a lot of angle jumping with the chestnut so was relying heavily on luck to play a big part in what he hoped would be a successful jump.

Judging that he's gone out far enough, Michael turned and brought his horse towards the jump. He'd decided to try and get the forty-five degree angle and lined up where he thought he should take off. Crackerjack was a little confused, he could see the jump ahead and yet they weren't approaching it as they would normally. He hesitated in his stride, unsure if he should be jumping this fence or going around it.

Feeling the hesitation, Michael rode his horse harder, keeping a steady feel on the reins whilst applying his leg and seat in an attempt to keep the chestnut on track. The take off point was fast approaching and now wasn't the time for any mistakes.

* * *

"Is he trying to do what I think he's trying to do?" Duo questioned, sitting on the edge of the sofa and watching the television intently.

"I think so," came Heero's reply.

"Are they going to make it?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard much about this combination. They've been competing on the European circuit so they're pretty much an unknown quantity to me," came Heero's voice as he continued to watch.

"Could someone enlighten me as to what it is you're thinking he's doing and possibly not going to do successfully?" Zechs asked with a look of amusement.

'We think he's going to try and do what Treize did - angle the jump," said Heero.

"Ah. And why, pray tell, do you think he will have a problem with that?"

"I don't know if he will have a problem or not. Angle jumping isn't easy as I said before and not having seen much at all of this pair, I can't honestly say how they will go."

"Guess we're about to find out," Duo muttered and all eyes returned to the screen.

* * *

Crackerjack was still hesitant. While he trusted his master, he was still unsure of what he was expected to do. The jump was ahead, only they were approaching from a side on angle and Crackerjack remained confused as to whether he should be jumping it or bypassing. The signals he was getting from his master weren't all that clear to him and with only a few strides to go, the stallion was losing sight of the jump. Deciding his master didn't seem to know what he wanted to do, Crackerjack took matters into his own hooves.

Unable to see the jump any longer and therefore judge his take off point, the stallion did what he thought his master was asking; he ducked around the jump to the left side.

'Shit!" hissed Noin under her breath.

"Too sharp," groaned Treize.

"Someone shoot me now," Zoe moaned.

"Never mind shooting you, I'll bloody well shoot Michael when I catch up with him outside," Phillip muttered. "He knows Crackerjack hasn't done a lot of angle jumping and shouldn't have gone for such a sharp one."

"That's what I told him," Treize said. "He was discussing the angles and such with me in the stables earlier. I did tell him if he was going to try it, to make sure he took a forty-five degree or larger, otherwise, this sort of thing would happen. I figured he knew his horse well enough to know what would suit them best."

"Obviously, his brain isn't functioning too well." Phillip folded his arms across his chest and watched as Michael brought his horse around again.

"Well, I hope he's learnt from that and doesn't try it again," stated Noin. "I'll skin him alive if he gets another refusal."

The rest of the team all looked at one another and silently agreed it would be in all their best interests not to say another word. They all knew that a second refusal would mean elimination and that was something they really couldn't afford to happen, not at this level of competition.

Michael wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. Crackerjack having ducked out to the side had taken him by surprise, he'd done some angle jumping with the stallion and had fully expected the horse to take the jump. Now, he was determined to make up for his error and complete the rest of the course without further faults.

Sitting down deeper, he rode the chestnut together, putting the past mistake behind him and focusing completely on the jump ahead.

This time, Crackerjack met the jump dead center, he shortened his stride and collected himself together, hind legs pushing off and soaring into the air. They cleared the jump with ease and as soon as the stallion landed, Michael was there with his seat and leg, driving Crackerjack forward and setting him up for the triple.

* * *

Duo groaned and shook his head. "Damn!"

"No, no, no," hissed Heero through gritted teeth as he watched the horse slide out to the side of the jump.

"I take it, he wasn't supposed to do that?" Zechs said softly.

No, he wasn't. He was supposed to have jumped it," replied Heero.

"What idiot would try a move like that if he knew his horse wasn't ready?" Duo growled.

"Obviously _that_ idiot," said Zechs, his tone slightly amused.

"He's really going to have to make up for that error in judgment," stated Duo. "I wouldn't want to be him when Noin and the rest of the team catch up with him."

"Let's just hope he doesn't make any more mistakes," said Heero quietly. Heero knew that to be successful, one had to take risks from time to time, and this had been one of those times. Unfortunately, this time the risk hadn't paid off. Angle jumping was damn hard to pull off and was something you really needed a lot of practice at; and that practice should take part at home. Although, there did come a time when you had to put that practice into effect in the ring, Heero just wasn't of the opinion that the Olympics was the time to do it.

The three turned their attention back to the television where Michael had brought his horse around and cleared the jump at the second try.

* * *

The triple lay ahead, Michael grit his teeth and turned his horse slightly to meet the three elements as straight as possible. He knew it would be hard, but he was determined. Crackerjack could sense the mood of his rider, feel the tenseness and determination in the body that sat upon his back. He knew this was important and willingly allowed his master to dictate the terms. Feeling the subtle shift of weight, light pressure to his sides from his master's legs and the pressure on his mouth from the bit, Crackerjack adjusted his stride and built impulsion ready for the jumps ahead.

They approached the triple, Michael picking his line of approach and setting his horse up. The take off point was selected and Michael rode his horse as if the demons of hell were at his heels.

Crackerjack gave a grunt as his hind legs came through and propelled his body upward. His front legs tucked up and the poles flashed beneath his belly. They landed cleanly over the first element, Michael immediately riding the horse together. One stride and muscles were again straining under chestnut hide, pushing the bulk of the animal over the second element and landing clean on the other side. The third element was right there, the stallion shoving off hard and arching over the jump, forelegs reaching out for the dirt and digging in hard as hind legs followed. Once the hind legs touched down, Crackerjack gathered himself together and cantered away from the jump.

In the stands, Noin and the rest of the team all released their breath in a collective sigh. Noin was hoping and praying that the pair wouldn't make any further faults, it was going to be a close finish for the medals as it was, one more mistake could see their chances of a medal completely disappear.

"Thank goodness he cleared that," remarked Phillip.

"Only three more and he's home," said Zoe.

"That he is," said Treize. "I really hope they can finish the rest of the course without penalties." Treize snuck a glance out the corner of his eye at Noin and was relieved to see their coach appeared to be a bit calmer now - at least there wasn't any smoke coming from her ears so that had to be a plus.

"If I know Michael, he'll be majorly pissed at himself for that refusal," Zoe commented.

"He should have had more sense than to try it," Phillip muttered.

"We all make mistakes, Phillip," Zoe said. "He was just trying to do the best he could, the same as the rest of us. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work."

"Yeah, I know," Phillip sighed. "I'm sorry, it's not his fault. These things happen."

"Yes, they do," murmured Treize.

"Guess we should give him credit for trying, imagine if he had pulled it off," Zoe said. "Besides, we can't talk, we all made faults too."

"Okay, I promise not to have a go at him," Phillip said with a shake of his head and a smile on his face.

"Good." Zoe turned back to watch the last of Michael's round.

Treize leaned over to whisper to Phillip. "Word of advice, Phillip. Never argue with a woman, they will beat you every time."

Phillip rolled his eyes. "A bit late with that, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Better late than never," Treize quipped and then returned his gaze to the pair in the arena.

Knowing he was probably going to be ripped a new one by his coach, not to mention his team mates, Michael was giving the remaining jumps all he had. He _had_ to finish without further faults, he needed to redeem himself somehow.

Jumps eleven and twelve were cleared successfully and now all that remained between them and the finish was the wall. It loomed ahead of them, tall, red and solid. Michael dropped his weight into the saddle and applied his legs. Hands held the reins steady, containing the energy in the body below him. "Last one, Jack," he murmured and took a brief second to pat the sweating neck. Then, it was back to business.

The stallion eyed up the wall and adjusted his stride. His master held him in check pushing his hind quarters underneath him and building even more impulsion. They reached the take off point and Michael released his hold on the reins. Crackerjack surged forward, hind hooves bit deep into the dirt, lifting the body up. Forelegs folded underneath as the stallion became airborne, arching over the 'brick wall', making the height and looking for the landing on the other side. Those forelegs unfurled and stretched out, seeking the ground below.

Michael kept as much weight off his horse's back as possible, balancing himself through his knees and ankles and staying as still as possible. Front hooves drove into the dirt taking the full weight of both rider and horse as they returned to earth. The hind legs followed and propelled the horse forward once more. Spotting the finish flags ahead, Michael gave the chestnut his head and galloped through the finish, cutting off the timer and signaling the end of his round.

The people began to clap and cheer, Noin heaved a sigh of relief.

"Four faults for Michael Rundell and Crackerjack representing Australia."

* * *

Heero quickly noted the score down in his book and did a few calculations. The coverage went to a commercial break and Duo took the opportunity to refill everyone's mugs with the various beverages they were drinking. The television returned to the games, only switching to the track and field events that were getting underway. Noting the frown on Heero's face, Zechs raised an eyebrow and ventured a question.

"How are the scores looking?"

"It all depends on which scores the coaches opt to drop and how the remaining teams fare fault wise."

"We know that," Duo said with sarcasm. "What we want to know is just how close it is. Surely with all your figures there you can at least give us a pretty good guess at who is going to finish where."

Heero sighed. "Sorry, I guess I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"Just give us the prognosis, Heero. We're men, we can take it," Duo snickered.

Leveling a glare at his lover, Heero flipped the page in his book and checked his figures again. "Remembering that there are still rounds to go, at this stage it's pretty tight between the Germans, Americans, British and us." Seeing his boyfriend's mouth about to open, Heero was quick to continue. "And no, I'm not about to even predict who will finish where."

Duo shut his mouth again.

"It's back on," Zechs said and managed to successfully distract the pair.

* * *

Noin and the rest of the team had met up with Michael outside the arena and the inevitable questions had been fired and answered. Noin had voiced her displeasure and concern at the obvious risk taking that hadn't worked, then complemented Michael on the remainder of his course. Phillip had called his friend an idiot, but conceded they had made up for their mistake and it was just one of those things.

Treize advised more practice at home before trying the maneuver again, but gave Michael points for having the guts to take the chance in the first place. Zoe hung back and waited until everyone else had said their piece and moved away before stepping forward.

"You idiot!" she hissed. "What the hell do you think you were doing taking a risk like that? You are aware of just how much is riding on your performance? We needed a clear round and you took a gamble. I seriously thought Noin was going to burst a blood vessel! Not to mention how worried I was." Zoe paused for a second then lunged forward and wrapped herself around Michael. "Ah, what the hell," she muttered and then took Michael's lips in a searing kiss.

Michael, to say the least, was stunned.

* * *

Noin and the rest of the team went back into the arena to watch the remaining rounds, Zoe went back to the stables with Michael and Peter to settle Crackerjack and check on the other horses. The British rider had completed his round and the French rider was half way through his. Noin discovered the British rider had suffered eight penalties and the Frenchman was currently sitting on four with the triple still to go. She settled back into her seat and added the scores to her current tally. She bit her lip as she studied the figures. She already had a pretty good idea of which scores the other coaches would be dropping and it was going to be an extremely tight finish.

The French rider made a complete mess of the triple and finished his round with twelve faults. There only remained the Chinese, Spanish, Indian and Korean riders to go and Noin knew that their scores weren't going to make much difference to the overall result.

Back in Australia, Heero was of the same opinion. He'd done the math, checked and double checked; and still came out with the same result. Whilst he had a pretty good idea of what the placings were going to be, he wasn't about to say anything just in case there was something he was missing, a coach dropped a score he didn't think they would, or there may be a protest or something else he wasn't aware of.

Zoe, Michael and Peter returned to the arena in time to see the Indian rider leave two feet in the water. They settled into their seats and asked the question everyone knew they would.

"How are the scores?"

"What are the placings looking like?"

Noin sighed. "Very close between us, the American, British and German teams. The British rider had eight faults."

Knowing better than to question further, the trio remained quiet and watched the Indian rider pass through the finish flags with a total of sixteen penalties. The Korean rider entered the ring and everyone knew they wouldn't have to wait too much longer for the results.

The Korean rider's horse was clearly affected by the added height and width to the jumps and despite his courageous attempts at clearing them, he came out with twelve faults, and then it was over. All rounds had been jumped and it was up to the judge and officials to add up the scores and have their meeting with the team coaches to see which scores they were going to drop. Once that was done the scores could be finalized and the placings announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that concludes the team showjumping competition. All coaches are requested to be present in the stewards room in half an hour. Results of the team showjumping and the individual placings will be announced in one hour's time with the medal presentations to take place in the main arena in an hour and a half. Thank you all." The commentator's voice faded and the arena came alive with the buzz of conversation.

Ground crews moved in to remove the jumps and people began to move out to fetch refreshments or visit the rest rooms before the final announcements and medal ceremony took place.

* * *

"Well?" Duo demanded.

"Well what?" Heero returned.

"What are the placings?"

"I don't really know."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't. It all depends on which scores are dropped and any other circumstances we aren't aware of."

"Oh."

"Be patient, Duo. The coverage isn't going to stop without showing the results and the presentations."

"It had better not."

* * *

Noin returned from her meeting in the stewards room and the rest of the team all tried to read her face and body language to get a glimmer of the results. "Before you ask, I don't know. We went in individually, said which score we were going to drop and barring any protests and the like, we should have the official result very shortly. All teams are required to be mounted and in the main arena for the announcement in thirty minutes. I suggest you all get ready."

There was a mad scramble as riders and grooms alike all fled for the stables to get their mounts ready.

Thirty minutes later, all teams were waiting in the warm up arena. The commentator's voice came over the public address system and the ring stewards motioned for the countries to start entering the arena as they were called.

They went in, in the order in which they had jumped. The German team was first, followed by the Italian, American and Japanese teams. Then came the New Zealand team. All teams rode four abreast, their country's flag carried proudly by a team member. The Australian team followed the Kiwis, Zoe carrying the flag and honored to be doing so. The guys had all decided she should have the privilege, not only was she the only woman in their team, but both Zoe and Periwinkle had shown courage and skill when jumping. After the Aussies came the British, French and Chinese teams. They were followed by the Spanish, Indian and Korean teams.

The arena was pretty full by now, all teams lining up in a huge semi circle with the medal presentation stand in the center. A hush descended upon the crowd as the officials walked out to stand in front of the dais and the commentator spoke again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The results of the team showjumping competition is as follows: In twelfth place with a combined two round score of sixty-two penalties, Korea." The crowd applauded. "In eleventh place with a combined score of fifty-four penalties, India." The crowd applauded again. "In tenth place with a combined score of fifty-two penalties; China." The crowd roared and cheered for their home country.

"In ninth place with a combined score of forty-eight penalties: Spain. In equal seventh place with a combined score of forty penalties we have Japan and New Zealand."

The Australians all smiled and clapped along with the rest of the teams and spectators.

"Sixth place with a combined two round score of thirty-seven penalties; Italy."

Treize was doing mental calculations.

"Noin wasn't kidding when she said the scores were close," Zoe whispered to Treize.

"You can say that again," Treize whispered back.

"In fifth place, a combined score of thirty-two penalties; France."

* * *

Duo was on the edge of his seat, anxiously awaiting the final four placings. Zechs was pale, resisting the urge to chew on his fingernails. Heero was holding his breath.

"Please, please, please," Zechs whispered to himself.

"In fourth place with a combined total of twenty-six penalties; Germany."

"Yes!" Duo shouted. "They have to be in the medals. I knew it!"

Zechs gave a sigh but couldn't dispel the butterflies in his stomach.

Heero felt relieved. The Aussies had finished somewhere in the top three and would get a medal.

* * *

"Would the remaining three countries please come forward," the commentator asked.

Stewards guided the three teams forward to stand in a line facing the officials and the dais for the medal presentation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, only four penalties separate the three countries before you. The competition has been fierce and each of the riders and their horses are to be commended on their performances." The crowd broke out into cheers and applause. Once the noise had abated a little, the commentator continued. "Without further preamble, the final placings. In third place and taking out the bronze medal, with a combined two round score of twenty penalties; Australia."

Once more the cheers erupted. Noin and her team grinned from ear to ear, relief flooding them as the euphoria set in.

"In second place and taking the silver medal, with a combined two round score of eighteen penalties; The United States of America."

"Well, shit. That was close," Phillip said softly.

"And in first place and thus our gold medal winners, with a combined two round score of sixteen penalties; Great Britain."

~ * ~

tbc...


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you to all who are reading. Please review and let me know what you think. ^_^**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 32

Stewards ushered the top three teams' grooms into the arena to hold the horses so the riders could dismount and take their respective places on the dais for the medal ceremony. Once all horses were secure, the riders all stood behind the dais and waited to be called forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the medals today is the president of the International Equestrian Federation; Mr Damion Greenfield. And now for the presentation. The bronze medal winners of the team showjumping competition; Australia!"

The four riders stepped up to take their place on the dais and waved to the cheering crowd. Noin stood just behind them, the smile on her face saying it all. The president shook each rider's hand in turn and congratulated them as he placed the medal around their neck. He then handed them a small bunch of flowers and moved on to the next person.

"The silver medal winners; The United States of America."

Once more the cheers rose as the four Americans took their places. They each received their medals, congratulations and bunch of flowers then turned to wave to the crowd.

"The gold medal winners; Great Britain."

Four very happy British riders stood tall and proud on the raised dais, accepting the congratulations from the president and their fellow riders with grace. Once they had received their medals, the commentator asked for silence as the national anthem was played and the flags for each country were raised. Even the horses seemed to know this was an important moment and were on their best behavior.

Once 'God Save the Queen' had finished playing, the arena erupted into applause and cheers again, the medal winners all waving and smiling at the crowd. The stewards came over and the riders were allowed to return to their horses, however, they weren't allowed to leave the arena just yet. There were still the individual medals to be announced and presented.

Treize and the rest of the team knew they probably weren't in the running, but they were curious to know who had taken out the placings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, normally we would announce the placings and present the medals for the individual part of the showjumping competition. The gold and silver medals are already decided, however, we find ourselves with a four way tie for the bronze medal. Therefore there will be a jump off over a shortened course against the clock tomorrow to decide the winner of the bronze medal."

The arena went quiet as the commentator paused for a moment. All teams could feel the electricity in the air as the anticipation built.

"The following riders have tied and will be required to jump off. From Germany; Ludwig Heffner. From Great Britain; Larry Hall. From the United States of America; Sean Fenton and from Australia; Phillip Martins."

Phillip almost fell off his horse.

Noin grinned from ear to ear and the rest of the team all turned to congratulate Phillip who was still looking rather shell shocked. He was still on a euphoric high from winning the team bronze, now he had a chance at the individual as well.

"Way to go, Phillip," Zoe said and smiled.

"Congratulations. You deserve another shot," Treize said as he leaned over to give Phillip a friendly punch in the arm.

"Good for you, Phillip," Michael congratulated, a smile from ear to ear on his face.

"The jump off course will be posted and ready to be walked at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. The jump off will commence at two-thirty," the commentator announced. "Thank you all."

At that, the band began to play and the stewards directed the teams to leave the arena. The gold medal winners first, followed by the silver and bronze. The remaining teams followed on in order of finishing. Once everyone was back outside, the noise was tremendous. Light bulbs were flashing everywhere as the press closed in on the three medal placing teams. The reporters swarmed over the riders and coaches, all trying to get a few words from the various place getters and pictures to accompany their stories. The Aussies had their own fair share of attention and Noin fielded most of the questions, only allowing the team members to speak if she thought the question was appropriate.

They remained in the warm up area for a few minutes, allowing the media to have a little of their time before Noin announced the team would be taking their horses back to the stables to settle them for the evening. She did promise an interview with the entire team later that evening.

Treize, along with the others, groaned and wondered how the hell they could get out of this. The look Noin sent them though soon convinced them all that they didn't want to skip out or there would be severe retribution. Phillip really didn't want to deal with the press right now, he was still coming to terms with having made the jump off and wanted to quietly contemplate strategy for the following day's round. Looked like he wasn't going to get that solitude anytime soon.

The horses were rugged, fed and stabled for the evening, riders and grooms alike petting and praising their respective animals. None of the riders seemed in any hurry to leave the stable complex, but knowing they had to sooner or later; if they didn't, Noin would be on the warpath.

"Guess we should get going," Phillip murmured as he gave Geronimo another apple.

"Suppose we should," Michael replied and pulled on Crackerjack's ears.

Zoe just sighed and gave Periwinkle another sugar cube.

"The sooner we get going, the sooner the media circus will be over and done with and we can all sit back and relax," Treize stated whilst Goose and Duck both tried to pick his pockets for carrots.

"Easy for you to say," muttered Phillip.

"Ah, sorry. Maybe I should rephrase that to; the sooner the media circus is over and done with, the sooner the three of us can sit back and relax," Treize corrected with a grin.

Phillip shook his head and started to walk off, muttering under his breath about smart assed team members. The rest of the group followed, chuckling quietly amongst themselves.

* * *

Back in Duo's lounge room, the three men had all watched the presentation ceremony, proud of their country and the riders that had represented them. When the Aussies climbed onto the dais to accept their medals, Zechs thought his chest was going to burst with love and pride for his boyfriend. He quickly had to wipe away a tear.

Heero was struggling with his own emotions. He was really happy and proud of the team and especially Treize. They had worked hard and deserved the placing. He couldn't help the small twinge of bitterness though. If fate hadn't intervened, it could well have been a different result. If Zero hadn't hurt his leg and been in the team, how would he have fared over the course? Would Zero have gone clear? Could he have made the end result different? Helped to win silver or even gold? Or would he have had so many penalties he wouldn't have been game to show his face again?

So many questions that would never have answers.

The bitter feeling at having been denied what he'd worked so damn hard for wouldn't leave, not that Heero begrudged any of the team their moment of glory. It just didn't seem fair sometimes. An arm slipped around his waist, Heero turned to look into Duo's eyes.

"You will get there, Heero," Duo said softly. "I believe in you."

How did Duo always know the right thing to say at the right time? Heero gave a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Heero. It's quite natural and understandable that you would be feeling what you are right now."

"No, I shouldn't be jealous, they all worked just as hard for this."

"Fate works in mysterious ways, Heero. Maybe it felt you and Zero weren't ready for this, maybe it has other plans, bigger plans for you."

"Then I wish fate or someone would tell me what the hell it's doing, messing with me like this." It took Heero a lot to admit that he was hurting inside, that he was envious of Treize and the other riders.

Wrapping his arms securely around Heero, Duo soothed his lover with soft words and gentle caresses. "You will have your day, Heero. I promise you that. You wait and see, all this is leading up to something bigger and better for you, I can feel it."

Heero had his doubts but quelled them. Now really wasn't the time for him to be getting all emotional and feeling sorry for himself. He should be happy for Treize and the others, and he was. He should be celebrating with Duo and Zechs, not moping around and thinking about maybes, ifs and what could have beens. It was over, finished and couldn't be changed. He needed to put it all behind him and work towards the future. Taking a deep breath he gave Duo a soft, reassuring kiss.

"I'm okay," Heero said and pulled back slightly, just in time for the gold medal presentation.

Once all the medals were awarded, the three listened intently as the commentator explained what the situation was with the individual medal winners.

"Well, shit," muttered Duo. "I wonder if they will show the jump off then?"

"I don't know," replied Heero reaching for the television guide and flipping to the page to run his eyes over the listed programming. "Doesn't say anything in here, just that the Olympic coverage starts at eight and continues all day until ten at night.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Duo sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Surely they would at least show the Aussie's round," Zechs stated.

"One would think so, but this is the media we're talking about here," Duo replied with some sarcasm.

"Speaking of the media, the coverage commentator just said they will be showing a media interview with the Australian team a little later. Maybe they will tell us a bit more then," said Heero who was still flicking through the television guide and keeping one eye on the screen.

"We live in hope," muttered Duo

* * *

The media circus wasn't as bad as the team had feared. Noin had obviously spoken with the reporters first and warned them about the sort of questions they could and couldn't ask. She also reserved the right to intervene or for the team to refuse to answer any question she didn't think was appropriate. The media agreed and the interview went ahead.

The usual questions were asked, things like; how had each of them felt about winning the bronze? How their horses had gone, what had they thought about the course? The usual, mundane things. Then the questions changed a little, Treize coming in for his fair share over the angle he'd taken over jump nine during his round. Lucky for Michael, the press didn't question him about his failed attempt at the same thing.

After half an hour of questions and answers, the press were happy with the results and wished Phillip all the very best for his jump off the following day. The team remained polite and thanked the press, then went on to say a thank you to all the people that had supported them through emails, cards and the like. It was a nice thing to know that there were many people back home in Australia that were following their competition and wishing them luck.

With that, the interview ended and the team was allowed to depart. First stop was the stables to check on the horses, then they all headed back to the Olympic village and one of the restaurants there for a celebratory dinner.

Dinner was a noisy affair, not just for the team, but the many other athletes that were celebrating or drowning their sorrows as the case may be. The Aussies all enjoyed a delicious meal but stuck to soft drinks as opposed to alcohol. Phillip couldn't drink as he needed all his wits on the following day and so the rest of the team decided to wait until the following evening when they could all enjoy a drop without any reservations.

* * *

The station showing the Olympic coverage back in Australia, showed the interview with the team, something Heero enjoyed watching.

At the conclusion of the interview, the station announced that they would endeavor to show as much of the jump off as they could during the following day's telecast. With the scheduled time being two-thirty for the jump off, the station would show a delayed telecast, coverage starting at three.

Heero did some quick calculations in his head and figured if he started work at Treize's and hour earlier, he could be finished and back at Duo's a little after two-thirty.

Zechs wondered if he would be able to get through all his calls and appointments and finish early enough to watch the telecast.

Duo knew he only had two cat spays booked in for afternoon surgery and if he managed to finish consults on time, he could start on them straight away and be done, cleaned up and the patients back in their recovery kennels by one-thirty.

* * *

Phillip wished the butterflies in his stomach would migrate - permanently. He was nervous and on edge, the pending jump off heavy on his mind. He'd worked Geronimo that morning whilst Noin had watched and offered advice, the skewbald had been full of energy and eager to please. That gave Phillip a little more confidence. After the workout, he'd sought out Treize and talked about the angle jump the other rider had pulled off the previous day. Treize patiently went through the way he'd ridden the course. Neither man knew what jumps would be in the jump off, but Phillip wanted to cover all bases. Treize offered to help the other rider out with a little practice if he wanted. Phillip accepted the offer, depending on what the course would be.

At one-fifty, Phillip, Noin and the rest of the team went to the arena to wait for the course plan and the order of jumping to be posted. Promptly at two, a steward placed a copy of the jump off course on the large bulletin board along with the jump off order and the competitors and coaches gathered around.

A few minutes later, Noin and Phillip joined the rest of the team in the warm up area.

"Well?!" demanded Zoe. "What is it?"

Phillip looked a little pale but otherwise okay. Treize gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's going to be a tough one," Noin said. "The jump off is; fences one, three, nine, ten A, B, C and thirteen. On a better note, Phillip will be jumping last."

"Damn! They aren't taking any chances on a second tie, are they?" Treize said.

"You can say that again," Phillip replied. "Treize?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be walking the course with Noin in a minute. I hoped," Phillip swallowed. "Would you walk it with us too? I'd like to get your opinion on the best track to take and see if an angle jump may be of benefit."

"Of course I will, if Noin says it's okay," Treize replied. He felt quite honored that Phillip would ask for his help.

"Thanks." Phillip found Noin and let her know what he wanted to do. Noin had no objection and when the steward announced the course open for walking the three entered the arena together.

They talked quietly amongst themselves as they walked from jump to jump. The heights and widths remained the same as they had for the second round of team competition, but it was going to be a tough course to save time on. Treize had a couple of ideas and made them known. Noin checked out what Treize proposed, along with Phillip and as Phillip knew his horse best, they figured out a strategy that they hoped would work.

Feeling much better now he had a plan, Phillip left the arena and went to find John, his groom, and Geronimo. Noin went with him to offer support whilst Treize went in search of the rest of the team in the stands. Zoe and Michael were a little put out when Treize wouldn't tell them exactly what Phillip was planning to do; but as Treize pointed out, it would all depend on how the other countries went as to which plan of action Phillip would implement. Noin joined them just as the commentator was beginning his spiel and like Treize, wouldn't divulge any further information.

Phillip was lucky in that he was jumping last. This way he did have a slight advantage, he would know exactly what he had to beat to take the bronze. He could only hope Geronimo was up to the challenge.

* * *

The sound of hard knocking came at Duo's back door, the vet calling out in answer. "It that you, Zechs?"

"Yes," came the reply.

"Come in, door's unlocked."

Zechs raced into the lounge room where Heero and Duo were already sitting, the television on and waiting eagerly.

"Has it started yet?" Zechs asked, a little out of breath.

"No. It should be on in a minute," Duo replied. "You okay? You're looking a little red in the face and out of breath."

"I'll be fine. Rushed through the last two cases so I could get a bit of time up my sleeve before the next case to watch this."

"Oh? Playing hookey?" Duo teased.

"No, the cases I have are merely taking a little longer than anticipated. I called ahead to my next case and said I would be a little late."

"Still sounds like hookey to me," Duo snickered. "Makes me glad I'm the boss of myself and don't have to answer to anyone."

"You better hope you don't get a call out then," Zechs teased back.

"Not a chance. No way am I going to miss the jump off, call outs will have to wait."

"Oh? That's not very professional."

"He's got Hilde on call for anything that comes in," Heero enlightened the blonde vet.

"Ah."

"Thanks, Heero. Way to spoil a guy's fun."

"You're welcome, Duo. Now leave Zechs alone. Look, the coverage is starting."

With that, all thoughts of teasing disappeared and the three sat back to watch what promised to be an exciting jump off.

* * *

Ludwig Heffner was the first rider to jump and he made it clear from the onset that he was out to win the bronze. He started off steady, making a nice turn from one to three. He swung his horse out a little wide and it was clear to everyone he intended to try Treize's trick and angle jump nine. Moments later he was flying over jump nine on a forty-five degree angle, clearing it and setting himself up for the triple.

The three elements waited silently, the crowd was equally silent, no one wishing to disturb the concentration. The German rider checked his horse, drove the hind legs underneath and then three strides away, he gave the horse his head and rode at part A. They landed cleanly and the German had his horse back between hand and leg in readiness for part B. That was also cleared and the stallion pushed himself into the air again to clear part C.

Treize kept one eye on the rider and one on the electronic timer. It was going to be a good time and a hard round to beat if they cleared jump thirteen.

As soon as his horse's hooves touched down, the German was riding him forward and collecting him up. They sprinted between fences and were quickly bearing down on the final jump. Steadying his horse, Ludwig built up enough impulsion and then let the horse go. They soared into the air and landed safe on the other side. Immediately they were galloping for the finish to break the beam and stop the clock.

"Shit! That was a good round," Zoe commented.

"It's going to be really hard to beat that," Michael agreed.

"Clear, in a time of 35:26 seconds; Ludwig Heffner from Germany," the commentator announced.

"Phillip's got his work cut out for him," muttered Zoe. "What do you think he will do, Treize?"

"I'm not completely sure yet. It will depend on what the other riders do in their rounds." They had agreed that should none of the other riders go clear, Phillip would do his best to go clear and not worry about the time. Seeing as how the German had gone clear, that now left one of two options open that they had discussed. Treize wasn't ready to share that information just yet though.

"Our next competitor, from the United States of America; Sean Fenton."

Silence descended again as the tall American on his equally tall black gelding rode into the arena.

The bell rang and the American was on his way. They broke the timer beam as they passed through the start and headed for jump one. It was successfully cleared and the pair headed for jump three. By Treize's calculations, they were about a second behind the German at this point in the course.

Jump three was cleared and the pair were aiming for jump nine. The American was also planning on angling the jump, that much was clear by the direction he took.

"Looks like they're all going to try and angle that jump," Michael muttered.

"I agree with you there," Zoe replied and watched as the black gelding lined the jump up.

The pair didn't quite come into the fence right and although the horse did his best, the top pole came crashing down.

"Four faults," Michael whispered, trying to keep the joy out of his voice.

The American soon pulled himself together though and the pair cleared all three elements of the triple. The clock was ticking by, counting down the seconds as the black stretched out and then slowed to jump the final fence; thirteen. The gelding pushed off, reaching for the height of the fence and just scraping over the top of it. Once they landed, they galloped for the finish.

The beam broke and the clock stopped.

"Four faults and a time of 46:53 for Sean Fenton."

* * *

"Two down and two to go," Heero said as he leaned back on the couch and stretched.

"It's a close competition," Zechs remarked.

"Sure is. I hope the Aussie does okay though. It would be nice to have another medal to add to the tally," Duo said as he took advantage of Heero's stretch to curl under the rider's arm and rest his head against Heero's chest.

"That it would," replied Heero as he dropped his arm to cuddle Duo closer.

* * *

"I'll be right back," Treize said and got up from his seat to hurry out to the warm up area.

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked.

"Just need to have a quick word with Phillip," Treize replied and before anyone could question him further, he was gone. Treize's eyes scanned the warm up area and alighted on Phillip who was walking Geronimo around. Waving, he headed for the pair who rode over to meet him.

"I suppose you know the results so far?" Treize questioned.

"Yes."

"I'd suggest on that basis, you stick with option two, it will give you a better shot at a good time if you can do it."

Phillip patted Geronimo's neck. "The way he's feeling, I'd say we have a good chance."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Treize."

Treize left the rider to walk his horse around and returned to his seat just as the British rider was passing through the start flags. Noin raised an eyebrow and Treize nodded in response.

"All this secret stuff is starting to annoy me," Zoe muttered to Michael.

"Me too," Michael replied. "You think if we keep harping, they will tell us?"

"Couldn't hurt," Zoe grinned.

Larry Hall, the British rider, started off reasonably fast, but kept his horse balanced. Jump one and three were cleared, but Larry didn't try to angle jump nine. Either he wasn't about to take the risk, or his horse didn't jump angles very well. Either way his horse approached the jump dead center and cleared it. The triple was next with part A cleared, a stride and then part B also cleared. Landing after the second element, Larry's horse tried to put in an extra stride, found he couldn't and was forced to take off practically right at the base of part C. It was an impossible ask and the horse, although game, sent poles flying in all directions when his front hooves caught them on the take off.

The horse managed to come away from the jump without injury, but it clearly upset him and Larry had his hands full trying to calm the animal and get him together for the final jump. Unfortunately, the horse didn't have quite enough impulsion and sent the bricks scattering.

"Eight faults and a time of 50:16 for Larry Hall of Great Britain," the commentator announced.

Both Zoe and Michael pounced on Treize and Noin, demanding to know what Phillip was going to try and do.

With a sigh, Treize filled them in. "Everyone has been trying to save time by angling jump nine. Phillip isn't going to do that, it's too risky with the triple following on. What he plans to do is get a sharp turn onto three and angle that. He'll pass between thirteen and three, swing his horse and angle jump three. If he pulls it off, he should save himself a couple of seconds."

"Sneaky," Zoe had to admit. "No one's gone between those two jumps, they've all ridden on and passed between jumps two and three."

"Exactly. By going the other way, Phillip will make a right turn to come into three and take it on the angle."

Michael and Zoe could both see the logic in that and hoped Geronimo and Phillip could do it. They didn't have long to wonder though as Phillip rode into the arena.

"Our last rider, from Australia; Phillip Martins."

The bell went and Phillip collected his horse up. He ran a hand over the skewbald neck, the muscles quivering beneath. Geronimo cocked back an ear to listen to his master's low voice.

"This one's a tough one, boy. We have to get it right, no second chances."

Passing through the start, the beam broke, the clock started and Phillip was on his way. Jump one appeared before them, Geronimo clearing it easily. As soon as his hooves touched dirt, Phillip was there, his seat, leg and hand checking the skewbald's forward movement and turning him to the left. Geronimo responded, turning easily and gathering momentum.

With jump three on his right, Phillip waited until they were four strides past it, then asked his horse for a sharp turn. The skewbald dropped his hind quarters and practically spun on the spot before pushing forward for three strides then soaring into the air at an angle of forty degrees.

"I can't watch," said Zoe and shut her eyes.

"He's clear," Michael murmured, feeling the excitement mounting.

The rest of the spectators were equally astounded and impressed by the different way the course was being approached. The anticipation was building to the point where everyone could feel it.

"Good boy!" Phillip praised as Geronimo angled the jump perfectly and landed clean on the other side. They were directly in line for jump nine and Phillip rode his horse together. Muscles bunched and flexed under the brown and white hide, stride lengthened and Geronimo was airborne again.

* * *

"Now that's interesting," Heero remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Smart move too."

"Translation, please?" Duo requested.

"Phillip has taken a different track to the other competitors and angled jump three. It's put him in a perfect position for the following jump and shaved seconds from his time."

"Ah."

"What's his time like?" Zechs asked.

"Pretty much the same as the German's time. If he goes clear, it will be a close finish."

All three men shifted subtly to the edge of their seats and focused on the telecast.

* * *

Jump nine was also cleared, Geronimo landing safely and bounding eagerly away. Phillip used his seat to slow the horse then with a steady yet firm grip on the reins, he pushed hard with his legs, building Geronimo's impulsion and holding it in check. The triple lay ahead, daunting and solid. Phillip concentrated hard, knowing he had to go clear. Keeping Geronimo firmly between hand and leg, the skewbald was almost bouncing on the spot before Phillip deemed them ready and let the gelding go.

Geronimo exploded into action, pushing forward and then leaping into the air. He sailed over part A and landed, the impulsion being immediately contained by his master's legs and hands. The skewbald allowed his rider to guide him, took a stride and then launched himself over part B. Poles passed beneath his two toned belly and forelegs stretched out to absorb the impact of landing. Hind legs touched down, hocks driving hard underneath and pushing the horse and rider forward to the final element. Ears cocked, Geronimo dug his hooves in hard and his hind quarters propelled his body once more into the air. He stretched to reach the width, successfully gained it and was then coming back to earth.

As soon as he landed, Geronimo felt the pressure and shift of his rider's seat and leg, instinctively obeying it. A brown and white blur galloped between fences and headed for jump thirteen.

Treize glanced at the clock. "It's going to be close," he muttered to Noin.

"Very close. I hope he retains enough of his concentration and clears this last jump," Noin replied. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she willed the pair on.

Sitting deep into his saddle, Phillip used his weight along with a steady pressure to Geronimo's mouth to bring the gelding back to hand. The wall lay ahead, shimmering red bricks and on the other side; the finish.

"Last one, boy. Let's show them all what we're made of, eh?"

Geronimo wuffled and tossed his head. The excitement raced through his blood and he was eager to jump. Lining up the wall, Geronimo bounded forward, one, two, three strides and the skewbald body was in the air again. The wall flashed beneath them, all bricks remaining in place and then the pair were landing again. As soon as his horse had all four feet on the ground, Phillip gave the skewbald his head and drove his legs hard against the animal's sides. Geronimo responded, flattening out and becoming a missile as he galloped flat out for the finish.

The clock counted down the seconds; 32... 33... 34...

And then they were through, the beam broken and the clock stopped.

"Yes!" yelled Zoe and jumped up from her seat. She spun around and kissed a surprised Michael on the lips.

Treize couldn't hold the grin, relief sweeping over him.

Noin slumped in her chair, happiness flooding her system as she fought back tears of joy.

"A clear round for Phillip Martins in a time of 34:47. Ladies and gentlemen, Phillip Martins from Australia is the individual bronze medal winner by half a second!"

~ * ~

tbc.........


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy Birthday to all the horses in the Southern hemisphere. ^_^**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 33

Phillip's vision was blurry, tears of joy momentarily blinding him as he let the emotion of the moment wash over him. He didn't need to look at the clock to know he'd done it, the cheers from the crowd and then the commentator's announcement confirmed it for him. He took a hand off the reins to swipe at his eyes and then pat his horse as he slowed their pace.

"Good, boy. You're the best, Geronimo."

A brown ear flicked back as the gelding allowed his master to slow his pace. He knew he'd been good, he could tell from the tone of his master's voice and the sounds of excitement all around him.

Managing to bring his horse back to a trot and then exit the arena, Phillip found himself surrounded by well wishers and lots of flashbulbs from the press. He accepted the congratulations as he managed to weave his way through the crowd and try to get a bit of breathing space for both himself and his horse. He could see John, his groom, waving frantically at him from the side and somehow managed to get to the groom. Immediately he brought his horse to a halt, the press were there.

Phillip was overwhelmed by the questions that were being fired at him from all directions and a little bewildered by it all. He really just wanted to see to his horse first. Fortunately for Phillip, he heard a familiar voice barking its way through the crowd and pushing the reporters back.

"Please, gentlemen, you will all get an opportunity to speak with Mr Martins shortly. Kindly allow him a few minutes to see to his horse and then you will have your chance," Noin said in her authoritative tone. The press backed off a little but didn't go far. "Vultures," Noin hissed under her breath and then turned to face Phillip properly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, but if it hadn't been for yours and Treize's advice and help, Geronimo and I wouldn't have been successful. I owe you one."

"That's what we're here for," Noin replied as she gave the rider a hug.

"Phillip, you were great!" Zoe enthused and wrapped her arms around her fellow rider in a warm hug.

"Thanks," Phillip muttered, his cheeks turning red with all the attention.

"Well done, mate. You deserved to win," Michael said as he held out his hand to shake his friend's.

"I couldn't have done it without the support of all you guys," Phillip replied.

Treize stepped forward, a huge smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkling. "That was some riding out there. Well done."

"It wasn't just me, Geronimo was fantastic and if you hadn't suggested what you did and walked me through it, then I don't think I'd be where I am right now. I owe you, Treize, you _and_ Noin."

"If we can't help a fellow rider then we aren't much good to the sport," Treize replied with another grin. "Congratulations, you really deserved the win."

* * *

Back in Duo's lounge room the cheers were ringing loudly through the house. All three men had been on the edge of their seats as Phillip rode the round of his life. Zechs had been wringing his hands, Heero moving subtly as if riding the horse himself whilst Duo had been sitting on his hands to avoid chewing his fingernails any further. As Phillip cleared the last fence and galloped for the finish all three men were urging him on. The commentator for the television station was equally excited.

"With only one fence left to jump, can Martins hang on, clear it and bring home the individual bronze for Australia? Time is looking really close, and yes, he's in the air. What a magnificent jump! And now to the finish. Will he make it...? Yes! Yes! Yes, ladies and gentlemen! Phillip Martins from Australia has won the bronze medal for the individual show jumping by half a second! How close is that?!"

"Too fucking close, but he did it and that's all that matters!" Duo cheered and jumped off his seat to punch the air.

Heero also jumped up and grabbed his boyfriend around the waist, lifting him up off the ground and swinging him in the air. "He did it! He got the bronze!" Heero was just as excited and pleased for Phillip as if he'd won the medal himself.

Letting out a long sigh, Zechs relaxed with a smile on his face. While he wasn't into the sport as much as Heero, or remotely close to Duo's understanding of it, he could appreciate good horsemanship when he saw it; Treize had taught him a lot and he was still learning. He was really looking forward to having his own lover back and safe in his arms and showing the Olympic rider exactly how much he'd missed him.

"This calls for a celebration!" Duo announced when he'd finished kissing Heero breathless. "I'm sure I have a bottle of wine somewhere around here."

"Duo? I'm still on duty," Zechs reminded the other vet.

"I know, technically, so am I, but don't worry, it's non-alcoholic," Duo returned as he left to locate the bottle of wine.

"Well, in that case I won't say no," Zechs chuckled.

* * *

The arena had been cleared of all jumps and the dais set up once more for the medal presentations. Noin had fended off the press, promising them an interview with Phillip after the ceremony had taken place. That seemed to satisfy the media and Phillip alike. Phillip was still on cloud nine, the win still sinking in.

At last everything was ready for the presentation and Phillip, along with his fellow competitors, entered the arena, their grooms beside them ready to hold their horses once the riders were called forth. Geronimo could sense this was important and had both ears cocked, his eyes wide and gave the occasional snort followed by a couple of dancing steps.

"Show off," Phillip muttered to his horse but gave the animal a soft pat anyway.

They came to a halt and dismounted, John taking the reins and holding onto Geronimo proudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." The commentator made his speech, introducing the people who would be presenting the medals. Treize and the others didn't take much notice, the speech was the same as the one given the previous day when they received their medals. "And now, in third place, the bronze medal winner with a final score of four penalties, representing Australia; Phillip Martins."

The cheers went up from the crowd as a grinning Phillip stepped up on the dais to receive his medal. He shook hands with the president of the F.E.I., accepted the medal around his neck and accompanying bunch of flowers. Then he straightened and waved to the crowd.

"He's loving this way too much," Michael muttered to Zoe.

Zoe snickered. "Jealous?"

"Of course," came the reply.

Zoe couldn't help but laugh.

"In second place, the silver medal winner with a final score of two penalties, representing the United States of America; Simon Perry."

Cheers and applause rang out once more as the American rider stepped up to accept his medal. Once the noise died down again, the commentator continued.

"And in first place, our gold medal winner. With a final score of zero penalties, representing Great Britain; Andrew Morton."

Once all the presentations were done with, the arena went quiet as the respective nations' flags were raised and the national anthem of Great Britain resonated all around. Once all the formalities were completed, the three riders stepped off the dais and mounted their horses. Led by the British rider, they went for a victory lap around the arena.

* * *

Zechs tossed his keys to the small table and toed his shoes off. He gave his toes a wriggle and sighed softly. Walking through to the kitchen, he opened the 'fridge and peered inside. His eyebrows knitted together as he observed the sorry state of the 'fridge. "I think I need to do some grocery shopping," he muttered to himself. "Dinner... Looks like it's going to be eggs, or eggs." Pulling the carton out of the interior, he searched around and was able to locate a smallish piece of cheese. "Omelet," he stated, satisfied with his find. With the omelet cooking nicely in the pan, Zechs dug out a bottle of red wine and opened it. Leaving the wine to breathe a little, he finished making his dinner and then carried the plate, wine glass and bottle through to the lounge room and turned on the television.

Sitting back, he took a sip of his wine and then began to eat. There was a movie on and Zechs watched it, only half interested in it as his mind wandered to his lover. He'd just finished his meal and placed the plate to the side when his phone rang.

"Please don't let it be a call out," he said under his breath and picked up the receiver. "Doctor Merquise."

"Hello, Zechs."

"Treize?!"

"Missing me?"

"Of course. When are you coming home?" Zechs moved back to the couch and picked up his wine glass.

"That's what I was calling you for. Our plane leaves tomorrow afternoon. If all goes according to plan we should arrive at Sydney airport at eight in the evening."

Zechs felt the relief and excitement wash over him. He would get to see his lover soon.

"Otto will pick us up and from there we will take the horses to the quarantine station. Once they're settled, I'll be on my way home."

"What time do you think you will be back at home?"

"Not sure. We have to get through customs and immigration first, then there's quarantine, not just the horses, but all the gear too. By the time that's all sorted out I'm guessing it will probably be close to midnight or one in the morning before we make it back to the stables."

"Ah." Zechs' mind was already ticking over.

"I'll call you the following morning to let you know we're back okay. You have work and I don't want you coming to the airport to meet us, or wait up for me to return as it's not fair to you when you have to go to work."

"That's okay."

The conversation continued for a while, Treize letting Zechs know all about Phillip, his round and the emotion shared between them all. Zechs listened and made comments in all the right places, but his mind was feverishly working on another plan. Finally, Treize said he had to go and reluctantly they said their goodbyes.

Settling the phone back into its cradle, Zechs took another sip of his wine and finished making his plans.

* * *

Heero walked the mare back towards the stables. He was pleased with the way she'd gone and hoped that Treize would see an improvement in her when he got back. His mind switched to Zero. The advert for Zero's stud services would be coming out next week and he wondered what sort of response he would get - if any.

Otto stepped out of Romeo's stable as he heard the clatter of iron shod hooves in the stable courtyard. He smiled at Heero and went over to assist the young rider in removing the mare's saddlery. "Treize called earlier."

"He did? When is he coming back?"

"They're leaving Hong Kong this afternoon. Should be at Sydney around eight this evening."

"That's great. Are you going to pick him and the horses up? Do you need a hand?"

"Yes, I will be going to pick him up and thanks for the offer, but I will be fine. By the time we get the horses unloaded off the plane and out to the quarantine station, it will be late."

"Okay then, but if you need any help, just ask, I'm happy to be of assistance."

"Thank you. Romeo could do with a little flat work before you go today."

"Okay. I'll take him out next then."

"Leave Virgo, I'll see to her," said Otto.

"Right you are." Heero left the mare in the groom's capable hands and went to saddle up Romeo.

* * *

The horses had all loaded well, it seemed as if they knew they were heading home and didn't put up any fuss when they were led into their specially prepared 'crates'. Even Duck walked calmly in, much to Treize's relief. He'd suffered enough teasing over the mini pony and didn't need to be carrying the pony into his crate as well! With the horses all loaded up and secure in the belly of the plane, it was time to clear customs and board the aircraft themselves.

Zoe and Noin were traveling back with Treize, Michael and Phillip would be flying out later back to Europe to continue their careers on the show jumping circuit there. Treize and Noin bid their fellow team members good bye and promised to stay in touch. Then they left Zoe to say her own good byes. Noin waited discreetly just inside the boarding gates while Treize headed for the duty free shop to pick up a couple of things.

It was an emotional good bye for Zoe. Michael had really captured her heart and she was understandably upset at having to leave. "You'll write and call me?"

"Of course. I'll email you every day and call you each week," Michael replied as he held Zoe tenderly in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you too." Michael kissed Zoe and then murmured softly. "I'll be returning to Australia in about six months. I hope you'll wait for me."

"Of course I will. I'll be counting down the days."

A discreet cough caught their attention and Phillip appeared beside them. "I hate to interrupt, but the attendant there is motioning for Zoe to go and board the plane."

With tears in her eyes, Zoe kissed her boyfriend deeply. "I'll be waiting."

"Love you," said Michael as he let her go.

"Love you too," Zoe replied and then before she could upset herself any more, Zoe turned and walked through the boarding gates.

Noin didn't say anything, just placed a comforting arm around the other woman's shoulders and led them to where Treize was waiting, duty free bag in hand. Treize didn't say anything either, he simply nodded and then led the way to the plane.

They buckled up into their seats after a quick check of the horses and settled in for the flight home. The doors were closed and sealed, the aircraft began to move and head out for the runway. Within minutes they were airborne.

* * *

Zechs stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. Moving through to the bedroom, he dressed casually in a pair of charcoal slacks and pale gray shirt. He slipped on a pair of loafers and brushed out his pale locks. A touch of cologne was added and Zechs was ready. He glanced at the clock; the hands pointed to ten-fifteen. Picking up his wallet and keys, he made a stop in the kitchen to grab the bottle of Cabernet Merlot and with a grin, exited the house.

The roads were familiar to him as he wove through the darkened countryside to Treize's residence. He'd managed to change his shift the following day and would now do the afternoon one instead of the day as he usually did. That way he could sleep in a bit and spend some time with his lover.

His face lit up with a wide grin, his heart fluttering in his chest as he thought about Treize. It had been a while since they'd seen each other and even though they had kept in contact via the phone, it wasn't the same and Zechs longed to hold his lover, feel the hard body in his arms, smell the scent of the other man and taste those sweet lips. He felt his groin tighten with anticipation. He'd called Jenny, Treize's housekeeper earlier that day and arranged for her to leave the back door key for him in a pre-arranged spot. Driving up the sweeping drive that led to Treize's home, Zechs made sure to park his car well out of sight. He wanted to surprise his lover.

Jenny had left the key for him and Zechs let himself in. He took the bottle of wine through to the lounge room where he turned the lights down low. Setting the bottle on the table, he moved to the small bar in the corner of the room and located two crystal wine glasses. A cork screw was grabbed and Zechs set his prizes down on the table alongside the bottle of wine. It was eleven according to the clock on the wall and Zechs wasn't too sure how much time would pass before Treize made it home, so he made himself comfortable on the couch and turned on the television. Keeping the volume low, he flicked around the channels until he found an old movie and settled back to watch. He'd open the wine soon and let it breathe. Hopefully, Treize wouldn't be too much longer in getting back home.

* * *

The plane touched down at Sydney airport ten minutes ahead of schedule. Once they had taxied into the allocated area for stock unloading, Noin, Treize and Zoe, along with the grooms, grabbed their hand luggage and exited the plane. They were met by an immigration official who took their passports and paperwork, checked it all and then handed it back after stamping it. He offered congratulations to the two team members and their coach before pointing them in the direction to collect their baggage and clear customs. Once they had done that, they would be allowed to collect their horses and gear, all still under the watchful eyes of quarantine and customs.

The customs check was dealt with quickly, all members being mindful of the very strict quarantine laws Australia had in place and therefore declaring anything that may be a risk. All was passed okay and with their luggage either on a trolley or wheeling alongside them, the group followed the instructions of the officers and found themselves in the stock control terminal. Otto was waiting for Treize, Jacob, Carol's husband, was waiting for Zoe and Carol. Noin didn't have anyone picking her up, she'd left her car in the long term car park so all she had to do was collect it.

The group went through all the formalities once more with the horses, only this time all the gear they had with them that was used for the horses was placed into large, sealed bags and tagged for quarantine. A quarantine officer was assigned to the two riders and their horses and once the horses were off the plane and loaded into the horse floats, the officer fetched his own car and escorted them to the nearest quarantine facility. Noin had bid them farewell once all the paperwork relating to the horses had been handled and promised to call them in a few days to make sure everyone had settled back home okay.

With Australia being an island and fairly isolated from the rest of the world, it was free of many of the diseases that plagued other countries such as foot and mouth. The authorities intended to keep it that way, thus the stringent laws that were in place. Goose, Duck and Periwinkle would spend the next six weeks at the quarantine facility; should they have picked up any disease at all, then it would be sure to show itself in that period of time and could be prevented from passing on out into the community.

The convoy arrived at the quarantine facility and the horses were all unloaded and settled into their temporary stables. The grooms that would be looking after the animals appeared to get all the information they would need on the horses in order to look after them properly. Treize had already arranged for Joe to stay at the facility with Goose and Duck for the next six weeks. It wasn't that he didn't trust the authorities, but he preferred to have someone the horses knew to be looking after them. Besides, Goose was still in top working condition and would need to be exercised daily to avoid a condition known as 'tying up'. When horses were in peak physical condition and used to being worked every day, to suddenly stop all work was asking for trouble, trouble that usually appeared in the form of cramping muscles and bad swelling of the legs. Joe was a capable enough rider to be able to give Goose the exercise he needed each day and at the same time, slowly bring the horse down from peak condition so that by the end of the quarantine time, Goose would be able to return to Treize's and enjoy a few months off from work.

Joe would work with the other groom allocated to look after Duck and Goose, and that was fine with him. Once the horses had been settled, all the gear needed to be off loaded and also stored in quarantine. Most of it would be fumigated and then after a few days would be released to Treize.

Once all the formalities had been gone through, Joe settled into the temporary living quarters and Zoe bid farewell, Treize and Otto climbed back into the gooseneck for the trip back to the stables. It was eleven in the evening and Treize was beginning to feel the strain catching up with him. He really wanted nothing more that to take a hot shower and collapse into bed.

They reached the stables and Otto drove through to the back to park the gooseneck. Treize thanked the groom and bid him good night. Picking up his bag, Treize walked towards the house, he could see the dim light shining from the lounge room and assumed that Jenny had left a light on for him. He smiled to himself at that thought and let himself into the house. Dropping his bag for the moment, Treize decided to partake of a nightcap before his shower and retiring for the night. His bag could wait until morning. Walking towards the lounge room, Treize's ears picked up on the low drone of the television and wondered just _who_ was in his house.

He had his answer a moment later when he stepped into the lounge and spotted his lover lying to one side on the couch, sound asleep. He smiled to himself as his pulse quickened. Walking softly across the carpet, he crouched beside his lover and lowered his lips to meet Zechs'. He kissed the vet lightly and then returned for a second helping.

Zechs' sleep fogged mind slowly began to wake up. He'd been having a lovely dream, one where Treize was with him and they were sharing kisses, and he really didn't want to wake up from it. Sleepy blue eyes opened and stared straight into the amused blue of his boyfriend. "Treize?"

"I thought I told you not to bother with coming over or waiting up for me?"

"Needed to see you," Zechs replied as he managed to wake himself a little more. "I missed you and didn't want to wait until tomorrow. Deal with it." Zechs leaned forward and stole a kiss.

"As much as you shouldn't have, I'm glad you did," Treize murmured softly. "God, I missed you."

Zechs tugged Treize until the other man was sitting on the couch beside him. He then reached for the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Handing one to Treize, he raised his and proposed. "To your success and safe return home."

"I like the sound of the home bit," Treize chuckled as they clinked their glasses.

"Good, because I intend to take you to bed and show you exactly just how much I've missed you."

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"I do, but I swapped shifts. I'm working the afternoon shift so there's plenty of time for a lie-in," Zechs replied and added a sultry look to go with his words.

"Then I guess we shouldn't waste the opportunity." Treize lowered his glass to the coffee table. "I need a shower though."

"Fancy saving water?"

Treize raised an eyebrow.

"Bathe with a friend?" Zechs teased.

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine?" Treize countered.

"I'll do more than wash your back."

* * *

Heero didn't expect Treize to be present in the stables when he arrived for work that morning and so wasn't disappointed when he didn't see his boss until ten that morning. Heero had worked Virgo and was just finishing up with Romeo when Treize appeared. Heero was due for a break so the pair sat together in the small lunch room and shared a coffee and conversation.

Treize gave Heero a run down on the competition, the course and what his fellow riders had been like. Heero was keen to learn all he could and quizzed Treize endlessly on the tactics used when riding in the jump off.

Treize was happy to answer all Heero's questions as best he could without going into a lot of detail as Heero still had horses to work and time wasn't standing still. Once Heero was happy with his answers, Treize asked questions of his own. He wanted to know what had been happening with the horses in his absence, how their education was coming along and had there been any problems. Heero filled his boss in as best he could and then went to saddle up the next horse. Treize found Otto and had the groom bring him up to speed on the other side of the business.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed quickly for Heero. Treize had started to bring more horses back into work so Heero was kept quite busy. Heero didn't mind, he was still learning a lot and that all helped him with his schooling of Shinigami at home. Three weeks after Treize's return, Heero was heading home to his lover, heart light and feeling content with his life right now. Pulling off the road and down the driveway that would take him to the back of the house he shared with Duo, Heero gazed out across the paddocks at the horses grazing there.

Parking the car, he got out and was planning on checking Zero when a braided whirlwind came out of the back door and nearly bowled him over. "Duo?" Heero asked as he caught his lover in his arms.

"Heero! Look, look," Duo shouted excitedly and waved something in front of Heero's face.

"I will if you can hold it still long enough," Heero replied, a little amused at his partner's antics.

"Sorry," Duo said and managed to compose himself long enough to stand still and thrust the magazine into Heero's hands. "There." Duo pointed.

Heero took the magazine and looked it over. "Well, shit."

"Turned out really good, didn't it?"

Heero had to admit, it did. He was looking at the advert he'd placed in the Hoofbeats magazine for Zero standing at stud. The company had printed the advert exactly as he'd asked them to. Looking at it in full color it did stand out.

"I was in town picking up some supplies when I stopped at the newsagents. I saw it in the rack so I grabbed it for you."

"Thanks." Heero stared again at the advert as if still trying to comprehend that it was actually his.

"Now I guess all you have to do is sit back and wait for the phone to ring." Duo was clearly excited.

"Let's not get too carried away, Duo. The magazine's only just come out and it will take a while for people to read it, let alone look at the adverts. Then we have to assume that someone is looking for a stallion to put their mare to and hope they pick Zero."

"Ah, piffle," Duo snorted.

"Piffle?"

Duo snickered. "Couldn't think of anything else to say. You wait and see, Heero. I'll bet that phone is ringing off the hook with people that want to book Zero for their mare by tomorrow afternoon."

"I think I might have to take you up on that bet."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"You're on, buddy. I'll bet you a blow job that the phone rings and you have a mare booked to Zero by tomorrow night."

Heero nearly choked.

Duo grinned unrepentantly at him. "If Zero has a mare booked to him by tomorrow night, you give me a blow job. If he hasn't, then I'll give you one."

"But, Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"We give each other blow jobs anyway."

"Yeah, I know, but right now I can't come up with anything better," Duo snickered.

Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sighed instead.

"Is it a bet then?"

"Okay, it's a bet."

"Great!" Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and proceeded to kiss the rider thoroughly. Releasing him when air became a vital necessity, Duo kissed the tip of Heero's nose before turning to return to the house. "Gotta go. I've got a couple of animals in the recovery kennels that I need to check on. See you soon." Duo sauntered off, braid swinging behind him and a bewildered Heero watching.

"Why do I think I've been duped here?" he asked himself and shook his head. Slipping the keys into his pocket, Heero turned and went to check on Zero as he'd intended when he'd first pulled up.

That evening, Duo won the bet.

~ * ~

tbc...


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to all who are reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 34

Zero lifted his head from the rich grass and sniffed the wind. His ears cocked as he sniffed again. The gentle breeze carried a scent to him, a scent that set his blood heating. He turned his head and dilated his nostrils wide, trying to pick up more of that scent and exactly where it was coming from. Still sniffing the breeze, he began to follow his nose.

Heero walked between the paddocks, hands in his pockets and whistling softly to himself. He was planning on trying Shinigami over a higher and harder course than the young stallion was used to. Shini had been coming along well, Heero having taken him to a couple more shows where he'd placed in the top three, but the courses were only going to get tougher and thus he needed to work the horse a little bit harder.

It had been three days since his advert had appeared in Hoofbeats and he now had three mares booked to Zero and an inquiry regarding another. The first booking had actually come about in rather an interesting manner. Zoe had called to catch up with Heero and see how Zero was doing. During the course of their conversation, Heero mentioned that Zero would now be standing at stud as his showjumping career was certainly finished. Once Zoe heard that, she was full of questions for Heero regarding Zero's stud fee and many other details. By the time they had finished their conversation, Zero had his first mare booked: Periwinkle. Once the mare was out of quarantine, Zoe would contact Heero and make arrangements to bring the mare over as soon as she came into season. After continuing the conversation for a little while, they finally said their good byes and Heero realized he owed Duo a blow job.

The other two mares wouldn't be coming to Zero for another four weeks at least, the owner of one was still competing and wanted to finish off her last two shows before putting her mare in foal. The other had to transport his horse a fair distance as he lived close to the Victorian - New South Wales border. Still with his mind on Shinigami and the work he wanted to do, Heero didn't take a lot of notice as he walked between the paddocks. When he arrived at Shini's gate and stopped to call the youngster, he paused and frowned.

Shinigami wasn't grazing as Heero expected him to be, but walking along the fence line with his head turned towards the paddock further down. Heero scratched his head and looked in the same direction Shini was. He could see Scythe and Angel, then another movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned around slightly to see better. Zero was also walking along the fence line. Scratching his head, Heero wondered what exactly the pair were interested in. It had to be something intriguing for them both to be acting like this.

Intrigued himself, Heero headed towards the mares' paddock to see if he could figure out what was going on.

Scythe was grazing quietly, the rich grass being enjoyed to the full. Angel was also grazing, but she wasn't as focused on eating. She'd take a couple of bites then put her head up and gaze in the direction of the two stallions. After staring at them for a moment, she'd lower her head and snatch another couple of bites before staring again.

Heero watched for a couple of minutes, eyes flicking between the three paddocks, then he had a thought. Smiling to himself, he turned and quickly retraced his footsteps to the house.

Duo was in the lounge room sticking stamps onto the monthly accounts. Normally, Catherine would deal with the mail, but she had asked for the shift off as she had a dental appointment. Duo didn't mind, there wasn't anything booked for surgery and Hilde would be in later to do the evening consults and Duo had said he would fill in for Catherine and man the reception - just so long as he didn't have to deal with Nrobbuts. Catherine had agreed to leave all the files out ready so all Duo had to do was hand write out the receipts and leave Catherine a note with the paperwork and she would put it all onto the computer hard drive the following day.

"Duo?"

Duo looked up, stamp in his fingers and tongue sticking out ready to lick it when Heero called his name. "In here," he replied and stuck the stamp to the envelope.

"Do you have a few minutes?" asked Heero as he appeared in the doorway.

"Sure. What's up?" Duo's face took on a worried look.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just want you to confirm something for me, that's all."

"Ah, okay." Duo was even more confused.

"Come on." Heero took his lover by the hand and led him outside and towards the paddocks.

Stopping between the paddocks, Duo looked even more confused. "Heero?"

"Just watch the horses, Duo. Especially Angel, Zero and Shini."

Frowning, Duo did as asked and watched the three animals. He looked from Zero to Angel, then to Shini and back to the other two. He scratched his head. "What's going on?"

"I think Angel might be coming into season."

"Okay." Duo watched more closely. Zero was completely focused on Angel, nostrils flaring from time to time as his eyes remained locked on the mare. Shini continued to walk the fence, striding up and down, head raised and pointed continuously at the mare.

"I think you may be right, but there's one way to tell for sure," Duo replied with an amused smile.

"And that would be?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Go fetch Angel. Lead her up to Zero's paddock and let them 'talk' to each other over the fence. If she is coming into season then she should be quite receptive to him. By that I mean she should start to cock her tail and try to swing her hind end towards him to entice him to mate with her."

Heero blushed a little, talk of sex, even if it was between the animals, still had him slightly embarrassed. "Okay."

Duo chuckled lightly to himself as Heero wandered off to fetch Angel and test the theory out. He found it rather cute that Heero still got flustered when discussing sex.

Angel came to the gate to greet her master and allowed herself to be caught. She followed amicably beside Heero, then her ears went up and she jogged a little as she spotted Zero.

"Just bring her alongside the fence, Heero."

"What about Zero? Shouldn't someone be holding him or something?"

"He'll be fine, Heero. All we want to do is let them sniff each other and see what happens."

"Okay then." Heero led the mare alongside the paddock fence, Zero immediately joining them and reaching out to touch noses with the sweet creature.

Duo moved around until he was behind Angel and could see what was happening without being in any danger or disrupting the pair.

Two noses met and rubbed briefly, Zero wuffling deeply and Angel giving short, sharp squeals in reply. Heero let the lead rope slacken off, giving Angel more room to move and stretch her head and neck out. Zero shifted and began to scratch his teeth along the mare's neck to her withers and then nibble at the raised bump. Angel gave the stallion a couple of nips and tried to swing her rump towards him. Zero moved down the fence line a little and sniffed at the mare. When he reached her tail, he gave a low snort and curled his lip. Angel cocked her tail in response.

"I think it's safe to say she's in season, Heero," Duo said from his position a short way off. "She's showing all the signs of wanting to mate."

"What do we do then?" asked Heero.

"Next question is; are you ready to have her served and put in foal?"

"That's what I bought her for," Heero replied.

"Good. I suggest you pop her back in the paddock then and we'll go back up to the house and give Zechs a call. He did say he would come out and give us a hand, show us the best way to hand serve a mare. Guess we should get the practice in now considering you have other mares coming to Zero soon."

"Good idea." Heero led a reluctant Angel back to her paddock. Zero watched, frustrated, from his own paddock. Shinigami gave a couple of squeals to let his disgust at the lack of attention to him be known.

The call was made and Zechs said he could make it around that evening to show the pair the best way to hand serve a mare. With the arrangements made, Heero went back out to catch Shinigami and work the young stallion as he'd originally intended.

* * *

By the time Heero had finished working Shini and cooled the youngster off, Duo had finished with his 'reception' duties and with just over an hour before evening consults, had reappeared in the stable block.

"Zechs should be here within the next half hour," Duo said as he helped Heero to remove Shini's saddle.

"Okay. I'll brush Shini down and put him away before I go get the others," replied Heero and picked up a body brush.

"I'll fetch Zero in now, if you like?"

"Thanks, that would be a big help."

Duo went to fetch Zero, leaving Heero to finish up with the younger stallion.

When Zechs arrived twenty minutes later, all the horses were inside the stables, Shini and Scythe eating their dinners whilst Zero and Angel only had their hay nets to munch on and weren't too happy about it either.

Zechs took a moment to look at Angel and drew the same conclusions that the other two had. Angel definitely looked like she was in season to Zechs.

"Now for the practical bit. Heero?"

"Hai?"

"You have some support bandages?"

"Hai, I do."

"Could you fetch them please? I think it would be best if we bandage Zero's front legs. The support bandages will help a lot with any strain on those limbs, especially his weak leg."

Heero disappeared into the tack room to fetch a pair of bandages, reappearing a few moments later and going into Zero's stable to put them on the stallion. Zechs checked them over and was satisfied with the tightness of them.

"Okay. Here's what we do." Zechs outlined the 'operation' to both Duo and Heero, explaining that he wanted Duo to hold Angel whilst Heero managed Zero. The safest place would be just outside the stable block by the fence that separated the stable block and parking area from the paddocks. The ground was reasonably soft, there was room to move and if a horse escaped, there wasn't far it could go.

Following Zechs' instructions, Duo led Angel outside and over to the fence. He was careful to stand just to the side of the mare, out of harm's way but still in control of the mare.

"Good," said Zechs. "Now we bring Zero out and let him sniff around her for a moment." Zechs went back into the stable block and walked out beside Heero and Zero.

Zero could scent the mare and his blood began to heat. He arched his neck, kinked his tail and did a couple of dancing steps.

"Steady," Heero said calmly as he tried to slow Zero down and stop him from prancing. He didn't want the stallion to injure his leg, especially as it had healed as well as it had.

Zero slowed and stopped his prancing, but he kept his neck arched and blew loudly through his nostrils.

Angel could hear and smell him coming, she snorted in response and kinked her own tail, passing a little urine at the same time.

"She's certainly in season," mused Zechs

Heero let Zero sniff at Angel, the mare turning her tail towards the stallion and practically shoving her rump in his face.

"Okay, time to move on," Zechs said. "Heero, I want you to bring Zero just to the side of Angel, let him mount her from the side rather than directly behind. If she tries to kick out, she won't connect with him. It also puts less strain on his forelegs."

Heero nodded and turned Zero around. He walked the stallion a little way and then brought Zero back up and to the side of Angel. Zero knew what was going on and was eager to get started. Zechs pulled Angel's tail to the side as the stallion went up on his hind legs and mounted Angel.

Once 'on board', he slipped inside and commenced what nature instructed him to do, gripping around Angel's shoulders with his front legs, powerful hind quarters thrusting his pelvis.

Feeding the extra rein out so Zero could 'do his duty', Heero kept a light hold of the long lead rope, unsure of whether to blush, keep watching or turn away.

Within a few seconds, it was over. Zero grunted, tensed and gave a sigh as his eyes glazed over momentarily. Then he slumped against Angel. The mare shifted a little and Zero began to slide off. Heero quickly reeled in the slack of the lead rope, coaxing Zero off the mare to the side and avoid any unpleasantness.

Zero slid to the side and landed safely back on all four feet, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Shit! That was quick," muttered Duo.

"It didn't take long, did it?" Heero replied.

"I'm glad you're not like Zero in that department, Heero."

"Huh?"

"At least you last for a good bit longer," Duo snickered.

"Duo, that's way too much information," Zechs said as he screwed up his face in a mock grimace.

"Errr, sorry," Duo apologized but the humor was still in his voice.

Heero declined to comment further, he knew he would only end up embarrassing himself. "What now?" he asked.

"Now we can put them both back into their stables. I'd like to check Zero's leg and make sure everything is okay there," replied Zechs.

"Right." Heero turned the stallion and led him back into the stables. Duo followed along with Angel who seemed happy enough. With the feeds put in, the pair settled down to eat their dinners.

Zechs and Duo checked Zero's leg and found it to be perfectly okay, something that relieved both of them to no end. It looked like Zero's stud career would be fine.

Bolting the stable door, Duo leaned over the top next to Heero and watched the stallion eating.

"You know what? I reckon if Zero could talk he'd be saying 'Could I have that before my dinner every night?'," Duo snickered.

"Baka." Heero gave his lover a light smack.

Zechs shook his head in amusement before speaking. "I'd give them both a break tomorrow and then serve Angel again the day after. She should stay in season for about another three or four days. Once she's been served the second time, give her another day and then try a third time. I doubt she will be receptive though on the third try so if she isn't, don't serve her. Oh, Heero, mark the dates of service on your calendar, that way you can calculate ahead when she should come into season again."

Heero frowned. "I don't quite understand."

"By marking the dates, you can calculate ahead another three to four weeks and see when she should be coming back into season. When that date rolls around you need to bring her to Zero and see if she is back in season. If she's not interested in Zero then it's a good bet she's in foal and Duo can do a proper pregnancy test on her sixty days after the service to be certain. If she is receptive to Zero then it means she didn't take the first time around and you will need to serve her again if you want a foal."

"Aa. Now I follow you," Heero said as he added up all the information.

"If she is in foal then you can pretty much work out when her due date will be. Just go forward eleven months from the last date of service and that will give you the predicted delivery date, give or take about a week."

"Thanks, Zechs."

"My pleasure," Zechs replied. "Do you think you've grasped it all now? I'm pretty sure you're both capable of hand serving the mares you have booked, but if you have any problems, just give me a call."

"I'm pretty sure we can manage on our own from here on," Duo replied in Heero's stead, noticing that his lover appeared to be trying to do the math in his head. "Thanks for giving us a hand though, it's much appreciated."

"No problem, Duo. I'd better get going though, I'm meeting Treize for dinner in an hour."

"Okay, I'd better shift my ass too, I've got a reception to man in fifteen minutes," Duo replied.

They said their good byes, Zechs disappearing to get ready for dinner, Duo heading for the surgery and evening consults whilst Heero finished up in the stables.

* * *

Angel was still receptive to Zero two days later and Heero and Duo managed to successfully handle the horses and have the mare served again. As Zechs had predicted, Angel didn't seem interested in Zero after that and so they left her alone. Heero duly marked the dates on the calendar along with the date he expected Angel to come back into season. When the date rolled around they brought the mare from her paddock every day for a week to 'talk' to Zero. She was polite, sniffing the stallion and accepting his interest, but she didn't cock her tail or show any other interest in him.

Duo thought it safe to say she was in foal.

Heero wouldn't let himself get his hopes up, he wanted to wait until Duo did a pregnancy test on Angel and either confirmed or denied the existence of any foal.

* * *

As the days passed, Heero was kept busy working the horses at Treize's and keeping up with Shinigami's education. The showjumping season was drawing to a close which meant most horses were being turned out for a break over the summer months. With the close of the competitive season so the breeding season began in earnest.

Heero had taken many calls from people interested in putting their mare to Zero and now had enough mares booked to ensure he could pay Duo back the money he'd loaned him to purchase Angel. He would also have a nice little sum left over.

With this being Zero's first season standing at stud, Heero had decided to accept only six mares to the stallion. Periwinkle would be the first of those mares to be served by Zero. Besides the two other calls he'd had when his advert first appeared, there were two mares from the friend of the Salsbury Pony Clubs' secretary and one other from another showjumping competitor. The latter five mares would be visiting Zero over the course of the following three weeks as they respectively came into season. Periwinkle had been released from quarantine and Zoe had arranged with Duo and Heero to send the mare directly to them to be put in foal.

Having worked out the mare's cycle, Zoe calculated that Periwinkle should be coming into season a few days after leaving quarantine. Duo had been fine with the request to have Periwinkle agisted at the vet practice for a week or two, even though they had decided not to have mares kept there but rather for the mares to visit, be served and then return to their owners. A lot less responsibility for the guys and less risky for the mares.

Zoe arrived with Periwinkle on the Sunday. Heero had been expecting her and already had a stable and paddock ready for the mare. Duo was busy with consults as it was Hilde's Sunday off but had left strict instructions that Zoe was not allowed to leave until Duo had at least had the chance to say hello.

Heero was busy in the stables when he heard the float and car pulling in. He quickly put down the bucket he was carrying, wiped his hands on his jeans and went out to greet the woman.

"Hey, Heero," said Zoe as she cut the engine and got out of the car. "Good to see you again." Ignoring the hand held out in greeting, Zoe enveloped the other rider in a warm hug.

A little stunned at first, Heero was quick to recover and hugged back. "It's nice to see you too, Zoe. You're looking well and congratulations again on your medal."

They exchanged pleasantries for a moment before Heero took the woman inside the stable block to show her where Periwinkle would be staying for the days she would be spending at the practice.

"Wow, this sure is some set up, Heero," Zoe commented as she took in the layout of the stable block.

"Duo's the one who should take the credit for it, he was the one that designed it and had it built," replied Heero.

"Speaking of Duo, where is he?"

"He's doing consults." Heero glanced at his watch. "Actually, he should be finished in about another fifteen minutes and then he'll be down to see you."

"Great!"

They spent the next few minutes chatting as Periwinkle was unloaded along with her feed bins and buckets, rugs and any other gear Zoe thought they might need. With the gear all stowed away in the tack room, Heero questioned Zoe on what the mare's feeding program was, pleased to note he had all the required feed stuffs in stock anyway so he wouldn't have to purchase anything extra. Zoe was like him, she liked to keep the mare's diet as simple and close to nature as possible.

Having discussed all they needed to, Heero suggested they take the mare out to the paddock and let her settle in. Zoe agreed, she was also eager to see Zero again, not to mention the new mare Heero had purchased and young Shinigami.

They had just put Periwinkle in the paddock when Duo arrived. More pleasantries were exchanged along with lots of laughter and friendly banter. Seeing that the mare had settled in well and seemed perfectly happy grazing, Heero took Zoe to see Zero, Duo explaining to the woman about Zero's injury and recovery.

Zero was happy to come up to the gate and receive lots of attention - especially when that attention was accompanied by lots of pats and carrots. Zoe fussed over the gray for a while before Heero took her to meet Angel.

"Oh, Heero, she's gorgeous," Zoe stated as she looked the mare over. "Lovely conformation on her and such a sweet face."

"I'm hoping she's in foal to Zero."

"Really? You've already served her?"

"Hai. She hasn't come back into season that we can tell so all we need to do now is have a pregnancy test done to either confirm or deny the pregnancy."

"Well, I really hope it's a positive result for you Heero. You deserve some good luck for a change."

"Thanks."

"It was such a shame you missed out on the Olympics. I'm sure that had you been in the team we would have finished higher than the bronze. Not taking anything away from the rest of the team, they were all good and gave it everything they had, but you, Heero... You seem to have that special something, I don't know what it is, but you always manage to pull something out of the bag when we need it."

Heero began to blush with the praise and mutter under his breath about women and embarrassment. Duo came to his rescue though. Although Heero wasn't sure if his lover's attempt at rescuing him wasn't a case of 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'.

"Come and see Heero's future Olympic horse, Zoe," Duo said and took the woman by the hand to lead her towards Shinigami's paddock.

Heero rolled his eyes and followed along.

* * *

Periwinkle came into season two days after her arrival at the practice. Heero and Duo managed to have Zero serve her without any problems. The stallion seemed to be enjoying his new role as stud horse, something Duo took great delight in teasing Heero about.

Heero suffered through the teasing with quiet dignity, determined to get his own back on his mischievous lover when the time was right.

Periwinkle was served by Zero three times in total and then went back to her home. Zoe had picked her up and signed the service contract with Heero. She paid half the service fee when collecting Periwinkle with the remainder of the balance due once Periwinkle was confirmed in foal.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Zero served all the mares that were booked to him, the deposits being paid and allowing Heero to pay Duo back for the loan. Now all they had to do was sit back and wait for those mares to be confirmed 'in foal'.

Duo didn't doubt that they would all be pregnant. He'd done a fertility test on Zero just to be sure and the stallion had passed with flying colors. Heero had been fascinated with the test and practically hung over Duo's shoulder whilst the vet was peering down the microscope at a sample of Zero's semen. He was curious to see what was on that slide and marveled at all the little 'tadpoles' swimming around.

Duo had offered to do a fertility test on Heero.

Heero suddenly lost all interest in the microscopic world.

* * *

Sixty days after Angel's last service, Heero waited with baited breath as Duo donned the long, plastic glove and prepared to give Angel an internal exam.

"I still say this is one of my _least_ favorite parts of veterinary practice," Duo muttered as he made sure the glove was fitted snugly right up to his armpit.

Heero couldn't help but snicker as he led Angel into the crush and secured the lead rope before shutting the back gate on the mare.

Duo bent over the bucket of warm soapy water and lathered his hand and arm in the stuff, making sure he was completely clean before applying a mix of betadine and lubrication to the glove surface. "Right, we're all set. Heero, could you hold her tail to the side for me please?"

Stepping forward, Heero grasped the mare's tail and pulled it to the side.

"Now for the yucky bit," Duo grumbled as he began to slowly insert his hand and then wrist into Angel's anus. Gradually his arm began to disappear inside, then his face grimaced and he began to pull his arm back out.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Heero asked in concern.

"Shit." Duo's arm came out and he dropped a few pieces manure to the floor right by Heero's boots.

"Hai, it's shit all right," Heero snickered and then yelped as Duo deposited another handful of manure - this time to Heero's boots.

Carefully, Duo began to insert his arm again, feeling his way along the passage, fingers searching the mare's insides whilst his mind supplied him with pictures of the internal anatomy of a mare. Finally he managed to locate the uterus, feeling gently over the organ and double checking he was in the right place. After a couple of minutes, he began to withdraw his arm, pulling a face as he noted the discoloration to the protective glove he wore.

Once he was free of the mare, Duo stripped the glove off and tossed it into the trash, then he gave his arms a vigorous scrubbing in the warm water and toweled himself dry.

Heero waited patiently at the mare's side, he was bursting with the need to know but held his tongue.

Finally finished with his ablutions, Duo rolled his sleeves down and turned to face his lover.

"Congratulations, Heero. Zero's going to be a daddy again."

"Yes!" Heero cried out and punched the air. Grabbing Duo, he swung the vet off his feet then dove in for a searing kiss. "Thank you."

"It's not me you should be thanking, Heero. Zero's the one that did the deed," Duo replied in an amused tone.

"You know what I meant," Heero replied and then kissed his partner again.

"I suggest you do what Zechs advised and mark the date on the calendar. In another nine months we should be hearing the patter of tiny hooves."

"I'll be sure to do that as soon as we go back in the house," replied Heero. "But first, I need to let Zero know he's going to be a father again." With another kiss to his partner's lips, Heero took off in the direction of the paddocks, pockets full of carrots to inform his horse of the future foal.

Duo watched him go and shook his head in amusement. Walking up to the front of the crush where Angel waited patiently, Duo gave the mare a pat and fed her a carrot. "Lucky for you, you have me, I guess," he said to the mare as he stroked the soft hide and offered another carrot. "Seems that Heero's forgotten about you for the moment."

Angel wuffled and gently lipped up the carrots.

~ * ~

tbc...


	35. Chapter 35

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 35

Life pretty much settled into a routine over the next few months for both Heero and Duo. Angel's pregnancy went along smoothly, Duo giving her regular check ups and finding that all was progressing normally with both mother and foal. The other mares that Zero had served were all confirmed in foal and Heero had received the balance of payment from each owner. He'd paid Duo back and had a nice little sum in the bank to fall back on should he need to, which was just as well seeing that four horses took a large portion of his wages to keep them fed and well cared for - not to mention the startling amount of carrots he seemed to go through.

Zoe had called to let them know Periwinkle was confirmed in foal and promised to let them know when the mare foaled. Heero was particularly interested to see what a cross between Zero and the courageous little mare would be like. He really hoped that Zoe would get something special from the union.

The practice was going well, Duo had a steady stream of clients and most days the surgery was fully booked for consults and they were increasing in the number of operations they carried out in the afternoons. Granted most of them were the usual sterilizations of the local dogs and cats, but occasionally they had something different.

Duo had taken on more of the large animal side of the practice, but Hilde was keen to assist whenever the opportunity arose and found herself on several occasions called in to help with a horse or a cow when an extra pair of hands were needed.

Heero's work at Treize's was going well, Virgo was showing signs of being a very good A grade horse and Heero had ridden her at several smaller shows, upgrading her to B grade after only a dozen outings. Goose had been retired to stud and was back at Relena's where he would commence that career in the next breeding season. Duck had also gone along with his companion and Heero missed the mighty midget more than he cared to admit.

Romefeller was working well and so far living up to all Treize's expectations. Treize had set the next Nations Cup as his goal with the lanky bay and was well on track to reach that goal. Altron was still working well and Treize had decided to keep the brown stallion as he was also showing a lot of promise.

Shinigami had settled down a lot as he matured, he still had a bit of a mischievous streak in him, but nothing mean or nasty natured. He simply liked to have fun as Duo put it. Heero was secretly pleased with the way Shini was coming along. He had a natural sense of timing - something very handy in a show jumper - and a will to win. Zero had passed down more than just his jumping abilities to his son, he'd also given him that will, something that was necessary if a horse was to be any good in the top fields of competition. It was a cut throat world out there and it wasn't enough for the rider to want to win, the horse also had to have that competitive streak in it if the combination was to be successful.

Shini was now upgraded to B grade and Heero was hoping that during the course of the new season he would jump well enough to be upgraded again to A grade. Heero had mapped out a series of shows to compete in and combined with the work program he had set in place at home, Shini was improving in leaps and bounds.

* * *

Gosford Show grounds was a pretty impressive place, Duo's head swiveling around to take in all the sights as they pulled into the parking area designated for competitors. Heero brought the car and float to a stop by some shady trees and cut the engine. Noting the look of interest on his lover's face, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on, Duo. We need to get Shini off the float and settled. Then you can go exploring."

Giving his partner a grin, Duo reached for the door handle and got out of the car. "Sure is a big show," he commented.

"Yes, it is. Hopefully, Shini will go well today and be upgraded," replied Heero as he opened the small, front door to the float.

Shinigami was quite happily pulling at his haynet, but the excitement showed in his eyes.

Giving Duo a hand to lower the tail gate, Heero then went back to the front of the float and stepped inside. Undoing the lead rope, He called out to his partner, "Ready for the tail chain when you are, Duo."

"Right ho. Bring him out whenever you like," replied Duo as he slid the chain from its holder and stepped to the side.

"Easy, Shini," Heero soothed as he gently pushed the gray back.

Shini snatched another mouthful of hay and then began to move his body slowly backwards and down the ramp. Once all four feet were on turf, he raised his head and sniffed the air. He let fly with a whinny and twirled around.

"Settle down, you big lump," Heero chastised gently and led the stallion to the side of the float and tied him up.

Duo appeared then with another haynet and tied it to the side of the float. Shini eagerly tore into it. "Geeze, anyone would think you were never fed," Duo grumbled as he fought against the pulling motions of the horse to secure the net properly. "Water?" he asked Heero.

"I spotted a tap over there on the way in," Heero replied and pointed across the turf to the toilet block.

"Be right back." Duo grabbed the plastic water bucket and set off in pursuit of water.

While Duo was gone, Heero began to remove the floating boots and put them in the back of the car. Fetching the grooming kit whilst he was at it, Heero removed Shini's traveling rug and began to give the gray a brush down.

Duo returned with the full water bucket and set it to the side so Shini could still reach it but not drop his hay into it.

With Shini brushed down, Heero replaced the rug and locked the car. "I need to find the secretary and get my number. Hopefully there is a plan of the course up too."

"Then let's go," Duo said and smiled at his partner.

They wandered off towards what looked like an official set of buildings and soon located the show secretary. The woman was looking a little frazzled and no wonder, there were a lot of competitors milling about, all demanding her attention at the same time, firing off questions and generally being nuisances. Gosford was a large show that catered not only for horse events, but other livestock too.

Heero waited patiently and when the crowd seemed to thin a little, he reached the desk and gave the secretary a warm smile. "You look like you could do with another pair of hands," he commented.

"Isn't that the truth," the secretary sighed. "I was supposed to have another person with me, but they came down with some sort of stomach bug and couldn't make it. How can I help you?"

"Heero Yuy. I'm competing in the B grade championship jumping."

"Right." The secretary flipped through her book of entries until she found the horse section. Scanning down the page she quickly found Heero's name and ticked him off the list. Reaching to the box at her side, she flicked through the numbers until she found the one she was looking for and passed it over. "There you are. Number 34. There's a course plan posted outside on the bulletin board. It will give you all the details of your class. Good luck."

"Thank you. Try not to work too hard," Heero replied as he took the number.

The secretary laughed. "This is the last time I volunteer for this job."

"Don't blame you," Heero said as he departed. He found Duo standing out the front of the building, eyes scanning over the many stalls to his left. The main rings were to the right and riding classes were currently in progress in one of the rings. Cattle were being paraded in another ring and in a third ring, young children on their ponies were competing in a junior jumping class.

Heero located the bulletin board and scanned down until he found the course plan and details for his event. He had another three hours before his event was scheduled to start - it would take place in arena three, where the juniors were currently jumping.

Running an eye over the course plan, Heero decided it didn't look too difficult on paper; although that could be a completely different story once you walked the thing. He'd reserve his final judgment until he'd walked it.

"Want to take a walk around?"

Duo's voice jolted Heero from his musings and he turned to look at his boyfriend. "Sure."

They walked side by side through the many stalls, stopping from time to time to look at something a little closer. Duo was particularly interested in the stall that was selling locally produced honey. He sampled some of the different kinds and then decided he liked the 'Red Gum' honey the best. Much to Heero's amusement, he bought a jar of the dark liquid.

They carried on, pausing from time to time to sample different products produced locally. There was a large variety on display from honey to cheese, locally grown fruit to pickles and preserves. Heero couldn't help but be amused as Duo stopped at each stall and sampled the free offerings. He didn't necessarily purchase though and that had Heero curious.

When they left the stalls and wandered back towards the float and Shini, Heero couldn't keep his curiosity at bay. Duo carried a jar of the honey, small block of cheese and a bag of apples. "How come you sampled everything, but only bought a couple of items?" he asked.

"Simple, Heero. We need cheese, honey and apples, that's why I bought those. But, have you seen the prices on the take away food vans?"

"Eh?" Heero was even more mystified. "What has that got to do with the price of eggs?"

"Everything, my dear Heero. Why should I pay out ten dollars for a hamburger that doesn't have hardly anything in it other than grease when I can happily eat free of healthy stuff right here?"

Heero couldn't help it, he threw back his head and laughed - loudly. "Only you, Duo, could come up with something logical like that."

Duo grinned. "It works though. I have a full belly and it didn't cost me anything, well, I did buy some things but we needed those anyway so technically speaking, it still didn't cost me anything for lunch."

Heero shook his head. "Come on, we need to get back to Shini." He had to give his partner points though. When it came down to simple things, Duo was pretty smart.

* * *

Shinigami had finished his haynet by the time the pair returned and was dozing lightly. His ears perked up when he heard his master's voice and he gave a low wuffle before returning to his doze. Duo placed the items he'd purchased into the car away from the sun and returned to give Heero a hand.

Even though he still had an hour and a half before his class, Heero wanted to work Shini around a little, let the stallion get used to the area and settle before he had to go and jump. Duo began to put on the jumping boots whilst Heero saddled the gray up. He'd just finished and was straightening up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like we made it in time."

Duo spun around to see Quatre, Trowa and Jet standing just to the side of the car. "Quatre! Trowa!" Duo exclaimed and then charged forward to shake both mens' hands.

"Good to see you again, Duo, Heero." Trowa extended his hand to Heero who shook it in return.

"And aren't you looking just great?" Duo said as he crouched down to pet the black lab. Jet responded by giving Duo a tongue bath.

"How long until Heero's on?" Quatre asked as he petted the gray. He had a special interest in his horsey 'nephew'. After all, he did have a hand in Heero's securing of Shini's mother.

"About another hour and a half," Duo replied. "Heero's just going to take him out and get the tickle out of his feet."

"Right."

Trowa stepped forth and gave the gray neck a pat, then quickly retreated out of range of the stallion's mouth. He'd had more than enough encounters with Shini's playful side, he'd sported the bruises from those teeth and the nips they'd given him for some time in the past.

Heero watched in amusement. He really couldn't blame Trowa though. Shini did have a set of sharp teeth on him and Heero had received a few nips himself. Shini rarely nipped these days and never Heero or Duo. He knew where the hand that fed him came from and was careful to mind his manners around the two humans that looked after him. Didn't mean he'd lost that little bit of the devil though. Shini was always keeping an eye out and taking advantage wherever he could.

"We might take a bit of a walk around then and come back soon," Quatre said and turned to Trowa for confirmation.

Trowa nodded. "I'd like to go and see some of the displays."

"Check out the produce stalls," Duo advised. "There's quite a few free samples on offer."

Quatre laughed. He was fully aware of Duo's penchant for 'free'. "Will do," he replied. "See you both soon."

Trowa, Quatre and Jet disappeared to look around, Heero fetched his helmet and unclipped Shini from the float. "I'll go over there where it's quiet and loosen him up a bit."

"Okay." Duo followed and found himself a large tree trunk to sit against.

* * *

"Bite me and you'll become a rug on my lounge room floor," Trowa warned the gray stallion. Heero and Duo were currently in the ring walking the course for the B grade championship event and Trowa had been coerced into holding Shinigami.

Quatre stood on the other side of the collecting ring ropes, Jet sitting patiently at his feet. Quatre didn't want to take the dog into the area just in case there was a horse there that didn't like dogs. Most horses were tolerant of canines, especially if they were well behaved and didn't try to chase them, bark or nip at their heels. There were some equines though that simply disliked dogs to the point where they would attack first. Sometimes this was due to a bad experience with a dog and other times it was purely instinct to protect themselves from what they perceived to be a threat. Nature's instincts were a hard thing to ignore.

For all intents and purposes, Shini appeared to be completely uninterested in his surroundings. Resting a hind leg, his ears drooping and eyes half shut he seemed to be dozing. Underneath that display though, the stallion was wide awake and lulling his handler into a false sense of security. He was simply biding his time until Trowa's attention wandered - then he would strike.

Sure enough, the stallion fooled Trowa and the animal shelter owner began to relax and let his guard down. He turned to watch the riders in the ring and completely forgot about Shini.

Seeing his chance, Shini snuck forward and managed to get a quick nip in before Trowa was even aware the gray had moved.

"Shit! Why you little bugger!" Trowa all but screamed and grabbed his biceps, rubbing hard to try and make the sting go away.

Shini looked back innocently.

"Why I ought to skin you now, right here..."

"Trowa?"

"You rotten swine of an animal..."

"Trowa!!"

"I should dissect you up into little pieces and feed you to the dogs back home..."

"TROWA!"

Trowa spun around to face his lover. "What?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of trying to sort out this carnivorous beast and stop him from biting me again?"

"Yes, I can see that," Quatre replied calmly. "So can the rest of the people here."

"Ah." Trowa went a lovely shade of red as he realized that everyone around them was staring and watching in amusement at his little tirade. Narrowing his eyes, he lowered his voice and leaned in close to Shini. "Don't think you're off the hook, buddy. Just you wait until the next time we're alone. I'll show you what happens to a quadruped that insists on using my arms to sharpen his teeth on."

Shini blinked back.

"Everything okay?" Duo asked as he reached the collecting ring just ahead of Heero and noticed Trowa's slightly red face and Quatre's amused look.

"Everything is fine," Trowa replied stiffly and thrust the reins at Duo. "Here, you can have this excuse for an equine." Trowa beat a hasty retreat under the ring ropes and back to stand at his lover's side and stretch down to ruffle Jet's ears.

"What was all that about?" asked Heero, catching the tail end of Trowa's words and watching the retreat.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling Shinigami's responsible." Duo looked at the gray that looked back calmly.

"What did you do, Shini?" Heero asked as he looked the horse in the eye. Innocence gazed back at him.

"Somehow, I don't think he's going to tell you, Heero," Duo snickered. "In case you didn't know, he's a horse and horses don't talk."

"Mr Ed did."

"Pardon?"

"Mr Ed. It was a television show from years ago. There was this guy, Wilbur Post and he had a horse called Mr Ed. It used to talk to him."

Now Duo did look at Heero as if he was losing his marbles.

Heero shrugged. "What can I say? It was a kid's show and it was a long time ago when I used to watch the re-runs."

"I think you should warm Shini up again, Heero," Duo said. "And concentrate on the jumps, not television shows."

Sighing, Heero turned back to his horse. Could he help it if he'd enjoyed the show when he was a kid?

There were twenty-six entries in the B grade championship and several of them Heero knew from various other shows. Eying off his competition, Heero knew if Shini worked well and listened to him they would have a chance at finishing in the top three. He rode the youngster around, loosening up the muscles again and getting a feel for how Shini was going. The gray felt full of bounce and eager to jump, yet he was willing to listen to his master's aids and take notice of them. Heero's confidence lifted a little further.

Heero was jumping mid field and took a few moments from warming up Shini to see how the other competitors were faring and how the course was riding. It wasn't an overly difficult course, but rather one that tested the horse and his education. The only problem spot Heero could really see was the turn from jump four, the double, to jump five. The rest of the course flowed well with direct lines from one jump to the next. The real questions would be asked in the jump off.

As it drew closer to Heero's turn, he saw there were two clear rounds so far. He was fifteenth to jump with a remaining eleven riders after him.

"Good luck," Duo said softly as he stood next to Heero, checking Shinigami's girth. The steward had called Heero and he was next to go.

"Thanks," Heero replied and smiled at his lover. The previous rider was exiting with a score of four penalties and the steward was motioning for Heero to enter. Collecting his reins, Heero nudged the stallion forward, Shini responding with a bounce in his step and they entered the arena. Duo ducked under the ropes and found Trowa and Quatre, opting to watch with them rather than be on his own.

Heero saluted the judge and the bell rang. Gathering up his reins, Heero pushed the gray into a canter and headed for the start flags. They passed between the red and white flags at a steady canter, right on course for jump one, a small upright. Shini cleared it with a flick of his heels and was bounding eagerly towards the next fence. Jumps two and three were similarly cleared, Heero taking a slightly wider track from three to four, the double, to give Shini the best possible chance of clearing it.

"That's it, nice and steady. Keep calm," Duo muttered under his breath from the side lines.

Quatre flashed an amused look at his friend then turned his attention back to the arena and Heero.

The first part of the double appeared directly ahead, Heero closing his fingers on the reins and steadying the gray. He sat down a little deeper in his saddle and rode the horse together. Shinigami was very similar to Zero in his jumping style, courageous with a big heart on him. Heero knew the youngster would give Heero everything he had should he ask for it. It was a trust between human and equine that took a while to build up. The horse knowing just how much his master required and trusting him not to ask for more than he was capable of giving; likewise the rider knowing just how much to ask of the horse without betraying that trust and not putting the animal in a situation he had no hope of getting out of.

Three strides away, Heero went forward in his saddle, giving Shini enough rein and driving his legs against the animal's sides. Shini bounded forward, picked his take off point and soared into the air. They cleared the first element, landed and Heero was again there with his hands and seat, riding the horse together and driving Shini's hocks right underneath him so they would be able to clear the second element. Shini pushed up from the ground, tucking his legs up close to his body, then reached out for the ground as it rushed to meet them. They landed safely, Heero immediately there again with his aids and bringing his horse back together to turn for jump five.

"It is all rather exciting, isn't it?" Quatre said as he watched his 'nephew' clearing jump after jump.

"Exciting, yes, but I'd say there's a lot more to it than we would ever hope to understand," replied Trowa. "I'd like to know how anyone can get such a large beast to do what they want. I have enough problems just having them stand still and not bite me, let alone ever trying to get them to do something like that."

"It's not all that difficult," Duo replied. "In some ways, it's like driving a car."

"How so?" Quatre questioned, curious as to how Duo could come to that conclusion.

"Basically, the reins in your hands are the steering wheel and brakes. Your feet, seat and legs control the accelerator."

"But a car doesn't think for itself," Quatre pointed out.

"Or try to bite or kick you when it's idling," added Trowa.

Duo snickered. "Yes, there is that element to it. You do have to remember you're dealing with a living, breathing creature. As Heero puts it; you don't _tell_ the horse what to do, you _ask_ it. If you ask it nicely and properly then chances are, it will do what you want. It's when you try to force it that it can get jack of you and chuck you off. The trick is to make what you want it to do the easy option and everything else hard. A horse will always choose the easy way out."

"Ah. I think I understand," Quatre commented.

"Good. You can explain it to me later," Trowa said and returned his attention to the ring. "I still don't see how I can ever get that animal not to bite me every time I come into contact with it. I'm sure it simply hates me."

Opting to leave things at that, the three continued to watch as Heero and Shini cleared the rest of the course and passed through the finish flags with the third clear round.

* * *

In total there were five clears including Heero. The jump off course was announced and the riders given fifteen minutes to walk it. Duo went with Heero again, leaving Shinigami in Quatre's capable hands this time. Trowa flatly refused to be used as a teething ring any more.

The jump off course was fences one, two, four A, four B, ten and twelve. As Heero predicted, the questions would be asked of the horses and riders in the jump off. One could save time with tight turns between jumps two and four then ten to twelve. Heero figured the event would be won or lost on those turns. He carefully walked between the fences, plotting in his mind the line and track he would follow to get from one fence to the next. He had every faith in Shini being able to make the tight turn he'd planned from ten to twelve. He'd been practicing at home quite a bit with the stallion and Shini was getting a good grasp on being able to slow himself within a couple of strides of landing then spinning around and picking up momentum again. This would be the perfect opportunity to see just how well the stallion had learnt his lessons.

Returning to the collecting ring, they found Quatre in deep conversation with Shini, feeding the youngster carrots as he talked gravely to the animal. Duo couldn't help by snicker at the sight. Trowa was just to the side of the ring ropes with Jet - he didn't look all that amused.

"Talking some sense into him?" Duo asked as he approached and took the reins from Quatre.

"Just having a little chat," Quatre replied, his face reddening a touch at being caught. "What's the jump off like? How does Heero think he will go?" he asked in an attempt to divert the conversation from himself.

"Seems okay from what I can tell," Duo replied.

"There's a couple of tricky turns there where you can save seconds if you're willing to chance it," said Heero as he went to tighten the girth. "If Shini concentrates and does as I ask, he shouldn't find it all that difficult."

"Well, good luck," Quatre stated and then went back to his partner and the dog.

The first two riders did what Heero thought they would do, they cut the corners just as he planned on doing. The first rider was a little unlucky though and his horse lost momentum, they knocked down a rail on jump twelve. The second rider was more careful and managed to go clear, but their time wasn't a fast one; 58:24 seconds.

Heero rode into the ring determined to give it his best shot. Shinigami could feel the tension and determination radiating off his master and knew this was important. He was by nature a horse that liked to please, he'd inherited that trait mainly from his mother. The bell rang and he flashed between the starting flags on his way to the first jump.

They cleared the upright easily enough, Heero collecting the stallion together and riding him at the second jump. That was also cleared and Heero was shifting his weight and applying his legs. Shini changed legs at the canter and altered his direction. They passed sharply between fences six and three before Heero turned the stallion again and they were lining up for jump four; the double.

"That's it, nice and steady," Duo whispered and gnawed at his thumbnail.

"Come on, Shini, you can do it," Quatre muttered.

Shinigami gathered himself together and flew over part A, he landed and took the two strides before becoming airborne again and clearing part B. As soon as Shini's hooves touched the ground, Heero was there, shortening his reins and sitting hard in his saddle. His legs drove the gray together, pushing the stallion's hocks underneath him and building up the impulsion. Checking back sharply, Shini almost sat on his hindquarters as he spun around, then his hind legs were under him, driving and pushing the body forward and towards jump ten. Within three strides they were airborne again, Shini's tail streaming out behind him like a banner as they cleared the jump.

Again sitting deep into his saddle and checking the forward movement of his horse, Heero was able to re-balance the gray, turn and have the impulsion building as he straightened up for the final jump, the wall. Gray ears pricked forward, the stallion gauging the height of the jump and picking his take off point. He felt his master's weight rising out of the saddle, those legs against his sides and he responded by shortening his stride a touch then drove himself into the air and over the wall. Immediately they landed, Heero gave the gray his head and they galloped through the finish flags.

"Clear round in a time of 44:38 seconds. Heero Yuy and Shinigami now lead the field in the B grade championship event."

"Yes!" Duo yelled and punched the air.

"Well done," Quatre shouted and clapped his hands.

"Show off," muttered Trowa under his breath at the horse.

Heero returned to the collecting ring where his 'cheer squad' waited. He was really pleased with the way Shini had jumped and quickly dismounted to give the stallion his reward. Carrots, and lots of them.

Shini took the offered carrots, crunching them happily and looking pleased with himself. He was enjoying all the attention he was getting, the pats and kind words from his master, the carrots and pats from the other nice human that cared for him and the attention from the new human.

The remaining two riders completed their courses, one finishing with four faults and the other going clear but in a slower time of 51:12 seconds. Heero had won. With a beaming smile, Duo helped Heero back onto his horse to go back into the ring and collect his rosette and prize money. Heero was over the moon. Not only had Shinigami won, but he'd done it in a convincing manner. The points he would score for this win would now see him upgraded to A grade, something Heero was looking forward to competing in again.

With the presentation over, Heero exited the ring to be congratulated again by his excited lover and friends. Even Trowa had to concede that Shini had done extremely well.

Heero loosened the girth and ran his stirrups up. "I'll take him back to the float and unsaddle him and get him ready to travel home," he said to the group.

"Right with you, Heero," said Duo. He was hoping they could snatch a couple of minutes alone in the float so he could show his lover just how happy he was for him by kissing him senseless.

"We'll come and help too," Quatre said and with a look at Trowa they followed along.

Back at the float, Heero began to unsaddle the gray. Duo fetched the brushes and gave the stallion a light brush over to remove any sweat. Trowa stood to the side, accepting items as they were handed to him and putting them in the back of the car. Quatre emptied out the water bucket and fetched the haynet for the trip home. Jet had been tied up at the front of the float and temporarily forgotten about whilst everyone puttered around getting ready to go home.

Once everything was organized and packed away, all that remained was to put Shini in the float. Heero untied the lead rope and led the stallion up the tail gate and into the float. Trowa gave Duo a hand to secure the tail chain and then lift the tail gate up and lock it into position. Heero stepped out of the front door and secured it.

"Where's Jet?" Heero asked as he noticed the dog was no longer at the front of the float.

"He's tied up... Shit!" Trowa came to the front of the horse float where he'd tied Jet whilst helping out.

"He can't have gone far," Quatre said as he placed a hand on Trowa's arm.

Trowa looked at his lover, his face clearly showing signs of worry. "We have to find him."

"We'll all look," Duo said. "Shinigami will be okay standing in the float for a few minutes, won't he, Heero?"

"Hai, he'll be fine. Come on, let's split up and find Jet."

Trowa and Quatre went to the left, Heero and Duo to the right, searching and calling the dog's name.

"Over there," Quatre said as he spotted a black form sniffing around a horse float.

"Jet, come here, boy," Trowa called out.

The dog stopped sniffing when he heard his name. He cocked his head and looked up. His tail began to wag when he saw his master. Turning, Jet began to run towards Trowa.

"Oh hell," Quatre exclaimed as Jet began to run towards them. "Stop, Jet!"

It was too late. The dog continued to run, right underneath a big Clydesdale. The heavy horse saw the small, black thing running towards him and panicked. A large, dinner plate sized hoof came down hard. Jet screamed as the hoof connected.

Several meters away, Duo and Heero both heard the scream of an animal in pain. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Jet," said Duo and immediately began to run flat out in the direction he'd heard the dog's agonizing howl of pain come from.

~ * ~

tbc...


	36. Chapter 36

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 36

"Jet!" screamed Quatre as he ran towards the dog that was trying to drag himself away from the Clydesdale horse.

Trowa sprinted ahead, his long legs covering the ground with startling speed.

Duo and Heero were only seconds behind them.

Trowa reached the dog first, his instinct for self preservation kicking in and helping him to dodge the legs and hooves of the large horse whilst managing to grab Jet and pick the injured animal up. He turned and carried the dog as quickly as he could away from the frightened horse.

Heero slowed his pace and seeing that Trowa now had the dog safely out of harm's way, he walked forward and spoke softly to calm the horse before it did any damage to itself or the float it was tied to. The owner didn't appear to be anywhere around, so Heero took it upon himself to settle the animal down.

Trowa fell to his knees as soon as he was out of any danger. Gently, he lowered Jet to the grass and ran a hand over the dog's head, murmuring softly to try and soothe the distressed canine.

Quatre appeared beside his lover, took one look at Jet and turned away to be sick.

Duo was right behind Quatre, the blonde's sudden vomiting to the side worrying Duo even more. He dropped to his knees beside Trowa and took a look at the injured lab. "Fucking hell," he whispered as his eyes took in the sight.

Jet lay on his right side, ribs heaving and small whimpers coming from his mouth. His left hind leg lay twisted and crushed.

With gentle fingers, Duo began to carefully run his experienced hands over the dog, starting with the animal's head, over his chest and front legs, along the spine and finally reaching the crushed limb. The bones beneath his fingertips felt like a pile of mismatched rocks, not like the solid, length they were supposed to be. There were several lacerations to the leg as well where the nail edges from the horse's shod hoof had torn into the flesh. His brow furrowed. He didn't like the feel or look of this at all. "Any chance we can roll him over so I can check the other side?" he asked Trowa quietly.

Trowa gently slid his hands and arms underneath the dog and eased him over. Jet gave a small yelp and then whimpered softly.

Duo quickly ran his hands over the dog's right side, relieved when he didn't find any further evidence of broken bones.

"Is he...?" Quatre's voice was shaking.

Heero came over at that moment, having settled the horse and immediately summed up the situation. He placed an arm around Quatre's shoulders and pulled the blonde closer to him.

"His leg is badly injured, Quatre. I think the horse must have stepped on him. Exactly how much damage is done, I can't tell until I have him x-rayed," Duo said.

"Can you...?"

"I'll do everything I can for him, Quatre. Look, the sooner we get him back to the surgery, the quicker I can start to treat him. I have a small medical kit in Heero's car with just the basics in it. Heero? Could you fetch it for me please?"

"Of course." Heero moved Quatre to the side, out of sight of the injured dog and then spoke to Trowa. "I think he could do with a hug from you right now. Duo will take care of Jet for a few minutes."

Nodding, Trowa got up and wrapped his boyfriend in his strong arms. Trowa was in shock himself and clearly not thinking straight.

Heero sprinted off for his car to get the medical kit. Ever since Zero had hurt himself that last time, Duo now insisted on having a basic animal med kit in Heero's car at all times. If they took Duo's car, it wasn't a problem as his trunk was always stocked with the items of his trade. But Heero's car... Duo had put together a simple, basic kit that would cover simple things until the animal could be gotten to a vet practice for specialized treatment. There were things like bandages, swabs, betadine and penicillin powder; then there were the basic drugs; anesthetic, antibiotics and sedatives.

By the time Heero returned five minutes later, a small crowd was gathering around the three men and the dog. Heero managed to get them all to move back and allow Duo some room to work. He handed over the kit.

"Thanks." Duo took the kit and opened it up. Quickly he found the sedative and filled a syringe with the recommended dosage. He swabbed Jet's front leg and slipped the needle into the vein. "Could you get me another syringe please? Fill it with five cc of penicillin."

Heero did as asked and passed over the antibiotic, Duo taking it and passing over the used one. He injected the antibiotic and swabbed the area again.

"Okay. Now I'll need to try and secure that leg for traveling. There's no other injuries that I can detect, but he may have internal damage that we will only know about after an ultrasound scan. Pass me a couple of bandages, please?"

Again Heero fetched the requested items and handed them over, assisting wherever he could. His eyes darted over to where Trowa was doing his best to comfort Quatre and cope with his own shock at the same time. The blonde was shaking as he watched Duo work. Heero tried to give the inspector a reassuring smile, but Quatre only stared back through sad eyes.

Duo managed to bandage and secure Jet's leg enough for the trip back to the surgery. "Trowa?"

Trowa managed to drag himself out of his misery long enough to hear Duo calling him. "Yes?"

"Where is your car?"

"In the public parking area."

"Right. Heero?"

"Hai?"

"You okay to drive the float and Shini back home by yourself?"

"Hai. No problem there."

"Good. I'll take Jet back to the surgery in Trowa's car. Quatre and Trowa can come with me, I'll need someone to sit with Jet whilst I drive. I don't think either one of them is capable of driving right now."

"Good idea," Heero replied. "I'll call ahead and let Hilde know you're coming in with the dog, then she can have everything ready for you."

"Thanks, Heero." Duo flashed his lover a soft smile, his eyes telling Heero just how much he appreciated the help and promising to let him know exactly how much later, when they were alone.

"I'll see you back at the practice then." Heero gave Duo's arm a friendly squeeze. "Drive carefully."

"I will. Thanks again, Heero." Duo turned to Quatre and Trowa. "Right. I'll carry Jet, you two lead the way to the car."

Still shaking, Quatre turned, Trowa right beside him and the pair headed for the car park. Duo picked up Jet as carefully as he could and carried the dog behind Trowa. The sedative had begun to work and the pain was diminishing for the dog. Jet gave Duo a quick lick to his chin.

"Okay, buddy," Duo chuckled lightly. "We'll take good care of you."

* * *

True to his word, Heero called the practice and got Catherine on the line. He quickly explained what had happened and that Duo would be returning to the practice very shortly with the injured dog. Catherine took the news surprisingly well, considering she lived with Trowa and adored Jet just as much as the two men did. She assured Heero she would inform Hilde of the news and see that everything was prepped and ready to go when Duo arrived.

Heero advised that Duo would arrive well ahead of him as they were in Trowa's car whilst Heero had to take the trip a lot slower owing to him towing the horse float. He promised to be available to assist as soon as he arrived home. The call was disconnected and Heero climbed into his car for the journey home. Shini seemed to sense something was up and never moved at all in the float during the trip back to the practice.

Duo carefully set Jet down on the back seat of Trowa's car. "I'll need both of you to keep an eye on him while I drive. Trowa, you support his back leg like this." Duo moved Jet so Trowa could sit beside him then maneuvered the lab so his back leg was supported by Trowa's gentle hands and body. "Good. Quatre, I need you this side." The blonde moved to the other side of the car and got in. "Your job is to talk to Jet. Pat his head, stroke him, reassure him that everything's okay. I don't care what you say to him, just keep your voice low and soft."

Quatre nodded numbly. His heart felt like a lead weight in his chest. Quatre had always been sensitive when it came to animals, he hated to see them hurt or abused in any way. That's why he'd joined the R.S.P.C.A. as an inspector. He was content in his job, knowing he was making a small difference to some animals' lives. Now his own dog was hurt and Quatre was drowning in his own sadness and guilt.

Having some idea of what was going through his friend's mind, Duo gave the blonde a soft squeeze to the shoulder. "It's not your fault, Trowa's either. It's just one of those things." Right now, that was about the best comfort Duo could offer. He really needed to get the dog back to the practice where he could treat him properly.

"All set?" Duo asked as he buckled up his seat belt and turned the engine over. A grunt and a nod were all he got by way of reply. Focusing his eyes on the way out, Duo drove the car and patient back to his practice.

* * *

As soon as she'd hung up from Heero's call, Catherine dropped her head into her hands, the tears threatening to fall. "Oh, Jet," she whispered softly. Hilde was currently in the kennels. Morning consults had finished and she was busy seeing to the couple of animals they had in residence. Catherine had been finishing off the last of the client files and loading them into the database when Heero had called. The pair had been looking forward to a nice cup of tea and chat during the break between consulting hours; now all that had changed.

Pulling herself together, Catherine drew on a well of courage she didn't know she possessed. There would be time for tears later, right now she needed to be strong and get things moving for Doctor Maxwell. Getting up from her chair and walking down the corridor to the kennels, she wondered how Trowa and Quatre were holding up. She also wondered exactly _what_ had happened. Those answers she knew she wouldn't get until Jet arrived at the surgery. Clearing her head, her steps quickened and within seconds she was inside the kennels.

She soon located Hilde, the sound of the vet's voice chatting away to one of the dogs inside told her exactly where the other woman was. "Hilde?"

Hilde looked up as Catherine approached. Immediately she could tell there was something dreadfully wrong. "What is it, Catherine? What's wrong?"

"Jet..." Catherine couldn't say any more for the moment, her voice was shaking too much.

Reaching out, Hilde gathered the other woman into her embrace and rubbed soothingly along her back. She waited patiently until Catherine had calmed down enough to talk without stuttering. "What about Jet?" Hilde coaxed gently. Hilde was all too familiar with the black lab that had been rescued and given a second chance at life.

"He's been hurt. I don't know the details, Heero just called and said that Doctor Maxwell was bringing him back here and to have the theater prepped and ready to go. Oh, Hilde..."

"Hush now. Everything will be okay. Duo won't let anything happen to Jet, you know how much he loves that dog too."

"I know. I just feel so helpless."

"No, not helpless," Hilde replied. "Come on, we have a theater to prep and I could do with the help. Did Heero say how long they would be?" Hilde began to move, pulling the other woman with her. She knew it would be best to keep Catherine on the move, give her something to do to occupy her mind and not dwell on the 'what ifs' or 'maybes'.

"Heero didn't say how long they would be. He just said that Duo would be coming back with Trowa and Quatre as he was towing the horse float."

"Right. Let's get this show on the road, they could be here within minutes." Hilde was doing mental calculations, given the distance of Gosford from Salsbury, the fact that they were in Trowa's car and not towing the float, Hilde calculated Duo should be arriving somewhere in the next half an hour. Not knowing exactly what the dog's injuries were either, Hilde thought it best to have all the standard equipment ready. She had Catherine check the suture rolls and top up the swabs, betadine and bandages. There were several trays of instruments sealed in their sterile, plastic bags after they'd been through the autoclave so Hilde fetched two sets and placed them in the stainless steel tray beside the operating table. They checked the level of the gas in the cylinder, before Hilde fetched two sets of clean surgical scrubs from the linen closet. The drug supply was gone over, fresh supplies of needles and syringes placed to the side. When all was done, Hilde looked around in satisfaction.

"Come on, let's get you a cup of tea while we wait for them to get here. No point in thinking about it, there's not enough information so we don't know what the injuries are until they arrive. For all we know, Jet's probably got just a few scrapes and cuts that need suturing." Hilde took Catherine through to the small room behind the reception area where they kept their drug supply; and the kettle with tea and coffee.

Catherine slumped into a chair and did her best to pull herself together. Hilde was right, there was no sense in making herself ill by thinking up all sorts of horrible injuries. It could be as Hilde said, simple cuts that needed stitching. She took the offered mug of tea and sipped at it gratefully, giving Hilde a small smile of thanks.

In an attempt to distract the receptionist, Hilde switched topics completely. "There's a new movie coming to the Grand cinema next week."

"Oh?" Catherine looked up. The Grand was anything but. Sure, it had been a cinema of stylish and lavish proportions when it had first opened - many years ago. Now it was still just as large, but the interior was faded. The upholstery had been replaced, the seats upgraded at the same time, but the overall state of the building spoke of its age.

Still, it was very popular with the locals and Salsbury township had put it on their heritage listing so the building couldn't be torn down and replaced with a newer, more modern structure. The people seemed to like the old atmosphere, the slightly damp, musty smell of the cinema and regularly attended the many movies shown there.

"I wondered if you'd like to go with me? Have some dinner first, then take in the movie. Neither one of us is working next Monday night." Hilde left it there, unsure if she'd gone over the boundaries or not.

Catherine smiled. "I'd love to, Hilde. Thank you."

Hilde gave a sigh of relief, then jumped off the desk she was sitting on when she heard the sound of an approaching car. She peeked through the window blinds. "It's them."

* * *

Duo drove as fast as legally possible, keeping his eyes on the road, but asking questions from time to time. He wanted regular updates on how Jet was coping.

Stroking the dog's head, Quatre continued to whisper softly to Jet. "You're going to be fine, Jet. Duo's a good vet and he'll take care of you. Just relax, we'll be there soon."

The drugs had kicked in and Jet was feeling a lot more comfortable. The throbbing pain in his leg was still there, but it was now more of a deep ache.

Sitting on the opposite side and nursing Jet's mangled leg, Trowa couldn't bring himself to speak. He felt responsible for Jet's injuries; after all, he'd been the one to tie Jet to the float whilst they helped Heero get Shinigami ready to travel home. If only he'd tied the leash tighter, maybe used a different knot, then all this would be a nightmare and Trowa would wake up from it soon. But it was no nightmare - it was real.

"Almost there," Duo said as he turned down the familiar road that would take them to the practice. "When we get there, you two remain in the back of the car, I'll get Jet out and carry him into the surgery. The less movement to that leg the better."

"Okay," replied Quatre. Trowa grunted.

Indicating, Duo turned the car down the driveway and pulled up in the public car park at the front of the surgery. No sooner was the engine cut than he was out of his seat and opening the back door. The front door to the surgery opened, Hilde and Catherine appearing and then running towards the car.

"How is he? What's the damage?" Hilde asked as she pulled up short next to Duo then stepped back so the vet could maneuver himself out of the car with the lab in his arms.

"I'll talk to you inside," Duo replied, giving Hilde a look that clearly said he didn't want to discuss this in front of Trowa, Quatre or Catherine for the moment.

"Theater is prepped and ready to go," Hilde said softly.

"Thanks. I'll take Jet through to the consulting room first so I can be more thorough in my examination and diagnosis. How's Catherine taking it?"

"She's okay, shook up a bit, but that's to be expected. She's a lot stronger that people give her credit for. How's Trowa and Quatre taking it?"

"Not good. Hilde, would you settle them in the waiting room and get Catherine to make them both a cup of tea? Then join me in the consulting room as I think I'm going to need a hand to examine Jet properly."

"Will do." Hilde opened the door for Duo who went straight inside and through to the consulting room. Hilde steered the shocked inspector and his partner into the waiting room, letting Catherine know to give them both tea and stay with them until she and Duo returned with news on Jet's condition.

Catherine was happy to have something to do. Seeing her brother almost comatose and the blonde inspector not much better had scared Catherine. Whatever was wrong with Jet had to be serious for it to cause this sort of reaction in the pair. Trowa was usually very efficient when it came to injured animals, he'd seen a lot in his time at the animal shelter. Likewise the inspector also dealt with neglected and injured animals on a daily basis. But this was different. Jet was a part of the family.

Catherine made the tea and gave each a mug. Trowa sipped at his, unspeaking, his eyes fixed on the closed consulting room door. Quatre offered a polite 'thank you' and then turned his eyes back to the floor. "Jet's going to be okay," she said with more conviction than she felt.

Quatre raised his eyes. "You don't know that," he replied softly. "You didn't see the state of his leg."

"No, I didn't. But Duo and Hilde are the best vets there are and I know they will make Jet all better. He'll be as good as new. You mark my words."

Quatre gave a sad smile and took the woman's hand. "Thank you."

No further conversation took place, each person opting to simply sit and wait for Duo to let them know the worst.

* * *

Once in the consulting room, Duo put the dog on the table and grabbed a pair of latex gloves. He quickly pulled them on and adjusted the lamp above the table. Hilde entered and silently donned a pair of gloves too.

"Talk to him and keep him still if you could, please," Duo said as he began a more thorough examination of his patient. Carefully, Duo removed the bandages he'd used to wrap and support the leg.

"How bad is it?" Hilde asked as she petted the black head.

"I need to take x-rays to be certain, but I'm pretty sure this back leg is completely shattered."

"Oh."

"It's like running your fingers over a pile of gravel," Duo added. "Here, you have a feel and see what you think."

They switched places, Hilde gently probing around the dog's back leg. She let out a low whistle. "God, I've never felt anything like that before. I'd say shattered is right."

"Let's get an x-ray to be certain." Duo lifted the dog and carried Jet through to the treatment room where the x-ray machine and all the other equipment was kept. "I'll need to do an ultrasound of his belly too, need to make sure there's no internal injuries."

"What happened to him?"

"Clydesdale, it decided it didn't like the look of Jet and planted a hoof right on his back leg."

"Well, fuck."

Duo gave the other vet a funny look. He'd never heard Hilde use such language before.

"Sorry, but the thought of one of those hooves..." Hilde shuddered. "It would be like having a truck slam down on you."

"Yeah." Duo had finished arranging Jet on the table and took his x-rays. Once the pictures were taken, Duo gave them to Hilde to develop whilst he did an ultrasound scan. By the time he'd finished, Hilde was back with the developed films.

"What did the scan say?" asked Hilde as she slipped the x-rays onto the light board and flicked the switch.

"Everything is fine inside, no damage at all. It seems his leg is the only thing injured."

"That's a relief."

"I suppose," Duo replied absently. He was gazing at the x-rays, his brow furrowed.

"My god," whispered Hilde.

"I second that," replied Duo. "What the fuck do you do with that?" The pair gazed at the picture of Jet's leg. The bones were completely shattered, fragments scattered all around. "Couldn't have done a better job if you'd taken to it with a jack hammer," Duo muttered. "There's just nothing to work with."

Duo had been hoping that the majority of the bone would be in relatively large pieces with just a few splinters here and there. Then at least he had a chance of pinning and plating it. It wasn't to be. There wasn't a piece of bone over an inch long to be found.

"Duo?" Hilde looked at the other vet, concern in her eyes. She had a pretty good idea of what Duo's next words would be in relation to his diagnosis.

"There's no way we can fix that, Hilde. There's nothing to work with."

"I know."

Duo sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

"What are you thinking about doing then?"

Duo absently ruffled Jet's ears as he thought about his options. "There's really only two things we can do. That leg will never heal on its own."

"No, it won't," Hilde agreed.

"I guess we should go and see Trowa and Quatre, let them know what we've found and see what they want to do."

"Right with you, boss."

* * *

Heero drove home, his thoughts on Jet, Duo and his friends. He really hoped that Jet would be okay. It seemed to take him forever to get back to the practice, but finally he was pulling into the driveway that would take him to the stable block. He brought the car to a stop and cut the engine. He'd seen Trowa's car parked in the practice parking lot so he knew Duo was back and treating Jet.

Dropping the tail gate, Heero fetched Shini out of the float and removed the floating boots from the gray legs. With there still being several hours of daylight left, he decided to put the youngster in the paddock for a while. Turning the stallion, Heero jogged down the strip of grass between the paddocks, Shini trotting happily beside him. Reaching the stallion's paddock, Heero opened the gate and led Shini through. He unclipped the lead rope and hung it on the gate. Closing the gate firmly, Heero sprinted back up to the car and locked it. Unpacking the vehicle and unhitching the float could wait until later.

Pocketing his keys, Heero jogged past the house and along the pathway that would take him to the back entrance of the surgery. He opened the door and stepped inside. Just as he was about to walk along the passageway to the reception area, Duo stepped out of the treatment room.

"Duo?"

Duo spun around. "Heero? When did you get back?"

"Just now. How's Jet? Have you treated him yet?" Heero's steps took him directly to his partner where he embraced the braided man.

Duo locked his own arms around Heero, inhaling the scent of his lover for a few moments and grounding himself. Pulling back a little, he looked Heero in the eye. "I've just finished with an ultrasound and x-rays and was on my way to speak with Trowa and Quatre. I'd appreciate it if you were there too."

"Just try to stop me."

With a smile of appreciation, Duo turned and led the way to the waiting room. As he entered, three pairs of eyes focused on him.

"Jet?" Catherine asked.

Duo cleared his throat and pulled up a chair, Heero opted to remain standing behind his boyfriend. "I've taken x-rays and an ultrasound," he began. "On the positive side, there are no internal injuries. The only damage we can find is to Jet's left hind leg."

"Then you can fix it?" Quatre's eyes were hopeful.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple, Quatre. His hind leg, it isn't just broken... it's completely shattered."

"But, but you can repair things like that these days. You have pins and plates." Quatre trailed off.

Duo took another deep breath. "Quatre, I wish it were that easy, but in Jet's case, there's nothing to put a pin or a plate into. The bones have been completely crushed. I'm lucky if there's piece over an inch long. It's impossible." Duo hated to say that, hated to sound so helpless.

"You can't put him to sleep," Quatre whispered.

"Quatre," Catherine soothed.

"No!" Quatre shrugged Catherine's hand away from his arm where the woman was rubbing gently.

"It's all my fault," Trowa suddenly said. "I should have tied him up better. If I had then none of this would be happening."

"No, Trowa, it's not your fault," Duo was quick to point out. Turning to Quatre, he continued. "I didn't say I was going to put him to sleep."

"But you said yourself it was hopeless, that the leg can't be fixed."

"Yes, I did say that, but you haven't let me finish."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"I can't fix the broken leg, but what I can do is amputate it. Jet will be just fine with three legs, he won't even know it's missing."

Quatre looked like he was going to be sick again.

Trowa lowered his head. "I, I don't know."

"Look, animals adjust to the loss of a limb a hell of a lot better than humans do. There are quite a few dogs and cats running around out there fully enjoying their lives and only have three legs," Duo said quietly.

"And what if we don't?" Trowa's voice was barely a whisper.

"Then you either have him put to sleep now, or you let him try to heal on his own, in which case he will end up in a lot of pain, have a leg that's useless to him and will probably get infected. The end result would be the same." Duo didn't want to sound cruel, he was stating the facts and he knew damn well he could remove that leg and Jet would go on to live a normal, happy healthy life.

"I think Duo's right. He should operate," Catherine said to her brother and his boyfriend.

"Okay," Trowa said and looked at Duo.

"Quatre?" Duo asked.

Quatre nodded. "Operate. Do what you have to do, but keep Jet alive."

"I'll do everything I can." Duo stood up. "Heero will bring you the consent to surgery forms. If you don't mind, could you please sign them? I'll go get Hilde and we'll scrub up. But first, I'll take you through to see him before we operate."

"Thanks, Duo."

"It's the least I can do."

*~ * ~

tbc...


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this fic. I hope you continue to enjoy. ^_^**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 37

Duo led Trowa, Quatre and Catherine along the hallway to the treatment room where Jet was lying on the table, Hilde at his head talking softly to him. Nodding to Hilde, the woman stepped away and left the three people to 'talk' to their pet. Duo and Hilde walked out of the room, Duo closing the door behind them to give the three some privacy.

"What happened?" asked Hilde.

Leaning against the wall, Duo folded his arms across his chest and lowered his head. His eyes closed as he spoke. "I told them the truth. There is no way I can repair the damage to that leg."

"I see."

"I also told them that amputation would be the best option."

Hilde mulled that over in her mind. She'd been pretty sure that's what Duo was going to suggest. "They agreed?"

"After I explained what the other options were, yes, they agreed."

"Duo. I'm sorry."

Letting out a long sigh, Duo opened his eyes and looked at his assistant. "So am I. I just wish it could have been anything but this."

Hilde rubbed Duo's arm. "Jet will be perfectly fine with just three legs."

"I know. It just doesn't seem fair, though. Jet's such a lovely dog, he doesn't deserve this."

"No, he doesn't, but what's done is done. Now it's up to you and your skills to give that dog a third chance. I believe in you, Duo and so do those four in there." Hilde gave a smile.

"You're right, Hilde." Duo shoved his dark thoughts aside. "Heero's getting the consent papers now, I think we should go and get scrubbed up ready to operate."

"Now that's the Duo I know," Hilde said and followed her boss into the operating room to begin scrubbing up.

* * *

Heero found the forms and grabbed a pen. He pulled up Jet's file on Nrobbuts and quickly entered the details on the dog's file. Leaving the computer running, he went back down the corridor and paused at the door to the operating room. "I have the paperwork," he said quietly.

Duo looked up from where he was scrubbing his hands. "Thanks. They're all in the treatment room with Jet. Hilde and I thought we'd give them a few minutes alone before we get started."

"Okay. I'll take the papers through and get them signed. Would you two like a hand?"

Duo was torn. He'd really like Heero to stay and help out, but he didn't want to leave Trowa, Quatre and Catherine by themselves either. Hilde answered for him.

"The help would normally be very much appreciated, it still is, but under these circumstances I think it would be best if you stayed with the other three. Duo and I should be able to manage by ourselves and if we do need an extra pair of hands, we can always call you on the intercom to come and assist. Is that okay with you, Duo?"

Duo nodded. "Actually, that sounds just fine. I'd appreciate your help now though in getting Jet in here and ready for surgery."

"No problem," Heero replied. He could clearly understand the logic there and wasn't about to argue. "I'll go through and get these papers signed. Once that's done, I'll take the other three back to the waiting room and bring Jet through. Once you're all set to go by yourselves, I'll take them up to the house with me, I'm sure I can find things to keep their minds all occupied."

"Thanks, Heero."

"How long do you think it will take?"

Duo cocked his head and thought for a moment. "I'd say about two hours, maybe a little more."

"Right." Heero walked forward and placed a kiss to Duo's cheek. "I'd love to give you a hug right now, but with you being scrubbed up and all."

Duo smiled. "You can still kiss me properly you know, I haven't put my mask on yet."

With a grin, Heero swooped in and kissed his lover tenderly. The kiss promising much more when they were able.

"Love you," Duo whispered.

"Love you too," came Heero's reply and then he left to get the papers signed.

* * *

Quatre petted the lab's head, murmuring softly. "It's all going to be okay, Jet. Duo will take good care of you and once you're out of surgery, Trowa and I will do everything we can to make you comfortable."

Trowa couldn't say anything, the lump in his throat was blocking everything but air. Despite everyone telling him this wasn't his fault, he still couldn't help but feel responsible.

Catherine was torn between comforting the dog or reaching out to Trowa whom she could see was still having trouble coming to terms with everything.

The door creaked softly and the room's occupants all turned their eyes to see Heero walking in with papers in his hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but Duo's ready to operate and I need someone to sign the consent forms."

Quatre held out his hand and Heero passed over the papers. Quatre quickly read them over and asked for the pen. Turning to the side, he leaned on the bench and signed. Handing back the papers, he said softly, "Take good care of him, Heero."

Heero gave the blonde a squeeze. "Duo's the best there is. He'll make sure Jet's fine."

Quatre nodded and returned to his petting. Heero slipped out of the room and took the papers back to the reception area where he popped them into Jet's file and then took the file through to the operating room for Duo to check.

"Can you fetch the patient please, Heero?" asked Duo as he tied Hilde's mask on.

"I'll be right back."

Heero left the pair to finish getting ready. He opened the treatment room door again. "It's time," he said quietly. "Catherine? Could you take Trowa and Quatre back to the waiting room, please? I'll take Jet through and help with the anesthetic. Once he's under I'll be back and take you all up to the house to wait. It will be more comfortable there."

"Okay," Catherine replied. She said her own few words to the dog and waited until her brother and Quatre said their farewells. Then, with her arms linked through each of the other two men's, she led them back along the hallway to the waiting room.

As soon as they were gone, Heero gently picked Jet up and carried the lab to the operating room and set him on the table. He washed his hands and then clipped away a patch of hair on the dog's front leg so Duo could administer the intravenous anesthetic. Seconds later, Jet was slumped on the table, totally unconscious.

Duo and Hilde sprang into action. Jet was fitted with an oxygen mask, the anesthetic needle taped to his leg so a top up could be administered when necessary and a green, surgical cloth was spread out over his back leg. Heero reached for the clippers again and clipped away the hair where Duo indicated. With the hair cleaned up, a fresh cloth was draped over and the operation site washed thoroughly in betadine.

"That's all you can do for now, Heero," said Duo as he placed his surgical mask around his neck ready to put in place. "Look after them for me and I'll be in touch via the intercom if we need you at all."

"Okay. Good luck," Heero replied and then kissed Duo deeply.

"Hey! Don't I get one?" Hilde teased. "I'm part of this team too!"

Heero rolled his eyes and much to Hilde's shock, he planted a smooch to her cheek. "There. Satisfied?" he smirked.

Hilde blushed.

"Good luck, both of you. I'll be waiting for the results." Heero gave them a smile and then took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

"Here goes," Duo muttered into the mask. "Scalpel."

* * *

Heero returned to the waiting room where the other three sat in an anxious silence. "Let's go up to the house," he said.

"How long will the operation take?" asked Quatre.

"Duo said it would be roughly two hours. He will contact us through the intercom when he's finished."

"Okay." Quatre stood, taking Trowa's hand and pulling the tall man to his feet.

The three followed Heero out of the practice and to the house. Once they were all inside, Heero offered tea or coffee. Quatre had a tea, Catherine coffee while Trowa declined any refreshment. Sitting around, the silence was becoming unbearable. Heero didn't know what to say to start a conversation, Quatre and Trowa were both sitting and looking miserable. In the end it was Catherine that broke the silence.

"How did Shinigami go?" she asked politely.

"Very well, thank you," replied Heero.

"More than well," said Quatre, "He blitzed them all." With talk of his horsey 'nephew' Quatre couldn't help but join in.

"I wouldn't go that far," began Heero, only to be interrupted by the blonde.

"He was great, Heero. You should have seen him, Catherine. He flew over everything, didn't put a foot wrong and talk about cut corners. For a moment there I thought he was going to sit down, he spun so fast!"

// _Quatre wasn't the only one that had thought Shini was going_ _to sit down,_ // Heero thought to himself. He'd had a brief moment there when he wasn't sure if Shini's feet were going to stay underneath him or not. "He was a good boy."

"He was more than a good boy. He was terrific."

Heero couldn't help the pleased smile and blush that spread across his face.

"Where is he now?" asked Quatre.

"I put him in the paddock," replied Heero.

"Did you unpack the car?" asked Catherine. She had a pretty good idea that Heero had simply off loaded his horse and just left everything else so he could come directly to the surgery.

"Ah, no."

"Then why are we all sitting here for? Let's go help unpack. I'm sure you must have a lot of gear to unload and put away. Plus you have the horses' feeds to see to and the animals to bring in," said Catherine. Even though she was just as anxious to know what was happening with Jet, there wasn't anything they could do until Duo and Hilde had finished operating. This way she could distract both her brother and the inspector for a while and hopefully make the time go a bit quicker.

"Good idea," said Quatre and drained his tea. "You coming, Trowa?"

Trowa nodded and stood up.

The four went out the house and towards the stable block where Heero's car sat, still attached to the float and looking like it was bursting at the seams with all the gear jammed into it. Heero unlocked it and everyone grabbed an armful of gear, carrying it into the stable block and dumping it by the tack room door for Heero to sort through and put away.

Once the car was unpacked and everything put back in its place, the float was given a clean out and backed up to park in its usual spot. The car was unhitched and Heero parked it next to Duo's. He remembered to leave the med kit out on the bench by the crush so Duo could top it up again.

Feed bins were filled with the evening feeds, water buckets filled and placed in the stables. Heero made up the morning feeds and then all that remained was to bring the horses in.

"You sure you all want to help?" Heero asked.

"Of course," said Catherine.

"I'd like to bring Scythe in if that's okay," said Quatre.

"As long as I don't have to lead that man eating beast, I'll help." Trowa's words were so quiet, Heero wasn't sure he'd spoken. It was the first words Trowa had uttered for some time.

"You can lead Angel or Zero if you like," offered Heero.

"I'll take Zero. Cathy can have Angel," replied Trowa.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Duo wiped the sweat from his brow and focused again on the operation site. He'd incised through the skin and muscle, taking care to avoid damaging nerves and blood vessels. As they came to those major blood vessels he'd been careful to tie them off. Hilde had applied a tourniquet to be safe and monitored it carefully, checking and releasing it from time to time.

"What a mess," Hilde commented quietly as Duo cut further into the shattered leg.

"Not much left at all of the bone," replied Duo. "Something tells me I won't be needing the bone saw."

"I don't think so either," said Hilde as she studied the leg. "There's no way you could have pinned or plated any of that. Talk about a jigsaw puzzle."

"Yeah." Duo fished around, extracting a few slivers of bone before continuing to cut. He planned on simply removing the leg about halfway up the femur bone. Jet would still have enough of his leg left to assist with balance, but the worst of the damage would be gone. Any other bone fragments that remained, Duo could remove as he went. The x-rays were on the light board so Duo could refer to them when needed and make the best decision possible when figuring out the best place to perform the amputation. The upper part of Jet's femur was pretty well intact so Duo had decided the best place to amputate would be just below where the bone had begun to fracture.

"Nearly there," said Duo as he incised through the last bits of muscle and skin.

Hilde had a large kidney dish ready to put the removed limb in and brought it a little closer. Duo finished cutting through the last piece and then removed the useless limb completely.

"Now for the really tough part. There's all these blood vessels to tie off, nerves to secure, muscle to check and stabilize and the remaining bone fragments to remove."

"Look, you take a break for a moment, I'll start securing the blood vessels and nerves. You can take over again shortly." Hilde's tone was one that clearly said she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay. Thanks." Duo stepped back and let Hilde take over. He stretched and eased the kinks from his spine. He rolled his neck and shoulders, loosening the knotted muscles there. While Hilde continued on with the operation, Duo checked Jet's vitals. He was pleased to note they were all normal.

Once Hilde had finished with the blood vessels, Duo gave her a hand with the nerves. They took a while to do, but at last they were finished.

"Now comes the most tedious bit, removing any bone fragments that still remain inside this area," said Duo quietly.

"I'll get the portable x-ray machine first," said Hilde. "If we x-ray now, we will be able to locate all the fragments remaining accurately and know exactly where they're situated. Then we won't be chasing bits that we've already removed."

"I like your thinking, Hilde."

"Better to spend a few minutes taking a picture now, otherwise it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Yeah, and we can't afford to leave any bits behind just in case an infection sets in."

"I'll be right back." Hilde left to fetch the machine. Duo stroked the unconscious dog's head.

* * *

Heero caught Scythe, clipped the lead rope to her halter and passed her over to Quatre. "She should be fine, Quatre."

The blonde nodded and took the rope. He gave the mare a soft pat and moved both of them to the side and out of the way of Heero who was clipping the lead rope to Angel's halter. With Angel secure, Heero handed the rope to Catherine.

"She'll be as good as gold for you," Heero said. "You just walk along and she will walk right beside you."

"Thank you, Heero," Catherine replied as she took the rope.

"Now for the other two." Heero walked further down between the paddocks to where Zero and Shini waited. Going to Zero first, Heero rubbed the gray between the eyes. "How are you, Zero?"

Zero responded by wuffling through his nostrils and trying to nuzzled Heero's pockets in the hope of finding carrots there.

"Sorry, Zero. No carrots right now."

Zero looked a little miffed.

"Trowa's going to take you in for your dinner so you be a good boy for him." Heero handed the lead rope to Trowa who took it in a firm grasp.

Trowa looked a little apprehensive, but when Zero didn't try to bite him, he calmed down.

Heero fetched Shini from his paddock and looked at the assembled 'troops'. "Everyone okay?"

Three nods in the affirmative.

"Okay, let's get these beasts up to the stables and fed then. "Quatre, you and Catherine lead, Trowa, you follow them and I'll bring up the rear with Shini."

The group set off, Quatre leading a willing Scythe beside him. Angel followed placidly enough and Trowa couldn't believe the difference in leading Zero to Shini. The big, gray stallion followed along quite calmly and didn't try to push, nip or annoy Trowa in any way and that went a long way to restoring Trowa's confidence in horses.

Reaching the stables, there was no need to ask which stable belonged to which horse - they knew and promptly led their handlers to their respective stables, waiting at the doors until their handler opened the door and let them in.

"Do you want them rugged?" Quatre asked from inside Scythe's stable.

"No. It's a little warm still so I'm not bothering with the mares. I'll just pop Zero's cotton rug on him though."

"I can do it," said Trowa from inside the gray stallion's stable.

"Thanks," replied Heero. He was pleased to see Trowa responding to something. He really couldn't blame the tall animal shelter owner for his distrust of horses. Shini had done nothing but try to bite the poor guy and then Jet ending up under the hoof of the big Clydesdale.

Jet...

Heero wondered how the operation was going. He glanced at his watch. An hour and a half had passed since Duo started operating. They shouldn't be too much longer if all was going well.

Once the horses were all settled, Heero checked that the doors to the dispensary were locked and rolled the big door to the stables closed. "I don't know about anyone else, but I could do with a drink," he said as he clutched the blue rosette in one hand and his prize money still in its envelope in the other.

"That sounds like a good idea,' said Catherine. "Come on."

The four headed back to the house for drinks and hopefully some news on Jet.

* * *

The updated x-rays were very beneficial to Duo and Hilde. They could compare the new ones with the earlier ones and eliminate a good deal of bone fragments. There were still quite a few left, but nothing as intimidating as before. The pair worked diligently, fine nosed tweezers and forceps were used to remove the bits of broken bone, some pieces only a centimeter long.

A second x-ray was taken to check they'd gotten everything. Duo heaving a sigh of relief when the picture came back clear.

"Now to stitch everything up," he muttered.

While Duo fetched the larger suture needles and catgut, Hilde did a double check that all blood vessels were reattached or tied off. It wouldn't do for Jet to start bleeding. Satisfied, she gave the area a dusting of penicillin powder and prepared to thread needles, wield scissors and anything else her boss needed as he stitched.

The muscles were drawn back together and sutured, then Duo began to arduous task of pulling the flaps of skin together and securing them with neat stitches. It took a while, but finally the last stitch was tied off.

"Now to bandage this up," said Duo.

"I'll do that," said Hilde. "You take a break for a minute."

Fetching the penicillin powder again, Hilde dusted the area thoroughly then placed several layers of gauze over the neat stitches. She wound a soft, cotton bandage over the entire upper thigh, padding and protecting the stump. To finish it off she wrapped a couple of layers of sticky, elastic bandage around it all. "There, done," she said as she admired the neatly bandaged stump.

"Time to bring Jet back to the conscious world," Duo said. "Firstly, I'll give him some pain relief and antibiotic." The needles were inserted and the drugs administered. Duo removed the oxygen mask and slipped the anesthetic needle out of Jet's leg.

Hilde placed a warm blanket on the floor of the recovery room, making sure there was plenty of padding. Duo brought Jet through and set the dog down gently. While they waited for Jet to wake up, they cleaned up the operating room. By the time they had everything clean and the instruments in the autoclave, Jet was starting to wake up.

"Hey, buddy. Welcome back," soothed Duo as Jet blinked his eyes.

The lab tried to lift his head but it seemed to be too heavy. He was persistent though and with a little help from Duo, he was soon lying on his stomach with his head resting on his front paws. He appeared to be content to stay like that for a while so Duo took advantage of the moment to check the bandages. All was well and Duo gave a sigh of relief.

Within fifteen minutes, Jet was looking pretty normal again. He'd regained control of his muscles and was trying to stand up. Hilde sat with him and persuaded him to remain lying down for a little while longer.

Duo checked the dog's blood pressure, temperature, heart and breathing rates. Satisfied that all was normal, he thought it best to let Heero know how the operation had gone and to bring Trowa, Quatre and Catherine back up to see the dog. Before he made the call though, he went through to the kennels and set one up for the lab. With Hilde's assistance, they coaxed Jet to stand. Duo wanted to see how the dog would react to the missing limb.

At first Jet wobbled a little bit. That was partially due to the anesthetic that still remained in his system. After a few, tentative steps, Jet seemed to get the hang of things and 'walked' to the kennels. Once he was safely inside, Duo went to put his call through the intercom; Hilde remained with Jet.

Heero and the others were sitting around the kitchen table chatting aimlessly about nothing in particular when the intercom crackled into life.

"Heero?"

Quickly, Heero was up and across the room, pushing the small button to talk. "Hai, Duo?"

"Is everyone there?"

"Yes."

"Then let everyone know I'm pleased to announce that the operation was a success and Jet is recovering well."

"Thank God for that," said Heero softly.

"You can all come back up to the surgery and see him whenever you like."

"Thanks, Duo. We will be there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. Come straight through the back door and to the kennels."

"Okay. See you soon." Heero cut the com and turned around. Quatre was sitting with a look of relief on his face. Catherine was grinning from ear to ear. And Trowa? Well, Trowa was just sitting there staring off into space. Heero walked across the room and crouched beside the tall man. "Trowa? Are you okay?"

Trowa gave a sort of hitched breath, a strangled noise broke forth and then he turned to grab Heero, his arms wrapping around the rider and burying his face in Heero's shoulder where he began to sob uncontrollably.

At first Heero was too stunned to do or say anything, then his arms wound around the other man and he gently held him, allowing Trowa to cry out his pain.

Seeing his partner collapse into Heero's arms set Quatre off. The emotional roller coaster he'd been on all came rushing forth and the tears began to flow down his own cheeks. Catherine was quick to hug Quatre to her, rubbing his back in soothing circles as he let it all out. She glanced over Quatre's back to Heero and gave the rider a small smile. Heero gave her a soft smile in return.

When the two men had cried their tears and let all the emotion go, Heero fetched a box of tissues and wash cloth, allowing them to clean themselves up a little.

Quatre began to apologize for their respective breakdowns but Heero silenced him before he could get started.

"No need to apologize for being human. You've both gone through a traumatic experience and frankly, I'm surprised you've both held on for this long. If it had been me..." Heero stopped and thought back to when Zero had been hurt. "Let's just say you two have been a lot more controlled than I would have been."

"Thank you," said Trowa softly.

Heero gave them all a genuine smile. "Come on, you have a dog waiting to see you." Still smiling, Heero took the three back to the surgery to see their pet.

~ * ~

tbc...


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! There will be a delay before I update any more of my fics. My father passed away suddenly and unexpectedly yesterday nd right now, writing is the last thing on my mind. Thank you all for your ptience and understanding.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 38

"Hey, Duo," said Quatre as he stepped outside the front door of Trowa's home to greet the vet.

"Hi, Quatre. Sorry I'm late, got caught up with a hoof abscess that was deeper than I originally thought so took a bit longer to treat," replied Duo as he got out of his car and grabbed his bag.

"No problem. Come on in." Quatre turned and opened the door again, leading Duo inside the small house and through to the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've still got another call to attend before heading back to the surgery and I'm already running late enough as it is."

"Never any rest, is there?" grinned Quatre.

Duo laughed. "Nope, not in this line of work there isn't."

"Then I'll go get Jet for you."

"How's he been, Quat?" It had been ten days since Jet's operation and was time for the stitches to come out.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Quatre walked to the back door and opened it. He didn't step outside though, opting to remain just inside the fly screen door and watch. Duo sidled up beside him and looked out to the back yard and the many rows of kennels set up there. A smile graced his lips.

Trowa was out in the kennels, finishing up the day's work, topping up water bowls and distributing bowls of biscuits amongst the residents. Jet was following him around, a ball in his mouth which he dropped at Trowa's feet when the tall man stopped. Trowa would spot the ball and absently pick it up and toss it over his shoulder, then continue what he was doing. Jet would high tail it after the ball, grab it and bring it back again, waiting for his chance to drop it at Trowa's feet and thus the cycle continued.

Jet's tail was wagging furiously, his mouth open, tongue lolling out and looking for all the world like he was grinning. The loss of his leg was not affecting him in any way.

Duo smiled. "Now that's a sight to savor," he said softly.

"You wouldn't know he had a leg missing," said Quatre. "He's just as active as before and still does everything he used to. Although there is one slight problem he has."

"Oh?" Duo couldn't figure out what problem Jet could be having, he looked perfectly normal to him.

"He can't cock his leg anymore to pee. He has to squat," Quatre stated.

Duo snickered. "Guess that makes the trees happy then."

Quatre snorted. "It was quite comical to watch at first. He'd go out and try to cock his right leg, that's the way he's always peed. He couldn't do it though and kept falling over. Now he mostly squats. Although, I have seen him have a go at cocking the stump of his left leg."

"He'll master it with time," laughed Duo.

"Yeah, I guess he will," replied Quatre with a smile. "Come on, we'd best get him in so you can check the wound and remove the stitches."

The pair walked out to where Trowa was finishing up, putting the bag of biscuits away in the small store room. He turned and wiped his hands on his jeans when he spotted Duo and Quatre approaching.

"Hello, Duo," Trowa extended his hand and shook the vet's hand.

"He's looking good, Tro," said Duo as he nodded towards the lab sitting at their feet and panting.

"Yes, he is." Trowa's hand dropped and ruffled the dog's ears.

"I've come to check the wound and remove the stitches."

"Good. Would you like to do it in the house?" Trowa asked.

"That should be fine."

The trio walked back to the house and into the kitchen. Duo fetched his thin nosed scissors and pair of forceps.

"Just let him lie on the floor. You sit by his head, Tro, and talk to him. Quat, could you come back here and just hold his leg for me please?"

Trowa sat with the lab's head in his lap, gently caressing the ears and whispering to the animal. Quatre took up position by the dog's back end and carefully held the leg so Duo could reach the line of stitches easily. Jet was good, lying perfectly still and allowing the vet to do his work.

Each stitch was carefully pulled up a little with the forceps and then snipped trough and pulled out. It took only a few minutes to remove them all, Duo checking the wound and pleased with the way the skin had knitted back together. There had been no oozing, the wound remaining clean and dry throughout the healing process; a testament to Trowa and Quatre's dedicated nursing. The black hair was starting to grow back from where it had been shaved and it would only be a matter of a couple more weeks before the entire area would be covered with the new growth and the scars from the stitches would vanish from view.

"I'll just give him another shot of antibiotic," said Duo as he reached again for his bag. "You still have some of the tablets left?"

"There's only one dose remaining and that's his evening one for tonight," replied Trowa.

"Okay. Don't worry about giving him that one, this injection will see him right until the day after tomorrow. I'll give you another seven day course of the antibiotic just to be safe. Now that the stitches are out there's a tiny chance he could reopen the wound, but that's extremely rare. The skin has knitted back perfectly and I don't see anything like that happening."

"Thank you." Trowa petted the silky head again. Adoring, brown eyes looked back at him.

Duo administered the antibiotic and put away the used syringe and needle. Taking out a bottle of pills, he carefully counted out enough for a seven day course and slipped them into a small packet. He wrote the dosage instructions on the front of the packet in his neat handwriting. "There you go," he said and handed the packet to Trowa.

"All finished?" asked Quatre.

"Yes. Just keep an eye on the wound site, check it daily to make sure it's dry with no inflammation, redness or oozing coming from it. If you suspect anything is wrong, call me and I'll check it out."

Trowa and Quatre let the dog go and stood up, both brushing off their jeans. Trowa went to the small pantry and fetched a bone shaped biscuit from within. "Jet," he called.

The dog pricked up his ears and looked to Trowa. His tail wagged as he recognized the treat and in a flash he was sitting at Trowa's feet, eyes firmly planted on the 'bone' in Trowa's hand.

"Good boy," said Trowa and handed over the biscuit.

Jet took it carefully in his mouth and trotted over to the dog door installed in the back door. He pushed through and disappeared outside to eat his reward.

Duo shook his head, an amused smile on his face. Inside he was feeling both relieved and happy.

"I'd better get going," he said. "Remember, call me if there's anything wrong or you're not sure about."

"Thank you, Duo, both you and Hilde for all you did for him. We really appreciate it," Quatre said quietly as he escorted the vet back to his car.

"It was nothing, Quat. It's what we do, help those that can't help themselves. I'm just sorry anything happened in the first place." Duo placed his bag inside the car and prepared to get in.

"I know, Duo. But Trowa and I, well, Jet's a part of the family." Quatre was floundering, trying to find the words he wanted to express his gratitude. A hand rested on his forearm and he looked up into understanding violet.

"I know what you're trying to say, Quatre. I'm just pleased I could help and that it's all turned out okay. Now, I'd best be off or I'll never make it back in time for evening consults."

"Drive safely."

"I will." Duo started the car and disappeared down the driveway to his next call.

Quatre waved good bye and then walked back into the house, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Jet quickly recovered from his ordeal, the leg healing beautifully. The hair grew back, covering the stump and to anyone first seeing the dog, they wouldn't have guessed he only had three legs, that was until the animal turned and they could see the left side and missing limb. Jet adjusted without any trouble, accepting the loss and clearly not letting it affect him in any way. He continued to play, running around with his usual exuberance and getting into just as much mischief as before.

Heero was notified by the E.F.A. that Shinigami had now been upgraded to A grade competition and his new performance card sent out. Treize had begun to work Romeo much harder once he returned from the Olympics and the bay colt had improved in leaps and bounds. He'd filled out as he matured, the gangly frame taking on much more muscle and he now stood at seventeen hands two inches; a massive horse by anyone's standards.

Shinigami had also matured, his lithe form developing the correct muscle groups he'd need for his continued career in showjumping. His will to win had also strengthened and both Heero and Duo could see a lot of Zero in him. His enthusiasm for jumping was only surpassed by his addiction to carrots.

Romeo was also in A grade competition, having upgraded a week behind Shini. Heero and Treize had mapped out the jumping competitions for that season, planning on doing as many as they could to give the horses the best possible experience over different courses under different conditions.

Romeo wasn't quite as quick on his feet as Shini, his larger frame not being quite so easy to turn. What he lacked in turning ability, he made up for with the length of stride and sheer jumping ability.

Shini was quick on his feet, able to make sharp turns and had mastered the art of jumping on angles. Standing at sixteen hands exactly, he was by no means small, but still stood two inches shorter than his sire. What he lacked in height he more than made up for in his steely determination. His coat had begun to lighten as he grew older, the almost black being replaced with a steel gray, his mane and tail a shaded waterfall of black, gray and white.

As the season progressed, Heero picked up more than his fair share of placings, quite often both himself and Treize were in the same jump off, vying for a place. It was a good season, both men winning a good share of the spoils.

Zoe was back out on the circuit too. With Periwinkle heavily in foal to Zero, Zoe had begun to work on Lionheart, the bay she'd bought from Treize a while ago. Heero was delighted to see the bay out again, not to mention Zoe. He'd had a soft spot for the horse when he'd been training him. Lion had always shown talent and Heero had secretly felt the bay would be an international level horse if given the time to mature and brought along slowly in his education. When Zoe had bought him, Heero couldn't have been happier. He knew Zoe was a talented enough rider to bring out the very best in the bay and now his predictions were coming true.

Whilst Zoe lived to the north of Heero and attended most of the shows up that way, they did tend to cross paths at some of the larger shows that were around the halfway mark between their respective residences.

It was during one such show that Heero and Duo got to meet Michael, one of the other former Olympic team members. Unfortunately for Michael, Crackerjack had injured himself during a large competition on the European circuit. He'd overextended himself and pulled several muscles, putting him out of competition for several weeks. Rather than stay in Europe with nothing to ride, Michael decided to pack up and return home to Australia. The fact he was missing Zoe had nothing to do with his decision at all, of course!

Zoe had been delighted to have her boyfriend back and the pair had resumed their relationship. Although they had only been together as a couple for the past six months, the relationship had deepened and blossomed.

Michael decided to stay in Australia and pursue his dream of running his own stud, breeding good horses and teaching riders on the side. It was something similar to what Treize was doing, only Michael would be doing it all by himself, he didn't have someone like Relena 'in partnership' with him, so to speak. He'd looked around for a decent property and finally purchased one not far from Zoe. It was a hundred acres of rolling turf, had the facilities he was looking for and a medium sized house which the stable complex, schooling paddocks and working areas lay directly behind.

Once he had his financial future secure, Michael moved on to the second stage of his plan. Heero, Treize and Zoe were all competing in the A grade championships being held at the Sandown show grounds. It was one of the bigger shows and the selectors for the Nations Cup team would be in attendance. Both Treize and Heero were doing their best to be selected for the team shortlist and knew they had to give outstanding performances.

The three of them had already completed their first rounds, all going clear and were now waiting for the jump off to commence. Heero was talking softly to Duo, his ever present shadow. Treize was walking Romeo around, the bay not wanting to stand still. Zoe was staring at the course, absently running it through her head when Michael appeared through the milling horses and riders in the collecting ring. Zoe was delighted to see him and let him know by kissing him soundly, much to Michael's embarrassment.

The jump off course was a twisty one, if you wanted to get a good time. You could take the longer route, but then you would get a slower time. Heero had already decided to go the shorter way and risk taking a couple of the jumps at angles. He was quietly confident that Shini would come through for him. Treize was also planning on taking the shorter route, trusting Romeo to also angle jump and make up time with his stride rather than try to cut corners too much.

Zoe was just going to give it her best shot and see what happened. Lion was a confident jumper and able to take fences on angles; he also had a good turn of speed when needed.

The jump off commenced, the first two riders not having a lot of luck and coming out with four faults each. Treize went well, clearing everything and setting a fast time to beat. Heero followed with Shini and the challenge was met. Shini jumped everything Heero put him at, his gray ears pricked and muscles straining as he cut corners, dodged between fences and took seemingly impossible angles.

Heero beat Treize's time by half a second.

Zoe was the last to go and determined to show the men how it should be done. Lion started out steady, picking up his pace as he cleared jump after jump. He spun on his hindquarters, took jumps at angles and seemingly grew wings as he flew around the course. He flashed through the finish flags to beat Heero by two hundredths of a second.

The three reentered the arena to collect their rosettes and prize money, smiling and laughing amongst themselves. The rivalry was a good one, all knowing that the next show could easily see the tables turned. Zoe accepted her blue rosette and envelope with grace, smiling at the judge and thanking him. A large, silver cup was also presented, Zoe nearly dropping it as she took it from the sponsor. She didn't realize it was so heavy.

Once Heero had his red rosette and Treize his white one, the trio did a lap of honor and left the arena to reunite with their respective 'support' teams in the collecting ring.

Duo was grinning from ear to ear and enthusiastically stuffed Shinigami full of carrots, the gray slobbering them everywhere as he greedily accepted the orange treats. Joe was patting Romeo and congratulating Treize. Michael was busy petting Lion and congratulating his girlfriend who was still on an adrenaline high.

Micheal asked to see the cup Zoe had won and whistled at the weight of the thing. He turned it over in his hands, appraising the elegance of the design. Turning his back slightly on Zoe who was dismounting and loosening Lion's girth, he slipped his hand into his pocket and fiddled with the cup for a moment.

Zoe ran her stirrups up, loosened the girth and turned around as Michael went to pass her the cup back.

"Nice cup," he said, an odd look on his face.

Zoe took the cup and glanced from Michael to the cup and then froze. Her eyes looked back at the cup and a shaking hand reached inside to pluck something from within. "Michael?" she questioned. She lifted the small, velvet box from within and opened it. A solitaire diamond ring sparkled back at her. "Oh shit!"

Hearing the expletive coming from their friend, Duo, Heero, Treize and Joe all paused and turned to look at Zoe, wondering what on earth was the matter. Seeing the velvet box and Zoe's shaking hand, they began to put two and two together.

Michael cleared his throat and looked Zoe in the eye. "Zoe, I know we've only been together for a short while, but during that time I've discovered that I care for you a lot more than I ever thought I'd care for anyone. Being apart from you is sheer torment, I count the hours until we can be together again. I hate being apart from you and I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. Zoe, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The tears began to well in Zoe's eyes as she listened to Michael's speech. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her breathing was coming in short gasps. Looking once more from the ring to Michael, she found her voice. "I'd love to marry you, Michael."

Suddenly the air erupted into whistles, cheers and calls of congratulations. Zoe jerked and looked around her. She'd forgotten all about her friends and the fact that they were still in the collecting ring. Beaming faces surrounded her and Michael and she blushed, realizing they had all heard the proposal and her acceptance.

"Congratulations!" Duo shook Michael's hand and then took Zoe in a hug.

"Good for you," said Heero as he smiled and shook the man's hand. Turning to Zoe, he smiled again and gave the woman a hug. "You make a great couple."

"Thank you, Heero." Zoe was still floating in a haze of euphoria. The adrenaline and happiness at winning the championship was still coursing through her and she had yet to accept it; add to that Michael's proposal and Zoe was sure she must be in the middle of a dream.

"About time you made an honest woman out of her," Treize chuckled as he offered his congratulations to the pair.

Michael grinned, Zoe didn't know whether to be affronted or not. In the end she simply hugged Treize. "Thank you."

"So, when's the big day gonna be?" asked Duo with a cheeky grin.

Both Michael and Zoe looked a little stunned. "I have no idea," replied Zoe and turned to look at Michael.

Michael put his hands up in the air in mock surrender. "Hey, don't go looking at me, I haven't thought or planned past the part of asking you to marry me."

Chuckling, Zoe looked at the group of assembled friends. "I guess we have a lot to talk about, but rest assured, I'll let you all know when the date of the wedding is set. You will all come?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Treize.

"Just try to stop us," Heero said with a smile.

"Good." Zoe's grin was wide enough to rival one of Duo's.

"We should get this horse back to the float and head home," said Michael. "It's getting late and we have a long drive ahead of us, not to mention a lot to discuss."

"You're right," Zoe said softly, looking at the ring again.

Michael took the box from her hand and removed the ring. Taking Zoe's left hand in his, he slipped the band over her knuckles to rest at the base. The diamonds sparkled in the sunlight.

"If we didn't have such a long way to go too, I'd suggest we all stop off at the local tavern and have a celebratory drink," mused Treize. "Guess we will have to do that another time."

"We will make sure we do," smiled Zoe. "I'd best get going now though. I'll be in touch with you all."

Good byes were traded and the group all dispersed to ready themselves and their mounts for the trip home to their various residences.

* * *

A pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around Heero's waist, Heero leaned back into the embrace.

"He's soon going to have just as large a collection as his old man," chuckled Duo, resting his chin on Heero's shoulder and gazing at the rosettes and cups that took pride of place in the display cabinet. Duo had bought a large glass door display cabinet for Heero to put all his rosettes and cups in that Zero had won. Now, Shinigami's were being added to the ever growing number. "I think I'd better invest in another of these before the overflow spills out."

Heero joined in with the chuckling. "He's certainly making his mark."

"I told you he would be a good horse. Treize did too, if I remember correctly."

"Hai, he did, and you did."

"Maybe now you'll start believing us when we tell you things?"

He couldn't argue with that. Both Treize and Duo had unwavering belief that Shini would be just as good if not better than Zero and would see Heero attain his dream. So far, all was pointing in that direction.

"If he keeps going like this, I'd say you will be a certainty for the Olympic shortlist." Duo began to feather kisses along Heero's neck.

Tilting his head slightly, Heero's eyes drifted half shut. "There's still a long way to go before the next Olympic selection, Duo."

"I know. All the more time for Shini to gain experience."

"The Nations Cup shortlist should be announced soon," Heero huffed out as his skin tingled.

"Mhmm. That's to be held next year, isn't it?"

"H...hai." Heero squirmed as Duo's lips and teeth found his earlobe and began to nibble and suck on it.

"So, Nations Cup next year, then the Olympic selection to the end of the following year, and then the Olympics after that. I'd say you have just short of three years to make sure Shinigami is at his peak. If anyone can do that, you can." Duo didn't give Heero a chance to respond, he turned his lover around in his arms and proceeded to kiss him tenderly. Lips joined, tongues explored and Duo's hands began to rub up and down Heero's back.

Heero closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him. His body tingled with Duo's touch and he ached for actual skin to skin contact. Breaking apart from the kiss, Heero's blue eyes gazed deeply into the violet of his lover. "Please, make love to me."

A warm smile played over Duo's lips and he dove in for another, sweet kiss. Separating again, Duo gently took Heero's hand and led him through to the bedroom. The array of stuffed animals adorning the comforter were soon removed and the comforter pulled back. Kissing his partner again, Duo eased them down to the mattress and rolled them until they were lying side by side.

Breaking the kiss, Duo kept eye contact, his hand coming up to cup Heero's cheek and rub his thumb over the prominent cheek bone. "I love you, Heero."

"Love you too, Duo," Heero responded and leaned into the caress.

They continued to kiss, lazily exploring each others mouth and simply enjoying the intimacy. Duo's hands continued to roam over Heero's back, rubbing over the muscles until he could bear it no longer. He reached for Heero's shirt buttons and began to undo them. The shirt fluttered open and Duo quickly took advantage, his fingers finding a nipple and teasing at it.

Heero's hand rested upon Duo's hip, the other trapped beneath Duo's torso. Eager to return some of the affection, Heero snaked his hand underneath Duo's t-shirt and began to trace patterns over the creamy flesh.

With the heat beginning to rise in both their bodies, shirts were removed and explorations continued. Duo's mouth began to wander, kissing down Heero's neck and across his collarbone until he found a nipple and latched on.

New sensations washed through Heero, his body coming alive with each touch to his sensitive flesh. Between his legs his excitement grew, the ache not unpleasant, but needing attention. Whilst Duo feasted upon Hero's chest, he allowed his hands to continue to wander, finally settling upon Heero's groin and the swelling flesh beneath.

A low moan escaped as Heero thrust up into the teasing touch. "More," he begged.

Leaving the nipple for a moment, Duo reached between them and quickly divested Heero of his jodhpurs, the tight material giving him a bit of a tussle but he managed to finally yank them off. Heero's briefs followed and the rider lay naked upon the bed. Duo's eyes drank in the sight before swooping in to steal another kiss.

When the kiss broke, Heero's hands were at Duo's hips, deft fingers undoing the vet's jeans and tugging them off. Duo's boxers followed and Heero allowed himself a moment to gaze in awe at his lover's incredible body. "God, you're beautiful," Heero murmured.

"And you're intoxicating," Duo replied as he pushed himself against Heero and rubbing their erections together.

Heero gasped and thrust back. "Take me," he pleaded. "I need you."

With a soft smile and another kiss, Duo scrabbled under the pillow for the lube and popped the top. Fingers coated in the slippery substance, he traced those digits along Heero's cleft to tease the tiny entrance.

Squirming and wriggling, Heero began to pant as he sought more stimulation. He tried to push back against Duo and succeeded in gaining a little more stimulation.

Sliding one finger inside the tight channel, Duo began to prepare his lover. One finger teased, stroked and stretched the anal ring, a second following soon after. Once three fingers were inside and moving freely, Duo deemed Heero ready for him and carefully withdrew. That caused a growl to come from his lover's throat. "I'll be inside you in a moment, Heero," Duo soothed and began to slick his cock with the lube.

Once he was completely coated, Duo tossed the tube to the side and lowered himself between Heero's spread thighs. He positioned himself at Heero's entrance and rubbed the tip of his cock against the hole. "Ready for me?"

"Always."

A steady forward push soon saw Duo's cock disappear into Heero's channel, the muscles relaxing and accepting him inside. The slide in continued until Duo was buried to the hilt. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and steady his rapid heart rate. Once he had control again, he began to retreat.

Heero raised his legs and wrapped them around Duo's hips, pulling his lover deeper inside and giving small moans of pleasure to encourage his lover to continue.

Duo started off slow, sliding in and out with ease and gradually building up the momentum as Heero's body relaxed further. Soon they were moving together on the bed, Duo's hips pistoning whilst Heero rose to meet every inward thrust and strive to pull more of his lover inside.

It was hard, hot and heavy, each man drawing his pleasure from the other. A slight twist of Duo's hips and he struck Heero's prostate causing Heero to cry out his desire. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Duo reached between their heaving bodies and found Heero's cock. Fingers curled around the shaft and he began to pump.

Heero's hands scrabbled to find purchase, one ending up fisting the bed sheets, the other digging into Duo's back hard enough that there would be bruising later. His hips danced with his partner's, seeking more pleasure, pleasure that came with every few strokes as his prostate was brushed over. His orgasm began to rise, unfurling and pulsing through him. With a keening cry, Heero fell into oblivion, seed escaping his cock head and coating his belly and Duo's hand.

Duo was right behind. His climax tore through him, a cry of pure ecstasy escaping his mouth as the force of his release hit him and he welcomed the pleasure.

They rode their respective orgasms to the fullest, each wave passing through them and causing shudders, whimpers and shivers of delight. Once it was all over, Duo slumped against Heero who dropped his legs and cuddled his lover close to his chest.

"That was amazing," Heero murmured, still dazed from his high.

"I'd have to agree with you there," Duo grunted in reply. He was still in a state of euphoria. As his cock softened, Duo slid from inside Heero's body but remained sprawled across his lover.

Neither man felt the need to move, the intimacy of the moment bonding them together and gradually they both drifted off to sleep.

~ * ~

tbc...


	39. Chapter 39

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 39

Winter arrived and with it several storms and wild weather. A few shows were canceled due to unsafe conditions, but the majority of the larger events that Heero and Treize were entered in, went ahead. Several of the large shows that held the qualifying events for the Nations Cup competition were held indoors so the outside conditions didn't affect the competition from taking place. But for as many shows that were indoors, there were equally as many held outdoors and it was a testing time for Heero's skills, Shinigami's training and Duo's nerves.

The work at Treize's didn't let up either. Despite the weather, horses still had to be exercised, trained and kept fit. Many a day Heero returned home soaked from head to toe despite doing his best to remain dry. The four horses Heero owned also had to be looked after and as Heero liked to keep his horses as close to how nature intended, that meant dealing with wet animals after a hard day's work at Treize's.

Unless the weather was severe, Heero would put all four horses out in the paddocks during the day, ensuring they had at least some exercise. To keep a horse stabled continuously resulted in boredom for the horse and that boredom usually saw the horse developing bad habits, habits that were extremely difficult to get rid of and in some cases could be damaging to the horse's health.

Heero had preferred to invest in several good quality, heavy duty paddock rugs, ones that would keep the horses pretty much completely dry and warm. There were a few occasions though when even the rugs couldn't stand up to the elements and Heero had found himself with a stable full of wet rugs hanging on any and every available surface to dry out.

On a positive side, the wet weather had allowed Heero to fine tune Shinigami's jumping skills in the wet. It was always riskier jumping in bad weather and not just if it was raining. Rain did tend to get in your face and limit visibility for both horse and rider; but the ground tended to turn into a sea of mud and that meant slippery conditions for the horse. Many times Heero referred to it as riding on a skating rink.

Although Shini didn't like the wet weather or the heavier going of the ground, he still listened to his master and learned to cope. Heero would never put his horse at risk and only asked for what he knew Shini was capable of giving. Shini was quick on his feet and somehow always managed to keep his footing, something Heero was grateful for during their many practice sessions. It paid off as Shini continued to place consistently in the top three spots at many of the shows they attended.

Angel's foaling date was getting closer and the mare was simply huge! Heero didn't think that Scythe had been that big when carrying Shini, but then it _had_ been some time ago and Heero's memory of Scythe's pregnancy had dimmed a little.

Bringing Angel into the stables, Heero looked up as Duo appeared from inside the dispensary. "Anything wrong?" asked Heero as he put Angel into her stable and bolted the door.

"Nah. Just getting some drugs together for a horse I have coming in shortly," replied Duo as he checked the drug bottles in his hand and placed them on the bench beside the crush.

"Anything exciting?"

"Abscess on the jaw."

"Ah." Heero pulled his jacket collar up a little higher. "I'll just go get Scythe and finish up here. I'll give you a hand if you need it."

"Thanks. I'm almost done. You need help with the nags?"

"If you could check Zero and Shini to see if they're dry under their rugs, that would be good."

"Right on it."

Heero left to fetch Scythe, the rain having eased to a light drizzle but not ceasing yet. Heero glanced at the sky, the black, heavy rain clouds were still all around and it looked like there wouldn't be any let up from the rain until tomorrow at least. With a sigh, Heero dug his cold, wet hands deeper into his pockets and splashed his way back to the paddocks and Scythe.

The black mare gave a soft whinny when she spotted Heero. She was hungry, cold and a little wet. She stamped her foot and shook her head sending droplets of water scattering everywhere.

"Easy, girl. You'll be inside where it's warm and dry very soon." Cold fingers soon snapped the lead rope into place and led the mare from the wet paddock to her dry stable.

When Heero returned with Scythe, Duo was just finishing up with Shinigami. The youngster's rug was a touch wet, so Duo had removed it and replaced it with a dry one. Clipping the last of the leg straps in place, Duo exited the stable and carried the wet rug to the end of the stable block to hang up to dry.

Putting Scythe in her stable, Heero removed the mare's rug, noting the black coat that was a little wet underneath. He carried the rug to put with the others that were drying out and grabbed a couple of old towels from the tack room to dry the older mare off a bit. Duo came over and gave him a hand.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, both toweling vigorously whilst Scythe ate her dinner. Deeming the mare dry enough, Heero went to fetch her a dry rug whilst Duo checked her over. Returning, Heero raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing to worry about, Heero. I was just checking her over. With her age getting on now, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to start coming down with a cold or anything. She's fine."

"Thanks." Heero put the dry rug on and then went to Angel's stable. "Do you have time to check Angel before your patient arrives?"

"Sure." Duo grabbed his stethoscope and followed his lover into the gray's stable. Angel continued to eat, ignoring the nice humans that fussed over her. Duo took her temperature, checked her heart and breathing rates and listened to her abdomen. With a smile he announced that all was well.

"She's so big. You sure she's not carrying twins?" Heero asked as he ran his hands gently over the swollen abdomen of the mare.

"There's just one foal in there, Heero," Duo chuckled. "I've double checked the ultrasound on more than one occasion just to be sure."

"I'd say it's going to be a big foal then."

"Probably. We will need to keep our eye on her as she gets closer to her due date. I want to be here when she goes into labor just in case she needs a hand."

"She's only got another two weeks to go if the calculations Zechs gave me are accurate."

"I'd check her udder every night from here on. If she shows any signs of milk leaking, let me know straight away." Duo bent down and checked Angel's udder while he was standing there. It was getting bigger, but no milk was evident.

The sound of a car and horse float pulling up alerted Duo to the arrival of his patient and he left Heero to finish off replacing Angel's rug.

Duo stood in the door way to the stable block and watched through the rain as the person got out of their car and dropped the tail gate to the float. The horse was unloaded and Duo motioned for them to bring the animal inside.

"Lovely weather, Doctor Maxwell," the person said as they entered, the horse following beside.

"If it keeps up much longer I think we will all need to develop flippers," Duo replied with a grin. "How are you, Sam?"

"Fine. Where would you like him?"

"In the crush, please."

The man named Sam led the horse over to the crush and put him inside. Duo followed and shut the small gate behind the animal as Sam slipped out the front and closed that gate, effectively keeping the horse restrained.

Heero finished off with Angel and came out to join Duo and offer his assistance.

"Ah, Heero, meet Sam Mitchell. Sam, this is my part time vet nurse, Heero Yuy." Duo made the introductions, a smile on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sam," said Heero as he shook the man's hand.

"Likewise, Heero. I've heard a lot about you and your achievements. I hear you're aiming for Olympic selection?"

"Yes, yes, I am. I missed out on the last games due to an injury to my horse, but I'm hoping my current horse has what it takes to impress the selectors and gain a spot in the team." Heero couldn't help the small blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, I wish you all the best."

"Thank you."

"Right, let's get a proper look at this abscess your horse has, Sam," said Duo and moved across to the crush and the horse's head.

Sam and Heero followed, Sam taking the lead rope and holding the horse's head to one side so Duo could get a proper look at the abscess.

Eyeing the large lump on the side of the horse's jaw, Heero spoke. "How did he get it?"

"I'm not too sure, but I think it may have been a grass seed he's picked up from his hay or grazing," Sam replied. "Doctor Maxwell had a look at it a few days ago and we both thought it would have burst by itself by now. I've been bathing it in warm salty water, but it's not showing any signs of bursting."

"We can't leave it like this any longer," interrupted Duo. "If it was going to burst then it should have done so by now. It will start to affect his eating if it gets much bigger. I think the best thing to do is lance it and let it drain. Hopefully we can find the cause of it at the same time and remove it." Duo studied the lump carefully.

"I'd rather you opened it up, Doc, this has gone on long enough," said Sam as he petted the horse.

"Right. I'll give him a shot of local and clip the area then." Duo moved to the bench to fetch the anesthetic and swabs. He passed the syringe to Heero to hold while he cleaned the area with betadine. Then taking the needle back, he began to inject the anesthetic around the lump, deadening all the nerves in the immediate vicinity.

"What do you use him for?" asked Heero as he held the animal's jaw steady for Duo to clip away the hair whilst they waited for the anesthetic to take effect.

"Just rounding up the stock on the farm," Sam replied. "Sometimes I take him out to the agricultural shows and do a bit of campdrafting [1] with him and he's done alright in those competitions."

"He seems a pretty sensible horse," said Heero.

"Yes, he is."

"There. That's the area clipped clear and the anesthetic should be working now so I'd like to get started." Duo put the clippers away and grabbed the items he would need. Walking back to the crush, he handed Heero several items to hold.

Taking the bottle of betadine, Duo wet a swab with it and began to clean the area. Once done, he asked for the scalpel which Heero handed over. "Hold that bowl underneath the lump please. Once I lance it, the poison is going to come pouring out and I really don't want it going all over the floor."

"I've got it," Heero said and placed the bowl underneath the jaw but clear of Duo's fingers.

Lining up the lump, Duo quickly and carefully pushed the scalpel against the skin and began to incise. Within seconds a small trickle of pus began to escape. Heero shifted the bowl slightly as Duo dug a little deeper, lengthening the cut at the same time. Duo suddenly moved his hand back and a stream of foul liquid came rushing out of the wound.

"Yuk!" exclaimed Sam as he watched the pus escaping and getting caught in the bowl. It didn't look too good, or smell that good either.

Duo gave a small laugh. "They never smell all that nice," he commented. "Heero, keep the bowl underneath it, I'm just going to get the forceps and have a bit of a poke around, see if I can find what's caused this."

"Okay." Heero couldn't help but scrunch his nose up as the smell invaded his nostrils. It reminded him of rotten eggs.

Duo was back in a minute and once the flow of pus had slowed to a trickle, he began to poke around inside the cut he'd made. He couldn't see much. "Heero, can you put that bowl over on the bench, fetch the other one, the bag of saline solution and the large syringe please?"

Heero was only too happy to comply. The putrid liquid in the bowl was starting to make him feel nauseous. Returning with the items in hand, Heero again held the bowl underneath as Duo filled the syringe and began to irrigate the wound.

The water washed out any remaining pus, leaving a rather large hole behind. Duo thoroughly investigated the area, frowning and then smiling broadly. "Got you, you little bugger," he said as he carefully closed the tip of the forceps over the foreign body and pulled it out. "You were right, Sam. It's a grass seed." Duo held the small seed up for Sam and Heero to see.

"You wouldn't think something that tiny could cause such a problem," muttered Sam

"It's amazing just how much trouble these things can cause. I remember once, in my early days of practice I was called to look at a horse that wasn't eating properly. When I took a look inside its mouth, there was a shit load of these seeds all embedded in the skin between the cheek and the jaw. No wonder the poor thing couldn't eat! I swear I must have removed about fifty of them."

"You should feel a bit better now, Monty," said Sam as he rubbed the horse between the eyes.

"I'll give this a dusting of penicillin powder, but I'm not going to stitch it up, it needs to drain. I want you to bathe it with salt water twice a day for the next three days, then once a day for another five days. By then it should be starting to close and heal. I'll give him a shot of antibiotic now and give you enough for a seven day course of shots for him. How is he with his tetanus?"

"Had his booster six months ago."

"Good. He won't need another shot of that then. Duo busied himself getting the powder and shots ready. Once he'd finished, he handed Sam a bag with the antibiotic, needles and syringes in it that he would need to continue the treatment. Duo explained the dosage, ten ml morning and night, intramuscular.

With everything finished, Sam shook hands and took his horse back out to the float and loaded him up. With a wave he left, red tail lights disappearing down the driveway and into the rapidly darkening evening.

"I'll just clean this mess up and then I'll start dinner," said Duo as he moved to the bench and began to pick up the used items and drop them into the trash.

"I'll go make up the morning feeds." Heero disappeared into the feed shed, he really didn't want to clean up the bowl from Monty's abscess.

* * *

Each day Heero was careful to check Angel's condition, noting the increasing size of her udder and double checking for any signs of milk leaking. He'd taken to putting both Angel and Scythe together in the same paddock figuring that the older mare would be something of a comfort to the younger one. Horses were gregarious by nature and hated to be kept alone. Whilst it was necessary to keep the two stallions apart for safety reasons, and obviously they couldn't be put in with one of the mares, there was no reason why the two mares couldn't share a paddock.

Scythe and Angel got along very well, often grazing side by side or standing underneath one of the large trees and dozing together. Zero was in a paddock across from the mares with Shini in the paddock next to his sire. They could all see each other but there wasn't much of a chance the stallions would get in with the mares.

Angel's due date arrived and with it Heero's anxiety increased. The mare showed no signs of going into labor, in fact she was quite content to spend her days eating and sleeping. This seemed to bother Heero to no end. Duo couldn't help but be amused by his partner's antics and worry over the mare.

When Angel was three days overdue, Duo couldn't take it any more. "Heero, Angel will foal when she's good and ready. No amount of checking, double checking and worrying over it will make that foal come any quicker."

"I know," Heero sighed and returned to his seat at the kitchen table. He'd been about to go and check the mare again, making it the sixth time he'd visited Angel and it was only just past lunch time.

"Nature is a funny thing and she won't be rushed. When she's happy with everything, then that foal will be born, until then you need to relax a bit."

"Sorry," Heero muttered sheepishly.

"Look, why don't we go into Salsbury and catch a movie or something? That might help you to relax a bit. Hilde's doing evening consults and Catherine's quite capable of balancing the books for tonight so there's no reason we can't take off for the afternoon."

Heero had to admit he was tempted. Lately they hadn't spent a lot of time together. Duo's practice had gotten busier and Heero had been in the middle of the show season and keeping Shinigami fit had been his main priority. With the shows slowly coming towards the end of the season, Heero did have a little more time for himself.

"Okay. I need to do a little shopping too so we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Good. I'll go get changed and let Hilde know where we're going."

"Make sure you bring your pager with you and get Hilde to keep an eye on Angel. If anything happens she can page us," called Heero as Duo walked off towards the bedroom to get changed.

Duo rolled his eyes.

* * *

The cinema had been quiet, with it being a Monday most people were at work which meant the guys pretty much had the place to themselves. Once the movie was over, Heero headed for the local mall and department stores where he intended to pick up some more shirts and jeans. With the amount of wet weather they'd had poor Gertrude - the washing machine - had almost given up the ghost. It was only Duo's gentle coaxing that had kept the machine working.

Heero had suggested they purchase a new washing machine, Duo had flatly refused saying one wouldn't trade their grandmother in on a later model once she couldn't walk as fast any more. Heero had scratched his head and asked what the hell grandmothers had to do with washing machines? Duo had huffed and told him to figure it out.

Gertrude had stayed.

If Heero wished to have clothing to wear he needed to buy some more.

They were at the checkout paying for Heero's purchases when Duo's pager went off. Frowning, Duo checked the number. "It's the practice. I need to ring Hilde," Duo said. "I'll be just outside."

Heero nodded and watched his partner hurry out into the center part of the mall. He quickly paid for his purchases and joined his lover.

"Okay, no, no problem at all. We were just finishing up anyway. Okay, we should be back in the next half hour. Thanks, Hilde." Duo pocketed his cell and looked at his lover. Concerned, blue eyes gazed back at him.

"What's up?"

"That was Hilde."

"I gathered that," Heero said dryly.

"She thinks Angel may be starting to go into early labor..."

"What?! When?! We need to get going!" Heero almost dropped his bags in his panic.

"Heero, calm down."

"Calm down? How can you say that when Angel's about to foal? We need to get going, she needs us."

Knowing he wasn't going to get much sense out of Heero whilst he was in this state, Duo decided the best thing to do would be to shut up and get them home. "Come on."

* * *

Duo drove at the speed limit all the way back to the practice. Heero fidgeted in his seat, willing the car to go faster but knowing it wasn't safe to do so. Never had the drive home taken so long to him. Actually, they arrived home quicker than the trip usually took but it still felt like it took ages to Heero.

Once they pulled into the back of the house, Heero was out the car and heading for the paddocks. Duo shook his head and chuckled in amusement. Leaving Heero to go to his horse, Duo headed for the surgery and Hilde to get the latest update.

There wasn't a lot that Hilde could tell Duo. She'd gone out to check the mare when she had a few minutes spare between consults and whilst the mare looked okay, Hilde had noticed milk coming from her udder. Knowing how paranoid Heero was about his horses, she'd paged Duo with the information. Duo thanked the other vet and headed out tot he paddock where he knew Heero would be.

Sure enough, Heero was in the paddock with Angel, Scythe standing to the side and watching with interest at all the fuss.

"She's leaking milk," Heero stated as Duo walked up.

"I know. Hilde told me. Any other signs?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really know what it is I'm looking for," replied Heero.

"Come on, put the lead rope on her and we'll take back to the stables for a check over."

Heero complied, leading the heavily pregnant mare into the stables and pausing by the crush. "There's no way she's gonna fit in there with that belly on her," Heero stated.

Chuckling, Duo approached with his stethoscope. "I don't need her in the crush, Heero. She's quiet enough natured and what I want to check won't be invasive so she should stand quite happily here."

"Ah. Okay."

Duo commenced his examination, checking heart and breathing rates, temperature and then listening through the stethoscope. Finally he moved to Angel's rump and ran his experienced fingers over her muscles before moving her tail to the side and checking all was okay under there. A final check of the udder and Duo was satisfied with his exam.

"Well?" Heero asked impatiently.

Duo gave Angel a carrot and stroked her neck. "She's starting the early stages. The udder is fully bagged up and the milk has stopped dripping. If you look closely you can see it's starting to solidify on the ends of the teats and form what we call 'candles'."

Heero took a look underneath; sure enough the milk had started to solidify and give the impression of wax.

"Her heart rate is slightly up but her temperature and breathing rates are normal. The muscles in her rump are starting to loosen up. Look here..." Duo moved to Angel's rump and pushed lightly on the muscles. "See how they're dipping in?"

Heero nodded.

"Those muscles are beginning to relax to allow the foal to pass through."

"So, how long?"

"I'd say somewhere in the next twelve to twenty-four hours."

"Right."

"I'd suggest putting her in the stable, the weather's not all that good for her outside and if she gets into trouble it will be easier to help her in here where I have everything I might need within easy access."

"Okay. Can I feed her?"

"Of course. Look, it's pretty much close to the time you usually bring them all in and feed so why not get all the nags in now?"

"Good idea." Heero stood for a moment as if unsure of exactly what it was he was supposed to be doing.

"Here, I'll take Angel, you go start bringing the others in." Duo gave a soft snicker and took the mare's lead rope from his boyfriend.

* * *

The horses were all brought in and fed. Heero checked the rugs and on Duo's advice, left Angel's rug off. Once they were all settled and eating happily, Heero found himself with nothing more to do than worry.

"Come on, let's go grab some dinner. Nothing's going to happen for a while yet."

Reluctantly, Heero left the stables and followed his lover to the house.

They ate dinner, Duo caught up on some of the paperwork for the practice whilst Heero tried to watch some television. His mind was completely distracted though so he ended up just staring at the screen.

Duo had forbidden Heero from checking on the horses any more than once an hour. Not only was it pouring rain outside which meant Heero getting wet, but it would disturb the horses too much if Heero kept on going into the stables. Heero could see the logic and stuck to it, even if he didn't want to.

It was getting close to midnight and Duo was yawning. He agreed to go with Heero to check Angel before retiring to bed, mainly to settle Heero's nerves.

They dashed into the stable block, shaking the water from their hair. Heero headed straight for Angel's stable whilst Duo grabbed a towel and wiped the rainwater from his face.

"Duo? I think you should take a look at Angel."

Instantly, Duo was at the mare's door. He moved inside and ran his eye over Angel. She was standing to the side of the stable with her head low and resting a hind leg. He watched for a few minutes and noted a slight tremble pass through the body, then the mare shifted her weight and rested her other hind leg. Duo moved to the side and ran his hands over the swollen belly. He checked the udder which was hot to the touch and noted the sunken rump muscles.

"Heero, could you fetch my stethoscope and thermometer please?"

Heero hurried off to do as requested, returning minutes later with the items in hand.

"Thanks." Duo did his usual checks and found the heart and breathing rates slightly elevated. The temperature was normal. Positioning the stethoscope over Angel's abdomen, he listened intently. Satisfied, he removed the stethoscope and looked at Heero.

"She's certainly in labor now, Heero. Short of giving her an internal exam, which I don't want to do if I can avoid it, there's no way to guess how far along she is. I'm betting though that this is the early stages of contractions and she should progress quite quickly from here on. I'd say she should have this foal somewhere in the next couple of hours."

"Right. So, what can we do?"

"I'd suggest we go back to the house and grab a couple of blankets, for us, not Angel, and come back to the stables to wait."

"Okay."

The pair left the horses for a few minutes, heading back to the house and gathering the required items. Duo fetched them a blanket each, Heero found a couple of fold up chairs. Duo made a thermos of coffee and whipped up a couple of rounds of sandwiches. With everything packed into a waterproof duffel, they headed back to the stables to await the birth of Angel's foal.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] For information on the Australian sport of Campdrafting, go here: http: //www. campdrafting. com. au/


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you everyone for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 40

Once they were back inside the stable block, Duo set up the chairs and blankets just a short way from Angel's stable. He didn't want to be too close and upset the mare, but on the other hand, they needed to be close enough to keep an eye on her and her progress. The thermos and sandwiches were left inside the duffel and placed just to the side of the chairs.

Heero pulled the sliding doors to the stable block closed, keeping the rain and wind outside. Zero wuffled and watched with interest from his stable. Shinigami gave a grunt and curled up deeper into the shavings that made up his bed. Scythe continued to doze quietly in her stable.

Heero fetched a pocket full of carrots and walked over to Zero. He petted the stallion and fed him a couple of treats. "Not long now and you'll be a daddy again, Zero," Heero told the gray.

Zero just gave another wuffle and searched Heero's person for more of the orange treats.

With everything set up, Duo unlocked the dispensary just in case he would need anything and then went back to Angel's stable to check the mare's progress. Angel was still standing in the corner, her head low and eyes half closed as she dozed. Every now and then her eyes would open a little more and a soft tremble would pass through her body. She continued to shift her weight from one hind leg to the other.

Satisfied that Angel wasn't going to be foaling in the next ten minutes, Duo returned to his seat and wrapped a blanket around himself. He picked up the thermos and poured two cups of steaming coffee. Heero strode across and took the other seat, wrapping his own blanket about his person and accepting the coffee Duo offered.

They sat and sipped at the hot liquid, feeling the warmth steal through them as the wind and rain continued to pound outside. "Nice night she's picked," muttered Heero.

Duo snorted. "Sometimes I swear that animals simply wait for the most unpleasant conditions to arise to have their offspring born. The number of times I've had to deliver a calf or litter of piglets in either a storm or during a freezing night. At least sheep tend to wait until the warmer weather of spring and mostly during the day when you can at least see properly."

Chuckling lightly, Heero took another sip of his coffee. "Guess that's when it sucks to be a vet."

"Yeah, that's one of the drawbacks. But it does have its compensations too. All the aches, pains and unpleasantness just seem to fade away when you look at the new born life."

"How do you think Angel will go? Foaling, I mean."

"Hard to say. With this being her first foal I'm glad we're here to keep an eye on her. Some mares don't have any problems at all; others need assistance of some sort. It all really depends on the size of the foal and its positioning."

"Positioning?"

"Yes, positioning. A foal is normally born fore feet first with its head resting on those fore feet. Sometimes you do get a breech birth, hind legs first and that's when it gets complicated."

"Aa." Heero began to chew his bottom lip.

Seeing the anxiety creeping in, Duo was quick to reassure Heero. "The ultrasounds I've done on Angel show the foal is in the normal birth position so you don't have to worry, Heero. The only problem she may encounter is if the foal is a little large, then she may need a hand to deliver it. Sort of like we did with Scythe when she was having Shini."

Thinking back, Heero recalled how Duo had had to help Scythe with her delivery, gently pulling on Shini's front feet as Scythe pushed. "I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

Smiling, Duo reached out and clasped his hand to Heero's. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Suddenly, Heero frowned. "What if you get a call out?"

"If I do I'll just explain I'm currently with a mare that's foaling and can't leave her until after the delivery. If it's an emergency that can't wait, I'll call Hilde to attend in my stead. I've already discussed that possibility with her and she's happy to go in my place should the need arise. I can't see it happening though." Duo squeezed Heero's hand in reassurance.

"Sorry to be such a pain."

"Never," Duo leaned across and kissed his lover.

Heero's lips tried to follow when Duo broke the kiss and pulled away. So intent on recapture, Heero almost fell out of the fold up chair. Duo couldn't help but snicker madly. Shinigami gave a snort of disapproval at having his sleep interrupted.

"Careful, these chairs aren't all that stable, Heero."

"I just discovered that, thank you."

"Come on, let's check the expectant mother again." Duo stood up and dropping the blanket to the chair, he walked over to Angel's stable. "She's getting closer," Duo murmured as he went inside the stable to check more closely. He ran his hands over the swollen abdomen, noting the tightness of the skin. He checked the rump muscles and eventually looked under Angel's tail.

"How long?" asked Heero as he petted the mare's neck.

"I'd say about an hour. She's really loosened in the muscles, now the contractions should start to build in intensity and frequency. We need to keep an eye on her backside, the first indication of imminent birth will be when we see the feet starting to appear."

"Ah, okay."

"Come on, let's go sit back down and have a sandwich and some more coffee. By the time we finish, she should be much closer to delivery."

Heero didn't think he could eat anything. He was wound up so tight, his worry over Angel now that the big event was about to happen was completely overwhelming him. He didn't understand how Duo could be so calm about it all. Then again, it was probably for the best that at least one of them was calm.

Sitting down again, Duo unwrapped a couple of sandwiches and handed one to Heero. His boyfriend took the offered food and slowly began to eat.

* * *

Angel shifted her weight yet again. Whilst she wasn't in any direct pain, she was certainly feeling a lot of discomfort. Contractions were passing through her belly, slowly getting stronger and lasting for a little longer too. She gave a soft grunt and moved again. Beside her, Scythe came to stand on the other side of the stable and wuffle softly through the bars separating them.

The older mare could sense what was going on and shifted to be closer to the younger mare. She raised her muzzle to the bars and gave a gentle snort, the gray muzzle of the other mare reaching up and brushing softly against hers. Breathing low through her nostrils, Scythe gave the other mare a little more confidence, it helped to have another horse close by and Scythe was quite ready to stay exactly where she was.

Angel settled a little more, the other mare's presence calming her nervous state. Another contraction passed through her abdomen and Angel grunted, a little louder this time. Moments later her master appeared at the door with the other nice human. Gentle hands petted and soothed whilst the other human stroked softly over her belly.

"Shouldn't be too much longer now, Heero," said Duo as he checked under Angel's tail.

Heero continued to pet the mare and offered her some carrots. Angel took one of the treats, lipping at it with only partial interest. Her concentration was distracted by the events currently happening to her body.

Another contraction began and Angel dropped the carrot, grunting as she shifted her weight and strained a little.

Scythe gave a soft whinny and pushed her nose towards the bars again. Angel didn't reciprocate, too caught up in what was happening to her.

"Easy, girl," mumbled Heero. "Duo's gonna take good care of you."

The contraction eased off and Angel relaxed.

"I'm just going to get my stethoscope and check her over, Heero," said Duo as he disappeared from inside the stable. It wasn't long before he returned with the stethoscope around his neck. Experienced hands wandered over the mare, checking her vitals. Duo seemed satisfied all was going according to plan and stepped back.

"Is she okay?" asked Heero.

"She's doing just fine. At this rate we should be seeing the feet very shortly."

"Shouldn't she be lying down then?"

"Not necessarily. Some mares do lie down from the onset, others don't lie down at all. Most usually wait until delivery is about to happen before they lie down. Best to let her go and wander around if she wants to. We can remain just outside the door and watch. I'd prefer to let nature take its course and only interfere _if_ and when necessary."

Reluctantly, Heero agreed and stepped outside the stable with his boyfriend. Zero's head was over his stable door as he sniffed the air and watched the nocturnal goings on. Spotting the stallion Heero walked over and gently pulled on Zero's ears.

"What do you think, Zero? Will you have another son, or a daughter?"

Zero really didn't care what was happening, he could smell carrots on his master and he wanted some. He gently nudged at Heero.

"Okay, greedy. I guess I can let you have a couple seeing as how Angel's not all that interested right now." Heero fed the stallion a couple of carrots.

Crunching happily, Zero let his eyes half droop with pleasure.

Angel began to move around her stable. The contractions had strengthened and she was getting more uncomfortable. Another tremble passed through her body and instinct told her to push. She strained a little, cocking her tail as she did so.

The contraction eased and Angel relaxed again. When Scythe gave a soft wuffle, Angel returned the sound.

Another contraction began to build and Angel pawed at the ground, turning around as if to lie down. She began to crouch a bit and then decided to remain standing. Her tail cocked again and she restlessly moved about.

Duo watched carefully, reluctant to interfere. He noted the mare's restless state and knew that delivery would be pretty soon. As Angel turned and pawed at the ground, Duo could see the white of the membrane encasing the foal just beginning to protrude. He smiled to himself.

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"It's time."

Heero gave Zero one last pat and carrot before hurrying over to Angel's stable. "You sure?"

"Yes. Take a look, you can see the membrane with the feet inside just beginning to appear."

Heero waited for Angel to move again and when she did, he focused on the mare's rear end. Sure enough, there was a white membrane with a pair of hooves poking out from under Angel's tail. Heero smiled.

"Once she goes down, we'll go in and just remain to the side out of the way. We don't want to upset her."

"Okay." Heero's eyes were glued to his horse, the excitement building inside.

Grunting softly as another contraction hit, Angel strained a bit more, the tiny hooves in their protective sac sliding out a bit and then slipping back inside.

Zero gave a soft neigh, Scythe added her own whinny and Angel replied with a snort. Shinigami gave a grunt.

"I don't think Shini's all that impressed with having his sleep interrupted," snickered Duo.

"Too bad," Heero stated.

Angel began to move around again, another contraction gaining momentum. She paused, pawed at the ground for a moment and then with a decisive move, buckled at the knees and lay down. Several grunts and groans came from her as she rode out the contraction.

Waiting until the contraction had passed, Duo opened the stable door and slipped inside, Heero right behind him. They moved to the side of the stable, out of the way of Angel's hooves but close enough to help. Heero murmured soft words to the mare so she wouldn't be startled.

Duo positioned himself by Angel's tail where he could watch the progression of the birth. "Stay up by her head and talk to her, Heero. This foal should be born in the next few minutes."

"Okay." Heero shifted across and speaking softly, placed himself by Angel's head. Gently he rubbed the mare between her eyes, offering reassurances with his touch and gentle tone.

The touch of her master gave Angel comfort and she pushed her nose towards his hand, relaxing as the gentle caresses continued.

The contractions began in earnest, each one just a minute apart and building in intensity. Angel grunted and pushed as nature dictated. Duo waited patiently at the mare's tail, his eyes watching intently as the membranes appeared again, the small hooves slipping further out with each push from the mare.

Another push and the tiny muzzle came into view. Angel relaxed for a moment and Duo held his breath. These next couple of contractions and pushes would let him know if Angel needed help. If the head came further into view, then she would be fine. If it didn't, Duo would need to intervene as it would mean that the foal's shoulders were stuck in Angel's pelvis.

Angel lay on her side, panting softly for a moment. Suddenly she rose back up onto her chest and gave a loud grunt, body straining.

"That's it, girl. Almost there," Heero comforted.

The strength of Angel's push shoved the foal's head through, neck and shoulders following a moment later.

Duo bit his lip and let out a long breath. "She's doing just great, Heero. Head and shoulders are here so all's well. Another push and we should have a foal." The excitement lit up Duo's eyes as he spoke.

Grinning back, Heero shifted his position a little so he could see what was happening down the other end. He kept one hand resting against Angel, but managed to wriggle enough to see the foal currently half in and half out of its mother.

Angel could sense that the end to her ordeal was close. Another contraction hit and she shoved hard. The rest of the foal shot out in a wet, slippery mess.

As soon as the foal was out of its mother, Duo sprang into action. Reaching forward, he quickly ripped at the membranes surrounding the foal and encasing it. Breaking the sac open around the muzzle, Duo was pleased to see the little nostrils began to twitch and then the foal gave a huge snort, spraying fluid everywhere as it cleared its nostrils and took its first, proper breath.

Angel's head jerked around at the sound and instantly a deep rumble echoed in her chest. She sniffed the air cautiously, not quite sure where this little being had come from but knowing instinctively it was hers to protect.

With the snort from the newborn, Scythe whinnied deep in her chest and pushed closer to the partition separating the stables to try and see the new foal. Zero let out a neigh and began to paw the ground. Even Shinigami woke up and scenting the smell of birth in the air, got to his feet and added his own whinnies to the foray.

"Bloody hell!" snickered Duo. "Talk about a serenade!"

Heero couldn't help but join in with the laughter. "They sure know how to welcome a new foal."

After a few replies from Angel, the other three horses settled down and stopped their ruckus, much to Duo's relief. He glanced at the foal again. The little head was rising up and shaking to rid itself of the amniotic fluid that coated it. Angel reached around with her nose and began to sniff the new object. Her tongue came out and she gave a lick. The foal snorted.

Keeping an eye on Angel as she was yet to deliver the afterbirth, Duo carefully pulled the rest of the amniotic sac away from the foal and took a quick look over it. Heero moved to join him.

"Gray," said Duo softly. "Probably dappled, but we won't know for sure until the hair dries."

"Sex?" asked Heero.

"Not right now, thanks, but I'm sure I can accommodate you later," Duo snickered.

"Baka!" Heero gave his lover a smack to the back of the head.

Laughing, Duo bent over to lift the foal's tail and get a look at what sex the baby was. "A colt," Duo stated as he straightened.

Heero stood and stared at the youngster. //_ A colt. He had another colt_. // A smile began to curve his lips to end up in a full on grin. "That's great!"

Angel interrupted them by getting to her feet, standing and then giving herself a bit of a shake before turning around to investigate the new arrival with a gentle thoroughness.

"Is she okay?" Heero asked as he pointed to the membranes that were still attached and hanging down from behind Angel.

"She's fine. That's quite normal and the membranes will come away once the afterbirth is delivered. I'll check her once that's happened to be sure all is fine internally," replied Duo.

Heero gave a grimace. He didn't envy Duo _that_ job at all.

Discovering the new bundle, Angel's mothering instincts kicked in and she began to lick at the youngster. Her tongue, while gentle, was also raspy and was soon cleaning the foal up. The baby protested the rough feeling tongue and tried to move away, but his legs and body didn't want to cooperate so he was pretty much stuck there for now.

Chuckling quietly, Heero watched the scene unfold. He felt Duo's arms as they encircled his waist from behind and he leaned back into the embrace. Duo rested his chin on Heero's shoulder and continued to gaze at the warm scene before them.

"It doesn't matter how many times I watch the miracle of birth, it always brings a tear to my eye," he said softly.

"I know just what you mean." Heero raised his hands and placed them over the top of Duo's.

Angel gave another grunt, strained and then with a wet sound, the afterbirth and remaining membranes were expelled, landing in a wet and bloody heap in the shavings.

"Yuk!" said Heero and wrinkled his nose.

With a deep sigh, Duo released his lover. "Guess that's my cue to check all is okay." Leaving the stable for a moment to retrieve the empty bucket he'd left by the dispensary door for this purpose, Duo returned a minute later with rubber gloves as well as the bucket.

Moving slowly and talking in a low voice so as not to startle the new mother and her foal, Duo donned the gloves and quickly picked up the afterbirth. Once it was all safely in the bucket, he turned to leave, placing a kiss to Heero's lips as he paused for a moment. "I'll be in the dispensary if you need me. I'll check this all out and make certain it's intact. By the time I'm done, junior here should be starting to try and get to his feet."

"You need a hand?" Heero asked out of politeness more than anything else.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It would be better if you were to stay here and keep an eye on these two. Oh, I'd suggest you let Zero know too that he's a daddy again."

"Shit! Zero! I forgot all about him." Heero turned and beat Duo out of the stable, hastening towards Zero's stable where the gray had his head hanging over the door, ears pricked and scenting the air for what was happening. Duo's laughter followed him.

Leaving Heero to talk to his horses, Duo took the bucket through to the dispensary where he washed it off from the bits of shavings still attached and then spread it out on the small table to check it was complete. Fortunately it was all there and Duo sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to go fishing around inside Angel to remove any lingering bits. That was not one of his favorite jobs - especially at two in the morning.

Satisfied all was okay, Duo dumped the mess into a plastic disposable bag and sealed it ready for incineration. Picking up a few things, Duo headed back out to the stable block and Heero.

Zero had retreated back into his stable by the time Duo returned. He'd had a lot of carrots from his master and enjoyed some petting time too, so he was content. Heero was leaning over the stable door, and amused smile on his face as he watched the new born foal.

"How's he doing?" Duo asked as he leaned on the door next to Heero.

"Trying to get his feet under him if Angel would leave him alone for a few minutes," Heero snorted.

Watching the scene before him, Duo couldn't help the chuckle. It was like watching history repeat itself. The foal was managing to stretch his legs out and push himself up. Once he'd managed to steady himself he'd try to stand, shoving his hind legs underneath himself. Before he got the chance to get very far, Angel was there, licking and nuzzling, knocking the poor fellow back to the shavings.

The foal gave an angry squeal. He wanted to get these four long things moving. He could scent milk and his tiny tummy was rumbling. With another determined heave, he managed to get his front legs out and shove his back ones up and under him. He managed to stand, rather wobbly at first and then steadied. Feeling quite smug with himself, he started to move his legs in an attempt to walk. Both front legs promptly did the splits and he fell into a heap.

Duo snickered. "Maybe now would be a good time to check over Angel and give the little fellow his shots."

"Shots?"

"Yes, Heero. I'll give him a tetanus shot and a vitamin one too. That will help him and protect him until he can get a good dose of Angel's milk into him. He's going to need that first milk as it carries all the necessary antibodies to protect him against infection."

"Aa. I remember all that from Shini."

"Want to give me a hand?"

"Sure."

The pair stepped back inside the stable, Angel wuffling to them but staying right beside her baby. She had no reason to fear her master or the nice human, they'd never hurt her in any way, only ever gave her lots of treats and petting.

Heero took hold of Angel's halter and held the mare so Duo could check her over. Duo decided against giving her an internal exam, he didn't think it was necessary given how clean Angel was. He checked her vitals and then her rump muscles. Finally he lifted her tail and checked her out under there. Everything was fine and beginning to return to normal.

"I'll keep an eye on her over the next couple of days to make sure there's no discharge. The placenta and membranes were all intact so there shouldn't be anything at all left behind inside her. If by any remote chance there is, we will know about it in a day or two. I'll give her a shot of penicillin anyway just to be sure." Duo removed the needle and syringe from his pocket and fitted them together. Stuffing the wrappings back into another pocket, he extracted a bottle of the antibiotic and quickly drew 20cc's into the syringe. Dropping the bottle back into his pocket, he pulled out an alcohol wipe, tore the packet open and proceeded to swab a spot on Angel's rump. Quickly he inserted the needle and depressed the plunger, sending the antibiotic into the mare's system.

"All done?" Heero asked from where he was hanging onto Angel who was doing her best to get to her baby and start licking him again. Heero thought the foal was appreciating the little bit of peace and was trying to get his legs back under him again. He succeeded for a moment, wobbled and then toppled over sideways into the shavings.

"I'm finished with Angel. You can let her go now."

"Okay." Heero released the mare and she immediately went to her foal and began to snuffle around him.

"Now for junior."

"Ah, okay." Heero looked at the foal that seemed to have given up for the moment. "How did you want to do this?"

"If you can get your arms around his chest and rump, then hold him steady, I'll give him the shots as quickly as I can."

"Right." Heero looked at the foal and worked out his best plan of attack. Probably best to wait until junior was trying to get to his feet again. Then Heero could scoop him into his arms and hold him for Duo. At the same time it would give the youngster the chance to gain a little balance himself.

The foal waited for a couple of minutes to regain his breath and then with a determined effort, he thrust his front legs out and managed to get to a sitting position. He paused for a moment, then with another determined effort, shoved his hind legs under and managed to get to a standing position. As soon as the foal was standing, Heero made his move. Before the foal could register what was happening, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his frame and held him steady.

Once Heero had the foal firmly in his arms, Duo wasted no time. He didn't want to cause mother and baby any more distress than absolutely necessary. He'd already filled both syringes with the drugs he needed so all he had to do was slip the needles into the ends and inject. Quickly he swabbed an area on the foal's neck and gave the first injection. The second soon followed and Duo was done.

"You can let him go now, Heero. I'm finished," said Duo softly as he stepped back out of the way.

Heero released the foal, which promptly fell into a heap, and moved to stand beside his partner.

The arms restraining him came as a bit of a shock to the foal. This wasn't his mother! He tried to wriggle free, but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. Then he felt a small sting to his neck and he gave a squeal. Another sting followed and he tried to shy away from whatever it was that was biting him. When he found he couldn't go anywhere, he tried to kick out and bite; only to find himself released and in a heap in the shavings. He snorted his disgust.

Angel gave a couple of worried wuffles and tried to move in close to her baby. Her master was holding him, but she didn't scent anything other than calmness coming from him. She stretched her nose forward and shifted to see if she could get closer. The foal gave a squeal and Angel responded with her own whinny, pushing a little closer. Her master stepped away and Angel could reach her baby. Eagerly she snuffled at him, checking he was okay.

Even more determined than ever to gain control over his wayward limbs and avoid being restrained or bitten again, the foal made another attempt to gain his feet. This time he succeeded and stood for a second, gaining his balance.

With her baby finally standing, Angel shifted so her rump was closer to his head. Her udder was full and starting to get uncomfortable. Instinctively she knew the foal needed to drink and tried to put herself in the best possible position for him to do just that.

The foal could scent the milk and his tummy grumbled. Now if could only get all four of these things to move without falling down. Tentatively, he shifted one leg, wobbled, but remained standing. Pleased with himself, he tried moving another. When success greeted him for the second time, he decided this wasn't so hard after all and moved his back legs to follow. Unfortunately for him, he tried to move both at once and ended up staggering across the shavings sideways. His little legs went in all directions trying to retain his balance.

Heero and Duo could do nothing but laugh as they watched the antics. The foal ended up crashing into his mother's side and rebounding off to land once more in an unceremonious heap.

It took another fifteen minutes before the foal managed to gain enough control over his legs to be able to stand and wobble a few steps. Once he did though, he was in hot pursuit of the milk he could smell. His nose wandered over his mother's flank and down her hind leg. He found the pointy bit of her hock and tried to latch on. All he got was a mouthful of hair. Disgusted, he shook his little head, staggered a touch, found his balance and tried again.

After a few more tries, the foal's head did find its way underneath Angel's belly and locate the udder. His mouth wandered around and eventually located the teat. He latched on and began to suckle for all he was worth. The rich, warm milk flowed steadily down his throat and into his hungry stomach, his little tail swishing back and forth as he drank his fill.

The pair watched the scene with rapt attention, smiles playing over their faces. Once Duo was sure the foal was getting a good feed, he nudged Heero.

"Come on. Let's get tidied up and go back to the house and get some sleep." He looked at is watch. "It's three-fifteen and I'm pretty bushed."

Once Duo mentioned the time, Heero felt the weariness steal over him. "Good idea."

Quietly they slipped from the stable, Heero bolting the door securely. They deposited the rubbish into the bin, collected the fold up chairs and blankets, stuffing the thermos and cups back into the duffle to take back to the house.

With one last check on mother and baby - who was now curled up in the shavings fast asleep - they turned off the lights, slid the door shut and bolted through the rain to the house and a warm bed.

~ * ~

tbc...


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you all for reading and for the kind reviews.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 41

Despite only having had a couple of hours sleep, Heero's internal alarm clock woke him at six-thirty as usual. He groaned for a moment as his sluggish brain tried desperately to kick start, trying to determine through the fogginess why he was so tired. Then he remembered.

Angel had foaled.

A happy smile stole over his face as he recalled the previous evening's activities - or rather the early morning ones. He turned his head to find his lover curled against his side, head just shy of Heero's shoulder. Knowing that Duo didn't have to work this morning as Hilde was doing the morning consults, he decided to slip from the bed and leave his lover to sleep.

Duo had been just great, not only in his handling of the veterinary side of things, but supporting Heero as well and Heero figured his lover was well overdue for a lie in. He managed to wriggle his way out from the bedclothes without disturbing Duo and quickly reached for a pair of jeans. Tugging them over his hips, he snatched a T-shirt from the chair where he'd tossed it and gave it a quick sniff. It wasn't too ripe so he pulled that over his head. Grabbing a sweater and socks, he stole from the room and headed for the kitchen.

Putting the kettle on to boil, Heero looked outside through the kitchen window. It was still raining, the sky heavy with clouds and the dawn having a desperate time trying to break through the dark of night. The kettle whistled, Heero racing to turn it off before it woke Duo. Whilst the tea steeped, he put on his socks and placed his boots by the back door. With the tea made, Heero continued to stare out the window as the sky began to lighten a little.

By the time he'd finished his tea, the rain was still coming down and the sky was as light as it was ever going to get. It didn't look like the rain would be letting up any time soon either so Heero decided to keep the horses in the stables for the day.

Shoving his feet into his boots, he grabbed his stockman from where it was hanging on the back of the laundry door to dry and put it on. He snagged his Akubra [1] and with everything set, opened the back door to make a mad dash across the yard to the stables.

Puddles lay everywhere, splashing against him as he ran for the cover of the stable block. There were far too many of them for him to avoid and despite his measures to stay dry, he ended up a little waterlogged around his shins. Not that it mattered. As soon as the stable door was rolled back, the scent of horse and hay hit his nostrils, the warmth greeting him like a sanctuary and Heero eagerly stepped inside.

Hearing his master's approaching footsteps, Zero let fly with a loud neigh, Shinigami joining in a moment later with his own greeting. Scythe gave a soft wuffle as did Angel. Unable to hold his curiosity, Heero headed straight for Angel's stable and not the feed shed as was his usual track in the morning. Reaching Angel's door, he paused and leaned over the top to peer into the stable. He hadn't turned the lights on in the stables so it was still a bit dark, but Heero's eyes soon adjusted and he was able to make out the lump of the foal curled up in the shavings fast asleep. Angel was standing over her baby, keeping a close eye on the youngster whilst she tried to doze a bit herself.

With a smile curving his lips, Heero stood and simply drank in the sight - until Shinigami interrupted his quiet moment by announcing loudly, he wanted his breakfast. With a sigh, Heero headed for the feed shed and collected the buckets with the horses' breakfasts in them. He fed Zero first, then Shini, the young stallion earning himself a smack when he tried to push past Heero and get to his food quicker. Scythe got hers next and then Angel.

Heero moved carefully in Angel's stable. He didn't want to startle the new mother or the foal, so he kept his movements to a minimum, just placing the feed in the feed bin and retreating to the door to watch.

The foal began to wake up. He could hear unfamiliar noises, the grunts of other horses and then the scent of a human. His eyes opened and he looked around himself. His mother stood just to the side, face buried in something. He could smell her scent and detected peace coming from her. Then his nostrils quivered as he caught the scent of the human from before and he turned his head. He spotted the two legged creature watching him and his nerve gave out. He managed to get to his feet and ducked around the side of his mother with a small whinny of fear.

Chuckling softly, Heero watched the display. At least the little fellow was a lot stronger on those legs now. A pair of eyes peered at him from behind the safety of Angel's hind legs and Heero couldn't help the grin. "Hey, little fellow," he murmured softly.

Startled, the foal jumped back and hid again. Angel removed her head from the feed bin and gave a deep rumble from her chest, reassuring the foal that everything was okay.

Still unsure, the foal ducked his head underneath his mother's flank and found the teat. The warm milk soon soothed his fears away.

With both mother and foal occupied, Heero moved slowly around the stable, keeping to the outside wall and got himself into a better position to observe the new addition. The foal watched from a wary eye as he continued to suckle. When Heero made no attempt to approach him, he concentrated more on getting his stomach filled.

Able to see the foal in a much better light now, Heero ran his expert eye over the small form. He was pleased to note the long, sloping shoulder, short back and compact hindquarters. What he could see of the head, the foal had a large eye, short, tapering muzzle and good throat area.

"How is Junior this morning?"

The foal jerked at the sudden voice, Heero mimicking his action and almost falling over into the shavings. "Shit! Duo, don't scare me like that!" Heero growled softly and recovering his balance, headed for the stable door and his lover who was watching with an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry. I thought you would have heard me coming in."

"Not with that rain pounding on the roof," replied Heero as he stepped outside the stable to greet his lover warmly.

"Ah, forgot about that," said Duo with a sheepish smile and then moaned as Heero kissed him.

"Why are you up so early?"

Duo shrugged. "I missed my huggy toy."

"Huggy toy?"

"Yeah. I woke up and the bed was cold 'cause you weren't in it."

Heero gave his lover a look of disbelief. "You had such a late night I didn't want to disturb you. I thought I'd sneak out and feed the nags and leave you to have a long lie in. You deserve one after all your efforts last night."

"Awww, Heero. You're so sweet at times." Duo gave his lover a sweet kiss. "Thanks for thinking of me, but a lie in is much better when I have you there to snuggle into."

Heero felt his face heat a little with those words.

"How is Junior this morning?" Duo repeated his question from earlier.

"He's doing fine, from what I can tell. He's much stronger on his legs."

"Good. I see he's located the milk bar without any trouble."

"Oh, yes. He's got no problems at all when it comes to filling his stomach." The pair gazed at the foal, head underneath Angel's flank and sucking enthusiastically. His little tail swished from side to side and occasionally he gave a stamp of a tiny hoof.

"What do you think of him overall?" Duo questioned. Whilst he had a basic idea of conformation and what made up a good horse, he was by no means an expert or even in Heero's league.

"He's good," replied Heero. "Got a nice shoulder, compact body and really good hindquarters on him. In some respects, he's a little better put together than Shini."

"Better not let Shini hear you say that," Duo snickered.

Heero grunted. "I'll be interested to see what his personality is like; and his temperament."

"Both Angel and Zero are kind natured, so by the laws of averages, he should be too."

"I know. But look at Shini. Scythe's a sweet natured mare and yet Shini can be a little swine at times," Heero replied.

"Ah, he's not so bad. He's not vicious, just a little playful."

"Yeah, he is."

"Although Trowa would probably disagree," Duo mused.

Heero laughed. "Trowa's too soft with them and Shini figured that out pretty quick. Horses aren't dumb, if anything they're a lot smarter than some humans and they will take advantage when possible. Shini knows Trowa lacks handling experience with horses and he pushes to see how far he can go and what he can get away with. If he were truly vicious, he would have hurt Trowa by now. Although, if that were the case, I wouldn't let anyone handle him."

"I know," Duo replied and wrapped his arms around Heero. "Thought of any names for him yet? We can't keep calling him Junior or 'the foal'."

Heero thought long and hard, staring at the foal. "Let's see," he mused. "Zero for the father..."

"Angel Wings is his mother," added Duo helpfully.

Heero gave him a glare. "I know who his mother is."

"Don't forget his grandparents; Peacemillion and Feather. Ummm, I'd add Zero's parents too if I knew their names."

Shaking his head, Heero gave a snort.

"Hmmm... What about Angel Feathers? Peace Angel? Zero Angels?"

"Baka!"

"Zero Feathers?" Duo began to snicker.

"Sounds like you're talking about a bald bird," Heero sniggered.

"What about Zero Peace? Once you get him going in the ring no one will have any peace," Duo laughed.

"Might as well call him Zero Wings and be done with it," Heero snorted.

"Nah, you call him that and he'll never fly over anything," chuckled Duo. "Ohhh..."

"What?" Heero stopped his own snickering as Duo's face changed to a thoughtful look.

"Try reversing that, Heero."

"What? Zero Wings?"

"Yeah.""Wings Zero?"

"Drop the 's'."

"Wing Zero?"

"Yeah."

Heero pondered the name for a moment. "Wing Zero. Does have a nice ring to it and it rolls off the tongue easily."

"I like it," said Duo. "Sort of like carrying on his father's legacy, flying over stuff and all that shit."

"I like it too. Okay, Wing Zero it is. We can call him Wing for short."

* * *

With the rain still pounding down, Heero decided to give Treize a call and let his boss know he wouldn't be coming into work that day. The weather was part of the factor, Wing, the other.

Treize agreed regarding the weather. It was far too wet to work the horses, besides, it would be dangerous too given the condition of the ground in the schooling paddocks. Treize didn't have enough funds to build an undercover or indoor work area yet. It was in his plans to do so and then the horses could be worked regardless of weather conditions, but as yet, his finances weren't quite up to it.

When Treize heard about the new foal, he bombarded Heero with many questions, Heero answering them all as best he could. Promising to call around later that afternoon when Zechs had finished work to take a look at the new addition, Treize hung up. Heero replaced the receiver and mused over his boss. However, daydreaming wasn't on his current list of things to do, and he once again lifted the receiver to dial the number for the Barton Animal Shelter to let Trowa know he had another addition to the family that Trowa was welcome to handle whenever he liked.

"Barton Animal Refuge. How can I help you?"

"Hey, Trowa, it's Heero."

"Heero, good to hear your voice. What's up?"

"I just called to let you know that Angel had her foal early hours this morning."

"Heero! That's great news. What is it? What color? How's Angel?" The questions flowed from Trowa's mouth and down the line.

"Hold on a second, Trowa," Heero laughed. "Angel is fine, no trouble with the birth. It's another colt and he's a dapple gray."

There was a short silence on the other end of the line.

"Trowa? You still there?"

"Ah, yes, I'm still here."

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine, Heero. Umm... Heero?"

"Hai?"

"No offense or anything, but, well, please don't ask me to handle him." Trowa's voice was just above a whisper and held a touch of uncertainty to it.

Heero couldn't help it, the laughter exploded from him with Trowa's words. Once he'd managed to calm himself enough to talk, he addressed Trowa's concerns. "Don't worry, Trowa. He's a just a little thing right now and not capable of doing anyone any harm."

"They all grow up to have teeth," Trowa deadpanned. "Big, white teeth that bite."

"I've said it before, Trowa. Shinigami's a big baby, you're just not firm enough with him, that's all."

"Baby?!" Trowa snorted. "I've got news for you, Heero. That animal has a distinct dislike for me and a love of sinking his teeth into anything fleshy; usually my arm. I thought horses were supposed to be herbivores."

"They are, Trowa. They don't eat meat."

"Could have fooled me," Trowa muttered. "Tell that to the rabid equine. Somehow I don't think he read the same book."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better I promise I won't ask you to handle him at all."

"Thank you," Trowa replied with as much dignity as he could.

"Would you pass on the news to Quatre, please?"

"I'll do that. Would it be okay for us to call around later on to have a look at the new baby? Knowing Quatre, he'll want to come over as soon as he hears the news."

"You're both welcome any time," Heero replied.

"Okay. We will see you later on then. Bye."

"Bye, Trowa." Heero replaced the phone in its cradle and wandered through to the kitchen where Duo was just finishing up making their breakfast.

Seeing Heero, Duo gave a cheery smile and set the two plates on the table. "Grub's up," he announced.

"Arigato," Heero replied and took his place, Duo flopping down opposite him.

"Make all your calls?" Duo asked as he reached for the salt and shook a little over his eggs.

"Yes. Treize and Zechs will call around later once Zechs finishes work. Trowa said he would let Quatre know and they would probably be around this afternoon some time too."

"Okay. I'll pop up to the surgery after breakfast and let Hilde and Catherine know. I'll bet they will both want to come down to the stables straight away and see the new baby. You know what women are like."

Heero huffed and rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter what baby it is, human or animal, for some reason I will never be able to fathom out, women always go soft when it comes to a baby."

"I'm with you there," Duo snickered.

They ate the rest of their meal in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Once breakfast was finished and the dishes done, Heero went to give Zoe a call and let her know of Angel's foaling and to see how Periwinkle was getting on with her pregnancy. Duo headed for the surgery to fill the other female population in on the new addition.

Heero thought he had the better end of the deal.

So did Duo.

Hilde and Catherine were overjoyed at the news and predictably went into 'mother' mode. Both insisted on going down to the stables to have a look at the foal, Duo persuading them to wait until Heero had finished with his phone call first.

With the call out of the way, Heero met the three in the kitchen and pulling on his boots, splashed his way from the house to the stables. The rain had eased a little, but was still coming down at a fairly steady rate.

"If it doesn't stop raining soon you'll need a row boat to get from the house to the stables and paddocks," Hilde muttered as she sloshed her way along.

"Might be an idea to get in some scuba gear," Catherine mused, latching on to the teasing Hilde had started.

"Floaties might be a good investment. Either that or maybe you could be breeding a new type of sea horse," Hilde snickered.

Heero did his best to ignore the teasing, Duo found himself laughing at the mental picture of Zero, Scythe, Shini, Angel and the new foal all wearing rubber masks, snorkels and flippers.

Once they arrived at the stables, the teasing stopped as both women went into full blown mother mode, cooing sweetly over the baby. Heero rolled his eyes, Duo snickered.

"He's so cute. Just look at his bushy tail."

"What lovely eyes he has, and such a nice color."

Wing gazed back at the humans hanging over the stable door. He couldn't sense any reason to fear them and his mother seemed perfectly okay with them, even going over to the door to accept food from them. Wing still wasn't too sure and stayed at his mother's tail, using it to hide behind when he felt threatened.

Having spent a good fifteen minutes admiring the foal, the women reluctantly left the stables to return to the surgery and the morning consults. Heero decided to stay a while in the stables and clean them all out. With the horses all confined to their respective stables there was quite a bit of extra work to be done. Duo followed the women and split off to the house to catch up on some laundry, hoping that Daisy the dryer would be in a cooperative mood.

* * *

That afternoon the rain eased off quite a bit and Heero was able to put Shini, Scythe and Zero out for a couple of hours in the paddocks. Angel didn't like being left in the stables by herself and let her annoyance be known - loudly. She neighed and called for the other horses until Heero thought he would go deaf. In the end he decided to hell with it all and he put Angel and the new foal out into the yard he'd built for Zero when he was recovering from his fractured leg. The yard was close enough to the stables that he could keep an eye on the pair, yet big enough for them to get some exercise.

It also shut Angel up as she could see and smell the other horses.

Wing was a little hesitant at first to leave the stable, but once his mother's tail disappeared from his sight, he was quick to follow. With a bellowing neigh, he shot out the stable, calling continuously for his mother. Angel answered him with a low whinny and Wing decided it was far safer to stay by her side. He baulked again when he spotted the entry to the yard, but his mother walked through calmly enough and Wing didn't want to be left without his mother so he had no choice but to follow.

Once both mare and foal were safely in the yard, Heero closed the gate and watched for a moment, just to be sure they were going to be okay. Angel walked around for a minute, sniffing the ground and smelling the lingering scent of Zero. It had been some time since Zero had been in the yard and the grass had grown back quite a bit so there was something for her to nibble at. There were also a lot of puddles on the ground.

Wing seemed fascinated with his new surroundings and once he was sure his mother wasn't going to disappear on him, he began to check things out. He walked over to the strong rails and sniffed cautiously at them. When they didn't show any signs of attacking him, he grew a little bolder and pushed his nose against them. The rails stood firm. Realizing these things weren't about to move, Wing quickly lost interest and hunted around for something else to check out.

Seeing his mother with her head to the ground and munching on the grass, Wing began to wonder what this stuff was that had his mother so interested. He lowered his head and mimicked what Angel as doing. There was only one problem - he didn't have any teeth to bite the grass. He snorted and then tried again, this time he managed to sink his gums into a particularly soft, wet patch of grass and pulled hard. With the amount of rain that had fallen, the ground was pretty wet and the soil surrounding the grass gave way. Wing found himself with a mouthful of wet, soggy grass and a lot of sand to go with it. With look of disgust, he quickly spat the offending stuff from his mouth.

Watching from the gate, Heero couldn't help but laugh.

Wing needed to get rid of the gritty sand still in his mouth but despite rubbing his muzzle against his leg and poking his tongue out, the gritty stuff remained.

"What on earth is he doing?"

The voice caused Heero to jump and he quickly turned around to find Quatre and Trowa standing just behind him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I thought you would have heard us approaching," apologized Quatre as he moved to stand beside Heero and lean on the rail to watch the foal.

"That's okay," replied Heero. "He's got himself a mouth full of sand when he tried to eat some grass," Heero continued, answering the blonde's question.

"I didn't think he could eat grass this young."

"He can't, he doesn't have any teeth yet. He thought he'd try and pulled up a great clump of grass and sand."

Trowa began to laugh. "Maybe that will teach him."

"At least you will be safe for a while," commented Heero with an amused smile.

Quatre snickered. "Yeah, without any teeth, he can't bite you."

Deciding to ignore the pair, Trowa turned his attention back to the foal that had managed to get rid of the sand and was now intent on investigating one of the many puddles in the yard. "Now what's he up to?"

Wing had discovered a puddle and was studying it intently. He could see his reflection in it and dropped his muzzle a little closer to try and sniff this other foal. His muzzle touched the surface of the water and instantly, Wing recoiled, shaking his tiny head.

The three men watching all began to laugh.

Wing tried again, a little miffed at what had happened and determined to show this other foal just who was boss. He stretched his head forward again and snorted. Ripples shot across the puddle and some drops burst upwards as the foal's breath hit the surface. Again Wing jumped back.

"Quite an amusing fellow."

"Treize! Zechs! Good of you to come," said Heero as he spun around at hearing his boss' voice.

"So this is the result of the last eleven months and a crash course in horse mating?" teased Zechs.

Blushing, Heero turned away for a moment, just in time to see Wing stamp his hoof in displeasure at his reflection. Only thing was, Wing stamped his hoof right in the middle of the puddle. Water sprayed everywhere, coating the foal in a shower of droplets. With a squeal, Wing shot back to his mother's side and ducked his head underneath her flank, looking for the udder and reassuring milk that was there.

"He's a fine foal from what I can tell," said Treize in an attempt to ease the rider's obvious discomfort.

"I'm pleased with him," replied Heero. "Would you mind taking a closer look and give me your honest opinion on him, please?"

"I'd be honored," Treize replied.

Heero opened the gate and the four men followed him into the yard. All were careful to stay a little away from mother and son, letting Heero and Treize get a bit closer for Treize to fully appraise the foal.

Running a critical eye over the baby, Treize noted every detail and made mental notes. Behind him, Zechs was doing a similar thing. Quatre was simply in awe of the baby, whilst Trowa was still nursing his injured pride. Wing was too busy sucking away to pay much attention, but he did keep one eye on the humans, ready to bolt if he needed to.

After studying the new foal, Treize stepped back with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, what's the verdict?" Heero prompted.

"He's got some lovely lines to him, Heero. A good shoulder and a nice, short back. His hind quarters are just perfect for jumping."

"How do you figure that?" Quatre asked. "I'm just curious to know as I've not had a lot to do with conformation of a horse and I'd like to know exactly what you mean."

"I'll try to put it in simple terms for you," smiled Treize. "His shoulder blade slopes towards the ground on a good forty-five degree angle which means a long reach with his front legs. A short back means he will have strong muscles there to carry a rider easily. As for the hindquarters, essentially they are the 'motor' of the horse; they are what drives the animal forward and of course, enable him to jump. He has loads of area there for good muscle development and again his bone structure gives a good angle which in turn means better flexibility."

"Thank you. I think I understand a little better now," Quatre replied and made a mental note to ask either Heero or Duo to show him some pictures of a horse's anatomy to make the explanation just that little bit clearer.

"Does he have a name yet?" Trowa asked.

"Yes. Duo and I decided on a name for him earlier today," replied Heero.

"And that would be?" Zechs prompted with an amused smile.

"Wing Zero."

"Interesting choice," mused Treize.

"Well, congratulations again, Heero. He's a lovely foal," said Zechs. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I'm going to find Duo and talk 'shop'." With those words said, Zechs departed to find Duo and discuss the foal's birth. The remaining four continued to discuss the foal and the future Heero had planned for him.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] Akubra: This is an Australian type of hat worn by all different walks of life and has become synonymous with the Australian Outback. For more information on this Aussie icon visit here: http: // www. akubra. com. au/


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you all for reading and hugs for the kind reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 42

Wing Zero proved to be quite the character. He had a natural curiosity for things that more often than not saw him getting into trouble of some sort. Angel was continuously calling for her foal as he was apt to wander off. After a few days of this behavior, Angel finally gave up trying to keep her baby beside her and let him wander at will.

Heero was entranced with the youngster and made sure to spend some time each day getting to know the foal and letting Wing become accustomed to a human presence. The more he could gain the trust of the colt, the easier things would be for both of them later on when it came to handling the foal, breaking him in and so on.

After spending a few days in the yard, Heero decided to put Angel back in the paddock with Scythe. The mare could do with some company and Heero didn't think Scythe would do anything to harm the foal.

He made sure to stay close and observe though.

Scythe was happy to have her paddock companion back, she'd been lonely without the company. Sure, Zero and Shinigami were only a paddock away, but mares are instinctively drawn together, something from their ancestors and herd instinct. When her master had led her out to her paddock and she'd spotted the other mare and the foal in there already, Scythe had let fly with a loud whinny of greeting. Angel had returned the greeting and walked over to the gate. Heero had released Scythe and shut the gate, checking the latch before standing back and watching.

Angel and Scythe rubbed noses, soft grunts coming from both mares as they reacquainted themselves. Wing watched his mother and the other horse from a short distance away, until his curiosity got the better of him. Cautiously he walked over, inching forward slowly to stand behind his mother and peek out around her tail at the new horse.

Scythe was entranced with the new addition. Remaining where she was, she simply stretched her neck out and wuffled softly through her nostrils at the foal. Angel simply stood and observed the goings on, knowing the older mare wouldn't harm her baby in any way. Wing ducked back a bit, then snuck around again. The other horse was still there and still watching him.

Slowly, Wing moved around his mother, his body tense and ready to run if the need arose. He extended his own neck out and met the other mare's muzzle, blowing slowly through his own nostrils. Scythe sniffed and gently rubbed her muzzle against the baby's, letting him know there was nothing to fear from her. She was delighted when the foal rubbed back, accepting her and willing to allow her snuffling over him.

Back at the gate, Heero heaved a sigh of relief. He was pleased that Scythe and the foal were getting along okay, not that he'd doubted Scythe, the mare was sweet natured and Heero had a feeling she would be an asset to Angel with the raising of her exuberant baby. In some ways Wing reminded Heero of Duo. Both were full of life, curious to the point of being a danger to themselves and both with a heart of gold. With thoughts of his lover on his mind, Heero went back to the house to check on breakfast before starting his day of work at Treize's.

* * *

A month later, Heero received a call he'd been expecting.

"Maxwell Veterinary Hospital."

"Heero?"

"Zoe? Is that you?"

Zoe laughed. "Yes, it's me. I have some news for you."

Duo looked across from where he was putting his shoes on in readiness for going up to the surgery for morning consults. He quirked an eyebrow.

"News?" Heero echoed.

"Periwinkle foaled this morning."

Even though he knew Periwinkle was due and had been waiting for the call, the news still had Heero feeling like he'd been hit over the head and his brain escaped him for a moment.

"Heero? You still there?"

"Sorry, just felt a little stunned for a moment. Is she okay? What's the foal? Everything go all right?" Once the shock had settled, Heero was as excited as the woman on the other end of the line and eager to find out all the details.

Hearing the words 'is she okay' and 'foal' in the same sentence, Duo had edged over to his partner and pressed his ear against the phone to listen in.

"Periwinkle is fine and absolutely besotted with the new baby. It's a filly, going to be a strawberry roan I think."

"That's great news, Zoe," Heero managed to get out.

"You and Duo will have to come out and have a look at her, she's so sweet, I'm sure you'll adore her."

"We'd love to, Zoe. Hang on a tick and I'll see when Duo's free." Heero covered the mouthpiece and turned to his partner.

Duo moved back just in time to avoid getting his nose hit with Heero's. He looked at his partner sheepishly. "Sorry."

Shaking his head, Heero smiled in amusement and spoke. "Periwinkle foaled this morning, a filly. Zoe wants to know if and when we can take a ride out there and see them."

Duo thought for a moment. "How about next Sunday? You're off from Treize's and Hilde's on call so that leaves me free."

"Okay." Heero uncovered the mouthpiece and spoke again. "Would next Sunday be okay?"

"That's fine. What time should I expect you both?"

"Probably around eleven-ish." Heero did the mental calculations in his head on how long it would take them to drive to Zoe and Michael's place.

"Great! You can both stay for lunch too."

"Look forward to it. Thanks, Zoe."

"See you Sunday then. Bye."

"Bye." Heero replaced the handset and turned back to his partner. "We're invited for lunch as well."

"Great!"

"I must admit, I'm quite curious to see this new place Michael has bought. The set up sounded really nice when he was talking about it a while ago."

Both Heero and Duo were familiar with the description of Michael's new property, he'd described it and his plans in detail when he'd attended one of the shows with Zoe and proposed to her. Since then, Zoe had moved in with Michael and taken all her horses with her. She said it made more sense to move in now, even though they were only engaged and the wedding still eight months away.

Knowing Michael's plans for the place, Heero was keen to see it for himself and compare it to Treize's set up. He had no doubts it would be good.

"We need to take anything?" Duo asked, bringing Heero back from his mind wanderings.

"She didn't say."

"Ah. Okay. I think I'll pick up a bottle of non alcoholic wine anyway," replied Duo. "Right, I'd best be getting up to the surgery. I'll bet the hoards are beating frantically on the doors awaiting my expert services."

"I'd best be getting over to Treize's. Too many horses to work and not enough hours in the day," said Heero with a mock sigh.

"No rest for the wicked, is there?" Duo teased back.

"Nope. I guess we both must be very wicked then given our workloads," Heero replied, falling into the teasing with ease.

"Very, very wicked," Duo breathed as he wrapped his arms around Heero and nuzzled the soft skin of Heero's neck.

"Keep that up and I'll be having my wicked way with you," Heero moaned.

"Promises, promises."

"Ah, but I keep my promises, that's why I figure we're gonna be working our wicked butts off for years to come."

"Mmmm, I like the sounds of the words, 'wicked butts and come'." Duo nipped lightly at Heero's neck.

"If we don't stop now, we're both going to be late." Heero managed to disentangle himself from Duo's arms, albeit reluctantly.

"You sure know how to spoil a guy's fun."

Heero laughed and gave Duo's rear a playful swat. "We can continue later."

"I'll hold you to that."

With time running short, both men went their separate ways.

* * *

Sunday rolled around and Heero found himself delegated to navigator whilst Duo drove. With Michael's property being more or less half way between Zoe's former residence and the Maxwell Veterinary Practice, it only took two hours to get there. They managed to find the place easily enough, good signposting helped, plus Michael had a large sign attached to the wrought iron gates that marked the entrance to his property.

"Fenwick Stables," Heero announced as they pulled up in front of the gates and he got out to open them. Once Duo had driven through, Heero shut the gates again and climbed back into the car.

"Nice set up so far," Duo mused as he glanced out of the window from time to time.

The driveway curved towards the house ahead, white railing fences on either side of them separating the grounds into paddocks. A couple of the paddocks had horses grazing in them and the addition of many large trees lining the driveway added to the serene atmosphere.

The house appeared before them and Duo brought the car to a stop underneath a large, shady tree. Cutting the engine, Duo unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out, Heero doing the same. They both stretched and turned as the sound of a door opening drew their attention.

Barking was heard and a hairy missile launched out of the front door and raced down the steps to greet them. Heero braced himself, unsure if the dog was friend or foe. Duo simply relaxed and waited. The missile, when it stopped before them, turned out to be a collie dog, tri colored and in beautiful condition.

"Hello there," Duo said with his usual confidence in handling animals.

The dog waved his tail and licked at Duo's outstretched hand.

"Heero! Duo!" Zoe's voice traveled across and the woman herself right behind it. She grabbed Heero in a bear hug. "It's so good to see you both." Letting Heero go, Zoe fixed her attention on Duo and gave the vet a big hug too.

"Good to see you too, Zoe," Duo responded when Zoe released him. "Nice dog," he added, gazing at the collie.

"That's Sampson," Zoe said. "He's Michael's dog and a big softie."

Heero ruffled the collie's ears and was rewarded with a tongue lolling grin from the dog.

"Hi, guys."

Both Heero and Duo snapped their heads around as Michael came out and greeted them. Handshakes were exchanged along with the usual comments before Michael ushered them all inside to enjoy some refreshments and follow with a tour of the house.

The house was impressive. Not overly large, but with room to move. It had four bedrooms and two bathrooms, formal lounge, formal dining room, study, office, kitchen, laundry and a huge family room. It was in the family room they all gathered to partake of refreshments and catch up.

Once the four had exhausted themselves bringing each other up to date with their respective lives, Michael asked if they would like a tour of the rest of the property. Needless to say the visitors jumped at the chance.

Michael led them outside and towards the stable block. As they walked, Michael explained the layout of the place. The property itself was a rectangular shape, the driveway leading to the house was central and had paddocks on either side. The house stood central with the stables directly behind it. The paddocks continued down each boundary and behind the stables another three paddocks sat, two for schooling on the flat and the third held a course of jumps.

The stables were also rectangular in shape, a large, sliding door on one end, two rows of eight stables each down the sides and at the bottom end a tack room and feed room. In between the feed and tack rooms was another, smaller doorway that led out to the schooling paddocks behind.

"All the horses are currently out in the paddocks," Michael explained. "Right now we have Crackerjack, a youngster I've just bought, and two other five year olds here for educating. There's Zoe's two of course; Lion and Periwinkle plus the foal, and then there's another three horses agisted. I have room for another five or six, but right now I'm pretty well flat out with what we do have so I'm not in any hurry to take on more work." Michael gave a chuckle.

"Amen to that," replied Heero. "Treize has a similar set up, but on a bigger scale. I'm currently working four of his horses, two are in show competition whilst Treize has another six in work himself. Then he has another four youngsters in the process of being broken in."

"Must keep him really busy," Zoe commented.

"It does, but he has good staff too and they are responsible for some of the work with the horses, other than the stable stuff."

"How many do you have in work yourself, Heero?" Michael asked.

"Only Shinigami. Zero's retired to stud permanently, Scythe is also retired and Angel is the brood mare I purchased. Then there's Wing, but he's only a foal."

"Speaking of foals, I guess you're dying to see the new addition?" Zoe chuckled. She could see that Heero was eager, but too polite to come right out and ask.

"We would love to," Duo replied on Heero's behalf.

"This way then." Zoe led them through the stable block and out the smaller door at the end. They strolled along the lane way between paddocks until Heero and Duo recognized the bay mare in one of them.

Zoe halted and leaned on the top rail, Heero and Duo beside her. The mare and her foal were too far away for Heero to be able to make out much, but Zoe soon rectified that problem. She gave a loud whistle. Instantly, the mare's head jerked up and she gazed across to where the group were standing. Moments later, Periwinkle was walking towards them, a long legged shadow at her side.

As the mare and her foal drew closer, Heero's eyes ran over the small form, cataloging the foal's attributes. Zoe opened the gate and clipped the lead rope to the mare's halter, feeding her some apple slices she'd brought with her.

"Come on in, guys, and take a good look. I'm interested to hear what you think of her," Zoe said.

Heero stepped through, closely followed by Duo and Michael. Michael stood beside Zoe whilst the other two moved slightly to the side so as to see the filly a little better.

The foal was curious, but cautious. She stayed close to her mother's flank and peered at the two humans. Heero crouched down, Duo following his example so they were more on the foal's level and less of a threat. Sensing no danger from the pair, the filly took a couple of steps forward and stretched out her nose to sniff at Heero.

She blew softly through her nostrils, ruffling Heero's chocolate bangs causing Duo to snicker. Hearing the unusual sound, the filly turned her head in Duo's direction and sniffed at his hair. Captivated by the way the hair moved as she breathed on it, the filly began to nibble at Duo's bangs. Duo's eyes widened and he scooted back a bit.

"Sorry girl, the hair is strictly off limits," Duo muttered softly so as not to startle the foal too much.

Heero was grinning from ear to ear as he watched his lover retreat.

Far from being startled, the filly became even more curious and began to sniff and nibble at Heero.

"She certainly shows no fear," Duo murmured.

"No, she doesn't," Zoe replied. "But then again, Periwinkle was the same as a youngster, always curious and getting into trouble for it."

"Looks like history is about to repeat itself," Michael said in an amused tone as he watched the filly checking all of Heero over.

Heero slowly stood up, his legs protesting the crouched position for so long. The filly backed up a couple of paces and then came forth again. Gently Heero reached a hand out and began to stroke softly over her neck, working towards her withers where he began to scratch. The filly stood stock still as a dreamy look came into her eyes, obviously enjoying the scratching.

"Well? What do you think, Heero?" Zoe asked when Heero finally finished scratching the foal.

Tilting his head slightly, Heero looked over the small form again. "She's got a lot of potential. Good hind end, nice shoulder and good depth of girth which means excellent lung capacity. She's also sweet natured and that goes a long way."

"I think she's just gorgeous," Duo put in with a grin.

Zoe smiled. "I happen to think so too, Duo."

"Hopefully as she grows up she will retain all those good points, and if she does, I think she will be an excellent jumper for Zoe and a valuable brood mare later on." Michael added his piece to the comments.

"With her breeding and parents' history, I can't see any reason why she shouldn't go on to be a future Olympic prospect," Zoe stated.

"But Zero didn't make it to the Olympics," Heero pointed out.

"Maybe he didn't, but he was shortlisted and I also happen to know if he hadn't injured himself then there was a ninety percent chance he would have been on the team," Zoe enlightened Heero.

"No offense, buddy, but I'm glad it all went the way it did. If Zero hadn't hurt himself, then I wouldn't have been selected and met Zoe. I guess I owe you my thanks and gratitude, you did bring us together, even if you weren't aware of it," Michael said quietly.

Heero could clearly see what Michael was trying to say and the words were completely sincere. He understood. "No offense taken," he replied. "I suppose in the grand scheme of things, this was meant to happen. If it hadn't, then Zero would still be jumping, I wouldn't have bought Angel and none of us would have the foals we do now."

"Everything has a purpose," Duo said. "Even though it may not be clear to us at the time, everything happens for a reason."

"Amen to that," Zoe said.

Feeling the mood getting a little too somber, Duo decided to lighten it bit. "I know I'm just a poor country vet here and a little dense at times, but you said you think she's gonna be a strawberry roan? I'm not too familiar with that color, wanna fill me in?"

"Sure, Duo. It all comes back to basic genetics, but without going into all the intricacies of that, in brief it meant that with Zero being a gray and Periwinkle a light bay, the foal has a mixture of both colored hairs in her coat giving her a 'strawberry' color. Does that make sense?" Zoe asked. [1]

"Yeah, it does. Thanks." Duo made a mental note to do a little refresh and research into color genetics of horses.

"Have you got a name for her yet?" Heero asked as he patted Periwinkle. The mare was lapping up all the attention.

"Have you named your colt yet?" Zoe countered.

"Yes, we've called him Wing Zero – after his parents," Heero replied.

"Zero is his dad and Angel Wings his mother," Duo enlightened them. "So, what's 'short stuff's' name?"

Zoe looked at Michael and Michael looked back with a smile. "Promise you won't laugh?" she asked.

"Of course," Duo replied innocently, wondering what on earth they could have named the foal to cause Zoe to ask that.

"Strawberry Shortcake." [2]

There was silence for a moment as the words sank in.

"Strawberry Shortcake?" Duo's voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes." Zoe's voice was firm, daring Duo to make something of it, but the twinkle in her eye said she was just as amused.

"Ah. Appropriate name," Duo responded. "Everything went okay with the birth?" he asked, changing the subject.

//_Nice save there, Duo_,// Heero thought to himself and simply listened in as Zoe related the details of Periwinkle's labor.

* * *

Heero had taken several photos of the mare and foal, he was planning on setting up a sort of photo album of Zero's offspring and their mothers, not just as a keepsake for himself, but it would also prove a useful tool in Zero's stud career. Now that the first crop of foals were on the ground so to speak, future breeders could take a look at the types of mares Zero had been bred to and the resulting foals from those crosses.

It would help them to get an idea of what type of foal they would get from crossing their mare with Zero.

During lunch they discussed the filly, Zoe's hopes for her future and their current aspirations. Zoe was hoping to be selected again for the Nations Cup team with Lion, and eventually the Olympics. Heero had relayed his hopes with young Shinigami, filling Zoe in on how the young stallion was coming along.

They discussed Wing and Heero's future hopes for him, Michael's plans for the future and the agistment / training center he was currently running. They discussed Duo's vet practice and some of the cases he'd dealt with, all of them ending up in fits of laughter as Duo recounted a particularly funny consult he'd done recently with a woman and her dog. It had ended with the dog hightailing it out of the surgery and dragging the woman with him. He hadn't seen either the woman or the patient since.

The conversation switched to Zoe's and Michael's forthcoming wedding. It was planned to take place in another eight months time, two months after the Nations Cup event. Both Heero and Duo were invited, the invitations would be going out closer to the date, but Zoe hadn't been able to contain her excitement and had given the guys a bit of a sneak peek into the arrangements so far.

Heero thought he'd better get his suit out of mothballs and see if it was still wearable; Duo wondered if he could get away with wearing slacks, shirt and tie. He no longer owned a suit.

Lunch had been lovely and around mid afternoon, the pair bid Zoe and Michael good-bye. They still had a long drive ahead of them and the horses to see to when they got back home. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged along with promises to keep in touch and the pair left.

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by for both Heero and Duo. With it being the spring season, Duo's practice became even busier as many animals were giving birth. Salsbury was located in the country, which meant there were still quite a few farms around, not to mention the large number of equines. Hilde and Duo both had their fair share of call outs to animals that needed assistance giving birth. It wasn't unusual for Duo to be dragged from his bed at some ungodly hour of the morning to attend a calving, foaling or lambing. Duo and Hilde had struck up a sort of roster system that benefited them both. They took it in turns to be on call.

Hilde did Monday, Tuesday and Saturday night calls, Duo, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Sundays they switched between them, Hilde doing the one week and Duo the next. They also agreed that whomever was on call the previous night would do the evening consults the following day, that way they would manage to catch a little sleep if they'd been busy the night before. So far it worked well for both of them.

The rest of the mares that had been served by Zero had either foaled or were due at any time. The woman at the pony club who had put two mares to Zero had called with the news that both mares had foaled within two days of each other. One had been a gray filly, the other a black colt. Heero had paid a visit and taken further pictures to add to his collection. Both foals were nice and showed promise in their conformation; but Heero didn't think either one was as good as Wing or Shortcake.

By the end of the month the remaining three mares had foaled, resulting in a gray colt and two chestnut fillies. Heero was pleased with Zero's success in his first breeding season and was planning on standing him at stud again the following year. Most breeders stood their stallions at stud every season, but Zero wasn't just any horse; not to Heero anyway and whilst Zero's leg was holding up perfectly fine, Heero didn't want to risk anything happening to his beloved horse.

When Heero had approached Duo with his idea of only having Zero stand at stud every second year, Duo agreed. The stress and strain to the foreleg was quite a lot when serving mares and Duo couldn't see why Zero should be available every breeding season. Every two years seemed a good proposition.

The news of Zero's first crop of foals spread through the equine world and there was a lot of interest shown in his offspring; not to mention Zero's stud fee. Heero took a lot of calls from people wanting to breed with Zero and he was glad he'd talked to Duo and made his decision to keep Zero for every second breeding season and limit the number of mares he took.

Some people were disappointed, but Heero assured them that Zero would be available the following year and if they were still interested to watch for his advert in the 'Hoofbeats' magazine and make their booking early.

It was inevitable that Relena would learn of Wing's arrival and sure enough, Heero received a visit from the woman one day whilst working at Treize's. He'd just finished working Virgo and was bringing the mare back into the stable block, discussing the shows Treize wanted Heero to ride the mare at when they spotted the woman's car and then the woman herself chatting with Otto in the stable courtyard.

"Hello, Relena," Treize greeted with his usual charm. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Hello, Treize. Actually, it was Heero I was hoping to have a word with," Relena replied as she looked at the younger rider.

Heero did his best not to cringe and reminded himself that Relena had learnt some hard lessons and was doing her best to change. Also, she'd helped him with the paperwork and legal side of getting Zero set up to stand at stud so in one way he at least owed her some politeness. Deciding not to be a coward, Heero stuck his head around Virgo's chest. "What can I do for you, Relena?"

"Ah, Heero." Relena moved a little closer. "I'd heard that Angel Wings had foaled."

Otto came over and took the mare from Heero. "I'll finish her for you," Otto said and began to remove the mare's saddle leaving Heero free to talk.

"Why don't you take Relena through to the lunch room and make a coffee, Heero. I'll join you both shortly, if that's okay?" Treize said.

"I'd love a coffee. Thank you. Oh, I do need to speak with you too, Treize, so as long as Heero doesn't mind, it's fine with me for you to join us when you're ready."

"Fine with me," Heero said, glad that his boss would be there soon, not that he thought Relena would try anything; but once bitten, twice shy as the saying went and Heero had no wish to deal with the Relena he knew from the past. He led the woman through to the lunch room and put the kettle on to boil. "Tea or coffee?" he asked.

"Coffee's fine," Relena replied.

Heero busied himself making the drinks, setting one to the side for Treize when he joined them and then seating himself across from Relena at the small table. He passed her mug over then took a sip of his own.

Having taken a sip of her own beverage, Relena cleared her throat and began to speak. "I'd heard through the grapevine that Angel had foaled, a colt I believe?"

"Hai. That's correct."

"Without being too forward, would you mind telling me a little about him? I'm curious to know what Peacemillion's offspring are throwing, you know, quality, type and so on."

Heero could see Relena's logic behind the question. If Peacemillion's sons and daughters were producing good, top quality stock, then it would push up not only Peacemillion's stud fees, but also the price of his stock. People would be coming from all over to purchase from Relena's stud. "He's going to be a very nice horse as he grows up, or at least he has the conformation for it. The cross between Zero and Angel went very well." Heero gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm not doing a good job of describing him to you, I'm afraid I'm not that good with words."

"That's okay," Relena smiled.

Feeling a little generous, Heero continued. "Why don't you come out and have a look at him yourself, then you can see first hand what he looks like and judge for yourself?"

Relena's eyes widened. "You'd invite me to see him?"

"Of course." Staring at his fingernails for a moment, Heero ordered his thoughts. "Look Relena, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think we'd both agree that's the best place for them; the past. A lot of water has passed under the bridge since then and I don't like to hold grudges. You've grown up a lot since then, we both have, and your agreeing to sell me Angel showed me just how much you've grown. It was also decent of you to help me out with the paperwork side of things for standing Zero at stud. I'm very grateful to you for all your help with that. I think that seeing the resulting foal is a small favor to grant compared with the assistance you've given me."

Relena's cheeks colored a little at the long speech and for a moment she was lost for words. Then her brain kick started again and she raised her blue eyes to meet Heero's. "Thank you," she said in all sincerity. "I'd really like to see him; and Angel too." A small frown suddenly creased her brow. "Are you sure Doctor Maxwell won't object?"

"Duo won't mind at all," Heero replied and made a mental note to have a talk to his partner before Relena showed up. Maybe a bit of groveling and pampering of his boyfriend wouldn't go astray either.

Fishing in her purse, Relena pulled out her business card and handed it to Heero. "That's my private number. Give me a call and let me know when it would be convenient to call around and I'll be there."

Heero took the card, glanced at it and then pulled his wallet from his pocket, popping the card inside. "I'll talk to Duo tonight and give you a call later this evening to set up a day and time. Is that okay?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you again."

"My pleasure," Heero replied.

Treize entered the small lunch room and the conversation changed again. Heero finished his coffee and excused himself to continue working the horses, leaving the pair to talk business. Saddling up Altron, his mind ran in circles, figuring out the best way to break the news to Duo that Relena would be coming for a visit.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] For more information on the different horse colors you can find them all here: http: //en. wikipedia. org/wiki/ Equine_coat_color

[2] Strawberry Shortcake: I was trying to come up with a name for the filly and not having much luck. My daughter asked me what I was puzzling over, so I told her. She immediately said 'Strawberry Shortcake', so blame her, not me. *grin*


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you everyone for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 43

On the way home from Treize's that afternoon, Heero pondered how best to bring up the subject of Relena paying a visit to see Wing with Duo. Knowing that whilst Duo had forgiven the woman for her past torment of them both, he hadn't forgotten the viciousness of her attack on their relationship and especially Duo's career. Heero could clearly see and accept Duo's distrust of the woman, and he didn't blame his lover in the least.

He could only hope that Duo would at least listen to him and his reason for inviting the woman over. Maybe a slow, sensuous massage would help, coupled with a long, hot bath and then some serious worship of Duo's skin – with his mouth.

It couldn't hurt, Heero thought.

Arriving back at the vet practice, Heero parked his car and headed for the stables. He went into the tack room and fetched Shinigami's saddle and bridle, setting them on the stable door before going out to the paddock to get the young stallion. With the gray saddled, Heero led Shini out to the jumping paddock and some serious practice.

They had another two big shows to attend over the next two months and the selectors would be out looking at their performance before releasing their shortlist for the Nations Cup team. Heero wanted Shini to do well and had hopes of making the shortlist. Time and performance would tell though and all Heero could do was get himself and his horse as ready as possible.

Shinigami soon settled into his work, listening to Heero's aids and obeying them as best he could. Despite being a little mischievous, as all colts tended to be as they grow up, Shini was a nice natured horse and wanted to please his master. He loved to jump, but was sensible enough to know his master was in charge and listened to him. Put simply, Shini trusted Heero to not ask more than he was capable of giving; and Heero was a smart enough rider to know exactly how much to ask of his horse.

The partnership had taken some time to develop, Heero knew that it would and therefore had taken his time with the youngster. Knowing what Zero was capable of, Heero knew Shinigami would be very similar.

The trust was now evident, the way horse and rider melded into one was obvious to even the most inexperienced of people. All Shinigami needed now was experience; and that would come over time.

Pleased with the way the stallion had performed, Heero brought him to a halt and patted the gray neck. "Good boy. I think that's enough for today," Heero said and slipped from the saddle. He loosened the girth and ran his stirrups up so they wouldn't bang against the stallion's sides when he led him back to the stables. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a couple of carrot slices and offered them to the gray.

Shini wuffled happily and gently took the offered treat. He knew his master was pleased with him, the treat and the tone of his master's voice told him as much. Gently, he pushed his muzzle against his master's chest and rubbed lightly.

Chuckling, Heero petted the gray some more. "Come on, Shini, time to go in and have your dinner," Heero said as he pushed the stallion's head away and began to walk towards the gate. Shini followed along, content with the world.

Walking back towards the stables, Heero spotted an unfamiliar horse float parked by the stables and felt his curiosity rise. Knowing there was every chance that Duo had a patient inside the stables, Heero took a firmer hold of Shinigami's reins.

Hearing the sound of hooves, Duo looked up from where he was crouched at the side of the crush examining his patient's leg. He smiled at Heero.

Leading Shini over to his stable, Heero was quick to unsaddle and put the stallion inside. Leaving the youngster for the moment, Heero walked over to where Duo was still examining his patient's leg. "Need a hand?" he asked as his eyes took in the damage.

Duo blew the air out of his lungs, ruffling his bangs as he did so. "If you can, I'd appreciate it. Won't be ready for you for about five more minutes though."

"No problem. I'll go finish off Shini. Give me a shout when you're ready." Heero turned and nodded to the woman standing at the horse's head.

"He's certainly made a mess of himself, Miss Fletcher. Fortunately, most of the wounds are superficial, although there are a couple of deeper ones that will require stitching," Duo said as he straightened up and gazed again at the mess on the horse's legs. "Barbed wire sure does create havoc."

"You can say that again," muttered Miss Fletcher. "I don't know how he managed to do so much damage in such a short space of time."

"You'd be amazed how much trouble they can get into in the space of a minute," Duo chuckled. "I'm just going to get what I'll need. Heero, my assistant, will be back to give me a hand just as soon as he's finished settling his own horse. Won't be long."

"That's fine, Doctor Maxwell. Thank you." The woman turned her attention back to the horse standing in the crush. "What am I going to do with you, Raff?"

The horse looked at his mistress with liquid brown eyes.

Heero finished brushing Shini down and put on the light, cotton rug. With his horse tended to, Heero took his gear through to the tack shed and put it away. With Shini calmly eating his dinner, Heero went back over to the crush and the woman standing beside the horse in it. "What happened?" he asked in an attempt to start a conversation whilst waiting for Duo to return with the things he would need.

The woman ran a hand down the gentle face of the gelding and sighed. "I'd just come back from a bush ride. I'd unsaddled and brushed him down ready to put inside his stable for his dinner when I realized I hadn't finished cleaning his stable. I was doing it earlier when I had a phone call and kinda forgot to finish off the job. Anyway, I put him in the small paddock to graze while I finished cleaning up. I'd just finished and was heading out to fetch him in when a car went past and backfired. It scared him and he took off around the paddock in a flat out gallop. Next thing I knew, he couldn't stop in time and went into the fence. By the time I got to him, the wire had wrapped around his legs and, well, you can see the damage yourself."

Heero gave a low whistle. "He's certainly done a good job on himself."

"Could have been a lot worse," the woman replied. "Luckily he had his rug on."

"Ah."

"Yeah, you want to see the state of that," she snorted. "At least I can replace the rug. It saved his chest and body from being cut to ribbons."

Heero knew all to well the damage barbed wire could cause. From what he could tell, this horse had gotten off pretty lightly. "At least you were there to get him out before he could do any serious damage," Heero said.

"For that, I'm grateful."

Duo returned then with an armful of supplies, which he set down on the side bench. Heero moved across to his lover.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Can you get the hose pipe and wash his legs down for me please? I'll grab some warm water to clean the wounds with properly once the worst of the dirt and blood is cleaned away," Duo replied.

Heero fetched the hose and turned it on slow. Returning to the horse, he began to run the cool water over the animal's legs, soothing and cleaning the wounds. Once the worst of the mess was cleaned off, Duo stepped in with a bowl of warm water, swabs and betadine. Gently, he began to swab at the wounds, cleaning them out completely and seeing exactly what he would need to do. Once the wounds were clean, Duo stepped back and focused his attention on the owner.

"There's two gashes on the left fore, one on the right fore and one on the left hind that will need stitching. The others are all superficial and will heal on their own. I'll infiltrate the areas with local anesthetic and then stitch him up for you. The remaining cuts I'll dust with penicillin powder and then we can give him a course of antibiotics and a tetanus injection."

"Thanks," the woman replied. "Will there be much in the way of scarring?"

"Hard to say," Duo replied. "I'm guessing there will be some, although how bad it will be, only time will tell. Hopefully it won't be too noticeable. Is he a show horse?"

"Not really," Miss Fletcher replied. "We mainly go bush riding, but we do attend the local Adult Riding group and occasionally compete in their gymkhanas. A little scarring won't matter, as long as he's sound and can be ridden then I don't care about scarring."

It was evident that the woman loved her horse, regardless of the fact he was no top show animal, he was hers and they enjoyed life together. Heero could relate to that.

"Right. I'll get started then." Duo moved back to the bench and picked up a kidney dish which held needles, scissors, catgut and a bottle of local anesthetic. Passing the dish to Heero to hold, Duo picked up the bottle, syringe and needle, slipping the needle into the rubber stopper on the end of the bottle and drawing back on the syringe plunger. He drew in a few cc's of anesthetic, passed the bottle back to Heero and proceeded to infiltrate the areas on the horse's legs that would need stitching.

Raff stood quietly in the crush, his mistress' calm, soothing words making no sense to him, but the tone eased his nerves. The softly spoken human that was prodding and poking him also gave off an aura of calm and that helped to settle the big gelding too.

Deciding that the anesthetic had had enough time to work, Duo carefully poked around the cuts, watching the horse's reaction. When the horse didn't even flinch, Duo decided it was time to stitch. Heero passed over the scissors and scalpel for Duo to tidy up the ragged edges of the cuts. With the wounds now ready to be stitched, Duo took the offered needle and began to suture the wounds.

Miss Fletcher kept a low monologue of words flowing, keeping her horse calm as Duo stitched. Heero smiled at the woman, understanding her concern for her animal. He continued to pass over needle, scissors and the like as Duo asked for them and pretty soon the horse was all stitched up. Straightening up, Duo observed his handiwork.

"I'll pop some penicillin powder on those and then bandage them," he said. "It's important to keep them covered for the next few days." Duo reached for the penicillin powder.

Heero took the kidney dish and used utensils through to the dispensary and came back with gauze and bandages. He passed them over to Duo who proceeded to wrap the wounds. Once they were covered, Duo fetched the antibiotic and tetanus injection and gave them to the horse.

"He'll need a seven day course of antibiotic. I'll give you enough needles and syringes to see you through. Twenty cc's once a day, intramuscular," Duo said and disappeared into the dispensary once again. When he returned he carried a small bag. "I've put everything inside here with the instructions on the bottle for you. Change the bandages every two days for the first four days, then each day after that until the tenth day. I'll come out and remove the stitches on the tenth day, or you can bring him back here. Whichever is the easiest for you."

Taking the offered bag, Miss Fletcher nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Maxwell. I'll bring him back to have the stitches removed. Shall I make an appointment now or give you a call?"

"Give me a call in about eight days to make the appointment," Duo replied. "If you have any concerns at all in the meantime, feel free to call me."

"What about the account?" Miss Fletcher asked as she undid the front of the crush to bring her horse out.

"I'll get it done up and have it ready for you when you bring him back to have the stitches removed."

"Okay. Thank you again."

"My pleasure," Duo said. "Do you need a hand to get him back in the float?"

"I'll be fine," the woman replied leading her horse out and back to the float.

With the patient safely in the horse float and on his way home, Duo set about cleaning up the mess from the treatment. Heero had taken the remaining items through to the dispensary and put the rubbish in the bin. He'd now gone out to bring the rest of the horses in for their dinners.

By the time Duo had finished cleaning up, Heero had all the horses in and settled for the night. Duo joined his boyfriend leaning over Zero's stable door.

"Thanks for the help," Duo said as he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and nuzzled the soft skin of Heero's neck.

"No problem," Heero replied and continued to watch Zero; although he did tilt his head a little to allow Duo better access to his flesh.

Duo could sense there was something on Heero's mind. "What's up?" he asked.

Heero sighed. There really wasn't any easy way to say what he wanted so he thought it would be best to just come out and say it. "Promise you will hear me out before saying anything?"

"Ohh, this doesn't sound like something I'm going to like," Duo teased, trying to keep his tone light whilst his stomach seemed to sink into his shoes.

"Relena called over at Treize's today."

"Ah." Duo was right. He wasn't going to like it.

"She'd heard about Wing and wants to come and see him."

"Does she now?" Duo growled softly.

"Actually, that's not quite technically correct."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I sort of invited her to see him." Heero turned around in his partner's arms and wrapped his own around Duo, pulling the vet close to his body. He sighed again and buried his head against Duo's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's neck.

"Did you now?" Duo said as small shivers passed through his body.

"Considering she sold me Angel, it's only natural she would want to see the resulting foal from the cross. Also, I did promise her a free service to Zero as part of the deal in buying Angel."

Duo wasn't silly, he could see the business angle Relena would be aiming at, and Heero had promised a free service to Zero. "Do I have to be civil?"

"It would help if you weren't _too_ rude to her," Heero said as he continued to feather kisses along Duo's neck.

"Mmmm. This is going to cost you."

"Anything, anything you want, Duo," Heero murmured and began to nibble on Duo's earlobe. "You name it and it's yours."

Duo groaned as his pants began to shrink. "How the hell can I think of anything when you're doing that?"

Snickering softly, Heero continued his assault.

Duo's eyes closed as Heero's hand wandered down his back and then over his hip to press against the bulge appearing in his pants. His hips began to push forward into the contact, seeking more friction. "Ahhh, feels good," Duo moaned.

"Want to come back up to the house and I'll show you just how good I can make you feel?" Heero murmured and gave Duo's cock a firm squeeze through his pants.

"Now that sounds like a really good idea," Duo groaned.

* * *

The sweat trickled down his spine, skin hot and flushed with exertion, eyes closed in pleasure. A soft groan and a muttered 'please' had him opening his eyes to stare into the lust filled blue pools beneath him. Continuing in his slow, steady thrusts, Duo reached between their heaving bodies to wrap his hand around Heero's stiff length. With a firm grip, he began to pump the organ.

"Need... Need to come," Heero moaned as his pelvis thrust upwards to meet Duo's inward push and also increase the friction of Duo's hand around his cock.

"Then come, Heero," Duo whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Heero's neck. "Come for me, Heero."

"Aa..." The pleasure was building, heat searing in his groin as his balls tightened. Duo's cock sliding in and out caused delicious friction against his inner walls and every now and then, Duo's cock head would rub against his prostate and send even more heat dancing through his nervous system. Duo had been making slow, torturous love to him for the past half an hour and Heero was seriously wondering just how much stamina the vet had.

A few more pumps and Heero was teetering on the edge. When Duo struck his prostate once more, he felt the inevitable rise to meet him. The heat flared through his system, robbing him of any coherent thought as he gave himself over to the pleasure of his orgasm.

Feeling his partner tense and then spurt over his hand, Duo closed his eyes and gave another few thrusts before allowing his body the release it had been craving for so long. He shuddered as liquid fire burned through his blood, searing his skin as his passion was sucked from his cock by Heero's greedy channel. As the last tremors washed over and through him, Duo collapsed onto his sated lover, chest heaving and drawing much needed oxygen back into his deprived lungs.

"Heavy," Heero grunted and pushed Duo off to the side.

A small whimper of protest came from the long haired man, but he soon quieted as Heero snuggled close. They lay together in each other's arms simply enjoying the afterglow and bliss that came with a round of good lovemaking.

Recovered slightly, Heero rolled a little so he could run his hand along Duo's side, rubbing soothingly over the tired muscles of Duo's back, ribs and buttocks. "You sure you don't mind Relena calling around to see Wing, Angel and Zero?" Heero asked.

"It's okay. It does make good business sense, besides, I don't have to be around whilst she's here," Duo replied a little sleepily.

"Really?" Heero said with a touch of sarcasm. "You mean you'd leave me all alone with her..."

"On second thought, I think I'd better stay around," Duo growled and pulled Heero close to him. "Mine!" he stated firmly and proceeded to kiss his lover senseless.

Heero chuckled into the kiss and then moaned. "Yours, Duo. All yours," he returned.

* * *

While Duo did the evening consults, Heero rang Relena and arranged for her to call around the following Saturday afternoon once he'd returned from Treize's. Relena agreed and said she would be there promptly at four, but wouldn't stay too long as she knew Heero had horses to work and Duo his practice to run.

Heero was relieved to hear that.

Duo even more so.

The remainder of the week passed without incident and Saturday afternoon was soon upon the pair. Heero returned from Treize's to find Duo fighting with the washing. It was a windy day and whilst it was good for drying the clothes, it proved to be quite the task in getting them off the washing line.

"I swear, it's all out to get me," Duo cried from where he was caught up with a t-shirt determined to wrap itself around his face.

Heero couldn't help but laugh.

"That's right, laugh your head off instead of helping me," Duo groused and then gave an evil grin as he plunged back into the flapping washing again. He emerged seconds later, several pairs of boxers and briefs entangled around him.

"Duo?" Heero questioned.

"Just my luck," Duo snickered. "I finally get into your underwear only to find they're empty."

Heero snorted. "Baka!" He grabbed Duo around the waist and stole the vet's lips in a heated kiss.

The friendly banter and kiss was interrupted by the sound of an approaching car.

"Damn! She has the worst timing," Duo muttered.

"Rain check?" Heero offered.

"You better believe it," Duo growled. "And I want more than a kiss, Yuy."

"Anything you want, Duo," Heero replied in a husky tone, then turned and began to walk towards the stable area car park where he'd heard the car pull up.

Duo was left gaping like a stranded fish for a moment before his brain kicked in. "Tease," he muttered and then began to follow his boyfriend, his half hard cock wilting with the thought of the woman he would have to put up with for a short while.

Relena stepped out of the car and locked it. Turning, she spotted Heero walking towards her. Smoothing down her top and slacks, she put a smile on her face and walked around the car to greet him.

"Relena," Heero greeted and offered his hand.

"Heero. Nice to see you again," Relena replied and shook the offered hand. Once Heero let go, Relena turned her attention to the vet who had walked up and stopped beside Heero. "Doctor Maxwell. Thank you for allowing me on your property to see Angel and the foal." Relena extended her hand, which Duo took.

"No problem, Relena. Please, call me Duo," Duo replied and shook the offered hand. He still wasn't comfortable with the woman, but he would be polite and tolerant because Heero had invited her. His nose wrinkled a bit as he got a whiff of Relena's rather strong perfume and he resisted the urge to sneeze

With the formalities over, the air became a little tense, Heero finally breaking the silence. "Would you like to see Angel and Wing now?"

"Thank you, that would be lovely."

"This way." Heero turned and began to lead the way to the paddocks, Relena at his right side, Duo on his left. He felt Duo discreetly entwine his fingers with his own and Heero smiled, giving his partner's hand a small squeeze.

On their way to Angel's paddock, they passed by Zero and Shinigami. Heero brought them to a halt and turned to Relena. "If you're interested, in this paddock is Zero, and in the paddock opposite is his first offspring, Shinigami."

"If you don't mind, I'd love to have a look at both of them," Relena replied.

Heero stood at the gate to Zero's paddock and called the stallion. Hearing his master's voice, Zero immediately came over to the gate and began begging for carrots.

Duo had released Heero's hand and now fished in his own pocket for some of the stallion's favorite treat. Pulling out a few carrots, Duo began to feed them to Zero. Heero, meanwhile, picked up the lead rope from the paddock gate and entered, clipping it to the stallion's halter.

Relena slipped through the gate, closely followed by Duo and looked the horse over with the eye of a breeder, noting his good points, calm nature and obvious enjoyment of the carrots. "He certainly likes those," she commented in an effort to make conversation.

"Yeah, he's a real piglet when it comes to carrots," Duo replied. "Aren't you, boy?" Duo patted the gray neck as his mind wandered back to a certain show several years previous where Zero had managed to knock Relena into a pile of manure. Despite the woman's obvious change in her attitude, Duo couldn't help but hope, in some small way, Zero would do the same again. Unfortunately, or fortunately as the case may be, he was literally shit outta luck. Zero was on his best behavior and there wasn't any manure pile around. Damn Heero for being so meticulous about cleaning the paddocks!

"This is Zero, Relena. Shinigami's sire and also Wing's." Heero turned the stallion away from the gate to stand side on so Relena could see him better.

"He's a very nice horse, Heero. Lovely hocks on him. No wonder he was such a good jumper." Although Relena had seen Zero before at a couple of shows, she'd never really looked closely at the horse; back then all her attention had been fixated on his rider. Now she took the time to really appraise the stallion and she liked what she saw. She approached Zero's head, holding out her hand for the stallion to sniff and then petting him. "Lovely natured too," she added.

"Yes, he is," Heero replied. "He also seems to pass that on to his offspring. All his foals so far seem to be good natured too."

"That's a real bonus then. You wouldn't believe the number of stallions standing at stud that are nice tempered and yet their offspring don't inherit that trait." Relena studied the stallion a little longer, thoughts of which one of mares she currently had would cross the best with the gray.

"Come on, I'll show you Shinigami next and then you can see Scythe, Shini's mother as well as Angel and Wing." Heero unclipped the lead rope and let the gray go. Duo closed the gate and latched it behind them before following over to the opposite gate where Shini was now standing, looking a little affronted that he wasn't getting any attention.

"This is Shinigami, Zero's first foal and my current hope for the London Olympics," Heero said as he clipped Shini's lead rope to the halter and stood the youngster up for Relena to study.

Having given the young stallion a good look over, Relena spoke. "He's also a very nice horse, Heero. Good hocks like his father, but he seems to have a better shoulder and more lung room."

"That's what I thought too," Heero replied.

"Well, as long as the offspring are an improvement on the parents, you're heading in the right direction with breeding," Relena said.

"Thank you. I'm sure you will think that Wing is a great improvement yet again. Not to take anything away from Zero or Shinigami, but Wing is a slightly different type." Heero gave the youngster a couple of carrots and then let him go. Exiting the paddock, he closed and latched the gate. "Now for the two mares and Wing," he said as he began to walk along the pathway between the paddocks again.

As they neared the mares' paddock, Scythe and Angel heard them coming and both gave whinnies of greeting, stopping in their grazing to walk over to the paddock gate. Heero, Duo and Relena all stopped at the gate, Heero's heart swelling with pride as he watched his horses coming towards them.

Relena's eyes were scanning over Angel. The mare was even more lovely now than when Relena had sold her to Heero. She's certainly improved as she'd matured and looked in perfect health. Relena had to hand it to Heero; he really did look after his horses. Then her eyes picked up on the small foal walking beside his mother and she was transfixed. "Oh, what a gorgeous foal," she exclaimed.

"The cross between Zero and Angel went very well," Duo said as Heero had entered the paddock to clip lead ropes onto the two mares' halters. Once Heero had both mares caught, Duo let Relena into the paddock and went to take Scythe from Heero. "This is Scythe, Shinigami's mother," Duo said as he petted the black mare.

"She's a sweetheart," Relena replied as she petted Scythe. "Lovely natured. I'm surprised you haven't bred from her before or since."

Duo explained briefly, Scythe's history and how Heero came to have her in his possession. Relena was appalled that someone could have treated such a sweet natured animal in such a way.

"For what she's been through, she certainly has a very loving and forgiving nature," Relena said. "Makes my blood boil that people can be so cruel."

Relena went up a notch on Duo's tolerance meter.

"You remember Angel, Relena?" Heero asked and brought the mare a little closer.

"Of course I do. She's looking wonderful, Heero. I must compliment you on your care. All your horses are in excellent condition."

Heero blushed.

"And this must be Wing," Relena stated as she crouched a little to see the foal.

Wing watched warily from his mother's flank. He was used to the other two humans, he saw them both daily and was learning to accept their petting and attention; but this was a new human and he wasn't too sure about this one. The voice was a little higher pitched and she smelt different. Wing wasn't too sure he liked the smell and wrinkled his nose.

Duo managed to stifle the snicker as he watched Wing's antics. Seemed Wing didn't care much for Relena's perfume either.

Gradually, Wing's curiosity got the better of him and he crept forward. Relena extended a hand very slowly and Wing sniffed at it. With each passing minute, Wing grew a little more confident and eventually, Relena could stroke along his neck.

They spent several more minutes in the paddock with the mares and foal, Relena clearly impressed with the cross of a Peacemillion daughter with Zero. Both Heero and Relena discussed the various good points of the foal, Heero's plans for Wing and Zero's career at stud. Whilst Duo didn't join in with the conversation, mainly because he was out of his league when it came to the finer points of horses, he didn't feel too jealous either. True, he was still wary around Relena, but he could also see that she was making an effort and he thought he at least allowed her some measure of decency.

Soon, Duo began to glance at his watch. Time was getting on and there were horses to be fed, dinner to organize and evening consults to be done. Heero saw his lover from the corner of his eye and looked at his own watch. Surprised by the amount of time that had passed, he brought the visit to a close.

Having waved Relena off, Duo gave a big sigh and slumped his shoulders. Seeing the strain and weariness etched in his lover's face, Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and pulled the vet close to him. "Thank you."

"What for?" Duo questioned.

"For not abusing her, for being kind enough to tolerate her presence and especially for _not_ pushing her into the manure heap," Heero replied with a grin.

"Ah, well..." Duo began as he turned a little red. "Hey! How did you know what I was thinking?" he demanded. Surely he hadn't been that obvious; had he?

"I think I read your expressions and body language well enough by now," Heero teased.

"Yeah, I suppose so, but it may have contaminated the manure and we wouldn't get very nice veggies from the patch," Duo countered and then paused as he took in his partner's face. "Hang on a minute, you were thinking along the same lines!" he accused.

"Only as a form of defense, I swear," Heero replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why, Yuy. I'm surprised at you. Thinking of pushing a woman into a manure heap."

"What can I say? You trained me well, grasshopper," Heero shot back and then began to laugh at the pole axed expression on Duo's face.

For once, words escaped Duo.

~ * ~

tbc...


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 44

The days rolled on and soon it was time for Heero and Shinigami's last, big show. This was the final one that the selectors would be at and Heero was determined to make a good showing. Not only did all his hopes of making the Nations Cup team and consequently his chance at the future Olympics hang in the balance, but Zero's stud career too.

There was a lot of interest in Zero's offspring and with Shinigami being the only one currently old enough to be ridden, they were even more under the spotlight.

Relena had contacted Heero a couple of days after her visit and arranged to have one of her top brood mares sent to be served by Zero. The mare, Star of Sanq, was by Peacemillion out of a mare called Sanq and had an excellent conformation.

Relena was also spreading the word on Zero and the quality foals he was throwing causing another surge of calls for Heero to deal with. Patiently he'd explained that he wouldn't be taking any mares that season, but people would be more than welcome to contact him for the following breeding season. When asked what Zero's stud fee was, Heero had taken Relena's advice and replied it was not decided as yet.

It made sense and Duo had agreed when Heero had told him of Relena's advice. She'd suggested waiting until Heero was ready to advertise again and depending on how Shinigami had gone through the season, then put his price on. She'd also suggested he raise the fee to four thousand per mare.

Heero had almost fainted when she'd suggested that amount.

Duo _did_ faint.

"A lot depends on us today, Shini," Heero said as he brushed the gray stallion in readiness for saddling up to warm up. Duo had disappeared to refill the water bucket and Heero was alone with his horse for the moment.

Shinigami gave a soft wuffle. He was now a lot like his sire when attending shows. As he'd matured, he'd also settled and now took the hustle and bustle of the showground in his stride. Heero was grateful for that, a horse was much easier to handle when it was calm. Shini also loved to jump, like his father and he would practically snort with joy when he saw the fences.

Heero had walked the course earlier with both Treize and Zoe, his employer and friend also competing and vying for selection. Treize had Romeo and Zoe, Lion.

It would be a hard fought competition.

Treize also had Virgo and Altron at the show, along with a youngster Treize was bringing through the grades, Scorpio. Virgo had competed earlier in the C grade class and managed to finish a respectable third. Heero had been pleased with the mare's efforts.

Scorpio had made it through to the jump off in the D grade event, but Treize didn't push him for speed so they ended up fifth. Treize was happy with that though as it was only the stallion's third show.

Altron was currently in B grade and had also gone well. He was a nice horse to ride, steady and sure, but lacked that 'fire' that Zero, Romeo and Shinigami had. He'd gone clear and finished second in his class. Treize had had an inquiry from a fellow competitor regarding Altron and Heero knew it was only a matter of time before the big brown would be sold to a new owner. He would miss the horse, but that was the way of things at Treize's stable.

"Feeling okay?"

The question drew Heero from his thoughts and he turned to see Duo had returned with the full water bucket and was watching him intently. "I'm fine," Heero replied.

"You sure?" Duo questioned. "You're looking a little tired."

"I was just thinking."

"Now that could be dangerous," Duo teased.

Heero snorted. "There's a lot riding on us today," Heero said as he returned to brushing Shini.

"Actually, I thought you were the one to be doing the riding," Duo quipped with a wide grin.

"Baka!"

Duo's teasing did have the required effect though and Heero began to relax a little.

"You'll do fine, Heero. Shini's in top form and from what I could tell of the course, it shouldn't pose a threat to him. Then again, I'm no expert and you know your horse better than I do, so you'd have a much greater idea of how well he should go, and I'm starting to babble, aren't I?"

Heero shook his head and laughed. "Yes, you are starting to babble, but you're right too. Shini is quite capable of jumping that course, so if we don't go well then I only have myself to blame."

Taking a good look around and making sure there wasn't anyone close enough to see, Duo ducked around Shinigami's side and stole a quick kiss. "You and Shini will shine out there, Heero," he said quietly.

Heero's eyes softened as he gazed at his lover. "Thanks."

* * *

Watching the current competitor in the ring, Heero felt his hopes rising a little more. Whilst the course wasn't all that difficult, the rider needed not only complete obedience from his horse, but speed too. And that's where it became tricky.

The course designer had done a good job, giving plenty of room between jumps but setting a stiff time allowed and that's where things could fall apart. You needed speed between the jumps to stay within the time allowed and not score time faults, but the horse had to be responsive to the rider too and be able to slow its speed and re-balance in time for the next jump.

"Hn. Too fast," Heero muttered as he watched the horse trying to slow and regain some of the impulsion it had lost. Unfortunately, it couldn't and ended up knocking down the rail with its hind legs.

"Not as easy as it looks, huh?" Duo questioned from where he stood beside Heero and Shinigami.

"It's not that difficult," Heero replied and then proceeded to explain to Duo the reasons why the horses were knocking down rails.

Treize rode over on Romeo, the big bay looking a picture of health. "I'm next," Treize stated and ran a hand down the bay's neck.

"Good luck, Treize," Heero and Duo both said.

"Thank you," Treize replied.

"You shouldn't have any problems," Heero commented. "Romeo's stride is that big it's the perfect type of course for him."

"I won't deny that the course is ideal for a horse with Romeo's length of stride. I just hope he listens to me as we go around and keeps his impulsion."

"He will. He's really improved lately."

"Thanks." Treize smiled and gathered up his reins. "Better go, they're calling my number." Treize rode off, the repeated good luck wishes echoing behind him.

Zoe rode up to stand with Heero and Duo, Michael following a few seconds behind her. Heero nodded to the woman, Duo shifted to stand beside Michael.

Treize began his course, not pushing the big bay but letting him find his own stride. Romeo seemed to appreciate his rider's tactics, and the course really did suit his big frame. Jump after jump was cleared with Romeo's effortless style, the time allowed not seeming to worry the pair in any way.

Treize finished the course to a burst of applause and the second clear round of the day. Riding back out to the collecting ring, he brought Romeo to a halt and dismounted, patting the stallion and praising him.

"That was a great round, Treize," Zoe said with a smile.

"Thanks. He was good, listened to me all the way," Treize said as Otto appeared and took the stallion from him.

"You made it look easy," Heero said as his eyes watched the next competitor in the ring.

"It's not that hard if your horse listens to you. As we all agreed when walking the course, the trick is to have the animal rebalanced and full of impulsion as you come into the actual jumps, going fast and not being able to have the horse back between your hand and leg is going to be the biggest problem," Treize said as he also watched the current competitor. "The jump off will be interesting."

"Yeah, I agree," Zoe said. "But firstly, we have to make it through the first round before even thinking of the jump off."

Heero snickered. "That would help."

The current competitor exited the ring with a total of half a time penalty and then it was Zoe's turn.

"See you soon, guys," she said as she turned Lion for the entry. A chorus of 'good lucks' followed her into the arena.

Whilst Lion wasn't as tall as Romeo, or had such a long stride, due to Heero's patient schooling of the horse when he was working him at Treize's, he was able to put on a turn of speed and still settle himself in time for the jump. Zoe's skills as a rider were more than apparent as she guided the bay around the course.

Heero watched intently, he still had a soft spot for Lion and had been right in his assumptions that the horse would go to even greater heights given the right type of rider. Zoe was that type of rider, sympathetic to her horse and asking for no more than the animal was capable of giving. It was clear to Heero that Lion, like Periwinkle, trusted his rider completely.

"She's doing well," Duo said as Zoe cleared the wall and was on track for the gate.

"So far, so good. If she maintains this pace, she should go clear," Michael murmured, eyes never leaving his fiancée.

"They are a good combination," Heero stated as Zoe cleared the gate and headed for the parallel bars.

Even Duo could appreciate the harmony between horse and rider as Zoe and Lion cleared the parallel bars and then the triple to finish with a clear round.

Cheers rang out as the commentator confirmed Zoe's clear a moment later.

"That was fun!" Zoe exclaimed as she returned to the collecting ring, face flushed and eyes wide with excitement.

"Well done," Michael congratulated as Zoe slipped from her saddle and into his arms for a warm hug and kiss.

Duo couldn't help the twinge of jealously at the open display of affection between the engaged couple. He didn't begrudge them their happiness at all, he just wished that he could show the same affection for Heero in public. Sometimes life just plain sucked.

Watching his partner intently, Heero could see the look of wistfulness pass though those violet eyes and it saddened him too. He would love nothing more than to take Duo in his arms, kiss him senseless and show the world that the gorgeous, kind hearted vet was all his and his alone; but to do so would cause more damage to them both career wise than was worth. Heero knew Duo loved him, just as he loved the long haired vet, but unfortunately, they would have to confine their displays of affection to when and where there were no onlookers.

There had been damage enough done with Relena's attacks on them in the past. Fortunately, the majority of people hadn't cared too much at the time, and now, that had all faded into the background. Heero had no doubt that if they were to show affection publicly then the homophobes would raise their heads and all the past would be dragged back up and cause them both nothing but pain. No, it was safer for them both to keep their relationship to themselves.

"Heero!"

Heero jumped and turned in his saddle as his name was called. "What?"

"They're calling your number. You're next," Treize said, his mouth curled in amusement.

Duo snickered as he saw the light flush spread over Heero's cheeks. He had an idea of where Heero's thoughts may have been, but he wasn't sharing with anyone.

Gathering his reins, Heero nudged Shini forward and prepared to enter the ring.

"Good luck, Heero," Treize, Zoe and Michael called after him.

"Knock 'em dead, Heero," Duo said softly from where he stood, having followed Heero to the entry gate of the ring.

"I'll do my best," Heero replied with a warm smile. He mouthed, 'Love you' before settling himself deeper in his saddle and preparing to enter the ring.

Duo replied with a squeeze to Heero's calf. "Be careful."

As Heero rode into the ring, Duo returned to the rest of the group and tried not to chew his fingernails.

Heero saluted the judge and whilst waiting for the bell to ring to signal he could start, he collected Shinigami up and began to canter around, making his way towards the starting flags. The bell went and Heero pushed all thoughts other than the course ahead from his mind.

Shinigami cocked his ears and blew softly through his nostrils. He could see all the jumps around him, feel his master's calm, steady hand on the rein and sense the confidence radiating from him. It all served to steady the stallion and boost his own confidence.

Heero turned his horse and sitting firmly in his saddle, passed through the start flags and towards the first jump. Shinigami flew over it, landed cleanly and was cantering away, eager for the next fence. Heero had calculated Shini's stride and figured he would need to go at a good, steady canter between jumps, then slow a little to take each obstacle.

The young stallion was enjoying himself. He could stride out between the fences, but listened and came back to hand as they approached the next jump. None were really difficult, the course designer attempting to catch out the competitors by putting in the generous room between fences and a stiff time on completing the course.

Shinigami sailed over the rustic rails, cleared the oxer with inches to spare and made easy work of the double. Back in the collecting ring, Duo had the end of his braid in a death grip, twisting it in his hands as he shifted restlessly from one foot to the other. He knew just how much Heero wanted to do well in this last qualifying event of the season. If he did finish in the top three then there was a good chance he would be noticed and possibly selected for the Nations cup team.

Treize also watched, his gaze shifting from his pupil in the ring to the vet on the ground beside him. He couldn't help the smile of amusement as he noticed Duo mangling the end of his braid. Gently, Treize took hold of Duo's hand and pulled the abused rope of hair from its grasp. "You'll give yourself split ends," he teased.

"Rather split ends than bleeding fingers," Duo replied and then continued when he saw Treize raise an eyebrow in question. "I tend to bite my fingernails."

"Ah. In that case..." Treize returned the braid to Duo's hand. "Just don't say I didn't warn you when you're bemoaning those split ends."

Duo cocked his head. "And how would you know about split ends?"

"Zechs." The one word said it all.

Duo snorted and tried to stifle the snickers. "Blondie is worried about split ends?" he questioned with a grin.

"More like obsessed," Treize sighed with a roll of his eyes. "You have no idea."

"Something tells me I don't want any further information," Duo sniggered and then turned his attention back to Heero and Shini.

"Steady up for this one, Shini," Heero muttered as he sat a little deeper and checked his horse's stride.

Shinigami's hocks came right back underneath him and like a coiled spring, he leapt over the wall. Recovering from the leap, the gray was soon back in his stride and heading for the gate. With the gate successfully cleared all that remained between them and the finish flags were the parallel bars and the triple.

Taking a slightly firmer feel on the reins, Heero drove his horse together, building the impulsion and holding it in check until three strides away from the jump when he let it go. Shini bounded forward, one, two, three strides and propelled himself into the air. The red and white poles flashed beneath them and Shini's forelegs were reaching out to absorb the impact of landing.

"One more to go, my son," Heero said and risked a quick pat to the sweating neck.

Eyeing the triple ahead of him, Shinigami calculated his jump off point and gathered himself together for the leap. His haunches strained, muscles driving the heavy body up and forward. Heero went with his horse, hands reaching along the neck to give Shini the rein he needed to stretch out his neck, weight out of the saddle and balanced through his knees and stirrups. As they began their return to earth, Heero's body followed the movement, weight beginning to return to the saddle as his hands came back to keep the contact with Shini's mouth.

They landed safely and Heero gave the gray his head, steering him through the finish flags in a burst of speed.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy on Shinigami," the commentator announced.

"Yes!" Duo cheered and punched the air in delight.

Exiting the ring, Heero rode over towards his friends patting the stallion enthusiastically and trying to keep the grin on his face from taking over completely.

"Well done, Heero."

"Great round."

"Shinigami was in fine form."

The congratulations and praise came from all his friends and Heero accepted it all with good grace.

"He was a good boy," Heero said as he patted the neck before him.

"Just like his old man," Duo commented as he fed Shini carrots. "And I don't mean in just the jumping either," he added as Shinigami slobbered on him and begged for more of the orange treats.

Laughing, Heero dismounted and ran his stirrups up before loosening the girth and taking the reins over the stallion's head.

"Want me to walk him around for you?" Duo asked as he gave the gray the last of the carrots.

"If you don't mind, that would be great. There's not going to be enough time to take him back to the float as there's only another three riders to go and then they will be calling us for the jump off."

"No problem." Duo took the reins and led Shini away.

Heero joined Treize and Zoe in watching the last of the competitors ride the course.

* * *

There were five riders in total to make it through to the jump off. Treize, Zoe and Heero were amongst them. The course was raised and the riders given the chance to walk it again before the jump off started. Otto brought Romeo back and joined Duo who was still walking Shinigami around, keeping the gray's muscles warm. Michael joined them a minute later with Lionheart.

The three 'grooms' discussed the various jumps and their thoughts on how they felt their respective 'charges' would fare. Otto was quietly confident that Treize and Romefeller would finish in the top three. Michael was a little worried that Lionheart wouldn't have the speed that the slightly bigger horses had, but he did concede that Lion was a good horse for cutting corners and saving seconds. Duo thought that Heero and Shinigami had just as much chance as anyone else and given Shini's love of jumping, plus the extra work Heero had been putting into the gray lately, Duo honestly thought they would be hard to beat.

The three riders returned from walking the course, each with their own likes and dislikes about it. There was still a fair amount of space between the jumps which meant going fast between fences if you wanted to get a good time, there was also the option of a couple of shortcuts, if your horse could turn quickly. All three had decided the shortcuts were the option for them.

Taking their respective mounts from their grooms, the three riders remounted and began to loosen their horses up again. Duo kept a close eye on Heero, knowing how much a good result meant to the man. He could read the determination in Heero's posture, almost feel it radiating off him and all Duo could do was hope and pray that Shini would listen and do exactly what Heero asked.

Treize was second in the jump off, followed by Zoe and then Heero. The other two riders to make it through were jumping first and last. Heero didn't think they had too much to worry about from the other two riders, their horses hadn't looked quite seasoned enough as yet to be a major threat, but then underestimating the competition could also be a bad mistake to make. Heero gave up thinking and concentrated on Shini.

The first rider to go obviously wasn't out to prove anything and gave their horse the best chance to clear everything again. Treize commented it was a smart move by the rider as the horse hadn't long been upgraded and was still getting used to the higher heights of the jumps in A grade. Heero agreed with Treize. No sense in putting your horse off jumping for life by rushing into things for the sake of a ribbon.

The rider came out of the ring to applause, a clear round and a slow time of 58:24.

Treize was in next and everyone wished him good luck.

Gathering his reins up, Treize collected his horse, saluted the judge and was on his way to the start. The bell rang and he was off. Romeo cleared jumps one and two easily, his long stride coming in handy covering the distance between jump two and five, the double.

Romeo pricked his ears and lined up the double. He popped neatly over part A, took two strides and leapt over part B. As soon as he landed, Treize was there, collecting him together to try and make a sharp turn which would save time and bring him into fence eight; the rustic rails.

With his long legs, Romefeller wasn't as quick to make the turn, although they did cut a little time off. The bay cleared the rails and was sprinting towards jump eleven, the wall. A solid mass of bricks, it was an imposing jump and stood at five foot four inches. Treize knew he had to have Romeo back in hand if they were to clear the wall and make another sharp turn after landing to cut inside jump four and be in line for the final jump, the triple.

Ears flicked back and forth as Romeo listened to his rider. He shortened his stride, eyed up the wall and then leapt into the air. The big bay cleared the wall and came back to earth, body recovering from the leap and starting to turn as his rider asked. A few strides later and they were sailing over the triple and galloping through the finish.

"Clear round in a time of 42:56 for Treize Kushrenada riding Romefeller," the commentator announced.

Treize rode out to the sounds of clapping and shouts of congratulations as Zoe rode in to take her turn. They exchanged a few brief words, Treize wishing Zoe good luck and Zoe congratulating Treize, then Treize was back amongst his friends and Zoe was about to start her course.

"Well done, Treize. You've set a good time to beat," Heero said with a grin.

"I rather enjoyed that, and thanks," Treize replied as he dismounted, handing Romeo off to Otto to walk around after he'd given the horse a few pats and a couple of apple slices.

"Looks like Zoe's going to give you a run for your money," Duo mused as he watched Zoe start at a fast pace.

All eyes turned to the ring as Zoe began her jump off round. Duo sidled up to Michael and placed a hand on the other man's arm, gently coaxing the fingers from Michael's mouth.

"Welcome to the world of the support crew," Duo chuckled and then added, "Trust me, no amount of chewing on the nails helps."

"Voice of experience talking?" Micheal replied with a smile.

"You better believe it. I've chewed mine down to my elbows at times and it hasn't eased the butterflies at all."

"I think I'd rather be on the animal's back than watching," Michael replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, it ain't easy and I guess it would be harder for you given that you're used to competing yourself."

"You got that right," Michael said wryly.

"She's gonna do just fine," Duo said and smiled.

"Thanks."

Zoe was having a ball. Lion was quick and responsive to her lightest aid, his little ears pricked as he almost galloped around the course. He made a perfect turn from five B to jump eight and cleared it easily. The wall lay ahead and Zoe checked the speed of her horse, driving his hocks underneath and increasing Lion's impulsion.

As soon as they landed, Lion was making the turn his mistress asked of him, wheeling around and then sprinting forward again. The triple was all that remained between the pair and the finish.

Lion lined up the triple, picking his takeoff point and gathering himself together for the leap. His hind legs pushed underneath, propelling his body into the air and over the obstacle. Once he'd touched down safely on the other side, Zoe was turning and urging him through the finish flags. They shot between the flags and stopped the electronic timer.

"Clear round in a time of 41:03 for Zoe Lang riding Lionheart. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new leader."

Duo had moved back to Heero's side and now gazed up at his lover. Giving Heero's calf a quick squeeze, he whispered, "Show them all how it's done, Heero."

Gazing into those sincere, violet eyes, Heero felt his determination rise even more. He gave a small nod. "I'll do my best, Duo."

Turning his attention to Shini for a moment, Duo petted the gray muzzle and stared into the liquid brown eyes of the young stallion. "You get out there and give it your best, Shini. Listen to Heero and you'll be fine."

Shini wuffled and rubbed his nose against Duo's shirt.

"Go kick ass," Duo muttered as Heero collected his horse and headed into the ring. Once more, congratulations flowed as Zoe rode out and cries of 'good luck' followed as Heero rode in.

Heero saluted the judge, and rode Shini forward. His jaw was set with determination and Shini could feel the importance of this round coming through his master's body and thus into his own. He snorted softly, eager to be off and show everyone just what he could do!

The bell rang and Heero gave Shini the aid to increase his pace. They passed through the start flags and cleared jump one before Heero knew it. They turned for jump two, cleared that and were well on course for the double. Shinigami's pace was increasing as he continued towards fence five A. As they approached, he slowed slightly, re-balanced and then surged forward. They cleared part A, landed and within two strides were sailing over part B.

As Shini landed, he felt his rider's weight shift and the aids to turn. Heero had been practicing sharp turns with Shini of late and was glad he had. The gray sank deep on his hocks and spun, stretching out and almost galloping towards the next fence.

"Yes! Go, Shini," Duo cheered from the collecting ring.

"He's doing well," Treize commented, keeping one eye on the clock and one on his pupil.

"They've certainly improved," Zoe said as she also watched the clock and the rider.

Having cleared the rustic rails, Heero and Shini were boring down on the wall. Sitting deep in his saddle, Heero checked the stallion and then rode him forwards. Gauging the height, Shini put in an extra effort, shoving off hard and reaching with his forelegs.

They cleared the wall, landed and then Heero whirled the gray around to line up for the triple.

"This is going to be close," Treize announced.

Duo was too busy watching his boyfriend and chewing his nails again to comment.

Michael slid over and pulled Duo's hand from his mouth. With a smirk, the man wagged a finger in Duo's face. "It doesn't help at all," he said.

Duo grinned sheepishly and wrapped his hand around his braid.

Three strides and Shini was gathering himself together, two strides and his hocks were coming right underneath him, one stride and he put everything he had into the leap. They soared into the air, blue and white poles flashing beneath and then they were dropping back to the earth again. Shinigami's front hooves bit deep into the grass, hind legs following and then they were galloping through the finish.

A roar went up from the crowd, Duo almost tugged his braid out by the roots as he saw the time.

"Clear round in a time of 40:42 for Heero Yuy riding Shinigami. Once again, we have a new leader!"

~ * ~

tbc...


	45. Chapter 45

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 45

Heero rode out of the arena with the commentator's words ringing in his ears and a huge smile on his face. He rained pats on Shinigami's neck and shoulders, praising the young stallion for the efforts he'd made.

Shinigami knew he'd been good, his master's tone of voice and the pats he was getting letting him know just how pleased his master was with him. He gave a soft snort, tossed his head and jogged a little as he exited the arena. His nostrils flared as he sought out the scent of the other nice human, the one that always had something good for him to eat.

"Well done, Heero," Treize congratulated as his pupil joined them.

"That was something to watch, Heero," Zoe said with a smile.

"Yeah, that was a great piece of riding, Heero," Michael added.

Heero flushed with all the praise and thanked all his fellow riders and friends as he dismounted. Landing on the ground, Heero found his lover standing right beside him.

"You have no idea how much I want to hug and kiss you right now," Duo said softly and threw an arm around Heero's shoulders. "Guess this will have to do for now though." He tightened the grip a little and then let go so it would appear he was giving the rider a friendly one armed hug, a sort of comrade to comrade type. "That was fantastic, Heero."

"Thanks." Heero was bright red and longed also to take Duo in his arms and kiss the vet senseless.

"I'm sure you've won," Zoe said as she turned her attention back to the ring where the last competitor was attempting to beat Heero's time.

"We won't know for sure until this rider has finished, anything can happen," Heero replied as he tried not to get his hopes up too much.

"You were a good boy, Shini," Duo said in a low tone to the stallion as he fed the gray his loved treats of carrots.

Shini wuffled happily and crunched up as many of the carrots as the nice human was willing to give him.

"He's not going to make a good turn," Treize muttered and all eyes turned back to the ring.

"Too fast," Zoe agreed.

Sure enough, the current horse was traveling too fast and consequently didn't have the impulsion it needed upon landing to make a good turn and save time. The horse had to take a couple of extra strides to line up for the triple.

In the collecting ring, everyone's eyes were on the electronic clock as it counted down.

The horse and rider flashed between the finish flags, stopping the clock.

"Clear round for Mark Deveraux riding Solitaire in a time of 43:02. Ladies and gentlemen, I will have the placings for you in just a moment."

"You've won, Heero!" Duo was practically bouncing with excitement.

Heero was sure he had too, but wasn't ready to give in to the celebrations until he'd heard it confirmed by the commentator.

Treize, Zoe and Michael were all about to back Duo up in congratulating Heero when the public address system crackled into life again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the Open A grade table A event are; First place, clear round with a time of 40:42, Heero Yuy riding Shinigami. In second place, clear round with a time of 41:03 Zoe Lang riding Lionheart. In third place, clear round with a time of 42:56, Treize Kushrenada riding Romefeller. In fourth place, clear round in a time of 43:02, Mark Deveraux riding Solitaire."

"Well done, Heero!" Despite the people around, Duo couldn't help himself and enveloped Heero in a bear hug, squeezing his lover tightly before quickly letting go so no one would think the hug anything other than a congratulatory one.

"Congratulations, Heero," Treize said as he took Romefeller's reins from Otto and prepared to mount.

"You deserve the win," Zoe said warmly as she slid her foot in the stirrup and mounted Lion.

"It was a great round," Michael added as he held Lion still for Zoe to climb on board.

"Thanks, everyone. Congratulations to you also, you all put up one heck of a fight." Heero grinned as he mounted Shini and turned the stallion's head towards the ring entry.

The four rode back into the arena in single file and lined up in order of placing before the judge who was waiting with their rosettes. Once they were standing in line, the judge approached, placed the blue rosette on Shinigami's bridle and shook hands with Heero. He congratulated the rider on an excellent round and handed over the envelope which contained the prize money for first place.

The judge continued down the line, placing the rosettes on bridles, congratulating riders and handing over the prize money. Once everyone had their rosette and the judge stepped back, Heero led the lap of honor, the tails of the blue rosette flapping in the breeze as Shini cantered slowly around the ring to the applause and cheers of the spectators.

Exiting the arena once more, Heero rode straight over to where Duo was waiting with Otto and Michael, Treize and Zoe right behind him.

"I'm sure the selectors will be impressed with that round of competition," Zoe stated as she dismounted and loosened Lion's girth.

"I certainly wouldn't want their job," Treize commented. "There's so many good horses and riders competing it's not going to be easy to select a team for the Nations Cup, and even harder for the Olympic shortlist."

"I'd say you're both in with a chance," Heero said as he ran his stirrups up. "Both of you have performed consistently this season."

"You have too," Zoe objected.

Heero shrugged. "Shini's certainly improved. I just hope his performance has been enough to catch the selector's eye."

"I'm sure he has, Heero," Duo said as he fed the gray more carrots, a big smile on his face.

"We will all know soon enough," Treize began. "The letters should be going out around the end of the month."

"Well, I'm not going to dwell on it. If I get selected, then I do, if not, I guess I shall just have to try harder for the next selections," Zoe said with a smile. "I'm not going to lose any sleep over it."

"Besides, you have a wedding to finish planning," Michael murmured. "I'm not sure if you have enough time to plan a wedding and represent your country, especially if it means traveling overseas again."

Duo looked up sharply. "Where is the Nations Cup being held this time?"

"Auckland, New Zealand," Treize said.

"Ah." Duo tried to figure out the costs involved in transporting Shinigami to New Zealand and back, and gave up when he realized he really didn't have a clue.

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm going to get these nags loaded up and head home," Treize said. "I'll see you around the shows, Zoe, and I'll see you on Tuesday at work, Heero."

Zoe and Michael exchanged good byes with Treize and Otto, Heero and Duo doing the same and then bidding Zoe and Michael good bye. Walking side by side, they took Shinigami back to the float and began to get him ready for the trip back home.

Heero unsaddled the stallion and began to remove his jumping boots whilst Duo removed the bridle and began to brush the horse down. Once Shini was brushed, Heero put on the floating boots and traveling rug, Duo did his usual wrestling trick with all the gear, trying to cram it back into the car.

Shini was soon loaded into the float and the pair were on their way home.

* * *

The morning after the show consisted of the usual clean up of the tack room for Heero and rest for Shinigami. Duo was doing morning consults and Heero would join him later that afternoon to go through the accounts and bring all the books up to date. Heero had offered to run the reception as both Hilde and Catherine had the day off, but Duo declined. There weren't too many consults booked in and Duo was capable enough of handling it all by himself.

When Heero walked into the tack room he was glad Duo had refused his assistance. The place looked like a bomb had hit it. Although Duo had emptied the car whilst Heero had attended to the horses when they got back from the show and the vet had tried to put everything back in its usual place, there were still several items scattered about. With a sigh, Heero began to collect it all up and sort through it.

All the gear needed cleaning so Heero removed all the bits from the bridles and dropped them into a bucket ready to soak. He checked all the bandages, saddle blankets and cleaning rags, putting those that needed washing into a pile by the door. Everything else was checked and then put back into the various places where they 'lived'.

Fetching the saddle soap, oil and a couple of clean rags from the shelf, Heero pulled the stirrups and girth from his saddle, setting them aside to clean separately. With the bridles also pulled apart, all Heero needed was some water and he was set to go. Picking up the container he used for cleaning his gear and the bucket with the bits in it, he headed outside the stables to get the water. He filled the small container first, took that back inside and then filled the bucket. Turning the tap off, he was about to head back inside when from the corner of his eye something caught his attention. He paused and turned his head in the direction he'd seen movement and scanned around.

He couldn't see anything and assuming it must have been the wind blowing a leaf or something, he turned his attention back to the bucket. As he bent to pick it up, he again saw a flicker of movement out the corner of his eye. Frowning, Heero left the bucket where it was and walked over towards the manure heap where the movement had come from.

Fully expecting to find a bird, rat or even a snake, Heero approached cautiously, eyes continuously moving and searching. To the side of the heap, a few blades of long grass moved again and Heero homed in on it. Carefully he crept closer until he was close enough that he could make a safe dash away should it be a snake lurking. He stopped and leaned forward, peering through the grass.

"Well I'll be," he muttered and released a sigh. He moved closer to the small lump hidden in the grass and reached a hand forth. "Hello there. Where on earth did you come from?" he crooned softly. The creature looked at him and shivered. The tiny mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Easy," Heero soothed and reached to lift the tiny animal. Once he had it in his hand, he brought it close to his face and took a good look.

It was a kitten. Gray, matted fur covered its tiny body and Heero could easily feel the ribs through the thin coat. Blue eyes opened and gazed back at him as the mouth opened again in a silent meow.

"You poor thing," Heero murmured as he stroked a finger over the kitten's head. "You're coming with me, I know just the person to make you better." Bucket and saddlery cleaning forgotten, Heero cradled the kitten close to his chest and made a beeline for the surgery where his lover would be.

* * *

Hearing the back door to the animal hospital open and close, Duo stuck his head out from the reception area to see Heero coming up the hallway.

"Are you busy?" Heero asked as he approached the reception area.

"I'm just about to see my last patient, vaccination booster and I'll be all finished. Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'll wait until you've finished." Heero replied and turned to go into the other consulting room.

Duo frowned, then shrugged to himself. Whatever it was Heero wanted it couldn't be all that urgent if he was happy to wait. Duo turned his attention back to the last client of the morning and took them through to the main consulting room.

Ten minutes later, Duo was finished. He gave the client a receipt and followed them to the front door. Once they'd left, he locked the door and turned the sign to closed. Mind still puzzling over Heero and his strange behavior, Duo headed straight for the second consulting room.

Heero sat in the chair next to the examination table with the kitten still held close to his chest. The tiny animal shivered from time to time, whether from cold or fright, Heero wasn't sure. He did his best to soothe the kitten though, gently stroking a finger over its tiny body and murmuring softly to it. The door opened and Heero looked up to see his lover walk in.

"What's wrong, Heero?" Duo asked as he entered and closed the door. Turning back he spotted something cradled close to Heero's chest. His eyes widened. "Umm... What have you got?"

Heero stood up and gently set the tiny kitten onto the examination table. "I found it out the back of the stables by the manure heap," Heero said.

Duo stepped closer as his eyes scanned over the shivering creature. "Where on earth did it come from?" Violet eyes softened as Duo extended a finger to stroke the kitten.

"I don't know," Heero replied and then told Duo the entire story. "I couldn't leave it there, it looks sick. Can you help it?"

Carefully, Duo picked the kitten up and began to examine it. His gentle fingers probed all over the small body followed by the stethoscope and finishing with the thermometer. All the while he was carrying out his examination, Duo remained silent.

Once the vet had finished, Heero looked at his lover. "Well? What's wrong with it?"

"First up, it's not an it, it's a she. From what I can tell, she's about six weeks old, suffering from malnutrition and dehydration. She's also got a bad case of fleas and probably full of worms too. She seems to have a bit of a cold which is why she's shivering. You have any idea where she could have come from?"

"No. Like I said, I spotted movement from the corner of my eye and when I went to investigate I found her by the manure heap. Can you help her?"

"I'd say she's either lost, dumped or been abandoned by her mother. Kittens don't usually leave their mothers until they're eight weeks; and yes, I can help her." Duo smiled at Heero.

Heero heaved a sigh of relief. "I suppose we should put an advert in the Lost and Found section of the local paper, see if anyone's lost a kitten fitting her description."

"We can also put up a 'found' flyer on the notice board in the waiting room."

"Maybe we should give Trowa and Quatre a call, see if they've had any reports of a missing kitten?"

"Good idea, Heero. For now though, I need to give this little girl a shot of antibiotic, a vaccination against Feline Enteritis and then put her on a drip. I want to get the fluids and some nourishment back into her as soon as possible. I'll also give her a dose of wormer and something to take care of those fleas," Duo said as he turned to fetch the necessary items.

Heero held the kitten still while Duo administered the shots, gave her the wormer, applied a flea treatment and then set up an intravenous drip. Once everything was done, Duo had Heero carry the kitten through to the kennels where he placed her in one of the separate cages that had a special heating pad in it.

"She should be warming up soon," Duo said as he checked the temperature on the heat pad.

"Thanks, Duo," Heero murmured as he stroked the kitten again.

A soft purr began to reverberate in the kitten's chest.

Duo chuckled. "Come on, Heero. We have a few phone calls to make, you can check on her later."

Reluctantly withdrawing his hand from the kitten, Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and hugged the vet tightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"My pleasure, Heero." Duo returned the hug with a smile on his face. He could see Heero falling for the kitten and it amused him to no end.

Breaking apart, they went back to the reception area to make their calls.

* * *

Neither Quatre or Trowa could help them with the kitten, Trowa hadn't received any calls reporting a lost kitten. Quatre had checked through the list of reported missing pets in the R.S.P.C.A.'s data bank and found nothing that matched the description of the kitten currently in Duo's kennels. Heero checked the Lost and Found column in the local paper, no adverts for a missing kitten were there. Having exhausted all avenues for the moment, the pair worked out an advert of their own and called the local paper again to have it put in the next issue. With there being nothing more they could do for the moment, Heero returned to the stables to finish off his gear cleaning, Duo checked the patient and then headed back to the house to catch up on some housework.

Once all the chores were done, Heero returned to the house for a late lunch with his lover, the pair sitting amicably in the kitchen and munching on sandwiches. Eventually the conversation came back to the kitten, as Duo knew it would. His violet eyes twinkled in amusement as Heero brought up the topic.

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"About the kitten."

"What about it, Heero?" Duo had a pretty good idea of what was on Heero's mind.

"What are we going to do with her if no one comes forward to claim her?"

Duo took a drink from his mug, carefully ordering his words. "Well, if she's not claimed within seven days she's classified as a stray. Strays usually end up going to either Trowa's animal shelter for re-homing, or there's the larger Cat Haven in Salsbury that will take her and find a new home for her." Duo sat back and waited for what he knew was coming.

"Oh." Heero lowered his eyes for a moment, obviously locked in thought. "Duo?"

"Hmmm?"

"If she's not claimed, do you think that... Is there a chance that... I mean, could I, or rather we..."

"Heero, just spit it out," Duo said with a chuckle.

"Could I keep her? I'd look after her, buy her food and other stuff. She would be an asset down at the stables catching mice; you know how the mice are, always getting into the feed stuffs if I forget to put the lid back on the drum, she'd earn her keep so to speak." Heero turned his hopeful eyes towards his lover.

Duo lowered his mug to the table and turned his eyes towards his partner and smiled lovingly. "If she's not claimed, I don't see why we couldn't keep her." Duo didn't get the chance to say anything else for the moment, he found himself with an exuberant Heero wrapped around him and nearly choking the life out of him. "Heero... I need to breathe."

"Aa, sorry." Heero let his partner go. "Thank you."

"No need for thanks, Heero. I think she's sweet too. Just don't get your hopes up too much though, no point in getting attached to her only to find someone does come forward to claim her," Duo warned.

"I'll try," came the reply.

Duo shook his head. Asking Heero not to get attached to the kitten was like pissing in the ocean and waiting for the tide to rise – it just wasn't going to happen. He only hoped that if someone did come forward to claim the little thing, Heero wouldn't be too upset.

With their lunch finished, Heero quickly washed the dishes and dragged a bemused Duo back to the kennels so he could check on the kitten.

* * *

Six days had passed since Heero found the kitten and so far no one had come forward to claim her. If no one had by that evening, she would be Heero's. After spending three days in the kennels recovering, Duo had pronounced the kitten healthy enough to move from the special kennel and into a 'normal' kennel. The fluids had soon had her feeling much better and the special diet Duo had put her on helped as far as her gaining weight went. The fleas were all gone, as were the worms and the kitten began to perk up a bit. She still had a little bit of her cold, but her eyes had brightened considerably and as she was regaining her strength, she also regained her playfulness.

Once Heero had finished with his day's work at Treize's, he'd head home and do his own stable work and exercise Shinigami. Once all his chores were complete, Heero would make a beeline for the kennels to see how the kitten was doing. He'd spend about an hour fussing over the small cat, cleaning out her kennel, fetching her fresh food, cleaning the sand tray and making sure she got a little exercise by playing with a ball Heero had bought for her to chase.

Hilde and Catherine had been immediately taken with the kitten, fussing over her as only women can. Hilde, being the more practical one, sided with Duo and kept a professional air when it came to the kitten. She knew, like Duo, that things could get very personal if you didn't detach yourself to a certain point from your patients. As much as she hoped and prayed no one would come forward and claim the kitten, there was always that chance, best not to get too attached.

Catherine on the other hand, was just as smitten as Heero with the kitten and whenever she had any free time she could be found playing with the tiny bundle.

Duo was almost finished with evening consults, Catherine in the reception when Heero entered the surgery. Having greeted Catherine, Heero aimed for the cat kennels and the kitten.

"Hello there," Heero greeted as he gently lifted her out of the kennel and set her on the floor. He took the ball out of his pocket and tossed it to the ground, the kitten immediately chasing after it. Whilst the kitten played, Heero cleaned the kennel. He didn't refill any of the bowls or the sand tray though, tonight he would find out if the kitten had been claimed or not. Hearing the last client for the evening leaving, Heero picked up the kitten and left the kennels, intent on finding out whether or not the kitten had been claimed.

Duo and Catherine looked up as Heero entered the reception area, the kitten cradled in his arms. Catherine smiled, Duo gave an amused grin. He knew exactly what was on Heero's mind.

With both people staring at him, Heero looked from one to the other. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Duo replied innocently.

Catherine gave a soft chuckle and turned away.

Heero frowned, looked at the kitten and then back at the pair in reception.

"I suppose we should tell him," Duo murmured.

"Might be an idea," said Catherine.

"Tell me what?" Heero asked, a feeling of dread building in his stomach.

"Best to put him out of his misery," Duo snickered.

"Yes, before he starts to get really riled up," Catherine commented quirking an eyebrow.

"I am here, you know, you don't have to talk as if I'm not present," Heero huffed. "Now, will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Duo snickered and relented. "It's about the kitten, Heero." Before Duo could get any further, Heero interrupted him.

"I knew it, someone's claimed her, haven't they? I should have guessed she'd have an owner out there." Heero dropped his eyes to the little bundle purring contentedly against his chest. "I'm gonna miss you, Smokey."

Duo rolled his eyes at Catherine who laughed.

"I don't see why you're laughing," Heero snapped and then shut up. The lump in his throat was getting bigger and he didn't want to break down in front of his lover and the receptionist.

"Heero, if you will please let me finish. I was going to say that no one has come forward to claim her, therefore, she's considered a stray and available for adoption." Duo paused to let his words sink in.

Heero listened and slowly his brain began to accept and analyze what Duo had said. // _The kitten was a stray. She needed a home_. // "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, Heero. If you still want her, she's yours," Duo said softly.

Heero's face lit up and he hugged the kitten close. "You hear that, Smokey? You're mine now, I can keep you." The kitten purred even louder, batting Heero's hand with her tiny paw. With the grin still plastered to his face, Heero lunged forward and grabbed his lover in a one armed hug. "Thank you, Duo."

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and hugged back. "You're welcome, Heero." Over Heero's shoulder, Duo could see Catherine shaking her head and holding onto her laughter. Both he and Catherine had known the kitten hadn't been claimed and weren't expecting her to be either, but they had to go through the proper channels before Heero could adopt her. The teasing had been a little spur of the moment thing.

"Aw, that's so sweet, and kind of you Duo," Catherine snickered.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy," Duo teased back.

Catherine did lose it then, laughing until the tears were coursing down her cheeks.

Heero didn't care though, the kitten was staying and right now that was all that mattered. Releasing his lover, Heero stepped back, eyes shining. "Does that mean she can come back to the house now? Not have to stay in the kennels?"

"Yes, Heero. I'd suggest you grab a couple of bowls and some food from the kennels though. Take them to the house with you along with a sand tray, you can always buy her some new bowls and stuff later."

"Right. Thanks, Duo. I'll go get everything sorted out and set up now." With that, Heero left the pair and disappeared to get all he needed for the kitten.

"Well, there goes the help I was expecting to clean up tonight," Duo sighed.

"You'd better be careful, Duo."

"Huh?" Duo turned to look at the receptionist.

"Looks like you have some competition for Heero's affections," Catherine said slyly.

"Nah, Heero's just dedicated to looking after his animals," Duo replied, but there was a little insecurity in his voice.

"You sure about that?" Catherine teased. "He does seem to spend an awful lot of time with his horses, and now he has the kitten seeking his affection too... Well, let's just say there's going to be less time for you."

"Heero wouldn't do that... Would he?" Duo's voice didn't sound confident at all.

Catherine began to laugh. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Duo. Do you seriously think Heero would neglect you for a cat? The man's totally and hopelessly in love with you."

A relieved look came over Duo's face, followed by a sheepish grin. "I have to admit, you had me thinking for a moment there."

"You're so easy to tease, Duo," Catherine snickered.

"Yeah, well." Duo rubbed the back of his neck. "Just for that, you can mop the floors tonight."

"I mop them anyway," Catherine retorted with a grin.

Realizing he was outmaneuvered, Duo gave up. "I'll be cleaning the consulting room," he stated and with his tattered dignity drawn around him, he headed off.

* * *

The kitten soon settled into routine in the house. Heero set up a sand tray in the laundry area for her to use, her bowls were placed in a corner of the kitchen. Heero also purchased a basket and lined it with a thick, warm blanket for her to sleep in, but although the kitten would sleep in it when Heero and Duo were around, she would more often than not, sneak off and curl up on their bed. Several times Heero would find the gray bundle curled next to one of Duo's fluffy animals fast asleep, and despite the number of times he would remove her and place her back in her basket, along with a gentle scolding, the kitten would be back on the bed the very next chance she got.

It amused Duo to no end. He really didn't have a problem with the kitten sleeping on the bed, just so long as they weren't in it at the same time. He was worried one of them would roll over in the night and possibly squash the little thing.

Heero on the other hand, didn't want the kitten to sleep on the bed at all. Not that he had anything against the kitten, but the bed belonged to Duo and him, and he didn't want to share that with anyone or anything. Besides, Heero was still very self conscious when it came to sex, and intimacy with his partner should be shared only between them, he didn't want a kitten looking on.

They came to a compromise.

The kitten was allowed free run of the house during the day, including sleeping on their bed. When they retired for the night though, the kitten was relegated to the rest of the house and the bedroom door kept firmly shut so she couldn't come in.

It only took a couple of days for the kitten to get used to the arrangement and she accepted it okay – much to Heero's relief.

The days passed, Shinigami gained even more experience in the jumping ring by attending a couple of local shows. Virgo and Altron were both coming along well with Altron starting to place consistently in the ring and Treize had several people interested in purchasing the horse. Virgo was still learning, but she was an apt and intelligent pupil, always eager to try and please and that made Heero's job of educating her a lot easier.

Young Wing was growing by the day, his natural curiosity developing with his body and quite often he would end up getting himself into trouble. Heero returned home one day to find Duo out on a call and Angel almost frantic in the paddock. He'd hightailed it down to the paddock once he'd heard the mare's non stop neighing to discover Angel and Scythe both pacing the paddock fence and Wing in the paddock next door quite happily grazing and ignoring the frantic calls of his mother.

Heero had almost had a heart attack.

After checking the paddock fence for any break where the colt could have gone through and finding nothing, Heero was still at a loss to explain how Wing had gotten into the other paddock. Duo had returned then and joined Heero in the paddock playing detective. After studying the entire fence line, Duo came up with a feasible answer.

Wing liked to roll in the sand – all horses did, but Wing seemed to take more pleasure in it than most. There was a sandy patch close to the fence and Duo theorized that Wing had been rolling there and somehow managed to slide underneath the fence and into the other paddock. With there being no breaks in the fence, the top rail too high for Wing to jump at his age, rolling under the fence seemed the obvious thing.

The gap between the ground and bottom spar was just big enough for him to slide under and with no other way between the paddocks they concluded that's what must have happened. And that left them with another problem. How to get Wing back out and with his mother.

With Heero being so busy with Treize's and Shini, he hadn't gotten around to halter breaking the colt yet which meant he didn't know how to lead. In the end, Heero took Angel into the paddock hoping that Wing would follow his mother out and back to the stables. Duo stayed behind Wing to encourage the youngster to follow and not go off to the side exploring as he usually tried to do.

After half an hour they managed to get the wayward colt and his mother back to the stables.

Bolting the door and then hanging up the lead rope, Heero turned to his smiling partner. "That's it. I've put it off long enough. Tomorrow I start to halter break the little Houdini."

Duo chuckled. "You want a hand?"

Heero looked at the colt who was innocently drinking from his mother, completely unfazed by the torment he'd put her through. "I think I'm going to need all the help I can get."

~ * ~

tbc...


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 46

True to his word, Heero decided to start halter breaking Wing the following day when he got home from work. Duo was doing morning consults so would be free to assist him in the afternoon. With everything set, Heero headed off to work whilst Duo aimed for the practice and consults.

Duo took Smokey with him, Catherine only too happy to keep an eye on the kitten while Duo attended to his patients.

The kitten was a natural charmer and soon had all the clients eating out of her 'paw'. Catherine kept a careful watch on the small bundle, making sure she didn't get under anyone's feet or annoy any of the 'patients'. Smokey had the time of her life, running around the reception, playing with her 'toys' and investigating all the new sights, sounds and smells. When she grew tired from all her exertions, she curled up on the spare chair in the reception and went to sleep.

With the morning consults finished, Catherine logged everything onto the computer whilst Duo cleaned the consulting room. When he emerged a few minutes later it was to find Catherine in fits of laughter. He leaned against the door frame to the waiting room and crossed his arms over his chest. He wore an amused smile as he watched.

Catherine was trying to sweep the floor of the waiting room, Smokey deciding this was a new game. With each sweep of the broom the little kitten would make a flying leap and attack, only to run off again and hide underneath one of the chairs. Once the broom came close enough again, the kitten would charge out of her hiding spot, back arched as she pounced sideways towards the unsuspecting broom. Then she would throw herself at it, leap on top and try to wrestle the broom with her teeth and claws. Catherine would stop pushing the broom and watch, laughing at the kitten's antics until the small animal would jump up and run off to hide, then the process started all over again.

"I think she has the wrong name," Duo mused, snickering as the kitten skidded past the broom and then turned.

"Really?" Catherine questioned, her eyes watching where the kitten now lay in wait, hind legs drawing up underneath as her bottom wriggled ready to attack.

"Yeah. I think Heero should have caller her 'Killer'."

The kitten exploded into a flurry of fur and limbs, jumping on the broom and wrestling it into submission.

"Might have been more apt," Catherine mused. "You want to take her for a moment so I can finish sweeping? At this rate I won't be done in time for evening consults."

"Sure," Duo replied and scooped up the kitten. The small animal snuggled into Duo's arms and began to purr. "Are you okay to finish up here? I'll head down to the theater and start setting everything up for the two ops we have booked in."

"No problem. I'll be done in a few minutes and join you."

"Fine." Duo turned and began to walk down the hallway, gently stroking the gray head. The purring increased in volume. Duo couldn't help himself. "Get your motor runnin'... Head out on the highway..." Duo started to sing as he disappeared in the direction of the operating theater. [1] Back in the waiting room, Catherine chuckled to herself.

* * *

Heero finished up his day at Treize's and was soon on his way home, thoughts of halter breaking his colt foremost on his mind. He ran a mental check on the items he would need; halter, lead rope, tail rope and rewards. He hoped the youngster would be good and not resist too much. Shinigami had been easy to halter break, the stallion only having two lessons before he understood what it was Heero was asking.

Pulling into the parking area behind the house, Heero cut the engine and decided to find his lover and say hello to the kitten before going down to the stables. He walked into the house only to find it completely empty of occupants. There was only one other place that Duo could be since his car was still parked outside, and that was the surgery. Heero closed the back door and went in the direction of the practice.

"Hey, Heero. That was good timing," Duo said as he looked up from writing his notes on the dog's chart. "We've just finished surgery and I was about to come back to the house."

Heero stepped into the operating theater, noting it had already been cleaned up and the patients back in their kennels to recover. "Catherine gone?" Heero asked as he walked across to his lover and placed a gentle kiss to those sweet lips.

"She left about ten minutes ago. Mmm... nice."

"You still okay to give me a hand with Wing?"

"Sure. Just let me put this chart back in the reception, find Smokey and I'm all set."

Whilst Duo put the chart in reception, Heero found the kitten. She was curled up fast asleep on the pile of blankets Duo used in the kennels. "Come on, girl, time to go back to the house," Heero said as he picked her up.

The kitten yawned and then began to purr again, snuggling deep into Heero's arms.

"I see she's got her motor running again," Duo commented with a chuckle as he walked up behind Heero. "For such a small thing she's got a loud purr."

"Yeah, she does at that," Heero snickered.

* * *

After a quick drink and settling Smokey with a fresh bowl of food, Heero and Duo set off for the stables to collect the gear Heero would need to halter break Wing. Heero began to locate the items and hand them to Duo.

"What the hell was this for again, Heero?" Duo asked as he held up a length of rope with loop and knot in it.

"It's a tail rope," Heero replied absently as he dug around, searching for the small, foal halter.

"Hmmm... Interesting," Duo mused as he played around with the rope for a moment. "Wonder if I could get your butt all tied up in this," he thought aloud.

"Pardon?"

"Ah." Duo went an interesting shade of red as he realized he'd spoken his thoughts and Heero had heard him. "Ummm... Nothing," he muttered.

Having located the foal halter, Heero sidled up alongside his partner and spoke in a low, husky tone. "You need a different sort of rope if you want to tie me up. This one's too coarse and thick, you need something a little softer."

"Ohhh, now there's a thought." Duo's eyes began to glaze over as the thought of Heero all tied up and awaiting his pleasure sprang to mind.

"Hentai," Heero whispered.

"Tease," Duo shot back.

"Then why am I the one with the rope?"

Duo's eyes widened as he spotted a different rope in Heero's hands. This one was softer and thinner. "I think we should go start on Wing now," he said, his voice a little hoarse and pants a little on the tight side.

"Good idea," Heero purred. "I'll sort you out later." With a quick, gentle squeeze to Duo's crotch, Heero left the stables.

Duo moaned softly. "One of these days..." he muttered and followed his lover.

* * *

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Duo asked as he leaned on the gate to the paddock watching Heero sort out the ropes and halter. The walk to the paddock had cooled his ardor a touch, but he wasn't forgetting all that easily.

"I'll need you to lead Angel for me," Heero replied. "I'll catch her first and hopefully, be able to get a hold of Wing. Once I have him I'll get you to put the halter on him. Once that's done, I'll take over the lead rope and get you to pass me the tail rope. Once that's secured it becomes a simple case of you leading Angel and I'll encourage Wing to follow."

"Ah, okay." His mind began to recall some of what he'd done with Heero when halter breaking Shinigami. It had been quite some time ago and the memory was a little hazy. Duo trusted that Heero would keep him informed of what he needed him to do.

With the gear all set out and hanging from the gate, Heero set out across the paddock to get Angel. The mare saw him coming and raised her head from where she was grazing. As Heero drew closer, Angel began to walk towards him.

"Good girl," Heero said as he slipped the halter on her head and buckled it up. He gave her a carrot and then began to lead her back towards the gate and Duo. Wing watched his mother and the human walking away for a moment before deciding he'd better follow.

Duo watched as Heero caught the mare and began to lead her back. He noted Wing following and hoped the colt wouldn't give them too much trouble learning his lessons.

With Angel now back at the gate, Heero quickly tied her up and gave her another carrot. Wing stood slightly to the side watching the proceedings with interest. He had no reason to fear as the humans hadn't done anything to hurt him in the past and he couldn't sense any danger. His mother seemed calm and relaxed which went a long way to reassuring the colt that everything was all right.

"Now I need to get a hold of Wing," Heero said.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Duo asked.

"I'll just do what I always do with him. I'll approach him quietly, offer him some treats and then start to pat him. Once I'm next to him I'll put my arms around his chest and hindquarters to restrain him. Once I have him I'll need you to be quick in bringing the halter over and putting it on."

"Okay." Duo picked up the foal halter and studied it for a moment. "It's tiny," he said.

"Of course it is. Wing's head isn't big enough for an adult halter," Heero snickered.

"Yeah, I see your point," Duo replied sheepishly. Having figured out the intricacies of the foal halter, Duo was ready for action. "I'm ready when you are."

"Great. I'll see if I can get hold of him." Heero patted Angel and gave her another carrot. Moving around the mare, Heero put himself in line of sight of the foal, inching forward and making sure he had a treat in his hand. He'd handled the foal quite a bit so it wasn't anything new to Wing.

The colt watched as the human approached. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of the carrot. His eyes roamed over the human and spotted the treat. He stood his ground and let the human come up to him, muzzle reaching out to take the offered carrot when the human was within range.

Heero let the colt chew on the carrot and quietly extended a hand to pat along the short neck. Wing seemed quite happy with Heero standing beside him and was soon asking for another carrot which Heero provided. Heero did exactly what he'd always done when handling the colt, simply remained calm and ran his hands over the foal's neck and body, inching closer as he did so.

Finally, Heero was in the position he needed to be and carefully slipped his arms around the colt, effectively restraining him.

When the arm closed around his chest and another around his hocks, grasping his tail, Wing tried to move away, only to find he couldn't. He tried to struggle free, but it didn't get him anywhere, the arms holding him continued to do just that, restraining him without hurting him. The human that had hold of him remained calm and spoke soothingly to him and after a couple more tries to free himself, Wing gave up and stood quietly.

"Okay, Duo. You can come over now and put the halter on him. Just be careful not to move suddenly."

"Right ho," Duo replied and began to approach. He kept his movements slow, talking in a low tone and reassuring the colt as he moved. Once he was by Wing's head, Duo reached out with the halter and let the colt sniff it, showing the foal that it was nothing to be frightened of.

Sniffing over the object, Wing could smell other horses' scents on it. He calmed a little, sensing this object wouldn't harm him.

Duo managed to slip the nose band over the colt's nose, holding one cheek strap in his left hand and passing the other cheek strap up the side of Wing's face and then behind his ears so he could do up the buckle and secure the halter on the colt's head.

"All done, Heero," Duo said and patted the colt.

"Good, now see if you can clip the lead rope to the ring under his chin," Heero replied, still holding onto the colt around the chest and hindquarters.

Duo pulled the lead rope from his back pocket and clipped it in place. "Lead rope's on," he informed Heero and passed the end of it to Heero who slipped it into the palm of the hand around Wing's chest.

"Thanks. Can you fetch the tail rope next, please?"

"Sure." Duo trotted off back to the gate and picked up the tail rope. He brought it back to Heero. "Now what?"

"Thread the end through the small loop so we have a big loop, sort of like a lasso. Then I'll need you to place it over his hind end. Once that's done, I'll take it from there."

Duo busied himself with the rope, setting it up as Heero had requested. With the rope now in place, Duo passed the loose end to Heero's other hand.

"Thanks. I'm going to let go of him now and take up the rope. Can you get Angel and bring her to stand by his side please?"

Whilst Heero arranged the ropes in his hands, Duo fetched Angel and led her over. "Now what?"

"Now I need you to lead her around. Just go towards that tree over there and then turn to come back to the gate. The idea is that I'll pull on the halter rope to encourage Wing to walk forward. I'll use the pull on the tail rope to re-enforce the forward movement. Hopefully he will follow his mother and begin to put the tug to the rope with the walk forward bit."

"Okay," Duo replied. "Just tell me if you want me to stop, change direction or anything else."

"Right. I'm all set so lead on."

Duo walked forward, Angel following at his side. He kept one eye on Angel and one on Heero.

Wing felt the pressure to the halter behind his ears and shook his head. He didn't like that! He watched his mother walking away, the pressure increased and the nice human spoke softly to him. There was a light pressure around his hocks too and nervously, Wing took a step forward. He was immediately rewarded when the pressure vanished and words of praise came from the human.

Heero was pleased with the first step Wing took. He applied the pressure again, coaxing the colt to start to walk and follow his mother. Wing seemed to understand and took a few steps forward, Heero praising him as he did so.

Duo glanced back and saw Wing walking forward. "Looking good, Heero," he said with a touch of excitement.

"Yeah. He's pretty smart so I didn't think it would take much to teach him."

Wing was walking docilely beside him, the lead rope only just keeping contact and the tail rope loose.

Then the fun began.

Duo had reached the tree and was turning Angel around to walk back to the gate, Wing and Heero were following just a few feet behind and all appeared to be going well. Suddenly, Wing decided he didn't like this new game anymore and wanted to go off by himself.

He stopped walking.

Heero frowned and applied a gentle pressure to the halter. Wing stood firm. Heero pulled the tail rope tighter putting pressure on Wing's back legs in an attempt to encourage the colt to walk forward but Wing ignored it.

"Having a spot of trouble?" Duo asked. "Do you want me to stop Angel?"

"Just walk her on a few more paces and I'll see if I can't get Wing to move again," Heero replied.

"Okay." Duo led the mare forward, stopping once they were a short distance away from Wing and Heero. Duo turned to watch.

"Come on, Wing. Walk on," Heero said firmly and pulled on both ropes.

Wing wasn't having any of it. He dug his hooves firmly in the ground and began to lean back against the pull of the halter and tail rope.

"Walk on," Heero repeated and put even more pressure on the ropes.

The colt began to move backwards.

"I thought he was supposed to go forwards," Duo said helpfully. He couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips.

"He is," growled Heero. "I knew he'd try to test this out, Shinigami did the same when we halter broke him, only Wing seems to be more stubborn." Heero clenched his jaw and put even more strength into the pull on the ropes. "Walk on," he said even more firmly.

It began to appear to Duo that it was a test of wills and strength. Whilst Wing was still only a foal, Duo had no doubts that the colt would be stronger than Heero. He could only hope that Heero knew what he was doing. If Wing managed to evade Heero now, then anything Heero tried to teach him further down the track could be difficult.

Duo recalled what Heero had once said to him about the equine animal. 'A horse will always choose the easy option. When you try to teach them something the idea is to make what it is you want the easy option and anything else they try, difficult.' It made sense to Duo. He turned a little to watch the scene a little better.

Digging his hooves even deeper, Wing began to lean back with all his strength, fighting the increasing pressure on his hind legs and the back of his head.

"Would you like me to bring Angel back a little closer? Might encourage him to move forwards," Duo questioned.

"No, thank you. He has to learn."

Duo wondered then just who was going to be the most stubborn; Heero or Wing? "Okay. I'll just wait here then. Don't forget it gets dark in another two hours and there's still the other horses to bring in and feed."

Heero opted not to reply to the sarcasm. His muscles protested the strain they were being put under, but Heero daren't back off now. If he did, Wing would have won and that was only teaching the colt bad habits.

"Walk on," Heero insisted and put all his strength into pulling against the stubborn colt.

Resisting even further, Wing was almost sitting down by now.

Hearing a noise at the paddock gate, Duo turned to see Quatre and Trowa standing there. He waved and motioned them to come over.

"What's happening?" Trowa asked with an inclination of his head in Heero's direction.

"Heero's trying to teach Wing to lead," Duo said.

"Really?" Quatre mused. "It doesn't look like he's having much luck."

"I thought he was playing a game of tug-of-war," Trowa snickered.

"It kinda looks that way, doesn't it?" Duo laughed. "I'm sure he will start to get some results shortly though."

"Could be interesting to see who is the most stubborn," Quatre said with a grin.

"If I'd known we were going to be treated to this sort of entertainment, I'd have brought some drinks and snacks." Trowa couldn't help the chuckle.

Heero noticed he had an audience and it only served to make him even more determined that Wing would give in. "Walk on!" he repeated and put everything he had into the pull on the ropes, making sure that the pull on the tail rope was stronger than the one on the halter.

Wing pulled back until his haunches were practically on the ground, the ropes straining tight as foal and human pitted themselves against each other. The pressure behind his ears and around his hocks increased, Wing not liking the sensation at all. Suddenly, Wing gave in and moved forward, taking Heero completely by surprise.

With the sudden slackness in the ropes, Heero began to lose his balance, legs stumbling as arms flailed, trying to right himself and still keep a contact with the ropes. The last thing he needed was to fall flat on his face and let Wing win.

"Five bucks says Heero hits the dirt," Trowa said.

"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed

"I'll take that bet. Five bucks says he doesn't," Duo was quick to reply.

"Duo!" The blonde seemed appalled that they would bet on Heero.

Both Trowa and Duo looked at the blonde, innocence radiating off them both. Quatre shook his head in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Heero had managed to prevent his demise by doing some fancy footwork, somehow keeping himself from falling and managing to keep the tautness on the ropes, albeit a little tighter than he would have liked. Having regained his footing, Heero managed to release the pressure and keep Wing walking forward.

"You owe me five bucks," Duo crowed.

Trowa huffed and dipped his hands into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He checked the contents, frowned, closed the wallet and dipped his hands into his other pockets. After a moment of searching, he turned to Quatre. "Could you lend me five bucks?" he asked rather sheepishly. "I seem to be a touch broke right now."

Quatre scowled but produced the note in question. "I want you to know that I don't approve of gambling; and I expect it to be repaid - preferably before Christmas."

"I know," Trowa replied. "Thanks." He took the offered note and passed it over to a grinning Duo.

Duo took the fiver and pocketed it. "Thanks Trowa." He turned his gaze to Quatre. "I'd be charging him interest if he doesn't pay it back soon."

"I just might," Quatre replied and gave Trowa a meaningful look.

Their conversation was brought to a halt then by the arrival of Heero and Wing, the foal giving a piercing whinny, Angel answering in kind.

"I see you're halter breaking him then, Heero." Trowa stated.

"Trying to," came Heero's response.

"He seems to be a bit stubborn," Quatre said as he approached the foal and gently patted the neck.

"You have no idea," said Heero with a roll of his eyes. "Duo? If you could lead Angel back to the tree, around it and then back to the gate, I'll see if I can get Wing to follow. Hopefully he's now learnt that the best way to ease the pressure is to move forward."

"Okay. Be right back, guys. Don't go away." Duo turned Angel and began to lead her towards the tree.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving and missing all the fun," Trowa deadpanned, shifting to stand beside the gate where he had an uninterrupted view. Quatre opted to remain silent and followed his partner.

Heero took up the slack in the ropes and pulled gently. "Walk on," he said firmly, keeping the pressure on the lead rope and tail rope.

Seeing his mother walking away and feeling the pressure return, Wing gave in and took a few steps forward. He was immediately rewarded by the removal of the pressure and lots of praise from the nice human. Wing decided that maybe it was easier to just move forward when there was pressure; if he went backwards, the pressure only increased. He took several more steps forward.

After three successful trips around the tree, Heero decided to call it a day and had Duo lead Angel back to the stables whilst he led Wing. Quatre kindly caught Scythe and led her in. Once they were back at the stables, Trowa gave Duo a hand to fill up the water buckets and place all the feeds in the stables whilst Heero and Quatre went back out to fetch Zero and Shinigami.

With the horses all settled for the evening, thoughts turned to dinner. Trowa and Quatre were invited to stay and after much coaxing from Duo, accepted the invitation. Heero went to take a quick shower while Duo did an inventory of the pantry and 'fridge to figure out what to cook.

In the end he decided on a stir fry. Duo chopped up the chicken, Quatre helped out by peeling, washing and chopping vegetables, Trowa took on the role of kitten watcher. Smokey was quite happy for the tall man to 'kitten sit' her, curling up in his lap and purring loudly. Once everything was prepared, Duo fetched the large wok out.

Heero finished his shower and returned to the kitchen. Duo needed to go up to the surgery to pick up the mail and check that Hilde was okay so Heero took over the cooking. Trowa handed Smokey over to Quatre and prepared the kitten's dinner.

Duo entered the surgery and headed directly for the reception area. Hilde was in the consulting room with a client, Catherine busy with the computer. She looked up when Duo entered and smiled.

"Everything okay?" Duo asked.

"All going fine," replied Catherine. "There's another four clients after the current one and we should be finished."

"Good. I just came up to get the mail." The mail was delivered to the surgery during the afternoon, but it was anyone's guess as to what time. The postie usually made it somewhere between one and three, but on occasion it was closer to five before he got there. It all depended on the volume of mail he had to deliver and the conditions. Some of the tracks he had to traverse to deliver to the farms took a serious toll on his moped.

"It's all over there, Duo," Catherine said and nodded in the direction of a stack of envelopes.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Duo picked up the mail and began to walk back to the house. The smell of dinner caught his nostrils and made his mouth water. Walking along the path to the back door, he flipped through the mail and then froze.

There was an official looking letter in the pile. It was addressed to Heero and had the E.F.A. logo on the top left corner. Feeling his mouth go dry and his stomach twist in anticipation, Duo opened the back door and stepped back into the house.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] These are the opening lyrics to Steppenwolf's 'Born To Be Wild'


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you to all who are reading.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 47

As Duo entered the kitchen so the smell of dinner surrounded him even more strongly. He paused in the doorway, watching Heero dishing up the dinner, Trowa putting the kitten's dinner down for her whilst Quatre brought Smokey across to where her dishes were. He smiled at the scene.

"Any mail?"

Heero's question drew Duo from his thoughts and he turned to face his partner. Mentally crossing his fingers, he walked over to where Heero was placing the wok back on the stove. "There's the usual stuff and a letter for you. It's got the E.F.A. logo on it." Duo handed the letter over and bit his lip.

Quatre's sharp hearing had picked up on the last bit of Duo's words and he turned to smile encouragingly at Heero. "Isn't that the letter you've been waiting for?" he asked.

Nodding, Heero continued to gaze numbly at the envelope; he wasn't sure if he wanted to open it or not.

"Well?"

Heero looked into Duo's questioning gaze.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Maybe you should sit down first," Quatre advised. "That way if it's bad news you won't hit the floor and if it's good news, you still won't hit the floor." He offered a grin in apology.

Placing his hand on Heero's arm, Duo led his lover to the kitchen table and all but pushed him into a chair. Trowa fetched the meals and placed them on the table before taking a seat himself and leaning slightly towards Duo.

"Five bucks says he's made the team," Trowa whispered.

"This should be to let Heero know if he's made the shortlist or not. The final team is selected a little later," Duo whispered back.

"Same difference," Trowa sniffed.

Quatre was quick to catch onto the whispering and gave his boyfriend a positively scathing look. "You had better not be thinking of gambling again," he growled.

"Who me?" Trowa gave his lover an innocent look, one that didn't fool Quatre for a minute.

"I'm just letting you know to think twice about it, otherwise you'll be sleeping in the kennels tonight," Quatre hissed.

"Gives a whole new meaning to 'in the doghouse', eh, Tro?" Duo snickered and then turned his attention back to Heero who was looking at the envelope as if it would bite him. "Heero? You gonna open that letter, or are we going to all sit here and grow old gracefully whilst waiting?"

"What if it's a rejection?" Heero whispered.

"What if it's to tell you you're on the shortlist?" Duo countered.

"The only way to find out is to open the letter," Quatre said, barely able to keep his patience in check.

With trembling hands, Heero began to tear the envelope open. He pulled the letter out and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes again and unfolded the letter. He began to read.

Three faces stared expectantly at him, each trying to read Heero's face and eyes as to what the letter contained. They had no luck. Heero was very adept at keeping his emotions hidden and his face neutral.

Having finished reading, Heero folded the letter and looked at his lover and friends.

"Well?!" Duo demanded.

"We made it. Shinigami and I are shortlisted for both the Nations cup and the Olympic team."

Heero didn't get the chance to say anything further. Duo erupted with a whoop of joy and grabbed him in a bear hug, kissing the daylights out of him. Trowa and Quatre were quick to offer their congratulations too, once Duo released his boyfriend from his clutches. As the congratulations flowed, Duo picked up the letter and began to read aloud.

"_Dear Mr Yuy_

_The E.F.A. selection committee would like to advise you that you and your horse, Shinigami, have been shortlisted for the Australian Nations Cup team and also the Olympic Team._

_There will be a training camp held in eight weeks time to determine the final team for the Nations Cup. Further information on the dates and location of the camp will be forwarded in due course._

_The Olympic team selection will take place six months prior to the Games. A list of shows the selectors will be attending to make the final team selection will also be forwarded to you in due course._

_Congratulations_

_David Prescott_

_Head Selector"_

"Heero, this is just fantastic news," Duo cheered. "I knew you would make it, I just knew it!" He grabbed Heero again and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

Quatre and Trowa sat back down and watched the scene, a smile tugging at Quatre's lips whilst Trowa did his best to try and keep the blush from his cheeks.

When Duo finally let Heero up for air, the rider was looking a little dazed.

"I can't believe it," he said softly. "I've made both shortlists."

"Believe it, Heero," Duo said, his face split into a shit eating grin.

"You really deserve it, Heero. I'm so happy for you," Quatre stated, a beaming smile on his face.

"Yeah, about time you had a break," Trowa said.

"I wonder if Treize and Zoe have made the shortlist too?" Heero mused. "I should call them and find out."

"After dinner, Heero," Duo said. "Come on, let's eat. After all the time spent cooking it, it's a shame to let it go cold, you can call after dinner."

Heero couldn't fault the logic in that. Besides, by the time he'd eaten dinner the news would have sunk in a little more and he would be able to speak to Treize and Zoe without babbling like an idiot.

Without further ado, the four dug in.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Heero left Duo, Trowa and Quatre doing the dishes and went through to the lounge room to place his calls. He tried Treize first.

"Kushrenada stable."

"Treize?"

"Heero? That you?"

"Hai."

"I was just about to ring you," Treize said with a laugh. "Looks like you beat me to it."

"Did you get a letter today?" Heero asked. Nothing like getting right to the point.

"Yes, I did. That's why I was going to call you, see if you'd had one too."

"I did. Treize, I made the shortlist for both the Nations Cup and the Olympics." Heero's voice was bubbling with excitement. "What about you?"

"Same here, Heero. Romeo and I are shortlisted for both teams too."

"Congratulations!"

"And the same to you, Heero," Treize chuckled.

"Do you think Zoe has heard?"

"I'd say she must have. I'm presuming all the letters would have gone out at the same time," Treize replied.

"I'll give her a call next and find out," Heero said. "I wonder who else is on the shortlists?"

"I have no idea, but I guess we will find out once the camp commences."

"Speaking of the camp, you any idea where it will be?"

"I hope it's the same place as last time. Waybridge is a good place for a training camp."

"Hai, it is. It's got great facilities."

The conversation went on for a little longer before Heero said good bye and promised to let Treize know at work the next day if Zoe had made the shortlists or not.

Once the call was finished, Heero dialed Zoe's number and waited for the call to connect. After a few rings, Heero heard the familiar sound of Zoe's voice down the line.

"Hi, Zoe, it's Heero here."

"Heero! Lovely to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Zoe. And you?"

"Doing super well. Heero? Did you get a letter today?"

"Hai, that's why I'm calling."

Zoe laughed down the line. "Was it good news?"

"I've been shortlisted for both Nations Cup and Olympic teams," Heero replied. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I got shortlisted too. Congratulations, Heero"

"Same to you too, Zoe."

The pair conversed for a while longer, discussing possible places that the Nations Cup pre-selection camp could take place at, to who the other horses and riders would be. Zoe gave Heero a little more information on her approaching wedding, complaining good naturedly that she would have even more on her plate now. After another five minutes of chatting, they said their good byes and hung up.

Heero wandered back into the kitchen where Duo, Quatre and Trowa were all sitting around the table drinking coffee and chatting about various things going on in their respective lives. Duo looked up as Heero entered and motioned for him to take a seat where a mug of coffee awaited him. The current conversation ceased and turned back to the topic of the shortlists.

"What did Treize have to say?" Duo asked, the eagerness evident in his voice.

"He's made the shortlists too. I called Zoe and she's also on both shortlists," Heero replied.

"Great!" Duo was smiling from ear to ear.

"How many usually get these letters, Heero?" Quatre asked.

"I'm not completely sure," Heero began. "Last time there were six of us shortlisted for the Nations Cup team and they selected the final four at the camp. I'm guessing they would have roughly the same number this time. As for the Olympics; I'm assuming there would be a few more given some of our riders and horses base themselves in Europe or England and compete there."

"Why go to Europe or England?" Trowa questioned. "Surely we have enough shows here in Australia."

"That we do, but there are better opportunities to gain further international experience on the European circuit, and it's easy to travel across the channel from England. Australia is pretty much isolated whereas in Europe all countries are fairly close together so there's tougher competition and a lot more major shows."

"Ah, I see," Trowa stated.

"Where is the Nations Cup being held this time, Heero? It was in Sydney last time if I remember correctly," Quatre said.

"It was," Heero replied. "This time it's being held in Auckland, New Zealand."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but isn't it going to cost quite a bit to take Shinigami over there? I know it's not too far away but given how expensive air fares are for people, I can imagine they would be a lot dearer for horses as they would have to travel slightly differently." Quatre was genuinely curious, the image of a horse reclining back in one of those airline seats crossed his mind and he had to hold the chuckle.

"It will be expensive as they use a special cargo plane specifically designed for large livestock," Heero replied, "But I have to make the team first. Then I can worry about the expense." He made a mental note to look into the total costs that would be involved in taking Shini, himself and Duo to the Cup competition later.

Trowa and Quatre continued to ask questions for a little while longer before looking at the clock and taking their leave.

Once the pair had gone, Heero went down to the stables to complete his nightly check of the horses, stopping to tell Shinigami the good news. He slipped inside the stable and petted the gray, feeding him a couple of carrots as he explained the letter he'd gotten and what it meant. After 'conversing' with Shini, Heero stopped by Zero's stable.

"As happy as I am that I've made both shortlists, Zero, I can't help but wish it were you I was riding. It doesn't seem fair that after all you've given me, all we've shared that you only made it to the Nations Cup. I know you would have jumped your heart out for me had we made it to the Olympics."

A shadow fell across the doorway and Heero turned slightly.

"Zero will still be with you, Heero," Duo's voice spoke softly. "Shinigami is his son and carries Zero's blood in him. Zero will be with you both all the way."

Heero felt the unusual sting of tears in his eyes and quickly blinked them away. Zero wuffled quietly and nosed his master's pockets for more carrots, crunching happily when they were provided. "How do you always know the right things to say?" he questioned the vet.

"Guess I'm talented," Duo chuckled quietly and slipped inside Zero's stable to wrap his arms around Heero's waist and nuzzle his neck. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

Heero leaned back into the embrace. "Have I told you how much I appreciate your support? And how much I love you?"

"You don't have to," Duo whispered and placed gentle, open mouthed kisses to Heero's neck and jaw. "You show me every day."

Moaning softly, Heero turned around to properly embrace his lover. He held Duo close against him and simply rested his head for a moment on the vet's shoulder. Then he tilted his head and found Duo's lips, sealing them with his own and kissing his boyfriend deeply. "I love you, Duo, with all my heart."

"Love you too, Heero," Duo replied.

Zero pushed his muzzle between the two, he wanted some attention too!

"Someone's jealous," Duo snickered but petted the soft muzzle. "Yes, boy, I love you too."

Heero laughed. "You're a big softie, Zero," he said whilst patting the gray.

Zero blew gently through his nostrils and let his eyes droop as his master rubbed his ears and the other nice human petted his nose. After a few minutes, the pair left the stable, Heero checking all the doors were secure while Duo made sure the dispensary was locked. Once they were both satisfied all was okay, Heero turned off the lights and slid the large door across; Duo set the alarm. Hand in hand they wandered back to the house.

* * *

Duo was sitting on the edge of the bed drying his hair when Heero emerged from taking his shower. Fishing around in the drawer for a clean pair of briefs, Heero returned to the subject of his being shortlisted.

"I hope the camp is held at Waybridge again," he said as he pulled the briefs up over his calves and thighs.

"Are you going to commute each day like last time, or will you stay over?" Duo asked as he set the towel aside and picked up his brush.

"If it is at Waybridge, I think I'll commute again. Shini's not been away from home much on overnight stays so I don't want to risk anything happening to him. Besides, I don't think I could stand being away from you at night for that length of time either."

"You say the sweetest things, Heero," Duo murmured as he blushed and then switched the topic back to Shinigami. "If he does get selected then he's going to have to get used to staying away from home," Duo said. "The camp might be a good opportunity to see how he would cope with the stress of being away."

"That's a very good point," Heero said as he grabbed Duo's discarded towel and went through to the bathroom to hang them both up.

"I might see what Treize thinks and possibly just leave Shini there for the week and commute daily myself," he continued as he came back into the bedroom. Heero climbed onto the bed and took up position behind Duo. Carefully he took the brush from his lover's hand and began to work through the tangles in Duo's hair.

"Thanks. You know, that might be a good plan. Although, who will keep an eye on him overnight and give him his breakfast?" Duo almost purred as Heero began running the brush through his hair.

"I'll see what Treize has planned. If he does the same as last time with Tall Geese and leaves Romeo there for the week I'm sure he will have Joe or one of the other stable boys stay with him. If he does, I'll ask if it's okay for them to keep an eye on Shini too."

"Good idea," Duo replied and then went silent in thought.

"What's up?" Heero asked as he began to braid Duo's hair.

"I was just thinking..."

"That could be dangerous," Heero chuckled as he slipped the band over the end of the finished braid.

Duo snorted. "I do exercise my brain occasionally, Heero."

"Ah, I wondered what that noise was."

Duo grabbed his pillow and thwapped Heero over the head with it. Heero put his arms up in defense and then made a grab for the pillow. They tumbled to the bed for a moment, wrestling over the pillow before Heero managed to get hold of it by rolling Duo underneath him and pinning him to the bed.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, breath hot against Duo's cheek.

Duo squirmed, his half hard erection pushing against Heero's crotch. "I was trying to figure out how much it will cost to take Shini over to Auckland for the cup."

Heero didn't miss the partially aroused state of the vet and ground his own forming erection against Duo's. "I have to get selected first," he breathed over Duo's ear. "Let's worry about that when it happens."

A shiver tore through Duo's body. "Ah, okay," he whispered huskily.

"Meanwhile, I think there's another problem you need help with." To emphasize his point, Heero lay himself fully down on top of his lover and ground against Duo.

"Mmmm... That feels good, Heero."

"I can make it feel better."

"Ohhh, please do."

"Anything for you, Duo," Heero replied, his tone full of need and desire. He slid his body slowly against Duo's, the friction of their cloth covered erections supplying much needed stimulation to both men's cocks. While his hips moved sensuously against Duo's, Heero's mouth began a journey of worship over the vet's skin, starting at the neck and working lower.

Heero licked, nibbled and sucked his way over Duo's neck, collarbone and paused at his chest. Noting the peaked state of Duo's nipples, Heero couldn't help himself and latched onto one, sucking lightly and then gently nibbling with his teeth.

Warmth flooded Duo's body, his nerves coming alive with the sensations his skin was being gifted. A steady heat began wash over him, starting in his toes and working all the way up until his entire body was bathed in a flush of arousal. His cock grew steadily harder, pushing against the silky fabric of his boxers and demanding some attention. Heero's equally hard penis pushed back, rubbing against its counterpart and teasing them both.

Having laved enough attention to Duo's chest, Heero continued his expedition south, exploring the ridges and contours of Duo's body with a dedication only Heero could possess. His mouth arrived at the waistband of Duo's boxers and he teasingly secured the elastic in his teeth, pulling at it.

Duo retained enough of his brain functions to know what Heero was asking and somehow he managed to get his hands free and hook his thumbs under the elastic. Heero released the boxers and moved enough to allow Duo to slide them over his slender hips and down his calves to his ankles where he kicked them off. Now gloriously nude, Duo stretched back on the bed to allow Heero's eyes to feast upon his skin.

Deep blue irises traversed the length of the skin bared to him, Heero's eyes taking in every inch of the beautiful body laid out before him. Duo was, had been and always would be perfect to him. With a soft smile, Heero lowered his head and resumed his tasting of the vet. Lips worked slowly over the taut skin of Duo's stomach, disappearing sideways to kiss over the jutting hipbone and then along the crease of Duo's thigh. He momentarily bypassed Duo's erection, opting to place feather kisses and nips to the inside of a sensitive thigh, moving down as far as the knee and then switching sides to travel back up.

When he reached Duo's join of thigh to hip, He pushed Duo's legs a little further apart and pressed kisses to the crease, moving across the top of Duo's pubic hair and to the opposite side. Once there he paused, taking note of the deep red, almost purple coloring of the organ rising from Duo's groin. He licked his lips, wetting them in preparation and opened his mouth a little wider.

Duo's cock was so hard it was almost painful. Heero had done a perfect job in driving him nearly insane with sensation. The pleasure sang through him, his balls ached and his cock was wet with his excitement. Warmth enveloped him, a soft suckling teased at him and a low moan began in his throat.

Heero began to bathe his lover's need with dedication, tongue licking along the shaft, teasing at the slit and lapping up the dribbling precum. From time to time he would engulf the entire shaft in his mouth, applying suction and enjoying the soft moans and subtle shifting of Duo's hips.

"Ah, Heero. Gonna cum if you keep that up," Duo managed to pant out as his fingers wove their way through Heero's chocolate hair.

Gently, Heero released his lover from his torment, pressing a kiss to the swollen crown and then slithering up Duo's body to kiss the vet soundly on the lips. "Want you inside me," Heero murmured, his eyes lidded.

"It will be my pleasure," Duo replied huskily. Still kissing, Duo managed to worm his way from underneath Heero and turn them so the rider was underneath him. He groped underneath the pillow and located the lube, pulling it out and flipping the cap. Putting the tube to one side for the moment, Duo raised himself up and settled on his knees straddling Heero. His fingers hooked underneath Heero's briefs. "Off," he murmured and proceeded to pull the briefs over Heero's hips.

Heero's arousal came free, the cool air against his hard need sending a shiver through the stoic man. With the briefs now joining Duo's boxers somewhere on the floor, Heero spread his legs wide, encouraging his lover to prep him.

Slick fingers penetrated the small entrance, sliding deep inside and caressing the heated channel from within. Heero's hips shifted, thrusting lazily up, trying to draw those digits in deeper. A third finger joined the other two, Duo rubbing against moist walls, stroking nerves and loosening the tight muscles.

It didn't take long for Heero's body to completely relax and accept Duo's invading fingers, and once it did, Duo withdrew those fingers and spread the lube over his needy cock. Pushing Heero's legs a little wider, he sank between those thighs and placed the head of his cock at Heero's entrance.

Lips gravitated together and a deep kiss was shared as Duo's hips pressed forward, sinking into Heero's heat with ease. Completely buried to the hilt, Duo paused, still kissing his lover and giving them both a moment to adjust.

Breaking the kiss, Duo gazed lovingly into the eyes of his partner. Blue stared back at him, love, lust and need in those depths shining brightly for Duo to see. "God, I love you," Duo murmured and began a slow retreat.

"Love you too," Heero whispered and then closed his eyes, arms coming to wrap securely around Duo's shoulders and urge the vet on.

Muscles bunched and flexed in Duo's thighs and buttocks as he drove himself deep into Heero's body. The passage that enveloped him was hot and tight, muscles rippled, clutched and stroked his length as his hips began to find their rhythm.

As the pleasure began to build, so did the force of their coupling. Duo began to plunge deeper, his speed increasing as Heero's hips began to push back against him. Both men began to pant, bodies became slick with sweat as each rose steadily towards their climax.

Thoroughly enjoying the sensations he was experiencing, Duo raised himself slightly, taking most of his upper body weight on one arm and reaching between them to find Heero's cock. He made a fist around the hard shaft and stroked languidly.

"Ah, yes!" Heero hissed and dug his fingers deeper into Duo's shoulders. The feeling of Duo's hand stroking him added to his torment; and he was loving every minute of it. He felt full, complete, the steady advance and retreat of Duo's length inside stroked his nerves and drove him ever deeper into pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Duo's eyes closed and he bit his bottom lip, desperately trying to make this last as long as possible, but knowing it would all end very soon. He could feel the familiar warmth curling in his belly, the tingles shooting along his spine as his balls hardened and drew closer.

Heero wasn't faring much better. His own orgasm was on the fringes of his consciousness and he reached desperately for it. Above him, Duo began to jerk, indicating his fall into nirvana. His passage was suddenly filled with liquid heat, Duo's soft cries caressing his ear as the vet found his orgasm and pulsed his seed deep into Heero.

With his climax tearing through him, Duo was unable to do much of anything other than give himself over to the pleasure. His hand stilled in its pumping of Heero's cock, all brain functions other than vital necessities ceasing momentarily.

As the stimulation to his cock ceased, Heero gave a low growl. He was so close! He managed to worm his hand between their bodies as Duo slumped against him, finding where Duo's hand was still wrapped around his erection and coaxing the vet to continue.

With Heero's hand covering his own and guiding him, Duo managed to start pumping again, He shifted a little, rapidly deflating penis still remaining inside his lover but giving their hands a little more room to work.

It only took a few more tugs and Heero was joining his lover in ecstasy, moaning Duo's name as he released himself over their joined hands and his belly. Hands stilled as Heero's cock spurted the last of his climax from the slit, bodies shook with rasping breaths as each man enjoyed his respective orgasm to the full.

Once the euphoria had passed, the pair cuddled close together, enjoying the intimacy of holding and being held. Duo softly nuzzled Heero's neck whilst Heero's fingers traced lazy patterns over Duo's bare back.

Feeling the various fluids starting to dry and itch on his skin, Heero reluctantly moved. "I guess we should have saved the shower until after we'd made love," he stated ruefully, gazing at the mess that was currently on both his and Duo's bodies.

"A bit late now," Duo snickered. "We can always share a quick shower though."

"Sounds fair to me," Heero replied.

"I'll wash your front if you wash mine?"

Heero quirked an eyebrow. "I though it was 'I'll wash your back if you wash mine'?"

"It's not your back that's sticky," came the quick reply.

Heero had to concede that point.

~ * ~

tbc...


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you for reading.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 48

Four weeks after Heero had received his letter from the E.F.A. informing him of his shortlisting for both Nations Cup and Olympic teams, he received another letter. Duo was waiting for him when he returned from work, letter in hand and smiling excitedly.

Heero took the letter and tore open the envelope, Duo almost bouncing on the spot beside him as he scanned the contents. A broad smile broke over his face as he read.

"Well? I take it, it's good news?" Duo asked body thrumming as he waited for Heero to tell him what the news was.

"Hai, it is."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It's about the camp for the Nations Cup."

"Ah. What do they say? Is it being held close, at Waybridge again? When is it? How long does it last this time? Will it be the same type of format?" Duo fired off the questions in rapid succession, then paused to take a breath and smile sheepishly at his lover. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Heero chuckled and then planted a big kiss to Duo's lips.

"Mmmm... Nice."

"Now, in answer to your questions," Heero grinned as he pulled away. "The camp is in four weeks time and it's at Waybridge again. The principal sounds much the same as last time with the horses and riders welcome to stay or commute. It will be the same length of time; one week. I'd say the camp format will be basically the same as last time with a week's instruction and the final team selected at the end of the week."

"Cool." Duo frowned for a moment. Heero caught the frown.

"What's up?"

"I hope you're not planning on taking as much stuff again this time as you did last time."

Heero had to snicker at that. He recalled the camp with Zero and all the extra gear he'd packed.

"If you are then I'd better contact Treize and see if he's willing to let Romeo travel down in the float with Shini."

"Why would he want to do that?" Heero asked, clearly puzzled. "He's got his own four-horse goose neck."

"Yeah, I know. But he'll need all the space in his float for your gear."

"Baka!" Heero smacked the vet across the back of the head.

* * *

Treize had also received his letter regarding the camp and in the weeks leading up to it, he'd begun to ease the workloads of the horses currently being schooled in his stable. Like the last time, with both himself and Heero attending the camp, it would be up to Otto and the stable hands to keep the horses exercised. Whilst Treize trusted Otto explicitly with the well being of the animals, none of the stable boys, or Otto for that matter, had enough riding experience to continue with the education of the current team he had in work. It was far better to ease off now and just have the horses exercised than try to continue their training in his absence and have who knew what go wrong. Horses were very quick to pick up bad habits.

Heero had spoken to Treize regarding his arrangements for Romeo and was pleased when Treize told him he planned on doing the same as he had previously with Goose. He would leave Romeo at Waybridge and commute each day. Joe would be staying again to look after the stallion and had been more than happy to look after Shinigami as well when Heero had asked both him and Treize if that would be okay.

With the horses organized, it was simply a case of the riders doing the same. Treize had politely asked if Heero was planning on taking as much gear with him this time as the last and if so, should he rent a small truck?

Heero had looked suitably miffed and then let on that Duo had said much along the same lines. The pair had a good chuckle over that. Seeing as they were both commuting, they agreed to share the daily transport. One day they would take Heero's car, the next, Treize's.

All that remained now was for Duo to organize his practice with Hilde and Catherine so he could have a few days off to help Heero.

Hilde and Catherine were both thrilled that Heero had made the shortlists for both teams and immediately insisted that Duo take the entire week off to be with his partner; not only as a groom but for moral support as well.

Duo hadn't wanted to take all week off and had protested that it wasn't fair to Hilde to expect her to carry all the shifts and he could see no reason why he wouldn't still be able to work the evening consults. After much discussion between Hilde and himself, both relented a touch and agreed that Duo would do three evenings during the camp week and Hilde would cover all the day consults, remaining evening ones and all surgery - unless an emergency came in that would require the skills of both vets and then Duo could be paged.

With the vets' rosters worked out and everyone happy with the arrangements, all that remained was to wait for time to pass and the camp date to arrive.

* * *

It was the day before the camp and Heero was busy sorting through the gear he would need to take for Shinigami. With thoughts of the mountain of gear he'd packed the last time swirling in his head, he was determined not to do the same this time. He also reasoned that if he needed anything extra, he could always take it the next day. Besides, if he needed anything in a hurry he was sure he would be able to borrow something off one of the other riders.

Duo had sat down with him the previous evening and they'd written out a list of things he would need to pack. Heero was grateful now for the list, it would make life so much easier. He stood in the doorway of the tack room and scanned down the list, glancing up from time to time at the tack room. With a sigh he thought he'd better get started.

Having finished afternoon surgery, Duo went back to the house to find it empty. Smokey was there, but not Heero. Duo watched the kitten as she played with her toy mouse, batting at it and sending it flying across the floor only to pounce on it again. He snickered at the antics. Smokey had grown a lot over the past weeks and was now about half her eventual size. In another few months she would be old enough for Duo to spay.

There was only one place that Heero could be, and that was down the stables. Duo just hoped he'd stuck to the list they'd drawn up, otherwise it wasn't going to be easy to fit everything into the car. "Come on, Smokey, let's go find your dad," Duo said as he scooped the kitten up in his arms and headed out the back door.

"How's it going?" Duo asked as he walked into the stable block and found his lover where he thought he would be - standing amongst a pile of saddlery.

"Hn. I think I'm getting somewhere," Heero replied as he gazed at the pile.

"It's not as big as last time so I guess that's some consolation." Duo teased as he put Smokey down on the floor. The kitten immediately began sniffing around everything.

"And so it shouldn't be," Heero huffed. "I have done my best to stick to the list."

"I can see you have," Duo replied as he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and nuzzled his neck. "Treize will be relieved as not doubt Henrietta will also."

"I don't know _why_ you insist on calling my car Henrietta," Heero groused.

"It suits her," Duo snickered.

"Next thing you'll be calling the horse float 'Florence'."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that, Florence is too outdated for the float."

Heero quirked an eyebrow. "Thank god for that," he muttered.

"The float's more like 'Tank'," Duo stated.

"I give up."

* * *

With Heero having managed to sort out all his gear, Duo gave him a hand to pack it all into the car. Everything fitted just fine and Duo couldn't resist the urge to crow over that. Now that the gear was all taken care of, it was simply a case of making up the feeds Shini would need for the week. Heero decided to do the same as last time and make the individual feeds up and then place them into smaller bags to transport. Treize had already offered to take a bale of hay in the goose neck for him so that was one less thing to worry about.

Heero had almost finished the last of the feeds when he spotted Smokey out the corner of his eye. She was at the base of the stack of hay bales, her attention focused on something in the hay. Heero nudged Duo with his elbow and nodded in the direction of the kitten.

Smokey watched carefully, her eyes never leaving her prey. She crouched, drew her hind end under herself and then suddenly leapt forward, disappearing underneath the hay bales. She reappeared a moment later looking very smug with something in her mouth. She strolled over to Heero and lay the 'present' at his feet.

"Oh, yuk," Heero said.

Duo snickered. "You really should praise her you know."

Sitting at Heero's feet, Smokey looked up at her owner feeling rather pleased with herself.

Heero glanced down again. Right in front of the kitten lay a mouse. Heero couldn't tell if it was still alive or not. Smokey batted at it with a paw, but the mouse didn't move.

"You did say she would be a good mouser and keep the rodent population under control," Duo reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like to see things tormented though. I wish she would just kill them outright."

"Unfortunately, it's part of a cat's makeup, years of instinct and all that."

Heero sighed and looked at the mouse again. There was no movement, not even from the rib cage so Heero deduced that the mouse was dead.

"Probably died of shock, I'd say,' Duo stated as he bent down to pet Smokey. "Good girl, you keep those mice under control."

Smokey looked even more pleased with herself and giving a loud purr, she began to wander off into the hay again, looking for more 'victims'.

"I think I'll finish loading these feeds into the car and then bring the horses in. I want to give Shini an extra grooming tonight," Heero said, changing the subject and doing his best to ignore the body at his feet.

Duo watched his partner leave with several bags in hand and shook his head. He looked at the mouse on the floor and picked it up, carrying it over to the rubbish bin and depositing it inside. Who would have believed that Heero, the person who had helped him with countless operations, been up to his armpits in blood and gore would feel squeamish over a kitten catching a mouse?

* * *

Heero was up bright and early on the morning of the camp. He had the horses all out in their paddocks, Shinigami in the small yard, all breakfast feeds in and stables done by seven-thirty. He was just pouring the hot water into the mugs of coffee when a sleepy looking Duo shuffled into the kitchen still in his pajamas.

"Morning," Heero greeted and pressed the hot mug into his lover's hands, gracing a kiss to those sweet lips at the same time and ignoring the morning breath.

"Morning, I think," Duo mumbled back and continued his shuffle across the kitchen to the table where he sat down and rested the mug on the table top. He folded one arm onto the table top and lowered his head to it, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

"You okay, Duo?" Heero asked. It was unusual for Duo to be this tired of a morning.

"Fine," came the mumbled response.

"Couldn't you sleep?"

"When I actually got the chance to get in the bed, yes, I could sleep," Duo replied and yawned.

Heero frowned, clearly missing something here. "What happened?"

"Got a call out about half an hour after you'd gone to bed," Duo said.

Heero thought back to the previous evening. He'd managed to finish getting all his own clothing sorted out and put ready for the first day of the training camp and had taken a hot shower. Duo had given his tired shoulder muscles a soothing massage, one that had him on the verge of sleep. He'd wandered off to bed, Duo stating he would be along just as soon as he'd locked up and taken his own shower. Heero didn't remember anything after he'd crawled between the sheets. He must have been a lot more exhausted than he'd thought. "Oh. I'm sorry," Heero said, feeling guilty that he obviously hadn't woken at all, not when Duo had left or returned.

"Not your fault, nothing you could have done. It's just one of those things," Duo replied and took a sip of his coffee in an attempt to wake himself up a bit.

"What was the call out?"

"Colic."

"Ah."

"Luckily it was in the very early stages and the owner didn't waste any time in calling me. Still, it took two doses of oil to get the blockage to shift." Duo took another swallow of the coffee, feeling the caffeine starting to kick in a little.

"What time did you get back in?" Heero questioned doing mental calculations in his head. He remembered the clock saying ten-fifteen when he'd gone to bed.

"I think it was two-thirty-ish."

Heero's calculations told him that Duo would have needed about another half an hour in which to fall asleep which meant he'd had only about four to four and a half hours sleep in total. Concern filled his blue eyes and he rested a hand on his lover's shoulder. "You should go back to bed and sleep. I can get Shini loaded up and go to the first day of camp on my own. I'll be fine."

"Nope. No way am I gonna miss this training camp. You've worked so hard for it and I want to be there to support you," Duo replied. "Besides, the caffeine is starting to work. I'll grab a shower and that should help me finish waking up."

"Are you sure?"

"Heero, even if I did stay home, there's no way I could sleep. I'd be thinking about you all day, wondering what you're doing, how Shini is going, who the other team hopefuls are. 'Sides, I can always cat nap on the trip there and back."

"I see your point. Okay, you take your shower and don't rush. Everything is under control, the horses are all done and I was just about to start breakfast."

"I'll just finish this coffee and then take that shower," Duo replied as he put his head back on his arm and closed his eyes.

Heero snickered.

* * *

"Duo? Duo, wake up." Heero reached across and gently shook his partner.

"Mmm… If he's no better by tomorrow, give me another call," Duo mumbled and buried his face deeper into the seat head rest that he was currently using as a pillow.

"Duo, time to wake up, we're almost there," Heero tried again, only just managing to keep his chuckles to himself. It was obvious his lover was dreaming about a client.

"Too early, don't wanna wake up."

"Duo, we're about two minutes off Waybridge, I think you _need_ to wake up."

"Huh?" Duo stretched and yawned, violet eyes sleepily opening to look around himself. "What did you say?"

"I said, we will be pulling into Waybridge in about two minutes," Heero repeated.

"Ah." Duo managed to drag himself up, reaching for the seat control at the side and bringing the seat back into a more upright position. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, scratched his stomach and yawned again.

"Feel any better?" Heero asked as he indicated and turned into the driveway that would take them to the Waybridge estate.

"Yeah, a bit. I know I'm gonna sleep like a log tonight though," Duo replied as he straightened his rumpled clothes and ran his fingers through his bangs. Fortunately his braid was still pretty neat so he didn't have to worry about that.

They traveled slowly along the driveway, the Waybridge estate appearing before them as Heero turned the car and drove past the manor house and into the familiar stable area, pulling up alongside the other cars and floats. He spotted Treize's goose neck and Joe busily unloading gear. Cutting the engine, Heero hopped out and called to Joe who waved back and then filled his arms with gear and disappeared in the direction of the stable block.

Duo managed to fight his way free from the seatbelt and join Heero outside the car. "Suppose we should find the boss man and see where Shini is gonna be stabled and where you can stow your gear."

"Good idea," Heero replied and set off in the direction of the stables, Duo beside him.

They entered the stable block and were pleased to see Mueller, the head groom from before still there and answering the many questions being asked of him with a long suffering, patient look on his face. Heero waited until the others had finished and then stepped forward.

"Good to see you again, Mueller," Heero said as he extended his hand.

Mueller took it and shook the hand, peering at Heero and obviously racking his brain for a name.

"Heero Yuy. I was here for a Nations Cup camp about four years ago with the big gray, Zero."

"Ah, I remember now. Good to see you again, Heero. You have your gray again?"

Heero shook his head. "No, Zero's been retired to stud. He had an accident jumping and although he's recovered from the injury, he won't jump again."

"Sorry to hear that, he was an exceptional horse."

"Hai, he is. I've got his son this time and I'm hoping he will carry on his father's legacy."

"If he's anything like his sire, he'll be a damn good horse then," Mueller said. "Come on, I'll show you where his stable is. You can store your gear in the same place as last time."

"Thanks."

* * *

Within a couple of hours everyone had arrived and all the horses had been stabled and gear stored away. Heero was pleased that Shini had settled really quickly and seemed to be quite happy in his new surroundings. He'd been rather edgy when he'd come off the float, but Heero had expected that and walked the stallion around a little to have a good look at his surroundings before taking him inside the stables and putting him in his allocated box. With a fresh haynet to pick at, Shinigami had checked out the stable and found it to be to his liking. He exchanged a few neighs with other horses, hung his head over the stable door to observe for a few minutes and then went back to eating.

"Come on, he's fine," Heero said as he gave a relieved sigh. "We're all wanted inside the manor for the usual briefing."

Giving Shini one last pat, Duo followed his lover in the direction of the manor.

The meeting was in the same room as last time and everyone seemed to be talking at once. Heero found Treize chatting with Zoe and immediately went across to them.

"Heero!" Zoe sprang forward and enveloped Heero in a hug. "So good to see you again." She released Heero and spotted Duo. "Duo!" she exclaimed and pounced on him next.

Duo returned the hug and gave the woman a kiss to the cheek which sent her blushing madly. "How is Michael?" Duo asked when they separated.

"He's fine. Actually, he's here as my groom so you will have someone to talk to whilst we're all out there being grilled in the finer points of horsemanship," Zoe returned with a grin.

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" Heero asked politely.

"Don't ask." Came a voice from behind them and both men turned to find Michael standing there.

"Bit of a sore point, I take it?" Duo snickered as he shook hands with Michael.

"I'm just fed up of wedding talk," Michael grumbled and shook Heero's hand. "It's all she seems to chat about these days. If it's not flowers, it's cars; if it's not cars, it's what entree to have on the reception menu. I'll be glad when it's all over to be honest."

"You could always elope," Heero suggested with a smirk which earned him a smack to the arm from Zoe.

"You're having cars for the transport? I thought you would have had a horse and carriage," Duo mused.

"Ohhh, I didn't think of that," Zoe exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot, Duo," Michael groused.

"Any time, buddy," Duo grinned.

Further discussions were put on hold as a familiar face entered the room and began to call everyone to order. People stopped milling about and all took their seats, looking expectantly at Noin.

"For those that don't know me, I'm Lucrezia Noin and I'm the official E.F.A. head coach. This is Captain Dermail who will be assisting in this training camp." Captain Dermail stood up and nodded to the riders and grooms before resuming his seat. "Unfortunately, David Prescott, the head selector couldn't make it today, but he will be in attendance tomorrow and throughout the remainder of the camp along with several other selectors." Noin went on to explain the purpose of the camp and the process for final team selection.

Heero listened with half an ear, most of it he remembered from the last camp he'd attended. He was pleased to see Captain Dermail again, the man was an excellent instructor, as was Noin and he'd learnt a lot from both of them. He was looking forward to learning even more and fine tuning his skills.

Once the week's agenda had been discussed, Noin moved on to the introductions; again in the same way as previous camps. Zoe was first to go.

"Hi all, I'm Zoe and the bay, Lionheart is my mount. This is Michael, my groom and also my fiancé." Zoe smiled at everyone.

"Welcome back, Zoe and congratulations to you both," Noin said with a warm smile at the pair. "Next?"

"Treize Kushrenada, this is Joe, my groom and the bay stallion, Romefeller is my horse."

"Good to have you back again, Treize," Noin said.

Then it was Heero's turn. "Heero Yuy, my groom, Doctor Duo Maxwell and my horse is the gray, Shinigami."

"That's an unusual name for a horse," Noin said. "Is it foreign?"

"Hai, it's Japanese for God of Death," Heero replied going a little red in the face.

"Hopefully, his nature isn't a reflection of his name," Noin said with a bemused smile.

"No, his nature is kind," Heero replied, still blushing.

"Then let's hope he just wipes the floor with the opposition," Noin said with a chuckle. "Who is next?"

A young man sitting opposite Heero stood up. "Hi all, I'm Adam Willmot, my horse is the chestnut mare, Promises and my groom is Jack."

"Welcome aboard, Adam, Jack," Noin smiled and nodded, then she looked at the next person.

"Peter Denton, this is my groom, Lorraine and my horse is SkyHigh, the black one that doesn't want to settle down."

"I'm sure he will settle very shortly, Peter," Noin said kindly.

"I hope so," came the reply.

"And our last rider?"

The only other female in the group stood up. "I'm Jenny Marks, my groom, Bronwyn and my horse is the other gray stallion; Charade."

With the introductions over, Noin handed out sheets of paper to everyone with the week's schedule typed on it. As Heero had assumed, the plan was very similar to the previous camp with all riders being slotted into two groups of three. They would have a lesson in the morning with either Noin or Dermail and then swap instructors for the afternoon lesson. A couple of days had some non-riding time allocated and Noin explained that these days would be used as theory lessons where they would cover the technicalities of courses, jumps and various other smaller, but no less significant things.

Heero read through his schedule, pleased to note he was with Treize and Adam for his lessons. That meant Zoe would be with Jenny and Peter.

Once everyone had read through and any questions answered, Noin informed them all they would adjourn to the dining room for lunch and then all riders were to mount up and meet in the schooling paddock for an assessment lesson.

Heero was excited as he and Duo walked towards the dining room. Treize and Michael were involved in a deep conversation and Zoe was busy chatting to Jenny. The food was laid out in a buffet style and was just as excellent as Heero remembered it to be. Both filled their plates with a selection and found seats at the large table. Zoe and Michael joined them.

"Before I forget, I've got something for both of you," Zoe began and fished around in her small backpack. Finding what she wanted, she smiled and handed over a gold envelope to Treize, then another to Heero. "Wedding invitations," she informed them.

"Thanks," Heero replied and set his cutlery down to open the envelope.

Treize also gave his thanks and opened his own.

Duo read over Heero's shoulder, a smile on his lips when he saw the invitation was to the both of them. Whilst neither of them had enlightened Zoe to their true relationship, Duo knew Zoe was a smart woman and most likely had guessed; either that or she'd found out via the grapevine after their altercation with one Relena Peacecraft a few years ago.

"Two months after the Nations cup?" Duo questioned as his eyes scanned the invite.

"Yep," Zoe replied. "We figured we would be best having it then, that way there's plenty of time for the honeymoon before getting back to work on the horses for the Olympic selections."

"You know, most people organize their weddings to a date that they like or is significant to them for whatever reason. You're the first couple I've known to organize their wedding around a horse show," Duo chuckled.

"Welcome to the world of the equestrienne," Treize snickered. "You're slowly finding out that when there's horses involved, everything else takes a back seat."

"Don't I know it," Duo laughed and gave Heero a playful look.

Heero opted to remain out of the conversation.

"I hope you will all be able to attend," Zoe said.

Treize studied his invite again and then spoke. "I notice you've put on mine to me and 'partner'," he began, "As I currently don't have any female involvement other than my housekeeper, would it be okay for me to bring a very close male friend?"

"Of course, Treize."

"Thank you."

Heero and Duo exchanged glances, admiring the diplomatic way Treize had managed to include Zechs as his 'partner' without revealing anything of his true sexuality.

Noticing that the dining room seemed to be emptying out, Heero took a look at his watch. "Shit! We'd better get a move on people, we're expected in the schooling paddock in half an hour."

Hastily swallowing the last of their lunches, the group left to prepare their mounts for the assessment lesson.

~ * ~

tbc...


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 49

All horses and their riders presented themselves in the schooling paddock with five minutes to spare and began to walk their mounts around whilst waiting for the instructors. Duo, Joe and Michael found themselves a spot under a tree to watch where they wouldn't be in the way, but close enough to hear what was going on.

The weather was being kind, a mild, sunny day with a light breeze blowing. Duo watched Shini as he pranced around, showing off a little.

"He looks good."

Duo turned slightly to Michael who had spoken. "He's still a bit green, or so Heero keeps telling me, but I think he's doing okay," Duo replied.

"He'd be doing better than okay if he's been selected for the shortlists," Michael chuckled.

"Lionheart is looking well," Joe commented as he watched his former 'charge' walking around with a long, easy stride.

"He's a great horse, lots of potential and just perfect for Zoe," Michael replied. "She got herself a good deal when she bought him from Treize."

"Heero always said that Lion had the ability to go far with the right rider. He's the one that did all the basic schooling with him, got him up to par before Treize sold him on to Miss Lang," Joe explained.

"Yeah, I know Heero's the one responsible for his early schooling and he did a fine job too."

All three switched their attention then as Noin and Dermail entered the paddock and called the riders over. The six hopefuls lined themselves up and waited for instructions.

"This will be more of an assessment than anything. We want to get a good idea of you and your mount's capabilities, see what areas you excel in and what areas you need to work on. That way we can work out the best way to coach you all to achieve your potential." Noin glanced at each rider to make sure they were listening.

"Okay, we will begin with working on the flat. Zoe, you lead off on the right rein at a walk, the rest of the riders follow on and keep one horse length between you and the horse in front."

Zoe nudged Lion and the horse began to walk forward, Zoe turning him and starting to walk on a large circle in a clockwise direction. Treize followed then Heero. Peter, Jenny and Adam all joined in respectively.

As the riders and their horses walked the circle, Noin and Dermail looked at them critically, noting everything from the position they sat in the saddle in, to the length of each horse's individual stride. They made mental notes, consulted with each other and generally agreed on what they found lacking or otherwise.

"Trot on," Noin called out and the riders all shortened their reins and pushed their horses forward into the trot.

Whilst the riders and horses were put through their paces, Duo, Michael and Joe all watched intently, noting themselves how each of the three new riders and horses performed. Duo hadn't seen any of the three in competition before, neither had Joe, but Michael had come across Peter on a couple of occasions.

"He's a very skilled rider and this horse he's got is very good," Michael informed them. "It's been around for a while, jumping overseas which is where Peter spotted it and managed to persuade the person that owned him then to sell him. Peter and the horse only returned to Australia about six months ago after competing for a while on the American circuit."

"Has he competed much on him here?" Duo asked as he watched the big, black stallion working calmly with the other horses.

"He's only had him out over the last three months and during that time, he's pretty much won everything he's been entered in," Michael replied.

"I don't recall seeing him at any of the shows."

"You wouldn't have, he's from across the border in Victoria and competes mostly there."

"Ah."

"They're moving over towards the jumps," Joe said and stood up, Duo and Michael following suit.

"This will be the real test," Michael stated as the three found themselves a spot to sit and watch where they would be out of the way, yet still see everything clearly.

* * *

Shinigami was sweating, he'd worked hard on the flat and Heero was pleased with the stallion's efforts. Alongside him, Treize gave Romeo a good few pats.

"What do you think of the other riders so far?" Heero asked Treize as they walked their horses to let them cool off a bit.

"They're all good," Treize replied. "We will have more of an idea though once we've seen them jump."

"Peter's horse seems to be really good, well educated from what I've seen so far."

"He's a damn nice horse all right. I've heard a little about him, but not seen him in action as he competes mainly in Victoria and South Australia."

"I'd say he's pretty much a certainty for the team then."

"Could be," Treize mused, "but then again, anything can happen."

"I'm glad I'm not having to make the selection," Heero muttered.

Treize laughed. "Just go out there and do what you and Shini do best, Heero - jump."

Heero chuckled. "You can bet on it."

* * *

The course had been set up and Noin explained it to the riders before giving them the opportunity to walk it. It was a fairly short course compared with what the riders were used to jumping in competition, but Heero knew better than to let that fool him. He'd reserve his decision until after he'd walked the thing.

Given the all clear to walk the course, Treize, Heero and Zoe rode over to where their grooms were waiting for them and handed over their respective mounts.

Shini stood quietly beside Duo as the vet watched his partner walk the course with his friends. It didn't look too bad to Duo, but then he wasn't a rider like Heero. "What's the verdict?" he asked as Heero and the others returned.

"It's not too bad," Heero replied. "The heights are fine, there's a couple of tricky turns and the double is deliberately set off stride."

"Off stride?" Duo questioned.

"Yeah. You can take two long strides, or three short ones, depending on your horse, then it's followed by a sharp turn if you want to get to fence six dead center."

"Ah."

"It's certainly going to show which horses listen to their riders," Treize chuckled.

"Not to mention the horse's education and the rider's skills," Zoe added.

"What does everyone plan on doing then?" Duo asked as he handed Shini's reins back to Heero and tightened the girth.

"I'll be taking two long strides. Romeo's got a long stride as it is and to try and get three short ones in will only unbalance him," Treize stated.

"Shinigami's pretty quick on his feet so I'll be aiming for the three strides, that way he'll still be balanced and have enough impulsion to turn and meet jump six okay," Heero said as he prepared to mount.

"I'll be taking three strides too," Zoe said as she mounted Lion. "He's better with short strides than trying to push him out and get the longer two."

"Going to be an interesting round then," Michael said as he gave Zoe's calf a squeeze. "Be careful," he added.

Zoe smiled. "I'll do my best," she replied.

"Look after Heero for me, Shini," Duo muttered quietly to the gray and fed him a quick carrot. "You take care, Heero," he added as he gave his boyfriend a warm smile.

"They're calling us," Treize said and turned Romeo to ride back over to where the group was beginning to assemble.

The three grooms all took a seat on the fence where they had an uninterrupted view of the course and waited for the jumping to start.

"There is no time limit, or pressure of competition over this course," Noin began. "We simply want to observe you and your horses as you jump." She looked around and noted each rider's serious expression and was pleased about that. "The order in which I want you to jump will be; Jenny, Adam, Treize, Zoe, Heero and Peter. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Right, let's begin. Jenny, if you will?"

Jenny collected up her reins and rode her horse away from the group. She circled around a couple of times, pushing the gray into a canter and settling into the rhythm. Once Charade was traveling well, she turned to the first jump.

It was clear to all who were watching that Charade was an experienced jumper. The big gray approached the fences in a calm manner, eyeing them up and clearing them effortlessly. He was a touch slow on responding to his rider's aids, especially when it came to sharp turns, but Heero thought that could also be due to the fact that the horse was very large. Larger horses always did have a slower turn on them than the smaller animals, it was the law of physics.

"Well done, Jenny," Noin praised as the pair returned after completing a precise, clear round.

Adam was next to go and Heero got his first look at the chestnut mare in action. She was a decidedly deceptive horse and an excellent jumper. Very quick on her feet, she made easy work of the sharp turns and gamely tackled everything that Adam put her at.

"Damn good jumper," Treize commented.

"She sure is," Heero replied.

"If anything, she seems to be a bit too keen at times and Adam looks like he's got his hands full just keeping her under control," Treize remarked as he watched the mare and her rider complete the course without any faults.

"Thank you, Adam," Noin said and then nodded to Treize.

Treize collected Romeo up and rode the horse forward. He circled around, letting the bay find his feet and settle into his rhythm before turning to the first jump. Romeo was enjoying himself, clearing jump after jump with ease. He listened to Treize as they approached the double, letting his stride lengthen out and meeting both elements spot on.

Treize was there with his seat and legs as soon as the bay landed over part B, riding the horse together and turning him for jump six. Romeo balanced himself and flew over jump six, stretching out and lining up jump seven. They made another sweeping turn to come into the triple which they cleared and then aimed for the final fence.

Romeo cleared the final jump and came back to a walk, Treize petting him and praising the young stallion.

"Good round," Heero said as Treize rejoined him. "What did it ride like?"

"Not too bad. That turn after the double is a tricky one, you need to have them back in hand as soon as you touch the ground after part B," Treize replied.

"Thanks." Heero turned to wish Zoe luck as the woman rode off to the start.

Zoe and Lion went well, the brown stallion clearing everything and making the double and following turn to jump six look easy.

"He's come a long way," Treize mused as he watched the pair.

"He always did have potential and Zoe's the perfect rider for him," Heero commented.

"Yes, she is. I couldn't have asked for a better home for him," Treize mused. "She's sympathetic to him and he will do anything for her. They make an excellent combination."

Lionheart flew over the last fence, an ecstatic Zoe raining pats all over the sweating, brown neck.

"Well done, Zoe. Heero, you're next," Noin called out.

Heero gathered up his reins and urged Shini forward, the gray moving off willingly enough. "This one is important, Shini," Heero muttered under his breath to the horse. "We need to make a good showing here if we're to have any chance at making the final team."

Shinigami cocked back an ear and tossed in a couple of dancing steps. He'd seen the other horses jumping and knew his turn would be coming soon. He was eager to get out there and do what he loved to do - jump.

Sitting down into his saddle, Heero rode his horse forward, settling into the rocking rhythm of the canter and balancing his horse. With Shini all set, Heero turned and rode at the first jump.

Duo's eyes were locked on his partner. Whilst this wasn't a competition as such, Duo knew it was important that Shini did well.

Heero took the first three jumps well. Shinigami clearing them easily. They steadied a little for jump four, Heero applying his legs during the last three strides and the gray responding eagerly.

"This one is the real test, Shini," Heero muttered as he collected the stallion together and shortened his stride.

Shini tossed his head and snorted. He could see the colored poles ahead and pulled against the hands that were holding him in check.

Sitting deeper into his saddle, Heero maintained his hold on the stallion's forward movement, keeping the gray balanced and full of impulsion. With the three strides to the first jump, Heero eased a little on the reins, allowing Shini to go forward and gather himself for the take off.

Powerful hind legs pushed the body upwards, forelegs tucked safely close to the body and Shini cleared the first element. They landed and Heero was there with his seat, legs and reins, steadying the horse and keeping the stride in check. They took the three, shorter strides, impulsion burning through the hindquarters as Shini launched into the air for the second element.

As front hooves bit into the earth, Heero was dropping his weight, pushing his legs onto the animal's sides and encouraging Shini to collect up and turn.

Within two strides of landing, Shini rebalanced, dropped his hindquarters and dug in deep with his back hooves. The young stallion practically spun on the spot and was then reaching forward again with his front feet, hind legs propelling the body forth as he collected himself up in readiness for the sixth jump.

"Shit," muttered Michael. "He's certainly come a long way from when I last saw him compete."

"He's been doing a lot of work at home on Shini," Duo announced proudly.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Good boy," Heero praised as he gathered his mount once more. The remaining three jumps weren't anything difficult, just as long as you kept your horse balanced and full of impulsion. Shinigami cleared them all easily and finished over the last jump with a flick of his heels.

Bringing the gray back to a walk, Heero patted and praised his horse, hoping that Duo wouldn't be too far away with a carrot or two as a reward for a job well done.

"That was great, Heero," Zoe enthused. "He's improved a heap to when I last saw you both in the ring."

"He's an easy horse to teach, willing to learn and loves his jumping," Heero replied. "But there's still a lot more he can learn yet."

"Can't we all?" Zoe said with a twinkle in her eye. "I know Lion here never ceases to amaze me. He's such a lovely horse to ride and so quick to learn. I'm really glad you sold him to me, Treize."

"He couldn't have asked for a better home," Treize replied with a warm smile. "I knew you would do right by him and take him through to his full potential."

"Thanks." Zoe blushed a little. "And thanks to you too, Heero. All the basic schooling and groundwork you did with him has made it much easier for me."

"My pleasure," Heero replied with a warm smile of his own.

"Peter's jumping," Treize stated and all three turned their attention to the black currently jumping.

It was obvious to everyone that SkyHigh knew what he was doing. He was quick on his feet and responsive to the lightest touch from his rider. The combination reminded Duo a lot of Heero and Zero and he felt his stomach knot with sadness for his lover. He knew how much Zero meant to Heero and the dreams he'd had of riding for his country with his beloved horse.

Sadly, it wasn't to be for Zero; but Duo knew deep in his heart that Shinigami could and hopefully would, finish what his sire had started.

The black made the course look easy, flying over every jump with inches to spare. He took two long strides in the double, landed and pivoted on his hind legs to meet jump six dead center. With that one cleared too, the pair went on to finish the course with no faults at all.

Now that all the riders had completed their respective rounds, Noin called them all over. All riders dismounted and loosened their girths, the grooms all wandering over to lend a hand where needed.

"That was very well done, all of you," Noin began. "We have picked up on a few, minor things that need fine tuning and we will work on those points during the week. We will also incorporate some new tactics and hopefully you will all benefit from them. Does anyone have any questions?"

No one did.

"Fine." Noin looked at her watch. "It's four-fifteen, I suggest you cool your horses off and return to the stables. That is all for today's instruction. Tomorrow I expect you all to be mounted and warmed up in this paddock for a nine o'clock start. Thank you, everyone."

The group muttered their own thanks and then began to trek back towards the stables. Michael gave Zoe a hug and kiss, congratulating her on her performance. Joe discussed a couple of minor things with Treize whilst Duo tried to squash the feeling of jealousy that washed over him when he saw Michael and Zoe together. He longed to hold Heero like that, to kiss him and share their love openly. It sucked that they had to steal what chances they could and be vigilant that they didn't get caught in public places.

As if knowing what was on his boyfriend's mind, Heero managed to bump shoulders with Duo, and occasionally brush his hand against the vet's as they walked silently back to the stable complex. He gave the long haired man a soft smile and mouthed 'Love you' when no one was looking.

The flush passed over Duo's face with the silent words and he took a quick look around himself before repeating them back. They entered the stable block and took Shini through to the stable he'd been allocated.

Duo busied himself with removing Shini's jumping boots whilst Heero took off the saddle and bridle. While Heero put the gear away, Duo began to brush down the young stallion, making sure all traces of sweat were removed from the horse's coat. Heero checked Shini's hooves for any stones or matter that may have lodged there before fetching the stallion's rug and putting it on. Duo fetched the feed and emptied it into the feed bin, hanging a full haynet up to one side once Shini was eating. The water bucket was topped up, Shini given one last check over and the pair exited the stable.

Heero quickly spoke with Joe, explaining where Shini's breakfast was and filling up another haynet for Joe to give the horse later that evening when he did his final check before retiring for the night.

Bidding everyone else good evening, Heero and Duo fetched Treize and the three headed out to Heero's car. The float was unhitched, the three got in and soon Henrietta was on her way back to Duo's vet practice, stopping on the way to drop Treize off.

Treize thanked Heero as he was dropped off at the stables and arranged to pick up both men the following morning at seven. Heero turned the car around and drove them both back to the practice.

* * *

Once they pulled in behind Duo's home, Heero headed for the stables to check all the feeds and start bringing the horses in. Duo aimed for the house to start dinner and check in with Hilde.

It didn't take Heero long to sort the horses out. Scythe and Angel were quite happy to be led side by side, Wing trotting along behind them. With both mares and the foal safely in their respective stables, Heero went back out for Zero. His beloved horse was waiting at the gate for him and blew softly through his nostrils as Heero slipped the halter on him.

"Shini did very well today, Zero," Heero informed the stallion as he led him towards the stables. "I'm sure he's going to learn a lot from this week's training."

Zero just wuffled and tugged on the lead rope. He wanted his dinner!

Leading the gray into his stable, Heero unclipped the lead rope and checked the stallion over. He adjusted the light rug and then dipped into his pocket for a carrot.

Immediately Zero's nose was out of the feed bin and sniffing around his master. He could smell carrots!

"Here you go," Heero chuckled and fed the stallion his much loved treat.

Zero crunched happily, the carrot disappearing quickly. With the carrot gone, Zero again began to nuzzle his master, searching for more of the treats he could smell hiding somewhere on his master's person. He wasn't disappointed.

Heero fed his horse the last of the carrots and with a pat to the gray neck, he left the stable, securing the door behind him. He checked Angel and Scythe before wandering into the feed shed and making up the breakfasts. With everything done, he slid the large door across into place, set the security system and walked back towards the house and his partner.

Duo had checked in with Hilde, pleased to hear that all had gone well with the consults. He filled her in on their activities for the day, boasting proudly about Shinigami's jumping. Hilde and Catherine were both happy to hear that everything appeared to be going well for Heero and Duo assured them he would pass on their kind wishes for success. With the practice running smoothly, Duo turned his attention to dinner.

Fetching the items out of the 'fridge and setting them down on the kitchen counter, Duo turned to get the utensils he would need and almost fell flat on his face as Smokey chose that moment to welcome him home by entwining herself around his ankles.

"Shit! Careful, Smokey," Duo said as he bent to pick the kitten up and pet her.

Smokey purred loudly then did her best to 'eat' Duo's hand.

"Hey! Enough of that," Duo chided gently. "I'm not edible."

Smokey didn't seem to care and attacked his hand and fingers with vigor.

"Ow, shit, that hurts," Duo exclaimed as tiny, needle like teeth pierced his skin.

The kitten thought it was a great game.

"Okay, that's enough," Duo chuckled and put the kitten back on the floor.

It didn't seem to deter Smokey though.

Heero wandered up to the back door of the house and entered. He paused to remove his boots and then stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. He leaned against the door jamb, an amused smile on his face.

Duo was busy trying to make dinner. Smokey was doing her best to get in the way. Heero couldn't help but chuckle softly as he watched the kitten's antics with his lover's feet and legs.

Duo was chopping vegetables whilst Smokey was attacking his toes. Duo would lift his foot up out the way, the kitten jumping up to try and latch on. When that didn't work, she switched tactics and attacked his other foot forcing Duo to put the one in the air down to lift the other one out of the way. Needing something from the pantry, Duo turned and began to shuffle across the kitchen, Smokey pounced and clung to his leg.

Heero couldn't help it, he laughed at the sight.

"Ah, Heero," Duo said as he spotted his boyfriend and heard the laughter. He tried to walk across, Smokey still hanging onto his leg and being dragged along. "Dinner will be ready soon, I hope."

"Looks like you've gained an appendage there," Heero chuckled. Smokey was hanging on for dear life.

"Yeah. It seems to be a permanent growth," Duo replied as he looked down at the kitten that was furiously biting at the seam of his jean leg.

"I'll take her and feed her," Heero offered, stepping into the kitchen and picking up the kitten.

"I'd appreciate that, I'm sort of attached to my leg and it would speed up the dinner process if I wasn't continuously having to dance around like I'm on hot coals," Duo replied with a grin.

With the kitten in his arms and trying to chew on his fingers, Heero went through to the laundry to feed her, allowing Duo to finish off their dinner in peace.

~ * ~

tbc...

Any and all reviews huggled and snuggled!


	50. Chapter 50

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 50

It was the second last day of the camp and so far Shinigami had been going really well for Heero. The youngster had worked calmly, listening well to Heero, the new things he was being taught coming relatively easily to him. Noin was pleased with the progress of all the team riders and horses, especially the youngsters and never failed to give praise where it was due.

Heero and Treize both noticed the subtle differences not only in their own horses and their progress, but also the other team hopefuls. It was quite clear that the other four horses were far more experienced than either Romeo or Shini, but the younger pair were consistent and generally managed to hold their own against the older animals.

Noin and Dermail had decided to work the riders over a variety of courses that day, Treize pointing out to Heero that this would be the real test for them all. The course would be set at international level and changed from time to time so the horses didn't get the chance to 'predict' anything. After all, horses learned from repetition.

Heero knew it would be a real test for Shinigami, not just the heights, but the other factors as well such as line, track, approach, turns and the like. He had a quite confidence in his horse, knowing that Shini would try his best for him and that was all they could do.

"All set," Duo said as he led Shini from the stable, the stallion all saddled up and ready to go.

"Thanks," Heero replied absently as he took the reins from the vet.

"What's up?" Duo asked with a frown. He could tell Heero was thinking deeply about something.

"Just thinking about the courses we're gonna be jumping today. This is going to be the one that counts."

"Ah. Surely Shini will cope though? He wouldn't have been shortlisted if they didn't think he was capable."

"Anything can happen, Duo. I know Shini should be fine over the heights and all, it depends on what other factors they throw in."

"Ah, okay."

"Guess we won't know until we see and walk the course."

"I have faith in you both," Duo replied softly as he fed the gray a carrot.

"Thanks." Heero couldn't give his lover a hug or kiss like he wanted to, so he had to settle for a warm look instead, a look that promised Duo everything once they were alone.

Duo shivered and lowered his eyes, his body tingling from the mere thought of the promises in Heero's eyes.

"You two coming?" Treize called out from where he was leading Romeo out of the stables.

"Now there's an innuendo if I ever heard one," Duo chuckled.

"Be right there," Heero called back. "I'll sort you out later," he whispered to Duo.

"I'll hold you to that," Duo huskily replied and then turned to walk out of the stables himself.

All six riders began to warm their horses up whilst waiting for Noin and Dermail to arrive they were currently occupied down the further part of the schooling paddock setting up and arranging the jumps to what they wanted. Shini felt fresh beneath Heero, the gray eager to work. He picked his hooves up and strode out well, Heero having a bit of a battle to keep the exuberant stallion completely under control.

Treize found Romeo to be along the same lines, the big bay pulling at the reins, wanting to take the tickle out of his feet, but Treize held him in check; they would need all the energy they had for later on.

Satisfied with their training course, Noin and Dermail walked back up the paddock to where the riders were warming up and called the six into a line up. Joe, Michael and Duo all managed to walk a little closer to hear what was being said, whilst keeping out of the way at the same time.

Noin explained that the purpose of today's exercise was to see how both horse and rider coped over a series of international sized courses. The riders would be given the opportunity to walk each course before they rode it and it was up to them to try and figure out what 'traps' the course designer had set and how best to approach the jumps to ensure as faultless a round as possible.

It would also give the two coaches the chance to see how the combinations worked when under pressure and would be part of the deciding factor in the final team selection. No clues were given as to what they could expect, to all intents and purposes it was a full on competition and they were encouraged to treat it as such.

Heero handed Shini's reins over to Duo and prepared to walk the course, Treize alongside him. They had decided that two heads would be better than one, especially when Treize had the more experience over international courses. They both knew their chances of making the final team rode on their interpretation of the courses and how they rode them.

It was a somber group of riders that took to the arranged jumps and carefully walked around, studying lines and angles, approaches, take off points and where best to position their horses at each fence. Treize and Heero discussed quite a lot of the course, each suggesting different things until they came up with a plan of action. Wandering back to their horses and grooms, each man was locked in his own thoughts about the test ahead.

"What's it like?" Duo asked as he handed Shini's reins back to Heero.

"Pretty stiff," Heero replied.

"Ah."

"The first three fences are straightforward enough, after that it gets tricky. There's a sharp turn from three to four, then another turn and only five strides to jump five. Six, seven and eight aren't too bad, but you need to have impulsion and balance to make the turn from eight to the double: jump nine. Once you're over nine there's another turn to ten and another turn to eleven. Twelve and thirteen follow on pretty much in a straight line so there shouldn't be any problems with those."

"I see. What are your plans?" Duo did follow what Heero was saying; to a point.

"I figure I should try to angle jump ten and that will bring me on a better line for eleven and save some time. Either way, it's a damn tough course." Heero tightened his girth. He knew it was going to be a challenge, all he could do was give it his best shot and hope it was enough.

"Good luck, Heero. I know you can do this," Duo smiled and reached forward to give his lover a squeeze to the shoulder.

"Thanks, Duo." Heero took the left stirrup in his hand and pushed his left foot into it, bouncing once and springing into the saddle.

Duo patted Shini's neck and gave the horse a carrot. "Do your best out there, son. Look after Heero for me and make sure to pick your feet up," he muttered under his breath as Shini munched on the carrot.

With the carrot finished, Heero collected up his reins and urged his horse forward to where everyone was gathering, Duo walking beside him.

* * *

Peter and SkyHigh went first and managed to complete the round without any faults. Patting the black stallion enthusiastically, Peter returned to the waiting group. "It's not all that difficult providing you have your horse balanced and keep the impulsion there," he informed the remaining riders.

Heero had his doubts though. Peter was on a more experienced horse and that counted for a lot. Heero knew if it had been Zero he was riding, the older stallion would have had no problems at all with the course, but he wasn't on Zero, he was on Shinigami, and whilst the younger horse had loads of talent, he still had a lot to learn and could be a little hot headed at times and try to take matters into his own hands - or rather, hooves.

Jenny was currently on the course and doing a pretty good job of negotiating her way around. She didn't push her horse, opting to go slightly slower and retain the impulsion she would need to complete the round without faults. Charade jumped well, taking most fences in his stride, however the sharp turn from jump nine B to ten proved to be a bit more than the stallion could handle and they knocked down a rail, scoring four penalties.

Zoe went next on Lion, the bay stallion listening to his small rider's instructions and giving her all he could. It was lovely to watch the pair together. Zoe was a sympathetic rider, and Lion the type of horse that simply wanted to please. The pair had built up a good partnership in the time Zoe had owned the horse; and it was beginning to show.

Lion sailed over everything, Zoe giving him as much room as possible between fences to re-balance and come into each jump with lots of impulsion. No one was surprised when they also went clear.

Then it was Heero's turn. Shini felt good beneath him, the young gray traveling with a bounce in his stride that gave Heero much needed confidence. Shortening his reins, he pushed Shini into the canter and circled around, steadying the stallion in readiness for the course. With Shini collected up, Heero turned for the first fence.

Shini flew over the first two obstacles, the height not bothering him at all. He listened to his master as the seat and legs were applied and asked him to shorten his stride. Keeping himself balanced, Shini cleared jump three and was immediately aware of his rider's shift in weight. He altered his own balance accordingly and changed direction, the sharpness of the turn taking a little more out of him that his master would have liked. Shini's hocks came under the body and managed to propel the horse into the air and clear the jump.

Feeling the slight loss of impulsion, Heero did his best to ride his horse together, pleased that they had cleared the jump, but knowing he was going to have a hard job ahead of him to get Shini balanced again and complete the sharp turn for jump five. Once Shini's forelegs touched the ground, Heero sat deep in his saddle and took a firm contact with his reins. He used his seat and legs to try and drive the gray together whilst turning to come into fence five.

Duo was doing his best to stay still. His nerves were on edge, the urge to bite his fingernails strong, but he managed to resist. He could see that Shinigami wasn't traveling as well as some of the other horses, the lack of experience showing through, but Duo knew Heero would do his best to guide the stallion through with minimal stress.

Shini spotted the approaching jump and gauged his take off point. The two turns and large fences had taken quite a bit out of him, but he gamely lengthened out his stride and launched himself into the air. Unfortunately, he didn't have quite enough energy to clear the fence and caught the top rail with his hind legs, dislodging it.

Heero put the fallen rail out of his mind and focused on the next jump. He had a few strides in which to get his horse collected again and Heero wasted no time at all. He sat deep, pushed with his seat and legs while restraining the forward movement, keeping Shini going, but building his impulsion and re-balancing at the same time.

Jump six and seven were cleared and then they were faced with fence eight followed by the turn to the double. This part was going to be difficult.

Shini sailed over jump eight and changed track as he landed, concentrating hard on interpreting his master's signals. He was starting to get a little tired, the big jumps one after another were taxing on his fitness, but gamely, he strode on.

They cleared part A, landed, took two strides and flew into the air again. Shini didn't have that little bit extra and knocked the top rail with his front legs this time sending the pole crashing to the ground.

Gathering his reins and his wits, Heero rode his horse forward, changing direction and praying that Shini had enough stamina to finish the course. He shortened the stride, giving Shini every chance he could to regain some of their lost momentum. Jump ten loomed ahead and Shini lengthened out again, scraping over the top and rocking the poles as he went over. Fortunately, they stayed in place.

Jumps eleven and twelve were cleared, but not by much. All that remained now was jump thirteen and they were finished.

Heero could feel how tired Shini was, the springiness of the stride had gone, but the stallion was still happy to give his all. They approached the final fence, Heero doing everything he could to assist his horse. Hindquarters strained as they pushed the body into the air and over the jump. Forelegs came out, the bones, muscles, tendons and ligaments absorbing the shock of impact as the horse and rider returned to earth.

Once they were safely on the ground, Heero drew rein and slowed his horse, patting the gray neck and praising the animal for his courage. Once Shini was walking, Heero headed over to the trees where Zoe, Michael, Joe and Duo were waiting, Treize riding away from them to begin his course as he was next to go.

Once Shini halted, Heero dismounted and began to loosen the girth, Duo immediately beside him and assisting by running up the stirrups and loosening the drop nose band so he could feed Shini some carrots. Zoe, Michael and Joe all gave the pair some space, instinctively knowing that Heero would be a little disappointed with his round. There would be time enough for them to talk a little later.

"What happened?" Duo asked in a low voice as he petted the stallion and fed him carrots.

"I think it's a combination of things," Heero replied honestly as he analyzed what had happened.

"Such as?"

"He's still green and this was a really tough course. Each jump is set at maximum height, or close to it and his stamina just wasn't up to it. He's quite capable of jumping the heights, but it's one thing to jump one or two fences at maximum height and another to jump an entire course at that height. I need to work on getting him fitter, building up more muscle tone, then his education needs work. This camp is a great way for me to learn new ways to teach him, new methods to tackling a course and I've learnt a lot already," Heero said quietly as his gaze shifted to watch Treize who was having similar problems with Romeo.

Duo took a quick look around, noting everyone seemed to be focused on Treize right now. He took a chance and slipped his arm around Heero's shoulders, giving the rider a warm, one armed hug before dropping his arm again.

Heero smiled at his lover. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Just thought you could do with a bit of cheering up," Duo offered.

"I'd be lying if I said I was thrilled with that round." Heero lowered his eyes for a moment. "Yes, I would have loved to have gone clear, but it wasn't to be. The main thing is that Shinigami gave me everything he had, he tried his hardest for me and I'm really proud of him. It's not his fault that the course was a little too hard for him, he's shown me great courage by trying so hard to please me. Give him a little more time and experience and he's going to be just as good, if not better than Zero. I can only hope that what we did is enough to earn us a place in the team." Heero gave the gray a scratch behind the ears, Shini rubbing his head against his master and trying to get more of the nice touch.

"Well, I'm damn proud of you both," Duo said. "To have made it to the shortlist is an achievement in itself. Whether you make the team or not, I'll still be here, supporting you."

Giving his lover a genuine, from the heart smile, Heero mouthed 'Love you' and then hearing a groan from Zoe, turned his attention back to Treize.

"Damn! He was doing so well too," Michael muttered.

Duo, Heero and Shini moved across to rejoin the group and see what was going on.

Romeo was also having a bit of difficulty with the course. His long stride was a hindrance when it came to tight turns, and despite Treize giving the horse the widest turn possible, the bay was still having trouble keeping his impulsion and balance. They had knocked down a rail on jump ten, the combination of the previous two sharp turns and then the double followed by another sharp turn had taken their toll and Romeo had hit the top rail with his hind legs.

They completed the rest of the course without any further faults and finished with a total of four compared to Heero's eight.

"That is a damn hard course," Treize grunted as he returned to the group and dismounted.

Joe took over, loosening Romeo's girth and cooling the animal off, leaving Treize free to discuss the course with the other riders.

"It certainly would have to be one of the hardest I've ever ridden," Heero said.

"I'm pretty sure it's similar to one of the Olympic courses from a few games ago," Michael said, his brow furrowed as he thought.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Treize stated. "It's a really good way to see what the horses are capable of."

"I agree," Zoe said. "If we can perform reasonably well over such a tough course, then the Nations Cup course will seem like a walk in the park."

"Well it's definitely shown me what areas Shini and I are lacking in and what we need to do to improve ourselves," Heero put in.

"Same here," Treize replied. "I need to work more on Romeo's striding, getting him to shorten and lengthen better, once he can do that then I can work on his balance and maintaining impulsion."

'Shinigami needs to build up more stamina," Heero joined in, "then I can work more on his turning and impulsion."

"I think we all need to work on the stamina side of things," Zoe chuckled. "Poor Lion was puffing really hard when we finished."

"Adam seems to be going okay," Michael interrupted and immediately the conversation stopped as everyone turned to watch the last rider going through.

Adam's mare simply flew around the course, taking the jumps in her stride, the turns making no difference to her. Heero could see there had been many hours of practice and sheer hard work gone into the combination, and it was paying off. Adam finished with a clear round.

"I think we're all wanted," Treize muttered as he spotted Noin motioning for everyone to come over.

Quickly, everyone grabbed their mount and made their way to where the coaches stood.

"Not bad at all," Noin began. "Peter, Zoe and Adam - congratulations on your clear rounds. Treize and Jenny, four faults each; Heero, eight faults. Now you have all had the chance to ride and experience one of the toughest types of courses in international competition. This course was one used in the Olympic Games twelve years ago, although we have shortened it a little. Originally there were fifteen fences. You should all be proud of yourselves as when this course was used, only ten percent of riders managed to go clear, twenty percent scored four penalties and a further twenty five percent had eight. The remainder scored twelve or more penalties."

Noin looked around at the assembled group. "I take it you have all learnt a little something from this course?"

Six heads nodded the affirmative.

"Good. You have half an hour to recover whilst we alter the course to another one where we will complete a similar exercise."

* * *

The riders all jumped another two courses, one based on a similar course from a Nations Cup event held ten years previous, and the last one completely designed by Noin and Dermail.

By the time they had finished all the riders and horses were showing signs of exhaustion. It had been a grueling test, one that really opened the eyes as to how difficult international courses could be.

Treize and Zoe already knew how difficult courses could get, both having competed at Nations Cup and Olympic level. Heero had only competed over a Nations Cup course, and whilst that had been a test in itself, these courses were much harder. As Noin had said, a lot depended on who the course designer was on the day. Couple that with the fact that horses and rider combinations were improving all the time and it made sense that courses would vary in their degree of difficulty.

Calling all the riders over, Noin began her address of the group. "Well done, everyone. Both Dermail and myself are extremely pleased with the way you have all performed over the courses today. They have not been easy courses, as you have all discovered, however, they should have given you the opportunity to see exactly where you need to focus, what areas either yourself or your horse is lacking in and hopefully improve. I have noted quite a few things, as has Dermail and tomorrow we will discuss these. We would also like your input on how you felt you and your horse went. The selection board will also be joining us and based on your performances at the shows throughout the year, plus todays performance and the recommendations of both Dermail and myself, they will be announcing the team to represent Australia at this coming Nations Cup event. That is all for today. Please take your horses back and settle them for the night, they've all done extremely well. We will meet in the manor conference room tomorrow morning at nine for further discussion." Noin gave them all a smile and turned to leave.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm totally wiped," Zoe said she began to lead Lion back to the stables. "I wonder who will make it into the final team?"

"I know I'm exhausted so Shini must be completely stuffed," Heero chuckled, leading the gray back. "I really don't think we stand much chance of making the team."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Romeo and I don't make the team. This has been a really tough test, I don't think Romeo has the energy left to walk," Treize commented with a snicker as he watched the bay dragging his hooves through the dirt as Joe led him to the stables.

"Is there anything you could recommend, Duo, that could ease their tiredness?" Michael asked. He figured all the horses could probably do with something akin to a long soak in a hot bath that humans tended to take to ease sore and tired muscles.

"There's not a lot medically that you can do," Duo replied as he searched through his memory for anything relating to horses and their recovery after strenuous work. "I'd suggest maybe put some electrolytes in their drinking water to replace body salts that have been lost. You could also apply some liniment to their legs to ease any soreness. I've got some Rapigel [1] in the car if anyone would like some."

"I'll grab a jar of that if you don't mind, Duo," Treize said.

"Me too, if you have enough," Zoe stated.

"No problem. I'm sure I've got about four containers of it in the car. I'll go check and bring them back," replied Duo and detoured off to his car. They'd brought Duo's car this time, having decided at the beginning of the camp to share traveling between Treize and Heero.

By the time Duo returned with two jars of the gel, all the horses were back in their stables and being settled for the night. Duo handed over the gel to Treize and Zoe, then headed for Heero and Shinigami to help settle the horse for the evening.

Heero removed the saddlery whilst Duo grabbed the grooming kit and began to brush the horse down, removing the dried sweat from the gray coat and making Shini a lot more comfortable. Heero returned with Shini's rug and put it on while Duo fetched the evening feed and put it in the feed bin. Checking there was a full water bucket, Duo dropped the recommended amount of electrolytes into it and swished the water around. Heero meanwhile had brought out his own jar of Rapigel and was busy rubbing it into Shini's legs as the stallion ate.

Once the horse was taken care of, Heero sorted through his gear, putting the saddle blanket to one side to dry out a bit and filling two haynets; one for now and one for Joe to give the horse later that evening.

With all the stable chores done, Duo, Heero and Treize bid the other riders goodnight and set off for their homes.

* * *

The following morning saw everyone meet in the conference room as Noin had requested, all seemed a little on the tense side which was understandable with the team selection to be announced that day. Noin and Dermail entered, nodding to the assembled group and taking a seat at the head of the large table.

"The purpose of this meeting as you are all aware is to discuss yesterday's performance over the various courses. Some of you have already had the chance to compete in international competition and therefore know the pressures involved."

Several heads nodded and there was a murmur of the affirmative through the room.

Noin then went on to discuss in general the way each course should have been ridden to maximize the opportunity of gaining as few faults as possible. Most of the riders agreed with what Noin was telling them, each seeing the logic in her explanations.

Heero was pleased to note that while Shini hadn't gone clear over any of the courses, at least he'd ridden them fairly closely to what Noin was now informing them. He picked up on a couple of things he could have done differently and could see how they would have helped his horse, but it was too late for that now, he'd ridden the courses and done the best he could. At least he knew a bit more now than he had yesterday and knowledge was always a good thing.

Noin managed to find fault with everyone, regardless of how well they had gone and that cheered Heero up a bit, knowing he wasn't the only one that had problems to work on.

"Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero looked up when Noin called out his name.

"Both you and your horse did exceptionally well and you should be proud of yourself. None of those courses were easy and whilst you have only had experience in one international competition, you did an excellent job. Your horse is still young and a little green when it comes to the finer points of showjumping, but that is something that will come with time and the more jumping you do. Right now you need to work on his stamina. He needs to be a lot fitter for these types of courses. I'd suggest getting him out in the bush a bit more, working him through thick sand and up and down hills if you have any nearby. You have a very talented horse there, Heero, he's going to be a top jumper too." Noin smiled at the young man.

"Thank you," Heero replied. He already knew what the problems were he needed to address, but having someone of Noin's experience confirm his thoughts only served to make him more determined than ever.

"Treize?"

"Yes?"

"Your horse is in a similar predicament to Heero's. He's young and still inexperienced. He did a great job over those courses and you should be proud of yourself too. I think it's pretty safe to say you already know he needs work on his striding?"

Treize nodded and gave a grin. "He's got such long legs and is still having fun working out where to put them at times."

"Yes, he does. I'd suggest putting him over a lot of grids, doing a lot of flat work too with half halts, practice shortening and lengthening the stride. Adjusting the striding of the grids will also aid in teaching him," Noin stated.

"I agree," Treize replied.

Noin went on to address the rest of the team hopefuls, outlining the areas they needed to work on and offering advice to help them to improve.

Zoe and Lionheart needed to build up their stamina too, Noin suggesting she do what she'd advised Heero to do with Shinigami, lots of work through thick sand.

Once she'd finished with her talk, she asked if anyone had any questions. They spent several minutes asking and answering the various questions that arose and once everyone was finished, Noin dismissed them to take an hour's break before returning to the conference room.

The selectors had arrived.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] Rapigel: This is a gel substance that's used to ease soreness, strains etc in a horse's ligaments, tendons and muscles caused from injury or exercise.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you for reading! All reviews are much appreciated.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 51

Duo and Heero gravitated towards the rest of their group in the small common room just down the hall from the main conference room where tea, coffee and light snacks were waiting for them. Having gotten themselves a steaming coffee and a few biscuits to munch on, the group settled in the large chairs and began to discuss the impending team selection.

"I'm sure that Peter, Adam and Jenny will be in the team," Zoe started the conversation off.

"I'll be very surprised if Peter isn't. That horse of his is a terrific jumper, loads of scope and well educated," Treize stated.

"I'm pretty sure you have both made the team," Heero said quietly.

"You're in with just as much chance as the rest of us, Heero," Zoe chastised.

"I don't think I'd like to be one of the selectors," Michael mused. "It's not going to be an easy decision at all. Everyone has their good points and their shortcomings too."

"From what I saw, everyone looked pretty good," Duo chuckled.

"Well, I think everyone is a winner regardless of whether or not they make it into the team. It takes a lot just to get this far so you should all be proud of yourselves," Joe stated and then blushed as he realized everyone was looking at him. Joe didn't usually say much, his expertise was on the ground, not the animal's back. But Joe had been around horses, especially top show jumpers, for long enough to know a good horse when he saw one.

"Hear hear," Heero replied. "I agree. We all have nothing to be ashamed of and everything to be proud of. At least we made it this far."

"I suggest a toast," Zoe said and raised her cup of tea. "To all of us. Win, lose or draw, we made it this far."

Everyone raised their cup or mug and the chinaware clinked as they toasted each other. Adam, Peter and Jenny joined them and the conversation flowed, each trying to predict who would be in the final team.

Just over an hour later, Noin stuck her head inside the door and called for everyone to return to the conference room.

Heero felt as if a thousand butterflies had hatched in his stomach and were trying their hardest to escape. Zoe felt sick and Michael offered to fetch her a bucket, an offer he regretted when Zoe threatened to put it on his head if he so much as dared to carry out his offer. Treize radiated a sense of calm about him whilst inside he was a mass of frayed nerves. The other three team hopefuls were in a similar situation, either feeling sick or looking like they were going to pass out.

Duo wondered if there was anything equivalent to Valium in Heero's first aid kit in the car.

Joe thought a good, stiff drink would probably do everyone the world of good and cursed himself for not having had the forethought to bring a drop with him that he could have slipped into everyone's coffee.

The group all wandered back into the conference room and took their seats. Dermail, Noin and two other gentlemen stood at the head of the table. Heero recognized the one as being David Prescott, head selector for the E.F.A. The other man he didn't know.

With everyone seated, Noin cleared her throat and silence filled the room. She gave an inward smile; they all looked like they were going to their execution, not awaiting the final selection! Deciding not to prolong the agony any further, she began.

"Before I introduce our guests, I'd like to thank you all for your efforts, dedication and commitment to this past week's camp. You have all conducted yourselves in a manner becoming a representative of their country and you have all worked hard as have your horses and your grooms. You should all be proud of yourselves. It has been both Dermail's and my honor and privilege to have worked with such a lovely group of talented horses and riders. I wish you all the very best of success." Noin paused for a moment as the group gave her a round of applause.

Blushing slightly, she continued. "I'd like to introduce to you now, David Prescott, head selector for the E.F.A. and Barry Hunter, one of the main selectors." Noin sat down and allowed the two men to rise and take the floor.

Prescott looked around at the assembled riders and grooms. "First of all, I'd like to add the E.F.A.'s thanks to you all for giving up a week of your time to attend this camp. You are all excellent riders with very talented horses and your country is proud of you for all the time and effort you have put in. As you are all aware, the selectors have been recording your performances over the past twelve months and observing them at several designated shows. From those observations and records, you six were the ones selected to try out for the Nations Cup team." Prescott paused for a moment to smile at the gathered faces.

"This past week has also given us the opportunity to observe each one of you in closer detail. The final team selection has not been an easy one, or made lightly. We have taken into consideration all of your past performances, your current performances, the efforts this week and the recommendations of the team coaches." Prescott turned to his fellow selector and took the offered file from him.

Facing the group once more, he began, "I'm sure you are all eager to know the final team selection, so without any further preamble, here it is."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Prescott opened the file and pulled out a slip of paper.

"The team to represent Australia at the Nations Cup event in Auckland, New Zealand will be: Adam Willmot and Promises; Zoe Lang and Lionheart; Peter Denton and SkyHigh..."

Heero could feel the sweat trickling down his back as he held his breath, Duo's nails were digging into the palm of his hand as he had his fists clenched so tight. Beside them, Zoe was smiling from ear to ear but still sitting like a cat on a hot tin roof as she waited for the remaining team member to be announced. Treize radiated calmness, but his insides were churning.

Prescott continued, "Jenny Marks and Charade." Prescott looked around. "The reserve rider for the team will be Treize Kushrenada on Romefeller. Noin will inform you all shortly of all the details for travel, accommodation and such. Thank you, everyone." Prescott, Hunter, Dermail and Noin all left the room for a moment.

With the conclusion of Prescott's announcement and departure, the room suddenly exploded into chatter. Those lucky enough to be selected were congratulating themselves, each other and their grooms. Heero sat quietly, the words still sinking in.

He'd missed out on selection.

Whilst Heero knew in his heart he'd not stood much of a chance given Shinigami's need to gain experience; it was still a bitter pill to swallow.

"Heero? I'm sorry."

Heero turned to look into Duo's sad, violet eyes. "It's okay. I expected it. Shini's not as good as the others yet and the selectors picked the right team members," he replied.

"I still think you should have made the team," Duo stated, wanting nothing more than to take Heero into his arms right then and kiss away the pain he knew was lodged in Heero's heart with his missing out, even if his partner wasn't showing it.

"The other horses are a lot more experienced than Shini, even Romeo is only the reserve," Heero said quietly, taking some solace in that fact.

"I guess so, but..."

"Duo, it's okay. Yes, I'm disappointed we didn't make the team, but it is an achievement to have made the shortlist."

The long haired vet smiled, his eyes letting Heero know that he understood - but it still hurt just as much that they hadn't made the final selection.

"Don't worry, Duo. There's still the Olympics and we're on the shortlist for that too. The final selection for that isn't for another twelve months and by that stage, Shinigami will have had another year of competition under his girth and gained a lot more experience. This week has taught me a lot and I'm damn sure I'm going to work on all that I've learnt, get Shini a lot fitter and by the time the team selection for the Olympics comes around, Shini will be just as experienced and good as all the others selected here today."

Violet eyes sparkled at him, a soft smile playing on the vet's lips. "You know something, Heero?"

"No. What?"

"I'm so damn proud of you and your determination that I could kiss you right now."

Heero chuckled. "I'll take a rain check."

"Oh, I promise you, there will be more than one rain check," Duo replied slyly.

Heero didn't get a chance to answer as Zoe, Michael and Treize descended on them to offer their commiserations.

* * *

With the team having been selected and the camp now over, Heero and Duo had packed up their gear and taken Shini home. The gray had been pleased to return to the practice and immediately let the other horses know of his return by neighing loudly as soon as Heero stopped the car and float.

Hilde and Catherine were waiting for them, eagerly descending on the pair once they exited the car. Whilst neither woman was pleased to hear that Heero had missed out on selection, they grudgingly admitted it was probably the best thing once Heero had explained to them the complexities of selecting the best team to represent the country.

Yes, he was disappointed, but he wasn't bitter about missing out; in fact, it had made him more determined than ever to be selected for the Olympics. Hilde and Catherine made it known that they would both help out and support Heero in any way they could to see him achieve his dream.

Quatre and Trowa had phoned that evening to find out what had transpired and were both put out when they learnt that Heero had missed out. Like the girls, they soon understood when Heero explained things to them and also offered their support in any way they could to see Heero and Shini make it to the Olympics.

Heero was touched by all their support and once more humbled by the friends he now had that enriched his life.

With the Nations Cup selections finished, it was time to get back to the routine of everyday life. Heero eased off on Shini's workload, bringing the stallion down slowly and then turning him out for a month's spell. The break would do the young stallion the world of good.

Treize kept Romeo in full work as he didn't know if he would be needed as the team reserve or not and wouldn't know until a few days before the team left for Auckland. He'd started to put the big bay over the grids again as Noin had suggested and they were helping a lot with Romeo's striding problems.

Heero continued working with Altron and Virgo, the mare showing a lot of promise and Treize had several people interested in purchasing the mare. Treize wasn't ready to sell her just yet though and wanted Heero to ride her for another season of shows before he would consider any offers on her.

A couple of people had shown an interest in purchasing Altron and Treize was currently in discussions with them, although nothing had been finalized yet.

Wing was now four months old and growing rapidly, Heero had done more work halter breaking the colt after the camp and Wing would now lead without any fuss. The next stage would be teaching the colt to tie up.

Several more people in the equine world had contacted Heero to see if Zero would be standing at stud again that season, the interest in the stallion having increased with Shinigami's success in the showjumping arena. Heero had turned them all down, stating the stallion would not be standing at stud again until the following breeding season. He intended to stick with his plan of only standing Zero every second season, thus ensuring that any stress to the damaged leg would be kept to a minimum. He'd agreed though to Zero serving one mare during the current season - Relena's mare.

He had included the free service in the contract to purchase Angel and Relena was currently selecting the mare she wished to put in foal to Zero. Having taken into consideration Zero's breeding, the types of mares he'd served and the resulting foals from those matings, Relena had narrowed her choice down to two of her brood mares.

The call Heero had been expecting from the woman came though just two weeks after the Nations Cup selection.

"Duo?"

Duo looked up from where he was stitching the skin back on a dog that had been brought in after having been run over by a car. "Yes?"

"Relena called, she's picked out the mare she wants to put in foal and the mare is coming into season," Heero stated, waiting for the reaction from his lover.

"I see," Duo growled softly. No matter how much time had passed, he still couldn't bring himself to like the woman, he only tolerated her because of Heero's horse dealings with her. Hopefully once Relena had her mare in foal she would leave them both alone and he'd never have to deal with her again.

"She wants to bring the mare over for Zero to serve tomorrow and then each second day until she goes out of season."

"Okay." Duo continued to stitch away.

"I asked her to bring her over about four-ish. Is that okay with you?" Heero was well aware of his lover's feelings when it came to Relena and he couldn't blame him. Heck! Even Heero didn't care much for her after all the trouble she'd caused.

"That's fine." Duo was in two minds. He really wanted to be elsewhere when the woman came, but on the other hand, he didn't want to leave Heero all alone with her either.

Having an idea of what was going through his lover's mind, Heero tried to soothe the vet. "Zechs will be coming too, " he said softly.

Duo breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Relena's car and float arrived promptly at four, Walker driving and Zechs following behind in his own car. Duo heard the vehicles pull up and took a deep breath, mentally steeling himself for meeting the woman again. Stepping outside a few moments after Heero, he was pleasantly surprised to find Relena hadn't come.

"Miss Relena extends her apologies," Walker began as he shook hands with both Heero and Duo. "Something came up at the last minute that she had to deal with and unfortunately couldn't make the appointment with you."

"That's fine, Walker," Heero replied, secretly relieved that Relena wasn't there to witness the mating of the two horses. Heero was still very easily embarrassed when it came to sex, even if it was only animals and nature at work. "You have the mare all ready?"

"Yes. I'll get her out if you're ready."

"Good. Once you have her off the float, if you follow Doctor Maxwell, he will show you where to take her," Heero replied and then turned to greet Zechs, Duo already shaking hands with the other vet.

"Nice to see you again, Zechs," Duo greeted.

"How's business, Duo?"

"Busy," Duo laughed. "It's that time of year I guess." It was currently the middle of the breeding season so besides the many animals being impregnated, there was the usual rush of assisted deliveries for Duo and Hilde; not to mention the pregnancy testing as well.

"I can relate to that," Zechs chuckled and then turned to shake hands with Heero.

"How are you, Zechs?"

"I'm fine, Heero. Yourself?"

"Doing well."

"I brought the paperwork with me on the mare for you. I've given her a thorough internal and she's completely clean." Zechs handed Heero over the paperwork to check.

It was something Duo had suggested Heero do, insist that any mare that was to be served by Zero have a full internal exam including blood tests to make sure she was clean and free from any diseases. That way Zero's health wouldn't be compromised. Duo had also done a health check on Zero so the mare owners could assure themselves that the stallion was also clean.

Heero looked over the paperwork and then handed it to Duo to check. Everything was in order.

Walker fetched the mare off the float and both Heero and Duo got their first look at the mare Relena had picked out to carry Zero's foal.

Heero gave a low whistle as he took in the mare's lines. She stood around sixteen hands, Heero estimated. A rich chestnut with sloping shoulders, good hindquarters and a pretty head. "Nice," he muttered.

"She's well bred," Walker announced. "By Peacemillion out of a Horace daughter."

"Horace?" Duo questioned, looking a little perplexed.

Walker chuckled. "Horace is his stable name. Westgate Hallmark is his registered name. This little lady is called Sonata."

"I've got news for him, she's not so little," Duo muttered under his breath so only Heero could hear.

Heero chuckled to himself. The mare was impressive with her height, especially since she seemed to have 'grown' a few more inches with the excitement of being in a new place. "Can you take Walker through to the back whilst I get Zero, please?"

"Sure," Duo replied.

"Thanks." Heero disappeared off to fetch Zero while Duo took Walker, Zechs and the mare through to the rear of the stables and the small yard there.

Walker took the mare into the yard and waited whilst Heero brought Zero out. They let the pair 'talk' to each other over the fence first, Zechs and Duo checking that the mare was definitely in season. Once that was confirmed, Heero led the stallion a short way off to allow Walker to bring the mare out and stand her by the fence. Once she was in position, Heero brought Zero back.

It was all over in a matter of a couple of minutes. Zero sniffed away, then reared up and mounted the mare. A few thrusts later and Zero's eyes went glassy, his body stiffened and it was all done. Zero slipped off the side of the mare, Heero making sure to keep his stallion clear of the hind hooves of the mare just in case she decided to kick.

Walker took the mare back to the float and loaded her up whilst Heero put Zero back in his stable for a moment. They said there good byes after arranging to bring the mare back again for another service in two days time. Walker departed and Zechs left too, he had a couple of call outs to attend to and promised to catch up with the pair very soon.

With all the 'business' taken care of, Heero removed the protective bandages from Zero's front legs and let Duo check his horse. Satisfied that all was well, they put the dreamy looking stallion back out into the paddock, no doubt to gloat to Shinigami about his little 'romp in the hay' over the fence.

* * *

Zero served Sonata another two times before the mare went out of season. Relena kept a record of the dates the mare was served and the following month checked to see if she came back into season. She didn't so Relena assumed the mare was in foal and booked Zechs to do a pregnancy test a month or two down the track.

Zechs did the test and confirmed that the mare was indeed, in foal. Heero completed the remainder of the paperwork; that mainly being the service certificate, and sent it off to Relena. Once the foal was born, Relena would be able to register the foal with the Warmblood association and also have proof of the foal's breeding should she decide to sell later on.

As the days passed, the date for the Nations Cup drew closer. Treize was still waiting to hear if he would be needed or not, keeping Romeo in full work and educating the youngster as much as he could. Heero could see a definite improvement in the stallion, his striding beginning to come together and Heero was in no doubts that the pair would be a formidable combination come the next show season and Olympic trials.

Zoe had been in touch too, complaining good naturedly about having to organize everything for the trip to New Zealand and still finish her wedding plans. Heero and Duo were both attending the wedding, as were Treize and Zechs. When Treize had approached Zechs to accompany him, the blonde vet had been stunned and then pleased that Treize would want him to attend the wedding of a close friend as his 'date'.

Needless to say, he'd accepted.

Both couples sent their acceptances to Zoe once the camp had finished.

With a week left before the team departed to the Nations Cup event, Treize was finally contacted by the committee and informed that he would not be needed as the reserve rider. All team members and their horses were fit and would be attending. He was thanked again for his time and efforts and wished success in the future.

Treize had been disappointed, but also relieved. Not having to go to Auckland meant he could let Romeo have a much needed break and concentrate on a few of the newer horses he had coming into the stable.

The weekend before the team was due to depart for New Zealand, Heero, Duo, Treize and Zechs all managed to meet with Zoe and Michael for a farewell dinner. It was a pleasant evening, good food, a little wine - which neither Heero or Duo partook of - and great company.

They chatted about anything and everything, discussing the wedding plans, horses, the pending Cup and the Olympic selection. Zechs hit it off with Michael and Zoe straight away, the blonde vet's charm and grace impressing the pair. The fact that he was easy to talk to and could converse on pretty much anything held him in good stead. Michael was impressed with Zechs' job, not that he didn't appreciate Duo's veterinary skills, he did; but Zechs specialized in the equine race and Michael was always eager to learn of any new advancements or progress in the world of equine medicine.

After wishing Zoe and Lionheart all the best of luck for the Nations Cup competition and promising to watch whatever they could of it on the television, depending on the broadcasts, the group left the restaurant and went their separate ways.

* * *

Returning home from work at Treize's, Heero walked into the house to find Duo in the lounge room, Smokey in his arms, a frown and thoughtful expression on his sweet face. Leaning in to give his lover a kiss, he had to ask the question. "What's up?"

"Ah, Heero. Just the person I need to talk to," Duo replied once his lips had been released.

"Uh oh, I don't know if I like the sound of that," Heero teased as he sat next to his boyfriend.

Duo smiled. "It's nothing bad or anything so you don't need to be worried."

"Then what is it?"

"Smokey."

"Eh?" Heero couldn't for the life of him think of anything the young cat may have done.

"Smokey," Duo repeated. "She's pretty much six months old now."

"And that means?" Heero had a moment's vision that Duo wanted to throw a birthday party or something for the cat.

"She's going to be coming into season very soon."

"Ah." The penny dropped and Heero paled.

"Heero? I know she's your cat and the final decision is yours, but I think we should spay her now, before she gets much older. You really don't need a bunch of kittens on your hands as well as all the horses."

What Duo said made perfect sense. Heero was a responsible animal owner, looking after them all to the best of his ability and he'd fully planned on having Smokey de-sexed. Only faced with the immediate decision he couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

"It's a straightforward operation, Heero. You know that, you've assisted me enough times when doing them," Duo reassured.

"I know," Heero sighed. "Sorry, I know what you're saying is right and I fully agree, I want to have her spayed, it's just that..."

Duo placed his hand on Heero's arm and smiled warmly. Understanding washed through his violet eyes as he locked gazes with Heero. "I understand, Heero. You can help out with countless spays and castrations, but when it's your own animal under the knife - it's different."

"Yeah." Heero lowered his eyes feeling a little silly for having these fears.

"She really needs to be done as soon as possible. I can do her for you, or if you'd prefer, I can get Hilde to do her or another vet."

"No." That didn't sound quite right to Heero so he quickly elaborated. "What I mean is I'd rather you did it. I don't want another vet to treat her and no offense to Hilde, but I'd feel better knowing it was you."

"Okay. I can do her tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks."

"Would you like to assist? Or would you prefer not to?"

Heero thought about that for a moment and quickly made up his mind. "I think I'd rather sit this one out if you don't mind."

"No problem at all, Heero." Duo snuggled up against his partner's side, Heero's arm coming to drape over his shoulders and pull him even closer.

* * *

The following day, Duo took Smokey through to the surgery with him and popped her into one of the cat kennels; much to the cat's disgust. She didn't want to be locked up and couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed to roam around like she usually did.

Catherine offered to assist Duo with the operation and he gladly accepted. Heero had been a little jittery that morning, causing Duo to feel nervous too and the calm nature of Catherine helped to soothe him a bit.

Morning consults flew by and before Duo knew it, he was saying farewell the last client. Duo cleaned up the consulting room whilst Catherine finished off the paperwork and tidied up the waiting room. Once they were done it was time for Smokey's operation.

Duo fetched the annoyed cat whilst Catherine answered the phone that had insisted on ringing just as they were getting ready. By the time Catherine got back to the operating room, Duo had the cat on the table and the anesthetic ready to administer.

"What was the call?" Duo asked, noting a smile on the woman's face.

Catherine chuckled. "That was Heero."

"Heero?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know if you'd done the operation yet and how it had gone."

Duo couldn't help it, he snickered.

"If you don't mind me saying so, I though he was very protective when it came to his horses being treated, but anyone would think this cat was undergoing life threatening surgery!"

"That's Heero. He can be a real mother hen at times," Duo chuckled.

"You wouldn't know it to look at him," Catherine replied as she tried to hold her laughter.

"Outwardly he gives the impression he's a cold rock of granite..." Duo began.

"...But inside he's just a big softie," Catherine finished for him.

"Got it in one," Duo smiled. "Come on, let's get this operation started or he'll be home and in the waiting room pacing nervously before we've even taken the first step."

Smiling, Catherine took hold of the cat and held her firmly with a front leg extended for Duo to administer the anesthetic.

* * *

Heero wasn't pacing the waiting room floor and he would have been most put out to know his lover had even suggested he would do that. He wasn't an overprotective, worried pet owner - no way!

"Heero?"

Heero looked up to see Treize standing in the doorway of the tack room.

"Are you going to get Altron's gear or just wear out the floor to the tack shed with your pacing?"

"Coming right now," Heero replied and went to get the bay's saddle and bridle.

* * *

"There, all done," Duo smiled as he tied off the last stitch and dropped the needle into the kidney dish.

"Nice and neat. Excellent job, Doctor Maxwell," Catherine praised as she collected up the used utensils.

"Thank you, Nurse Catherine," Duo teased. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I hope not," the woman replied. "I already have a perfectly nice private life. Besides, I think Heero might object."

The phone chose that moment to ring.

"Speaking of Heero, I'll bet that's him," Duo snickered. "I'll get it if you like?"

"Thanks. I'll finish cleaning up and watch Smokey."

Duo took off down the hall to the reception area and snatched up the phone. "Maxwell Veterinary Practice."

"Duo?"

"Heero?"

"I was wondering if..."

"Operation is all over, Heero. She's fine, or at least she should be when she wakes up."

There was an audible sigh down the line. "Thanks."

"No problem. It all went well, text book surgery with no complications at all."

"Good. That makes me feel a lot better."

"I'd better get back and check on her, Heero. See you tonight."

"Thanks, Duo. I love you."

"Love you too, Heero."

The phone call was disconnected, Duo returning to check on his patient, Heero making plans to stop off in the town on his way home and purchase a nice piece of fish for Smokey.

~ * ~

tbc...


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you all for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 52

Smokey recovered from her operation very well and was back to her usual antics of trying to 'eat' anyone's feet that didn't have shoes on them within two days. Heero had been concerned over the cat - which was normal for any pet owner - and had done his best to make things up to her by purchasing not only fresh fish from the town, but as many different varieties of gourmet cat food as the local supermarket stocked.

Duo had managed to bite his tongue and Smokey lapped up the extra attention.

The team had all departed for Auckland and Zoe had sent them a text message to let them know they'd all arrived safely. Heero had scanned the local television guide to see if any of the channels were showing coverage of the Nations Cup, much to his disappointment and frustration, none were.

Treize came up with a solution though. He had cable television and the sporting channel was going to broadcast a fair chunk of the competition. Knowing how much he enjoyed watching the sport and therefore having an idea of how disappointed Heero would be in not being able to see it himself, he invited both Heero and Duo to join him to watch it.

Heero gladly accepted the invite; as did Duo.

The cup competition was being held over the last three days of the week long 'show', the format being very similar to the format the event had taken when it was held in Sydney and Heero had competed. There were other jumping competitions and also the dressage finals, the first round of the cup being held on the fourth day and the final round on the sixth day along with any jump-offs should they be necessary.

It was the first round of competition and Heero was itching to be off to Treize's to watch. Duo was brushing his hair after having washed it and snickered to himself as he watched Heero from the corner of his eye. The young rider had fetched Duo's shoes, then gotten his jacket for him, completely unaware that his lover was watching in amusement.

Weaving the long hair into its braid, Duo stifled a laugh as he observed Heero checking his watch.

"What?" Heero asked when he heard the snicker.

"Nothing."

"Duo?" Heero growled.

Wrapping a band around the end of the braid, Duo flipped the rope over his shoulder and began to put on his shoes. "That must be the tenth time you've looked at your watch in the past five minutes," he muttered as he tied the laces.

"I don't want to be late," Heero huffed.

Grabbing his jacket, Duo planted a warm kiss to Heero's lips. "Come on then, let's hit the road."

Grabbing his own sweater, Heero followed his lover out to the car and soon they were on their way to Treize's.

* * *

"That should be our guests," Treize said as he heard the sound of an engine approaching followed by the sweep of headlights across the drawn curtains. "I'll go let them in if you wouldn't mind fetching another couple of glasses, please," Treize asked as he left the room.

Zechs nodded and got up from the couch he was sitting on to fetch the glasses.

"Heero, Duo. I'm so pleased you both could make it," Treize greeted.

"Thank you for inviting us and saving Heero's sanity," Duo replied with a grin.

Treize quirked an elegant eyebrow. "Sanity?"

"Yeah. Poor guy was beginning to lose it thinking he wasn't going to see the competition."

"I was not!" Heero defended himself.

"You even went as far as to write to the television stations to complain about them not broadcasting the cup event," Duo accused.

"Yeah, well." Heero's eyes dropped to the floor. "It's a major sporting event and it deserves some air time," he retorted.

"I'm afraid the programmers don't look at it that way, they're only concerned with showing things that are guaranteed to bring in the viewers," Duo hit back.

"Equestrian events have a good following of viewers," Heero countered.

"Not as many as say the tennis or footy," Duo teased.

"In that case, all I can say is thank goodness for cable television and the rest of the population doesn't know what it's missing out on," Treize finished the conversation for them.

"Amen to that. Sorry, Treize, didn't mean to get into a debate," Heero apologized.

"It's quite okay," Treize smiled. "Here, give me your jackets."

Duo handed over his jacket, Heero his sweater and the pair followed the tall man through to the comfortable lounge room.

"Hey, Zechs," Duo greeted the other vet and shook hands with his colleague.

Zechs returned the greeting and then shook hands with Heero. Treize fetched them all a drink, motioning for Heero and Duo to sit on one of the couches whilst he sat next to Zechs on the other.

The television was on but the sound turned down to a low drone in the background. The coverage hadn't started yet so the guys took the opportunity to discuss how they thought the Aussies would fare against the other teams.

Remembering how good the teams had been in the previous cup competition, Heero thought the Germans and New Zealanders would be the ones to watch. Treize agreed on the Germans but thought the English team would have a strong claim. Zechs refrained from commenting, as did Duo. Neither man thought they knew enough of the various teams to make a valid comment.

The coverage began, the commentator welcoming everyone and going through the basics of the cup competition for the benefit of anyone watching that didn't understand. Whilst he was explaining the rules of the competition, the picture showed highlights from previous Nations Cup events and footage from the current week's competitions. With the briefing over, the commentator switched to introducing the teams that would be competing.

The screen showed the opening ceremony, focusing on the teams from the various Nations that were there to contend the cup. The many teams entered the arena, one member carrying the flag of the Nation they represented and walking a lap of honor as the commentator introduced them to the crowd and the viewers. The first team in was from Germany and received a warm welcome. The Germans were followed by the Swedish team then the Italians, South Africans and the Japanese. Next to enter were the French and they were followed by the Australians. A huge cheer went up from the crowd when the Aussies made their way in.

Peter was carrying the Australian flag and grinning from ear to ear. Adam looked a little awe struck whilst Jenny seemed right at home. Zoe was on the outside of the team, Lionheart stepping out proudly with his little ears pricked, neck arched and a distinct bounce to his step. Zoe looked comfortable and at ease on his back.

"They look good, don't they?" Duo breathed.

"Hai, they are going to be hard to beat," Heero replied, his attention never leaving the screen.

"This reminds me so much of an event not all that long ago," mused Zechs.

"Oh?" Treize questioned.

"When you were in Hong Kong for the Olympics," Zechs supplied with a warm smile. "I watched most of the showjumping with Heero and Duo."

"Ah." Treize returned the smile and placed his hand over Zechs', gently squeezing and then entwining his fingers with those of the blonde.

Zechs allowed the touch, enjoying being able to share their affection with no fear of recourse as the other two were quite comfortable with displays of affection.

The New Zealand team entered the arena and the place exploded into a mix of cheers, whistles and applause for the host team.

The coverage cut then to a quick advert break and Treize took the opportunity to top up everyone's drinks and fetch some food from the kitchen. Jenny, his housekeeper had left some snacks for him and with the assistance of Zechs, they carried the plates of sandwiches, crackers and dips through to the lounge room and set them down on the conveniently placed coffee tables where everyone could reach them easily.

"Treize, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," Duo said as he eyed the food and felt a little guilty that neither he nor Heero had thought to bring something.

"I didn't," Treize chuckled. "Jenny, my housekeeper, insisted that if I was having guests over to watch the coverage we should have something to nibble on and kindly made these up."

"Well, be sure to give her my thanks," Duo stated as he picked up a small plate and placed a few items on it. "When we come to watch the final rounds Heero and I will supply the supper," he said in a firm voice.

"Okay." Treize conceded.

The coverage started again and all four went silent, munching quietly as they listened to the commentator.

The course for the first round was explained, something Zechs and Duo both had a little difficulty in following, but Treize and Heero grasped it okay and Heero even went as far as to pull out a notebook and pen and draw a rough diagram of the course so Duo and Zechs would be able to follow it easier.

With the course explained, the commentator went on to give the order in which the teams would be riding. Italy had drawn first followed by Sweden, Japan, Germany, Australia, New Zealand, England, South Africa and France.

"That's not a bad draw," Treize commented.

"I agree. The Aussies are mid field with the Germans ahead of us." Heero noted down the order.

"I take it the draw can affect the outcome?" Zechs asked.

"Not really, but it does give you a psychological advantage," Treize explained.

"Ah, I think I follow you."

Duo grinned, he was well aware of the psychological aspects of the showjumping world. In fact, many athletes employed this strategy when competing to give them the edge over their rivals. Simply strutting around, exuding an air of 'I'm the best so I don't even know why you're bothering,' could, and quite often did, cause a rival to doubt their own abilities. It was a trick as old as sport itself.

The channel cut to a break for a moment, allowing the four to replenish drinks and visit the bathroom before resuming.

The broadcast itself wasn't a direct one, the event having been held earlier in the day. There was a time difference between the two countries of two hours and whilst it would take roughly four hours to show the entire event, the channel was only going to be showing some of it - namely the more interesting rounds.

Both Treize and Heero were a little disappointed that they wouldn't be able to watch each and every competitor, but they were grateful they were going to see quite a bit of it at least. The telecast resumed and they were greeted with the first rider from the Swedish team, the Italian rider having already done his course and finished with eight faults.

The Swedish rider was competent, keeping his horse balanced throughout the course. There were a couple of jumps that appeared to be the testing ones of the course and Heero knew they would soon learn the actual harder areas as they watched more riders go through.

The Swedish rider finished with four faults and departed amid applause, the Japanese rider entering the ring.

Going on what he remembered of his previous cup involvement, the Japanese and South African teams had been the least experienced of the cup contenders. He wondered how they would fare this time. It would also give them a pretty good idea of the standard to expect in the future Olympic games.

The Japanese rider possessed a lot of skill and his horse was highly educated. They breezed around the course and came out with the first clear round of the competition thus far.

"If the rest of the team is as good as him I'd say they're in with an excellent chance," Treize commented.

"They seem to be a lot better than last time," Duo said absently.

"It will be interesting to see what talent the other teams have," Heero stated.

"If that's the standard then our team is going to have its work cut out for it," Treize mused as he watched the screen tell them the German team's first rider had completed the course with four faults.

"What order are the Aussies riding in?" Zechs asked.

"I don't know. I guess we will soon find out though as they're up next."

All four sat on the edge of their seats, attention fixed firmly on the screen as the first of the Australians entered the arena.

It was Peter and SkyHigh.

The big black looked impressive as he cantered around to salute the judge, Peter sitting the horse just right. The bell went and the pair were off, passing through the start flags and breaking the timer beam.

No one spoke, all eyes remained riveted to the screen as Peter and his black sailed over the first three fences then turned right to approach the double. The black sized the jump up and then lengthened out his stride, clearing the two elements with room to spare.

"He's going well," Treize muttered.

"The real test is going to be the triple and then the turn from eleven to twelve to thirteen," Heero practically whispered.

"Good point," Treize replied, his eyes still locked on the screen.

Behind the pair, Duo and Zechs exchanged looks, each smirking at how involved their respective partners were with the competition.

Fences five, six, seven and eight were all cleared and it looked like the black was enjoying himself.

"Triple's next," Duo stated as he glanced at Heero's 'map'.

All he got in reply was one grunt - Heero, one exhale of breath - Treize and a snicker - Zechs.

Zechs snickered again at the lack of input from the other pair. Duo rolled his eyes.

SkyHigh was true to his name and literally soared over the three elements of the triple. They landed safely and Peter was collecting his horse for the next jump. Fence ten was cleared and the black was turning right.

Heero and Treize were holding their breath.

The horse came into the jump dead center, cleared it and was turning sharp left for jump twelve.

"His striding's out," muttered Treize as his experienced eye picked up on the way the horse was traveling and the distance to the next jump.

Heero's eyes were quick to pick up on what Treize had pointed out. He's going to need to either shorten or lengthen to get a proper take off point.

"Five bucks says he lengthens," Duo said to Zechs.

Zechs quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, five bucks says he shortens."

Neither man was as clued up on the intricacies as their lovers so they decided to have a bit of fun. Considering both Heero and Treize seemed to be in a world of their own, Duo thought he and Zechs might as well get something out of this too.

"Shit!" Heero snapped and all eyes returned to the broadcast.

Peter realized his horse was coming in on the wrong stride and sat down into his saddle, collecting the animal and then pushing the strides out. SkyHigh did all he could, lengthening his stride as much as possible but he was still a little further away when he took off than was practical.

The black's hind legs caught the top pole and sent it falling to the ground.

Zechs scowled and pulled his wallet out, fishing inside and removing five dollars. He handed it over to a smirking Duo.

SkyHigh completed the last jump without hitting it and rode out of the ring to the sounds of applause.

"Four faults for Peter Denton and SkyHigh..."

* * *

The broadcast ceased for a moment to go to the obligatory ad breaks and when it returned the rest of the first riders for each country had competed and they gave out the scores. New Zealand had four faults, England, South Africa and France, eight each.

That brought the end to the first riders' rounds and it was time to move onto the second riders. The broadcast showed highlights of some of the second round competitors and announced that the Italians scored eight faults, the Swedes four, Japanese, eight and the German eight. It was now time for the second rider in the Australian team to go.

"Representing Australia, Zoe Lang and Lionheart," the commentator said and then went on to give a little spiel about Zoe's accomplishments so far.

Treize and Heero were again locked in their own little world, each conferring with the other on how they thought Zoe would go.

Duo leaned back behind Heero's back and motioned to Zechs. Zechs also leaned back behind Treize and gave the other vet a questioning look.

"Five bucks says she goes clear," Duo enticed.

Zechs thought about it for a moment, thinking over how many other riders had scored penalties and how many had gone clear. Only one rider had cleared the course thus far that Zechs could recall. "You're on," he said with a smirk.

Lionheart looked fit and well, Zoe small on his back but with an air of confidence about her. She rode to the judge and saluted, gathered her reins and urged the horse forward. The bell went and Zoe was between the flags and starting her course.

Both Heero and Treize held their breath, focusing entirely on Zoe and her horse as they negotiated the course. They were completely unaware of the looks and soft snickers from their respective partners. Duo and Zechs both noticed how Treize and Heero - apart from being lost in their own world - seemed to be riding the course with Zoe. It wasn't overly obvious, but the pair could clearly see the twitch of muscles, subtle shift of seat and leg, then there was the soft movement of wrists and arms.

Duo thought it was kind of cute, Zechs thought it was hilarious.

Zoe concentrated completely on the course, keeping Lion full of impulsion and giving him every opportunity to retain his balance and approach each fence dead on. The bay responded to his mistress, shortening and lengthening his stride when asked.

They cleared the first three jumps and were on track for the double.

"Easy," Heero muttered.

Lionheart slowed a fraction then burst forward, hopping over part A and recovering quickly to sail over part B.

"Beautifully done," Treize commented.

"Lion's sure come a long way," Heero said. He held a soft spot in his heart for the horse, after all, he'd been the one to start him off prior to Treize selling him to Zoe.

"He's even fitter than he was at the camp," Treize noticed.

Heero took a good look at the bay. The muscles rippled beneath the satiny skin, the horse looking a lot more muscular than when Heero had seen him last.

"She's safely over eight," Duo said to no one in particular. With Zoe jumping his own attention was once more captured by the screen.

Zoe turned her horse for the triple, Lion sizing it up and adjusting his stride accordingly. The four in Treize's lounge room all held their collective breath as Lionheart leapt into the air and cleared the first element. He landed, took another stride and then launched himself again. His body shot into the air, front legs neatly tucked up against his chest and then stretching forth to absorb the shock of impact. They landed cleanly and took another two strides, hindquarters straining as they pushed the bay horse and his rider once more into the air.

"Yes!" Heero cheered as Zoe cantered away from the triple and lined up jump ten.

Jump ten was cleared and Zoe turned her horse to the right to face jump eleven; the wall. It was a solid thing, about five foot Heero estimated. Lion sized it up, picked his takeoff point and once more leapt into the air.

Having successfully cleared the wall, Zoe sat down hard in her saddle, collected her horse together and then turned a sharp left to bring them in line with jump twelve. So far all was looking good for the pair.

"He's getting tired," Treize commented, his expert eye taking in the small details of the horse that a less experienced person would miss.

Heero, Duo and Zechs all focused harder on the horse, looking for the evidence Treize had pointed out. All Duo and Zechs could see was the extended nostrils and light sheen of sweat on the bay coat. Heero could read a little more. He noticed the horse's stride wasn't as fluid as when they'd first begun, also Lion wasn't picking his feet up quite as high.

The bay made a gallant effort, launching himself into the air and just clearing jump twelve.

"One to go, Zoe. Keep him together," Heero muttered.

"That's it, nice and steady, build the impulsion," Treize mumbled to himself.

Zechs and Duo exchanged looks behind the pair's backs.

Zoe gave her horse all the assistance she could, steadying the pace, keeping him in check and trying to retain and build as much energy as she could. Three strides away she let the bay go.

Lion surged forward, his strides eating up the ground and then pushing off into the air. They seemed to hang in midair, right over the top of the jump for a second before Lion obeyed the laws of gravity and descended to earth again. As soon as all four feet were on the ground, Zoe was urging him through the finish flags and then patting him enthusiastically as she slowed him back to a steady trot.

"Clear round," the commentator began, but the rest of his words were lost to the four as they let fly with whoops and cheers of their own.

"She was great!" Heero enthused, smiling from ear to ear.

"That was an excellent round," Treize beamed. "I'm sure Zoe, Michael and Noin will all be pleased with that."

"Perfect," Duo smirked and then looked at Zechs, his grin getting wider as he rubbed his fingers and thumb together indicating Zechs had better pay up.

Zechs rolled his eyes and pulled his wallet out again. He rifled through and then turned to Duo. "I'm afraid I don't have any more five dollar notes."

"I have change," Duo grinned.

With a noncommittal grunt and vowing the next time Duo wanted to make a bet he would make sure he didn't listen, Zechs fished out a ten and handed it over, receiving a five in exchange.

"Ahh," said Duo as he kissed the ten dollar note and then went to put it in his pocket.

Heero caught the movement out the corner of his eye and turned to his lover. "Duo?" he questioned.

"Hmm?" Duo didn't look up as he was busy shoving the note away.

"Why are you shoving money into your pocket?"

"Winnings, Heero. Winnings," Duo crowed.

"Winnings?"

Treize picked up on the conversation then and turned his attention to the two vets, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I bet Zechs that Zoe would go clear and she did. Remind me to give that woman a kiss when I catch up with her," Duo replied.

Treize turned back to look at his lover, Zechs just shrugged.

"What can I say? Chances of her going clear were pretty slim," Zechs replied in his defense.

"It's not the fact of you betting," Treize began, "It's that you bet _against_ your own country."

"Oh, yeah. Didn't think about that."

* * *

The rest of the second riders went through, the New Zealand and English riders finishing with four faults, the South African went clear and the French rider also had four penalties.

"It's going to be a close competition," Heero stated as he looked up from his notebook where he was recording all the results. "Even though we're only half way through the first round and it all depends on the remaining riders and then on which scores the team managers drop, I'm still thinking this will go down to the wire."

"Makes it more interesting," Treize replied and poured himself another glass of wine.

The broadcast had taken a brief interlude and the four discussed the course, riders and various teams whilst they waited for it to resume. Heero glanced at his watch, it was starting to get late and whilst he didn't want to leave and miss out on the rest of the competition, he still had to get up in the morning and report to work.

Treize noticed the glance and checked the time himself. The broadcast wasn't due to finish for another hour yet and it was already nine o'clock. Knowing what must be going through Heero's mind, he decided to cut them both a little slack. Stretching his arms above his head, he felt his spine pop and made a soft announcement. "I think we will start later tomorrow, Heero. There's not many horses in work so how about you come to work for eight thirty instead of seven thirty?"

Heero looked up at his boss. "You sure?"

"Yes. I don't think I'm going to be too sociable at that time in the morning, not after sitting up to watch this tonight."

"Okay. Thank you."

Duo smiled and gave Treize a grateful look, Treize returned the smile.

The broadcast returned and gave the updated scores on the third riders to go so far. The Japanese rider had four faults, the Swede, eight and the Italian four. The German rider was half way through his course and currently had four faults.

They watched as the large gray worked his way over the triple and jump ten. The turn to eleven didn't pose any problem but the turn to twelve was a little too sharp and the horse came in all wrong. He had no option but to stop. It was cleared on the second attempt, but the damage was done, another four penalties to bring their total to eight.

Adam was the next of the Aussies to go and Promises looked in fine form. The bay mare had her ears pricked and Adam looked calm and at ease. They commenced their round slowly, Adam steadily building the mare's speed as they cleared fence after fence.

The double and triple were sailed over, Promises making them look so simple and easy. Jumps ten, eleven and twelve posed no threat, even with the sharp turns and everyone could see Adam relaxing.

"He's getting too complacent," Treize muttered. "He shouldn't let his concentration slip. Damn! Knew that would happen."

Adam had indeed lost his concentration, thinking the worst of the course was over and with only one jump left to go, he'd relaxed too much. Consequently, Promises didn't have enough impulsion and scraped her hind legs over the top pole, sending it rocking in the cups and then crashing to the ground.

"Noin's gonna give him hell for that," Heero snickered.

"Yeah. I don't think I'd like to be in his shoes right now," Treize agreed.

The New Zealand rider entered the arena and commenced their course, flying over everything to come out with a clear round. The English rider had a bit of bad luck and ended up with twelve faults, the South African had four and the French rider, much to his delight also had a clear round.

With there only being the fourth riders of each team left to jump, the commentator brought the viewers up to date with the current scores. Once that was over they showed highlights from the first four teams fourth riders before switching to the last of the Australians to go.

Jenny looked nervous. This was her first International competition and she looked anything but happy right now. Charade seemed to pick up on his rider's worry and didn't jump as well as he could. By the time they were half way through the course, Jenny had pulled herself together and rode her horse properly. Unfortunately they came out with eight faults.

Heero did a quick tally up and then gave everyone his own running score. "It all depends on which scores the team managers decide to drop, but I'm betting they will naturally drop the worst score from each team. If that's the case then I have the totals after round one as such." Heero picked up his notebook and began to read.

"Italy: sixteen penalties. Sweden: twelve penalties. Japan: eight. Germany: twenty faults. Australia: eight penalties. New Zealand: eight penalties. England: twenty penalties. South Africa: twelve penalties and France: twelve penalties."

Heero's calculations were confirmed by the commentator a couple of minutes later.

"That puts us in equal first place with Japan and New Zealand," Treize stated.

"Yes, it does," Heero replied.

"The day after tomorrow's round is going to be a fiercely fought one." Treize scratched his neck. "You two are coming back that evening to watch the final?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Heero stated with a grin.

"I'll be here with bells on," Duo replied cheerfully.

"Just as long as you leave the gambling obsession at home," Zechs said flatly.

The other three chuckled.

~ * ~

tbc...


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you to all who are reading. All reviews are much appreciated.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 53

"Something smells good," Heero stated as he walked into the kitchen after finishing off taking care of the horses. He spotted _that_ something cooling on a wire rack and snuck over to take a look while Duo was busy checking whatever it was he had in the oven.

The golden pastry adorning the sausage rolls stared back at him, the aroma teasing his nostrils and causing his mouth to water. His hand snuck forward to pinch one.

*Smack!*

"Ow! What was that for?" Heero asked as he pulled his abused hand back and cradled it to his chest.

Duo waved the wooden spoon in front of him and admonished. "No sampling, they're for us to take to Treize's for supper tonight."

"Can't I have just one?" Heero cajoled.

"No."

"Please?" Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and pulled the vet closer to him, nibbling on his neck.

"Ah, no," Duo repeated, although it lacked the conviction of his previous refusal.

"They smell so delicious and all I want is one, just to make sure they taste okay. Wouldn't want to take them to Treize's and have them taste terrible, now would we?" Heero tried again and found the sensitive spot at the base of Duo's neck.

"Are you saying my cooking is shit?"

"Errr... No, not at all."

"They taste just fine."

"How do you know?"

"I already tried them." Duo's face smirked at the stunned look on Heero's.

"That's so not fair," Heero whined as he pulled back.

"Here." Duo shoved a sausage roll into Heero's hand. "Eat it and go get showered, I can't stand the whining."

"Thanks." Heero grinned from ear to ear and took his treat, munching on it as he headed for his shower. Whining, regardless of how childish it was, still had its place - in Heero's opinion anyway.

Duo shook his head and watched his partner leave. Once Heero was in the shower, Duo quickly fetched the mini quiches he'd had cooking out of the oven and put them to cool. Hopefully they would be cool enough to pack into a container to take with them before his lover got out of the shower. If Heero knew Duo had made mini quiches, there wouldn't be any left for anyone else!

* * *

Once again Treize met his guests at the door and let them in. He took the bag Heero was carrying off him and with Duo following, went through to the kitchen with the supper Duo and Heero had brought.

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble," Treize said as he helped Duo unpack the containers to reveal not only the mini quiches and sausage rolls, but cheese, biscuits, pate and a plate of mixed sandwiches.

"It wasn't any trouble," Duo assured the man. "I had some spare time this afternoon and I like to cook."

"Well, thank you, it really is nice of you to bring it all."

"Just make sure you get a few of the quiches as soon as they're brought out."

"Oh, why?" Treize asked, curious as to why Duo would make such a statement.

"Once Heero sees them you won't have any chance of getting one."

"That bad, huh?" Treize chuckled.

"Treize, you have no idea," Duo sighed.

"Come on, I'll leave them in the oven on low to heat back up. We should manage to see the first few rounds before they're ready and then we can have supper."

"I'm right with you, Treize."

* * *

Whilst Treize and Duo had been busy in the kitchen with the supper, Zechs had poured drinks for them all in the lounge room and was busy conversing with Heero. When the other two walked in, Zechs passed Duo a drink and then gave Treize his. The pair sat down on the couches next to their respective lovers and got comfortable.

"it's going to be a really intense final," Heero commented.

"That it will," Treize replied as he picked up the remote and turned the volume back on from mute. The event had yet to start and the commentator was currently going through the previous rounds and bringing the viewers up to par with the scores thus far.

"They jump in reverse order this time, don't they?" Duo inquired.

"Yes, they do," Treize said and sipped his wine.

"Reverse countries?" Zechs questioned.

"No, the country draw is still the same, but the riders will go in reverse order. They start with number four then three and so on. Scoring is still the same with the worst score being dropped, then they add the final round scores to the first round scores to give an overall total and the placings," Heero informed the blonde vet.

"What about the course?" Zechs asked.

"It remains the same as it was for the first rounds only it's higher and wider," Treize answered.

"Ah. Thank you."

"No problem," Treize smiled then leaned in and stole a kiss.

Zechs blushed a little and snuck a peek at their guests. Heero was glued to the television screen, but Duo gave him a wink and thumbs up.

"It's starting," Heero informed them all and quickly pulled his notebook and pen from his pocket to keep tabs on the scores.

The commentator welcomed everyone back and then went on to announce that the Italian rider was about to jump.

"Good, we may get to see some of the teams we didn't see ride the other day," Treize muttered.

The Italian rider had scored four penalties in his first round and was hoping to improve on that. They set off at a steady pace and the horse seemed to have no problems with the extra height.

"He's doing well," Zechs commented.

"Let's see how he goes over the triple and remaining four jumps after that," Treize stated. "Those are the really tough ones."

Sure enough, the Italian rider came to grief over the triple, knocking down a rail on the last element. His horse seemed to get a little unnerved by that and they had a refusal at jump ten. They cleared it on the second attempt and then went on to finish the rest of the course without any further faults.

"I make that eight faults," Heero said, his figures confirmed a moment later by the commentator.

The program didn't show the next two competitors, giving out their scores instead which Heero quickly noted down. The Swede had eight faults and the Japanese rider, four. The German rider appeared on the screen.

"He looks determined," Duo mused as he observed the look on the man's face.

"So he should," Heero chuckled. "They didn't do too well in the first round so they will be giving it their all in these rounds."

"What score did they finish on?" Zechs asked, he couldn't remember the final tally from the previous evening.

"Twenty," Heero replied after a quick look at his notebook.

The German rider started his round and it was clear from the outset he meant business. He rode with much better precision than the previous riders, keeping his horse well balanced throughout. He managed to bring the animal into each jump on the correct stride and gave his horse every chance to retain impulsion.

They came out with a clear round.

"That was some nice riding," Heero whistled.

"Sure was," Treize agreed.

"Jenny's in next," Duo announced, watching the screen as the young woman rode into the arena to a round of applause.

"I hope she manages to keep herself together this time," Treize said, his eyes scanning over the figure on the screen to try and determine the woman's current state of mind.

"She looks a lot more relaxed than yesterday," Heero said.

"Probably gave her a shot of whiskey before her round," mumbled Zechs.

Duo, Heero and Treize all turned, wide eyed to stare at him.

"It does work to help calm the nerves," Zechs said in defense of himself.

"Speaking from experience, are we?" Duo teased.

"Ah... Oh look, she's started," Zechs exclaimed, relieved when the attention left him and went back to the television.

Jenny did appear to be more relaxed and in control, consequently, Charade also appeared to be more confident and sailed over the first three jumps effortlessly.

"I hope she keeps this up," Heero muttered. He was well aware of how the pressure of such a high profile competition could get to a person; he'd suffered with a case of the 'butterflies' on more than one occasion!

The double posed no problem, the gray clearing both elements with ease and soon they were well on their way to the triple. Still clear, they took off over the first element, landed and took a stride before becoming airborne again. Charade slightly misjudged the height and had to twist in mid air to clear it, landing a little awkwardly. They had two strides before the third element and as Charade recovered from his bad landing, it was clear he was going to need a huge, if not impossible effort to clear part C.

"Oh crap, I can't watch," Duo said and promptly hid his face behind Heero.

Charade managed to get his hind legs underneath him and launch into the air, Jenny doing her best to stay with the gray. The previous landing had unseated her a little and she hadn't quite recovered. Grasping for a chunk of mane to hold onto and avoid jabbing Charade in the mouth, Jenny hung on, trying to keep her balance with the horse.

Charade's front legs skimmed the top pole, his belly dragging lightly over it before his hind legs caught it completely and sent it tumbling from the cups. Pole and horse touched the ground together, Charade stumbling to his knees before managing to shove himself upright. The stumble upon landing pitched Jenny forward in her saddle, he feet coming free from the stirrups as she tried desperately to stay with her horse. As Charade pushed himself upright again she lost all balance and went flying over the gray's right shoulder and hit the ground hard.

The judge's bell immediately sounded as a couple of stewards and the first aid officer ran from the side to the fallen rider. Charade gave a whinny and cantered towards the exit where another steward caught him.

"Shit!" Heero exclaimed.

"Oh, Jesus," Treize added.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Zechs contributed.

"What happened? Oh fuck." Duo had peeked out from behind Heero's back at all the cursing to see Jenny sprawled on the ground and Charade heading for the exit.

"I hope she's okay," Heero said as he chewed his bottom lip.

"We will know soon enough," Treize replied. Both himself and Heero knew just how much a fall could hurt - they had first hand experience at it.

The commentator came on, reassuring all the viewers that the stewards and medical officer were in attendance and they should have a report very shortly. The scene in the ring showed the medic checking Jenny over, talking to the woman and nodding his head as he felt over the bones of her arms and legs. Moments later, Jenny stood up and to the cheers of the crowd was escorted from the arena.

"At least she's walking," Duo sighed in relief.

"There doesn't appear to be much wrong from what I could tell," Treize stated, eyes glued to the woman on the screen.

"I'm sure the commentator will let us know in due course," Zechs offered.

"That's going to make it really tough on the rest of the team," Heero observed.

Before Zechs could question Heero's comment, the announcer on the broadcast spoke to inform them of Jenny's condition. She'd been lucky and not broken anything. Concussion was ruled out too and the medic was pleased to announce she had only suffered from some mild bruising.

"That's a relief," Treize said as the adverts came on.

"What did you mean by it will be tough on the rest of the team, Heero?" Zechs asked whilst he had the chance.

"A fall automatically means elimination. With the best three scores counting towards the final score, the other three are going to have to try really hard to go clear. Jenny's elimination means her score won't count so it all rests on how well the other three do," Heero replied.

"Ah, I see." Zechs thought about it for a moment then continued. "The pressure will really be on then."

"Too true," Heero said.

"In one way, I'm glad I'm not competing," Treize muttered.

"I can understand that. So am I," Zechs mumbled under his breath. "I don't think I could take the strain."

Treize gave his lover a warm smile. "Nice to know someone cares."

Zechs blushed and was saved from further embarrassment as the broadcast continued.

The remaining number four riders went through and all scored four penalties. There was a short break and then it was time for the third riders to tackle the course.

The Italian rider finished with four penalties, the Swede had eight and the Japanese rider, four. The German rider had ridden with as much determination as his team-mate and scored another clear round. Then it was time for Adam and Promises to complete their second round.

All four men sat with their eyes riveted to the screen, both Duo and Zechs were caught up in the excitement of the event, each eager to see the Aussies do well.

"He looks nervous," Treize commented.

"Can't say I blame him," muttered Duo. "I'd be shitting myself if I had the weight of the nation on my shoulders."

"Not quite how I would have put it, Duo, but I think we would all have to agree with you there," Heero snickered.

Duo flushed as he realized what he'd said. Zechs gave him a grin.

Adam started his round, obviously Jenny's fall had unsettled him and he rode very carefully. Promises listened well, adjusting her stride and changing direction as her rider asked her to. She was a sweet little mare, very similar to Periwinkle in her willingness to please.

The pair managed to clear the first six jumps, although there had been a couple of near misses when Promises' hind legs had rattled a pole or two; fortunately they didn't fall. Jumps seven and eight were cleared and the pair were on track for the triple.

Adam was concentrating hard, doing all he could to give his mount every opportunity to clear the jumps. They soared into the air over part A, landed, took a stride and then became airborne once again. Clearing part B, Promises hit the ground and was gathering herself together for the final element. The spread on part C had been widened and the mare reached with all she had to clear it. Unfortunately, she tipped the top pole and this time it didn't rattle, but fell to the ground.

"Shit!"

"Damn!"

"Fuck!"

"Bugger!"

"Well, I think we're all in agreement that that wasn't a good thing," chuckled Treize.

Adam didn't let the fallen pole get to him, he rode like the professional he was and collected his horse up, re-balancing the mare and driving her forward to jump ten. They cleared that and made the right turn to come on line for jump eleven. Still concentrating hard, Adam held his horse together and they successfully cleared that jump as well. Landing safely, Adam applied the aids and Promises turned left.

They approached the twelfth jump with lots of impulsion and cleared that too.

"One to go, keep it together, Adam," Treize muttered.

"Steady, slow a bit, that's it," Heero mumbled under his breath.

Promises lengthened out and drove her hind legs underneath to launch herself into the air. They shot up, arcing over the jump, Adam giving his horse all the assistance he could. They scraped over the top and rocked the pole in the cups. The mare came back to earth, the pole still rocking back and forth as if deciding whether to stay in place or fall to the ground.

Adam must have sensed it because as soon as Promises was on the ground, he steered for the finish flags and pushed the mare into a gallop. The pole finally made its mind up and rolled out of the cups to hit the dirt a split second before Adam crossed through the finish.

A groan went up from the crowd.

"That has got to be the worst case of bad luck," Heero moaned.

"You would think the pole could have waited another second before falling," Treize sighed.

"I don't see that it would have made any difference," Zechs stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, it does," Heero replied.

"Oh? How?"

"If Adam had crossed the finish before the pole fell then the faults would not be counted as he'd finished his course. Because it fell just as he was passing through the finish and the clock was still running, it means another four faults." Heero shook his head.

"That means he now has eight faults and that's eight faults we could have done without," Treize added, his tone grim.

"Damn," Duo said then turned to Treize. "I think maybe now would be a good time to check on the supper."

"Good idea."

"I'll go do it, Treize, you stay here and watch," Duo insisted as he stood up.

"Now that's not fair to you, you're a guest and shouldn't be fetching your own supper," Treize objected.

"It's fine, Treize. I really don't mind."

"I'll go help, you stay and watch," Zechs interrupted.

"But..."

"Don't start. I'm not a guest; or at least I hope I'm more than a guest," Zechs cut in, his tone soft.

Treize sighed and gave up. "Okay. Thank you both."

With a broad grin on his face, Duo left with Zechs in tow.

* * *

By the time Duo and Zechs had supper plated and brought in, the second rounds had all finished and the broadcast was having its own break. The food was set upon the small coffee table for everyone to help themselves.

"I'd suggest getting into those quiches before Heero does, if you don't then you'll have no chance at all," Duo snickered.

Zechs raised an eyebrow, Treize laughed.

"Quiches? Did you say, quiches, Duo?" Heero's gaze left the screen and focused on the food. "Oh, man, you made _quiches_!" Heero's eyes took on a dreamy look.

"Better be quick, guys," Duo warned and the other two were sure to get in before Heero, piling up their plates and relaxing back to enjoy the supper.

The coverage came back on and gave the viewers a run down on the competition thus far. After Adam had finished his round with eight faults, the New Zealand rider had gone clear, the English and French riders both finished with four faults and the South African rider had also gone clear.

The next round of competition had begun, the second riders now getting their chance at the course. The commentator filled the viewers in, showing highlights from the first four rounds. The Italian rider had repeated his first round errors and came out with eight faults again. The Swedish and German riders had both scored four penalties whilst the Japanese rider had ridden the round of his life and come out with a clear round.

Now it was Zoe's turn.

The petite woman rode into the ring with a soft smile on her lips and a determined glint in her eye. Beneath her, Lionheart looked fit and confident, his stride long but bouncy. His ears flicked back and forth, taking in everything round him and looking eager to jump.

Duo glanced at Treize and Heero, both men were oblivious to anything but the screen in front of them. He switched to watch Zechs, an amused light in his eye as he noted the blonde vet also watching the other two in amusement. They made eye contact and snickered to each other over their respective partner's obsessive need to watch.

Eyeing Heero's plate that sat forgotten in his lap, a quiche and sausage roll still present, Duo leaned a little towards Zechs and whispered, "Bet you five bucks I can sneak that quiche off Heero's plate."

Zechs frowned, stared at Heero, then the quiche and recalling how Heero had practically snatched some of the quiches from the plate earlier, he nodded in acceptance.

Fingers snuck forward, stealthily creeping towards Heero's plate. Just as they were about to close around the quiche, a hand caught the wrist in a strong grip and Duo found himself looking into Heero's blue eyes.

"Mine," Heero stated and dropped Duo's hand back into his own lap. Heero then proceeded to snatch up the quiche and devour it in two bites.

Zechs almost choked on his laughter, the look on Duo's face was priceless! He held out his hand and Duo duly placed five dollars in it. Having paid off his debt, Duo's eyes turned sneaky and he lined Zechs up again.

"Fancy another bet?"

Zechs thought about it. "Depends on what it is."

"I bet Zoe goes clear again."

Now the chances of Zoe having two clear rounds was pretty slim. Zechs calculated the odds. "How much?"

"Ten bucks."

"Okay."

* * *

Lionheart was enjoying himself. The bell sounded and he was off, sailing over the first two fences easily and following with clear over the third. The double disappeared beneath him and he cantered on towards jump five. That was cleared and followed by a left turn to six.

"I really hope they can keep this up," Heero muttered. "After the disasters of the first two rounds they really need to go clear."

"I agree," Treize said. "If both Zoe and Peter can go clear then we should still be in with a chance."

Jumps seven and eight were also cleared and Zoe was on track for the triple. Lion bounded up to the first element, sailed over it and landed, recovering quickly. Part B was similarly cleared and the bay had no problem in gathering himself up for the last element. They flew over that and landed safely, Zoe riding the horse together as she focused on the next jump.

"Beautifully ridden," Treize cheered.

"Way to go, Zoe!" Heero's face was split in a huge grin.

Zoe obviously remembered the close call she'd had in her first round and this time she made sure to give Lion extra room to regain balance and build up impulsion. The bay responded, listening intently to his mistress and obeying her slightest aid. They leapt over jump ten, turned and met eleven dead center. From eleven they made the turn to twelve and cleared that also.

"One to go, keep it focused, Zoe," Heero whispered.

Lionheart sized up the jump, picked his take off point and bounded forward. His hind legs propelled him into the air and over the jump, the size of the leap almost unseating Zoe. She stayed with her horse though and rode him at a gallop through the finish.

"Clear round!" the commentator announced.

"Yes!" Heero punched the air.

"That was magnificent riding," Treize cheered.

"I don't believe it. I lost again." Zechs muttered.

Duo snickered. "Time to cough up."

~ * ~

tbc...


	54. Chapter 54

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 54

Zechs handed over the ten dollars, muttering under his breath about the luck of the Irish, to which Duo replied he had no Irish blood in him at all, if he had, he would have been sure to have doubled the bet. Zechs decided ignoring the other vet would be the best way to go, not to mention keep some weight in his wallet.

Zoe exited the ring enthusiastically patting Lion and grinning from ear to ear. In the brief glimpse they were shown of the collecting ring, they could make out Michael and Noin waiting for her, equally as enthusiastic with her round.

"You know," Heero mused as he scanned over the figures in his notebook. "Zoe's done two clear rounds. If they were awarding individual placings as well, she would be in with a damn good chance of winning."

"Shame they don't," Treize stated. "But the Nations Cup is a team only event."

"If she keeps this up I'm damn sure she will be in the Olympic team and possibly score an individual placing there," Heero muttered.

"Anything is possible."

All eyes turned back to the television where the New Zealand rider had come in and commenced their round, determination written into every line of the rider's face. It was obvious all riders had learnt from their first rounds and were determined not to repeat their previous mistakes.

The Kiwi flew around the course, his horse listening well and clearing jump after jump. Heero was biting his lip, his sense of sportsmanship appreciating the partnership between horse and rider whilst his loyalty to his country was hoping the New Zealander would flatten the remaining jumps - or at least knock a few rails down.

He didn't, much to Heero's disappointment.

"Clear round," the commentator announced.

Heero decided he needed another of Duo's lovely mini quiches. Comfort food was such a nice thing to have. He turned to reach for another one, glancing out the corner of his eye at the plate where one, solitary quiche remained. He quickly eyed up the opposition. Duo was busy pocketing something whilst chatting to Treize. Good, those two were occupied. He had a sneak look at Zechs, the blonde seemed a little distracted right now. Even better. Now all he had to do was inch his hand forward...

Zechs finished putting his wallet away and decided to refill his plate. After losing again to Duo, he needed some form of comfort food himself. He took a quick inventory of what remained of the food; a few sandwiches, some sausage rolls and one quiche. Zechs reached forth, aiming for the quiche when it was snatched out from under his fingers. It happened so fast all Zechs felt was the breeze as it ruffled his bangs. He blinked. Yep, no doubt about it, the quiche was gone. He raised his eyes and spotted Heero smirking at him. Damn! Bad enough he had to keep losing to Duo in the betting stakes; but to lose out to Heero in the quiche department as well? That was a bitter pill to swallow.

"You snooze, you lose," Heero muttered and then devoured the quiche in two bites.

Zechs couldn't help it; he pouted.

Completely oblivious to the battle of the quiche that had just taken place, Treize finished his conversation with Duo and turned back to the broadcast as the English rider was entering the ring. He caught the pout on Zechs' face and raised an eyebrow. "Why the pout?"

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I _don't_ pout."

"You do now," Treize replied in an amused tone. "Actually, I think it's rather cute."

Zechs flushed and growled. "I'll tell you later."

The English rider rode an impeccable round and came out clear. The South African and French riders both finished with four faults each. The broadcast broke for adverts leaving the guys with time to discuss the current competition.

"How are the scores looking, Heero?" Treize asked as he cleared away the empty dishes.

"Pretty close. Hard to say exactly what they are as it will depend on which score the team managers drop. Right now it's still very tight between the Japanese, New Zealand, French and Aussie teams. These last rounds are going to be critical."

"How close is it?" Duo asked as he took a look over Heero's shoulder to his notebook. Figures were jotted down, but Duo wasn't sure of the method Heero was using to keep tabs on all the scores so he was no wiser.

"There's about four penalties separating first from fourth."

Zechs whistled. "That _is_ close."

"It's going to be a very exciting last round then. I hope that Peter keeps it together for the team," Treize said as he sat back down after putting the tray with mugs of coffee on the table.

Everyone helped themselves to the coffee then sat back to enjoy the final round of competition.

"And now we return to Auckland for the final rounds of the Nations Cup team competition," the commentator announced. "Currently it is a very close competition for the final top three placings and anything can happen. Sit back and enjoy..."

The broadcast showed highlights from the Italian rider's round, the man finishing with a total of four penalties. Heero quickly scribbled it down and started to do mental calculations, putting his own probable final score for the Italian team down on paper.

The Swedish rider had a fast round and went clear, Heero adding up that teams total too. The Japanese rider came in and rode a very neat, precise round to also go clear. Adding up the probable total for the Japanese team, Heero felt the pressure building. This was going to be close.

The German rider entered and despite doing everything right, his horse was unlucky enough to be 'spooked' by something in the crowd and refused jump six, one of the easier jumps on the course. He finished with a total of four penalties.

"That was really bad luck," Treize said in sympathy.

"Yeah, it's gotta suck when you do everything right to suddenly have your horse refuse due to something totally out of your control," Duo commented. "Is there nothing they can do about that?"

"Unfortunately, no. By the time your horse gets to this standard of jumping he is expected to be educated enough to concentrate completely on his rider and the jumps, not what's going on around him," Treize replied.

"Obviously the horses aren't reading the same manual then," Duo muttered. "That's just stupid."

"Not really. I can see the point regarding the horse's education, but I do agree there are times when some things do happen in the crowd that are completely out of the rider's control and unfortunately, that's part of life." Treize sighed.

"Are there any measures you can take to prevent that from happening?" Zechs questioned. "I've seen them use blinkers on racehorses."

Heero snickered. "Yes, there are some measures you can take, but putting blinkers on a show jumper isn't a good idea."

"Why not?"

"A horses eyes are on the side of its head which gives it pretty much complete 180 degrees vision on each side. [1] They have two blind spots; one directly in front of the nose, which extends for about four feet in front of the horse and one behind the tail which goes for about ten feet. If you were to put blinkers on them then they wouldn't be able to see much of the jump they're approaching at all; as it is, they lose sight of the jump a couple of strides away. It would be like riding a horse that's completely blind."

He hadn't really thought much about it, but when Heero pointed that out all Zechs' knowledge on the equine eye came back to him and it made perfect sense. "Ah, now I see," he replied.

"Or not," Duo teased.

"You can use earmuffs though to muffle any sounds and keep the flies and insects out," Treize offered. [2]

The thought of a horse wearing large, fur lined earmuffs sprang to Duo's mind and he couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture.

"It's true. They do have specially made earmuffs for horses; and what's most important, they work. It's Peter's turn to jump." Treize indicated that the conversation was closed and turned back to the television.

A very determined Peter rode into the ring and approached the judge. He saluted, collected his horse and rode towards the start line to await the bell.

"He looks all business," Duo commented.

"Wouldn't surprise me if Noin hasn't had a bit of a subtle word in his ear," Heero snickered.

"Yeah, and we all know how subtle Noin can be," Treize stated dryly.

"He needs to go clear if the Aussies are to have any chance of finishing in the top three," Heero muttered, checking his figures again.

"Then I suggest we all start praying," Zechs teased in an effort to lighten the mood. Seeing Duo's eyes light up and his mouth about to open, Zechs reacted quickly. "Oh no, I'm not betting again."

Duo looked suitably hurt before speaking. "I wasn't going to ask if you wanted to bet."

"You weren't?"

"No. Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted the last sausage roll."

"Oh." Zechs felt predictably guilty then for simply assuming.

"If he doesn't, then I will," Heero piped up.

"Thanks, I'll take it," Zechs was quick to say and all but snatched the sausage roll off the plate. He was damned if Heero was going to get the last sausage roll too!

Duo watched with amused violet eyes, wondering what sparked that off, then he gave a positively evil smirk. "But if you are interested in a bet..."

"NO!" Zechs cut him off sharply. He'd well and truly learnt his lesson regarding betting with Duo Maxwell.

Duo just grinned and turned back to the screen where Peter had gotten the bell and was starting his round.

The black looked magnificent, full of power and eager to jump. Peter was equally as impressive, his eyes fixed on the course ahead as he rode his horse together. They took the first three jumps easily, increasing their speed slightly as they continued on their course. Peter was careful to maintain the impulsion and keep his horse balanced.

They turned for the double, SkyHigh tucking his feet up and sailing over the first element. They landed, took the allocated strides and once more were airborne.

"Nice jump," Zechs whistled.

"He's riding a lot better this time," Heero noted.

"Let's hope they maintain it all the way," Treize mumbled as he leaned forward in his seat.

Gathering the black together, Peter rode the stallion at the fifth fence. SkyHigh was listening carefully and obeying the slightest touch from his master. He bounded forward and cleared the jump.

A sweeping left turn followed and the pair were on course for jump six, a simple gate. Hind quarters gathered underneath and then launched the animal into the air. They flew over the gate and landed easily, Peter sitting deep into the saddle and gathering his horse up. Jump seven was similarly cleared, as was fence eight.

"So far, so good," Duo muttered nervously.

Zechs dragged his eyes away from the screen and current action for a moment to observe the other three. What he saw amused him to no end. All three were sitting on the edge of their seats, eyes glued to the television. There were subtle shifts in Treize's body, almost as if he were riding the course himself. Duo was up close against Heero and gnawing on his thumb nail. Zechs guessed that Duo didn't have any other fingernails left to chew. Heero? Zechs had to snicker. Heero had the end of Duo's braid in a death grip. Zechs swore if the braid had been a living organism, it would surely be dead from asphyxiation by now.

"Easy," Treize whispered.

"Check him back. Steady, build it up," Heero muttered.

"Now let him go," Treize urged.

Peter had lined up the triple perfectly. SkyHigh shot forth as soon as Peter gave him the rein, muscles bunched and flexed under the satiny coat as the strong hind legs pushed man and beast into the air. They cleared part A, landed safely and took the two strides to part B. Once again the black surged forth and into the air, leaping over the middle element and touching down cleanly. Another two strides and Peter had his horse collected, the impulsion surging through as they took off over the final element. SkyHigh easily made the extra width, front hooves digging deep into the dirt as they absorbed the impact of landing.

"Beautifully ridden," Heero breathed and relaxed a little.

Jump ten was cleared and Peter was turning the black for eleven. Ears cocked, the stallion strode out and soared into the air again. Once all four feet were on the ground, Peter was once more riding the stallion together, holding a powder keg of energy between his hands and legs. They took a slightly wider turn to jump twelve.

"He's not taking any chances," Treize noted.

"Time's good," Heero mentioned as his eyes flicked to the time clock display in the corner of the screen.

Spotting the jump ahead, SkyHigh fought for his head, Peter having quite the battle to persuade his horse to listen to him and stay at the controlled pace. They cleared twelve with a couple of inches to spare.

"One to go. I hope he can keep it together for that one," Duo huffed, the excitement was really getting to him.

"He'd better unless he wants Noin on his case," Heero returned.

Peter's concentration never wavered. He held his horse together, hands, seat and legs all working in unison to contain the energy of the eager horse beneath. Three strides out, Peter went forward in his saddle, eased off a touch on the reins and unleashed that power. Muscles strained as the stallion pushed off the ground, defying gravity and launching into the air.

Four men collectively held their breath.

SkyHigh seemed to do just that - aim for the sky. He soared over the jump, legs tucked neatly underneath and then slowly unfurling in preparation for the landing. Fore hooves touched down, hind ones following a split second later and the pair were heading for the finish line. Peter gave his horse the rein and urged him on. SkyHigh sprinted forth enjoying the chance to gallop and tore through the finish.

"Clear round!" the commentator announced.

"Fantastic!" Treize cried.

"Oh, well done," Zechs beamed

"Way to go!" Duo cheered and punched the air.

"Yes!" Heero yelled and releasing Duo's braid, he grabbed his lover and kissed him soundly.

The sound of the television in the background was the only noise to be heard as Heero released his lover from the kiss. Suddenly realizing where he was and what he'd done, he froze, a flush slowly creeping up his skin as he stared into Duo's wide eyes.

A discreet cough from the side alerted them to their hosts' presence and both men separated slowly, doing their best to try and look innocent. Heero muttered a quick apology to Duo under his breath before turning a little more to apologize to his hosts.

Two pairs of amused eyes greeted him and it was then that he noticed Treize holding Zechs' hand and gently stroking his thumb over it.

"Ah, I-I'm, errrr... S-sorry..." Heero didn't get any further before Treize interrupted him.

"Heero, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"But, we're guests here and shouldn't..."

"Heero. You and Duo are also friends and always welcome in my home. I'm actually honored that you both feel comfortable enough in my home and presence to share such affection." Treize gave the rider a soft smile and then as if to prove a point, he turned to Zechs and kissed the blonde soundly.

Duo snickered at the 'fish out of water' impression his lover was currently sporting, and then laughed as Treize broke the kiss to leave a stunned looking vet staring at him. With a shrug of his shoulders, Duo dove in and gave Heero a warm, tender kiss.

Relaxing comfortably back into the couch, Treize pulled his lover against him and snuggled close. "I have no problem with you sharing your affection and neither does Zechs."

"Thanks, Treize. I guess you would know just how difficult it can be," Duo said, the sincerity in his voice as he pulled Heero closer to him.

"Too true," Treize muttered ruefully. "However, I do draw the line at making out."

* * *

Peter's clear round had done a lot to boost the morale of the Aussie contingent, including those at home watching the action on the screen. After a short advert break, the broadcast resumed and along with it, the tension in the Kushrenada lounge room.

The last of the Kiwi riders was preparing to ride and all could see how determined this young rider was to do his country proud. According to Heero's calculations, the New Zealand team was in with a very strong chance of taking the cup.

"He had four faults in the first round," Heero announced as they watched the Kiwi sail over the first five jumps.

"Let's hope he has eight in this one then," Zechs replied.

"Zechs! That's not good sportsmanship at all," Treize admonished.

Zechs shrugged. "Don't tell me you aren't all hoping he makes a mistake."

"Well, maybe, but that's beside the point. One should still show good sportsmanship."

Snickering, Duo joined in the conversation. "Maybe we should show the sportsmanship on the outside whilst hoping and praying on the inside that he does make faults."

Treize shook his head and looked at Heero who gave him a look back that clearly said 'Don't blame me'. "Something tells me it would be a good idea to discontinue this conversation now."

"Sounds like a good idea," Heero nodded, "I don't think you have a hope in hell of winning this one."

Treize had to agree and returned his attention to the screen.

The Kiwi had gone clear so far and was fast approaching the end of his round. With only three jumps remaining, Zechs was hoping the horse would make some form of mistake and incur penalties.

It didn't happen though and the New Zealand team had another clear round.

The English rider went next and had a rail down over part C of the triple, which gave him a total of four penalties. The South African rider did a good round, riding his horse with extreme skill, but the heights on some of the fences proved to be just a little too much for the horse and they finished with eight faults.

The French rider was the last to go and despite the raise in height and also width, his horse put in a tremendous effort and finished with a clear round to.

Now it was time to sit back and await the final results.

Heero was busy doing the math, pretty sure of which scores the team managers would be dropping and therefore having a good idea of the final placings. Duo did his best to peek over Heero's shoulder, but Heero was keeping everything under wraps and declined to offer anything in the way of finishing order just in case he was wrong.

Treize and Zechs had disappeared to the kitchen to make fresh coffee for all so Duo took advantage of the moment to distract Heero by worming his hands around the rider's waist and pulling him in close so he could feather kisses along that sweet neck.

Heero moaned softly, enjoying the attention and then turned so he could kiss his lover deeply. The kiss left them both panting and wanting more, but now was not the time or place.

"Promise me when we get home I can ravish your body," Duo whispered into Heero's ear.

A soft groan came from Heero's throat. "I really hope you will. I feel like a little loving tonight."

"Mmmm, good. I want to lick you all over, drive you insane with my tongue and then make slow, gentle love to you," Duo purred.

"Ahhh," Heero moaned again and wriggled a little in his seat. His pants were becoming very tight and uncomfortable. "Uh, as much as I'm appreciating this, I think we'd better stop now, Duo. Treize and Zechs will be back in a moment and I don't think either of us wants to be caught."

"Good point." Duo eased back, giving Heero some much needed room, but he made sure to rub his hand lightly over the bulge in Heero's jeans.

Treize and Zechs returned and if they noticed their guests were looking a little flushed, neither one commented. Coffees were passed around and the commentator was back on screen giving a spiel on all the countries that had competed as said countries were entering the arena for the presentation.

The Aussies all looked good in their cream jodhpurs and dark jackets, the saddle cloths bearing the Australian flag showing proudly on each horses back. Peter was carrying the flag, a huge grin on his face. All were relieved to see Jenny back in the saddle and riding next to Zoe.

"I'm glad she wasn't hurt," Heero said as he watched the parade.

"Yeah, always a good ending to a fall if you can get back up and on again," Duo agreed.

The teams all came to a halt and the commentator handed the commentary over to the head of the New Zealand Equestrian Federation. The man made a short, yet interesting speech, thanking all countries for attending and providing such a wonderful competition. With the final scores and placings now decided, he handed back over to the commentator and took his place with the President of the Nations Cup committee to award the rosettes.

The commentator began by reading out the results from last place. "In seventh place with a combined total of thirty-two penalties; Italy." The crowd applauded, Heero checked his notebook, so far he was correct with his calculations.

"In sixth place with a combined total of twenty-eight faults; England."

Zechs and Duo were both frowning, Zechs finally speaking up. "How come they're only calling from seventh place when there's nine teams?"

"There's a couple of teams tied for placings," Heero replied absently.

"But, wouldn't that mean a jump off?" Duo questioned. He could remember when Heero had competed that Treize had ended up riding off against the German as both teams were tied on faults.

"Not unless it affects one of the top three placings," Treize answered.

"Ah, okay." Duo made a mental note to ask Heero a little more on that rule later.

"In fifth place, we have a tie. With a combined score of twenty-four penalties; Sweden and Germany."

The crowd was once again cheering and applauding as the Swedish and German teams waved. Heero checked his scores again. So far he was right on track.

"In fourth place, again we have a tie. With a combined total of twenty penalties; South Africa and France."

The two, fourth placed teams rode forward to receive their rosettes.

"That means we have to be in the top three," Zechs announced with a big smile.

The fourth place getters all rode back to the line up and the commentator took over again.

"That brings us to the final three. In third place with a combined total of sixteen penalties; Australia."

Cheers and applause rang out from the crowd and were echoed by the guys watching at home.

"Shit! You weren't kidding when you said it was going to be close, Heero," Duo stated.

"The best competitions are always the ones that are close," Heero replied.

They turned their attention back to the screen where the Aussies were receiving their third place rosettes. All looked happy and were smiling widely. With the rosettes on their horses' bridles, the team waved to the crowd and made their way back to their place in the line up.

"And now, in second place, with a combined total of twelve penalties; Japan."

Heero couldn't help a small tug at his heartstrings. He was half Japanese and despite Australia being his home he was still proud of that part of his heritage.

The Japanese riders received their second place rosettes with a quiet, dignified grace, bowing as much as they could when mounted to the officials and then waving to the crowd.

"That leaves us with the first place getters and winners of the Nations Cup. With a combined total of eight penalties; New Zealand."

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the host country's team rode forward to receive their accolades.

"They deserve the win," Treize smiled. "They rode magnificently."

"I have to agree. They were the best team on the day," Heero nodded.

"Next time it will be the Aussies," Duo foretold. "It's gotta be, third time lucky and all that."

"Time will tell," Treize replied.

With the competition and broadcast now finished, Heero and Duo bade farewell to their hosts and set off for home. Treize and Zechs waved them off before returning inside.

Once the door was closed, Treize swept Zechs into his arms and kissed him senseless. "I've been wanting to molest you all night," he said huskily and slipped a hand between their hips to rub softly against Zechs' groin.

"Why don't we go through to the bedroom and you can molest me without my clothes on, it's much easier that way," Zechs returned an evil twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

* * *

Driving home, Duo gazed out the window at the dark landscape, Heero was concentrating on the road. "It was a good competition," he said softly and turned to study his lover's profile instead.

"Hai, it was," Heero replied.

"Any regrets about not making it?"

"Not really. Of course I would have loved to have been there representing my country, but after seeing the course, I have to agree with Noin; Shini isn't quite ready for it yet."

"He's improving every day." Duo shifted over a little and lay his hand on Heero's thigh. He felt the slight shiver of muscle underneath the denim and began to gently slide his hand up and down.

"He is improving and if he continues to do so then I think he's going to stand a really good chance of making the Olympic team." Heero's breath held a slight tremor to it.

"I want to celebrate," Duo whispered huskily into Heero's ear and shifted his hand to caress the growing hardness in Heero's jeans.

Heero moaned softly. "Not far to go."

"Good, I don't think I can wait much longer."

Heero increased the car's speed a little. After watching all the jumping, feeling the adrenaline course through his own system, he wanted to do a little 'riding' himself.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] Horses eyes are on the side of their head which gives them a much wider vision range that human's whose eyes are situated on the front of the head. For more information on a horses eyes and their vision visit here: http:// www. horses-and-horse-information .com /articles /horse-eyes. shtml (just remove the spaces)

[2] Earmuffs. Yes, they do make these for horses and they're used to muffle the outside sounds (as well as protect the ears from flies and insects) and thus keep the horse focused on the job at hand. To see what they look like, visit here: http: //www. equestrienne. com. au /index. php? main_page =product_info&products_id =1404


	55. Chapter 55

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 55

By the time Heero pulled in behind the house, he was sweating with the effort of keeping himself in check. Duo's hand had continued to massage his need, despite his protests and Heero had been forced to concentrate on his driving and do his very best to ignore Duo's wandering hand.

It hadn't been easy, but he'd managed to get them both home in one piece.

Now that the car had stopped and the engine cut, Heero released his seat belt and dived over the center console to attack his lover's lips, pinning Duo to the seat as he ravished his mouth. When they surfaced for air, Duo was flushed and panting hard.

"Let's get inside, Heero. I don't think I can wait any longer," Duo growled.

Not needing to be asked twice, Heero quickly adjusted himself to a more comfortable position and exited the car. Duo was slightly ahead of him, all but running up the path to the back door and fumbling with his keys at the same time. He managed to get the key in the lock and open the door, flipping the light switch on as they both entered. Immediately they were inside, Heero grabbed Duo around the waist and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly whilst his foot kicked the door shut.

"Bedroom, now," Duo panted.

With a smirk, Heero released the vet and sauntered off to the bedroom, Duo's eyes glued to his ass. Shaking himself from his stupor, Duo growled again and followed his eager lover. Arms entwined themselves around each other as Heero proceeded to lick Duo's tonsils, determined to pay his lover back for the teasing in the car.

Duo's hands began to stroke up and down Heero's back, carefully pulling the shirt with them and then sliding underneath to rub over the firm muscles of Heero's back. Those muscles began to shiver under the touch, soft moans escaping Heero's throat as his own hands did their best to reciprocate.

Shirts soon became history, tossed to the floor and both men kissed again. The heat and intensity of the kisses was starting to get to both of them, fueling their desires higher. Heero rubbed his groin against Duo's, the answering hardness and accompanying moan telling him his partner was just as aroused and needy as he was. Somehow, Heero managed to guide them to the bed where they both collapsed onto the comforter, sending stuffed animals bouncing out of their way.

"YOWL!!!"

Duo shot off one side of the bed as the screech hit his ears, Heero following suit, only to the other side.

"What the hell?!" Duo cursed and looked to find the source of the screech.

"Smokey!" Heero exclaimed.

The offended kitten shot off the bed and dived underneath.

Heero couldn't help it, he began to laugh. Duo soon saw the funny side and joined in with the laughter. It also helped to cool their ardor a bit. Shaking his head, Heero got down on his knees and peered underneath the bed. He spotted a pair of eyes glaring back at him and tried to coax the kitten out.

"Come on, Smokey. Here, puss, puss," Heero enticed.

Smokey continued to glare.

"Puss, puss, puss. Come on, girl. Believe me, you won't want to be under there very shortly, not unless you want to be flattened."

"Hey!" Duo objected. "I'm not that rough with you; am I?"

Heero snickered "Well, you _do_ tend to pound me into the mattress at times."

Duo folded his arms across his chest and did his best to look offended. "You like it," he huffed.

"That I do," Heero murmured and got back up off the floor to envelop his lover in a warm hug. "Sorry, I shouldn't tease you."

"Yeah. Well," Duo muttered and then spotted a gray head peeking out from under the bed. Moving fast, he dived for the floor and managed to grab the kitten before she could duck back under the bed. "Got you," he crowed and cuddled the kitten close.

"Is she okay?" Heero asked. "I don't know which one of us landed on her."

Duo gave the cat a quick check. "She's fine, although she might be scarred for life if she stays in here," he chuckled.

"She knows she's not supposed to be in here anyway," Heero replied and took the kitten from his lover. "Naughty girl, Smokey. You know you're not supposed to sleep on the bed."

Smokey tried to bat Heero's bangs with a paw.

"Out," Heero said firmly and put the kitten down in the hallway just outside the bedroom door. He was quick to close it. Turning, he dropped his voice to a seductive purr. "Now, where were we?" Eyes half lidded, he made his way back towards Duo.

Duo shivered at the predatory look in Heero's eyes, his body flushed with heat as Heero wrapped him up in secure arms and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Once more they dropped to the bed, hands roaming over flesh and locating the buttons and zippers to jeans. With both sets of pants removed, underwear soon followed and once more hands began to explore. Duo located the tube of lube and pulled it from underneath the pillow, flipping the lid and coating his fingers thoroughly.

Cool fingers ghosted along his crevice and Heero spread his legs a little more, eager to have his lover prepare him. A slick digit teased around his entrance, spreading the slippery gel and then gently sliding inside. Heero's eyes slid shut and he moaned softly, enjoying the gentle penetration.

Working a second finger inside, Duo gasped as Heero's hand wrapped around his shaft and began to spread the lubricant along the hard length. He looked questioningly at Heero.

"Need you," came Heero's response to the unspoken question and he proceeded to tug on Duo, drawing him between his legs.

Understanding that Heero didn't want to wait much longer, Duo quickly added a third finger and worked the muscles as quickly as he could. Satisfied he wouldn't hurt his partner, Duo removed his fingers and positioned himself at Heero's entrance. "Ready for me?"

"Please," came the husky reply.

Carefully, Duo pushed forward, applying enough pressure to the muscles to eventually cause them to open up to him, but not cause Heero any undue pain. Slowly but steadily, he inched his way inside the warmth of Heero's channel, withdrawing a tiny bit, then pushing forth again until he was completely seated.

Heero's inner passage opened and welcomed the intrusion, the feeling of Duo's heated length teasing and tormenting the rich nerve supply and setting Heero on fire with need.

Pausing to allow both of them to adjust, Duo leaned in and stole a kiss. "Love you," he breathed.

"Love you too," Heero replied and clenched his inner walls around Duo's shaft.

"I take it you want me to move?" Duo snickered.

"It might be an idea," came the sarcastic reply.

Drawing his knees up underneath him a little, Duo began his retreat and then plunge back inside. He started off slow, getting into his rhythm and torturing his lover who writhed with need beneath him.

Hips pushed up to meet the inward push, Heero moving slightly to try and get Duo's cock to brush his prostate. After a few tries, he managed to angle himself so that Duo's next thrust hit his sweet spot dead on and sent rivers of pleasure coursing through his veins.

The soft moans of pleasure and gentle rocking of his lover to meet him told Duo his partner was enjoying their coupling very much. His own blood was on fire, the heat of their joining all but consuming him and Duo began to speed up. With each forward thrust, Heero's channel rippled around him, caressing his length with soft contractions. As he withdrew, the muscles clamped down a touch, desperate to keep him inside. It was a cycle of pleasure that Duo wished never to end.

Unfortunately, neither man could hold out forever and steadily their excitement built until each was moaning the other's name.

Heero managed to work his hand between their rolling bodies and curl his fist around his cock. He began to pump, the pleasure spreading from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair. The added stimulus of Duo's cock hitting his prostate sent him over the edge. He cried out Duo's name as he spent his passion.

With Heero's climax, the passage surrounding him began to contract and Duo knew it was only a matter of time before he followed his lover into nirvana. As Heero's climax leveled off, so Duo's hit with tremendous force. He thrust in deep, body tense as he froze and shot his essence deep into Heero's channel.

Feeling the heat of his lover's release inside him, Heero wrapped his arms around the vet and held him close as Duo rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through him. Finally, Duo collapsed against Heero's chest, desperately sucking air back into his lungs.

Gently stroking over the braid of chestnut, Heero feathered kisses along Duo's jaw and neck until the vet regained control over his limbs. Duo propped himself up a little and partook of a sweet kiss. As they shifted, his softened cock slipped out, some semen following his withdrawal.

Groaning, Heero returned the kiss and then turned to lay them side by side. "Love you," Heero whispered as their lips parted.

"Love you too, Heero," came Duo's sated reply. "That was incredible," he added with a kiss to Heero's nose.

"Mmmm, I have to agree with you," Heero returned, a soft smile on his lips as he relaxed into the mattress.

"I'll go grab a wash cloth." Duo pressed another kiss to Heero's lips and pushed off the bed to go in search of the wash cloth. Exiting the bedroom, he didn't see any sign of the kitten and assumed she'd gone back to her basket in the kitchen.

Stepping into the bathroom and switching on the light told a different story. Smokey sat in the middle of the bathroom floor with the upturned laundry basket and dirty clothes strewn everywhere. Spotting Duo, she crouched and then hightailed it out of the bathroom, skidding on the tiles as she disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

Shaking his head and muttering about boisterous kittens, Duo picked up all the laundry and put it back in the basket. The basket was returned to its place beside the vanity unit and he grabbed the wash cloth he'd originally come in for.

"What took so long?" Heero asked sleepily from the bed when his lover finally returned.

"I had a bit of a mess to clean up," Duo muttered.

"Huh?"

"I think Smokey was a bit annoyed with us," Duo said as he began to clean his lover off.

"What do you mean?" Heero questioned.

"She decided to get into the laundry basket in the bathroom and spread all the dirty washing from one end to the other."

"Ah." Heero took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'll have a talk to her tomorrow about that."

Duo snickered. "I honestly can't see that making any difference; she can't understand you."

"Baka! You know what I mean," Heero replied with a roll of his eyes.

Duo dropped the cloth the floor and snuggled under the covers, Heero joining him after switching off the light. Spooning up behind the vet and draping an arm over Duo's waist, Heero nuzzled the back of that creamy neck.

"I'll see what I can do about getting her to behave a bit better," Heero promised.

"Good luck," Duo chuckled. "I don't fancy your chances."

"Hn. Good night Duo."

"Night, Heero."

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a bit of a blur for both Heero and Duo. The practice was very busy, each day the consulting hours were booked solid with clients and the surgery time in the afternoon saw a constant stream of patients; anything from simple sterilizations to abscesses and cyst removals could be found booked in.

Duo attended another two cases of neglect with Quatre, one cat and one dog. Duo managed to treat both successfully and Trowa found them new homes. Hilde went on her first case with Quatre and came back almost in tears.

It had been a goat in need of their assistance and Hilde couldn't decide if the tears were from anger and frustration or just plain sympathy for the goat. Duo had been attending a call out to a horse that had caught itself on something sharp and required urgent stitching which only left Hilde and Catherine at the surgery when Quatre had called. Hilde had agreed instantly to go with the Inspector and half an hour later, Quatre had arrived to pick her up.

The goat had been reported by a concerned neighbor who had heard the animal's bleats. It wasn't unusual for the goat to make noise and the neighbor was quite used to the sound. However, when the bleating continued practically non stop for two days, he'd decided to investigate. What he found had led him to calling the R.S.P.C.A. immediately.

When Quatre and Hilde arrived the neighbor met them out front and reiterated what he'd said over the 'phone in the initial report. Quatre thanked the man and politely asked him to wait out the front so they could get further details once they'd completed their inspection.

Following the rules of protocol, Quatre approached the house first and knocked repeatedly on the door. There was no answer. The pair walked around the side of the house and managed to look through a couple of cracks in the curtains and confirmed what the neighbor suspected. The house was empty, the inhabitants had moved. The neighbor suspected they had done a 'runner'. With the costs of renting going up, he'd suspected the occupants hadn't been able to afford their rent and had disappeared into the night. Unfortunately, with the rising costs of living, many people were finding themselves in a similar situation; their income just wasn't stretching far enough to meet the costs of day to day life, such as food, rent/mortgage and utilities.

Whilst sad, it was true and quite often the family pet was caught up in the situation and finding themselves abandoned. The R.S.P.C.A. had found itself suddenly being deluged with animals that their owners were unable to afford to keep - they were the lucky ones. Most often the animal was simply dumped, or left to fend for itself. The latter seemed to be the case with the goat.

Quatre managed to force his way through the gate to the backyard where the bleating of the animal was getting louder. Once the goat heard their voices, the bleating increased in speed and volume. Stepping around the corner of the house, they found themselves in what was supposed to be the back yard.

Rubbish was strewn everywhere, plastic garbage bags bursting at the seams lay in piles, rusting car parts littered the landscape and amongst it all, tied to a stake was the goat.

"Oh my God," Hilde exclaimed and was about to rush forward when Quatre stopped her.

"Wait, Hilde. Let me go first. I need to check it over and make sure it won't hurt you or me. Animals can be funny things when they've been neglected."

Hilde nodded. She understood how such a traumatic experience could change even the most placid animal into a rabid beast.

Quatre fought his way through the junk piles and approached the goat. The goat didn't show any signs of aggression, just continued in its bleating and strained against the collar and rope that held it in place. Having determined they were both safe from being injured by the goat, Quatre motioned Hilde forward.

Hilde stepped cautiously towards the neglected animal, each step making her anger rise at the people who had left the animal like this.

"Can you hold him steady whilst I take photos, please?" asked Quatre. "Then I'll get you to do a full examination."

Hilde did as requested, Quatre snapping away as she did her best to quell her desire to simply snatch the animal away from all this and treat it properly. When Quatre had taken all the photos he needed he pocketed the camera and came to take over holding the goat so Hilde could do her work.

"Don't worry," he said quietly as he placed a hand on the woman's arm. "I won't be leaving him here. I have the authority to seize him and I'll be taking him back to Trowa's shelter once you've looked him over and treated him."

Hilde nodded then set to work. The goat wore a thick, leather collar that was far too tight and had caused chafing around the animal's neck. The hair had been rubbed away and in a few places the raw skin had broken and sores oozed with discharge. He'd been tied to a metal stake in the ground, the rope was about fifteen foot long and allowed him to move in a circle, but nowhere else. All edible plants within the fifteen foot circle had been eaten and all that remained was a dust bowl and goat droppings. A bucket stood to one side that had once held water, but now it lay on its side, knocked over by the rope as the goat had tried to get to what vegetation remained just out of its reach.

"Poor thing," Hilde murmured. "To be starving and have all that food just out of reach is cruel." She fished around in her bag and located a bottle of local anesthetic. "I think it would be better to give him some water and get him out of here. I'll be better able to treat him at Trowa's shelter," she said quietly.

"No problem," Quatre replied.

"I'll give him a shot of anesthetic to the neck area and a sedative for traveling. Once he's back at Trowa's I can clean those wounds up properly and check the rest of him over."

"I'll go get the water." Quatre left the vet to do her job and picked up the bucket. He found a tap on one of the walls and filled the bucket half way. He didn't know exactly how long the goat had been without water and he didn't want to make it sick by giving it too much too soon.

When he returned with the bucket, Hilde had finished with her injections and the goat almost knocked Quatre flat trying to get to the water he smelt. With a chuckle, Quatre put the bucket down and held on to it as the goat plunged his head inside and began to swallow the water.

Once the bucket was empty, the sedative had started to kick in and Hilde suggested they get the goat loaded into one of the large cages on the back of Quatre's 'truck'. The collar had been loosened and Hilde had placed a temporary bandage around the goat's neck to prevent any further damage. Quatre undid the rope and clipped a dog leash to the collar. Encouraging the goat to walk with him, he managed to lead it out of the yard and to the 'truck'. The goat stopped frequently, snatching at mouthfuls of grass and doing his best to fill his empty belly.

It made Hilde even more upset and angry.

With the assistance of the neighbor, Quatre and Hilde got the goat into the cage. Quatre took the neighbor's details and anything he could remember regarding the goat's owners. Luckily he was able to get the name and contact details of the property owner and would contact them later to see if he could locate the goat's owner. Having done all he could for now, Quatre climbed back into the 'truck' and headed for Trowa's.

* * *

Once the goat was safely at Trowa's, Hilde set to work. With Quatre holding the goat and Trowa assisting she was able to clip away the remaining hair on the neck and swab out all the open wounds. Once they were clean, she bathed the neck with antiseptic and applied an antibiotic ointment to the wounds. Gauze followed and lastly a bandage was applied to the area to keep it clean. With the worst of the injuries treated, Hilde gave the goat a thorough going over.

She found another wound to the goat's hind leg, probably caused by the rope having caught around it at some stage. The wound had started to heal but there was a lot of sand, grit and dirt mixed in and despite the healing, it wasn't looking too good. Infection had started to set in so Hilde gave the goat another shot of local and began the task of scraping away all the dead and dying tissue, dirt and gunk that had accumulated. Once she was back to healthy tissue, the ointment was again applied followed by the gauze and bandage.

After giving him a shot of antibiotic and another against tetanus, Hilde pronounced her examination over and gave her verbal report to Quatre. "The only wounds are those to his neck and hind leg. The treatment should begin to work and the wounds start to heal properly in the next couple of days. The bandages need to be changed daily, the wounds cleaned and dressed with the antiseptic and ointment. Other than that, all he requires is some good food and a lot of love," she stated quietly.

"Thank you, Hilde," Quatre replied.

"I'll have the report typed up for you and ready for you to collect by tomorrow if that's okay?"

"That is fine."

Hilde passed over the items Trowa would need to tend the goat and packed up her bag. "I really hope you track down the owners and prosecute them, Quatre."

"I don't know how successful we will be in locating them, but we will do our best. Now, if you're ready, I'll take you back to Duo's."

"Thank you."

As the pair departed, Trowa took the goat out of the small shed he'd converted to use for treating the many animals he had pass through the shelter and into a small yard. He checked the automatic watering bowl - it was full - then went to fetch some food for the goat. The goat sniffed the air and smelt the water, heading straight for it and drinking thirstily.

Trowa smiled as he watched. He wasn't concerned that the goat would drink too much, the bowl wasn't all that big and took a little while to refill. It would ensure the goat had water at all times, but not enough in one go to make it sick. He disappeared into the other shed he kept the various food stuffs in and returned with an armful of sweet smelling hay and a bucket of goat pellets.

Scenting the food, the goat made a beeline for Trowa. The pellets were placed in the small feed bin, the hay in a rack and the goat began to eat steadily. Watching for a few minutes, Trowa reached over and ruffled the goat's ears. "I think you're going to make a full recovery," he said quietly.

The goat ignored him and continued to eat.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Duo asked for the tenth time.

Hilde sighed wearily. "How many times do I have to tell you? Catherine and I will be fine. It's not the first time we've looked after the practice by ourselves."

"I know, but there's the horses as well," Duo continued.

"Duo. You're only going to be gone for _one_ night!"

"I know," Duo replied sheepishly.

"Look, Heero has already done the stables and put the night feeds in. All Catherine and I have to do is bring the horses in and lock the stable up. The feeds are all made up for the morning so it's a simple case of putting the feeds into the bins in the paddocks and then putting the horses out too. Heero already said to leave the stables and he will do those when he gets back," Hilde stated in her 'calm' voice. She really couldn't understand why Duo was so worried.

"Okay, okay! I surrender," Duo grinned and held his hands up in the air.

"Good."

"What's going on?" Heero asked as he stepped out of the house with his small bag in his hand.

Before Duo could say a word, Hilde got in quick. "Just Duo doing his mother hen act as usual," she said with a grin.

"I'm not a mother hen!" Duo spluttered.

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only trying to make sure that Hilde and Catherine will be okay to look after the surgery, horses and Smokey whilst we're gone," he stated in his defense.

"Duo, they are both capable women. If I was at all concerned over the horses welfare, I wouldn't have asked them to look after them," Heero said calmly. "Now, I suggest you get your bag and we make tracks otherwise we won't be there in time."

"Yeah, yeah," Duo muttered and headed back into the house mumbling under his breath about females, horses and annoying boyfriends.

Watching him go, both Hilde and Heero couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you sure you and Catherine will be okay?" Heero asked with a smirk.

Hilde passed a hand over her eyes. "Not you too!"

* * *

The drive didn't take long and within two hours the guys had reached their destination, a small village called Ferndale where Zoe and Michael's wedding was to take place that afternoon.

After much discussion, Heero and Duo had decided to stay overnight in the village. The wedding was due to take place at four in the afternoon, the reception at six. Knowing the festivities probably wouldn't finish until around eleven both men would be too tired to make the drive home safely and had elected to stay in a hotel in the village. Arriving at their destination around lunchtime meant they could check in and have a short rest before freshening up to attend the wedding.

Treize and Zechs had opted to do the same and had also reserved a room at the same hotel.

"Nice place," Duo commented as they pulled up outside the reception area. The hotel had once been a coach house on the old 'Cobb and Co' [1] coach route and was now a hotel. It had been renovated on the inside to provide modern facilities, but restored on the outside to its former glory from the pioneering days.

Set amongst the shady gum trees with sweeping lawns and bushland gardens, it was certainly a lovely spot.

Having checked in at reception, Heero parked the car and both men fetched their luggage. The room was on the second floor, spacious, light and airy. It contained the usual facilities, twin queen beds, television, bathroom and coffee making facilities. The furniture was made from wood adding to the rustic, old world charm of the hotel.

Duo dumped his bag on one of the beds and proceeded to unpack the few belongings inside. He took the outfit he planned on wearing to the wedding and hung it up alongside Heero's in the small wardrobe. Shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, paste and shaving gear was dumped in the bathroom, leaving Duo free to flop back on the bed and relax a little.

Heero finished his unpacking and sat on the other bed. Glancing at his watch, he addressed his lover. "We have time to grab some lunch and take a look around the village before getting ready for the wedding."

"Sounds good to me," Duo replied and pushed himself up to gaze at his partner. "Come here."

Heero crossed the small distance between the beds and was immediately enveloped in Duo's arms. His lips surrendered happily to the kiss he was bestowed, mouth parting slightly to allow the invasion as Duo's tongue proceeded to work its way over all his sensitive spots.

Panting slightly, the pulled apart. "Gotta grab what I can, when I can," Duo murmured. "It's going to be pure torture having to keep my hands off you during the wedding."

"Hn. I agree," Heero returned. "Now, what about that lunch?"

They left the room and headed back down to reception where they met Treize and Zechs who had just arrived and checked in.

They explained their plans and waited whilst the other two men placed their bags in their room and rejoined them in the reception.

All four then set out to discover the sleepy village and eat lunch before having to return to get ready for the wedding.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] Cobb and Co: This was a company formed in Australia's early days to transport passengers, gold, mail and supplies throughout the pastoral regions. (similar to the wagons of America's west). For more information and the history of this Australian legend, visit here: .


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you to all who are reading and hugs for the kind reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 56

The four men had found a quaint cafe not far from the hotel and enjoyed a well cooked, country meal. Sipping on their coffees, they decided to take a short walk around the village before they would need to get back to the hotel and get ready for the wedding.

Wandering down the shady streets, they found a few interesting stores and did a bit of window shopping. Most of the shops were old, wooden verandahs out the front and the shops themselves built from either stone or local timber. All had obviously been built in the pioneering days and their owners had kept them all that way, adding to the charm of the village.

"It's like being stuck in a time warp," Heero commented as they entered the local sweet shop. Duo had spotted some interesting looking sweets in the window display and wanted to see what else the store had.

After making a few purchases, Duo and Heero rejoined their companions and with a glance at the time, decided they should make their way back to the hotel and get ready for the wedding. Arriving back at the hotel, they made their way to their respective rooms after arranging to meet back in the reception area and travel to the church in one car.

"Got room in there for me?" Heero asked, his voice husky as he slid the shower curtain back a little to expose a very wet and naked Duo to his sight.

"Always," Duo replied. "Might be a bit of a squeeze though."

Heero managed to slip into the stall, a little shuffling needed in order for them both to fit okay. Duo hadn't been joking when he said it would be tight. The shower stall wasn't exactly built to accommodate more than one person.

Reaching for the wash cloth, Heero soaped it up and began to wash himself, mindful of his elbows as they constantly pushed and poked against Duo. Duo couldn't help but snicker at their cramped conditions.

"Maybe you should wash me and then I'll do you," Duo offered.

"Good idea," Heero replied and proceeded to wash his lover.

Duo returned the favor a moment later.

By the time they had rinsed off, both men were more than a little flushed and panting slightly. As much as they both would have liked to finish what was starting to become a rather hot make out session, they agreed not to, mainly due to the time factor; plus they agreed it would be more fun to wait until later.

Returning to the main room, they dried off and began to get dressed.

* * *

"Here they are," Treize announced and rose from the comfortable chair he was sitting in, in the reception area. Zechs left his perusal of the many pamphlets on the local places of interest to join his lover and greet the other two.

Duo gave a low whistle. "You scrub up all right," he stated in a low voice as he took in Zechs' appearance.

"I might say the same about you," Zechs returned with a warm smile. "Beats the hell out of old jeans and T-shirts."

"Amen to that," Duo replied.

Treize was wearing a dark gray suit with a pale blue shirt and slightly darker blue tie. The man looked like an aristocrat; not that Zechs didn't. The blonde vet was wearing a charcoal suit, cream shirt and blue tie.

Heero was wearing black slacks, dark blue shirt and black tie; his black jacket was over his arm. Duo also had on black slacks but wore a pale violet shirt and a striped tie of pale and slightly darker violet. He also carried a black jacket.

All four men looked simply stunning.

"Which car are we taking?" Zechs asked as they headed out to the car park area.

"Probably best to take mine," Heero said. "Neither Duo nor I drink so either one of us can drive back, then you two can enjoy some wine and not have to worry about driving."

"Are you sure?" Treize asked. "It doesn't seem fair that you can't have a drink because of driving."

"It's fine, Treize. I really prefer not to drink alcohol so it's no problem at all."

"Okay then. Thank you."

"Have you got your wedding present?" Duo asked as they located Heero's car.

"It's in the trunk, I'll just go grab it," Zechs said and disappeared to do just that.

Minutes later the four were driving down the winding road to the local church.

"What did you guys get for them?" Duo asked.

"We weren't sure what they needed so we bought a silver plated cutlery set," Treize replied. "What about you two?"

"We didn't have a clue either and ended up asking Hilde what she would recommend. We ended up buying them a bedroom set; you know, sheets, pillow slips with a matching doona cover," Duo replied.

"I'm sure they will love it."

"Well, if they don't I still have the receipt for it so they can change it for something else," Duo stated with a grin.

It only took a few minutes to reach the church, the building rising majestically from the surrounding bushland. Heero drove into the car parking area and the occupants all began to look out the windows in search of a parking spot. They managed to find one right at the end of the parking area and Heero quickly took it. They exited the car, each man checking his partner and smoothing out any wrinkles from slacks and shirts.

Heero and Duo both put their jackets on, Heero settling Duo's braid before walking towards the church entry. Soft strains of the organ could be heard and Heero automatically checked his watch.

"It's three-fifty," he announced as they walked along the stone path, which was dotted with wildflowers on either side.

"I wonder if she will be traditionally late?" Zechs mused.

"If she is, then hopefully she won't be too late. I'm getting hungry again," Duo grinned.

"Baka," Heero said affectionately and gave the chestnut braid a gentle tug.

"I swear you must have hollow legs, Duo," Treize snickered.

"I'm a growing boy," Duo replied with a huge smile.

"Come on, let's find our seats," Heero reminded his lover as they took the stone steps to the entrance of the church.

An usher was waiting for them and escorted them to their seats. All four took a look around at the seated guests, Treize and Heero spotted Noin amongst the guests and nodded to her; she nodded back and smiled. Duo gave her a small wave. Other than Noin, the only other people they recognized were a few of their fellow competitors from the showjumping world.

Sitting themselves down in their nominated pew, the four relaxed and took in the atmosphere around them. The church was built from stone, the blocks having come from the local quarry and cut and built by the convicts from the early days in the country's history. The large, jarrah beams stood out, curving across the ceiling and adding both strength and beauty to the church.

Stained glass windows adorned each side; again, painstakingly made by the convicts and early settlers to the region. It was truly a work of art and Duo had no doubts that the building would have some fascinating stories to tell if it could talk.

The organ music changed slightly and the vestry door opened to admit the priest followed by Michael and his brother Peter who was not only his former groom but now his best man. Michael looked a little nervous, but that was to be expected.

"He looks like he's going to his execution," Duo muttered.

"He's marrying Zoe, need I say more?" Treize muttered back, eliciting a soft snort from Duo.

The organ music changed yet again to announce the arrival of the bride. With the strong chords pulsing from the organ, everyone turned and stood to watch the entry of the bride.

Walking in the church first came Carol, Zoe's sister. She was dressed in a simple red satin, three quarter length gown. With sleeves coming three quarters down her arms and a scooped neckline, the gown shimmered softly as she walked. Her hair was swept up and back, a spray of tiny, red rose buds entwined in the strands and she carried a bouquet of mixed red and pink roses.

Carol walked confidently down the aisle, her head held high and a smile on her lips.

"She looks good," Heero whispered to Treize.

"Yes, she does. You wouldn't pick her as being a top groom," Treize whispered back.

All eyes then switched to where Zoe was entering the church.

"She looks lovely," Heero commented to his partner and Duo had to agree. Zoe's dress was also a simple design, made from white satin it had a sweetheart neckline, long sleeves and gathered at the waist before falling in a full skirt to the ground. The satin of the skirt was covered with a light layer of lace, which added to the elegance of the dress. Her hair was also pulled back, partially placed in a bun with the remaining hair cascading down to her shoulders. She wore a simple tiara adorned with tiny, red rose buds, which the veil was fixed to. In her hands she carried a bouquet of deep, red roses sprinkled with a few white ones.

Passing by where Heero, Duo and the other two men were standing, Zoe flashed them a soft smile and winked. Her attention then fixed itself on Michael and the waiting priest.

The ceremony itself wasn't long, combining the traditional with a touch of the modern. The vows were exchanged, rings given and received and before long the priest was addressing the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand."

Everyone did and waited expectantly.

"I present to you, Mr and Mrs Michael Rundell."

The organ struck up again and the happy couple made their way along the aisle and out the front of the church. The gathered guests clapped as they passed by and then all began to file out after the couple.

Heero Duo, Treize and Zechs were amongst the first of the guests to exit the church and heard Zoe's exclamation of surprise. Immediately they all looked to where the bride and groom's attention was now fixed.

At the base of the steps and slightly to the side stood Periwinkle, a groom none of the guys recognized holding the mare. Periwinkle stood with a white rug on, gold tassels hanging from the edges. On her bridle, three, white rosettes hung with gold lettering, matching the lettering on the rug. It simply stated the date, name of the church and the names of the bride and groom.

"Now that's what I call a pleasant surprise," Treize stated with a smile.

"I think it's sweet," Duo sighed, a dreamy look in his eye.

Zoe and Michael had moved down the steps and across to pet the mare, Zoe clearly overwhelmed at having her beloved mare at the church. Once the shock had worn off, the couple were surrounded by their guests, all passing on their congratulations to the happy couple.

Treize, Heero, Duo and Zechs all managed to work their way through the crowd and pass on their congratulations. They would have like to chat for a bit longer, but with the photographer dropping subtle hints, they elected to wait until the reception to catch up with the happy couple properly.

The bride and groom were whisked away to have their photos taken, leaving the rest of their guests to make their way to the country club where the reception was being held. The four guys all piled into Heero's car and drove the short distance to the club.

* * *

"This is nice," Duo stated as they entered the foyer part of the country club where the reception was being held.

"Very nice," Zechs agreed and then turned as a passing waiter paused by the group with his tray and offered them a drink.

Both Treize and Zechs took a glass of red wine, Heero opted for an orange juice whilst Duo took a lemonade. Not usually partaking of alcoholic beverages, both Heero and Duo had decided to limit their intake, obviously they would indulge for the toast and have a glass of wine with their meal, but other than that they preferred to stick with the sodas or juice.

With their glasses in hand, they strolled around the foyer, taking in the many pictures on the walls and soaking up the atmosphere.

As seemed to be the tradition in these parts, the country club was built from local timber, giving it a rustic feel. It blended in well with the surrounding, native bushland and even the design of the golf course out the back complimented and enhanced the overall 'feel' of the place.

The rest of the guests were steadily making their way inside, accepting the pre-dinner drinks and chatting comfortably amongst themselves. Whilst Heero, Duo and the other two didn't really know anyone else in attendance, it didn't bother them as they chatted amongst themselves.

The waiter returned, this time with a platter of assorted appetizers for them to select from. Each man was hungry and picked a couple of the treats each from those offered. Munching quietly and still sipping their drinks, conversation halted momentarily.

Heero glanced at his watch. "They should be arriving shortly," he said. "It's almost six."

The drinks waiter came around again and collected any empty glasses, letting the guests know they would be moving into the reception area in a moment and drinks would be available at their tables. A seating plan had been posted just outside the entrance and many of the guests were already taking a look to see where they were seated.

Treize volunteered to take a look and see where they had been seated, but the rest of the group decided it would probably be better to wait until most of the guests had moved inside. That way they could get a clear view of the seating plan and also, once they entered the reception area it wouldn't be as hard to locate their table as most of the other guests would already be taking their places.

The doors opened and the guests began to file in. As the crowd thinned the four made their way to the floor plan and were pleased to see they had been seated together on table five. Checking the plan one last time, they entered and easily located their table.

Once they were seated, a waiter appeared and placed a bottle of wine on their table, offering sodas and juice as an alternative to the alcohol for anyone that wanted it. The table seated eight and the other guests consisted of Noin and three others that were also from the 'showjumping world'.

Before any of them could do any form of introductions, the emcee took the microphone and called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be upstanding and welcome the bride and groom."

Peter, the best man and Carol entered first, smiling happily and striding over to the bridal table. They were soon followed by Zoe and Michael, the happy couple smiling broadly as their guests all applauded. Once the bride and groom were seated, the guests all took their seats and began to chat amongst themselves.

The tables seated eight; four down each side. Duo sat at the top with Heero next to him. Opposite Duo sat Zechs with Treize on his left. Noin was next to Treize and then another showjumping person took the last seat on their side of the table. The other two riders occupied the remaining two seats down from Heero.

The waiter allocated to their table appeared and asked to take their meal order. All guests scrambling to read the menu sitting in front of them.

The menu was cleverly designed, offering a choice of three different items for each of the three courses. For the entree there was a choice of soup, garlic prawns or a chicken and mushroom vol-u-vent. The main course consisted of fish, chicken or steak and the desserts offered a mouthwatering selection of mini pavlova, cheesecake or chocolate pudding.

Heero and Duo both chose the garlic prawns to start with, then Heero had the steak whilst Duo elected to try the chicken. For dessert Heero opted for cheesecake whilst Duo couldn't resist the pavlova.

Once all the orders were taken, the group began to introduce themselves and chat about various things. Noin was keen to catch up with Heero again and hear how Shinigami was coming along; Heero only too happy to bring her up to date with the young stallion's progress.

The entrees arrived and everyone began to eat, still talking between mouthfuls. Once the entrees had been cleared away many of the guests began to mingle a little. There was a DJ in one corner of the dance floor and he played soft, background music, allowing conversation to take place. There would be time enough after the meals for the really upbeat music to be played and people to be encouraged to 'strut their stuff' on the dance floor.

The main meals were served, Duo enjoying the chicken, which was moist and stuffed with a concoction of cheese and a special sauce that made it even more delicious. Heero's steak was cooked to perfection literally melted in his mouth. The vegetables that came with the meal were steamed and not only retained a lovely color, but were crisp and fresh too.

Zechs and Noin had both selected the fish and were thoroughly enjoying the dish. The fish was served with a white wine sauce, which complimented it perfectly. Once the main meal was finished and the dishes cleared away, Zoe made her way over to their table and sat down for a short chat.

"You look lovely, Zoe," Duo complimented the woman.

"Thank you, Duo." She turned to the rest of her friends. "Thank you all for coming, I hope you're enjoying yourselves."

"The service was lovely. I liked the way you tied in the traditional with the modern," Treize said.

"I wasn't sure if it would work," Zoe chuckled. "It did go down okay though."

"That it did," Treize replied and then remembering his partner, he turned to Zechs, then back to Zoe. "Zoe, I'm not sure if you remember Doctor Zechs Merquise?"

Zechs reached forward to take Zoe's hand, but instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "It's wonderful to see you again, and especially under such happy circumstances. Thank you for allowing me to share in your special day."

Zoe blushed and giggled. "It's nice to see you again too, Doctor Merquise. I'm so pleased you could make it."

Duo was almost choking trying to hold his snickers at the formal way in which Zechs was treating the woman. It seemed Treize was a little stunned by the display too. Heero simply looked amused and Noin appeared to be dreaming as she stared at Zechs.

Duo nudged Heero in the ribs and discreetly nodded in Noin's direction. Heero took a quick glance at the E.F.A. coach and snickered softly.

"If she's dreaming what I think she's dreaming, she hasn't a hope in hell," he whispered to Duo who promptly fell into another snickering fit and managed to convert it to a coughing fit when everyone turned to look at him.

"Who's idea was it to have Periwinkle at the church?" Heero asked in an effort to divert the attention away from Duo. "I thought it was a wonderful idea."

Zoe smiled, talk of her beloved mare being one of Zoe's favorite topics. "It was Carol's idea, so I discovered afterwards. She thought it would be a nice touch to have her there after the ceremony to share in our big day. She's kind of special, part of the family I guess you could say, so it seemed to Carol that she shouldn't miss out. And you guys saw for yourselves the end result."

"She was perfectly behaved," Treize said. "It seems fitting that after all the big days you and that mare have shared that she should be there for the one really big day."

"Yes, she was," Zoe replied. "And it was lovely to have her there."

"Where on earth did Carol get the rugs and rosettes made?" Noin asked.

"I have no idea, but it was a nice touch."

"I agree," Noin replied.

Michael appeared at their table and after exchanging greetings and a few words with the group, he announced he'd come to steal Zoe away as it was time for the desserts to be brought out and the speeches to be made. Zoe thanked them all again for coming and left with her new husband to return to the bridal table, promising to speak with them all again before the end of the reception.

Dessert was served and whilst everyone was enjoying the sweet treats, the wait staff came around with champagne, placing a glass before each guest in readiness for the toasts and speeches.

The speeches got underway and included the usual telling of funny stories about the newlyweds in their younger days. Zoe learnt a little more about her new husband's wayward youth, in particular a certain incident when Michael had ridden a friend's horse, naked, down the main street of the town he lived in - all for a bet and ended up being arrested. It cost him more for the bail and court fees than the original bet had been worth.

A toast to the bride and groom was announced and everyone raised their glasses. Both Heero and Duo shared in the toast, only sipping at the champagne though. To be honest, aside from the fact that both men rarely drank, neither was all that keen on champagne.

Michael stood up to respond to the toast and thanked everyone for coming and sharing in their special day. He also took a moment to thank the Olympic selection committee, without whom he would never have been selected and therefore, never met Zoe. Zoe was looking touched and about ready to burst into tears. Luckily, Michael concluded his speech and quickly kissed his new wife.

With the speeches finally over, the wedding cake was brought out and the couple got up to cut it. Cheers rang out as they sliced into the two tiered masterpiece. Duo couldn't help but laugh when he spotted to adornment on the top of the cake. Usually a couple had the bride and groom on the top tier; but not Michael and Zoe.

They had the bride and groom alright.

But they were both mounted on horses that looked very much like Periwinkle and Crackerjack.

With the majority of the formalities of the evening over and done with, the DJ sprang to life and called for the happy couple to make their way to the dance floor. They did and began a slow dance together. Soon they were joined by Peter and Carol, then many of the guests also joined in.

Duo looked longingly at the dance floor. He loved to dance - but only with Heero; and somehow he didn't think it would go down too well if he and Heero were to take the floor together.

Treize seemed to be lost in the music too, Duo sensing the taller man was probably also wishing he could dance with his lover. Zechs didn't seem to be too worried, watching the couples as they swayed to the music seeming to be more his style. Noin also appeared to be occupied in watching the couples dance, but Duo could see a longing in her eyes. From time to time she shot a quick, discreet glance at Zechs. Duo did his best to keep the amused smirk off his face as he watched.

The music changed and another slow dance was played, many of the couples continued to sway, some changed partners and others took their seats to catch their breath. Noin seemed to come to a conclusion in her mind and leaned across the table a little to address Zechs.

"Would you care to dance?" she asked.

Zechs took a moment before realizing the woman was talking to him and then he blinked in surprise. "Pardon?"

"I asked if you would care to dance," Noin repeated.

Zechs took on the classic appearance of a deer caught in the headlights and Duo was doing his best to control his snickers. Even Heero was smirking, although he managed to hide it behind his glass of soda. Treize, however, was doing his best to control the urge to snatch his boyfriend away and kiss him senseless, thus staking his claim as 'mine'!

Finally finding his voice, Zechs laid on the charm whilst subtly extracting himself from the situation. "Ah, I'm flattered you would ask but I'm afraid I will have to take a rain check."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to dance with you, but I had a bit of an altercation with a horse I was treating earlier today and I'm afraid my movement is rather limited."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Noin questioned, the female, mother hen streak coming out.

"No, no. Just a bit of a cow kick that I didn't avoid quick enough. It's just bruising but I'm afraid I've stiffened up a bit and walking is enough of a trial." Zechs applied the charm thickly.

"I wish you a speedy recovery then," Noin said, the concern and sincerity evident in her voice.

"Thank you. Maybe some other time," Zechs replied.

Noin turned her attention back to the dance floor and contented herself with watching the couples.

"There had better not be another time," Treize growled under his breath and moved as close to Zechs as he dared without revealing the true nature of their relationship. Reaching under the table he gave the vet's knee a squeeze. "Mine," he muttered.

"Possessive bastard, aren't you?" Zechs stated, but there was affection in the tone.

"I don't like sharing," Treize stated simply.

"I hope she doesn't ask you to dance, Heero,' Duo whispered.

"No chance," Heero muttered back. "She seems totally smitten with Zechs. Don't know why," he added with a smirk.

Duo almost choked. The thought of anyone not seeing Zechs as totally hot would need to be blind! "Must be the hair," he managed to get out.

"I can understand that," Heero replied and ran his hand down the length of Duo's braid causing the chestnut haired vet to shiver.

* * *

The dancing continued as did the socializing. Zoe and Michael managed to make their way around all their guests and speak with them. Duo got to dance with Zoe and Noin got her dance too, although it was with Michael.

Heero and Treize went back out to the car and collected the wedding presents from the trunk, placing them with the other gifts people were bringing in on a large table set aside for that purpose.

Time was getting on, people were starting to slow in their dancing, tea and coffee was served along with slices of wedding cake and the emcee made the announcement that the bride and groom were about to leave. All the guests made their way to the dance floor and following the emcee's instructions, formed two lines facing each other. Zoe and Michael started at the top and made their way down the line of guests, thanking each one for coming.

Heero and Duo offered their congratulations again and both men received a peck to the cheek from Zoe. Michael shook hands.

Once the couple reached the end of the line, they waved to everyone and stepped inside Michael's car to head off to wherever it was they were spending their wedding night. All the guests followed them out and stood waving as the car disappeared down the driveway. With the bride and groom having departed, most of the other guests began to leave too.

"Man, I'm bushed," Duo said as he stretched and tried to cover the yawn.

"I'm rather tired myself," Treize said.

"If everyone is ready, I'd suggest we head back to the hotel," Heero stated.

"Good idea," replied Duo and grabbed his jacket.

The four began to make their way out when Duo suddenly poked Zechs in the ribs. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Eh?" Zechs asked, completely mystified.

"Noin's watching and I thought you had an injury."

"Shit!" Zechs continued to walk out of the country club, adding a slight limp to his gait.

Duo couldn't help but snicker.

~ * ~

tbc...


	57. Chapter 57

Note: Fred (the muse) finally got over his hissy fit and cleared the obstacle that was in our way. Unfortunately, we ran out of Fred's fav food; Top Deck Choccy and he's shown his displeasure by throwing me a complete curve ball - one on which we argued for ages; but he won.

Please don't hurt me for this chapter. *grovels now*

Warning: Major angst towards the end of this chapter. I recommend having a box of kleenex handy.

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 57

It had been a couple of months since the wedding of Zoe and Michael, the showjumping circuit had drawn to a close and Heero had turned out Shinigami for a short spell to relax. The break would do the youngster good and free Heero up to attend to other things he'd not had the time to do. Young Wing had been successfully weaned from Angel and with his halter breaking finally being finished, the young colt had accepted his new life and adjusted well.

Heero tried to spend as much time as possible with the colt, handling him daily and doing simple things such as brushing him down, picking up his feet and generally getting the colt used to all manner of things. Wing was an intelligent horse and easy to teach, making Heero's job so much easier.

Angel and Scythe were firm friends, both mares enjoying each other's company and spending their days grazing in the paddock. Heero had debated whether or not to break Angel in. He'd purchased the mare specifically for breeding, but it seemed silly to have a horse eating its head off and only producing a foal every second year, especially when there was no good reason for her not to be broken to saddle.

With Scythe's age advancing, Duo had recommended that Heero retire the mare completely and Heero had agreed; the black mare now spent all her time lazing around the property - not that either man minded. It did mean though that Duo now had nothing to ride as Zero was unable to be ridden and Duo wasn't skilled enough to ride Shinigami. Heero missed their rides together in the bush and even if Duo had been capable of handling Shini, that would have left Heero with nothing to ride.

Heero decided to break Angel in.

The mare was sweet natured and had been handled well from birth. Given her trust in the humans that looked after her it hadn't taken much for Heero to break her in. She readily accepted the saddle, bridle and weight of her master upon her back, seemingly proud to carry the human that cared for her. Heero schooled her quietly, not bothering with too much of the advanced education, sticking to the basics and making sure the mare understood all the aids and was a calm, safe ride.

The first time Duo had ridden her he'd been on tenterhooks, unsure if he would be able to control her properly. Heero had convinced him he would do just fine and Duo had trusted in his lover. That first ride turned out to be a complete success. Angel was careful, eager to please and attentive to Duo's aids. To Duo it was like riding Scythe again, only Angel was better conformed and so it was a much smoother ride. Like driving a Rolls Royce, Duo had commented.

As Duo's confidence in riding the mare grew, so Heero managed to talk his boyfriend into accompanying him out into the bush for a ride. Duo had been hesitant at first, but seeing the pleading look in his lover's eyes he'd been unable to resist and reluctantly agreed. The ride had gone well and both men returned feeling a lot happier and light hearted.

After that first, tentative ride out, both men made it a regular event. Each weekend they would saddle up the horses and go for a bush ride. It not only helped to breakup the schooling for Shinigami and the boredom of the paddock for Angel, but also gave the guys the chance to relax and unwind - especially Duo as his job could be very stressful at times.

The new season was starting and Heero was busy getting not only Shinigami fit, but Altron and Virgo for Treize. The ginger haired man had his hands full with working Romeo and now had the next season's crop of horses in his stable to sort through and determine which showed potential and would therefore remain and be schooled, and which wouldn't make the grade.

Treize enlisted the help of Heero in working with the new youngsters. There were eight in total and Treize needed to reduce that number down to five. Treize had a couple of people interested in purchasing Altron, but he'd decided to wait in selling the big horse until after the first half a dozen shows. Altron had finished the season off in B grade and only needed a couple more wins to make A grade; Treize wanted to see how the horse would cope with the higher fences before finalizing a sale.

Virgo was competing well in C grade and should advance to B by the end of the new season. There had been a fair amount of interest in the mare and Treize was seriously considering a couple of offers on her too. If both horses went it would mean Treize needed to find replacements for Heero to ride.

Heero had watched the new youngsters being lunged by Otto and some of the stable hands, he'd also had the opportunity, along with Treize to see the animals under saddle and had a rough idea of which three he would recommend Treize get rid of. Both men had worked each of the new horses that day and now it was crunch time.

"What do you think, Heero?" Treize asked as they sat across the table from each other in the small 'staff room' adjoining the stables.

Heero took a sip of his coffee and thought for a brief moment before replying. "I'd let the chestnut mare, bay mare and the bay stallion go," he replied. "Whilst they're nice enough animals in themselves, I don't think they have what it takes to be a good, top horse."

Treize thought on that for a moment. "I agree with the bay stallion and mare, but I'd like to know why you picked the chestnut mare. I thought the brown gelding rather than the mare."

The pair discussed the reasons for and against keeping the two animals, Heero citing his reasons why he thought the chestnut mare wouldn't make the grade and the gelding would, whilst Treize put forth his own arguments to the opposite. Heero had to concede that Treize raised some valid points and in the end they agreed that the chestnut mare would stay and the brown gelding would go.

Having made that decision, it now came down to which horses Heero would take on. Although he would still work mainly on Altron and Virgo, the two new ones would require basic work and Heero would be more than capable of doing that with them. Usually Treize made the decision and simply presented Heero with the horses he would be schooling, but this time Treize wanted to do something different. He decided to let Heero choose which two he would like to bring on. This would give Treize a good, clear indication of how well Heero was progressing in his understanding of what made a good show jumper.

"Which two out of the remaining five would you like to take on and educate, Heero?"

Heero blinked and looked at his boss. That was something he hadn't expected. "You want me to pick out my own two to school?"

"I believe that's what I said," Treize replied, his tone one of amusement.

"Aa." Heero had to think hard on that. This would be a real test of his skills as a rider. He cast his mind back over the horses he'd ridden, remembering each one and how it had worked for him, any talents it had shown and weighed it all up in his mind. After a few minutes he came to his decision. "I'd like to try the black gelding and the chestnut stallion - the one with the two socks and star."

"I see. Good choice," Treize replied.

"When do you want me to start with them?"

"In a couple of weeks. Basic ground work as usual to start with then we can introduce the grids and small jumps."

"Fine."

* * *

Duo hummed softly to himself as he finished wiping down the consulting room table. Putting the cloth and spray bottle of disinfectant back on the sink, he gave one last look around to double-check all was neat and tidy before leaving. Walking back into the reception area he noted Catherine had already left and the pile of mail sat on the desk for him. Picking it up, he walked back out of the surgery and locked the door.

Within moments he was back at the house and letting himself into the kitchen. He dropped the mail to the table and went through to the laundry, lifting the lid to Gertrude and removing the finished washing he'd left earlier. Dumping another load in, he took the washed clothes to the line and began to peg them out.

Chore done, he returned inside to make a sandwich for lunch and check the mail. Sitting with half his sandwich on a plate and the other half in his hand, Duo began to sort through the mail and put it into various piles. There were several for the practice which Duo began to open and read as he ate.

Some were payments of accounts which he put to one side for Heero to deal with, there were a couple of flyers for new equipment, a sample of a new antibiotic and the latest vet science magazine. Duo was so engrossed in his magazine that he forgot about the rest of the mail.

Heero finished up work early and came home to find his lover still immersed in the magazine.

"Must be interesting," Heero chuckled as he planted a kiss to Duo's crown.

"Shit!" Duo exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come home."

"Obviously." Heero smirked and sat next to his partner.

"Damn, I didn't realize the time. I should start to get dinner on the go and... What?"

"Duo, no need to rush, it's only two."

"Eh?"

"Treize let me finish early."

"Ah. Okay then." Duo dropped his magazine to the table and turned to partake of a much better kiss - one involving lots of tongue.

"Mmmm... Nice," Heero murmured when he could finally draw breath. "Any mail for me?"

"Yeah. I haven't finished sorting through it all yet," Duo replied a little sheepishly.

Heero reached over to the small pile of remaining mail and sifted through, putting to one side his mail and leaving the rest for Duo. Picking up one envelope, he gave a sharp intake of breath.

It had the E.F.A. logo on it.

Quickly, he tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter from inside.

Duo picked up on the drawn breath and cocked an eyebrow in Heero's direction. He waited patiently whilst Heero read the letter. Once finished, his partner seemed to stare off into space for a bit until Duo gave a cough.

"Interesting news?" Duo asked, knowing if Heero wanted to share, he would, otherwise Duo would respect Heero's privacy.

"Yeah. It's from the E.F.A."

"Oh?"

"It's a list and dates of all the major shows that the Olympic selection committee will be attending and all the Olympic qualifying shows." A broad grin lit up Heero's face.

"Heero, that's great!" Duo enthused.

"Now I can plan ahead for all the shows I need to take Shini to. I can start off with the smaller ones and build up to the major shows. According to this list, the qualifying events start around mid season with the selection committee attending about a dozen of them."

"Guess we will need to get out the diaries, calendar and pen and paper this evening then to map this lot out," Duo said with a grin. He was truly happy for his partner.

"I'm going to call Treize and see if he's had his notification in the mail yet. He will also have a good idea of which events to start the season off with to slowly bring Shini to his peak for when the selectors will be out and about." Heero grabbed the letter and walked off to the lounge room to make his call; Duo watched him go, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

The shows were soon planned out for Shinigami, Heero making sure to stagger them a bit so the stallion wouldn't reach his peak too early; or go the opposite way and sour off with his jumping. As Heero had originally planned, he would start out with some of the smaller shows and build up to the bigger ones. He'd incorporated all the major, qualifying events into the schedule along with the events the selectors would be attending.

Now all he had to do was get Shini fit and do his best to finish in the top three at as many shows as he could and with a few faults as possible.

Treize had also received his notification and had similarly planned out shows for Romefeller. Quite a few of the smaller shows also had classes suitable for Altron, Virgo and another of the youngsters Treize was working with.

Each day, Heero would return from Treize's and work Shini. Some days they would jump, other days Heero would concentrate on working on the flat; each week they went for a bush ride, usually with Duo on Angel.

Returning from a most enjoyable bush ride with Duo one Saturday afternoon, Heero's world was turned on its axis.

They entered the driveway, both horses stretching out and walking with long strides, the sun warm on their backs and thoughts of dinner in everyone's head. Dismounting just outside the stable block, the pair led their horses inside and tied them up, unsaddling and brushing the dried sweat from coats.

Heero was first to finish and went ahead to put all the feeds in the stables. With Shini rugged up, Heero led the young stallion into his stable and let him go, bolting the door behind him. "I'll go bring in Wing and Zero, then fetch Scythe," Heero announced.

"Okay. I'll finish up with Angel then come and give you a hand," Duo replied.

"Thanks." Heero disappeared in the direction of the paddocks to start bringing the horses in.

Duo did up the last strap on Angel's rug, then led the mare into her stable and her waiting dinner. With the door secured, he hung the lead rope up and made his way out to the paddocks to help Heero.

"Want me to take Wing?" Duo asked as he met Heero who was halfway back to the stables, Zero on one side and Wing on the other.

"If you don't mind." Heero handed over the lead rope.

Wing was quite happy to walk alongside Duo, keeping his pace to that of the nice human. Whilst Wing and Shinigami shared the same father, they were both completely different horses in their nature. Wing was calm, eager to please and accepted most things in his stride. Shinigami was also an apt pupil and generally calm, but he had a mischievous streak in him. Nothing mean or vicious, but a playfulness that could and usually did, end up getting him into trouble.

With both the colt and stallion in their stables and eating their dinner, Heero went back out to the paddock to fetch Scythe, leaving Duo to rug the pair up for the night.

Duo was doing up the last leg strap on Wing's rug when Heero came charging back into the stable block.

"DUO?! DUO?! Oh shit, _DUO!!"_

Hearing the panic in Heero's voice as he yelled for him, Duo quickly clipped the leg strap in place and moved to the stable door to call back without scaring Wing. "In here, Heero. What the hell...?"

"Duo, please, come quick. There's something wrong with Scythe."

Taking one look at Heero's wild expression and pale complexion, Duo knew it was something serious. "I'm coming."

Heero took off out the stables at a run, Duo right with him.

"What is it, Heero? What's wrong with Scythe?" Duo panted out as he sprinted hard to keep up with his partner.

"I'm not sure, she doesn't look right."

Now that didn't make a whole lot of sense to Duo, but he shut up and opted to save his breath for running.

Reaching Scythe's paddock, Heero slowed to a jog and then stopped to open the gate. Duo looked across to where Scythe stood under the tree. That in itself was unusual, the mare was normally at the paddock gate waiting to be brought in for her dinner. Duo's heart plummeted to his feet.

Once they were through the gate, they jogged slowly towards the mare, then slowed to a fast walk so not to startle her.

"Steady, Scythe," Heero murmured in his quiet tone. He pulled the lead rope from his pocket and clipped it to the halter. Scythe didn't move.

Duo's mind was whirling with many different reasons for the mare's current condition. As Heero had said, she didn't look right. His eyes traveled all over the mare searching for any signs of injury. There were none. Scythe stood quietly, seemingly not interested in anything at all that was going on around her.

Duo ran his hands all over the mare and could find nothing to explain why she seemed so lethargic and disinterested in her surroundings. "Let's see if we can get her into the stable, Heero. I can check her over more thoroughly there."

Heero nodded. "Any idea what could be wrong?"

"No. There's no obvious outward sign of injury, but I've got several theories running in my head, although I'll need to have her back in the stables to examine her and eliminate or confirm them."

"Okay." Heero's voice held a catch to it as he spoke. Turning to the mare, he urged her gently to walk.

Scythe turned her head and gave into the soft tug on the halter. She began to walk slowly towards the paddock gate. Heero didn't hurry her, simply let the mare shuffle along at her own pace. Duo watched intently, studying the mare's gait from the side, front and back, looking for anything to give him a clue as to the problem.

They made it back to the stables and Heero took Scythe into hers. She walked over to her feed bin and sniffed at it. She took a bite of the food, then removed her muzzle from inside, chewing slowly.

That really had Duo worried. Scythe always aimed for her feed bin and _never_ took her muzzle out until all the food was gone.

"You don't think it could be colic again?" Heero asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"It's possible," Duo replied, "Although I don't think so."

The mare being off her food also had Heero worried.

"I'm just gonna grab some of my stuff, Heero." Duo left the stable to fetch his stethoscope and other items.

Standing beside the mare and gently pulling on her ears, Heero offered Scythe a sugar cube.

Scythe lipped at the sugar but didn't take it. She seemed totally preoccupied with something internal, something only she could feel.

"It's going to be okay, girl. Duo will be back in a minute and find out what's wrong with you, then he can make you feel much better," Heero said as he continued to pet the mare.

Duo returned with a few items in hand and quickly set to work. "Just stay at her head, Heero and talk to her. I don't think she's likely to move around much and I'm not going to be doing anything that will cause her any discomfort, but I'd prefer it if you would reassure her as much as you can."

"Will do." Heero continued to pet Scythe, murmuring softly to her as Duo began his examination.

Duo pulled out the thermometer and inserted it into Scythe's rear end, clipping it to the hairs on her tail so he wouldn't lose it. Whilst he waited for the temperature to register he took the mare's pulse and breathing rate, scribbling them down on a piece of paper. Removing the thermometer he noted the temperature and then took his stethoscope to listen to her heart. Moving the instrument over her chest and then abdomen, Duo frowned.

Pulling the stethoscope from his ears and putting it back around his neck, Duo began to run his hands over the mare, starting at her chest and passing over her legs before moving to her belly and running skilled fingers over the flesh. Finally he moved to her head and pulled the sides of her lips up to check her mouth and then did the same with her eyelids.

All the while Duo was carrying out his examination, Heero waited patiently, still soothing Scythe but watching his partner closely for any signs of what might be troubling the mare.

One by one, Duo was eliminating possible problems until he was left with only one diagnosis; one he really had hoped wasn't the case. With a loud sigh, Duo turned to face his lover and deliver the news.

Heero looked into his partner's violet eyes and knew it wasn't good. There was sadness residing there, along with what seemed to be helplessness. "What's wrong with her, Duo?" Heero asked, his voice a whisper.

Knowing he had to give Heero the truth, Duo swallowed hard, trying to get the lump in his throat to move. "Heero, there's no easy way to say this. I'm pretty sure Scythe has suffered a heart attack."

"What?"

Duo ran his hand through his bangs. "A heart attack, Heero."

"Are you sure?" Heero was finding it really difficult to take the news in.

"Yes. Her temperature is up, her heart and breathing rates are elevated too. When I listened to her heart it's not pumping in the normal way, it sounds like the blood is leaking back into the heart." Duo moved to lift the side of Scythe's lips again and expose the mare's gums.

"Look here, Heero. The gums and lips are normally a healthy, salmon pink color and when you press against them, the area turns white for a second then back to pink. In Scythe's case, her gums are very pale and when I press against them," Duo pressed his finger against the gum then removed it, "see how it remains white for a considerable few seconds?"

"Hai." Heero could feel his concern growing by the minute.

"I'd like to do a couple of blood tests to confirm my diagnosis if that's okay with you?"

"It's okay." Heero was still trying to come to terms with what Duo was telling him.

Noting his partner was in a sort of shocked state, Duo gently squeezed Heero's arm. "I'll do the test now."

"Thank you."

Duo fetched a needle and syringe, quickly taking his blood sample and disappeared into the small dispensary to perform the tests. Moments later he was back; and the news was not good.

"What did the tests show?" Heero asked. He'd not moved from Scythe's head, still petting the mare and keeping her comfortable.

"The chemical test shows enzymes in the blood, translated into English, that means there is some muscle and tissue damage due to the internal organs and heart itself not getting enough blood supply. I also did a blood gas test and that shows a low level of oxygen and high level of carbon dioxide."

"Which means?"

"Her blood isn't getting to the lungs properly. All blood tests show cardiac failure. Heero, I'm sorry."

"But, you must be able to treat it? They can treat humans with drugs and stuff when they have heart failure, why not a horse?"

"That's true, there are drugs available, but there's only a certain amount we can do with drugs. Heero, we need to ask and answer some serious questions here."

Heero had a pretty good idea of what Duo was going to be saying; and he _didn't _want to hear it. "Duo, please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me."

Letting go a heavy sigh, Duo rested his hand on Heero's shoulder. "Come outside and leave her in peace for a moment. We really need to talk about the options here."

Nodding mutely, Heero unclipped the lead rope and exited the stable. He allowed Duo to steer him into the dispensary and took a seat, Duo stood opposite him, leaning against the bench top.

"I'll keep it as simple as I can, Heero," Duo began. "From the blood tests and listening to Scythe's heart, I think it's safe to say she's definitely had a mild heart attack. Her heart isn't as strong as it used to be and she's now going into cardiac failure. I can treat it with drugs, but they aren't going to do a whole lot given her age. I'm sorry to put this bluntly, Heero, but you really need to consider Scythe here, the quality of life she will have whilst on the drugs; that's _if_ the drugs have any effect at all. In a younger horse the drugs are usually quite successful and the horse carries on for several years, however, Scythe isn't young, she's in her twilight years. Do you really want to put her through several treatments that may not have any effect?"

The lump that had been building in Heero's throat had grown, his stomach felt like it was in his boots and his own heart was torn in two.

"I love her too, Heero."

The words were whispered so softly that Heero almost missed them. He raised his cobalt eyes to meet with the violet of his partner and saw the pain and sadness residing there. "I know," he whispered back and stood up. He walked across to where Duo was standing and wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his head against Duo's shoulder and trying to steady his voice.

"It isn't easy, Duo," he managed to choke out.

Duo's arms had wound their way around Heero and the vet held his boyfriend close, rubbing softly at the rider's back. "I know it isn't easy, Heero, and as much as it breaks my heart to say it, I really think we need to consider what's best for Scythe and not what's best for us."

Heero knew Duo spoke the truth, that he shouldn't be selfish. Scythe deserved better. "Is she in any pain?"

"I don't think so. I'd say she's more on the side of feeling tired and lethargic all the time. She's probably a little short of breath too, but I'm pretty sure she's not in any pain."

"Oh, god, this is so hard," Heero began, only to hear the sounds of scrambling coming from the stable.

"Shit!" Duo exclaimed and releasing Heero, he shot out of the dispensary and into the stable block, heading directly for Scythe's stable where the noises were coming from. Heero was right behind him.

"Fuck!" Heero cried as he reached the stable to find Scythe lying down, her legs paddling in the air as her body twitched. "Duo! What's happening?"

Duo had opened the door and was inside the stable, keeping clear of the moving legs as his eyes ran over the mare. "Heero, get in here now and see if you can get the lead rope on her. She's having another heart attack. When she comes out of it I'll need you to sooth and calm her as she will be disorientated." Duo declined to say _'if_ _she came out of it'_, Heero was upset enough as it was.

Heero entered the stable and went to the mare's head, quickly securing the lead rope and waiting for the spasming to stop. Fortunately, it did and Scythe began to still before blinking her eyes and trying to roll over to get to her feet.

"Keep her lying down," Duo ordered as he went to assist Heero.

Between the two of them they managed to stop Scythe from standing, the mare remaining lying down, only resting on her chest. Heero turned his frightened eyes to Duo and asked, "Is she going to have another one?"

"I don't know, Heero but I don't like the look of her at all." Duo quickly grabbed his stethoscope and checked the mare over. "Damn."

"What?"

"That one was a lot more severe than any previous one. Her heart is beating very erratically and way too fast."

"Duo?"

Duo switched his attention back to Heero. Sad, blue eyes gazed back at him and a tear rolled down Heero's cheek.

"Put her to sleep, Duo. She can't go on like this, it isn't fair to her." Heero quickly turned his head so Duo wouldn't see the tears. A warm hand lay on his shoulder and squeezed gently, then that hand traveled to Heero's cheek and turned the rider's head to gaze at his lover's face.

The tears were welling in Duo's eyes too. "It's the kindest thing to do, Heero."

"I know." Heero gave into the tears.

"I'll go call Zechs."

"Zechs? Why?"

"Heero... I - I can't do it," Duo replied. "I'm too attached to her."

Heero nodded. "I understand."

Leaving Heero with Scythe, Duo went to make the call.

~ * ~

tbc...

*shoves Fred out into the firing line and runs for cover*


	58. Chapter 58

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. Fred (my muse) apologises for the angst but suggests more kleenex for this chapter. ^_^**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 58

Leaving Heero in the stable with Scythe, Duo slowly made his way to the small dispensary and phone to make his call. A lump was lodged firmly in his throat, his eyes blurry with the tears he was trying desperately to hold at bay and his step was heavy. He hoped that Zechs would be available, that the other vet would come straight away - and understand Duo's reason for calling him.

Duo just couldn't bring himself to put Scythe to sleep. Yes, he'd euthanized many animals during his career as a vet, the majority being feline and canine, but he'd also put a few horses to sleep over the years too. As much as it pained him to have to do the job, he took solace in knowing he'd done the right thing, given relief to the animal in question, ended the pain and suffering for many an older animal.

But this time it was different.

This time it was one of his own.

As much as Duo knew it was the best thing for Scythe, he still couldn't bring himself to end it for her.

The sound of the dial tone came down the line and Duo mechanically dialed the number. It was answered within four rings.

"Doctor Merquise speaking."

"Zechs, it's Duo."

"Duo? Duo, what's wrong?" Zechs could hear the crack in the other vet's voice and was immediately on alert.

"It's Scythe. Zechs, I need a favor." Duo's voice was beginning to falter.

"What can I do?" Zechs asked softly.

"I... I need you to come and..." Duo choked on his tears.

Zechs had a pretty good idea from the tone and cracking of Duo's voice as to what it was the other vet needed from him. "I'll be right there, Duo."

"Th-thank you. We'll be in the stables." Duo barely managed to hold the sob, his words coming out in a broken whisper.

"I'm on my way." Zechs closed his cell and gazed up into the concerned blue eyes of his lover.

"What's wrong?" Treize asked.

"That was Duo. He needs me to go there, and I'm not sure exactly what is wrong but I have a feeling he wants me to put down Scythe."

"Scythe?!" Treize was shocked.

Zechs nodded and stood up.

"I'm coming with you," Treize stated firmly and grabbed his coat.

"Thank you," Zechs replied and made his way out to his car, Treize beside him.

* * *

Hanging up the receiver, Duo took a moment to try and get himself together. He succeeded in a manner of sorts and turned to go back out to the stable and Scythe. Entering the stable block, he looked up to see Zero gazing at him from over his stable door. The liquid, brown eyes of the stallion followed his movements and Duo found himself drawn to the gray. Pausing at Zero's door, Duo gave the soft face a gentle stroke. Zero nudged him gently, somehow sensing that all was not well with the nice human.

"Oh, shit, Zero. I call myself a vet and yet there's nothing I can do for Scythe," he muttered miserably.

Zero rubbed his nose against Duo's shoulder.

"Fucking hell, I can't even end her suffering for her. I'm a coward, Zero, a fraud, nothing but a useless, no good idiot."

Wuffling softly, Zero knew there was something upsetting the nice human and did his best to try and comfort the man who treated him so well.

With another pat to Zero's neck, Duo took a deep breath and tried to steel himself for what was to come. Leaving Zero, he walked over to Scythe's stable and entered quietly. Scythe remained lying down, Heero sitting by her head and talking in a low, soothing tone to the mare. It caused Duo's heart to ache even more.

Hearing Duo return, Heero looked up. "Did you manage to get Zechs?" he asked, voice almost a whisper.

"Yes. He will be here shortly." Duo moved to crouch beside his lover and pet Scythe's neck. "How is she?"

"She seems to be okay so far. She's not had another attack," Heero replied.

"Good."

The pair sat in silence for a moment, each petting the mare and lost in their thoughts.

"I'm going to miss her," Heero finally said, breaking the silence.

"I will too," Duo said.

"We need to let Quatre know."

"I can do that tomorrow."

"And Hilde and Catherine."

"They can wait until tomorrow too."

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do? That your diagnosis is correct?" Heero wasn't doubting Duo in the least, rather he was grasping at straws, his brain trying to deny the inevitable.

"Heero, I'm sure."

A tear tracked down Heero's cheek and Duo felt his heart rip in two.

"Damn it all! I wish there was something I could do. I feel so fucking helpless. Call myself a vet and I can't do fuck all to help Scythe."

"Duo, stop it. This isn't your fault."

"But I _should_ be able to do something, Heero. All those years of study, shit loads of practical and I'm fucking sitting here twiddling my thumbs! It's not fair!" Duo's voice was beginning to rise as he took out his frustration on himself. A hand to his arm had him faltering.

"Duo, this isn't your fault, there's nothing you or any other vet can do for her. If there was, I'm sure you would have already thought of it and would be doing it right now. We have to face the facts, as cruel as they are, that it's Scythe's time to go. I hate the thought of losing her too, I don't want to let her go; but as you said yourself, it's the kindest thing to do." Heero couldn't say anything more, his voice began to crack and he started to choke on his words.

Knowing all the facts, having searched his mind, all his knowledge regarding the equine race, Duo knew in his heart that there wasn't anything he could do. It didn't make it any easier though.

Heero tugged gently on Duo's arm, pulling the vet closer to him and wrapping his arm around his lover's shoulders. No further words were exchanged, the pair leaned into each other, gently petting the mare and drawing comfort and strength from each other.

* * *

Zechs drove carefully through the evening twilight, his mind thinking about Duo's words. He didn't know what was wrong with the mare, but it had to be serious for Duo to call him and ask what he had. Duo was an excellent vet, compassionate, kind and with a genuine passion for his work. He had no doubts that whatever was wrong with the mare, Duo would have exhausted all avenues available to him to treat her.

"Are you okay?"

Treize's soft words broke into Zechs' thoughts and he spared a brief glance to his lover. "Yeah, just thinking."

Treize couldn't argue with that, his mind was also awash with thought of what could possibly be wrong. Unfortunately, they wouldn't know until they arrived. "Got any ideas at all as to what the problem could possibly be?"

"Not really, it could be anything."

"True." Treize sighed and took to gazing out the car window at the gathering dusk.

Another ten minutes and they were pulling into Duo's driveway, following it along to the stable complex ahead. Pulling the car to a stop, Zechs cut the engine and took a deep breath in preparation for what lay ahead. Treize lay a hand upon his arm and Zechs found himself lost in the blue depths of his lover's eyes.

"I'm here for you," Treize said simply and then leaned in to place a loving kiss to those sweet lips.

Accepting the kiss Zechs found it gave him a little more confidence to deal with whatever lay ahead.

They stepped from the car and walked towards the stables.

* * *

"Zechs is here," Heero murmured, hearing the familiar sound of a vehicle pulling into the stable yard.

"I'll go meet him," said Duo and reluctantly pulled away from Heero's embrace. He brushed the shavings from his jeans and exited the stable. He met up with Zechs at the large doors to the stable complex, noting Treize with the other vet.

"Thank you for coming, Zechs, Treize," Duo greeted in a low tone.

"No thanks needed," Zechs replied. He took in Duo's appearance and swallowed hard.

Treize also noted Duo's appearance, especially the defeated look in those usually vibrant eyes. There were lines of fatigue etched around his mouth and eyes and those eyes also appeared a little red. If Duo looked this bad he hated to think what Heero looked like.

Zechs was thinking along similar lines, he'd never seen Duo look so upset or lost before. Placing a hand upon Duo's arm, he turned the other vet to walk back into the stable building. "Can you give me the entire story?" he asked gently.

Duo nodded.

"Okay. We'll go over to the dispensary and talk there. Treize, would you mind finding Heero and staying with him whilst I discuss the case with Duo, please?"

"Of course." Treize understood the need for a little privacy and readily agreed, besides, he was worried about Heero too.

"Heero's in Scythe's stable," Duo managed to whisper out.

"Thank you." Treize didn't say anymore, he could tell this was serious and made a beeline for Scythe's stable and his pupil.

Zechs managed to get Duo into the dispensary where he closed the door and turned to face the other vet. "What is happening, Duo? I know what you said on the 'phone, but you haven't told me what the diagnosis is."

Knowing how the world of medicine worked, Duo needed to give Zechs the full diagnosis and current treatment of Scythe before the other vet could be expected to do anything. Taking a deep breath, he managed to keep his voice from cracking as he gave Zechs all the information he had.

"Oh, shit. Duo, I'm so sorry," Zechs said, the sincerity in his voice genuine. "You're absolutely certain it's heart failure?"

"I'm positive. I did some blood tests. The slides are still by the microscope and I'd appreciate it if you took a look too, just to confirm the diagnosis for me."

"No problem." Zechs moved to where Duo's microscope was set up and picked up one of the slides. He stared down the eyepiece, noted what he saw and then slipped the next slide in. There was no doubting the results.

With a heavy heart, Zechs turned back to his friend and colleague. "Do you mind if I examine her?"

"Of course. This way." Duo stood up from the chair he was sitting in and led the way back to the stable Scythe was lying in.

* * *

Treize had made his way across to Scythe's stable, pausing to pet Zero as he passed. Glancing over the top of the door he could clearly see the black mare lying down, Heero seated by her head and petting the mare's neck. "Okay for me to come in?" Treize asked.

Glancing around, Heero spotted Treize and heard the question. "Of course, come in, Treize."

The tall man entered the stable and crouched by Heero. "How is she?"

"Not good." Heero swallowed past the lump in his throat and continued, his voice was a little unsteady. "She's had a heart attack, two that we know of. Duo says it's heart failure and there's nothing we can do to help her."

Treize felt his heart plummet with those words. "Oh, Heero. I'm so sorry. Are you sure there's nothing that can be done?"

Heero shook his head, unable to speak.

Treize let his hand drop to Heero's shoulder and squeezed. "If there's anything I can do, just name it."

"Thank you for coming," Heero whispered. "It's a comfort to know other people care."

"We do care, Heero." Treize didn't say anything else, he knew Heero wasn't up to speaking and words weren't necessary anyway. Treize left his hand resting gently on Heero's shoulder whilst his other hand stroked along the mare's neck.

Zechs and Duo entered the stable then, Zechs immediately running his eyes over the horse and taking in all he could.

"I'd like Zechs to examine Scythe, if that's okay with you, Heero. Just in case there's something I've missed," Duo said softly.

"Okay." Heero had no objection. He didn't think that Zechs would come up with any other diagnosis than the one Duo had already given; but there was always that slim chance. Besides, Heero could understand that Duo wanted to be certain.

Treize gave Heero a hand to stand up and gently guided the man to stand off to one side and allow Zechs to work. The blonde vet repeated what Duo had done earlier. He took the mare's temperature, breathing and heart rate, listened to her heart through the stethoscope, palpitated around her abdomen and checked the color of her eyes and gums. Having checked everything he could, he stood and straightened up, his face giving nothing away whilst inside he was a turmoil of emotion.

Three sets of eyes turned expectantly towards him.

"As much as it saddens me to say this, I have to agree with your diagnosis, Duo. It's heart failure."

Treize felt the defeated slump of Heero's shoulders and turned his concerned eyes in Zechs' direction. "Is there anything you can do for her?"

"I wish there was," Zechs sighed. "But I'm afraid that it wouldn't matter what drugs we use to treat her with, nothing will stop the inevitable. The drugs will only ease the symptoms and at best, possibly give her a few more days. Right now she's not suffering or in any form of distress other than the lethargy that we can see."

Everyone went quiet with Zechs' words, each man knowing what the other vet was trying to say in the kindest way possible.

"After looking at everything, I'm afraid I agree with Duo's prognosis and his suggested… treatment."

Heero's eyes filled with tears. He knew Duo had been right, having Zechs confirm it made it a little easier to live with his decision. "Zechs?"

"Yes, Heero?"

"Could you?"

Knowing what Heero was trying to ask, Zechs nodded. "I understand, Heero. I'll go get myself organized, Treize can come and help me. Whilst I'm doing that, both you and Duo can take all the time you need with Scythe."

"Thank you," Heero whispered.

Treize followed Zechs out of the stable and headed back to his car to fetch the items he needed, leaving the other two alone with the mare to say their goodbyes.

Immediately they were alone, Heero was back at Scythe's head, petting the mare whilst he gave in to the tears and let them fall. He didn't care if he looked weak, he loved Scythe and it was so hard to let her go.

Duo was in a similar situation. All the times he'd comforted other pet owners, run through the words of the animal feeling no pain, that this was the kindest thing to do, the animal would simply drift off to sleep played through his mind. Now that it was one of his own, Duo was having difficulty coming to terms with it.

Oh he knew all the facts, knew that Scythe wouldn't feel anything, but it didn't make it any easier. His own tears tracked down his face as he bent to pet the black neck and say farewell to the mare he'd come to love so much.

"I'm sorry, Scythe, I wish there was something I could do for you, anything to make you better, but I can't." Duo's voice broke then and he buried his head in the mare's mane as the sobs began to tear from him.

"Goodbye, girl," Heero whispered. "I'll miss you so much. You were one of the best, Scythe, and I'm so privileged to have owned you." Heero's voice began to fail him. "Thank you for everything you gave me; Shinigami, your sweet nature and your faithfulness; but most of all, thank you for giving me your love and trust."

Scythe knew there was something going on, knew in her own heart that it was her time to go and she was ready for it. She'd had a good life with these nice humans and loved them both for treating her so well. She would be sad to leave them, but she was tired, so very tired. She tried to push her muzzle against her master's hand, succeeding and blowing gently through her nostrils, trying to let her master know it was going to be alright. She gave a low whinny and pricked her ears when four answering whinnies came back. She wuffled again and then rubbed her head against her master's shoulder.

Hearing the low whinny, Zero, Shini, Wing and Angel all whinnied back. They knew there was something seriously wrong, they could sense it. Zero moved over to stand by the partition that separated his stable from the sweet mare's. On the other side, Angel did the same. Wing and Shinigami hung over their stable doors.

Duo managed to get himself back under control and raised his tear streaked face from Scythe's mane. He shuffled around to the mare's head and petted her gently. Heero moved back a little to allow Duo to say his own goodbye and try to get himself back under control.

"I'll miss you, Scythe. You've been such a good horse, a sweet mare and a pleasure to handle. You've given me many hours of pleasure, going for rides through the bush and just being a friendly ear to talk to. I'm glad we could make the last years of your life better for you, you deserved it. I don't care what anyone says, I know there is an afterlife, call it heaven if you like and I'm certain you are going there and that someday we will meet again." With one last pat, Duo moved away, noting Zechs standing just outside the stable. Swallowing the lump in his throat and wiping away the fresh tears, he went to speak with the other vet.

Heero sat back by Scythe's head, resting the mare's head across his legs and in his lap. Gently he pulled at her ears, whispered nonsense to her and generally made a fuss of her. He became aware of Zechs entering the stable, Treize and Duo with him and he looked up.

"Heero, it's time," Duo said softly.

Heero nodded.

Zechs crouched beside Heero and spoke softly. "Do you want to stay? Or would you prefer to leave?"

"I-I'll stay," Heero choked out.

"Okay. I promise you, Heero, she won't feel any pain at all. I'll give her a mild sedative first and then the anesthetic. She will simply drift off to sleep."

"Th-Thank you."

Nodding to Treize, Zechs moved back a little to the mare's neck, allowing Duo to sit next to Heero and be there for his lover. Treize moved to Zechs' side, needles in hand and ready to assist.

There are two ways vets use to put large animals such as horses to sleep. One is using a humane killer which is like a gun but working on air pressure. The other is by injection. [1] The majority of people prefer the use of injection, considering it to be a much more humane way to put the animal to sleep. Most vets, Duo and Zechs included, also prefer to use the injection method.

Duo made sure to keep himself between Heero and Zechs as best he could, mainly so Heero wouldn't see what was happening. Not that Heero appeared to be watching, his attention was completely on Scythe and petting the mare, talking to her and keeping her calm.

Swabbing the area on Scythe's neck where the vein lay, Zechs took the sedative from Treize and began to inject it. It would make Scythe relax, remain calm and make her a little sleepy too.

As the drug flowed into her system, Scythe's muscles began to loosen, relaxing and slumping a little. Her head became heavy and she settled it more comfortably into Heero's lap where her nice master continued to pet and talk to her. She wasn't frightened, rather she was calm and ready to sleep. She'd enjoyed her last years of her life, good food, lots of love and attention; she was content.

Waiting for several minutes for the sedative to completely kick in, Zechs made a visual check of the mare, catching Duo's eye in the process. Duo nodded to Zechs and turned back to Heero and the mare.

Taking the last drug from Treize, Zechs slipped the needle into the vein and injected the contents. It worked swiftly, acting exactly like an anesthetic. Scythe felt herself drifting off, she gave a low wuffle through her nostrils and relaxed peacefully, her ears twitching one last time as she heard her master and the other nice human's voices telling her everything would be okay.

Zechs rested his fingers against the pulse point, feeling the heart beat slow and then stop. One last puff of air escaped the mare and then she was completely still. Zechs moved forward a little to Scythe's head and checked the mare's eye for a corneal reflex - there was none. Looking up at Treize, the rider raised an eyebrow in question. Zechs nodded silently then motioned with his head towards the stable door. Treize acknowledged and began to move quietly to the door.

Raising himself slightly, Zechs paused and rested a hand on Duo's shoulder. "We will leave now, unless you wish for us to stay," he said softly.

Duo looked up, tears in his eyes and gave a soft smile of thanks. "No, you go, Zechs. Thank you."

"I'll call you later to see how Heero is, and yourself."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

"Take care, Duo." With another light squeeze, Zechs left the pair alone with their grief.

The pair continued to sit for a while, each lost in his own thoughts, Heero's hand running absently over the still head. It was completely dark outside when Duo decided Heero needed to move. Feeling Duo's hand tugging at his arm, Heero looked up into the sad violet of his partner's eyes.

"Come on, Heero. You need to leave her now and come up to the house and get warm."

Heero nodded and began to shift. The tears had fallen until there were no more left to shed, he felt numb, his body not wanting to cooperate and he felt Duo's arm come around his waist to support him. Scythe's head was lifted and laid gently in the shavings, Heero giving her one last pat before allowing Duo to lead him out of the stable and back to the house.

Sitting Heero down in one of the kitchen chairs, Duo assisted him to remove his boots and then put the kettle on to make a cup of tea for them both. He was a little worried about Heero's apparent 'comatose' state, but knew it was the other man's way of coping with things. Heero had never been one to openly display his emotions, rather he would withdraw quietly into himself until the emotional distress had passed. Duo was quite prepared to give Heero his space and time to grieve, but he wasn't going to let him completely withdraw.

Setting the mug down in front of his lover, Duo sat next to Heero with his own tea. "You okay?" Duo asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Heero relied absently and picked up his mug. The hot liquid thawed him out a little - and helped to soothe his soul.

"Heero?" Duo reached over and took Heero's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of it. "As much as I don't want to bring this up now, there's something else we need to discuss."

Heero had an idea of what was coming and he sighed deeply. "I know."

"What is it you want to do?"

Heero thought for a moment, then swallowing, he spoke. "I'd prefer to have her buried, Duo. If that's okay with you and the local shire regulations."

"I was thinking along the same lines," Duo replied. "The shire regulations permit the burial, providing certain guidelines are met, and they aren't difficult to meet. I think we should bury her in her paddock, under the big gum tree she loved to stand under."

Lost in thought, it took Heero a moment before he replied. "I think she would like that, Duo. Thank you."

Wrapping his arms around Heero, Duo rested his face in the crook of Heero's neck, feeling his partner's arms reciprocate. "I'm sorry, Heero."

"Not your fault, Duo. Please don't blame yourself. You've done more than anyone possibly could have and for that, I'm eternally grateful. She's at peace now."

"Yes, yes she is."

* * *

In the stables the other four horses were quiet. All knew in their own way that Scythe had left them. They also knew, as only animals can, that they would meet again.

In paddocks filled with rich, green grass and tumbling streams, a black mare galloped free, her mane and tail blowing wildly in the breeze as she cavorted about.

In the night sky, a new star shone brightly, sparkling clearly and brilliantly.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] The information on heart attacks and euthanasia of horses comes from my own personal experience. Having lost my mare to a heart attack several years ago and then having had to make the heartbreaking decision to have my faithful showjumper, Teddy Bear, put to sleep back in February 2007.


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks to everyone for reading and big hugs to all my reviewers; your feedback is very much appreciated and adored. ^_^ Oh, you might want to hang onto those kleenex for a little longer.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 59

Despite all the turmoil of the evening, when Duo finally dragged Heero off to bed, the rider slept soundly. The emotional rollercoaster he'd been on had taken its toll and despite Heero's thoughts of not being able to sleep, his mental exhaustion took over and he was soon dead to the world.

Duo was pleased to see that Heero had managed to fall asleep easily enough, his lover needed the rest and it would allow his heart to heal a little. Unfortunately, Duo wasn't so lucky. He slept in fits and starts, constantly waking up only to find he'd been asleep for just an hour, then taking another hour to drift back off again, only to wake once more after another hour of restless sleep. The cycle continued all through the night until the rays of dawn were starting to break the horizon.

Physically and mentally exhausted as he was, Duo's mind continued to race, constantly looking for anything he may have missed with Scythe's diagnosis and continuously coming back to the same question; had he done the right thing?

Knowing that Zechs had also examined the mare and come to the same conclusion didn't seem to feature in his mind's wanderings. Eventually, Duo gave up trying to rest and slipped from the bed, leaving his lover to sleep on. With it being Sunday the practice was closed, although they were still open for emergencies only. It was also his turn to be the vet on call that day. Shuffling into the bathroom he relieved himself and washed his hands and face. Toweling off, he took stock of his appearance in the mirror and groaned.

Bloodshot eyes gazed back at him, his eyes were shadowed, face pinched and drawn and his hair... Best not to go there. Giving a sigh, Duo made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on. A cup of coffee was what he needed, then he'd shower and try to do something with his hair that currently looked like he'd stuck his finger in a power point.

Coffee in hand, he began to function a little better and headed back to the bathroom and that welcoming shower. Ten minutes later he was stepping out of the stall, hair wet but feeling a little better. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he grabbed another one and vigorously toweled his hair. Once he'd removed as much excess water as he could, he picked up his comb and began to work through the tangles. The blow drier followed, the hair being divided into segments, dried and then pulled over a shoulder.

It took him a good twenty minutes to dry and then braid the mass, but it was therapeutic and by the time he was done and looked at his reflection again, he looked a little more human. The eyes weren't quite so red but the dark shadows were still there.

With the towel still wrapped around his waist, he went back to the kitchen and reboiled the kettle for a second cup of coffee. A glance at the clock told him it was now five-thirty. He decided to slip back into the bedroom and check on Heero.

A lump in the middle of the bed, completely covered with the quilt showed where Heero was. The dark haired man was still sound asleep so Duo thought it best to leave him and fetched his clothes. Dressing quietly and checking Heero once more, Duo left the bedroom, dumped his cup in the sink and decided to go out and get a start on the horses.

It was quiet in the stables, Duo pulled the large door back and entered, the scent of horses and hay hitting his nostrils. Zero gave a low wuffle as he recognized the footsteps, Angel, Shini and Wing all opted to watch over their stable doors. It was as if the horses all knew that the humans that cared for them were sad, and they knew it was to do with Scythe.

The scent of death was in the air, although only the horses could smell it and whilst it was a sombre mood, the equines were not upset, they had no reason to be as the passing of their fellow equine had been peaceful.

Duo went into the small feed shed to fetch the morning feeds, his mind pondering over the horses' behavior. Animals were funny creatures, they accepted the death of a fellow animal far easier than humans did. Yes, they appeared to grieve, or so Duo thought, having observed many animals that had been left behind when a companion had passed on. But they didn't hang onto the grief as long as humans, it was as if they knew there was a better place awaiting them and they knew they would all meet again someday.

Duo thought that made a lot of sense in a way. He couldn't explain it any better than that so he simply accepted it. It still didn't make it any easier to lose a loved animal though.

Deliberately bypassing Scythe's stable, Duo took all the feed buckets out to the paddocks and put the feeds in the bins. Returning, he began to lead the horses out to their paddocks and breakfast, taking Shini and Wing first, then returning for Angel and Zero.

Once all the equines were out, he took the empty feed buckets back to the feed room and felt his heart ache when he spotted Scythe's breakfast sitting in her bucket. Wiping a tear away, he turned and went back into the stables to begin the task of cleaning them all.

Once all the stable work was done, Duo couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. With heavy footsteps he approached Scythe's stable and looked over the door. Scythe lay as they had left her, on her side with her legs curled underneath. She looked peaceful.

Glancing at his watch, Duo noted it was now six-thirty. Knowing there was a lot to do that day, he turned to go back to the house and prayed he wouldn't get any call outs.

* * *

Heero was just beginning to wake up when Duo re-entered the bedroom with two mugs in hand. He surfaced from the bedclothes to find himself alone in the bed but the scent of coffee hitting his nostrils alerted him that his lover was somewhere in the room. His eyes scanned around and picked up on Duo as the vet juggled his way into the room, managing to hang onto the coffees and somehow work the door with his feet and backside.

"Awake?" Duo asked and smiled as he set his mug on the side table and held Heero's out to the rider.

Shoving himself up in the bed, Heero nodded and took the coffee, his heart aching as the previous evening's events came back to him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Duo asked quietly, picking up his own mug and settling on the bed next to Heero.

"Tired, empty, sad," Heero replied honestly.

"Yeah, right back at you there."Glancing up, Heero noted the look of exhaustion on Duo's face. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Sort of."

Knowing he'd slept, despite his thoughts to the opposite, Heero felt a little guilty. "See if you can get a nap in today," Heero offered.

"Maybe. I'm on call so I'll have to see what happens."

Opting to stay silent for a while, Heero stared into his mug and thought back over the preceding events.

Knowing there were certain things that had to be attended to, Heero began to shift slightly in the bed. "I need to feed the horses."

"All done," Duo replied.

"The stables?"

"All clean."

"What time did you get up?"

"Around five-ish."

"Duo? Exactly how much did you sleep last night?" Heero was getting very concerned now.

"I got about two or three hours I think. Not sure."

"Oh, Duo." Heero set his mug down, took Duo's from his hand and pulled the vet close to him. Wrapping his arms around the slender frame, he sought out Duo's lips and kissed his lover deeply. He understood Duo's insecurity, the feeling of helplessness that raged through the vet and he needed to let Duo know that none of this was his fault - quite the opposite in fact. Duo had done everything he possibly could.

Snuggling deep into Heero's embrace after the kiss, Duo let himself relax.

"Thank you for seeing to the horses," Heero whispered.

"S'okay," Duo returned as he soaked up the warmth from Heero's body.

They remained wrapped in each other's embrace for a while and finished their coffees, Heero deciding he really needed to get up and shower. Leaving his partner to take that shower, Duo went back to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Feeling more refreshed after washing, Heero stepped into the kitchen just as Duo was plating their breakfast. "Omelets," the vet stated as he put Heero's plate in front of him.

"Thank you." Heero began to eat, watching Duo from the corner of his eye. When he was about halfway through his omelet, Heero thought it was time to broach the subject they had briefly discussed the evening before.

"Duo?"

"Yes?" Noting the slight hesitation in the voice, Duo knew this as something relating to Scythe and he had a pretty good idea of what it would be.

"Is it still okay to bury Scythe under the gum tree?"

"Of course it is, Heero. The shire regulations state that she will need to be buried at a minimum depth and we can accommodate that. Although, we will need to find someone with a bobcat [1] to come and dig the grave." Duo's voice hitched a little. He also knew they would need the bobcat to move Scythe from her stable to the paddock, a horse was simply too big and heavy for anyone to move without mechanical assistance.

Even though Duo hadn't come out and stated the moving of Scythe's body, Heero was well aware that they needed help to get the mare from the stable to the paddock. Heero wasn't silly he knew that rigor-mortis would have set in which would make it even more difficult to move the body.

"Do you know of anyone that has a bobcat that could come and do what's necessary?" Heero asked. "I don't care what it costs, I'm willing to pay for it."

Duo thought long and hard, running the list of his friends and clients through his head, seeing if he could recall if any of them had a bobcat that could be used.

He came up blank.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I can't think of anyone right now."

"It's okay. I'll have a look through the paper afterwards and see if there's anyone advertising in there."

They returned to their silence, Duo finished his omelet, forcing the last of it down his unwilling throat, Heero ended up pushing the last of his food around the plate, his appetite completely gone. As Duo took his last mouthful so the 'phone rang.

"I hope that's not a call out," Duo groaned.

"I'll answer it for you," Heero stated and got up to do just that.

Walking into the lounge room, Heero grabbed the handset. "Maxwell Veterinary Practice."

"Heero?"

"Treize?"

"Sorry if I called you too early, I just, well, I couldn't help but wonder if you and Duo are okay."

The concern that came through Treize's voice touched Heero deeply. "No, you didn't call too early, both Duo and I are up. We're coping okay so far."

"That's good to hear. Heero, I know I said it before and you're probably sick of hearing it, but I am sorry about Scythe, she was a lovely mare and I know she was special to you."

"Thank you, Treize. She was special and I'm really going to miss her."

"If there's anything at all I can do, you be sure to let me know. Also, if you wish to take a couple of days off work, I quite understand."

Once more Heero was touched by Treize's words and consideration; the guy was more than just a boss, he was a good friend. "Thanks, Treize, but I'll probably come back to work on Tuesday as normal, I think it would be best to keep busy."

"If you feel up to it then by all means come in to work, but if you'd rather not, that's fine with me."

"Treize?"

"Yes?"

"There is one thing. We're going to have Scythe..." Heero had to pause to swallow past the lump in his throat. "We're going to bury her in the paddock. Only problem is, we don't know anyone with a bobcat who could come and dig the grave and such. Do you...?" Heero's voice petered out, he was having difficulty speaking past the emotion welling up inside.

Knowing exactly what Heero was saying and feeling, Treize spoke quietly. "Heero, I have a bobcat here at the stables that you can use."

"You do?" Heero couldn't recall seeing the machine at Treize's.

"Well, sort of. It actually belongs to my next door neighbor but he keeps it down the back in one of the far paddocks. He lets me use it to unload the hay and any other jobs I need doing around the place in return for keeping it here. I'm sure if I asked, Jim would loan it to you."

"That would be most helpful," Heero replied and then frowned as he thought. "Only problem is, I don't have a clue how to drive or use one."

"It's okay, Otto knows how to operate one. Look, I'll give Jim a call now and check that it's okay to borrow the bobcat and truck. I'll bring Otto with me and be at your place in an hour or so. Would that be okay for you?" Treize wasn't trying to be pushy, but he knew that the longer you left an animal the more unpleasant it became to dispose of the body. They really needed to get Scythe buried as soon as possible.

"That would be fine. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all, Heero. It's the least I can do."

"Then I'm very grateful to you, Treize. You're a good friend."

"You're welcome, Heero. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Treize. Bye."

"Bye, Heero."

Heero replaced the receiver and walked back into the kitchen where Duo was washing the dishes. He picked up a tea towel and went to start drying them.

"Who was on the 'phone?" Duo asked.

"Treize," Heero replied and told his lover the conversation that had transpired.

Duo was relieved that their problem seemed to be resolved and quickly finished the dishes. Drying his hands, he suggested they take a walk out to the paddock and pick out the exact spot they wanted Scythe buried in.

* * *

Treize contacted his neighbor who was quite happy to let Treize use the bobcat and truck, and once he learned of the reason why, he refused any form of payment. Treize had been a good neighbor to him and he wished to return the man's kindness.

With the bobcat and truck keys collected, Treize spoke with Otto and explained to the groom what had happened and that he needed Otto to operate the machine. Whilst saddened to hear the news, Otto was completely understanding and willing to do whatever was necessary. He had a soft spot for Heero, the young rider's compassion for his horses and skill when riding had impressed Otto.

Treize drove the old pick up they used on the property to the back paddock where the truck and bobcat were parked. Leaving the pick up there, they transferred to the truck and set out for Duo's place.

When they were about ten minutes away, Treize got Otto to call Heero and let him know how far away they were. Heero agreed to meet them in the stable yard where they would have enough room to park the truck and offload the bobcat.

Pulling into the yard shortly after making the call, Treize brought the truck to a stop and the pair climbed out. Heero and Duo were waiting for them.

Otto went over to the rider and offered his condolences. "I'm so sorry to hear about your mare, Heero."

"Thank you, Otto," Heero replied as he shook the groom's hand "And thank you for coming out to - to bury her for me."

"No thanks needed, Heero." Otto moved aside to have a quiet word with Duo and let Treize speak with his pupil.

Duo gave Otto a warm smile of gratitude as he shook the groom's hand. "Thank you, Otto. I don't know what we would have done if you and Treize hadn't offered to bury her for us."

"It's okay, Doctor Maxwell. Even though it's not the ideal circumstances, I'm glad I can be of assistance. Now, if you don't mind, could you show me where it is you want her buried, please?"

Catching Heero's eye, Duo indicated that they needed to go to the paddock, Heero picking up on the reason and moving to lead the way. They entered Scythe's paddock, Angel lifting her head from where she was grazing to see what the humans were up to and slowly walking over.

"I'd like to have her buried here," Heero said softly as he paused by the large gum tree.

Otto looked around and checked out the ground. He couldn't see any problem with the state of things and nodded his head. "Okay. Is the mare there going to be a problem when I bring the bobcat down?"

"She should be fine, but I'll catch her and put her in another paddock if you like?" Heero replied.

"Just don't want her getting a fright," Otto replied.

"No problem. I'll move her now."

"Thanks. I'll go get the machine started up and ready to go." While Heero was occupied with moving Angel, Otto took advantage of the missing rider. "Doctor Maxwell, could you show me where the mare is please? I need to get a look at the room I have to maneuver in."

"This way," Duo replied and went with Otto into the stables, leaving Treize to stay with Heero.

Otto took a good look at the area he had to work in. The bobcat would get into the stable block without any problem, but it would be a tight fit to get in and out of the stable where Scythe lay. "Thanks," he said to Duo. "I'll go get started on digging the grave."

Heero, Treize and Duo followed the bobcat back to the paddock and stood to one side whilst Otto dug a very deep hole with the machine. Once the task was complete, Otto drove the machine back to the stables, Treize, Heero and Duo remained in the paddock and waited. Otto had insisted they wait there, he didn't think it was going to do any of them any good to see the horse picked up and brought out. They would be upset enough as it was with seeing her buried.

It didn't take Otto long to drive back to the stables and swap the 'bucket' on the bobcat for the 'forks' The 'forks' would make it much easier to pick up the mare's body. The bobcat easily picked Scythe up and Otto drove back to the paddock.

It brought a lump to Heero's throat as he watched the mare being lowered into her final resting place and he gamely fought back the tears. He knew he'd done the right thing, deep in his heart he knew he had - but it didn't make it any easier to accept.

Duo was having similar problems holding his own emotion in check, and surprisingly enough, so was Treize. It brought back memories of Taurus for him, memories he would rather not have.

Otto was quick and efficient, he knew how hard it would be on the other three - hell, it was hard on him and he didn't even know the horse! Once Scythe was laid gently to rest, Otto swapped the forks for the 'bucket' again and set to the task of filling in the grave. It was all completed within a matter of minutes.

Once Otto was finished, Treize went back with the groom to load the bobcat back onto the truck and give Heero and Duo a few minutes alone.

The pair stood side by side and gazed at the new mound of dirt. Duo's arm snaked around Heero's waist and he pulled the rider close to him. Heero's arm reciprocated, the warmth of Duo's body soothing him.

Giving a deep sigh, Heero turned to Duo and placed a tender kiss to his lover's lips. "She's at peace and resting comfortably. Thank you, Duo."

Duo couldn't answer, the lump in his throat too big for words to get past so he nodded instead.

"Would you mind if I asked Treize and Otto to stay for a coffee?"

"Heero, you don't have to ask, they're more than welcome," Duo whispered back.

"I know, but..."

"Shhh... Ask them, I think we could both do with the company."

Heero gave a soft smile and stole another kiss. "I love you, Duo, with all my heart and soul. What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?"

"I think I should be asking that question," Duo replied, a teary look in his eye. "I love you too, Heero."

Arms still wrapped around each other, they began to walk back to the stables and their visitors.

* * *

Once Treize and Otto had left, Heero washed the used mugs through while Duo attended a call out to a dog that had somehow cut itself badly and required stitching. Whilst Duo was out, Heero decided to make the phone calls they'd both been dreading; the one to Quatre, Trowa and Catherine, the other to Hilde.

Walking through to the lounge room, Heero managed to compose himself and picked up the receiver. He dialed Trowa's number and waited for the call to connect.

"Barton Animal Refuge," came Trowa's voice down the line.

"Trowa, it's Heero."

"Heero? Oh, hi, what can I do for you?" Trowa was a little puzzled as to why Heero would be calling him, usually it was Duo who rang and only if there was something that needed attending to. The tone in Heero's voice also alerted Trowa that this was no ordinary call.

"Is Quatre there?" Heero asked.

"Yes, he is. Did you wish to speak to him?"

"Actually, what I have to say concerns both of you."

"Ah, okay. I'll go get him then, just a moment." Trowa was even more puzzled now, but dutifully went to fetch the blonde Inspector.

Quatre was equally as curious as to what Heero could be calling about and not getting any answers from Trowa who was just as much in the dark, he could only hope that there wasn't anything wrong with Duo. "I hope Duo is all right," Quatre said as he walked towards the phone with his tall lover.

"Me too," Trowa replied.

"I'm here and so is Trowa," Quatre said down the line as he picked up the receiver and balanced it between them. "What's up, Heero? Is everything okay? Duo's all right, isn't he?"

Taking a deep breath, Heero began to speak. "Duo's fine, he's on a call out right now, but I'm afraid I have some sad news."

"Oh." Quatre's mind was racing, trying to think of what could possibly have happened.

"It's Scythe..."

"Scythe?" both men said.

"Yes. Last night... Scythe, she wasn't looking too well. Duo checked her over and she... It was her heart." Heero managed to choke out the words, although not how he would have liked them to come out.

"Was?" whispered Quatre. He had an idea of what was coming and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Scythe, her heart was failing. She had... She had a couple of heart attacks." Heero paused for a moment, drawing on all his inner strength. "There wasn't anything Duo could do. I'm afraid... she's gone, Quatre; Scythe's gone..." The words trailed off as Heero gave a couple of hitched sobs.

"Oh, Heero. I'm so sorry," Trowa commiserated. "We both are."

Quatre couldn't speak, the news was sinking in and it was taking him a while to accept it. Scythe gone? "No," whispered Quatre.

"Duo had Zechs come over to double check," Heero managed to get out, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Are you okay, Heero?" Trowa asked, his voice full of concern. Trowa's eyes flicked to Quatre who was standing there in shock.

"I'm - I'm doing okay."

"Look, Heero. We're both really sorry to hear this. Is there anything at all we can do?" Trowa's worry for his partner was beginning to mount. Quatre still hadn't moved or said anything.

"Thanks for the offer, but there isn't anything. I just wanted to let you both know. Is Catherine there at all?"

"No, she isn't. Cathy and Hilde have gone to the movies and will be back in an hour or so. I'll pass the news on if you like?"

"If you don't mind, I'd be grateful. I don't think I can..."

"Heero, it's okay. I'll let them know. Look, if you don't mind, we'll call around later this afternoon and see how you're doing."

"I'd like that, Trowa. Thank you."

"We will see you a bit later then." Trowa cut the call, his own heart shattered at the thought of the lovely mare no longer with them all. Turning, he stared at his lover who was still standing there, tears starting to fall from blue eyes as he came to terms with the news.

Warm arms enveloped his slender form and Quatre sank into them. His head found Trowa's shoulder and he let the emotion burst forth, tears flowing unchecked as he held onto his lover.

"Scythe," he moaned as he cried for the mare.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] Bobcat: This is a sort of front end loader, only on a much smaller scale. They are used in the same way as their larger cousins but for smaller jobs. ./upload_images/level_1_images_


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you for the very kind reviews, your feedback is much appreciated and snuggled warmly.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 60

Catherine and Hilde returned from their movie, still chuckling over the film. They'd stopped and had a bite of lunch at a small cafe and had really enjoyed their day out together. Hilde brought the car to a stop and accepted Catherine's invitation to come in and share a coffee. The friendship between the two women had deepened and grown, both finding they shared similar interests, shared the same types of pet hates and enjoyed spending time with each other.

Hilde had found herself falling for the red head, although she wasn't sure what to do about it. She had never been in this situation before so didn't have any experience in the area. She'd dated guys and enjoyed their company, but she found herself attracted to Catherine on a deeper level. Having done a lot of soul searching, Hilde could only explain it in one way - she was obviously bisexual.

Discovering that about herself not only surprised her, but it made a lot of sense too. Only problem was, she didn't know what the hell to do about her feelings for Catherine! So far, she'd played it cool, simply enjoying the other woman's company. She had an inkling that Catherine may return her affection, but she wasn't sure and she sure as hell wasn't about to risk the friendship by making any unwanted moves. She'd decided she probably needed to talk to either Duo or Trowa about this, but had yet to draw the courage to approach either one of them.

Entering the house, they found the place quiet, which was unusual. "I wonder where they are?" Catherine stated as she put her bag down on the kitchen table. "Trowa? You home?" she called out.

Hilde went to fill up the kettle.

Hearing his sister return and her call for him, Trowa spoke softly to Quatre who was currently in his arms as they sat on the edge of Trowa's bed, Jet at their feet and watching them both with a look of worry in his eyes. "Cathy's home. I'll go speak to her."

Quatre nodded and released his lover. Reaching for the tissue box beside him on the bed, Quatre blew his nose. "I'll join you in a moment."

Leaving Quatre to compose himself, Trowa went out to the kitchen to break the news.

Spotting her brother from the corner of her eye, Cathy turned around and smiled. "We're back," she said and then her smile faded as she took in Trowa's disheveled appearance. "Trowa? What's happened?" she asked as she started at the tall man.

Hearing the words and touch of uncertainty in Catherine's voice, Hilde looked up from where she was setting the mugs, coffee and sugar on the counter top. Quatre entered the kitchen at that point and Hilde almost dropped the teaspoon she still had hold of. Seeing the state of the blonde, Hilde's heart went into her mouth and she barely managed to get any words out. "What's wrong?' she asked, voice a touch above a whisper.

"I think you had both better sit down," Trowa replied, his voice remaining calm despite his outward appearance.

Both women's eyes were wide, Hilde looked to Catherine who looked back with a small shrug of her shoulders. Whatever it was, it certainly sounded and looked to be serious. They took their seats, side by side and Hilde took Catherine's hand into her own, offering support whilst also receiving it.

Trowa sat opposite, Quatre beside him. The blonde was sniffling, eyes red and swollen, hair askew and skin a little mottled from his crying. He placed a box of tissues on the table.

Hilde eyed the tissues suspiciously then swapped her focus to Trowa who had cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I have to be the one to break this news, but I promised Heero I would on his behalf, the guy is cut up enough as it is..."

"Oh shit! Something's happened to Duo," Hilde interrupted, her free hand moving to her mouth.

"Doctor Maxwell? Oh god _no_," Catherine cried out.

"No, no. Nothing has happened to Duo," Trowa quickly spoke before either woman could get themselves any more upset.

"Then if it's not Duo, it has to be one of the horses, or Smokey," Hilde whispered, the concern flashing through her eyes.

"It's Scythe," Trowa finally managed to get out.

"Scythe?" both women replied in unison.

"Heero called earlier to let us know that Scythe had a heart attack yesterday, he... I'm not sure exactly what happened, but Scythe is no longer with us."

"Scythe..." Catherine whispered as the tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh, no," she cried out as the full understanding hit her. Warm arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and she sank gratefully into the comfort they offered.

Hilde enveloped the other woman in her arms, pulling her close and rubbing soothingly along Catherine's back. Tears gathered in her own eyes as she fought against the sob in her throat and managed to finally get a few words out. "Scythe was fine Saturday morning," she whispered. "I saw her in the paddock when I left after morning consults."

"I really don't know any of the details, Hilde, and personally, I'm not sure I want to know too much," Trowa replied. "I did tell Heero we would call around later."

Nodding, Hilde replied. "Good idea. Knowing how much Heero loved that mare, I'm sure he's really feeling the loss." Hilde was a little calmer than the other three, her work with animals and the inevitable loss of some of those animals had served to make her a little tougher on the emotional front. In the vet world you needed to be, otherwise the loss of any patient would soon begin to affect you. It didn't mean she cared any less, she simply had a different way of dealing with the grief. In this case though, it was slightly different. Hilde had known the mare, spent quite a bit of time with her and would miss her deeply.

Managing to get her tears under control, Catherine gratefully took the tissue Hilde offered and blew her nose before reaching for another to wipe her eyes. Quatre was sitting opposite, his eyes still watering as he wiped at them from time to time. Catherine then realized just how hard this had hit the Inspector and she reached across the table to touch his hand.

The light touch had Quatre raising his red eyes and he locked gazes with his lover's sister. He could read the compassion there, the hurt and grief and knew Catherine also felt the loss deeply, possibly more so as it would no doubt have brought back terrifying memories for her of when the circus burnt down and the loss of so many animals there.

They didn't speak, words were not necessary, just an exchange of eye contact said it all.

"I think we could all do with a good, strong cup of tea," Hilde said to break the misery currently occupying the room. She stood and went back to making them all a drink. Pushing mugs of steaming tea into everyone's hands, Hilde once again sat down. The tears had all ceased for the moment and an air of acceptance was settling over everyone.

Sipping on the hot tea had a soothing effect on them all, allowing the grief to remain but making it a little easier to deal with. Glancing at the clock, Catherine spoke.

"Did you give Heero any specific time we would call around?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. I just said we would call around later this afternoon," Trowa replied.

"Then may I suggest we leave shortly? I'd really like to see Heero and Duo before too much longer, to see if they are coping okay." Catherine couldn't help it, her mothering instinct came out and she was now more than concerned for her boss and his partner.

"I think that's a good idea," Hilde said.

Trowa agreed. Turning to his blonde lover, Trowa spoke gently and calmly. "Quatre? If we're going to Duo's in a few minutes I think you might want to freshen up a little."

Nodding, Quatre stood, placed his empty mug in the sink and headed for the bathroom. Trowa watched for a moment, then got up to follow and assist where necessary. Quatre wasn't really thinking right now, more working on autopilot and Trowa was concerned.

Ten minutes later, all four were cleaned up as best they could and heading out to their respective cars.

* * *

Duo returned from his call out to find Heero sitting at the kitchen table and staring off in to the distance, mug of cooling tea in his hands completely forgotten. Walking up behind his boyfriend, Duo draped his arms over Heero's shoulders and nuzzled the rider's neck. "You okay, Heero?" he asked, warm breath brushing over the skin of Heero's neck and making the dark haired man shiver.

"Hai, I'm coping," Heero replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Scythe. Duo?"

"Yes?"

"This is probably going to sound a little silly, but, I'd like to put something on Scythe's grave. I suppose a cross with her name on it, and hang her halter on the cross. What do you think?" Heero turned slightly in Duo's embrace, the vet slipping around and then dropping to sit in Heero's lap.

"I think that's a sweet idea, Heero. There's some wood out the back of the stables and tools in the shed with Jaws. Help yourself to whatever you need and I'll give you a hand if you wish," Duo replied as he snuggled closer to Heero.

"Thanks." Heero went silent for a moment, then with a soft puff of air, he spoke again. "I called Trowa and Quatre."

"Ah. How did they take the news?"

"Pretty much as I'd expected. Shock, grief and concern. They asked if they could call around this afternoon, I said it would be okay."

"That's fine, Heero. You sure you're up to seeing them?" Duo knew Heero's emotions were still raw, he was concerned that Quatre and his sensitive/sympathetic side just might be too much for Heero to take right now. Quatre had been attached to Scythe, loving her just as much as Heero. He'd always made a point of petting the mare and feeding her sugar whenever he had the need to call at Duo's. The mare's passing would hit Quatre hard, of that Duo had no doubt, he could only hope that Heero wouldn't be too affected by Quatre's grief.

"Trowa said he would let Hilde and Catherine know as they were at the movies and then going back to Trowa's."

Duo nodded.

Placing a kiss to the top of Duo's head, Heero began to shift a little. "I think I'll go get started on that cross."

Duo removed himself from Heero's lap, understanding that Heero coped better with his grief if he was kept occupied. "I'll come with you."

The pair left the house and headed for the stables and the scrap wood.

* * *

Between the two of them they soon found a couple of pieces of wood that would do the job perfectly. Heero went hunting in the garden shed for the tools - namely a hammer and some nails. He managed to find the hammer and a few nails that would suffice; he also scored in the manner of a half full tin of white paint and small tin of black paint. Carrying his prizes out of the shed, he dumped them all on the back lawn beside the wood. Duo managed to locate a saw and the pair were set.

Having decided on the length of the two pieces of wood, Heero trimmed off the excess from one piece and then began the task of nailing the pair together. They had finished applying the second coat of white paint when the sound of two cars coming down the driveway disturbed them.

"I think that's Trowa and Quatre," Duo said as he shielded his eyes from the sun to see what type of car was coming. He recognized Hilde's car too.

Setting down the paint brush, Heero dusted his hands off and joined Duo to walk over and meet their guests. Inside, his stomach was tying itself in knots.

Trowa and Quatre were the first to exit, both men had sad looks on their faces as they greeted Heero and Duo. Trowa offered a warm handshake and soft words of condolence to Heero, repeating the same with Duo. Quatre gave Duo a hug then backed off to turn and greet Heero. One look at the rider and Quatre was lost. Heero looked completely washed out, his face was drawn and his eyes had lost that sparkle. Quatre's own eyes welled with tears again and he shook his head in an attempt to clear them.

He'd promised himself he would be strong for Heero. Unfortunately, his compassion got the better of him and he found himself wrapping his arms around the other man, the tears breaking forth as strong arms returned the embrace.

"Heero, I'm so sorry," Quatre choked out.

"Thank you," Heero all but whispered.

"I wish..." Quatre trailed off.

"It's okay, Quatre," Heero returned and gave his lover a helpless look over the blonde's shoulder. Heero was having a hard enough time trying to hang onto his emotions and Quatre's misery wasn't helping him any.

Trowa stepped in and gently eased the blonde out of Heero's arms and into his own. "Sorry, Heero. He's taken the news rather badly," Trowa apologized.

"No need to apologize, Trowa. We all loved Scythe," Heero forced out past the lump in his throat.

Nodding, Trowa cuddled the blonde close and moved to the side to let Hilde and Catherine in to pass on their condolences.

Both women managed to remain composed as they spoke softly to Heero, letting him know they felt for him in his loss and that they would also miss the mare. Heero was touched by the kind words and comforted that he had such good friends.

Hilde approached Duo after Catherine had spoken to the vet and quietly asked him what exactly had happened. Duo really didn't want to talk about it right then but promised Hilde he would give her all the details in the next couple of days. Hilde accepted that, knowing just how hard this must be for Duo.

The six of them went back into the house where Duo made refreshments for them all and they sat around reminiscing. Even though the grief was still abundant, it did help to talk and remember Scythe. Heero found his heart didn't ache quite as much when they recalled different things the mare had done over the time she'd been with Heero and Duo.

After an hour or so, the four left and Heero went back out to finish off making his cross, Duo remained in the kitchen to clean up and then joined Heero just as the rider was putting the last touches to the paint.

"What do you think?" Heero asked as he set down the paint brush.

"It looks perfect, Heero," Duo replied. "When would you like to set it up?"

"I think I'll bring in the horses first and feed up. Once they're all settled the paint should be dry and I'll do it then."

"Okay. I'll give you a hand."

"Arigato."

An hour later all the horses were in and fed, Heero checking the last of the rugs and feeding Zero a carrot.

Duo stepped out from Angel's stable and bolted the door behind him. Picking up the empty feed bucket, he went into the feed shed and set it down with the others ready for Heero to make up the morning feeds. He watched silently as Heero walked over to Scythe's stable and picked up the mare's halter. He caressed it with his fingers for a moment, lost in thought, then shook himself and started to walk to the feed shed.

"Ready?" Duo asked.

"Yeah."

Side by side they walked out of the stables and fetched the wooden cross. Carrying it out to the paddock and the freshly mounded dirt, Heero paused for a moment to study the grave. Wiping a tear from his eye, he took the hammer from Duo and proceeded to knock the cross into the ground. Once it was secure, he hug Scythe's halter over the top part and stepped back to view his handy work.

"It's perfect, Heero," Duo murmured softly as he appraised the cross.

The white stood out, marking Scythe's resting place, the black lettering a fitting testament to the sweet mare.

'Scythe - It was an honor to know you. RIP our sweet mare'

* * *

News of Scythe's passing spread quickly through the equine grapevine and the veterinary world. Heero and Duo both receiving calls, letters and cards from fellow competitors, clients and friends expressing their sympathy; it touched the pair deeply to know that Scythe had been loved by so many people.

Heero received a letter from the R.S.P.C.A. expressing their condolences and thanking Heero for providing a loving and caring home for the mare. Heero had shed a few more tears as he'd read the kind letter, grateful that the society had allowed him the privilege of having the mare - she'd certainly played a large part in his life and he would never forget the soft, black face with its crescent white marking in the middle of the forehead.

As the weeks passed, the grief eased and the pain of loss receded. Life went on regardless and Heero had plenty to occupy his time. He returned to Treize's after taking one day off and got stuck into working the horses. It helped him to come to terms with Scythe's passing, driving himself hard and leaving no time to dwell on unhappy thoughts.

Shinigami was being ridden harder than ever, Heero determined to get the gray stallion as fit as he possibly could for the start of the show season. They had been to a few, smaller shows, using them as a sort of 'warm up' for the bigger events that were to follow. The small shows also gave Heero the chance to see how well Shinigami was progressing.

Treize was working Romeo hard too, and quite often Heero would take Shini over to Treize's with him and once his day's work was finished, the pair would work their respective horses together; sometimes on the flat and quite often over Treize's impressive course of jumps. Heero had his own set of jumps at home, but Treize's were more towards the international standard and had a lot more variety than Heero's. Heero also found Treize's experience a valuable asset and constantly grilled the other rider in regards to how he could improve his horse and himself.

Treize offered what help and advice he could, but truth be told, Treize knew that Heero was now just as good a rider as he was and there wasn't much more he could teach Heero. Even though Heero's skills now matched his own, Treize didn't wish to lose the other rider. Heero was a valuable member of his stable and Treize intended to keep the rider in his employ for as long as he could.

Shinigami and Romefeller had both improved over the months since the Nations Cup. They were a little older, somewhat wiser and a lot fitter. Heero had spent a lot of time schooling Shinigami on the flat, making the stallion so finely tuned to his aids that the gray would respond in an instant to whatever Heero asked through his seat, legs or reins. With his flat work having improved, so did his jumping.

Heero was determined to make it to the Olympic team this time.

Drawing on all he'd learnt from the Nations Cup camp, Heero worked diligently to improve both himself and his horse.

Duo was kept very busy with the practice, each day's consulting hours were booked solid, the afternoon surgeries were usually full too and both Hilde and himself were hard pressed to keep up with it all. Despite the workload, Duo was happy. Business was thriving, Hilde a great vet in her own right and Catherine? Duo didn't know what he would do without the woman. Catherine was quick, efficient, popular with the clients and most importantly - could tame Nrobbuts. The damn computer seemed to purr for the woman, but as soon as Duo approached it, it turned positively evil, spitting and hissing at him! Well, not literally, but that's how it seemed to Duo.

Having finished afternoon surgery, Duo hung up his coat, checked that the consulting room and reception area were clean for evening consults and then locked up. Hilde would be in later to do the evening consults and was on call for the Sunday, giving Duo the evening and following day off. Whistling to himself, Duo approached the stables where he knew Heero would be, probably buried alive underneath gear as he sorted through the stuff and made a pile of what he needed for the show on the following day.

Entering the stable complex he couldn't help but grin at the mound of gear that sat just outside the tack room door. Sounds of thumping and shuffling were coming from inside the tack room and that's where Duo guessed his lover currently was. Poking his head around the door, Duo snickered at the sight before him.

Heero was ratting through an old bag, his clothes dusty and a cobweb was caught in his hair. He was completely oblivious to anything other than whatever it was he was searching for.

"Need some help?" Duo asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Shit!" Heero yelled and spun around. "You damn near gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I thought you would have heard me," Duo apologized and strolled over to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss. Heero had a smudge of dirt on one cheek, Duo thought it made him look cute. "What are you looking for?" Duo tried again as he rubbed the smudge of dirt away with his thumb.

"I bought some jumping boots a while ago and I've used them a couple of times on Shini. The old ones are starting to wear out so I was going to start using these newer ones - but I can't remember where I put them," Heero replied.

"Ah, okay then. I'll give you a hand to find them." Duo began to search in the cupboard where Heero kept most of his gear. After fifteen minutes of searching, they found the boots. They had managed to find their way into Heero's grooming kit.

"Anything else you need?" Duo asked as he eyed the pile of gear waiting to go into the car. Whilst Heero wasn't taking as much stuff as he used to, Duo still had a little way to go in training him to cut the pile down a little more.

"Just need to make up the haynets and I'm all done. Oh, besides loading it all into the car that is." Heero looked at Duo, then to the pile and back to Duo. "Guess I should sort through again," he said sheepishly.

"Might be an idea," Duo replied, his tone amused. "Somehow I don't think you will get all that into Henrietta."

With a sigh, Heero set to the task of whittling down the pile.

Finally, it was all sorted out and Duo was busy loading it into the car whilst Heero put the night feeds into the stables. It didn't take Duo long to cram everything in now that the pile was a more manageable level. Stuffing the water bucket in, Duo managed to close the tailgate to the station wagon without as much force as he thought he'd need. Picking up the haynet, he strolled over to the horse float and disappeared inside to tie it up in readiness for Shinigami in the morning. Having completed his tasks, Duo wandered back in to the stables to see what Heero was up to.

Heero emerged from Wing's stable with the hose in his hand and noticed Duo walking back in. "All done?" he asked as he went to turn off the tap and roll the hose up.

"Yup." Duo wound his arms around Heero's waist and feathered kisses along that tempting neck as the rider straightened up.

"Mmm... nice," Heero murmured.

"I can promise more," Duo whispered huskily and pressed his body against Heero's back.

Groaning softly, Heero pushed back. "I think I'll take that promise."

"Good. Let's get the nags in and fed so I can take you to heaven and back."

Reluctantly, they broke their embrace, but not before Duo gave Heero a kiss to cement that promise. Holding hands, they walked out to the paddocks to fetch the horses in for the evening.

"All done," Heero said as he emerged from Zero's stable where he'd been putting the gray's rug on.

"Dinner should be ready," Duo commented as he slid the large door across and secured the stable complex for the night.

"What is it?" Heero asked as they wandered back to the house together.

"I put a casserole on in the slow cooker - apricot chicken."

"Smells delicious," said Heero as he sniffed the air appreciatively when they entered the kitchen.

"I'll go wash up and then start to dish it up whilst you get cleaned up," stated Duo and headed for the bathroom.

Dinner was delicious, both men cleaning their plates thoroughly. Heero washed up whilst Duo wiped, then once the kettle had boiled, they sat down together to enjoy a coffee and watch a documentary on television.

Heero snuggled up close to his lover, glad to relax and push all thoughts of tomorrow's show from his mind. It was a big show, one of the qualifying rounds and a couple of the selectors would be in attendance. But Heero didn't want to think about it anymore, with everything packed into the car, Heero's show clothes hanging clean and neat in their clothes protector and his boots polished and waiting by the door there wasn't anything left to do.

Duo's arm was around Heero's shoulders and he idly let his fingers run up and down the rider's arm. Feeling Heero cuddle closer, Duo shifted position slightly and turned to look at his lover whose head rested against his shoulder. Violet eyes softened as Duo reached forth and claimed Heero's lips in a soft, sensuous kiss.

The kiss was returned with enthusiasm, Heero's tongue questing forth and tangling with Duo's. The documentary was forgotten as the pair exchanged kisses, steadily building the fire deep within.

"God, I love you," Heero whispered and stared deep into his lover's eyes, reading the returned love and affection there.

"I believe I have a promise to keep," murmured Duo and began to nibble on Heero's ear, right in the place that he knew would drive Heero wild.

"I believe you do," moaned Heero.

"I think we should take a shower."

"Huh?"

Duo slid sensuously from the couch, pulling Heero with him. Leading his love by the hand, Duo took them both into the bathroom and closed the door. Turning the water on, Duo began to strip his partner.

Cobalt eyes darkened with lust as his clothing was peeled from his body. Standing nude before his lover, cock at half mast and rising steadily, Heero reached forth to return the favor.

Duo's clothes left him to join Heero's in the laundry hamper. Taking Heero by the hand again, Duo pulled the shower curtain back and stepped under the spray, Heero following.

The water was warm against their heated skin, soothing the aches and pains of the day away. Duo picked up the wash cloth and soap, lathering up and then proceeding to wash his lover. Arms, chest and legs were cleaned and rinsed, then Heero was turned around so Duo could wash his back. Once done, Heero found himself turned back again and Duo smiled seductively at him.

The soap and cloth found their way to Heero's genitals, Duo gently cleansing and teasing at the same time as he lathered Heero's groin. Heero put one arm out, hand flat against the tiles to steady himself, his pleasure growing by the minute. Rinsing the soap away, Duo stared hungrily at Heero's now very stiff erection. With a wicked gleam in his eye, Duo dropped to his knees and took Heero's length in his mouth.

"Ohhh, that's good, Duo," groaned Heero as his eyes slipped shut and his body was bathed in pleasure.

Mouth working steadily over the heated flesh, Duo raised a hand to cup Heero's balls and caress them, adding to the torment. His tongue flicked over the sensitive head, swirled around the crown and stabbed gently into the tiny slit before swallowing the entire length again.

"Ahh..." moaned Heero, his body jerking as nerves caught fire. His entire system was thrumming with need, the pleasure searing through his veins and he happily succumbed to the gift his lover was bestowing.

Managing to get past the gag reflex, Duo took Heero in as deep as he could. The flesh was hot, thick and heavy in his mouth, adding to his own excitement. With one hand still fondling Heero's balls, Duo reached down with his other hand to grasp his own erection and begin to pump.

Heero could feel the rising tide of his orgasm, his toes were curling with the effort of holding out as long as he could. Duo gave one hell of a blow job and Heero wanted it to last as long as possible. Unfortunately, that tongue was too talented and Heero's breathing turned into ragged pants, his heart rate sped up as the familiar warmth in his belly began to unfurl.

"Oh, God," he moaned as the pleasure overwhelmed him. When Duo began to hum, Heero was lost.

Feeling those balls begin to shift and draw up towards Heero's body, Duo knew his lover was about to tip over the edge. He backed off a touch, still suckling and swirling his tongue as the precum leaked a little faster. The organ began to swell and then exploded in Duo's mouth, hot, sticky fluid shooting from the tip and being swallowed quickly and eagerly.

Cobalt eyes closed, the hand on the tiles began to tremble as Heero's breathing became even more erratic. His other hand dropped to Duo's head, resting lightly on the crown as his body began a series of convulsions. His climax ripped through him, drowning him in intense pleasure and his mind shut down.

Still sucking lightly on the now softening organ, Duo's hand continued to pump. The tiles were getting a little hard on his knees but Duo was oblivious to the discomfort. Releasing Heero's cock from his mouth, Duo leant back on his heels and began to pump faster. His hand dropped from Heero's balls to fondle his own, rolling them around as his hips thrust forth.

Opening his eyes, Heero was greeted with the wonderful sight of his lover on his knees, legs spread slightly and hands working his cock and balls. He groaned at the vision but couldn't tear his eyes away.

Duo could feel his orgasm hovering just out of reach. His hand tightened a touch and his tugs increased. Biting his lower lip, Duo fell over the edge and flew into the abyss. Semen spurted from his cock, splattering the tiles where the water washed it away. Slowly his hand began to still, having milked all he could from the now deflated organ and he opened his eyes to see Heero watching him.

Reaching down, Heero assisted the vet to stand and pulled him into his arms and gave him a bruising kiss. "Thank you, that was wonderful," Heero said softly.

"Trust me, it was my pleasure," Duo purred and licked his lips.

Heero gave a soft chuckle and captured those lips again. Breaking apart they decided they had better rinse off quickly as the water was starting to lose its warmth.

Wrapped in fluffy towels, they made it to the bedroom, dried off and slipped into boxers. Sliding under the covers, Heero checked the alarm was set and then turned out the light, Duo immediately snuggled into his arms.

"Love you," Duo murmured as he settled down to sleep.

"Love you too, Duo," came Heero's reply. "Sweet dreams."

"And to you."

~ * ~

tbc...


	61. Chapter 61

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 61

The alarm woke Heero and he yawned widely before reaching over to switch it off. Duo cuddled a little closer to him and Heero smiled as the vet wrapped his arms more securely around Heero's torso, clearly showing his reluctance to move from the bed - or have his huggy toy taken from him.

"Duo? I have to get up," Heero cajoled and tried to move, only to have those arms stubbornly tighten further.

"Five more minutes," came the muffled reply.

Chuckling, Heero returned the embrace. "Okay, five minutes."

* * *

"Good timing," Duo said as Heero entered the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks." Heero took a moment to fill them both a glass of orange juice and then sat down at the kitchen table. Duo placed a plate in front of him and Heero felt his mouth water. Omelet, or more specifically a ham, cheese and tomato omelet.

"Horses all done?" inquired Duo as he sprinkled a little salt over his omelet.

"All out, fed and stables cleaned. All except Shini that is. He's still in and eating," Heero replied around a mouthful of his breakfast.

"Need a hand to put the float on after?"

"Please."

"No worries."

The pair ate the rest of their breakfast in peaceful silence, Heero running a mental list of things he had packed in the car and ticking them off, Duo was thinking about the day ahead and hoping with all his heart that Heero and Shini would make a good showing.

It would be the first of the several, big qualifying shows and the selectors would be out and taking notes. With there being ten shows in total that the selectors would attend, Duo knew it was vitally important that Shinigami and Heero do exceptionally well at all of these. Well, they had to be consistent through all of the shows, but these ones even more so.

"All finished?" Duo asked and reached for Heero's plate as the rider nodded. "I'll wash these up and then meet you out at the stables to give you a hand with the float."

"Thanks. I'll see you shortly. Just need to get my jacket and boots." Heero stood up and took his empty glass to the sink where Duo was running the hot water. He placed his glass to the side and wound his arms around his lover, kissing the nape of Duo's neck. "I love you," he murmured softly.

"Love you too," came the husky reply and Duo turned in his lover's arms to partake of a proper kiss. "Better take what I can now as I'm not going to get a chance later at the show," he whispered hungrily.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find somewhere to let you know how much you mean to me without anyone seeing us," Heero returned.

"If we keep disappearing into the toilet blocks, people will start to talk," Duo chuckled in amusement.

"I don't care," came the muffled reply. Heero was busy nibbling along Duo's earlobe.

"To be honest, neither do I."

* * *

"I see Treize's gooseneck over there," Duo announced as they drove slowly across the grass towards where the float parking area was.

Heero glanced in the direction Duo was pointing and spotted the large transport Treize used. Carefully, he maneuvered the car and float over and parked alongside. Cutting the engine, both men got out. Treize appeared from inside the small, groom's compartment when he heard the car and waved.

"Good to see you, Heero," he greeted. "And you too, Duo."

Heero nodded to his employer and friend then made his way to the back of the horse float.

"Nice to see you again too, Treize. How is Romefeller?" Duo replied.

"Going very well, thanks," Treize replied.

Duo went to help Heero with the tailgate, lowering it and then waiting to undo the tail chain when Heero gave the signal that he was ready.

Shinigami came down the ramp, ears cocked and nostrils flaring. His head was up as he scented the air and danced on his neat little hooves.

"Settle down, you big lump," Heero chastised gently.

The stallion listened to his master, but continued to gaze around. He never knew if he would spot a pretty filly or two and knowing he was handsome, he liked to show off.

With Shini tied to the float, Duo went in search of water whilst Heero removed the floating boots and chatted briefly with Treize. The other rider had only arrived himself about five minutes before Heero. Romeo was tied to the side of the gooseneck along with one of the promising youngsters Treize was working with that he'd entered in the D grade event. Virgo was also there as Treize had entered her in the B grade championship with Heero riding her. A client was coming to the show to watch the mare perform and if all went well then the chances were, Virgo would be sold.

Heero would be sad to see the mare go, she was a sweet thing and he'd had a lot of fun educating her, but it was time for her to move on with another rider and Heero had two other youngsters besides Altron that he still had to work, not to mention Shini and then there was Wing who was needing more ground work.

Duo returned with the water and stripped the rug from Shini to give the animal a quick brush over. Joe, Treize's reliable young groom, was similarly brushing down the other three horses for Treize.

Once Shini was deemed 'clean', Duo packed away the grooming kit and hung up the horse's haynet. Treize and Heero had been discussing the possible sale of Virgo when the public address system announced that the first event – the D grade – would be starting in half an hour's time and that the course was open for walking. Leaving Joe to keep an eye on all the horses, Treize, Heero and Duo all set off for the secretary's table to collect their numbers and walk the course.

Whilst Heero walked the course with Treize, Duo remained by the notice board outside the brick building where the secretary and show committee were based. He scanned over the board until he found Heero's classes and noted the draw. In the B grade championship, Heero was jumping fourth out of ten. In the Open A grade, Heero had drawn seventh and Treize ninth, with there being twelve entries in total.

Treize and Heero returned, Duo letting his lover know the draw for his events. Treize checked the draw for the D grade - he was jumping last out of eight. That suited Treize just fine. The course was a nice one, generous with the amount of room between fences and encouraging in its layout. Treize was hoping that Scorpio would finish the course with four faults or less; if he did, then Treize would be really pleased.

Heading back to the float, Heero glanced at the toilet block and then caught Duo watching him out the corner of his eye. He gave a smirk and bumped shoulders with the vet. Duo had seen the glance and felt the bump against his shoulder. He blushed.

Treize wasted no time in getting Scorpio saddled and warmed up. The big bay gelding was showing signs of becoming a good jumper and today would be the real test, to see how he handled the pressures of the show ring.

Whilst Treize warmed up, Heero and Duo took a walk around the grounds, watched a couple of hacking events and then made their way to the jumping ring to watch Treize.

Scorpio went well, doing everything that Treize asked of him and clearing all the jumps. They went in last for the jump off, four others having made it through as well. With Treize being the last to go, he had the advantage of knowing what he had to beat. Out of the other four riders, two had gone clear, one had eight faults and the other twelve.

Treize decided against pushing the youngster, he still had a lot to learn and there wasn't any point in asking more of the horse than he was capable of giving and ending up ruining a good animal for the sake of a first place ribbon. Taking it easy, Treize aimed for going clear and not worrying about the time.

The bay responded well, clearing all the jumps again but in a slow time, which placed him third. Treize was suitably pleased, Joe ecstatic and Heero thought that it was a good omen to the rest of the day.

The C grade event came next which gave Heero enough time to work Virgo around. The mare was calm and responsive to Heero, eager to please and willing to listen to her rider. Heero popped her over a couple of practice jumps and praised the mare when she cleared them with ease. Duo watched, proud of his lover as he rode the big mare forward. He could see she was well trained and that was a credit to Heero and his patience. Whilst she was a good jumper, Duo noted she lacked the spark and enthusiasm that Shinigami had when he jumped.

The course was changed and then the competitors called to walk it. Joe and Duo waited in the collecting ring with Virgo whilst Heero and Treize walked the course together. Once more it was a simple, encouraging course and Heero liked it. It was right up Virgo's alley and Heero was confident that the mare should finish in the top three.

The gentleman interested in purchasing Virgo had arrived and Treize stood to one side with him discussing the mare while Heero mounted up and began to walk her around, keeping her from getting 'cold'.

The first three riders went through, one going clear and the other two having four faults each; then it was Heero's turn. Duo felt the familiar flow of adrenaline through his veins as he watched in anticipation.

Heero started steadily and gradually built his speed as they cleared fence after fence. Virgo was jumping well, her ears pricked, listening to her rider's signals and changing her gait, shortening or lengthening her stride as asked.

They cleared the last jump and came out of the ring to applause and the announcement of a clear round.

Patting the mare, Heero rode out of the ring to be welcomed by congratulations from Duo, Treize and Simon Winters who was the person interested in purchasing the mare. Whilst they stood around and waited for the remaining competitors to complete their rounds, Joe took Virgo and walked her around, leaving the other four men to discuss the mare and Heero's experiences with her.

Once all ten riders had completed the course there were four clears in total, Heero's being the second one and therefore he was second to go in the jump off. Duo waited with Joe and Virgo whilst Treize, Heero and Simon walked the jump off course. Simon was interested to see what Heero planned on doing, how he would 'attack' the jump off and learn a little more about the mare's capabilities.

Returning from walking the course, Treize and Simon continued to talk, Heero took Virgo from Joe and mounted again, Duo standing beside him. Heero loosened up the mare a little then stood quietly to the side as the first rider went in to try their luck.

"What are you planning to do?" Duo asked, giving Heero a warm smile.

Looking back down at his lover, Heero returned the smile and then replied. "I'm going to take it steady. Virgo has a long stride on her so she will make good time between the fences. There's a couple where I can shave a few seconds off if I get her lined up correctly for the fence."

"Good luck then," Duo said and gave Heero's calf a squeeze.

The first rider came out with four faults. Echoes of 'good luck' followed Heero as he rode into the ring.

Virgo jumped beautifully, she lengthened her stride between the jumps, coming back to hand swiftly and rebalancing in time for the next fence. Heero managed to slightly angle a couple of the jumps and by doing so, brought the mare into the next obstacle on the perfect stride.

They went clear again in a time of 35:32 seconds.

Riding back out, Heero was immediately surrounded by his companions and congratulated on another, great round. Being the modest person he was, Heero simply shrugged the praise off, stating it was Virgo who had done all the hard work.

The remaining two competitors rode their course, the third one having a rail down and the fourth going clear. All stood and waited with baited breath for the time to be announced, they couldn't see the electronic timer from where they were currently standing in the collecting ring.

"Clear round in a time of 34:54 seconds."

Despite his not having won, Heero was still elated that Virgo had come second and had only been beaten by roughly half a second. Treize was full of praise for both horse and rider, Simon was especially pleased and impressed with the mare and immediately went into discussions with Treize regarding price.

By the time Heero came back out of the ring with his red rosette, Virgo had been sold.

* * *

"Calling all competitors for the Open A grade. The course is now open for walking," came the announcement.

"That's your class, Heero," Duo remarked and quickly finished eating the sandwich he'd bought from the canteen. He tossed the wrapper into the bin, swallowed the last of his soda and tossed that into the trash too before wiping his hands on his jeans.

Heero similarly finished off his sandwich and soda, dumping the rubbish in the bin and starting back towards the float to fetch his whip and helmet. It was the rules of competition that when walking a course, the rider had to have all gear with him that he intended to use when riding the course. If you planned on using a whip, you had to have it with you whilst walking the course - failure to comply could result in elimination.

With his helmet and whip in hand, Heero joined Duo and the pair walked towards the ring where Treize was waiting for them. They stepped into the ring and Treize scanned around for the start flags. Locating them, the trio moved off to start their walk.

As they proceeded around the brightly colored jumps, Duo felt his stomach twisting. To him, it appeared to be quite a difficult course. The jumps were all set between four feet six inches and five foot, the spreads on some were anything up to five foot six. All Duo could think was how glad he was that it was Heero jumping and not him!

Exiting the ring, Duo couldn't hold his questions any longer. He'd remained silent whilst walking the course, leaving Heero and Treize to concentrate and discuss their options without any distraction from him. "In all honesty, what do you both think about the course and your chances? I have to admit, it looks pretty difficult to me."

"It's certainly not an easy course by any means, but you wouldn't expect one at this level and with the selectors here as well," Treize replied.

"It's really going to test both horse and rider," Heero mused. "The first round isn't too bad providing you keep your horse going forward and he remains balanced. It's the jump off that will sort the men from the boys."

"Ah, okay then, I'll take your word for it," Duo said with an amused grin.

"Come on, I want to get Shini saddled up and warm him up with plenty of time."

"Right with you, Heero."

* * *

Patting the steel gray neck before him, Heero praised the young stallion. "That was good, Shini," he said as he brought the horse to a halt by the tree where Duo was waiting with a big smile on his face. Immediately they stopped, Duo was feeding the stallion carrots and petting him enthusiastically.

"Good boy, Shini. Now all you need to do is jump like that in the ring and really impress those selectors," Duo said as he fed another carrot to the eager horse.

Heero dismounted and ran his stirrups up for the moment. "I think we should head over to the ring and see how far along they are," he stated.

"Good idea. They did only call the class about five minutes ago so I'm betting there's probably only been a couple of riders go through."

On their way to the ring they spotted Treize who was just finishing up with his warm up. They joined up and walked to the collecting ring together.

"How is Romeo going?" Duo asked politely.

"He's traveling well," Treize replied. "What about Shini?"

"Fighting fit and raring to go," Heero muttered. The young gray had been eager to tackle the practice jumps and Heero found himself with his hands full in keeping Shini balanced and under control.

"I see the second rider is in," Duo announced as he changed the subject slightly.

"How did the first one go?" Treize asked.

"No idea, we were warming Shini up," Heero replied as they found themselves a spot by the ring ropes inside of the collecting ring to watch their rivals.

Joe materialized and took Romeo's reins, leaving Treize free to watch. "First rider had eight faults," he stated.

"Ah." Heero was about to say more when the sound of crashing poles reached their ears. Immediately all attention was focused on the ring and the competitor currently in there.

The second rider exited the ring with a score of four penalties, her horse looking a little put out and the rider not much happier.

The following three riders came out with eight faults, a clear and two faults respectively. The sixth rider entered and Heero mounted up to walk Shini around as he was the next rider to go.

Duo nervously kept one eye on the ring and one on Heero. The current rider wasn't having much luck, his horse didn't seem to be traveling well at all, its ears were back and its tail continuously swishing. To Duo's experienced, veterinary eye, the horse looked like it had either a muscular or skeletal problem.

"I'd say it's back is out," Treize commented from where he stood beside Duo watching the rider and horse.

"I'd have to agree with you there," Duo replied. "I don't think he's going to have much luck."

Duo's words were proven true when the horse knocked the rails down on jump four and then proceeded to refuse point blank to jump fence five. The commentator announced the current competitor was eliminated and then went on to announce Heero as the next rider. Moving quickly to Heero's side, Duo wished his partner good luck and gave Shini a pat and promise of more carrots if he went well and looked after Heero for him.

The gray wuffled, not understanding anything of the words other than the sound of 'carrots'.

His face set into one of determination, Heero gathered up his reins and rode into the ring. Shinigami felt calm and responsive beneath him, once more reminding Heero of how similar the youngster was to his sire. He saluted the judge, picked up his reins and touched Shini lightly with his legs, the gray responding immediately and moving off towards the start with his ears pricked.

The bell rang and Heero had no thought for anything other than the course ahead.

Jumps one and two were cleared, Shini taking them in his stride; a right turn and they were approaching the double. Shini gathered himself together, pushed his hindquarters underneath and soared into the air, sailing over part A and landing safely. Heero was there with his seat and leg, driving the gray together for the two strides before they were airborne again and flying over part B.

"He's doing well so far," Treize murmured.

"I agree, but let's not say anymore in case we jinx him," Duo returned with a nervous voice.

Treize chuckled and patted the vet on the shoulder. "He's going to do just fine. Shini's really improved and Heero has that something extra."

"Oh?" Duo quirked an eyebrow. He knew the young stallion was jumping a lot better, the experience he'd gained over the past two seasons was starting to show through and Shinigami was coming into his own as a top jumper; but Heero? Duo had always known Heero was special, that the rider held a rapport with his horses unlike any Duo had ever seen before.

"Yes, Heero really _wants_ this. He's come so close with Zero only to have it taken from him through no fault of his own and that has given him the extra drive, dedication and devotion to make sure he succeeds this time. Between you, me and the gate post, I believe he will make the team this time," Treize confided in the vet.

Duo gave a warm smile. Whilst he already knew Heero was special, it didn't hurt to have someone else confirm it; and coming from Treize who was a top rider himself, Duo knew it must be true. Treize wasn't one to give out praise lightly – you had to earn it with him.

Heero and Shini were on line for jump six, clear so far. "Steady, son," Heero soothed as he held the gray in check. "There's a nasty turn after this one and then we have the triple to contend with."

Shini cocked back an ear and allowed his stride to be checked. He gathered himself together, the energy all focusing in his hind end as he eyed off the gate. Judging his take off point, Shini lengthened out and leapt into the air.

The gate was cleared successfully, Heero's hand, seat and leg right there to check the stallion and turn him to the left to bring them on track for the formidable looking triple.

"I don't think I can watch," Duo muttered.

Joe gave the vet a grin. "It's okay, Doctor Maxwell, they're doing great."

Duo took the words on face value, but he still felt as nervous as hell! Shoving his hands into his pockets to save his fingernails, Duo watched through half closed eyes as Heero brought his horse around to the triple.

Gray ears came forward, Shini sizing up the three elements before him. He picked his take off point and allowed his master to guide him forward.

Heero's fingers closed on the reins, holding the forward movement and building up the impulsion. Shinigami felt like a coiled spring beneath him, just waiting to be unleashed. Keeping his attention completely focused on the jump ahead, Heero sat deep and held the horse until the last moment; then he went forward, let his hands slide slightly up the gray neck and followed the movement of the animal.

Shini bounded forward, drove his hindquarters right underneath himself and launched into the air. Forelegs tucked neatly underneath as he left the ground and sailed over the first element. He landed and immediately gathered himself together in the one stride he had before his hind hooves were biting into the turf once more and pushing his bulk up and over the second element. Landing on the other side, he had two strides to get his impulsion back before the third element was on top of them. Shini shortened his stride a touch and then with muscles straining, he leapt into the air again, body in a perfect arc as he flew over the third element.

They landed clean, Heero sparing a moment to give the gray, sweating neck a quick pat. "Good boy," he praised as he gathered up the reins and sat deep into the saddle. "Not many more to go now."

"Beautifully ridden," Treize commented with a big smile.

Duo opted to say nothing, right now he didn't trust his voice as he was too on edge.

From the triple Heero made a slight, left turn to line them up for jump eight, the fancy planks. Shini gave a snort when he spotted the jump, he wasn't overly keen on planks, but the firm legs of his master pushing him forward changed his mind about stopping and he lengthened out his stride and cleared it easily.

Another left turn saw them approaching the oxer, a wide and high jump. Heero knew he had to have Shini together for this one and rode his horse with even more determination. Sensing the importance of this jump, Shini gathered himself together and literally flew over it.

"Keep it up, Shini," Duo muttered under his breath, eyes glued to his lover and the brave gray.

Treize was now sitting upon Romeo and doing his best to keep still. It was hard not to 'ride' the course whilst watching his most talented pupil to date out there giving it his all.

Fence ten was successfully negotiated as was jump eleven; now all that remained between Heero and the finish flags was the 'closed' triple. Three poles all together standing five foot high with a spread of five foot three inches. It was the biggest jump on the course.

Knowing just how important it was that he didn't lose his concentration now, Heero rode his horse with every ounce of skill he possessed. Shini responded to the aids, shortening his stride and gathering his hind legs underneath him, effectively building up the impulsion he would need to clear the jump successfully.

Three strides away and Heero eased forward, applying the leg with vigor. Shini bounded forward, his hindquarters coming right underneath, muscles bunched and strained as those powerful hind legs launched the stallion into the air. They flew up, Shini's legs tucked neatly underneath, colored poles flashing beneath a gray belly before front legs came out and hooves bit deep to absorb the shock of impact.

As soon as all four of Shini's hooves were on the ground, Heero was pushing the gray towards the finish flags.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy and Shinigami," came the commentator's voice.

"Yes! Way to go, Shini," Duo cheered from the collecting ring. His smile widened into a broad grin as Heero exited the ring and rode straight over to them. "Congratulations, Heero," Duo enthused, only just stopping himself from throwing his arms around his lover and kissing him senseless.

"That was a great round, Heero," Treize congratulated. "Well ridden, neat and accurate. Any tips?"

Heero dismounted and smiled at Duo. "Thank you," he replied and then turned his attention to Treize. "It rides okay providing you have the horse's attention at all times. The turn from eight to nine is a little sharp so be wary of that. Otherwise, it flows well."

"Thanks." Treize turned back to the ring to watch the eighth rider competing and give the vet and other rider a little time alone.

"You looked good out there, Shini," Duo praised the gray stallion and offered a carrot.

Shini wuffled delightedly and took the offered vegetable, crunching it happily.

"I'll show you later just how proud of _you_ I am," Duo promised Heero with a warm smile.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Heero teased.

"Sorry, but you'll have to," came the reply, along with a cheeky smirk.

The eighth rider had two fences down and came out with eight faults. Now it was Treize's turn.

The ginger haired rider was wished the usual good lucks before Duo, Heero and Joe moved closer to the rails to watch how Treize fared.

Keeping in mind what Heero had said about the course, Treize took another look at it as he rode towards the judge to salute. The bell rang and Treize was on his way.

Romefeller was going along nicely, he'd finally gotten those long legs of his to all work properly and at the same time – all that work over canter poles and grids had proved their weight in gold in his education. Jumps one to six were all cleared easily, Romeo looking like he was simply enjoying another day in the schooling paddock at home.

Collecting the horse up, Treize concentrated on the looming triple. The hard part would be in keeping Romeo's striding right and the horse balanced. Treize used all his knowledge and skills to keep the bay together, applying just enough leg when needed and adjusting his own center of balance accordingly.

They cleared the first element, landed and within a stride were launching into the air again. Part B was similarly cleared before Romeo touched down, took two strides and shot into the air once more. All three elements remained standing and Romeo was cantering away with his ears pricked and looking for the next jump.

Heero's words regarding the tight turn came back to Treize and he was careful to check the bay's forward movement, slowing him a fraction and concentrating the energy in those powerful hindquarters.

Jump eight was easily dealt with and as soon as Romeo had his hooves back on the turf, his rider was shortening his stride and asking him to turn. The bay stallion obliged, making a nice turn and spotting the jump ahead, he began to pull.

"Steady," Treize soothed as he held the rein and kept the eager horse from expending his energy prancing instead of jumping. They cleared the oxer and turned for jump ten which was similarly cleared.

"Two more to go," Heero breathed.

"Romeo looks like he's enjoying himself," Duo commented.

"He's a lot like Shini," Heero replied. "He loves to jump."

"Always a bonus," Duo snickered.

"Most definitely," Heero laughed.

Romeo cantered on to the wall and jumped it easily, only the triple remained. Treize once more collected his horse, sitting deep into the saddle, holding the forward momentum and building the impulsion. Three strides away he let the bay go.

Romeo's long legs ate up the ground, his back legs coming under and pushing him into the air. One minute the poles were in front of them and the next, Romeo was sailing cleanly over, touching down on the other side and galloping for the finish.

"Clear round for Treize Kushrenada riding Romefeller," the commentator announced.

In the collecting ring, the three men all congratulated Treize and Romeo, Duo feeding the bay a couple of carrots, much to Shini's disgust. Those were _his_ carrots! He let his displeasure be known too by giving Duo a soft nip on the arm.

"Ow!" Duo yelped and rubbing his arm, turned his annoyed face to the innocent looking gray. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'd say he's jealous of you feeding Romeo his carrots," Heero said.

"If he's going to do that sort of thing he can damn well go without any more carrots," Duo groused.

Treize and Joe laughed as Shini nudged the vet gently, politely asking for more carrots.

With a sigh, Duo caved in. He never could resist those liquid, brown eyes, whether they be Zero's or Shini's.

The next two riders to go each made faults and then the final rider went in to complete a clear round.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have four riders with clear rounds that will proceed through to the jump off. The course will now be adjusted and the riders given a few minutes in which to walk it before the jump off will commence."

~ * ~

tbc...


	62. Chapter 62

**Many thanks to all who are reading. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 62

It didn't take long for the course to be adjusted and soon the commentator was calling for all four riders in the jump off to enter the ring and walk it. Heero handed Shini's reins to Duo who took the gray and led him around, Joe doing the same with Romeo.

Heero took particular notice of the turns he would need to make on the shortened course if he were to have a good time. The jumps had been raised too, which added that extra degree of difficulty to the course.

"I'd say that this is where the event will be won or lost," Treize commented as they paused between fences nine and twelve.

"I think I agree," responded Heero and took a good look back at the course again, mapping out in his mind exactly where he would need to have Shinigami take off and land in order to make the sharp turns. With the course walked, both riders exited the arena and went back to their respective horses and grooms.

"What's it like?" Duo asked Heero as he tightened up the gray's girth in readiness for Heero to mount.

"Tight," came Heero's reply. "They aren't fooling around."

"Ah. You will be careful, won't you?"

Heero smiled. "Of course."

"What's the order?"

Looking back at the course, Heero recited the order of jumps for the jump off, mentally riding the track at the same time. "Jumps one then six which isn't too sharp a turn. Then it's the triple, followed by nine and twelve. I'd say it will all come down to the tightness of the turn you can get between jumps nine and twelve."

Duo glanced at the arena and jumps, a low whistle escaping his lips. "That _is_ going to be a tight turn," he muttered.

"You can take the slightly longer route and go around four to come into twelve, or cut on the inside of four and take the risk."

Duo didn't think there was much point in asking Heero which way he planned to go, as he probably already knew; but he asked anyway. "Which way are you planning on going?"

"Cutting through the inside, it will save a lot of time."

"And Treize?"

"He's going to do the same."

Duo nodded. "Just promise me you will come back safe."

Heero took a quick look around and then gave Duo's arm a light squeeze as he prepared to mount. "I'll be careful. Don't worry, if I don't think Shini is going well enough for the sharp turn then I'll go the long way."

Smiling in return, Duo knew the words were meant to comfort, but he also knew Heero would be taking the risk; he had to if he wanted any chance of making the Olympic team.

Heero pushed off the ground and swung easily into the saddle, Shini danced a little and Heero ran a soothing hand over the gray neck as he gave the horse the aid to walk forward. "Easy, Shini, this one is going to be a real test so you need to calm down and listen to me," he said softly as he moved away to warm the horse up.

Shini tossed his head and gave a couple of side steps. He was fit and raring to go!

The commentator called for the first competitor in the jump off to enter the ring and Heero turned Shini back to the collecting ring to watch.

The rider saluted the judge and then, once the bell had rung, set off for the course with a fast pace and grim look on his face. Duo chewed his bottom lip as he watched the rider and horse clear the first jump and turn sharply for fence six.

"Too tight," Treize muttered as he appeared beside Heero and Duo.

Somehow the horse managed to twist itself in mid air and scrape its hind legs over the jump, the effort costing it as it landed a touch awkwardly. The rider tried to collect the horse but with only a few strides and a left turn as well to the triple, he didn't quite get enough impulsion back into his mount. The horse gamely tackled part A, clearing it and then launching into the air for part B. The hind legs dragged over the top pole and whilst it rolled and rattled in the cups, it stayed put. It was clear though that the horse was running out of steam and part C proved too much, the forelegs catching the top pole a good whack and sending it crashing to the ground. Knowing his chances of winning were probably shot, the rider did the sensible thing and steadied his horse, built the impulsion and instead of taking the shorter track, went the longer way to ensure his horse cleared the remaining two jumps.

"Four faults and a time of 53:23," the commentator announced. "Now for our second rider in the jump off; Heero Yuy riding Shinigami."

"Good luck, Heero." Duo squeezed Heero's calf and then turned to pat Shini. "Take care of him, boy."

Heero smiled and mouthed 'I love you', before collecting his reins up and urging Shinigami into the ring.

Joe and Treize also wished him good luck and then moved a touch closer to Duo to offer their support to the vet.

Heero rode into the ring, reins supple between his fingers and Shinigami feeling like a ticking time bomb beneath him. He saluted the judge and gathered his horse, turning to head for the start. The bell went, Heero urged the gray forward into a canter and turned through the start flags. They were off.

Gray ears pricked, Shini eyed up the first jump, lengthening his stride and sailing over it easily. As soon as his forefeet hit the ground, his master's seat and legs were there, driving him together, shortening his stride and taking a sharp left turn. They cut inside jump five and were on track for jump six.

"Nice turn," Treize said as his eyes tracked the rider and horse.

Duo felt like his stomach was jumping the course with Heero.

Shini picked his take off point and cleared the gate without any extra effort.

"Good boy," Heero praised. "Now for the triple, you need to listen to me, boy." Heero sat down deep, driving Shini's hindquarters underneath and building the impulsion. Shini responded well, containing his energy as he eyed off the first element of the triple.

They met part A square on and Shini gathered himself together, pushing his body from the ground and tucking his forelegs neatly underneath as he sailed over the brightly colored poles. Landing safely, Heero was immediately there, fingers light on the reins, legs pushing the horse back together and containing the impulsion. One stride and Shini was launching himself into the air again, body straining as he put in the effort to clear the jump. Once more they landed safely and Heero was there with his seat and leg, driving the horse together and maintaining the balance and impulsion. Shini took two strides before pushing the powerful hindquarters to the limit, launching his body into the air and arching over the final element of the triple.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," muttered Duo as he watched through half closed eyes as his boyfriend cleared the triple. It wasn't until the gray's four hooves were on the ground once again, did he let go a breath of air he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"That was great, Shini," Heero muttered taking a moment to pat the gray neck as he gathered the contact again. Sitting deep into the saddle, Heero rode his horse forward, building the impulsion yet again, knowing that the following two jumps would be the make or break of his round. They cut around the outside of jump eight, Heero lining up jump nine and taking a second to glance across to see where he would need to ride the stallion to get inside jump four and save time.

Spotting the jump ahead, Shini gauged his take off point, noted the height of the fence and began to lengthen out his stride. Hind hooves bit deep into the turf, powerful muscles bunched and strained as they pushed the body into the air and over the jump.

Immediately Shini began his downward descent, Heero began to lean his body weight to the right and slowly drop his weight back to the saddle. Front hooves touched down, followed by the hind legs and Heero was there, hands light on the reins, slowing the horse and guiding the stallion to the right.

"Fuck!" Duo exclaimed as he watched Shinigami land and within a stride begin to prop and turn.

Treize whistled through his teeth. "Sharp turn," he acknowledged.

"That horse has certainly improved," Joe stated, obviously impressed.

Jump four flashed past Heero's left side as Shini made the very sharp turn right. Heero pushed himself deeper into the saddle, knees pressed against the flaps as he used a combination of his seat, legs, body weight and hands to check the stallion's speed and direction, driving the horse together and turning him to face the final jump.

"Last one, boy," Heero told the gray.

Shini cocked back an ear; he was enjoying himself.

The triple loomed ahead, Heero checked the speed and quickly calculated the striding left. It was spot on. Giving with his hands, Heero's body rose up and forward, weight coming out of the saddle and being taken on Heero's knees and ankles.

Shini dug deep, pushing from the ground with his powerful hindquarters and soaring into the air. The gray body seemed to pause in mid air before forelegs reached out for the fast approaching ground. Tendons and ligaments absorbed the shock of landing, hindquarters following the forehand and straining to propel the body forward towards the finish flags.

Keeping his contact with Shini's mouth light enough to simply guide the animal, Heero drove his legs against the gray flanks, urging his horse into a gallop and through the finish flags.

"Yes! Go Heero!" Duo cheered from the collecting ring as he watched his lover shoot through the finish.

"Clear round in a time of 32:15 seconds for Heero Yuy and Shinigami. Ladies and gentlemen, that is our new leader and the time to beat!"

Duo cheered again from inside the collecting ring as Heero made his way towards them, a smile from ear to ear on his face and hand enthusiastically petting the damp, gray neck.

"Good luck, Treize," Duo called out as the ginger haired man rode into the ring.

"Good luck, boss," said Joe and then turned to congratulate Heero as he rode out.

"Fantastic round, Heero. You've really laid down the gauntlet," Treize commented as he passed his pupil in the arena, Romeo fresh beneath him.

"Good luck to you, Treize," Heero replied. "If anyone can beat me, it will be you."

Treize gave a laugh. "We'll see," he said and then rode off towards the judge.

Heero exited the ring and rode over to Duo and Joe, slipping from the saddle as soon as Shini stopped.

"That was great, Heero. You certainly gave them all something to chase and really impressed the selectors I'm betting," Duo said as he gave Heero a friendly clap to the shoulder.

"I hope so," Heero replied. "It was Shini though who did all the work." Heero ran a loving hand along the satiny shoulder.

"He was a good boy, wasn't he?" Duo stated and then fished in his pocket to retrieve the much loved carrots and feed them to Shini.

The stallion gave a wuffle of delight and took the offered reward. He crunched happily on the carrots, knowing instinctively that he'd done something good.

"Treize is off," Joe announced quietly, Heero and Duo turning to watch the other man and see how he fared.

Romeo was eager to jump and pulled hard against the hands restraining him.

"Steady my son," said Treize as he quieted the stallion with a soothing pat and soft tone.

Cantering down, Treize looked for the start flags and turned Romeo for them. They passed between, breaking the timer beam and approached the first fence in the jump off.

Romeo flew over jump one, bay ears pricked and eager for the next one. Treize maintained his contact with the bay stallion's mouth and checked the horse upon landing, using his seat and leg to turn the large animal inside jump five as Heero had done previously. They came on track for jump six, heading dead center.

Listening to his rider's aids, Romeo shortened his stride a touch and then gathered himself together for the jump over fence six. The large body flew into the air and cleared the jump with inches to spare. Once they returned to earth, Treize was there, collecting the stallion and riding him forward for the triple. Treize knew the combination fences were the stallion's biggest problem; given the size of the horse and his long stride, Romeo sometimes had difficulty in adjusting to suit the number of strides between obstacles.

Course designers set the number of strides between jumps to the average stride length of a horse; that being about eleven foot. As Romeo had a slightly longer stride, Treize needed to keep his concentration and shorten the big fellow's stride accordingly if they were to jump clean. Lots of work over grids had helped tremendously in teaching Romeo to shorten and lengthen as Treize asked.

With Romeo listening, they took a stride and then sailed into the air again, clearing part B and coming back to ground safely. With two strides between B and C, Treize was careful to maintain the contact with his horse and have enough impulsion there to clear the final element.

"Nicely ridden," Duo commented as he watched their friend clear all three elements of the triple.

"Romefeller has come a long way," Heero mused.

"And so he should, the amount of time and effort the boss has put into him," Joe chuckled.

"Good boy, Romeo," Treize praised the stallion. "Now for the tough ones."

The bay cocked an ear, noting the pleased tone in his master's voice and gave a snort of his own.

With jump nine now in his sight, Treize sat deeper and collected Romeo up. The impulsion was there, the horse obedient to the slightest touch from Treize, now all they had to do was clear the jump.

Giving with his hands, Treize followed the movement of his mount, body shifting forwards as the bay hindquarters pushed the animal into the air and over the jump.

"It's going to be close," Duo muttered as his eyes switched between the clock and Treize.

Heero was holding his breath. Yes, he wanted Treize to do well, especially with the selectors watching; but he also wanted to win himself.

As Romeo landed, Treize immediately dropped his weight and shortened his reins, bringing the horse to the right and asking for a sharp turn. Muscles strained as the bay did his best to slow his speed, turn and then accelerate again.

They cut just inside jump four.

Romeo's long legs ate up the ground as they bore down on the final jump. The clock was still ticking but Treize paid it no mind. He was fixated completely on the final fence and clearing it. Legs drove hard against the stallion's sides, urging him forward and over the final fence. The bay responded, lengthening out and then shooting into the air.

Moments later they were touching down, hooves biting deep into the turf. Treize turned for the finish flags and gave the bay his head. Romeo galloped on, ears flattened as he sped up.

Duo nervously watched the clock and silently counted down the seconds.

A bay blur flashed between the flags and stopped the clock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a clear round for Treize Khushrenada riding Romefeller in a time of 33:20 seconds! What a ride! Our leader though is still Heero Yuy by just fifty-five hundredths of a second. Can the last rider to go beat that time?" The commentator was clearly excited.

Treize exited the arena as the last rider to go entered, exchanging comments of 'good luck' and 'well done' as they passed. Once out of the arena, Treize rode over to where Joe was waiting with Heero and Duo.

"That was a great round, boss," Joe enthused as he took the bay from Treize and began to loosen the girth once Treize had dismounted.

"He was a good boy," Treize replied with a pat to the bay neck.

"Well done, Treize. I thought for sure you had beaten my time," Heero congratulated.

"We gave it our best shot," Treize replied with a grin. "Seems it wasn't quite quick enough."

"It was an excellent round, Treize. I have to say that Romefeller has improved a great deal since I last saw him compete," Duo commented. "If you both keep up this level of competition then I'm certain you will both be selected for the Olympics."

"Thank you, Duo. All we can do is hope it's good enough to impress those selectors and we do just as well, if not better than the others on the shortlist," Treize stated with a warm smile. Despite his time not being as fast as Heero's, he was still very pleased with the way Romeo had performed.

"How's the last rider going?" Duo asked and all four turned their attention back to the arena.

The final rider was also out to win. They had started off at a steady pace and increased speed as they progressed around the course. So far they were clear in a good time and currently taking the triple. The brown gelding cleared part A, landed and negotiated part B without any trouble. Part C was similarly cleared and they were heading for jump nine.

Four sets of eyes in the collecting ring watched the performance, occasionally switching to glance at the clock before returning to the horse and rider on course.

It was going to be a close finish.

The brown jumped fence nine and the rider did their best to emulate Heero and Treize in their sharp turn to jump twelve. The brown wasn't quite so nimble on his feet as Shini or Romeo, despite being slightly smaller in height, and thus made a slightly wider turn. They did manage to straighten up and met the final fence square on. The brown launched into the air and cleared the jump, touching down and sprinting for the finish.

"Shit! It's gonna be close," Duo muttered as he watched the clock.

The beam was cut and the clock stopped - along with several hearts and lungs.

"Clear round in a time of 34:35 seconds! What an exciting finish..."

The commentator continued on with his little announcement, but neither Duo, Heero or Treize heard him, they were too busy congratulating each other.

"You won, Heero!" Duo cried out, all excited and almost blew it, only just stopping himself from enveloping his lover in his arms and kissing him senseless. He managed to skillfully turn the attempted hug into a one armed embrace, the sort one would give a good friend.

"Well done, Heero," Treize said as he shook his pupil's hand.

"Thank you," Heero replied to both Duo and Treize, his mind was still in a bit of a daze, the win being a significant one due to several reasons; the selectors attendance, the difficulty of the course and the level of competition.

The commentator began to call for the four riders to enter the ring for the presentation and both Treize and Heero scrambled to get mounted up. With girths tightened and helmets secure, Heero led the way into the arena, Treize behind him then the brown gelding and lastly the chestnut.

They lined up amidst clapping and cheering from the crowd and the judge, along with the sponsor, came forward to make the presentations.

Heero accepted the prize money in an envelope with politeness and thanked the sponsor for their generosity. The judge placed the blue rosette on Shinigami's bridle then paused to shake hands with Heero and say a few words, passing on his well wishes for Heero to reach his goal and be selected for the Olympic team.

Having finished congratulating Heero, the judge moved on to Treize and placed the red rosette on Romeo's bridle.

"I understand you are also on the shortlist for the Olympic team?" the judge asked as he paused to shake hands with Treize.

"Yes, yes, I am. Along with Heero here, we both hope to make the team to London," Treize replied with a nod in Heero's direction.

"Good luck to you both. If you keep up the current level of competition then I'm pretty sure you will both impress the selectors and be in with a damn good chance."

"Thank you," Treize said and smiled at Heero who was doing his best to keep the blush from his cheeks with the praise.

The judge moved on down the line and once he'd finished putting the last rosette on the fourth place getter, they were free to do their customary lap of honor.

Shini snorted and tossed his head as he cantered around. He knew he'd done well and was eager to leave the ring and have some more of those orange treats that his master and the other nice human seemed to always have readily available.

Exiting the arena, both men made their way through the crowd towards Joe and Duo, nodding thanks at those other competitors that congratulated them on their way. Finally reaching the groom's side, Treize dismounted and handed the reins to Joe, giving the young groom a hand to loosen the girth and run up the stirrups.

Duo was immediately beside Shinigami, undoing the noseband whilst Heero dismounted and ran up his stirrups. With both horses a little more comfortable, the four made their way back to the parking area and began to get the horses ready for the trip home.

"All in all I'd say it's been a very successful show, Heero," Treize commented.

"I agree," Heero replied. "When will Virgo be going?"

"She's being picked up in a couple of weeks. The guy wants to sort out stabling and such first," replied Treize.

"Okay." Noting Duo putting on Shini's floating boots, Heero decided it was time to go. "I'll see you at work on Tuesday, Treize."

"Will do, Heero. Enjoy the day off."

"I will." Heero turned and walked back over to Duo and helped him with the hind leg boots.

Shinigami was soon rugged and all the gear safely squashed back in the car. Heero lowered the tailgate whilst Duo hung a full haynet inside the float for the stallion to nibble on while they drove home. Untying Shini, Heero led the gray onto the float, Duo putting the tail chain in place and then lifting the tailgate once the horse was safely inside. Heero gave him a hand to lock the tailgate into place and then they climbed into the car and set off for home.

* * *

Several more weeks passed and Heero was attending a show pretty much each weekend. If he wasn't competing on Shini, he was riding one of Treize's horses. Virgo had been collected by her new owner and so far had settled in well. Simon had been pleased with his purchase and thus far had taken her out to a couple of smaller shows to familiarize himself with the mare and the way she went in competition.

Heero had been sad to see the tall mare go, but he was comforted in the knowledge that Simon was a good rider and she would have an excellent home with him. As Simon lived a couple of counties over, it also meant Heero got to see the mare quite often as Simon attended many of the same shows Heero and Treize did.

The two new horses were coming along quite nicely, the black seeming to be a little sharper than the chestnut stallion. It was like that though with horses; they were very similar to humans. Some learnt very quickly, others took a bit longer. Heero didn't mind either way, as long as the horse understood what he was asking from it and did its best to try to please him, then Heero was satisfied.

One could not rush the education of a horse, not if you wanted the animal to give its best and be successful. Most top show jumpers, and dressage horses too for that matter, didn't reach their full potential or top competitive form until they were eight years or older. The majority of horses competing at Olympic level were around ten to twelve years of age.

It would be a while yet before either the black or the chestnut would be out there competing. Heero needed to cover all the basic groundwork first, teaching the horse to lengthen and shorten stride, collect up and listen closely to the rider's aids. To have a well educated horse on the flat meant hours of work and could take many months to achieve.

Once that groundwork was done though, the rider had a good, solid foundation with which to continue on and like a building; if the foundation was solid, whatever else was built on top would remain strong and firm.

Two more shows had been and gone with the selectors in attendance. Heero and Shini had gone well, the gray jumping his heart out for Heero and coming home with a second and first. Treize had also gone well with Romeo, the bay having placed first and third.

With only one more show to go that the selectors would be attending, Heero knew he had to put in a good performance.

Luckily that show wasn't for another two weeks yet which meant Shini could have a bit of a break before competing again.

Heero was a little concerned that the gray could start to go 'stale' with all the jumping he'd been doing and so he changed his work program a touch to try to prevent that problem before it occurred. He started to take Shini out for a few more bush rides – something the stallion seemed to really enjoy – especially when Duo joined them on Angel.

The mare had been going well under saddle and Duo had enough confidence now in his own riding skills to ride the mare out of the paddock. Duo enjoyed the rides out just as much as Heero and the horses. It gave him a much needed break from the surgery and the rigors of his daily vet life. He'd really enjoyed riding out before on Scythe, but as the mare's age had progressed, that had not been possible any longer. With Scythe now having gone to a better place and Heero breaking Angel in, Duo could once again enjoy those rides out.

The pair were currently lazing along at a very relaxed walk, following the track that would lead them back to the quiet lane that ran at the back of Duo's property when Duo's pager went off. It was a Saturday afternoon, Heero had returned from Treize's and seeing that Duo didn't have anything booked for afternoon surgery, suggested that they go for a bush ride. Duo had jumped at the chance and eagerly caught the horses.

The ride had been lovely, the sun not too hot on their backs and the horses willing and eager. They'd seen a group of kangaroos all lying down under the shade of a large gum tree and paused to take in the sight before continuing their ride. Now they were pleasantly tired, relaxed and looking forward to getting back to the stables. Duo had evening consults as Hilde was on her day off, Catherine was also enjoying half day off and as far as Duo knew, the two women were going out somewhere together.

He mused over that thought as they rode back towards the stables. The pair had gotten very close lately and if Duo was reading the body language right, he was pretty sure they were slowly becoming a couple. He smiled to himself over that thought. He sincerely hoped they were forming a relationship, they were good for each other. Catherine had begun to open up more, her sunny personality showing through as she settled more into her job. She loved animals and clearly had an excellent rapport with the clients.

Hilde was very similar. Her excellent vet skills, knowledge and caring attitude had seen her grow as a vet and the clients all adored her.

Yep, if those two did hook up it would be the best thing for both of them.

Duo was suddenly shaken from his mental wanderings as his pager went off, scaring the shit out of Angel too. The mare jumped and shifted suddenly sideways, Duo having to grab for the mane and pommel of the saddle to prevent himself from falling off.

"Shit!" he cursed as he managed to remain in the saddle, even if it was a little undignified. Quickly reaching for his pager on his belt, he brought the mare to a halt and checked the small screen.

"What's up?" Heero questioned as he brought Shini to a halt beside them.

"Not sure. I need to ring the pager service," Duo replied absently and clipping the pager back on his belt, he fished in his pocket for his cell phone. "Doctor Maxwell here. You paged me?"

Heero watched and listened to the one sided conversation.

"I see. No problem. I'll get back to the surgery as quickly as I can. Thank you." Duo cut the call, put the phone back in his pocket and collected up the reins, turning to Heero as he did so.

"What is it?" Heero asked as he also shortened his reins, sensing there was something important about to happen.

"I need to get back to the surgery urgently. There's a case coming in, an emergency."

"I see." Heero gathered himself together, turned Shini's head towards home and started off at a brisk trot.

Duo followed on Angel and once they were cantering side by side down the track, he gave Heero the rest of the details.

"It's a horse coming in. From what the pager service told me it's been in a floating accident."

"Aa." Heero's mind began to tick over. A floating accident could result in some horrific injuries to a horse. Time would be of the essence here. He gave Shini a little more rein, letting the stallion stretch out and increase his speed. Angel followed suit.

"Any idea what the injuries are?" he asked, his voice almost whipped away by the wind.

"No. They didn't say. All they could tell me was the horse was still in the float and on its way to the surgery. ETA, ten minutes."

"Okay." Heero checked Shini's speed and brought the stallion to a fast trot as they reached the end of the track and turned onto the wide verge of the lane that would take them back to Duo's property.

Moments later they entered the stable yard, a car and float seconds behind them.

~ * ~

tbc...


	63. Chapter 63

**Thank you all for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 63

No sooner had Duo and Heero brought their mounts to a halt in the stable yard than a car towing a float was turning in just a few seconds behind them.

"Here, give me Angel and I'll see to the horses. You go see what the emergency is," Heero said and took the reins of the mare from Duo.

"Thanks, Heero," Duo replied and quickly darted to the stable block to open up the doors for both Heero and the emergency.

Heero led the two horses inside, both behaving beautifully as if they could sense the urgency in the air. Heero quickly slipped the halter over Angel's bridle and left the mare there whilst he attended to Shini first. He knew Angel would wait patiently, Shini tended to be a bit more on the fiery side being a stallion and all. Not knowing what sex the injured horse was either made Heero work twice as fast to unsaddle Shini and get the gray back out to the paddock. Whilst Shini knew all the horses here at Duo's, a stranger was a different matter and it was a stallion's natural instinct to protect his herd of mares and property.

Duo didn't need anything further complicating his treatment of the injured horse so Heero was quick to get the gear off his horse, the stallion brushed over and with his summer rug on, led back out to the paddock.

With Heero taking care of the horses, Duo removed his helmet and placed it on the bench before unlocking the dispensary door, grabbing his stethoscope and heading back out to the car and float, running his fingers through his bangs and loosening them from the sweat that had formed under the helmet as he went.

As Duo approached, the driver turned the engine off and two people got out. The driver was a middle aged woman, the passenger a young, teenage girl and obviously the owner of the horse in the float. The girl was dressed in a shirt and jodhpurs, indicating she'd obviously been riding the horse at some stage.

"Doctor Maxwell?" the woman said as Duo approached.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Maxwell, I understand you have a bit of an emergency, Mrs...?" Duo stopped in front of the woman and extended his hand, careful to keep a reassuring smile on his face.

"Mrs Roberts, Barbara Roberts," the woman replied and shook Duo's hand. "This is my daughter, Kelly."

Kelly came forward and gave a ghost of a smile, her face was pale and cheeks bore the tracks of tears.

"Thank you for seeing Symphony for us."

"My pleasure, Mrs Roberts. Now, could you tell me what happened, please?" Duo was doing his best to remain confident.

"We were on our way home from a show out Westbury way, just driving along slowly. There was this car behind us."

Duo had an idea of what was coming next.

"I guess he was impatient being stuck behind me as I was going slower than the speed limit, anyway, he decided to try and overtake us. There was another car coming the opposite way and I slowed down even more so he would make it..." Barbara's voice began to falter a little.

"It's okay, go on," Duo coaxed.

"He, he cut us off as he came back in front. I had to brake heavily and the float began to fishtail. Somehow I managed to keep both car and float upright and bring us to a stop, but I could hear and feel the banging in the float from Symphony. When we stopped I got out and went to check... She's still standing, but there's a lot of blood. I didn't dare take her off in case I couldn't get her back on. Kelly managed to get inside and did her best to see what the damage was. I think it's mainly her legs... I couldn't..." Barbara began to shake and tears threatened to fall as the reality and shock of the near miss began to set in.

"It's okay, Mrs Roberts. I'll do everything I can for Symphony," Duo reassured.

"Thank you. Once I knew she was hurt I called directory for the nearest vet and they gave me your number. I'm sorry to have called you away from a ride."

"No problem at all, Mrs Roberts. Look, can we lower the tail gate so I can get a good look at the horse before we bring her inside the stable area?"

"Of course." Mrs Roberts managed to get a hold of herself and moved to the tail gate, Duo took the other side and between them they lowered the ramp.

Duo ducked under the empty side tail chain and spoke softly to the horse. She was a chestnut mare, roughly fourteen two. "Easy, girl," Duo murmured as his eyes roved over the horse's body and legs. He resisted the urge to whistle. There was a _lot_ of blood, some up the sides of the float but mostly on the floor - and it was still dripping.

Exiting the float, Duo was pleased to spot Heero out the corner of his eye leading Angel back to her paddock. Good, he'd have Heero's assistance very shortly. Turning back to the mother and daughter, Duo spoke softly but with conviction. "I need to get her into the stable block and in the crush to assess the exact damage. Once I know what we're dealing with I will know what course of action to take. Heero, my vet nurse will be back in just a moment and he will be able to give us a hand to get her off and inside."

"Thank you."

"Will she be... okay?"

The voice spoke almost in a whisper and Duo nearly missed the words. He turned to the girl and gave her his best smile. "I'll do everything I can for her, Kelly."

Kelly nodded and gave a shy smile back. "She's my show horse," she announced proudly.

"I see. Have you won much with her?"

"Oh yes. She's really good in the hacking and dressage."

Duo smiled. That sounded promising. If the teenager was doing well with the horse and obviously had a strong love for the animal then the chances were that the mare was good natured, and that meant it would be easier for Duo to treat her.

Heero jogged up from the paddock then and raised an eyebrow in Duo's direction.

"Excuse me a moment," Duo said and turned to bring Heero up to speed with the case.

Heero nodded. "I'm ready to help bring her in whenever you are, Doctor Maxwell."

"Then let's not wait any longer."

With Mrs Roberts and Kelly standing either side of the tail gate and ready to drop the chain, Duo went inside the float whilst Heero took the front end and undid the lead rope to bring the mare off. Duo figured that with Heero's experience, he would be the better person to do that.

Slowly and with a lot of coaxing, they managed to get the mare out of the float and down the ramp. Duo's eyes were traveling all over the horse as the four of them helped her into the stable block and crush. Once the mare was secure in the crush, Duo turned to Kelly and asked the girl and her mother to remain by the mare's head and talk to her. She would be easier to keep calm if the people she knew and trusted were with her where she could see and hear them.

With the clients engaged in keeping the horse calm, Duo turned to Heero. "Could you bring the hose over please? We need to wash as much of the blood away as possible so I can see what I'm dealing with."

Heero went to fetch the hose, Duo moved to the side of the crush and knelt down by the mare's front legs. He was pleased to note she wore floating boots, no doubt they had given her a measure of protection, but Duo was concerned about what damage he would find underneath.

Heero returned with the hose and lay it to one side, crouching beside Duo to give the vet a hand to remove the floating boots. Carefully, the pair peeled away the boots, blood having dried on them and causing them to stick in places. Once all four legs were exposed, Duo could continue his examination.

So far he'd not detected any cuts or scrapes to the mare's head, neck or body. It seemed only the legs were damaged.

Turning the water on slowly, Heero began to run it over the mare's legs, washing away the blood and making it easier for Duo to see. Once one leg was cleaned up a little, Duo began his examination whilst Heero began to clean up the next leg.

The damage to the front legs looked worse than it actually was. There were several cuts and scrapes, all bleeding sluggishly, but not too deep. Only a couple would require stitching. The hind legs were worse off.

There were several deep lacerations, one in particular went through the muscle. Fortunately it didn't look like the tendons or ligaments were damaged and Duo breathed a sigh of relief over that. From Duo's observations it appeared it would be one _big_ stitching job.

Straightening up, Duo noted Heero waiting with an expectant look on his face. Seemed Heero was also aware of what the job would entail. Turning his attention back the Roberts' Duo cleared his throat and spoke.

"Firstly, let me reassure you it isn't as bad as it looks. She has several cuts and scrapes, some of which will need to be stitched. There's a deep one on her off hind which has cut the muscle, but I'm confident we can repair that too."

Heero noted what Duo said and disappeared into the dispensary to fetch the suture materials and local anesthetic.

"Thank god for that," Barbara breathed.

"She's a very lucky horse, it could have been a lot worse. Fortunately for her, you're very conscientious and had leg protection on her for the floating trip. Those floating boots took a lot of the force, without those I'd say she could quite easily have cut through a major blood vessel," Duo said softly.

"They always taught us in Pony Club that regardless of how long or short a floating trip we should always use leg protection on our horse," Kelly piped up.

Duo turned to the girl and smiled. "I'm glad to see you took notice. They are very wise people and wouldn't tell you something if it wasn't meant to help you. And as you can see for yourself, without that protection your horse could have been a lot more seriously injured."

Heero returned then with the materials Duo would need, setting them down on the bench and then going back in the dispensary to collect some bandages and gauze.

"Thank you, Heero," Duo said and walked over to the bench to prepare the local anesthetic. "I'll give her a mild sedative too, just enough to keep her calm," he said to Mrs Roberts.

"What is the outlook, Doctor Maxwell?" Mrs Roberts asked as she gently stroked the mare's neck.

"She's going to be very sore and swollen for a few days, probably lame as well. There's no reason why she shouldn't make a full recovery though. I'll do my best to stitch as small as possible to minimize any scarring."

"I don't care about scarring," said Barbara. "Just as long as she's sound and Kelly can continue to ride and have fun with her. She's sort of... I guess you could say she's a part of the family."

"Believe me, Mrs Roberts, I know _exactly_ what you mean," Duo responded, his voice full of warmth and sincerity.

"Will she be able to travel home today?" Kelly asked.

"I'd like to keep her here at the surgery for a couple of days," Duo replied. "She's not going to want to walk much at all to start with. Her legs will swell and she will be very sore. I think if she stays with me for a few days I can make sure the wounds don't get infected. Once she's sound enough I'll call you to come and collect her. Horses seem to heal faster if they're in a familiar environment so I want her to go home to you as soon as possible." Duo gave the teenager a smile and squeeze to the shoulder.

"Thanks. I know you will take good care of her," Kelly replied.

"Okay, I'd better get on with stitching her up then, it will take a while so you may want to sit down for a bit or if you're not too far away, take your float home and then come back," Duo suggested.

Mrs Roberts thought about Duo's words for a moment then made up her mind. "If you're sure you don't mind, I'll take the float home and then come back. We only live another fifteen minutes drive away and I haven't let my husband know what's happened yet either. I'm sure he must be getting a bit worried by now. I'd call him but my cell is about to go flat."

"Symphony will be fine, Mrs Roberts. I think it would be best if you take the float home and then come back. By then we should be almost done with the stitching. I'll get you to give Heero here a few details first though if you don't mind. Oh, and when did she have her last tetanus shot?"

"Six months ago," Mrs Roberts replied. "I'll leave Kelly here too if that's okay. She can stay with the mare and keep her calm."

"That's fine." Duo turned to Heero. "Could you get all the usual details, please? I'll give the mare the sedative now and by the time you're finished it should have kicked in and I can give her the local and start stitching."

"No problem," Heero replied and turned to Mrs Roberts. "If you could come with me into the dispensary I'll get all the details for Doctor Maxwell."

Heero wrote down all the information he needed and then waved the woman off. Returning to the crush he noted Duo threading up needles and getting the local anesthetic ready.

With Kelly standing at the mare's head and talking soothingly to her, Duo quickly injected the anesthetic into the various nerves of the legs and waited for a couple of minutes for it to start to work.

Heero took up position to the side with the needles, scissors, forceps and catgut. Once the area was completely numb, Duo began to work.

* * *

"That's the last one," Duo stated wearily as he tied off and cut the last suture. He managed to stand up, slowly though as his muscles had seized up on him from being crouched for so long. As he straightened his spine and rubbed the sore muscles of his lower back, he took a moment to cast his eyes over the legs. He gave a soft smile.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Maxwell. That is fantastic. Those stitches are so tiny you can hardly see them," Mrs Roberts said warmly, the smile on her face getting larger by the minute. She had returned when Duo was about half way through, her husband had come with her and the three of them had taken turns standing with the mare and watching Duo stitch.

"I don't think there will be much in the way of scarring," Duo said as he took the offered gauze and bandage from Heero.

"Like I said before, if she is scarred it doesn't matter. As long as she's okay and Kelly can ride her safely again then that's good enough for me," replied Mrs Roberts.

"I'm expecting her to make a complete recovery," Duo said as he bandaged the first of the four legs. Once all the legs were bandaged securely, Duo gave the horse a shot of penicillin. Heero checked to see what feed the mare was currently getting and went to make up a feed for her.

Kelly accompanied Heero and gave him a hand with the feed and filled up a water bucket, placing it in one of the empty stables. Once everything was ready, Duo opened the crush and Kelly led her horse to the prepared stable. Symphony was still slightly under the effects of the sedative, but felt a lot more comfortable than before. Duo had given Heero some phenylbutazone granules to put in her feed which would help with the swelling and also any discomfort.

With there being nothing more to do for the mare, the Roberts' left after thanking Duo once more and promising to ring the following morning to see how Symphony was. Once they had gone, Duo returned to the stables to finish cleaning up and put the used equipment into a container to take up to the surgery and be put through the autoclave.

Heero put the rest of the night feeds in the stables and went to bring in the horses. Angel was stabled next to the patient and the mare's calm, sweet nature helped to settle the new comer. Wing, Shini and Zero were all opposite the mare, Wing not bothering with the chestnut, Zero behaving in a gentlemanly manner whilst Shini proceeded to deafen Heero with his calls to the pretty young thing.

Hoping that the noise wouldn't go on for too long, Heero set about changing rugs and settling the horses down. Shini continued to call to the new horse and Heero thought he might have to put him back out into the paddock for the night just so they could all get some rest, but Zero solved the problem for him.

Being the senior stallion, Zero wasn't about to take much more of his offspring's continued efforts to get the mare's attention. After suffering through the younger stallion's calls for a while, Zero let it be known he was not amused by reaching over the stable door, putting his ears flat back and threatening to bite the other stallion.

Shini immediately shut up.

Duo shook his head in amusement as he watched the antics of the horses, Heero beside him and chuckling lightly.

"Zero isn't about to take any shit, is he?" Duo mused.

"Nope. He's senior stallion and what he says, goes. Shini wouldn't dare cross him. He knows Zero is the top dog and if he wants to remain bite free, he'll do as Zero tells him."

"Ah, the wonders of the pecking order," Duo snickered.

"Comes in handy sometimes," Heero replied with a smile and then the smile wavered and his eyes opened a little wider as Duo turned to face him, a predatory look in his eye.

"If someone else wishes to remain bite free, I suggest they do as they're told too," Duo said, his voice low and husky.

"Oh? And is there any particular reason why you should want to bite me?" Heero questioned.

"Only if you're misbehaving." Duo moved closer and wrapped his arms around Heero, pulling the rider close and pressing their groins together.

"I think I'd better be very good then," Heero moaned and rubbed himself against the vet.

"I like that answer. Now, if all is finished here, let's go back to the house so I can seduce you."

"Ohhh, I like your promises."

* * *

Once they were back inside the house, Heero found himself locked at the lip with a very enthusiastic and horny Duo.

"Bedroom, now," Heero managed to whisper out between kisses.

Somehow they managed to make it to the bedroom, still kissing and gently groping as they went. Duo kicked the door shut and proceeded to remove Heero's shirt, teeth nipping at the golden skin as it was bared to his touch.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what suddenly brought this on?" Heero panted and shook his arms to dislodge the shirt that was currently hooked on his elbows.

Pausing in his attention to Heero's nipples, Duo growled softly. "Just confirming the pecking order."

"Ahh... I see. Ohhh, that's nice."

Duo managed to push Heero back to the bed where they fell upon the mattress in a tangle of arms and legs. Heero's hands reached for Duo's shirt and tugged it off, both men rolling a little as they fought for dominance. Heero ended up on top and began his own torment of Duo's body. Fingers traversed the planes of Duo's chest, pausing at a nipple to tweak and toy before switching to the counterpart.

Duo's hips began to squirm as his trapped erection ached and he sought some relief. The grinding against Heero though only added to his torment.

"Patience is a virtue," Heero managed to mutter as he sucked on a dusky nub.

"Patience be damned," Duo growled.

"Good things come to he who waits," Heero quoted with a snicker at his lover's obvious need.

"I've waited long enough." Duo moved quickly, taking Heero by surprise and flipped them over. Smirking as he straddled Heero's hips, Duo let his fingers 'walk' down Heero's chest and stop at the zipper and catch of the jodhpurs. He toyed with them for a moment, then swiftly undid the catch and lowered the zipper.

"Ahhh," moaned Heero as the vet's hand snuck inside and brought his growing erection out.

A gentle hand stroked lovingly over the firm flesh, coaxing more moans from Heero.

"Oh, yes." Heero's hips began to roll with the touch. His hands grappled for some form of purchase, finding only the quilt and latching on.

"You want more?" Duo asked, his mouth hovering slightly above Heero's engorged penis.

"Lots more," came the husky reply.

"Good." Duo lowered his mouth and sucked Heero deep inside.

"Oh, God," Heero groaned as he writhed upon the bed.

Taking his time, Duo savored every inch of Heero's hard flesh, twirling his tongue, flicking around the sensitive head and then sucking the rider's length as deep as he could without choking. With Heero distracted by the ministrations to his hard need, Duo's hands began to ease the jodhpurs down over Heero's hips and free more of his lover to his sight, taste and touch.

Finally registering that Duo was trying to remove his pants, Heero shifted to aid in the removal. Jodhpurs were tight things and hard to remove at the best of times, but when you were being driven insane by your lover and wanting nothing more than to be free to the air, they could be downright evil and refuse to budge…

As was the case now.

Growling softly, both Heero and Duo tugged and wriggled in an attempt to pull the offending garment off. It wasn't working. Getting more and more frustrated, Heero eventually coaxed Duo from his cock so he could stand up to remove the clingy jodhpurs

Yanking them down to his knees, Heero managed to pull the one leg down enough for him to stand on the end and tug his leg free. The procedure was repeated with the other leg and Heero was finally able to breath a sigh of relief.

Duo snickered as he watched his partner grappling with the jodhpurs, and then he moaned loudly as Heero's body was completely bared to his view. That gorgeous cock stood up straight, curving a little towards Heero's belly and leaking precome. He licked his lips.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" Heero questioned, watching the predatory look in his lover's eye.

"Easily fixed," replied Duo and quickly shucked out of his jeans and boxers, standing unashamedly nude before his boyfriend.

After admiring the view for a moment, Heero dropped back to the bed and spread his legs wide in invitation; an invitation Duo was quick to respond to.

Lying beside his lover, Duo grabbed the lube and coated his fingers thoroughly. Seeing Heero in this submissive posture was turning him on even more. Slick digits soon found Heero's entrance and they began the task of stretching the muscles.

Once the passage was stretched and lubed enough, Duo went for the tube again, only to have Heero pinch it from him. With a wicked look in those blue eyes, Heero squeezed a generous amount out, dropped the tube back to the bed and curled his fingers around Duo's length. He stroked languidly, coating Duo's shaft and head, ensuring the organ was completely coated in the slippery substance.

"Ahhh, that feels so good, Heero," Duo moaned as his length was caressed lovingly.

"Need you," came Heero's response and he opened himself further.

Settling between his partner's legs, Duo positioned himself and then began to push forward slowly. The muscle was still a little tight and offered some resistance, but the lube did its job and the head soon slid inside. Taking his time, Duo penetrated his lover, easing his length deeper and deeper until he was completely seated.

There was the usual slight burn upon initial penetration, but as his body adjusted, so the pain disappeared and was replaced with nothing but pleasure. Heero sighed softly, enjoying the intimacy of being one with his partner.

Having waited for Heero to adjust, Duo began his retreat, steadily pulling back and then sliding forth again. With each gentle thrust Heero's body opened up more and more until Duo was sliding in and out with ease.

"More," Heero muttered and wrapped his arms around Duo's frame, pulling his lover deeper into him.

Hips sped up, rocking steadily as the depth of penetration increased and Duo found Heero's prostate. The rider's body shook and trembled with the pleasure that coursed through him, his pelvis thrusting higher to meet Duo's inward push.

They rose together, taking their time and building the enjoyment until both men were panting hard and only just hanging onto their sanity. Reaching between their rocking bodies, Duo made a tunnel with his fist, securing Heero's length inside and pumping in countenance to Heero's thrusts.

It didn't take long for Heero to reach the end of his endurance. Another stroke to his length, another caress of his prostate and he was falling into the pull of his orgasm. His mouth opened in a silent scream, fingers dug deep into Duo's back where they would leave bruises come the morning.

As Heero's climax tore through him, his passage began to pulse, the strong muscles constricting and then relaxing, effectively exciting Duo to the point where he could no longer hold his own release. With a shuddering groan, Duo let go, closed his eyes and flew.

Wave after wave of pure pleasure rolled through both men, each savoring the feeling and bathing in the heat of it all. Duo slumped against Heero, the rider holding him close as the last vestiges of his orgasm began to drain away.

Once they were both feeling a little more energetic, Duo rolled from on top, his now limp cock leaving heaven to lie against his thigh, happy and sated. Heero rolled over and draped an arm over his lover's waist. He nuzzled Duo's hair and pressed soft kisses to that creamy neck.

"We should clean up," came Duo's rather sleepy voice.

"We should, but I'm too comfortable to move," replied Heero.

"I know exactly what you mean," Duo replied.

"Nap first, then a shower to clean off before evening consults and dinner?" Heero suggested as his eyelids grew heavy.

"That sounds good to me," said Duo and snuggled even deeper into his lover's arms, sleep claiming him quickly given his tired state, not just from the horse but also from one of the most mind blowing orgasms he'd ever had.

Heero managed to push a couple of buttons on his wristwatch and set the alarm to wake them in an hour, then he cuddled Duo even closer to him and drifted off into a happy, sated slumber of his own.

~ * ~

tbc...


	64. Chapter 64

**Thank you all for reading! Hugs for all the reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 64

The following morning saw Duo's predictions for Symphony come true. The mare's legs had swollen up overnight and she was completely lame. Heero had put the other horses out in the paddocks and given them their breakfasts before returning to help Duo with the patient. The mare was led slowly to the crush where the bandages were removed for Duo to take a good look at how the wounds were.

Despite the swelling, the wounds were clean and looked healthy enough. Duo gave her another shot of penicillin whilst Heero fetched the hose. With Duo holding the hose and running it over the legs to ease the swelling, Heero finished off the stable duties and made up a feed for Symphony. Once the legs were dry, Duo re-bandaged them and led the mare back to the stable and her breakfast.

With the horses and stable work all finished, they went back to the house to have their own breakfast and get ready for the day ahead. Heero headed for Treize's whilst Duo went to the surgery to open up for morning consults.

The Roberts' rang and Duo gave them an update on Symphony's condition, Kelly was especially pleased with the information and asked if she could drop around that afternoon after school to see her horse. Duo agreed and a time was set.

Over the following three days, Symphony continued to improve, the swelling started to go down and she recovered from her lameness. Duo was pleased with the recovery and called the Roberts' to collect the mare. They came that afternoon with the float and grateful thanks to Duo for all he'd done.

Heero had come home from work and made sure he was around in case they needed a hand to get the mare on the float. No one knew how she would react seeing as her last trip had caused her a great deal of pain and could have ended in a tragedy.

Kelly put a new set of floating boots on her horse over the bandages and then proceeded to lead the mare out to the float. Symphony hesitated at the ramp for a moment, but with kind words and coaxing with a little food, she walked calmly inside. All present breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed the mare had a very forgiving nature.

With the mare safely back on the float, Duo handed over the remaining penicillin, syringes and needles to Mrs Roberts. He explained the dosage and how long the course still had to run. He also handed over a letter for the Roberts' to give to their usual vet. In it he'd outlined his diagnosis, what he'd done and the treatment he'd prescribed. Under the Veterinary code of practice one vet could not treat another vet's patient without that vet's consent, unless it was an emergency. Duo was well aware of this rule, having already received a reprimand of sorts from the board for when he gave Taurus a strong painkiller and he didn't particularly want a repeat, even though the owner, Treize had asked for it and Zechs had later sent his own letter to the board in support of Duo's actions at the time.

He had already contacted the mare's vet surgery and spoken to the receptionist over the phone, now he'd completed the paperwork so all was well as far as the treating of the animal went.

With everything concluded and Duo confirming that the bill would be sent out at the end of the month, the Roberts' left.

The following day Duo had a phone call from a Doctor Garrison, Symphony's usual vet to thank him kindly for all he'd done for the mare and to praise Duo's stitching job. Duo was quite flattered by the praise and thanked his colleague for calling. He was on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

* * *

The final show for qualifying for the Olympics where the selectors would be in attendance was fast approaching. Shini was jumping superbly, having notched up several more wins and placings at various shows and Heero was further encouraged by the gray's enthusiasm. The day before the show saw Heero and Duo back out in the stables and going through their usual routine of organizing the gear they would need to take, Heero fetching it all out and piling it up, whilst Duo ended up putting about a third of it back and packing the rest up to try and squash in the car.

Shinigami needed a wash too as he'd rolled in a particularly dirty spot in the paddock and was covered in grass stains and sand. Heero put him in the crush and began the task of 'shampooing' his horse whilst Duo watched from the side.

Shini wasn't all that impressed with his 'bath' and quite frankly, Duo couldn't blame him. He wouldn't fancy being scrubbed clean like that either; not that Heero was rough or anything with his washing of the stallion. Heero used a soft sponge with the special horse shampoo squeezed on it and gently massaged all of the gray's coat, getting the dirt out and leaving the horse completely clean.

"He smells like a poodle parlor," Duo commented with a snicker as he handed Heero the scraper he'd asked for.

"No he doesn't," Heero growled.

"Poor Shini. You don't smell like a big, macho stallion anymore," Duo consoled as he petted the gray neck. "Don't worry, I'm sure the fillies will all still want to ogle you; probably even more so when they get a whiff of you, they're gonna be trying to figure out if you're a horse or a flower."

"He smells just fine," Heero sniffed and continued to remove the excess water from the animal's coat.

"Are you going to be wearing complimenting cologne?" Duo couldn't resist teasing a little.

"Why not? Then all the females can ogle me," Heero returned with a smirk.

"Eh? I thought you were gay?" Duo sounded a touch worried for a moment.

"I am, doesn't mean I'm not partial to a little outside attention though." Heero couldn't help himself. Duo always seemed to get the better of him by teasing him mercilessly so it wasn't often Heero got the chance to score one back over the vet.

"As long as they just look but don't touch," Duo growled and turned to his lover, wrapping his arms securely around Heero and pulling him in close. "Mine," he stated possessively and stole a kiss.

"All yours, Duo," Heero snickered.

"Oh, yuk! I'm all wet now," Duo groused. Heero was pretty well soaked from washing Shini and with the close contact, a lot of that water had seeped into to Duo's clothing.

"I'm not complaining, the view is pretty nice from here," Heero stated with a grin.

Duo looked to his white t-shirt that was just about soaked, the material becoming almost transparent.

"Mmmm... Very nice," Heero purred and stroked a finger along the material and stopped to tease a nipple that peaked through the fabric with the attention.

"Ahhh," moaned Duo.

"Hey guys, anything we can do to help?"

Heero immediately dropped his hand and flushed, turning back to his horse. Duo felt the blush rise on his cheeks and took a deep breath before turning around to face the owner of the voice.

Hilde stood at the stable entrance, a wide grin on her face. Beside her, Catherine smiled.

"I think we're just about finished," Duo replied and tried to look innocent; and failed.

"Not interrupting anything, I hope," Hilde continued, her grin getting wider as both she and Catherine sauntered into the stables.

"No, just finishing off scraping Shini down," Heero said as he hung up the scraper and turned back to look at his clean horse. "Now, you rogue, stay clean."

"Want me to walk him around to finish drying off?" Duo asked, looking for a way of escape from the teasing he knew was bound to come from Hilde.

"If you don't mind, that would be good. Whilst you walk him around I'll get tidied up here and put all the feeds in for tonight," Heero replied.

"I'll give you a hand," Catherine stated with a smile.

"Thank you."

Heero and Catherine set about tidying up, putting away all the stuff Heero had been using and getting the stables ready for the occupants to come into for the evening. Duo brought Shini out of the crush and led the gray out back of the stables to walk him around. Hilde followed a short distance behind.

Once they were outside, Hilde joined Duo, walking beside the stallion's other shoulder. Duo scowled, he'd hoped Hilde would remain inside and help Heero and Catherine, he really wasn't feeling up to the teasing. When Hilde did speak though, it took Duo completely by surprise.

"Duo? Do you mind if I talk to you about something? I need some advice." Hilde's voice was low and held a nervous edge to it.

"Uh, sure, Hilde. I don't know how much help I can be, but I'm willing to try. What's up?" Duo's curiosity was well aroused now.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to put this..."

Duo's blood ran cold for a moment, the thought that Hilde might be trying to tell him she was leaving the practice the only thing running through his mind. What she _did_ say threw Duo for a loop.

"How did you know Heero was the one for you? What did you do to get him interested in you? To let him know you wanted more than friendship?"

Duo stopped dead in his tracks, Shini almost walking over the top of him. Gathering his composure, he walked on again, darting a glance from the corner of his eye at the other vet. He could see the pink tinge to Hilde's cheeks and realized how hard this must be for her. His brain scrambled for words.

Choosing his words carefully, Duo spoke. "I take it there's someone you're interested in?"

"Yeah." Hilde lowered her eyes.

Duo's brain put two and two together and came up with the correct answer. "Hilde? May I be so presumptuous as to ask, is this person by chance, Catherine?"

Hilde looked up sharply, giving Duo his answer. "How did you guess?"

Duo chuckled lightly. "It wasn't all that hard. I've noticed lately how comfortable you two are together, the way your eyes light up when you speak to Catherine; not to mention the few 'dates' you've been on."

"We haven't been on any dates!" Hilde replied hotly.

"Then what do you call going to the movies and dinner?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Companionship," Hilde replied quickly, "And that's just it, the root of the whole problem." Hilde sighed loudly.

"You want it to be more than friendship, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I like Catherine as more than a friend," Hilde replied.

"But she doesn't know that?"

"No. Hell, I'm not even sure if she likes women! Well, in the way I'm hoping she does."

"Have you asked her?"

"What?! I couldn't." Hilde turned her head away.

"Hilde, are you sure you're gay? Not that I'm doubting you, I can speak from first hand experience how difficult and confusing it can be in coming to terms with one's sexuality," said Duo, keeping his tone soft and encouraging.

"Believe me, Duo, when I say I've done nothing but think about things for the past several months. I know I still like guys, that I'm attracted to them too, but I also like women, I find them softer, more understanding I guess. I've drawn the conclusion that I must be bisexual."

"Nothing wrong with appreciating both sexes," Duo said. "In my opinion, you get the best of both worlds."

"Yeah, I guess you do, but that doesn't help my situation with Catherine."

"No, no it doesn't. Look, when Heero and I first met I wasn't sure about him either, I didn't know if he swung my way or was straight. I dropped a few little, subtle hints here and there and waited to see what his reaction was. As it happens, he was gay, _and_ interested. You could try the same with Catherine, see what sort of a response you get."

"I suppose so."

"Hilde, you could always just come right out and say; 'Hey, I'm gay and I think you're the hottest thing since sliced bread. How about we hitch up together?" That comment earned him a smack to the back of the head.

"Duo! Will you be serious?!"

Snickering quietly, Duo reined in his teasing. "If you like, I could try talking to Trowa, sort of find out from him what Catherine is like, you know, has she dated before? Does she seem to date men or women, or both? That kind of thing."

"I don't know," Hilde began. "I don't know if I trust you. You'll probably come right out and say something stupid like 'Hey Trowa, is your sister gay 'cause Hilde wants to ruin her reputation!'"

"Hilde! You mortally wound me with your words." Duo placed a hand over his heart and feigned pain.

"You do anything to stuff this up for me, Duo and it won't be wounding with my words you'll have to worry about."

Grinning, Duo faced the vet again. "I wouldn't do anything like that, Hilde. Seriously, if you are interested then all I can suggest is that you take her out somewhere nice for dinner, sit her down and try to explain to her how you feel, that you'd like more than friendship with her. Be sure to stress that if she's not comfortable with that for whatever reason, that's okay too. You can still be good friends and that rejection will not have any influence on your friendship."

"You make it sound so easy," Hilde sighed.

"I know it isn't easy at all. It's downright scary. Rejection is a difficult thing to deal with. But if I know Catherine, she won't be the type to hold it against you, she's a very giving person. And, if by chance she should feel the same way too, then go for it, but take things slowly, show respect for yourself and for your partner and you can't go wrong."

"Thanks, Duo. I appreciate the chat and advice." Hilde leaned over and kissed the vet's cheek.

"My pleasure, Hilde. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really hope it works out for you." Duo gave a soft smile that then turned wicked as he added, "If you do shack up together then maybe we can go out on dates together, you know, the four of us? We wouldn't attract any attention that way as society would think we're two guys going out with two girls – which is correct in a sense, only in reality our partners just happen to be of the same sex."

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up now before I shut you up."

"Ah, okay." Duo gave a broad grin then turned to look at Shinigami. "Guess we should take you in now, boy. You're all dry."

Shini snorted and tugged on the lead rope towards the stables. He could smell dinner and he wanted his share now.

* * *

Curled up in bed that evening, Duo snuggled closer to Heero, his head resting on the rider's chest just under his chin. Heero's arms were wrapped securely around Duo's shoulders as they shared the warmth of being together.

"Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero muttered sleepily.

"What would you think if I told you that Hilde and Catherine might be a couple?"

"Huh?" Heero was wide awake now.

"Yeah." Duo shifted a little and began to run his fingers in light circles over Heero's hip.

"How do you figure that?"

Duo took a breath and began to repeat what he and Hilde had talked about that afternoon. "I hope they do get together," Duo said softly. "Catherine could seriously do with having someone to treat her right."

"Hilde and Catherine..." Heero mused over the idea. "Yeah, I guess that could work. They both deserve some happiness, that's providing Catherine is interested in Hilde that way."

"I dunno, but I do have a niggling feeling that Catherine cares for Hilde a lot more than she lets on."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I've seen the soft smiles she gives when Hilde enters the reception area, the way her eyes follow Hilde around the practice."

"Looks like she could be smitten too."

"Kinda reminds me of someone else," Duo chuckled.

"Ah, you mean how you always seem to have your eyes glued to my ass?" Heero teased.

"I do not!"

Heero laughed and drew Duo even closer. "I know what you meant. I do follow you with my eyes, I like to know where you are and you make my life happy by being in it." Heero placed a kiss to the top of Duo's head.

Duo pressed a kiss to Heero's chest. "Love you."

"Love you to, Duo. Now, go to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow for the show and I need my groom fully alert and awake."

"Aye, aye, captain," Duo snickered but obediently closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Heero took a few minutes longer, his mind processing the thought of Hilde and Catherine being a possible couple. Yes, he decided, if the pair did hook up it would benefit them both.

* * *

"Over there, Heero," Duo said and pointed towards a belt of trees where several cars and floats were parked.

Heero followed Duo's directions and drove towards the trees where he spotted Treize's gooseneck parked. He found a spot just a couple of floats down and pulled in. Cutting the engine the pair got out and set about getting Shini off the float and setting up the usual water bucket, haynet and so on.

Once Shini was comfortable, they wandered down to Treize's gooseneck where they found Joe busily brushing the bay coat of Romeo.

"Hey, Joe. Treize around?" Heero asked.

"Hello, Heero, Duo," Joe replied with a nod as he paused in his grooming of the bay stallion. "He should be a few floats up talking to Zoe and Michael," Joe said with an incline of his head in the direction of several cars and floats.

"Is Zoe here then?" Duo asked. It would be good to see their friends again.

"Yeah, the boss said she would probably be competing with this being the last show the selectors are attending."

"Okay. Thanks, Joe. We'll go see if we can find them. See you later," Heero returned and set off along the line of floats, Duo beside him.

They soon spotted the familiar red and white of Zoe and Michael's float and found the three just at the tailgate chatting. Lionheart stood to the side, dozing lightly.

"Heero! Duo!" Zoe squealed and promptly enveloped each man in a bear hug. Michael opted for the more 'manly' approach and shook hands.

"Good to see you again, Zoe. How is married life treating you?" Heero responded with a warm smile. He had a soft spot for the woman who was more than a fellow competitor.

"Married life is great, Heero," Zoe enthused. "You should try it sometime," she added with a wink and then looked pointedly at Duo.

Heero was left stunned for a moment but quickly regained his composure. He wasn't sure if Zoe knew of his relationship with Duo or not, after all, they didn't go around advertising the fact. Although Relena had done some harm in the past by announcing Duo's sexual orientation to the local area, most people had either forgotten about it or accepted it. Those that weren't comfortable when they'd found out had simply taken their business elsewhere. Heero didn't know if the rumor mill had gotten as far as where Zoe lived or around the 'circuit'. As far as he knew, it hadn't which could only mean that Zoe must have figured things out for herself. By the time Heero had finished chasing the thoughts around in his head, Zoe had moved on and greeted Duo. He made a mental note to ask her exactly what she'd meant with those words later on.

"Have any of you been to collect your numbers or walk the course yet?" Duo asked after the pleasantries had all been exchanged.

"No. We were about to head in that direction when Treize arrived," Michael stated. "But then we got chatting."

"We've only just arrived so maybe we can all go together," Heero suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Zoe said. "I don't know if the course will be open yet or not though."

"Only one way to find out, and that's to go see. Everyone ready?" Treize asked.

"Lead on," Duo quipped.

"Leaving without me?"

All five suddenly whirled around with the spoken words to find Zechs standing there, hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

Treize's face immediately lit up. "Zechs!" he breathed. "I didn't know you were coming."

"And miss out on the final qualifying show? You should know me better than that," Zechs teased.

"This is great!" Duo chuckled. "The whole gang is here."

"Then we'd better make a good showing in the ring," Heero stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, can't let the support crew down," Zoe quipped.

"I hate to tell you both this, but first place is already a foregone conclusion," Treize said with a smile.

"Really?" Zoe replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Heero's already got it in the bag." Duo jumped in on the friendly bantering.

"I think a certain little Lion and myself might have something to say about that," Zoe returned.

"And therein lies your problem, my dear. All talk and no action," Treize teased.

"I'll show you no action," Zoe growled and grabbed the wet sponge that was sitting on the wheel hub of the float. She promptly dived at Treize, intent on shoving the sponge down the back of his shirt, but Treize was quicker and dodged out of her way.

"Are they always like this?" Zechs asked as he raised a pale eyebrow, his mouth quirked up in a grin as he watched his lover being chased around several floats.

"Nah, sometimes they're worse," Michael snickered.

"I suggest we leave the children to play and go get our numbers and see when the course is open for walking," said Heero as he watched the fun.

"Good idea," Michael returned. "I'm sure they will tire of their juvenile antics soon enough."

Chuckling, the four began to walk off in the direction of the secretary's tent, the other two joining them after a couple of minutes.

* * *

"It's a tough one," Duo commented softly as he and Heero stood by jump four A, the first part of the double.

"Yes, it is," Heero replied as he looked back over the course, memorizing it. It was pretty simple and straightforward from the first fence to the double, after that it got a little tricky.

"What do you think?" Zoe asked as she and Michael walked over to the pair. Treize was pacing out the strides between the three elements of the triple.

"It's not going to be easy to go clear," Heero replied.

"No, it's not," Michael agreed.

"It's a hard course that's going to take some real riding skills," Treize said as he joined the rest of the group.

"We were just saying that," Zoe chuckled.

"It's a fairly tight turn from the double to jump five, but six and seven flow okay," Heero said as he looked back at those particular jumps.

"Eight and nine aren't too bad, but watch yourself coming off seven, that triple will take a lot out of your horse as there's only one stride between each element. You'll need to re-balance and gather impulsion to clear eight successfully," Treize advised.

"Tight turn from ten to eleven too," Zoe muttered.

"Should be okay if you go the slightly longer route and pass around four A instead of ducking in between the elements A and B," Michael said. "It's a generous time allowed so you shouldn't score any time penalties," he added.

"Oh well, guess we will all know soon enough," Zoe replied cheerfully.

"I'm going to go start warming Shinigami up," Heero announced and with one last look at the course, he began to walk towards the exit, Duo following.

* * *

Shini felt fresh and eager beneath him, Heero having to keep his full concentration on the gray at all times. Zero had been lovely horse to ride and compete on and Shini was no different in that respect. However, Shini also seemed to possess a little more spring to his jump than his sire. It was during these last six months that Heero had finally begun to realize and see for himself what both Duo and Treize had been telling him all along.

That Shini had the ability to go far and be a top jumper.

Shini had inherited his sire's jumping ability and will to win, but he'd also inherited a slightly better conformation too - a combination of both Scythe and Zero's better points - and that gave him that little bit more than his sire.

With Shinigami finally settling down and working properly, Heero was able to let part of his focus drift to see how Zoe and Treize were faring in their warm up.

Romeo was being a bit of a handful for Treize, although to anyone simply watching he was working nicely, but to Heero, or anyone else with a fair knowledge of horses, it was clear that Treize was using all his riding skills to keep the stallion working forward.

Lionheart was his usual, stoic self, calmly working around and listening to his mistress as she asked for various things from him.

Heero smiled to himself as he watched Lion softening his back muscles, lowering his head and neck and bringing his hindquarters right underneath himself.

With their warm ups on the flat complete, the three rode over to the practice jumps and each put their mount over a few times. Zechs, Duo and Joe all watched from the side whilst Michael stood with the riders and offered advice and help wherever he could.

The commentator's voice boomed out over the public address system announcing that the A grade championship Table AM 3 competition would be starting in ten minutes and for all competitors to present to the marshaling area.

Heero rode over to where Duo was standing, the other two riders joining him and the grooms checked their respective mounts, making sure that girths were tight and all was well with both horse and rider.

Heero dismounted and walked beside Duo towards the marshaling area, Shini happy at his master's side.

"Don't go taking any risks out there, Heero," Duo murmured quietly and wished he could take Heero's hand in his.

"I'll be careful, but this is my last chance to impress the selectors," Heero replied with a warm smile.

"I know and believe me, with yours and Shini's recent track record, there isn't any way they are going to miss you. You'll impress them alright, you'll knock their socks off!"

"I hope so, Duo. I really hope so," Heero muttered under his breath.

~ * ~

tbc...


	65. Chapter 65

**Thank you for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 65

The class had attracted a lot of entries, from those who were out to impress the selectors and possibly be included in the Olympic team, to other hopefuls, ones that were trying to catch the selectors eye for possible inclusion in future international teams. In total there were twenty-five entries, Zoe was eleventh to jump, Treize fourteenth and Heero twenty-first.

Knowing there would be a bit of a wait before he was called to jump, Heero took Shini back to the float so he could rest up. Leaving the saddle on but loosening the girth, Duo removed the bridle and replaced it with the halter whilst Heero put Shini's light, cotton rug on over the top of the saddle to keep the stallion from getting cold. He would watch several other riders tackle the course and come back for Shini after Treize's round. That would give him enough time to warm Shini up again.

Returning to the ring, Michael informed them that three riders had already jumped and none had gone clear. If they hadn't scored penalties at the double or jump five, it was jump eight that was proving to be the bugbear.

Heero had commented on the importance of keeping the impulsion and balance from the double to five whilst Treize reiterated his thoughts on the turn and line from the triple - seven to eight.

Several more riders went through and each similarly came to grief at some part of the course. The first clear round came with the ninth rider, someone that none of the others knew or had seen before. They were obviously in tune with their horse and rode carefully; but rather slowly.

"They will need to go a bit faster in the jump off if they want to win," Duo muttered, his eyes following the horse and rider as they exited the ring. He'd been almost frustrated at times with the slowness of the round.

"Just as well there is a generous time allowed otherwise they would have had several time penalties," Heero mused.

The tenth rider had entered the ring and was currently on course, so far all clear.

"Zoe's next," Duo said softly as he looked around to see where the woman was and pass on his best wishes for a successful round. He spotted her just to the side of the ring entry, walking Lionheart around and keeping him warm. The pair made their way over, following just slightly behind Michael.

"Certainly is proving to be difficult course," Zoe said as the three came up beside her.

"You'll be fine," Michael stated with a warm smile. "Just keep your mind on the job and retain the impulsion. Lion here could do this with his eyes closed."

"I hope he doesn't," Duo snickered.

"Baka!" Heero gave his partner a smack up the back of the head.

The clattering of poles interrupted their banter and all eyes turned to the ring where the tenth rider had just sent the poles on parts B and C of the triple flying. They completed the rest of the course without further faults and exited to the commentator's announcement of 'eight faults'.

"Good luck, Zoe," Heero and Duo both offered.

"Give it your best shot," Treize called out.

"Thanks, guys," Zoe called back and then quickly accepted a kiss from her husband before entering the arena.

As Zoe rode to salute the judge, the five men watching from the collecting ring all felt their adrenaline begin to flow.

The bell rang, Zoe rode for the start flags and then they were away. Lion flew over the first three jumps, his ears cocked and looking for more. Zoe remembered the turn that would follow four and sat down in her saddle, collecting the horse up and riding him forward.

"Good girl," Michael muttered as he watched his wife clear part A and then sail over part B. "Get him together, that's it, steady..."

Zoe's concentration was completely on what lay ahead, she applied her seat and leg, holding the reins firmly and pushing her horse together. Lionheart responded, his energy compounding and waiting to be unleashed. Three strides away Zoe let the horse go forward and Lion bounded forth and cleared five with inches to spare.

"She's doing really well," Treize mused. "I knew I made the right decision when she approached me about buying Lion."

"He couldn't have gone to a better home," Heero agreed.

"She's done a lot with him," Duo added.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed with the type of stock you have and the ground work you put into them, Treize," Michael stated with a smile, although his eyes never left the woman in the ring.

"Heero's the one that did all the work on him so he's the one you should be thanking," Treize replied.

"He was an easy horse to teach," Heero said with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"You know, it's really nice to see the camaraderie amongst all you horse people; even though you're all competing against each other, you are still looking out for one another," Zechs interjected with a smile.

"Ah, welcome to the equine world of competition," Treize said with a grin.

"Uh oh, it's the triple next," Heero said, drawing their attention back to the ring.

"Steady, Lion. This one is a real doozy," Zoe said to her horse.

Lion cocked an ear back, eyes still fixed firmly on the jump ahead and waiting for his mistress' instructions. He was enjoying himself. The jumps weren't all that difficult to him, well, not when he had a sympathetic rider on his back.

Keeping a light contact, Zoe rode her bay at the triple, seat and legs working to keep the stallion balanced whilst her hands held the energy in check. Lion drove his hindquarters underneath and soared over part A, he touched down and took a couple of strides before once more becoming airborne. Part B was also cleared in Lion's effortless style and the pair were rapidly approaching part C. Using her legs to push Lion's hindquarters underneath him again, Zoe re-balanced and then gave her horse his head as they launched over part C.

"Yes!" Michael cheered, careful to keep his voice low.

Lionheart continued on around the course, jump eight posing no problems, fences nine, ten and eleven also being cleared.

"One to go," Heero muttered.

Michael had his hand over his mouth, his other arm across his stomach as he held his breath. He had no doubts as to his wife's riding skills or the horse underneath her; but he still couldn't help but worry every time they competed. It was only natural he should be concerned for his spouse's safety, it was a common thing amongst those whose 'other halves' competed whilst they were left to watch and play the part of support crew.

A squeeze to his shoulder and the following words, "She's doing great," had him turning to look into Duo's violet eyes. In them he could read the sincerity, understanding and concern.

"Thanks," Michael responded.

"Don't worry about it, I know exactly how you're feeling. It isn't easy being the one to stand on the sidelines whilst they're out there taking all the risks."

"It never really bothered me before," Michael replied. "I know the risks, I've watched her jump and compete so many times, hell, I'm so used to doing it myself."

"But it's slightly different now, you're married and you have a commitment to each other. That will always be in the back of your mind. It doesn't mean you don't want them to compete, take the risks – it just shows you care very much for them."

"You're a wise person, Doctor Maxwell," Michael said and smiled at the vet.

"Nah, just someone who is in the same position so knows what it is you're going through," Duo replied with a soft smile of his own, his eyes flicking to where Heero stood.

A light bulb went off in Michael's head then and he looked from the vet to the other rider and back again. As the realization dawned on him he began to understand how difficult this must be for the pair. At least he could hold his wife in his arms and kiss her when her round was over; his friends couldn't even do that. He placed his hand on Duo's arm and gave a nod of understanding. "You're a good friend," he said simply and then dropping his hand, turned his attention back to the ring and his wife.

Duo breathed a soft sigh of relief. He'd taken a huge risk in hinting at his and Heero's relationship, but he was glad he had. Michael and Zoe were good friends – even more so now that Duo knew his relationship with Heero was accepted.

Zoe checked the stallion, drawing his attention back to her and settling him a touch. Focused completely on the last fence, she took her time and set the horse up properly, bringing him in on the perfect striding and giving him every possible chance to clear the jump.

Lion did.

He sailed over the jump with inches to spare, landed and then galloped through the finish flags to the cheering of the crowd and the commentator's announcement of 'Clear round!'.

The grin on Zoe's face went from ear to ear as she settled her horse and rode out of the ring and back to her husband and friends. She patted and praised the bay as she walked out and into the congratulations of those that were waiting.

Graciously accepting the congratulations, Zoe beamed at everyone. "He was a good boy, wasn't he?" she said of her horse as she dismounted and was swept into the arms of her husband and kissed passionately.

"How was the course?" both Treize and Heero asked. Sharing that information could be a big help to those still waiting to compete.

Zoe gave them the run down on the course itself, confirming what they'd all thought when walking it earlier, jumps four to five and seven to eight were the ones to be careful of. Leaving the pair to go and settle Lion back at their float, Heero, Duo, Treize and Zechs were joined by Joe who had been leading Romeo around.

Treize took his horse from the groom and mounted up, leaving the group to go warm up in readiness for his turn to jump.

The twelfth rider had four faults and the thirteenth rider looked to be having a few problems with the course as well, although so far they were clear.

"Is it my imagination or do they look like they're at war with each other?" Zechs asked as he watched the current combination in the ring.

The groups' attention went back to the pair on course and studied them intently.

"They aren't working together," Heero announced. "The horse doesn't seem comfortable with his rider for some reason."

"Any idea why?"

"It could be a number of things. His back might be out, he could be having muscular problems or the jumps could be too difficult for him. It takes time to develop a trust between horse and rider and that trust is very fragile. If the rider has asked for more than the horse is capable of, or not yet ready to give, then they will find themselves with a trust issue. It looks to me like the horse isn't ready quite yet for this level of competition."

"But surely they wouldn't have been upgraded if they weren't successful in the lower grades?" Duo questioned.

"That's correct. However, when you are upgraded, there are many shows you can take your horse to that don't have courses that are as difficult or demanding as this one. They still conform to the rule book in regards to height, width etc, but this course is a difficult one as it's one they're using for selection."

"Ah, I see," Duo replied. He could understand what Heero was saying and it made sense.

"There you go," Joe muttered and nodded to the ring where the horse in question had just given his rider two refusals at jump ten which meant they were eliminated.

There was a smattering of applause as the rider exited, a disappointed look on his face and then it was Treize's turn. Zoe and Michael made it back just as Treize had finished his salute and was heading for the start flags.

Treize started off well, keeping his horse to a steady canter and allowing the bay room to move but not lose his cadence. They passed through the flags and sailed over jump one. Fences two and three were similarly cleared and then they were on line for jump four: the double.

Treize shortened his reins and rode the big bay together. Romeo's long legs were eating up the ground and whilst he'd matured and gained a lot of experience, he still needed constant riding together to keep him balanced, it was just the type of horse he was.

Given the long stride of his mount, Treize had opted to let the bay stride out a little, still keeping the impulsion and hopefully take one, long stride between part A and B as opposed to the two shorter ones most other riders were taking. Romeo found it much easier to lengthen his stride out than to shorten it, so Treize went with what suited his horse best.

They came into jump four perfectly, Romeo sitting well back on his hocks and driving himself into the air. They landed clean and safe, Treize riding the horse forward. The bay stood back from the second element and with a grunt, flew into the air. His body made a beautiful arc over the fence and landed safely on the other side. A murmur of approval went up from the crowd.

"Good boy, Romeo," Treize praised the stallion and then took control again. He settled the horse, driving the energy together underneath and containing it as he made the turn from four B to jump five. Romeo never hesitated, listening carefully to his master and allowing the man to place him exactly where the best point would be.

Hind legs strained as they pushed the large body up and over the poles. Forelegs reached out and took the force of impact on landing, hind legs following and pushing the horse away from another clean jump.

"So far, so good," Duo muttered and caught a glimpse of Zechs out the corner of his eye. The other vet was looking a little pale, but as yet hadn't reached the fingernail biting stage. Duo snickered to himself with that thought and then turned his attention back to Treize in the ring.

Having cleared jump six, the pair were on course for the triple. Using half halts to slow Romeo down and build the impulsion, Treize kept the stallion in check until they were three strides away. Letting his hands slide a fraction up the neck, Treize followed with his body weight, coming forward, up and slightly out of his saddle as the horse made the last two strides and then launched into the air.

They sailed over part A, landed and Treize urged the horse on. One, long stride and they were soaring into the air again. This time when they landed, Treize took up a firmer contact with Romeo's mouth and drove the animal together with his legs. Romefeller took two strides as opposed to the usual three and then shot into the air again, gliding over part C and landing cleanly.

"I can't bear to watch," Zechs muttered as he began to nibble on a fingernail.

"Is it my imagination or is it a trait amongst support crew to chew their fingernails?" Michael asked with a chuckle, observing the pale haired vet with amusement.

"You wait, you'll be doing it too soon enough," Duo returned and made a mental note to put his hands in his pockets when Heero was jumping.

Zechs gave a guilty look and quickly stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

Romeo came in perfectly balanced to jump eight and cleared it with ease. Nine, ten and eleven followed and all that remained between them and a clear round was jump twelve.

"Easy," Treize soothed as Romeo fought for his head. Keeping the rein firm, Treize eyed up the last jump and adjusted his horse's stride accordingly. Romeo checked, gathered himself together and then dug his hind hooves into the turf as he pushed his body into the air and over the final fence.

Zechs closed his eyes and held his breath, only opening them when he heard the sound of thudding hooves returning to earth.

Clearing the last obstacle, Treize aimed for the finish flags and gave Romeo his head. The big bay stretched out, his long legs eating up the distance and passing quickly through the flags.

"Clear round!" came the commentator's voice.

Treize patted the bay neck, praising the horse as he aimed for the exit, his lover and his friends.

"Way to go, Treize!" Duo congratulated.

"That was a good round, Treize," Heero commented.

"Lovely riding," Zechs said with a smile and the promise in his eyes of better riding to come later.

"That's two of you through to the jump off. Now it's up to you, Heero," Michael stated calmly.

"I'll give it my best shot," Heero replied.

"Wouldn't it be great if we all tied for first place?" Zoe said dreamily.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen," Michael replied with a chuckle.

"Why not?"

"The odds of all three of you going clear and in the same time in the jump off are pretty staggering," her husband replied with a grin. "Although it would be a first."

"Yeah, but it's still a nice thought."

"That it is."

* * *

"How is he feeling?" Duo asked as Heero finished his loosening up of Shini and they walked back to the collecting ring.

"Fresh, eager and raring to go," Heero replied with a grin.

"Good."

The pair entered the collecting ring, the nineteenth rider was almost finished and the twentieth waiting by the entry. Heero let the marshal know he was there and then rode to join everyone else and find out what had happened in his absence.

Treize reported that so far there were four riders through to the jump off. The ninth rider, Zoe, himself and rider eighteen.

The current competitor came out with twelve faults and the next went in. Treize took a moment to speak with Heero and reconfirm that he would need to have Shini together and listening to him for the turns between jumps four and five, seven and eight. Treize also reminded Heero that even when they'd got over the tough part of the course, not to let his attention wander as the remaining jumps, although straight forward enough, would still need riding at.

Heero nodded, fully aware that many riders made that mistake, thinking they'd gotten the hard part out of the way successfully only to relax and make a mistake at the easier fences. Seemed the current rider was about to make that mistake.

All eyes watched as Michael spoke. "He needs to get his horse together more or he's not going to make it."

The chestnut in the ring had cleared the course so far and was approaching jump eleven. It was an easy enough gate, but the rider wasn't pushing his horse together, more like sitting there and enjoying the ride, letting his horse go at his own pace – and that could be costly.

The chestnut lengthened out and took off over the gate, but as predicted, he didn't have enough spring left to clear it and caught it with his hind legs, sending it crashing to the ground. After that the rider appeared to pull themselves together and rode the horse for the remainder of the course, clearing the last jump.

"Four faults. Rider twenty-one; Heero Yuy on Shinigami."

"Good luck, Heero," chorused everyone as Heero gathered up his reins.

"Knock them dead, Heero," Duo said softly and gave his lover's calf a squeeze.

"Love you," Heero mouthed and then turned his horse to enter the ring.

Zoe saw the tender exchange and her face lit up with a wide smile. She was even more convinced now that the pair were a couple, but she wouldn't say anything, at least not until they all had some measure of privacy.

Heero rode towards the judge, casting his eyes over the course once more as he rode between the jumps to where the judge sat. He saluted and took up the contact, turning Shini to head for the start. The bell rang and everything else faded into the background.

"This is going to be a tough one, Shini," Heero murmured softly and Shini cocked back an ear. "I need you to be a good boy, listen to my aids and give me your best."

Shinigami tossed his head and gave a snort. He could see all the jumps around him and knew what he was there for – now all he wanted to do was jump! He eased forward into the canter and tossed in a small buck to let his master know he was ready for anything.

Heero gave a soft laugh and sat the buck with ease. Shortening his reins, a grim, determined look came over his features and they passed through the start flags.

Back in the collecting ring, Duo was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, doing his best to keep his hands in his pockets, or at least away from his mouth.

Shinigami settled into a steady canter, ears pricked as he lined up the first fence. He popped over it easily and fought lightly against the restraining hands, eager to continue jumping.

"Steady, Shini. There's a lot of fences to jump and some are tricky," Heero soothed.

Jump two was upon them and again, Shini cleared it with room to spare. Jump three followed and then they were turning left to come into the double. Dropping his weight down into the saddle, Heero rode the stallion together, keeping the energy contained between his hand and leg. As part A began to loom before them, Heero eased forward, still keeping his legs on the horse and holding the energy at bay. Moments later he unleashed the power and Shinigami soared into the air, clearing part A and landing safely. Heero was immediately there, checking the speed and setting the horse up for the two strides and then part B.

Grunting softly, Shini gathered himself together, pushed off with powerful hindquarters and sailed over part B. His forelegs came out and absorbed the shock of landing, hind end following and powering the animal away from the double. Heero sat deep again, checking and rebalancing to turn his horse left and approach jump five.

They met fence five dead center, muscles rippling as Shinigami leapt into the air again and cleared yet another fence.

"That's one out the way. Keep it together, Heero," Duo muttered under his breath.

"They're doing really well," Zoe said softly.

"I can't believe how much that horse has improved since I last saw him," Michael added. "He's a credit to Heero."

"He's put in a lot of hard work," Duo returned, eyes still glued to the pair in the ring as they cleared jump six.

"And it shows," Michael said. "He really deserves to be on the Olympic team."

Duo declined to say anything further – he'd always thought Heero deserved to be included in the Olympic team, maybe now he would get his chance.

"Nasty triple coming up, boy. Then we have a sharp right turn to jump eight," Heero warned his horse.

The gray didn't understand a word he said of course, but he could pick up on the tone and knew this one was important. His ears swiveled back and forth, body finely tuned to Heero's slightest shift in weight or pressure of leg.

Lining up his take off point, Shinigami reached for it, drove his hind legs right underneath and took off over part A. He landed safe and took two strides before launching again into the air and over part B. As soon as his front hooves bit into the turf, his master was there, hands, seat and legs driving him together, pushing the impulsion into his hindquarters where it would be needed the most. Part C sat before them, the gray digging in deep and flying into the air. They seemed to hover for a moment before gravity reclaimed them and pulled the gray back to earth.

"He's safely over," Zechs said beside Duo who had closed his eyes, unable to watch.

"Thanks." Duo reopened his eyes and took a deep breath. Not far to go now.

Immediately Shini was back on the ground, Heero was there, checking the speed, building the impulsion and changing the direction. The stallion listened and made a beautiful turn, his stride not missing a beat as they approached jump eight.

Once again they cleared the fence and were motoring on for the remaining jumps.

"All he needs to do is keep focused," Treize whispered.

Duo nodded, eyes still trained on the gray and his rider.

Jumps nine, ten and eleven all flashed underneath Shinigami's belly, the gate and poles of the jumps remaining upright. There only remained jump twelve and they would be home clear.

"Last one, Shini. Let's give it our best, shall we?" Heero muttered to his horse and concentrated on clearing the final jump.

Muscles strained in gray hindquarters, forelegs tucked up tight against the body and Shini was airborne once more. Those forelegs unfurled, taking the weight of landing and then moving forward to leave the jump still standing behind them. Heero leaned forward and gave the gray his head, urging him on towards the finish flags. Shinigami flattened out, his legs flashing beneath him as he shot forth like a bullet from a gun and through the finish.

"Clear round!" came the commentator's voice.

"Yes!" Duo punched the air.

"That's great!" Zoe enthused.

"This will make for a very interesting jump off," Treize mused.

Heero managed to bring his horse back to a steady canter, not without protest from the stallion though who was quite enjoying the impromptu gallop. With Shini back under control, Heero located the exit and rode towards it, his eyes alighting on the excited forms of his lover and their friends.

"Well done, Heero," came the congratulations from all concerned.

"He's a much more mature and educated jumper than when I last saw him," Michael said. "He's a credit to you and your skills."

"Thank you," Heero replied, blushing a little.

"That was a really good round, Heero," Treize stated.

"I'm sure you have impressed the selectors," Zoe added.

"I hope so," Heero replied and dismounted. Duo was beside him, hands busy loosening the girth once Heero was on the ground.

The attention left Heero as their friends all turned back to the ring to see how the remaining riders fared, leaving the pair alone for a moment.

"Let's take him back to the float to rest a bit before the jump off," Duo suggested.

"Good idea," Heero responded.

They led the gray back to the float where Duo again removed the bridle whilst Heero left the saddle on and tossed the light, summer rug over the horse to keep him warm. With the horse comfortable, Duo managed to pull Heero into the horse float for a brief moment and kissed his lover soundly.

"Mmmm... That's nice," Heero murmured as he was let up for air.

"Heero, you were fantastic out there. I'm sure the selectors have noticed you." Duo pressed another kiss to Heero's lips.

"All I can do is hope they have. I'll need to put up a good showing in the jump off though, just to be sure."

"You will, Heero. I know you will." Duo leaned in and kissed Heero again, this time with a hunger born of need, desire and passion. By the time they broke apart, Heero was flushed and panting; and just a little uncomfortable in his nether regions.

"I think we should get back to the collecting ring before I throw you down in here and have my wicked way with you," Heero panted.

"Might be an idea," Duo mused. "I don't think it would go down too well with the selectors if we were arrested for having sex in the horse float."

Heero snorted. "No, it wouldn't. Love you," he added.

"Love you too, Heero," Duo replied. "Come on, time to return to the real world."

The pair left the float and headed back to the collecting ring.

~ * ~

tbc...


	66. Chapter 66

**Thanks for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 66

When Heero and Duo returned to the ring the stewards were busy raising the course for the jump off. There were five of them through to the final round, Zoe, Treize, Heero, rider nine and rider eighteen. Rider nine would jump first, then Zoe followed by Treize and rider eighteen. Heero would be last. That left Heero feeling rather smug as he had a slight advantage over the others. By jumping last he knew what he had to beat. If none of the others had gone clear than all he had to do was take his time and make sure he got a clear round to win. If another rider had gone clear then he knew what the time was he had to beat and could lay his plans accordingly.

The stewards finished raising jumps and the judge checked them over, giving his approval and clearing the arena. Once the arena was vacant, the public address system crackled into life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the jump off course is now open for walking. The course is as follows. Jumps one, two, seven A, B and C, jump five and twelve. Would the following riders please enter the arena and walk the course..." The rest of the commentator's words faded into the background as the group of friends all took in the jump off course.

"Excuse me if I'm a bit thick here," Zechs began, "but aren't those jumps out of order?"

"Yes, they are," Treize replied.

"Care to explain?" Zechs looked rather confused.

Duo switched his attention to listening to Treize's explanation. He'd thought it strange too, especially when Heero had always said the course was jumped in numerical order. If that was the case, why had the commentator said seven and then five?

"In a jump off, the judge can select the jumps to be jumped in any order. Generally they are in a numerical sequence, however, there are some times when the judge will slot in an out of order jump, as it will enable the jump off course to either flow better or test the horse and rider's skills even further; as in this case. To try to put in any of the other jumps from three to six before seven is going to take a lot of time or make it really difficult, if not impossible for the competitors to achieve, and could even result in a nasty accident. Thus the judge has used their brain and taken advantage of that ruling to make the jump off better flowing, safer and still a testing jump off."

"Makes sense," Zechs agreed.

Duo also agreed and his respect for judges and course designers went up a notch; there were obviously a lot more rules and regulations to building and judging a show jumping course than he'd ever thought.

"Come on, guys, get the lead out, we're needed to walk the course," Zoe announced and nodded in the direction of the arena where the other two competitors were already studying the new course and making their plans.

Treize, Zoe, Heero and Michael all headed quickly into the arena. Remaining in the collecting ring, Duo Joe and Zechs all watched as the four walked the shortened course and discussed tactics amongst themselves. A few minutes later they returned and the group all split off in their various directions to fetch their mounts. They had fifteen minutes in which to saddle up and loosen their horses again before the jump off would commence.

Shini was resting a hind leg, ears pricked as he took in the show around him. With his saddle still on his back, Shini knew he was going to be jumping again and was eager to return to the ring. He gave a low wuffle when he spotted his master and the other nice human coming towards him. His master meant they would be jumping again - the other human meant if Shini played his cards right he would be getting a lot of those orange treats he loved so much.

Fetching the bridle, Duo gave voice to the thoughts in his head. "What is the jump off course like?" he asked. Usually Heero was quick to share his thoughts with Duo once he'd walked the jump off course, or, if Duo had walked it with him, explained what he planned to do. Heero hadn't said much at all this time and Duo was a little concerned.

"It's very tight," Heero replied as he did up the girth. "It will be a close competition and whoever wins will deserve it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the course designer has outdone themselves on this one. It will be a big ask of both horse and rider and will test the skill, education and fitness of both. The selectors are really taking no chances with their picks for the Olympic team."

"How do you think Shini will handle it?" Given Heero's concerns, Duo couldn't help but feel the knot of worry and fear settling in his gut.

"Shini should do well providing he listens to me. The course is fine in itself, it's just that everyone is going to have to make a couple of very sharp turns if they want to win. It's okay from jumps one to two, after that it gets really tricky."

"How so?" Duo held the gray whilst Heero mounted.

"Jump two is practically right alongside jump seven so I'm going to have to go forward for a few strides, turn right and hope to God I've got enough impulsion there to make it over all three elements. From there it's a sweeping right turn to jump five which means the horse has time in which to lose even more impulsion and flatten if the rider isn't careful. Once you're over five, it's a very sharp right to twelve, they're almost at ninety degree angles to each other." Heero settled himself into his saddle and took up a light contact with Shini's mouth.

Duo released the reins. "I see. Just promise me you will be careful?"

"Of course." Seeing the worry etched into Duo's face, Heero leaned down over the gray shoulder and whispered softly. "Don't worry, Shini will look after me and I have my strategy all worked out. If I feel things aren't right then I'll take a slightly longer route than originally planned."

"Sorry if I sound over anxious. I know you're capable of doing this, that Shini is too, but, well..."

"Duo?" Violet eyes looked up at him. "I appreciate that you're concerned and believe me when I say that makes me feel all warm. It's a nice feeling to know there's someone who cares for me. I love you, Duo, with all my heart and soul."

"Love you too, Heero," Duo returned with a smile. "Now, we'd better get back or they will start without you."

* * *

When the pair returned to the collecting ring, both Treize and Zoe were working their horses around, keeping them moving so that muscles stayed warm and relaxed. All three riders agreed that the jump off course was a very tricky one and would require skill to complete successfully.

Given how slow rider nine had been in their first round, all were eager to see how they went in the jump off.

The marshal called for the five riders to be ready and checked they were all there. The judge was ready to start and the first rider in the jump off entered the ring.

Zoe, Treize and Heero all brought their mounts to halt by the side of the collecting ring so they could watch, Duo, Michael, Zechs and Joe all standing with them, eager not to miss out on any of the action.

It was obvious from the start that the rider in the ring had no intention of pushing their horse too much. Whilst they did move a little faster than their first round, the rider took the turns wide to give his horse plenty of room.

"He's not out to win," muttered Joe.

"No, he's not," Treize replied. "I'd say his horse hasn't been upgraded for too long and rather than risk damaging the horse's confidence, he's taking it slow and playing safe."

"Wise move," Michael stated. "No point in rushing things whilst the horse is still adjusting to the higher courses."

All riders present could relate to that, having done similar things with their own mounts as they were working through the grades.

The current rider was doing a good job until he came to the turn from five to twelve. He didn't allow quite enough room to turn and his horse was slightly unbalanced as they came into twelve. The horse put in a good effort but unfortunately, his hind legs caught the top pole and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Four faults and a time of 66:47 seconds," the commentator announced.

As the rider left the ring patting his horse, Zoe prepared to enter.

"Good luck," everyone chorused.

Zoe grinned. "I'm going to set you all a time to beat," she announced as she turned to ride off.

"Just don't go getting any faults," Michael reminded her and then gave her a good luck kiss.

With her mouth set in a determined line, Zoe entered the ring.

Lionheart's ears were pricked as he cantered between the jumps to greet the judge. He was keen and eager to be jumping and could sense this one was important. His mistress sat lightly on his back, her aids gentle against his flanks, back and mouth and he was finely tuned to her every movement.

Zoe saluted the judge, gathered her horse together and rode for the start flags. The bell rang and she turned the bay horse for the start, passing between the flags and triggering the electronic timer.

Fences one and two were easily cleared, the bay picking up speed as he progressed but maintaining his impulsion and balance. Landing over jump two, Zoe rode her horse ahead whilst keeping an eye on jump seven. When she felt she'd traveled far enough, she applied the aids and spun Lion to the right, the stallion dropping his shoulder and digging his hind hooves deep into the turf to make the sharp turn and still keep his momentum.

"Nice," Treize whistled through his teeth.

"She wasn't joking when she said she was going to set us a time to beat," Heero commented with a wry smile.

Michael remained silent, his attention completely fixed on his wife and her horse.

Duo glanced at the other man from the corner of his eye and gave a soft snicker. He nudged Zechs softly in the ribs and nodded in Michael's direction when Zechs scowled and turned to see why Duo had elbowed him. His eyes alighted on the man and he joined Duo in the snickering.

Michael was so intent on watching Zoe he didn't realize that his hand had crept towards his mouth and he was gently nibbling on a fingernail.

"Seems to be catching," Duo stated with a snigger.

"I'd have to agree," Zechs returned, his mouth widening into a grin. "It would appear it's a forgone conclusion that all support crew _must_ chew their fingernails."

Hearing the soft whispering and snickers, Michael turned to see what was going on and caught the stares of both Zechs and Duo. He frowned at them in confusion. Duo waggled his fingers at him, Zechs put one of his own in his mouth and mimicked chewing his nail. With a jolt, Michael realized what he was doing and blushed, hastily removing the offending nail from his lips.

"Welcome to the club," Duo teased.

Michael shook his head, gave a soft laugh and turned back to the ring where Zoe was approaching the triple.

"Steady," Zoe said softly as she checked her horse, Lion listening and shortening his stride a touch. They met part A perfectly, Lion clearing it easily and landing safely. Within a stride they were airborne again and sailing over the brightly colored poles. Touching down, Lion drove his hindquarters underneath and took two strides before launching into the air and over the final element.

"Two to go," Michael muttered and folded his arms.

Duo's eyes flicked from the woman to the clock and back again.

Zoe cut on the inside of jumps eight and one, turning a little sharply to bring Lion into jump five. The bay responded gallantly, turning swiftly, sizing up the jump and then picking his take off point. Five was cleared and all six watching from the collecting ring held their breath to see how fine Zoe would cut the corner from five to twelve. Too short and your horse was likely to send everything flying; too long and you would lose valuable time.

Zoe was sensible and gave her horse enough room to turn and have five strides to get him rebalanced and back together before jump twelve.

"Nice turn," Heero commented, his eyes tracking the pair.

"It's going to be a good time," Treize remarked as he watched the clock counting down the seconds.

Lionheart cleared the final fence and once he was safely on the ground, he leapt forth into a gallop and shot between the finish flags. The electronic clock stopped and the crowd cheered.

"Clear round in a time of 38:22 seconds," the commentator announced excitedly.

"Well done!" Heero congratulated as Zoe came out of the ring grinning from ear to ear and patting the bay neck.

"That is certainly going to be hard to beat," Treize said as he passed Zoe on his way to entering the arena for his round.

"Thanks and good luck to you, Treize," Zoe returned with a smile.

"It's going to be a real nail biter." Duo shook his head. "Great round," he stated as Zoe pulled up amongst them and dismounted.

"That was fantastic! I'm so proud of you," Michael enthused as he swept his wife into his arms and kissed her soundly.

Blushing slightly, Zoe returned the kiss and then turned to their group of friends. "I said I was going to set a time for you all to try and beat," she told them with a smirk.

"That you did, and you can bet we will be doing our best to better it. Treize is about to start," said Heero with a smile.

All eyes turned back to the arena where Treize had saluted the judge and was about to break through the start flags and begin his round.

Taking a quick peek at Zechs, Duo noted the paleness of the other vet's skin, the nervous twitching of the fingers and biting of the lip. Heero glanced at his lover and noticed the long haired vet's distraction. He followed Duo's line of sight and spotted Zechs. He gave a small chuckle to himself. It really was adorable how all their partners reacted when they were in the ring. Returning his attention to Treize, Heero watched carefully as his boss cleared the first jump.

"This is an important one, boy," Treize muttered to his horse.

Romeo cocked back an ear, sensing the determination in his rider by the way he sat in the saddle and also in the tone of his voice. The first fence was in front of them and Romeo cleared it with a whisk of his tail.

Steadying the pace slightly, Treize rode his horse together, keeping his hand light and his weight even in the saddle. They met jump two dead center, Romeo sailing over it easily and looking pleased with himself.

Treize gathered his contact and rode the bay stallion forward whilst keeping one eye on jump seven which was on his right. Gauging his strides, Treize deemed them far enough away from part A to make the turn and give Romeo enough of an approach to clear the triple. Dropping his weight down, he took a firm hold on the reins, shortening his right rein more and applying his left leg as his weight shifted to the right.

The stallion listened, propping slightly and turning sharply to the right. Once the turn was complete, Treize used his seat and legs to drive the bay on, maintaining a light contact as they covered the five strides to part A with amazing speed.

"Please be safe, please be safe, please be safe," Zechs whispered to himself as his eyes never left the man in the ring.

Duo saw the silent movement of the lips and felt the compassion rise inside for his fellow vet. It wasn't easy to wait and watch on the sidelines whilst your partner was out there risking it all for a competition. A smile creased his lips as he watched Zechs absently raise his hand and begin to chew on a fingernail. He snickered and nudged Michael, the other man turning to see why Duo had elbowed him and spotting the blonde vet's antics. Michael snorted and grinned.

"What?" Zoe asked, clearly befuddled at the private joke between her husband and friend and wanting in on it.

"I'll tell you after," Michael whispered and went back to watching Treize and the clock.

Completely unaware of the amusement of his friends at his expense, Zechs continued to give himself a subconscious manicure while praying his lover would stay healthy and whole.

Giving a grunt, Romeo sailed into the air and cleared part A, landing, he stretched out and took one stride before gathering himself together again and pushing his body into the air and over part B. Treize stayed beautifully with his horse, body following the movement, seat and legs there when the animal landed and riding the big framed horse back together. Two long strides and the bay was leaping into the air again, standing well back from the element and soaring over it.

"Very nicely done," Zoe commented and looked at the clock. It would be close.

Riding forward, Treize urged his horse along the same path Zoe had taken and passed on the inside of jumps eight and one, saving a little time. It was a tight turn and Treize rode with every ounce of skill he possessed to bring Romeo central into jump five.

The big bay gave a huge leap over the jump, landing well clear on the other side and Treize had his work cut out for him to try and get the large horse to turn sharply in order to make jump twelve.

"Ah, crap, I can't watch," Zechs moaned.

"He's doing fine, Zechs," Duo soothed and patted the taller man's shoulder in reassurance.

Heero held his breath as he watched Treize drop his weight and increase the firm contact on Romeo's mouth. He didn't think the bay was going to make the turn and recover enough to clear the following jump.

Romeo though, wasn't about to be put out that easily. Scrambling his long legs together, he managed to put in a short stride and then shove himself off the ground and into the air. Muscles strained with the effort, veins stood out in sharp relief as the bay body somehow scraped over the top of the jump. The stallion jarred a bit as he landed but was quick to recover, powerful muscles pushing the large body forth and through the finish flags.

"Good boy!" Treize praised and patted his horse. "Good boy."

All eyes in the collecting ring turned to the clock and the numbers displayed. Heero blinked and looked again, Duo rubbed his eyes. Zechs looked shocked whilst Michael's jaw hung open.

Zoe snickered.

"Clear round in a time of 38:22 seconds," the commentator announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, I've never seen this happen before but we currently have a tie for first place. With zero penalties and times of 38:22 seconds we have a first place tie between Zoe Rundell and Treize Kushrenada!"

"Well, screw me six ways to Sunday," Duo muttered.

"I don't believe it," Heero said, still in not trusting his eyes - or ears.

"That's one for the record," Michael said in disbelief.

Zechs didn't say anything, he was still in shock.

Zoe gave them all a smug smile. "Miracles can happen," she snickered.

Treize exited the arena at that point and all attention was switched to congratulating the man and making a fuss of Romeo. Once the excitement had died down a little, Heero was quick to ask what had happened between the last two jumps, any extra information he could get would help him in his own endeavors.

Treize explained that Romeo had landed a little further out than he'd anticipated which gave him less room to turn the bay. With Romeo being such a large horse he couldn't turn as quickly as the others and that had been the problem in a nutshell. Heero made a mental note to alter his own strategy a little over those last two jumps.

"This is going to be a close finish too." Michael's words had everyone looking back at the arena again where the other competitor was approaching the final two fences in the jump off, all clear thus far and in a good time.

Zoe, Treize and Heero all seemed to hold their breath as the current rider turned and cleared jump twelve, urging his horse on and through the finish flags. The beam broke and the clock stopped.

"Clear round in a time of 39:18. We still have a tie for first place," the commentator announced, clearly excited. "We have one rider remaining in the jump off. Can Heero Yuy on Shinigami beat the time of 38:22?"

"No, he's going to equal it!" Zoe stated with a laugh. "Think you can do it, Heero?"

Heero gave the woman a grin. "Nope."

"Aw, why not?" Zoe teased.

"Because I'm going to do what the commentator said; beat it." Heero gave her a grin and then turned to Duo who was checking Shini's girth as they waited for the other rider to exit the ring. "Thanks." Leaning over Shini's shoulder on the pretense of checking his stirrup, Heero managed to lean close to Duo, gave the vet's arm a squeeze and whispered softly, "Love you."

Duo smiled and met Heero's eyes. "Love you too. Please be careful."

"I will."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Heero collected his reins and began to turn his horse for the entry. Cries of 'good luck' from his friends echoed in his ears as he rode into the arena and headed for the judge. He saluted, turned and pushed Shini into a trot.

"This one is important, Shini," Heero said softly. "We need to give it all we have if we want to make the team."

Shini snorted and tossed in a couple of dancing steps. He wanted to be jumping! Feeling his master's weight shift, Shini obediently broke into a canter. The start flags appeared and they were off.

The first fence was easy enough, the gray sailing over it with confidence and increasing his pace a touch as his master asked. Jump two was also cleared and Heero watched ahead and to the side where his next jump lay waiting. He could see the cut up turf on the ground where the other horses had made their turns and decided to make his a little sooner and avoid the churned ground. Shini would have less chance of losing his footing that way, even if it did mean he would be cutting it close as far as allowing Shini room to straighten up, re-balance and regain his impulsion.

Dropping his weight, Heero shortened the reins and applied the leg, the stallion listening and following the request. His hind legs came right underneath, allowing the gray to turn and then push the body forward. Continuing to keep a steady feel on the stallion's mouth, Heero rode the horse together, driving the impulsion back into those muscles and hoping he wasn't asking too much of his horse.

Spotting the first element of the triple ahead, Shinigami gathered himself together and along with obeying his master's aids, shortened his stride and then leapt into the air.

"Good turn," Michael commented as he watched Shinigami cut slightly inside of where everyone else had turned.

"He's pulling out all the stops," Treize stated in an amused tone.

"Be careful, Heero," Duo whispered under his breath and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets to avoid chewing his fingernails.

The stallion landed, took the necessary strides and was again airborne. Heero followed the movement of the horse, his own body coming forward, weight out of the saddle and hands following the movement of the head and neck, giving with the reins but keeping a light touch in readiness for landing.

Fore feet touched down and Heero was again applying his seat and leg, driving the momentum and re-balancing the gray. Shini grunted as he pushed himself into the air over the last element, front hooves tucked up close to his chest as he arched over the poles.

"He's clear," Zechs said from his place at Duo's elbow. Zechs figured Duo could use a little support now and he was happy to return the favor from earlier when his own lover had been jumping.

"So far, so good," Zoe cheered softly.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," Duo muttered and grabbed his braid.

Michael snickered softly as he watched the vet's fingers begin to mangle the tuft at the end of the long rope of hair.

Shinigami landed safely and cantered away from the triple, his ears were still pricked and he was full of energy, something Heero was grateful for as the tough two were yet to come.

Continuing to ride the gray forward, Heero did the same as his fellow competitors and cut on the inside of jumps eight and one. His mind briefly thought about the clock but then he dismissed it and concentrated solely on getting Shini exactly where he wanted him in order to clear the final two jumps.

Turning the stallion, Heero kept his eyes on jump five and rode his horse forward. Once they were within the three strides to take off, Heero's concentration shifted to jump twelve.

Shinigami lengthened out and then drove his hindquarters underneath and lifted his forelegs off the ground. Shifting forward in his saddle to follow his horse, Heero also moved his weight slightly to the right, ensuring that when Shini landed he would pick up the right canter lead and be balanced enough for the sharp turn Heero was planning.

Coming back to earth, Shini landed and struck off with the correct lead, but just as he was about to power away from the jump, he found his pace stopped by a firm feel on the bit in his mouth.

As soon as the stallion had all four feet on the ground, Heero sat down hard and took a firm feel of the gray's mouth. He kept an eye on jump twelve as he asked the stallion to practically stop and then spin on his hind legs.

"Shit!" Treize gasped as he watched his pupil.

"Ah, crap. I hope he pulls that off," Zoe exclaimed.

"Oh Christ, that's a risk and a half," Michael stated as his jaw almost hit the ground.

"I can't watch," moaned Duo and hid his face in Zechs' shoulder.

"There, there," mumbled Zechs and patted the other vet's back a little awkwardly as he found himself with a shoulder full of Duo and not sure what to do.

The gray pulled up quickly, hind hooves digging into the turf to stop the forward movement whilst his fore feet tore chunks of grass and dirt as they pulled the large frame around and to the right. Without skipping a beat, the gray then pushed his body forward, muscles straining as they did all they could to keep the horse moving.

Hands steady on the reins, legs driving the animal forward, Heero had eyes only for the jump ahead. He steadied the stallion, concentrating hard and waiting until the last minute before unleashing the power that was his horse over the final jump.

Muscles, tendons and ligaments all worked together to lift the horse and its rider from the ground and propel them into the air. Shini literally flew into the air and over the jump, the poles passing a good few inches beneath him. Fore legs came out and took the brunt of the landing, hind hooves touching down a split second later and pushing the horse away from the jump.

Giving the gray his head, Heero urged Shinigami forward and through the flags. The gray whizzed through the flags, stopping the clock and eager to continue to gallop. Heero didn't get a chance to look at the clock though, he had his hands full in bringing the stallion back to a canter and locating the exit.

Hearing the soft thudding of hooves, Duo knew Heero had cleared the final jump and quickly tore himself away from Zechs. His eyes darted to the arena and watched as his lover galloped through the finish before switching to locate the clock and resulting time.

When his did, his eyes lit up and a wide grin found his mouth.

"Yes!" he shouted and punched the air.

The commentator came over the public address system then and drowned out everyone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a clear round for Heero Yuy in a time of 38:20 seconds!"

~ * ~

tbc...


	67. Chapter 67

***snugs and huggles everyone who is reading***

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 67

Heero heard the commentator over the cheering of the crowd and couldn't believe he'd heard right. He looked for the exit and his lover who he knew would confirm or correct the commentator's words. Sitting deep into his saddle, he slowed a reluctant Shini to a trot and made for the exit. He could see Duo practically jumping up and down on the spot with a huge grin plastered to his face and knew he must have heard the commentator correctly.

Riding out through the exit, Heero was immediately surrounded by his friends and his lover, the congratulations falling thick around him as he dismounted.

"Well ridden!" Michael said with a broad grin.

"Great round," Zechs offered, also with a smile.

"Heero, _how the hell_ you pulled that off, I'll never know," Treize chuckled. "It's an honor to be beaten by you."

"That was simply fantastic, Heero," Zoe congratulated and quickly pressed a kiss to Heero's cheek, much to Heero's embarrassment.

Duo saw the kiss and the resulting flush to Heero's cheeks and he snickered to himself as he pushed forth to offer his own good wishes. Desperately wanting to hug and kiss his lover, but knowing he couldn't, Duo had to settle for slinging his arm around Heero's shoulders in a 'buddy' gesture. "Heero, that was simply stunning. I'm so proud of you."

Heero felt himself melting and longed to hold Duo. Instead, his cobalt eyes softened and filled with love as he stared deeply into Duo's eyes. "Thank you. It wasn't just me though, Shini was superb."

"I know, and he will get his reward in just a sec." Duo's own eyes softened and completely forgetting all about the people that surrounded them, he mouthed, 'I love you.'

Heero briefly squeezed Duo's hand and mouthed the same words back.

Zoe happened to be watching and caught the tender exchange, her eyes lighting up as she only barely managed to hold onto the excited squeal that wanted to leave her throat. Turning to Michael, she grabbed her husband's hand and pulled the man close so she could whisper in his ear. "Guess what?"

"What?" Michael asked, his tone amused.

"I wasn't completely sure, but now I'm certain that Heero and Duo are a couple, and I don't mean in the house mates department either," she whispered excitedly.

"Oh, that. I already knew," Michael returned, looking a little smug. It was so much fun to tease his wife.

Zoe stepped back in shock, releasing Michael's hand. "You did?" she stated, her eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah."

"And when were you planning on telling me? More to the point, _when_ and _how_ did you find out?" Zoe was a little miffed that her husband knew something she didn't.

Michael was fortunately saved from the inquest as the commentator called for the four place getters to return the arena for the presentation of the rosettes and cup.

Duo stopped feeding Shinigami carrots and checked the girth. Heero took his reins and mounted the stallion, settling into the saddle easily and preparing to lead the other three into the arena.

Treize was already on Romeo and waiting, Zoe scrambled hastily to mount Lion and as she settled into her saddle, she gave Michael a few parting words.

"Don't think this discussion is over, I _will_ expect answers when I return."

The four made their way back into the arena and to where the judge and event sponsor were waiting for them. Bringing Shini to a halt, Heero smiled as Treize and Zoe lined up next to him, the fourth rider making up the line on the far end.

The judge stepped forward with the blue rosette and pinned it to Shinigami's bridle. Then he turned to Heero and shook his hand.

"A very exciting round, young man. That was some skilled riding out there and a damn good horse to be able to do it with."

"Thank you," Heero acknowledged and patted Shini's neck. "He's a great horse to ride."

"I hear you're on the Olympic shortlist?"

"Yes."

"After that performance I'd say the selectors will be more than impressed. Well done, I'm sure you will make the team."

"Thank you, sir," Heero replied, his cheeks going red as his heart hammered in his chest.

The judge nodded and moved on to Treize and Zoe, two red rosettes in his hand whilst the sponsor came up to Heero and presented him with the cup and an envelope containing his prize money. Heero thanked the sponsor, slipped the envelope into his jacket pocket and did his best to try and sort out holding the cup and hanging onto his reins.

The judge spoke briefly with both Treize and Zoe, commenting on how much he'd enjoyed watching the three of them ride off and how astounded he'd been when they had tied on time. "It's a very rare occurrence to have a tie on time," he said.

Treize and Zoe agreed, neither one of them having thought that Zoe's words from earlier regarding them all tying would ever come to pass. It just went to show that one could never tell with horses and showjumping.

Once all the rosettes had been handed out, Heero and Shinigami led the lap of honor around the arena to the applause of the crowd. Exiting once more, several fellow competitors offered their congratulations and the three were kept chatting for a few minutes before finally managing to make it to the side of the collecting ring and their respective grooms and partners.

Duo immediately fished in his pocket and pulled out several carrots for Shinigami, much to the stallion's delight. Whilst the horse was busy munching away, Duo gave Heero a hand to loosen the girth and run the stirrups up. Joe had similarly taken charge of Romeo leaving Treize free to chat with Zechs. Michael was assisting Zoe with Lionheart and suffering the questions his wife was raining down on him with immeasurable patience.

"Just when exactly did you find out Heero and Duo are a couple?" she said, keeping her voice low. "I've had my suspicions for a while, but not been able to confirm things either way."

Knowing his wife would keep at him until he told her, Michael gave in. "It wasn't so much confirmed in a verbal admission," he began, "but more of a strong hint." Michael proceeded to tell Zoe of his interaction and conversation earlier with Duo which led to the silent confirmation.

"Well, I think it's sweet and I really don't care that they're two guys together," Zoe stated.

"It doesn't bother me either," Michael said with a smile. "They're still the same two guys I've always known, just because they're in a relationship together doesn't change who they are."

Zoe surprised her husband by planting a warm kiss to his lips. "I'm so pleased you think that way, there's enough bigotry in society today as it is. We must let them know that it doesn't matter to us and that our friendship is still just as strong as ever," she said with a smile.

"Do you think that this is the place to have that discussion?" Michael replied as he pointedly looked around the collecting ring and people currently there.

"Not here, you idiot!" Zoe chuckled and punched Michael's arm. "Wait until we get back to the float and have the horses settled. We can have a chat to them both before we leave."

"Ah, okay then." Michael thought it best to simply give in. Zoe would have her say regardless of what he thought. Women; guess he'd never fully understand them. In one way he envied Heero and Duo, at least they didn't have to try to figure out the feminine psyche!

The friends all departed the collecting ring and headed back to their respective floats. Treize bid his farewells and disappeared towards the gooseneck where Joe had already got Romeo tied up and was preparing the bay for the trip home. Zechs also gave his farewells and went to see if there was anything he could do to assist Joe and Treize before following them back to Treize's place in his own car.

Zoe informed Heero and Duo that they would come over to their float shortly and give their own farewells, just as soon as they had settled Lion.

With Shinigami tied to the float, Duo set about removing the jumping boots whilst Heero unsaddled and gave the gray a quick brush down, putting his rug on afterwards. Duo emptied out the water bucket and did his best to cram the gear back into the car. With everything all packed and only Shini left to put on the float, Heero looked up and smiled as he spotted Zoe and Michael approaching.

"You two heading off now?" Heero asked as their friends stopped to pat Shini.

"Yeah. It's a long drive for us," Michael replied.

Duo appeared beside Heero and gave the couple a warm smile. "Congratulations again," he said.

"Thanks." Zoe paused for a moment, obviously struggling internally with herself. Mind made up, she spoke quietly, but to the point. "Duo, Heero, do you mind if I ask you something? It's kind of personal and I'll understand if you don't want to answer, but if you do, whatever your answer is, I just want you to know it won't affect our friendship."

Both men looked a little confused.

"Errr... I guess so," Duo finally said, his mind telling him he had a fair idea of what Zoe was going to ask. It didn't really bother him as he'd hinted so much to Michael, but he wasn't sure how Heero would react. He shifted a little closer to his lover just in case reassurance was needed - or CPR.

"Umm... I'm not sure how to put this, but... Well, I've kinda had my suspicions, but..."

"What she wants to know is are you two a couple as in a relationship sense?" Michael interrupted, saving his wife from further embarrassment. He gave both men a reassuring smile.

For a moment, Heero forgot to breathe as the words struck home. His eyes carefully looked from one to the other, calculating by what he could see in their faces and eyes how they would be likely to react to the truth.

Duo saved him from answering though.

"Yes, Zoe. Heero and I are a couple, we're both gay. I hope that doesn't offend you, either of you."

Zoe's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hell no! It doesn't offend either of us, quite the opposite in fact. I'm happy for you both, _we're_ happy for you and I hope we can continue our friendship as it doesn't make one scrap of difference. Actually, I'm honored you would trust us with your secret, it mustn't be easy for you, either one of you."

"You got that right," Heero muttered.

"Unfortunately, society isn't quite as accepting as you two," Duo said softly.

"I can imagine," Michael mumbled. "Some people have nothing better to do than disparage others, especially when it's something they feel threatened by."

"Hear, hear," said Heero.

"Well, you two will always be welcome in our home and we thank you for trusting us with this information. You can rest assured that we will not tell anyone the true nature of your relationship," Zoe said, the sincerity thick in her voice.

"Thank you," Duo murmured and gave the woman a hug.

Michael nodded in affirmation of his wife's words, Heero returning the nod with one of his own.

"We really should be going, we have a pretty long drive ahead of us," Zoe sighed. "It was good to see you both again and good luck with the selection, Heero. I'm sure they will have noticed you, especially after today's performance," she added with a laugh.

"Good luck to you too, Zoe. Drive safely and no doubt we will see you again soon," Heero replied.

The couple took their leave, returning to their float and loading Lion on. Heero put Shinigami in the float and with one last check that they had everything stowed away, he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

* * *

It had been five weeks since the show and the end of the showjumping season was upon them. Heero had taken Shinigami to one last competition and the stallion had gone well, finishing second in his class to Treize and Romeo. With the season closing, Heero was letting the horse's work down slowly. When a horse was as fit as Shini was, you couldn't just stop the work and turn him out into the paddock, to do that would be asking for all sorts of medical problems. Heero simply began to cut down on the amount and type of work Shini was doing. He still intended to keep a reasonable level of fitness to the stallion, but no jumping for several weeks, the gray deserved a break.

Treize was doing a similar thing with Romeo, but all the other horses in the stable were still being worked as usual which meant Heero was kept quite busy.

With Christmas just around the corner, the E.F.A. selection committee board would have met and discussed all of the riders they were currently watching for the different proposed Olympic teams. Not only was Australia planning on sending a showjumping team, but a dressage and three day event team as well. The competition was fierce, all those shortlisted had given it their all in an attempt to make the final team.

Heero knew he was in with a chance and a damn good chance at that, it all depended now on the selectors' recommendations and his own 'track' record. Shini had jumped beautifully, not just in the current season, but also the previous season. They had done extremely well, Shini usually finishing in the top four and Heero had added several more cups and trophies to the cabinet in the lounge that Duo had insisted on buying for just that purpose.

Heero returned home from his day at Treize's to find Duo busy setting up Christmas decorations in the surgery. They had already put up the ones in the house and Duo had insisted the surgery should also be decorated. After much consultation between Hilde, Duo and Catherine, they had decided to keep the decorations simple, just enough to add to the festive atmosphere without going overboard and possibly tempting some of the clients to try to attack or play with the decorations. It was one thing to have your client there to be treated for one ailment, without having to treat it for something incurred whilst waiting in the waiting room - such as an overdose of tinsel.

Walking into the reception area, Heero couldn't help but chuckle. There was tinsel strung around the walls and a large tree in the corner. On the top of the reception desk, where Trowa's collection tin usually stood was a fat, round snowman, complete with woolly cap and carrot for his nose. The collection tin was moved slightly to the side, but still present.

"Hey, Heero," Duo called out from where he was perched on a chair, trying to reach the top of the tree to sit the star there. Catherine and Hilde were putting the finishing touches to the tree and both women turned and smiled at the rider.

Having secured the star, Duo stepped down from the chair and moved back to admire the result. Hilde and Catherine joined him, along with Heero.

"Looks good," Heero commented.

"Thanks," Duo replied.

"I'll get the broom and sweep up the mess," Catherine stated as she looked at the bits of tinsel scattered around the floor.

"I'll help you," Hilde smiled and followed the receptionist out of the waiting room.

"You almost finished?" Heero asked as he wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and pressed a kiss to the vet's neck.

"Mmmm... Yeah. Just gotta go change and we're good to go." Duo turned around in his lover's arms and wrapped his own around Heero, stealing a kiss.

Catherine and Hilde returned just as the pair were pulling apart.

"We're heading off now. You're okay with the afternoon surgery, Hil?"

"I'm fine," Hilde replied. "You guys get going and don't forget my present," she teased.

Duo rolled his eyes. "How could I? You've done nothing but remind me of it since I told you a week ago that Heero and I were going Christmas shopping today."

"Just making sure," came the cheeky reply.

"Come on, Heero. Let's get out of here and hit the shops. Maybe I can find something for Hilde in the joke shop, something like a large, rubber snake."

"Don't you dare, Duo Maxwell!" Hilde snorted. Whilst Hilde was an excellent vet and loved all animals, there was something about snakes she simply couldn't abide – in fact, she was terrified of them.

"I'll make sure he behaves," Heero said as he followed his boyfriend out of the waiting room and left the girls to their cleaning.

"Knowing you, you'll make sure he buys two snakes," Hilde retorted.

Heero chuckled.

* * *

"I think that's all of it," Duo stated as he mentally checked the list in his head. His arms were weighted down with bags containing packages, as were Heero's. Inside the bags was a little something for Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Quatre, Zechs, Treize and each of their respective mothers. All they had left to purchase was a gift for each other.

Putting the packages in the car trunk, they decided to split up and look for those gifts separately. Agreeing to meet back at the car in an hour, Heero went one way and Duo the other.

Duo wasn't sure what to get for Heero, the man was extremely difficult to buy for as he had very simple tastes and didn't really need anything. He wandered around the department store, stopping from time to time to inspect something that had caught his eye, only to put it back and move on, deeming it something Heero wouldn't be interested in.

He was getting more and more frustrated with his lack of ideas, eventually he found himself in the menswear section and ultimately staring at an advertisement sign that asked; 'Trying to find that elusive gift for the man that has it all? Then look no further.' Duo read the rest of the ad and followed the direction the arrow on the bottom pointed in. He found himself in an aisle containing silk pajamas, underwear and other, slightly naughty items. He gave a feral grin and dived in.

* * *

Heero was having a little more luck than Duo. Knowing Duo's love of old movies, science fiction and the like, he'd headed for the audio visual and the row upon row of DVDs. He started at one end and worked his way along, stopping from time to time to pick up one of the cases and peruse the cover. Glancing at his watch, Heero realized three quarters of the hour had passed and he needed to move his ass or he would be late in meeting Duo back at the car.

Tossing the current case he was holding into the basket, Heero's eyes widened and he pulled up short. His basket was pretty much jammed with an assortment of DVDs. As he'd been looking, he'd put more into the basket than he'd thought. Knowing he didn't have enough money to pay for all of them, not to mention Duo would seriously berate him for purchasing so many, Heero did a quick sort through and put some titles back. After all, there was still Duo's birthday in the future and he could always come back and purchase those others then.

With the pile now a little more modest, Heero headed for the checkout.

* * *

"Where shall we put these?" Heero asked as he carried the last of the parcels into the kitchen and dumped them on the table.

"Guest bedroom," Duo replied absently as he carried his own armful through and past his lover to put on the single bed.

Grunting softly, Heero picked up some of the parcels and followed.

Duo made certain to stash his gift for Heero in a place the other man wouldn't be likely to look and find it – in the dryer.

Heero had similar thoughts regarding Duo's gift and ended up hiding the package under the spare towels in the laundry closet.

With the gifts hidden and the other ones in the spare room, Heero made one last trip out to the car to bring in the wrapping paper and accessories whilst Duo made them both a coffee.

"Put those in the spare room too please, Heero," Duo said as his lover came in, arms full of all the necessities for their gift wrapping.

Returning a couple of minutes later, Heero found a mug of coffee pressed into his hand and with a smile he took it and sat down gratefully onto one of the kitchen chairs. He toed off his sneakers and gave a soft moan as he wriggled his toes. "I honestly don't know how women can do that," he commented.

"Do what?" Duo asked absently from inside the pantry where he was searching for the biscuit tin.

"Spend all day on their feet shopping."

"Ah."

"We were only three hours and my feet are killing me."

"Never mind, I'll give you a foot rub later," replied Duo as he set the biscuit tin on the table and lifted the lid off.

Heero took a couple of biscuits from the tin. "Thanks, that would be nice."

They discussed the various gifts they had bought for their friends whilst finishing off their coffees and once done, Duo announced he'd better head up to the surgery as evening consults would be starting soon and he wanted to check with Hilde that all had gone okay with the afternoon surgery that they'd had booked in. It was only an abscess drain and Hilde was quite capable of performing the surgery, but Duo liked to check anyway.

"I'll come with you," Heero stated as he took both their mugs to the sink to wash through. "I'll get a head start on the monthly accounts before bringing in the horses for the night."

"Okay." Duo slipped off to change.

* * *

"Hey, Hilde. How was the afternoon?" Duo asked as he entered the surgery and found the other vet chatting with Catherine in the reception area.

"Fine," she replied. "The abscess didn't take long to drain and the dog should make a full recovery."

"Good."

"The owner will be by around seven to pick him up."

"No problem." Duo spotted the pile of mail sitting on the reception desk and moved across to pick it up.

"I haven't had a chance to sort it out yet," Catherine said as she saw her boss reach for the mail.

"It's okay, I can do it now and check it whilst I'm at it," Duo replied.

Heero took a seat and fired up Nrobbuts, Catherine letting him know of the additions to the monthly accounts from the morning's consults.

With Heero busy at the computer, Duo picked his way through the mail, setting those for the practice aside from the personal ones. There were a few Christmas cards, which he handed to Catherine and Hilde to open, a couple of letters for himself, several for the practice which he put to one side and a rather formal looking one for Heero.

Studying the envelope a little more, Duo's breath caught in his throat when he spotted the E.F.A. Logo in the top corner.

"Heero?"

"Yes?" Heero didn't look up, just continued in his typing.

"There's a letter here for you. I think it's from the E.F.A."

Heero's fingers stilled. "The E.F.A.?" he questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah. It has that little logo thingy in the top corner of the envelope," Duo chuckled and handed the letter over to Heero.

Computer forgotten, Heero took the envelope and studied it.

Catherine and Hilde were busy taping up the Christmas cards to the frame around the reception desk area so the clients could see them and weren't aware of the drama unfolding in the other section of the reception area.

"It doesn't matter how much you stare at it, you don't have x-ray vision and the only way you will know what it says is to open it," Duo chuckled as he watched Heero try to burn a hole in the letter with his eyes.

"I know that," Heero returned and flipped the letter over.

Duo watched, his heart in his mouth and hoping that whatever the letter was about, it would be good news.

Sliding the letter opener along, Heero slit the envelope open and extracted the letter from inside. He dropped the envelope to the desk and unfolded the letter with shaking fingers. Taking a deep breath, he began to read.

The nerves were getting to Duo. Heero's face remained totally impassive so he couldn't even garner a clue as to whether it was good news or bad. He grabbed the end of his braid and began to torment the tufted end.

As Heero's eyes read the typed words, his heart rate began to increase and his breath caught. Reaching the bottom of the letter, he reread it, not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. When the words remained the same, a grin tugged at his mouth and he turned to look at Duo.

"Well?" Duo demanded, his voice a little shaky.

"I made it, Duo," Heero whispered.

"You did?"

"Here, read it yourself." Heero handed over the letter, a shimmer in his eyes as he tried to wrap his mind around the news.

Taking the letter in shaking hands, Duo quickly read the words.

_Dear Mr Yuy,_

_It is with much pleasure I write to inform you that the E.F.A. board of selectors has met and discussed the prospective competitors for the Australian Showjumping Team to represent Australia at the London Olympics._

_Based on your performance at the qualifying shows over the past twenty-four months and the recommendations of the selectors that have witnessed several performances by prospective team members; we are pleased to advise that you and your horse, Shinigami, have been selected as members of the Showjumping Team to represent Australia at the London Olympics._

_Further information in relation to transport, passports, accommodation, uniforms and such will be forwarded after the Christmas holiday break._

_If, for whatever reason you are unable to make the commitment to represent your country, please let the board know at your earliest convenience._

_Congratulations in qualifying for the team and a very merry Christmas to you._

_Kind regards_

_H. Miller_

_Chief Selector_

As the words sank in, the grin on Duo's face grew wider and wider. His heart began to race and he felt overwhelmed with happiness for his boyfriend. "YES!!" he yelled and then tossed the letter to the desktop and grabbed Heero in a bear hug, kissing the rider senseless.

Hearing the yell, both Hilde and Catherine looked up and over into the reception area, eyes worried. When they saw the two men locked at the lip and embracing fiercely, they glanced away and to each other.

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

Hilde shrugged. "Beats me, but we're sure gonna find out." Taking the receptionist's hand, Hilde pulled Catherine behind her and into the reception area where the men were just surfacing for air.

"What happened?" Hilde demanded. "You win the lottery or something?" She could tell it had to be something positive, both men wore silly grins and if she wasn't mistaken both their eyes looked suspiciously moist.

"Heero made the team! He's going to the Olympics!" Duo whooped and then dove in for another kiss.

Hilde stood, stunned for a moment and then it registered. Heero had made the team. He was going to represent his country at the Olympic games. "That's fantastic!" Hilde cheered and overcome with the emotion of the moment she laughed and grabbed Catherine around the waist, twirling the other woman around and then kissing her soundly on the lips.

When Hilde finally let Catherine up for air, there was complete silence in the reception area. Both Heero and Duo were standing there, looking at the pair of them in complete shock before Duo's lips turned up into a feral grin. Catherine looked equally stunned, but hadn't pulled away so no-one was completely sure of what the receptionist was thinking right then. Heero was simply confused. He knew all about Hilde's feelings for Catherine, but he didn't know if the pair were together or not.

"Ah, crap," Hilde muttered.

Guess that answered Heero's question for him.

Hilde went red with embarrassment and started to pull away only to be brought up short when Catherine's arms refused to let her go.

"Ummm... I'm sorry," Hilde began to apologize.

Catherine cut her off. "I'm not," she replied. "I was beginning to wonder when you would make your intentions known."

"Eh?"

Catherine laughed and then swooped in and partook of her own kiss.

"Well, all I can say is it's about time," Duo chuckled and then swept Heero into his own arms and kissed his lover breathless.

~ * ~

tbc...


	68. Chapter 68

**Thank you all for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 68

When all four people resurfaced for air, Duo turned to face the two women and gave a big grin.

Heero was still a little confused. "When did you two become a couple?" he asked.

"Errr..." Hilde began, only to have Catherine interrupt.

"We've only just gotten together," the receptionist said.

"We have?" Hilde questioned, clearly a little befuddled herself.

"You've been hinting at becoming a couple for ages now and I was starting to give up hope of you ever making those hints a reality," Catherine answered.

"I wasn't sure if you were interested," Hilde said in her defense.

"Well, I have gone out to the movies, dinner, shopping and other places with you. How much more of an indication did you need?" replied Catherine with a shake of her head.

"I think we should leave you two to discuss this alone," Duo chuckled. "Come on, Heero, let's go to the house and celebrate."

Heero didn't need asking twice and grabbing his letter, he followed his boyfriend out of the surgery. The computer, clients and accounts could wait.

With the departure of Duo and Heero, Hilde and Catherine found themselves alone. Catherine smiled at the vet and squeezed her hand.

Hilde peered shyly from underneath her bangs. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

Continuing to smile reassuringly, Catherine took a seat and then replied. "Yes, I'm fine with it. Actually, I'm kind of flattered."

"I'm sorry it took me forever to let you know how I felt, but I wasn't sure if you were interested in women that way."

"Hilde, there's no need to apologize. In all honesty, I wasn't all that sure myself. I've never really had a lot to do in the way of relationships. I've dated a couple of guys and they were okay, but when I've been out with you, it's different, I really enjoy myself and I enjoy your company."

Hilde felt herself going red. "So does that mean you're willing to give this a go? To give 'us' a go?"

"I'd like to," Catherine replied. "That's if you're still interested."

"Hell yes!"

"Then what say we start out slowly, let the relationship develop and see where it takes us?" Catherine cocked her head in question.

"Sounds perfect to me," Hilde sighed and then moved to where Catherine was sitting. Crouching a little, she brought her lips close and seeing the warmth and encouragement in Catherine's eyes, she closed the distance and gave the woman a soft, yet tender kiss.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Duo couldn't help but grab Heero around the waist and hug the rider close. "I'm so excited and pleased for you, Heero."

"I'm rather stunned myself," Heero replied with a grin. "I don't think it's sunk in yet."

"I wonder who else is on the team?" Duo mused.

"Shit! I wonder if Treize and Zoe made it?"

"Why don't you give them a call?" No sooner were the words out of Duo's mouth than the phone rang. "I'll get it."

Duo wandered through to the lounge room and picked up the phone. "Maxwell residence," he said.

Heero busied himself in the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil and setting up the mugs when he heard Duo call him. He walked through to the lounge where Duo passed him the receiver.

"It's Zoe,' Duo said, his violet eyes alight with excitement.

Heero took the receiver. "Heero here."

"Heero! It's Zoe, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Zoe. How are you?"

"Great! No, scratch that, I'm _terrific_."

Heero raised an amused eyebrow. "You certainly sound excited."

"I am. Heero, did you get a letter from the E.F.A. today?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"And?" Zoe's voice was starting to rise a little.

"I made the team, Zoe," Heero replied quietly.

There was something that sounded suspiciously like a squeal come down the line before Zoe's voice was back. "Heero, that's fantastic news. Congratulations, you so deserve it."

"Thank you. What about you?" Heero's heart was starting to race with the anticipation.

"Yeah, Lion and I made the team too. Heero?"

"Hai?"

"We're both going to London. We're both going to represent Australia at the Olympics!"

Heero couldn't help the chuckle, Zoe's enthusiasm was infectious. "I guess we are, Zoe," he replied, his voice betraying his calm appearance. Beside him, Duo was practically bouncing on the spot.

"Did Zoe make it?" he whispered.

Heero nodded in the affirmative and Duo cheered.

"Do you know if Treize has made the team too?" Zoe asked after she'd calmed a little.

"I haven't a clue. I was about to call both you and Treize, but you beat me to it."

"Ah. I guess I should get off the line then and let you make the call."

"I'll let you know if he has."

"Thanks, Heero, that would be great. If he has made it, we should all get together and go celebrate somewhere. You and Duo up for that?"

"That sounds wonderful, Zoe. Look, I'll call Treize and then ring you back, we can make arrangements then once we know how Treize has fared."

"That's fine with me. I'll wait to hear from you."

"Bye, Zoe."

"Bye, Heero."

Heero hung up the phone and turned to his excited lover. "Zoe made the team too," he said, verbally confirming his nod from earlier.

"This is so great, Heero. You're going to achieve your dream and Zoe will be there too. Now all we need is for Treize to have made it too and everything will be perfect."

"I'm going to call Treize now." Heero also filled Duo in on Zoe's suggestion about them all going out to celebrate and the vet immediately agreed. Dialing the number, Heero waited as the phone rang and was answered after a few rings by Jenny, Treize's housekeeper.

"Khushrenada residence."

"Hello, Jenny. It's Heero. Would Treize be available at all?"

"I'll just get him for you, Heero."

Heero only had to wait a few moments before Treize's rich voice came down the line. "Heero?"

"Hi, Treize. Sorry for the call, but I was wondering if you'd had any mail today, or specifically a letter from the E.F.A.?" Heero couldn't keep the excitement from his voice.

"I do have mail, but I haven't had the chance to check or open any of it yet."

"Treize, do us all a favor and go get the mail, see if there's a letter from the E.F.A. in there and if so, open it."

"I see." Treize had a rough idea of what Heero was hinting at. "I'll go grab it now. Hang on a tick."

The line went silent as Treize placed the receiver to the side and went to his office to collect the mail. Whilst in there, he picked up the line extension, asking Jenny to hang up the other one for him. He quickly flicked through the pile of envelopes and then paused. There amongst to other letters was one with the E.F.A. logo on it. "There's a letter here," he said quietly.

"Open it, Treize," Heero urged.

"Okay." With trembling hands, Treize tucked the phone between his chin and shoulder to free his hands to open the letter. His eyes scanned over the typed words, a smile forming on his face until he could contain himself no longer. He let fly with a loud cheer. "Yes!!"

"Shit! You nearly deafened me," Heero chuckled down the line.

"Sorry. But yes! I've been selected for the Olympic team, Heero!"

"Congratulations, Treize. You deserve it," Heero laughed.

"What about you?" Treize suddenly remembered Heero was also trying for a place on the team.

"I had a letter too, Treize I made it. I've been selected too."

"That's wonderful! Well done. Oh, this is going to be a really good Olympic competition."

"It gets better, Treize."

"It does?"

"Hai. I've just gotten off the phone to Zoe and she's made the team too."

"Well, shit! That's fantastic. All I can say is the rest of the world had better look out! With us three on the team we're going to be a force to be reckoned with."

Heero chuckled. "I just hope we do our country proud."

"We will, Heero. How can we not when there's Zoe, yourself and me on that team?"

"I wonder who the fourth member is? And the reserve?"

"I have no idea. Guess we will find out later once we get more information from the E.F.A."

"I suppose so." Heero went on to let Treize know of Zoe's suggestion that they all meet up somewhere and share a celebratory dinner, Treize agreeing and leaving it to Heero to make the arrangements with Zoe. After a few more words they said their good byes and hung up.

Duo appeared with a fresh coffee in hand and sat with Heero to catch up on what Treize had said. After consulting his diary and noting the dates he had free to attend a celebration with Heero, Zoe and the rest of their group, Duo gave the dates to Heero and left his lover to contact Zoe again and arrange their dinner.

* * *

"What you thinking about?" Duo asked as he snuggled closer to Heero's side, his hand resting lightly on Heero's thigh, television droning on in the background.

"Just how lucky I am," came Heero's response.

"Oh?" Duo's fingers began a soft caress of Heero's thigh through the denim.

Heero turned a little and pressed kiss to Duo's lips. "I swear there must have been a guardian angel watching over me that day I competed at the Salsbury show and took that fall with Zero."

"I don't quite follow," Duo replied and pressed his own kiss to Heero's lips.

"If I hadn't fallen I wouldn't have met you, and if I hadn't met you then I wouldn't be where I am today."

"That's not really making a whole lot of sense, Heero," Duo chuckled.

Pulling Duo closer to him, Heero's voice lowered to that husky tone Duo loved so much. "You treated Zero for me, you let me move in here with you and also gave me a job when I needed one. By living here I competed at many of the same shows as Treize and landed the job of my dreams with him. It was through you I met Quatre, Trowa and ultimately, Scythe. Through Scythe I have Shinigami. And now I have Angel, and Wing too, Zero is going to do just fine standing at stud every second year, and now I have achieved my ultimate dream; I've been selected to represent my country at the Olympic Games. If I hadn't taken that fall those few years ago, none of this would have happened. Thank you, Duo." Heero dove in and kissed the vet with all the love he could muster, letting the man know just how much of an effect he'd had on Heero's life.

Lips swollen from the kiss, eyes glazed slightly from the intensity and his heart feeling like it would burst from his chest with the love he held for his partner, Duo simply melted. "God, I love you."

"I love you too."

"You've enriched my life too, Heero, in many ways."

"Oh? I can't see how," Heero chuckled. "Other than to tame that computer of yours."

Duo snorted. "I have you to thank for a successful business, I'd be lost without your accounting skills. Not to mention you also bought into the practice."

"I might have, but you're the one that does all the work."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't met Treize, you wouldn't have met Relena. If not for Relena then I'd still be paying this place off for the next twenty years."

Heero couldn't help it, he laughed. "Guess you do have a point there. She did come in handy for something."

"Funny how things can change though." Whilst Duo and Relena would never be anything more than tolerant friends, the woman certainly had grown up a lot since their fiasco a few years back.

"She's matured a lot," Heero mused.

"Mmmm," Duo murmured in agreement and began to feather kisses over Heero's neck and jaw. "Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Let me take you to bed and show you how much I love you."

"Please do."

Fumbling for the remote, Duo found it wedged down the side of the couch and pulled it out, pushing the off button for the television. With the silence now all around them, he kissed Heero again.

"Bedroom," Duo announced as he felt his desire rising - and Heero's too if that bulge was anything to go by.

Heero was only too happy to comply and eased himself off the couch, pulling Duo with him. They kissed again and then parted, Heero heading for the bedroom whilst Duo double-checked the house was locked up and turned out the lights.

Walking into the bedroom, he found his lover lying on the sheet in nothing but his briefs, the rest of the bed turned back and the lights dimmed. "Now that's what I call a welcoming sight," Duo murmured appreciatively as he moved gracefully across the room, shucking his jeans and shirt as he went.

Crawling upon the bed beside his lover, Duo bestowed the golden skin before him with kisses, working his way up from Heero's navel to his nipples, bathing first one with love and then the other.

"So good," Heero moaned as his eyes closed to slits and his skin flushed with arousal.

"You taste divine," Duo whispered huskily and lowered his mouth once more to feast upon Heero's flesh.

The worship of his body continued and Heero's desire rose higher with each kiss, nip and lick to his sensitive skin. His hips bucked as he tried to draw Duo closer to where he craved the touch the most; but Duo refused to be rushed. He wanted to make this last as long as possible for them both, to drive his lover mad with need and let him know just how important he was to Duo.

Fingertips trailed over heated skin of thighs, leaving shivering muscles behind. Lips caressed over a taut abdomen, traces of fire left in their wake. Nerves sang with pleasure as a body craved release from the torture.

Unable to take much more, Heero whimpered, moaned and begged for the torment to end, only to have his pleas fall on deaf ears.

Deciding he'd suffered enough, Heero mustered up enough strength to drag his uncooperative body from the depths of desire to grab his lover and twist them on the bed so that Duo was now the one lying on his back and ready for Heero to attack.

And attack he did.

Mouth, lips, tongue and teeth all set to work on Duo's body, starting with his chest, working lower and over the abdomen. Heero bypassed Duo's groin and continued south, nipping, licking and sucking along the vet's thighs, paying particular attention to the inner thigh where he knew Duo was the most sensitive. By the time he reached Duo's feet, the vet was a writhing puddle of arousal on the bed.

Heero grinned to himself – payback was a bitch.

Raising himself up, Heero moved his body over Duo's to lie flush against the vet and rub their groins together.

"Oh, god. I think I've died and gone to heaven," Duo groaned as he thrust back against Heero, desperate for some form of friction.

The ache was similarly getting to Heero and he ground his arousal against the vet in desperation.

"I need you, Duo," he moaned.

Pushing up and to the side a little, Duo managed to dislodge Heero and the rider rolled to the side, Duo following the movement. Hands reached for underwear and removed the offending garments, both lying back naked seconds later. With no further restrictions to their pleasuring of each other, hands were quick to locate straining erections and caress tenderly.

Duo marveled at the baby soft skin that encased his lover's need, said skin moving eagerly under his palm as he sought to give his partner even more pleasure.

Heero was similarly pleasuring Duo, stroking the swollen shaft with long, even strokes.

Duo's hand left the turgid flesh and moved below to cup Heero's balls, rolling them and squeezing gently. With soft pants and moans coming from Heero's mouth, Duo traced a finger behind the sac and stroked along Heero's perineum.

The response further fueled his own desire. The finger moved back further, circling the tiny entrance and seeking out sensitive nerve endings.

"Need you," Heero moaned huskily and ferreted under the pillow for the lube. He located it and handed it to Duo who was quick to take it and open the tube.

Finger coated in the slippery gel, Duo returned to his teasing of the sensitive hole.

Pretty soon Duo had three fingers buried in his lover, sliding them in and out with ease as the muscles loosened and accepted his ministrations. Heero's passage was hot and tight, the muscles flexed around his fingers as he stretched them in readiness for his cock.

"Enough torment," Heero ground out. "Need you in me, now."

Removing his fingers, Duo gazed lovingly at his partner as he lubed his cock. Blue eyes were dark with lust and need, Heero's golden skin was flushed with arousal and the sight made Duo's heart melt all over again.

Settling between Heero's spread thighs, Duo positioned himself at the quivering, pink entrance. His eyes flicked to Heero's and with a soft smile he leaned close and pressed a kiss to Heero's lips, cock pushing against that tight hole and seeking admittance as he kissed his partner to distraction.

A moan left Heero's mouth to be captured by Duo's as the burn of entry made itself known. He felt his body protesting the invasion and forced himself to relax. Grudgingly, the muscles relented and the head of Duo's thick cock slipped inside.

Pausing for a moment to allow Heero to adjust and also draw air, Duo again dove in and partook of a deep kiss, his hips steadily pushing forth until he was completely buried inside his lover.

"So good, so deep," Heero moaned as he surfaced for air from the kiss.

Duo panted lightly, desperate to hold onto his control. Violet eyes closed as he savored the feeling of the tight channel around his length. Once those muscles began to relax, Duo began to withdraw. Thrusting gently back in, he took it slow, giving Heero's body the chance to soften and accept his cock.

As his body relaxed into the movement, Heero shifted slightly, Duo sinking further between his legs and able to thrust deeper.

Face buried in the crook of Heero's shoulder, Duo's arms slipped underneath his lover and hands grasped Heero's shoulders. Duo's pelvis began to move slightly faster, his grip and position enabling him to move freely and plunge deep into Heero's welcoming channel.

Once the pace settled into a regular rhythm, Heero's hips began to push back, his sheath rippling around the hard length, the head of Duo's cock scraping against the sensitive nerve endings buried deep inside and igniting the passion further.

Both men fell easily into the rhythm, each savoring the feeling of each other's body, sharing a love that knew no bounds.

Angling a little, Duo managed to locate Heero's prostate, rubbing the head of his cock over that rich bundle of nerves and throwing his partner into a pleasure filled haze.

The excitement began to build, both men striving to reach the pinnacle as bodies moved in perfect sync with each other.

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Duo wormed a hand between their heaving bodies and curled his fingers around Heero's penis. He began to stroke, adding to the pleasure of the blue eyed man.

"Ahh, yes," Heero groaned as the added stimulus drove his need even higher.

Another scrape against his prostate, a couple more pumps of his cock and Heero was teetering on the edge. Duo's cock pulsed inside him, thrusting deep once more and striking that special spot that turned Heero's world upside down and made his vision go white.

With a keening wail, Heero fell over the edge, his orgasm tearing through him, drowning him in pleasure as his seed pulsed from his slit and coated his belly and Duo's hand.

The hot, tight sheath that surrounded him suddenly got even tighter as Heero found his release. The walls began to ripple around his length, adding to his own enjoyment. It was pure heaven and hell at the same time. Heero's cock exploded over his hand as the contractions around his shaft increased in both frequency and severity. Duo was only able to thrust a couple more times before he succumbed to the inevitable, Heero's channel coaxing his essence from within him. His cock swelled and then released his passion in spurts to coat Heero's inner walls.

Gasping for breath, Duo slumped against his lover, body twitching as the force of his release tore through him. Beneath, Heero was in a similar situation, his body also shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure made itself known.

They held each other close, enjoying the intimacy of the afterglow. As their heart rates and breathing returned to a more normal level, Duo managed to push himself off his lover and to the side, his sated cock slipping out from Heero's channel and leaving a trail of semen behind.

Heero shifted a little, the trickle of fluid running down his thigh reminding him of the need to clean up. His arms enveloped Duo in a warm embrace and he feathered kisses along Duo's cheek and jaw. "That was most satisfying," he murmured.

"It was good for me too," Duo snickered. "Guess we should clean up."

"Hn. I am a touch messy."

Duo sneaked his hand down between Heero's thighs and plunged a finger into the wet passage. "Yup, definitely messy," he agreed.

Heero moaned. It felt good to have Duo's finger inside, it eased the feeling of emptiness he always had when they'd finished making love and Duo's cock left him.

"You like that?" Duo asked as he gently thrust his finger in and out.

"Yeah, feels nice," Heero replied, a blush tingeing his cheeks.

Duo chuckled.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Duo was finishing up with the last of the evening consults. The practice would be closed for the next two days to allow all staff to enjoy the holiday season with their friends and family. They would only be open to emergencies and Duo and Hilde had split the two days between them. Duo would be on call on Christmas day, whilst Hilde would do Boxing Day.

Knowing the practice would be closed, the pair had been working flat out the past week to clear all surgical bookings and leave the kennels empty. Duo had high hopes that he wouldn't be getting any call outs, as was Hilde – but one never knew in the world of animals. They didn't appreciate that it was a holiday and carried on regardless.

Hilde was also doing consults that evening as they'd had a lot of bookings, people doing their best to have their animals treated for whatever reason before the two day break.

Heero had also finished up at Treize's that day and was looking forward to the two days off and spending them with Duo. He'd returned early from Treize's, having worked the horses that were currently in work and then enjoyed a couple of drinks and some food with the stable hands, Otto and Treize before coming home to Duo's.

Currently, Heero was out in the paddocks and stables, bringing the horses in and settling them for the night.

"We won't need to see him again until he's due for his next booster shot, Mrs Rawling," Duo said as the woman led her dog back to the reception area.

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell."

"No problem. Catherine will look after you," he continued as he placed the file on the counter and smiled at the receptionist.

Catherine took the folder and proceeded to bill the woman and log the information into Nrobbuts' database.

Duo returned to the consulting room to clean up. Scrubbing the table down, he heard Hilde and her client step out of the other consulting room and smiled to himself, mentally noting there were no more clients to see that evening. Table scrubbed, Duo went back out to the reception area as Hilde was giving the man instructions on how many tablets to give his cat.

Duo waited until the man had gone, wishing him a Merry Christmas and then locking the door behind him and turning the sign to closed. He leaned back against the door and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god that's over," he said as he shoved off the door and glanced at the clock. The dial read seven-fifteen.

"You can say that again," Hilde echoed. "I think that must have been one of the busiest consults we've ever had."

"It was rather busy," Catherine said as she logged the last of the information onto the computer. "Here's to a couple of days peace and quiet."

"Amen to that," Duo muttered as he walked into the reception area.

Within half an hour the practice was cleaned up, all information logged onto the computer and the three all ready to leave.

Duo bid the two women good evening and wished them both a Merry Christmas again. Hilde and Catherine left together, Duo waving them off before he turned to walk back to his own home.

Approaching the back door, Duo spotted Heero coming up from the stables and waited for his partner.

"Had a good day?" Heero asked as he pressed a kiss to Duo's lips and then wound his arm around Duo's waist.

"Pretty hectic," Duo replied honestly as he slipped his own arm around Heero's waist. "I'm looking forward to putting my feet up and relaxing for a couple of days."

"Me too," Heero replied as he released his partner so Duo could unlock the back door to the house.

Stepping inside, Duo walked through the kitchen on his way to the bedroom to change when he pulled up short. "Oh shit."

Hearing the expletive, Heero was quickly beside his partner and also froze as he followed his partner's gaze into the lounge room. "Fuck."

The lounge room looked like a battle zone. Tinsel and ornaments lay everywhere, the tree lay on its side; and in the middle of it all, a piece of tinsel caught around her head sat Smokey.

Spotting the two men, the cat cocked her head and opened her mouth. "Meow."

~ * ~

tbc...


	69. Chapter 69

**Snugs to everyone for reading.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 69

Both men were completely at a loss for words as they took in the destruction. What had been, that morning, a neat, tidy lounge room with the tree standing proudly in the corner was now a complete mess.

Seeing neither human moving, Smokey turned her attention back to a shimmering bauble and patted it with a paw. The bauble rolled off and Smokey pounced on it, swiping it again and sending it skittering across the carpet.

"Smokey!" Heero scolded, his senses returning as the cat chased the bauble.

Hearing her name, Smokey paused and looked at her owner.

"You're a naughty girl," Heero chastised as he moved and made a grab for the cat.

Sensing the annoyance coming off the human, Smokey ran for cover, Heero hot on her heels. She darted behind the sofa, emerging at the other end and seeing Heero still after her, she scampered across the carpet, jumped onto the arm of the lounge chair and dived for the shelf on the wall unit.

"Come back here, you little minx," Heero all but shouted.

But Smokey had no intention of letting herself be caught.

"Shit! Not the wall unit!" Heero cried and made a dive for the cat. The wall unit held all Duo's crystal collection, finely cut glassware and several ornaments.

Running flat out across that narrow shelf, Smokey almost made it clean across before her tail flicked and knocked one of Duo's favorite pieces - a china statue of a border collie.

"Ah, fuck!" Heero made a last ditch effort and launched himself forward, hands outstretched and somehow managed to catch the china piece before it hit the floor and could break.

Meanwhile, Duo had remained standing transfixed in the doorway and watching the drama unfold. He'd been reluctant to join in the chasing, knowing it would only make the cat harder to catch if the two of them were after her, so he stood his ground and guarded the doorway.

When Smokey shot across the bottom shelf of the wall unit and his favorite piece went flying, he felt his heart go into his mouth. It then became something like watching a slow motion replay. Heero diving for the ornament and catching it; Smokey diving to hide behind the television stand.

Putting the ornament safely back, Heero realized then just how much his heart was hammering in his chest and he turned to look at his lover, still frozen in the doorway. "Where did she go?" he growled.

"Television stand," Duo managed to get out.

Carefully, Heero snuck up and managed to grab the cat behind the television before she was aware of him. Holding her securely in his arms, Heero pulled back out and stood in the center of the room.

"Naughty girl," he berated. "You should know better than to wreck the Christmas tree. You're not a kitten any more, but a full grown cat!" A sudden snort from the doorway had Heero pausing and turning his attention in that direction. "Duo?"

Duo couldn't help it, he began to laugh. "Oh, Heero," he snickered.

"I don't think it's funny at all," Heero scowled. "She's ruined the tree and decorations, practically destroyed the lounge room and almost broke one of your favorite pieces."

"It's not that I'm laughing at," Duo managed to get out between snorts of laughter. "It's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Just take a moment and think about what you just said."

Heero paused and thought about what he'd said, but couldn't find anything remotely amusing about it. "I don't follow."

"You're telling the cat off. Smokey doesn't understand a word you're saying and yet you expect her to know what it is she's done wrong."

Heero gave a sheepish smile as it dawned on him what Duo was saying. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But it still doesn't excuse her behavior."

"Heero, she's a cat. She's only following instinct. Cat or kitten, they will still find things like the baubles, tinsel and such to be mesmerizing and want to play with them. If anything, we're to blame, we should have just kept the door closed when we're not in the house, then temptation wouldn't have gotten the better of her."

"Suppose so."

"Why don't you go and feed her, then keep her locked in the laundry for an hour or so?"

"Yeah, good idea," Heero replied and looked back at the mess as he went to leave to do just that. "At least she left the presents alone," he commented.

True enough, all the presents were still wrapped neatly, even if they had been moved around a bit.

"Thank god she didn't try to chew on the lights or the electrical lead," Duo stated.

Heero chuckled. "She would have certainly been true to her name if she had."

"I think she would have been more than smokin', Heero. I'd say she could have been a fried feline!"

"Duo!"

Duo simply continued to laugh.

"A little solitary confinement for you, Missy," Heero said and shook his head as he took his wayward cat out to feed and lock in the laundry.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Heero said softly and kissed Duo's lips.

"Mmmm. Merry Christmas to you too, Heero." Duo closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to his lover. "What time is it?"

"Not quite eight," came Heero's response.

"It's so nice to have a lie in."

"I agree," Heero chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around the vet.

The sound of the birds chirping outside was all they could hear, adding to the peacefulness of the morning.

"Guess we should get up," Duo murmured.

"I suppose. There are the horses to feed and put out into the paddocks."

"Shame they couldn't do it themselves and give both of us a complete day off," Duo snickered.

"Would be nice, but it ain't gonna happen," Heero chuckled.

"Nope, that it isn't. I'll come give you a hand."

"Thanks."

"Then we get to open the presents?"

"Then we get to open the presents," Heero confirmed.

"Good."

* * *

The horses were all put out into their respective paddocks and left to eat a special Christmas breakfast; extra carrots, some apple slices and a few sugar cubes. With the stables cleaned, evening feeds already put in and water buckets filled, the pair headed back to the house, coffee and to open their gifts.

Heero went through to wash up whilst Duo set the kettle to boil. They swapped places, Duo going to wash and leaving Heero to make their coffees. With mugs in hand, they entered the lounge room.

It had taken them almost two hours the previous evening to clean up the mess and repair the tree from the exuberant cat. Both were just thankful the cat hadn't ripped the wrappings from the presents as well. There was only a modest few under the boughs but that didn't mean Smokey had an open invitation to destroy them!

Duo got to play 'Santa' and fetched the presents from underneath the tree and stacked them in their respective piles; his and Heero's. With the gifts now sorted, Duo sat down on the couch next to his lover and the pair proceeded to open their gifts.

Duo grinned and shook his head when he opened his gift from his mother, Heero peering over to see what had him so amused. "Underwear," Duo announced and shook a pair of boxers in Heero's face.

"I think I prefer them with _you_ in them," Heero deadpanned.

Duo snorted.

"At least you got underwear," Heero snickered.

"Oh?"

"My mom always seems to send me socks."

Sure enough, Heero had opened his package from his mother and there sat several pairs of socks.

"Very practical," Duo commented, keeping a straight face.

"I guess so, especially since Gertrude seems to like to 'eat' my socks," Heero stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, yeah. She does have a habit of that." Duo thought he'd better change the subject from his wayward washing machine. "Oh, one from Hilde." Duo tore off the wrapping to find a brand new stethoscope. "Perfect. My other one has just about had it."

Heero couldn't help the amused smile.

Between the pair of them, they did quite well in the gifts department. Treize and Zechs had given them a gift voucher for dinner at one of Salsbury's more expensive restaurants. Duo had his boxers from his mom, stethoscope from Hilde, a book on animal anatomy from Trowa and Quatre and a new diary from Catherine. Heero had his socks, a book on showjumping's greatest riders from Trowa and Quatre whilst Hilde and Catherine had combined together and bought him a new pair of jodhpurs. Duo confessed later that they'd asked him for Heero's size and the vet had done a little sneaky work to get the information for them.

All that remained to be opened were their gifts to each other.

Heero picked up the gift he'd hidden away and handed it over. "Merry Christmas, Duo. I hope you like it."

"Thank you, Heero. I'm sure I will." Eagerly, Duo tore off the wrapping and crowed in delight. "Wow! Heero, these are perfect!" He quickly scanned through the pile of DVDs, his smile growing ever larger as he read each title. "The complete Star Wars set," he cheered. "I've been after that for ages."

Heero smiled, warmed inside that he could make his lover so happy with such a simple gift.

"Your turn." Duo shyly handed over his own wrapped gift.

Heero took the gift, curious as to what could be inside the soft package. Removing the wrapping, he stared at the gift, a warmth stealing over him. "Duo, it's lovely," he whispered as he ran his fingertips over the soft material.

"Glad you like it," Duo murmured with a soft smile.

"I love it," Heero replied as he held the items out at arm's length one at a time. It was a cobalt blue, pair of satin pajamas with a matching robe.

"The color matches your eyes," Duo added and ducked behind his bangs.

Heero smiled, a genuinely affectionate smile. "I'll wear them to bed tonight, so you can see me in them."

"Good," Duo stated softly a glint in his eye. "Now, there's one more gift under the tree to be opened.

"There is?" Heero questioned. Surely they'd opened them all?

With an evil smirk, Duo fetched the present and handed it to Heero.

"It's for me?"

"Sort of. Actually, it's for both of us," Duo replied cryptically.

Clearly confused, Heero opened the package and stared. "Um, Duo?"

"Yes?" Duo's eyes were positively alight with mischief.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is a tube of lube."

"Correct. You're a clever boy today."

"But, Duo?" It was clear that Heero wasn't following.

Duo sidled up to his lover and pressed a reassuring kiss to Heero's lips. "Take a closer look at the tube, Heero," he whispered seductively, a hint of a blush on his own cheeks.

Heero turned the tube over in his hand and studied the item a little better. "Strawberry flavor?"

"Ah, yes."

Reading a little more of the words on the side of the tube, a dawning began in Heero's head and his face lit up with a teasing grin. "It's edible?"

"Um, yes."

"This wouldn't be a hint of some sort, would it?" Heero asked. Oh, it was such fun to tease his lover - not that Heero often got the chance, usually it was Duo teasing him.

"Ah, well..." Duo was clearly lost for words, the blush on his cheeks almost as red as the suit on the little Santa hanging from the tree.

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Heero pulled the vet into a warm embrace and nuzzled the chestnut locks. "Duo, I'd be more than happy to rim you any time you want."

Swallowing sheepishly, Duo managed to find his voice. "I, I wasn't sure if you'd like to try it again. When you did it once before, I... well... It was nice." Duo wondered if he was about to self combust he felt so hot.

Snickering softly, Heero reassured his lover he was more than happy to try anything Duo wanted to and that seemed to ease the embarrassment a bit for the vet.

* * *

"That was a lovely lunch," Duo said as he sat back and rubbed his belly.

"I agree. I'm totally stuffed," Heero stated as he set his knife and fork together on the plate.

"Thank you," Catherine beamed. "I did have help though."

"Yeah, I peeled the potatoes," Trowa said.

"And I made the salad," Quatre piped up.

"It was delicious," Hilde complimented.

The six of them were at Trowa's enjoying Christmas lunch. Trowa and Catherine had invited their respective partners to join them for lunch and also included Heero and Duo in the invite. Both men had been touched to be asked and had accepted. Now, they were all stuffed full of turkey, ham, pork, vegetables and salads - and had all enjoyed it.

"Who's for dessert?" Catherine chuckled.

A chorus of groans met the question, along with several excuses.

"Maybe later then? There's plum pudding with custard and I made a pavlova too."

"Pavlova?" came Duo's weak voice.

Catherine nodded. "Yes. Complete with fresh cream, bananas, kiwi fruit, strawberries and shaved chocolate."

Duo groaned. Pavlova was his favorite. "Oh, man. You sure know how to charm a guy."

* * *

It was just before dusk when Heero and Duo arrived back at the practice after spending lunch and the afternoon at Trowa's. They'd recovered from their overindulgence and spent the afternoon trading stories and playing cards. It was a nice way to relax.

Eventually they had to leave, Heero still had to feed his horses and Trowa had his own animals in the shelter to take care of.

"All done?" Heero asked as he slid the bolt across on Wing's stable door.

"Yup," Duo replied as he checked he'd closed Angel's door properly.

"Let's go watch one of your movies then," Heero suggested as he wrapped an arm around Duo's waist as they walked towards the sliding door to close the stable block up for the night.

"That sounds like a perfect way to finish off a great day," Duo sighed.

"Oh, the perfect ending is yet to come," Heero stated with a mischievous smirk.

"It is?"

"Trust me," Heero replied and locked the sliding door after turning out the lights.

Walking hand in hand back to the house, Duo opened the back door and stepped inside, switching on the light. Smokey greeted them and Heero went through to the laundry to feed the cat, Duo heading for the lounge room to set up the television.

Just as Duo was slipping the disc into the player his pager went off. Duo groaned. "Why can't I even get Christmas day off?" he said as he reached for the small device.

"Call out?" Heero questioned as he stepped into the lounge and caught the last few words.

"Looks like it," Duo sighed. "I'll make the call. With any luck it's something simple that will only take an hour tops to fix and we can still enjoy our evening." He walked across to where the phone sat and called the number displayed on his pager.

Moments later he hung up and paused with a frown on his face.

"Duo?"

"Sorry. I was miles away."

"What's the call out?"

"A mare foaling and needs help." Duo knew this would probably take a while – there went their planned, quiet evening.

"I'll come with you."

Violet eyes turned to lock with cobalt. "You don't have to."

"I know. I want to, so no arguing."

"Okay. Thanks." Duo gave his lover a warm smile. "I'll go get changed and check I have all the gear."

"I'll meet you in the car."

* * *

Two hours later, Duo was washing himself off after successfully delivering a healthy, colt. The mare had been in labor for over half an hour and nothing had been happening. It was clear the horse was starting to stress and so the owner didn't hesitate and called Duo.

When he'd arrived, the mare was still straining, but nothing was showing. Doing a quick, internal exploration had confirmed Duo's suspicions. The foal had a leg back and that was stopping the delivery. He needed to bring that leg around, and that was no easy task.

He'd resigned himself to spending a bit of time with his hand and arm inside the mare and suffering the unpleasantness that would go with it. It was hard and tricky enough to have to try and bring the leg around, but he would have the added problem of the mare's contractions pushing against him.

He'd persevered though and managed to get his hand and arm inside, locating the leg and determining which would be the best way to bring it around. Heero was dispatched back to the car to fetch the foaling ropes for Duo to be able to complete the job.

The ropes were long and soft, having a small noose with a slip knot on one end. Duo applied some lubricant to the rope, hooked his finger through the noose and returned to his internal explorations of the mare.

Gritting his teeth as one strong contraction squeezed his wrist against the hard, unyielding pelvis of the mare, Duo grimly fought on. He managed to slide his hand back along the leg of the foal until he found the fetlock and tiny hoof.

"You okay?" Heero asked as Duo grimaced.

"Yeah. Just getting my arm squashed in here," he replied and strained his fingers to reach for that last inch to hook the rope noose over the fetlock.

He gave a sigh of relief when he felt the rope slide into place and paused for a moment to catch his breath. The mare gave another strain and Duo closed his eyes as he waited for the contraction to pass.

"Heero, can you take the rope and pull gently on it? I need the noose to tighten up."

"Aa. Okay." Heero began to pull gently, listening to Duo's instructions and taking it slow.

Whilst Heero pulled, Duo kept his fingers by the noose to keep it in place and check it was tightening. Once he was happy with the rope's position, he carefully slipped his hand out.

"Now what?" Heero asked.

"Now we get this leg brought around and deliver this foal," Duo replied and carefully inserted his arm again.

With Duo's hand guiding the leg and Heero keeping a gentle pressure on the rope, the leg began to move and slip around until it was lying parallel with its counterpart. Duo quickly pulled his arm out.

"Everything is back in place," he said. "Now it's up to the mare."

No sooner were the words out of Duo's mouth than the mare, sensing all was well now, began to strain with enthusiasm.

The front feet appeared and Duo went to slip the rope from the foal's fetlock. As he did, the mare gave another shove and half the foal shot out, Duo's reflexes kicking in and catching the baby in his arms.

Another push and the rest of the foal landed in Duo's arms, the weight of the animal forcing Duo to slowly slide down to the floor, taking the baby with him.

The foal gave a soft snort, shaking his head and sending fluid flying all around him. Duo quickly pulled the rest of the amniotic sac from around the foal's head and carefully removed himself from underneath.

The mare gave a couple of deep throated wuffles and turned around to see what she'd done. The foal answered with a shrill cry of his own.

Duo stood up and stepped back beside Heero, content to enjoy the warmth of the moment. The miracle of birth never failed to stir something deep inside and now was no exception.

"Congratulations, Angela, that's a fine, healthy colt foal," Duo said with a smile to the young owner.

Angela stood with tears in her eyes as she watched the mare nuzzling her baby. She turned to face the vet. "Thank you, Doctor Maxwell. If you hadn't come out so quickly, I might have lost them both."

"No problem."

"I really am grateful, especially with it being Christmas and all. I hated to have to call you out on what should be a day of rest."

"Well, animals don't realize it's Christmas," Duo chuckled as he made an attempt to wash himself off. "But, I'd say that's one Christmas present that can't be beaten."

"You got that right," Angela chuckled.

The three stood and watched the new mother and her foal for a little while longer. Duo checked the afterbirth and then went over both mother and baby before giving the mare a precautionary shot of antibiotic and the foal a shot of tetanus vaccine.

Satisfied that all was well with mare and foal, Heero and Duo took their leave.

* * *

Duo stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, slipping on a pair of boxers and hanging up the towel before heading through to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway and smiled.

Heero was folding back the covers on the bed in his new pajamas and looked up when he heard Duo. "Feel better?"

"Much," Duo replied as he shoved off the door jamb and sauntered towards his lover. Wrapping his arms around Heero's waist, he leaned in and stole a kiss. "Those pajamas look lovely on you."

"They feel great too," Heero replied huskily.

"As much as I like them on you, I think I'd prefer to have you out of them."

Heero shivered. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

They kissed again and with their lips still locked, shuffled to the bed. Breaking apart, both men sank to the mattress and began to kiss once more, this time with more hunger and passion.

When they surfaced for air, Heero gave a cheeky grin and pulled something from under the pillow. He waved the tube of strawberry lube in front of Duo's eyes. "I believe I have a promise to keep?"

"Oh, yesss," Duo moaned as his eyes slid half shut, body tingling in anticipation.

"Then roll over," Heero commanded.

Duo obeyed, feeling his boxers leave him as he did so. Lying naked, face down on the bed, he hid his blushing face in the pillow and let Heero have his way with him.

Yes, it was the perfect end to a perfect day.

~ * ~

tbc...


	70. Chapter 70

**Thank you to all who are reading. All reviews are welcome, adored and snuggled.**

"Going for Gold"

January. 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 70

"Mails in, Heero," called Catherine as she walked into the reception area of the Maxwell Veterinary Practice.

"Thanks." Heero took the offered mail and began to sift through it, setting into piles for the practice, Duo and himself.

Catherine returned with a coffee and busied herself with the appointments book for the evening consults.

"I've logged everything from this morning onto the database, done up all the accounts and they're ready to be mailed," Heero informed the receptionist.

"You have been busy," Catherine replied with a smile. "You going to mail the accounts or would you like me to do it on my way home tonight?"

"I'll do them later. I've got to go into town to pick up a few items so I'll post them whilst I'm at it," Heero stated and then paused.

Not noticing the distraction, Catherine continued. "Is Doctor Maxwell in surgery?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked if Duo was in surgery," Catherine repeated and then noticed the distracted air. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Heero replied and quickly put the envelope onto the pile to go up to the house. "Duo's out on a call but he should be back soon. There's only a castration booked for surgery and I think he was going to do that later this afternoon."

"I see. I'll take over now then if you want to get going."

"Thanks. Any problems just let me know. I'll be back at the house or in the stables."

"Okay, Heero. Thanks for putting everything on the computer."

"My pleasure." Picking up the mail, Heero left and headed back to the house, his mind ticking over.

Catherine watched him go, a little puzzled and instinctively knowing something was up; but she was far to polite to ask what that might be. She figured Heero would let her know later, or Duo would. Turning back to the appointments book, Catherine began to dig out the client files for the evening consults.

* * *

Walking back to the house, Heero fiddled with the pile of mail, returning constantly to the envelope that had captured his interest. It had the E.F.A. logo on it and Heero knew it would be to do with the Olympics. He was excited and yet nervous about opening it, and he would much prefer to be back at the house to read it.

Entering the kitchen, Heero put the mail on the table and started to make himself a coffee. Smokey came sauntering out from the lounge room, stretching and yawning and then proceeded to entwine herself around Heero's legs. Heero reached down and picked the cat up, holding her in his arms and petting her.

"If you're after food, you're out of luck. It isn't dinner time yet, besides, you still have biscuits in your bowl," Heero told the cat who wasn't listening but busy butting her head against Heero's chin.

The kettle had boiled and Heero fetched the milk from the 'fridge. Putting the cat down he went through to the laundry and poured some milk into her bowl, Smokey eager to lap it up.

With coffee in hand, Heero picked up the envelope and went into the lounge to open it and read the contents.

* * *

"Hey, Catherine," Duo greeted as he walked back into the surgery and tossed the paperwork from his call out onto the reception desk.

"How are you, Duo?" Catherine replied and picked up the paperwork, scanning it over. "Another stitching job?"

"Yeah. One of farmer Griffiths' cows got caught in the fence, tore a nice chunk out of her upper leg."

"She will be okay?"

"Yup. Cow will be just fine. Heero up at the house?"

"Yes. He's got the mail with him."

"Okay, thanks. I'll go grab some lunch and then I'll be back to do that castration."

"I'll prep the theater for you."

"Thanks, Catherine." Duo left the reception area, checked on the cat waiting to be 'fixed' and then set off for lunch and a little cuddle time with his lover.

* * *

"Heero?" Duo called as he entered the kitchen.

"In the lounge," came the reply.

Entering the lounge room, Duo immediately noted the distracted look on Heero's face. He stopped before his lover, leaned in and stole a kiss. Pulling away, Duo frowned. Heero hadn't been all that enthusiastic in returning the kiss. "What's up?" Duo questioned as he sat next to his boyfriend.

Heero turned to face the vet. "Sorry, I'm a little distracted."

"I noticed that," Duo replied wryly. "What is it that has your attention?"

"I got a letter from the E.F.A. today, it's information on the games, travel requirements, documents I'll need and an estimate of expenses."

"Ah. Then you should be happy, I know you've been waiting for this letter for a while."

"I am..." Heero began.

"But?" Duo cocked his head.

"Here, read it." Heero passed over the pages of the letter and sat back to let his lover read.

Scanning over the pages, Duo noted there was the usual information one would expect, such as a list of travel requirements, including passports - Heero's and Shini's, Medical certificates, vet certificates, jumping performance card, the list went on. It was when Duo got to the list of estimated costs that his eyes widened and he let go a soft whistle.

"Well, shit. That's quite a bit of cash, Heero."

"I know," Heero replied. "The accommodation is free for both horse and rider, but the cost of the travel is going to be a killer."

"You can say that again." Duo lost himself in thought for a moment. "I guess you could always call a few of the airline freight companies and ask for a quote, see if you can get it cheaper."

"I thought about that and I have made a few inquiries."

"And?" Duo prompted.

"They're all much dearer. The Olympic committee has managed to cut a deal with the airline here as they have quite a few horses traveling with the dressage and event teams also going. They're doing a cut rate for group transport."

"I see." Duo gave a sigh and ran a hand though his bangs. "Still, it leaves..." Duo did a few quick mental calculations. "No need to ask if we're bringing Shini home afterwards," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going if I can't bring him home again," Heero stated flatly.

Duo added the quarantine costs to his mental figure. "If my estimation is correct, we're looking at about fifty grand all up then?"

"Pretty much," Heero replied. "There's the air fare for Shini, you and me, then the cost of the gear and feed. Also the quarantine costs both in the UK and when we get back home."

Duo didn't miss the part about them both going and he warmed at the suggestion before his practical side kicked in. "If I don't go that should save a couple of thousand," he said softly.

Heero's head spun around. "No, no way, Duo. You're coming with me and that's final. I'll need all the help I can get, not just with Shini and the moral support; but I couldn't be away from you for that long." Heero's tone softened with those last words. "I love you too much to be separated from you for any longer than a day and seeing how I'll need to be in England at least six weeks before the games start, it would kill me if I couldn't have you with me. No, if you don't go too then I'm not going."

Duo felt the tears welling in his eyes with the sincerity and love he felt in those words and hastily blinked them away. "Then I guess we should look at ways to get the money."

"Hai. I have about eight thousand in my savings account."

"I can always take out a loan against the practice," Duo mused out loud.

"No. I'll not have you mortgaging the practice and putting yourself into debt, Duo."

"Okay." Duo gave a sly smile. "I'll keep the loan idea as a last resort then."

Heero had to be satisfied with that.

"We could always do some fund raising, or see if we can get you sponsorship," Duo suggested.

"That sounds like a better idea,'" Heero agreed.

"Good. You see what ideas you can come up with then in that regard and I'll see what I can figure out too. Now, I'm gonna grab some lunch and then go separate this cat from his assets."

Heero chuckled and wrapped his lover in his strong arms. "God I love you, Duo."

"Right back at'cha, Heero."

* * *

Whilst Duo was back at the surgery, Heero took Shini out for a long bush ride and used the time to come up with ways to raise the forty odd thousand he would still need to get to the Games and back home.

In the surgery, Catherine couldn't help herself and had to ask Duo if he knew what was distracting Heero so much. Duo had filled the receptionist in and she'd been shocked at the cost involved.

"Surely the government will pay for the competitors expenses, they are representing their country after all," she stated.

"You would think so, but I'm afraid it doesn't happen. They do contribute to the human athletes' costs as do the sponsors of those athletes. Likewise, the airline either donates the flights or cuts the costs dramatically. Unfortunately, with horses, it's a little more expensive."

"Exactly how much is the flight?" Catherine asked as she passed over a threaded needle.

"The flight for Shini is roughly thirty thousand return. For Heero and me, it's about five thousand. Then there's the feed and gear, another couple of grand. The remainder is the cost of quarantine in both the UK and when we get back here to Aussie. Scissors, please."

Catherine handed over the scissors. "Any ideas as to what you can do to fund raise?"

"Not sure yet. Heero's got his mind working on it, I'm going to see what I can come up with too. There, all finished."

"If you don't mind, I'll mention it to Trowa and Quatre, they might be able to help with ideas or something."

"That would be great. I'll pop Tigger here on the floor to recover." Duo picked up the still sleeping cat and set him on a warm blanket on the floor.

Catherine busied herself tidying up the theater, her mind working on how to raise the funds Heero would need to compete.

* * *

Once Trowa and Quatre knew what was going on, they were also willing to help out and immediately set to coming up with ideas. Calling Duo's practice, they set up a meeting with the vet and Heero to discuss possible ways to raise those funds, figuring that six heads, Catherine and Hilde were also eager to help, were better than two or four.

The following evening saw the six all ensconced in Duo's kitchen after evening consults, Quatre with a note pad and pencil, Catherine and Hilde supplying the supper food and Duo providing the liquid refreshments.

Trowa suggested the usual collection box idea. Having one on the reception counter with all proceeds going to the 'Olympic Gold' fund as they'd nicknamed the cause.

Hilde and Catherine suggested running raffles, asking the businesses of Salsbury to donate items they could use as prizes. Quatre thought about holding a couple of Quiz nights or something like it as they were always good money spinners.

Duo suggested that maybe Heero could hold a couple of clinics, spend a couple of days teaching riders and their horses the finer points of show jumping along with some lectures.

Heero told Duo exactly where he could shove that idea. He hadn't forgotten the last time he'd had to give a lecture - at the local pony club.

Quatre, being the diplomatic one, advised they should open up a bank account to deposit all funds raised into. Heero knew they would need to keep records of donations and given that they were fund raising, they would need to register the account with the government body that controlled all charities and fund raising groups. If they didn't, then the government would hit them for tax and that was kind of ironic, not to mention idiotic too.

With Heero's qualifications as an accountant, and Quatre's standing as an Inspector with the R.S.P.C.A. The pair of them had more than enough knowledge on the legal side of things pertaining to fund raising

To kick start the account, both Trowa and Duo offered a sum of money as sponsorship; Heero was about to decline the generous offers when both men pointed out many reasons for Heero to accept. In the end it was easier to offer his thanks than get into an argument with them, especially as he knew he most likely wouldn't win.

With many ideas on paper and needing everything to be official for the legal side of things, Catherine appointed Quatre as the chairperson of the group, Heero the treasurer/accountant and herself as the secretary. Duo, Trowa and Hilde were all coerced into being the fund raising committee.

With all that side sorted out, the group bade their farewells, Catherine and Quatre promising they would head into Salsbury as soon as they could to fill out and file the necessary paperwork with the authorities. They would also open a bank account with the generous donations from Trowa and Duo whilst in the town.

With nothing more to do for the moment, everyone went their separate ways to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

Treize was fortunate enough that he didn't need to fund raise, he had quite a bit tucked away in the bank, not just from his winnings and livelihood, but from stud fees for Goose who had been standing at Relena's stud since his return from the successful Beijing Olympics and from his inheritance when his parents had passed away years ago.

He would have offered Heero a loan, knowing the young man wasn't about to have that sort of money on hand, but given Heero's pride, he kept his mouth shut. He'd tossed ideas around as to how he could assist Heero financially, but scrapped them when Heero had told him of their plans to raise the money.

He had to admire the man, he sure was determined. Treize would bide his time and see how things went. He could always offer assistance later should the younger rider need it. With his star pupil having made it to the Olympic team after all his hard work and efforts, Treize was not about to sit back and see that dream shattered again - especially when it came down to a simple case of funding; or rather, lack of.

Both Treize and Zechs offered to help out with the fund raising in any way they could, Heero accepting their generous offers and letting Catherine know.

Besides all the fund raising, there was also a case of getting all the documentation into order too. Heero would need a passport, Duo too and also Shinigami. Then there were the other bits of paperwork regarding the horse. He needed to copy his jumping performance card and send it in to the E.F.A. along with the list of his qualifying shows. Vaccination records had to be produced and copied along with ownership papers.

Heero found most of his days were full, not just with his usual work at Treize's and keeping Shini fit, but there was Wing to work with and then all the extra bits pertaining to taking a horse out of the country.

Catherine and Quatre worked out a list of things they could do to raise the money and started to book dates for them. A couple of Quiz nights were organized, a major raffle, chocolate drive and a car boot sale. Trowa happened to know someone who was involved in the printing business and managed to get the raffle books all printed for free; he also scored flyers for the quiz nights and several posters advertising the various fund raising events which they could stick up around the town prior to each event being held.

Catherine and Hilde spent a full day walking the streets of Salsbury and visiting every store in an effort to secure donations for the raffle and the quiz nights.

The store owners never stood a chance.

Once Catherine introduced herself, she went into a spiel about Heero and Shinigami, their Olympic selection, Heero's bad luck at his previous attempt to qualify and the reason they were asking for donations. Hilde stood back and let her girlfriend go for it. Catherine had perfected a look on her face that when combined with her heartfelt plea for donations, had the store owners practically falling over themselves to donate.

The local paper also got wind of Heero's selection and contacted him to run a story on him. Heero had been reluctant at first, he hated anything that delved into his private life; but when Duo pointed out the advantages the story could have in boosting his fund raising, Heero had agreed.

The reporter came out along with a photographer and chatted to Heero for a little while. They took some shots of Heero riding Shinigami and also some of Zero. The reporter was a friendly woman who understood Heero's reluctance to talk about himself and so she didn't pry too much. Asking simple questions such as where Heero had grown up, his ambitions when young and a basic outline of how he'd risen to where he was now were about the limit.

Heero was grateful for the understanding and sympathetic reporter, he usually dealt with obnoxious, pushy types and it was a refreshing change to have one that didn't push too much. The woman had outlined what she wanted to print in the story, just a general look at Heero's background with the focus more on what he was doing now. After all, it was the present and future they were interested in.

The article appeared in the local rag a couple of weeks later. There was a lovely shot of Heero clearing a jump on Shinigami with a smaller shot of Zero with Heero in the corner. The reporter was true to her word, the article only briefly touching on Heero's background and dealing more on his success with Zero and continuing on with Shinigami. Heero had blushed madly when he'd first seen the article. The headline was what got him.

'Local Heero To Compete At Olympics' was set above the article in bold, black letters.

Duo had had a field day once he'd seen it.

Heero had threatened to leave Duo at home and go to London alone if he didn't quit with the teasing.

The article did, however, help in their fund raising.

The tin in the surgery filled up rapidly with change. Duo emptied it out pretty much every couple of days and was touched by the generosity of his clients. Some clients had donated money across the counter, all eager to support a local.

In Salsbury's history there had never been a person selected to represent their country at an Olympic games. The people took Heero and Shini into their hearts and opened their wallets.

The quiz nights were well supported and everyone who attended had a great time. The raffle did its job and added a tidy sum to the coffers. The local Pony Club took over the organizing and running of the car boot sale and it also went well. Wanting to raise further funds to help Heero, the pony club put forward a proposition to the rider.

The idea was to have a sort of exhibition round of jumping from Heero and Shinigami. The club would organize it, holding it on the same day as one of their shows. They would build a course for Heero and Shini to jump, giving the local people and any other interested parties the opportunity to see Shinigami and Heero in action before they went to England. They would charge a small fee to watch with all proceeds going to Heero's fund raising effort.

Heero had agreed and happened to mention it to Treize when at work one day. Treize had thought it a good idea and on the spur of the moment, offered to bring Romeo along too and make a sort of competition out of it - just the two of them.

Seeing how having two Olympic riders could boost the bank account further, Heero had promised to speak with the club secretary and let him know.

The secretary had agreed enthusiastically and immediately set about getting advertising in progress. Treize had been amused and pleased; it was one way he could possibly contribute to Heero's financial situation without it being obvious.

The event was set and the show advertised. The jumping exhibition-come-competition would take place in the early afternoon, just before the scheduled, official jumping competitions would start.

Heero and Treize arrived at the show within minutes of each other, both completely floored by the number of people in attendance.

"I thought you said this would be a small thing?" Treize questioned in an amused tone when he saw the large crowd.

"I thought it would be," Heero replied, equally stunned and amused at the turn out.

"Didn't realize you guys were so popular?" Duo teased as he surveyed the vast number of people present.

Heero snorted. "I just hope Shini behaves and I don't fall off!"

"You won't," Duo assured his lover. "You'll both go out there and give them all a show worth remembering."

"I'm glad someone has confidence," Heero muttered under his breath.

Deciding that now was probably a good time to intervene, Treize gave a cough and then spoke. "Come on, Heero. We'd better go walk this course they have set up for us and then get the nags warmed up."

Nodding, Heero followed his boss, Duo opting to remain behind with Shinigami and get the gray saddled up.

* * *

The course wasn't a very difficult one at all, well, not compared to what Heero and Treize were used to jumping. It had the height and spread, but it wasn't tight, allowing plenty of room between fences for horse and rider to settle again.

Both riders appreciated that. Whilst this wasn't a competition but more of an exhibition, neither rider wanted to be asking too much of their horse, but they did want to show enough of their respective talents so that the onlookers would know why they'd made the team.

Shinigami was feeling fresh and eager, snatching at the reins and tossing in a few dancing steps from time to time. Heero sat the stallion with ease, keeping a light contact with the gray's mouth but not overly reprimanding his horse either. He knew Shini would be excited and he figured it wouldn't hurt for the horse to show off a little. He did however, keep a check that Shini didn't get too exuberant.

With both riders ready, the commentator enthusiastically announced them to the waiting crowd and proceeded to give a short spiel about each rider and their horse - something similar to what the local paper had done in its article on Heero.

Whilst the commentator was droning on, Heero and Treize rode into the ring and proceeded to trot around, giving the crowd a good look at their horses and themselves. Heero was feeling self conscious, Treize was relaxed and enjoying the attention.

Once the 'formalities' were out of the way, the two riders met in the center of the ring with the judge who tossed a coin to see which rider would go first in the exhibition round.

Treize called heads, and the coin came up tails which gave Heero the chance to choose. Treize wasn't surprised when Heero elected to ride second, leaving Treize to go first and thereby test the 'waters'.

"You'll keep," Treize muttered as he collected his reins and prepared to leave the collecting ring where they'd both ridden to after the coin toss.

"Good luck," Heero replied with a smirk.

Romeo and Treize gave an excellent performance, the big bay sailing over everything with his ears pricked. Knowing there wasn't any pressure of competition on them, Treize took his time, giving the stallion lots of room to maneuver his long legs and big frame; it also gave the spectators a better and longer view of the pair.

Having finished his part of the 'display', Treize acknowledged the crowd and with a final wave and pat to Romeo's neck, he exited the ring, leaving the way clear for Heero and Shinigami to strut their stuff.

"Good round," called Heero as he prepared to enter the arena.

"Thanks," Treize replied. "It's nice and easy with tons of room so take your time out there, give them all a show and enjoy yourself," Treize said with a warm smile.

"I will." Heero turned as he felt a weight rest on his thigh and stared into amused and loving indigo.

"Go show them all why you and Shini are so special," Duo said quietly.

Heero's eyes softened and filled with love. "We will, Duo. Love you."

"Love you too."

Heero rode into the ring and was warmly greeted with cheers and applause. He tipped his helmet to the crowd, smiled and gave a wave. Collecting up his reins, he focused his mind back to the job at hand. Shini snorted, tossed his head and broke into a slow canter.

They cantered around the arena once, Heero giving the crowd the chance to see his horse before they turned for the start flags and began their exhibition.

It was as if Shinigami could sense the reason for their being here and he rose to the occasion, jumping beautifully for Heero. He listened intently, approached each jump eagerly and cleared them all effortlessly. Hard muscle rippled beneath satiny skin and the gray body cruised around the course. Heero was perfectly tuned to his stallion, sitting still in his saddle and only needing the lightest of aids and shift of body weight to guide him through the course of jumps.

They approached the final fence; a wall standing five foot and you could have heard a pin drop. The silence was deafening as all attention focused on the game little gray and his equally determined rider.

Shini's hooves bit deep into the turf, hind quarters straining as he pushed his front feet from the ground and soared into the air. Hind legs followed, body arcing and legs tucked neatly underneath as they sailed over the wall.

Forelegs stretched out as the ground rose to meet them, digging into the sand and soil as they took the brunt of the weight. The hind legs followed and pushed the body away from the jump, picking up the momentum and cantering cleanly away.

The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering as the pair passed through the finish with a clear round.

Steadying his horse and settling the stallion into a slow canter once more, Heero did a lap of honor around the ring, waving to the crowd whilst Shini tossed his head and put in a couple of small, light hearted bucks.

Exiting the ring, Treize and Duo were waiting for him, smiles on their faces. "Great round, Heero," Duo smiled and presented Shini with a much loved carrot treat.

"Excellent demonstration," Treize added. "I'm sure everyone will be happy with that exhibition."

"I hope so," Heero muttered. He didn't really like being in the spotlight, well, not in this type of situation, but secretly he had to admit he'd enjoyed it.

The organizers approached and asked the pair if they would be willing to jump one more round for the crowd and then do a lap of honor; both men agreed and went out once again, much to the delight of the spectators.

The second rounds were completed with no mishaps and the crowd wouldn't let them leave until they'd been for two laps of honor. Exiting the arena and finally making their way back to their floats, the pair were once again surrounded by well wishers and fans. Most offered good luck wishes and some asked for autographs. Heero said he felt like a fraud signing his name.

Eventually the crowd dissipated and the riders were left in peace. Heero thanked Treize for joining him and bade his boss farewell. By the time he'd finished and gotten back to the float, Duo had Shinigami unsaddled, brushed down and ready to load up. All the gear had been tamed and settled back into the car so it was simply a case of loading Shini up and driving home.

Heero drove, Duo content to snuggle as close as he could to his lover with the restriction of the seatbelt. The radio played softly in the background and both men were content.

"Enjoy yourself?" Duo asked as he stroked a finger along Heero's thigh.

"Hai, I did. I didn't think I would, but I did." Heero was having a little trouble concentrating as that teasing finger stroked closer to his groin.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in those jodhpurs?" Duo's fingers went higher.

"Many times," Heero moaned.

"Good." Duo's finger brushed across the front of those jodhpurs, rubbing lightly over the hardness beneath.

"God, Duo. You keep that up and I'm likely to drive off the road and into a ditch," Heero groaned, desperately dragging his mind back to focusing on his driving.

"Take me to bed when we get back and make love to me?"

"Huh?"

Duo chuckled lightly. "Something wrong with your hearing?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Heero knew what Duo had said, it was the part about Duo bottoming he wasn't quite sure he'd heard right. Duo preferred to top as a rule.

"Then what's the problem?" Duo's voice had taken on a husky tone.

Heero swallowed. "Did I hear you correctly? You want me to take _you_ to bed and make love to _you_? As in I top and you bottom?"

"I think I said something like that. If you don't want - "

"No, no! Gods, Duo. I'd love to make love to you, I was just a little stunned. You usually like to take me."

Duo's voice lowered to a purr. "I know and believe me when I say I still prefer to top, but I just need to feel you inside me."

Heero managed to read between the lines and smiled warmly. Duo was feeling a little insecure, all the attention being lavished on himself with this fund raising and such was bound to make Duo feel vulnerable. If things were the other way around, Heero knew he'd be seeking out some reassurance from Duo that he was still the only one in his lover's life.

"Once we're home and the horses are sorted out I'd love to take you to bed and show you _exactly_ how much I love you, Duo."

"Now that's what I want to hear."

~ * ~

tbc...


	71. Chapter 71

**Thanks for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 71

Once they returned home, Duo unpacked the car and put all the gear away in its respective places in the tack shed. Heero unloaded Shini and put the stallion back out in the paddock as it was too early to bring the horses in and feed at that time. With the float cleaned out and unhitched, the pair made their way back to the house.

Once inside the door, Duo made it clear he wanted Heero, and wanted him _now_. Kicking the door shut with his foot, Duo grasped his love around the waist and drew him into his arms where he proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

"I've wanted to do that all afternoon," Duo murmured as he nibbled on Heero's bottom lip.

"I wouldn't have objected," came Heero's husky reply.

Duo chuckled. "No, I didn't think you would and neither would I, but there's quite a few other people out there – namely the public – that would have had something to say about it. Not to mention we would probably get arrested."

"Their loss," snickered Heero and then returned the kiss with a passionate one of his own.

"God I want you," Duo moaned when he was let up for air and began to rub himself enticingly against Heero's thigh.

Adding his own moans to Duo's, Heero shoved his thigh between Duo's spreading legs and pushed back.

"Bedroom," Duo groaned and with one last thrust, released his lover and sauntered off down the hallway, putting extra sway into his hips as he walked.

"Tease," muttered Heero as he watched the blatant display. He blinked as Duo disappeared from sight, and wondering what in the hell he was still doing standing there, took off after his boyfriend.

Entering the bedroom, Heero was greeted by the lovely sight of Duo stripping off his shirt. He licked his lips, leaned on the door jamb and savored the sight.

Knowing he was being watched, Duo added a slightly more sensuous feel to his impromptu striptease. With his shirt on the floor, he reached for the button on his jeans and teased it open. Lowering his eyes to peer out with a smoky look from under his bangs, Duo toyed with the zipper for a moment and then lowered it slowly.

A soft groan escaped Heero and he lowered a hand to his own groin to palm the aching hardness.

With button and zipper undone, Duo slipped his thumbs under the waistband and slowly worked the jeans from his hips. The denim slid over the taut ass and along creamy thighs, Duo pushing the jeans down until they pooled at his ankles where he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Clad only in his boxers, he stretched upwards, showing off his finely honed body.

"Gorgeous," Heero murmured.

Duo slipped a finger in his mouth and then trailed the fingertip down his chest and over his abdomen, pausing at the hem of the boxers where the trail of chestnut hair disappeared. His boxers were low on his hips, tented at the front and in danger of sliding right off. Another sultry look was given and then Duo turned around, sliding the boxers over his hips, legs and ankles and kicking them away.

It might not have given Heero the sight he wanted, but the other view he was gifted wasn't bad either. His eyes roamed over the tight buttocks whilst his mind offered up pictures of what he knew to be hiding between those twin globes.

His cock stiffened further.

Duo reached for the tie to his hair and let it free, running his fingers through the tresses and releasing the strands from their braid. The glistening waterfall fell in waves around him, hiding his nudity and giving him the appearance of a fey creature.

"Oh, god," Heero groaned and stepped a little closer to the bed.

Duo turned around slowly, allowing his lover time to scan over his entire form. And Heero looked. From the top of that chestnut head, over the slightly elfin features and along the toned chest where pink nipples stood out in contrast to the milky skin. A trim waist and noticeable six pack followed and then there was that trail of hair – the one that descended down to provide a perfect backdrop to Duo's excitement. Duo's erection jutted out firmly from his groin, foreskin pulled back to expose the glistening head, a bead of pre-come gracing the tiny slit. Below, Duo's balls hung, tight in their sac and swollen with seed.

In two seconds flat, Heero was across the short distance that separated them, had his lover wrapped in his arms and was kissing him senseless.

"You're so beautiful," Heero murmured, his voice thick with need.

"And you're overdressed," chuckled Duo.

"Now that is something that can be easily remedied." Heero released Duo from his embrace, took a step back and reached for the buttons of his shirt. In record time, Heero had the buttons undone and the shirt off. He was quick to undo his jodhpurs, pushing the clingy material over his hips and down his legs. The material clung to him, not wanting to leave, but Heero was determined to get them off. Tugging at the cuff, he pulled one part down over his foot, stood on it with his other foot and then raised his leg, managing to pull said leg free. He repeated the performance with the other leg of the jodhpurs and then shucked his briefs.

Now both gloriously nude, they came together again, arms entwining, chests meeting and heat from their groins flaring as their cocks met and wept together. Duo's hands roamed over Heero's back, stroking, touching and driving his lover wild with those gentle caresses.

Heero worked his hands underneath that chestnut curtain and traced his own fingers along Duo's spine until he reached the swell of the vet's buttocks. He teased in lazy circles around Duo's tailbone and then stretched a little further to run his finger enticingly along the cleft.

"Ahhh," moaned Duo as he closed his eyes and buried his face in Heero's neck. "Want you."

"I'm yours," came the husky reply.

Knowing he wasn't going to last for too much longer if Heero kept this up, Duo began to move to the side and waiting bed. Kissing Heero again and then releasing him, Duo turned and bent to remove the stuffed animals.

Heero couldn't help himself. With Duo bent slightly over, those cheeks opened a little and Heero shifted to come up behind the vet and run his fingers along the crevice.

Duo shivered and moaned, spreading his legs a little wider as he clutched the stuffed dog in one hand. His eyes half closed and hips pushed back.

Chuckling to himself at the wanton display, Heero let his fingers roam all along Duo's cleft, stroking and stimulating the nerves, pausing to circle the tiny hole and then skipping further downwards to ghost over Duo's sensitive perineum.

"Ah, fuck," Duo groaned. "Keep that up and I'll be spilling myself all over the bed any minute."

Removing his hand, Heero bent over his lover's back, pressing his chest to Duo's spine and reaching around and underneath to take a firm hold of Duo's penis. He gave a couple of tugs, thrusting his hips at the same time.

"Crap," Duo moaned, somehow managing to twist himself from underneath Heero and the tormenting touches.

Snickering, Heero leaned over, stole a kiss and then hefted the remaining stuffed animals from the bed. Grabbing the comforter, he tossed that back too, then grabbing Duo, he picked the vet up and deposited him on the sheets.

Duo laughed and scooted back against the headboard as Heero lowered himself to all fours and began to stalk Duo up the mattress. Climbing over the vet's legs, pushing his arms out of the way, Heero came face to face with his soul mate, paused and then lowered his lips.

The kiss was deep, sensual and had Duo's toes curling. When they parted, Heero rested his forehead against Duo's and ran his tongue across the vet's lower lip.

"Love you so much," Heero whispered.

"Love you too, Heero," Duo returned and gave his lover a quick peck. "Make love to me?"

Blue eyes warmed and strong arms gently eased the vet to a lying position. Grabbing the lube, Heero nudged Duo's legs apart. Coating a finger with the slippery gel, Heero tossed the tube to the side and then began his teasing touches all over again.

By the time Heero had three fingers inside Duo's passage, the vet was a moaning, writhing mess of hormones, lust and need.

When Heero removed those fingers, Duo growled softly, not liking the empty feeling it left him with. Heero smiled smugly at the long haired man and reached for the tube again. Coating his length and aware of the violet eyes watching his every move, Heero took a little longer to coat himself, giving the vet a little of his own teasing back.

"Need you," Duo whimpered as he spread his legs further.

Tossing the tube aside, Heero settled between his lover's thighs, rested the tip of his cock against that glistening opening and leaned forward to kiss those pouting lips. As their lips were about to meet, Heero murmured softly; "You have me, Duo. Body, mind, heart and soul. Always." Lips met in a sensual kiss as Heero's hips pressed forward, the tip of his erection pushing through the barrier of tight muscle and entering paradise.

Their lips remained locked as Heero sank into his lover's tight heat, the kiss serving to both distract from the invasion and drive them to near madness.

Once fully seated, Heero paused, knowing his lover would need time to adjust, more time than Heero needed as Duo didn't bottom as a rule. Knowing Duo needed him spoke volumes to Heero, told him just how insecure his lover must be with the attention Heero was getting and Heero intended to fully reassure Duo that the vet was the only one for him, he planned on being here until they were both old and gray and didn't have to worry about teeth when they sucked each other off.

That thought had Heero chuckling. A poke to the ribs had him scowling a second later and he focused on his lover who was looking at him quizzically.

"Just thinking," Heero offered.

"About what? Obviously it was something amusing. Care to share?"

With another chuckle, Heero explained where his thoughts had gone and soon Duo was snickering away with him. It relaxed the pair of them but not enough to cool their ardor.

Feeling the muscles around him soften, Heero began to move. He gently pulled out, then pushed back in, letting the lube do its work, making his thrusting that bit easier as the gel spread further. With his body adjusting more to the invasion, Duo closed his eyes and let himself savor the feeling of his lover inside, that thick length caressing the inner walls, stimulating nerves as it pressed ever deeper into his body.

It wasn't long before Heero was thrusting with abandon, hips pumping, cock sliding in and out and a willing vet beneath rising to meet each of his thrusts with pushes of his own. Sinking deeper inside that hot, tight sheath, Heero angled his hips and managed to find Duo's prostate. The vet let go a strangled sob as pleasure rolled through him.

The heat of passion began to build, both men climbing steadily towards the ultimate end. Heero wrapped Duo securely in his arms, buried his head against the vet's shoulder and thrust even harder inside the willing body.

Duo in turn dug his fingertips into Heero's back and gave himself a little added leverage to meet his lover's thrusts with his own. From time to time Heero hit his prostate and sent Duo spiraling into euphoria, pleasure stealing over him and bathing him in ultimate bliss.

Feeling his end rapidly approaching, Heero worked a hand between their sweaty, heaving bodies and located Duo's cock. Curling his fingers around the shaft, he made a tunnel of his hand for Duo to thrust into.

Duo's head tossed from side to side, the stimulation to his cock adding to the torment of his body. Inside his passage, Heero's cock pulsed, teasing his sheath and setting his nerves on fire. A few more connections with his prostate and Duo was falling over the edge into oblivion. A keening wail tore from his throat as his seed began to rise and spurt from the tiny slit to coat both bellies and Heero's hand.

With Duo's fall into orgasm, the tight sheath he was enclosed in became even tighter. Strong, muscular contractions passed in waves along his length, caressing the head and shaft, coaxing his own end from him.

Grunting softly, Heero pounded into Duo's passage, his climax meeting him head on and shattering his psyche with the intensity of it. Wave after wave of pure pleasure tore through him, pulling him under and drowning him. Body tense, Heero rode every spasm, feeling his essence leave to be swallowed by Duo's greedy body.

When the pleasure finally began to recede, Heero slumped against his equally sated lover, holding him close and feathering kisses along the slender neck.

Enjoying the close contact, Duo let himself drift, mind still locked in that pleasurable haze that could only come with deep, satisfying sex.

As the heat of their passion began to pass, it was replaced with the cooling sweat on their skin and Duo shivered.

"Cold?" Heero asked as he rolled off his lover to the side and pulled Duo with him, keeping his arms firmly locked around the vet.

"A little," Duo replied sleepily. "I think it's all the sweat and other fluids," he chuckled.

"A shower would probably be best," Heero hummed, still too comfortable to really want to move much.

"Yeah. In a minute though." Duo snuggled closer.

"Yeah. In a minute," Heero repeated the words back, his voice soft.

Minutes later, the pair were sound asleep.

* * *

"Give him one tablet three times a day, Mrs. Hesketh. There's enough tablets for a full, seven day course," Duo said as he handed over the small packet with the instructions written neatly on the front. "He should be fine after two to three days, but continue with the tablets until they're all gone. If you're worried at all, or if he takes a turn for the worst, ring me straight away."

"Thank you, doctor," Mrs. Hesketh replied and popped the packet into her bag.

"Catherine will see to you now. Have a good day." Duo left the woman and her dog in the waiting room and dropped the file to the reception desk. He was about to pick up the next client file when Catherine stopped him.

"Doctor Maxwell? I have a call for you."

"Oh. Is it important? Can you take a message and I'll call them back, I'm really rather busy right now." Duo wasn't being rude, he did have a lot of clients to get through and unless it was very important, he really couldn't spare the time. Catherine was usually pretty good about the calls, fielding most of them and only calling Duo to the phone if it was an emergency.

"It's important, I think you should take the call."

Duo's brow furrowed and he felt his heart lurch for a second. It could be something was wrong with Heero; he'd had an accident or something. But then Duo dismissed that thought. If Heero was in trouble, then it would be Duo's cell that would be called, not the practice.

"Okay, put it through to the consult room. I'll take it in there." Duo left and went back into the small room, picking up the receiver.

Catherine transferred the call.

"Doctor Maxwell speaking."

"Doctor Maxwell. How are you? It's Lucrezia Noin here."

Duo's face lit up, then he frowned. "Miss Noin? I'm fine, thank you, how are you? And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Duo's mind was racing a mile a minute. Noin had been the team coach for the Nations Cup, and Duo didn't have a clue as to why the woman would be calling _him_.

"I'm well, Doctor Maxwell. I guess you're curious as to why I'm calling?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," chuckled Duo.

"Look, I won't beat about the bush here. I've been appointed team coach and manager for the London Olympic showjumping team."

"Congratulations! That's great news, Miss Noin. I'm sure Heero will be delighted when he learns the news."

"Thank you. I'm quite stunned myself," Noin replied. "But actually, that wasn't why I was calling."

"Oh?"

"Doctor Maxwell, I have a proposition for you."

Duo swallowed, curious as to what the woman could possibly want from him. "I'm listening."

"As you know, we prefer to send our own vet with the team to the Games. The vet that we usually have attend the team has retired and we are in need of another vet to take his place."

Duo's heart rate sped up.

"Doctor Maxwell, I'm calling to ask if you would be the new vet for the showjumping team?"

A stunned look appeared on Duo's face and for a moment he was lost for words.

"Doctor Maxwell? Duo? Are you still there?"

"Ah, yes." Duo squeaked out and then swallowed.

"I realize this must be a bit of a shock to you, but rest assured, the offer is genuine. Your travel costs will be covered by the E.F.A. and you will also be paid for your time away with the team. Should your services be required, you will also be paid in full for whatever treatment is necessary."

He gave a cough, cleared his throat and then finding his voice, managed to speak in a reasonably coherent tone. "Miss Noin, I'd be delighted to take the position," he managed to get out.

"That's wonderful. Look, I'll send through all the official paperwork, what's required, payment, regulations and all that other legal stuff. Take a good look through it all and if you're still happy to be the team vet, fill out the necessary forms, sign them and send them back to me. Once that's confirmed, I'll be in touch closer to the date of departure with final information. If you should find that after reading through all the legal jargon, you're no longer interested, then that's fine too. No one will think any less of you for turning the position down – it's quite a responsibility."

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll still be happy to take the position. I look forward to receiving the information then."

"That's great, Doctor Maxwell. I can't tell you how pleased and happy I am to have you on board. Once you receive the paperwork, should you have any questions, please, call me and I'll do my best to assist you. I'll include my cell and home numbers in the paperwork."

"That would be lovely. Again, thanks and I'll keep an eye out for the paperwork."

"It's my pleasure, Duo. Take care and I'll be in touch. Good bye."

"Bye." Duo hung up, the information still running rampant through his head and he was having a really hard time trying to come to grips with it all. Still in a daze, Duo walked back out to the reception area and gave Catherine an absent smile.

The receptionist looked curiously at her boss. "You okay, Duo?"

"Catherine? Could you just pinch me, please?"

"Eh?"

"Could you pinch me, please?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Catherine did as requested, pinching Duo on the arm.

"Ouch!" yelped Duo and rubbed his arm. "Guess I am awake then and it wasn't a dream."

"Dream? Duo, I'm a little worried here. What's going on?"

"Catherine, that call, it was from a Miss Noin."

"Miss Noin? Yes, I know that much, she did give me her name when I answered the call. Who is she?"

"Miss Noin is the coach and manager of the London Olympic showjumping team."

"And..." Catherine prompted. Judging by the faraway look on her boss' face, it seemed like he'd won the lottery.

"Catherine, she asked me to be the team vet, to travel with and be responsible for the veterinary care of the showjumping team in London for the Games."

"I hope you said yes," Catherine replied, her eyes shining. When no immediate answer was forthcoming, she frowned. "You had better have said yes," she growled, "or I'll be kicking your backside from here to Salsbury."

Duo let his head fall back and he let go a deep laugh, the thought of Catherine kicking his ass from here to Salsbury just hilarious. Getting his mirth under control, he smiled at the receptionist. "Of course I said yes!"

"Good. That's great news, Duo. I know Heero and all the others will be absolutely thrilled when they hear the news; I know I am and it couldn't have happened to a nicer person. You deserve this, Duo. You're an excellent vet, the best, and you'll do a wonderful job looking after them all." Catherine couldn't help herself, she got out of her chair and gave the vet a big hug.

Duo reciprocated, wrapping his arms around the woman and hugging back. "Thanks, Catherine."

A cough from the other side of the reception desk brought the pair of them back to the here and now and they broke the hug to turn and see a smiling gentleman looking at them.

"Not that I'm one to interfere," he began, "but could you tell me if it will be much longer before you can see to Bella for me?"

Duo chuckled. "Sorry, Mr Kinross. Just had some good news. You're next so if you'd like to bring Bella through we'll take a look at her now for you."

"Thanks, doc."

With a wink at Catherine, Duo grabbed the dog's file and returned to the consults.

* * *

As Catherine had predicted, Heero was over the moon when Duo told him the news. "That's fantastic, Duo! I'm so pleased and happy for you!" Heero's face was split into a huge grin, grabbing his partner and hugging the living daylights out of him whilst planting kisses to Duo's cheeks and then capturing his lips in a spine tingling kiss that told Duo just exactly how happy Heero was for him.

"It's still sinking in, I had to have Catherine pinch me to make sure I wasn't dreaming," chuckled Duo when he was allowed up for air. He squirmed a bit in the tight embrace.

"Sorry," Heero said a little sheepishly and relaxed his hold a touch. "I just can't believe it's true. You're going to be the team vet and attend the games. I mean, I knew you were coming to the games anyway, but now you're an official part of the team itself and all your expenses are paid for you. That's great!" Heero kissed the vet soundly once again.

"Yeah, it is kinda overwhelming." Duo thought for a moment, still happily ensconced in Heero's arms. "Heero? The money I was going to use for my air fare, I'll donate that to your fundraising account, it's not a lot, but it's something."

"Duo..." Heero began, his tone scolding. "You've already donated to the cause, you keep the money."

"But..."

"No. Keep it." Heero gave a sly smile. "But if you like, you can use it as your 'spending' money whilst we're in London."

"Now that's a point," Duo mused. "You're not going to be competing every day we're there and I'd really like to take in a bit of sightseeing if we can. It would be a shame to travel all that way not even see so much as the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, and any other places of historical interest."

"I'm sure we will be able to get away for a bit here and there and do some of the touristy things," Heero agreed.

"Okay. I'll hang onto the cash, but on one condition."

Heero wasn't sure he was going to like what Duo was about to say, but he had to listen anyway. "And that would be?"

"You let me spend it on you too."

Knowing he wasn't going to win this round, Heero gave in graciously. "All right. You got yourself a deal."

"Good." Duo smirked and then kissed his lover deeply.

"Have you told the others yet?" Heero asked as they broke for air.

"No, I haven't. I'm assuming Catherine will let Trowa, Quatre and Hilde know. You know what they say, if you want something spreading around, be sure to tell a woman."

"Duo! Catherine is not like that!" Heero was genuinely shocked, until he saw the mischief dancing in violet eyes.

"I know," Duo snickered. "But I didn't exactly tell her she couldn't tell anyone so I'm assuming she will." No sooner were the words out of Duo's mouth than there was a knock at the back door and an excited Hilde bounced in without being given the all clear.

"Duo!' she shouted and dived across the kitchen to wrench the vet from Heero's arms and into her own for a bone crushing hug.

"Ack! Air, Hilde. I need my ribs to be able to breathe!"

"Sorry." Hilde released her boss. "Catherine just told me the great news and I had to come straight down and congratulate you. That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you, and envious." There was no malice in the words, just a genuine warmth.

"Thanks, Hilde. It's still sinking in," Duo replied with a smile.

"This calls for a celebration," Hilde went on. "I know. We should all go out for dinner to celebrate. We need to have a meeting anyway to discuss the fundraising so we can combine the two. I'll contact Trowa and Quatre and book us all into a restaurant. I'm on evening consults tomorrow so I should be through by seven. I'll make reservations for seven-thirty. This is so fantastic!" Hilde gave her fellow vet another hug, pressed a kiss to his cheek and then let him go. "I'll let you know tomorrow all the details of the reservation," she said and then shot out the door. "Gotta run, consults start in two minutes." With that she was gone, leaving two stunned men in her wake.

"Did I just dream all that or did hurricane Hilde just hit?" Duo asked, his tone a little bewildered.

Heero snickered.

* * *

True to her word, Hilde booked them all into one of Salsbury's finer restaurants and the group met outside the door at seven twenty-five. Having nodded a greeting to each other, they filed in and were shown to their table by the maitre-de. Deciding to order first and then discuss things afterwards, the six perused the menu and made their choices.

With dinner ordered, Trowa and Quatre were free to offer their congratulations to Duo on his appointment of team vet. Catherine had informed them when she'd gotten home the previous evening and Trowa had immediately been on the phone to Duo to congratulate then, Quatre also adding his sentiments. Now they were actually meeting face to face, they could add a hug to those good wishes.

Knowing they had business to discuss as well, Catherine took out her notebook, Heero pulled out the small, ledger type book he was keeping the cash flow records in and Quatre produced bank statements.

"How is the account looking?" Trowa asked around a slice of garlic bread.

"Not too bad," Heero replied.

"How much have we managed to raise so far?" Hilde questioned.

Heero lay the book open and began to recite the list of figures. "The raffle netted a total amount of three thousand, the combined profit from the two quiz nights was five thousand six hundred and fifty. Chocolate drive added another one thousand two fifty and the jumping exhibition raised a further fifteen hundred. So far, the donations from the tins and personal contributions - " Heero smiled warmly at both Trowa and Duo. "They have added another eight thousand. That brings the total figure of funds raised to date at nineteen thousand and nine hundred."

Catherine gave a low whistle. "That's quite a bit," she stated as she scribbled down the facts. She would need to keep an accurate record for the taxation department, along with Heero's ledger and the bank statements.

"Whilst I agree, it's an impressive sum, especially when we consider the size of the Salsbury community, it's still not enough." Quatre added.

"I have eight thousand of my own savings to add to it and a possible two thousand for a sponsorship deal," Heero finished.

"That would make the total twenty-nine thousand, nine hundred." Duo offered. "That's twenty thousand, one hundred short."

"Yeah," Heero replied. No one had to tell him, he'd already done the math.

"Then it would appear we still have a lot of fundraising to do," Catherine interjected.

"There's only so much a small township like this can afford to donate," Hilde said, stating the facts. She wasn't trying to be cruel, just practical.

"I know. We just may have to take our efforts wider afield. See if we can come up with something that we can use to raise more funds that allows us to approach the surrounding districts as well." Catherine thought long and hard, unable to come up with anything at that particular point.

Their meals arrived so everyone stopped talking for a moment and whilst still thinking about the problem, tucked into their respective dinners.

"What about a pet show?" Quatre offered.

Duo gave him a 'look'.

"Well, Hilde, Trowa or you could be the judges, all of you have experience with animals."

"Quatre, trust me. You do not want to hold a pet show and I certainly do not want to be a judge in it. I've had more than enough of that when I've had to judge similar competitions in the past. You can take my word from personal experience, those things can be your worst, living nightmare."

"That doesn't make sense," Quatre said, shaking his head. "They're just pets."

"Ah, but it's a cut throat world out there, Quat. If little Johnny's cat doesn't win he throws a major temper tantrum. If Polly's rabbit doesn't get a placing then she cries non stop; and heaven forbid if you don't give a first place to Tommy's hermit crab."

"Duo, you're being ridiculous," Quatre sniffed. "They're just kids' pets."

"Boy, are you naive," Hilde snickered.

"Not you too! Honestly, to hear you two carry on you'd think it was Crufts."

"No, it's worse," Duo stated. "I'm still recovering from Tommy and his revenge for the hermit crab not winning at the school fete."

"I don't believe you," Quatre huffed.

"It's true. Tommy's hermit crab didn't win and he took it as a personal insult," Trowa informed his lover.

"But he's just a ten year old kid."

"Yeah, well. That ten year old kid let down all four of my tires and shoved a potato up the exhaust pipe of my car," Duo informed Quatre.

"He what?!"

"You heard. I managed to get the tires inflated by a kind father who had a foot pump, but I didn't know about the spud until I went to drive off."

"What happened?" Catherine asked, trying to keep hold of her laughter. The others weren't much better either, smiles tugging at all of their mouths.

"I started the car up, put it in drive and started to roll out of the grounds. The fumes couldn't go anywhere so they built up and began to invade the interior."

"You could have been poisoned!" Quatre almost shrieked.

"Lucky for me, the build up of gas acted like a sort of propellant and before the gas could build too much inside, the spud exploded out of the tail pipe, shot across the grounds and hit the bull's-eye on the water dunking stall. Dumped the Mayor fair in the drink as he was the one on the seat above the tank at the time."

With that last bit of information the entire group lost it. Laughter tore through them all, the mental image of their stoic Mayor being on a dunking machine to start with funny enough; but to know that Duo's car had sent a potato soaring through the air and actually hit the target to send the Mayor into the water, just too hilarious for words.

"Oh, my. That's just too funny, Duo. You sure you didn't make that up?" Catherine asked as she tried to bring her giggles under control.

"Nope. I swear it's all true."

"Maybe we should hold a fete and ask the Mayor if he'd volunteer for the dunking stall," Trowa snickered.

"You do and you're on your own," Duo stated with a grin.

Quatre's cell phone went off. "Excuse me," he said and got up to take the call away from the diners in the restaurant.

A couple of minutes later, Quatre returned, his face ashen and hands shaking. Trowa took one look at his lover and was on his feet, assisting the blonde to sit back at the table. Everyone else looked at the inspector in concern.

"Quatre? What is it?" Trowa asked in his gentle tone.

Vacant teal eyes turned to the tall man, Quatre's voice coming out in a broken whisper. "My father, Iria – they..." Quatre swallowed hard as two tears left the corner of his eyes.

"Your father? Iria? Quatre, what happened?" Trowa coaxed.

"Car accident. They're... gone. Oh, Allah, they're dead, Trowa. Dead!" Quatre collapsed against Trowa's shoulder, sobs wracking his slender frame as the others all stared in shock.

~ * ~

tbc...


	72. Chapter 72

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 72

As Quatre's words began to sink in, the group all stared at each other in shock. Trowa didn't give a shit who was around, he pulled his lover into his arms and did his best to comfort the grief stricken man. Catherine also moved in close and wrapped her arms around Quatre from behind, offering what comfort she could.

"Oh, shit," Duo muttered under his breath. "That's terrible news."

Heero remained sitting with a stunned expression on his face, unable to comprehend the words Quatre had spoken. Finally he snapped from his shocked state and reached across to squeeze the blonde's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm so sorry, Quatre," he said quietly.

"I think I'll go get the bill sorted out," said Hilde in a hushed tone. Duo nodded to her and Hilde left to do just that. There was no doubt that the party was over, after such shocking news no one felt like eating or celebrating any more.

"I think I should take him home," Trowa murmured.

"Good idea. We'll come along and give you a hand," Duo replied in a low tone.

"Thanks." Trowa's tone was warm, the gratitude evident in his eyes.

Hilde returned, having paid the bill and informing the maitre-de they needed to leave due to some bad news. The maitre-de passed on his sincere wishes that all would be okay and thanked them for coming.

Heero gathered up their paperwork whilst Duo went to give Trowa a hand with Quatre. The blonde inspector was a mess, and whilst the tears had slowed, his eyes still held that vacant, shocked look.

"Come on, Quat. Tro and I are going to take you home. You've had a nasty shock and I think you need some peace and quiet to come to terms with it all," Duo coaxed.

Quatre released Trowa and turned to his friend. "I... I need to go home," he managed to get out.

"I know, Quatre, and I'm going to take you home," Trowa said in that gentle voice he used when dealing with frightened or injured animals. It obviously worked as it soothed Quatre and the blonde stood, albeit a little wobbly.

Trowa took one side, Duo the other and the pair supported their friend out to the parking lot and into Trowa's car where they managed to get Quatre into the seat and buckled up. The shock was still with the blonde, Duo could see that in the way the man's hands and body were shaking and he turned to Trowa.

"Take Catherine with you; Heero, Hilde and I will follow and meet you back at your place. Do you happen to know who his doctor is?"

"Yeah. It's Doctor Po, same as you," replied Trowa.

"Good. I'll give her a call on the way and see if she can meet us at your place and give him something for the shock." Duo closed the car door.

"Thanks, Duo. See you soon." Trowa gave the vet a quick hug and then hopped in behind the wheel.

Catherine spoke quickly with Hilde and after a quick kiss, she climbed into the back of Trowa's car to keep an eye on the blonde on the trip home.

With Trowa's car departing, Duo turned for his own car, Heero beside him and entwining their hands together in a show of support. Duo gave the rider a warm smile of appreciation.

"I'll see you guys back at Trowa's," Hilde sang out and climbed into her own vehicle.

"We're right behind you," Duo called back as he unlocked his car and passed the keys to Heero to drive.

Once they were on the road, Duo pulled out his cell and called up Sally Po's practice. As it was evening and the surgery was closed, he got the answering machine. He listened to the message and dug out a pen from the glove compartment to write down the after hours emergency number. He knew he would be able to get a hold of the doc, he had her emergency number and had used it before; unfortunately it was in the telex machine at home and not in his cell which is why he needed to ring the surgery.

Scribbling the number down on the back of his hand, Duo pushed a couple of buttons, then punched in the after hours emergency number and waited for the call to connect.

"This is Doctor Po's after hours secretary. May I ask what is your emergency?"

Duo explained the reason for his call and was informed that the doctor would come out to Quatre within the next half an hour. Satisfied with that, Duo hung up and turned to Heero to relate the information.

"Good. I think he's going to need a lot of support," Heero replied as he drove through the night.

"Yeah," Duo said a little absently.

Heero picked up on the vet's distraction. "Duo? What's up?"

Duo ran his hand across his face. "This is probably going to sound weird considering the circumstances, Heero, but I know Quatre and his father never really got on."

"Aa."

Blowing out a puff of air, Duo did his best to elaborate. "It's not really my story to tell, but I don't think Quatre would mind if I gave you the basic facts."

"You know that anything you say to me won't go any further."

"I know and that's why I'm telling you this, although if you want further details you'll have to ask Quatre yourself."

"It's fine, Duo. Just let me know the basics."

"Okay. Quatre is one of two siblings, his sister, Iria, is five years older than him. Quatre's dad always wanted a son, a heir so to speak and after several years of trying with no result, finally, Quatre was conceived. Anyway, when Quatre was born, it was too much for his mother's body to take and she died shortly after childbirth. Iria sort of became a mother to Quat, she adored him and he idolized her. His father also doted on him and in short, Quatre never wanted for anything, love, affection, toys, clothing, you name it, he had it showered upon him."

"I see," Heero said as he indicated to take the turn off the main road.

"From what I know, Quat's dad was starting to line up potential brides for him once Quatre turned eighteen. None of them found favor with Q though and time after time he found a way or reason not to date them. His dad was getting more and more annoyed and frustrated, pretty much ordering Quatre to find a girl, get married and settle down, have the compulsory two kids and white picket fence. Therefore, you can imagine what a shock it was to Quatre's dad when Q informed him that the reason he wasn't interested in any of the females was because he was gay."

"Ah." Heero could well imagine how _that_ would have gone down given what Duo had told him thus far.

"In a nutshell, Quat's dad called him pretty much everything under the sun, refused to accept Quatre's orientation and kicked him out. Told him he never wanted anything more to do with him until he came to his senses and found a nice girl."

"Instead, he found a nice boy," Heero stated.

"Yeah, he did. Quatre hasn't spoken to his old man in years, they never saw each other from that day on as far as I know. Quatre does -" Duo swallowed and corrected himself remembering the reason for his telling Heero all this, "- did keep in touch with Iria though, the two of them were very close. They would see each other at least once a week and Iria kept him informed of what was going on in her life and his father's. Iria wasn't married, at least she hadn't tied the knot that I know of the last time Quatre saw her."

"I can see why he would be so upset over Iria then," said Heero in a soft tone.

"Yeah, those two were very close for siblings. Losing her is going to cut him deeply. I think he'd be more upset over Iria than his dad, although he would also be upset over that, never having made his peace with his father."

Duo fell silent then, his thoughts turning to his blonde friend and how he could help him get through this.

Heero was equally silent, turning over in his mind what Duo had told him.

Ten minutes later they were pulling into Trowa's drive and cruising to a stop at the back of the house.

Trowa and Catherine were already assisting Quatre form the car, Hilde had also arrived and was unlocking the house. Duo and Heero went to help.

"Did you manage to get hold of Doc Po?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah. She should be here somewhere in the next half an hour or so."

"Thanks, Duo."

"My pleasure, Tro."

Between them they managed to get the still shocked Quatre into the house and settled on the lounge. Catherine immediately went to make a pot of tea, Hilde going with her, the four males all remained in the lounge, Trowa sitting close to Quatre and holding the blonde in his arms.

"Do you know who made the call to Quatre?" Heero asked.

"I think he said it was a fellow co-worker. He did tell me, but it was all a little scrambled."

Duo frowned. "I thought it was the job of the police to inform you when something like this happened?"

"It is," Heero stated. "Why would a co-worker be passing on that sort of news?"

"I, I don't know," Trowa said in a puzzled tone.

"Trowa, I know Quatre's not all that coherent right now, but do you think you could ask him for his cell and see what the last recorded incoming call's number was?" Duo asked.

Trowa nodded and after talking quietly to Quatre, he produced the cell and checked the number. "Here it is," he said and passed over the cell.

"What are you going to do?" Heero questioned.

"Call them and see just what the hell their game is," replied Duo and getting up to leave the room for a moment, he took the cell with him and did just that.

A couple of minutes later, he returned, a grim look on his face.

"What happened?" asked Heero as Duo returned and sat down.

"I called the number and spoke with the person. Seems the police tried to contact Quatre on his work cell as his personal phone number is a private, silent number. When they couldn't get him on that, they rang his work. This guy took the call and the police said they were trying to locate Quatre as they had some pretty serious news and needed to get in touch with him as quickly as possible. This guy sorta guessed what that news was and said he'd try to get hold of Q for them. Instead, when he rang Quat, he not only told him the police needed to talk to him, but also why they wanted to talk."

"What a jerk!" Heero snapped. "He deserves to be strung up by the balls for that - sorry for the language and all," he quickly apologized as he spotted the girls coming back in with the tea.

"I think one of us should call the police station and get the facts," said Duo.

"I agree, and I'll make that call now," Trowa responded. Easing himself from Quatre's side, Duo took up residence in his absence to offer comfort and support whilst Trowa went to make the phone call.

Catherine poured the tea, offering everyone a cup whilst the silence remained thick in the air. Duo managed to coax Quatre into having a couple of sips. The blonde was locked deep in his grief and misery, so much so that Duo was seriously beginning to worry about his friend and hoped Sally Po wasn't too far away.

Trowa returned and replaced Duo at his love's side, once he was comfortable again, he let the others know what had happened. "I called the local police and they confirmed they wished to speak with Quatre. I let them know what had happened and they weren't too happy with that co-worker. They're on their was here now to speak to Quat."

"Would you like us to stay, or would you prefer us to leave?" asked Duo.

"I'd like you to stay, if you don't mind," replied Trowa.

"Then we will stay."

* * *

The local constabulary arrived about ten minutes later, two officers with kindly faces. Catherine met them at the door and escorted them through to the lounge room where Quatre was still sitting on the couch with his lover and friends around him. His eyes still held that vacant look, but when the police walked in, they appeared to focus again.

"Quatre Winner?" the constable asked.

"I'm Quatre Winner," Quatre answered, his voice coming out calm and steady.

The sergeant took over from the constable, walking over to where Quatre was seated and squatting down so he could meet the blonde's eyes. "Mr Winner, I'm very sorry to be here as the bearer of bad news, though I understand you already know what I've come to tell you?"

Quatre nodded. "Yes."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Teal eyes brimming with fresh tears, Quatre focused on the sergeant. "How... What happened?" he asked. Despite the pain in his heart, he needed to know.

Taking a deep breath, the sergeant told the story. "They were not at fault. The crash investigation team's findings, along with eye witness reports confirm that your father and sister were driving in the left lane on the freeway, it appears there were a couple of cars drag racing each other in the middle and outside lane. One of the drivers lost control of his vehicle and careered across into your father's lane. The two cars collided and your father's car was forced off the road and onto the embankment where it flipped over and rolled several times before coming to a stop against the trunk of a tree." The sergeant lowered his eyes but raised a hand and rested it comfortingly on Quatre's arm. "If it is any consolation at all to you, they died instantly."

The sob Quatre had been holding onto suddenly burst forth, the blonde almost choking on his tears as the grief overwhelmed him once more.

"Thank you, sergeant," said Trowa in a soft voice.

"I'm so sorry," the officer repeated.

"So are we," Trowa replied. "But thank you for telling us the facts, I know Quatre appreciates it, despite the circumstances. It will give him some form of closure." Trowa pulled his lover into his arms and ran a soothing hand along his back - he didn't give a damn what the police officer thought. His lover was hurting and hurting bad, and Trowa intended to be there and offer whatever comfort and assistance he could to help the blonde through this difficult time.

"There's one other thing," the sergeant said, a slight hitch in his voice. "I really don't like doing this, but..."

"What is it?" asked Trowa.

"I need someone to come to the morgue to formally identify the persons."

Everyone in the room fell silent. It wasn't bad enough that Quatre had just had his whole world ripped apart, but he had to identify the bodies too!?

"I'll go," Quatre whispered.

"No," Trowa stated. "You've had enough trauma without this as well."

"Trowa, I have to go. I have to see for myself, can't you understand that?" Quatre's voice was pleading.

Trowa gave a defeated sigh. "Yes, I can understand that. Okay, we will both go, but not until Doctor Po has been and says it's okay."

Nodding, Quatre accepted that.

Trowa turned back to the police officers. "The doctor is on her way to see Quatre, once she's been and if she allows it, then we will come to the morgue and identify the... Quatre's sister and father."

"Thank you." The sergeant reached into his pocket and withdrew a card. He scribbled something on the back of it and handed it over to Trowa. "That's my name, officer number and my contact number. We will leave you now but call me on that number when you're ready to come to the morgue and I'll meet you there."

"Thank you." Trowa took the card and tucked it into his pocket.

"We will take our leave now. Again, I am so sorry for your loss."

Catherine escorted the two officers out, leaving the rest of their friends in the lounge to digest the information.

* * *

Sally Po arrived a few minutes after the officers had departed and was her usual, calm self. With Duo having told the after hours secretary the reason for the call, Sally had already been informed. She shooed everyone out of the lounge room so she could examine her patient in peace and privacy, although Trowa refused to leave his lover's side and ended up staying. The rest of the group retreated to the kitchen and a top up of their hot beverages.

Once Sally had finished and departed, they all assembled back in the lounge where Trowa gave them all a brief explanation of Quatre's treatment and current condition. All knew he was suffering from shock and grief and as the doctor had said, it was something that only time would really heal. She did give Quatre a mild sedative though, just enough to help calm him down but not impede his function. After hearing that Quatre needed to go to the morgue to identify the bodies, she left Trowa a couple of tranquilizer tablets, informing the Latin man that he was to give Quatre one only, and that wasn't to be administered until two hours had passed since the sedative was given. The second pill was to be kept in reserve and only used if Quatre was still in a deep state of shock after twenty-four hours.

Doc Po also stated she would call by in the morning to check on Quatre.

Satisfied that all had been done that possibly could be done for their friend, Heero and Duo, along with Hilde, thought it best they took their leave. Trowa wanted to take Quatre to the morgue as soon as possible and get this next phase out of the way. Once that was done, he could bring his lover home and comfort him as only Trowa could.

Having said their goodbyes and offered their condolences to Quatre once more, the three left.

* * *

Trowa had called ahead and the officer was waiting for them at the entry to the morgue. Other than the exchange of a few words, nothing more was said, all present knew just how difficult this would be. The sergeant had been in the fatal crashes division for over eight years – and it never got any easier.

Walking into the morgue they were met by the female doctor in charge. She offered her condolences and made it perfectly clear to Quatre that no one would think any less of him if his emotions were to get the better of him. In fact, she would be very surprised and concerned if they didn't.

With the support of his lover, Quatre nodded he was ready and they went through to the room where the bodies were kept in the refrigerated units. The doctor stood by one drawer and looked to Quatre.

"I'm ready," he said softly and took a deep breath to steady himself, grasping Trowa's hand at the same time for reassurance.

The doctor pulled the drawer open and then gently lifted the sheet back to expose the face.

Raising his head slowly, Quatre's eyes traversed the sheet and then came to rest upon the face of his father. He bit his lip, hand tightening in Trowa's. His father looked peaceful, as if he were asleep. Quatre took a step closer, the doctor fading away to give him a little privacy.

"I'm so sorry, father, for so many things – but mostly for the relationship we should have had, but didn't. Despite everything, you are and always will be my father and I'm proud to be your son. I never got the chance to tell you, but I love you." Unable to speak any more, Quatre turned and buried his face against Trowa's shoulder, the tears running down his cheeks.

The doctor stepped back up and gently slid the drawer back, then moved to another drawer and pulled that one out.

Knowing he had no choice but to look, Quatre turned around and took a step forward. The doctor slid the sheet back and stepped away to give him some privacy.

Gazing down at his sister, Quatre's eyes filled with tears, a lump lodged in his throat and a strangled sob managed to work its way out between his lips. "Iria," he cried softly.

Trowa moved closer, offering his presence as an anchor to the blonde and biting his own lip to keep himself from breaking down.

"Oh, Iria," Quatre sobbed and leaned closer. He pressed a kiss to his sister's forehead and gently stroked a finger over her cheek. "Why?" he asked the empty air. "You were so young, so full of life and living. You weren't supposed to leave me. _IRIA_!" Quatre's world shattered around him, the reality hitting him full force that he would never see his sister again, never hear her tinkling laughter or watch her smiling eyes.

A pair of warm arms enveloped him and pulled him away from the body; instinctively he knew it was Trowa. He turned, still sobbing hysterically and clung to his lover.

"I think you should take him home and get his own doctor to see him," the doctor said softly.

"His doctor has already called and left me with some tranquilizers for him," Trowa replied as he held the distraught man.

"Good. I'm so sorry I had to put him, and you too, through this. If it wasn't necessary there is no way I would have subjected either of you to this trauma."

"I know and I understand. Thank you for being compassionate."

The doctor placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder and spoke softly. "I know how difficult that was for you and thank you for going through with it."

Unable to reply through his grief, Quatre just nodded.

Turning her attention to Trowa again, the doctor spoke. "I'll give you a call tomorrow in regards to what funeral arrangements you wish to make."

//_Crap_.// Trowa had forgotten about that detail. Of course they would need to make the arrangements for the funerals – but not now. Right now he needed to get his little love home, cleaned up and put to bed. They would deal with funeral arrangements later. "Okay," Trowa replied to the doctor.

The sergeant stepped forward then to escort them both from the morgue. Once outside, he turned to Trowa and keeping his voice low and gentle, he asked, "Are you okay to drive yourselves home? I can give you a lift if you would prefer?"

"Thank you, officer, but I'll drive home. I think the distraction of driving is what I need right now," said Trowa.

"I'll follow you to make sure you get back safely."

"Thank you."

Somehow Trowa managed to get Quatre back into the car and drive them home – although how, he really couldn't tell, as the memory of it all was just a blur.

* * *

The days following the accident all seemed to merge into one for Quatre. His grief took over his entire waking moments and quite often his sleeping ones too. Sally had been back to check on the blonde and prescribed some mild sedatives to try and help the Inspector to sleep, although she knew there was nothing other than time that could heal the blonde man. As word spread around the small country town of Quatre's loss, the Barton Animal refuge was swamped with calls, cards, flowers and messages of condolence. The R.S.P.C.A. was similarly deluged and Quatre was both stunned and touched by the many messages he received.

Trowa was a constant presence at his side, there to hold him after the nightmares and supportive during the waking hours with his never ending, unconditional love. Catherine was also supportive, taking over the majority of the chores at the refuge in between working at the vet practice and freeing Trowa up to spend more time with his lover.

Headquarters had given Quatre compassionate leave, telling him to take as long as he needed. The fellow worker who had broken the news to Quatre had been disciplined and would certainly never make that mistake again.

Heero and Duo were a constant presence too, offering all they could to assist in whatever capacity Quatre or Trowa needed. When Treize and Zechs heard the news, they had also been on the phone and visited in person to offer their own sympathies and assistance.

Despite the sadness, Quatre had managed to arrange the funerals, with help from Trowa and Catherine. Trowa had handled the bulk of the arrangements, finding out all they needed to know and then passing the information on to Quatre who had the final decision regarding the service, flowers, music, coffins and so on.

The funerals were to take place a week after the accident and Quatre had decided to hold one funeral for both. Trowa had agreed it would be best that way and helped in the way that Quatre wouldn't have to cope with two separate services.

The day of the service had been overcast, which suited Quatre's mood. Slowly but steadily he was learning to live with his loss, the grief still overwhelming at times but the pain was starting to ease a touch. Once the funerals were over, Quatre knew he would be able to start to move on with his life. Whilst he would never forget his father or his sister, they wouldn't want him to stop living either.

The church where Quatre was having the services held was packed to overflowing, the pews all full and people standing wherever they could find room. Duo and Heero along with Hilde and Catherine sat with Trowa and Quatre at the front of the church. Treize and Zechs were a couple of pews behind them.

The service was short but touching, the priest having known Quatre's father for many years and likewise, Iria and Quatre too. Quatre stood up and delivered the eulogy for both his father and Iria, his voice remaining clear and steady despite the tears that coursed down his face whilst speaking. Only his closest friends saw the white knuckled grip he had on the papers and the tremble to his hand when he placed a white rose on each of the coffins.

Once the eulogy was finished and Quatre returned to his seat, the priest invited others to come forth and place a sprig of rosemary on the coffins whilst the music Quatre had selected played softly in the background.

When everyone had finished, the coffins slowly descended through a special opening below the podiums they were sitting on where they would then be moved to the crematorium. Service over, all the people moved to the outside of the church where the R.S.P.C.A. volunteers had set up a long table and were serving tea and coffee.

Many people took the opportunity to approach Quatre and pass on their sympathies, the blonde acknowledging them all and thanking each person for their kind thoughts and wishes. Through it all, Trowa remained at his side, a pillar of strength for the emotionally fragile blonde who wanted nothing more than to go home and wake up from this nightmare.

Gradually the crowd thinned and Trowa managed to steer the inspector to their car where he drove them home to the refuge where a wake would be held for a few close friends.

Hilde and Catherine had taken charge of the wake, organizing the food and arranging for Duo and Heero to handle the drinks side of things. Duo had closed his practice for the day, all his clients more than understanding of the reason why. That left both himself and Hilde free to help their friend. Treize had also given Heero the day off and Zechs had managed to get the day free too.

There weren't many at the wake. Besides Duo, Heero and the other close friends, there were a few of Quatre's work colleagues, some of Iria's closest friends and a few of his father's business associates. Many a story was shared as they all reminisced in their own way.

After a couple of hours, Trowa could see his lover starting to flag under the stress and insisted he leave and go to bed. Quatre was grateful to escape and willingly allowed Trowa to usher him out and put him to bed. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Not long after, most of the other guests departed too, Duo and Heero remaining behind to help clean up.

* * *

"Phone call for you, Quatre," Catherine called out.

"Who is it?" Quatre asked as he appeared in the hall.

"A Mr Stein," Catherine informed him as she handed over the receiver.

It had been four days since the funerals and Quatre was slowly starting to pick up the pieces of his life. He would return to work after another couple of days and was looking forward to that, it would give him a welcome distraction from the pain in his heart.

"Quatre Winner speaking," he said as he took the receiver.

"Mr Winner, it's John Stein here. You don't know me, but I am the lawyer for your late father's estate."

"Ah." With the accident, the grief and everything else that went with losing his only family, Quatre hadn't even thought about his father's estate.

"Mr Winner, I know you've suffered a terrible loss and I'm so sorry for that, please, accept my sympathies."

"Thank you, Mr Stein."

"Mr Winner, if it is possible, I'd like for you to come to my offices in Grantham to discuss your father's will."

Quatre sighed. "I really don't see the point, Mr Stein. My father disowned me several years ago, and that included cutting me out of his will."

"Mr Winner, please, come to the office and let me discuss this matter with you?"

Given the tone of the solicitor's voice and his still fragile state, Quatre didn't have the strength to argue. "Okay. When would it be convenient?"

The lawyer arranged for Quatre to meet with him the following day and having passed on the address and contact phone number, the call was disconnected.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Mr Winner."

"Mr Stein," Quatre replied and shook the solicitor's hand. "This is my very dear friend, Trowa Barton," he continued and introduced Trowa.

"Mr Barton, it's a pleasure to meet you," Stein said and shook the man's hand.

"Likewise," returned Trowa.

"Please, take a seat, gentlemen."

Quatre and Trowa sat whilst the solicitor took his own seat behind the large desk. Picking up a folder, Stein opened it and rummaged through some papers, bringing a sheaf of them to the top of the pile.

"Mr Winner, as I said on the phone, I am the solicitor your father employed to deal with his will; not only that, but I was also engaged to look after the legal side of his business too. I do realize you have a slight problem with your late father's estate, however, I'd like you to listen as I read out your father's will."

Quatre figured it couldn't do any harm so he nodded. "Please, continue."

"Thank you." Stein picked up the papers in front of him and began to read. There was all the usual legal talk and then the actual 'meat' of the will. In short it stated that all properties, including items such as chattels, stocks, shares, bonds, cash and such were all bequeathed to Iria. The business known as 'Winner Enterprises' was also to be passed down to Iria.

Quatre waited until the solicitor had finished and then spoke. "I told you, Mr Stein, my father completely cut me out of the will so I don't know why you're bothering to drag all this out"

Trowa was starting to get annoyed with the solicitor, Quatre had already suffered enough without this 'legal eagle' rubbing his nose into it.

"Please, bear with me, Mr Winner." Shuffling a few more papers, Stein picked up another sheaf. "As you now know, your father left everything to your sister, unfortunately, your sister also passed away with your father. Iria also had a will made out and lodged with me, I'd like for you to listen to what her wishes were."

With a sigh, Quatre agreed.

Again the solicitor went through the legal bit first and then cut to the chase. "In the event of my passing, I hereby bequeath all properties, belongings, and all associated items to my brother, Quatre Winner. Should my brother predecease me then the properties and such are to be sold and the money raised donated to the R.S.P.C.A."

The solicitor stopped speaking and looked at the pair sitting opposite him.

"Could, could you please repeat what you just said but in simple, everyday terms that a layman can understand?" Quatre whispered.

Stein smiled. "Mr Winner, you have inherited all of your sister's and father's property, including real estate, vehicles and such. You have also inherited the business, Winner Enterprises. In a nutshell, Mr Winner, you're a very wealthy young man."

~ * ~

tbc...


	73. Chapter 73

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 73

Despite the solicitor having repeated in simple terms the outcome of the wills, Quatre was still having a hard time coming to terms with it. "I've inherited everything?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes, Mr Winner."

"Mr Stein, I don't wish to be presumptuous here, but just exactly _what_ has Quatre inherited and just how wealthy is wealthy?" Trowa asked.

"I don't have the exact amount, or the full list of properties; we're currently working on that. I can though give you a fairly good idea." Stein turned his attention back to Quatre. "Real estate wise, there's your father's house, sister's house and two other properties used as holiday homes; and that includes all contents, furniture, chattels and such. There's your sister's car, father's car and the small collection of vehicles your father had. From the private estates we estimate the value to be around four to five million. Then there's the business, which currently has an annual turn over of fifty million a year. At the moment we're still compiling the other assets such as stocks, shares, other investments and bank accounts. We estimate the final figure to be around the eighty million mark."

By this stage both Trowa and Quatre had turned rather pale.

"Eighty million? Did I hear you correctly?" Quatre whispered.

"Yes, Mr Winner. Although you do need to remember that a lot of that money is actually tied up in assets. The actual cash availability would be much less, probably around three to six million."

"Three to six... Well fuck me."

Stein and Trowa both jerked in surprise at the use of such a word from the normally gentle blonde.

"Sorry," Quatre apologized, "I didn't mean to use such language, it's just all a bit... overwhelming."

"I can quite understand, Mr Winner. Now, if you can spare a few more minutes I do have several things I need to discuss with you in regards to the will and especially the business..."

"Of course." Quatre's mind was still trying to grasp the idea that he was now a very wealthy person. He'd known his father was well off, that the business was very successful; but he'd no idea his father was _that_ rich. And yet Quatre would have swapped it all if he could have had his sister and father back.

The solicitor carried on, informing Quatre of the business and discussing options available to the young man with his new found wealth.

* * *

An hour later the pair were leaving the solicitor's office, both heads swimming with information overload.

"I don't know about you, but I could do with a drink," Quatre said as they walked through the car park to Trowa's vehicle.

"Why don't we have lunch?" Trowa suggested as he glanced at his watch.

"That's a great idea. Where would you like to go?" Quatre returned as he got into the passenger seat.

"There's bound to be a restaurant around here somewhere," Trowa replied as he also got in and started up the car.

They drove out of the parking lot and into the town, Trowa spotting a nice looking restaurant on the main road and pulling over. Moments later they were inside and seated at a corner booth, perusing menus as the waiter rattled off the specials. Having placed their orders, the waiter returned with their drinks and left them alone.

"What do you intend to do now, Quatre?" Trowa asked as he sipped his soda.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, twirling the stem of the wine glass and then taking a drink of the white wine.

"Well, I know you've come into a lot of money, and then there's the properties too, not to mention the business. Do you plan to continue working with the R.S.P.C.A.? Are you going to sell the properties or move into one of them? Keep them and use them as holiday homes? And then the business. Are you going to take over the running of that?" The questions tumbled from Trowa's mouth. He didn't mean to inundate the blonde, but he couldn't help it. Beneath it all, Trowa was a little worried. Not so much for Quatre, but their relationship. He couldn't help the niggling feeling that now his lover was rich and had all this property and such at his disposal, he wouldn't want to be with a run down, animal shelter proprietor.

Quatre frowned at all the questions and sensed there was something deeper there. "I haven't really thought all that much about it," he replied honestly. "I do know that I don't intend to quit working for the R.S.P.C.A. I love my job and I'm in no hurry to leave. As for the properties, I don't know. I might keep one of the holiday houses, then we will have somewhere we can go on vacation. I'd really have to go see them all first, work out from there what I want to do with them. As for the business... Trowa, I don't have a clue about running a business."

Trowa gave a soft snort.

Raising his teal eyes, Quatre reached across the table and put his finger under Trowa's chin, forcing the Latin to look at him. "There's something more, isn't there? Something you're not telling me and it's worrying you. I know you, Trowa, don't hide from me. Tell me what's wrong?"

Trowa's eyes softened as he gazed at his love. "Never could hide anything from you, could I?"

"Nope. Now, out with it or do I have to torture you with a bread stick?" Quatre raised a bread stick like a sword and slashed through the air a couple of times with it for good measure.

Trowa laughed and then gave a sigh. Lowering his eyes, he spoke softly. "Now that you're rich, have all this money, power, assets and such you don't need a backwater animal shelter guy holding you back."

"Oh, Trowa," Quatre began, his eyes misting as his heart ached. "You think that because I've inherited all this wealth I'd leave you?"

Trowa nodded.

"Then you don't know me very well." Quatre fiddled with his napkin for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you missing out on things because of me."

"Trowa Barton!"

Trowa's head jerked up at the hissed use of his name.

"Just because I've inherited all this doesn't change who I am and what I feel; especially when it comes to you. I love you, Trowa, you're my anchor, my heart and soul, my best friend and lover. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I do not intend to give you up; not now, not ever. You're stuck with me for however long you want me. I'm not going anywhere and no amount of money is going to change me."

The lump in Trowa's throat grew as he listened to his lover's words. He didn't doubt the blonde, the sincerity was thick in his voice and Trowa could have smacked himself over the head for thinking his lover would leave him. He raised his eyes. "I know and I'm sorry for even thinking any of that. I do love you, Quatre, with all my heart and soul. I just want what's best for you."

"Then get all of those silly notions out of your head. You are what's best for me and I am not going to give you up. Now, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Trowa couldn't help the smirk.

"Good, now shut up, the food's about to arrive."

The waiter appeared with their meals and the pair dug in. Trowa's heart was a lot lighter, Quatre also feeling much better than he had in days.

* * *

It took another two weeks for Mr Stein to have a complete list compiled of Quatre's inheritance. Once he had, he contacted Quatre again and the blonde met once more with the solicitor to discuss business. He'd done a lot of thinking, sat with a notebook jotting down ideas and had finally worked out what he wanted to do. He'd consulted Trowa who'd given his opinion and then made the final decisions by himself. He now intended to put his proposals before the solicitor and get his input.

Once everything was agreed upon it would be a simple case of putting it all into practice.

Quatre hadn't told anyone about the wills, keeping it all to himself, and Trowa of course. He didn't want his friends treating him any different once they knew he was wealthy - not that he thought they would, especially his close friends, but he wanted to sort things out first, then he would inform those closest to him of his windfall.

He'd taken a few days off and with Trowa accompanying him had gone to the various residences to look them over and decide what he wished to do with the properties. Having checked out the two houses Quatre's father had kept for holidays, Quatre decided to sell them both. He couldn't see himself taking a vacation at either one so there was no point in retaining them.

Iria's house had been the most difficult for Quatre to face. He'd been putting this off for as long as he could and now had no choice but to go there and not only look over the property, but sort through the many belongings his sister had there. He knew the house well, having spent quite a bit of time there and it wasn't all that far from his father's home or Trowa's shelter.

With Trowa by his side he managed to get through the worst of it, breaking down from time to time when a memory surfaced as he sorted through Iria's personal belongings. Trowa was there to listen and offer comfort, holding his lover until the tears stopped and they continued once more with the sort through.

There were several things Quatre insisted he keep; photo albums, his sister's jewelry, CDs, movies and her letters. Other things such as clothing, shoes and the like he would donate to charity.

Going through his father's things, Quatre had thought would be easier. He was wrong.

Despite their differences, when Quatre began the task of sorting things out, he discovered his father had still kept abreast of what his son had been doing. There was an entire scrapbook devoted to just him. It contained mostly newspaper clippings, Quatre when he graduated to Inspector with the R.S.P.C.A. Quatre standing outside the courthouse after winning a high profile cruelty case, Quatre out in the field rescuing a stranded cow after the floods. Page after page was filled with them.

It had taken Quatre quite a while to come to terms with that and his heart ached even more for the father/son relationship he'd longed for but never had.

The house, while big, wasn't overly large either and held a lot of childhood memories for Quatre - happy memories - and he decided he couldn't sell the place, it didn't feel right. He retained many of his father's personal belongings and again donated the rest to charity.

Gazing out the kitchen window to the garden beyond, Quatre felt a thought niggling at the back of his mind. The house stood on four acres of land with roughly half an acre being used as gardens and for the house foundations. The remaining three and a half acres were mainly paddocks, the grass running wild in them. He relaxed and let the thought come to the fore of his mind and then began to analyze it.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

"You okay?"

Quatre turned at the soft question and smiled at his boyfriend. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Good thoughts I hope," came Trowa's reply as he came up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist.

"Actually, they are, and maybe you can help me with them."

"Oh?" Trowa was intrigued now.

"This is just a thought, Trowa, so please hear me out before voicing your opinion."

"Okay." Trowa was more than a little puzzled by that.

"Look out there and tell me what you see."

"Um, a garden."

"Beyond that."

"Paddocks?"

"Exactly. Empty paddocks."

"Tell me you're not planning on filling those paddocks with horses?"

Quatre snorted. "Not exactly."

"Then just what is it you're cooking up in that mind of yours?" Trowa was starting to get a little worried.

"Trowa, your place deals mainly with dogs and cats, the occasional goat or similar sized animal. But you don't have the facilities to cater for horses or cattle, that type of larger animal when the society gets them from time to time."

"I'm well aware of the limitations of the shelter, Quatre," Trowa smiled.

"I know, but..." Quatre turned around to meet his lover's eyes. "Right here we have the perfect opportunity for your shelter to expand. Just beyond the garden we could build a completely new set of kennels, one for housing dogs complete with larger runs and outdoor exercise areas and one for cats, again with larger runs and outdoor facilities. We could also build a barn to enable you to take in larger animals. There's enough room out there if it's planned properly."

"Whoa, Quatre." Trowa threw his hands up in the air in surrender. "What suddenly brought all this on?"

Quatre gave a sigh. "I know you're not complaining about the shelter as it is, but I have heard you say you'd like a bigger place, more acreage so you could have better and larger facilities. We have that opportunity to expand, here, with this."

Trowa closed his eyes and thought about what the blonde was saying. He had to admit, it was tempting, but this was Quatre's family home and Trowa didn't want him spending money building new facilities and turning his home into a shelter just because Trowa had stated on a couple of occasions he'd like a bigger place. "I can't let you do that, Quatre."

"Why not?"

"You have better things to do with this property and your money than waste it on enlarging the animal shelter."

Quatre set his jaw, took a deep breath and summoning up all his conversational skills, went in to do battle with his lover.

For every argument Trowa put up, Quatre counterattacked with a solution, each protest was blocked with a logical explanation.

After twenty minutes of arguing, negotiating and cajoling, Quatre finally won, Trowa giving in and admitting defeat.

* * *

A month and a half had passed since that fatal accident and Quatre's life was starting to return to normal. After several discussions with the solicitor, Quatre had managed to sort out his inheritance. The business would continue to run, a board of directors in charge of the running of the corporation with Quatre taking the position of chairman. He'd appointed one of Stein's other solicitors to keep an eye on the business and make sure things ran smoothly and profitably. Quatre was only required to check things over every couple of months.

The holiday homes had been sold, along with the vehicles, Quatre preferring to retain his own car. Iria's home had been kept, although it was vacant right now and Quatre had thought about asking Hilde if she would be interested in renting it from him. He knew the female vet was renting a house not far from the practice, but he figured if he offered it to her at a more reduced rent that she was currently paying, she'd most likely take it. Then he wouldn't need to worry about the place remaining empty and he knew Hilde would look after it too.

Plans had been drawn up regarding the buildings that would be needed to house the animals Trowa cared for. Quatre had stepped out of that side of things, simply giving Trowa a ground plan of the property with the section he'd set aside for the shelter facilities and telling his lover to go for it. It was left entirely up to Trowa to decide what he wanted, where he wanted it and how he wanted it.

Trowa had been hesitant at first, but soon realized that Quatre really wanted him to design the kennels and runs, after all, he was the one that would be working there every day and knew exactly what was needed and the best way to have it all set up. When it came to the larger animal side of things, Trowa had hesitated, he really didn't know all that much about the facilities for larger animals. Quatre suggested he talk to Heero and Duo about that, they would more than likely have a better idea than either of them.

With Quatre's life starting to get back on track and the plans he had all taking shape in his mind, Quatre thought it high time they got together again with their friends. Not only could they catch up, but it would give Trowa the opportunity to speak with Heero and Duo regarding the shelter and himself the chance to put forward a couple of proposals and also let his friends know of his windfall.

They were due to have another fundraising meeting and Quatre decided that would be the perfect opportunity to let his friends in on all that was happening.

* * *

Heero looked through the list of figures again, noting they hadn't changed in any way since he'd last looked at them. Picking up his coffee, he took a sip.

"Guess we should get down to business then," Catherine said as Duo and Hilde finished bringing over the hot beverages and a plate of snacks and took their seats.

"What are the figures looking like, Heero?" Hilde asked as she picked up a biscuit and dunked it in her coffee.

"Since our last meeting, the figures really haven't changed all that much. There's been a few more donations to the cause and the total sum currently stands at, thirty thousand two hundred and fifty dollars."

"That's still nineteen thousand seven hundred and fifty short," Catherine stated.

"I know and time is running out," replied Heero glumly.

"The games aren't for another four months, Heero," Trowa pointed out.

"Yes, I know that, but I have to have the deposit paid next week and the balance in full by the end of next month. We fly to England two weeks before the games so the horses have time to acclimatize and get over any travel sickness and such."

"I see. How much is the deposit?"

"Twenty thousand."

"That still gives us six weeks to raise the rest of the funds," Trowa said.

"Yes, it does, but I still think we're going to be pushing it to raise that amount in such a short time," Heero replied.

"You never know what's around the corner, Heero. Miracles can and do still happen," Quatre smiled.

"Short of gaining major sponsorship, I still think it's going to be difficult."

"We'll see. I have some contacts, let me see what I can do," Quatre returned and then changed the subject and his attention to the rest of the group. "I have some news for you all," he began.

With everyone's attention now on him, Quatre took the plunge.

"As you all know my father and Iria passed away recently."

All heads nodded.

"Well, I've been in talks with my father's solicitor these past couple of weeks in relation to my father's and Iria's wills..." Quatre went on to explain his inheritance, omitting just how much he was now worth, simply leaving it as he was now very well off. As he'd thought, his friends didn't care about his wealth, they were simply happy for him that he'd inherited anything at all.

"Trowa and I plan to move into my father's place and live there." Seeing Catherine about to open her mouth and knowing what was most likely to come out of it, Quatre hurried on. "We're going to move the refuge to my father's property, it's bigger and thus Trowa can expand, not just on the small animal side, but into the larger one too. We're currently drawing up plans for the facilities to be built."

"But, what about your place, Trowa?" Catherine asked.

Trowa turned to his sister and smiled. "Don't worry, you're not going to be out of a home, Cathy. Whilst it will be good to have new and larger facilities and I intend to move into Quatre's place, I'll still be keeping the old place. I'd like it if you would continue to live there and look after the place for me. I hope to keep the facilities there as a sort of back up, or maybe use them as boarding kennels or something. I haven't really decided what to do with them just yet."

Smiling in understanding, Catherine placed her hand on her brother's arm and squeezed gently. "Of course I'll stay there and look after the place for you."

"Thanks"

Catherine turned to Hilde who was looking both excited and pleased and the pair began to discuss things in a quiet tone.

Heero and Duo both offered their support and congratulations to Trowa once they could get a word in. Trowa accepted the kind wishes and then asked them both if they would be willing to give their input in relation to the large animal facilities. Both men immediately agreed and Trowa arranged to call around the following week with the ground plans.

With most of the news delivered, Quatre turned his attention to Hilde. "Hilde?"

The vet looked up, pausing in her quiet conversation with Catherine. "Yes?"

Quatre explained about his sister's house and how he didn't want to sell it, but didn't want to leave it vacant either. He gave the woman his offer and sat back to see what she would say.

Hilde was stunned at first and then her brain kick started. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather rent it out to someone else? You'd be sure to get a much higher rent for it than what you're offering it to me for."

"That's the whole idea, Hilde. I know you'd look after the place and I'd rather rent it out cheaper and know it will be looked after than take a risk and have a higher rent paid but the place trashed."

"I have to admit, it sounds very tempting. Would it be alright if I thought about it?"

Quatre smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't expect you make a decision straight away. How about I give you a couple of weeks to decide? You can come out and have a look at the place and see what you think. It's fully furnished, but if you have your own furniture I can easily have the other removed and placed in storage."

"Thank you, Quatre, it's really very kind of you to think about me," Hilde replied. "I'll call you and make arrangements to have a look next week."

"That will be fine."

"Excuse me, everyone, I don't wish to be a spoilsport here, but we do need to get back on track and come up with some more fundraising ideas for Heero and Shini, otherwise there won't be any Olympics for them," Duo said softly.

"Ah, yes," Hilde said and looked sheepish.

Duo gave her a warm smile. "So, has anyone got any more ideas?"

Everyone thought long and hard, the silence filling the room. Quatre in particular was looking very thoughtful. Heero broke the silence with a sigh.

"I don't think there's anything else we can do to fundraise," he said in a defeated tone.

"Heero?"

Heero looked to the blonde. "Yes?"

"You said the only way you could see yourself raising the last of the funds was to gain major sponsorship, correct?"

"I think that's pretty much the only option left to me, but it's really hard to gain that sponsorship. Not many companies are willing to support someone they don't really know."

"Heero, I'd like to sponsor you."

"Pardon?" Heero's had jerked up. "No offense, Quatre, but that's a lot of money and whilst I know you've come into money there's no way I'd accept that from you, that's not fair to take your inheritance from you."

Quatre gave a smile. "Maybe I should rephrase that. As you know my father had his own business and I've now inherited that business; it's the company that would sponsor you."

"But..."

"I'd like to think I have a vested interest in Shinigami. His mother was Scythe, the mare the R.S.P.C.A. rescued and gave to you and I've always thought of Shini as a sort of 'nephew'. Please, let Winner Enterprises sponsor you, Heero."

"Winner Enterprises?" Duo said in a low whistle. "You _own_ Winner Enterprises?"

Quatre nodded.

"Well fuck me six ways to Sunday."

Everyone in the room couldn't help but snicker at Duo's choice of words, although all were in a similar state of shock. Winner Enterprises was one of the largest companies around - and still growing.

"Heero?" Quatre prompted, still waiting for an answer.

Heero didn't know what to say. He'd heard of Winner Enterprises but had no idea the company was related to Quatre in any way. "Are you sure it would be the company doing the sponsoring and not your own pocket?"

"Yes, Heero."

Heero chewed on his bottom lip for a moment and then made up his mind. He turned his attention back to the blonde. "Then I'd be happy to accept. Thank you, Quatre."

Quatre positively beamed.

~ * ~

tbc...


	74. Chapter 74

Many thanks to all of you out there who are reading this fic and a special thank you to all of you who have left a review. I love to read your comments and appreciate you all taking the time to drop in a review. *hugs and Gundam Pilots* Shen ^_^

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 74

Once Quatre had set his mind to something it didn't take him long to get the ball rolling. He spoke with the board of directors, who, after hearing Quatre's explanation and reasons why he wished the company to sponsor Heero, were all in agreement with the proposal. It was logged into the minutes of the meeting and the accountancy section notified. The solicitors were also advised and once the solicitor and accountancy section got together it wasn't long before the sponsorship deal was ready.

With the paperwork in hand, Quatre had called Heero and made arrangements to meet with the rider and his solicitor to go over the details. With both parties happy with the deal, the papers were signed and the money deposited into Heero's bank account.

Heero was more than happy with the deal, humbled that his friend should want to help him in such a way and vowed more than ever to give these games everything he and Shinigami had.

Quatre wasn't silly either. He knew helping Heero out would have its rewards, mainly in the satisfaction he got from personally being able to help a friend achieve his dream. On the business side of things, Quatre could claim the amount of the sponsorship deal back as part of his taxation deduction.

All in all it was a win-win situation for everyone.

The paperwork arrived for the deposit on the transport and Heero duly paid it, feeling buoyed knowing he was that one step closer to his dream.

The plans for the new animal shelter had been finalized and submitted to the council for approval. The approval had been granted and the paddocks out the back of the mansion were swarming with builders. Trowa oversaw most of the building of the new kennels, pleased with how well things were coming along. He'd had several meetings with Heero and Duo in regards to the facilities for the larger animals and had a good, solid plan drawn up for those. Once the smaller kennels were finished, work would commence on the larger facilities.

Hilde had paid a visit to Iria's house and immediately fallen in love with it. Quatre gave her a full tour, explaining a little about his sister as they proceeded. Hilde could see why Quatre wouldn't want to sell the property and neither would he want to rent it out to just anyone. She was still honored he would think of her as the best tenant for the place.

After a short discussion, Hilde accepted Quatre's offer to rent the home and the deal was struck. Quatre had the documents drawn up and Hilde signed them. Three weeks later she moved in, having enlisted the help of Heero, Duo, Catherine and Heero's horse float to assist in the move. A week later, Hilde threw a house warming party, one they all attended and thoroughly enjoyed.

The date for the balance of payment for the trip to London arrived and Heero made the payment in full. It was a good feeling to walk out of the bank and into the airline office to make that final payment – even if it had meant he'd had to take a day off work to do so. Treize though had accompanied him to the bigger city where a branch of the airline office was located as he had to pay his balance too.

The pair walked out with their receipts in hand and wide smiles on their faces. They'd even called in at the local pub to have a beer to celebrate on the way home.

The final paperwork came through from Noin. Amongst it was a list of items they needed to make sure they took with them. Heero had been diligently putting any and all paperwork he and Shinigami would require into a folder. Duo had proceeded to give Shini a full, veterinary check up and filled out the required forms. Certificates of vaccination were also included and Heero had sent all the necessary documents off to the government department that handled passports for horses. Shinigami's passport had arrived back and had also been put into the folder with all the other documents.

Both Heero and Duo had lodged their respective forms for their own passports and now had them back. Noin had sent through paperwork for Duo in relation to his role as the team vet. It was very interesting reading, outlining what Duo's role would be and what was expected of him. With all the paperwork side of things covered all that remained was for the pair to organize their packing for themselves and Shini and pick up their uniforms.

As was the norm with all countries sending teams to the Olympics, they had a designated uniform, which was supplied by the country. Both men had sent in their measurements and sizes as requested and the uniforms were being sent to the local tailor for collection. That way if any alterations needed to be made, the tailor could do them in plenty of time.

The uniforms were quite nice. The formal uniform consisted of beige slacks, yellow shirt, green tie and green blazer with the Australian flag on the pocket. The informal one was still the beige slacks but a yellow polo shirt with green trim and the flag again on the pocket. Each was supplied with one formal uniform, two sets of casual slacks and four polo shirts.

With the date of departure drawing ever closer so the anticipation and the nerves started to set in.

* * *

"Where to start?" muttered Heero as he gazed around the tack room, beside him Duo chuckled.

The months had passed quickly and now it was time for them to get ready for their flight to England. They would be departing in four days and neither man wanted to leave anything until the last minute.

"Don't for one minute think you're going to pack half the contents of the tack room now will you?" Duo snickered as he looked from his lover to the gear and back again.

"I should have listened to you and made a list," Heero sighed.

"Just as well one of us is on the ball," replied Duo and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He waved it triumphantly under Heero's nose.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Okay, Mr. Efficient, let's get started on this packing then."

The pair moved deeper into the tack room where Duo began to recite items from the list and Heero fetched them.

Pretty soon they had a reasonable pile in the middle of the floor. Noin had advised in the paperwork that they secure themselves a large packing box in which to pack all their gear. It would be easier to transport that way and ensure that everything belonging to the horse would be in one place and not likely to be lost or get mixed up with anyone else's. Duo had called by a local furniture removal company a few days ago and explained what he needed and why. The gentleman had been very helpful and given Duo two, sturdy packing boxes. They were made from a re-enforced cardboard so they were tough but lightweight.

With the gear all settled into a pile, the pair began to go through it all and pack it into smaller bags for containment and packing. All the grooming tools were packed into one bag, Shinigami's jumping boots, spare bridle, spare halter and lead rope, spare leathers and irons all packed into another bag. The jumping bridle had its own bag as did Heero's saddle. Once everything was secured into the smaller bags, Heero happily handed over the task of fitting and packing it all into the packing box to Duo.

Setting a rug on the bottom of the box, Duo proceeded to put in the saddle next, then fitted all the other gear around the saddle to not only fill in the gaps but protect the valuable saddle as well. Once it was all in, Duo settled the saddle blanket and another rug over the top, offering yet another layer of protection.

Double checking they had everything, Duo closed the box up and applied Heero's name, address and cell number in black marking pen to the side and then the packing tape to the top, securing everything inside and making sure the box wouldn't open in transit. The box would need to pass through customs where it would be x-rayed when they arrived in London and when they returned home to Australia it would all need to go into quarantine. Heero still had his other saddle plus a couple of bridles and assorted other gear so he could still work his horse.

With the gear organized it was time to switch to the feed side of things. With England using the same basic feed stuffs as the Australians, Heero had opted to purchase feed for Shinigami once they arrived. In the interim, he would pack a couple of hard feeds for Shini to eat during the flight and two haynets to take on the plane as well. He also made certain the large haynet remained out to be filled for the float and travel to the airport along with spare hay should they need it.

With everything sorted out for Shinigami, all that remained was for the pair of them to get their own packing done and make the final arrangements regarding the practice and the horses.

Trowa and Quatre had offered to look after Zero, Angel and Wing for Heero and the rider had accepted the kind offer. He'd started to cut back on the horses' hard feeds and increase their bulk intake as it would make it easier for Trowa and Quatre when it came to making up the feeds. Heero had shown both men how much of each food stuff he gave each horse and had even written out a feeding chart and stuck it to the wall for them. It was simple enough to follow and Trowa couldn't foresee any problems.

Hilde and Catherine were quite happy to take over the running of the practice in Duo's absence, reassuring the vet that all would be fine. Duo knew he didn't have anything to worry about, both women had run the practice for him before without any hassles so he allowed himself to relax. Catherine would also be staying at Duo's residence, the vet uncomfortable with leaving his home unoccupied for the time they would be away - besides, they had Smokey to worry about too.

Heero had been all set to put the cat into the local cat kennels, but as Duo pointed out, with Catherine staying in the house there wasn't any need to upset the cat and put her in kennels, not when Catherine was happy to look after her as well as the house. Secretly, Heero was glad about that. He'd much rather have left Smokey at home than board her in the cattery for a month or so.

With all the animals, practice and house now sorted out, it didn't leave the men with much left to finalize.

* * *

"What are you doing, Duo?"

Duo looked up from where he was standing in the dispensary room attached to the stables, several items set out on the bench top before him. "I'm just getting the stuff I think I'll need whilst were away, ready," he replied.

"Ah." Heero wandered inside the small room. "Need a hand?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Heero stopped at the bench. "How do you know what to take?"

"In the paperwork Noin sent me there was a letter from the previous team vet. In it he suggested what items to take based on his past personal experiences with the teams. It's mainly the basics, if I need anything more specific I can always purchase it in England."

"That was a good idea."

"Yeah, sure helps me out a lot. It's hard trying to guess what you're likely to need so with the other vet's suggestions it makes it much easier." Duo turned back to the items he had set to one side and then picked up his pen to tick off another item.

Pretty soon Duo had all of the suggested items and a few of his own in a neat pile on the bench. Satisfied, he picked up the new medical case he'd bought and set it too upon the bench.

"That's nice," Heero commented as he looked at the medical box.

"I bought it last week, thought it would be better to pack everything in something like this as opposed to the old bag I've been using for ages."

Heero had to agree.

The box opened out to reveal inner trays and several compartments. It reminded Heero of a mechanic's toolbox in a lot of ways. Duo began to fill the box with the selected items from the bench, placing everything neatly inside where it could be got at easily enough.

Heero noted that Duo didn't put in any of the bottles of drugs though. He turned his questioning eyes to the vet and asked, "How come you haven't packed any of the drugs?"

"I'll put those in last, just before we leave," replied Duo. Noting the curiosity still on Heero's face, he continued. "Most of them need to be kept at a low temperature in order to remain viable. I'll leave them in the 'fridge overnight and pack them first thing. The box has a special, sealed section in the base for drugs. It's insulated and has a side pocket for a specially designed, small ice brick thing which will help to keep them cool."

"Ah, I see."

"There, all done." Duo closed the box up and set it to the side by the drug 'fridge. He reached into the 'fridge and removed the remainder of the drugs he was planning on taking with him, setting them to the side with the other bottles and then putting them in a small, cardboard box. He glanced at the clock. "We'd better get a move on," he stated.

Heero also looked at the clock and noted the time. It was five o'clock. They were going out to dinner with their friends at seven, a sort of 'bon voyage' dinner as they would be leaving at first light to make the trip to the airport. "Where are you taking those?" he asked as Duo picked up the box containing the drugs.

"I'm going to put them in the 'fridge up at the house, that way all I have to do in the morning is get them out and put them straight into the kit, It will save time."

"Ah." Heero could see the logic in that. "I'll go start bringing the horses in then." Placing a gentle kiss to Duo's lips, Heero headed out to fetch the equines in and feed them.

* * *

"Shower's free," said Duo as he stepped into the bedroom, toweling his wet hair.

"Thanks." Heero grabbed his boxers and made his way into the shower, leaving Duo to get dressed.

Duo pulled the slacks up his legs and tucked the tails of his shirt into them. His eyes kept glancing to the corner of the room where their suitcases stood, all packed and ready to go. The large, wallet type folder sat on top, inside was all the paperwork they would need for themselves and Shinigami. Duo couldn't help the excitement that fluttered in his stomach each time he glanced at their cases. He'd never been out of the country before and was looking forward to the experience immensely. A brush of hot air over the nape of his neck followed by a soft kiss drew him from his thoughts and he turned to meet with Heero's amused cobalt.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" Heero asked as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite in fact. I'm really looking forward to this." Duo returned the embrace and rested his head against Heero's shoulder. "Although I am going to miss being able to cuddle and kiss you whenever I want."

"I know exactly what you mean," Heero returned. "It's going to be difficult for me to keep my hands off you."

"God, I love you so much."

"Ditto, Duo. Ditto."

* * *

Dinner was both a subdued and happy affair. Everyone was pleased that Heero was finally going to realize his dream and all were proud of the young rider and his horse. But it would be a long four weeks without their friends.

Heero had gone over the horses' care and feeding program one last time with Trowa and Quatre, much to their amusement. Duo had done a similar thing with Catherine and Hilde, only his checking was about the practice. All four had reassured their friends that everything would be fine and not to worry. They all had their cell phones so if anything should come up that they couldn't deal with, they would contact the respective person.

"There's a few dozen cans of cat food in the pantry and several portions of fish and meat in the freezer for Smokey," Heero told Catherine. "If you need any more, just buy it and hang onto the receipts. I'll fix you up for it when I get back."

"Heero, stop worrying. Smokey will be fine. I'm sure there's plenty of food for her and she won't go hungry."

"If she gets sick, have Hilde look at her. For that matter, if any of the horses get sick either, just ask Hilde to treat them and I'll fix her up when I get back."

Both Catherine and Hilde rolled their eyes.

"He's worse than a mother hen," muttered Hilde. "As if I wouldn't treat any of the animals if they needed it."

"I know and so do you," responded Catherine and patted her girlfriend's hand. "Just agree with him and humor him. Same with Duo," she added. "Once they're both safely on that plane we can roll back the furniture and have that wild party." Catherine's eyes danced with mischief.

"I heard that," came Duo's voice.

Hilde snickered, Catherine laughed.

"What's so funny?" Trowa questioned.

"Your sister and her planning to have a wild party at my place after we've gone," Duo replied.

"And you didn't invite us? I'm hurt," Trowa teased.

"I didn't think you were into orgies and group sex," snickered Hilde.

Trowa blushed.

"Who's not into orgies and group sex?" asked Quatre, oblivious to the preceding conversation.

"Your lover," Hilde quipped.

"Ah." Quatre also turned a fetching shade of red and Hilde burst out laughing.

"They're just trying to yank your chain," Duo advised the blonde and the Latin, then turned his attention back to Catherine and Hilde. Two could play at that game. "Make sure you get any and all stains out of the carpet and furniture, otherwise you'll be getting a cleaning bill," he said, keeping his face neutral.

"Should we tell them about the security cameras?" Heero said, joining in on the teasing.

"Nah. Let them keep running, it could provide some interesting entertainment when we get back," Duo quipped.

"Security cameras?" whispered Catherine.

"Oh no, there's no way you're getting me on film." Hilde looked suitably stunned.

It was Heero and Duo's turn to burst out laughing.

* * *

"That was a lovely evening," Duo said as he unlocked the back door and let them into the kitchen. Smokey came through and greeted them, winding her way through four lots of ankles and purring loudly.

Heero picked up his cat and petted her. "Yeah, it was nice."

"Coffee before bed?"

"Love one." Heero put the cat down and removed his shoes. In socked feet he padded across the kitchen floor to where Duo was setting everything up whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. Reaching the vet, he wound his arms around Duo's waist and pressed kisses to the nape of Duo's neck.

"Mmmm... Nice." Duo let his head fall back to rest against Heero's shoulder, enjoying the tongue that was busy licking and flicking around his throat and ear lobe.

With his tongue still laving attention to Duo's throat and ear, Heero let one hand smooth up and down Duo's front, rubbing gently over abs and then teasingly over nipples. He felt the skin tremble and shiver under his touch, the friction of the fabric between his palm and Duo's skin adding to the stimulation.

The kettle began to boil, forcing both men to abandon their intimacy for the moment. With slightly trembling hands, Duo poured the water into the mugs, watching the instant coffee dissolve. The carton of milk appeared before him and he took it, adding it to their mugs before passing it back. Stirring the contents and then depositing the spoon into the sink, Duo passed one mug to Heero and took his own.

They moved through and sat in the lounge room, both on the couch, thighs touching. Both were silent for a few moments, absorbing the feeling of their home and being together. It would be quite some time before they could sit like this again after tomorrow.

"You sure we've packed everything?"

Duo nodded in response. "There's only the toothbrushes, hairbrush, comb and the shaving gear to go in and I'll put those in once we've finished with them in the morning."

Heero snuggled closer, his free hand landing on Duo's thigh and beginning to feather up and down.

Moaning softly, Duo let his eyes close to savor the feeling.

"You set the alarm?" Heero's voice breathed as his hand continued to stroke along Duo's thigh, gradually working its way closer to the vet's groin.

"Mmm hmmm," Duo returned and gently thrust his hips.

Heero's hand reached the vet's groin and began to palm the hardness beneath.

"Ahhh, nice."

"Want more?"

"Ohh, yes. Yes, please."

Heero left his tormenting for a moment to take Duo's mug from his hand. "You go on through to the bedroom, I'll go wash these through and lock up." His voice was low and husky, betraying his need.

Duo didn't need to be told twice. His cock was hard and throbbing in his pants, aching for something more. Through half lidded eyes he watched his lover depart the lounge room and then stood up himself, aiming for the bedroom.

With the house locked, Heero turned off the lights as he approached the bedroom. Entering, he paused. "Nice view," he murmured.

Duo stood slowly upright as he heard the words, tossing the slacks to the chair that he'd been in the process of removing when Heero had entered. Turning around and clad only in his boxers, the vet began to glide towards his lover, violet eyes clouded with lust. When he reached Heero, he stopped and leaned his head forward to capture Heero's lips in a sensuous kiss.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Heero's arms came up, his hands resting lightly on Duo's hips as the vet continued to kiss him thoroughly. "God, you're beautiful," Heero murmured when they broke for air.

Duo suitably blushed. "And you're overdressed," he said, his tone husky as his fingers went to work on the buttons of Heero's shirt. Within minutes, Heero was divested of his shirt and slacks, standing only in his briefs and shivering slightly with need and anticipation.

Lips met again and as they kissed, Duo slowly led his lover back towards the waiting bed. When the backs of his knees touched the edge of the mattress, Duo paused, flicked his tongue over Heero's bottom lip and then let himself slide back onto the bed.

Blue eyes followed his lover's descent and once Duo was laid out, he followed. Lying next to his lover, Heero wound his arms around the slim torso and pulled the vet close. Heated skin met with heated skin, groins rubbing together as another passionate kiss was shared. Panting for air, Heero let his lover surface and then attacked Duo's neck with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Duo quickly became a writhing mess, his skin flushed, blood racing through his veins as his hormones took over. The pleasure was divine, nerves awakening as he demanded more attention, attention Heero was only too happy to give. Lips and tongue trailed along the slender neck and across a collar bone. Lazily licking a trail down Duo's sternum, Heero drifted to the left and swiped his teasing tongue over a pink nipple.

"Ahhh," Duo moaned as he arched off the bed. His hands were fisted in the sheets, head moving from side to side.

Having laved one nipple thoroughly, Heero kissed his way across Duo's chest to the other nipple and gave that the same attention, pleased as the nub quickly hardened. Duo managed to raise a hand and began to run his fingertips along Heero's back, the muscles shivering and twitching in their wake.

Leaving the vet's chest, Heero continued his kissing journey, this time heading south to where an impressive tent was forming in those black boxers. Reaching the silky fabric, Heero mouthed the clothed erection.

"More, " Duo panted.

Chuckling lightly, Heero continued to mouth the stiff flesh as he worked his hands to the hem of those boxers. Lifting his mouth for a moment and eliciting a growl of disapproval from his boyfriend, he was quick to pull said boxers over creamy hips, down quivering thighs and yank them off. With Duo's groin now completely exposed, Heero let his eyes roam over the flesh and drink in the sight.

Duo was gorgeous.

Unable to help himself, Heero leaned in close and pressed a kiss to the tip of that weeping cock, promising it release soon enough.

Duo managed to get some of his brain cells working again and gently pushed at Heero until his lover was lying flat on his back. It was time for returning the pleasure. Kisses rained down on every piece of exposed flesh Duo could find. Fingers teased and tormented along sensitive inner thighs, over twitching abs and raking across caramel nipples until Heero was writhing and panting.

As his mouth continued to kiss southward, Duo's fingers also 'walked' down over washboard abs to Heero's briefs. Grabbing hold of the hem, Duo yanked those briefs off and tossed them to the floor. Without skipping a beat, Duo's mouth came forth, hot breath ghosting over the tip of Heero's arousal and then that cock was enveloped in a warm, wet cavern.

"Aa, yes!" Heero hissed as his cock was swallowed whole. Hips did their best to thrust up into the wet heat, but Duo was having none of that and pressed his hands to Heero's hips and stilled his lover's attempts to gain more stimulation. A soft growl was his reply and Duo chuckled lightly around his mouthful.

With Heero's attention focused on his cock, Duo slipped a hand under the pillow and pulled out the lube. Fingers were quickly coated and soon teasing around Heero's entrance.

Attention diverted from his cock to his ass as Heero felt those cool digits tracing around his hole. He spread his legs wider in invitation. He was soon rewarded by a finger penetrating him. A second and then third finger followed as Heero's body adjusted to the invasion, muscles stretching and giving as those fingers plunged and tormented.

Releasing Heero's cock from his mouth and eliciting a growl of displeasure, Duo held himself up with his one arm, fingers still working in and out of Heero's body. The sight was divine and Duo had to swallow the lump in his throat. "You want me?" he whispered.

"Yes, yes I do. Need you, need all of you," Heero replied, his voice thick.

Duo removed his fingers and grabbed for the lube again. Slicking the slippery gel along his length, Duo's eyes locked with Heero's. Love, lust, want and need shone in those blue depths and Duo was reminded yet again how much he adored the rider and was similarly loved in return. Cock now coated, Duo broke the gaze and switched his eyes to his cock and Heero's waiting entrance. Grasping himself firmly at the base, He guided the head to press against that quivering hole and then pushed forward.

Heero reached out and wrapped his arms around Duo's torso, pulling the vet closer to him as his lover's shaft sank slowly but surely into his body. Once he could feel Duo's balls pressed against his ass, Heero gave a soft sigh. It felt so good to be filled. His passage quickly adjusted to the invasion and Heero squeezed his muscles to let Duo know he was ready.

The squeeze was all he needed and Duo began to withdraw, pushing back in seconds later. The friction was delicious, hot, tight and slick, driving Duo to near madness with the torment. He began to build a rhythm, hips picking up in both speed and depth as Heero loosened further to accommodate him.

Legs wrapped around a slim waist, arms hung onto shoulders and nails dug into a creamy back as both men moved in tandem. Inner walls caressed and stroked whilst the thick shaft of Duo's cock returned the pleasure, scraping along heated inner flesh and sending nerve endings into a frenzy of delight.

All to soon both men could feel their end approaching. Unable to hold his orgasm for much longer, Duo wormed a hand between their sweating bodies to grasp Heero's cock and stroke. Heero in turn, clenched his anal muscles and thrust his hips in countenance to Duo's.

"Almost..." Heero panted.

"Gonna..." Duo groaned.

Suddenly, Heero stiffened, his body bowing as his climax tore through him. Seed pumped from his cock, slicking their already sweaty stomachs. Duo was seconds behind his love, body also tensing as the fire consumed him, cock pulsing, shooting his essence deep inside Heero before collapsing, boneless against Heero's chest.

It took them both several minutes before either man was able to move, their orgasms having sucked all energy from them and leaving both sated, happy and sleepy. Reluctantly, Duo rolled off to the side and made a grab for the wet wipes he'd taken to keeping in the bedroom. Passing Heero some, he took a few for himself and cleaned off the sticky mess. Once they'd both cleaned up as best they could, Duo tossed the soiled wipes into the trash basket and cuddled up close to his lover.

"Sweet dreams, Heero. Love you."

"Night, Duo. I love you too," Heero replied and then stole a kiss before wrapping his arm around the vet and pulling him close. With Duo's head pillowed on his shoulder, Heero drifted off into a warm and satisfying sleep.

~ * ~

tbc...


	75. Chapter 75

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 75

To Duo it seemed as if he'd only just closed his eyes when the alarm clock suddenly went off. Groaning loudly, he reached a hand out from under the covers and hit the snooze button. Beside him, Heero began to stir.

"Time to get up already?" Heero murmured, his voice husky with sleep.

"Yeah, but I'm having a hard time convincing this body to move," replied Duo.

Heero snickered softly and glanced at the clock. It was five-thirty. Stretching his arms out, Heero yawned and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "We need to get moving, Duo."

"I know. Just gimme a couple more minutes."

"I'll go feed the nags then come back and start breakfast. That way you can have another ten minutes."

"Thanks, Heero. Knew there was a reason why I loved you."

Shaking his head, Heero got out of the bed and dressed in sweats and a jumper, slipping on his sneakers and heading out into the still dark morning.

* * *

By seven the horses had all been fed and put out into their paddocks; all except Shini who had been put into the yard. The stables were cleaned, night feeds in and Shini's traveling gear all placed ready by his stable door. Heero had cooked up a quick breakfast whilst Duo showered, taking his own shower once they'd eaten and Duo had done the dishes. Their toiletries were placed into their suitcases and a final check was done to make sure that they had everything.

Duo placed the drugs he was taking into the medical box and made sure that he had his prescription pad and formal ID with him. His ID stated that he was a doctor of veterinary medicine and therefore allowed to carry and dispense the drugs and medical equipment. The last thing they needed was for Duo to be pulled up by customs and possibly charged with 'drug smuggling'.

Everything was loaded into the car and double checked. Satisfied, Heero hung the haynet inside the float whilst Duo fetched Shini and began to put the floating boots and light traveling rug on. Heero joined him and gave him a hand.

Trowa, Quatre, Hilde and Catherine all turned up just after seven to collect keys and receive any last minute instructions from the pair as well as see them off. With all the final formalities dealt with there only remained the goodbyes to be said. Both Hilde and Catherine hugged Heero and Duo, placing a kiss to each of their respective cheeks and wishing them both good luck.

Trowa shook hands with both men, promising Heero that everything would be fine with Zero, Angel, and Wing, and for him not to worry but to concentrate on jumping for his country.

Quatre started to shake hands and then thought 'what the hell?' and gave both men a hug too; much to Heero's surprise.

With nothing more to be said, Shinigami was loaded into the float, the tail gate put up and the pair climbed into Henrietta. Firing up the engine, Heero eased out the clutch and they waved madly as the car and float made their way from the yard to the driveway and out onto the road.

"This is it, Heero. We're on our way to London and your dream!" Duo stated, the excitement coming through not only in his voice, but in his shining, violet eyes.

"Hai, Duo. We are and no matter what the outcome I'm so happy to have made it this far."

"You're going to be just fine, Heero. Shinigami will jump his heart out and you'll both do Australia proud; you mark my words." Duo folded his arms across his chest and sat back in his seat to watch the landscape roll past the window.

Heero simply chuckled.

* * *

"Take the next exit on the left," Duo instructed, studying the road map in his hands. "The airport cargo road should be about three kilometers down on the right. I'll keep an eye out for the sign posting."

"Okay." Heero continued to drive along the freeway. Noting the sign that announced his exit was coming up, he started to slow down and indicate. They pulled off into the filter lane and onto the road. Sure enough there were signs ahead telling them that the cargo section of the airport was just ahead and to take the next right turn.

As they neared so the noise level rose a little, aircraft could be heard taking off and landing. The traffic increased slightly too, mainly trucks and vans which made sense as this was the cargo section after all.

Slowing down further, Heero scanned the many signs, looking for the one to direct him to the livestock section.

"Up there, Heero." Duo pointed to a sign that had an arrow indicating the turn off to the livestock area.

Almost crawling along, Heero followed the signs and soon found themselves in a large car parking area where other cars and floats were parked.

"Isn't that Treize's gooseneck?" asked Duo as he pointed to the large truck to one side.

"Yeah, it is. I'll park over by Treize and we can go from there." Neither Heero nor Duo were too clued up on what they needed to do, the information had been enough, but didn't go into all the finer details.

Bringing the car to a stop and cutting the engine, Duo spotted Joe's head peering out of the front section of the gooseneck. "There's Joe."

Seeing Heero's car pulling up next to him, Joe scrambled out of the gooseneck and headed for the pair. "Heero, Duo, good to see you made it okay."

"Hey Joe. Good to see you again too," Duo replied and shook hands with the young groom. "Are you going with Treize as his groom?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Joe grinned.

"Where is Treize?" Heero asked.

"He's gone to the counter to speak with the people there and see what's going on. Miss Noin isn't here yet and he's not sure if we should start to get the gear, horses and humans checked in or wait until both Noin and the rest of the team arrive."

"I see." Heero scanned round and spotted a familiar float driving towards them. "Zoe's here!" he exclaimed.

Duo spun around, a smile firmly in place as he waited for their friends to pull up and cut the engine.

"Heero! Duo!" Zoe squealed as she jumped from the car and wrapped them both in a bear hug.

Both men returned the hug and then shook hands with Michael who had joined them shortly after his wife.

"Good to see you both again," Heero said as he released Michael's hand. "I take it you're coming along with Zoe?" he added, looking to Michael for confirmation.

"Yeah. You don't think I'm going to let her go half way around the world without me, do you?" he replied with a smirk.

"Someone's got to keep her in line," Duo snickered.

"Hey! I'll have you both know I'm perfectly well behaved," Zoe huffed, hands on her hips as she gave the group a glare, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Here comes Treize," Heero announce and successfully distracted the group before the bantering got too out of hand.

Another round of pleasantries was exchanged before Treize informed them of what was going on.

"Miss Noin should be here any moment. Once she arrives we can get the horses, gear and ourselves checked through customs and immigration. Whilst we're waiting it would be a good idea to get everything ready and start to take it down to the check in, leaving the horses in their floats until the last minute."

"Does anyone know who the fourth member of the team is?" Zoe asked before going back to the car to start unloading.

"No, I haven't a clue,' replied Heero.

"Me either," said Treize. "I'm sure Noin will let us know once she gets here though."

With that, everyone went back to their own vehicle and began to unload their gear.

* * *

Noin arrived five minutes later and greeted the team before moving off to the check in area with the appropriate forms, documents and paperwork needed. With that side of things out the way, she returned to the group to let them know all was now ready for them to start the check in procedure.

All their gear, including suitcases were checked, x-rayed, tagged and then passed over to the baggage handlers. Once that was done, it was time to bring down the horses and have them and the humans all checked through.

Immigration was first, passports being produced and stamped before customs went through their hand luggage. Duo produced his ID to verify his status as a veterinary surgeon and once customs had taken a look through the medical kit he was carrying and were happy that what he had packed wasn't anything illegal and the entire inventory matched with the list of items he'd had to fill out on a declaration form, they allowed the men to proceed.

With themselves having cleared customs it was Shinigami's turn.

Heero produced all the necessary documents for his horse and handed them over to the quarantine personnel. The passport and photo was matched against the horse, vaccination records checked and the airport vet gave Shini a quick health check. Once all was clear, they were free to move through to another section of the livestock area.

This was like a holding area, containing many yards where the horses could be placed until all had gone through the checks and been cleared to travel. Heero stood by the side of the yard he'd been told to put Shini in and waited for the rest of the team to finish and join him.

Treize came through a couple of minutes after Heero, Romeo jogging by his side, eyes as wide as saucers. Zoe soon followed with Lion who seemed to be taking everything in his stride. Noin appeared moments after and accompanying her was the man in charge of loading the horses onto the plane. The group was briefed on the loading procedure and the man disappeared to get the traveling 'boxes' ready.

Heero led Shini out from the holding area and onto the tarmac. The huge cargo plane stood to one side, belly doors open and exposing the large interior. The eventing team and dressage team horses were already loaded, all that remained was to get the show jumpers on board and the plane would be ready to depart.

"Easy, Shini," Heero soothed as he led the stallion out and towards the large, aluminum crate. The crate itself was built to closely resemble a stable, aluminum sides, padded on the inside and with a thick layer of straw on the base.

Shini snorted and shook his head. He didn't like the look of _that_ stable.

Slowly, Heero coaxed the stallion forward. Beside them, both Zoe and Treize were similarly bringing their horses out and attempting to get them into their 'boxes'. Lionheart paused at the entry to his 'stable', snorted and then lowered his head to sniff at the strange thing. Deciding it wasn't that scary he obediently followed his mistress inside and allowed himself to be tied up. Zoe slipped out and the door was closed.

"Good boy, Lion," Zoe praised and patted her horse.

"See, Shini. There's nothing to be afraid of. Lion's already in his box now be a good boy and follow me into yours," Heero cajoled.

"Here, try one of these," Duo said and passed over a carrot.

Heero took the offered carrot and wafted it under Shinigami's nose. "Come on, boy. You can have the carrot as soon as you enter the box."

The gray sniffed and his ears shot forward. Carrots! He could smell carrots. Eagerly his lips sought the orange treat, only to have it slightly out of reach. To get it he'd have to put a hoof inside that box. Shini wasn't sure about that. He wanted that carrot, but didn't want to step forward to get it.

Heero stepped inside the box still waving the carrot and hoping his horse would feel a little more secure about stepping inside if he could see his master wasn't in any danger from the box.

Shini was warring with his love of carrots and his instincts.

The carrots won.

With a soft snort, Shini gingerly stepped inside the box and was immediately rewarded with the carrot and lots of pats. He felt a little better then and relieved when he felt straw and firm footing underneath. He was given several more carrots before the door was closed leaving the stallion inside the box.

Romeo watched his fellow horses walk calmly into their stables and then decided he might as well do the same. He carefully picked his way forward as if the floor might give way underneath him at any moment.

Once all three horses were in their respective boxes, the ground crew moved in, the boxes being shunted to the ramp that led into the belly of the plane. The undercarriage of the boxes were locked into place on the tracks and the machine hummed into life. Throwing the lever, the tracks on the ramp began to move, pulling the boxes up and into the plane. It reminded Duo of a conveyor belt system and he couldn't help but snicker at the looks on the horses' faces as they were rolled up the ramp.

Once the boxes reached the top, they were released from the tracks and pushed into place. Then they were locked down to the floor of the plane. The man in charge came through and did a double check on all the boxes, horses and any supplies that were in the hold, clearing it all ready for takeoff.

With that part of the proceedings over with, the human cargo were directed to the front of the plane and climbed up the steps to the passenger section. It was similar in layout to an ordinary passenger plane, only the area was smaller, there only being roughly fifty seats.

Duo checked their boarding passes and continued down the aisle, eyes scanning the numbers overhead until he reached their allocated seating. "Here we are, Heero. Row 12, seats A and B," he said as he reached for the overhead locker to stow their hand luggage.

"You want the aisle or the window?" Heero asked.

Duo shrugged. "Doesn't make any difference to me," he replied.

"I'll take the window then and leave you with the aisle, that way if you're needed for any reason to see to the horses, you can get out quickly," said Heero and shuffled in to take the window seat.

"Good thinking," Duo muttered and took his own seat.

Treize and Joe were sitting across the aisle from them with Zoe and Michael in the row before them. Noin was seated in front of Treize and across from Zoe. Getting themselves strapped in, they could hear the low drone of the cargo doors as they closed beneath them and all the riders had a similar thought – hoping their horses were okay and not panicking.

Sensing what was going through Heero's mind, Duo gave his lover a soft smile and a discreet squeeze to his arm. "Shini will be fine. If there's any problem the crew will come and get me," he reassured.

Heero nodded and gave a grateful smile in return before turning his attention to the window and watching the activity outside. Dusk was settling over the countryside, lights starting to twinkle and his stomach gave a flutter of anticipation.

The cabin crew came along the aisle as the plane began to taxi out to the runway, checking everyone had their seatbelt on, seats in the upright position and tray tables secure. That was followed by the obligatory safety demonstration. During the demonstration, Duo whispered to Heero, "Wonder if they have parachutes for the horses?"

"But how the heck would they pull the rip cord?" Heero returned. Those thoughts sent Heero into a snickering fit as his mind gave him all sorts of pictures, ones from horses wearing over sized parachutes to horses donning life jackets and sliding down the inflatable ramps.

Grinning, Duo shook his head and gazed out the window.

The plane taxied down to the end of the runway where it turned and stopped. The engines began to increase their power, the steady rumble vibrating through the aircraft and building in intensity. The pilot eased the stick forward and the plane began to move, slowly at first and then picked up speed rapidly.

Gripping the armrests, Duo did his best to quell the sudden rush of fear. He'd never flown in his life before and wasn't sure what to expect. Turning to look at Heero, he was reassured when his partner gave him a soft smile.

The plane continued on its way along the tarmac, rumbling and shaking, speed building. Then the nose was lifting up, the rest of the plane following and the earth below falling away. The angle was steep, but not overly so as the plane began to gain altitude. Once it reached a certain height, it began to level off a touch, still climbing to reach its cruising path but not so steeply.

The seatbelt sign went off and passengers began to visibly relax. All seemed quiet in the cargo hold and the cabin crew moved amongst the passengers once more, checking everyone was okay and offering light refreshments.

Once the plane reached its cruising height and speed, the passengers would be allowed to move around the cabin and into the cargo hold to check on their horses. Heero was eager for that to happen, he was worried about Shini and wouldn't be able to relax and enjoy the flight until he'd been to check the stallion and see with his own two eyes that all was well.

Duo accepted a coffee from the stewardess, Heero had a soda. Once they all had some sort of refreshment, Noin turned in her seat as best she could to address her team members.

"First up, I'd like to say thank you on behalf of the E.F.A. to you all. I know this isn't easy for any of you financially and the Federation appreciates not only the efforts you have all gone to in paying for this trip, but for being dedicated enough to achieve this level of competition."

A murmur of thanks and nods of heads passed through the group.

"I'm sure you're all interested to know who the fourth member of the team is?"

"It would help," muttered Treize.

"His name is Kyle Devon and his horse is another stallion, palomino if I remember correctly. He's been jumping on the English and European circuit for the past four years and is currently based in England. He will be joining us at the equestrian facilities a couple of days after we arrive."

Heero searched his memory for any recognition of the rider's name and drew a blank.

"I'm afraid I've not heard of him," said Zoe.

"I have," Michael said. "I met him a few times at some of the shows when I was doing the circuit prior to the Beijing games. He was just starting out with that horse, Wishing I think its name is."

"That's correct, Michael," Noin said.

"From memory, the horse showed a lot of promise so it will be good to see just how far they've come."

"Well, you'll all get your chance to meet him and his horse not long after we arrive. Now, it would appear we can move around the cabin so I'd suggest we go and take a look at those horses of yours and make sure they're all traveling okay." Noin stood up, the rest of the team following her lead.

* * *

Shinigami gave a low wuffle when he heard his master's voice. He hung his head over the door and nudged his master.

"He looks comfortable enough," Heero commented as he petted the gray and fed him a carrot.

"So far he's quite settled," stated Duo. "I'd like to check him over though."

"Of course. Better check with Noin first though."

Duo located Noin and informed her he'd like to do a quick check on all the team horses, more for his own peace of mind than anything else and Noin agreed. Grabbing his stethoscope and thermometer from his bag, Duo started with Shini first. The colt's temperature, heart and breathing rates were all within the normal range which comforted Heero. Lion was also calm and in the normal range, but Romeo had a slightly elevated pulse and respiration rate. Duo wasn't overly concerned as the temperature was normal. Duo thought it was most likely due to nerves and suggested to Treize that if the horse still appeared a little agitated in another hour or so he would give him a mild sedative. Treize agreed and Duo informed Noin of his findings and suggestion of a mild sedative for Romeo should the stallion's heart and breathing rates continue to be elevated.

Noin seemed happy enough with Duo's findings and left it to his discretion regarding Romeo. It was always a bit unsettling for a horse to be transported by air and it paid to keep a close eye on them. Far better to give a mild sedative and have a relaxed horse than to leave it to chance and possibly end up with a horse panicking and putting them all in danger.

Duo sincerely hoped all the horses would remain calm and travel well. He'd heard of a couple of cases when a horse had panicked in mid air and the end result hadn't been nice. The captain of the plane had ordered the animal euthanased for the safety of the remaining animals and crew.

Duo was determined that nothing like that was going to happen whilst he was the vet in charge.

Over the course of the next couple of hours, Romeo was monitored very carefully by both Duo and Treize. The stallion seemed slightly agitated and restless, but not threatening in any way. Shini and Lion had both settled completely, Shini calmly eating the dinner Heero had given him whilst Lion was dozing.

Deciding he wasn't going to take any risks, Treize asked Duo to give the stallion a sedative anyway, the horse would have plenty of time to recover from it before competition started.

Duo agreed and the pair informed Noin of their intentions. Noin was okay with it and so Duo went ahead and injected a fast acting but mild sedative. Within a couple of minutes, Romeo had settled, his heart and breathing rates slowed and he began to doze - much to everyone's relief.

Joe offered to do 'horse sitting' duty for a couple of hours and leave the others free to relax in the cabin, get a bite to eat and maybe catch a nap too.

The cabin crew were more relaxed than those on a fully commercial flight and thus the passengers found they were able to get a meal even if they had missed the 'traditional' meal time service. The crew knew how unpredictable horses could be and that their owners and grooms would be concerned for their animal's welfare and so protocol was no where near as strict as on a normal flight.

Heero and Duo both ate and after one last check on Shini and the other two horses, they decided to take a nap and get what sleep they could. It was late, around ten in the evening to them and they had been on the go since early morning. First traveling from home to the airport, then they had to pass through all the formalities before boarding the plane. Add Romeo's little upset and now that they were in the air and on their way the exhaustion began to creep in.

Locating a couple of 'pillows' and blankets in the overhead lockers, both men curled up as best they could in the small seats and attempted to get some sleep. Joe was in the hold keeping an eye on all the jumpers, Michael promising to relieve him after a few hours so Joe could get some sleep.

The plane flew on into the night, the steady, continuous drone of the engines lulling Heero and Duo into a light sleep.

* * *

The remainder of the flight passed without incident. Romeo settled well enough and even after the sedative had worn off the bay continued to remain calm. Shinigami was traveling well, as was Lionheart; much to Heero and Zoe's relief. Duo's services weren't needed again either, something for which the vet was extremely grateful.

"Not long now," Heero announced as he felt the subtle shift in the plane's engines, an indication that they were beginning their descent.

"Good. I'll be glad to get off this plane and sleep in a decent bed," grumbled Duo. "I've got aches in places I didn't know I could ache."

"Ah, the joys of sleeping in an aircraft seat," Treize snickered, unable to help himself as he overheard the conversation.

"Not exactly designed for comfort are they?" Duo grinned.

"No, they're not," agreed Treize. "I think I'll go check on Romeo while we can still move around."

"Good idea," Heero said and got up to join his boss.

Duo followed behind.

"Is Zechs still coming in time for the competition?" Duo asked as he gave each of the jumpers a quick check over.

"Yes. He's due to arrive two days before the showjumping competition starts," Treize replied as he patted the bay's neck. "He would have liked to have flown with us and be here for the entire duration, but unfortunately he couldn't get that much time off work."

"I can understand that," Duo muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your practice will still be there and running smoothly by the time we return," Heero soothed knowing that whilst Duo hadn't said anything the vet was uneasy about leaving Hilde to do everything by herself.

"I know," Duo sighed, "but it's a lot to ask of Hilde and Catherine."

"They will be just fine, Duo."

The conversation came to a close then as the captain announced they would be landing at Heathrow airport in twenty minutes and for everyone to take their seats and prepare for landing.

~ * ~

tbc...


	76. Chapter 76

**Thank you to all who are reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 76

The landing was smooth, the plane touching down with barely a jerk and Heero relaxed a little. The engines were thrown in reverse, flaps down and brake applied as the pilots fought against the forward momentum and brought the reluctant plane back to a slow amble.

As they taxied in towards the cargo section, both Heero and Duo had their faces as close to the window as they could, getting their first glimpse of English soil. There wasn't a lot to be seen as the airport was huge. Runways, buildings, hangars,vehicles and aircraft were everywhere, but dotted amongst it all were odd patches of green.

"Everyone will need to have their paperwork handy as we will be going through customs and immigration first. Once we have all cleared the formalities the horses will be unloaded and you will need your paperwork for your respective animals to be cleared by quarantine and immigration. Any questions?" Noin's little speech jolted everyone back to the here and now.

No one had any questions and as the plane pulled into its allocated area and the seatbelt sign went off, everyone began to gather their belongings and find their passports and other documents.

Stepping outside and down the stairway the group crossed a short expanse of tarmac and entered a building. Heero took a glance back to the plane and saw the cargo doors being opened and the vehicles being brought into place in preparation for the unloading of the horses.

Noin led the way to the immigration desk, the rest of the team following. One by one they approached the officer and handed over their passport and documents. Heero and the others all went through without a problem. Duo was detained a little longer due to his status as the team vet.

Once immigration had been cleared they waited in another section for all their luggage to be brought off. Special trolleys were provided as the officials knew the team would have a lot of gear to cart. Heero grabbed their suitcases and the box with Shini's gear in it, Duo giving him a hand to put it all on their trolley. With everything loaded onto the trolley, customs was the next stop.

Bags were x-rayed and passed through. Duo's medical kit was opened up and the contents checked against the inventory Duo had to supply. Everything was marked off and Duo questioned in relation to the difference in the amount of sedative in the kit upon arrival from when they'd departed. Duo explained about Romeo and produced the form he'd had to sign and had Noin witness as proof that he'd given the horse the prescribed amount. When everything added up and the customs officials were satisfied, Duo was free to join the rest of the team.

"They sure are thorough," Zoe commented as Duo joined them.

"They have to be," Duo replied. "Can you imagine just how much the illegal drug trade would flourish if they weren't as paranoid as they are?"

"Yeah, I can see your point."

"As long as I keep accurate records of any and all drugs stocked and dispensed then there's no reason for them to detain me."

"Just as well you're thorough in your job," Michael stated.

"Come on everyone, the horses have been unloaded and Noin wants us all together for the checks," Treize informed them.

Leaving all their gear in the area that had been designated for them where an appointed official was stationed to keep an eye on it all, the riders and their grooms went to fetch their charges.

Shini wuffled when he scented his master and pawed at the box he was still standing in. He really wasn't all that happy and wanted out of this stall. He could smell different scents in the air and wanted to explore.

"Easy, son," Heero soothed as he grabbed the lead rope from where it was hanging on the outside of the box. Duo stood beside the door, holding it closed once Heero stepped inside. With the lead rope clipped to Shini's halter, Duo opened the door and Heero led the stallion out to walk on English soil for the first time.

Shinigami neighed and jogged, trying to pull his master this way and that as he attempted to take in everything at once.

"Steady. Settle down, Shini," Heero coaxed, knowing that the stallion wasn't trying to be naughty, just excited.

Treize was having a similar battle with Romeo, the bay just as eager to take in everything around him as the gray was.

Walking past with a calm Lionheart, Zoe snickered at the pair. "And they say us females are high strung," she teased.

Neither Heero or Treize replied, one; because they didn't have a good enough come back and two; because they had their hands full with trying to calm their respective mounts. Payback would come later.

Zoe took Lion up to the officials and started to go through the procedure, giving the other two a chance to settle their horses. By the time Zoe was finished, Shinigami had quieted enough and Heero brought him over.

Duo had all the paperwork for the stallion, leaving Heero free to handle the horse. The passport was checked and matched against Shini. Vaccination records were also checked and verified along with the veterinary certificates and clearance from the Australian quarantine board.

Satisfied, the officials stamped the passport and Shinigami was allowed to enter the country.

Romeo was still on his toes a touch, but remained calm long enough for the officials to do their thing and clear the bay for entry. Relieved, Treize led the bay over to where Heero was waiting with Shini. Immediately the bay settled further and exchanged wuffles with his friend.

"How are we getting to the Olympic village and also the equestrian venue?" Duo asked. "Actually, where is the equestrian venue anyway?" With so much having gone on lately with the lead up to the trip, the financial side and then the packing, he'd not given a thought to the accommodation side of things or where the jumping would be held.

Heero turned his deep blue eyes to gaze at his lover in disbelief.

Treize snickered as he watched the exchange of 'eye signals'.

"I don't believe you just asked that," Heero stated.

Duo rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, with everything that's been going on lately I kinda forgot to look these things up," he replied sheepishly.

"It's okay, Duo. The equestrian events are being held at Greenwich Park. The stabling for the horses is there too. We will be staying in the Olympic Village which is about thirty minutes drive away. There should be a horse box waiting outside to transport the horses. We will be following behind, I assume," Treize informed him.

"Thanks, Treize."

No sooner had Treize finished explaining things to Duo than Noin appeared. "Okay everyone. The horse box is just through there," she began and pointed to a passageway between two buildings. "You need to bring your horses through and load them on. There's another small truck to take all your gear and a couple of cars for us and our luggage. Now, let's move out and get these horses to the venue, find their allocated stabling and get them settled." Noin looked at her watch. "I hope you have all adjusted your watches."

Everyone looked at each other and gave Noin guilty looks.

Noin sighed. "Adjust them now, people. It's seven-fifteen am, local time."

Everyone quickly went to adjust their watches.

"That means England is ten hours behind us," Duo commented. "I make it five-fifteen in the evening back home."

"That's correct," Heero replied as he finished setting his watch. "It will probably take us a couple of days to get used to the time difference."

"It's going to feel funny eating breakfast when we should be eating dinner," Duo mused.

"I don't think it will make much difference to you, Duo. You seem to have a good appetite regardless of what time of the day it is," Zoe quipped as she remembered back to the Nations Cup when she'd first met the vet and Heero.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy," Duo retaliated.

"You'll be growing outwards if you eat like Zoe's told me you do," Michael put in with a grin.

"Not a chance in my line of work, buddy," Duo returned.

"Can we forget about eating habits for a moment and get these horses loaded into the horse box and on their way?" Noin interrupted with a smile. It was good to see the banter passing between the team members and grooms, it helped with team moral.

"Ah, yes. That's a good idea," said Zoe and began to lead Lion in the direction Noin had indicated.

* * *

Shinigami and Lionheart were a little suspicious of the horse box at first, neither one having traveled in anything other than a horse float before. Romeo though, walked in quite happily, the box was very similar to Treize's gooseneck. Having Romeo walk calmly and quietly into the box soon had Lion and Shini's fears calmed and after a little coaxing from their masters, both horses walked inside and settled into their places.

The gentleman driving the box was an old hand, having been a groom to several of England's top riders over the years and knew his horses. He'd long since retired from the job of groom and now drove horse boxes. His face was wrinkled, voice calm with a lilt to it and his gray eyes sparkled with knowledge. The horses took to him immediately.

"Don't any of you fret now. I'll be takin' good care of the hosse's for ye," he said in his quite, accented tone.

With the horses all loaded, the gear was next and the small truck took it all easily. Two cars were waiting behind the truck and everyone was quick to put their luggage in the trunks and climb inside. Treize, Joe, Heero and Duo all went in one car whilst Noin, Zoe and Michael traveled in the other.

The streets of London were just starting to come alive with the morning traffic, but the horse box driver skirted the main areas of the city, sticking to the outer roads as the venue for the equestrian events was to the south east of the main city.

Traveling behind the horse box and truck, Heero and Duo eagerly looked out of the car windows as the scenery passed by. Seeing the looks of awe and interest on the pairs' faces, Treize chuckled slightly and then spoke.

"I suggest you both have a look on the Internet at what the main attractions and must sees there are in London, then make a list of what you'd like to see and go from there. You will have some time off to explore and go sight seeing."

Duo gave the rider a grin. "Now that's not a bad idea, Treize."

"Sounds logical to me," Heero put in with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Have you been here before, Treize?"

"No, I haven't so everything is just as exciting to me as it is to you. I just wish Zechs were here to share more of it."

Duo noted the slightly melancholy tone and berated himself. Of course Treize would be missing his lover. "You're more than welcome to come play tourist with Heero and me," he offered.

"Thanks, Duo. There are a few places I'd like to see so I just might take you up on that offer," Treize returned with a warm smile.

"From what I know, the Olympic Village is not far from a lot of the main attractions," Heero interjected.

"London has a really good public transport system too. Not just the buses and taxis, but there's the underground too," Duo stated.

"Might be an idea to have a word with Michael, he did spend quite a bit of time here in London several years ago when he was competing on the European circuit. I'm sure he would be able to recommend some places to visit and the best way to get there," Treize offered.

"I know I want to see Buckingham Place, the Tower of London and Trafalgar Square," Duo announced. Oh, and I have to visit Harrods."

"Harrods?" Three voices questioned in unison.

"Uh, yeah. You know, the big department store."

"Duo, I know what Harrods is, just not why you want to visit there," Heero said, clearly confused.

Duo grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda thought I'd have a look around, see if what they say about getting you anything you want is true. Also I thought it would be nice to pick up a couple of gifts for the guys back home, a sort of thank you for looking after the practice, house and animals for us whilst we're gone."

Heero smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Then we can pay a visit to Harrods?"

"Yes, Duo. I'll take you shopping."

"Yes!" Duo punched the air, much to the amusement of everyone in the car.

* * *

After an hour of driving, the team arrived at Greenwich Park. Navigating through the sprawling parklands that housed many historic buildings, the team arrived at the stabling area for those competing in the games. Noin asked them all to wait with the cars, truck and horse box whilst she dealt with the paperwork, formalities and located where their stables were.

While Noin was busy with the officials, the remainder of the group took the chance to look around. Eyes roamed around, taking in the sights of the emerald green grounds and drawing in deep lung fulls of fresh, English air.

Noin soon returned with an official who would show them to their allocated stabling. The box driver started up the engine and the vehicle moved slowly down a narrow road, the other vehicles following behind. Soon they were bearing down upon a large stabling complex.

Heero could see in the distance the areas set aside for the competitions, the grandstands rose to stand tall amongst trees with smaller, warm up areas set to the side. Just beyond all that lay the stables.

Arriving at the stables, the official spoke with another official and both came over to introduce themselves and show the riders to their stables and assist with bringing their gear to the allocated lockers.

Heero was pleased with the set up. The stables were all temporary, erected simply to house the horses competing in the games. Once the games were finished, the stables would be disassembled and the park would return to its former state. Each stable was large and airy with an inbuilt feed bin and automatic watering system. A locker was attached to each stable for the riders to place their gear in and was large enough to store feed stuffs too.

Prior to them leaving Australia, Une had contacted each rider to find out what feed stuffs they fed their respective horses and who was planning on taking feed with them. None of the three had brought feed other than what they'd had on the plane for their horses to eat in flight and Une knew they would all need a feed once they arrived. She'd taken the liberty of contacting a feed merchant in London and ordered enough of the necessary feed stuffs for all the horses. It had been delivered and now stood in one of the lockers.

"Right people. Go and get your horses and bring them in, please. We need to get them settled as soon as possible," Noin announced.

All three riders and their grooms returned to the horse box and began to unload their animals. Each horse was excited as it came down the ramp. Nostrils flared as new scents were taken in, neighs were exchanged between themselves and some of the other horses already in residence. Shinigami was trying to look at everything at once. His head was high, eyes wide and tail kinked over his back as he pranced on the spot.

"Show off," muttered Duo as he watched the stallion's antics with a smile on his face.

"Steady, Shini," Heero soothed as the gray propped and snorted at something he'd seen or smelt.

This was all so new to the stallion that he didn't know where to look first. Shini tossed his head and gazed around. All the smells were different and he wanted to explore. Unfortunately, his master was holding him pretty tightly so he couldn't do as he'd like.

Romeo was trying to drag Joe around as he decided he wanted to investigate. Joe wasn't all that tall or strong and regardless of what he tried to do to stop the stallion, Romeo managed to thwart him.

Seeing his groom having trouble with the eager stallion, Treize stepped in. "Give him to me, Joe," he said.

Joe was more than happy to hand over the lead rope before he got rope burns.

Treize took the lead rope and gave a hard tug. "That's quite enough, Romeo!" Treize growled. The big bay stopped and looked at his master for a moment before once again doing his best to pull away. Treize gave the lead rope another hard tug and followed it with a hard smack to the stallion's shoulder. "Stand still and behave yourself!" he bellowed.

The stallion pulled up short and gave his master an apologetic look.

"That's better. Now, remember your manners or you'll get another scolding."

Duo snickered, it was quite amusing to see the large horse that could easily trample Treize into the ground, cowering like a naughty child. The smack wouldn't have hurt the stallion, in fact, Duo didn't think the animal would have even felt it!

"That's better," Treize stated and gave the stallion a pat. "Now, shall we find our stables?"

Zoe was laughing at the antics of the bay horse. Lionheart had been the perfect gentleman so far on their trip, not letting anything faze him at all. "You two should take a leaf out of Lion's book on behavior," she teased as she led the bay through the entrance to the stabling area.

Both Heero and Treize declined to reply as neither could think of an apt remark; and they had their hands full still dealing with their excited horses.

* * *

The horses soon settled into their stables, and were calmly eating the feeds their masters had given them. Heero was relieved that Shinigami had decided to give up on walking around his stable and calling out to any other horse that would listen. Romeo was in the next stable and hadn't done much to help the situation either by also charging around in his stable and churning up the straw bedding.

Zoe had suggested putting Lion between the two as he was watching the youngsters with interest and almost smirking to himself.

After half an hour of their restlessness, both stallions gave up. Shini first when he realized it wasn't getting him anywhere other than to tire him out and Romeo when he discovered his partner in crime was eating.

With the horses taken care of, Noin gathered the team together, it was time to move on to the Olympic Village and get the riders settled into their accommodations.

"Don't worry about the horses, the committee has allocated officials to keep an eye on each competing country's horses. Should any show signs of distress, illness or become a problem, they will contact us immediately at the village," she told the team members.

That helped to put Heero's mind at ease a little.

Back in the cars, they were soon heading back towards London and the Olympic Village. They crossed the river Thames and headed north; the Olympic village was situated in a large area that also held the main stadium and several other venues for the various sports the games hosted.

Arriving at the main entrance to the village, the cars pulled up outside the office building and the team all alighted. Carrying their suitcases they followed Noin through the main entry doors and inside.

Leaving the team members and grooms in the foyer section, Noin approached the main desk and spoke with the woman behind it. Moments later an official came out and escorted them all through to another section. Here they were asked to produce their paperwork again, all details being closely scrutinized against the information the Olympic committee had on their data base. Once everything was verified and cleared, all luggage was checked by security along with the people themselves. It made all members feel much better knowing the lengths security was going to in order to ensure their safety.

Once the checks were complete, each person was issued with an identification card, map of the village and keys to their rooms. They were told to keep their ID cards on them at all times otherwise they wouldn't be able to enter the village or other venues. Should any of them lose or have their card stolen, it was to be immediately reported to the head office.

With the formalities out of the way, they were welcomed to the games and wished the very best of luck.

Stepping out the other side they were greeted by several officials who were there to guide them to their accommodations. Several small vehicles, something akin to golf carts were also present and the team all climbed aboard, two to a cart and were driven through the large village to their rooms.

The carts pulled up at the start of block 'D' and everyone hopped out, grabbing their luggage and thanking their drivers. With the carts having departed, Noin took charge again.

"We're allocated rooms D12, D13, D14, D15 and D16. Heero, you and Doctor Maxwell will be in D12, Treize, you and Joe in D13. Zoe and Michael are in D14, I'm in D15 and Kyle and his groom will be in D16."

Everyone checked their key cards and found they matched with Noin's information.

"I suggest you all go to your rooms and unpack. There is a large, social room attached to each block and we will all meet in there in another two hours to go over the map of the village and ask and answer any and all questions you may have. Once we're finished, we'll go back out to the equestrian venue to check the horses and explore the facilities."

Everyone nodded their agreement and dispersed in the various directions to their rooms.

Heero slid the key card through the door lock and opened the door. They stepped inside and took a good look around what would be their 'home' for the next four weeks. It was open and airy, neutrally decorated with basic furnishings. There was a small wardrobe to the left of the entry, a door following which opened into the small, en suite bathroom containing a shower, toilet and sink. To the right was a small bench with a sink and underneath a mini 'fridge. Stepping further in to the right was a dresser followed by a desk. A large window was at the end and to the left sat two single beds, a dresser between them.

It was comfortable and had all they would require.

Duo took one look at the single beds and scowled. Seeing the scowl and where his lover's eyes had strayed, he couldn't help but chuckle. Dropping his suitcase to the floor, Heero wound his arms around Duo's waist from behind and rested his chin on the vet's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure no one will mind if we rearrange the furniture a bit."

"You sure? What about the cleaners?"

"Duo, it's not like a hotel. There are no cleaners, we're responsible for keeping our room clean ourselves."

"What about changing the sheets? Laundry and stuff?"

"From what I've briefly read in the welcome booklet, when we want the sheets changing or fresh towels, we leave them outside the door. There's a laundry on site for us to do our own washing and also has the laundry store in it for us to collect fresh linen from."

"Good." Duo relaxed a little. "Then first things first. Let's move the dresser and push the beds together."

Still chuckling, Heero released his lover and followed the braid of hair to the two beds. Within minutes the dresser had been pulled out and placed in the corner, the two beds shoved together and Duo was lying stretched out on one side.

"Do they have double bed sheets in that laundry?" Duo asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"These beds could very well pull apart during the night. If there's double sheets and blankets on them they will stay together much easier."

Heero had to give the vet credit for that line of thinking. "We can always check the laundry out later and if they do have them I'm sure we can snitch a pair or two."

"Sounds good to me. Suppose we should unpack then." Pushing up from the bed, Duo reached for his suitcase and began the task of unpacking and finding homes for his belongings.

Heero followed suit, hanging his jumping attire in the wardrobe and putting the rest of his things away in the dresser and bathroom.

Once they'd finished, and with another hour to go before they had to meet with Noin, Duo decided to take a shower and wash off the travel dust as he called it. Heero was left to explore their little room a little more. He sat down at the desk and pulled out the welcome booklet to do a little more reading. There was also a folder on the desk that contained a map of the village, information on some of London's sights, a little history of the city and a map of both London and the many transport systems available. So absorbed in his reading, Heero didn't hear when Duo came out of the shower.

"What are you reading?" Duo asked as he draped his arms over Heero's shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Just taking a look at the tourist things and a map of the city," Heero replied and then turned his head to seize Duo's lips in a torrid kiss.

Duo allowed the kiss, eyes closing and knees going weak as a low moan was drawn from his throat.

Heero took advantage of the vet's dazzled state to pull him around and sit him in his lap. Duo was still damp from the shower and only wore a towel around his slender hips. "Tease," Heero muttered as he stole another kiss.

"Hey! I wasn't the one that pulled me into your lap," Duo replied and then thought about what he'd said. "That makes sense in a weird way," he snickered.

"That it does," Heero murmured. "I only wish we had a little more time. I could easily ravish you right now."

"And I could willingly let you," Duo moaned. "But we have to meet with Noin in half an hour and you need to get showered yet."

"What say we test out the beds tonight?"

"You're on."

* * *

Half an hour later and the team were all in the social room with Noin. They went over the map of the village, noting there were several cafes, a couple of restaurants, and four 'cafeterias' scattered throughout the complex. The cafeterias were open twenty-four hours so anyone could get something to eat at anytime of the day or night. Besides the eating places in the complex, there were several good quality and reasonably priced restaurants just outside the village.

There were a couple of bars and one night club also situated on the fringes of the village, their owners no doubt hoping to cash in a little when athletes won a gold and needed somewhere to celebrate.

Noin answered any questions the group had to the best of her knowledge and ability and once the questions were done with, she gave them all a run down on what to expect and what their schedule would be for the next few weeks. The horses were to have the remainder of the day and the following day to rest and recover from their trip. Their training would commence on the third day with light flat work. Noin wanted the horses to be worked by their owners in much the same manner as they had been back home in Australia. Horses thrived on routine and by following exactly what they would do at home, the horses would settle quicker and adjust much better to the change in country.

Noin would have an hour to two hour lesson with them every second day. She would take Treize and Heero on one day, Zoe and Kyle the following day and so on in the lead up to the games. Once the games started they wouldn't have as much free use of the facilities, but would still be able to work their mounts. The Jumping competition was on in the second week of competition and Noin wanted them all sharpened up and at their best for that week.

"Right, if no one has any further questions we will head back to Greenwich Park and see how the horses are doing. Everyone got their security passes?" Noin asked as she stood up and glanced around.

Six heads nodded and the team followed their coach out to the main entry to find transport to take them back to the stabling area.

~ * ~

tbc...


	77. Chapter 77

AN: Thank you to all of you who are reading this fic and hugs to those who have dropped in a review. I appreciate your feedback and thank you again for taking the time to let me know what you think of this story. *hugs and Gundam Pilots* Shen ^_^

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 77

Heero had to admit, the English were certainly a very hospitable bunch, nothing was too much trouble for them. Outside the main entry to the Olympic Village, shuttle buses were waiting, departing every fifteen minutes to the various venues. Noin located the one that would go to Greenwich and ordered the team aboard.

It was a pleasant drive, even though it was quite slow. The roads in England were not as wide as the ones in Australia and they also carried a larger volume of traffic. After thirty-five minutes they arrived back at Greenwich, Noin making sure to grab a copy of the shuttle schedule so they would know what times they departed the grounds and therefore catch an appropriate one back to the village.

Stepping off the shuttle, they immediately headed for the stable block where their horses were. Heero was anxious to see how Shini was settling. A hand on his arm slowed his fast pace and he turned his head slightly to see Duo grinning at him.

"Slow down, Heero. There's nothing to worry about, Shini will be fine. If there was a problem the officials would have contacted us."

Heero sighed. "I know you're right, I just want to see with my own eyes, that's all," he replied.

"I can understand that."

The pair walked on together, a little slower this time and were soon at Shini's stable. The gray was calmly pulling at the hay in his haynet, his feed finished and the feed bin licked clean.

"That's a relief," Heero muttered. "As long as he's putting his feed away like that then he must be doing all right."

"I agree. If Shini's off his feed then there is something seriously wrong," Duo chuckled from beside his lover.

Noin left the team to check their horses for a few minutes before rounding them up again and leading the way out of the stabling complex and towards the facilities.

All the facilities had been specially built just for the games and would be dismantled and removed once the games were finished. Greenwich Park [1] had been selected as the equestrian venue as it was a lovely setting, fairly centrally located and had lots of room to cater for the varied events. As it wasn't a place normally used for equestrian competitions all teams would be competing equally; no one would have an edge which could possibly happen if the events were held at places such as Gatcombe Park, Badminton or Hickstead.

The main arena would host the dressage and showjumping competitions; also those two phases of the three day event. The cross country section of the three day event would obviously be held out in the grounds themselves.

"Wow, pretty impressive," Duo said with a whistle as he looked over the main arena.

"It sure is," Heero replied, eyes scanning around and taking in the grandstands and the grounds themselves. From what he could tell the arena surface appeared to be a light type of sand, at least he hoped it was. Shinigami preferred jumping on sand as opposed to grass, Heero preferred it too as his horse could get a much better footing on sand.

"The dressage competitions will be held here first along with the dressage phase of the three day event," Noin informed them. "The jumping isn't until the second week of the games so you will all have a chance to see how the surface rides by watching the jumping phase of the three day event. I'm also hoping we can get to check the surface out before the games start, it would be helpful to know what type of surface we're riding on."

"We will be allowed in to watch the other events?" Duo asked.

"Yes. There's a section by the arena entry that has been set aside for competitors and their grooms. You will need to show your ID cards to gain entry though."

The team all took a last look at the arena before moving on to the smaller arenas scattered around the main one.

"These are the warm up and working arenas," Noin informed them. "These ones over here are for any competitor to use at any time to work their horses. Those two over there that are next to the main arena are for warm up only and for competitors to collect in ready for their turn to compete."

Heero took a good look at those arenas. They weren't all that large, but big enough to keep a horse moving about without colliding with other riders. Heero also noted that at one end the arenas led directly into the main arena.

Treize scanned over the work areas, noting they were mainly on grass and very generous in size. They would need to be, he mused, given the number of competitors. With the one day event being the first of the Olympic events to run, Heero knew several of the horses and riders would leave once their part in the games was over. The dressage followed the eventing and the showjumping was the last of the sports to compete. No doubt, several of the dressage riders would also leave once they had finished with their discipline.

"There's one arena set up with practice jumps and I suggest we all take a look at that next," Noin said, bringing them all back to the here and now.

Following behind the team coach, Heero glanced at Duo and saw the eager look on the vet's face. He couldn't help but smile. He was so pleased his lover was with him, not just as his groom, but as the team vet too.

Duo caught the smile and turned to his lover. "What's that smile for?"

"Just thinking how damn proud of you I am," Heero replied.

Blushing slightly, Duo responded, "Proud of me? Why?"

Moving a little closer so they wouldn't be overheard, Heero lowered his voice. "Why? You're an extremely good groom, excellent vet and a kind, compassionate person. You're also good company; and..." Heero leaned closer still, "you're all mine."

Duo's blush deepened even further and he shoved Heero companionably with his shoulder. "Knock it off, Heero. You're such a sap." Then he added, "But it's really nice of you to say so and yes, I'm all yours."

Continuing to smile, Heero walked along, shoulder and arm brushing against his lover's from time to time and feeling on top of the world.

* * *

Having looked over all the facilities, Noin noted the team members starting to flag a little. She could quite understand it as with the time difference it was after midnight to their biological clocks. She also knew they would adjust pretty quickly, usually all it took was a couple of days. Returning to the stables to check the horses again, Noin decided to give them all a piece of advice.

"All of you are no doubt feeling very tired right now and that's to be expected as you adjust to the time differences. I do know from experience though that if you make yourself work to the current time and don't take a cat nap or sleep until the evening of this time zone, you will adjust a lot faster. I'd suggest staying awake until around nine or ten tonight, combined with the body's internal clock that works on daylight you should all be adjusted within two days."

That made sense to all the team members, the logic quite clear.

"All the horses are fine and seem to be settling in very well. I think we should go back to the Village, grab a late lunch and then I'd like to see you all in my room at three this afternoon so I can give you all your saddle blankets. After that we will return to the stables where I'd like Doctor Maxwell to give all the horses a check over before we feed up for the evening and return to the Village for our own dinners."

Everyone appeared to agree with that so they headed back to the main entrance to catch the next shuttle bus to the Olympic Village.

* * *

Duo ran his hands down the cannon bone and over the fetlock joint, experienced fingers picking up on any possible swelling or tenderness. Heart and lungs checked, temperature was taken, skin, gums and teeth all examined and then Duo had Zoe trot Lionheart away and back to him.

"He's fine," Duo said as he patted the bay neck.

"Good," Zoe replied in a relieved tone. Whilst she was certain in her own way that Lion had traveled well and was not suffering from anything, it felt better to have the vet confirm it.

Duo checked Romeo next, the big bay behaving himself and standing calmly so Duo could do his work. Duo found a small cut on the back of Romeo's near hind fetlock, but it was nothing to worry about, still, he applied a little antibiotic cream to be safe.

Shinigami was the last to be looked over, the gray alert and feeling full of himself. Duo did find a little swelling in both cannon bones on the front legs, but again, it wasn't much and Duo advised hosing with cold water for ten minutes followed by some massage. He also added it would help if Heero were to lead the animal around a bit, take him for a walk for about an hour to get the circulation flowing better.

Swelling or 'filling' in the legs wasn't uncommon in very fit horses that had recently made a long haul trip. Mostly it was extra fluid that had built up due to the normally active animal suddenly being relatively immobile for a length of time and exercise was the best way to get it to drain away. Humans were also known to suffer from the same affliction when on long flights.

Duo informed Noin of his findings and also logged those findings into a special 'log book' he was required to keep. Noin was happy with the results and suggested that all the team members take their horses out for a walk and bit of a green pick. It was also a chance to let the horses familiarize themselves with the area.

Whilst Heero was busy with Shinigami, Duo cleaned the gray's stable out, refilled the water bucket, replenished the haynet and fetched Shini's dinner. Joe and Michael were doing similar chores for their own charges.

Shinigami enjoyed his walk around the area, gray ears constantly swiveling around and listening to all the new sounds whilst his eyes were always alert and missed nothing in the area. Lion was his usual, stoic self, gazing around and checking everything out before deciding the grass looked rather nice and settled down to graze for a while.

Romeo had started out by snorting and kinking his tail high over his back, prancing along as if he had coiled springs under his hooves. Treize didn't bother to chastise the stallion, Romeo wasn't being naughty or trying to pull Treize around, he was merely showing off and stating his presence. After several minutes of this behavior, Romeo realized he wasn't getting any attention, if anything he was simply wearing himself out. He gave up and joined his companions in feasting on the rich grass.

Dusk was starting to creep over the land, the three riders brought their horses back to the stables and began to settle them for the night. Duo had spoken with the official delegated to keeping an eye on the Australian horses and passed over his cell number should the official need to get in touch with them urgently. The official already had the contact number for the phone in Noin's room, but Duo felt better giving the man his own, personal number.

With everything settled as far as the horses went, the group bade the official goodnight and returned to the Village and dinner.

* * *

"You're one sneaky bastard, Heero, you know that?" Duo chuckled.

Heero simply grinned and took hold of the sheet, shaking it out as Duo removed the other sheets from the twin beds.

After having their dinner in one of the cafes in the Olympic Village, Heero had spotted the laundry room on their way back to their 'dorms' and ducked quickly inside. With Duo keeping watch, he'd scoured the shelves and managed to find a couple of sets of double sheets. He'd also scored two, thick blankets. Prizes in hand, the pair had snickered their way back to their room, staying in the shadows and doing their best to avoid anyone who might ask questions.

Grabbing the other side of the sheet, Duo gave his lover a hand to remake the beds, tucking the edges in firmly so the two bed wouldn't separate during the night. The blankets followed and finally the bed was remade.

"Better make sure we don't let Noin in here," Heero commented as he eyed the 'double' bed.

"I agree. She'd probably have a fit," Duo snickered.

"I don't think she'd be all that worried, she doesn't strike me as a homophobe. Although it's probably best not to tempt fate," Heero replied.

"The others will all be fine, but I don't want you to miss out on your chance at a medal because Noin doesn't like gay people."

For a moment Heero looked horrified and then calmed. "No, I don't think she would put us on a plane and send us back home simply because of our sexual preferences. It doesn't affect either of our professional performances - "

"Doesn't affect any performance," Duo interrupted as he ran a hand over the fabric of Heero's crotch. "In fact, I'd say you have an impeccable performance record, Heero. You've never disappointed yet," Duo purred and rubbed harder, pleased to feel the fabric tighten.

"That's nice to know," Heero moaned and thrust his hips forward.

"Ready to try out the new sleeping arrangements?" Duo asked in a husky voice.

"More than ready," Heero replied.

The pair pulled apart and began to remove their clothing, leaving only their underwear on. Duo slipped under the sheets whilst Heero checked the door was locked and turned out the light.

"We will need to keep the noise level down," Duo noted as he wriggled in the bed.

"Might be an idea," Heero agreed as he joined his lover in the bed. "Uh, there seems to be little bit of a hump here," he said as he slid across to envelope the vet in his arms.

"Yeah, there is and it's not the sort of hump I was hoping for," Duo snickered.

Choosing to ignore his lover for the moment, Heero let a hand smooth across the bed and the 'hump', then he chuckled softly. "It's where the two beds meet," he informed. They're slightly higher on the edges."

"Great! I'll probably roll off down the slope and hit the floor during the night," Duo groused.

"No, you won't. It's simple physics though. The beds are naturally bound to be higher on the edges as the main weight of the person is concentrated in the center, hence the center will always be slightly lower as it's getting the most wear." Heero looked pretty smug with his reply.

"I really don't give a shit about physics right now, other than the physical kind," growled Duo as he did his best to snuggle up to Heero and continue with his groping of the rider's crotch from earlier.

"Mmmm... I agree with you, but... Ohhh that's nice. But don't for one minute think that I'm going to be lying on my back on that hump whilst you hump."

Duo almost choked on his laughter.

Once both men had regained control, the groping continued. Heero's briefs were soon removed, Duo's boxers joining them on the floor a moment later. Hands roamed over soft skin, seeking out known sensitive spots and exploiting them.

"Want to taste you," moaned Duo as his hand worked the length of Heero's shaft.

"Want to taste you too," groaned Heero in reply.

With a wicked smirk, Duo released Heero's cock from his hand and eased the rider's hand from his own cock. Pushing the blankets to the side, Duo straddled his lover, Heero moving down the bed a bit to give Duo more room.

With his knees on either side of Heero's head, Duo licked his lips at the sight of the erection before him. He began to lower his chest, tongue darting out and swiping across the swollen tip.

"Ahhh," groaned Heero. Above him, Duo's cock swung, thick and glistening. Raising his hands, Heero placed them on Duo's hips and pulled his lover's groin towards his eager mouth.

Duo moaned deep in his throat as Heero began a torture of his own against his sensitive arousal. Opening his own mouth wider, Duo began to draw all of Heero's length into that warm, wet cavern and suck lightly.

"Yes!" hissed Heero as his eyes closed in pleasure, the pleasuring of Duo's cock forgotten for the moment as his brain took a holiday. He soon returned to his task though, eager to give Duo just as much loving attention as he was receiving.

Mouths wandered over sensitive flesh, tongues teased, tormented and licked whilst teeth gently nibbled and scraped over shafts.

Each man was as determined as the other to drive their partner wild. Duo bathed Heero's cock with gentle nips and sucks, then took the entire shaft into his mouth and sucked hard before releasing it and licking lightly over the tip.

Heero was just as devious. His tongue flicked across the tiny slit and then traced around the ridge of the crown. With the position Duo was in, Heero couldn't suck all of the vet's shaft into his mouth so he changed tactics and began to suck on the heavy balls instead. The moans and whimpers he drew from his lover told him his attention was more than welcome.

Gradually the pleasure began to build for both men until they knew it wouldn't be long before they found their respective ends. Breathing through his nose, Duo inhaled Heero's length to the root, expertly deep throating his partner.

Not one to be out done and only barely managing to hand onto his sanity, Heero sucked as much of Duo into his own mouth as he could manage and let his fingers trace over the soft scrotum and dip behind to tease at the sensitive perineum.

A soft, rumbling purr began in Duo's chest, working its way along his throat and caressing Heero's cock with the vibrations. It was the last straw for Heero, his vision going white as his body began to shake and tremble with the onset of his orgasm.

Feeling the organ swelling slightly, Duo allowed it to slip slightly so he could drink all his lover had to offer. He only had a second to wait before Heero was coming hard into his waiting mouth. The salty, slightly bitter fluid burst forth and hit his tonsils, Duo swallowing by reflex and enjoying every drop.

Unable to do anything other than ride out his climax, Heero shuddered, fingers clenching and releasing on Duo's thighs where he'd had the forethought to shift them. After a minute or two his sanity began to return enough for Heero to acknowledge the still hard shaft before him. He was quick to take Duo back into his mouth and finish the vet off.

That tongue was doing wicked things to his cock, teasing at the sensitive spot just below the head and then dipping into the slit as Heero's mouth suckled on the tip. Releasing Heero's now spent cock from his mouth, Duo let the soft moans escape, eyes sliding shut as his head dropped to rest on Heero's thigh.

"Ah, good," Duo whimpered as his hips began to thrust. "Gonna..."

Heero redoubled his efforts and was quickly rewarded when Duo's body began to stiffen moments before the thick fluid erupted from the head and flowed into Heero's mouth. The rider eagerly drank all his lover had to offer and then licked the softening cock clean before letting it slip from his mouth.

Panting, Duo collapsed against Heero and lay there until his heart rate slowed and he could get his limbs to move again. Easing himself up, he turned around and grabbed the blankets, pulling them up and over them as he slid beside his boyfriend.

"That was wonderful," Duo murmured and snuggled into the arms that awaited him.

"I have to agree. It was mind blowing," replied Heero and tightened his hold on the vet.

"I think that will help us to sleep."

"Mmm. I'm already dozing off," came Heero's sleepy reply.

"Night, Heero."

"Night, Duo. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Much to both Heero and Duo's surprise, they slept very well and found themselves adjusting to the new time zone easier than they'd thought they would. It seemed that Noin's advice had paid off. Making sure to follow that advice and not take a nap, combined with their exhaustion from the traveling and the excitement of arriving and settling in had all added up to a dreamless sleep and a much more refreshed feeling when they did wake.

Glancing at his watch, Duo noted it was just past seven-thirty. He snuggled closer to Heero who was still waking up, opting to enjoy the closeness of his lover before they spent another day of not being able to touch in public.

"What time is it?" asked Heero as he yawned and stretched.

"Seven-forty five," Duo replied.

"Sleep okay?" Heero dove in for a morning kiss.

"Like the dead," came Duo's reply when he was allowed up for air.

"Guess we should shower, find the others and get some breakfast before we go out to see how Shini is."

"We could save time by showering together," suggested Duo.

"In that small space? Might be a bit of a squash and I don't think we'd get much washing done," chuckled Heero.

"Oh, I don't know, could be fun."

"Maybe tonight. I really think we should get moving before Noin comes looking for us." Heero began to move to sit up.

"Good point," replied Duo and rolled away to get out of the bed. "At least the beds didn't part in the middle during the night," he noted as he stood up and stretched, giving Heero a lovely view of his naked body.

"I think we might have woken up in a hurry when we hit the deck if they did," snickered Heero. "Nice view."

Tossing a cheeky look over his shoulder, Duo sauntered off to the bathroom, putting extra sway in his hips as he went.

Heero flopped back against the pillows with a groan.

* * *

"Kyle is supposed to be arriving today," Zoe informed Heero and Duo as they joined her and Michael for breakfast.

"Any idea what time?" asked Heero as he ordered scrambled eggs on toast.

"This morning sometime I think Noin said."

"I wonder what he's like?" Duo mused.

"He's a nice enough fellow from what I remember," Michael informed them. "Pretty much down to earth."

"He should fit in quite well then," Zoe stated and sipped her coffee.

"Anyone seen Treize or Joe this morning?" asked Heero as his and Duo's food arrived.

"He was up earlier, said he was going to head out to the stables and check on Romeo," Michael told them.

"Guess we should be going out there very shortly. I'll bet Lion's eating his bedding by now," Zoe said with a smile.

"We'll come with you if you don't mind waiting a few minutes," Heero said and continued to eat.

"No problem. I'm going back to our room to get my jacket, it's a little chilly still."

"Okay. We'll meet you out at the shuttle bus in ten?"

"See you there then." Zoe and Michael got up and left.

Heero and Duo finished off their breakfast and headed out to meet up with the other two.

* * *

Shini neighed loudly when he heard his master's voice. Lion began to bang on his stable door.

"I think someone's hungry," chuckled Duo as they approached the gray.

Within minutes, Shinigami was fed and a fresh haynet hung up. Lionheart was also eating his head off, Michael and Duo both refilling their respective charges water buckets whilst the riders dealt with the food side of things.

With the horses fed, Heero decided to clean out Shini's stable. Problem was, he didn't have any tools to use and nor did he know what to do with the manure and soiled bedding. Michael came to his rescue though, showing him where the tools were to be found and where to put the manure and straw.

Each stable block had a set of tools allocated to it for the riders and grooms to use. There were four wheelbarrows, three pitchforks and several bales of fresh straw for top ups. Heero found it rather amusing to be using a pitchfork instead of his usual 'poop scoop' and it took him several goes before he could master the thing!

Eventually the stables were done and the tools put away. Treize had turned up with Joe, having fed Romeo earlier and once the stable work had been done he'd gone to take another look at the practice arena and jumps for their use. The six stood around exchanging idle chatter and agreeing to take their horses out at some stage that day for another 'green pick'. Shinigami wasn't used to being stabled all the time so Heero intended to let the gray out as much as possible and lead him around. As there were no yards or paddocks for the horses to be turned out into, it meant he would need to spend at least a couple of hours a day with Shini on the end of the lead rope grazing.

"Is that Noin?" Zoe asked as she spotted a familiar figure enter the stable block.

"I think so," Heero replied.

Noin approached, a bunch of papers in her hand and looking a little distracted. Spotting the others, her lips turned up into a smile. "Good to see you all here," she said as she ran an eye over the group. "Everyone's horse okay?"

All replies were in the affirmative.

"You'll be pleased to know the fourth member of our team has arrived and is unloading his horse now. I'd like for you all to come and meet him." Noin turned and started to walk back to the stable block entry, the team all following behind.

Stepping back out, they spotted a young man leading a palomino gelding towards them.

"Your stable is in here," Noin said and directed the man to the empty stable next to Lion.

Once the horse was safely inside, Noin began to introductions. Heero shook hands with a nod as he was introduced as did Treize and the others.

"And this is Doctor Duo Maxwell, he's our team vet and also Heero's groom," Noin said and indicated towards Duo.

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor Maxwell," said Kyle.

"Likewise, Kyle. Please, call me Duo," greeted Duo and shook hands. "Nice horse," he added.

"He's not bad," replied Kyle. "He's honest enough and loves his jumping."

"Then we should have a damn good team that's going to be really hard to beat," Zoe stated with a grin.

Kyle looked at his fellow team members, liking them all instantly. "I hope so," he replied with a smile.

"How can we not when it has us four in it?" Zoe laughed.

"Here's to winning the gold," Treize said with a warm smile.

"Hear, hear!" chorused Heero and Duo.

Noin just shook her head. They were a good team, they had companionship, worked well together and were their county's best.

They also had the two most vital ingredients of all.

The will to win and damn fine horses to do it on!

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] Greenwich park: This is the site where the equestrian section of the Olympic Games will be held in 2012.

AN: As I have never been inside an Olympic Village all the information relating to security, buildings, layout and so on are completely made up. I have based this part of the fic (accommodations etc) on what little I have managed to find out, and the rest is purely from my own mind. Also, the Games discussed here are yet to happen so there is obviously a lot of stuff also made up, such as the practice arenas, main arena and such. I have done the best I can with the knowledge and research available to me. As there are no 'proper' maps of the actual layout for the arenas etc I have made up my own.


	78. Chapter 78

Many thanks to all of you out there who are reading this fic and a special hug to those who have left a review. Your comments are important to me and I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. ^_^

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 78

Once everyone had settled down a bit, Noin addressed the group. "I'll be taking Kyle and his groom back to the Village shortly to unload their gear and get settled in. Tomorrow we will start working the horses, I'd like them to have today off to finish settling in. I'll expect you all to be in the practice arena at ten tomorrow morning, saddled and warmed up. The rest of the day is yours to do as you wish. Please remember to have your passes with you at all times as you won't be allowed back into the Village without them." Speech finished, Noin turned to Kyle. "I have a few things I need to discuss with the officials. Whilst I'm gone, finish unpacking your gear and put it away, then I'll take you back to the Village."

Nodding, Kyle checked his horse was settling in and then went to head back towards his car and float where his groom had finished unloading gear.

"We'll give you a hand," Michael said and went to follow.

"Thanks," Kyle returned and began to walk towards the car and groom, Michael and the others right with him.

Reaching the car, Kyle did the introductions. "This is Andrew, my groom. Andrew, meet Treize, Joe, Michael, Zoe, Heero and Doctor Maxwell, ah, Duo; sorry," said Kyle.

Andrew shook hands with the rest of the team members and grooms. "Pleased to meet you all."

"We thought we could give you a bit of a hand with the gear," Michael explained.

"That would be great."

Everyone quickly grabbed stuff from the pile Andrew had assembled and within minutes all the gear was safely packed away into the locker.

"How long have you been competing on the European circuit?" Heero asked, starting up a conversation whilst they waited for Noin to return.

"I've been based here in England for the last six years. It's worked out well for me as I have gotten a lot more experience in International competition than I probably would have back home in Australia," Kyle replied.

"What part of Aussie are you from?" asked Duo.

"Victoria, out Werribee way to be exact."

"We're all from New South Wales," Duo replied.

"I knew Michael was, I rode with him and against him in the past when he was based over here," Kyle replied and turned to face his friend. "So, this is the reason you went back home?" he teased as he looked at Zoe.

Michael blushed. "Yeah. We met at the Beijing Olympics and she kinda got under my skin."

Zoe smacked her husband across the arm. "Admit it, you couldn't resist my female charm."

"Actually, I couldn't afford the phone calls any more, it was costing me a fortune to ring each week." Michael ducked as Zoe took a swing at him and laughing, he took off, Zoe chasing him.

Kyle cocked his head, an amused smile on his face. "I'm glad he found someone who can keep him in line."

"Zoe does that all right," Treize stated.

"How long have you had your horse?" Duo asked.

"Three years. I bought him off a fellow here in England whom I was riding a few horses for. He's an honest type, loves to jump and is a great horse to ride."

"Guess we will all get the chance to check each other's horses out over the next few days," said Andrew.

"What are your horses like?" asked Kyle.

"Romefeller isn't bad, although sometimes I think he's crossed with a kangaroo, the leaps and bounds he gives," chuckled Treize. "He's the big bay stallion."

"Shinigami, the gray is mine," announced Heero. "He's also honest and loves to jump. Sometimes he gets a little too enthusiastic, but generally he's reliable enough."

"What are we talking about?" questioned Zoe as she returned, a little out of breath with a flushed Michael holding her around the waist.

"We were just telling Kyle about our horses," Treize told the woman.

"Ah. Mine is the best of the bunch. Lionheart, the bay on the end. He's calm, responsive and not at all silly like these other two," teased Zoe.

"Shini is not silly," huffed Heero.

"Neither is Romeo," Treize stated and tried to look affronted.

"Sure, sure," Zoe snickered. "You should have seen the pair of them yesterday. Tails kinked over their backs, snorting and grunting, carrying on like two year olds. At least Lion is sensible, he just grazed calmly."

"They were just reacting to a new environment," Heero said in defense of his and Treize's horses.

"Might as well give up now," advised Michael. "You're not going to win."

"Is that the voice of experience speaking?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah." Michael gave a sheepish grin and everyone burst out laughing.

"Shinigami. Isn't that Japanese?" questioned Kyle.

"Ah, yes, it is," replied Heero.

"What does it mean?"

Heero's cheeks reddened a touch. "It means God of Death, or the Grim Reaper if you like."

"Oh." Kyle looked thoughtful for a moment. "I hope that doesn't mean he's dangerous? He doesn't look a nasty sort."

"Only to the opposition," snickered Duo.

"Good." Kyle gave a relieved sigh.

Noin returned then and the group broke up to go their separate ways.

* * *

Having returned to the Village to discuss their options for the rest of the day, Heero and Duo decided to go into London and see some of the sights whilst they had the chance. They asked the others if they would like to join them, Zoe and Michael had their own plans and Treize politely declined as he wanted to explore the more immediate area, namely the museum located at Greenwich. Having bid everyone farewell, the pair set off on their own to discover London.

"You sure you know where we're going, Duo?" asked Heero as they emerged from the 'tube' station.

Duo opened the tourist map he'd brought with him and did his best to study it, turning it first one way and then the other. "Errr..."

"Here, better give it to me," Heero sighed and took the map from his boyfriend.

"Sorry, I'm not all that good at reading those things," Duo apologized.

"It's no big deal," replied Heero, although he still found it quite amusing that his lover who was brilliant when it came to animals, still had problems with simple things such as reading a map. "The Tower bridge should be down that way," he said after a brief consultation with the map.

"Let's go then." Duo moved off into the crowd, camera around his neck and looking for all the world like a regular tourist. The only thing giving him away was his Australian uniform. It was part of their being here. As members of the Australian Olympic Team, they were expected to wear their official uniform when going out and behave in a manner befitting their country.

A short walk later saw them both staring in awe at the feat of engineering. As they watched and studied the bridge, a ship was approaching and the guys were treated to the sight of the traffic stopping and the large, twin drawbridges raising to allow the ship to pass through and continue along the river Thames.

From the Tower Bridge they moved onto the Tower of London, marveling at the Ravens there and the legend behind their presence. They took their places in the que to see the crown jewels, marveling at the wonderful jeweled crowns, scepters and the like. They joined in on one of the guided tours and learnt a lot more of the history of the place. Duo shuddered when they were given the story and view of the wooden block used to remove many heads from their shoulders in days past. The armory provided much interest too, not just the various and diverse weapons on display, but the suits of armor too.

"It would take you ages to get one of those on," Duo commented as he snapped a picture of the armor clad elephant.

"I feel sorry for the horses," said Heero as he eyed the heavy looking battle suit being worn by a model of a horse.

Duo whipped around and took a snap of Heero by the horse in armor before the rider could object. "Wouldn't they have had to use special types of horses to carry both their armor and the knights riding them? Something tells me these aren't exactly lightweight, and when you add a fully suited knight to the equation I'm surprised the horse could stand up, let alone move!"

Heero snickered. "I could just imagine Shini wearing one of those."

"If he was in a suit like that and had to carry you on top all kitted out I reckon he'd be crawling on his knees," Duo laughed.

Heero joined in, the mental image of Shini struggling to carry himself and the horse armor quite amusing to say the least. "Answering your question, yes, they did have a special types of horse they used for battle, jousting and such. Although they aren't sure of the exact breed used for the knights, it's widely accepted that the Friesian Horse was the most likely breed to have been used for the knights' battle mounts though." [1]

Stepping out of the Tower of London, Heero consulted his map once more. "We have enough time to visit Buckingham Palace if you want before we need to head back."

"Sounds good to me," Duo replied with a grin. "I've still got plenty of space on the camera chip for more shots. Who knows, we might get lucky and see the queen."

"Duo, I think it's highly unlikely the queen will be outside and waving to the crowds."

"Oh, you never know. We might spot her walking the corgis."

With a roll of his eyes, Heero began to walk in the direction of the tube station that would take them to Victoria Station, the nearest stop to Buckingham Palace.

* * *

"Awesome, isn't it? Makes my place look like a shack," Duo stated as he gazed at the building.

"It sure is impressive," replied Heero.

"You know, it kinda makes me feel insignificant."

"Eh?" Heero clearly wasn't following his lover's line of thinking.

"Just looking at this building, thinking about all the things that have gone on inside it over the years. I'll bet if those rooms could talk they would have some very interesting stories to tell."

"I guess you're right. There is a lot of history to the place."

"Shame we haven't got enough time to go on one of the tours," Duo said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Hai, it would have been nice. Who knows, we might get the opportunity on a later date. It all depends on the work schedule for the horses and what days and times the competition is on."

"We'll see. There's still quite a few other places I'd like to see before we go home, providing we get the time. Speaking of time, I think we need to be heading back. You wanted to take Shini out for a bit of a green pick and I've got to do another check on all the horses."

Heero glanced at his watch. "We had better get moving otherwise we're going to run out of daylight."

"One more snap before we do. Stand over there, Heero."

Heero reluctantly allowed his lover to position him by the railings with the palace in the background so he could take his photo.

"Thanks."

Turning their backs on the palace, the pair walked back to the tube station to get the train back to the Village.

* * *

"All horses are in perfect health," Duo told Noin as the coach arrived in the stables.

"Good. I hope to have them all working reasonably well tomorrow."

"That small cut that was on the back of Romeo's leg has healed up and the filling in Shinigami's cannon bones has completely gone," Duo informed.

"Thank you, Doctor Maxwell."

With his veterinary duties complete, Duo disappeared into Shini's stable to clean it out and get it ready for the stallion for the evening. Heero had taken the gray out for a green pick after Duo had checked him over and pronounced him fit. Treize had accompanied him with Romeo, leaving Joe to sort out the stable side of things. Zoe had joined Kyle and Michael, taking their horses for a walk around the grounds.

Several more teams had arrived and the stabling area was slowly filling up. Duo was enjoying himself. There were many different languages being spoken all around and whilst he didn't understand any of them, they all had a common bond – their horses and the love of the equine sport. Everyone seemed friendly enough, smiling and saying 'hello' as they passed each other.

Heero gave Shini a good two hours out of his stable, just walking around and grazing. He was pleased that the gray appeared to be settling in well, the time difference or climate not bothering him in the least. It was the end of the summer in the northern hemisphere, in the southern it was coming to the end of winter. Shinigami still had his winter coat, although it wasn't bothering him much as the English weather wasn't anywhere near as hot as Australia's. Most of the summer days were very similar to the Australian autumn in temperature. Returning to the stables, Heero smiled as his lover greeted him.

"Everything is ready, all he needs is his feed making up and putting in. I'll brush him down and rug him up if you want to get his feed made."

"Thanks, Duo." Heero tied the stallion to the door of his stable and went to the locker where the feed was being kept.

Whilst Heero was making up Shini's dinner, Duo got to work with the grooming tools, brushing vigorously and removing any dirt from the gray's coat.

Shini stood with his head partially lowered, enjoying the scratchiness of the brush against his skin. It got rid of all the itches and massaged his muscles at the same time. Finished with the grooming, Duo put the kit away and fetched Shini's night rug. Putting the thick rug on, he quickly did up the straps, Heero returning with the feed bucket and putting the stallion's dinner inside.

Shini gave a couple of grunts and tried to get inside the stable. He could smell his dinner in there and wanted it now. He was hungry!

"Easy, sunshine," Heero said and gave the stallion a couple of carrots.

Shini eagerly took the carrots, crunching them up and searching for more.

"I'll refill his haynet if you like?"

"Thanks, Duo."

With Shini eating his head off, full haynet hanging up, there remained nothing more for the pair to do. Treize and Joe had also finished and so the four made their way back to the Olympic Village and to find something for dinner.

* * *

"Heero, you need to hurry up and get a move on. Noin will be here in fifteen minutes," Duo called from where he stood holding Shinigami.

"I can't find my helmet," Heero called back.

"It's in the blue bag in the bottom of the box."

"No, it's not."

"Heero, come and hold Shini, I'll get it."

Heero appeared and took the gray's bridle. "I searched in the box and it's not there. Don't tell me we forgot to pack it." Heero's voice was beginning to rise a little in panic.

"Trust me, Heero. It's in there. I packed it myself. In any case, if by any remote chance it is missing, which I'm certain it isn't, I'm sure we can borrow one for today and buy a new one this afternoon." Duo rolled his eyes and disappeared into the locker room. Thirty seconds later he came out, helmet in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Where was it?" Heero asked as he took the helmet. "Thanks."

"In the blue bag in the box like I said," replied Duo.

"Wasn't there when I looked," muttered Heero as he did up the helmet.

"Obviously you didn't look properly. You'd better hurry up, the others are all heading out to the work area and Noin won't be happy if you're late."

Heero leaned in close, took a quick look around and then gave Duo a soft peck on the lips. "What would I do without you?" he whispered.

"Probably end up with doubles of all the gear you bought," chuckled Duo.

"You coming to watch?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"Let them all walk and stretch out," Noin called to the group. "Good."

The four horses all came back to a walk and stretched their necks out, glad for the breather. The riders all similarly relaxed a touch, pleased to have a bit of a break and recover. They had been working on the flat for almost an hour now and finally the horses had started to work to Noin's satisfaction.

Duo had stood on the side with all the other grooms to watch. When the group had first commenced warming up whilst waiting for Noin, it had been quite the show.

"Is this the Australian Olympic team or a rodeo exhibition?" Duo commented.

Joe snickered. "Kinda looks like the saddle bronc ride, doesn't it?"

Out in the arena the four riders were doing their best to keep their respective animals moving. Lionheart wasn't behaving too badly, mainly snatching at his bit and trying to rush. Kyle's palomino, Marksman, had settled and was watching the others with a calm, wise look on his face. Shinigami had felt the grass beneath his hooves and immediately began jogging, ignoring Heero's aids that were asking him to walk. Romeo also had a bit of a tickle in his feet, snorting, kinking his tail and prancing around.

"Settle down," Heero growled as he sat deeper into his saddle and pushed Shinigami into a trot. The gray leapt forward as if on coiled springs, head in the air and back hollowed.

"Take it easy, you big lump," Treize admonished his bay. Romeo tossed his head, jumped forward and threw in a buck.

Heero took a slightly firmer hold on the reins and drove his legs against Shini's sides. Right now it was like sitting on a plank of wood, the stallion simply would not relax his back muscles and let Heero sit into him.

Shini snorted, his stride was choppy and uneven, throwing Heero around slightly in his saddle. When his master's legs pressed harder against him, Shini bucked.

Romeo had his attention on his friend and not his rider. Having been cooped up in the stable all the time when he was used to being out in a paddock for a few hours each day, had the bay on his toes. He was excited, full of himself and wanted to gallop.

Shinigami was pretty much the same. He was bored being inside and wanted to stretch his legs fully, not just trot around! When his master asked him to trot properly, Shini decided he was going to take matters into his own hooves. The gray took a flying leap forward, dropped his shoulder and tried to turn sharply. Heero managed to stay with his horse, although he was slightly unseated. Feeling his master off balance a little, Shini shoved his head between his knees and began to buck solidly. Everyone else reined their horses in to give Heero and his horse room to sort themselves out.

Romeo also felt the excitement in the air and did his best to try and join in, but Treize wasn't having any of it. He sat down hard in his saddle, took a firm hold on the reins and brought the reluctant bay to a halt.

Shini got in a few good bucks, catching Heero by surprise. Luckily, Heero was able to sit the bucks and stay with his horse as he did his best to gather up the reins and raise Shini's head, legs pushing forward at the same time. As the gray's head came up so he was unable to buck any longer, but he tucked his tail between his back legs and started to give little hops forward.

"That's enough!" Heero growled. Taking a good hold of the reins and digging his knees in tight, Heero raised his whip and gave the stallion a sharp smack.

That stung! Shini shot forward trying to run away, but the firm hold on the bit in his mouth soon thwarted that attempt. Still feeling annoyed, Shini dug his toes in and stopped dead.

The sudden stop jolted Heero, but it also gave him the chance to regroup and he applied his leg, asking the stallion to walk on.

Shini refused.

A kick followed and still the gray dug his toes in and tried to go backwards.

"Okay, have it your way," Heero said, his tone annoyed and he raised his whip again, giving the gray another, sharp smack.

Shini leapt into the air as if he'd been stung by a bee, but his master's hands and leg were there, preventing him from galloping off but keeping him moving. The stallion decided it might be time to give up and settled into a working trot.

"Much better," Heero praised. A round of applause from the side caught his attention and he blushed as he realized the rest of the team had been watching the gray's antics.

"Good riding," Kyle commented as he rode Marksman alongside the naughty stallion.

"Thanks. I don't know what's gotten into him, he's usually pretty calm. Although I should have expected some high jinx given the trip, strange place and lack of work the past few days."

"He'll soon settle down," said Kyle as he rode off to continue working his gelding.

By the time Noin arrived ten minutes later, all the horses had settled, gotten the tickle out of their feet and were working reasonably well.

"Okay, people. To finish this workout up, we're going to go down to the jumping arena and put them over a few, low fences. Nothing too difficult, just enough to get them thinking again. I'll meet you all there in five minutes." Noin left to make her way to the practice arena that held the many jumps.

Duo handed Heero a bottle of water which the rider gratefully took and downed half the contents in one go.

"Thanks, I needed that," said Heero as he handed the bottle back.

"No problem. Good to see he's settled and is behaving now," said Duo as he patted the sweating, gray neck.

Shini wuffled and began to sniff around Duo's pockets. He knew the nice human usually had his favorite treat for him.

"Oh no, you're not getting any carrots at all after that display," Duo admonished and pushed the inquisitive muzzle away.

Shinigami looked at the human through liquid, brown eyes, the little wrinkles of skin above his eyes giving him a soulful look.

"Don't try the horsey eyes either. It's not going to work."

Shini nudged gently.

Duo turned his back. "Nope, not looking."

Shini wuffled softly and nuzzled the nice human, his whiskers tickling softly against the skin of Duo's neck.

"Aw, for shit's sake. Here you go, but only one. If you behave in the jumping practice I'll give you more," Duo relented and turning around he produced a carrot.

Shini crunched the treat with a smug look on his face.

Heero couldn't help but laugh. "He's certainly got you wrapped around his hoof," he said with a shake of his head.

"No, he doesn't," Duo replied.

"No?" Heero questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Sure looks like it to me."

"I'm just giving him a little encouragement," huffed Duo. "If he knows he's going to get more carrots for being good, then he's bound to perform to his best."

"I hate to tell you this, Duo, but horses do not have the brain capacity to think logically."

"I don't call it logic."

"No?"

"I prefer to call it subtle blackmail."

Heero laughed so hard he thought he was going to fall off.

"I hate to interrupt whatever it is that's amusing you two, but Noin will be expecting us in the jumping arena in two minutes." Treize had ridden over to the pair whilst they were locked in their verbal discussion.

"Shit! I'd better get moving." Heero collected up his reins and turned Shini around, riding off with Treize to the jumping arena.

Duo joined the other grooms and followed along behind.

"These are only low as you can all see," began Noin. "We will increase the height of the jumps over the next couple of weeks and by the time the games open you should all be back to jumping your usual heights. Now, I have numbered the fences, it's quite simple and only six jumps in total. I just want you to take your horses around them, let them ease back into their jumping without any pressure. Treize, you go first, then Kyle, Heero and Zoe."

The riders all handed their horses over to their groom so they could quickly walk the course Noin had set for them. As the coach had said, it was a simple course, all straightforward fences and no combination jumps. Having satisfied themselves, the riders all returned to their animals and mounted up.

Treize rode Romeo around, loosening the bay again and settling him into his stride. When he was comfortable with the way his horse was going, he turned the stallion to the first fence.

Romeo was eager to be jumping again and set off with a toss of his head. Treize kept a light feel on the bay's mouth and used his seat and legs to ride the animal forward. Romeo made the course look easy.

"Well done, Treize," complimented Noin as the man returned to the group, patting the stallion. "Kyle, you're next."

Everyone switched their attention to the palomino and is rider. None of them had seen this combination jump before so they were keen to get a good look at the pair. Marksman had a smooth stride and settled into it easily. He approached his fences with ears pricked and cleared each one with inches to spare. The gelding's jumping style was fluid and even, it was obvious the pair shared a close bond.

"Good," Noin said as Kyle returned. "Heero, your turn."

Heero gathered up his reins and nudged Shini forward. He pushed the gray into a canter and circled around until they found their rhythm. Once settled, he turned towards the first fence.

Shini spotted the jump and tried to surge forward but his master held him in check. Deciding it was probably best to listen to his master and avoid another smack like earlier, Shinigami relented and steadied his pace.

The first fence was cleared easily and Heero turned slightly to bring them into the second jump. He was pleased with how Shini was responding, the gray eager and willing to jump, but calm and listening to his aids at the same time. He could only hope that when it came to the competition itself his horse would continue to behave in this manner.

The second jump was cleared, Shinigami giving a snort as if to say 'Am I reduced to this?' as the low jump passed under his belly.

"Steady, Shini, the real test will come in a couple of weeks time. This is only practice," Heero soothed.

Cocking back an ear, Shini listened to his rider's tone, knowing he was doing well.

The third fourth and fifth jumps were also cleared easily, the gray showing the style he'd inherited from his father.

"He's a nice, clean jumper," Kyle remarked.

"He's quite agile on his feet too," Treize responded. "Not like this lump of mine who sometimes forgets he has four legs."

Kyle chuckled. "I don't know, he's certainly got a long stride on him and I'd say that would be a benefit as he's cover more ground in a quicker time."

"That he does. He's getting better though as he's getting older. I've been doing a lot of angle jumping with him, also grids to help with his lengthening and shortening of stride."

"Then you're doing all the right things," Kyle replied.

Heero turned Shini for the last jump, giving the gray his head and lengthening out as they approached their take off point and sailed into the air.

"Excellent round, Heero," praised Noin as they returned to the group. "Zoe, your turn."

"He was a good boy," said Duo as he petted the gray when Heero brought him to a halt before the vet.

Shini wuffled and welcomed the praise and pats being heaped upon him. His muzzle automatically went to sniff around the nice human's pockets, knowing his treat for being good would be there somewhere.

"Yes, you were good and deserve the carrots," Duo chuckled as he produced the orange treat for the greedy stallion.

Zoe and Lionheart were having the time of their life around the course. Lion was a steady jumper, knowing just how much effort to put in and not overtaxing himself.

"Great round, Zoe," said Noin as the woman returned. The she walked over to where the rest of the group had gathered and once Zoe had joined them, she addressed them all.

"That was a really good result. I know the jumps were low, but all of your horses are showing keenness and jumping well. That's what I wanted to see, no ill effects from the journey or the settling in. Over the next couple of weeks we will increase the height of the jumps, but we won't be jumping each day, we want the horses to stay fresh, ready for the competition. Tomorrow we will work in pairs. I'll take Zoe and Heero for a lesson at ten in the morning, Treize and Kyle at two in the afternoon. Thank you all for your efforts today. Cool your horses off and take them back to the stables." Turning, Noin spoke to Duo. "Once the team has cooled down I'd like you to give all the horses a look over, make sure they're all okay if you would?"

"No problem. I'll get my bag and be ready for them," replied Duo.

"Thank you."

As the team all walked their horses around to cool off, Noin watched from under a tree. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she noted the riders all talking with each other. They had certainly developed a good team spirit in the short time they'd been here and of that she was glad. Oh, she knew Heero, Treize and Zoe all had that team spirit, but having an unknown, namely Kyle in their midst she was pleased to see they had all accepted him and he, they.

That team spirit would go a long way to making the team a successful one.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] It isn't exactly known what breed of horse was used for the knights, although most believe the Friesian was the most likely as it was not only powerful enough to carry the weight of armor and knight, but also swift and agile in battle. It is also most likely that there were several different breeds used according to the type of work required, ie: A jousting mount would be different to a battle mount.


	79. Chapter 79

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 79

Over the next few days, the team riders and horses started to get into a routine. Breakfast in the Village was followed by a trip out to Greenwich to feed the horses. Stables were cleaned out, horses brushed and evening feeds made up. Those that were having a lesson with Noin in the morning remained at the stables whilst the others either stayed to watch or returned to the Village where they had the choice of doing some sightseeing or remaining in the Village itself.

There was always something to do in the Village for those that spent their time there. Besides the restaurants and cafes, there was a large recreational building that contained facilities for many different sports, plus a small cinema and media room. The media room allowed competitors to contact friends and family back home for a small fee. It also had many laptops and several desktop computers for those that wished to check email, surf the net or do whatever it was they wanted to do.

The horses were all beginning to work much better, having settled with no ill effects from their trip and having adjusted to the time zone difference with ease. After a week of working with the team members, Noin cut the lessons back to one every two to three days, leaving the riders to their own devices in keeping their horses worked on those days when they weren't having a lesson. Noin figured they all knew their horses best and left it to the riders to plan their own work regime.

Heero had taken to working Shinigami in the mornings on those days he wasn't having instruction. He figured by getting up early he could ride the stallion before feeding him his breakfast. It worked quite well, Heero getting to the stables shortly after sunrise and working his horse for a good hour to two hours. There weren't a lot of others riding at that time of the morning so Heero had plenty of room to work on the flat and generally had the showjumping practice course pretty much to himself.

Once he'd ridden, he brought the gray back to the stables, brushed him off and fed him his breakfast. If Duo hadn't come with him, the vet was usually there by the time Heero had finished riding and had cleaned the stable out. With the stallion taken care of, the pair would head back to the Village and find their own breakfast. Unless Noin had something planned for them, the rest of the day was their own and the pair would try to get out and about to finish their sightseeing or they would spend a good few hours of the afternoon just holding onto Shini and letting the stallion have a green pick.

Treize had started to join Heero in the mornings, working Romeo with Shini when he wasn't due for a lesson. He'd also accepted the couple's invitations and had joined the pair on a couple of sightseeing trips. He'd thoroughly enjoyed himself too.

There was one week left to go before the opening ceremony and the start of the Games and Treize was on tenterhooks. Zechs was due to arrive later that week and Treize couldn't wait to see his lover again.

Unfortunately, Zechs wouldn't be able to stay in the Olympic Village as he wasn't a member of the team in any way. However, Treize and Zechs had anticipated this and once they'd known Treize was on the short list, Zechs had taken the chance and booked himself into a hotel that was only two streets away from the Village. He'd figured if Treize didn't make the team he could cancel the booking with ample time for the hotel to re-let it to someone else and he wouldn't lose any of his deposit.

With Treize having been selected, Zechs was more than happy he'd had the foresight to do so as accommodations were as scarce as hen's teeth and what was available cost the earth!

"What time is Zechs' plane due in?" Duo asked as they sat at what they termed 'their table' in the cafeteria inside the Village.

"Two this afternoon," Treize replied as he buttered his toast.

"Are you going to the airport to meet him?" questioned Heero, returning to their table with a plate covered with bacon, eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms.

"Yes. I thought it might be nice for him to see one familiar face when he gets through customs."

"Yeah, I reckon it would be quite scary trying to navigate Heathrow airport by yourself. It was hard enough for us and we came through the cargo section and with several of us as well!" replied Duo with a grin.

"I'm sure it would be well signed, and there's always lots of friendly people around to point you in the right direction if you're unsure," Heero said.

"I do have to agree with you there, Heero. The English people are all friendly and warm from what I've experienced so far," Treize stated with a smile.

"Guess with expecting such a large invasion of foreigners for the games that they pretty much know that people will be getting lost and needing assistance. I think it's really nice of them to be so friendly and helpful," remarked Duo. He'd really taken to the English, they were friendly, polite and more than willing to help. On the couple of occasions he and Heero had gone to London and gotten lost, all they'd had to do was ask a passerby for directions and it didn't matter who they'd asked, the person had always been happy to assist.

"What are you two up to today?" Treize asked as he finished his toast.

"Gotta do some laundry at some stage," Duo snickered. "Otherwise we won't have anything left to wear."

"I was going to take Shini out for a green pick this afternoon," Heero added.

"Would you mind if Joe joined you with Romeo for that green pick, Heero? He really could do with some more time out of the stable and I'll be busy with fetching Zechs."

"Of course I don't mind. Joe's more than welcome to bring Romeo with Shini and us. I'll ask him to feed up for you too if you like, that way you can spend a bit more time with Zechs," Heero replied.

"Thanks, that would be wonderful."

Duo nudged Heero and looked pointedly in Treize's direction. The older man had a glassy look in his eye at the thought of seeing his boyfriend after such a long time. Heero smiled and leaned close to Duo so he could whisper in the vet's ear.

"I think they will be spending more than the afternoon together. I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see Treize until tomorrow sometime."

Duo simply chuckled.

* * *

Treize thanked the cab driver and turned to look at the impressive airport. Noting the sliding doors to his right, he made his way through the many people and inside the building. He located the bank of television monitors that displayed the arrival times of the various aircraft and scanned down until he located the carrier and flight number of Zechs' flight.

'Qantas flight QF31 from Sydney - Landed,' the arrivals monitors stated. [1]

Treize began to look around for where the passengers would be exiting after clearing customs and immigration and spotting the area, he made his way towards it.

* * *

The plane had taxied to a stop and all passengers were currently engaged in the usual scramble to locate their belongings from the overhead lockers and try to beat everyone else off the aircraft. Zechs stood and stretched his long frame, then grabbed his bag from above. It had been a long flight and he was more than eager to disembark, collect his luggage and get to his hotel where hopefully he would be able to call Treize and arrange to meet his lover.

He was glad he'd opted for flying business class, the comfortable seats and more room for his long frame had made the long flight that little bit more bearable.

"Thank you for flying Qantas," the stewardess said as he exited the aircraft ahead of the rest of the passengers.

Zechs smiled and followed the other people along the passageway and into the immigration section of the airport.

Fifteen minutes later and Zechs had his passport stamped, the officers wishing him a pleasant stay. He made his way to the baggage carousel where the luggage was starting to trickle through. As he waited for his bag to appear so more and more people joined the crowd. He spotted his bag and grabbed it off the rubber belt, checking the lock was still secure. Pulling the handle up, he rolled the case behind him and aimed for the customs line.

"Anything to declare?" the officer asked as he presented his passport and landing card.

"No," replied Zechs.

"Just pop your bag on there please, sir."

Zechs followed the instruction, watching as his suitcase disappeared into the x-ray machine.

"That's fine, sir. " The officer handed Zechs his passport back. "Welcome to England and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Zechs picked up his bag and took a moment to slip his passport back into his pocket. Wheeling the bag behind him, Zechs walked towards the exit doors, his mind thinking about getting a cab to his hotel. Locked deep into his thoughts, he almost missed someone calling his name.

"Zechs!" Treize called out as he spotted a familiar head of long, blonde hair.

Confused, Zechs began to scan the crowd to see who had called him. He spotted someone waving and as he drew a little closer, he recognized Treize. "Treize," he breathed as his face lit up with a smile.

Treize worked his way through the crowd as Zechs did the same, meeting up after a few seconds.

"It's so good to see you again," Treize greeted as he gave his lover a brief, one armed hug.

"It's good to see you too, Treize. I've missed you a lot," replied Zechs, his eyes lighting up. "I wasn't expecting you to meet me."

"All is well back with the horses and Joe's taking care of Romeo for me this afternoon so I thought I'd come down here and meet you, make sure you got to your hotel okay. Besides, I really missed you too."

Zechs chuckled lightly. "How about we get out of here?"

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day."

The pair made their way out of the terminal and towards the taxi rank. "Shall we go to your hotel?" Treize asked.

"That would be perfect," Zechs replied.

The cabbie got out and took Zechs' suitcase from him, loading it into the back of the taxi. He opened the door and both men got in, the cabbie shutting the door and climbing back into the driver's seat. "Where to, gentlemen?"

Zechs gave the address of the hotel and the cabbie eased out into the traffic. In the back, Treize and Zechs sat, itching to touch and be touched but unable to show any affection as yet.

"How was the flight?"

"Long and boring."

"No pretty stewardess to flirt with?" Treize teased.

Zechs gave his lover a glare before changing the subject. "How is everyone? Have the horses settled in okay? What's it like staying in the Olympic Village?"

The rest of the journey was passed fairly quickly with Treize doing his best to answer his lover's questions.

* * *

"Thank you," Treize said and paid the cabbie.

The cabbie doffed his hat and climbed back into the taxi, leaving Zechs and Treize standing outside the front doors of the Windsor Hotel.

"Best get checked in," said Zechs with a smile and picked up his bag. Treize followed behind into the airy foyer and waited beside his lover as the blonde vet checked in.

"There you go, sir," said the receptionist as she took the form from Zechs and handed him his credit card back, receipt and key card to his room. "You are in room 613, it's on the sixth floor. The bell hop will take your bag and show you to your room. Welcome to the Windsor, if you have any requests, questions or the like, please feel free to call the reception on extension 9 at any time. I hope you have an enjoyable stay with us."

"Thank you," replied Zechs as he took his credit card and placed it back in his wallet, folding the receipt and tucking it away also. With the key card in his hand, he turned to find the bell hop waiting.

"If you would follow me, sir?" The bell hop carried Zechs' bag to the elevator and up to the sixth floor. Exiting, he turned right along a hallway and stopped a short way along. He opened the door and allowed the men to enter. "Would you like anything at all, sir?"

"No, thank you," Zechs said and pressed a tip into the young man's hand.

"Thank you sir. Enjoy your stay." The bell hop turned and closed the door behind him as he left.

"Alone at last," Treize murmured as he moved to embrace his lover in his arms and kiss those sweet lips.

"God I've missed you," Zechs whispered when the kiss broke. He was quite happy to remain standing there with his lover in his arms and savor the feeling for a while.

Treize began to feather kisses along the pale throat. "Are you hungry? We can go get something to eat, or if you're tired you can take a nap."

Chuckling softly, Zechs began to run his hands along Treize's back. "Yes, I'm hungry, and tired too, but I think I'd rather like to snack on you; maybe in the bed."

Treize moaned as the words registered.

Pulling away from his lover's embrace, but continuing to hold Treize's hand, the vet took a quick tour of the room. He'd booked a suite, knowing he'd be there for a couple of weeks. Whilst it wasn't as luxurious as some of the hotels in London, it was a far cry from average. The entry door had opened into a sitting room where a three piece suite, coffee table, mini bar, desk and the usual television were in residence. Two doors led off the main area, one going through to a large, opulent bathroom that not only had the shower, toilet and vanity, but also a large, spa bath too.

"Oh, nice," Treize commented when he spotted the spa. "I'm sure I could be persuaded to try that out with you," he murmured huskily.

Zechs groaned and felt his pants tightening slightly. Pulling on his lover's hand, they went back into the sitting area and across to the other door. Opening it wide, Zechs smiled to himself as he took note of the king size bed. The dresser and built in wardrobe were ignored in favor of leading his lover to the bed and pulling him to the mattress.

The pair sank into the softness, Treize rolling over until he pinned his slightly shorter lover beneath him. "I've missed you so much," he whispered as he began to feather kisses along Zechs' jaw and throat.

"How much?" asked Zechs, his tone thick with need.

"Too much." Treize let his hands wander over the shirt, locating the buttons and teasing them through the small holes. With the shirt now open, he detoured from the jaw, along the neck and placed gentle kisses over a collar bone before heading to the perfectly sculpted chest. Finding a pink nipple, he latched on and began to tease the nub to stiffness.

"Mmmm, that feels so good," moaned Zechs as his own hands began to stroke along Treize's back. Reaching the waistband of Treize's trousers, Zechs tangled his fingers in the fabric of Treize's shirt and began to tug it free from the pants. Once he had it pulled out, he pushed his hands underneath where they could stroke over the bare skin of the rider's back.

The gentle touch sent shivers along Treize's spine and he nipped lightly at the nipple he was tormenting, soothing with his tongue moments later. With an impatient grunt, Treize raised himself up and quickly divested himself of his shirt. A pair of hungry, blue eyes watched. "Yours too," Treize said with a smirk.

The blonde sat up and removed his own shirt, tossing it over the side of the bed to lie, forgotten with Treize's.

"Need you, need to see, touch and taste all of you," Treize panted.

"Then take me," Zechs groaned, the swelling between his legs beginning to get uncomfortable.

Needing no second invite, Treize let his fingers go to work, quickly undoing and removing the vet's trousers and underwear. He paused to drink in the sight of his blonde lover, the beautifully honed body spread out on the covers before him and the flush of excitement appearing on the pale skin, not to mention the rapidly hardening cock between the other man's legs. Treize groaned softly as his own cock twitched inside his pants. His eyes partially closed as he leaned forward and lowered his mouth, planting several kisses along the sternum, down across the trembling muscles of Zechs' abdomen until he reached the juncture of the vet's legs. Here he paused for a moment and with a wicked gleam in his eyes, he bypassed the begging organ in favor of kissing and nipping along the inside of a sensitive thigh.

"Oh dear God in heaven," moaned Zechs. "You're torturing me here."

A soft chuckle was his only reply.

Treize wormed his way down the bed and wriggled his hands and arms underneath Zechs' knees where he managed to raise the blonde's legs and open them at the same time. With the vet now open completely to him, he lowered his head towards the enticing groin and allowed his tongue to play once more.

He licked over the swollen sac, nuzzled it gently and sucked one of Zechs' testicles into his mouth. He played with one for a moment before releasing it and sucking the other one inside for similar treatment. From Zechs' sac, Treize worked slightly lower, flicking his tongue over the sensitive perineum and then back up to lave those heavy balls again.

Sapphire blue eyes closed, Zechs tossing his head from side to side as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Soft mewls and whimpers left his mouth whilst his hips did their best to thrust upwards.

Taking pity on his lover, the ginger haired man swiped his tongue along the elegant shaft from root to tip. Reaching the swollen crown, he swirled his tongue around the ridge, flicked across the tip and then teased the tiny slit, eagerly licking up the drops of dew that had escaped.

"More," moaned Zechs as he fisted the bed clothes.

The rider opened his mouth and engulfed Zechs' cock, sucking it in and down his throat. He began to work his way up and down the long shaft, twirling his tongue as he went and applying various levels of suction.

"Need you," panted Zechs. "I'm going to come shortly if you keep that up and I want to feel you inside me. It's been too long."

Taking pity on his lover, Treize released the thick length from his mouth and pulled himself up his lover's body to lie flush against the blushing skin. He reached for Zechs' lips and partook of a heated kiss.

"These have to go," growled Zechs when his mouth was released and he tugged at Treize's trousers.

The rider lifted himself off his lover and lay to the side, allowing Zechs to remove his pants and underwear. Once he was nude, he stretched himself out along the bed, giving his lover a perfect view of his toned body.

"Gorgeous," moaned Zechs and reached out to grasp the erection jutting from Treize's groin. With the prize in his hand, Zechs began to pump.

"Ahh," Treize groaned. His cock was so sensitive having been deprived of his lover's touch for a couple of weeks now and he more than welcomed the stimulation.

As he stroked his lover, Zechs' mind began to wander, wondering if they had anything they could use as lube in the room. He'd not packed any, opting to avoid any uncomfortable questions should he have been unlucky enough to have his luggage searched at the airport.

"What are you thinking about?"

Treize's question drew him back from his thoughts.

"I didn't bring any lube," Zechs blurted out.

Treize laughed. "Lucky for us then that I used to be a boy scout."

Zechs quirked an eyebrow.

"Try my left pants pocket."

"Ah." Releasing the organ, Zechs scrambled to the side of the bed and retrieved Treize's pants from the floor. His fingers dipped into the pocket and located a small tube. Pulling it out, he clasped it tightly and returned to his lover. "When did you get this?"

"I bought it at a chemist a couple of days ago. One can always live in hope."

"I'm glad you did otherwise this could have gotten a little painful and I have to admit that the thought of using shampoo or conditioner as lube does not really appeal," replied Zechs as he passed the tube to his lover and straddled Treize's hips. "Prep me."

"Oh, I don't know. Using shampoo could have interesting results," Treize snickered as he slicked his fingers with the slippery gel and worked one inside the tight hole.

"How so? Ohhh, that feels nice," moaned Zechs as his channel was penetrated by the slick digit.

"For one you would be squeaky clean inside," Treize teased.

Zechs gave a snort and followed it with a moan as a second finger found its way inside his passage.

"Bubbles could be a bit of a problem though."

"Pardon?"

"The friction would probably cause the shampoo to foam up. You'd look like you had rabies at the wrong end."

Zechs' mouth hung open in shock. "I don't believe I just heard that from you."

Treize simply laughed and slipped a third finger inside, searching for and finding Zechs' prostate.

"Ahhh!" Zechs screamed as bolts of light flew behind his eyelids and a wave of pure pleasure tore through his body. "Take me, " he begged.

With a loving smile, Treize pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed his cock. Tossing the tube aside, he looked up to his lover who still straddled him. Grasping the base of his cock, he held it still and murmured in a husky tone, "Ride me, Zechs."

With another loud moan, Zechs raised himself to his knees and moved slightly forward until Treize's cock was just below his entrance. Trusting his lover to hold himself still, Zechs began to lower his hips and slowly impale himself on the rigid flesh.

It was taking all of Treize's will power to remain still and let his lover take him in at his own pace. He ached to be buried deep inside, longed to feel the heat and tightness of Zechs surrounding him. It was pure torture feeling those inner walls steadily opening up and swallowing his length. He could hardly wait until Zechs adjusted and he could begin to thrust.

Zechs continued to lower his body, the slick lube aiding in the entry of his lover. It stung a little as the muscles and skin stretched further to accommodate the thick length, but Zechs didn't care. It had been too long since he'd enjoyed his boyfriend and he was going to make up for lost time now!

Finally all of Treize was seated inside and Zechs closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of being filled once again with his lover whilst his body took a few moments to relax.

"You're so hot and tight," moaned Treize, his hands resting on Zechs' hips.

"You feel so good inside," came the husky reply. "Make love to me."

Hearing the words spill from his lover's lips sent a shiver of warmth through Treize. With his hands still on the vet's hips, he assisted the blonde to rise as he pulled his own groin down slightly. His cock began to slide out, but then Treize thrust upwards, at the same time he released his lover's hips and gravity pulled the blonde back down to Treize's lap and buried that delicious length deeper inside.

Gradually, as Zechs stretched further, Treize was able to move easier and his hips began to set a rhythm. His hands continued to rest on the vet's hips, assisting and guiding the young man's body. Zechs took a lot of his weight on his knees, his powerful thigh muscles straining as they rose and lowered his upper body, driving Treize's length deeper and deeper into his channel.

With the blonde siren riding him so well, Treize's head sank back into the pillows, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover surrounding him.

The pace sped up, both men having been denied each other for too long and as reluctant as they were to reach their end, they knew it was inevitable. Treize could feel the tide rising in his gut and he removed one of his hands from his lover's hip to curl around the vet's weeping erection. He closed his fingers and began to stroke.

Zechs tossed his head back, the stimulation to his cock driving him insane with desire. Long, blonde locks flowed around their naked forms, damp bangs pressed to sweating foreheads whilst moans and whimpers escaped both of their throats.

Unable to resist any longer, Zechs was the first to fall into oblivion. His partner's hand stroking his swollen need combined with the striking of his prostate was too much for him. He gave a keening cry and fell over the edge. His seed burst from his cock in spurts, coating Treize's hand and both their bellies, hips jerked frantically as he rode the pleasure to the maximum.

The tightness around his shaft increased, Treize struggling to keep thrusting. His lover trembled against him as he found his end and the channel surrounding his length began to contract in a series of rhythmic ripples which sealed Treize's fate. With a low moan, his body tensed, cock swelled and his passion released deep into his lover.

Both men clung to each other as they rode their respective orgasms to the last ripple. Sated, Zechs slipped from on top of Treize and sprawled out next to the tall rider, long arms coming around his body and drawing him close. They snuggled together, enjoying the closeness and in no hurry to leave any time soon.

"Do you have to go back to the Village tonight?" Zechs asked from where he was cuddled against his lover's side, head resting in the crook of Treize's neck and shoulder.

"I really should," Treize replied.

Zechs began to trace idle patterns across his lover's chest with a fingertip. "Stay the night with me?"

"Why not," Treize murmured and pressed a kiss to the top of that golden head. "I'll call Joe shortly and ask him to feed Romeo for me, but I'll need to be back at the stables early to work Romeo."

"Good. Thank you." Zechs snuggled even closer.

Treize chuckled.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] Whilst the Qantas flight QF31 does in fact fly from Sydney to Heathrow on a daily basis, it actually arrives at around 6am local time. I have played with the time of arrival simply to suit the purpose of this fic - no disrespect to Qantas is intended.


	80. Chapter 80

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 80

Reluctantly, Treize dragged himself from the arms of his lover and the bed. He sat on the side of the mattress, rubbing at his sleepy eyes, a pair of arms wound around his waist as a soft kiss was placed on his lower back.

"Love you," came the husky voice.

Treize turned his head and smiled at his lover. Zechs first thing in the morning was a lovely sight. His hair mussed from sleep, soft, blue eyes still slightly unfocused and a warm, rosy glow to his pale skin. It was a sight Treize would never tire of. "Love you too," he replied.

Zechs cuddled closer. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"So do I, but I have a horse to work and a country to represent," Treize chuckled as the arms around him tightened.

"When will I get to see you again?"

"Come down to Greenwich where the horses are stabled. I know you won't be allowed in, but call me on my cell when you arrive and I'll come out to meet you. I'll let Noin know you're here as well and see if there is any way we can get you a pass that will at least allow you inside the stabling area."

"Mmm... That would be wonderful."

"I'd better get going otherwise I'll have Noin after me and there's going to be a few questions asked as it is, without her finding out I spent the night with you."

"Ashamed of me?" teased Zechs.

"Never," replied Treize as he leaned across and stole a kiss. "It's just easier to avoid awkward questions this way."

"I understand," sighed Zechs. "One of these days society just might get over its antiquated views and accept love for what it is."

"Somehow I don't think it will happen in our lifetime."

"Yeah, I agree." Zechs rolled over and let his lover escape. His blue eyes watched in appreciation though as Treize got himself dressed.

"I'll see you a little later on then?"

"You can count on it."

* * *

Heero was hard at work on Shini when Treize joined him on Romeo. Once Treize had the bay trotting around, Heero rode towards him and began to ride the gray alongside his boss.

"Zechs arrive okay?" Heero asked.

"Yes, yes he did."

"He managed to get to his hotel all right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Heero gave a small smile. "Noin doesn't know you weren't at the Village last night."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Heero rode off to continue working his stallion, leaving Treize to work Romeo and remember his night of passion.

Shinigami had worked well and Heero was pleased with the stallion. He found Duo waiting for him in the stables when he brought the gray back in. He unsaddled the horse whilst Duo gave him a quick check over and then they both finished off grooming the horse before putting him back in his stable to eat his breakfast.

"Zechs arrive okay?" Duo asked as he gave Heero a hand to put his gear away.

"Yes and Treize made sure he got to his hotel without any problems."

"I'll bet he gave him a hand to check out the room too," Duo chuckled.

Heero snickered. "Judging by the dreamy expression in his eyes this morning I'd say they had a really good workout last night."

"Good for them. It must have been hard on Treize to not have Zechs around when the rest of us had our partners," Duo replied and then went deep into thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering what Noin will say when Treize tells her Zechs is here. Oh, I also wonder if Zechs will be allowed into the Olympic Village or the stables at all?"

"Yeah, that could be a bit of a problem," mused Heero.

Both men ceased their conversation and looked up as Treize rode in. Whilst Joe took charge of Romeo, Duo gave the horse a check over, leaving Heero to talk to Treize and do a little 'fishing'.

Having pronounced Romeo fit and well, Duo rounded on his lover to find out what information Heero had managed to get.

"He's going to see if Noin can get a special pass for Zechs," Heero told his partner.

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know. Suppose one can always try, all they can do is say no."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

After finishing with his horse, Treize pottered around the stable area for a while, watching some of the other countries' riders working their horses and trying to determine which were in the showjumping competition and possibly how good the opposition was. Whilst he was watching a chestnut horse and rider having a battle of wills, his cell rang.

"Treize here."

"Treize, it's Zechs. I'm outside the main entrance to Greenwich, but I can't come in any further without a pass."

Treize's face lit up. "I'll just go find Noin and be right out."

"Okay."

"I shouldn't be too long."

"No problem. I'll wait just to the left of the entry."

"I'll see you soon." Treize hung up and went in search of Noin.

Treize walked across to where Noin was teaching and patiently waited to one side for her to finish up her lesson with Zoe and Kyle. With a few last words to the riders, she nodded in dismissal and walked across to Treize. "Something up?" she asked as Treize turned and started walking back towards the stables.

The coach fell into step beside him and Treize organized his words. "Miss Noin, I don't know if this is possible at all, but I hope so. I'm sure there must be a way, some loophole or something..."

"Treize?" Noin looked at the tall rider, concern in her eyes. "What's going on? What's wrong? Is there something the matter with Romefeller?"

Realizing where the coach's thoughts had strayed given his lack of information, Treize smiled. "No, nothing is wrong with Romeo. I'm not being very clear here, am I?"

"No, you're not. Would you care to start again and let me know what it is that's bothering you before I have a serious anxiety attack?!"

Taking a deep breath, Treize tried again. "Do you remember at Zoe and Michael's wedding I brought along a very good friend of mine? He's also a vet, a colleague of Doctor Maxwell's. A Zechs Merquise?"

Noin cast her mind back and the memory came forth. "The tall, blonde vet? The one with hair down to his lower back?" _The perfect example of manliness with a husky voice, charming blue eyes and a body to die for,_ she silently added.

"Yes, that's him."

"What about him?"

"Well, he's here in London. He arrived yesterday. He's come across to support the team."

"He's here?!" Noin almost yelled the words out as her heart rate sped up.

"Um, yes. I was hoping there may be a way we could get a pass card for him so he can come into the stable area. He's got accommodations at a hotel, but I thought it would be nice if he could enter the stabling area as well, he is friends with most of the team..." Treize trailed off and frowned, giving the coach a good look. Noin's eyes appeared to be quite distant. "Noin? Noin?"

Noin was busy thinking about the gorgeous hunk. She wondered if he'd changed much since she'd last seen him and if she possibly stood a chance. Hearing Treize's concerned voice calling her name, she blinked and focused back on the rider. "Ah, sorry, I was trying to think how we might be able to swing that," she lied and then promptly _did_ switch her mind to thinking about how she could get a pass card for tall, blonde and gorgeous.

"I did have a thought, although I'm not sure what you or even Doctor Maxwell might think about it," Treize said softly.

"What was it?"

Treize explained his idea and Noin pondered it for a moment before agreeing that it might work and suggesting they fill Duo in and see what he thought. With that they headed back to the stables to locate Duo.

* * *

"I don't have a problem with it," Duo said with a grin. "If it works then I'm all for it."

"Good. I'll go speak with the authorities then. I'll need both you and Treize to accompany me in case they need to speak with either or both of you to verify anything," said Noin.

Both men nodded.

"Shall we go then?"

"Lead on, oh prestigious coach," Duo said with a smile.

"Just make sure you all have your story right," Heero snickered as he watched them depart for the security office in the stabling block.

Treize had suggested they ask the authorities for a special pass for Zechs on the grounds that he was a specialist equine vet and had traveled to watch the equestrian events. Although Duo was the team's official vet, once Duo had heard that Zechs was in London, he'd asked if the other vet could possibly be allowed in as an assistant to him, hence their approach of the authorities. Fortunately, Zechs' passport verified that he was a vet and would no doubt come in handy for identification purposes.

Noin knocked on the administration door and waited to be admitted. As she stepped inside she gave the others a smile and crossed her fingers.

Fifteen minutes later, Noin returned and informed them that the administration was quite okay with issuing Zechs a security pass, but only to the stabling area and only if the main administration area approved. For that they would need to go back to the Village and speak with the authorities there.

Treize and Duo agreed to meet Noin back at the Village administration office in an hour's time, that way they could collect Zechs and bring both him and his paperwork with them.

* * *

Noin and Zechs stepped out of the building, smiles on both their faces and Zechs proudly displaying the pass card he'd been issued.

"They were very accommodating in the end," Noin informed the rest of the group who had been waiting anxiously outside. "The card will only allow him into the stabling area though, not into the Village itself."

"I don't mind," Zechs stated as he resisted the urge to grab Treize and hug the living daylights out of him. "At least I will be able to give Duo a hand if he needs it and watch the rest of you practice."

"I'm so pleased they issued you with a pass," Duo congratulated.

"It was all due to Miss Noin here," Zechs replied and turned to the coach. "Thank you. I don't how how I can repay you."

Noin felt her legs turn to jelly as the man of her dreams smiled at her. "Umm, I'm glad to have helped, as for repaying me, maybe we could have dinner one night?"

Heero had to give both Zechs and Treize their due, neither one so much as flinched, but he could see the turmoil in both sets of blue eyes.

"Ah. I'll have to check and see if and when I'm free." Seeing the look forming on Noin's face he was quick to add, "I have a few sightseeing tours booked and a couple of old colleagues to catch up with whilst I'm here so I'll need to check my diary before I could possibly commit to anything," he lied smoothly.

"Okay, I see. I'll leave you with it then. Just let me know if and when you are available," replied Noin, the smile having returned a little. "I'd better get moving, I've got a few things to do." Noin took her leave and the four men heaved a sigh of relief.

"I think she's sweet on you, Zechs," Duo snickered.

"No shit!' growled Treize.

Zechs just looked panic stricken. "How the hell do I get out of this one?" he whispered.

"I don't know, but you can be sure we will think of something," muttered Treize. "You're mine and no one, coach or not is going to put their claim on _my_ boyfriend."

"Jealous, much?" Duo teased.

"You better believe it!" snapped Treize.

"Then I wish you all the best in trying to evade Noin," grinned Heero. "You could always come right out and tell her the truth, that you're both gay and a couple. She's sure to back off then."

"And risk being thrown off the team and sent back home? I don't think so. No, but we will have to come up with something," replied Treize and began to scour his mind for a solution.

"Good luck with it. I'm going to find some lunch. You coming, Heero?" Duo said.

"Yeah, right with you."

* * *

The following few days were rather rough for Zechs and Treize. It seemed that wherever they went in the stabling area, Noin would show up. The coach still had her lessons with the team members and assisted them when they were working their animals which was quite normal, however she seemed to spend a little more time around Treize than she used to.

It amused Duo and Heero to no end.

It was driving both Treize and Zechs slowly nuts.

Neither man wanted to come right out and tell the coach to back off, but it was slowly and steadily eating away at them. Noin for her part, didn't have a clue that her advances were not welcomed and she continued to flirt with the vet, although she wasn't over the top with it.

The guys had all decided to meet up and have dinner in a restaurant in town instead of the Village, Zoe and Michael were joining them and it looked like it was going to be quite a good night. Whilst Treize and Zechs had not admitted their relationship to anyone other than Heero and Duo, Zoe wasn't blind and had a pretty good idea the pair were a couple. Michael also had his suspicions.

Dinner was going well, the conversation lively and everyone in good spirits. They were about to order their desserts when a group of five entered the restaurant and Zechs immediately groaned.

"What's up?" asked Treize

"Don't look now but there's a certain, starry eye coach at three o'clock," Zechs replied. Treize turned and looked; and wished he hadn't.

Noin had entered the restaurant with four other Australian coaches from different sports; as Treize turned so she spotted him and with a quick word to her friends, headed in their direction.

"Shit! She's coming over," Treize growled.

"Someone please hide me under the table," moaned Zechs.

Zoe and Michael looked to each other and then to the other four. Clearly they didn't have a clue as to what was going on and no one had the chance to fill them in as Noin arrived.

"Hello everyone. I didn't know you were all coming here for dinner," Noin said as she stopped at their table, right beside Zechs. "If I had known we could have all joined up together."

"We didn't know ourselves until a couple of hours ago," Duo replied in their defense.

Noin smiled at the group, but her eyes stayed fixed on Zechs. "Maybe you could join us for a coffee?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, we wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, we are all finished and were about to pay out bill and leave," Treize stated, his voice a little short.

"We were? What about des... Ow!" Zoe's voice was cut off as Michael elbowed her discreetly in the ribs. He wasn't too sure what was going on but he sensed neither Treize nor Zechs particularly wanted the woman around right now.

Noin missed the exchange as she was too fixated on Zechs. "Okay," she said, her tone a little disappointed. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Zechs said, gritting his teeth.

Heero was doing his best not to laugh and Duo wasn't much better. Zechs gave them both a glare, one Noin couldn't see.

"Well, we'd best be going then. Nice to see you, Noin. We will catch up with you tomorrow at training," Treize said and hastily stood. The rest of the group followed suit, Zoe still muttering about the dessert she wanted.

The rest of the group bid Noin good evening, the coach returning the words and walking off to join her friends. Treize and the others paid their bill and walked out the front of the restaurant where Zechs gave a deep sigh.

"Okay you two," Zoe began as she rounded on the pair. "Something is going on and I want to know what. I also want some dessert."

"Let's go find a cafe somewhere, I could do with a strong coffee," Duo suggested.

Treize and Zechs looked at the other four. "All right," said Treize. "A cafe it is. I could do with some caffeine myself and I promise we will fill you both in on what's going on," he added with a look to Zoe.

"Good. Come on." Zoe grabbed Michael's arm and led them off in search of a cafe.

* * *

"Okay, spill," said Zoe as the waitress left after delivering their assorted coffees and a banana split for Zoe.

"Shall I tell them or you?" asked Treize, picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

"I think you should, you've known them longer than I have," replied Zechs.

Both Zoe and Michael looked from one man to the other before Zoe spoke again. "Look, guys. I might be wrong here, but it seems to me that you two _could_ be a couple and if you are I just want you to know that Michael and I are fine with that so you don't have to fear ridicule from us."

"Well, that certainly makes it bit easier," Treize muttered and then proceeded to fill the married couple in on all that was going on. When he'd finished, Treize sat back and waited for the questions to hit. Zechs had held his silence, watching intently though for any signs of what the pair could possibly be thinking. Heero and Duo simply enjoyed their coffees and let the other four get on with it.

"Let me get this straight," said Zoe, her brow furrowing. "You and Zechs here are a couple, the same as Duo and Heero?"

"Correct."

"Zechs has flown over here not just to support the team or assist Duo as was told to the authorities, but mainly to be with you?"

"Right again."

"And it appears that Noin has a bit of an interest in Zechs?"

"More like a full on crush," Zechs grumbled.

Zoe laughed. "Guys, why don't you just come right out and let Noin know you're together?"

"And risk being sent back home? I don't think so," Treize muttered.

Zoe gave the other rider a disbelieving look. "Noin wouldn't send you back home, Treize, that I _do_ know. She might have a crush on your boyfriend, but I think she deserves to know the truth, that he's not available. Whilst you may not believe me, Noin is a very understanding person and I think she'd like to know the truth before she makes a complete fool out of herself. That would really piss her off."

Treize gave a sigh. "I suppose you're right. But, how do we tell her? Shouldn't Zechs be the one to let her know as he's the one she's chasing?"

"Oh no you don't, Treize You're not leaving me alone with that woman to tell her something like that," Zechs huffed.

"Wuss," snickered Duo.

"I don't see either you or Heero exactly jumping at the chance to tell her you're a couple," Treize retorted.

"Noin's not chasing my boyfriend," Duo replied smugly.

"Bastard."

"Guys, if you will stop your squabbling for a moment?" Zoe intervened. Once silence had settled again, she continued. "If it will help any, I can talk to Noin for you. I'm sure it would go across a little better if a woman was to fill her in."

"You wouldn't mind?" Both Treize and Zechs looked a little relieved.

"Of course I don't mind. Maybe then we can all get back to the matter at hand, mainly getting our horses and ourselves concentrating on winning this gold medal."

"Then we accept. Thank you," replied Treize on both his own and Zechs' behalf.

"No problem. You can pay for dessert though, I think you owe me that much," Zoe grinned.

Treize rolled his eyes. "Women!"

* * *

True to her word, Zoe took Noin aside the following day before they commenced their training lesson and as gently as she could, explained that Zechs was already in a relationship. Noin had been surprised to start with and then a little embarrassed that no one had told her he had a girlfriend. Zoe patiently explained that whilst Doctor Merquise was in a relationship, it didn't involve a female.

"Oh." Noin's mind was running in circles. "If he's not got a girlfriend, but he's in a relationship then that must mean..."

"Yes, Noin. He doesn't swing your way," Zoe said as gently as she could. "I hope you're not offended by that?"

"Offended? No. I've never really given much thought to same sex couples, but it doesn't repulse me. I suppose as long as he's happy and with someone who knows what they have with him, then it's okay. I can't say that I'm not disappointed though. Even you would have to admit it's a damn shame for the female gender, such a handsome hunk and he has to like guys. What a waste."

Zoe couldn't help it, she laughed. "I guess I'd have to agree with you there, Noin. He is a damn fine specimen of the male race, but he is in a very stable relationship and I know his partner is kind and caring."

Noin looked up sharply. "You know who he's with?"

Zoe nodded and bit her lip, hoping she wasn't overstepping the boundaries. "You do too, Noin."

Frowning, Noin searched through her mind and then the proverbial light bulb went off. "Treize?" she whispered.

Zoe nodded again.

"Well shit!" Noin sat in stunned silence for a couple of minutes, then she gave a sheepish smile. "I suppose I should apologize to both of them."

"I don't think they expect you to do that, Noin," Zoe replied.

"I know, but it would make me feel better."

"Then if you think it would help, by all means, have a few words with them. I'm sure they would be appreciative of that."

"I'll do it now and then maybe we can get back to training these animals and concentrate on winning that gold medal."

"Funny, I said a similar thing," Zoe snickered.

True to her word, Noin located Treize and Zechs, asking them both to speak with her in private. Treize was a little concerned, hoping that Noin wasn't going to rip him a new one and send him home. Zechs was also on edge, not sure what to expect from the woman.

Both men found their fears to be unwarranted. Noin did apologize to them both, making it perfectly clear that had she known at the start, she wouldn't have tried to make a move on Zechs. She also let them know she had no problem with their relationship, but she still expected one hundred percent effort from Treize and his horse in their endeavor to win the gold.

Treize was so relieved he actually confessed his worry about being sent home; that amused Noin to the point where she couldn't help but laugh. Zechs thanked her for being so understanding and not condemning them, he also told the coach he was flattered by her interest and if he hadn't been gay then he most certainly would have returned the interest.

Noin blushed over that.

With the air cleared and everyone knowing where they stood, the team got back to the business of getting themselves and their horses ready for the competition ahead.

Noin spent the remaining four days putting the team through some intense practice; flat work in the mornings followed by jumping in the afternoons. All four horses were responding well to the training, their fitness levels increasing as their work load also increased. The riders were also getting fitter, Noin insisting that they all do a little physical training themselves. The Village had a fully equipped gymnasium and the riders were quick to put it to use.

Before they knew it, London had come alive with many different races, colors and creeds. The Olympic Village was filled to capacity, everywhere you looked there were uniforms of the many different countries.

It was a similar story in the stables. All the equestrian teams had now arrived and the stabling area was a hive of activity from dawn until dusk. The practice areas were constantly in use and many different languages abounded.

Before they knew it, they were on the eve of the opening ceremony.

~ * ~

tbc...

AN: In the real Olympic Games, Zechs would not have been issued with a pass, but I'm sure you would all be well aware of that. As this is a fictional setting I'm claiming poetic license and allowing Zechs to obtain a pass. ^_^


	81. Chapter 81

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 81

The morning of the opening ceremony dawned to clear skies and the promise of a fine day ahead. Heero grunted and rolled over, a wide yawn following. He smiled at the still sleeping face of his lover and then winced as his back muscles informed him he'd been sleeping on the hump in the middle of their joined beds.

"What was that look for?"

Blue eyes darted to see sleepy violet staring at him in curiosity. "Sore back," he replied. "I think I slept on the hump."

Duo couldn't help it; he snickered.

"It's not funny," sulked Heero and did his best to rub at the protesting muscles. "Ow!"

"Come here," Duo ordered and pulled his lover towards him, shifting his own body and pushing Heero to lie flat on his stomach. Duo straddled his partner's hips and reaching for the hand lotion, he squirted some onto Heero's back.

"Cold," protested Heero with a shiver.

"Shut up and act like a man," Duo admonished, although the grin was plastered to his face. Long fingers and calloused hands began to rub along the golden skin, spreading the lotion and working it into the aching muscles.

"Ah, better," moaned Heero and promptly melted into the mattress.

With a shake of his head and snort of amusement, Duo continued to massage the soreness away.

By the time Duo had finished, Heero was a puddle of goo, his muscles relaxed and the ache gone. "Better?" inquired Duo.

"Much. Thank you." Heero carefully raised himself as Duo shifted to the side and let him up. He dove in for a sweet kiss, licking the vet's bottom lip as they broke apart. "Love you."

"Love you too. I'm gonna go shower."

"I'll join you in a minute, once I can convince myself to move," replied Heero.

"Lazy," Duo teased.

"And loving it," retorted Heero.

Shaking his head, Duo disappeared into the small bathroom.

* * *

"That was excellent," Noin stated to her team as the four riders and their mounts came to a halt before her. "If you all ride like that in the competition then you're going to be in with an excellent chance."

The team all blushed but looked suitably pleased with themselves.

"Now, I suggest you all take your horses back to the stables and give them a good grooming. Doctor Maxwell will check them over and report back to me with his findings. Once your horses are settled, you're free to do as you wish. I do remind you though that the opening ceremony begins at four and you will all need to be present at the main stadium by three. There are shuttle buses arranged to transport each country's competitors to the main stadium and our buses will leave from bay two outside the main entry to the Olympic Village at two and two fifteen. If you miss the bus then you will miss being included in the opening ceremony. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Noin," they all replied.

"Any questions?"

No one appeared to have any and so Noin took her leave, promising to meet with them all outside the main entry at one fifty.

* * *

"Do I look okay?"

Heero turned from where he was pulling his socks on to stare at his partner. Duo stood before him in his full, Olympic uniform. Beige pants, yellow shirt and green jacket adorned the lithe form, sitting elegantly over shoulders and giving Duo an air of sophistication - in Heero's opinion anyway. The chestnut hair was secured neatly in its braid, bangs trimmed but still falling over the vet's forehead. "You look great," Heero appraised.

"Thanks. I like this uniform," he replied as he smoothed a hand over the jacket front and then dug his ID pass from inside his pocket to place around his neck. "I'm ready."

"Almost there. Just need to put on my shoes," said Heero as he reached for the said item. Shoes on, Heero hung his own ID card around his neck and stood up, smoothing the pants and shaking his arms gently to get the jacket to settle. "Will I do?"

Duo all but moaned at the sight. Heero looked so elegant, the uniform suiting him perfectly. "God, I'd love to get you out of that and have my wicked way with you," Duo groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" chuckled Heero and then moved over to his lover and dove in for a quick kiss.

"It's going to be torture trying to keep my hands off you," Duo murmured as his arms slid around the firm waist and pulled the rider's toned body towards his own.

"Tell me about it," Heero groaned as he pressed his hips against his lover's. "You look so delectable."

A knock to their door brought them out of their rapidly increasing lust. Hastily pulling apart and straightening their clothes, Heero walked to the door and opened it a touch.

"You guys ready?" Zoe stood out the front with a big smile on her face.

"Hai. Just coming," he said and then mentally added an _'I wish'_ to the words.

Duo appeared beside him and the pair stepped out of their room, careful to keep the door closed enough that no one could see inside to the joined beds.

"Well, bugger me," Duo gasped as he took in Zoe's appearance.

"No thanks, I think I'll leave that to Heero," came a quick voice to Duo's side and the vet spun around to see Michael laughing at him.

Duo's jaw dropped as he stared at the man. "I don't believe I heard that from you," he retorted.

"Then you obviously don't hang out with me enough." The smirk on Michael's face grew.

"After hearing comments like that I don't think I want to," quipped Duo.

Heero rolled his eyes at the pair and then turned back to Zoe. "You look lovely," he complimented.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Zoe giggled and did a small curtsy. She was dressed in the same outfit as the men, only instead of wearing the beige pants, she had on a beige skirt.

"Well whadd'ya know, she actually has legs," Duo was quick to say.

"I've always had them," Zoe said with a slight huff.

"Yeah, and they go all the way up to her backsi... Ow!!" Michael's words were cut off by a swift thump to his chest and he turned to see his wife glaring at him.

"That is quite enough, Michael," she admonished. And then turned to Heero and offered her arm. "Care to escort me to the main entrance?"

"Of course, ma'am." Heero gave a bow from the waist and then took Zoe's arm.

"I'd say we both have some serious groveling to do," Duo sighed as he watched his lover leading Zoe towards the Village entrance.

"You think so?"

"No. I _know_ so."

* * *

Noin and the others were all waiting outside the Village entrance beside the coaches that would take them to the main arena and opening ceremony. Zechs had joined them, no one questioning his security card for which both Treize and the vet had heaved a sigh of relief.

The coaches left, full with the many athletes from the Australian team and headed for the main stadium. It didn't take long before the coaches were pulling up inside, moving slowly to their designated drop off point and allowing the team members to disembark.

The showjumping team all circled around Noin, unsure of exactly where they were supposed to go and figuring Noin would lead them in the right direction.

"Okay, team. There are designated areas set aside for the athletes to sit and watch the opening ceremony. You will be able to watch the majority of it before we will need to exit and join up with the rest of the Australian team to get ready for the parade of competing athletes. I'll be with you all for the most of it and I'll collect you all when it's time to leave for the parade. Anyone have any questions?"

"What happens after the parade?" asked Kyle.

Noin smiled. "Once all the formalities are over, it generally becomes open stadium. Most of the countries mingle for a while, meet new people and have a bit of a good time. The shuttle buses will be pulling back in roughly an hour after the ceremony finishes to take us all back to the Village. I'll be able to give you an exact time a little later. I expect you all to behave in a manner befitting your country and under no circumstances are you to miss the coach back to the Village. If you do, not only will you have to find your own way back, but you will also incur a rather strong reprimand from the Australian Olympic committee. I don't think I need to say more?"

All team members shook their heads.

"Right, let's go find our allocated seats then."

* * *

"Oh, wow," exclaimed Duo as he watched, eyes wide at the spectacular display currently taking place in the arena. The ceremony had started with a bang and just gotten better from there. The constant theme that ran throughout the entire performance was a look at the United Kingdom through the ages. From the early Anglo-Saxon days to the medieval ages, kings, queens and the royal navy setting out to discover new lands were all featured in a three hour extravaganza.

Duo had brought both his digital camera and the camcorder. When he wasn't on one, he was using the other or passing one over to Heero to use. Heero found it quite amusing, whilst he was enjoying the show tremendously, he got just as much joy watching Duo's wide eyed innocence at it all.

The rest of the team were similarly in awe, sitting back and absorbing the visual delights. The British certainly knew how to put on a show. As the entertainment began to wind down, Noin got the word out to them all that they needed to vacate their seats and make for the marshaling area and join the rest of the Australian contingent.

Reluctantly, they all stood and began to shuffle their way along the row and out into the aisle. From there it was simply a case of walking down the steps and out to the rear of the arena where many of the other athletes were congregating. They located the rest of the Australian team, rather awed at the amount of green and gold around. They waited in their group, chatting amongst themselves until the officials began to round them all up and they followed the rest of the representatives to the area just behind the main entrance to the stadium.

The excitement was thick in the air, so many people all around and harassed looking officials working their way amongst them all. Gradually they all began to form up into some sort of line up behind the flag bearer and the young girl who was carrying the sign announcing the country. Over the low hum of chatter, they could hear the final crescendo of the music coming from inside the stadium.

And then silence fell over the area.

Inside the arena the speeches were getting underway, and then it was time for the introduction of the many countries who were competing. The line of athletes began to move forward at a slow, steady pace, each country was announced as they entered the arena and as they were going in alphabetical order, it wasn't long before the Australians found themselves walking up the ramp and into the arena.

"Australia!" announced the commentator and a loud roar went up from the crowd as the Australian team entered, walking proudly behind the flag bearing the small Union Jack in the corner, blue background and the stars of the Southern Cross. Several of the athletes had smaller flags in their hands and began to wave them madly at the crowds seated in the stadium.

"Isn't this fantastic, Heero?" Duo yelled above the noise. His eyes were bright, tears of pride at being a part of it all glistening in the corners.

"Hai, it's just wonderful," Heero replied. He was having a little trouble speaking, the lump of pride in his throat a little hard to get around.

Duo's camera was out and he happily snapped shots as they walked around the outer track of the arena, even snapping a few of Heero and the rest of the team. He gave a wistful smile when he snapped Zoe and Michael. The pair were smiling broadly, waving to the crowds with one hand, their other arms wrapped around each other's waists. He felt a twinge of jealousy that he couldn't share that intimacy with Heero in public but quickly dismissed it - he had a lot to be thankful for.

Heero gazed around at the many people in the stands, all of them waving and cheering and he waved back. The smile on his face was large and the pride in his chest at being here and representing his country threatening to burst free at any moment. His mind briefly switched to Shini, back in the stables and no doubt eating his head off or dozing. His mind changed tack and he thought about Zero.

Zero.

His beloved gray stallion.

His heart gave a twinge of sadness. It should have been Zero here with him, Zero competing for his country; but fate had decided that was not to be. Instead, Heero would be representing his country on his stallion's son. He made a silent vow that both he and Shini would give their all for the stallion, make him proud of his son.

His eyes switched to Duo and he smiled softly. If it weren't for Duo and his unwavering faith in them, Heero very much doubted he would be here today. He owed the vet so much, much more than he could ever repay. Duo had been there for him, stood firmly at his side as he battled against all sorts of odds, quietly encouraging him, supporting and holding him when it all became too much. He'd shared so much with the long haired vet and Duo deserved to be here just as much as he did - and he intended to make Duo proud of him too, to show him that all the faith, support and encouragement had not gone unheeded.

A nudge to his ribs drew him from his thoughts and he looked into amused violet.

"You okay there, Heero? You're zoning out on me."

"I'm fine, Duo. Just thinking," Heero returned with a smile.

Duo cocked his head to the side. "Oh?"

"Happy thoughts, Duo. I'll tell you later, okay? Right now I'd just love to grab you and give you a big kiss, but that will also have to wait until later."

"Yeah, I guess so," came Duo's wistful reply. "I don't think it would go down too well on international television if you were to kiss me here."

Heero looked around at the many cameras filming the entire procession and had to agree. "It could be the scandal of the games," he chuckled.

"That it would."

The pair continued to walk with the rest of the team, waving at the crowds and smiling happily.

* * *

"Come on, Cathy, they're about to start bringing in the countries," called Hilde from the lounge room.

"I'll go give her a hand," said Trowa and stood up, leaving Quatre by himself on the couch.

The four were sitting in the lounge room at Quatre's home, the girls had been invited to join Quatre and Trowa in watching the opening ceremony and stay the night. As England was ten hours behind Sydney it meant it was one in the morning before the telecast would start.

Both couples had raided the linen closet and gotten themselves comfortable on the two large couches, pillows and blankets piled around and over them, even though Quatre had the heating turned up to a toasty warmth. Catherine had offered to make them all hot chocolate and was busy in the kitchen when Trowa walked in to help out.

"How long does it take to make four hot chocolates?" Trowa mumbled as he entered the kitchen. His eyes widened a bit though when he saw not only the hot chocolates, but a few plates of snacks too. "Cathy?"

"Ah, Trowa. You can help by taking the tray through if you would," Catherine asked, ignoring her brother's words.

Trowa found himself with a tray pushed into his hands, his sister gathering up the plates of food and balancing them perfectly.

"Come on, we're going to miss the parade of countries if you don't move," she said and walked out.

Trowa blinked a couple of times and then followed.

"Cathy!" Quatre exclaimed. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble." The blonde eyed the plates of snacks Cathy was setting down on the small coffee table.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. There is a difference, you know. Now be quiet and eat up," replied the woman as she piled several of the snacks onto a plate for herself and Hilde and then sat down next to the female vet.

"Good job the practice is closed tomorrow," Hilde commented as she pinched a sandwich and looked at the clock.

"The horses still have to be fed," Trowa stated.

"I'll be sure to think of you and Quatre then as I roll over and go back to sleep in the morning."

"I've a good mind to drag you out to help," Trowa shot back.

"Don't even think about it," Hilde replied.

"You wouldn't stand a chance of waking her up," Cathy informed. "She sleeps like the dead."

"I'm sure if I was to pull the blankets back and tip a cup of cold water over her she'd soon move," Trowa said with a smug tone.

"I dare you to try it," Hilde said with a glint in her eye. "But I do warn you that I sleep in the nude."

"Ah," Trowa swallowed hard and blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Didn't think so," Hilde snickered.

"The Aussies are coming in next," Quatre said, calling all their attention back to the screen.

The four watched intently as the Australian team was announced and the flood of green and gold began to enter the arena. Eyes scanned over the group looking for their friends when Quatre gave a yell.

"There they are!"

Sure enough, they could see Heero and Duo walking proudly in the middle of the mass. Just behind them they could see Michael and Zoe and to the side were Treize and Zechs.

"Looks like Zechs managed to get in somehow," commented Hilde.

"I wonder how he did?" mused Trowa.

"I'm sure we will hear all about it when they come home," Cathy said.

The four continued to watch as the team made their way around the arena and into the center to stand in their allocated spot with all the other countries.

* * *

The countries all paraded once around the perimeter of the main stadium before being shown to their respective place in the center of the arena. Gradually, as more and more countries entered, the center area started to fill up. Duo watched with wide eyes as more and more athletes filled the stadium. Everywhere one looked was awash with different colors, all the representatives in their country's colors or traditional dress.

Duo found the dress of many of the African countries to be of particular interest. They were simply beautiful, not just in their design, but the bright and vibrant hues that went with them.

Finally, all but one country had entered the arena. As tradition stated, the host nation was to enter last. When the announcer called out the United Kingdom, the roar that went up from the crowd was deafening. Cheers, whistles and applause greeted the athletes as they flooded into the stadium behind the Union Jack.

Once all the nations were settled in the center area, the announcer spoke again, hushing the crowd as the many dignitaries were introduced.

"I take it that this is the boring part?" Duo whispered to Heero.

Heero's eyes widened as he gave his lover a disbelieving look. "This is where the president of the Olympic committee gives his speech, along with a few others. Then the Olympic Flag is brought in and raised up the flag pole. Lastly, the Olympic Torch arrives and once the flame is transferred to whatever contraption they have designed for it, the Games are officially opened," Heero informed.

"And then we get to party?" Duo's face looked hopeful.

Heero couldn't help it, he laughed. "Yes, then we get to party."

"Good."

* * *

The speeches didn't go for all that long, much to Duo's relief. He really hated speeches, whether giving them or listening to them. The flag was raised, the Olympic Torch arrived and the cauldron was lit; then the Queen herself stood upon the dais and proclaimed the Olympic Games open.

Cheers rang out everywhere, music sprang up, fireworks were set off and everyone began to mingle.

The team members were careful to remember Noin's words about representing their country and whilst they had a great time, they all conducted themselves admirably. They kept an eye on the time, noting that many other athletes were similarly watching the clock and as the departure time drew closer, many began to filter out of the main arena and back to the assembly point where the buses would take them back to the Olympic Village.

Heero and Duo found Treize and Zechs and the four made their way out to the spot Noin had told them to meet her at. Zoe and Michael were already there, Kyle wandering up a minute or two later. Most of the Australian contingent were milling around, stragglers joining the larger group as the countdown began. Five minutes before the buses were due, Noin turned up and smiled when she saw all her team together and chatting happily amongst themselves. She was proud of the way they had behaved themselves and was certain to let them all know it too.

Blushing brightly from the unexpected praise, they all climbed back into the bus and began the trip back to the Village.

It was late when they arrived back, Duo starting to fall asleep on the bus, much to Zoe's amusement. The vet's eyes would start to droop, his head and shoulders slip slowly to the side and end up on Heero's shoulder, only to jerk awake again. The buses pulled in and the many team members filtered out. Noin spoke briefly with her team, letting them know there wouldn't be any practice in the morning, but rather the afternoon so the team could have a bit of a lie in after the evening's excitement. All the riders and grooms were pleased about that. Noin bid them all goodnight and left to go to her own room.

Treize made a discreet exit with Zechs, planning on seeing his lover back to his hotel safe and sound, Kyle, Zoe and Michael walked with Heero and Duo back to their respective rooms. After exchanging their own good nights and promising to meet up for breakfast, they dispersed into their own rooms.

Duo closed the door and locked it, turning around to find Heero breathing down his neck, his lips claimed in a torrid kiss a second later. When he was finally allowed up for air, violet eyes locked with cobalt, a shiver tracing long his spine as Duo noted the look of love and lust in his partner's eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Heero murmured and began to nibble along Duo's throat.

The vet arched his head backwards, exposing more of his neck for Heero to worship, soft moans escaping his mouth as his body responded.

"Come to bed," Heero whispered and then began to pull his lover deeper into the room.

Duo followed, eyes lidded and body heating as he noted the look of lust in his lover's eyes. Reaching their joined beds, Duo wriggled free of Heero's hands and brought his own up to divest his partner of his jacket and shirt.

The rider let Duo do as he wished, assisting in the removal of his clothes by pulling his arms from the sleeves of jacket and then shirt. His skin shivered with the cooler touch of the night air, but warmth soon flooded his system as Duo began to toy with his nipples.

Fingers stroked gently over the hardening nubs, flicking and giving a light pinch from time to time. With the increase in breathing rate, Duo's hands began to wander further, exploring the well toned chest and over washboard abs to Heero's pants. With a smirk, Duo flipped the button and lowered the zipper. Underwear followed the downward slide of the trousers, Heero stepping out of them and to the side. With only his socks and shoes still on, Heero felt a little ridiculous and was quick to remove them too. Gloriously nude, he turned his attention back to his fully clothed lover.

"Are you going to stay like that?" he questioned with a lick of his lips, one hand dropping to grasp his rapidly hardening cock.

"Hell no!" Duo replied and hastily began to remove his own clothing. He was in such a hurry, eyes fixated on Heero's stroking hand that he got himself tangled in his shirt sleeves. "Dammit!" he growled.

"Let me help." Heero grasped the errant shirt sleeves and pulled them from his boyfriend. He knew Duo was getting frustrated and would rip the shirt clean off in a moment and they couldn't afford to have the uniform destroyed. It could lead to some awkward questions from Noin.

"Thanks," Duo muttered as he moved to getting his pants undone and off.

With both men completely naked they took a brief moment to appreciate the view of each other before Duo growled and pounced, knocking Heero to the bed and landing on top of his lover.

"As much as I like you in the uniform, I much prefer you out of it," the vet stated and then proceeded to worship Heero's body with his hands, lips, mouth and tongue.

All Heero could do was writhe, moan and beg for more.

~ * ~

tbc...

AN: At the time of writing this fic, obviously the 2012 Games have not been held yet so I have no idea what is planned for the opening ceremony, therefore all the ceremony itself in this fic is completely made up. ^_^


	82. Chapter 82

**Many thanks to all who are reading and hugs for the lovely reviews. Feedback is always very much appreciated.**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 82

With the games now officially open, competition had begun in earnest. Whilst Duo and Heero didn't get to spend much time watching any of the other sports, they did manage to catch a fair bit of the equestrian competition.

The stables were a constant buzz of excitement. People and horses were moving around at all hours of the day and evening. If they weren't practicing, they were competing. If not competing, horses were being groomed, plaited, washed, gear cleaned and stables mucked out. Everywhere you looked something was taking place.

With the showjumping competition not on until the second week, Heero and Duo were able to spend what little free time they had watching the event team in their competition. The three day event was the first of the equestrian competitions to take place. They would be followed by the team and individual dressage, the showjumping following that.

Duo hadn't seen much in way of eventing so was keen to watch and learn more of the taxing sport. Treize and Zechs often joined them, Zechs also eager to learn more of what the sport entailed.

They sat through all four of the Australians' dressage tests and whilst Heero and Treize knew a fair bit about what was happening, the two vets were completely in the dark.

Heero patiently explained that a dressage test was a test of the horse's education and obedience. Everyone rode the same test which entailed performing certain movements at certain marker points in an arena that measured sixty meters long by twenty meters wide. Around the side were a series of letters, A being the middle and entry point to the arena. X was the dead center and C where the judges' boxes sat at the opposite end to A. The letters themselves ran to the left of A and around the outside of the arena, going in the order of A, K, E, H, C, M, B, F.

"Why the hell don't they have them in alphabetical order?" muttered Duo as he tried to follow Heero's explanation.

"I have no idea," replied Heero.

"Surely it would make more sense and be easier to learn where the letters are if they went alphabetically?"

"I agree. Now you know why I compete in showjumping and not dressage."

"Good point," Duo said and then snickered. "I could just imagine you trying to do an extended trot from K to H and looking where the hell the letters were."

Zechs was just as lost as Duo. "Thank god you don't do this. I have enough trouble trying to remember the rules for jumping."

"Trust me when I say I'm glad I don't either, I have my work cut out for me in trying to remember the jumping course, let alone trying to remember half the movements and the markers for dressage," replied Treize.

"You have to admire these guys though," Heero chipped in. "They do all three disciplines, dressage, cross country and showjumping."

"Yeah, that they do. Must take a special type of horse and dedication from the rider to be successful," Duo sighed.

"That it does. You wait until tomorrow when they start the cross country, then you'll see some jumps," Heero stated.

"I can't wait."

* * *

The Australian eventing team was sitting in second place after the dressage phase of the competition was completed. The British team was ahead of them by eight penalties, the New Zealand team only four penalties behind the Aussies and they were closely followed by the American, Italian, Irish and German teams. From there it was a slightly longer gap in penalties to the rest of the competing countries.

Heero worked Shini early on the morning of the cross country phase. He'd promised Duo they would head out to the course and find a good vantage spot to watch as many riders as they could go around before they would need to return to the stables. Although Heero was free for the remainder of the day, Duo wasn't as he had his vet duties to take care of and that meant checking Marksman and Lionheart after their lesson with Noin in the afternoon.

After letting Noin know where they would be and assuring the coach that Duo had both his pager and cell phone on him if she should need him for any reason, Duo and Heero headed out onto the cross country course to watch. Several competitors had already been around the course as the event had started at eight that morning, so Heero and Duo were careful to stay within the boundaries allocated for the spectators.

Heero had done a little recon on the course, mainly speaking with grooms and other riders as to where the best spot would be on course to watch most of the action. He now led Duo through some trees and to the side of a hill. From here they could see several jumps, the main one being the water complex just to the side of them. They could watch the riders as they approached, jumped the log pile and then proceed towards the water. From the water there was a series of 'steps' and then a turn that would take them through the trees and over a hedge before emerging again to where the 'car' jump as Duo dubbed it, waited. After that there was a jump up an embankment, over a fence on the top before jumping down again and then the riders would be lost to Heero and Duo's view.

The water complex consisted of a jump over a single fence and then a drop into the water. The riders then went through the water, jumped over a row boat in the middle of the lake, continued on to jump up an embankment and out of the water, two strides and over another fence before heading off up the 'steps'. Complicated and would require a lot of skill, so Heero informed his lover.

Duo was quite in awe of the 'car' jump. It consisted of two flat tray utilities, or pick ups as some people called them, backed together so the tray part formed the actual jump. Hay bales had been added to the tray of each utility, giving the jump a little more height and also providing a softer area should a horse be unlucky enough to connect with the jump.

The pair sat on the grass and watched as several riders came through, some clearing the jumps and others having a refusal. The water jump did prove to be most entertaining as each horse and rider had their own way of tackling it. Some went through in perfect harmony with their horse; others seemed to get through by the skin of their teeth. A few only made it through by sheer good luck as there was no contact on the reins at all, riders being flung all over the place in their saddles. One or two were unlucky and took an impromptu bath.

Duo thoroughly enjoyed himself watching the many horses and riders pit their wits against the course, but one thing he noticed had him a little confused. After studying several horses as they passed by, he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero looked at his lover.

"I've noticed that several horses seem to have white stuff on their legs. It almost goes all the way up to their bodies. What is it?" Many horses had gone through, all with this white stuff on their legs and Duo couldn't see what the cause was or the reason for it being there, not to mention what exactly it was.

"It's grease, Duo. They put it on the horse's legs so if the horse should connect with a jump he's more likely to slide against it rather than hit too hard, therefore avoiding an accident. Those jumps are all solid and fixed too. The rails don't fall down if you hit them like they do in showjumping."

"Ah." Now that made a lot of sense. Duo could see how if a horse did hit its legs against a jump, they would be more likely to slide over and not injure the horse. "That's quite smart thinking."

"It saves a lot of trouble and prevents unnecessary injuries too."

Duo had to agree with that.

* * *

That evening there was a lot of excitement in the stables. The cross country phase had certainly sorted the teams out. The Australians were now sitting in the gold medal place, the British team was breathing down their necks though, only twelve penalties behind. The Irish had moved up to third whilst the American, German and Italian teams were all still there and in hot contention. It was still anyone's gold medal.

"All horses are fine," Duo reported to Noin as he finished checking Marksman.

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear," Noin replied. She scanned her eyes around the area, looking for all the team members. "Everyone, can you all come here for a moment, please?"

The riders and grooms all stopped what they were doing and joined Noin outside Marksman's stable.

"As you all know, the showjumping phase of the eventing competition takes place tomorrow."

Everyone nodded.

"I would like for you all to attend and watch; it will give us the perfect opportunity to see how the arena rides for a jumping course. We will also be cheering our fellow team members on."

All the riders knew how invaluable watching others jump a course in the arena would be and all agreed immediately.

"Okay, I will meet you all here in the stables at nine sharp tomorrow morning. After the competition is over, I'll be speaking with the eventing team coach to get some feedback from the riders on the course and how the arena rides. Any questions?"

No one had any so Noin left them all to finish up with their horses.

* * *

The following morning dawned and the riders all met in the stables as requested. Noin joined them and they proceeded to the jumping arena to watch the event. Several other riders were also present from different countries, obviously with the same idea as the Australians.

The course wasn't a long one, only twelve jumps in total and it wasn't as high as what Heero and the others were used to jumping. After watching several riders go through, Duo was asking his questions again.

"Heero? Why aren't the jumps as big as those you all jump?"

Zechs was sitting on Duo's other side and turned his head towards the pair, curious to know the answer himself. For that matter, he had a question of his own and before Heero could reply, he asked it. "I'd like to know why they don't have a jump off too, like you guys generally do."

"The course doesn't seem to be as twisty as the ones you lot ride either," Duo added.

Heero gave them both a patient look and waited until he was sure that nothing more was forthcoming. "Can I answer now?" he asked when it seemed there wasn't going to be anything further in the question department for the moment.

"Please do," Duo chuckled, fully aware that they really hadn't given his lover much of a chance to answer anything.

"First up, the jumps aren't as high as this is a different type of competition; the showjumping phase of the event is more of a test of stamina than actual jumping ability. After completing the dressage and cross country phases, it's a test to see if the horse and rider still have enough stamina to continue on and clear a course of show jumps. That's also the reason why the course isn't as difficult in the design as the ones we jump. In answer to Zechs, there isn't a jump off because the penalty scoring system is different to that of showjumping and it's extremely rare for a team or individual to finish on the same number of penalties."

"A different scoring system?" Zechs queried.

"Yes, totally different. I can explain it to you if you wish, but it is rather complicated and can be a little hard to follow," replied Heero.

"Ah, I think I'll pass thanks all the same. I seem to have enough of a problem understanding the rules for straight forward showjumping, let alone trying to make head or tail of eventing," Zechs said looking a little lost.

"No worries. I can quite understand, it took me a while to follow it," Heero chuckled.

Silence returned and the guys once again turned their attention to the competitors in the ring. Heero and Treize were watching closely, trying to see how the horses and riders handled the course, how the ground affected turns, take offs and such. From what they observed, the arena surface rode very well, not too boggy or slippery either. That gave both men a bit more confidence.

When the final ten riders came to riding their rounds, the excitement was thick in the air. There were only twelve penalties between the Australian's and the British for the gold medal which meant the Australian's could only afford to have two rails down in this, the final round of competition. Two of the British riders had gone clear; the third had a rail down and the fourth, two rails down. So far, the Aussies had two clears and one rail down. The Irish were assured of the bronze medal, all their riders having completed the course and their scores now finalized.

The last of the Australian team rode in, a determined look on his face as he saluted the judge and gathered his horse together. Eagerly, the showjumping riders leaned forward in their seats and urged their fellow Australian on to victory.

The pair was a well matched combination, harmony between horse and rider was evident even to the most inexperienced of people. They started their round slowly, building their speed as they progressed.

Duo and Zechs found it exciting enough, but not quite as thrilling or nerve wracking as watching their respective boyfriends out there riding.

The rider on course gave it everything he had and his horse responded gamely. There was one tense moment when they hit the last element in the triple, the rail rocking in its cups and then deciding to fall. With that rail down, the rider appeared to ride with even more determination; he couldn't really afford to have any further faults.

You could have heard a pin drop as the horse and rider approached the final jump. There was a grunt from the horse as it left the ground and soared over the fence. Once the forelegs hit the dirt again, the rider sent the animal into a gallop for the finish. A look at the clock confirmed they were within the time allowed and then the arena erupted into wild cheering and applause.

The eventing team had secured the gold medal.

Noin and her team all cheered loudly, pride in their fellow Australians clearly evident. It was a great way to start their equestrian campaign.

* * *

There were celebrations that night in the Australian camp, all the equestrian competitors, grooms, coaches and associates joined together to celebrate the win.

As Noin had promised her team earlier, the eventing coach and team members shared their thoughts and experiences in regards to the showjumping arena with the jumping team. The arena surface was good to ride on, giving the horses a firm footing. The jumps themselves were reasonably solid and a horse had to give them a good 'whack' to dislodge a rail. Heero was pleased with the information he managed to gather, it would make his own rounds of competition a little easier knowing how the arena surface was handled by the horses.

The partying went on into the evening, Heero and Duo leaving at around nine to return to the Village and get some sleep.

* * *

The dressage competitions were the next feature, team and individual competition taking place from dawn until dusk in the main arena. None of the jumping team was all that interested but they did make an effort to watch and support their own team.

Whilst dressage was an art form in itself and took years of dedication and training, neither Duo or Zechs could see what the allure was. To be honest, both found it a little boring after the excitement of the eventing competition.

The Australian dressage team didn't cover themselves in glory, but they didn't disgrace themselves either, finishing half way down the field of competition. It was a tough sport to compete in, especially with the European riders. The Germans in particular excelled at the discipline, a fact that proved true when they took out the gold medal for the team event.

The individual competition took place after the teams and again the Australians finished mid field. They were far from disappointed though, it was tough trying to attain the same standards as the Europeans when there was a serious lack of qualified coaches and events to be found in Australia.

The final dressage competition was held, this one being what was known as the 'Kur'. Treize was the one to supply the information on this, Heero not having witnessed the event before.

It was in fact, rather simple.

"The competitors are given a list of the compulsory movements and a time. They have to make up their own dressage test incorporating all the movements within the time frame specified," Treize explained.

"That doesn't sound too hard," stated Zechs.

"That part is the easy bit."

"You mean there's more?" Duo asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Oh yes. Besides choreographing their test, the riders also have to put the entire thing to music. That's when it gets tricky. They have to match the beats per minute of the walk, trot and canter to the exact same beat in a piece of music."

"Whoa! Now that's getting technical," Duo exclaimed.

"Actually, it's not quite as hard to do as it sounds, but it is very time consuming; plus you can't practice the test too many times otherwise the horse will begin to anticipate the movements," Treize explained. "Out of all the different dressage tests I do have to admit that this type of competition is quite interesting to watch. Not knowing what movement is going to come up, or in what order those movements will be, plus the added bonus of music and it's like watching a horse and rider dance together."

"I see. Sounds quite interesting," Zechs said a little doubt in his voice as to horses dancing.

"Why don't we go watch a couple, then you can see for yourself?"

"Okay," Zechs replied, still not sure he was going to 'get it'.

"Duo?" Treize asked.

"I think I'll pass. I've got a bit here to do with checking the horses when Noin's finished with her lesson," said Duo.

"Okay. We will catch up with you later then."

"Have fun, Zechs, Treize."

The two, tall men departed, Duo huffing out a sigh of relief. Whilst he knew there were many different aspects to equine competition and each required a different set of skills, skills he admired, he just wasn't into the whole 'dressage thing'. He much preferred the jumping, at least in that there was some tangible excitement. Turning to go back to the stables he caught Heero's face out the corner of his eye, the rider was smirking. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"The dressage not exciting enough for you?" Heero questioned, the teasing tone clear in his voice.

Duo decided that two could play at that game. "No, it's not that at all," he replied in a mysterious tone.

"Oh?" Heero looked curious.

Duo fixed his lover with a serious look. "The majority of the riders in the dressage are females, Heero. In the jumping they're mostly male. I much prefer the eye candy in the jumping."

Heero did a rather good impression of a stranded fish before his brain kicked in. "You mean you sit there and ogle the riders?" he whispered, clearly stunned.

"Yeah, well. You have to admit, in those tight jodhpurs they are worth ogling," he replied with a grin. Teasing Heero was so much fun.

Heero wasn't sure just how to reply to that one.

Duo sidled up to his partner and ghosted a hand over Heero's ass. "Jealous?" he whispered into Heero's ear.

"You bet!" Heero snapped and turned to Duo. "You're mine!"

"Ah, but I only look, never touch," Duo snickered.

Realizing his boyfriend was just baiting him; Heero shook his head and sighed. "I don't know why I put up with you," he said in defeat.

"Because I'm adorable, witty, charming and have a great body?" Duo quipped.

Knowing he wasn't going to win this one, Heero rolled his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the week sped by and before the guys knew it, it was Sunday evening and the games were at the half way mark. Competition had been fierce, not just in the equestrian, but the swimming, gymnastics, boxing, diving and the many other sports the Olympics hosted.

With the conclusion of the eventing competition, many of the riders and horses had left, the stables becoming a touch quieter. Now that the dressage was also concluded most of those riders and horses had also left and the stabling area was rather quiet. Only the showjumping teams remained, along with a few others that weren't leaving just yet or were based in London.

Heero had to admit it was nice to have room to move again, especially in the practice areas. Having to share with everyone else could get a little tricky at times, and it didn't matter what time of the day Heero rode there was always other horses and riders in the area being worked too.

Noin had been true to her word and coached the team every day. Both horses and riders had benefited from the constant supervision, combined with the other physical training they had done and Heero was feeling much fitter than he had in a long time.

Having finished dinner Duo, Heero, Treize, Kyle, Andrew, Zoe and Michael were all making their way to one of the small conference rooms in the Village for a meeting with Noin. Entering the allocated room, they smiled at their coach and took seats around the table.

"Thank you all for coming," Noin began. "Tomorrow will see the first round of the showjumping competition." She paused for a moment to take stock of her team. "We need to finish in the top ten to go through to the second round; not that I doubt any of your abilities in that regard. After the second round, should there be a tie on faults, then there will be a third round of competition, but the course will consist of six jumps only. If there still remains a tie then the time for each rider will be taken into account to determine the placings."

All the team nodded to confirm they understood.

"All of you are also competing for the individual medals too. Your scores from your first two rounds of team competition will count as your individual score. After the two rounds of team competition, the top twenty-five riders will go through to the third round. After the third round there will be a jump off against the clock should one be necessary. [1] Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Noin," the group chorused.

"Good. Now, tomorrow morning I will report to the steward's office for the draw of competing countries for the starting order. I will also be giving them the team order."

Four expectant faces looked back at her.

"I guess I can let you know what the team order will be," Noin smiled.

"That might help," Treize muttered to Heero who simply snickered.

"The order in which you will jump is in no way any reflection on your performance, especially when you consider that the order will be reversed for the second round," Noin looked at the team to make sure her point had gotten across.

It had.

"The order is as follows: Rider one will be Zoe and Lionheart. Rider two, Kyle and Marksman. Rider three, Treize and Romefeller and rider four is Heero and Shinigami. Anyone have any questions?"

No one did all still busy digesting where they were riding in the order.

"Okay, if there aren't any questions and everyone is clear on what they are doing, I'll meet with you all in the stables at seven in the morning. The starting order draw is at seven-thirty and I should be back with you all by eight. Course will be open for walking at eight-thirty and competition starts at nine-thirty sharp. I suggest you all go back to your rooms and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow you ride for your country." With a smile at them all, Noin began to shuffle her paperwork together ready to leave.

All the rest of the team got up and departed, talking excitedly amongst themselves at the jumping order. Zoe was bemoaning the fact that she had to go first, Heero was feeling quite pleased he was jumping as the fourth rider. By the time it was his turn to jump he would have a lot of feedback from his fellow team members and also have had the chance to watch others jump the course.

And that in itself was a big advantage.

* * *

"What time is it?" Duo asked with a groan, blinking his eyes against the light and then ducking his head under the covers to block it out completely.

"Just after six," replied Heero as he rummaged around in the drawer for a clean pair of briefs.

"Too early," came the slightly muffled groan from the vet.

"I have to get to the stables and feed Shini. He needs time to digest before I warm him up for the competition."

The covers were suddenly thrown back and a tousled head of hair appeared. "Oh shit. It's today the competition starts," Duo said, wide awake now.

"That's right," Heero replied with a grin and then snuck over to steal a kiss. "I'm gonna go shower and head for the stables."

"What about breakfast?"

"Not enough time," Heero tossed back as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"There's always time for breakfast," muttered Duo. His stomach growled in agreement.

Heero didn't hear him though, the water was running and he was already under the spray.

When Heero emerged, Duo had made the bed and was waiting with his own clothes ready to take his shower. "You go on ahead, I'll shower and grab a bite before joining you at the stables," he said as he walked into the vacant bathroom.

"Okay. How long will you be?"

"About half an hour behind you," came the shout over the water.

"Alright, I'll see you there." Heero donned an old shirt and jodhpurs, grabbed his saddle blanket and the bag which held his formal riding attire and headed out the door.

* * *

Heero had just finished cleaning out Shini's stable when Duo appeared. A wrapped package was shoved into his hand along with a styrofoam cup.

"Coffee and breakfast," muttered Duo.

"Thanks," Heero replied with a smile and tore open the package. "Mmm, a bacon and egg sandwich," he moaned as he bit into the food.

Duo just smirked.

"Morning, Duo," Treize called as he emerged from Romeo's stable.

"Morning, Treize. Zechs here yet?"

"Not yet. He should be along shortly though."

"Any sign of Noin yet?" asked Duo as he glanced at his watch.

"She should be back from the meeting in about five minutes," Zoe said as she joined the group.

"I hope we got a good draw," stated Kyle as he and Andrew walked over to wait with the others.

"As long as we're not first I'll be happy," muttered Zoe.

"You will be just fine," Michael said and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

They chatted amongst themselves whilst they waited for Noin to arrive, keeping the conversation light. Heero finished off his breakfast and washed his hands under the closest tap. Duo sipped on the coffee he'd brought for himself and ran a mental check list for all Shini's gear plus the current state of health of all the horses.

The tension was thick in the air throughout the stables; all of the teams were waiting for their respective coaches to return with the draw order. Zechs arrived, much to Treize's relief and the pair chatted quietly.

"Noin's here," Kyle announced softly.

All the team members looked in the direction Kyle was looking and saw their coach approaching. They did their best to try and read the woman's face to get an idea of where they would be jumping, but her face was neutral, giving nothing away.

Inside, Noin was quite pleased and did her best to keep her features neutral. She could see the anxious looks her team was giving her and she decided it was best to put them all out of their misery.

"Good morning, everyone," Noin greeted.

"Morning," came the chorused reply as the team all gathered around the coach.

"I take it you all want to know the draw?"

"It might help," replied Treize with a touch of sarcasm.

"Okay. You will all be pleased to know that out of the fourteen countries competing, we will be jumping in tenth place." Noin looked at her team, giving them a moment to digest the news.

Zoe heaved a sigh of relief. "That's much better than going first," she said.

"What is the order, Miss Noin?" Kyle asked, the others just as eager to know.

Noin fished a piece of paper out of her pocket and scanned down it. In a calm voice she called out the order the countries would be jumping in. "This is the draw," she said. "Germany, Japan, South Africa, India, United Kingdom, Sweden, Italy, Ireland, United States of America, Australia, New Zealand, Norway, France and Belgium."

"It would seem that most of our rivals are ahead of us," mused Treize.

"That it does, Treize. But, we can't afford to be relaxed in anything and never underestimate the opposition," Noin said. She glanced over the group, taking in their rather assorted standard of dress. "I suggest you all go and get changed into your proper attire and that includes your helmets, whips and spurs. We have a course to walk, people."

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] In actual individual medal competition in the Olympic Jumping there are five rounds of jumping. The scores from the first two team rounds are added together for an individual score and the top 25 go through to the third round. After the third round the order is reversed and the riders jump a new course of between 10 and 12 jumps which can include a water jump. The final round is again a new course consisting of 8 to 10 jumps and there is no water. The winner is the horse and rider with the least faults over the five rounds. I've only used three in this fic as opposed to the five as I don't want to drag it out and the readers lose interest. ^_^

All information regarding the rules, jump heights, spread widths, allowed obstacles etc for an Olympic Games are taken from the FEI (Federation Equestrian Internationale) Showjumping Rule book.


	83. Chapter 83

**Many thanks to all who are reading! Warm hugs to lildeamon666 for your kind reviews.**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 83

Heero slipped into the small locker where his gear was kept to change into his formal, riding attire. Five minutes later he was stepping back out and seeking his partner. He found the vet inside Shini's stable, brushing the stallion. "Duo?"

Hearing Heero call his name, Duo stopped brushing and turned around. "Problem?" he questioned as he walked over to the stable door.

"Is my tie tied properly?" Heero asked. "There's no mirror for me to check," he explained.

With a chuckle, Duo exited the stable and bolted the door behind him. Laying the brush down, he dusted his hands off on his jeans and reached for the tie at Heero's neck. "Just needs straightening a little," he said as he worked the knot slightly to the left. "There, much better."

"Thanks." Heero slipped his jacket on and did up the buttons.

"Don't you look smart," Duo stated with a smile. Heero really did look great. The uniform was simple; long, black boots, beige jodhpurs, white shirt, black tie and red jacket with the Australian flag monogrammed on the breast pocket. With his helmet and whip in hand, Heero looked like an elegant, aristocrat.

"You look divine too," Heero whispered back.

Duo blushed. His official uniform of team vet was a pair of beige pants, white shirt and green jacket with the Australian flag again monogrammed on the breast pocket. "I think you'd better get a move on, Noin and the others are waiting to walk the course."

"Are you coming?"

"Just try to stop me."

* * *

The group all paused at the entry to the jumping arena where they were informed by the stewards that only the riders and their coach would be allowed into the arena to walk the course. Michael wasn't too happy and neither was Duo, but the rules were the rules and the grooms all found themselves relegated to sitting in the section allocated for competitors and grooms to watch the competition from.

It wasn't too bad though, they still had a really good view of the course.

Duo gave a low whistle as he sat and observed the jumps. "Shit, they're big," he commented.

"No bigger than what they're used to jumping," Michael replied. "Sitting up here makes them look larger than what they actually are."

"Up here or down there, I still say they're big," Duo muttered.

Down in the arena itself, Heero and the rest of the team were beginning their walk. Noin had taken them to the start flags and began to lead them through the course.

There were fourteen jumps in total, a double and triple amongst them equaling seventeen jumping efforts. Heero gazed around before passing through the start flags to begin walking.

"The first three fences aren't all that difficult," began Noin. "Straight forward and on a left hand curve. Four, five and the double, six, all follow a reasonably good line. It's from six B to seven that things will start to get interesting."

Heero absorbed the coach's words as he walked the course, eyes studying the line and track he would need to follow to give Shinigami the best possible chance to clear the obstacles.

Jump one was a set of rails, straightforward and easy enough. A good jump to start a course with, it gave the horse confidence. Following the left hand curve, jump two consisted of a rail above several barrels; this was followed by jump three, the Hogs Back. Another left turn brought them to jump four, a set of planks. From there another left turn to five which was the triple bar. The double followed straight on from five and Heero could see that a rider would need to check his horse back a little to build impulsion if he were to clear the double successfully. Part A was a simple upright, then two strides and you were at Part B; the spread.

As Noin had said, this was where things started to get interesting. After part B one needed to get their horse immediately back to hand to make a sharp left turn to meet jump seven, the Road Closed, straight on. Jump eight was slightly off set to seven and Heero noted with a smile of amusement it had hay bales underneath. His mind tracked back to when Shini had first started jumping and had been faced with a hay bale jump. The poor colt couldn't understand why he had to jump hay when it was for eating. Heero had had quite the job in persuading his horse that it was in fact, a jump and not dinner!

After jump eight there was a right turn and the sprint to nine; the water jump. It was a pretty impressive spread across the water, a full four meters in total which was the maximum length allowed for a water jump in Olympic competition. Heero wondered just how many horses would end up getting their feet wet!

Another right turn would bring them to jump ten; the Oxer. Continuing on straight ahead was eleven, a simple hedge. A sharp left turn was next to bring them to the twelve, the triple. There wasn't a lot of room from eleven to twelve and it would take some skill to have the horse balanced and full of impulsion to clear the triple. There was one stride between A and B, then two strides between B and C. Both B and C were also spread jumps which would take even more out of the horse as he had not just the height to clear, but the width as well.

A left turn again would bring them to the wall and then straight on to jump fourteen, the Gate. The time allowed wasn't a very generous one either so riders would run the risk of picking up time penalties if they went too slow.

It was an interesting course.

Having walked it three times, Heero felt satisfied he knew where he could take risks and where not to. With the course still playing through his mind, he followed the others back through the entry and exit point to where the grooms all waited.

"Well?" Duo demanded when Heero joined him. "What is it like? Will Shini be able to cope with it?"

Heero gave his lover a soft smile. "It's not too bad, a little tricky in a couple of places and it's a tight time allowed, but I think Shinigami will cope okay with it." In his own heart, Heero knew that Zero would have jumped the course quite well and Shini had his father's blood in his veins so that had to count for something.

"They all look monstrous to me," Duo said with a shudder. "I'm glad it's you that will be jumping them and not me."

"Actually, they're not all that high. Shini has jumped higher and most of the courses he's done to qualify have been the same height so he shouldn't have any problem clearing them."

"Just promise me one thing," said Duo, his voice low. "You will be careful."

Heero nodded. "Of course."

"Good. I really don't fancy having to treat any horse for an injury, or having a rider sustain one either," Duo commented.

"Trust me, I don't think any of us plan on falling off or getting hurt in any way," Heero replied.

Noting the others all starting to make a move back towards the stables, Heero and Duo joined them.

* * *

The stables were a hive of activity, horses were being brushed or saddled up, riders moving about and getting themselves ready for the competition. Heero had slipped a pair of coveralls over his jumping attire to keep himself clean. He still had to warm Shinigami up, but as he was jumping fourth and there were all the number one, two and three riders from nine countries to go before him, Heero figured he wouldn't be riding until the middle of the afternoon.

Duo had removed Shini's light stable rug and given the stallion a good brush down. The gray coat practically shone with good health, Shini's mane and tail were soft like silk and the hard muscles stood out underneath the steel gray hide. Duo was determined to have his charge looking his best.

The other grooms were also busy with their charges; Joe had Romefeller brushed to the point where you could almost see your reflection in his coat. Marksman had been given a bath, much to his disgust and his body now shone gold, like a newly minted coin, his mane and tail an off-white which certainly made him stand out. Michael had been busy with Lion and the bay stallion gleamed in the sunlight.

All that now remained was for the riders to saddle up, warm up and then wait for their turn to compete.

The public address system kept them all informed on what was going on so there was no excuse for not being where you should. The announcer let the riders know they had ten minutes to the start of competition and for the number one riders from Germany, Japan and South Africa to report to the collecting ring steward.

"I'm going to go on down to the arena and watch," Treize told Heero. "There's a few to go through before Zoe and I'd like to see how the course is riding."

"I'll just grab Duo and we'll come with you," Heero replied and disappeared into the locker area to find his missing lover.

Zoe was saddling up to take Lion out and warm up, Kyle intending to join her after a few minutes. Noin was going to work with the pair of them for a short while before joining Treize and Heero inside the stadium to see how things were going. She made Treize promise to note down the faults the other riders scored.

Heero returned with Duo in tow and the four made their way to the stadium, entering and taking a seat just as the announcer was going through his final spiel, informing the spectators of the order for jumping.

The judge arrived and took his place and then a quiet descended over the arena. The commentator announced the first competitor and the competition was underway.

* * *

"Has it started yet?" Hilde asked as she rushed through to the lounge room and flopped down on the couch next to Catherine.

"Yes and no," Catherine replied.

"Eh?"

"Yes, the coverage has started, but no, they haven't shown any of the jumping yet."

"Good, then I haven't missed anything." Hilde leaned across to her partner and stole a soft kiss. "I see you're comfortable."

Catherine closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, then she chuckled at the vet's comment. She was indeed comfortable. Catherine had taken her shower, put on her pajamas, thick, winter dressing gown and fluffy slippers. Curled in her lap and purring softly was Smokey. "Well, it's not exactly warm tonight and I'll be going to bed late after watching this coverage so I thought I might as well get comfortable now. How was the call out?"

Hilde snuggled closer to share some body heat. "It took a bit longer than I had hoped."

"I can see that," Catherine replied dryly.

An elbow found its way to her ribs. "Don't be cheeky," Hilde huffed. "I've been out in the cold, cruel world, slaving my ass off, working my fingers to the bone to keep this practice going and support you."

"Support me?" Catherine quirked an eyebrow and managed to hide the smile.

"Yeah. Someone has too." Hilde dove in for another kiss.

"Ohhh, I'm a kept woman, am I?" Catherine returned the kiss, raising a hand to thread through dark locks.

Hilde snickered. "I guess you're quite the opposite."

"Yes, I am, and don't you forget it," Catherine teased back. "Now, you were telling me about the call out?"

"Oh, yeah. The dog did have one more pup inside. She'd delivered four by herself, but it was obvious something was wrong. I'm glad the owner called us when she did otherwise it could have been a totally different result. Pup was pretty much wedged and would never have made it out without assistance. I managed to gently coax him along, but it took a little longer than expected. Better than having to perform a cesarean though."

"I agree with you there. How many did she end up having and was the one that was stuck okay?"

"She had six in total; one more after the stuck pup came out. The one that got stuck is doing fine, a big dog pup. I think they're going to keep that one."

"It's always good when there is a happy outcome," Catherine stated.

"Amen to that."

"Oh, it's starting." Catherine turned her attention back to the television and draped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, pulling her close to her side. Smokey shifted slightly with the movement, but soon settled again.

* * *

The German team's first rider entered the ring to the sound of applause and rode to salute the judge. The bell rang and the first competitor in the showjumping competition of the London Olympic Games was on his way.

Both Heero and Treize watched with keen interest as the horse and rider tackled the course. One could learn a lot by watching fellow competitors and how they rode a course. As Noin had said, the first three jumps were straightforward and didn't cause any problems. If anything, they could lure the horse and rider into a false sense of security which would lead to mistakes further into the course. Riders were well aware of this tactic employed by course designers and builders and whilst they knew not to relax their skills, their horses didn't and many an animal had been caught out this way.

Jumps four and five were cleared and then the German was on course for the double. The horse steadied back and managed to clear both obstacles easily, but was a little reluctant to come back to hand afterwards. The tighter turn to bring them to jump seven was barely made and the horse scraped over the top of the jump, rattling the poles as he went but leaving them safely in their cups. The rider didn't have much time to try and settle his horse before jump eight was upon them and again, the horse rolled the top poles; only this time, they fell.

Gathering himself together, the rider did his best to re-balance his horse and set them up for the water jump. The spread proved a little too much for the horse and he left a hoof in the water, scoring another four penalties. Jump ten was cleared easily enough and then they were turning for the triple.

"Not enough impulsion," Treize muttered.

"I agree," Heero whispered back.

"Quiet in the peanut gallery," Duo snickered; beside him, Joe laughed softly.

The horse and rider cleared the first element and took a stride. The second part was barely cleared before the horse was landing and taking the two strides before launching into the air again and making a valiant effort to clear the third element. Unfortunately, the impulsion wasn't there and they sent the poles flying in all directions.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt," Duo exclaimed.

"Yes, I'd say it's given that horse a nasty knock to the forelegs," Joe said as he watched the horse and rider gather themselves together and canter on for the wall.

The knock at the previous jump had shaken the horse and he was a lot more subdued and willing to listen to his rider. They cleared the wall and headed for the final jump; the gate. Clearing the gate, the rider sent his horse galloping through the finish flags, the electronic timer stopping and showing they were within the time allowed by ten seconds.

"Twelve faults," the commentator announced.

"It's certainly a tight time," Treize stated as he wrote down the faults in the note book that Noin had given him for that purpose.

"Yes, it is. I'd say we're going to have to keep a steady, forward going canter if we don't want to get any time faults," Heero replied.

"Don't worry, all our horses are more than capable of jumping this course within the time allowed," said Treize.

The commentator announced the first of the Japanese riders and the arena went quite again.

It soon became obvious that the course was taking a lot more skill than the riders had anticipated when walking it. The Japanese rider scored sixteen penalties whilst the South African had fourteen, two of which were time faults. The Indian rider completed his round with eight faults and the English rider was entering as Noin came in, Zechs with her and joined Treize, Joe, Heero and Duo in the stands.

"Look what I found," Noin stated with a grin and ushered Zechs along the aisle.

Treize smiled warmly at his boyfriend as the blonde plunked down into the chair next to him. "Glad to see you could make it."

"Yeah, well, you can thank Noin for getting me in. I did show my pass but they weren't going to allow me to come inside the competitor area to watch," Zechs replied. "She asked them what the problem was, confirmed that I was an assistant vet to Doctor Maxwell and then they let me through."

"Then I'd say we owe Noin," Treize smiled.

"How are the scores coming along? What have you managed to learn about the course?" Noin asked in a hushed tone as the UK rider was starting their round.

Treize handed over the current scores and filled Noin in on what they had seen thus far. Kyle and Andrew joined them just as the UK rider was finishing with four penalties.

"I did warn you all it would be a tricky course," Noin stated. "You will need to keep your concentration all the way around and have your horse's attention too. There is no reason why any of you shouldn't go clear; you've all jumped courses that are just as tough before."

"Easy to say when you're not in the saddle," Kyle muttered.

Noin caught the words but declined to say anything; she could see the look on Treize's face and knew the older rider would be sure to set Kyle straight on a few facts later. Instead, she carried on as if the words had not been said, explaining a few finer points to the riders.

The Swedish rider finished with ten faults, the Italian twelve and the Irish combination were unlucky to have a total of sixteen.

"I'm going back out to have a word with Zoe," Noin informed them all. "It's the American next and then Zoe. I'll be back shortly." Noin took her leave and Treize took the chance to have a word in Kyle's ear.

"I know you weren't meaning anything nasty with your comment earlier, but do you know anything about Noin?"

Kyle frowned. "No, I really don't know much about her, but it's easier to offer advice when you're not the one doing the riding."

"I understand what you are saying and normally I would agree with you, however, in this case you're wrong. Noin does know what it's like to ride courses like this; she's ridden many in her past. Let me tell you a little something about our coach..."

Heero and Duo's ears pricked up. Neither one of them had any idea of Noin's background and were curious to know a little more about the woman they had come to admire and like quite a lot.

"Noin has ridden for her country in a total of three Nations cup events, two Olympics and four World cups. She used to ride under a Hans Fredriks of Germany..."

Both Kyle and Heero let out a small gasp. Hans Fredriks was only _the_ greatest showjumping rider of all time, a brilliant tactician and excellent instructor. Unfortunately, he'd died just ten years ago when he suffered a really bad fall from a horse. The showjumping world had lost not just a wonderful rider that day, but a kind and compassionate gentleman as well.

"Noin is a gold medal winner and jumped at some of the largest and most prestigious shows in the world. Unfortunately, she also had an accident which brought an end to her jumping career, but luckily for us, she accepted the offer of E.F.A. head coach and now we're all reaping the benefit of her experience," Treize informed them.

"What sort of accident did she have?" Duo asked in curiosity.

"I'm not sure of all the details and it's really up to Noin to tell you if she wishes, but suffice to say, she took a bad fall that ended up crushing a couple of vertebrae in her spine. She was in a wheelchair for ages and the doctors didn't think she would ever walk again. She did prove them all wrong and as far as I know she's pretty much back to normal; although one of the vertebra that was crushed did leave a couple of bone fragments sitting too close to the spinal cord to be removed safely. If she rides again she runs the risk of that bone fragment moving and piercing the spinal cord." Treize didn't say anything more, he didn't need to.

Everyone suddenly found themselves with a new respect for the coach.

A groan from the crowd had them focusing back on the arena again to see that the American rider had knocked down the second and then third elements of the triple.

They went on to clear the rest of the course but it was too late, they finished with a score of eight penalties.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next rider is Zoe Rundell riding Lionheart and representing Australia."

Noin and Michael joined the rest of the team members in the stands to watch as Zoe entered the arena, a soft smile on her lips.

"She looks relaxed," whispered Duo.

"She might appear that way on the outside, but inside she's a bundle of nerves," Michael whispered back.

"She will do just fine," Treize said with a squeeze to Michael's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know she will be okay, but..."

"Michael, don't worry about it, I know exactly what you're going through," Duo said quietly, "We all do. Welcome to the role of support crew; nail biting a must, hair chewing optional."

"And toenail chewing only when all other methods have either failed or been exhausted. Cardiac arrests by invitation only," Zechs added with a grin.

Michael shook his head and gave a low chuckle. "You two are just..."

"Weird?" Heero offered. "You don't have to tell us that, we have to live with them."

With another chuckle, Michael turned his attention back to the arena where Zoe was passing through the start flags.

Shortening her reins, Zoe went slightly forward in her saddle as she eased Lionheart into a canter. "This is a tough course, Lion. I need you to listen to me and give me all you have," she whispered to the bay.

Lion gave a toss of his head and a low snort as if to say 'I'm always at my best.'

Feeling the confidence flowing through her horse gave Zoe that little bit more confidence in herself and with her mouth set in a determined line, she passed through the start and rode at the first jump.

The bay cleared it easily, ears pricked and looking for the next jump. His mistress was light on his back, her touch gentle on the reins and the stallion could feel the slightest shift in her weight and adjusted himself accordingly. They followed the curve to the left and cleared jumps two and three with inches to spare.

"Doing good so far," Heero muttered to no one.

Lionheart cantered on towards jump four and flew over it. Another left turn brought them to jump five; the triple. Knowing the spread was to follow; Zoe sat a little deeper into her saddle and pushed as much impulsion as she could into the bay. Lion's hocks came underneath and he propelled himself into the air and over the triple bar. Landing safely he felt his mistress check his forward movement and slowed his gait a touch.

Driving her horse together, Zoe eyed the approaching double. Containing the energy, she waited until they were three strides away before releasing the stallion who soared into the air with ease. They landed, took two strides and then flew into the air again.

"Beautifully ridden," Noin commented with a big smile.

"That's my girl," Michael stated proudly.

"I hope they keep this up," Treize said.

"If they do then we're going to have to match it or we'll never hear the end of it," Heero snickered.

"I don't care if we match it or not, just as long as we all get as minimal faults as we can and win that gold medal," Kyle put in.

"I second that motion," Duo said with a grin. "Who cares what each rider scores fault wise, just as long as the overall total is less than all the other countries."

The conversation ceased as each person watched the young woman and her horse as they landed over the second element and Zoe checked Lion back to make the sharp turn to come into jump seven.

It was a tight turn, Lion not really wanting to slow down as much as his mistress asked. He did though and they made a pretty good turn and cleared the road closed without too much effort. Zoe applied a slightly stronger right leg to her horse and the bay responded by moving to his left and away from the leg aid, lining them up perfectly central for jump eight.

Having cleared eight, Zoe kept a light contact with Lion's mouth and urged the stallion on at the same time. The bay responded, flattening out and gaining speed. The water jump appeared ahead and Zoe continued to ride her horse forward. They shot over the water, hooves biting into the sand on the landing side and remaining dry.

Zoe had her work cut out for her in bringing the bay back to hand; he was enjoying the impromptu gallop and wanted to continue! She sat down harder in the saddle and shortened her reins even further. The pressure to his mouth increased and reluctantly, Lion listened and slowed his pace; jump ten was coming up fast.

"Slow him down," Michael muttered and gnawed on a thumbnail.

Duo elbowed Zechs and nodded at Michael. Zechs gave a grin as he noted the man absently chewing on the defenseless thumbnail.

"Too fast, she's going too fast," Treize groaned.

Zoe knew they were traveling a touch too fast and despite her best efforts to slow Lion in time, he still arrived at the jump to quickly. The stallion gave it his best but didn't have quite enough impulsion to clear it. Hind hooves scraped the top pole and rolled it right out of the cups.

"Damn! Four faults," Heero moaned. "And they were doing so well too."

"I hope she puts that behind her and doesn't let it affect her for the remainder of the course," Zechs said.

"She won't," came Kyle's reply. "She's a damn fine horsewoman and won't let something like that rattle her."

Kyle was right. Zoe knew there was no point in dwelling on the fallen rail; rather she needed to settle her horse and finish the rest of the course without adding further penalties if possible.

Taking an even firmer hold on the reins, Zoe growled softly to her horse. "Steady back and listen to me, you big lump. We can't afford any more mistakes."

The tone of her voice told Lion his mistress wasn't all that happy with him and the bay slowed his gait, giving in to the signals he was getting from the bit in his mouth.

Jump eleven was cleared and Zoe used everything she had to steady the stallion and build up the impulsion as they turned sharply to line up for the triple. Lion re-balanced himself, cocked his ears and lined up the jump ahead.

"This one is a hard one, Lion," Zoe muttered to the bay, her eyes never leaving the jump ahead.

Sensing this was important, Lion let his mistress guide him, build up the energy and steady his pace.

They shot into the air over part A, cleared it and landed safely. Zoe was immediately there with her hands, seat and legs, driving the bay together and forward for the second element. Hind hooves bit deep into the dirt as Lionheart pushed himself into the air again and soared over part B. He grunted softly upon landing and then took another two strides to part C.

Hindquarters strained as they propelled the large body up and forward, forelegs tucked up against his chest as they arched over the jump. Then those legs were unfurling and reaching for the rapidly approaching ground. Bones jarred, sinew and muscles strained as they absorbed the impact of landing and then the stallion was cantering away.

Zoe took a moment to give the sweating neck a quick pat. "Good boy," she praised. "Only two more to go and we're home."

The wall was a solid mass of red and white 'bricks', seeming to go forever upwards. Gamely, Lionheart bounced up to it and launched into the air once more, Zoe going forward with her horse and following the movement.

"One to go," Treize informed them all unnecessarily.

"That's it, hold it together, Zoe. You can do this," Michael whispered under his breath. The rest of the team were riveted to the arena, no one game to even breathe.

Lion lined up his take off point and drove his tired back legs underneath him once more. His hide pulled taut over the muscles as they stretched and bunched to push him into the air and evade gravity for a few seconds. Forelegs shot out and the bay landed clean, Zoe giving him his head and the pair galloped through the finish. Immediately the timer stopped and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Four Faults for Zoe Rundell and Lionheart from Australia."

~ * ~

tbc...

For those that are interested I have posted a map of the course Heero and the others are riding in these Olympic Games, same as I did for Treize when he was competing in the Beijing Olympics. I thought it might be fun to be able to 'see' what the course looks like. It isn't an official course, just one I have designed myself.

http:// www. gundam-wing-diaries. 150m. com/gw/ Olympic%2009% 20course. htm (just remove the spaces)


	84. Chapter 84

**Thanks for reading and for the kind reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 84

The applause rang out with the announcer's words, the Aussie team adding cheers to the noise. Michael was on his feet in an instant and heading for the collecting ring area, Noin seconds behind him.

"Come on, let's go give Zoe our congratulations too and see if we can get any information from her on the course itself," Treize said with a grin.

The rest of the group got up and followed Treize down the steps and outside., Joe remained inside the arena to continue taking down scores.

Zoe patted the bay neck, enthusiastically, tears of joy almost blinding her. She could hear the cheers and applause as she located the exit and rode Lionheart for it. Once outside, she brought the stallion to a walk and then dismounted. Her feet had just touched the ground when she was lifted into the air. A gasp of surprise fell from her lips as she was spun around and then all thought went from her mind as her husband kissed her soundly.

Snickering softly, Heero gently took the reins from slackening fingers and gave Lion a pat. "Good boy," he said. "I always knew you would be a good horse."

When Michael finally let Zoe up for air, the woman was in a total state of shock for a moment and she blinked a couple of times.

"Congratulations, Zoe."

"Well done!"

"You rode wonderfully," were some of the comments to hit her ears.

Looking around her, Zoe smiled at her fellow team members and coach. "Thanks, everyone. Sorry about the four faults, Lion was being a little too exuberant."

Michael took Lion from Heero and began to walk the stallion around to cool him off a little. He sheepishly thanked Heero for running the stirrups up, loosening the girth and taking care of the horse whilst Zoe was otherwise occupied.

Heero had just chuckled and told the man he was welcome, then he turned his attention back to Zoe and their coach to find out what Zoe had to say about the course.

"It's bit trickier than we thought when walking it. The turns aren't too bad if you have your horse balanced and listening to you when jumping the jump before the turns. Watch out for jump ten though, after the water they don't like to come back to hand and ten comes up pretty fast. When I jump the next round I'll be sure to be sitting down hard as soon as we land over the water to get Lion back between hand and leg."

The rest of the team members nodded and made mental notes based on Zoe's information. Having learned all they could from the woman, Heero, Treize, Zechs and Duo went back inside the stadium. Kyle went with Andrew back to the stables to get Marksman loosened up again, Noin went with him to offer some last minute instruction whilst Zoe and Michael took Lion back to settle the stallion in his stable. His jumping was now finished for the day and Zoe figured he'd earned a small feed for all his efforts.

Joe was still sitting where they'd left him, note book and pencil in hand. He looked up and smiled as the rest of the team took their seats again and handed over the note book to Treize. "The New Zealander had eight faults and the Norwegian sixteen," he informed the group.

Treize took a look down the row of figures and gave a low whistle. "So far there's no clear rounds and only two countries with four faults; us and the United Kingdom," he informed the others.

"That's great," Zechs replied.

"That would mean we're tied in first place at this point for the gold medal," Duo stated and looked to Heero for confirmation.

"Yeah, it does. It also means there's a lot of pressure on the rest of us to keep it that way too," Heero replied.

"There's still two more countries to ride before the second riders start their course and anything can happen yet," Treize said.

"Oh, come on you two. You sound like a pair of old ladies, not the seasoned, world class champion jumpers that you are," Zechs scoffed.

"World class?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Old ladies?" Treize questioned, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't world class you wouldn't be here, now would you?" Zechs defended.

"I agree with you on the world class part, but old ladies?" Treize lowered his voice a touch. "I'll show you later on just how much of and old lady I am not," he growled.

Zechs shivered.

A groan went up from the crowd and the four decided they had better watch the rest of the Frenchman's round.

The French rider finished with a total of twelve penalties and the Belgian with eight. Belgium was the last country to compete and with that rider's exit, the commentator informed the crowd that the judge would be checking the jumps and the course raked quickly before the competition would continue with the second riders from each country.

Knowing there would be at least fifteen minutes before the next rounds got underway, the guys took the chance to head out to the warm up area to give Noin the scores so far and wish Kyle good luck.

* * *

The second riders were soon underway and the guys all watched in keen interest to see how they would fare. All teams' first riders would have passed on valuable information to the remainder of their team and coaches and now those second riders would be doing their best to avoid making the same mistakes their fellow team members had made.

The German rider finished his round with eight penalties, the Japanese rider had twelve and the South African, eight. The Indian rider was unlucky at the treble, his horse came in too short and gave him a refusal. When presented at the combination a second time, the horse jumped but was clearly upset and showed it by knocking down a rail on all three elements. They finished their round with sixteen penalties.

All eyes were riveted on the arena as the second rider for the UK came in and saluted the judge. They cleared the first four jumps quite easily, building up their speed as they continued on around the course. They were still clear when they approached the water jump, but to Heero and Treize it didn't look like they were going quite fast enough.

Sure enough, the horse left behind a back hoof and the steward's flag was raised, indicating a hoof had gone into the water and thus incurred four penalties. They continued on and managed to clear jumps ten and eleven without any problem. The triple was a little too much though and the horse had begun to run out of energy by the time they got to the third element and they took a rail down.

"Eight penalties," the commentator announced as the British rider cleared the remaining two jumps and exited the arena.

Zoe and Michael joined the guys in their allocated seats, Noin following a few seconds later. Treize handed over the notebook and pencil to Noin who had a quick look at the current scores. Her face showed no expression though, other than a small raise of her lips. Treize and Heero brought Zoe and Michael up to speed with how the second rounds were going, the other two pleased that the course was proving to be as difficult as Zoe had said.

The Swedish rider completed their round with four faults and the Italian scored eight. The Irish rider set off with a determined look on his face and rode well. Unfortunately, his horse took a dislike to the barrels under jump two and gave a refusal. The second attempt saw the Irishman riding his horse for all he was worth, the horse doing its best to try and run out. The rider won and the horse gave a cat leap over the jump, almost unseating the rider and sending the top rail crashing to the ground.

It was bad luck for the Irishman as the rest of his round was faultless, clearing everything in their stride and not adding any further penalties to their score.

Noin departed once more to have a last minute word with Kyle, leaving the others to keep score. The American rider entered the arena and saluted the judge, gathering her horse together and riding for the start. The bell went and they were on their way.

Everything appeared to be going smoothly for the American, her horse was responsive, slowing or increasing his pace as asked.

"Looks like this could be the first clear round," Michael muttered.

"Certainly looks like it," Treize replied as he watched the pair clear jump eight and push on for the water.

Heero declined to say anything, hoping in his heart that the pair would make some form of mistake, even though it wasn't sportsmanlike to wish that on a fellow competitor.

Duo had no such qualms though,; sportsmanship be dammed, he was sending silent prayers to any god that was listening for the horse and rider to make a fault somewhere on the course!

The pair continued clear over the water and took jumps ten and eleven in their stride. The horse turned nicely and met the treble perfectly. They cleared the treble and were riding towards jump thirteen.

"Please hit it, please hit it, please hit it," Duo whispered under his breath, a sidelong glance at Heero told him his lover had heard his little mantra and wasn't all that amused. Duo gave a shrug of his shoulders and a lopsided grin to meet the frown currently aimed his way.

Heero rolled his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't help but also hope that the pair would make a mistake, though he would never admit to it.

The pair cleared the wall and now all that stood between them and the first clear round of the competition was the final fence; the gate.

It seemed the idea of being the first clear round had gone to the rider's head a little and they stopped riding their horse forward for a moment. That was all it took though, a second or two lapse in concentration and the horse lost a touch of impulsion. They met the gate square, but the horse was tired and didn't have quite enough left in reserve to clear the gate. His hind hooves caught the top and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Yes! There is a god," Duo cheered quietly, earning himself two chuckles and one glare - no prizes for guessing who shot the glare. Duo smiled sheepishly at Heero and then winked at Zoe who was doing her best not to join Michael and Treize in snickering at his antics.

"Four faults,' the commentator announced. "Our next competitor is representing Australia. Kyle Devon and Marksman."

A cheer and applause went up from the crowd as Kyle rode in. Marksman looked stunning, his coat shining like liquid gold, mane and tail like a foaming waterfall. He pranced a little, showing off to the crowd, knowing the applause was for him. Kyle sat down a little deeper into his saddle and checked the exuberant horse.

"He's looking good," Treize commented.

"I hope he can keep calm and give it his best shot," Heero mused.

"He'll be just fine," Noin said as she reappeared and took her seat. "Marksman is a good jumper and Kyle a sympathetic rider."

"Well, we're about to find out just how good they are, the bell's rung and they're on their way," Zoe said, eyes never leaving the pair in the arena.

* * *

"Ohhh, what a pretty horse," Catherine commented as she watched the television coverage.

"Certainly is stunning," Hilde returned. "I hope they can jump as good as they look."

"I'm sure they can, they wouldn't have been selected for the team if they weren't any good," Catherine stated. "Oh, pass me one too please?"

Hilde snickered and handed her partner the plate of chocolate biscuits, Catherine taking two.

"You'll get fat," Hilde teased.

"You'll still love me though," Catherine fired back with a smirk.

"I suppose there would be more of you to cuddle," mused Hilde.

"Just for that, you can make the coffees."

* * *

"Steady, Marksman," Kyle soothed his horse.

The gelding tossed his head and continued to snatch at his bit. He could see the jumps all around him and wanted nothing more than to be jumping!

Kyle turned for the start flags, the bell sounding and he was away. They passed between the red and white flags, striding out for the first fence and clearing it easily. Jumps two, three and four followed in rapid succession, all being cleared with Marksman's effortless grace. They rounded onto five, the triple and Kyle checked his horse, bringing the palomino back a little and building more impulsion. Kyle knew the double was next and he didn't want his horse running out of steam.

They cleared five and rode on towards six, small ears pricked as the horse looked for and picked out his take off point.

"So far, so good," Zoe said.

"It's from here on it gets tough," Heero muttered.

"He's doing well though. Marksman is still full of impulsion and yet he's settled a lot and is listening to Kyle," Treize noted.

"Hopefully they can keep this up," Noin whispered and crossed her fingers to be sure.

Marksman brought his hind legs right underneath himself and pushed off over part A. They cleared that and upon landing, Kyle was riding his horse forward again, the gelding taking the two strides and then launching into the air again.

The soft thud of hooves informed everyone that the double had been cleared and the pair were turning sharp left to come into jump seven.

"Too tight," Treize grimaced.

"Ah,shit," Heero added and then closed his eyes. The sound of a falling pole told him what his eyes couldn't.

"Pull yourself together, Kyle," Zoe muttered.

Kyle heard the sound of the pole hitting the dirt and cursed himself for not having his horse more balanced. Noin would no doubt be having words with him over that little error in judgment.

Marksman settled a little more and took jump eight in his stride, the hay bales not bothering the gelding in the least. His master's hand lightened on the rein whilst seat and leg closed against his sides and Marksman gathered speed. The shimmer of the water jump lay ahead, gold ears pricked up and the gelding flattened out even more.

They skimmed across the water and landed safely on the opposite side, the steward looking a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten to raise his flag to indicate a hoof in the water.

Kyle sat hard in his saddle and took a firm hold of the reins to slow his horse down. The gelding fought his rider for a moment, he was having fun and didn't want to come back to hand. Grudgingly he did and steadied a little.

Jump ten was cleared and the pair aimed for eleven, the hedge. Knowing there was another sharp turn coming up after the hedge, Kyle did his best to steady the palomino and re-balance in preparation for the turn.

Marksman slowed his pace a fraction more, ears pricked as they lined up the hedge. The gelding grunted as he took off, sailing over the hedge and landing safely on the other side. Immediately he could feel the pressure on the bit in his mouth and his rider's weight shifting as legs made contact with his sides. Marksman listened to those aids and began to turn.

"That's it, build the impulsion," Noin whispered as she watched her team member in the arena.

"Steady, take it easy," Treize added.

"Push him together a bit more," Michael muttered.

"Keep the focus," came Zoe's input.

"Now, ride him forward," Heero said.

Duo looked at Zechs and the blonde vet looked back at Duo with raised eyebrows.

"It's like they're on a different planet,'" Duo snickered with an incline of his head towards the rest of the team and the coach.

"I have to admit, most of it does go over my head. I've never been able to fully grasp the entire concept of the showjumping phenomena," Zechs replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry, you're not alone there," Duo smirked. "It's only taken me about eight years to learn the basic rules. As for the rest of it," he shrugged, "I'm afraid I'd probably score a D minus."

"I think I'm quite content to stick to start, stop, walk, trot, canter and turn," Zechs grinned.

"Me too, and even then I have trouble sometimes," Duo replied with a grin of his own.

The pair turned their attention back to the arena where Kyle was about to tackle the treble.

Hind legs came underneath and pushed the palomino into the air and over part A. Landing, muscles bunched and flexed and those powerful hind quarters took a stride and then launching the body into the air again.

Kyle sat his horse well, assisting the gelding in every way possible. He could feel his horse straining to make the reach of the spread, but they did and once again hooves bit into dirt as they came back to earth. Kyle sat down and used his legs to drive his horse together, hands light on the reins as he tried his hardest to give the horse as best chance as possible to clear the third element.

Marksman was beginning to feel the strain. The three jumps together with only a couple of strides between them and the width of the spread on the second and third parts, was beginning to take its toll. Gamely the gelding drew his hind quarters underneath and propelled himself into the air. Forelegs folded underneath as they soared up and forward. Passing over the poles, those front legs unfurled and began to reach for the approaching ground. The width of part C was a bit more than the horse had expected and as they came back to earth a hind hoof rolled across the top pole and sent it falling to the ground.

A collective groan went up from the crowd.

"Damn! They were doing so well too," Heero groaned.

"Crap. Kyle's not going to be happy about that," Michael muttered.

"I don't think Noin will be ecstatic either," Treize deadpanned.

Kyle wasn't happy with himself at all, but like a true sportsman, he put the fallen pole behind him and concentrated on finishing the rest of the course without adding further penalties.

Marksman was tired but continued to canter on, listening to his rider as they approached the wall. The gelding dug deep and managed to clear the wall, nostrils flaring as they drew deep breaths of air.

"Only one more to go, Sunny," Kyle said to his horse, using the gelding's stable name. He ran a hand quickly along the sweaty neck, feeling the ripple of muscle beneath. Steadying the horse, Kyle drove his legs against the animal's sides and rode forward with everything he had.

The palomino hide drew taut over the muscles and sinew as the body pushed itself to the limit, soaring into the air over the gate. Front hooves bit deep into the dirt as they took the brunt of the landing and then cantered away and through the finish flags.

"Eight faults for Kyle Devon and Marksman from Australia."

Everyone applauded and cheered as Kyle exited the arena. Noin and the others got up to go outside and speak with Kyle in regards to his round. Duo offered to remain in the stands and continue to watch and write down the scores as he knew Joe would be needed to help Treize get Romefeller ready as he would be jumping soon.

Kyle was disappointed in himself and the eight penalties he'd scored, apologizing to Noin as soon as he spotted the coach. Noin dismissed the apologies, letting Kyle know that these things happen and she was still very proud of the way he'd ridden and how his horse had coped. The others offered their congratulations and did their best to cheer the obviously unhappy rider up.

Noin went back to the stables with Kyle, discussing what had gone wrong and what Kyle could do to better his performance in the second round - providing they were lucky enough to make it through to the second round.

Treize, Zechs and Joe went with them to start getting Romeo warmed up and ready for when he would be jumping. With so many entries, the stewards were putting the riders through as quickly as possible and Treize figured he'd have about an hour to get Romeo working properly before they would be required to jump.

Having spoken with Kyle, Heero went back into the stadium to join Duo, Zoe and Michael following a few moments behind him.

"How is he?" Duo asked as Heero sat down beside him.

"Not very happy," Heero replied.

"Is the horse okay?"

"As far as I can tell."

"Good. I'll be giving them all a thorough check later, once you've all finished your rounds."

"How have the remaining riders fared?"

Duo picked up the note book and read out the scores he'd jotted down in the others absence. "The New Zealand rider scored twelve faults, the Norwegian eight and the Frenchman, twelve. The Belgian is still on course and has eight penalties at the moment."

Heero fixed his attention back on the current rider who went on to knock down another rail and finish with a total of twelve penalties.

The ground crew came out again and the course was checked and raked before the third riders were allowed to commence their rounds. Heero, Duo, Zoe and Michael took the chance to go out and get something to snack on. It was lunch time and all four were getting rather hungry. Loaded down with hamburgers and sodas, they began to walk back to the stadium, Kyle, Noin and Andrew meeting them just before they got back to the entry.

Sitting down inside and munching on their respective choice of food for lunch, Duo spoke quietly with Kyle.

"Marksman okay?" he asked as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"He seems so, although he was a little tired, but I guess that's to be expected after jumping such a tough course," Kyle replied.

"I'll give him a good check over once everyone is finished jumping."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

"No problem. Do you have any electrolytes you can put in his water?"

Kyle shook his head. "I didn't think to pack any."

"It's okay, I've got some with me. I'll give you a packet after to put in, that should help a bit in his recovery from all this jumping.

"Thank you, that would be appreciated."

"Looks like they're about to start the third riders now."

All attention turned back to the arena where the commentator was announcing the first of the third set of riders to go.

* * *

Quatre snuggled a little closer to Trowa who in turn pulled his arm a bit tighter around the blonde's shoulders. "I wonder if it will be Heero or Treize to jump next," Quatre mused.

"I have no idea," Trowa replied. "I think we're about to find out though as the third round is about to start."

The pair were cuddled together in the large bed watching the broadcast on the television Quatre had installed in the bedroom. The coverage of the jumping hadn't been a lot, mostly highlights of some rounds, although the station had shown the Australian team rounds in their entirety along with a couple of other countries.

"I really wish they would show more of the equestrian," Quatre grumbled.

"I suppose they're on a limited time schedule as there are so many events to cover in an Olympic Games," Trowa replied.

"I still don't think it's fair. They show just about all of the swimming and a ton of the gymnastics and the track and field, why not show more of the equestrian? They have constantly placed in the medals so you'd think that qualifies them for more air time," the blonde continued. "Maybe I should write or call the broadcasting station and complain."

"I think Heero already did that once before and it didn't get him anywhere," Trowa mused.

"Maybe not enough people are complaining then."

"You could be right, but let's just watch what we do get for now. The coverage is about to start again."

Sighing, Quatre wriggled around to get a little more comfortable and switched his attention back to the screen.

* * *

The course was continuing to give the riders a stiff challenge and there was yet to be a clear round. The German rider managed to score four faults whilst the Japanese rider finished with eight. The South African's horse didn't have enough impulsion when coming into the triple and sent poles flying in all directions form each element and scored a total of twelve faults.

The Indian rider was doing well, his horse clearing everything with an ease and grace and Heero thought they just might see the first clear round of the competition; until they reached the water jump. For some reason only the horse would know, the water jump wasn't on its agenda to jump. They cleared jump eight and the rider sent his horse on into a hand gallop in preparation for the water. The horse increased his pace and made the sweeping turn to approach the water. Five strides out the horse suddenly realized it was water and slammed on the brakes. Unfortunately, they were going a little too fast and the rider hadn't anticipated the screeching halt he was coming into. All four hooves dug into the ground, the horse sliding to a stop right on the edge of the water; the rider wasn't so lucky. He kept going, right over the horse's head and landed with a spectacular splash just short of the middle.

The horse gave a snort, tossed its head in the air and looked at its rider as if to say, 'You want to jump water, then you jump it by yourself!', then promptly turned tail and galloped for the exit. The poor rider raised his soggy form from the water and sloshed his way out.

Duo was doing his best not to laugh, as were many other people. Once they were assured by the commentator that the rider was not hurt, he let go a small snicker. Heero heard it and looked at his lover.

"It's not polite to laugh at someone else's misfortune," he said softly with a twinkle in his eye.

"I know, Heero. I really shouldn't laugh, but knowing he's okay and all, you gotta admit, it is rather funny." Duo snickered again.

The corners of Heero's mouth twitched up "Actually, I do have to agree with you, although we should laugh a little quieter."

Duo shook his head.

The fall meant the Indian rider was eliminated and the rider from the UK entered the arena. They rode well, scoring four faults and that was at jump ten, another horse not wanting to slow down after the water jump. Duo had been hoping they would make a few more faults as it was so close in the scores between the UK and Australia.

Whilst the Swedish and Italian riders did their rounds, the pair ducked out to have a few words with Treize and wish him good luck.

Romeo looked fit and well, eager to jump. Treize sat softly in his saddle, keeping the bay moving at a walk and not allowing him to get distracted. Spotting Heero and Duo, he rode towards them, Zechs and Joe following.

"How is he feeling?" Heero asked as Treize halted beside them.

"Raring to go," Treize replied.

"Good luck to you, Treize," Duo said and patted the bay neck.

"Thanks. We will be giving it all we have," replied Treize.

"I'm sure you will both do fine," Heero said. "Then it will be up to Shini and myself not to let the team down."

"Both you and Shini are just as capable of clearing this course as the rest of us, Heero," stated Treize.

"We will see."

The pair spent a few more minutes with the pair before heading back into the stadium to watch.

"You be careful out there," Zechs told his lover. "I want you back safe and sound."

"We will be," Treize smiled and then leaned down the side of Romeo's shoulder. "I love you," he mouthed.

Zechs felt a lump rise in his throat and he gazed softly back into sapphire eyes. "Love you too," he mouthed back and gave Treize's leg a quick squeeze. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Treize Khushrenada?" the steward called.

"I'm here," Treize replied and gathered his reins.

"You're next to go."

~ * ~

tbc....


	85. Chapter 85

**Thank you for reading! Hugs for the kind reviews.**

"Going For Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 85

"Our next competitor is Treize Khushrenada riding Romefeller from Australia," the commentator boomed out. The crowd cheered and applauded as the tall man on the equally tall horse rode into the arena. The rest of the Australian team applauded and cheered as well, each one hoping that Treize would be able to keep his concentration and Romeo would listen to his rider to give their team the first clear round of the competition.

"He looks calm but determined," Duo noted.

"That's Treize, always a professional," Heero replied.

"If he can keep Romeo focused then he should do a good round," Noin stated as she sat down with her team after returning from wishing Treize all the best.

Zechs flopped down into the vacant seat next to Duo and closed his eyes.

"You're not going to see much that way," Duo teased.

"I'm not sure that I want to watch," Zechs returned.

"Awww, don't say that. We're the support crew, remember? It's our duty to watch and suffer through the torment of bitten nails, hair balls and mild coronary attacks."

Zechs looked down his nose at Duo. "Do not remind me."

"If it helps you any, I'm sure Noin would be happy to perform CPR on you if the need should arise."

Zechs visibly paled. "You wouldn't..."

Duo just grinned.

Treize collected his horse up and sent the bay into a slow canter towards the judge's box. Bringing the stallion to a halt, he saluted and then rode towards the start. The judge rang the bell and Treize turned Romeo for the start flags. The beam broke and they were on their way.

"Nice and easy, Romeo. This is the big one, the one we've been training for so we need to get it right," Treize whispered to his horse as he settled the stallion into his rhythm and rode at the first fence.

Romeo cocked back an ear. He could feel the tension in the air, sense the importance through his master's body and tone of voice and he softened through his back, allowing his rider to sit deeper and guide him. The first jump appeared before them and Romeo pricked his ears. He selected his take off point, lengthened out his stride and then pushed into the air.

The bay stallion cleared the first fence easily, swinging slightly left and following the hand that guided him. The second jump lay ahead and Romeo's eyes widened a little at the sight of the barrels lying underneath the rails. He hadn't done a lot of jumping over barrels and wasn't overly keen on the things.

Feeling the slight tension in his horse's gait, Treize knew it was the barrels that were giving Romeo a problem and he applied his seat and leg a little stronger, encouraging the stallion to go forward. "Nothing to be scared of, Romeo. They're just empty drums, they won't bite you," he muttered under his breath.

Deciding these 'things' weren't anything to be worried about, Romeo gave in to his rider's insisting hands and leg and strode out. Hind legs came underneath and pushed the bay body up and forward.

"That's the bug bear out of the way," Heero murmured to Duo.

"Bug bear?" Duo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Romefeller doesn't particularly like barrels."

"Ah, I see. Similar to Shini and his confusion with the hay bales?" Duo snickered as he answered.

"You could say that. Shini won't get the chance to stop at those hay bales though. I'll be riding him forward with everything I have," Heero replied.

Duo smiled at his lover. "I know you will, Heero."

Romeo cleared the barrels with a few inches to spare; no way was he going to let any part of his body come into contact with those 'things'!

"Good boy," Treize praised and chanced a quick pat to the stallion's neck.

They continued on the slight left curve and lined up the third jump. This was the first spread on the course and Treize was sure to build the impulsion in Romeo's hind quarters. They bounded up to the jump, hooves biting deep into the dirt as the horse left the ground and soared into the air. They arched over the jump, front legs taking the impact of landing and then they were cantering away and on track for jump four.

* * *

"Treize is jumping," Trowa said and nudged his boyfriend. Quatre was curled up against his side and dozing lightly. Trowa smiled at the sight, the blonde inspector looked so innocent in his sleep.

"Uh, what?" Quatre asked as he blinked open sleepy eyes.

"I said, Treize is jumping," Trowa repeated.

"Ah, thanks." Quatre remained snuggled against Trowa's side and shifted his head and shoulders slightly to watch the screen. "What's the score?"

Trowa chuckled. "Score?"

"You know what I mean," grumbled Quatre.

"He's cleared the first three jumps and is about to take jump four. I couldn't tell you what the other scores were, I didn't write them down and I can't remember all these technical terms anyway."

"Where's Heero when you need him?" Quatre snickered.

Trowa smacked his lover lightly on the arm. "Smart arse," he said with a shake of his head.

* * *

Romeo sailed over jump four and followed it with a clean pair of heels over jump five. Treize sat deeper into his saddle and collected the bay up, shortening the stride a touch and building the impulsion. The double was next and Treize wanted his horse not only on the correct stride, but full of impulsion too. Hands remained light on the reins as they contained the forward movement, seat and leg driving the hocks right underneath Romeo's body.

Three strides away and Treize came forward, giving with his hands and letting the energy flow. Romefeller launched into the air, front legs tucked against his body as his belly passed over the poles. Those legs unfurled and bore the brunt of the landing, then took another two strides before leaping into the air again and over part B.

In the stands, all the other team members breathed a sigh of relief.

Landing safely over part B, Treize sat down hard and did his best to bring Romeo back to hand. The big bay wasn't too keen and fought for his head. Treize kept his hands firm on the reins, preventing the horse from rushing off whilst using his seat and leg to steady the stallion and make the sharp turn from six to seven.

With Romeo's long legs, the bay had trouble turning quickly, Treize knew this and did his best to give the horse enough room to turn and retain the impulsion. They did turn, a little wider than Treize would have liked and they approached jump seven slightly off course. Doing his best to straighten the stallion up, Treize realized they were coming into the jump on the wrong stride; unfortunately, there wasn't a great deal he could do about it.

"Wrong stride," groaned Heero.

"Shit! He's either going to have to put in a short one, take off right underneath the jump, or take off a distance away. Either way, it's going to be a difficult jump for them," Michael said and bit his bottom lip, eyes never leaving the pair.

"I don't think I can handle this," Zechs muttered.

"There, there, it will all be over soon," Duo soothed and patted Zechs' arm.

"You didn't happen to bring any Valium with you?" asked Zechs.

"Sorry, can't help you out with that one, although I do have some horse tranquilizers."

Zechs gave the other vet a 'look'. "I'll pass."

Treize did all he could, lining up the jump and deciding it would be best for Romeo to take off a distance away as opposed to trying to change the stallion's stride. Romeo had enough problems with his long legs as it was.

The bay listened to his master's aids, eyed up the jump and then when he felt the increase of pressure from his master's set and legs, he dug deep and launched himself into the air.

"I can't watch," Zechs moaned and hid his face in Duo's shoulder.

"He's going to really have to stretch to clear that," Heero stated.

"Or grow wings," Zoe murmured.

Romefeller did his best, hind quarters sending the body up and forward, front legs reaching for the distance. It was a formidable jump when taken properly and on the right stride, but Romeo was an extra half a stride away when he took off and on a slight angle too. Despite his brave attempt, Romeo's front legs caught the top pole and sent it flying.

"Fuck!" Heero swore under his breath.

"Not good," Duo muttered.

"I think I'm going to be sick," moaned Zechs.

Treize put the fallen pole behind him and concentrated on getting his horse back to hand. The stallion was only too willing to listen to his rider, the whack the pole had given him to his front legs had stung a little. Riding forward, Treize re-balanced the bay, collected him up and sent him on to jump eight.

Romefeller never blinked at the hay bales, he soared into the air and cleared them easily. The pressure eased on the bit in his mouth, legs against his sides pushed him forwards and Romeo lengthened out his stride. Turning the bay to the right, Treize pushed his horse on into a hand gallop and aimed for the water jump.

The pair shot over the water, all four hooves remaining dry and were quickly moving away towards jump ten. Knowing this was another difficult part of the course, Treize took an even firmer hold of his reins and sat deep, determined his horse would listen to him.

Romeo did, shortening his stride and bringing his hocks underneath himself. They cleared jump ten, jump eleven following within moments.

"This is a nasty one," Treize told his horse, a bay ear flicking back to listen. The stallion's stride was shortened even further, Treize sitting the bay perfectly and pushing the horse together underneath him whilst slowing the forward movement. Romeo was practically bouncing on the spot as Treize inched towards the triple.

"That's it, Treize. Build up the impulsion," Noin muttered, eyes glued to the pair in the arena.

Heero, Duo, Zoe and the others all held their breath as they willed the pair on.

Five strides away and Treize came forward a touch in his saddle, easing a little of the pressure off the reins and allowing Romeo to lengthen his stride a fraction. Four strides and Treize was taking his weight on his knees and through his ankles. Three strides and Romeo lost sight of the jump ahead, but it didn't matter, he'd already picked out his take off point and trusted his master to give him the signal. Two strides and Treize was forward, hands starting to slide up the neck as his legs came against the bay's sides. One stride and Romeo burst into action.

The back hooves dug deep into the dirt, muscles straining as they pushed the bay and his rider into the air. They soared over the first element and landed safely. One stride and Romeo was again airborne, Treize sitting as still as he could on the stallion's back as they arced over the jump. Landing on the other side, Treize was immediately there, set and leg driving his horse together, pushing the stallion forward for the two strides and then taking off again over part C.

Romeo stretched hard over the third element; it was wide as well as high. Front legs unfurled and reached for the ground that was rising rapidly to meet them, bones and muscle jarring slightly as they absorbed the impact of landing. Hind legs touched down and propelled the big bay forward and away from the jump.

Everyone in the stands drew in a shaky breath and smiles broke out on faces.

"Is it over yet?" Zechs moaned from where he was still hiding on Duo's shoulder.

"Not quite," Duo replied. "They're safely over the triple and there are only two more jumps to go."

Zechs peeked out and then decided the worst was over. He pulled himself upright and tossed his hair back over his shoulder. "Thanks, and sorry about that," he said sheepishly to Duo.

Duo just shrugged it off. "No problem. You can return the favor when Heero's jumping."

"Just two more to go, Romeo," Treize encouraged his horse. He could feel Romeo starting to tire and did his best to conserve what energy the horse had left. He sat quietly, urging his horse forward with his seat and legs, hands light on the reins and guiding the stallion towards the wall.

"Just two to go, hang in there, Romeo," Heero muttered.

"He's looking tired," Michael said softly.

"Treize will look after him and get him to the finish," Heero replied with more confidence than he felt.

Bay ears went forward, Romeo grunting as he put in the effort needed to get himself over the wall. His hind legs scraped over the top row of bricks, but nothing fell.

"Just the gate and we're home, boy." Treize soothed.

Gamely, the bay cantered on.

The gate was ahead, tall, but not a difficult jump. Steadying his horse, Treize drove the bay's hocks underneath and asked for one last effort. Romeo responded, body surging forward as powerful hind quarters pushed the stallion into the air and over the jump.

They landed cleanly and Treize eased his hold on the reins, steering Romeo for the finish flags and letting those long legs gallop on.

They passed between the flags stopping the clock and the crowd all cheered.

Heero's eyes glanced at the clock as he applauded and waited for the commentator to announce Treize's faults. He frowned

"What's up?" Duo questioned when he saw the frown.

"I think Treize has time faults," Heero responded.

"Shit! They did so well too."

"I can't be certain; we'll have to wait for the announcement."

With that the commentator spoke. "Six penalties for Treize Khushrenada and Romefeller from Australia"

"Damn! Two time penalties," Heero cursed.

"Time penalties or not, Treize still did a fantastic round," Duo said.

"Yes, he did. He should be proud," Heero replied and then got up to go outside and congratulate his boss. Duo, Zechs and the others were hot on his heels.

* * *

"Geeze, that's a bit of bad luck," Quatre said as he listened to their commentator give out Treize's score and explain that there were two time faults and four jumping faults.

"Guess that's the nature of the game," Trowa replied.

"I suppose, but I did so want Treize to go clear. I don't think there have been any clear rounds as yet, has there?"

"Not that I know of, but I couldn't be completely sure. I'm not exactly keeping score here," said Trowa, his tone amused.

"I hope they give us an overall score at the end of the coverage then so we know where we're sitting in the placings."

"Heero should be on soon. Would you like a hot drink whilst we wait for the coverage to continue?"

"I'd love a cup of tea."

"One tea coming right up." Trowa pressed a kiss to the blonde's nose and then slipped out of the bed to make their drinks.

* * *

"Well done, Treize," Heero congratulated.

"That was a great round, boss," Joe enthused as he took Romeo's bridle and held the stallion still so Treize could dismount.

"Thank you," Treize replied and patted his horse. "He was a good boy, other than his wanting to gallop on and not listen to me for that turn to seven."

"It's quite tricky, isn't it?" Zoe stated as she patted Romeo.

"Yeah, a bit harder than I thought it would be when we walked it."

"You rode wonderfully, Treize. Congratulations," Noin said as she managed to get to the rider's side. "I'm really proud of you, of all of you."

"Thanks, Noin. I'm sorry we didn't go clear, and those couple of time faults..."

Noin dismissed the apologies with a wave of her hand. "It's okay, Treize. Now that you've ridden the course you'll know exactly what to expect in the second round and not repeat those mistakes."

"That's if we make it to the second round," muttered Treize.

"We will. The way the scores are going right now we will finish in the top ten and go through to the second round," Noin replied.

"Only if I don't make a total mess of it," Heero moaned.

"You won't," Duo hissed. "Shinigami is going to shine out there. _You_ are going to shine out there and don't you dare believe anything different, Heero Yuy. This is your goal, you're going to achieve it very shortly and represent your country in an Olympic Games." Duo lowered his voice so only Heero could hear. "And I'm so damn proud of you."

Heero had to swallow the lump in his throat. Duo was right. He was here, he was achieving his goal, and dammit, he was going to ride as if his life depended on it! He gave his lover a soft smile.

Noin and the others talked for a few more minutes with Treize before moving back inside the stadium to watch the remainder of the third riders. Joe began to lead Romeo back towards the stables, Heero and Duo following as they had to get Shinigami ready. Treize found himself alone with the one person he'd been aching to touch, to speak to, to hold - but that would have to wait.

"Congratulations," Zechs said softly with a smile.

"Thank you," Treize replied and gave a smile of his own. "Care to walk back to the stables with me?"

"I'd love to."

The pair walked in silence for a moment, and then Zechs suddenly found himself being pulled to one side. Next thing he knew, they were in the 'Gents' and Treize had him shoved into a stall, door closed and his arms wrapped tightly around him.

Treize inhaled the scent of his lover's hair, holding him close. Unable to wait any longer, Treize pulled slightly away and claimed his lover's lips in a torrid kiss. Zechs was surprised at first, but soon started to kiss back with as much vigor as his partner.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long. I couldn't wait until later," Treize whispered.

"It's been torture trying to keep my hands off you too," Zechs replied.

"I need you so much. I just want to hold you, kiss you, feel you close to me."

"I want that too, so much it hurts," Zechs replied and placed a tender kiss to Treize's lips. Resting his forehead against Treize's, Zechs' voice came out low and husky. "Tonight, when I have you all to myself behind closed doors I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me, how much I love you."

Treize moaned and closed his eyes.

* * *

"You want a hand, Joe?" Duo asked as they arrived back in the stables.

"I'll be fine, Duo. Thanks for offering though. Treize should be here any moment and I'm sure he will want to check Romeo over so he'll give me a hand."

Duo looked around but couldn't see any sign of Treize, or Zechs for that matter. "He might be a little longer than you think," Duo muttered under his breath. He had a pretty good idea what would be holding the rider up, but he wasn't about to voice those thoughts aloud.

"Well, if you need any help, just shout. I'll be giving Heero a hand with Shini."

"Okay, thanks."

Duo disappeared into the locker and moments later stepped back out with the grooming kit in hand. Walking over to Shinigami's stable, he found Heero already inside and removing the stallion's rug. Setting the grooming kit down, Duo picked out a body brush and started work on the already clean coat.

Leaving Duo to brush the gray down, Heero fetched his saddle, bridle, jumping boots and saddle blanket, resting them on top of the stable door and entering. "Almost finished?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, just got his tail to brush out and he's all done."

Heero ran a hand down the satiny neck, Shini turning his head to nuzzle his master and see if he could smell any carrots. He was rewarded with one of his orange treats.

Duo held the gray whilst Heero saddled up; taking care to make sure all the hair was lying flat underneath the saddle blanket and girth. Once the saddle was on, Duo gave him a hand to put the jumping boots on, checking they were all buckled securely. The halter was replaced with the bridle and Shinigami was all set to go. Heero fetched his helmet and whip, leaving his coveralls on for the moment to try and keep his jumping attire as clean as possible.

"I'll go take him out to the work area and start to warm him up on the flat. Once he's loosened up properly, I'll bring him down to the warm up arena outside the main one," Heero informed his lover.

"I'll come watch and bring a brush with me so I can tidy up Shini before he goes into the ring," Duo replied.

"Okay, I'll see you outside." Heero began to lead Shini down the aisle between stables and out to the work area.

Duo packed away the grooming kit after keeping one brush aside and then went to follow Heero. As he walked between the rows of stables, he spotted Treize and Zechs on their way in. "I was just about to send out a search party for you two," he said with a snicker.

"Ah, needed to pay a visit to the bathroom," Treize replied.

"Yeah, I can imagine," replied Duo with a knowing smirk.

Zechs blushed.

Lowering his voice, Duo spoke so only Zechs and Treize could hear him. "I know exactly what you're going through, it's so hard not being able to share a hug or a kiss of congratulations in public. Don't worry, Heero and I have also resorted to checking out the bathrooms from time to time."

"How is Heero coping?" Treize asked, changing the subject.

"Outwards, he seems as cool as a cucumber; inside? Well, you know Heero, that's anyone's guess."

"I'll come down to the warm up area after I've seen to Romeo and have a talk with him, pass on what I learnt about the course."

"Okay, Treize. Heero would appreciate that."

With a nod, Treize and Zechs left and Duo headed out to the warm up area.

* * *

"Steady, Shini," Heero soothed as he asked his horse to canter on.

Shini tossed his head and gave a small buck as he broke into the canter. He was feeling fit, full of life and eager to jump. Shini's senses picked up on the tension and excitement in the air. He knew this was something big, something special and he wanted to get out there and show them all what he could do. He really didn't want to be changing paces and going around in circles when he could be soaring through the air and doing what he loved best - jumping.

Knowing his horse was eager and keen to jump, Heero was even more determined to have the gray thoroughly warmed up and completely focused on him before he would even attempt any warm up jumps. This was a difficult course, probably the hardest course Shinigami had ever attempted and Heero wanted to be damn sure he had the stallion's full attention.

Noin and Treize joined him in the warm up arena, Noin working with him to curb the stallion's over enthusiasm whilst Treize passed on as much information as he could from his own experience over the course.

Once Shini was loosened up enough, Heero put him over several practice jumps. Gray ears cocked forward as they approached the jumps and Shinigami sailed over them all.

Treize disappeared back inside to catch up on the scores so far and returned within minutes to let them know how things stood at that point.

After Treize had completed his round, the remaining four riders had gone through. The New Zealand rider finished on twelve faults whilst the Norwegian had ten. The Frenchman went reasonably well, eight penalties being his score and the final rider from the Belgian team had some bad luck and finished with a total of sixteen faults.

In the current round of the number four riders, the German had eight penalties, Japan, ten and South Africa, eight. The Indian rider came out with twelve faults and the United Kingdom was currently on course.

"They are going to be our biggest rival," Noin stated. "From what I can remember of the faults per country so far, we're pretty close with the United Kingdom, Germany, America and Sweden."

"Great," moaned Heero. "That's just what I needed to hear. Now Shini and I will probably go out there and make a complete balls up of it all."

"Now you listen to me, Heero," Noin barked. "If you and your horse weren't good enough, you wouldn't be here. Stop with the running yourself down, get it together and get out there and give it your best shot. Don't you dare let this horse of yours down. He's a fine animal and deserves a rider who will compliment him and give him every assistance to do his best for his country."

Heero's eyes widened a little at Noin's speech and he took a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders, he looked his coach in the eye. "I'll do everything I can to go clear," he whispered.

"Good. That's all I want from you, Heero. Just give it your best shot and I'll be happy regardless of what your score is. Now, please excuse me for a moment." As she left, Noin gave Duo a wink and went to get the rest of the scores.

Duo felt a bit relieved. The pep talk Noin had given Heero was exactly what the man had needed. Duo knew it was just nerves, that Heero was more than capable of jumping that course. All he needed to do was have confidence in himself; it seemed Noin may have just given Heero that confidence.

Heero continued to walk Shini around, keeping the gray warm as they waited for their turn to jump. Treize disappeared and then reappeared to give them an update on the scores. The English rider had scored four faults, the Swede, eight. The Italian had come out with twelve penalties and the Irishman six. The American was currently in the arena and had eight faults so far. Wishing Heero good luck, Treize went back inside.

"Heero Yuy?"

"I'm Heero Yuy," Heero replied to the steward.

"Good. Please remain here, you're next to go."

Duo walked over to the side of the arena entry with Heero. He gave Shinigami one last, quick brush over and then carefully placed his hand on Heero's knee. "Be safe,' he whispered.

Heero looked down to his lover and smiled. "I'll try."

Duo fed Shini a carrot and petted the soft, gray nose. "You take good care of Heero for me Shini. Jump like you've never jumped before and make your dad proud."

Shini happily crunched the carrot and eagerly eyed the entry to the arena. He knew his turn was coming very soon.

The sound of cheering and applause burst forth from the arena and the American rider exited at a fast trot.

"Heero Yuy. You're in," the steward called.

"Good luck, Heero. I love you," Duo murmured and checked Shini's girth one last time.

Heero leaned down on the pretense of settling his stirrup iron. "I love you too," he replied in a whisper, placing a feather touch of his lips against Duo's temple.

"Representing Australia, Heero Yuy riding Shinigami."

Gathering up his reins, Heero urged Shini forward and into the arena.

"This is it, boy. This is the one we've been dreaming of."

~ * ~

tbc...


	86. Chapter 86

**Thank you for reading! Hugs for the kind reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 86

Heero kept his eyes fixed on the arena entrance and rode in. He looked for where the judge was seated and aimed for the judges box. He brought Shini to a halt and saluted the judge. The applause died down, silence filled the arena and Heero swallowed the butterflies that were doing their best to escape.

Fixing his concentration solely on the jumps and course ahead, Heero slipped into the mindset of a competitor, totally focused on the job at hand. He shortened his reins and pushed Shini into a trot, circling around and giving his horse the chance to have a quick look at the jumps as they passed them on their way to the start flags.

The bell rang; Heero urged the gray into a collected canter and circled, turning to bring his mount straight through the flags and directly in line with the first jump.

Duo watched his lover enter the arena, listening to the applause and then took off at a run. He scaled the steps into the stands two at a time and was quick to find his seat next to Treize and Zechs. His heart was hammering in his chest, a knot sat uncomfortably in his stomach as his eyes searched out his lover in the arena.

Shinigami looked fit and eager, Heero appeared relaxed and calm upon his back as he rode between the start flags and towards the first jump.

The gray's ears were pricked and he sailed over the first jump, landing neatly and pulling against the restraining hold his master had on the reins.

"Steady, my son," Heero muttered. "This is a difficult course and you're going to need to listen to me if we're to get around it without any faults."

The stallion swiveled his ears, listening to his rider but keeping his attention on the jump ahead. Hind legs dug into the dirt as forelegs rose into the air and tucked up against the body. They arced over the jump, landing safely and cantering off towards the third element.

"So far, so good," muttered Duo.

Zechs gave his fellow vet a sympathetic smile.

Jump three, the hogs back appeared in front and Shini gauged the height of the fence before launching into the air and clearing it with little effort. Jump four soon followed and was also cleared.

"Good boy," Heero praised as they landed. Sitting a little deeper into his saddle, Heero checked the stallion's forward movement a touch, bringing more power into those hind quarters and making a slight, left hand turn to bring them into jump five.

Knowing the double was to follow and then the tricky turn to seven, Heero did his best to retain as much impulsion as he could but still let the horse stride out. The triple loomed ahead, Shinigami lengthening out his stride as he came into the jump. Muscles bunched and flexed as the gray drove himself into the air, hind legs left the ground and followed the rest of the body as they skimmed over the poles and landed safely on the other side.

"This is a tricky one," Heero murmured as he took up a little more contact with the stallion's mouth. His legs pushed lightly against gray sides, the hands holding the forward movement as Heero rebalanced his horse and built up the energy. Three strides away, Heero came forward, urging the stallion on and letting his hands flow up the neck to follow the forward movement.

Shini pushed off from the ground, front legs curling up against his body, belly passing over poles beneath and then bringing those forelegs out to take the impact of landing. Immediately they touched the ground, Heero was there with his seat and legs, hands soft on the reins as he rode his horse forth for the two strides and then they were airborne again.

They landed clean, the gray giving a quiet grunt and pushing away from the obstacle. Heero's concentration was fixed on the next jump, eyes scanning ahead for where the fence was situated and working out exactly where he needed to turn. It was a tight turn, much tighter than Heero had anticipated despite his fellow team members letting him know how difficult they had found it.

The stallion listened to his master's aids and turned as sharply as he could, hooves digging deep into the dirt as he swung his body around. The jump was rushing to meet them, much faster than Heero had thought it would and he did everything he could to give Shini the best possible chance to clear it.

"Ah, crap. He's turned too sharp," Treize groaned.

"He's not left himself much in strides before the jump," Michael noted.

Duo remained silent, opting to chew his bottom lip as he watched the gray doing his best to gather himself together for the jump ahead.

There wasn't any time to berate himself for not taking a slightly wider turn, Heero had his hands full in doing all he could to have enough impulsion in his horse to try and clear the jump. Before he knew it, the jump was upon them and Shinigami was gamely doing his best to clear it.

Reaching for the height, Shini pushed off hard. Passing over the top pole, the gray twisted his hind legs in an effort to keep them from hitting the poles - unfortunately, his left hind hoof tipped the edge of the pole and rolled it in its cup. They landed and a split second later, the pole fell and bounced as it hit the dirt.

Duo groaned as he watched the pole fall, Treize shook his head.

"Damn!" Zoe moaned.

"That was a bit of bad luck," Kyle stated.

"He cut that a bit too fine," Noin said as she continued to watch.

Back in the arena, Heero mentally chastised himself for being too confident and taking a sharper turn than he should have. Putting the four faults behind him, Heero set his jaw and with a determined look in his eye took a firm hold of the reins, sat deep and rode his horse together.

* * *

"Trowa, wake up. Heero's jumping." Quatre gently shook his lover who had dozed off.

"Uh? Wha..." Trowa blinked open sleepy eyes. "What's happening? Why'd you wake me?"

"Heero's jumping," Quatre repeated with a snicker. Trowa was really adorable when he'd just woken up.

"Ah, okay." Trowa stretched and yawned, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to look at the television. It took a moment for his eyes to focus properly and for a minute there he was watching two Heero's in the ring.

"He's doing well so far," Quatre commented, eyes glued to the screen.

"Good," Trowa replied.

Quatre was almost holding his breath watching his horsey 'nephew' going around the course and jumping with confidence.

"I hope he keeps this up," Trowa mumbled.

"He will, Shini's going to go clear, just you watch and see," Quatre replied, his voice full of confidence.

The pair continued to watch as Heero cleared jump five; the triple and proceeded towards the double.

"You were saying?" Trowa asked with a raise of his eyebrow as they watched the pole fall to the ground from jump seven.

"Yeah, well; it's a difficult course," Quatre huffed.

Trowa gave a soft snicker and pulled his lover closer. "I'm cold, I want my huggy toy back."

Quatre happily snuggled closer, eyes still glued to the screen.

* * *

Shinigami fought against Heero's hold on the reins but his master didn't give an inch. The gray steadied and slowed his pace a little, allowing his master to collect him up. His ears went forward as he spotted the next jump.

Hay bales.

He gave a snort as they approached, ears pricked and eyes wide. That hay looked really tempting.

"Oh no you don't," Heero growled as he felt Shini's stride slow. He sat down harder and drove his legs against the stallion's sides.

Shinigami ignored the aid for the moment, he would really love to stop and sample some of that delicious looking hay. The stallion still couldn't understand why he had to jump his supper.

Heero wasn't about to take any chances. Knowing Shinigami and his 'thing' with hay jumps, Heero pushed harder still with his seat and leg, to the point where he gave a sharp kick to the gray sides.

The kick jolted Shini from his musings over the hay and he quickly decided he'd better listen to his master otherwise he might get a smack with the whip, and Shini didn't like that whip, it stung! Eyeing up the jump, the gray picked his take off point and began to lengthen out his stride.

"Oh shit, I can't watch," Duo moaned as he noted Shinigami slowing a little.

"Its okay, Duo. I know exactly how you feel," Zechs soothed and patted Duo's knee.

"Shini doesn't like hay jumps, he tries to stop and eat them," Duo continued, a slight tremble in his voice.

"I don't think Heero's about to let him even think about stopping," Treize stated. "He's really riding him forward."

Duo buried his face in his hands. "Tell me if he gets over it."

"Go on, get over it," Heero growled as he gave Shini another hard kick, his seat pushing the gray forward.

The stallion took the last three strides and launched into the air, poles and hay passing underneath. Heero went forward, hands sliding up the gray neck to keep a light contact with the horse's mouth whilst his weight was taken on his stirrups. As they descended again so Heero brought his hands back and lowered himself back into the saddle again.

"Good boy," Heero praised and risked a quick pat to the gray neck. Leaning slightly to the right, Heero began to turn his horse and ease off on the reins. Legs urged the stallion forward, Shin responding and lengthening his stride out.

The water was next.

"You can look again now Duo. They made it safely over the jump," Zechs murmured.

Duo opened up his fingers a little and peered out between them. He gave a loud sigh. "I don't think my heart can take all this adrenaline." He looked at the sorry state of his fingernails and frowned. "I don't think my nails can take much more either. Why couldn't my boyfriend be into something tamer like formula one car racing?"

Treize snickered.

Shinigami spotted the water ahead and began to stretch out. Heero's legs were urging him on but hands kept a light contact on the gray's mouth. Heero knew that he didn't have many strides after the water in which to get his horse rebalanced and the impulsion there to clear the following jump.

The course designer had been very smart when designing and building this course. When they had walked it, it had seemed simple and straight forward enough; now they were actually riding it all the traps were being exposed - and they had caught many of the horses and riders unaware.

The gray body flattened out further, speed picking up as Shini aimed for the water jump. Heero went forward with his horse, allowing the gray the freedom he would need to clear the spread of water.

Reaching his take off point, Shini dug in with his hind legs and simply flew over the water.

"That's it, boy. Fly over it," Duo whispered and absently grabbed his braid.

Zechs glanced at his fellow vet from the corner of his eye and couldn't help the small smile.

Front feet reached for the safety of the sand on the other side and bit deep. Hind legs followed quickly, sending a shower of sand back into the water. There was no way Shini was going to get his feet wet!

Immediately they landed, Heero shortened his reins, fighting to bring the exuberant stallion back to hand. His seat and leg worked hard to check the forward movement whilst still retaining the energy and building it in the hind quarters. Jump ten was coming up fast and Heero fully intended to have Shini under control and listening to him.

"Steady him back, Heero," Zoe muttered.

Michael gave Zoe a comforting squeeze and a loving smile. Zoe returned the smile and then switched her attention back to the arena.

"He's doing fine," Michael reassured his wife.

"They have certainly come a long way," Zoe replied absently.

"That they have."

"Easy," Heero murmured, still checking his horse's pace. Shini had responded well and Heero was pleased that the gray was listening to him. The impulsion was there in those hind quarters, all Heero had to do was give the aid and the stallion would go forward.

The oxer lay ahead and Shinigami lined it up. His master's hand eased on the reins and the pressure to his sides increased, the gray automatically lengthening out and then launching into the air. The gray body flew over the jump in a perfect arc, landing neatly on the other side.

"Almost there," Duo muttered to himself and crossed his fingers for added measure.

"Good boy," Heero praised and then fixed his sights firmly on jump eleven.

Shinigami gave a snort as he spotted the next jump. He was still traveling forward quite well, but some of his energy was starting to run out. Heero could feel the horse settling further and knew he needed to retain as much impulsion as possible as there were still another four jumps to go and one of those was the triple. In one way the hardest part was yet to come.

Keeping the contact with the stallion's mouth, Heero rode towards the hedge, seat and leg working in tandem with his hands as he guided the stallion forward.

* * *

"Yes! Go Shini!" Quatre cheered as his horsey 'nephew' cleared the water jump.

Trowa jumped a mile. "Where the fuck is the fire?!" he yelled as his body jerked awake.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't realize you'd gone back to sleep," Quatre apologized sheepishly, and then his look changed.

"What the hell are you doing dropping back to sleep anyway when Heero's jumping?!" he demanded.

"Um..."

"That's not very patriotic of you. I would have thought you'd at least remain on the conscious plane and support Heero."

Trowa just sighed and let his lover rant.

* * *

Shinigami cleared the hedge with inches to spare and immediately he landed, Heero was there. Hands took a firm hold on the reins, effectively slowing the gait and stopping Shini from going forward. Heero looked over his shoulder to where the triple lay in wait and focused on making a good turn; one that would see Shini have the room to come in straight and build the impulsion as they went.

Having judged they'd traveled far enough forward, Heero sat hard and applied his right leg whilst his hands put more pressure on the left rein. The gray felt the aids and began to turn his body, swinging around within a couple of strides to line up for the triple ahead.

Gray ears pricked forth as liquid eyes took in the combination before him. It was high - and the last two elements were wide as well.

The dark haired rider did everything he could to assist his horse; fingers were sympathetic on the reins whilst weight and leg guided and balanced the gray.

"Oh shit, this is the hard one," muttered Duo.

"Yeah, it's not an easy one by any means. It's really hard to keep your horse together and maintain the impulsion as those jumps are really big and wide," stated Treize.

Duo's eyes widened a touch as he looked sideways at the other rider. "Thanks, I think."

"Treize!' admonished Zechs.

Seeing the look on Duo's face and the paleness of the vet's skin, Treize realized his mistake. "Oh. Errr... Sorry, Duo. That jump isn't all that difficult, really. It's just a case of keeping your horse together and balanced; and Heero's more than capable of doing that. Shinigami is also an excellent jumper so they shouldn't have any problems," he trailed off. "Maybe I should shut up now?"

"That might not be a bad idea," Zechs said. "I think you've put enough of your foot in your mouth to cause an epidemic of the disease."

"Point noted."

Duo fixed his attention back on the arena and his lover. Hands strayed to his mouth and teeth began to gnaw on a slightly less mutilated thumbnail. Zechs raised his hand and gently grasped Duo's wrist. He pulled the abused thumb from Duo's mouth as Duo looked questioningly at him.

"Chew that much more and you'll be gnawing on the bone," the blonde said softly. "Here." Zechs handed Duo the end of his braid. "Hair balls are much easier to treat."

Shaking his head but appreciating the offer, Duo took his braid and began to fiddle with the end of the thick rope.

"This is a tough one, boy. I need you to listen to me and work with me if we're to clear each element," Heero told his horse.

Gray ears swiveled back and forth as the stallion listened to the tone of his master's voice. That tone told him this was a time for complete obedience.

The three elements of the triple lay ahead, poles shimmering in the soft sunlight. Collecting Shini up, Heero pushed as much power and impulsion into the hind quarters as he could, all the time remaining focused on the first part of the combination and using his hands to restrain the forward movement. The stallion slowed the pace but elevated the movement as he approached the first of the three elements.

Three strides away and Heero was starting to lift his body weight out of the saddle. Two strides and he was coming forward, hands starting to slide up the gray neck. One stride out and Heero eased off on the reins and allowed the stallion to surge forward.

They met part A square on, the stallion launching into the air and folding his forelegs against his body, safely out of the way. They cleared the element and came back to earth smoothly. Immediately, Heero was there, his seat, leg and voice all working to push the stallion forward.

They took a stride and were airborne again, muscles straining under the gray hide with the effort of lifting both horse and rider off the ground. Once they were safely over part B, Heero was again driving Shini's hocks underneath him, asking for the stallion to give it his all.

Two strides and they were pushing up and away from the ground once more.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the horse and rider appeared to hang in the air over the jump; then gravity took hold and began to pull them back to the ground. It was a wide jump and Shinigami had to really stretch to reach the far side of the poles. His hind end twisted a touch in the air, back cannon bones sliding across the top pole and rolling it in the cups.

Front legs gouged the dirt as they took the force of landing, muscles, bones, ligaments and tendons all screaming in protest as the full weight of the stallion and his rider were absorbed on the fragile looking limbs.

Heero returned to the saddle, hands coming back down the neck to follow the movement of Shini's body.

The pole continued to rock in the cups.

In the stands, Duo's eyes were glued to the pole, praying for all he was worth that the pole would remain where it was. Beside him Zechs, Treize, Zoe, Noin and all the others were similarly converting to the faith.

Someone must have been listening though as the pole gave a couple more rolls and then decided to stay where it was.

Eight sighs of relief and one soft moan (Duo) came from the Australian contingent.

Oblivious to the drama playing out in the stands caused by the indecisive pole, Heero continued on.

Shinigami was getting tired, the triple had taken a lot out of the gray and his stride had lost a lot of its bounce. The stallion continued on though, willing to give his all for his master.

Knowing how tired his horse was getting, Heero nursed the stallion along, sitting lightly in his saddle and encouraging his horse with soft words and gentle pressure from his seat and legs, Heero guided them both away from jump twelve and towards jump thirteen; the wall.

"Keep it going, Shini. Not much longer and you're home," Duo muttered. In his hands the end of his braid had started to suffer, chestnut strands were pulling free from the hair tie and what remained didn't look much better.

"Two more to go, Shini and then you can have a good rest. You've earned it, boy," Heero praised.

The gray gave a soft snort, sensing the end of the course was near and continued to canter on.

The wall lay ahead, a solid structure of seemingly endless 'bricks'.

"Come on, Shini; you can do it," Duo encouraged, twisting his braid in his hands.

Zechs gave an amused smile as he watched his fellow vet's antics.

Heero shortened his reins and applied the leg, the gray listening and taking more weight on his hocks. Hind legs came deeper underneath his body, ensuring that Shini would have enough impulsion as they approached the last three strides to the jump.

Completely focused on the jump ahead, Heero rode his horse forward.

The gray rose upwards, hind quarters straining as they propelled the stallion into the air. Front legs folded against the body, hind end following over the top of the jump. Front legs unfurled and prepared for the landing.

In the saddle, Heero remained still, natural reflexes kicking in and following the movement of the horse. Touching down, Heero rode the gray on, re-balancing and steadying as they cantered towards the final jump.

"One to go," Treize said and shifted in his seat.

"I think I'm having a heart attack," Duo moaned.

"There, there. It's okay, Duo," Zechs soothed and placed his arm around Duo's shoulders to give the vet a friendly and welcoming hug

Treize raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

Zechs shrugged. "He needs a hug," he said in his defense.

"That's long enough," Treize stated dryly.

"Jealous?" Zechs teased.

"You'll pay for that later."

"Really? You promise?"

"Most definitely. You'll be begging me to..."

"Okay you two, I think that's enough information, thanks," Duo interrupted.

"Why? Afraid you'll learn something?" Treize snickered.

Duo snorted. "Very unlikely."

Before Treize could come up with a smart reply, Zechs interfered. "Heero's almost finished." Immediately the pair turned their attention back to the arena.

"Last one, Shini. We only need to get over this one and we're home." Heero shortened his reins and rode towards the final fence.

The gate wasn't a hard jump; the difficulty with it was simply that it was the last jump on the course. By the time the horses got there they were pretty tired from having negotiated the rest of the course and thus didn't have the energy left to get over it. Riders similarly had a problem, not just with trying to keep their horse going forward enough, but it was the last jump and concentration was starting to wane a little.

Heero was well aware of these problems and wasn't about to let any of them get the better of him. Yes, he was tired, yes, his horse was tired, but he was damn sure he was going to give this last jump his best shot.

Legs pushing hard, seat deep in the saddle and hands light on the reins, Heero rode his horse with determination at the gate.

Shinigami pricked his little ears and gamely went forward, stride lengthening out as he eyed up the jump ahead. Picking his take off point, the stallion drew on the last of his reserves and leapt into the air. Muscles drew taut under the gray hide, straining to propel the body into the air and over the gate.

Hands went up the stallion's neck, weight up and out of the saddle Heero balanced himself with his knees and stirrups. The breeze rushed past his face and then the ground was rushing to meet them.

Forelegs came out and took the force of the landing, hind legs touching down a split second later and then driving the stallion away from the fence.

Heero gave with his hands and urged the stallion for one last effort. Shini flattened out and put on a last burst of speed to take them through the finish flags.

As soon as they had passed through the finish, Heero shortened his reins and brought Shinigami to a slow trot. Looking around for the exit, he turned his horse and headed for it, applause and cheering raining down as the commentator announced his result.

"Four faults for Heero Yuy and Shinigami representing Australia."

In the stands, Duo gave a deep sigh of relief and then followed it with a loud cheer and whoop of joy. Springing to his feet, he scrambled along the row and charged down the steps, practically running out of the arena and to the collecting ring area to congratulate his lover and stuff Shinigami full of carrots.

Noin breathed deeply, a small smile playing on her lips. She had no doubt the team had made it through to the second round, and if her record of the current scores was accurate, they should be fairly high up in the field. With the smile still in place, she got up to go and join Duo in congratulating Heero.

Treize, Zechs, Zoe, Michael and the others all followed behind their coach.

~ * ~

tbc...


	87. Chapter 87

**Thank you to all who are reading. Warm hugs to those of you who left such kind reviews on the last chapters! ^_^**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 87

Bringing his horse to a walk, Heero continued to pat and praise the gray. "Good boy, Shini. That was just great," he said and then brought the stallion to a halt. He knew Duo and the rest of the team would be with him in seconds and he wanted to share a moment alone with his horse before they all got to him.

Sliding to the ground, Heero petted the gray, gently pulling on the ears and rubbing the horse's forehead. "You were wonderful, boy. Zero will be so proud of you, and Scythe would too." There was a slight hitch in his voice as he spoke of his beloved Zero and the black mare Heero had been privileged to know and own.

Sensing the touch of sadness radiating from his master, Shinigami gently nudged Heero in the chest.

The moment was broken as a whirl of chestnut braid descended upon them.

"Heero! That was fantastic. You rode so well and Shini here was simply wonderful." Duo longed for nothing more than to take his lover into his arms and kiss him senseless; unfortunately, he couldn't. Instead, he settled for a one armed hug to his partner's shoulders.

"He was a good boy, wasn't he?" Heero returned, the smile on his face wide enough that it almost went from ear to ear.

"He sure was," Duo returned and reached into his pocket to produce the carrots that Shini was politely sniffing around for. Feeding the gray the carrots, Duo lowered his voice a touch. "His rider was stunning too and I intend to show you just how damn proud I am of you when we get back to the Village later."

Heero felt a shiver of anticipation travel the length of his spine.

Noin and the rest of the team caught up with them and Duo stepped aside to take care of Shini and allow the others to offer their congratulations. He loosened the girth and ran the stirrups up before taking the reins from Heero. "I'll just walk him around a bit to cool off," he whispered to Heero.

Nodding, Heero let Duo take the reins and walk off with the gray.

"Congratulations, Heero," Treize said as he reached the rider.

"That was a great round," Zoe said and placed a kiss to Heero's cheek, causing the rider to blush.

"Well done," Michael said and clapped Heero on the back.

"You rode very well," Kyle offered with a smile and shook Heero's hand.

"You certainly gave Duo a few heart attacks," Zechs whispered. "But well done."

Heero took all of the well wishes and congratulations with a blush. Whilst he was over the moon with his result, he didn't think he'd done anything better than the rest of the team.

"You performed extremely well, Heero. I'm proud of you and your horse," Noin said with a smile when she got her own chance to congratulate the rider. "It's not easy to ride a course of that difficulty, especially with the pressure of this being an Olympic competition as well. You have more than exceeded my expectations."

Heero was at a complete loss for words and so rather than stammer out something totally incoherent, he simply smiled and nodded.

With the congratulations over, Noin glanced back to the main arena. "I really need to get back in there and see how the rest of the scores are going. Then I'll need to go into the stewards office to let them know which score we will be dropping so they can announce which counties will be going through to the next round."

"Do you think we will get through?" Heero asked. He really didn't know just how the scores were looking.

"I'm pretty sure we have made it through," Noin returned with a smile. "After the jumping efforts this team has made, I'm almost certain we will be somewhere in the top six."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Are you going to take Shinigami back to the stables or wait around for the results?"

"I think I'll take him back. How long before the results do you think?"

"Probably about an hour."

"That's plenty of time to settle Shini and return without missing anything. I'll see you back in the arena then," Heero said as he began to look around for Duo and his horse.

"Okay, Heero." Noin turned and left the rider, Michael, Zoe and Kyle going with her.

Heero walked over to where Duo was standing with Shini, Treize and Zechs.

"Ready to take him back, Heero?" Duo asked.

"Yeah. Noin said it would be about an hour before we should have any results so that's more than enough time to settle him and get back for the results."

"You need a hand or would you prefer to settle him by yourselves?" Treize asked. He had a fairly good idea what the answer would be, but politeness insisted that he ask.

"Thanks for the offer, Treize, but Duo and I should be fine," Heero replied.

"All right then. We will see you back inside the arena in a bit." Treize and Zechs left, Heero and Duo heading back to the stables with a tired stallion.

* * *

As Duo brushed the gray down, he checked him over for any sign of injury and found none. Pleased that the horse seemed fine, he put the rug on.

"Everything okay?" Heero asked as he entered with the stallion's hay net and hung it up.

"Yup, not a mark on him. I'll put some electrolytes into his water though to give him a bit of a lift and restore some of that energy. He did expend rather a lot out there." Duo turned to exit and fetch the required powder.

"Thanks, Duo." Heero checked the rug and gave the gray a couple of carrots whilst he waited for his lover to return.

Duo fetched the electrolyte powder and placed the measured amount into the water, swishing it around to dissolve it. Horses could be fussy creatures and if they thought or smelt something different, quite often they wouldn't touch whatever it was that had caused their suspicion. The electrolytes though were tasteless and odorless so most horses didn't even know they were drinking them. Shinigami had had electrolytes before and drunk all his water they were dissolved in so Duo knew they wouldn't have any problems with the gray.

"Guess we should get going back to the arena, the results should be out soon," said Heero as he turned to leave the stable, Duo right with him.

The pair went back into the small locker area where Heero was keeping his gear for Duo to put the electrolytes away, Heero stuffing his helmet and whip back into the packing box.

Duo shut the door and grabbed Heero around the waist, spinning his lover around and diving in to claim his lover's lips in a searing kiss. "God, I'm so proud of you," he whispered and then stole another kiss.

Heero was taken by surprise, but was soon kissing back with just as much passion. "I love you so much," he mumbled, pressing kisses to Duo's neck. "Thank you for everything, Duo."

"Trust me, Heero. It's been an absolute pleasure, besides, look what I get out of it."

"Huh?"

"I get the hottest, most gorgeous, talented rider out there in my bed and arms every night." To seal his words, Duo dove in for another kiss.

Heero was panting by the time he was allowed up for air. "I think we should stop now whilst I still can," he moaned and rubbed his swelling groin against Duo's thigh.

"Okay," Duo chuckled, "but I promise you that tonight you will be screaming my name."

"I hope so," Heero groaned.

* * *

Zechs nudged Treize and nodded in the direction of the stairs, a smirk on his face.

Treize looked across and spotted Heero and Duo entering the stadium. To anyone else they appeared to be quite normal, just good friends; but Treize knew them better than that and could pick up on the slightly flushed appearance, the pinkish tinge to the cheeks that wasn't caused by the colder, English air. He smiled; it was good to see his friends looking so happy. He glanced out the corner of his eye to Zechs and then leaned across to whisper in the blonde's ear. "I'd say they did a little congratulating in private, wouldn't you?"

Zechs gave a shake of his head, smirk still in place.

"Don't worry, I plan on celebrating later with you too, in the privacy of your hotel room."

Zechs flushed and had to swallow the moan. He discreetly placed his hands in his lap.

"What did we miss?" Duo asked as he and Heero sat down next to Treize and Zechs.

"The last rider has gone through and Noin is currently in the stewards' office with the other team coaches letting the officials know which score we're dropping," Treize informed them.

"Ah. How did the other riders go?" Heero questioned and took a mouthful of water from his water bottle.

"The New Zealand rider got four penalties, so did the Norwegian. The Frenchman got eight and the Belgian had two rails down over the triple plus a foot in the water so a total of twelve for him," Treize told them.

"Any idea on where we stand in the overall scores?"

"None at all. I'm sure we're through to the next round though."

"Well, we will find out very shortly, here comes Noin," Duo said.

The team all watched their coach as she approached and took her seat. Noin's face was unreadable so they couldn't get any idea of their standing by watching her expression.

"Before you ask, I can't say anything. The officials will be making the announcement in a couple of minutes," Noin informed them.

"Well, I hope it was my score that got dropped," muttered Kyle. "We certainly didn't need those eight faults."

"Don't worry about it, Kyle. You'll do better in the next round, you know where the difficult parts are now," Zoe said with a smile.

"Yeah, you can bet I won't be making those mistakes again," Kyle replied.

"I think we will all be hoping to improve on our first round scores if we're lucky enough to go through to the second round," Treize interjected.

"Looks like we're about to find out what the total scores were," Heero said as the stadium went quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the coaches and officials have met and we now have the final scores for you along with which counties will be going through to the second round and their current standings."

Duo crossed his fingers.

Treize crossed his legs.

Zechs crossed his arms.

Heero resisted the urge to cross his eyes or cross himself.

"The team total scores after the first round of the Show jumping competition are as follows: Germany; twenty penalties. Japan; thirty penalties. South Africa; twenty-eight penalties. India; thirty-six penalties. United Kingdom; twelve penalties."

A loud roar went up from the crowd as the hosting country's score was announced and the commentator had to pause for a moment until the noise dropped enough that he could be heard again.

"Sweden; twenty penalties, Italy; twenty-eight penalties, Ireland; twenty-six penalties, United States of America; twenty penalties, Australia; fourteen penalties, New Zealand; twenty-four penalties, Norway: twenty-two penalties, France; twenty-eight penalties and Belgium; thirty-two penalties."

Heero breathed a loud sigh of relief and then held his breath once more as the commentator began to speak again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the countries that will be going through to the second round of competition are: Germany, United Kingdom, Sweden, Italy, Ireland, United States of America, Australia, New Zealand, Norway and France..."

The stadium once more erupted into cheering and applause.

Heero slumped in his seat, the relief washing over him. Beside him Treize wore a broad smile, Zechs positively beamed and Duo... Duo was almost jumping out of his seat with excitement.

"The current standing are: In gold medal position, the United Kingdom."

The roar from the crowd was deafening and it took a couple of minutes for the crowd to settle so the commentator could continue.

"In the silver medal position and only two penalties between them and the UK, we have Australia. In bronze medal position we have a tie between the United States and Sweden."

Duo gave a whoop of joy. "Yes!" he shouted.

Zoe and Michael looked at each other and hugged. Kyle slumped in his seat and shook his head. Treize and Zechs locked eyes, each sighing in relief. Noin looked pleased and Heero? Heero sat staring out into space, the words still registering in his brain.

They were through to the second round... They were through and sitting in silver medal position... There were only two faults separating them from the gold medal...

And tomorrow they would have to do it all over again.

* * *

"Just two penalties, two faults between you lot and the English team," Duo said as they walked back to the stables.

"I'd say we put up a pretty good fight," Treize mused.

"And tomorrow we're really going to show them all what we're made of," Heero stated with a grin.

"You bet we are!" Kyle cheered.

"Tomorrow, we're going to ride our very best, clear everything and take that gold medal away from the British!" Zoe cried, confirming what everyone else was thinking.

"That's what I like to hear," Noin said with a smile. "Let's go check on all your horses and then I think dinner followed by a shower and early night might be in order."

The team members, grooms and coach made their way back to the stables. Duo requested that each horse be brought out for him to check over before they were settled for the night. Zechs offered to give him a hand, Duo accepted once Noin had agreed and the pair checked each horse for any marks, scratches or cuts, then had the horses trotted out so any lameness or soreness could be detected.

All were cleared as being fit, although Duo did find that Marksman was a little dehydrated. He disappeared back into the locker and returned with the electrolytes he'd promised Kyle earlier.

"Just put some in his water and he will be fine," Duo said as he passed over the powder.

"Thanks," Kyle replied and took the powder, entering Marksman's box and putting the electrolytes in the gelding's water bucket. He swished it around and with one last pat to the golden neck, left his horse in peace to finish eating his dinner.

"You almost finished, Heero?" Duo questioned, hanging over Shini's stable door.

"Almost done," Heero replied and clipped the last leg strap up. "There you go, Shini, all warm for the night." He patted the gray and exited the stable.

"Let's head back to the Village and get something to eat. I'm starving," Duo said as Heero joined him.

"It is getting a little late." Heero checked his watch; it was a little past six.

Only Treize and Zechs still remained of the Australian team in the stables. Zoe and Michael had invited Noin to join them for dinner. Joe had made friends with Andrew, Kyle's groom and those three had left to go into the town of Greenwich and get something to eat there.

"You two want to come to dinner with us?" Treize asked as they made their way to where the shuttle bus would be waiting.

Heero turned to look at Duo who smiled and nodded his acquiescence. "Sure. I think we should change first though."

"Oh, I don't know. I think if I were to take a shower first, I'd never see the restaurant and I am a bit peckish, not to mention I'll need my strength and stamina later." Treize gave Zechs a smoldering look.

Zechs blushed and Duo snickered.

Heero caught the meaning behind the words and gave a soft laugh. "Okay, let's find somewhere to eat that they won't be too fussy over appearances."

With Zechs unable to gain access to the Olympic Village, they had no choice but to find somewhere in the local area to eat.

"How about there?" Duo said and pointed to a Chinese restaurant sign.

"Fine with me," Treize replied.

The four went inside and were taken to a table. They opted to select a dish each plus a fried rice and share them amongst themselves. The order was placed, drinks arrived and the four exchanged conversation about the course, riders and how their respective horses had performed. The food came out and was simple but delicious. The conversation continued to flow whilst the four satisfied their hunger.

Well, one of their hungers. Duo was getting a little on the restless side as the food disappeared. He ached to hold Heero, to have his lover in his arms and kiss him senseless. It had been too long since he'd had any physical contact, and Duo needed to feel Heero close to him.

Sensing his lover's growing tension, Heero folded his napkin and drank the last of his water. "I think we should get going back to the Village. I really need a shower and we have to jump again tomorrow."

Treize glanced at his watch. "Good idea." He waved the waitress over and asked for the bill. When Heero and Duo reached for their wallets, he waved them off. "No, this is my treat," he told them and turned a deaf ear to the protests.

A few minutes later they were standing back outside the restaurant.

"You coming back to the Village, Treize?" Heero questioned.

The tall rider turned to his pupil. "I'll be back later. I'm going to escort Zechs back to his hotel first."

Duo gave a knowing smirk. "Okay, then we'll say goodnight to you both now."

Zechs blushed. "Goodnight, guys. See you at the stables tomorrow."

"Yeah. Have a good one, Zechs," Duo sent back with a snicker.

"Oh, I'm sure I will. You enjoy your evening too, Duo. I'm sure you will find some way to take the tension out of Heero and reward him for his excellent round today," Zechs teased.

Duo gaped and blinked.

"Make sure you're back before Noin gets suspicious," Heero warned his boss.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make it back before Noin is up and about," Treize said with a smile.

"See you later then." Heero grasped Duo's arm and steered the vet in the direction of the Village leaving Treize and Zechs to find their own way back to Zechs' hotel.

* * *

"Mmmm... Uhhhh... More," Heero moaned and thrust his hips, one hand fisting the sheets, the other gently holding his partner's head in place.

Duo's response was to suck a little harder and work a third finger into his lover's channel.

The moment they'd walked inside their room in the Olympic Village and locked the door, Duo had pounced. Heero was attacked by a hungry mouth, kisses being pressed to his lips, neck, jaw and anywhere else Duo could lay his lips. Fingers had deftly removed his jacket, tie and shirt; and whilst a nipple was being sucked and toyed with, the jodhpurs and briefs had also met their fate.

Somehow, Duo had managed to shuck out of his own clothes as he stripped his boyfriend and they tumbled, naked, to the bed. Heero hadn't stood a chance, Duo was on him from the moment their skin met the mattress' and Heero had only just managed to wriggle himself around to avoid lying on the 'hump'. All he could do was lie back helplessly and enjoy what his lover was doing to him.

Duo had begun a seduction with his tongue and mouth, kissing, nipping and licking his way down Heero's body. Tormenting nipples, traversing shivering abs and laving the sensitive inner skin of Heero's thighs with most welcome attention.

Heero's cock had hardened rapidly and when Duo finally took his length into his mouth, Heero had bitten his lip in an attempt to stop screaming out in pleasure. His head tossed from side to side, bangs clinging to his skin with the sweat. Three fingers worked his channel, spreading the slick lube and loosening the muscles. He was so close to his release and growled in frustration when Duo let his cock slide from inside that warm cavern.

"Patience, Heero," Duo said, his voice low and husky. "I need to lube myself." The sound of the cap flipping open reached Heero's ears and his eyes narrowed a touch as he watched his lover slick his length.

Tossing the lube aside, Duo turned back to the dark haired rider and began to get himself into position. Heero spread his legs wider, offering himself for the taking and eager to have Duo inside him.

Swallowing the lump that had lodged in his throat at the sight of his lover spread and eager for him, Duo grasped the base of his penis and guided the head to Heero's entrance. Gently he eased inside, the passage opening up and welcoming him. It was hot, moist and oh so tight.

"You feel so good," Heero moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the vet's temple as his body adjusted and once he felt comfortable, he whispered, "Make love to me."

Slowly withdrawing, Duo closed his eyes and concentrated on building a rhythm. He was so close himself it was hard to keep from coming. Heero's body was perfect, not just in the physical sense - although one would be hard pressed to find a better body - but in the way it fit Duo. It was as if they were made for each other.

As the pace settled into a solid rhythm, Heero's hips began to push back. He needed to feel Duo deep inside. Hands grasped at shoulders, each pulling the other closer. Hips rocked in sync, an inward thrust was met by an upward push and Duo found his lover's prostate.

It was difficult to not cry out with the pleasure that overwhelmed them. Duo bit his lip as heat seared through his blood, Heero buried his face in Duo's shoulder to muffle his moans; and the pleasure steadily increased.

"Oh, god, Heero. I can't..."

"Ah, more, harder, deeper," Heero moaned in reply. He was so close.

Another strike to his prostate and Heero felt the rising tide crash over him. His cock was caught between their bellies; the friction of their stomachs against the sensitive flesh combined with the strike to his prostate had his seed spurting between them without having touched himself. His head fell back, eyes closed and breath coming in gasps as he rode one of the best orgasms of his life.

Managing only another couple of thrusts, Duo froze, his body tingling from head to toe as his climax found him. He groaned, his essence spilling from his cock to be lost in Heero's channel. With the ripples still running through him, Duo collapsed against the rider, solid arms surrounding him and holding him close.

Breathing began to even out as they recovered and reluctantly, Duo rolled off Heero. With a sated look in his eye, he got up and fetched a cloth to clean themselves off with. Once the evidence of their passion was wiped away, Duo crawled back into the bed and snuggled into his lover's arms.

"I wonder if Treize is back yet?" Duo mused in a sleepy tone.

"If I know Treize, he won't be back until early hours of the morning," Heero replied with a yawn. "And right now I couldn't give a damn. Sleep is needed, you wore me out."

Duo chuckled and kissed his lover. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"In a bit of a hurry?" Zechs questioned.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you were in a hurry," Zechs repeated with an amused smile.

"Why?" Treize asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just that you're walking a bit faster than you usually do, that's all."

"Just wait until I have you behind closed doors," Treize growled and stepped up the pace a bit.

The hotel came into view and Treize walked briskly inside, ignoring any looks that happened his way. Zechs was right beside him, the smile still playing on his lips. He'd been half hard all the way back to the hotel and couldn't wait to have Treize in his arms.

They rode the elevator to Zechs' floor and covered the distance from elevator to room in seconds. Once inside, Treize kicked the door shut and grabbed the blonde. He took the vet's lips in a savage kiss, one borne of need, desire and frustration.

Zechs was left breathless by the kiss, which was just as well as Treize began to strip him of every stitch of clothing he had on and he couldn't voice any protest. Not that he wanted to. Completely naked, Zechs managed to wriggle away from his lover and sauntered to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway and gave a sultry look back over his shoulder. One hand dropped to stroke his length as he found his voice and spoke in a smoky tone. "You coming?"

"Fuck, yes," Treize growled and all but charged across the room.

Zechs gave a laugh and dived inside the room, aiming for the mattress and laying himself upon it. "You're overdressed," he stated when Treize entered.

"Easily fixed." Treize made short work of his clothes and joined his lover. Removing Zechs' hand from the elegant length, Treize placed his own hand over the hardness and begin to pump.

Blonde hair fell over the pillows and sheets as Zechs tossed his head back and gave his body over to his lover.

Treize teased and tormented every inch of skin he could find with his hands, fingers, lips and tongue. The vet became a writhing mess of hormones, begging his lover to take him and end the torment. Smirking to himself, Treize went in search of the lube and found it. Fingers were quickly slicked and then pushing inside the eager blonde.

Zechs wanted it hard and fast so while Treize was fetching the lube, he rolled over to his stomach and raised himself up a touch on his knees. Fingers penetrated his backside, stretching and lubing his muscles, driving him even deeper into lust.

"Hurry, I need you," Zechs moaned.

"I need you too," Treize groaned and removed his fingers. Grabbing the lube from where he'd tossed it to the bedclothes, he quickly spread a generous amount over his length and then crawled up behind his partner. "Ready?"

"I've been ready all day. Get inside me and fuck me hard."

"So impatient," Treize muttered, but he lined his cock head up with that glistening hole and proceeded to push forth.

It wasn't quick enough for Zechs and the vet took matters into his own hands. He shoved back, taking Treize by surprise and forcing that thick length all the way inside.

"Shit!" Treize ground out as the sudden heat and tightness threatened to send him over the edge right there and then. He barely hung onto any form of control. Once he felt the desire settle a little, he began to pull out. Moving in slow, languid strokes, Treize ensured that Zechs' passage was well and truly stretched and covered in lube before he would give in to the vet's pleas for him to move deeper and faster.

"Ahh, you're killing me here, Treize. Move faster, dammit!"

"I thought you wanted to enjoy the ride?" came the teasing reply.

"I do, but I don't want to be riding an old nag."

"Old nag, am I?"

"That's what you feel like," Zechs shot back. "I thought you were a thoroughbred."

"I'll show you a thoroughbred," Treize growled and reached forward to grasp the vet's hips. "Hold on to something, you're in for the ride of your life."

"About time," Zechs muttered and then gasped as a hard thrust hit his prostate.

With Zechs holding onto the head board of the bed for dear life, Treize began to piston his hips. He slammed himself repeatedly in and out of the sweet channel, spreading Zechs' cheeks to watch as his length disappeared and reappeared with ease. Beneath him, Zechs bucked and rolled, his body humming with pleasure.

It couldn't last. The constant pounding of his prostate, the stroking of that stiff cock against the rich nerves of his channel all conspired against the blonde. When Treize's hand reached underneath him and curled around his shaft, he screamed his release to the four walls and anyone within hearing distance.

The passage began to contract around him, adding further torment to his cock and Treize let his orgasm swamp him. With a groan he buried himself as deep as he could get, eyes closed and he shook as the pleasure washed over and through him.

Unable to maintain his position any longer, Zechs collapsed to the bed, Treize following and sprawling over his back, body twitching with the last ripples of his climax.

Feeling the softening organ slip from inside, Zechs managed to roll himself over and face his lover who had also rolled off him.

"That was what I call a ride," Zechs murmured.

"Nice to know I can still perform to your standards," Treize whispered. He was still on an endorphin high.

"Stay for a while?"

"I don't have the energy to move. I think you liquefied all my bones."

"Good."

~ * ~

tbc...


	88. Chapter 88

**Thank you for the lovely reviews - the feedback is very much appreciated. ^_^**

'Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 88

Treize made it back to the Village before the sun came up and despite receiving a raised eyebrow from the security staff, mainly due to his state of dress, (still being in his riding attire!); he managed to pass his lateness off as staying out and celebrating. Whilst it wasn't of any concern to the security, they were used to the athletes coming and going at all hours of the day and night, it made Treize feel a little better he'd given them some sort of excuse.

He got back to his room and snuck inside. Joe remained sound asleep on the opposite bed, snoring quietly which Treize was grateful for. Stripping off his jacket, shirt and jodhpurs, he climbed into the bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Heero rolled over and yawned, the sun streaming in through the small crack in the curtains and falling across his face, waking him up. He glanced at the clock; seven-ten shone in red back at him. He rubbed his eyes and then looked to the still sleeping figure cuddled against his side. He smiled warmly and leaned down to press a kiss to the pale skin.

"Uh, what time is it?" Duo mumbled.

"Just after seven," Heero replied and then pressed another kiss to Duo's temple before continuing to pepper kisses along the vet's cheek and jaw.

Duo squirmed. "Scratchy," he muttered.

"Sorry. I guess I should have a shave," Heero said sheepishly and ran a hand over the stubble on his chin.

"I think I need one too," Duo returned as he ran his own hand over the slight growth appearing on his own face.

"Guess I should be moving. I need to get down to the stables and feed Shini. I'll be going first in the jumping this morning."

Duo sat bolt upright in the bed. "Shit! I'd forgotten they reverse the order for the second round. Better shift our asses then otherwise Shini won't have digested properly or been warmed up enough when it's your turn to compete." Tossing back the covers, he slid his nude body out and stood up. "Oooh, chilly," he yelped as the colder air of the room hit his bare skin.

"Wuss," retorted Heero as he climbed out from the other side and made a great show of stretching and displaying his equally naked skin - minus the goose flesh.

Duo appreciated the view for a moment and then he snickered. "I don't care how tough you think you are something else is agreeing with me that it's cold."

"Eh?"

Duo nodded in the direction of Heero's groin. The rider looked down and blushed. His cock, it seemed, agreed with Duo. It was cold and it was doing its best to shrink back inside Heero's body.

"First dibs on the shower," Duo chuckled and shot through to the bathroom.

"Bastard!" Heero yelled after him, but all he got by way of an answer was another round of Duo's laughter.

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Noin greeted as she entered the stabling area for the Australian team.

Several replies of 'good morning' came back from various sources as the team members emerged from wherever it was they were.

"I trust you all had a good night's rest?" Noin questioned as the team and the grooms all appeared before her.

"Slept like a log," Kyle replied.

"I went out like a light," Zoe informed.

"Yeah, I know, and then you snored for a good hour," Michael muttered. That comment earned him an elbow to the ribs. "Ow!"

"I do not snore!"

"Well, if you don't snore, what the hell would you call the noise I had to put up with?" Michael retorted.

"Heavy breathing brought on by total exhaustion from all the efforts I put into riding yesterday," Zoe replied with a huff.

Michael wisely shut up.

Noin shook her head in amusement then turned to the rest of the team.

"I was pretty tired too and didn't take long to fall asleep," Heero quickly said when the coach's eye fell on him.

"Once I got sorted out with the covers and managed to wrestle a comfortable spot on the mattress, I nodded off pretty quick too," Duo said with a smirk. He watched Heero's cheeks darken a touch with his teasing words.

Noin didn't pick up on it though, lucky for Heero and Duo.

"Took me a while, but eventually I fell asleep through sheer exhaustion," Treize said with an innocent look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll bet he was exhausted too after screwing blondie through the mattress," Duo whispered to Heero who promptly went an even deeper shade of red.

"Okay everyone, I'll leave you to finishing off your stable work. I have a meeting in the stewards' office this morning to confirm our team has passed the compulsory vet check and will all be competing in today's event." Noin turned to Duo. "You have the clearance paperwork for me?"

"Yes. Here it is, all filled out." Duo handed over the paperwork.

"I'll be back soon." Paperwork in hand, Noin left them to finish off.

Duo scanned around. "Speaking of blondie, I haven't seen Zechs this morning," he whispered to Heero.

Heero took a look around. "I don't see him either."

"Hey, Treize?" Duo called out as he wandered to Romeo's stable door. "Is Zechs coming today?"

Treize looked over from where he was brushing Romeo's mane. "He should be along soon. He had a couple of things he wanted to do this morning but said he'd be here before the competition started.

"Ah, okay." Duo wandered back to Shini's stable to give Heero a hand to get the gray ready.

* * *

Heero mounted the gray and prepared to walk the horse around. He had half an hour before competition started and had just finished walking the course with Noin and the other team members. The course was the same as yesterdays, the only difference being in the height and width. Some of the jumps had been raised and others widened a touch. Heero didn't think it would make much difference to Shini, providing Heero could keep enough energy in reserve for the final couple of fences.

He'd taken a good look at where he'd made his mistake the previous day and noting the double had been both raised and widened, he paid special attention to the turn he would need from the double to the road closed. He'd turned a touch too tight the previous round and was determined not to make the same mistake again.

Picking up the spot where his horse should land, Heero walked the exact track he would need to take to bring his horse square with jump seven and clear it. Just to be sure, he walked it four times.

"Is there much difference?" Duo asked as he held Shini for Heero to mount.

"Not a lot, just the height and width, everything else is the same," Heero replied.

"What about the double and jump seven where you got your faults yesterday?"

"The double is at maximum height and width which will make it a bit more difficult. I plan to go a little wider on the turn this time though as seven has also been raised."

"Well, I'm sure that Shini will be good and do everything he can to clear those jumps," Duo said with a warm smile.

Heero returned the smile and rode off to warm up.

Duo moved to the side of the warm up arena to watch his lover and horse. Moments later Treize rode in on Romeo and began to loosen the bay up a bit, Duo watched the other man and noted that Romeo also looked fresh and that made him feel a bit better.

"How are you this morning, Duo?"

Duo jumped and spun around. "Zechs! I didn't hear you come up behind me."

"Obviously not," Zechs chuckled.

"I'm fine, how are you? All set for another round of nail biting and hair chewing excitement?"

Zechs groaned. "I think I could do without all this heart stopping stuff. I don't have any nails left and I flatly refuse to chew on my hair, I have enough problems with split ends as it is."

Duo snickered. "Well, you're certainly not going to chew mine."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"How do you think they will go?"

Zechs shrugged. "Honestly, I haven't got a clue. All I can do is hope they go better than yesterday."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I just hope they don't make the same mistakes that they did yesterday."

"I'm sure they will have learnt from those. Are you coming in to watch the first few rounds?"

"Why not? I'll just let Heero know I'm going to go watch and that I'll be back well before it's his turn to jump."

"Okay, I'll let Treize know too. He said he was just going to loosen Romeo up a bit and then come in to watch."

The two vets informed their partners of their intentions and left to go and watch some of the earlier rounds.

* * *

"You okay there, Zechs?" whispered Duo. The pair had entered the stadium and found their way to the same row of seats they'd occupied yesterday. Duo couldn't help but notice that Zechs was walking with a very slight limp and when they'd taken their seats, the blonde vet had winced a little as he'd sat down. From time to time he'd caught Zechs out the corner of his eye shifting a bit in his seat.

"I'm fine," Zechs muttered back. In fact, Zechs was finding it a little hard to sit down in comfort. His ass was very sore from the pounding Treize had given him last night, but he couldn't really blame his lover, he'd been the one screaming and begging his partner to hammer him harder.

"You sure?" Duo asked again a couple of minutes later when he noticed Zechs grimace as he moved yet again.

Giving a sigh, Zechs decided to come clean. "I'm having a bit of bother finding a comfortable position to sit in. I'm a little sore," he whispered, his cheeks going red.

"Ah. Took a bit of a pounding, did we?" Duo questioned, hiding his mirth well.

"You could say that."

"Here." Duo took sympathy on the other man and passed over his sweater. "Sit on that, it might help a bit."

Zechs glanced warily at the offered garment. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass, it could cause some awkward questions."

"Don't worry about it, just tell anyone that dares to ask why you're sitting on a jumper, that you have a slight hemorrhoid problem."

"Duo!"

Duo grinned, unrepentant and shook the sweater in Zechs' face.

With a sigh of resignation, Zechs took the sweater, folded it and sat on it. Funnily enough, it did help a bit. "Thanks," he muttered.

"My pleasure," Duo replied. "See me after the competition; I think I might have some antiseptic cream that has a mild anesthetic in it in my drug box."

Zechs gave a glare. "You're not treating me with equine ointment," he growled.

Duo shrugged. "Why not? It's exactly the same as the one they sell for humans. Offer's there if you want it."

Zechs considered the offer for a moment. "I'll see how I go through the day."

Both men turned their attention back to the arena, Duo's face had a soft smirk playing on it.

* * *

Duo remained inside the arena and watched the first four competitors go through before he returned to the warm up area and Heero. Noin had asked Duo to let Heero know she would be out in a couple of minutes.

Spotting his lover exiting the arena, Heero rode Shinigami across and waited by the fence and away from the other riders who were still warming up.

"How is he, Heero?"

"He's feeling as fresh as a daisy and eager to be jumping," Heero replied and patted the gray.

Duo slipped the stallion a carrot and rubbed the horse between the eyes.

"How are the scores looking so far?" asked Heero as he dismounted to stand beside the vet and simply enjoy being beside his partner.

"Pretty much the same as yesterday. The German rider had eight faults, the United Kingdom four, Swedish rider had a foot in the water which gave him a total of four faults and the Italian had eight. You know, there hasn't been a clear round at all as of yet," Duo replied and fed the stallion another carrot.

"It is a really hard course," Heero stated. "I'd be surprised if anyone goes clear over it."

"Shini could do it," said Duo quietly.

Heero paused and stared at his lover.

"I know that Zero would have gone clear and Shini is his father's son. He loves to jump and I'll bet he could clear that course without any worries at all."

Images of Zero flitted through Heero's mind and he again turned to stare deep into sparkling amethyst. He could clearly see Duo's faith in them both and he straightened his spine. Firming his jaw, he spoke. "You know what, Duo? You're right. Zero would have been quite capable of clearing this course and Shinigami has Zero's blood in his veins, there's no reason why he shouldn't clear it."

Duo gave his partner a warm, special smile. "Both of you can do it, Heero. I believe in you and I believe in Shini here."

Before Heero had a chance to reply, Noin approached.

"Ah, Heero. Are you all ready to go?" Noin asked as she patted the gray's neck.

"Yes, Miss Noin. Shinigami's all warmed up and as fit as a fiddle."

"Good. There's really nothing else I can say to you other than to get out there and give it your best shot. Both you and your horse are capable of clearing that course, you know what to expect having ridden it already and I know you will do your country proud. But, Heero... Most of all, enjoy yourself."

Heero looked at his team coach and smiled. "Thank you, Noin. You're the best coach any team could ever wish for." Beside him, Duo was grinning from ear to ear and the rider knew his lover was just itching to say something along the lines of 'he'd already told Heero all that.'

"You'll do just fine, Heero. Now, I'd better get back inside, the Irish rider should just about have finished and then it's the rider from the States. You'll be following him. Good luck, Heero, it's been a pleasure to work with you again." Noin gave him a squeeze to the shoulder and then departed.

Heero was left with a blush on his cheeks from the coach's words.

"You know that everything she said is true," Duo smirked.

Shaking his head, Heero checked his girth. "I'd better mount up they'll be calling me in a moment."

Duo shifted a bit closer and took Shini's reins in his hand to hold the stallion whilst Heero mounted. "Be careful out there, I want you safe in my arms tonight."

"I will be," Heero replied and leaned down. "I love you, Duo. Thank you so much for all your help with Shini and for your continued support and faith in us. I promise, we will do our best out there, for our country, for Zero and Scythe: but most of all, for you."

"Aw, Heero. You're gonna make me cry in a minute. Stop with all the sappy stuff," Duo chided and tried to hide the blush and slightly watery eyes. Deep down inside though, he was pleased Heero thought so much about him, it only cemented his love for the dark haired rider even more.

"Heero Yuy?"

Heero looked around to see who was calling him and spotted the marshal. "I'm Heero Yuy."

"You're next, please come over to the entry way."

Heero nodded and collected up his reins. He nudged Shini into a walk and with Duo beside them; they walked over to the entry to the arena and waited for their turn to jump.

Standing beside the gray, Duo fed the stallion another of his much loved carrot treats and took the opportunity to whisper in the horse's ear. "I know you can't understand a word I'm saying, Shini, but please be good, look after Heero for me and most of all, jump your heart out for Heero and your country. You both deserve this. Make your sire proud of you, boy."

Duo was right, Shinigami didn't understand a word, but he loved the carrots and knew if he was good he would get more of those treats. The stallion could sense the excitement in the air, he knew there were jumps coming up soon and he was eager to be out there and jumping them. He gave a low wuffle and nudged the nice human, his liquid eyes silently asking for more carrots.

"You're just like your old man," Duo chuckled softly but produced the treat anyway.

The sound of applause greeted their ears and the commentator's voice was heard announcing that the rider from the United States had finished with four faults.

"Heero Yuy, please enter the arena," the marshal said.

The American rider came out and Heero collected his reins. He took a deep breath and set his jaw.

"Good luck, Heero," Duo said and with one last pat to Shini's neck, he squeezed Heero's calf and was gone.

Turning Shinigami for the entry, Heero pressed his legs against the gray sides and Shini broke into a trot. They entered the arena to the sound of applause and the commentator's voice.

"Representing Australia, Heero Yuy riding Shinigami. Heero finished his first round on a score of four penalties and will no doubt be looking to improve on that this round."

Heero rode through the jumps to where the judge was sitting and saluted. The judge returned the salute and Heero replaced his helmet and turned Shini to head towards the start flags.

"This is it, Shini. Just you, me and these jumps here. Let's give this all we have, my son; for Duo."

Shini cocked back an ear and broke into a slow canter. He felt full of life and eager to jump.

The bell rang and everything faded into the background. All that remained was the horse underneath him, the jumps ahead and the faith of his lover in his heart.

* * *

Having wished his lover good luck, Duo sprinted for the stairs that would take him back into the arena and the allocated section of the stadium for the 'support' crew. He spotted the rest of the team and managed to get to his seat just as Heero rode in.

"How is he?" Treize hissed from Duo's side.

"He's fine, determined as hell and Shini's practically jumping out of his skin," Duo whispered back.

"Good. They will do just fine," Treize replied with a smile.

"I hope so," Duo replied and bit his lip.

* * *

"What are you doing out there, Cathy?" Trowa called from where he was sitting curled up on the couch next to Quatre.

"Just about finished," came the reply from the kitchen.

"You might want to hurry it up a bit, they're starting any second," Trowa returned.

"Hold your horses, we're coming now," Hilde yelled.

Catherine gave her lover a smile and a quick peck on the lips. "If you can manage those couple of plates, I'll bring the tray with the drinks."

"Piece of cake," Hilde replied with a grin and picked up the two plates of food. Catherine followed behind with the drinks.

"Here you go, oh grumpy brother of mine," Catherine teased as she set the tray down on the coffee table.

"And here's the food," Hilde added as she placed the plates alongside the tray. She grabbed a small plate for herself and Catherine and began to pile it high with snacks.

Trowa's eyes widened when he saw the amount of food on the plate. "You'll get fat," he teased.

"No I won't," Hilde replied.

"You will if you eat all that."

"This is for Cathy," Hilde shot back with a smirk.

Trowa just stared and gaped. Quatre laughed.

Feeling quite smug, Hilde took a seat on the other couch, Catherine coming to sit beside her with their drinks. The pair cuddled up to each other and turned their attention to the television that had started to show highlights from the first of the second round riders.

"Who is first for the Australian team to ride today?"Catherine asked as she picked up a sausage roll.

"I'm not sure," replied Quatre. "I think they go in reverse order for the second round. I'm pretty sure I recall Heero saying that at some stage; although I could be wrong."

"I think you're right," Trowa interjected. "It's the Aussies up next and I think I glimpsed Heero waiting to come in as the American rider passed by the entry."

Trowa's words were confirmed as the commentator announced Heero as the first of the Australian team to go.

Silence fell on the occupants as they riveted their eyes to the screen.

* * *

Heero collected his horse up and rode between the flags, breaking the electronic timer beam. Jump one lay dead ahead and Shinigami cocked his ears. He sized up the jump and seconds later was sailing cleanly over it.

"Good boy," Heero praised and applied his right leg and left rein to get the horse to turn to the left. Jump two came into sight and Heero concentrated on riding Shini at the center of it. The gray lengthened out his stride and popped neatly over the fence and eager for the next one.

"Steady, Shini. There's a lot more to go yet," Heero murmured as he looked for the third fence.

Shini snorted and steadied his pace.

They took fence four; the hogs back with ease, Shini landing cleanly and allowing Heero to collect him up. The stallion was enjoying himself and it showed in his willingness to listen to his rider and the manner in which he approached his jumps.

Taking a slightly stronger hold on the reins, Heero applied a little leg and rode his horse together.

* * *

"He seems to be doing well so far," Duo muttered, peeking out from underneath his bangs where he was watching his lover ride the course.

"He's going very well," Treize stated. "In fact, he seems to be riding better than his first round."

"I hope he keeps it up. The harder ones are yet to come," Duo returned and grabbed the end of his braid.

"I'm no expert, but both Heero and his horse look like they're a lot more comfortable this time than the last round," Zechs offered.

"We'll see," said Duo softly and then mumbled under his breath, "Stay safe, both of you."

* * *

"That's it, Shini, nice and easy," Heero murmured to his horse.

A gray ear flicked back and then swiveled forward again as Shinigami lined up the next jump.

Hind hooves dug deep into the dirt as powerful muscles propelled the stallion into the air. Forefeet tucked up against the chest as the body arced over the jump and then began to unfurl to take the force of landing.

"Good boy," Heero praised and ran a hand quickly down the satiny neck. He lowered his weight a touch into the saddle and shortened his left rein. Body weight moving to the left and right leg pressing against the stallion's side soon had Shinigami turning to the left and on track for jump five.

Heero was concentrating hard, jump five wasn't all that difficult; it was the double and following jump seven that were going to be the first of any possible problems. That was where Shini had scored his penalties last round and Heero didn't want a repeat this time.

With a grunt, Shini launched himself into the air again, body straining as he flew upwards and over the jump. Landing clean on the other side, the gray tossed his head and cantered on.

* * *

"Don't they look just great together?" Catherine said as her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"They certainly have come a long way," Quatre remarked as he thought back to the early days when Shini was just starting out in his career.

"Seems like only yesterday that he was born," Trowa said as his mind also wandered back to when Shini had been foaled.

"Heero has done a great job with him. I'm so proud of them both. Oh, and Duo too," Hilde added with a snicker.

"Yeah, Duo deserved to be the team vet. He's a damn fine one, the best if you ask me," Quatre replied.

"Oh, really?" Hilde teased. "And what am I then? Second rate?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Quatre began hastily, a blush spreading over his cheeks. "You're a fine vet too, Hilde."

"Hilde, stop teasing Quatre and watch the broadcast," Catherine admonished. She knew how easily Quatre got flustered.

"Yes, mom."

"I'd behave myself if I were you otherwise you just might find yourself sleeping on the couch."

"But, we're staying at my place tonight and it's my bed," Hilde replied feeling a little smug about that.

Catherine turned and stared at her lover. "I don't care if it's your place or mine, behave or you'll sleep on the couch and you won't get any for a while either."

"You know you couldn't deny me," Hilde said with a flutter of her eyelashes. "Besides, you're the one with the insatiable appetite."

"Ack! Too much information," Quatre cried and buried his face in Trowa's shoulder.

"I think you traumatized him," Trowa said as he hugged the blonde closer to him and petted the soft head of hair. "It's okay, Quatre. I won't let them say anymore."

Hilde snickered and Catherine rolled her eyes.

* * *

Shinigami was traveling well. He still had energy in reserve and was keen and eager, yet obedient to his master's touch. Jump five was ahead and Shini gauged his take off point.

Heero's body followed that of his horse as they rose in the air together. His hands slipped up the neck, weight coming out of the saddle and balancing on his stirrups. As they began their descent, Heero's hands came back down the neck, keeping the light contact with the stallion's mouth as his weight came back into the saddle.

"Now for the first of the tough ones." Heero sat deeper, shortening the gray's stride and re-balancing the horse. The double lay ahead, followed by the sharp turn to seven and Heero was determined to clear both jumps this time.

Shinigami met part A square on and cleared it with inches to spare. Immediately he landed, Heero was there with his seat and leg, driving the stallion together. They took the two strides and launched into the air again. Muscles strained in those hind quarters as Shinigami pushed for both height and width.

* * *

"I can't watch," Duo moaned and hid his face against Zechs' shoulder.

"It's okay, Duo. They're doing just fine," Zechs replied and patted the other vet's back.

"Tell me when it's all over."

"I can take you outside if you'd rather not watch," Zechs said.

"And miss Heero jumping? No way!"

Zechs sighed and gave up.

* * *

The pair cleared the second element of the double and as soon as they landed, Heero was there with his hands, seat and leg. He checked the gray's forward movement whilst asking the horse to turn, legs driving the hindquarters right underneath and building the impulsion.

Shini propped and steadied himself. His back softened as his hind end came under him, lightening his forehand and enabling him to turn quickly.

Heero was mindful of his last turn here and made sure to go out a little wider this time. Still riding his horse forward, the jump appeared ahead of them and Heero had a moment of panic. They were still too sharp on their turn and were coming in on the wrong stride.

But it was too late to do anything about it now. The jump was upon them and Shinigami gamely put in a short stride and took off from almost beneath the jump.

The crowd all gasped and then held their breath as horse and rider seemed to rise vertically in the air.

~ * ~

tbc...


	89. Chapter 89

**"Thank you to all for reading and warm hugs to lildeamon666 for the kind reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 89

Duo's breath caught in his throat as he watched Shini put in a short stride and leap in the air from right underneath the jump. The gray body appeared to rise vertically in the air at a seemingly impossible angle. Duo's knuckles turned white and he bit his lip in an effort to stop from crying out.

There was no way he could see for the pair to clear that jump.

"Too sharp on the turn," Treize muttered. "Oh, god, I hope Shini has enough power in those hind quarters."

Heero went forward with his horse, hands flowing up the neck as he practically stood in his stirrups. It felt as though Shinigami was rearing up on him, although Heero knew that wasn't the case. He did everything in his power to help his horse, keeping as much weight off the stallion's back as he could and allowing the gray all the rein he needed.

Back hooves dug deep into the dirt, muscles strained and flexed in powerful hind quarters as they did their best to push the body up and forward. Shini tucked his front legs as close to his body as he could get them and grunted with the effort he was putting in. He rose vertically from the ground, seeming to travel in a never ending upwards thrust. As he reached the top of the jump, Shini's body tilted forward and he scraped over the top pole, twisting his back so his hind legs wouldn't catch on the rail.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Duo muttered, eyes never leaving the pair in the ring.

"Ow, damn," Zechs mumbled from his seat beside the other vet. Duo's hand had strayed to Zechs' arm with Shini's jumping attempt and now that hand was starting to grip harder and harder. Zechs was sure there would be bruises, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the other man to let go.

"Please clear it, please clear it," Duo repeated as a mantra under his breath. He watched as Shini twisted in mid air and grimaced at the thought of what damage the stallion could be doing to himself.

Zechs felt the bones in his arm protest the tight grip.

Shini managed to get his hind legs over the jump and stretched out with his forelegs for the landing. His hooves dug into the dirt, the impact jarring through his shoulders and back with the steepness of the descent. On his back, Heero allowed his weight to slowly drop back into the saddle, hands shortening the reins to keep the contact with the stallion's mouth. The jarring of the landing rattled the teeth in his head and Heero could only hope and pray that Shinigami hadn't hurt himself.

Somehow the pair managed to clear the jump and once all four feet were back on the ground the crowd seemed to sigh in relief in unison.

"Thank god!" Treize breathed.

"Christ! Talk about cutting it close," Kyle stated. "That's got to be one for the books!"

"I hope they don't do that again," Zoe murmured.

"You and me both," Duo mumbled.

"That horse has certainly got courage," said Noin with a shake of her head. "Just how the hell they managed to clear that is beyond me."

"Duo? Do you think you could let go of my arm now, please? I kinda need the circulation to keep my hand from dropping off."

Duo's head whipped around to Zechs and he dropped his eyes to see he was holding Zechs' arm in a death grip. He blushed red to the roots of his hair. "Oh, Zechs. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to grab your arm I didn't realize I had..."

"Duo, it's okay."

"Why didn't you say something before? Shoved me off or something. You're gonna have bruises there by tomorrow, I'm so sorry..."

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"You're babbling. Now, shut up and forget about it. It's fine and you can return the favor when it's Treize's turn to jump."

"Ah, okay."

* * *

"What the hell?!" Trowa exclaimed. "They can't possibly clear that."

"He is very close," Quatre said as he watched the coverage on the television.

"Too close if you ask me."

"That's it, Shini, give it all you have," Quatre muttered to himself as he watched the game gray and his rider rise up into the air.

Biting his lip, Trowa didn't know whether to keep watching or hide his face in the pillow. The pair were ensconced in bed watching the coverage on the large, flat screen television Quatre had mounted on the wall in the bedroom. Catherine and Hilde were at Duo's place, watching the coverage there as Hilde was on call that evening.

"He's not going to make it," Trowa stated, opting to continue to watch.

Quatre didn't bother to reply, he had faith in his 'nephew' and Heero's skills.

That faith proved to be warranted when Shinigami somehow managed to get himself over the jump without dislodging a rail.

"Good boy!" Quatre shouted and then turned to his lover. "Told you he would," he said and then kissed his partner.

"Maybe I should argue with you more often if that's what I get by way of reward," Trowa snickered.

Quatre gave him a glance from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Sitting fully into his saddle, Heero gave the gray neck a pat. "Good boy, Shini, but please, let's not have any more like that."

A gray ear swiveled back to listen. That last jump had taken a bit out of him and Shini wasn't keen to repeat it any time soon either.

Riding the stallion forward, Heero used every nerve ending in his body to 'feel' how his horse was traveling. He tried to pick up on any subtle change in the stallion's gait anything that would indicate if Shinigami had hurt himself.

The horse felt smooth and even beneath him.

Satisfied for the moment that all was still well with the stallion, Heero turned his concentration back to the course ahead and specifically jump eight that was coming up quickly.

It was the hay bales.

Shinigami gave a snort when he spotted the jump ahead. No matter how many times he'd been faced with hay bales, he still found it hard to jump what was supposed to be his dinner.

Knowing his horse's tendency to try and stop at hay jumps, Heero drove his legs against the stallion's sides and used his seat to push the horse forward.

The gray resigned himself to having to jump over the food and not stop for a quick bite. Gathering himself together, Shini took off perfectly over the jump.

* * *

"He really isn't keen on jumping hay, is he?" Zechs mused.

"No, he isn't," replied Duo. "He'd much rather snack on the stuff."

"Guess you can't blame him."

"Not really. I suppose I'd be a little confused too if someone asked me to jump over a plate of burgers and fries."

Zechs snickered. "Not quite a 'drive through', more like a 'ride through' I suppose you could say."

Duo just stared at the other vet and shook his head. "And they say _my_ humor is lame."

* * *

With the hay bales safely behind them, Heero began the sweeping turn to jump nine and increased the pace until Shini was almost galloping. It was the water jump next and Heero didn't want to leave a hoof behind in it.

The stallion didn't want to get any of his feet wet either!

The gray flattened out and whizzed like a bullet towards the water. He pushed off the ground and flew across the expanse of wet stuff, front legs touching down well clear of the edge, hind feet following a fraction later.

Knowing he was safe, Heero sat hard and took a strong feel on the reins. His hands checked the forward movement whilst his seat and leg pushed the horse back together again underneath him. Luckily, Shinigami was listening this time and came back to hand pretty quickly.

With his mount rebalanced and the impulsion building again, Heero concentrated on the approaching jump ten. The oxer was a formidable jump, solid but with a good ground line. The gray body beneath him rose to the challenge, muscles working hard to lift the body off the ground and into the air. They arced over the fence, landing safely and cantering away towards the hedge.

* * *

"Now for the other tricky part," Duo muttered.

"He's doing really well so far and he's within the time too," Treize stated.

"Despite the hiccup at jump seven, I have to say they appear to be doing better than they did in the first round," Kyle said.

"They're both doing a fine job out there," Noin said the pride evident in her voice.

"I'm hoping that Shini doesn't run out of steam before he's finished," Duo put in. He could see the gray was starting to tire a little and the extra effort he'd had to put in over jump seven hadn't done anything to help.

"They will be fine, Duo. Just you wait and see," Zoe consoled with a genuine smile.

"As long as they're both in one piece when they finish then I'll be happy," Duo returned.

* * *

Remembering he had a sharp turn after the hedge to the triple combination, Heero made sure to have Shinigami completely focused on him. The stallion was finely tuned to his master and listened with not just his ears, but his body as well for the subtle signals.

Keeping the impulsion, Heero lined up the hedge and then let his horse surge forward in the last three strides.

They met it perfectly, Shini's quarters propelling the horse up and over, clearing the jump with several inches to spare.

They landed and Heero's eyes were turned to the next jump. It was the triple combination and it was imperative he get the turn right if they were to have any chance of clearing all three elements. He couldn't make the mistake he'd made at seven there wasn't enough strides between the fences for his horse to be able to re-balance in time.

Keeping one eye on the jump, Heero looked for his turn and shifted his body weight. The stallion responded, shortening his stride and making a nice turn.

* * *

"Lovely turn," Michael murmured, gaze firmly fixed on the pair in the arena.

"He's riding much better than I've ever seen him ride," Zoe said softly.

"He is," Michael replied. "He's improved so much and so has his horse over the past twelve months."

"Treize has been good for him. All that work with different horses has taught him a lot," Zoe mused.

"I'd say he's as good as Treize, if not better. He seems to have that rapport with his horse, a trust between man and beast."

"I agree with you there."

* * *

Concentrating hard, Heero rode at the first element of the triple. He could feel the energy beneath him, Shinigami waiting for the signal to surge forward. Going forward in his saddle, Heero kept the contact but pushed a little harder. The gray picked his take off point and waited for his rider to let him go.

Hands went up the gray neck as Heero drove his legs against Shini's sides. The stallion bounded forward and sailed into the air. Moments later forelegs were reaching for the ground and bit deep as they landed.

Immediately they had touched down again, Heero was there, his seat and leg pushing the horse together, steadying with a light touch to the rein and then insisting the horse jump again.

The one stride was taken and Shini launched into the air again. This part was a little more difficult as it was wider than before and Shini had to put in quite a bit of effort to clear it.

Poles flashed beneath his belly and the stallion began his descent.

"Come on, Shini," Heero urged and rode with all he had at the last part of the triple. He felt the muscles strain as the gray shoved off the ground, a grunt escaping with the effort. They were airborne again, Heero doing all he could to assist the stallion. Weight was up and out of the saddle, hands forward on the neck as Heero followed the movement of his horse.

* * *

Duo held his breath as he watched his lover tackle the triple. The tufted end of his braid was soggy from where he'd stuffed it into his mouth to stop from crying out. His fingernails were almost bleeding he'd bitten them so short.

"Nice and easy," Treize said.

"It's like he's got coiled springs under those hooves," chuckled Zechs.

"I don't think I want to watch anymore," Duo moaned.

"There, there. It will all be over soon," Zechs soothed and patted Duo's back.

"You sound like a corny movie," Duo replied.

* * *

Shinigami landed clean over the third element and a small murmur went up from the crowd. Heero ignored it though; he was totally fixated on riding his horse towards the last two jumps.

"Steady, Shini," Heero murmured, "Two more to go and we're home."

The gray could tell from the tone of his master's voice that they were nearly finished and that he'd been good so far. In his own, equine mind, the stallion knew there were just a couple more jumps to go, horses having the ability to remember things when they had been repeated often enough.

With just two jumps remaining, Heero wasn't about to let his concentration waiver. He knew his horse was getting tired, the gray's canter not as bouncy as it was at the start of the round. These two jumps would be crucial. Using his seat and leg, combined with his hands and voice, Heero encouraged his horse to build the impulsion yet again.

The wall lay ahead, a towering mass of red bricks and a formidable foe.

Heero rode at it with all the skill he possessed, bringing his horse in on the perfect stride.

Giving a huge effort, Shinigami dug deep and found his energy reserves. He shot into the air, traveling upwards with his legs kept out of the way of the top line of bricks. His hind legs just cleared the top and they returned to earth with a grunt and soft words of praise.

* * *

"Just one to go," Duo murmured. "Keep it together Heero. Come on, Shini."

"Last one, Heero. One more and you're home free," Treize muttered.

"His horse is looking tired," Zechs noted.

"I know," Duo replied. "I just hope and pray that Shini has enough left in the tank to clear the last fence."

Zoe was almost bouncing out of her seat with excitement. Beside her, Michael was doing his best to contain his own enthusiasm. Kyle and Noin were perched on the edges of their seats, eyes never leaving the pair in the ring.

Back home in Australia, Trowa and Quatre were similarly perched, only on the edge of the bed. A few miles away, Catherine and Hilde were holding hands and biting their respective lips as they watched the last fence and the courageous gray and his rider. The remainder of Australia that was watching were also holding their breath.

"Come on, son. Last one. Do it for Zero, do it for Scythe, but most of all, do it for Duo," Heero breathed.

Eying the approaching gate, Shinigami rallied, driving his hocks underneath himself, picking his take off point and then launching into the air.

You could have heard a pin drop in the arena. Everyone was watching the horse and rider in the ring as they soared into the air, seemed to hang over the top of the gate and then begin their descent.

Front legs unfurled, cannon bones, fetlocks and hooves absorbing the weight of the horse and rider as they bit into the dirt of the arena. Hind legs followed and Shini was pushing away from the jump.

Heero gave his horse his head and urged him forward into a gallop. Shini responded and flattened out, zipping through the finish and breaking the electronic beam to stop the clock.

As soon as the pair had passed through the finish, the arena erupted into cheers, whistles and applause. The noise was deafening, so much so that the announcer had to call for silence several times before he could be heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was our first clear round of the competition! Representing Australia, Heero Yuy riding Shinigami, clear round and within the time allowed."

The arena again broke into an uproar.

Heero couldn't believe it. He'd gone clear! _Clear_ at an Olympic Games no less! Tears blurred his vision as he did his best to slow the gray and find the exit. He rained pats down on Shini's neck and shoulders, praising the stallion for all his efforts. The exit came into sight and with the cheers of the crowd still sounding in his ears, he trotted out and into the collecting ring where he knew his lover would soon join him.

* * *

As Heero crossed the finish, Duo slumped in his seat. All his energy was drained and he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. The commentator announced Heero's clear round and all the emotion he'd held back washed over Duo, threatening to drown him.

He couldn't help it.

He began to cry.

Noticing the tears starting to track down Duo's cheeks, Zechs began to panic a bit. "You okay, Duo?" he asked, unsure of what to do for the other man.

"Yeah," Duo replied, smiling through his tears. He reached a hand up to brush them away. "Sorry, I can't seem to stop," he apologized.

"There's no need to apologize," said Treize, joining in the conversation. "I'd say it's quite the natural reaction."

"I'm just so happy for him. He's worked damn hard over the years to get here, suffered set back after set back and now he's here and shown the rest of the world just how bloody good he and his horse are..." Duo trailed off as his voice began to choke him.

Treize smiled, a warm, genuine from the heart smile. "I know exactly what you're trying to say, Duo and believe me when I say I feel exactly the same way. He deserves this."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask a question?" Zechs piped up.

Both men turned to the blonde.

"What are we doing still sitting here? Surely we should be outside congratulating Heero?"

"Shit!" Duo jumped up from his seat and bounding over and around other peoples' legs, made his way at a gallop along the aisle and down the stairs to the outside collecting ring.

Treize snickered and then got up, Zechs, Noin and the rest of the group all following along to congratulate Heero.

* * *

Duo slowed his run to a fast walk as he approached the collecting ring area, his eyes scanning around for his lover and horse. He spotted Heero to the side and made his way as quickly as he could to the rider.

Heero had brought Shinigami to a halt and dismounted. Patting the gray neck, he wiped at the tears in his eyes before finding a carrot inside his pocket and feeding it to the stallion. "You were wonderful out there, Shini. Thank you." Heero buried his face in the horse's mane for a moment, the lump in his throat and tears in his eyes not going anywhere any time soon.

Shinigami crunched the carrot happily. He was feeling quite pleased with himself. He knew he'd been good, his master's praise, the pats and now the carrots all told him that. He could sense his master's joy too and he rubbed his head against his master's back as his master currently had his face buried in his mane.

"Heero!"

Hearing his name, Heero pulled away from his horse and turned around. He had barely a second to gather his wits before he was grabbed in a bear hug and almost swept off the ground.

Duo couldn't help himself and grabbed his lover in his arms, hugging the life out of him. He did manage to refrain from kissing Heero though. "Congratulations, Heero! You did it, you rode a clear round!"

Looking into the sparkling violet eyes of his lover, Heero felt a fresh wave of joy hit him. "It was all Shinigami," he replied.

"Bullshit! I know Shinigami was great, in fact, he was fantastic, but he couldn't have done it without you. I'm so proud of you both!" Duo couldn't help the excitement, his eyes were still leaking tears of joy and his heart felt like it would burst with the love and pride he felt for his lover.

Heero smiled. "He was a good boy, wasn't he?"

Duo nodded enthusiastically. "I think he deserves a treat for all that hard work." Duo fished in his pocket and brought out several carrot slices. Patting the gray neck, Duo began to feed the horse his favorite treat. "You were such a good boy, Shini. Your dad will be so proud of you, and Scythe too."

Whilst Duo was praising the gray, the rest of the group arrived to offer their congratulations. Both Zoe and Noin hugged Heero and gave him a kiss to the cheek; much to Heero's embarrassment. Michael, Kyle, Andrew and Joe shook his hand, Zechs gave him a clap to the back and Treize pulled him into a one armed hug.

"You were great out there, Heero," Treize praised.

"Thanks, but it was all Shinigami."

"He's a lovely horse, Heero, but you rode him so well."

"I learnt from the best." Heero gave his boss and mentor a smile.

"I've been honored to have such a talented pupil. It's been a pleasure to teach and work with you, Heero."

"What happened at jump seven?" Noin said, bringing the moment between the two riders to an end.

Heero explained about his turning a touch too sharp and Noin discussed it with him for a few moments. Happy with the result of her discussion, Noin left them to it, going back to the arena to continue to watch the remaining riders, stating she would be back out again soon to assist Treize in his warm up.

Having chatted for a short while, the other three riders picking Heero's brain for any information on the course and the height changes, Zoe, Michael, Kyle and Andrew went back into the arena to continue to watch the rest of the number four riders go through. Treize, Zechs and Joe remained with Heero and Duo, Duo having loosened Shinigami's girth, run the stirrups up and walked the horse around to cool off whilst the others were all discussing the course.

The five all walked back to the stables together, Heero on cloud nine and still finding it hard to believe he'd actually gone clear. As they reached the stables, Duo's cell went off and he grabbed for it.

"Doctor Maxwell speaking."

Heero turned to look at his lover and took Shini's reins from him, leading the gray into his stable whilst Duo took the call. Idly he wondered who was calling. He had his answer a moment later.

"Quat, Tro! It's good to hear your voices."

Smiling to himself, Heero began to remove Shini's saddle whilst Duo chatted to their friends on the cell. He was about to remove the bridle when Duo grabbed his arm.

"Here he is, Quatre, you can tell him yourself." Duo shoved the cell at Heero. "It's Trowa and Quatre, they want to congratulate you. I'll take care of Shini for you."

"Thanks." Heero took the cell. "Quatre, Trowa," he began.

"Heero! Congratulations to you both," the blonde enthused. "You rode wonderfully and my nephew was so good."

Heero chuckled to himself. "Thank you. It's still sinking in."

Duo listened with half an ear to the conversation as he brushed Shini down and rugged him up. Once the stallion was comfortable, Duo exited the stable to wait for Heero to finish the call. He wanted to check the gray over, but he needed Heero to hold him so he could.

Moments later Heero had finished and handed the cell back. "Thanks, Duo. It was nice of them to call."

"Somehow I can't see Quat waiting until we get back to congratulate you. He's quite possessive when it comes to Shinigami."

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Heero snickered.

"If I know Quat, he'll have a truck load of carrots delivered when we get back."

Heero paled. "He wouldn't?"

Snickering, Duo gave his lover a grin. "Nah, maybe not a truck load, but I'll bet he does send a huge bag of the things."

Heero relaxed again "You want to check him over now?"

"Yes, please."

Heero held the stallion for Duo to do his check, his mind still processing his clear round.

Duo was quick but thorough in his check. He felt over the legs, checked heart and breathing rates, then had Heero trot the stallion out so he could determine if there was any soreness anywhere.

"Well? Is he okay?" Heero asked as he put the horse back in his stable.

"Perfectly sound and not a mark on him. I can't detect any heat or swelling anywhere either. I was a little worried about his legs, mainly because of that vertical jump you both did, but they're fine."

"Good."

"All okay?" asked Treize as he passed the stable on his way to fetching Romeo's saddle.

"He's fine. Everything is normal that I can tell," Duo replied.

"Then that's great news. I was worried for a moment there that he might have done some muscle damage."

"He's fine, Heero so don't worry." Glancing around and noting there wasn't anyone close Duo pulled the rider deeper into the stable where he gave him a quick kiss. "God I love you."

"Love you too," Heero responded.

"Boy are we gonna celebrate tonight."

~ * ~

tbc...


	90. Chapter 90

**Thank you to all who are reading. Warm hugs to those who have left a review - your comments are very much appreciated!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 90

By the time Heero and Duo had finished with Shinigami, Treize was saddled up and leading Romeo out of his stable. The bay looked fresh and full of himself. Once they were outside the stabling area, Treize mounted and checked his stirrups. Collecting his reins, he let Romefeller walk out and headed for the warm up area. Joe walked behind with Heero and Duo.

Several competitors were warming up their horses and Treize found himself a quiet spot to work Romeo around and get the tickle out of his feet. Opting to stay and watch for a few minutes, Heero and Duo found a place near the rails to observe with Joe and stay out of the way of the riders and their horses. Zechs joined them within a couple of minutes, the blonde having gone in search of food for them all.

"Zechs, I could kiss you," Duo murmured in a soft tone as he took the offered burger.

"You'd better not," Heero growled.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Zechs replied. "Besides Heero not being impressed, I think Treize might have something to say about it too."

Grinning, Duo shrugged a shoulder. "Your loss," he snickered and then turned to his lover. "Don't worry, Heero. I only have eyes for you."

"Good." Heero took his burger and bit into it, moaning softly as the tastes played over his tongue. He hadn't realized just how hungry he'd been. Now that his part of the competition was over with, he could relax a bit.

"Does anyone know how the rest of the countries fared?" asked Joe who had missed the exchanges between the three, mainly because he'd been focused on his charge.

"Actually, no," Duo said around a mouthful of hamburger and salad.

"Noin will be out shortly so we can find out then, either that or ask the others when we go back in," Heero said.

"Okay, thanks." Joe turned his attention back to Treize and the bay.

* * *

Noin had joined Treize and worked briefly with the rider, Romeo settling as he warmed up and clearing the practice jumps with ease. Noin was pleased with the pair and was quietly confident they would jump a good round.

Having wished Treize good luck, Heero and Duo had returned to the stadium and their seats with the rest of the team. Zechs remained outside with Treize, promising he would return to his seat once Treize was was called for his round.

Zoe took great delight in letting Heero know that no one else had managed a clear round at that stage. Of the three countries that had followed Heero, the New Zealand rider had finished with four penalties, the Norwegian and French riders with eight each.

The second round had just started and the German rider had managed to score four faults at the triple, the rest of his round remaining fault free. The UK rider was currently on course and doing very well. Heero bit his bottom lip as he watched the pair cruising around, clearing jump after jump. The rider took a wide track from six B to seven and the horse sailed cleanly over it.

Heero groaned as he watched the pair, he could still feel the jarring in his bones from the awkward jump Shini had put in over that fence!

Duo was doing his best not to curse as the pair continued on their way, clear so far and looking like they would also have no penalties. Although it was bad sportsmanship, Duo couldn't help but hope and pray the pair would knock something down.

It wasn't to be. The rider cleared the last element and pushed his horse for the finish flags.

"Damn!" Duo muttered.

Beside him, Heero echoed the sentiment, only silently.

"Looks like another clear round," Duo grumbled. "Why did it have to be the British rider though? Why couldn't it have been one of the other countries? One that's not so close to the gold medal?"

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "That's the way it goes I'm afraid."

The commentator spoke then and everyone went silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Two time penalties for Roger Wilcox and Summerfield."

Duo was about to bounce out of his seat and yell 'yes!', only just managing to hold onto his exuberance. Heero couldn't help it either, he grinned and gave a loud sigh of relief. To either side of the pair Zoe, Michael, Kyle and Andrew all murmured their own gratitude to the powers that be for the two penalties.

"Well, that's gotta suck," said Zoe with a beaming smile.

Duo couldn't help himself, he snickered and shook his head.

The Swedish and Italian riders completed their rounds, both finishing with four penalties. The Irish rider had a bit of bad luck, his horse turning too sharply for the triple and refusing the first element. They did clear it on their second attempt but the horse was upset and went on to have another four faults at the wall, giving him a total of eight penalties all together.

"It's the American next and then Treize," Heero informed anyone who cared to listen.

"How close is it in the scores?" asked Duo as his eyes followed the rider in the ring salute the judge and then move off to wait for the bell.

"I'm not sure, Noin has all the current scores. Hang on a sec." Heero whispered down the line of their seats and within moments, Noin had passed a note pad back along to him. He studied the scores for a brief second and then turned to Duo, keeping his voice low as he spoke.

"According to Noin's figures at this stage, and remember, there are still the rest of the third riders to go and then the second and first ones, plus they will drop a score as well so this is very sketchy. The British have eighteen faults, we still have fourteen, the German's are on thirty-two, Sweden twenty-eight and the other closest to us right now is America with twenty-four."

Duo blinked as the scores settled into his head. "That means we're in the gold medal position, Heero."

Heero nodded. "But it's early in the competition yet, Duo. There's still a lot of riders to go through and anything can happen. I wouldn't go counting your chickens before they've hatched."

"I know," Duo replied, "but it's nice to know that thanks to your clear round we're four penalties clear of the opposition."

"That it is." Heero passed the note pad back down to Noin and returned to watching the competition. The American had just landed over part B of jump six and turned for jump seven. The curse seemed to rear its head again and poles went crashing down. The rider gathered their wits about them and put the four faults to the back of their mind, riding his horse together and concentrating on finishing the rest of the course.

Eight was cleared and then the horse sped up for the water jump. They approached at a good hand gallop, the horse pushing off and stretching for the width. All eyes were glued to the steward who raised his flag as the pair landed and headed towards the next jump.

"Another four faults," Duo said and tried to keep the glee from his voice.

Heero frowned, but couldn't help the thrill of excitement that coursed down his spine.

The American continued on and made no further mistakes, completing his course with eight faults in total.

"Our next rider to go is representing Australia; Treize Khushrenada riding Romefeller."

The cheers rang out as Treize entered the arena looking cool, calm and efficient.

A blonde whirlwind came up the stairs and along the row of seats, finally flopping down in the one next to Duo; and almost shot out of it again as his backside protested. Duo gave a knowing grin and passed over his sweater. Zechs glared but took the sweater anyway, settling himself a little more slowly this time.

"How is he?" Duo asked.

"He seems confident, but I could detect nerves hiding underneath."

"Then that's good. Means he will be concentrating hard."

"Ah."

Treize ran a hand down the bay neck as they entered the arena. "Easy, Romeo. This one is an important one, I need you to listen to me at all times and give this round everything we have."

A black tipped ear swiveled back to listen and Romeo gave a snort. He was fit and eager to be jumping. He allowed his master to bring him to a halt and then moved off at a collected canter when asked to do so. He heard the bell ring and fought for his head. That bell meant he could start jumping and Romeo wanted to do just that.

"Steady," Treize soothed, feeling the horse trying to surge forward. He kept his weight in the saddle, hands light on the reins but firm enough to stop the stallion from pulling away from him. He looked for the start flags and turned towards them.

The rails loomed ahead, the bay passed through the flags and started the electronic clock. Treize kept the contact, riding his horse forward and then let him go three strides away. Bay hocks drove underneath and Romeo sailed into the air.

Treize kept the light contact and turned the horse to the left to line them up for jump two. Romeo eyed up the jump, selected his take off place and then bounded forward. They cleared the fence with ease.

"So far, so good," Zechs muttered.

"Romeo's looking well," Heero commented.

"Treize was saying he's been a bit of a handful out in the warm up area," Zechs replied as his eyes followed his lover in the arena.

"That's to be expected. He'll need to be fresh and have that energy if he's to clear all those jumps. It's very taxing I can tell you."

"It would be. Ah, steady." Zechs continued to watch as Romeo fought for his head and Treize held him in check.

"Easy, boy. There's a lot of jumps to go and you don't need to waste your energy in fighting me," said Treize as he dropped his weight in an attempt to settle the bay.

Jump three was similarly cleared, as were jumps four and five. The double lay ahead and Treize knew he needed to have Romeo settled and with his complete attention on his rider if they were to clear both elements and be balanced enough for the turn to the jump that was proving most riders' downfall.

Feeling the subtle shift in his rider's weight, Romeo slowed his forward rush, steadied himself and brought his hind end back underneath. The impulsion increased, the hands on the reins keeping him steady before relaxing and giving the signal to lengthen out and jump.

Part A was in front of them and Romeo dug deep into the dirt, shoving himself off the ground and into the air. They cleared part A and landed, Treize immediately there with his seat, leg and hands to drive the stallion forward and over the second element.

Romeo landed, his hind legs touching down in the same spot his front hooves had just vacated. They sank deep, pushing forth and building the momentum. Two strides and Romeo was again leaping into the air, his front legs tucking up and then uncurling to stretch for the width of the jump. They scraped over the top, rocking the pole but not knocking it to the ground.

"Shit!" Zechs ducked his head, unable to watch.

"There, there," Duo soothed and patted the other vet's arm.

Heero rolled his eyes.

With his mind acutely aware of the tight turn from six to seven, Treize took a slightly longer track. Romeo had such long legs he was unable to turn very quickly and Treize didn't want to run the risk of dropping a pole. He knew the stallion's stride would make up the precious seconds he would lose by taking the longer track so he didn't worry too much over it.

"He's going a bit wide," Zoe stated.

"He knows his horse can't make the tighter turn without scoring penalties," Michael commented. "He's playing it safe and giving his horse room to get his legs back underneath him."

"Smart move," Kyle said.

The stallion listened to the aids and made a sweeping turn, coming into jump seven square on. Muscles strained under brown hide as they worked with ligaments and tendons to push the body into the air and over the jump. Remaining as still as possible, but following the stallion's movement, Treize assisted all he could, a soft sigh of relief escaping as they landed with nothing more than the sound of hooves biting into the dirt.

"Good boy," Treize praised and then fixed his attention on the fast approaching jump eight.

Unlike Shinigami, Romefeller had no qualms about jumping hay. He spotted the jump, picked out his take off point and lengthened out his stride.

"At least he doesn't try to stop for a snack on the way," snickered Zoe.

Heero chose to ignore the jibe.

Romefeller soared over the hay bales and with his ears pricked, continued on around the course. His master's legs against his sides and the easing of the bit in his mouth told Romeo he could speed up a bit and eagerly the stallion stretched out.

The water jump was coming up next and with it being a good four meters in length, Treize knew they would need quite a turn of speed to clear it. He would also need to keep a certain amount of impulsion within his horse too.

The pair made a sweeping turn from eight and followed the track towards the water. Urging his horse on, Treize maintained his forward position, hands light and body perfectly balanced with his horse.

Water.

Romeo wasn't all that keen on water, but he knew he had to jump it.

The bay flattened out, long legs eating up the distance and then pushing off from the ground to skim across the expanse of water. Front legs stretched and reached for the dry ground the other end, hind hooves clipping the heels of his front feet as Romeo made sure he wasn't about to get any part of his anatomy wet.

The steward's flag remained lowered indicating the pair had cleared the obstacle.

"Thank god for that," Zechs sighed.

"Not many more to go now Zechs," Duo said with a gentle squeeze to the other vet's shoulder.

"Good, I think I'm about to go into major organ failure."

"Can you do it a little more quietly then, some of us are trying to watch here," Zoe teased.

Zechs gave the woman a _look_.

"It's okay, Zechs. Don't let her get to you, she doesn't understand how harrowing it can be for us poor mortals who have to sit on the sidelines and watch," Duo soothed and patted the jean clad knee.

"Just wait until her horse needs medical treatment," Zechs huffed.

Michael snickered.

Back in the ring, Treize was having a battle with the stallion who wanted to continue to gallop. He'd enjoyed being allowed to stretch out and wasn't keen to slow down.

"Settle down!" Treize growled as he sat deeper and took a very firm hold on the reins, almost to the point of pulling hard.

Noting the tone of disapproval in his master's voice, Romeo thought he'd better start listening and reluctantly slowed down a bit.

Jump ten was dead ahead and with only four strides to the take off point, Treize had his work cut out for him in getting the bay balanced again.

"Crap, he's going too fast," Heero mumbled and held his breath.

"Slow him down, Treize," Noin growled quietly.

Suddenly spotting the jump ahead, Romeo realized he was traveling a touch too fast and did his best to slow his forward momentum. Unfortunately, he'd left it a little too late. The jump was upon them and Romeo had no choice but to launch into the air. He scrambled his legs and somehow got off the ground.

Treize was slightly unseated with the effort Romeo put in, but he did manage to stay with the bay and let the reins slip through his fingers so as not to jag the horse in the mouth.

Romeo did his best but caught the top pole with a foreleg as he rose into the air, knocking it from the cups and sending it falling to the ground. He landed safely enough, hooves keeping away form the fallen pole and then cantered away from the jump.

"Shit!" Heero muttered as he watched the pole hit the dirt. "Treize isn't going to be too happy about that."

"That's just what he didn't need; or the team either," Zechs moaned. "He's going to be so annoyed with himself for knocking that down."

"Not much he can do about it now," said Duo in his philosophical manner. "Guess we had better hope and pray he doesn't knock any more rails down."

"If he does I think Noin will be after his hide," Zoe whispered and nodded to the team coach who was watching with narrowed eyes. She didn't look particularly happy.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Noin, she knows these things can and do happen," Michael interjected. "It's just the way the sport goes."

"Hear, hear," Kyle stated. "It's a damn tough course and Heero here is the only one out of all the countries to have gone clear so far. I think we're lucky if we only make four faults."

"That I know is true, but if I know Treize, he will be cursing himself for the next few days," Zechs muttered, knowing his lover wouldn't be at all pleased with himself for allowing the rail to fall and would no doubt be the one to have to try to persuade his lover that it was just one of those things.

"They're almost at the hedge," Heero interrupted quietly and everyone turned their attention back to the ring.

"Dammit!" Treize cursed and then berated himself for not having had his horse under better control. He'd made the same mistake in their first round but thought he'd be able to slow the bay enough in the second round to not make that mistake again. He put the faults behind him and concentrated on getting the stallion back together and completing the rest of the course without further faults.

He sat down hard, not at all amused by the bay and took a very strong hold on the reins. He used his seat, legs and weight to push the animal together, hands checking the forward movement and keeping the bay steady whilst building the impulsion.

Romeo listened to his master's aids and did exactly as he was told. The rap of his cannon bone against the hard pole had stung a little and he didn't want a repeat. His master's voice also let him know he hadn't been very good and Romeo felt a little guilty. He was the type of horse that liked to please, enjoyed his jumping and the praise that came with it when he'd been good.

Keeping his horse together, Treize rode at jump eleven, the hedge, his mind concentrating hard as he would need to make a left turn afterward and have his horse full of impulsion and completely balanced if they were to clear the triple. There was no way Treize intended to make any further mistakes.

Keeping Romeo on a tight rein, he drove the bay together and in the last three strides, let him go.

The stallion leapt into the air and arced over the jump, keeping his legs well away from any poles. He knew he was in the 'bad books' and did his best to obey his rider's every aid. They landed safely and Romeo settled immediately, turning when he felt the pressure applied to the bit and his right flank.

The turn was smooth, balance regained and muscles flexed as they drove the big bay forward. The impulsion was there, the stallion shortening his stride and pushing his hocks further underneath himself as his master asked. He could see the three elements of the triple ahead and whilst he was keen to jump them, he obediently waited for his master to give him the signal.

Treize's eyes never wavered from the jump ahead. He'd picked out his line perfectly and brought the bay dead center of the first element. He shifted forward in his saddle, took his weight on his knees and then stirrups as he gave the bay more rein. The horse lengthened out his stride and prepared to jump.

Hocks came under the body and pushed the forehand into the air, the hind legs following the flow of the front end. They sailed over the jump, Treize lowering his weight back into the saddle and taking the contact back as they landed. His legs were again against the animal's sides, driving the hocks underneath and keeping the impulsion in those hind quarters where it was most needed.

Romeo took one stride and was airborne again. The stallion had pushed off hard, the second element being a spread fence and requiring more effort to clear. He gave a soft grunt as his front hooves hit the dirt and took the impact of landing. Hind hooves followed and the bay listened to the aids he was getting from his rider, obeying them immediately.

Another safe landing and Treize was there again with his seat and legs, pushing the horse forward into the bridle. Two strides and they were at the third and final element of the triple; and this one was really wide.

Treize gave his horse all the assistance he could. His body flowed forward, staying in perfect harmony with the bay, hands sliding up the neck to allow the forward movement of the head and neck whilst still retaining a light contact with the stallion's mouth.

Romeo pushed off with all he had, rump muscles strained with the effort of propelling the large body up and forwards. He reached for the other side, front legs unfurling and stretching out to the rapidly approaching ground. Bone, muscle, tendons and ligaments all contracted, stretched and jarred as they bore the full weight of the stallion and his rider. Then the hind hooves were there and the back end was pushing away from the jump.

"Beautifully ridden," Zoe murmured.

The others all had to agree, even Noin was wearing a smile at the pairs performance over the triple.

"That will boost his confidence a bit and make up for the fallen rail at ten," Heero whispered.

Zechs just wheezed. Right now he was having a little difficulty in breathing.

Duo was concerned for the other vet and decided if the breathing hadn't settled soon, he'd go searching for an inhaler of some sort! The blonde did look a little on the pale side.

"Two to go," Michael stated.

"Two more?" Zechs whispered to Duo, his eyes wide.

Duo nodded. "Yeah, two to go."

"Fuck! I don't think I'll survive."

Duo snickered. "Yes, you will. I can go hunt up a medic for you if you wish? I guess it must be a bit of a strain on that heart of yours to watch this sort of thing at your age..."

"My age?" Zechs growled. "I'm only a couple of years older than you, Duo!" Zechs snapped, his voice indignant.

"Ah, but even a couple of years can make a difference." Duo gave an evil grin. "First it's the shortness of breath, then the ticker starts to play up and before you know it, the brain has deteriorated too."

"I take it that's the voice of experience talking?" Zechs retaliated.

Duo's eyebrows shot up into his hairline – he didn't have a comeback for that one!

"Good boy, Romeo," Treize praised the bay and took a second to pat the stallion's neck. "Two more to go and we're home safe. Please let us go clear over these."

The stallion swiveled back an ear to listen and felt pleased by the pats he got. He was getting tired now but continued to plod on.

The wall came into view, a formidable looking jump of red brick with a row of white upon the top. Gamely, Romeo cantered on towards it. He lengthened out his stride again, judged the height of the jump and then sprang into the air.

Treize knew his horse was tired and he didn't ask for anything more than the bay was capable of giving. They soared into the air and just scraped over the top of the wall. Romeo could feel the brush of the top row of bricks against the hairs on his belly and he twisted his hind quarters to make sure he didn't knock anything.

They landed clean and cantered towards the last fence.

"One to go. Hang in there, Romeo," Noin muttered. Her experienced eye could see the bay getting tired and she willed the pair on.

Gathering his reins up, Treize pushed his horse together as best he could, trying to build some more impulsion. Romeo rose to the occasion, finding a last bit of energy hiding somewhere and gave the last jump all he had.

The leap was a little awkward and Treize found himself fighting to keep his balance and stay with his horse. He grabbed a chunk of mane to stabilize himself, careful not to pull on the reins as he regained his balance.

Somehow Romefeller managed to get over the gate and landed with a tired grunt. Treize gave him his head and urged him through the finish flags to stop the clock. He wasn't game to look up and see if they had any time penalties.

"Four faults for Treize Khushrenada riding Romefeller and representing Australia," the commentator announced.

The arena erupted into cheers and applause.

Heero gave a cheer, Michael and Zoe applauded loudly, Kyle looked pleased as did Noin. Duo couldn't help the grin from ear to ear whilst Zechs crumpled in his seat with a loud sigh of relief.

"Please tell me he doesn't have to go out there and do it all again?" Zechs said, looking to Heero and Duo, his blue eyes pleading.

For a moment, Duo contemplated teasing the other vet, but then decided against it. Zechs had suffered enough.

Heero stepped in before Duo could say anything anyway. "No, Zechs. That's it, he won't have to jump again; at least I'm pretty sure he won't."

"Thank god for that," Zechs groaned. "I really don't think I could take much more of this if he did."

"Aww, Zechs. It's not that bad," Duo chided.

"Say's he who has bitten his fingernails to his elbows and is most likely going to suffer from a severe case of hairballs."

Knowing he was running out of smart replies, Duo changed the subject. "I think we should be getting outside to congratulate Treize."

Zechs was out of his seat in a flash and heading for the exit, a slight limp in his gait.

Duo snickered and picked up his sweater from Zechs' chair and joining the rest of the team in their exit to congratulate Treize. "I think I'd better hang onto this, I have a feeling he's going to be needing it again after tonight."

~ * ~

tbc...


	91. Chapter 91

**Thanks for reading! Warm snugs for the kind reviewers!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 91

The congratulations rained down on Treize once the rest of the team found him in the warm up area. He accepted them all with good grace, pointing out as Heero had, that it was the horse that had done pretty much all of the work. Noin questioned him about the little mishap at jump ten and Treize replied honestly that he'd done his best to slow the stallion down after the water, but obviously he'd not begun his checking of the forward movement soon enough.

Noin could understand where the rider was coming from and congratulated him on keeping his faults to the lowest possible. She also discussed possible ways to slow the horse down as that information would be vital to their remaining two riders. It was a tricky course and these two jumps in particular, whilst not all that formidable looking, were certainly two of the toughest on the course. It was difficult to have your horse moving fast to clear the width of the water and then expect it to come back to a slow canter in order to clear jump ten.

It was a smart move on the part of the course designer.

Having relayed his experiences to Noin, Kyle and Zoe and discussed the options available, Treize was more than ready to take his horse back to the stables and see if he could sneak in a little cuddle time with his partner. He could see Zechs from the corner of his eye and noted the look of longing in those sapphire eyes. "If everyone has finished, I'll take Romeo back to the stables and settle him."

Noin nodded in the affirmative, Kyle, Andrew, Zoe and Michael had all gone back inside to watch the remaining riders, Joe was loosening Romeo's girth while Heero and Duo stood to the side.

"I'll come back with you as I'll need to give Romeo a check over," Duo stated.

"No problem."

"I'll come along too and give Duo a hand if he needs it," Zechs said with a smile.

Heero didn't bother replying, wherever Duo went, he'd be following anyway.

Joe took the stallion from Treize and began the walk back to the stables, the other four followed behind, all still discussing the course.

Joe soon had Romeo unsaddled and brushed down. Heero went to check on Shini who was busy munching on his haynet. He did give a whicker of greeting to his master and was delighted when he received a couple of carrots.

Joe trotted Romefeller out for Duo to check the stallion's gait before holding the bay for Duo to examine. Experienced fingers and hands roamed over the muscle and bone of bay legs and body, checked the heart rate, breathing rate and temperature. Duo was pleased to find the bay had suffered no ill effects from his round and pronounced him perfectly fit.

Treize was relieved, although he would have been shocked if Duo had found anything wrong with the stallion, Romeo had been in perfect health since they'd arrived. Knowing that Treize wanted to spend a few minutes alone with Zechs if the looks the pair were sharing were any indication, Duo skillfully drew Joe away on the pretense of getting some electrolytes from his bag in the locker.

Several minutes later, Duo and Heero announced they were heading back to the arena to see how the scores were going, Joe accompanying them.

With the coast now clear, Treize lured Zechs into his own locker where they could share a few stolen minutes. Zechs made certain to let his lover know how proud he was of him and when they reemerged, both were a little on the hot and bothered side. Fortunately, the walk back to the main arena took several minutes and they'd both returned to normal by the time they rejoined the rest of the team.

"What are the scores like?" Treize asked as he sat down and frowned as Zechs took the sweater Duo offered and sat on it.

"The New Zealand rider finished with twelve faults and the Norwegian rider had eight. The Frenchman was unlucky and had a hoof in the water, a refusal at ten and then a rail down over the triple so it was twelve penalties for him too," Zoe informed.

In the arena, the ground was being raked and the jumps checked before the third round would commence. Most spectators were taking advantage of the short break to fetch themselves something to eat and drink.

"How long before the next lot start? asked Duo.

"About another ten minutes," replied Zoe.

"I guess I'd better go get Marksman saddled up and begin warming up," announced Kyle and stood up.

"I'll come out to the warm up area shortly and work with you, Kyle," Noin told the rider.

"Okay, thanks. See you all soon."

"Good luck, Kyle," the other team members chorused as the man and his groom left the seating area.

* * *

Marksman was feeling fit and on his toes. He jogged and snatched at his bit as Kyle began to loosen him up. His pale gold ears were pricked, eyes bright as he took in all the sights and sounds. Several horses were all warming up and there wasn't a lot of space in the area allocated for them to use. Kyle picked out a spot and began to ask his horse to work properly.

"Sit a little deeper, Kyle," Noin instructed as Marksman began to hollow his back in an attempt to avoid working properly.

Kyle dropped his weight and kept a firm feel on the reins. His legs pushed against the palomino hide as he attempted to get his horse to soften and listen to him. After a few minutes, Marksman gave in and began to work nicely.

"Good boy," Kyle praised as he felt his horse responding.

Noin worked with the pair for a while and after watching them take a couple of practice jumps, she left them to continue their warm up and returned to the arena to see how the rest of the countries had fared in her absence.

Michael had been dutifully recording all the scores and handed them over to Noin when she sat down.

"How is it looking?" Noin asked as she took her seat and scanned quickly over the offered notebook.

"So far we're still in with a damn good shot at the gold," replied Michael. "The German rider made four faults and you'll be pleased to know the British rider also had four penalties. Sweden scored four faults and so did Italy."

Noin did her best not to look too pleased at the results so far.

The Irish rider left the arena, the commentator announcing that he had also scored four faults and then went on to announce the American representative.

"Seems like they all have 'four-fault-itis'," Duo snickered.

"It does seem that way," Zechs agreed.

"Shows just how tough the course really is and how easy it can be to make that very slight error," Heero stated, his eyes fixed on the American in the arena.

"Yeah, I guess so. I feel sorry for the scorers, they're the ones who have to keep all the figures straight and with the number of four faults going down it could get a little trying on the eyes," Duo said with a grin.

"Will make for an interesting outcome," Zechs mused and then his eyes took on a vacant look as he obviously locked himself in thought. Moments later he voiced those thoughts. "What happens if there is a tie on the total faults for one of the medals?"

"Each coach still has to drop a score of one team member and if there is still a tie after that then it will incur a jump off," Treize replied a little absently, he was focused on the American rider in the arena who was jumping an excellent round.

Zechs paled a little. "You mean if Aussie ties with another country you will all have to jump off?"

"Not exactly. The team coach will select one member from the team to jump off," stated Treize.

"Ah, good." Zechs' color returned for a moment. He hadn't been too sure if he could take another round sitting and watching his lover risk all over that course.

"But after the team event, there are still the individual medals to be contested."

Zechs looked up sharply. "Eh?"

"Each of us has jumped two rounds already and the faults from those rounds are added up to give each of us an individual score. The top twenty five riders then go through to the third round and jump again. If there is a tie on penalties after the third round then there is a jump off against the clock for those tied on faults to give the individual placings."

"That means you will have to jump again?"

"Most certainly."

Zechs went as white as a sheet, the thought of his lover having to jump yet again sending cold chills though his body. He turned to Duo and lowered his voice. "You said he wouldn't have to jump again," he hissed though his teeth.

Duo gave the other vet an innocent smile. "I said it was _unlikely_ he would have to, I forgot about the individual medals. Why? Don't think you can handle the pressure, old man?" There was a twinkle of mischief in those violet eyes.

Blinking a couple of times, Zechs' brain suddenly kick started. "That means Heero will have to jump again too," he retorted.

It was Duo's turn to pale. He'd forgotten about that. Amethyst eyes widened and Duo swallowed. "Errr..."

"What's wrong, Duo? Can't you handle the pressure, watching whilst your lover is down there, risking all to win a medal for himself and his country? Think I should call for a medic now? Or maybe some oxygen? CPR or a shot of adrenaline? Or would a nice, quiet nursing home be more to your liking?" Zechs teased.

"The only one around here that will be requiring medical attention and a possible hospital bed will be you if you don't quit with the teasing," Duo growled, but there was a smile behind it.

"Maybe we should both book a place in the psychiatric ward," Zechs moaned. "I'm sure my nerves are going to be shot to pieces by the time this is all over."

"You could be right," Duo agreed.

"What are you two moaning about?" Heero questioned.

"Oh, nothing much, just medics, nervous breakdowns and psych wards," Duo replied with a smile.

Heero shook his head. "I don't want to know."

"Hey, you're the one that asked."

"I'm wishing I hadn't."

A gasp went up from the crowd and all attention was fixed back to the arena and the rider currently on course.

The horse had given jump ten a good hit with his hind legs and whilst the pole had rocked in its cups, it didn't fall. They were clear so far and only had four more jumps to go, including the triple.

All the Australian team members were rigid in their seats, each silently hoping the pair would make a mistake and incur penalties, even if it was unsportsmanlike. The rider and horse though had other plans. Jump eleven was taken and cleared, the rider going a little wider and risking time faults in order to bring their horse straight into the triple.

The animal lengthened out his stride and cleared part A. They landed and with a grunt, the horse sailed into the air again and over part B. Once more they landed safe and took another stride to launch into the air and leave part C standing.

"Doing very well," Michael muttered to no one.

"Yeah, they are. What a shame they can't hit something," said Duo whose eyes continued to watch, oblivious to the looks of disbelief he was given from the rest of the group.

The pair in the arena went on to clear jump thirteen and then all that remained was the final fence, the gate. The horse adjusted his stride, lined up the jump and then leapt into the air. They cleared the obstacle and galloped through the finish.

"Clear round for John Burrows on Graduate for the United States of America!" the commentator announced.

"Damn," came the muttered response.

"Duo!"

Duo shrugged and gave a sheepish grin.

* * *

Kyle took a deep breath and ran a hand along the gold neck. "It's just you, me and those jumps out there, boy," he said quietly to his horse. Marksman cocked back an ear to listen, even though he didn't understand a word his master was saying. "We need to give this our best shot, Sunny, no room for errors. All I ask is that you give me everything you can and listen to my aids." Kyle patted the firm muscles.

Marksman gave a soft snort. He knew this was important, he could feel it in the way his master sat upon his back, smell it in the air and sense it through the tone of voice. He felt fit, full of energy and eager to be out there jumping. He'd show them all what he was made of.

"Okay, Sunny, it's our turn now," Kyle murmured and gathered up his reins.

"Good luck," called Andrew and watched as his boss and 'charge' entered the arena.

"Next rider to compete and representing Australia, is Kyle Devon riding Marksman."

The commentator had announced Kyle and the spectators were applauding as the palomino and his rider entered the arena. Kyle gave a soft smile to the crowd, patted his horse and rode for the judge to salute. The bell rang and Kyle swallowed his nerves, pushed Marksman into a steady canter and made his way to the start flags. The beam broke and they were on their way.

Jumps one, two and three were all cleared easily, Kyle allowing his horse to go forward and find his rhythm. They soon settled into the gait and Kyle remained light in his saddle, fingers keeping a gentle contact with the horse's mouth whilst his legs continued to drive the animal forward.

The pair sailed over jump four, Marksman jumping with confidence and ease. Fence five followed and then the pair were on track for the first of the testing elements; the double.

"He's doing well so far," Zoe commented.

"I don't think I've ever seen Marksman jump so well," Noin said softly, her eyes never leaving the pair in the arena.

"They are certainly a good combination," Treize mused.

"That they are," replied Noin.

"Cool, calm and collected," Heero muttered.

"I just hope they continue to clear everything, we could do with another clear round to stay in gold medal contention," Duo stated.

"Whist nothing is certain, I'd have to agree with you, another clear round would be most beneficial," Heero replied to his partner with a smile.

"Then let's keep sending good thoughts Kyle's way," grinned Duo.

Back in the arena, Kyle had brought his horse around and lined up the first element of the double. Marksman saw it and lengthened out his stride, picking his take off point, gauging the height and then pushing off into the air. Golden hide rippled as the muscles beneath drew taut, utilizing tendons and ligaments to assist in propelling the body up and over the jump.

They landed clean and immediately Kyle sat deep into his saddle kept the contact even and pushed his horse together for the two strides before they were once again airborne. The gelding tucked his legs up close to his body as they flew into the air and over the jump. His front legs stretched out to reach for the ground and within seconds they had touched down and were cantering away.

"Good boy," praised Kyle and gave the neck a quick pat. Shortening his reins, Kyle checked the forward pace and managed to slow the palomino down to turn left and follow the line of the course to jump seven, the road closed. Remembering that this was one of the awkward jumps on the course, Kyle was concentrating hard and doing everything he could to give his horse the best chance to meet the jump square on.

Ears pricked, Marksman spotted the jump and bounded forward eagerly, hooves digging deep into the dirt as they pushed the horse and rider into the air and over the jump.

"Keep it going," Michael murmured. Beside him, Zoe snickered.

Showing a clean pair of heels over the jump, Marksman landed safely and forged ahead towards the hay bales.

"I hope he doesn't try to stop for a snack," Duo snickered.

Heero simply snorted and didn't bother to rise to the bait.

Concentrating hard, Kyle rode his horse at the hay jump, legs pushing against the pale sides and keeping the impulsion there. Moments later they had cleared the jump and Kyle was turning towards the water jump. He let the reins slip through his fingers a touch and pushed his horse forward. Marksman responded by flattening out and increasing his speed.

The water lay ahead, sparkling under the light and Kyle was determined he wasn't going to leave a hoof in the water. The gelding was of the same opinion; he didn't like water much, usually because it meant a bath and given his coloring, Marksman had suffered through many a bath.

Almost at a full gallop, the pair approached the water. The gelding leapt over the expanse, front hooves reaching for the dry ground the other side and successfully obtaining it. Hind hooves followed and the steward's flag remained down.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kyle dropped his weight back into the saddle and pulled back firmly on the reins. His legs applied pressure to the gelding's sides, maintaining the impulsion whilst slowing the speed. Jump ten was coming up fast and Kyle had no intentions of repeating the mistake so many had made and scoring penalties.

The gelding listened to his rider and slowed his forward rush, managing to re-balance and retain impulsion as jump ten appeared before them. Marksman was still traveling a little fast, but he put in a huge effort and did manage to scrape over the jump and leave all the poles in their cups.

Several of the Australian team heaved a sigh of relief.

By the time jump eleven appeared, Kyle had his horse completely back under control. He could feel the gelding starting to get a touch tired and did all he could to help his horse along. Once more those strong hind quarters pushed the body into the air and cleared another obstacle, landing a little roughly but still moving forward.

The triple was next and Kyle was well aware of the extra height and width of the elements, therefore he took his horse out for an extra couple of strides before making the turn to give him a touch more room to come into the fence as straight as possible.

It was a formidable jump, poles seeming to rise up continuously. Kyle shortened his reins and drove his legs hard against Marksman's sides. Gamely, the gelding lengthened out his stride and met the first element dead center. They rose into the air, flew over the jump and landed safely. One stride later and they were once again airborne over Part B, the palomino lifting up into the air and reaching for the height. They managed to clear it okay and returned to earth to take two more strides before the third element.

"Come on, boy," Kyle encouraged as he took his weight off the horse's back and into his stirrups. Hands flowed up the neck to give the horse rein as he stretched up and forward, straining to make the extra width. Poles passed beneath the golden belly as the front legs reached out for the fast approaching ground. The hind legs were following but unfortunately they were dragging a little behind and just caught the top pole of part C.

The pole rolled in the cups and then decided to fall.

"Damn!" cursed Michael as he watched the pole come crashing to the ground.

"Ah, crap," voiced Duo.

"Shit, that was just plain bad luck," Treize muttered.

Hearing the pole hit the ground, Kyle mentally cursed. That was going to cost him four faults, faults they really didn't need. Shoving the mistake from his mind for the moment, he concentrated on getting his horse back in hand and balanced for the next jump.

The wall lay ahead and after that, the gate.

"Two more to go, Sunny," Kyle informed his horse. A snort was his answer.

Marksman was getting tired but he continued to plod on. He could sense there weren't many more jumps to go. The wall rose up before them, Marksman eying it up, picking his take off point and then when he reached it, he shoved himself off the ground again.

"One to go," Noin murmured as she watched the pair clear the wall. Despite the four faults, Noin was extremely pleased with how the pair had gone. It was a very difficult course; that fact evident in the scores of all the riders from around the world. Her team had nothing to be ashamed of in Noin's opinion.

"Last one, boy," Kyle encouraged and rode his horse with everything he had at the final jump.

Responding to his master's aids, Marksman gave the jump everything he had. His hind hooves bit deep into the dirt, muscles bunched and strained as they propelled the body from the ground and into the air. The gelding appeared to hover in mid air over the jump and then begin his descent. Bone, muscle and sinew took the force of the landing, Kyle giving the horse his head and pushing him forward into a gallop for the finish. The golden body streaked through the flags and stopped the clock.

"Four faults for Kyle Devon of Australia riding Marksman," came the announcement.

The crowd all cheered and applauded, Kyle patting his horse and trying to slow him down to exit the arena. In the stands, the rest of the team were once again scrambling out of their seats and aiming for the exit to congratulate their team member.

* * *

"You be careful out there," Michael said to his wife as he walked alongside her and her horse in the warm up arena. "I want you coming back to me in one piece."

"I'll be fine," Zoe replied. "Lion will take good care of me." She patted the bay neck of her horse.

Lion walked with a long, easy stride, he knew he would be jumping soon and accepted the entire event with his usual, calm outlook. He was a sensible horse, not one to waste his energy prancing around; he'd save it for when it counted.

"I know he will, but it's my job to worry," Michael returned with a grin.

Zoe gave him a smile and did her best to look reassuring. She knew her horse would take care of her, but this was one hard course and she was determined to give it all they had. Knowing that Heero had gone clear, Zoe was aiming for nothing less from herself and her horse. They were still neck and neck with the British team for the elusive gold medal and Zoe aimed to do her country proud.

With Kyle having finished with four faults and Heero clear, that meant the team currently had eight penalties between them. Zoe was keen to keep it that way. The remaining riders after Kyle had scored eight, four and eight penalties respectively which kept them towards the middle of the field. The final round of riders had started, all as eager as the rest to score a minimum of faults.

The German rider had started the last round of riders off and finished with eight faults, the British rider had stunned them all by going clear which left them in the gold medal position if Noin's calculations were correct.

Just one more reason for Zoe to go clear if she could.

The Swedish rider finished with eight faults and the Italian with twelve. The Irish rider also had twelve faults and the American was currently on course with Zoe the next rider to go.

"Good luck, Zoe," called Duo as he passed the pair on his way back to the arena from where he'd been checking over Marksman.

"Thanks, Duo."

"You'll do just fine," Heero said as he also paused to wish the woman luck.

"I hope to emulate your round and come out clear," Zoe replied with a grin.

"If anyone can do it, you can and I hope you do," said Heero.

"Thanks, Heero."

Heero and Duo left the pair to themselves and wandered back inside the arena to find out how the other teams had fared in their absence.

Noin duly informed them of the current faults, indicating they were still in with a chance at the gold medal. It all depended on how Zoe and Lion went. She was pleased to hear that Duo's check of Marksman had come back all clear. Now with just the one rider remaining to jump for their team, all concentration went back to the arena where the American rider had discovered that the triple width and height was just a little too much for his horse.

"Eight faults," Treize murmured as he clapped the American rider who was exiting the ring.

"Representing Australia, we have Zoe Rundell riding Lionheart," the commentator announced.

Cheers, whistles and applause went up as Zoe rode into the arena. She had a smile on her face and gave the crowd a friendly wave as she rode towards the judge's box. She looked tiny in the large arena and the jumps did nothing to improve her size.

Salute given, Zoe collected her reins, turned Lion and rode for the start flags.

Lion took jumps one to four in his stride, the extra height and width not seeming to bother the bay at all. From four they traveled to five and successfully cleared that too. Zoe was concentrating hard, keeping the impulsion in her horse whilst allowing him to stretch out and pick his own speed.

The double lay ahead and that was followed by the tricky turn to jump seven; one that quite a few had scored penalties at. Zoe didn't want to be another casualty of the jump. She kept her contact firm with the bay's mouth, restricting the forward movement whilst containing the energy in the powerful hind quarters.

They met part A perfectly, Lion soaring into the air and arcing beautifully over the jump. He landed safe on the other side and took two strides before launching into the air again and over part B. As soon as they touched down, Zoe was there using her hand, seat and leg to bring the bay back together, re-balance and then turn for jump seven.

"That's good, keep him together, Zoe," Michael muttered as he gnawed on a thumbnail.

Duo shook his head in amusement and lightly elbowed Zechs. When the blonde looked inquiringly at him, Duo nodded in Michael's direction. Zechs took a look at the other man and gave a low chuckle.

Zoe successfully turned the bay and was riding at jump seven, keeping her hands light on the reins and weight slightly out of the saddle. Lion responded well, listening to his mistress and gathering his hind quarters underneath to make a smooth turn.

Jump seven rose before them and Lion drew his hind legs underneath himself, pushing off into the air and reaching for the height of the jump. They sailed cleanly over it, front legs coming out and absorbing the impact of the landing.

"Good boy," Zoe murmured and patted the bay neck before taking control again and turning for the hay jump. Lionheart lengthened out his stride and measured up the jump; he picked out his take off point and drove his hind quarters underneath. His muscles rippled under the satiny hide as he easily cleared the hay bales.

"Now for the water," Zoe muttered and leaned further forward in her saddle to give the bay rein and urged him to gallop on.

Lion was only too happy to stretch his legs and eagerly bounded forward. He spotted the water jump and flattened out even more. He didn't mind water at all; he'd gone swimming several times with his mistress and enjoyed splashing around in the water. He did know that this was different though and gathered himself together for the effort he'd need to clear the expanse.

The pair flew into the air and skimmed across the water, Lion reaching for the further 'bank' and finding it. The steward again looked disappointed that he couldn't raise his flag.

As soon as Lionheart touched down, Zoe dropped her weight and took a firm feel on the reins. Heero's words about the following jump coming up quickly were fresh in her mind and she knew she had to have Lion back between her hand and leg if they were to clear it. Fortunately for Zoe, all the early schooling and education that Lionheart had received stood him in good stead and he listened to his rider. He slowed his pace immediately and allowed his mistress to shorten his stride and build the impulsion again.

Jump ten was on them before Zoe had time to think and she pushed her horse forward, closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer that Lion had enough energy built up in his muscles to clear it.

The powerful hind end did its job and the pair cleared the jump, Lion giving a grunt as he landed. Jump eleven followed straight after and then Zoe was turning to the left for the triple.

"This is the hard one, Lion," she murmured softly. Lion cocked back an ear to listen. "Just listen to my aids, trust me and we should clear this okay." Zoe set her jaw and rode determinedly at the jump.

Part A was before them, Lion shoving off the ground and clearing it. They landed and Zoe was there with her seat and leg, pushing and encouraging the horse forward. One stride and the bay was launching into the air again, Zoe following the movement with her hands and body. Lion returned to earth after clearing part B and found himself faced with the final element. It was wide and high, the bay listening to his mistress and taking the two strides before pushing off into the air. They flew up and over the poles; Lion a little tired and thus didn't get as much propulsion to his body as usual. His hind legs caught the pole and scraped over it, causing the pole to rock in the cups. It seemed as if everyone held their breath, the arena was deathly quiet as they waited to see if the pole would fall or not.

After a couple of rolls, it decided to stay put.

"Thank god for that," Duo muttered. "If it had fallen I think Michael would need resuscitation, actually, I think he still might need it," he added with a glance to the man.

"If he does then you get a proper medic to administer it because you're not," Heero hissed under his breath. "Mine."

Duo snickered. "I could always get Zechs to do it."

"Over my dead body," Treize whispered. He'd been listening in to the conversation, as had Zechs and so it turned out, Michael too.

"You might be my friends and all, but I think I'll pass on the mouth to mouth; I like you all, but not that much," Michael stated.

"Your loss," Duo said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"One I'm quite happy to lose," came the reply.

Zoe gave the bay a couple of quick pats to the neck. "Thanks, Lion," she said quietly. "Two more to go, boy and we're home. Let's give it all we have, hey?"

Gamely, the bay responded. He was tired but continued to canter on. He eyed up the approaching wall and drove his hocks right underneath his body to push off from the ground. They soared into the air, up and over the bricks before touching down cleanly on the other side.

"One to go, keep it going, Zoe," Noin whispered.

"That's it, Zoe. You can do it," muttered Michael. All around him the rest of the team members were also muttering similar things under their breath, eyes glued to the pair in the arena.

"Last one, Lion," Zoe said. She kept her attention fixed to the gate, knowing that this was the crucial jump. She couldn't afford to lose her concentration now and make a mistake.

The bay stretched out, bay legs carrying him forward to the final obstacle. The take off point was picked, Zoe's legs closed against the horse's sides and Lion launched himself into the air.

~ * ~

tbc...


	92. Chapter 92

**Thank you to all who are reading and warm hugs for the very kind reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 92

Once more the crowd all seemed to hold their breath as they watched the bay stallion and his rider launch into the air.

Zoe closed her eyes and willed her horse on. She could feel the power in the body beneath her and prayed her horse would clear this last fence. The angle changed and Zoe opened her eyes as Lion reached for the fast approaching ground.

Hooves bit deep into the ground, shoulders jarring slightly with the force of impact. Hind legs followed the front and touched down, pushing the forehand up slightly and away from the jump.

As soon as her horse was safely on the ground, Zoe took up the contact, drove her legs and seat against the bay and rode for all she was worth for the finish flags. Lion flattened out, legs pistoning as he lunged into a gallop, obeying his mistress.

They passed between the flags, the timer beam stopped and a roar went up from the crowd.

"Clear round for Zoe Rundell riding Lionheart for Australia!"

The cheers and whistles from the Australian camp were the loudest of all.

Zoe heard the commentator's announcement and her heart filled with happiness. Tears sprang to her eyes and blurred her vision, but she didn't care. She'd gone clear! Remembering she was still in the arena, Zoe pulled herself together, shortened her reins and brought Lion back to a trot. Moments later they exited the arena, accepting the congratulations from the New Zealand rider as he passed and wishing him good luck in return.

Once she was safely outside, Zoe brought her horse to a walk and then halt, slipping from her saddle to pet and make a fuss of the stallion. "You were such a good boy, Lion," she said as she patted the bay neck.

Lion wuffled and nudged his mistress.

Zoe laughed and reached into her pocket to pull out a sugar cube and give it to the horse. "You deserve it, boy. You were fantastic." Zoe put her arms around Lion's neck as her tears of joy ran down her face and dripped into his mane.

"She did it!" Duo cried out as Zoe flew through the finish.

"Yes!" crowed Heero.

"Way to go, Zoe!" called Kyle.

"That was just superb," Noin added with a broad smile.

"Absolutely fantastic," Treize agreed, his grin nearly rivaling the coach's.

"I think I'm going to pass out."

All eyes turned to Michael who did look a little on the pale side.

"Head between your knees, buddy," said Zechs as he reached the other man and pushed Michael's head down between those knees.

After a minute the color had returned to Michael's skin and he announced he was feeling much better and wanted to go out to congratulate his wife. Zechs made him remain seated for another couple of minutes first just to be sure. When Zechs was comfortable enough with Michael's current state, and was sure he wouldn't fall over on them, he allowed him to get up and make his way outside.

Zoe smiled and waved as she saw the rest of the team exiting and looking around for her. Leading Lion, she walked across and met them all half way.

Immediately Michael saw his wife, he shot forward and grabbed her in a bear hug. "You were fantastic!" he said as he hugged her close and then pressed kisses to her face.

Blushing, Zoe returned the kisses and then gave a sort of embarrassed snort. "Michael, we have company," she muttered.

"Ah." Michael released his wife and gave a sheepish grin.

"Don't mind us," Duo quipped, "We're quite enjoying the show."

"Duo!" Zoe thought she would combust with the heat in her cheeks.

"Congratulations," Duo laughed and grabbed the woman in a hug of his own.

The rest of the team followed suit, hugging and offering their own congratulations.

"I'd say we're really in with a chance at that gold medal now," said Kyle. "With two clears and two lots of four faults, that's a pretty impressive score."

"That it is," stated Treize "It will all come down to which scores the team managers drop and how the remaining riders go."

"Either way, according to my calculations, it will be very close," Noin informed them all and then turned back to Zoe. "You rode wonderfully, I'm so proud of you."

"Aw, Noin. It's thanks to your excellent coaching and this great horse I'm privileged to have bought from Treize," Zoe returned.

Noin smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, but there is only so much a coach can do. The rider needs to have that special extra, the will to win, the natural ability to ride and the most important of all, that rapport with their horse. All of you have that and it's been my pleasure to have worked with such a talented and dedicated team. Thank you." Noin looked at all her team members and then lowered her eyes, the blush staining her cheeks.

"Errr... I think we better get back inside and see how the rest of the riders are faring," said Treize attempting to break the awkward moment.

"I'll come back to the stables with you, Zoe. I need to check Lion over," Duo said.

"No problem," Zoe replied and with her hand in her husband's, she led the horse back to the stables, Duo and Heero following behind.

* * *

"Everything looks fine, Zoe," said Duo as the woman trotted the horse out for him. He'd gone over Lion and hadn't found anything out of the ordinary which pleased him.

"Thanks, Duo," Zoe replied and put Lion back into his stable, Michael following behind and hanging up a haynet for the bay to chew on until it was time to feed up later.

Heero had been to check on Shini and found the stallion dozing in his stable. He'd spent a few more moments with his horse, petting him, feeding the much loved carrots and generally letting the gray know how proud Heero was of him. A glance at his watch told him time was passing by very quickly and he was eager to get back to the arena and learn how the remaining teams had fared and if there was any result yet.

Duo noticed the nervous tension in his lover and chuckled softly. "I think we should be getting back to the main arena, the results should be out very shortly."

"Shit! I didn't realize how much time had passed," exclaimed Zoe. "Come on, we'd better move our butts." Grabbing Michael by the hand, the woman set off at a jog for the arena.

Duo shook his head and then stared in disbelief as Heero turned and sprinted after the pair. "Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled and ran after the fast disappearing trio.

Within a couple of minutes they were back at the main arena and sitting down inside. All four were out of breath, but pleased to note the final rider was still jumping.

"What were the other scores?" Heero asked Treize.

"The New Zealand rider had four faults and the Norwegian scored twelve. His horse decided it really didn't like the look of the triple combination and slammed the brakes on at the last minute."

"Ah."

"The rider was lucky and didn't fall off but they slid into the jump and sent poles flying everywhere," Treize informed.

"Made quite a mess," Zechs added.

"I'll bet it did,'" mused Duo. "The horse okay?"

"Yeah, he was fine. Took them a short while to rebuild the jump though as one of the poles got broken when it fell," Zechs replied.

"Then we're still in with a chance at the gold medal?" asked Heero.

"I'm not too sure, but it will be close," Treize stated. "Noin has all the scores but she's not saying much."

The French rider landed over the last jump and the spectators all applauded as the commentator announced they had finished with eight penalties in total. Once the French rider had left the arena, the ground crew moved in to rake the arena.

"That concludes the second round of jumping. The team coaches will now report to the steward's office where the final scores will be determined. Once the stewards are satisfied and the result determined, we will make the announcement. Thank you all."

The team members all looked to Noin who gave a smile. "I'll be back soon, guys."

"Any hint at all?" questioned Zoe.

"It's too close to call. I'll have to report in and let them know which score I'll be dropping, and then it all depends on the other countries and which scores they drop. Once that's done the stewards can add up the remaining scores and we should have a final result. This will probably take about half an hour or more so I suggest you might want to get some refreshments." Noin stood and with one last smile, left the team to go to the steward's office.

"Well, I'm famished so I'm going to take Noin's advice and go get something to eat," said Duo. "No point in hanging around, as Noin said, it will be awhile before we know anything."

"Good luck in getting something," Zechs snickered.

"Huh?"

"Take a look around you, half the arena is empty."

Duo looked around at the now partially empty spectator stands.

"Guess where they have all gone."

"Ah. Damn."

"Yeah, it's gonna take about an hour to wait in the queue at the vending vans."

"No it won't," interrupted Kyle.

"It won't?" asked Zechs.

"There's vending machines and also a couple of food vans up by the stabling area for the competitors only. I'll bet we can get something quicker up there."

"Kyle, I like your way of thinking," smiled Duo.

* * *

Noin sat in the stewards' office along with all the other team coaches and managers. One by one they were called to the stewards' bench and informed the stewards of which team score they would be dropping. The stewards noted that down and passed it over to the scorers.

Noin was naturally going to drop one of the four faults. It didn't matter to her if it was Treize's or Kyle's, just so long as one of the four faults was removed from their team score. When it was her turn, she approached the 'bench' and gave the information. It was noted down, removed from the team score and the information passed over to the scorers.

Once all team coaches had handed over their dropped score, they all sat back to await the double checking of the final scores. Once that was done, they left the office to return to their respective teams and await the official announcement.

* * *

"Shouldn't you guys all be mounted and waiting out in the warm up arena?" asked Duo.

"Why?" replied Heero.

"If you have won a medal, don't you need to be mounted to come back into the arena for the medal presentation?"

"I think I can answer that for you, Duo," said Treize. "The results and medal placings will be announced shortly. The medal presentation takes place about an hour after the announcement. Otherwise they would have ten teams, that's forty horses and riders out the back there waiting to possibly come in. Not only would that be dangerous, but there's just not enough room to hold them all. After the announcement, the three, medal placing countries go back and fetch their horses and get ready for the medal ceremony."

"Ah, I see. That makes a lot of sense. Thanks, Treize."

"No problem, Duo."

"Is that Noin coming back?" asked Zoe.

"Yes, it is. Maybe now we will find out what the placings are," said Kyle in an excited voice.

"I don't fancy your chances," snickered Treize. "Knowing the Olympic committee, she's been sworn to secrecy, not that she would tell us anyway."

"How cruel. Guess we will just have to try and read the body language if we can't get a verbal."

"You can watch her body all you like, I'll pass," muttered Zechs, quiet enough that Kyle couldn't hear him. Treize, Heero and Duo did though and all three sent the blonde vet a smirk, smile and snicker respectively.

Deciding to try his luck anyway, Kyle waited until the coach was back amongst them and then hit her with the ultimate question. "Miss Noin, how did we finish up? What are the final scores?"

Noin gave the rider a patient look. "I'm sorry, Kyle, I'm not allowed to say anything. The official announcement will be made shortly though."

"Not even a hint?" Kyle pressed.

"No, not even a whisper." Noin would have loved to have told her team what the scores were, but under the rules of competition, she wasn't allowed to say a word. If she did, she could risk eliminating her team from the competition. She turned to Duo and changed the subject. "How did Lionheart pull up?"

"Fine so far. All the horses seem okay in their preliminary vet check after their respective rounds. I'll be doing another check this evening after they've all been fed just to be certain all is still well with them," replied Duo.

"Thank you. I trust if there are any problems, you will let me know?"

"Of course."

"When will we know who is through in the individual competition?" asked Kyle.

"Individual competition?" questioned Zechs, he'd forgotten about that.

"They will most likely announce the twenty-five riders that will go through once the team event placings are announced," replied Noin.

Before anyone could question her further, the public address system crackled into life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the scores have now been finalized and the results of the Team jumping competition are ready to be announced. It is my pleasure to hand you over to the vice president of the Olympic showjumping committee, Mr. Frank White."

There was a round of applause and a few cheers as the announcer and the vice president stepped out into the arena. All of the Australian team was sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

The system crackled again, this time the vice president's voice came over the loud speakers. He made a short speech, thanking the competitors, the countries, course designer, judge and the many helpers - all of whom were needed to make the event work. After saying how much he'd enjoyed the competition and rambled on about the high standard of jumping, he finally got around to the important bit, as Kyle called it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sure you are all eager to hear the final placings so I won't keep you waiting any longer. In reverse order. In tenth place with a combined two round total score of fifty-two penalties; France."

There was the usual round of applause and then Mr. White continued.

"In ninth place with a combined two round total score of forty-four penalties; Italy. Following Italy, we have a tie for seventh place..."

"What happened to eighth?" whispered Duo.

"If there are two teams tied together then there isn't an eighth place, they will both be equal seventh," Heero whispered back.

"Ah, I see. Thanks

"With a combined two round total score of forty-two penalties; Ireland and Norway."

The cheers and applause rang out again and it was a few seconds before the noise died down enough for the vice president to continue.

"In sixth place with a combined two round total score of forty penalties; New Zealand."

"Shit! The scores are close," exclaimed Zoe.

"In fifth place with a combined two round total score of thirty-six penalties; Germany."

"So far we're still in with a chance," muttered Treize and crossed his fingers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we currently have a tie on penalties for the Bronze medal position. Both Sweden and the United States of America are equal on thirty-two penalties. This means there will be a jump off for the Bronze medal."

The crowd went wild, all cheering and clapping loudly.

Heero swallowed hard. If America and Sweden were tied for the Bronze, then it meant that the Australians were either in the Silver or Gold medal position. His mouth went dry and his hands felt cold and clammy.

Once the noise had settled again, Mr. White continued. "We also have another minor problem. There is another tie on penalties for the Gold medal; with a combined two round score of eighteen penalties each, we have a jump off between the United Kingdom and Australia!"

The roar that went up from the crowd was louder than a jet engine taking off; or at least Heero thought so. With the games being held in London a lot of the spectators were British, and to have the host nation in the jump off for a gold medal caused great excitement - and they were certain to let everyone know how pleased they were.

The Aussies weren't quiet either though and added their own yells and cheers to the ruckus.

"Yes!" yelled Duo at the top of his lungs and only just managed to stop himself from grabbing Heero and kissing him senseless.

Zoe had dissolved into a flood of tears, Treize looked like he'd just won the lottery, and Kyle was simply bouncing in his seat and punching the air. Zechs looked bewildered, Noin, proud and Heero...

Heero was sitting with a vacant look on his face; a sort of stunned mullet expression, or so Duo thought.

"Heero? Earth to Heero... Come in, Heero."

"Aa, sorry, Duo." Heero's mind returned from where it had disappeared to.

"Aren't you pleased?" asked Duo.

"I'm finding it a little hard to accept," Heero returned honestly. "I knew we were in with a chance, but I never dreamed... It's just all so surreal." Heero shook his head. "I think maybe you should pinch me, I'm sure I must be dreaming."

"It's a dream, buddy. The dream you've been working so hard towards. You're tied for the gold medal in the Olympic games," Duo said with a wide grin.

"Well, shit."

* * *

Once all the excitement had cooled a little, the commentator took over from the vice president. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the jump off for the medals will take place tomorrow morning at nine sharp. The medal presentation will take place an hour after competition has finished and the placings decided. The individual competition will commence in the afternoon and the following riders have made it through to the top twenty-five..."

The commentator began to read out a list of names and their total faults, starting with those that had a combined two round score of twelve faults and working his way down to the top four. All the Australian team members listened intently to see if they were included in the final twenty-five.

Kyle scraped in on the bottom level, having a combined two round total of twelve faults. He knew he probably wouldn't stand much of a chance at finishing in the top three, but was pleased he'd managed to get into the third round for the individual.

There were two riders on ten penalties, Treize was one of them and thus made it through to the third round. Treize was quite pleased he'd gotten through and very happy with Romeo's performance so far in the competition. He did realize that they would need to go clear and hope all other riders made a lot of faults if he were to finish in the top three. The experience would do Romefeller the world of good though.

Zechs was torn between being happy for his lover in making the final twenty-five, and scared shitless that something would go wrong and his lover would get hurt. He turned to Duo and hissed through his teeth. "You said he probably wouldn't have to jump again. That's the last time I ever listen to you."

Duo simply shrugged. "You're just worried you won't have any fingernails left to claw down his back."

"Wha...?" Zechs blinked and gaped like a stranded fish.

Duo snickered and turned his attention back to the commentator.

There were a few riders on eight faults and one on six. "Ladies and gentlemen, this brings me to the final four competitors to go through. Each has a combined two round score of four faults. Those riders are; from the United Kingdom, Arnold Penn on Jigsaw."

The crowd cheered and applauded before going quiet again.

"From the United States of America; John Burrow riding Graduate."

Once more the applause and cheers rang out. Duo was again biting his fingernails. He was certain that Heero was one of the four, but he wasn't about to get too excited until he'd heard it announced.

"Our last two competitors are both from Australia. Zoe Rundell riding Lionheart and Heero Yuy riding Shinigami!"

Zechs thought Duo was going to burst a blood vessel the other vet was so excited. He turned to look at Heero who was extremely pale in comparison and he wondered if Heero was about to pass out.

"You did it, Heero! You're through to the third round of the individual competition and tied in first place with Zoe and two others." Duo was almost hyperventilating.

"Aa." Heero couldn't believe it. Not only had the team made a tie for the gold medal in the team jumping, but he also had a shot at the individual gold as well?!

The congratulations began to flow thick and fast.

* * *

It took a while for the reality of the situation to sink in and when it did all the riders were on cloud nine. Their team was tied for the gold medal and all four of them had made it through to the third round in the individual as well. On top of that, two of their team were vying for the individual gold as well!

Putting all thoughts of the individual competition aside for the moment, Heero walked alongside Noin and asked the question everyone had been thinking about. "Miss Noin?"

"Yes, Heero?"

"The team jump off; will it be the entire team, or will it be one of us to do the jump off?"

All the others moved closer, curious to hear the answer too.

"It will be one rider from each team," Noin announced. "The stewards have already asked us to think about who the team representative will be and I have to give them my nominated rider first thing in the morning."

"Any idea who will be the vict- err... rider?" asked Duo.

"I haven't made up my mind completely yet," Noin returned with a smile. "Don't worry though; I'll be sure to let you know who I've selected a little later this evening. I suggest we all have dinner together to celebrate getting this far and I'll make my announcement then."

"Sounds okay to me," said Kyle. Everyone else agreed but knew they would be on tenterhooks until they knew for sure if they would be the one riding or not.

"Good. There's a nice restaurant in the local village..." Noin went on to explain to the team where the restaurant was situated and make the arrangements for their dinner. By the time they arrived at the stables, the dinner was organized.

"I suggest you all feed up and settle your horses for the night. I'd like Doctor Maxwell to check them all over once again first though," stated Noin.

"No problem," Duo replied and went into the small locker room to fetch his basic 'tools'.

One by one the horses were brought out and Duo went over them from the tips of their ears to the nails in their shoes. Marksman was fine, the palomino having recovered well from his round. Shini was also fit as a fiddle, his vitals all having returned to normal. Heero was relieved to hear that, not that he'd doubted Shini wouldn't recover. He knew his horse was fit and well, all he needed was a short rest, some electrolytes in his water to replace the salts lost through the exertion of competition and a good feed to rebuild the energy levels.

Romeo was still a touch dehydrated, but Duo wasn't overly concerned about the bay as he'd not had as long to recover from his efforts as the other two had and Duo was confident the bay would be completely normal by morning.

Lion was quite happy in himself, having drunk about half his water with the electrolytes in it. Like Romeo he was still a little dehydrated, but would return to normal overnight. Duo had Zoe hold the horse whilst his hands and fingers ran over the animal. Finding nothing, he got Zoe to trot the horse out for him and watched the horse's gait with a keen eye.

Duo scrutinized the legs, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. He was unsure if he'd seen a very slight limp or not. He had Zoe trot Lion again and concentrated hard. The limp was barely discernible and Duo was still unsure if it was there or if he was imagining it.

"Zechs?"

"Yes?" The blonde vet approached Duo. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure. Zechs, would you mind having a look at Lion's legs as he trots out? In particular the left fore? I think there might be a very faint trace of a limp there, but I'm not sure if my eyes are tricking me or not."

"Sure." Zechs stood next to Duo whilst Zoe ran Lion out again, his blue eyes watching for any trace of unsteadiness.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Duo when Zoe brought the stallion back.

"There is a limp there, but it's so very faint it's extremely hard to pick up on," Zechs confirmed.

Zoe was starting to look alarmed. "What's up? What's wrong with Lion?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"We're not completely sure," replied Duo honestly. "He looks like he has a very slight limp, so slight that it's extremely difficult to pick up. I'd like to check him over again, a little more thoroughly and I'd like Zechs to have a look at him too if you don't mind, Zoe?"

"Of course," replied Zoe, her tone worried. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"Let's take that closer look first." Duo and Zechs both moved in and went over Lion's left shoulder, upper leg, cannon bone, fetlock joint, pastern and hoof. They prodded, poked, pushed and pulled before having Zoe trot him out again. Then they went into a huddle together.

By this stage the rest of the team had noticed something was up and had gathered around Zoe, trying to find out what the problem was. Zoe was as much in the dark as the rest of them though as Duo hadn't said anything at that stage.

After a couple of minutes, Duo and Zechs had both agreed on what they thought the problem was and returned to Zoe and the rest of the group with their diagnosis.

Duo directed his words at Zoe and Noin. "From what I can tell, Lion has a very faint trace of a limp in his left foreleg. Doctor Merquise agrees with me. There is no evidence of external damage and I'm confident in saying that it appears to be a form of jarring to the leg that is causing the slight limp. The horse isn't lame per say, and it's my professional opinion that he most likely sustained the jarring during an awkward landing over one of the jumps. I propose to treat it by rubbing a liniment into the cannon bone and wrapping the leg overnight."

Both Zoe and Noin heaved a sigh of relief.

"Will he be fit for competition tomorrow?" asked Zoe.

"There is always that slim chance it may not have cleared up by the morning, but I'm pretty sure he will be perfectly fine and able to jump," Duo replied.

"Thank you, Duo." Zoe turned and led her horse back to his stable.

Duo went in search of the liniment and took it to Zoe along with a bandage. "Here, Zoe. I'll rub some of this in now and if possible can you repeat it again tonight before you retire?"

"Certainly. I'll be coming back down to check on Lion after dinner so I'll do his leg again then."

"Good. This is how much I want you to use." Duo proceeded to show Zoe how much of the liniment to rub in and then once he'd finished he bandaged the leg securely. "The bandage is to act as a bit of support for the muscles and also keep the heat in from the liniment," he explained.

"Thanks, Duo. I would never have picked up on that slight limp and it could have made things a lot worse if I went out and jumped again tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Zoe. I'd suggest putting bandages on him tomorrow when you jump and not the usual boots. They will give a bit more support to that leg."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

Dinner had been a happy affair, all team members enjoying the company and plentiful food. They had reached the coffee stage and all talk went back to the upcoming jump off on the 'morrow.

"Have you decided who will be representing the team in the jump off, Miss Noin?" asked Michael.

"Yes, yes I have," replied Noin and then smiled at the expectant faces all looking at her. "It hasn't been an easy decision to make as each one of you has worked so hard to achieve the placing we're currently in. However, I have looked at each one of you performance wise and made my decision to give the team the best possible chance to take this gold medal."

The four riders all held their breath.

"Zoe, unfortunately with Lion being a touch sore I don't want to risk him. I know Doctor Maxwell said he should be fine for competition tomorrow but with you being in such a prominent place in the individual competition as well, I don't want to put any further stress or strain on that horse's leg by asking you to do the jump off and then compete again in the afternoon."

Zoe nodded. She agreed with Noin. It was best if Lion only had to jump one round and not two.

"Therefore, after much contemplation, I've decided that the member to represent us in the jump off tomorrow will be Heero and Shinigami."

~ * ~

tbc...


	93. Chapter 93

**Thank you for reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews! Not much more to go now and this fic will reach its end. *sniff***

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 93

With Noin's announcement that Heero would be the one to carry the Nation's hope on his shoulders in the jump off for the gold medal, everyone was quick to congratulate the fortunate, or unfortunate rider; depending on how you looked at it.

Heero was in stunned shock. His brain was having a lot of difficulty in coming to terms with all the good news he'd had so far that day. Duo was starting to worry a little about his lover; Heero was unusually pale and seemed on edge. He made a mental note to give his lover a long, soothing massage later and see if he could find out what the problem was.

"Well done, Heero. I know you will do us all proud!" Kyle said as he clapped the other rider on the shoulder. Secretly, Kyle was pleased he'd not been chosen, not that he'd thought he would have been given his score of faults and was very happy that Heero had been the one Noin selected.

Treize was also thrilled for his pupil; and let him know it too. He shook hands with Heero, and then pulled him into a friendly hug. "You deserve the chance, Heero. You've done wonders with your horse, your riding has come on so much these past few years and you really should be the one out there to take us all through to the gold."

"Thanks, Treize."

"You know, I'm so glad I went to that show all those years ago and saw you riding. I had a gut feeling that said I should take you on as a working pupil; and you have never once disappointed," Treize said softly.

Heero looked at his boss. "If it weren't for you, Treize, I would never have gotten this far, never realized my dream and for that, I thank you."

"Hey, will you two cut it out with the deep and meaningful?" Duo interrupted with a teasing grin on his face.

Blushing, the pair nodded to each other and Heero turned to receive more congratulations from Zoe and Michael whilst Treize took his seat again next to Zechs who was looking at him funny.

"What?" questioned Treize "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Zechs chuckled.

"Then what?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess it's just so nice to see the camaraderie amongst all of you. There's no jealousy, just the feeling of being happy for the one who was selected," Zechs said.

"Yeah, well, that's what team spirit is all about."

"I know and I'm so proud of you," Zechs whispered.

Treize wondered if the blush would ever leave his cheeks.

* * *

Looking up as his lover exited the bathroom, Duo gave a soft smile and patted the empty side of the bed next to where he was reclining. Heero quirked an eyebrow, but didn't argue. He slipped onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around Duo, sealing their mouths in a loving kiss.

"Mmm... Now that _is_ nice," Duo murmured and feathered a few kisses along Heero's jaw and neck.

Heero let himself be lost to the tremors of pleasure those kisses were invoking. He felt himself being pushed back to lie on the bed and then rolled to his stomach. He didn't protest, simply let Duo do whatever he wanted with him. Once he was arranged to Duo's satisfaction, he felt his briefs removed and then something cool hit his back between his shoulder blades.

"Aa," he hissed out.

"Sorry," came the reply. "Just relax and enjoy." Duo's hands began to work the oil he'd drizzled onto Heero's back. Strong hands worked the tired muscles, loosening the knots and soothing away the aches.

Relaxing completely, Heero let his eyes drift shut and simply enjoyed the massage.

Working his hands over the shoulders and then along Heero's spine, Duo waited until he was working away at Heero's thighs before he asked the question that had been bugging him since dinner and the announcement. "Heero, I'm so damn proud of you, not only have you realized your dream of representing your country in an Olympic games, but you've also been selected to represent the team in the jump off for the gold medal."

Heero grunted softly in reply.

"I think I know you pretty well by now, so please tell me what is bothering you?"

Ah. He should have known better than to try and hide something from Duo, the vet knew him far too well. "It's nothing, really."

"Heero..." Duo's voice held that warning tone.

"It's pretty silly and stupid."

"I don't care how silly or stupid it seems, it's obviously bothering you." Duo decided that a little friendly persuasion was in order and switched his massage to Heero's buttocks.

Heero couldn't help the soft groan that escaped his mouth.

"Well?" demanded Duo as he let his thumbs slide along the crevice of Heero's rear.

"Okay, but I do warn you it's silly. This jump off tomorrow, I'm scared shitless that I will let the team down, that I'll let Shinigami down. Duo, what if I go out there tomorrow and flatten every jump? The rest of the team is counting on me to win them the gold medal, and I don't think I can."

A sharp smack to his backside wasn't exactly the response he thought he'd get and Heero jumped, a sharp cry of more shock than pain leaving his mouth.

"Heero Yuy! Do you think for one minute that Noin would have picked you if she didn't think you were capable? Give the coach some credit here. She picked you because she knows that both you and Shini are more than able to tackle the course. Stop doubting yourself."

"But Treize would have been the better choice, he has a lot more experience than me," Heero protested.

"Maybe he does, but Romeo doesn't; he has the same experience as Shinigami. Also, Treize hasn't done a clear round, you have."

"So did Zoe," Heero pointed out.

"And her horse is slightly lame," Duo countered. "Don't even say Kyle," Duo added when he saw Heero's mouth about to open again.

Heero gave a sigh of defeat. "I just don't want to let them all down. It's a huge responsibility, Duo."

Duo draped himself over his lover's back and pressed a kiss to the nape of Heero's neck before whispering softly, "I know it's a huge responsibility, Heero, but Noin wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't have faith in you. You can do this, Shinigami can do this, so why not go out there tomorrow and show them all just how damn good you both are? I know Zero wouldn't be second guessing himself; or his master." Duo knew that was a low blow, but Shinigami did have Zero for his sire and Duo had never known Zero to quit.

Duo was right. It wasn't fair for Heero to deny Shinigami the chance to show the world just how good he was. "But what if I mess up?"

"Then you mess up. Heero, what's the worst than can happen? You mess up and finish with the silver medal, no one will think any less of you if you've given it your best shot."

"I guess so."

"If you go out there tomorrow with that sort of attitude then you will mess up. What happened to the Heero Yuy I know? The one that rides for the sheer love of riding, had the Olympics as his goal and the determination to get there? The Heero Yuy that would never let a jump off get the better of him?"

Now that gave Heero a jolt. "You know what, Duo? You're right. I'm letting a little thing like a jump off worry and intimidate me. It's just the same as any other jump off I've ever competed in. Just the jumps, the time and my skill and horse's ability against that of the course designer. I've done this hundreds of times before and I can do it again."

"Now that's the Heero Yuy I know and love." Duo rolled his partner over to his back and gave him a resounding kiss, one with a lot of tongue that had the passion rising between them. "Got a problem there?" Duo asked when they finally broke for air. He could feel Heero's hard length pressing against his thigh, his own fast rising to the occasion.

"I think I might have," Heero replied, his voice husky.

"Then let me massage the stiffness away for you." Duo moved fast and before Heero could formulate a reply, Duo's head was buried between his lover's legs and sucking enthusiastically on the heated flesh.

Heero moaned and let himself be lost to the pleasure for a moment. Wanting to reciprocate, Heero managed to get his hands to Duo's waist and tug the other man around.

Duo was enjoying his feast way too much and wasn't about to give it up any time soon. He resisted Heero's tugs at first and then realized what it was Heero was trying to do. Suckling lightly on the swollen tip, Duo managed to wriggle his body around until his hips were straddling Heero's shoulders. He lowered his hips a touch and then groaned as his own cock was enveloped in Heero's moist mouth.

From then on it became a contest between the two as to who could make who come first.

Hips began to thrust and buck as tongues swirled and licked, mouths sucked and nibbled. Duo applied every trick he knew to bring his lover to climax first. Varying his suction, taking Heero deep one minute and then just lightly caressing the tip with his tongue. Heero was deep throating Duo's length one minute and then teasing the slit and ridge around the crown the next.

Duo could feel his excitement rising rapidly and as loathe as he was to reach the end, he was also desperate for his release. Deciding he really didn't give a damn if he was to lose it first, Duo gave in to his body's needs and let his orgasm come forth to bathe him in total, unadulterated pleasure. He cried out as the waves passed over and through him, riding the euphoria until the very end and then slumping his chest against Heero's belly. He became aware of the still stiff length in front of his eyes and realized he'd let Heero slip from his mouth whilst enjoying his climax.

Well, that was something he could easily remedy. He opened wide and swallowed Heero to the root.

Having brought his lover to climax, Heero could now relax and completely give himself over to the pleasure his lover was supplying. His eyes slid shut, hips thrust upwards and soft moans and pants drifted from his mouth as the intensity began to build in his gut. His balls tightened and before Heero knew it his release was shooting from his body and being swallowed by Duo.

Licking the softening cock clean, Duo gave the crown a soft kiss and then crawled up his lover's body to lie flush against Heero. He captured the rider's mouth in a sweet kiss, sharing the lingering traces of each other's semen before snuggling close.

"You wore me out, Duo," Heero mumbled as he fought to remain conscious.

"Ditto to that," came the sleepy reply.

"You set the alarm?"

"Yeah."

"Night, Duo. Love you."

"Night, Heero. Love you too."

* * *

Zechs winced as his lover's fingers traced along his crevice. He was still quite tender from their previous lovemaking.

"I'm sorry," Treize said softly as he gently caressed the blonde's rear end. "I didn't realize how hard I was thrusting. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never want to hurt you."

"It's okay, Treize. It's not too painful and getting better all the time; besides, I was the one urging you to go harder and faster so don't blame yourself."

"I think I'll have to buy you a cushion."

"You do and you're on the couch for the rest of this trip," growled Zechs. Seeing the eyebrow raised in question, Zechs continued. "It was bad enough having to use Duo's sweater to sit on and trying to answer any awkward questions. If I'm sitting on a cushion can you just imagine what rumors will be flying around?"

"Ah, point taken." Treize continued in his soothing caress. "Well, I'm not about to top you until you're fully healed." Seeing the frown and protest about to come, Treize hastily added, "But that doesn't mean we can't still indulge." Fingers moved from their current position and began to stroke the blonde's impressive cock.

"Ahhh..." Zechs moaned and then reached for his lover's thick shaft to return the pleasure.

Hands pumped, fingers traveled over the soft skin and mapped out the ridges and contours of each other's shafts and all the while the pleasure was increasing.

Zechs sped up his strokes, encouraging his boyfriend to come for him. Treize increased his own pumping of the length in his hand in reply and within moments both were panting and teetering on the edge.

The rider was the first to fall over, a cry of pure pleasure escaping his lips as he tumbled into nirvana. The hot liquid spurting out and covering his hand set Zechs' orgasm off and he followed his love over the edge and flew into the abyss.

With their respective hands starting to slow, both men came back from their orgasmic highs, sweat cooling on their skins and bodies pleasantly sated. Zechs released his lover's cock and brought his hand to his lips to lick off the clinging semen. Cracking an eye open, Treize watched the pink tongue dart out and lick. He found it to be quite erotic.

"Will you stay tonight?" Zechs asked as he shifted slightly in the hotel bed.

"I don't think I have the energy to make it to the bathroom, let alone get back to the Village," Treize murmured.

"Good." Zechs enveloped his lover in his warm arms, Treize allowing himself to be pulled close to that strong chest and held. Slowly their breathing began to even out as both men let sleep claim them.

* * *

Heero was up just before the alarm went off and moved quietly around the room in an effort not to wake Duo. He took his shower and was half dressed when the alarm did go off and a sleepy Duo raised his head from the pillow. Rubbing his eyes, Duo hit the off button and then closed his eyes again as a soft kiss was pressed to his lips.

"Mmmm. Morning, Heero. What time did you get up?" asked Duo, noting his lover's half dressed state.

"About half an hour ago. I couldn't sleep."

"Nervous?" Duo rolled himself from the mattress and stood up, stretching and yawning as he did so.

"Yeah, a little," Heero replied honestly.

"I'd be worried if you weren't," stated Duo and scratched at his belly. "I'm going to take a shower."

With Duo in the shower, Heero finished dressing, pulling his coveralls on over the top of his formal riding attire. He was making the bed when Duo stepped out with a towel around his hips.

"We got time for breakfast?" Duo inquired as he pulled his clothes out of the drawer and began to get dressed.

"Yes, if we're quick. The jump off is scheduled to start at nine which means the course will be open for walking about eight-thirty. I've still got Shini to warm up too so I don't want to be too late in getting to the stables."

"Gotcha. I'll keep breakfast to a couple of slices of toast then." Duo grabbed his brush and within seconds was weaving the chestnut mass into a neat and tidy braid. "All ready," he announced as he grabbed his security pass and hung it around his neck, wallet going into his back pocket and cell phone on his pants' waistband.

They left the dorm room and headed for the closest cafeteria.

* * *

"How are you this morning, Heero?" asked Noin, peering over the stable door and into Shinigami's box where the dark haired rider was checking the jumping boots Duo had put on the stallion for him.

"I'm okay."

"Translated, that means he's as nervous as a mouse in a full cattery," offered Duo with a snicker, and then ducked as a body brush sailed past his ear.

Noin chuckled. "That's good though. You should be a touch nervous it helps to keep you sharp, focused and hopefully give you an edge. I take it you're about to start warming up?"

"Hai," Heero replied as he checked the girth and prepared to lead Shinigami out of his stable.

"Doctor Maxwell? Have you checked Lionheart out yet this morning?" Noin asked.

"Not yet. I was waiting until Zoe got here and then I'll go right over him," Duo replied as he closed the door to Shini's stable, Heero having led the gray out whilst the conversation was taking place.

"Okay. Heero, you go start warming up and I'll come out and coach you shortly," she said to the rider and then turned her attention back to the vet. "Zoe is on her way here now and I'd like to be present when you look over Lionheart if that's okay?"

"Fine with me, Noin."

"Good."

Heero led his horse out of the stables and through to the warm up area where he mounted and began to walk the stallion around. He was nervous about the coming round, worried that he wouldn't be able to produce a good enough score, that he would let everyone down, his team mates, the coach, his country; Duo and Zero.

Pushing his wayward thoughts to the back of his mind, Heero took a firm feel on the reins, sat deep in his saddle and asked his horse to trot.

Back in the stables, Zoe had arrived and was leading Lion out of his stable for Duo to check.

"Did you rub more of the liniment in and re-bandage as I advised yesterday?" Duo asked as he knelt beside the bay and reached for the bandaged foreleg.

"Yes, I did. I came back directly after dinner and rubbed more in. I also made a trip out during the night before I retired to bed and gave it another go over," Zoe admitted.

"Well, it certainly wouldn't have done it any harm," Duo chuckled. The bandage came away and Duo rubbed the leg briskly for a moment before running his hands and fingers expertly over the leg. He couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary, no lumps, bumps or swelling anywhere. There wasn't any heat in the leg either which he was grateful for. Standing up, He turned to address the woman. "Could you lead him directly away from me at the walk, then turn and trot straight back at me and past me please?"

"Sure. Come on, Lion," said Zoe and took a firm hold of the lead rope. She walked the stallion away and once she felt she was far enough, she turned and began to trot back towards the vet, aiming straight for him.

Duo's eyes were glued to the bay's foreleg, concentrating hard and trying to detect any sign of the slight limp that had been there the night before. It was important that the horse trot directly at him so Duo could clearly see the movement of the forelegs and he was pleased to see that Zoe had listened to him and was doing just that. He continued to watch, stepping back at the last minute to allow Zoe to lead the horse past him without anyone getting run over.

"Well?" asked Zoe as she brought Lion back.

Duo smiled. "I'm pleased to say there is no trace whatsoever of a limp. His leg all checks out fine as far as any swelling and such goes. I'm quite happy to certify him completely sound and able to compete."

"Yes! Thank you, Duo. You're a miracle worker," Zoe enthused and then dropped the lead rope to wrap her arms around Duo's neck and give the vet a resounding kiss to the cheek.

Duo looked a little shell shocked for a moment and then blushed a deep red. "It's been my pleasure, Zoe," he managed to choke out.

"Can I have my wife back now, please?"

Duo whirled around to see an amused Michael standing behind him. "Ah... Um... Errr... S - sorry about that."

Michael laughed. "No problem, Duo. Thank you for looking after Lion for us, but I think I'll settle for shaking your hand, Heero might not like it if I were to give you a kiss."

Duo found his hand being shaken as his mind scrambled to process Michael's words. In the end he didn't bother, just shook his head and sighed in defeat.

* * *

"It's a pretty tough jump off course," Noin stated as she and Heero paused to look back over the jumps.

"Hai, it is, but there are places where you can save time." Heero was mentally running the course through his head, remembering how each jump had ridden before and how best to tackle it this time around.

Seeing the rider's mind ticking over, Noin gave a soft smile. She was happy with her choice of rider for the jump off. "You and Shinigami will do just fine, Heero."

"I hope so," Heero muttered.

"That horse of yours is very talented, he never ceases to amaze with his jumping potential. All I want you to do is go out there and give it your best shot. I don't care if you knock everything down, which I highly doubt you will, just as long as you try your best I'll be satisfied. Heero, it's a really big achievement to finish in the top ten. To be in the medals is the icing on the cake. I know you will do your best and that is all anyone can ask. I'm proud of you, proud of this team and I know that everyone back home in Australia is also proud of you all. Now, let's show the world just how good we Aussies are."

Heero nodded, feeling the familiar adrenaline rush starting to course through his veins. He was keen and eager to get out there and give this jump off all he had. The pep talk from Noin had done its job, easing his nerves and boosting his self confidence. The pair exited the arena, Heero aiming for Duo and his horse.

"Well?" demanded Duo as soon as Heero reached him. "What's the jump off course like?"

"Tricky and hard," Heero replied as he checked Shini's girth and pulled his stirrups back down.

"Tricky and hard? What sort of an explanation is that?" Duo was on the edge, his nerves almost frayed with the tension.

Taking pity on his lover, Heero turned and began to explain. "The jump off course consists of jumps one, two, ten, twelve, thirteen and fourteen. I'm betting it will be won or lost on the turn from two to ten and ten to twelve."

Duo ran the course plan through his head and gave a low whistle. "That does sound tricky."

"I plan to try and turn Shini on the inside of jump thirteen. It won't give a whole lot of room before we get to jump ten, but I'm pretty sure he can handle it. I'll also try for a short track from ten to twelve."

"All I can say is good luck with it," Duo replied. It was a little hard for him to follow without being able to actually see the jumps.

"I'd better finish warming up," said Heero as he took the reins from Duo.

"What is the order for jumping?" asked Duo as he held Shini still for Heero to mount.

"The Swedish and American riders will be going first as they're jumping off for the bronze. The British rider will jump before me as we are still going in order of the draw."

"Guess that's gotta be good for you then, you'll be jumping last."

Heero smiled. "I couldn't have asked for it to have worked out any better. At least I will know what I have to beat."

"You're going to be just great, Heero. I have a really good feeling about this."

"I won't be anything if I don't finish warming up," Heero chuckled.

"Okay, I get the message." Duo moved to the side of the warm up area and let Heero get on with loosening Shinigami up. He took the chance to have a look at the other riders warming up and see if he could remember how they had gone in their respective rounds and thus gauge Heero's chances.

He recognized the British rider as being the only one of that team to have gone clear. He guessed that made sense.

"Not contemplating on how to nobble the competition are you?"

Duo jumped about six foot into the air as the voice broke into his thoughts. He whirled around to see Zechs standing there, a wide grin on his face. "Only you, Zechs, would come out with something so unsportsmanlike as that," Duo sniffed. Then his eyes glinted and he moved closer to Zechs and whispered. "Why? You got something in mind, have you?"

Zechs looked suitably appalled. "Duo! I would never-" Seeing the twinkle in those violet eyes, Zechs knew he'd been had. "We don't need to nobble the opposition anyway, Heero's good enough to win."

"You know that, I know that and so does the rest of the team, I just wish Heero knew it," Duo sighed.

"Ah. He's having a touch of the 'I'm not good enough' syndrome is he?"

"Not just a touch, more like a bloody great bath tub full!"

"He'll be fine once he gets out there, Duo."

"Oh? Since when did you become the all knowing and wise?"

"Since I began dating Treize."

Duo shook his head.

* * *

The riders jumping off for the bronze medal were to compete first and would go in the same order as their countries had jumped in. That meant the Swedish rider was the first to go over the jump off course. Heero had warmed Shinigami up and the gray was more than ready for his turn. That instilled a little more confidence in Heero. Wanting to see how the two riders vying for the bronze went and how the course rode, Heero took Joe up on his offer to walk Shini around so both Heero and Duo could watch the two riders.

They found their places amongst the rest of their team members in the allocated area for competitors and their support staff just as the Swedish rider entered the arena. The applause died down and the arena went silent. The rider saluted the judge and began to canter towards the start flags. The bell went and they were on their way.

The beam broke as they shot through the start flags and the electronic clock began to count down the seconds.

The pair sailed over the first jump easily enough and made the sweeping turn to jump two. The jumps had not been raised or widened, remaining the same height and width they had been for the second round of competition. This jump off round would be a true test of speed, skill and stamina.

Landing clean over jump two, the Swede opted to go for the longer route to jump ten and passed on the outside of jump thirteen. It took more time but the horse was full of impulsion coming into the jump and cleared it easily.

Now came the real test.

The Swede had one eye on part A of jump twelve and the other on how far he was going to ride before turning his horse for the treble. Having made his mind up, the Swede turned and applied his leg, pushing his horse together and building the impulsion.

"It's going to be a slow time," Treize muttered.

"Ah, but he's aiming for clear," came Zoe's reply.

The brown horse suddenly bounded forward and leapt into the air over part A. They landed safely and rode towards part B. That was barely cleared, the horse having a few problems with the width but all the poles remained in their cups. Another stride and they were launching into the air again, the brown pushing off as hard as he could and stretching to make the width. It was a little too wide and the horse didn't have quite enough energy left. His hind legs scraped over and rolled the top pole from its cups, the pole happily bouncing to the ground.

A collective groan went up from the crowd.

Gathering himself together, the rider checked his horse and re-balanced the animal, settling once again and approaching jump thirteen. They managed to get over that, dislodging a couple of bricks and leaving them teetering on the edge but they didn't fall. All that lay ahead now was the gate and the Swede seemed to relax; which wasn't a good idea.

The horse lost some of his impulsion and he caught the gate with his forelegs, knocking it to the ground. They galloped through the finish and stopped the clock.

"Eight penalties in a time of 45:23 for Hans Reicker riding Sandman," the commentator announced.

The crowd all applauded and cheered as the rider and horse left the arena.

"Our next rider in the jump off for the bronze medal is John Burrow riding Graduate for the United States of America."

Once more the crowd cheered as a determined looking rider entered the arena. He saluted the judge, collected his horse and made his way towards the start. The spectators fell silent as the bell rang and the American broke the electronic timer.

They started out at a steady pace, jump one being cleared easily. Heero watched intently as the current rider kept a firm contact with his horse, riding the animal forward but maintaining the impulsion and keeping the horse between hand and leg.

Jump two was also cleared, the rider sitting deep in his saddle and shortening his horse's stride quickly, enabling them to make the turn inside jump thirteen and saving valuable time; not that time would be an issue, all the American had to do was finish the jump off course with less than eight penalties and he would secure the bronze medal for his country.

They flew over jump ten, riding forward until John deemed he was far enough away from twelve to make the turn and give his horse enough of a run up to the jump to clear all three elements.

The crowd all held their breath as horse and rider cleared the first element. Re-balancing and riding forward, John gave his horse every opportunity to clear the second element. The horse sailed over cleanly and landed again, hind legs pushing forth as they rose into the air again for the third element.

It proved to be just a little too wide for the pair and the horse caught the pole with his back legs, sending it rolling out of the cups and to the ground. The crowd all groaned in sympathy.

"He can't afford to make any more mistakes," Treize said.

"No, not if he wants that medal," Heero agreed.

John wasn't about to let that medal slip away. He collected himself and his horse together, put the fallen pole behind him and rode with all he had for jump thirteen. They cleared the wall and were on track for the final fence; the gate. John didn't make the same mistake the Swede had; he kept his concentration and remained focused on the final jump. His horse gave a huge leap and sailed over it, landing on the other side and springing forward into a gallop as his rider urged him for the finish flags. They passed through safely and stopped the clock.

"Ladies and gentlemen. John Burrow on Graduate has secured the bronze medal for America! A total of four faults and a time of 42.08!"

The sound of applause and cheering was almost deafening.

"I'd better get moving," Heero announced as the commentator informed everyone there would be a fifteen minute break for the judge to check the course before the jump off for the gold medal would take place.

"I'll come with you," Duo said and stood up to follow his lover out to the warm up area where Joe was waiting with Shinigami.

"Good luck, Heero. You can do this, just remain calm and ride like you did in your last round," Treize said quietly.

Heero nodded, his stomach was already alive with migrating butterflies and he felt a little sick too.

"I'll be out with you in a minute, Heero," Noin informed the rider.

"Okay."

With Duo by his side, Heero left the arena to get his horse and finish warming up for what was going to be the round of his life.

~ * ~

tbc...


	94. Chapter 94

**Many thanks to all of you for reading. Warm hugs for the kind reviews. Not too mny more to go and this fic will be complete. I'm estimating it will finish at around the 100 chapter mark.**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 94

Shinigami gave a low whicker as his master approached and began to sniff around pockets in the hope of getting a carrot or three. The other nice human that was always with his master produced a carrot and Shini gently took it, crunching it happily.

"Thanks, Joe," Heero said as he took his horse from Treize's groom.

"No problem, Heero. He's a fine horse to handle, got nice manners."

"I should hope so," Heero replied with a smile.

"Good luck to you both. I know you will do just fine," said Joe and disappeared into the stadium.

Duo busied himself checking the girth, pulling the stirrups down and then double checking the jumping boots. "Everything is fine, Heero."

"Thanks." Heero was about to say more when Noin appeared so he decided to keep it for later and shut up.

With Heero mounted up, Noin took the rider to one side and had a few minutes warm up with him before giving him some last minute advice.

"The jumps are no bigger than what they were in the last round, Heero. They didn't give Shinigami any problems then and I don't expect them to give him any now either. All I expect from you both is that you give it your best shot. Don't worry too much about the speed, aim for getting over the fences. But most of all, try to enjoy yourself." Noin added a smile. "I will be happy with whatever score you come out with. I'm just so damn proud of this entire team for getting this far."

Heero felt warmed by the coach's words and straightened his spine. "Shini and I will be giving it everything we have, Noin. I'll do my best to make sure your faith in us isn't unfounded."

"Good luck, Heero. I'll see you inside shortly, Doctor Maxwell." Noin patted the gray neck and left Heero and his horse alone with the vet in the warm up area.

Duo couldn't help but overhear the coach's words and once they were alone he sidled alongside Heero and his horse. "She's right you know. This team has done extremely well and we're all proud of each one of you. I know you and Shini have the determination and the ability to go out there and show the rest of the world just how damn good we Aussies are. You'll do just fine, Heero. Shini will look after you and you will look after him. I just wish I could hold you, kiss you and show you exactly how damn proud of you I am."

Feeling his heart melt, Heero looked deep into his lover's eyes and tried to put as much emotion into his own as possible. "Shini and I will be doing everything we can to secure that gold medal for the team, Duo. I'll hold you to showing me how much you love me after the jump off and we're alone in our dorm."

A shiver of anticipation ran the length of Duo's spine. "You can bet on it, Heero."

"Heero Yuy? Heero Yuy from Australia?" called the steward.

"I'm here," Heero replied and turned Shini to walk towards where the steward was standing at the entry to the main arena, Duo walking beside them.

"Ah, could you please remain here as you will be next to jump once the other rider has finished," the steward stated.

"No problem."

The steward turned to locate the UK rider and speak with them for a moment, Heero took the opportunity to wish the other rider good luck and then moved slightly to the side where he would be able to see some of the other rider's round and hear the commentator. Duo stood beside him and the pair focused on the arena as the public address system burst into life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now come to the rounds you've been waiting for; the jump off for the team gold medal. The United Kingdom will ride off first." There was loud cheering and applause as the UK rider entered the arena and it was a few moments before the commentator could be heard again. "Representing the United Kingdom, Arnold Penn riding Jigsaw."

Once again the cheering drowned out all other sound for a minute before silence fell over the arena. Arnold rode to the judge and saluted, turned his horse and with a look of determination on his face rode for the start.

The bell rang and the pair were on their way.

They cleared the first fence easily enough and were on track for the second, the pair starting out steady and building the pace as they went. The barrels were before them and the big skewbald rose into the air to clear them with inches to spare.

"He's doing well, isn't he," Duo commented.

"So far he is, but the real test is about to come," replied Heero.

Landing safely over jump two, Arnold sat down deep and managed to turn his horse inside jump thirteen, seat and legs working hard to keep the impulsion and ride the skewbald forward.

The turn was completed and within three strides the horse and rider were launching into the air again and reaching for the extra width of the oxer. They managed to clear it, although to Heero it looked like it had taken a bit out of the skewbald. Heero watched intently to see what Arnold would do in regards to his turn for the triple.

Arnold was doing his best to rebuild the impulsion he'd lost over the last jump. Using his hands to control the forward movement he was driving his horse together beneath him, legs and seat working together to push the energy to where it was most needed.

With one eye on the next jump, the rider rode ahead, picking out his place where he would turn and bring the horse into the triple. The stallion followed his rider's aids, slowing his pace a touch and settling the energy back into his hind quarters.

"Shit, that's a tight turn," exclaimed Duo as he continued to watch the pair in the arena.

"Damn tight," agreed Heero. "Could be interesting to see if he runs out of steam over the triple."

The skewbald lengthened out his stride, picked his takeoff point and with a grunt, pushed himself into the air. Brown and white legs tucked up against the body as the poles passed beneath, then unfurled to take the force of the landing.

Clearing part A, Arnold was immediately there to push his horse together and forward to part B. Once again those hind quarters strained with the effort of propelling the animal and his rider into the air. They made the width of the jump and landed clean on the other side.

"Make a mistake, will you?!" Duo muttered to himself. Heero raised an eyebrow at him but Duo simply shrugged his shoulders and returned his gaze to the arena.

With only one stride between parts B and C, there wasn't a lot of time to drive a horse together. Arnold used all he had to keep his horse full of impulsion, riding hard at the final element of the triple.

Once more the brown and white body was airborne, haunches pushed to the limit as they did their best to ensure the horse didn't hit anything. The spread on the jump was quite big and Jigsaw had to really reach for that width. As gravity pulled them back to earth, a hind hoof touched the top pole of the jump and caused it to roll in the cups.

Heero held his breath as he watched the pole rock back and forth.

Duo was willing the pole to fall.

It didn't.

A collective sigh went through the crowd as the pole decided to remain in its cups before silence filled the arena again.

Arnold knew he'd missed a disaster but didn't dare turn to look back over his shoulder to see what had happened; instead he concentrated on getting his horse over the last two jumps without any faults and set a stiff time to beat.

The wall appeared before them, Arnold checking his horse a touch and then riding forward. The stallion lengthened out his stride and drove his hind quarters underneath, pushing himself up and over the wall.

The pair landed safely and rode on towards the gate, the final fence.

"Geeze, you'd think that pole could have been a bit sympathetic and fallen," Duo muttered.

Heero gave his partner a glance out the corner of his eye. He had to agree with his lover, although he'd never say it.

The skewbald was bearing down on the gate, ears flicking back and forth as he listened to his master. Feeling the subtle aids, he picked his takeoff point, lengthened stride again and then pushed off hard from the ground. The pair soared over the gate, forelegs coming out to take the force of the landing and then moving forward as the hind legs came down to catch up. Giving his horse his head, Arnold urged the animal into a gallop and through the finish flags.

Immediately a roar went up from the crowd, Arnold rained pats down on his horse and took a moment to glance at the electronic clock.

The red numbers stood out. 42:15 seconds stared back at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, representing the United Kingdom, Arnold Penn riding Jigsaw has gone clear in a time of 42:15."

Once more the arena erupted into cheers and applause.

"That's going to be a hard time to beat, Heero," Duo murmured.

"Hai, it won't be easy, but I'm going to give it my best shot," came Heero's determined reply.

Duo turned to look at his lover and gave a soft smile. Heero's jaw was set, his blue eyes burned with a fierce determination and Duo knew his lover was going to pull out all the stops. "Just promise me you will be careful and come back to me in one piece."

"I'll try, but I won't lie to you, Duo. I will be taking risks out there and I'm sure that Shinigami will cope with all that I'm going to ask of him, but there is always a chance..."

Duo silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I know," he whispered. "Just go out there and do what you have to do. I'll be here waiting."

"God how I love you," Heero whispered back.

"Love you too. Now you'd better get going and show the world what you can do."

Heero nodded and turned his horse towards where the steward was waiting, walking the gray across as the skewbald came out of the arena. Arnold passed on his good luck wishes and Heero reciprocated with his congratulations.

Duo watched his lover speak with the steward and then begin his entry to the arena before taking off at a flat out gallop into the stands and the rest of the team.

Spotting Duo's sprint along the aisle, Zechs pulled his legs back a bit to let the other vet through easier. With a sigh, Duo dropped into his chair and did his best to catch his breath.

"How is Heero?" asked Treize.

"Nervous, shit scared, determined to give this his best shot," Duo replied. "He's still a little unsure of himself, but I think that once he starts riding the course he'll be fine."

"Of course he will."

Duo switched his attention back to the arena where Heero was riding in.

"Ladies and gentlemen; our second rider in the jump off for the gold medal. Representing Australia, Heero Yuy riding Shinigami."

* * *

"Who do you think they will have jumping for Australia?" Quatre asked as he settled onto the couch next to his lover.

"Treize?" responded Trowa

"I'd think it would be more likely to be Zoe," Catherine stated. "She did go clear and has an experienced horse."

"Could be Heero, he's also gone clear although Shini isn't as experienced as Zoe's horse," Hilde commented.

"Suppose we will have to wait and see," said Quatre with a sigh and snuggled up closer to Trowa who promptly draped an arm around his love's shoulders.

"The UK rider is in. Oh, what a pretty horse," Catherine cooed.

"He is unusual," said Hilde with a smile and then fell silent as the commentator announced the rider and his horse. "Aptly named too. Jigsaw, hmmm... his patches do resemble jigsaw pieces."

"With any luck a piece will go missing and the Aussies will get the gold," Trowa mused.

"Trowa! That's not a nice thing to say," scolded Catherine. "Ow! What was that for?!" she added a second later when Hilde elbowed her in the ribs.

"You can't talk, you were also muttering about the opposition knocking rails down," Hilde admonished.

"Oh, look, he's already cleared the first two jumps," said Quatre as he attempted to diffuse the situation.

It worked. All eyes were back on the screen and watching intently as the British rider made a sharp turn to clear jump ten.

The triple followed and all four held their breath as they watched the pole rock in its cups and then decide to stay put.

"Damn! It could have done us all a favor and fallen."

"Hilde!"

"What? I'm just keeping up with you lot and your secret wishing for this guy to make faults."

Jump thirteen was cleared and then the gate, the rider galloping through the finish to stop the clock.

"Quick, grab a pen someone and write down his time," demanded Quatre.

"Sheesh, what did your last slave die of?" grumbled Hilde as she grabbed her bag and rummaged inside, locating a pen and paper and scribbling down the time.

"Under-work and over pay," Quatre quipped.

Hilde shook her head.

"We should know who it is that's representing Australia in a sec," Trowa said and shifted slightly, causing Quatre to slide even closer to him.

The commentator announced the UK rider's clear round and time and once the applause had settled he went on to announce the Australian representative. "...representing Australia, Heero Yuy riding Shinigami."

"Well, shit!" Quatre's eyes widened.

"Yes! Go Heero!" cheered Catherine.

"I knew it would be Heero," Hilde smugly stated.

"Let's just hope they can do better than the UK rider," Trowa said.

"Of course they will," Quatre huffed. "This is Shinigami we're talking about here. That horse will do everything right, just you watch and see." Quatre was a little miffed as he had complete faith in his horsey nephew and his abilities.

"I guess Heero's just along for the ride then?" Hilde snickered.

"Will you lot shut up and watch?" Catherine interrupted, "they're starting."

Silence descended upon the four.

* * *

As Heero rode into the arena the crowd cheered and applauded. He could hear the commentator announcing him but he pushed it all to the back of his mind. He rode to where the judge waited and saluted. Gathering his reins he urged Shinigami into a slow canter and made his way towards the start flags.

"This is it, Shini," Heero whispered to his horse.

The gray swiveled an ear back to listen. Even though he didn't have a clue what his master was saying, he knew this round was important; he could sense it and hear it in his master's tone. He needed to respond to his master as quickly as possible and do his best.

"This is the tough one, the one that really counts. We need to clear all the jumps and in a fast time too. I know you can do it, Shini; _we_ can do it and we _will_ do it. We'll do it for the team, for our country, for Zero; but most of all, we'll do it for Duo."

Jaw set, Heero took a firm hold of the reins, sat deep into his saddle and hearing the bell ring, rode through the start and towards the first jump.

Gray ears went forward, Shinigami spotting the first fence and lengthening out his stride accordingly. He launched into the air and sailed cleanly over the jump. Once all four feet were back on the ground, the stallion allowed his master to tell him what he wanted next. A light pressure on the rein, a soft touch to one side and a shift of body weight let the gray know he was expected to turn to the left.

Up in the stands, Duo was doing his best to keep his breathing even and his hands from shaking. He was so nervous for Heero. He knew how important this round was, not just for the team and country, but for Heero too.

The rider had spent so many hours working himself and his horse to the point where they were world class only to have disaster strike and wreck all the carefully laid plans. It had been Heero's dream since he was a little boy to ride for his country in an Olympic games.

Now here his lover was, achieving his dream.

Duo smiled with that thought.

Jump two was approaching and Heero kept a firm hold on the reins, preventing Shini from rushing forward. He knew he needed to have the stallion's complete attention as there was a very sharp turn to follow and they wouldn't make it if the horse wasn't balanced and listening.

Using his set and leg, Heero pushed the gray together, checking the forward movement until the last three strides and then letting the gray surge forward.

Shinigami bounded up to the jump, hind hooves digging deep into the dirt and pushing the large body into the air. Heero followed the movement, hands sliding up the neck as his weight came out of the saddle and onto his stirrups. Then they were returning to the earth, front legs coming out to take the force of landing.

No sooner had Shinigami's four hooves hit the dirt and Heero was there. Hands took a very firm hold, bringing the gray almost to a stop as Heero's weight dropped deep, seat and legs pushing, driving those hind quarters underneath the animal and asking for a sharp turn.

The stallion responded, pretty much pivoting on the spot and then moving forward again.

"Shit, that's a tight turn!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Damn tight!" Treize agreed, "but if he can pull it off it will certainly go a long way in the time stakes."

"Ah, crap."

"Duo?" Zechs questioned when he heard the soft words. "What's up?"

"I've got no fingernails left to chew." Duo looked at the sorry state of his fingernails, all bitten back to the quick and likely to bleed if he continued to gnaw on them.

"Well you're not going to munch on mine!"

Duo gave the other vet a disbelieving look.

"And don't even think about taking off your shoes and starting on your toenails either!"

* * *

Listening to the aids from his master, Shinigami pivoted, dropping his shoulder and spinning around as fast as he could. Jump thirteen passed on their left side, the stallion still focusing on the signals he was getting from his rider.

The contact was maintained with Shini's mouth whilst Heero did his best to build the impulsion back up in his horse. Jump ten lay ahead and he was determined to clear it. After jump ten came the triple and that was a jump Heero knew he had to have his horse set up for.

The gray was responding perfectly, slowing a touch and letting the energy manifest in those powerful hind quarters. His attention was fixed firmly on the jump he could see ahead. Take off point picked out, Shini let his master guide him forward and waited for the signal to jump.

Concentrating hard, Heero rode at the oxer, reins firm in his fingers until the last stride when he loosened them off enough to allow Shinigami to stretch out his head and neck as his body rose into the air. The gray body arced perfectly in the air, all four feet making sure not to touch the jump at all, Heero following the movement of his horse with practiced ease.

As the stallion began to descend, Heero's concentration switched to the triple which was the next jump.

* * *

"What a sharp turn," gasped Hilde as she watched Heero and Shinigami practically spin on the spot.

"He's a lot like Zero," mused Trowa as he recalled several shows both he and Quatre had attended to watch Heero and Zero jump.

"I don't know if I can take all this excitement," groaned Quatre. "Feels like my heart's about to jump out of my chest."

"Don't worry, I'll soothe you later with a nice massage and soak in the hot tub," whispered Trowa.

Quatre melted.

* * *

Zechs glanced at Duo from the corner of his eye and bit his lip. The other vet was looking very pale and a light sheen of sweat was gracing his skin. Not being able to chew on his fingernails, Duo was absently nibbling the end of his braid instead.

"You okay? You're looking a bit on the pale side," Zechs whispered.

"I'm fine, just nervous," Duo replied, eyes remaining locked on his lover in the arena.

"Water?" Zechs waved a bottle of water under Duo's nose. "Or maybe a dose of paraffin oil to move the hair balls you're no doubt currently gathering in your insides?"

Duo shot the other vet a glare, but took the water. "Thanks." He quickly downed the lot, feeling a little better and handed the empty bottle back to Zechs; once more returning his attention to Heero and Shinigami.

Zechs took the bottle, looked at it, shook it and held it upside down. Nothing came out, it was bone dry. A snicker to the side caught his attention and he turned to see amused blue eyes watching him. "Huh?"

"You did ask him if he wanted a drink, did you not?" asked Treize the humor clearly in his voice.

"I didn't mean the whole bottle!"

* * *

Having landed clean over ten, Heero rode forward, one eye ahead, the other glancing back to where part A of the triple stood whilst his brain was plotting where he would make his turn.

Too far ahead and they would lose time. Too tight and he wouldn't be able to re-balance and give his horse enough room to build impulsion before the jump would be upon them. Allowing the gray to take another two strides, Heero determined they were far enough to make the required turn and not lose too much in time. He gave the aid for the turn and Shini obeyed.

The turn was neat, quick and precise, leaving Heero with a good five strides before the first element of the triple. It would have to be enough. Reins firm between his fingers, Heero used his seat and legs to drive the stallion forward and together.

The triple loomed ahead, Shinigami eying it off and picking his take off point. He was still full of going, eager to be jumping and loving every minute of it. Part A was right there and Shini dug his hind hooves in deep, raising his forehand and pushing himself into the air.

Going forward with his horse, Heero maintained a light contact with the stallion's mouth whilst lifting as much weight as possible off the animal's back. Remaining slightly out of the saddle, he made sure to have his legs ready to ride the horse forward when they touched down.

Forelegs reached for the earth below, shoulders and legs absorbing the impact of landing and then lifting forward as the hind legs touched down. Immediately Heero was there, his leg and seat pushing Shinigami together and driving the animal's hind quarters right underneath him.

Part B was upon them, the gray launching off his hocks and into the air. Poles passed beneath his belly, front legs curled close to his girth and hind legs following in a fluid arc over the jump.

Once more those fragile front legs came out and bore the brunt of the landing, sinew and muscle absorbing the impact and then propelling the animal forward.

With a grunt, Shinigami took another stride and then with his master's encouragement, leapt into the air again and over the last part of the triple.

* * *

"Please clear it, please clear it, please clear it," came the muttered plea from Quatre as his eyes remained riveted to the screen.

Trowa paused in his watching of the action on screen for a moment to take in the action currently happening around him.

His lover was repeating the mantra in a whisper; Catherine sat with her mouth open whilst her hand had the sofa arm in a death grip. Hilde looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel. She was going red in the face; Trowa thought he'd better remind the vet that breathing was a good idea.

With Hilde now breathing again, Catherine allowing the sofa a moment of reprieve and Quatre's mantra changing slightly to, 'That's it, almost there,' Trowa returned his attention to the television.

* * *

"Oh fuck, this is getting too intense," Duo moaned and hid his face behind his hands. "I can't bear to watch."

"It's okay, Duo. Heero's doing just fine," Zechs soothed.

"I know he is and I want him to do well so badly. He deserves to win; but I don't think I can take any more."

Duo did look a bit on the pale side to Zechs and the blonde felt his concern rise a touch. "I can fetch a medic if you like?"

The death glare he received for that was more than enough to convince him otherwise.

"Or maybe not then."

"Give him a shot of brandy," Treize advised.

"But, he doesn't drink. A shot of brandy would probably have him pissed and make him pass out," Zechs returned, his voice a little shocked.

"At least then he wouldn't have to worry about watching Heero jump."

"Treize!"

Treize chuckled. "I'm only joking."

* * *

Shinigami had to put in quite an effort to clear the third part of the triple. It was high and wide, the stallion reaching for the far poles and skimming over them as gravity pulled him back to earth. His hind fetlock just caught the back pole and rolled it gently in the cups.

The crowd all held their breath, the pole rolled back and forth, once... twice...

...and then settled back into position.

Duo was on the borderline of hyperventilating.

Zechs began a frantic search for a paper bag in case he should need it.

In the arena, Shinigami followed the pull of gravity and landed safely, Heero allowing his weight to settle back into the saddle and collect his horse up. He risked a moment to give the gray neck a quick pat.

"Good boy, Shini. Just two to go and we're home."

A gray ear flicked back, the stallion feeling pleased with himself for the praise he was getting.

Not about to let his concentration waver for a moment, Heero rode his horse forward and towards jump thirteen; the wall.

A sea of red bricks awaited them, seemingly endless as they rose from the ground. Shinigami snorted and tossed his head. That wall didn't put him off for one moment. Gathering himself together, he flew into the air.

The crowd watched as the gray launched himself from the ground, appearing to hang in mid air over the top of the wall and then finally drop back towards earth.

"Last one, Shini," Heero encouraged. "Just this one to go and we're home. Come on, son. Let's give this everything we have."

Although Shinigami was getting a little tired, he gamely surged forward, somehow finding that extra bit of energy and soaring into the air over the final fence.

You could have heard a pin drop in the arena. The crowd completely silent as they watched the courageous gray and his rider clear the final jump.

Once Shini's front feet were on the ground, Heero lined them up for the finish flags and gave his horse his head. Legs and seat drove hard against the stallion, urging him forward into a gallop. Shini's ears went flat against his head, legs flashing beneath him as he stretched out and galloped for the finish.

Everyone held their breath, eyes switching from the horse and rider to the electronic clock and back again.

"It's going to be close," Treize stated.

"Too fucking close for me," Duo gasped as he watched his lover break the beam and stop the clock.

Unfortunately for the crowd, the clock blacked out so no one had a clue as to Heero's time. A collective groan went up only to be silenced as the commentator came over the public address system.

"Ladies and gentlemen. A clear round in a time of 42:12 seconds for Heero Yuy on Shinigami!"

The crowd all cheered and applauded before being silenced momentarily as the commentator continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the showjumping team gold medal has been won by .03 of a second by Heero Yuy for Australia!"

~ * ~

tbc...


	95. Chapter 95

**Many thanks for the kind reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 95

"Ladies and gentlemen, the showjumping team gold medal has been won by .03 of a second by Heero Yuy for Australia!"

The crowd went wild, cheering, clapping and yelling their appreciation. Up in the stands, Zoe and Michael were hugging each other tightly, Kyle and Andrew shook hands and patted each other on the back. Treize and Zechs let go sighs of relief and then wore grins as wide as their faces as they gave each other a friendly 'one arm hug'. Noin was smiling broadly with tears glistening in her eyes as she watched the gray and his rider exit the arena. She was so proud of them; and the rest of the team too.

And Duo?

Tears ran down his cheeks completely unchecked and his heart felt like it was going to break from his chest with the love and pride he felt at that moment. Not bothering to wait for anyone else, Duo bolted from his seat and ran all the way to the stairs where he almost fell he was rushing so much to get outside to congratulate his lover.

Seeing Duo's mad dash, Treize shook his head and smiled wider.

"Shouldn't we go congratulate Heero?" asked Zechs as he prepared to stand. A hand on his arm restrained him and he sat back down, looking to Treize as he did so.

"I think we should give them a moment alone," he said softly.

Nodding, Zechs reclined further into his seat and opted to wait.

* * *

Heero passed through the finish and sat deep into his saddle, trying to bring Shinigami back to a slow canter and then exit the arena. He could hear the groan from the crowd and then applause and cheering surrounded him as the commentator announced his result.

Heero almost fell off when he heard the winning margin.

"Shit! .03 of a second. Well fuck me," he whispered to himself and then a broad grin broke out over his face. He let his horse gallop on around the arena, stood up in his stirrups and punched the air. "Yes!" he yelled above the noise of the spectators.

The hand that had let the reins go to punch the air, now patted enthusiastically at the sweating, gray neck. "We did it, Shini! We won the gold medal!! We did it, boy!" Tears spilled from Heero's eyes as the reality sank home. "I'm so damn proud of you, Shini," he said with a choke in his voice.

Somehow, Heero managed to see through the blur of his tears and locate the exit. Shinigami slowed his pace and by the time they were passing through the exit tunnel, he was at a steady trot. Coming out to the other side, Heero was bombarded by people congratulating him, fellow riders, grooms, stewards and the like, all were passing on their best wishes.

The press were there too, flashbulbs going off all over the place as reporters jostled with each other to try and get a few words from Heero.

Heero was overwhelmed by it all and frantically looked around for Duo and a quiet spot. As Shini pushed his way through the crowd of well wishers, Heero spotted a familiar braid of hair and aimed for it.

Running down the stairs and coming out into the sunlight in the warm up area, Duo's eyes began their frantic search for Heero and the gray. He spotted his lover amidst a crowd of people and fought his way through.

The crowd parted a little to allow Heero through and as he reached the outskirts so a welcome voice greeted him.

"Through here, Heero."

Knowing that Heero would want a few minutes alone, Duo had spotted a place to the side of the warm up area where the press couldn't get and the other competitors were likely to get the hint and leave them alone for a little while. With Heero following him, Duo made his way towards the spot.

Sighing in relief, Heero brought his horse to a halt and dismounted. Immediately he was enveloped in a warm hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Heero. You did it! You fucking well did it! You won the gold for Australia!" Duo's voice was full of love, pride and admiration. He also didn't give a flying fuck who saw him with his arms around Heero; he could pass it off as the excitement of the moment if anyone chose to try and make something of it.

"I can't believe it, Duo," Heero choked out. "We actually won. I think I need you to pinch me or something, I'm sure this is just a dream and I'll wake up any moment to find I'm back home in the paddock schooling Shini."

"You can believe it, Heero. It's all true. You and Shinigami were fantastic out there and you won the gold medal." Duo was so excited and happy for his lover that the tears flowed even faster down his cheeks and he didn't care to brush them away.

Reluctantly breaking the hug, Heero took a moment to wipe at his eyes and take note of the gray muzzle that was nudging gently at him. "You were fantastic, Shini," Heero praised and gently pulled the gray ears.

"Your dad would be so proud of you, Shini," Duo added and fished in his pocket to produce the requested carrot treat.

The stallion knew he'd done well, he could sense it. He greedily took the offered carrot and politely begged for more. He wasn't disappointed either. The carrots flowed and the gray was delighted with the number of them he got to eat.

The quiet moment didn't last though as the rest of the team members, grooms and Noin found them. The congratulations ran thick and fast, Heero finding himself with a kiss to the cheek and several handshakes, hugs and a couple of light punches to the arm. When Noin came forward to congratulate him, it was then that Heero really understood the magnitude of what he'd accomplished.

Noin's eyes were moist as she smiled at the rider. "Well done, Heero. You rode a superb round. I'm so damn proud of you and the entire team." The coach fell silent then as her voice was threatening to crack on her.

Heero blushed and then with a 'what the hell' attitude, he enveloped the coach in a hug. Pulling the coach close to him, Heero whispered into her ear. "Thank _you_, Noin. Thank you for your coaching skills, for spending the time helping us all; but most of all, thank you for having faith in Shinigami and me."

Pulling back a little, Noin swiped at the tears that refused to remain contained and gave the rider another soft smile. "I always knew you and your horses were something special. I saw it in you both at the Nations Cup when you had Zero competing. Now that has passed on to his son and you've brought out the best in him. I have no doubts that the youngster you currently have at home will also be an Olympic prospect. Heero, it's been my pleasure to work with you and your horses."

Nodding in understanding, Heero swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Now, I suggest you get this animal back to the stabling area and clean yourselves up a bit. The presentation of medals will be in an hour's time and all of you are expected to be mounted and turned out impeccably."

"Yes, ma'am!" Heero replied with a grin and turned to smile at Duo and lead his horse back to the stables.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?" Kyle stated as he glanced to the other two teams waiting in the collecting ring. Beneath him, Marksman positively shone, a testament to Andrew who had spent the best part of the past hour grooming the palomino until he could see his face in the horse's coat.

"Yeah, it certainly is," Zoe replied and gave Lion a soft pat.

"Looks like they're about to get started," Treize said from his saddle. He had a slight advantage over the others. Being on Romefeller, the horse standing seventeen hands, gave him the opportunity to see over everyone else and into the arena. Moments later Duo arrived to confirm Treize's words.

"Noin's on her way. They're all set up and ready to go." He paused and stepped back a little, raising his camera and snapping a couple of pictures.

"Duo! Do you have to?" Heero scowled. He really hated having his picture taken.

"Might as well get used to it, the press will be all over you during the ceremony and don't forget you have the press conference after," Duo reminded his lover.

Heero groaned.

Noin arrived then and Duo gave the team a wave and a grin before darting off to reclaim his seat inside for the medal presentation.

Running her eyes over the team before her, Noin felt herself swell with pride. They were all turned out beautifully and a real credit to themselves and their country. Noin had coached a lot of teams in her time, but this one had to be one of the best she'd ever had the privilege of coaching. They had a bond there between them, not just the team members, but with their horses too.

The steward was calling for all teams to enter the arena and Noin moved closer to her riders. Looking up at them all, she smiled and spoke quietly but with conviction. "Come on, let's go get your medals."

* * *

The arena was abuzz with the chatter of spectators talking amongst themselves. On the arena surface, the jumps had all been removed and the podiums stood ready; to the side the officials waited. The commentator came over the loud speakers and everyone fell silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the presentation of the medals for the Team Showjumping competition will now take place."

All attention switched to the arena entry where the teams were coming in. The United States rode in first with their coach and applause rang out. They were followed by the Australian team, Noin walking proudly beside Zoe and Lionheart. Following the Aussies came the United Kingdom and the arena erupted once more into cheers.

Riding between Zoe and Treize, Heero was doing his best not to break out into tears of joy again. He was so proud of Shinigami, the stallion having given his all for Heero and Heero couldn't praise the gray enough. He'd been certain to give the stallion as many carrots as he could swallow when they'd gotten back to the stables, much to Shini's delight.

Duo'd had one hell of a job getting the orange slobber stains from Shini's foreleg where the horse had rubbed his nose whilst eating those carrots.

Sitting in the stands, Duo's eyes began to moisten again as he watched the teams all entering the arena and walking around to stand behind their respective podium place. Beside him, Zechs was blinking rapidly, trying to clear his own watery vision. A quick glance at the others showed that they were not unaffected either. Michael was wiping away the odd tear that escaped, Andrew's eyes looked suspiciously bright and even young Joe was swallowing a lump or two in his throat.

* * *

Back in Australia, Quatre and Trowa had watched the jump off along with Hilde and Catherine. Trowa had seriously considered tying his blonde lover down as the Inspector was in danger of bouncing himself off the couch and onto the floor.

The excitement of it all had caught up with the blonde and he enthusiastically cheered Heero and Shinigami on over the course. It was lucky they didn't have any close neighbors to worry about Trowa had thought as Quatre didn't give a damn how loud he got with his cheering.

Not that Trowa could blame him; in fact, Trowa had been cheering Heero along too - only not quite as vocally.

Catherine and Hilde had remained silent throughout the jump off, opting to wait and then let fly with their screams and exclamations of joy when Heero had galloped through the finish.

Trowa wondered where he'd put his ear plugs.

"Yes! They did it!" shouted Quatre when the commentator announced Heero's time and that the Australian team had secured the gold medal as a result.

"Woo-hoo! Go Heero!" cheered Hilde.

"That's the way to do it, Heero!" Catherine had cried out.

The excitement had continued even when the broadcast had switched to the archery competition, promising to return for the medal ceremony. With the television muted, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre and Trowa had all hugged each other and talked over the top of one another in their joy.

Quatre was so proud of his horsey nephew and dear friend that he couldn't hold his tears of happiness in check. The silvery trails ran like a waterfall down his cheeks, much to Trowa's concern. The blonde was quick to reassure his lover that all was well though and that they were tears of joy, not sadness.

Catherine and Hilde completely understood; they were also in tears.

"I'll have to ring up the feed merchant and get him to deliver a load of carrots," Quatre absently said causing Trowa to raise an eyebrow.

Seeing the confusion on his lover's face, Quatre elaborated. "For Shinigami. I think he deserves to have several bags of carrots as he's been such a good boy."

Knowing there was nothing he could do once his lover's mind was made up, Trowa made a mental note to let Heero know about the carrot delivery before it happened.

"It's back on," Hilde announced and everyone was quick to sit down again and watch the medal presentation.

* * *

The arena noise settled again once the teams reached their allocated places and the commentator took over. He welcomed everyone to the arena, thanked the officials and went on to introduce the vice president of the FEI [1] who would present the medals.

"Ladies and gentlemen. With a combined three round total of thirty-six penalties; the winners of the bronze medal for the team showjumping competition: the United States of America!"

The arena burst into cheers and applause as the Americans rode forward, waving to the crowd and then dismounting. Their horses were held by four stewards and the team stepped up onto the dais to be presented with their medals, their coach remaining on the ground just behind them all.

Once the bronze medals were presented, the Americans waved to the crowd again before standing still as the commentator spoke again.

"With a combined three round score of eighteen penalties and a jump off time of 42:15 seconds, the winners of the silver medal in the team showjumping competition: the United Kingdom!"

As predicted, the crowd went wild. Cheering, yelling, whistles and applause practically deafened those that were standing inside the arena. It was understandable though as the host nation expressed its pride for its athletes.

The team dismounted and handed their horses over to the stewards. Stepping up to their section of the dais, they waved to the crowd. The dignitaries stepped forward and each rider was presented with their medal and a small bouquet of flowers.

Once the medals had all been handed out, the team again waved to the crowd, proudly holding their silver medals aloft for all to see.

The commentator had to make a couple of attempts before the crowd quieted enough for him to be able to be heard. "And now, the winners of the gold medal for the team showjumping. With a combined three round score of eighteen penalties and a jump off time of 42:12 seconds; Australia!"

Duo wasn't sure who was yelling and cheering the loudest. He was practically bouncing out of his seat and cheering at the top of his lungs. Beside him, Zechs was also vocalizing his support for the Aussies, and the rest of the grooms weren't silent either.

With the announcement made, the four riders urged their horses forward and then halted right before their section of the dais. Stewards appeared at each horse's side and the riders dismounted, handing their reins to their steward and then stepping up onto the platform.

Heero smiled at the young steward who took Shini's reins from him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, sir," came the reply.

"Just watch him, he gets a little sneaky at times and might try to give you a nip. If he does, just give him a good smack back," Heero warned the steward.

"I'll remember that, thanks for the warning."

With a smile, Heero joined the rest of his team members on the dais.

The crowd was still going wild and the four Australians waved to them, smiling and laughing amongst themselves as tears of joy continued to make their sporadic appearance. Noting the dignitaries moving towards them, Treize nudged his fellow team members and the four lined up.

Heero found himself between Zoe and Treize once again, the woman receiving her medal first. Heero was next and as Zoe stepped back, Heero stepped forward. He bent a little at the waist for the vice president to slip the medal ribbon over his head and rest around his neck, then he straightened and shook the man's hand.

"Well done," the vice president said in a heavily accented voice.

"Thank you," Heero replied, the smile still firmly on his face.

"That was a wonderful piece of riding and a well deserved win."

"He's a phenomenal horse," said Heero as he glanced to where Shinigami stood behind him receiving his rosette from another dignitary.

"Ah, but no matter how good the horse, he cannot win without an exceptional rider."

Heero blushed but nodded in understanding. The vice president moved on to Treize and Heero took the small bunch of flowers he was offered before straightening up again.

In the stands, Duo's camera was working overtime as he took picture after picture of Heero being presented with his medal, his bunch of flowers and also Shinigami getting his rosette. He had to chuckle to himself as he watched the gray with the steward that was handling him. Shini was a sneaky horse, not vicious or nasty, but a little on the cheeky side – as Trowa had discovered. If you weren't firm with him and let him know who was the boss, the stallion would try to pull the wool over your eyes.

Seemed the steward was finding that out the hard way.

Doing his best to hold onto the gray, Shini was equally determined to make the steward work for his obedience. He'd stand quietly for a moment and when the steward's attention wandered, he'd snake his head forward and try to get in a quick nip.

One minute the poor steward was watching the action, the next he was rubbing his abused arm and glaring at the innocent looking stallion.

Duo continued to snicker as he watched the pair, wondering how long it would be before the steward wised up and gave the stallion a smack for his trouble.

After suffering through four nips to various parts of his anatomy, the steward finally 'grew some balls' and when Shini snuck in for his next nip, he found himself with a sharp smack to the end of his nose instead. The steward looked pleased with himself and Shinigami definitely had a bit more respect for the steward.

With the last of the gold medals presented, the dignitaries moved back and the commentator spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, the national anthem of Australia."

All four of the Australians stood to attention and turned their eyes to where the three flags were being raised as the band struck up with 'Advance Australia Fair'; the Australian national anthem. Up in the stands, the rest of the Australian contingent all stood and turned their attention to the flags, each singing along with the tune.

On the podium, the tears ran freely down Heero's cheeks as he sang along, the pride threatening to overwhelm him. He could hear Treize's strong baritone booming out behind him and Zoe's soft voice, not quite a soprano, joining them in front.

They sang the first verse before the band wound the anthem down and then finished. The crowd again broke into a roar as they cheered the three countries represented for their hard won placings, the teams on the podiums waving madly back and then turning to congratulate each other.

Heero found himself shaking hands with Arnold, the man he'd beaten in the jump off.

"That was a brilliant round," Arnold congratulated Heero.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure I'd beaten you until the commentator announced the time. You certainly set the standard," Heero returned.

"I look forward to a rematch in the individuals," Arnold said with a smile.

"Same here. Good luck for it."

"And the same to you."

They parted then as the stewards were making motions for the teams to leave the podium and return to their horses for a lap of honor.

Heero stepped down and took his stallion from the steward. "Thank you for looking after him. I hope he behaved himself."

The steward gladly handed the reins back. "He wasn't too bad and thanks for the warning about him. He did manage to get in four nips before I could reprimand him. Once I did he was as good as gold," replied the steward.

"I'm sorry he bit you," Heero apologized for his horse, feeling bad for the steward. He turned to the gray and let him know in a few words that he wasn't happy with him. Shinigami hung his head, knowing what he'd done wrong but not regretting it in the least. He was a stallion after all and it was part of his job to test out these 'rookies' that thought they could handle him!

"Don't worry about it, they weren't bad bites, just nips," said the steward with a grin and then stepped back so Heero could mount.

With a nod to the steward, Heero slipped his foot in the stirrup and swung himself into the saddle. Once all the team members were mounted they formed up into four abreast, Noin walking off to the exit with the other team coaches. With the other teams all mounted and similarly lined up, the Aussies started off at a trot and then broke into a canter, traveling around the outside of the arena and waving to the crowds who cheered in response.

The rosettes attached to the horses' bridles fluttered in the breeze, gold medals rested against proud chests as the team rode their lap of honor.

When they exited the arena all the grooms were waiting for them, pride shining in their eyes as they took charge of their respective horses. Congratulations, hugs and tears were all exchanged again as the Aussies rode on cloud nine, still not quite able to believe they had won the gold.

Duo checked over each horse before the animals were put away in their stables to enjoy a bit of a rest before they would need to jump again later that afternoon. Slipping Shini's light rug over the gray hide, Duo turned sharply when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.

"Heero?" he questioned.

"Come with me for a minute," Heero demanded softly and Duo followed.

Heero led them inside his locker area and shut the door. Reaching for the ribbon attached to the gold medal that still hung around his neck, Heero removed it. Duo gave him a questioning look and Heero smiled in return. Taking the medal he placed it around Duo's neck and then leaned in close to brush his lips over the vet's.

"The medal is yours, Duo," he whispered.

"But... Heero. I can't..." Duo began to protest.

"Hush. Yes you can and you will. Duo, if it hadn't been for you then I wouldn't have been standing on that podium today. You have always believed in me, had faith and encouraged me when I was ready to give up. If anyone deserves that gold medal, it's you, Duo."

Tears welled in violet eyes yet again and Duo had to swallow hard to move the lump in his throat. "You would have made it without me, Heero. I just pushed you when you needed it," he choked out.

"No, I wouldn't have. Duo, if I'd never met you I wouldn't have had Scythe. Without Scythe I wouldn't have Shini. Think about it, you're responsible for my success; and for that, I thank you. This medal is yours, Duo. You've more than earned it."

"Oh, god, Heero. I love you so much." Duo enveloped Heero in his embrace and kissed the rider soundly. "We'll share it," he whispered when they broke apart for air.

Heero could live with that.

* * *

"Looks like they're coming out," Duo stated and hopped from one foot to the other in anticipation.

"I think you could be right," Zechs and Michael agreed, both peering over the top of Duo's head and into the arena.

After a successful morning and the medal presentation, the team had gone back to the stables and put their horses away for a while. The press were waiting for them in the media center and the team all sat down and suffered through the endless questions with dignity.

Heero had copped more questions than the others, mainly due to him being the one to have ridden the jump off and securing the team gold medal. He'd done his best to answer all the questions honestly and without showing too much displeasure in his voice or face. Duo had teased him mercilessly over his smiling ability, or lack of.

After ten minutes of interviews, Noin called a halt to the session, citing her team needed time to psyche themselves up in readiness for the round of individual competition that afternoon. The press were promised another interview once the individual competition was over with and once the media had accepted that, the team and their coach were free to go.

The sighs of relief as the five exited were more than audible.

Having returned to their rooms in the Olympic Village and put away their medals, rosettes and flowers, the team all met up again and enjoyed lunch in one of the cafes in the Village. Their excitement was still fresh and they talked about the course, their respective rounds and how they'd all felt when Heero had been jumping. Several athletes stopped by their table to pass on congratulations and soon Noin announced it was time to head back to Greenwich Park and get ready for the individual competition.

The team was all walking the course, the grooms all waiting nervously outside. Duo had spotted them coming back and was eagerly awaiting their thoughts on the course and their chances.

There were twenty-five riders all through to the third round of individual competition. The first two rounds of the team competition had also counted towards the individual and all riders were now sitting on whatever faults they'd scored during their team rounds.

Currently Heero and Zoe were sitting on four penalties and in gold medal position with two other riders. Treize had finished with a score of ten faults and was about midway down the field. Kyle had also scraped into the third round with his total faults being twelve.

"Well? What's it like?" Duo demanded as soon as Heero was out of the arena.

"It's not bad. A couple of twisty parts, but overall it flows well," Heero replied.

The course would be a new one under the rules of competition. Up to ten jumps were allowed and a water jump was also permitted.

"How do you think Shini will go?"

"He shouldn't have any problems that I can see if he listens to me. The height isn't too bad and neither is the width," replied Heero honestly.

"Good." Duo breathed a sigh of relief. "How long before you have to jump?"

"I'm one of the last to go. They will jump in reverse order, starting with the highest penalties and working down. Kyle will be one of the first to jump as he's in the group of twelve faulters."

"Ah." Duo's mind ticked over. "In that case," he purred, "Maybe we could steal a few minutes of alone time? I still haven't congratulated you properly for your medal win earlier."

Heero groaned.

~ * ~

tbc...

[1] FEI: Federation Equestrian Internationale.


	96. Chapter 96

**Many thanks to all who are reading and for the kind reviews and continued support on this fic. Only a few more chapters to go and this epic will conclude. *hugs* Shen ^_^**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 96

Having managed to drag Heero into the locker for a couple of minutes, Duo took his lover's lips in a hot kiss. Tongues tangled together, each one caressing the other and fueling their desire.

With noses and foreheads touching, Duo broke the kiss and whispered against Heero's lips. "Tonight I'm going to make love to you like you've never experienced. Long, slow and sensual," Duo's husky voice promised.

Heero's eyes closed as he let a soft moan escape his mouth. "I need you," he breathed and grabbing Duo's hand, he guided it to the front of his jodhpurs where his half hard cock was starting to make its presence known.

"God how I wish we had time right now for me to take care of that for you," Duo moaned and squeezed Heero through the fabric.

"Please... Make time..."

Making up his mind, Duo quickly unzipped Heero's pants and dived inside. Bringing the rapidly swelling flesh out, Duo took a moment to appraise the thick organ before opening his mouth and swallowing Heero to the root.

Shoving a hand into his mouth, Heero barely managed to stop the scream from escaping. His eyes closed and hips thrust forward as a talented tongue made its presence known.

With one hand on the base of Heero's cock, Duo rested his other on Heero's hip, gripping tightly to control Heero's forward thrusts and keep himself balanced. His mouth worked the stiff column, sliding up and down the length, tongue swirling around the crown, dipping into the slit and then licking along the length before swallowing the organ whole again.

He wasn't going to last long, not with the wicked things Duo was doing to him. Eyes closed, muffled moans fell from lips as Heero gave himself over to the complete pleasure. The fire of his orgasm was building rapidly, ready to consume him and Heero welcomed it. He gave a soft groan, felt his thighs tighten and then his muscles freeze as his release was sucked from him.

The tightening of Heero's muscles warned Duo that the end was imminent and he backed off a touch. Seconds later his mouth was flooded with Heero's cum and he had to swallow rapidly or risk choking.

Having made sure that Heero was completely clean, Duo pressed a kiss to the crown before tucking the now soft organ back into Heero's underwear and zipping up the rider's jodhpurs. Raising himself to his feet, Duo gave Heero a soft kiss, allowing the other man to taste himself on Duo's tongue.

With brain function finally returning, Heero opened his eyes and returned the kiss. "Thank you," he whispered. "I don't think I could have gone out there and competed again if you hadn't relieved the tension."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure," Duo replied with a wicked grin. "And speaking of riding, once your individual round is over we have a different type of riding to take care of."

"Aa." Heero could feel the excitement curling in his gut.

"We'd better get out of here before someone comes looking for us." Duo fiddled around in his supply kit, grabbing a few items to make their disappearance into the locker seem legitimate should anyone notice. A pair of arms wound around his waist and fingers brushed lightly over his crotch, teasing the erection hidden within.

"You going to be okay with this until later?"

"Ahh. I'll be fine," Duo replied.

"Liar."

Duo snickered. "I'll cope. I want to wait until later when I have you in my bed, riding me for a change."

"I think I'd better get back out to Shini otherwise neither one of us will be in any fit state for the competition."

Pressing one last kiss to Duo's temple, Heero grabbed his grooming kit and slipped out of the locker. Duo waited for a couple of minutes before he too left the small locker.

* * *

The individual competition was well underway by the time Heero and Duo returned to the main stadium. Kyle was outside in the warm up arena, Marksman looking fit and eager to jump. They stopped to give the man some encouragement and wish him luck.

Kyle knew he didn't stand a chance of finishing in the top three and therefore was out to enjoy himself and not let any pressure of competition get to him.

Taking their seats in the stadium, Duo got his first, proper look at the course.

There were ten jumps in total, including a water jump. From what Duo could see, it was as Heero had said; not too difficult but did have a couple of 'hairy' spots if you didn't have your horse listening to you.

Most of the riders that had gone through already had finished with a few faults, but that was to be expected as they had all scored twelve faults in their first two rounds. The American rider was currently approaching the final jump and had scored four faults so far. The pair cleared the last jump and finished with that four faults, bringing their three round total score to sixteen penalties.

Kyle was next and everyone cheered as the striking palomino entered the ring. Kyle approached and saluted the judge, picked up his reins and pushed his horse into a canter. The pair rode towards the start, the bell sounding and then they were off.

Jumps one and two were cleared easily, the sharp turn to three not bothering Marksman at all. From there they rode towards jump four, the hogs back and cleared that too. The double was next and Kyle sat deep, riding his horse together and building impulsion.

Shortening his stride, the palomino eyed up the jump, picked his take off and soared into the air. They landed clean over part A, took the two strides and then were airborne again over part B.

It was quite wide as well as high and Marksman had to really stretch to clear it. They did manage to leave all the poles in their cups though and were cantering away to jump six, the wall.

Kyle was enjoying himself. He wasn't caring at all if he made any further faults, simply opting to do his best and make certain both his horse and himself finished with as good a score as possible and both without any form of injury. He had his team gold medal which was more than he'd thought he would get and to have made it into the third round of the individual was a feat in itself.

No, Kyle wasn't concerned at all that he wasn't in the top ten for this round and was just enjoying the thrill of jumping.

The wall was cleared, Marksman landing a little awkwardly but recovering well. The water was next, and Kyle urged his horse forward into a gallop. Maintaining a light contact with the horse's mouth, he pushed the palomino to stretch out.

The expanse of blue appeared before them and Marksman dug his hooves in deep, pushing off hard and reaching for the bank at the other end. Despite his efforts, Marksman's left hind hoof just touched the edge of the water, but it was enough and the steward's flag went up.

A groan went up from the crowd.

"Bugger," Duo muttered. "They were doing so well too."

"Just goes to show it's harder than it looks," Heero replied.

"I don't think Kyle will be too worried, it's not as if he's in with a chance at a medal," Treize offered.

"He told me he's out to enjoy himself," Zoe piped up.

"He is," Michael stated. "The hardest part of the competition is over now as far as he's concerned. Don't be fooled though, if he were up there in the top four or five, he'd be giving this everything he's got to secure a medal."

"That I don't doubt," replied Treize as they all switched their attention back to Kyle.

Having made four faults at the water, Kyle concentrated on getting his horse back together and balanced for the remainder of the course. A sweeping, left turn brought them into jump eight, the oxer. Shortening his stride, Marksman picked his take off point and flew into the air. He arced over the jump and came back to earth with his ears pricked and looking for the next jump.

"Good boy," Kyle praised and risked a pat to the satiny neck. Taking a slightly firmer hold on the reins, Kyle rode the horse around the outside of the double to bring him in perfectly for jump nine which was a hedge.

Forelegs brushed through the top of the jump but it wasn't counted as a fault as all rails remained put. Marksman could see the last jump ahead and began to pull against the hands that held him in check.

"Steady, Sunny. This is the last jump and we want to make sure we clear it," Kyle soothed.

The palomino allowed himself to be checked, his pace slowing a touch as the triple came ever closer. Gathering himself together, the gelding took his last three strides and launched into the air. Muscles bunched and flexed underneath the golden hide as they worked to push the horse and his rider over the jump. Forelegs tucked up tight against his belly only to unfurl and reach for the approaching ground as gravity pulled them earthward. Those forelegs bit deep into the dirt and took the weight of the animal and rider, the hind legs following a second later and pushing the horse forward yet again.

Having landed safely, Kyle gave the gelding his head and rode flat out through the finish.

The arena broke out into cheers and applause as the commentator announced that Kyle had completed the course with four faults, giving him a three round combined total of sixteen penalties.

Noin and the others all rose from their seats to leave the arena and congratulate Kyle on his round and see if they could get some information from him as to how the course rode, any traps to watch out for and anything at all that could help the rest of them in their endeavor to improve their respective placings.

Kyle didn't have a lot of information to pass on, just warning that the turn from two to three was quite tight and to watch out for the water jump as it was at the full width allowable. He was feeling quite pleased with himself and his horse's performance, Noin also happy with the pair and she let them know it too.

"Well, that's it the competition is over for me," Kyle stated with a smile. "I'm gonna go put Sunny away and give him a feed. Did you want to check him over, Doctor Maxwell?"

"I'll come down shortly and give him a once over, Kyle," Duo replied.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you down at the stables then." With that, Kyle and Andrew took the palomino back to give him a well earned rest and feed.

The rest of the team returned to the stadium to watch the remaining twelve faulters jump their rounds.

* * *

With the last three riders on twelve faults still to complete their rounds, Treize thought it time he fetched Romefeller and began to warm the stallion up. Having finished on ten faults, Treize would be next to jump, along with the only other person to finish on ten faults; the Irish number four rider.

Duo went with Treize, Zechs and Joe, taking the opportunity to give Marksman a quick check over. There was nothing amiss with the palomino which made Kyle feel a lot better and Duo too.

With Romeo saddled, Treize took the bay to the warm up area and put him through his paces. Romeo was fresh and ready to jump, his ears pricked and eyes bright as he settled into a strong trot. Treize was having to really ride his horse to keep the animal from trying to snatch the reins and tear off.

After a few minutes, Romefeller tired of his game and settled down to work properly. Treize patted the bay shoulder and gave the horse a few words of praise and encouragement.

Wishing Treize good luck, Duo left the trio and headed back into the stadium to watch, Zechs promising to join him once Treize was called to go in for his round.

"You be careful out there," Zechs said softly, his eyes showing a hint of worry.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to take any undue risks. It's highly unlikely I'll finish in the medals, so I'm going to take it steady and try to get a clear round. If I can achieve that, I'll be more than happy," Treize replied.

"I'm sure you will."

"I'll be certain to give it my best shot."

"I love you," Zechs mouthed.

Treize smiled warmly at his lover and leaned down over Romeo's shoulder. "I love you too. How about when this is all over and we're back home safe and sound we take a vacation together? Just the two of us."

"That sounds divine," Zechs replied, his voice a little dreamy.

Treize chuckled. "Start thinking about where you would like to go then and we will sort it all out when we're back in Aussie."

"You have a deal."

"Treize Khushrenada?"

"That's me."

"You're in after this rider. Please remain here."

"Okay." Treize turned his attention back from the steward to Zechs. "Looks like I'm going to be in in just a minute or two."

"Then I'd better wish you luck again and go find my seat inside." Zechs smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks again."

With one last smile, Zechs left his lover and made his way back into the stadium and his seat next to Duo. He sat down and closed his eyes momentarily, steeling himself for the round to come. Whilst he knew there wasn't any pressure on Treize he still couldn't help the twinge of fear that insisted on lodging in his gut.

"He'll be fine."

Zechs turned to face Duo. "I know he will, it's just hard not to worry."

"Guess I know exactly where you're coming from."

"Yeah, you would and it's going to be harder for you as Heero's in with a chance at another gold medal."

"Shit, Zechs! Did you have to remind me?!"

Zechs didn't get a chance to defend himself as the commentator chose that moment to announce Treize's return to the ring.

The audience applauded and cheered as Treize rode in. Romefeller looked fighting fit and gave a couple of prancing steps, showing off to the crowd.

"Steady you big lump," Treize soothed. "There's some stiff jumps out here to get over before you can think about showing off to the fillies."

Romeo snorted and tossed his head.

Treize saluted the judge and rode for the start flags. The bell went, reins were shortened and Treize pushed his horse forward and into the canter, passing through the start and aiming for the first jump.

Romeo spotted the fence ahead of him and gave a soft snort. He lengthened out his stride and gathered his hind legs underneath himself. He launched into the air and easily cleared the first obstacle.

"Good boy. Now, let's see if you can do that over the rest of them," Treize encouraged and rode the bay forward to the second jump; a simple spread.

Once more Romeo dug his hind hooves into the dirt, powerful muscles pushing him airborne and over the jump. As soon as his front feet hit the ground he felt his master's weight shift to the right, the pressure on the right side of the bit in his mouth increased and there was an urging to his left side from his master's left leg. Romeo picked up his correct canter lead and began to turn to the right.

As Romeo had started to jump the second fence, Treize was looking ahead to the third and calculating exactly where he would need to make his turn. Once his horse was back on the ground, he gave the aids and was pleased when his horse responded immediately.

They made a sweeping turn and came into the gate at just the right stride.

"Lovely riding," Zoe commented.

"He's lined that one up perfectly," Heero agreed. "I'd say that's the right way to tackle that jump, be there with the aids and leaning before the horse has completely landed."

"I agree. Sets you up perfectly to make the right angle turn,' replied Zoe.

Duo and Zechs listened in, each darting looks at the pair conversing before looking to the other for clarification. Duo shrugged his shoulders, Zechs shook his head. Neither one of them completely understood what was being said. No one was about to offer an explanation either, or so it seemed. All eyes were on Treize and Romeo.

"I think it all had something to do with the steering," Zechs supplied.

"I think you could be right." Duo scratched his head. "I still reckon it would be easier if they came with steering wheels like a car."

"And the accelerator and brake pedal would be a good idea too."

"What are you two on about?" Heero asked, half hearing the chatter beside him.

"Nothing," Duo replied innocently. Zechs snickered.

The gate was also cleared easily, Romeo's long legs pushing him far into the air and leaving clear daylight between his belly and the top of the gate. Landing over the gate, Treize took a brief moment to check his horse back a touch and re-balance. The hogs back was next and then the double. Treize wanted to be sure that Romeo was listening and full of impulsion.

Spotting the jump ahead, Romeo began to pull against the tight hold his master had on him. Treize wasn't about to let the stallion have his way though. He kept the contact firm and used his seat and leg to drive Romeo's hind quarters right underneath him.

The hogs back rose before them, Romeo picking his take off point and then lengthening his stride to meet the jump dead on. They soared into the air and over the top pole, front legs coming out as they returned to earth.

Treize was there with his seat and leg to push the horse back together again, his hands still firm on the reins and preventing Romeo from just rushing forward. They passed around the outside of jump nine, Treize not bothered with the extra distance as he knew Romefeller's long stride would make up for any time lost, and approached the double from straight on.

There were two strides between the elements and Treize was determined he would have Romeo collected up and full of impulsion. The course designer had been sneaky again and both parts of the double were spread fences; and that meant extra effort from the horse if one was to clear both elements.

Sizing up the first element, Romeo listened for his rider's aids. He lengthened out accordingly and then leapt into the air. They soared over part A, landing safely and Treize was right there, pushing the stallion forward into the second element. Romeo grunted, took two strides and then lifted himself off the ground over part B.

Forelegs scraped over the top, barely brushing the poles, the hind legs twisting slightly to make certain they didn't catch the poles either and then they were earth bound again.

Treize gave a sigh of relief when no sound of poles hitting the dirt was heard. Quickly gathering himself together, he rode Romefeller at the wall.

"Shit, that was a close one," Zechs muttered, watching the pole move slightly in the cups but not fall.

"I'll say," Duo agreed. "For a moment there I thought they were going to send the poles flying in all directions."

Zechs gave the other vet a 'look'.

Duo just grinned.

Romeo cleared the wall with inches to spare and as soon as he had all four legs on the ground, Treize pushed him forward and into a gallop. The water jump was next and with it being at the full spread of four meters, Treize was determined that no hoof was going to get wet at all.

Romeo agreed.

The bay sized up the spread of water and galloped towards it, ears pricked and looking for his takeoff point. Hind legs dug into the sand and pushed him forward, forelegs stretched for the dry ground at the other end and found it.

The steward looked a little disappointed that he didn't get to raise his flag.

"No swimming for Treize today," Duo cheered.

"I should hope not!" Zechs stated, a horrified expression on his face that Duo would even dare to suggest that his lover would end up _in _the water jump!

"Good boy," Treize praised and patted the bay neck briefly before taking hold of the reins and slowing the stallion. Treize had planned to cut in-between jumps two and three to come into jump eight, but with Romeo traveling a little too fast, he opted to go for the longer track and pass on the outside of two.

The stallion's long stride was slowed even further as Treize brought his horse back to a more respectable pace. The oxer was a formidable jump and Treize didn't want to make any mistake over it. The bay settled further and Treize gave him his head three strides out from the jump.

Romeo launched into the air again, muscles rippling underneath the bay hide. Treize followed the movement of the horse, keeping as much weight as possible off the stallion's back. A clean pair of heels were shown and Romeo was cantering on and away from the oxer.

"Two more to go, Treize. Keep your cool and let Romeo do the work," Heero muttered under his breath.

"He's clear so far," Duo stated. "I hope he can keep it up."

"I don't think I want to watch the last two jumps."

Duo turned to look at the blonde. Zechs was a little pale and sat with his eyes transfixed on the pair in the ring, teeth gnawing at a thumbnail. Gently, Duo eased the abused thumb from Zechs' mouth and passed him something else.

Zechs took the offered object, glanced at it and then shoved it in his mouth. Duo patted the vet's knee and smiled in sympathy.

"What did you give him?" Heero hissed.

"A lollypop."

"Ah."

Back in the arena, Treize had collected Romefeller together and ridden around the double to bring him in line with jump nine, the hedge. The bay was starting to get a little tired, but continued to listen to his master and do his best.

The hedge was cleared and all that stood between Treize and a clear round was jump ten, the triple.

"Come on, Treize, you can do it," Heero whispered and willed his boss on.

"Last one, you can clear it, Treize," Duo added.

"Please be safe," Zechs moaned.

"This is it, Romeo. The last jump," Treize muttered to his horse. Romeo cocked back an ear to listen. "We have to get this right." Focused completely on the jump ahead, Treize rode with everything he had. His hands were light on the reins, keeping just enough contact with Romeo's mouth to guide the stallion. His seat and leg worked in tandem to keep the impulsion there and insure the horse had enough energy contained within those hind quarters to get them over the jump.

Two strides away and Treize was coming forward, up and out of his saddle. Weight was taken on his knees and stirrups as hands began to move up along the neck. One stride out and Treize was balanced in his stirrups, hands still moving forward as Romeo's neck began to stretch out.

Those powerful hind quarters dug deep, muscles stretching and straining as they propelled the bay horse up and forward. The front legs tucked up against the body, skimming over the top pole as the rest of the body followed. Those front legs unfurled and reached for the ground as gravity drew the stallion and his rider earthward.

They landed, Romeo pecking a little but recovering quickly. Treize gave the horse his head, drove his legs against the stallion's sides and rode flat out for the finish flags.

"Clear round for Treize Khushrenada from Australia!"

"Yes!" Heero yelled and practically jumped out of his seat.

"Woo hoo!" Duo cried out, the grin on his face as wide as it could get. Beside them, the rest of the Australians were similarly cheering and hollering their joy at Treize's round.

Zechs was a little shell shocked and sat with a stunned expression on his face.

"Zechs? Zechs? Are you okay?"

The blonde turned his head to see violet eyes gazing at him in concern. "Pardon?"

"I asked if you were okay," Duo repeated.

"Tell me, Duo. Did the commentator just say that Treize went clear?"

"Yes, he did. Isn't that fantastic?" Duo continued to grin.

"That's fucking awesome! I have to go congratulate him." Zechs scrambled to his feet and made a bee line for the exit, Duo snickering and following along behind him.

* * *

"You be a good boy now, Shini. Listen to Heero, do your best and most of all, keep your master safe."

The gray wuffled and nuzzled Duo's hair. He really liked this human – and not just because he always had carrots for him.

"Hey! Enough with the hair already," Duo laughed and pushed the muzzle away. He managed to finish buckling the last strap on Shinigami's jumping boot and straightened up.

"All set?"

Duo looked up to where Heero hung over the stable door, whip and helmet in hand.

"Yeah. Just let me remove the halter and he's all ready. Need to check your girth though before you get on."

"Thanks."

Duo led the stallion out, Heero taking the reins from him a moment later and leading the gray from the stables and towards the warm up area outside the main arena. Zoe and Lionheart were not far behind them.

The two riders warmed their horses up, taking great care to insure they were thoroughly loosened up before putting them over a couple of practice jumps. Noin came out and had a few words of encouragement with the pair and also gave them a run down on how many of the other riders had fared.

With there being just four riders left, all of them sitting on four faults each, this was going to be the round that counted.

The round that would make the difference between a medal or nothing.

~ * ~

tbc...


	97. Chapter 97

**Many thanks or the kind reviews. Almost at the end, just another 4 chapters to go. Thanks for reading!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 97

Keeping Shinigami on the move whilst they waited for their turn to jump, Heero took a good look around to see if he could spot the other two riders. He saw Arnold over to one side trotting his horse around, the pair were still looking very fit despite their earlier round against himself.

"There's John," Zoe muttered from Heero's side where she'd materialized.

Glancing across in the direction Zoe nodded, Heero noted the American walking his horse around. They looked cool, calm and confident.

"It won't be an easy round, these guys are just as hungry as we are for the gold. You stopped the British team in the last round, Heero. You can bet that both men will be out for clears and to redeem themselves."

Heero knew Zoe was right. He turned to the woman beside him and smiled. "Then we will just have to give it everything we've got and make sure we beat them, won't we?"

"Right on, Heero!" Zoe fired back, a broad smile on her face.

Duo appeared to bring the pair up to date with the scores as they were at that point. Of the four riders that had finished with eight penalties after their first two rounds, three had added another eight faults to their totals and one from New Zealand had added four.

"The six faulter is in jumping now," Duo informed.

There came the sounds of groaning from inside the arena.

"I'd say he's just made some more faults too."

The fact was confirmed when a couple of minutes later, the British rider exited the arena and rode past to where the rest of his team and support crew waited to inform his fellow riders that he'd added another four faults to his total.

The steward began to motion for the four remaining riders to come over to him. Heero and Zoe collected up their reins and walked their horses across the warm up area to where the steward waited, Duo following along on Heero's other side. John and Arnold also rode over.

"They are just giving the arena a quick rake over," the steward told them. "Once the all clear is given I will call for you in the following order: Arnold Penn from the UK, you're up first. John Burrow from the United States; you're second." The steward turned to Heero and Zoe. "Zoe Rundell from Australia, you're third and Heero Yuy, also from Australia, you will be last."

"I see they're sticking with the country draw and rider order for the round," Duo commented.

"Makes sense," Zoe replied and then her face lit up as Michael appeared beside her.

"Arnold Penn?" the steward called.

Arnold rode over.

"In you go and good luck."

"Thank you." Arnold collected his horse together and rode for the arena entry. Behind him, the other three competitors also wished him good luck.

Arnold rode a very precise course, giving his horse as much room as possible between the jumps to regain impulsion. They sailed over the first four jumps and were on line for the double. They cleared part A, landed and took two strides before launching into the air again and over part B.

Landing safely, Arnold began to ride his horse together for jump six; the wall.

Jigsaw was getting tired. He'd jumped a round earlier which had been against the clock. Now he was finding his energy reserves were starting to run a little low. He did his best to bring his hind quarters back underneath himself and gamely took the wall.

Hind fetlocks scraped the top row of bricks, pushing a couple slightly out of alignment, but they didn't fall.

Arnold could feel his horse was struggling and did his best to help the animal all he could. Once they were safely back on the ground, he kept a light contact with the horse's mouth whilst driving the stallion forward. The water was next and he needed speed to clear it.

Spotting the water up ahead, Jigsaw knew what was coming and lengthened out his stride. Traveling at a good hand gallop, the stallion flattened out. Dirt spattered out behind him as the skewbald launched himself across the water, front legs reaching for the opposite bank and dry ground.

All eyes watched the steward and his little flag.

The opposite bank was reached, Jigsaw's front hooves biting into the soft sand and moving to allow the hind hooves to follow. The off hind landed in the dirt - the left hind caught the edge of the water and the steward raised his flag.

Hearing the groan go up from the crowd, Arnold knew he'd just added four penalties to his existing score. He couldn't afford any further penalties and shoved the mistake to the back of his mind. Sitting deep into his saddle, Arnold used his seat and leg to drive the stallion back together, build up the energy and put them on track for jump eight.

Somehow the tired stallion got over the oxer and the hedge that followed. He was rapidly running out of energy and his rider knew it. Arnold did his best to nurse the horse along, keeping as much of his weight out of the saddle as possible, keeping his horse balanced and doing all he could to retain the impulsion he would need in his mount to clear the final jump.

The triple loomed ahead, a rising of three poles that seemed to be enormous. In fact, it was set at the maximum height allowed: a full two meters.

"Last one," Arnold told his horse before he set his eye on the jump and rode with all he had at it.

Jigsaw responded, sensing this was the last fence he had to jump and he gave it everything he had. Hind legs strained as they propelled the body up and forward, muscles, ligaments and tendons all stretched, pulled and worked together to provide the energy and lift the horse needed.

The brown and white hide was dark with sweat, the lights of the arena glistening on the horse's coat. The stallion appeared to hang in mid air, right over the center of the triple before the front legs unfurled and the body started to return to earth.

The angle was a little sharper than Arnold would have liked and the landing jarred him a touch, but he could cope with that. They were over and hadn't knocked anything down. The finish lay straight ahead, Arnold giving his horse his head and riding flat out for the finish flags.

They passed through and Arnold began to bring his horse back to hand.

"Four faults for Arnold Penn on Jigsaw!" the commentator announced.

The arena erupted into the usual applause and cheering for the local hero.

Outside the arena, the rest of the riders offered their commiserations to the British rider. It was a hard blow to score another four faults and showed just how difficult the course could be – especially when your horse was tired from jumping earlier.

That was one advantage Zoe and Lionheart had over the others. She hadn't jumped earlier in the day. Heero and the others had. Heero was well aware of the slight edge Zoe could have over them, but he also had an advantage.

He had Duo.

Duo had been sure to take excellent care of Shini when they had finished their jump off for the team gold. He'd put extra electrolytes into the stallion's water to replenish the body salts lost through exertion. He'd also insisted that Heero give the stallion a small feed, one that was higher than usual in protein and carbohydrates, It would assist in replacing all the stored muscle energy Shini had expended.

A few carrots hadn't hurt either.

Aside from the medical assistance, Heero also had Duo's unwavering faith in his abilities – and that meant a lot to Heero. It gave him determination, helped him to believe in himself and his horse. He'd managed to pull off a gold medal round before with Duo's support; there was no reason why he couldn't do the same again.

"John is going in," Duo's voice informed Heero, pulling the rider back from his thoughts.

"Representing the United States of America; John Burrow on Graduate," the commentator informed the crowd who duly replied with the usual cheering and clapping.

As the bell rang, the arena fell silent, only the steady thump of the horse's hooves could be heard.

The pair started out well, clearing the first three jumps with ease. Graduate had recovered well from his earlier jump off for the bronze and was eager to jump again. If anything he appeared to be over eager and his rider was having quite the battle to keep the horse listening to him.

"He's having quite the ride," Duo commented from just outside the arena entry where he and Heero had managed to sneak to get a better look.

"Hai, he is. His horse seems very fresh," Heero replied.

"Am I right in saying he will need to slow him down a bit otherwise he will run out of energy when he needs it?"

"Most definitely."

John was also aware of his horse's exuberance, his arms were beginning to ache with the effort in keeping a firm contact with the stallion's mouth. They cleared jump four and were aiming for the double. Sitting down hard and checking the horse's stride, John managed to get the stallion to steady and listen.

They flew over part A, landed and took the two strides before launching into the air again and clearing part B. Upon landing again, it became clear that the horse was still fighting for his head and his rider was equally determined he wouldn't get it.

Jump six was cleared with the assistance of lady luck, the horse just managing to skim over the top layer of bricks. John gave the stallion a little more rein and allowed him to stride out as the water jump was next. It also gave John's arms a moment to recover.

The stallion shot over the water, landing well out on the other side and keeping all four feet dry. Immediately, John was there, sitting deep and using his seat and hands to bring the stallion back to a more sedate pace. They managed the turn from seven to eight, although it was a little tighter than John would have liked, and Graduate scrambled over it.

"He's beginning to flatten," Heero stated.

"Flatten?" questioned Duo.

"Yeah, he's wasting his energy in trying to fight his rider so when he comes to jump, there's not enough there to get the height he needs to clear the jump."

"Ah, I see."

Graduate was coming into the hedge, a little more settled now. He leapt into the air and brushed through the top of the foliage. It didn't count as a fault as there wasn't anything to dislodge and therefore lower the height of the jump so that was clear too. Only the triple remained between John and a clear round now.

The rider concentrated hard, using all his skill to check his horse back and try to have as much impulsion in those hind quarters as he could. The triple was a hard jump, all of the two meters high and with a spread to it as well.

Unfortunately, Graduate had wasted a lot of his energy in fighting for his head. They reached their take off point, the hind legs coming right underneath the body, muscles straining as they did their best to launch the horse and rider into the air. John went forward, following the movement of his horse as forelegs tucked up close to the body.

The pair arced over the jump, but it was clear to see that they hadn't got quite the spring that Jigsaw had had. As gravity started to pull them earthward, Graduate's forelegs came out to reach for the ground. His belly scraped over the top pole, his hocks catching the same pole as it rolled in the cups and dislodging it further. The pole rocked again and then rolled right out of the cups and crashed to the ground.

Duo did his best not to jump for joy or smile too brightly. With both John and Arnold having made four penalties, the odds were looking better and better for Heero and Zoe.

"Damn!" cursed John as he gathered his reins back up and rode his horse for the finish. He was disappointed in himself and his horse.

"Four faults for John Burrow of the United States riding Graduate."

As John exited the arena, Heero and the others offered their commiserations to the American rider. Jumping was like that though. One minute you were up there with a fighting chance, next it was all crashing down around your ears. That's what set the equestrian apart from all the other sports. Whereas the other sports were mostly one human against another with equipment being the only factor that could fail, the equestrian also had the added element of the horse – and horses had 'off' days too.

"Zoe Rundell? You''re in next," the steward announced.

"Good luck, Zoe," Heero said.

"Yeah, go get them, Zoe," Duo stated with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks, guys. I'll do my best."

Michael took a private moment with his wife, giving her some last minute advice and then planting a good luck kiss to her lips. "Go show them how we Aussies do things," he said as she rode towards the arena entry.

Once Zoe had entered, the three made their way back to the spot they had watched John from, the steward allowing them to remain there as long as they weren't interfering with anyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, representing Australia; Zoe Rundell riding Lionheart!"

Zoe could swear she could hear the deep sound of Treize's voice over the rest of the cheering and she smiled to herself. Riding to where the judge was sitting, Zoe saluted, gathered her reins and rode for the start.

"This is a tough one, Lion. We need to keep focused all the way and go clear."

A bay ear flicked back and Lion snorted. He felt good and showed it by putting in a few dancing steps. Zoe laughed and ran a hand down the bay neck.

The bell went and Zoe sat down firmly in her saddle. "Come on, boy. Let's show them what we can do, hey?"

Lion surged forward, breaking into a good, steady canter and lined up the first jump. They sailed over it easily, the bay enjoying himself. Jump two was soon upon them and Lion cleared that in the same, effortless style. Zoe sat deep after jump two and asked her horse for the sharp turn to jump three, the gate.

Lion responded beautifully, changing his leading leg and re-balancing, meeting the gate on the correct stride. His body shot into the air, Zoe staying in perfect time with him, hands light on the reins as they cleared the jump. The hogs back lay ahead and Zoe knew she needed a little more impulsion for this jump. Not only was it quite high, but it was wide as well.

She used her seat and leg to drive the stallion forward whilst keeping a steady contact with the horse's mouth to prevent him from 'running on', thus containing the energy in the body and hind quarters where they would need it.

Three strides away from the jump and Zoe eased a little on the reins. Two strides and she was coming up and out of her saddle, weight being taken on her knees and out through her feet and stirrups. On the last stride, Zoe went forward, hands sliding up the neck as Lionheart dug hind hooves into the dirt and pushed himself from the ground.

The pair flew over the jump, Lion keeping his legs and hooves well clear of all the poles. The head and neck came up as the front legs took the force of the landing, hind end following a split second after and pushing the horse forward and away from the jump.

"Good boy," Zoe praised her horse. "Now for the double."

"So far, so good," Michael muttered, his eyes never leaving his wife in the arena.

"She's doing really well," Duo agreed.

Heero opted to say nothing, his attention fully on the pair in the ring and trying to learn as much as he could from them as they continued on around the course.

"Steady, Lion, this is a tough one," Zoe said softly.

A bay ear flicked back to listen. Feeling the pressure on the bit in his mouth build a touch, Lion slowed his pace.

Continuing to check her horse, Zoe built the impulsion up, allowing the stallion to move forward, but still retain the energy.

The double lay ahead, Zoe concentrating hard and letting the horse go at the last minute.

Lion responded beautifully, gathering himself together and surging into the air over part A. He landed clean on the other side, took two strides and then was airborne again. The extra height and width didn't cause him any problems, thanks to his mistress having steadied and built the energy as he approached.

The pair landed safely over part B, Michael letting go a loud sigh of relief.

"You really should remember to breathe," Duo told the man.

Michael gave him a weak smile in return.

Patting the man on the back, Duo offered a sympathetic smile of his own. "It's never easy being the support crew; but you wouldn't have it any other way either."

"How true," Michael returned.

Feeling quite smug with himself, Lion cantered on towards the wall. He was still full of going, feeling quite fit and still eager to jump. Spotting the jump ahead, Lion began to lengthen out his stride in accordance with the aids he was getting from his mistress.

Red bricks flashed beneath the bay belly, the top row remaining in place as Lion made sure to clear the wall. Once his hooves were back on solid ground Zoe was urging the stallion forward, giving him rein to stretch out. Lion responded, flattening his body as he built up the speed.

"Not too fast, Zoe or you won't get him back to hand quick enough for the next jump," Heero muttered to himself.

Zoe knew what she was doing though and steadied her horse as they approached the water jump. They needed the speed to clear the width, but she also needed to have her horse come back to hand quickly after the jump if she was to make the quite sharp turn to meet the next jump dead center.

Seeing the water shimmering ahead, Lion gave a soft snort. He shoved off the far bank, skimming over the expanse and making sure to land well out on the other side. He cleared the water with a good half a meter to spare.

"He was making sure to get over that," Duo snickered.

"He doesn't care much for water," Michael replied.

"I don't think any of them do. You should see Shinigami when you bath him."

Michael raised an eyebrow.

"He hangs his head and sulks. Then, when he's completely soaked and the suds are really foaming up, he makes sure to shake himself thoroughly and soak you too."

Michael couldn't help it, he laughed.

"I've taken to bathing him in the crush and wearing just a pair of shorts," Duo stated with a grin. "It pays to keep a towel handy too - and not for the horse either."

Shaking his head, Michael turned his attention back to the arena where Zoe was doing her best to slow Lionheart down and get him settled for the next jump.

"Steady up, Lion. This next one is a tough one too and you will need your energy," Zoe growled and sat down even harder in her saddle. She shortened her reins, making sure to keep a very firm pull on them until Lion did as she asked and slowed his pace.

Although he wanted to continue to gallop on, Lion was well trained and remembered his lessons, giving in to the insistent pressure on his mouth and slowing his pace.

The pair cleared jump eight and made a lovely turn to meet jump nine perfectly. They soared over that too and now all that remained was the triple.

Everyone everywhere appeared to be holding their breath. Duo, Heero and Michael all had their eyes locked onto the woman and her horse, each silently willing the pair on.

"Steady, nice and easy, Lion. We don't need any mistakes now," Zoe cajoled. With all her concentration focused on the triple, Zoe rode her horse at the last fence.

Lion responded, bounding up to the jump and giving a huge leap into the air. His forelegs tucked up against his body, back legs following the arc though the air. Poles passed beneath his belly and Lion began to reach out with his front legs for the fast approaching ground. He grunted softly as the weight was borne by those fine legs, the hind ones landing a split second later and pushing him away from the jump.

Not waiting to hear if anything fell or not, Zoe aimed for the finish flags and urged Lion into a gallop. The bay surged forward, body flattening, ears back as he charged between the flags. The moment he was safely through, the crowd went wild.

"Clear round for Zoe Rundell and Lionheart for Australia!"

As Zoe came out of the arena, Heero, Duo and Michael were all waiting for her to offer their congratulations. Zoe was so happy, the tears were wet on her cheeks and the smile ran from ear to ear. "Wasn't he a good boy?!" she said as she patted Lion.

"He was great and so were you," Michael stated as he grabbed his wife around the waist when she dismounted, planting a firm kiss to her lips as well.

"That was a fantastic round, Zoe," Heero offered and then blushed as Zoe was kissed soundly by her husband. He looked away only to have Duo grinning at him. "What?"

"The gauntlet has been thrown, Heero. You know you're going to have to produce another clear round or never live it down, don't you?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

Heero groaned.

"What's wrong, Heero? Don't think you can do it?" Zoe teased. She'd heard the conversation and couldn't resist adding her own two cents to the mix.

Zoe's words hit the spot they'd been intended for. Heero straightened himself up, set his jaw and turned to look at Zoe. "Of course I can do it," he snorted. Turning to Duo, he continued. "Just make sure you have plenty of carrots waiting for Shini, he's going to deserve them."

"Attaboy, Heero. You go out there and show them all that the team gold wasn't a fluke," Duo encouraged.

"Heero Yuy?" the steward called.

"I'm here."

"You're in."

"Thank you." Heero collected his reins and prepared to enter the arena.

"Good luck, Heero. You'll be just fine." Duo gave his lover a warm smile. "Love you," he whispered.

"I'll be back soon. Love you too," Heero returned in a low tone.

Choruses of 'good luck' wishes followed Heero as he rode down the short tunnel and into the arena.

"Our final rider for this evening in the individual competition. Representing Australia; Heero Yuy riding Shinigami!"

The cheers went up from the crowd, Heero blushing slightly with all the attention. He ran a hand along Shinigami's neck and spoke softly to the stallion. "I know you're probably still a little tired from jumping earlier, but I need you to give me all you can for this round, Shini. It's an important one."

The gray snorted and tossed his head. He danced a little too, just to show his master how ready and fit he was for this round of jumps.

Saluting the judge, Heero rode towards the start flags. The bell rang, Heero sat down firm in his saddle, set his jaw and rode the stallion forward and through the flags.

Gray ears cocked as Shini spotted the first jump. He lengthened out his stride and took the jump easily, clearing it with a few inches to spare. Cantering away from the jump, he was eager for the next and let his master know by throwing in a small buck.

"Steady, Shini," Heero chastised. "There's a few more jumps to go yet so I wouldn't go wasting my energy if I were you." Taking a slightly firmer hold of the reins, Heero rode the stallion forward and didn't give him the chance to try and buck again.

Jump two appeared before them and Shini took it in his usual, effortless style. Once his hooves were on the ground again, Heero was there with his seat and leg, pushing the stallion around in a turn to the right. Maintaining the contact with Shini's mouth, Heero drove the gray together, keeping the impulsion whilst making the turn. The gate lay ahead and Heero was determined to have his horse balanced and with enough energy to clear it.

Gathering himself together, Shini launched into the air and cleared the gate. He was enjoying himself.

"That's it, Heero. Keep him together and going forward," Duo muttered under his breath. He wanted Heero to go clear so badly and was practically willing the pair on. Beside him, Michael and Zoe were also watching with baited breath. Both just as keen as Duo for Heero to go clear.

"Steady," Heero soothed and sat down harder in his saddle. Shini was pulling and wanting his head.

The hogs back was next, Heero keeping his seat and leg against the gray, slowing the pace a touch and then riding the horse forward in the last three strides.

* * *

Back in Australia, Catherine and Hilde were watching the telecast in Duo's lounge room, Trowa and Quatre were with them. Having watched the team jump off earlier that morning at Quatre's the four had gone about their work day and decided to watch the individual jumping at Duo's.

It was the early hours of the morning and Hilde had consults first thing so Catherine had thought it best if Hilde stayed with her at Duo's, then she could at least have a little bit of a lie in before having to work. With the time difference between the two countries and the times the telecast was on, the four had been pretty much burning the candle at both ends, working hard during the day and catching a nap in the evening before getting up again to watch the telecast in the wee hours of the morn.

Despite being tired, none of the four would have had it any other way.

Catherine and Hilde sat on the couch, curled up against each other. Smokey was snuggled against Catherine's side, the woman absently stroking the bundle of gray fur as she watched the action on the screen. Trowa and Quatre were sharing an armchair; Quatre sitting in Trowa's lap with his head pillowed on the taller man's shoulder.

All four were riveted to the screen. The telecast hadn't shown a lot of the rounds, mainly highlights; but now that the final four were on, they had shown more of their rounds and all of Zoe's. All four secretly hoped that Heero would do well and add to his medal success from earlier.

* * *

Gray hide drew taut over muscles that propelled the body over the jump, Shinigami grunting as he landed over the hogs back and collected himself together. He felt his master's weight shift in the saddle and shortened his stride. He could see another jump ahead but his master was asking him to go around it. Shini obeyed.

Heero had one eye on the double and one eye on where he was going. He passed around jump nine and asked Shini to turn left, the track he'd followed bringing him in just right for the double. Keeping the contact firm on the reins, he rode his horse together, pushing hard in the last three strides.

The stallion lengthened a touch and then gathered himself for the take off. Hind quarters pushed him into the air, front legs tucking up against his body and out of the way as they cleared part A. Landing, the gray took another two strides and then launched into the air again. Part B was wide and Shini stretched for the distance, twisting his hind end to make sure he didn't touch any of the poles with any part of his body. They landed clean over part B and cantered away towards jump six.

"Breathe, Duo, breathe," Zoe snickered as she watched the vet who seemed to have forgotten how to.

Duo drew in a lung full of air and exhaled slowly. "It's all too nerve wracking," he replied by way of explanation.

"I agree with you there. It was much easier when I was competing than being on the side lines and playing groom," Michael put in.

"I think I'm gonna need a holiday once all this is over," Duo moaned.

"I've heard Tahiti is nice." Michael looked at the twin stares and shrugged. "Well, that's what I was told. Sheesh, I'll keep my mouth shut next time."

Duo and Zoe exchanged snickers behind Michael's back.

Having cleared the double, Shini made short work of the wall and was gathering speed as he headed for the water jump, gray legs flashed beneath the body, the longer stride eating up the ground as the stallion bore down on the water.

Heero went forward in his saddle as Shinigami launched from the one side of the water, skimming over the expanse and reaching the dry ground on the other side. The steward's flag remained by his side, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Easy, Shini," Heero muttered as he tried to slow the stallion down. The horse had enjoyed that moment of 'freedom' and wanted to keep going. Reins shortened even more as Heero dropped his weight down into the saddle and did his best to collect the animal up.

Although he didn't want to, Shini listened and slowed his pace. They made a sweeping turn and met the oxer in the center. Shinigami made it look easy, sailing over the top and landing with his ears still pricked.

"Good boy. Only two more to go." Shortening his right rein and applying his left leg, Heero got his horse to turn to the right and then re-balance for jump nine. He could feel the stallion starting to tire a little and wasn't surprised. This was a shorter course, but Shini had already jumped once that day and over a tougher course and against the clock too - he was bound to be feeling tired now.

The hedge was cleared and Shinigami continued to canter on. Ahead the triple sparkled under the lights of the arena. Three poles rising up - three poles between Heero and another clear round.

Everything faded into the background, Heero fixated completely on the triple ahead. He gave a little rein, let the stallion stride out a touch more and began to rise in his saddle. He came further forward, weight balanced on his knees as his hands gave to allow the gray to stretch out his head and neck. He felt the power surge through those hind quarters as they pushed the horse and his rider into the air and over the jump.

And then they were coming back to earth, body automatically returning to sit in the saddle as eyes sought the finish flags. Pushing his legs hard against Shini's sides, Heero encouraged the gray to gallop for the finish.

A cheer went up from the crowd as Heero and Shinigami broke through the finish. In the stands, the rest of the Australian team were going wild. Down by the arena, Zoe and Michael were grinning from ear to ear. Duo was using the railing to hold himself up as his legs threatened to give out on him.

"Clear round for Heero Yuy and Shinigami for Australia," the commentator cheered. For a few moments he was drowned out by the applause. Then the noise abated enough for him to be heard again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be having a jump off against the clock for the individual gold medal between Zoe Rundell and Heero Yuy - both representing Australia!"

~ * ~

tbc...


	98. Chapter 98

** Thank you to everyone for reading and snuggles for the kind comments. Part 99 is complete and back from the beta so once I've gone over it I will post it up. Part 100 is almost finished and then it's just the epilogue to wrap things up.**

**Meanwhile, enjoy...**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 98

The arena erupted into cheers, applause and whistles, completely drowning out anything else the commentator may have been trying to say. After a few minutes, the noise quieted enough for the commentator to be able to make himself heard again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the jump off for the Gold medal and also the Bronze medal will take place tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. The medal presentation ceremony will take place not long after. Thank you everyone and good luck to all the competitors."

With the announcement made, the spectators began to leave. The Australian contingent were all out of their seats and aiming for the collecting ring area to congratulate Heero and Zoe on their respective performances. Noin was almost in tears, she was so proud of them both. Never before in all her years as an international coach had she had this happen. Two of her team members tied for the gold medal.

Once all the rest of the team had given their congratulations, Noin stepped forward and took the pair aside to speak with them. Having told them both how happy she was for them, she arranged to have a warm up session with them both at seven-thirty the following morning.

The excitement and pressure of the day was finally catching up with both Heero and Zoe and the pair announced they were heading back to the stables to put their horses away for the evening.

It was a very jubilant group that made their way back to the stabling area.

* * *

Everything is fine with Shinigami," Duo announced as he completed his check of the stallion. Heero breathed a sigh of relief and led the gray into his stable and waiting feed. Duo handed over the electrolytes for Heero to put in Shini's water and moved on to check Lionheart.

Experienced hands felt carefully over the ligaments and tendons of Lion's front leg. Duo was being very thorough in his check of the stallion after the incident with the slight lameness the day before. He was pleased and relieved to find nothing at all amiss with the stallion and gave Zoe the all clear along with the usual electrolytes.

"How are they all, Doctor Maxwell?" Noin asked a she appeared beside Duo.

"All horses are fit, sound and in excellent health," Duo replied.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Noin turned to look at her team who had gathered outside their respective horse's stable. "Treize, Kyle, both of you rode excellent rounds and I'm sure you will both have moved up in the final placings. You should both be proud of yourselves and your horses; I know I am."

Treize and Kyle smiled and blushed a little at the praise.

"Zoe, Heero. I will meet you both in the warm up area at seven-thirty in the morning for a warm up session before we walk the jump off course."

Zoe and Heero nodded.

"Now, if everyone has finished settling their horses, let's all get back to the village for some dinner. Treize, you, Kyle and your grooms can celebrate if you wish. Zoe and Heero I'd suggest you get a good nights sleep and save your celebrations until tomorrow."

"With all due respect, Miss Noin, I'd rather wait until tomorrow and celebrate as a team," Treize stated.

"Hear, hear," Kyle said. "We came into these Olympics as a team and it's only right we should celebrate all together as a team."

Noin smiled. "I can live with that."

* * *

"Nervous?" Duo asked as he slipped under the covers next to his lover and turned off the side lamp.

Heero pulled his lover into his arms. "Yeah, I am."

"Understandable. But what's the worst that can happen?" Duo snuggled deeper into the strong embrace.

"I finish with the silver?"

Duo chuckled. "Think positive, Heero. You won the team gold, now you're going to go back out there tomorrow and win the individual gold. Not that there's anything wrong with silver, it's just that gold seems to have that bit better sparkle to it."

Heero snorted softly. "Maybe you should go out there and ride it then."

"I think I'd rather have you riding me."

"Come to think of it, I do need to work on my bareback riding skills."

"Oh, baby," Duo groaned.

Heero wriggled around in the bed, avoiding the 'hump' as best he could and slid a thumb underneath the elastic of Duo's boxers. Tugging gently, he pulled the garment from his lover's hips, down his long legs and off, tossing them to the floor.

With Duo now bare to him, Heero began to rub his palm along the sensitive inner thigh, slowly working his way up to the juncture of Duo's legs.

The tender caresses were driving Duo's libido wild. He tingled from head to toe, the heat pooling steadily in his groin and he moaned in appreciation.

Heero's fingers ran through the wiry hair at Duo's groin and around to stroke over his heavy balls. He ran his thumb lightly along the sensitive perineum and then curled his fingers around the half hard cock, stroking it to full attention.

Violet eyes fluttered shut as his body relaxed and responded to the touches. After a couple of minutes, Duo's own hands decided they wanted to play too and he shifted slightly to allow his hands to locate Heero's hips and tug at the briefs.

Getting the hint, Heero released his prize for the moment and assisted the vet in removing his underwear.

"Much better," Duo approved and then let his hands begin their journey of discovery. Fingers mapped out the contours of Heero's back, sliding lower until they reached the gentle rise of golden buttocks. He kneaded the twin globes, eliciting moans of pleasure from the rider.

With Duo massaging his ass, Heero returned to his own pleasuring of Duo's cock. He was lucky and had achieved release earlier in the day, but Duo hadn't and had suffered for the remainder of the day. Heero fully intended to make things up to his lover; starting by worshiping the vet's delicious erection.

With skilled fingers teasing and tormenting his length, Duo found it hard to concentrate on his own pleasuring of Heero. Somehow he managed to locate the lube and squeeze a generous amount onto his fingers. Once the slippery gel was coating all four digits, Duo brought his hand back to Heero's rear and worked his way between the cheeks to run teasingly along the crevice. He found the tight entrance and rubbed circles around it.

Soft moans escaped without permission, Heero's eyes closing as he savored the gentle touches. He was always sensitive around his ass and Duo knew each spot intimately, using that knowledge to drive Heero wild.

A slick digit pushed steadily in, taking its time to penetrate the warm passage. Once it was all the way inside, Duo began to work it around, stroking the moist walls and loosening the tight rings of muscle. As the muscles softened, Duo added a second and then a third finger.

Pretty soon Duo was working the fingers in and out easily, Heero's anus having relaxed more than enough to permit the intrusion. Heero's eyes were closed, the sensations washing over and through him as his body responded to the stimulus. Between his legs his cock lay turgid, leaking a little from the tip and twitching from time to time. When Duo's fingers grazed his prostate, Heero knew he was more than ready.

"Lube?" Heero panted and a tube appeared in his line of vision. Grasping it, he pulled the cap off and squirted a generous amount into his palm. Dropping the tube, he closed his hand around the vet's swollen length and spread the gel. Once he was sure Duo was completely coated, he pulled his hand away, wiping the excess off onto the bed sheet.

Feeling Heero moving, Duo withdrew his fingers and tossed the bedclothes from their bodies. He sprawled flat on his back, cock jutting proudly from his groin and waited for Heero.

The rider took his time, admiring the view and then grasping Duo's erection at the base and holding it still. Swinging his right leg over Duo's thighs, he took his weight on his knees, steadied the cock in his hand and then began to lower himself. The head touched his opening, the ring flexing in anticipation and Heero teased them both for a second. Rubbing the head of Duo's cock against his hole, Duo made some very interesting noises, noises that fired Heero's passion even further. The nerves around his entrance were tingling with anticipation and Heero could wait no longer. He let gravity take its course and sank his weight down onto the rigid length.

The head pushed through the resisting muscle, the lube doing its job and easing the movement. Once the head was through, Heero paused for a moment and flexed his muscles around the rigid length.

"Do you have to do that?" Duo moaned.

"Ah, sorry," Heero snickered.

The burn of entry soon began to wane and Heero allowed himself to sink a little further, his passage opening up and welcoming Duo home. After a couple of minutes, Duo was completely seated inside Heero's channel, the rider resting on top of Duo's thighs and breathing softly as his body adjusted to the invasion.

Once he was comfortable, Heero began to raise himself, hissing through his teeth as the slight pain mingled with pleasure. Raising and lowering himself it didn't take long for his body to settle and the minor discomfort was replaced by extreme pleasure.

Duo rested his hands on Heero's hips, eyes half closed as he fought to retain some control over his body. He wanted nothing more than to slam inside Heero, thrust long and deep until he shot his load; but that wouldn't be fair to Heero. Aside from the fact that Heero still had to ride another round on the morrow, Duo would never do anything to cause his lover any pain.

Carefully he began to move his hands in time with Heero's hips, raising and lowering, gradually gripping harder as they assisted Heero even more. Dark hair began to plaster itself against Heero's forehead, the sweat starting to run freely as each man drove towards the pinnacle.

Panting loudly, Duo managed to move one hand and wrap it around Heero's cock. Working on auto pilot, he pumped the organ, squeezing with just the right pressure, strokes long and languid.

Tossing his head back, Heero braced his hands against Duo's arms and let himself go. His hips raised and lowered themselves, powerful thigh muscles working to keep the rhythm going. He shifted slightly, the next inward thrust of Duo's cock scraping over his prostate and causing his cock to release a small squirt of precome.

"Ah, Uh..." Duo moaned as he felt his orgasm building to the point of no return. Above him, Heero grunted, eyes closed as he concentrated on maintaining his rhythm and reaching his own end.

The next inward thrust brushed more firmly against Heero's prostate and the rider felt his release begin to rise. He shuddered as the first waves of pleasure rolled over and through him, a groan of satisfaction leaving his throat as the semen began to leave his cock.

The muscles of Heero's passage began a series of contractions, massaging Duo's cock and making it almost impossible for the vet to continue to thrust. He managed another five pushes of his hips before his vision blurred and his climax hit hard.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Heero slumped against Duo and held on tight. The last ripples of his orgasm were washing over him and he could feel Duo's cock pulse inside as he filled Heero with his essence.

As his orgasm receded, Duo carefully withdrew from Heero's channel, gently rolling them over to lie on their sides and cuddle close. Feather kisses were pressed against the golden skin of Heero's neck and the rider just lay and enjoyed the feeling of being held and loved.

After a few minutes, Duo grunted and shifted, sliding from the bed and padding to the bathroom. He returned with a warm washcloth and proceeded to clean his lover off, tossing the cloth to the floor and rejoining Heero in the bed. Immediately Heero snuggled back into his lover's embrace.

"Thank you, Heero. That was wonderful," Duo murmured and placed a gentle kiss to those sweet lips.

"Trust me, the pleasure was all mine," Heero mumbled back. "Need to sleep now."

Duo chuckled and pulled the blankets over them, Heero's head resting in the crook of his shoulder, one arm over his chest and a leg entangled with his own. "Night, Heero. Love you."

"Love you too. Night."

* * *

When Duo awoke the following morning he was alone in the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was showing five-thirty. He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. He could hear the shower running and knew where Heero was. Moments later the water shut off and Heero appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel around his slender hips. Duo could just make out the droplets of water that remained on his golden skin and he licked his lips.

"Sorry if I woke you," Heero apologized and made his way across the room to the dresser where he rummaged around and produced a pair of fresh underwear.

"It's okay," Duo yawned.

"Look, you might as well stay in bed for a bit, no point in both of us being out at the stables when there's nothing much you can do," Heero began as he slid the towel off and dried the remaining water from his body. "I'm going to give Shini a light feed and whilst he's eating I'll clean out his stable. I have a warm up practice with Noin at seven-thirty which I'm assuming will go for about half an hour. The course won't be open to walk until eight-thirty and the jump off doesn't start until nine. The other two will be on before Zoe and I so you may as well lie in for a bit and come to the stables around eight."

Whilst Heero was giving his little spiel, Duo was doing his best not to nod back off. A soft smile graced his lips at Heero's obvious care for him and he had to agree, even if he did go to the stables now, there wasn't much he could do other than sit around and probably fall asleep while Heero was warming up.

A soft kiss to his lips drew Duo back from the half asleep state he was in and he moaned softly. "Okay, Heero. I'll head for the stables and see you there at eight," he mumbled.

"Sleep, Duo," Heero chuckled and pressed a last kiss to his lover's lips.

"Mmm hmm." Duo's eyes were closed and sleep tinged the fringes of his mind.

Still smiling, Heero reset the alarm clock for seven and picking up his security pass, left the dorm room and his now sleeping lover.

* * *

"Good boy, Shini," Heero praised and petted the gray. The stallion had worked very well and Heero was feeling quietly confident.

Zoe was also happy with the effort Lionheart had put in. The stallion was fresh and eager, but listened well to Zoe's aids and she was sure they would put in a good round over the jump off course.

"Well done, both of you. Your horses are in peak condition and shouldn't have any problems with the course today. Just remember to keep your cool, do the best you can and most of all, enjoy yourselves." Noin smiled at the pair. "Now, let's get these horses back to the stables and let the grooms take care of them. The course should be open for walking in about fifteen minutes and we want to go over it thoroughly."

"Yes, Miss Noin," both riders replied and turning their horses, they rode side by side back to the stables.

Once back, Duo and Michael both were waiting for their respective charges, Duo wanting to give both horses a quick check over to make certain all was well with them before the jump off. Treize, Zechs and Joe were also present and offered to give Michael and Duo a hand to settle the horses and assist with the vet check.

Duo was quick but thorough in his check and found nothing at all amiss with either stallion, much to everyone's relief. Noin disappeared with Heero and Zoe to walk the course leaving the rest of them to finish off brushing the stallions down and getting them ready for the jump off.

"It's a tough one," Heero commented as he looked back at the course.

"Yeah, I agree with you. I think the horses are going to need to be part kangaroo to get around this without any faults and in a good time," Zoe stated.

Noin laughed. "It's not that hard!"

Heero's face took on a thoughtful look as he studied the course again. The course designer had been crafty; one could take the risk and go for a fast time but maybe score a fault or two, or you could take the longer route and know you would go clear but the time would be slow.

Heero decided to stick with his gut instinct.

Arriving back at the stables, everyone wanted to know what the jump off course was like, which fences were in it and how the riders were planning on 'attacking' it.

"Jump off is: One, four, five A, five B, nine and ten," Noin informed them all.

Treize gave a low whistle. "Pretty tricky," he muttered and then stepped a little closer to Heero. "How are you planning on riding it?" he asked, voice low. Although Zoe was also a good friend and fellow team mate, she was also a rival in this case; and it was better not to let your rivals know what you planned on doing.

Heero stepped inside Shini's stable, Duo and Treize behind him. Once inside and out of earshot of everyone else, Heero explained how he planned to ride the course.

"It's going to be hard, but I plan on turning on the inside of jump three and take four on a sharp angle. If it works out it will bring me in close to the double and save quite a bit of time."

"Shit! That's not going to leave you with many strides before you get to the double," Treize muttered. "You sure Shinigami will regain enough impulsion to clear it after jumping on a sharp angle?"

"I can only hope," Heero replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Duo was chewing on his bottom lip. "Heero, all I ask is that whatever you do, you and your horse stay safe and come back to me in one piece," he said softly.

Heero moved a little closer tot he vet and whispered. "I promise I will."

"Well, you know your horse better than anyone, Heero and if you think he can pull that off, then go for it. A word of advice though, when you land over part B, turn right, not left."

"Why?" Heero was curious as he had planned on turning left.

"Everyone else will be turning left so firstly the ground is going to be quite cut up and not as good for the horse to get a decent grip on. By turning left, your horse will be on the left canter lead and once you cut inside of four to come into ten, you're going to have to change direction and therefore change leading canter leg which will take time. If you turn right after B, your horse is on the correct leading leg and you can come into ten on a slight angle and still be in line with the finish flags. I think it will be a couple of seconds faster than going left."

Heero frowned as he thought about Treize's words. It did make a lot of sense. The track from five B to ten would be straighter than turning left, plus the factor of the canter leads taking up a second or two of time and it seemed logical to turn right. He looked at Treize and nodded. "I see where you're coming from."

"I wish I did," Duo said with a sigh. "You kinda lost me about six leading legs ago."

Treize laughed. "Don't worry, I'll explain it better when the others are jumping, then you will be able to see it and it should become a bit clearer."

"Thanks, I think."

"Heero? You need to get saddled up and loosen up Shini again. They will be calling for you in about fifteen minutes," Noin said as she stuck her head over Shini's stable door.

"Shit! I'd better move my ass," Duo muttered. "Some groom I am if I can't have the horse ready."

* * *

Joe and Andrew had offered to hold onto Shinigami and Lion so Heero, Zoe, Michael and Duo could all sit inside the stadium and watch the jump off for the bronze medal. It would give both riders an insight into how the course rode, what shortcuts the others took and how they managed with those shortcuts.

Having seen both John and Arnold out in the collecting ring, they had offered their best wishes to both riders, and received similar wishes in return.

The arena was abuzz with excitement, you could feel it in the air, cut the tension with a knife. Heero felt as if he were sitting on hot coals, his stomach churned and he hoped he wouldn't disgrace himself by being sick. A glance at Zoe told him that his friend was in a similar situation, if the paleness of her skin and the way she kept biting her lower lip was any indication.

Silence fell over the arena as Arnold Penn for the United Kingdom rode into the ring. He approached the judge, saluted and collected his horse up. They cantered for the start, the bell rang and then they were through the flags and on course.

The skewbald appeared to have recovered well from his jump off against Heero the previous day. His gait was light and full of energy as they approached the first jump. They cleared it and Arnold sat deep, turning the horse and ducking on the inside of jump three. They took four in their stride, not quite on an angle and rode for the double. Jigsaw gave it all he had, clearing part A , landing and then launching into the air again over part B.

Heero held his breath waiting to see what Arnold would do. As predicted by Treize, he turned left once his horse was clear of the double. Swinging the horse around, Heero noted the leading canter leg, watched as Jigsaw then changed that leg so he could come into jump ten on the correct stride.

The pair approached jump ten, concentration written into every line of Arnold's face. They met the jump perfectly and sailed over it. All eyes seemed to swivel to the electronic timer. The skewbald raced through the finish and stopped the clock.

A roar went up from the crowd as Arnold finished with a clear round.

"Clear round for Arnold Penn on Jigsaw for the United Kingdom in a time of 31:45 seconds!" came the commentator's voice over the public address system.

Once the crowd had settled down a little, the commentator continued. "Our next competitor for the bronze medal jump off is John Burrow riding Graduate for the United States of America."

As John rode into the arena the crowd gave him a warm welcome. He smiled to the spectators and rode to salute the judge.

"He looks quite calm," Heero muttered to Zoe.

"Yeah, but looks can be deceiving. I just hope I don't throw up all over the judge when I salute him," she replied with a wan grin.

Heero snickered. "You feeling the pressure too?"

"You could say that."

"What are you two up to?" Duo asked from where he was sitting on Heero's other side.

"Nothing, just discussing how inappropriate it would be to throw up all over the judge," Heero replied with an innocent look on his face.

"I'm sorry I asked."

The sound of the bell drew everyone's attention back to the arena and they all fell silent as John began his round.

The first jump was cleared just as easily as Jigsaw had done, John collecting his horse up and asking for a sharp turn to bring them on the inside of jump three. The big horse managed the turn okay, but it was obvious he wasn't quite as quick or nimble on his feet as the skewbald was.

They managed to clear jump four and went out a little further than Arnold had to approach the double.

"Wise move. He knows his horse can't turn as quick as Arnold's as he's such a long striding animal; a bit like Romeo in that way," Treize informed Duo.

Duo frowned. "You think Shini will be able to pull off an angle jump and then the double as it seems to me Heero will be cutting it closer that what Arnold did?"

"Shinigami is very quick on his feet and Heero wouldn't attempt it if he didn't think his horse was capable," Treize advised.

Duo had to be content with that.

The big bay managed to clear part A, landed and then cleared part B as well. Once they were safely over the double, John turned his horse to the left and rode for the final fence.

Heero was watching intently and could see how the left turn seemed to be taking up a little time, although he couldn't really compare it to a right turn as no one had taken that route. He glanced at the clock and back to the pair in the ring. It was going to be close.

The big horse bore down on jump ten, shortened his stride a touch and then lengthened out to meet the triple dead center. They soared into the air, flying over the poles and landing clean on the other side. John immediately gave his horse his head and galloped through the finish.

The numbers froze on the electronic clock as the beam was broken, everyone in the arena fixed their eyes on those red numbers.

"Clear round or John Burrow and Graduate from the United States in a time of 32:01 seconds!"

Predictably the spectators went wild.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Arnold Penn of the United Kingdom has taken the bronze medal!"

Duo thought the commentator was going to have a heart attack he seemed so excited. Then again, it was to be expected he supposed as this was the host nation and one of their athletes had just finished in the medals. Idly he wondered if any of the jumping was being telecast back home in Australia and if so, were Trowa and Quatre watching? A nudge to his side halted Duo's mental wanderings and he looked up to see Heero smiling at him.

"Time to go get Shini warmed and ready," he stated.

"Right with you, Heero."

* * *

"Just take it easy and give Lion a little room, he will do the rest for you, Zoe," Michael told his wife.

Zoe gave him a sickly smile. "Don't worry, we'll be just fine."

"I know you will."

"Good luck, Zoe," Duo said and gave the woman's calf muscle a squeeze, smiling up at her. "You'll do just great."

"Thanks, Duo."

"Go for it Zoe," Heero offered. "I know you can do another clear round."

"You bet I will," Zoe returned. "And I'll be giving you something to chase too."

"You think you can beat me?" Heero teased.

"I'm going to give you a run for the gold," she replied, the determination evident in her voice.

"Really? I guess we will just have to see about that."

Zoe snorted and picked up her reins as the steward was calling her over. The subtle teasing had been just what she'd needed to settle her nerves and with a firm look in her eye, she rode towards the steward. Michael, Heero and Duo took off into the stadium to watch, leaving Joe to hold Shinigami.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The jump off for the gold medal will now commence. Both riders are representing Australia and the first rider is Zoe Rundell riding Lionheart."

The crowd clapped and cheered as Zoe rode into the arena. Lion looked fresh and eager, his small ears pricked as he trotted between the jumps to where the judge waited.

Zoe saluted the judge, turned her horse and rode for the start.

Lion could feel the tension in the air and sensed this round was important. His ears flicked back and forth, body finely tuned to the signals he was getting from his mistress and ready to obey.

The bell rang and Zoe passed through the start flags to begin her course.

Lion pricked his ears as he spotted the first jump. Gathering himself together, he sailed easily over it. As soon as his hooves touched the ground he felt his mistress asking him for a turn and immediately he did so.

The pair made the turn on the inside of jump three and were cantering on towards jump four. Lining up the jump, Zoe took a moment to look ahead and pick out her spot to turn for jump five. Lion was on the bit and responding well, drawing his hocks right underneath himself and springing into the air.

Landing clean over jump four, Zoe rode ahead, collecting Lion and pushing him together, doing her best to build the impulsion the stallion would need to clear the double with the shortened run up. Having decided she'd traveled far enough, she made a sharp turn and rode at the double.

"Shit, that's a tight turn," Michael said as he watched his wife.

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing," Heero replied.

"Lion's a good jumper and Zoe knows him well enough not to ask for more than he can give," Duo added.

"Got any more of those lollipops?" Michael asked as he gave a rueful look at his bitten fingernails.

"No problem," Duo snickered and handed one over.

"Steady, Lion," Zoe said as she gauged their take off point. Holding the impulsion in check, she let the stallion go in the last three strides.

The horse soared into the air over part A, powerful muscles driving him up and over the jump. They landed and took a couple of strides before becoming airborne again over part B. The sound of thudding hooves greeted everyone's ears as the pair landed clear over the second element.

Heero watched intently to see if Zoe would turn left or right.

She turned left.

Swinging Lion around, Zoe rode with all she had towards the last jump. She knew she had a good time and could only hope it would be good enough.

Lion did a flying change of canter lead as he turned to the right to meet the final jump. Gathering himself together, he pushed off hard from the ground, body arcing up and over the triple, front legs reaching out for the fast approaching ground. He grunted as he landed, hind legs touching down a fraction behind the front.

Once she knew they were safely on the ground, Zoe aimed for the finish flags, gave Lion his head and urged the stallion into a gallop.

They shot through and stopped the clock.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a clear round for Zoe Rundell and Lionheart in a time of 29:50 seconds!"

~ * ~

tbc...


	99. Chapter 99

**Thanks for the kind reviews! As promised, here's the next part.**

**Enjoy...**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 99

Michael slumped in his seat, the tension bleeding out of him and leaving him exhausted. Beside him the rest of the team were all yelling and cheering as Zoe galloped through the finish and then tried to bring Lion back through the paces to a walk.

"She rode a great round," Heero said and gave Michael a friendly squeeze to the shoulder.

"She sure is something," Duo added with a smile. "You must be really proud of her."

"I am," Michael replied with a soft smile.

"Why are we still sitting here? Michael, you have a wife to congratulate, and Heero has a horse to ride and try to beat a stiff time on," Duo said and then chuckled as both men suddenly realized what he'd said and scrambled to their feet. He followed behind the pair at a slightly slower pace.

* * *

The finish flags passed by in a blur, Zoe concentrating on keeping her horse straight and heading directly through those flags. She heard the commentator's voice announce her clear round and the time and she barely managed to contain the whoop of joy.

"Good boy, Lion," she praised and petted the stallion, doing her best to keep her vision clear as the tears of joy began to well in them. Taking a swipe at her eyes, she sat deeper into her saddle and brought the stallion back to a canter and then a trot, locating the exit and riding for it with the cheers and applause still ringing in her ears.

Once she was back out in the collecting ring, she was pounced on by her fellow team mates, all wanting to congratulate her.

Michael was the first to reach her and all but pulled her from the saddle. "You were fantastic," he stated and crushed her to him. Without giving her a chance to reply, Michael swooped in and gave her a sound kiss. Breaking for air, the tears were still coursing down her cheeks and the woman pulled back a touch.

"Wasn't Lion perfect? He did everything I asked and more. He's such a wonderful horse and he will be getting a ton of sugar cubes tonight," Zoe enthused and was silenced again as Michael kissed her senseless

"Well done, Zoe," Treize said and gave the woman a hug as she was released from her husband's arms and lips.

Zechs, Kyle and Andrew all offered their congratulations too, Zoe accepting them with a blush and continuing to swipe at the tears of happiness.

"You were great, Zoe," Duo said softly as he got his turn to congratulate the woman. He enveloped her in a warm hug and much to her surprise, pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you, Duo," she replied and touched her cheek.

"You certainly threw down the gauntlet," Heero said as he offered his own congratulations.

"Think you're up to the task?" Zoe teased.

"More than ready," Heero replied with a smirk.

"Then I suggest you better get mounted up, looks like the steward is calling for you."

"Shit!" Heero spun around to make his way out of the throng of people to where Joe was standing patiently with Shinigami.

"No need to rush, Heero," Joe said as the rider appeared, Duo right behind him. The steward has called for you but you have a few minutes as they're still checking the course over before you jump."

Heero felt a little relief at that and relaxed a touch. He needed to get his mind focused on the course ahead if he wished to beat Zoe. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, Heero began to get his mind set on the jump off course.

Duo took Shinigami from Joe, thanking the other man for looking after the gray. He checked the girth and tightened it a hole. Running his hands down the gray legs, Duo double checked the jumping boots and then pulled the stirrups down the leathers in readiness for Heero to mount.

Heero was mentally going through the course, seeing each jump in his mind's eye and replaying the way he intended to jump over in his head. Having watched all three other competitors turn left after the double, he was even more convinced to try what Treize had suggested and turn right. Treize had far more experience than he did when it came to jump offs and Heero didn't doubt for a moment that Treize would have suggested it if he didn't believe it would be the quicker way to go.

Seeing his lover engrossed in his thoughts, Duo took the chance to slip Shini a carrot and have a word in the gray's ear. "You be a good boy out there, Shini. Take care of yourself and your master for me. I want you both back safe and sound, preferably with a clear round and a better time than Zoe, but as long as you're both okay at the end of it is all that really matters."

Shini gave the nice human a nudge with his nose, politely asking for another carrot. The tone of the voice told him this was important and that the nice human was a little tense so Shini did his best to reassure that all would be well in the only way he knew how - he nuzzled the nice human and blew softly through his nostrils.

Duo chuckled softly and gave the horse another carrot. Petting the gray neck he knew there was nothing more he could do, it was up to Heero and Shinigami to do their best and hopefully come out of all this with another gold medal and all body parts intact - human and equine.

Heero now had his mind completely focused on the course and took the reins from Duo. "Thanks," he said as he checked the girth again and then mounted.

"You be careful out there, Heero."

"I will. I plan on celebrating another gold medal with you tonight." Heero gave the vet a soft smile, his eyes letting Duo know he would be doing whatever he could to win that medal, but not put himself or his horse at risk.

"Heero Yuy?" the steward called.

"Coming," Heero replied and then turned to Duo as he picked up his reins. "Love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Good luck, Heero." Duo gave Shini one last pat and then stepped back to allow the pair to ride for the steward and the entry to the arena. As Heero rode away, Duo turned and sprinted for the stairway.

* * *

Sitting back in his seat, Duo gave Zechs a sickly smile. The blonde vet returned the smile with a sympathetic one of his own. Treize sat back to watch, quietly confident that Heero would give Zoe a run for the gold.

Zoe and Michael sat on the other side of Treize, Noin next to them and Kyle and Andrew on the other end. Joe had offered to remain with Lion so Zoe and Michael could both watch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Our final rider, jumping against the clock for the gold medal is Heero Yuy riding Shinigami, from Australia."

The applause once again broke out in the arena as Heero rode in. He looked quietly confident, the gray beneath him moving with ease.

Heero rode to where the judge was sitting and saluted. Collecting his reins, he pushed everything from his mind and sent Shinigami into a trot. The gray tossed his head and gave a snort.

"This is a tough one, Shini. We need to go clear and fast, Zoe's set us a pretty stiff time to beat. Listen to me, boy and give me all you can. Make your sire proud." Heero ran a hand down the gray neck. "Make Duo proud."

The bell rang and Heero was heading for the start.

In the stands, Duo was trying to find a fingernail that he hadn't already bitten to the quick.

Pushing his legs against Shinigami's sides, Heero urged the stallion into a canter and through the flags. The beam broke and they were on their way.

* * *

Back in Australia, Trowa and Quatre were watching the telecast of the showjumping. The television station covering the games had decided to show the jump off for the individual gold. Quatre reckoned it was only because there were two Australians in it.

Trowa wondered if it had anything to do with Quatre's constant calling (harassing) of the television station and their lack of equestrian coverage.

Either way, it didn't matter as they were getting to see the jump off live - and at a reasonable hour too! With the jump off scheduled for nine o'clock London time, it was eight in the evening back in New South Wales.

The coverage of the jumping was slightly delayed, starting at eight-thirty and only showing the highlights of the bronze medal rounds.

Zoe's round had been shown in full and both men had been on the edge of their seats as they watched the woman ride the course. Although neither was all that experienced when it came to horses and competition, they knew enough from Heero and Duo to understand that Zoe had set a tough act for Heero to follow.

Now it was Heero's turn and once again, the pair were on a knife edge hoping and praying their friend would clear the course and have a good time at the end of it.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Heero won another gold medal?" Quatre stated.

"I think Duo will need to get an extension built if he does," came Trowa's reply.

"Huh? Why?"

"They will need the extra room to display the winnings."

Quatre snorted and gave Trowa a smack to the arm. "Now you're just being smart."

Snickering, Trowa turned his attention back to the screen.

"You know though," Quatre started, locked in thought. "That's not a bad idea. I wonder what Duo would think about adding on another room. I know they have a couple of cabinets to display all the cups and ribbons Zero and Shinigami have won, but it would be nice to have a sort of trophy room. A room where they could have all the winnings on show along with photographs and such."

"I wish I'd never opened my mouth," muttered Trowa.

"You say something?"

"Errr... It's back on."

"Ah."

* * *

The first jump, a simple set of rails, lay ahead and Shinigami pricked his gray ears as he strode towards it. Heero sat light in his saddle, maintaining a firm contact with the stallion's mouth and keeping the horse from rushing.

"Steady," Heero murmured and gave a little with his hands so Shini could lengthen out a touch.

They met the first jump dead on, the gray launching into the air and clearing it with inches to spare. As soon as Shini's hooves were on the ground again, Heero was sitting deep, the reins short and tight, telling the stallion to slow down as Heero's seat and leg asked for a tight turn to the right.

Shini obeyed, dropping his haunches and digging deep to make the quick turn.

"Shit!" muttered Duo as he watched his lover and the stallion cut sharply inside jump three.

Once Shinigami was moving forward again, Heero eyed up jump four and the angle he wished to take it on. Keeping the contact even with the bit in the horse's mouth, Heero made sure to use his seat and leg to keep Shinigami on track.

The gray could see the fence ahead, but they weren't approaching it as they usually would. The stallion was a little confused and tried to change his approach, only to have his master firmly insist he stay on his current track. If a horse could mentally shrug, Shini would have done so at that point.

Still confused, Shini continued to eye off the jump ahead. Maybe his master wanted to go around it? Okay, the pressure against his sides from his master's leg told him that wasn't what he wanted either.

Focused completely on the jump ahead and the angle he wanted, Heero rode with all the skill he possessed at the jump. He would only get one shot at this and he needed to make sure they cleared it. Sending a silent prayer to any god listening, Heero kept his reins short and drove his horse at the jump.

"Ah, crap, crap, crap," Duo moaned. "The angle is going to be too tight. Shini's gonna run out. I can't watch." He ducked his head, then peered out from between his bangs.

Zechs chuckled lightly, then frowned as he noted the state of Duo's fingernails. If the vet chewed on any of them for much longer they would be bleeding. Zechs fished around in his pocket.

Shinigami was four strides away from the jump and would lose sight of it in the next stride. He figured his master wanted him to jump it, given the signals he was getting and he would trust his master. He'd jumped fences on angles before, but never this sharp.

Heero kept the touch on the reins light as he guided the horse to the jump. Three strides away he started to come forward in his saddle and give a push with his legs. Two strides away and he pushed again, body moving out of the saddle a little more. One stride out and Heero gave a small kick, his hands going forward up the neck as his weight came fully out of the saddle and he balanced with his knees and ankles.

The small kick jolted the gray and he gave a snort as he pushed off from the ground. Muscles propelled the gray up, hide taut over the hind quarters and forelegs tucking under the chest.

They soared over the jump, the angle just perfect and then came back to earth.

"Holy cow!" Zoe exclaimed. "That was some angle."

"Sure was," Michael agreed.

"Well done," Treize muttered, the sparkle in his eyes bright as he watched his pupil clear the fence.

"Is he over it?" Duo asked as he reappeared from under his bangs.

"Yes, and it was a perfect jump," Zechs supplied. Seeing the other vet about to resume his abuse of his fingernails, Zechs got in first. "Here."

"Huh? What's that?" Duo asked.

"Chewing gum. You bite those nails any more and you won't have any fingers left, and that means the end of your career as a vet, plus you won't be able to assist Heero with his horses any longer, feed yourself or ..."

"I think I get the picture, Zechs," Duo said in a dry tone as he took the chewing gum. "Thanks."

Zechs gave him a sheepish smile.

Unwrapping a piece, Duo popped it into his mouth.

Shinigami landed exactly where Heero had wanted and all he needed to do was ride ahead and slightly to the right to put him on track for his turn to the double. He risked a moment to give the gray a quick pat. "Good boy," he praised.

Feeling pleased with himself, Shini cantered on, listening carefully to the signals he was getting from his master.

Continuing to ride forward, Heero kept one eye on the jump and one eye on where he was going. He'd picked out the place where he wanted to make his turn and within a few strides it was upon them. Heero dropped his weight and shortened his reins, spinning his horse to the left. Feeling the signals from his rider, Shinigami slowed, brought his hind quarters right underneath and spun around. Ahead of him lay the double, just a scant, six strides away.

"Ah, fuck! That's not giving Shini much room," Duo moaned as he saw how close Heero had made his turn.

"Have faith in him, Duo," Treize muttered. "Shini's a good horse and he can regain his impulsion in that space, otherwise Heero wouldn't have cut it so fine."

"I know you're right, but it still seems very tight to me," Duo hissed back, keeping his voice as low as possible, not wanting to disturb the concentration of the pair in the arena.

"It looks damn tight to me too," Zechs whispered and popped a piece of gum into his own mouth.

Treize gave them both an amused smile.

"What?" Zechs asked in a low tone.

"You two," Treize snickered. "You look like a pair of cows chewing their cud."

"The word couch ring a bell? I hope so as you're sleeping on it tonight," Zechs huffed.

"I like cows," Duo retorted.

"So do I," Treize was quick to put in. "Especially if they have long, blonde manes."

"But, cows don't have... Oh." Zechs went a subtle shade of red and shut up.

Shini had spotted the double and shortened his stride as his master asked. The energy began to build again in his hind end and the stallion fought for his head.

Heero came forward in his saddle in the last three strides and let the gray lengthen out. Hind hooves dug into the dirt, forelegs lifting off the ground. Heero made sure to stay forward in his saddle and keep as much weight as possible off Shini's back. They cleared the first element and landed safely. Shini took another two strides and then launched into the air again over part B.

He had to stretch a touch as his energy was running out, the sharp turn and following double taking quite a bit out of him. Twisting his hind legs, his hind fetlocks brushed the top pole; enough to have it rock in its cups and make the crowd gasp. But the pole remained where it was and Shinigami landed cleanly on the other side.

"Shit! That was lucky," Zechs said, eyes wide. "If that had fallen it would have been all over, four faults and the silver for Heero."

"You don't have to remind me," came Duo's quiet voice.

"Ah, sorry."

Once all four feet were back on the ground, Heero dropped his weight and pulled back firmly on the reins. Within two strides, Shini had almost come to a complete halt. Leaning to his right Heero applied the aids, the stallion pivoted, responding to the signals. Heero then drove both legs against Shini's sides, the gray immediately bounding forward and back into a strong canter.

"Well I'll be," Zoe murmured. "He's gone right and not left."

"Makes sense now you think about it," Michael mused. "It could save a second or two."

Treize sat smugly in his seat.

With Shinigami on the correct canter lead, all Heero had to do was ride the gray on a gentle, right hand curve for the final jump and then the finish. He didn't dare glance at the clock. Keeping his concentration fixed on the final fence and keeping his horse full of impulsion were far more important right now.

Gray ears flicked forward, brown eyes located the jump ahead and Shini sized it up. His stride began to lengthen out as he prepared for the take off.

Concentrating solely on the jump ahead, Heero blocked everything else from his mind. His body was poised, ready to follow the movements of his horse, hands light on the reins whilst his mind counted down the strides.

One... two... three. Heero gave a nudge with his heels and Shinigami grunted, hind legs drawing under the body. The front legs left the ground, hocks well under and pushing the animal into the air. Those forelegs curled against Shini's chest as he moved up and over the jump. Colored poles passed beneath as the hind legs followed the body up and over, taking care not to touch anything at all.

As gravity won and began to pull the gray back to earth, the front legs unfurled and stretched forward to reach for the fast approaching ground. They bit deep into the dirt, taking the weight of the stallion and his rider. Heero's body followed the movement, his knees bending as his seat came back into the saddle and he looked ahead for the finish.

Hind legs followed the front, pushing the stallion away from the cleared jump and towards the finish flags. Heero's legs were against the gray's sides, urging him forward, hands giving with the reins and only retaining enough contact to steer the gray where he wanted him to go.

Shinigami responded perfectly, ears flattening back against his skull as he shot forward. Gray legs pistoned beneath him galloping for the flags and the electronic timer.

"It's going to be close," Treize muttered, eyes flicking from Heero to the clock and back again.

"Too fucking close!" Duo gasped, his face pale as he clutched his braid in one hand and rested the other over his wildly beating heart.

Zechs didn't know who to watch. Heero and his gallop for the finish or Duo and his apparent 'heart attack'.

The entire arena was holding its breath as the pair bolted for the flags, the air was so thick with the tension you could have cut it with a knife.

Then Heero was through and the clock stopped.

A gasp went up from the crowd as all eyes switched to the electronic timer.

28:02

"Yes!" Duo screamed and punched the air. The silence was broken.

With Duo's sudden yell, the rest of the spectators broke into cheering and yelling, the commentator drowned out as he made his announcement.

"Heero Yuy on Shinigami from Australia has finished with a clear round and a time of 28:02 seconds to take the individual gold medal. Ladies and Gentlemen, what a rider! What a horse!!"

In the arena, all Heero heard was Duo's yell and he glanced at the clock. 28:02 shone back at him and Heero's face broke into a wide grin. He gave the gray a quick pat, then the actual reality set in. He'd done it. He'd beaten Zoe and won another gold medal.

Heero couldn't help it, he broke into tears.

Feeling the turmoil in his master, Shini faltered in his gallop and slowed a touch. He was confused. The crowd were all cheering so he knew he'd been good, but his master seemed... off?

"It's okay, boy," Heero said and patted the gray as he regained some of his composure and dropped his weight further into the saddle. He shortened his reins and brought the stallion back to a canter.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Heero let Shinigami canter on around the arena. He waved to the crowd, the grin nearly splitting his face. The tears continued to roll down his cheeks, pats were rained down upon the gray neck in-between waves to the spectators. As he rode past where Duo and the others were sitting, Heero turned to look up and spotted Duo immediately.

The vet was on his feet, cheering and clapping loudly. The pride shone in his violet eyes and as he caught Heero's eye, he mouthed "Love you."

Having allowed his horse his moment in a lap of honor, Heero rode for the exit, the applause still ringing in his ears and following him outside.

As Heero rode for the exit, Duo was off and running for the stairs. The rest of the group followed along behind.

Duo descended the stairs three at a time and would have slid down on the hand rail if it hadn't had a very solid pole at the end. The last thing he needed would be to have that collide with his nether regions. Although given the breakneck speed he was hurtling down the stairs at he just might damage other areas of his anatomy instead.

Finally reaching the bottom step, he bolted out through the exit and ran headlong for the collecting ring. He got there just as Heero rode out.

Spotting Duo running across to the collecting ring, Heero turned Shinigami and rode towards his lover. Bringing the stallion to a halt, Heero flung himself from the saddle and straight into Duo's arms.

"You did it, Heero!" said Duo before he hugged his boyfriend close. He so badly wanted to kiss the rider and even took a glance around to see if the dared to risk it. People were starting to close in on them fast though so Duo would have to be content to wait until later.

"Shinigami was fantastic, wasn't he?!" Heero choked out, the tears still running down his face.

"He was perfect," Duo returned, his own tears of joy no longer held in check. "But you, you were just wonderful. God, I love you so much." Duo pulled Heero back into a fierce embrace and managed to plant a soft kiss to Heero's neck.

"Zero would be so proud," Heero said and felt the lump rise in his throat and the pain pass through his heart.

A discreet cough to the side told them they were no longer alone.

"The rest of the welcoming committee will be here in thirty seconds," Treize murmured and the pair reluctantly broke apart.

"Thanks, Treize," Duo whispered.

"You're welcome." Turning, he grabbed Heero and gave the startled rider a warm hug. "Heero, you rode magnificently. I am so proud of you and I'm honored to have you ride in my stable."

Heero blushed. "Thanks, Treize. That suggestion you made certainly paid off. I'm so grateful to you for taking me on as a pupil too. If it hadn't been for you then I don't think I'd be standing here today with the gold medal."

"Nonsense, Heero. You would have made it, you had the determination to succeed and a great horse on which to do it."

The pair turned to look at Shinigami whom Duo was now fussing over.

"He's a good horse alright," Heero said softly as he looked at his gray. Whilst Zero would always be the number one in Heero's heart, Shinigami was a damn close second!

"You were fantastic, boy," Duo said as he covered the stallion with pats. Loosening the gray's girth and running the stirrups up, Duo fished in his pocket and produced a handful of carrots. The gray wuffled happily as he wolfed them down and then began to sniff Duo's pockets for more.

"Here you go," Duo said as he produced more of the orange treats. "You deserve each and every one of them; and more. I'll be buying you a huge bag of them when we get back home to Australia."

The rest of the team arrived then and the congratulations rained down on both Heero and the stallion. Zoe hung back until all but Noin had passed on their wishes and turned to pet the horse and talk amongst themselves. Seeing her chance, Zoe moved forward and smiled at Heero.

Heero smiled back and then drew the woman into a strong embrace. "I'm sorry, Zoe," Heero whispered.

"What for?" Zoe asked as she pulled back to look into Heero's eyes.

"I know how much you wanted that gold."

"Oh, Heero. I'm quite happy with the silver and you deserve the gold. That was the best round I've ever seen in my life. Honestly, if I had to be beaten by someone, I'm glad it was you. There's no excuses on my part, I did the best I could, Lion did his best too, but we were beaten on the day by a better horse and rider combination. You rode beautifully, Heero and I'm proud to call you not only a fellow competitor, but a very dear friend too."

Heero felt his cheeks heat up again and the tears started to run. "Thank you, Zoe. You're one of the best and I'm proud to call you a dear friend as well."

Sniffling, Zoe pulled away and gave Heero a warm smile before she turned to pat Shinigami and let the gray know what a lovely horse he was.

Heero watched the group surrounding his horse, a small smile playing over his lips. Shinigami was lapping up the attention, politely asking every human within muzzle radar to feed him carrots – and getting them too. He felt a presence beside him and turned to see Noin watching him.

"Heero," she began with a smile. "I know everyone has said pretty much everything there is to say, but," Noin paused for a moment. "It has been both a privilege and an honor to have coached you. You're a very talented rider with an exceptional horse and a skill of getting the best from your horses. I've seen you ride many, varied horses over the years and believe me, you do have something special with them that makes them want to give you all they have. Thank you for allowing me to coach you and giving me the knowledge that I had a bit of a hand in your success."

Heero had to swallow past the lump in his throat again. Dropping his eyes for a moment, he suddenly reached forward and hugged Noin close. "Thank you for believing in me, for sharing your knowledge and expertise, for all you have done for me. I owe you a lot, Noin."

Smiling through her tears of joy, Noin pulled back and stared deep into those cobalt eyes. "I think you've more than repaid me, Heero. Two gold medals, I'd say that was payment in full, wouldn't you?"

Heero laughed. "Yeah, I guess we could call it even."

~ * ~

tbc...


	100. Chapter 100

**Thank you to all those reading and for the kind reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 100

Once all the commotion in the collecting ring had died down, Noin informed her two successful riders that the medal presentation would take place just as soon as the arena had been cleared of all the jumps. It didn't leave enough time to go back to the stables and spruce the horses up, so Michael and Duo did the best they could with what they had - one brush between the pair of them.

Whilst they were busy tidying up their respective charges, Noin went to find out if there would be an official announcement of all the final placings for the individual competition. She returned after several minutes with news on that.

"They will only announce the medal winning riders, however, a full result of all placings will be posted to all the bulletin boards around the stables and arena, plus the results will be posted to the official, Olympic Internet results site," Noin informed them all.

"I'm not too sure I want to know where I finished," Kyle said a little glumly. "I know I let the entire team down."

"You did no such thing," exclaimed Noin. "All of you rode magnificently and should be proud of yourselves, your horses and your achievements; I know I am."

"Yeah, Kyle. You were a part of the team and a good one at that so don't go belittling yourself," Treize stated with a warm smile.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Kyle," Heero supplied.

"You didn't need my faults to drag you all down," Kyle muttered.

"No, we needed four riders to spread the pressure of competition out evenly amongst all of us. A few faults is nothing; at least you didn't fall off and get yourself eliminated," Zoe told him.

"I guess you're right there," Kyle replied with a hint of a smile. "Thanks, guys."

"Looks like they're almost ready for the medal presentation," Noin said, pulling everyone back to the here and now. "Best get mounted up. I'm going back inside to watch."

Zoe and Heero mounted their horses, Michael and Duo following them both back to the steward that waited at the arena entry.

The steward smiled at them all. "Congratulations to all of you. If I may say, you all rode very well and it was one of the most exciting and closest jump off's I've seen in a long time."

Zoe, Heero and Arnold all blushed.

"You certainly gave the crowd their money's worth in entertainment," the steward continued. "You all deserve to be recognized as true sportsmen; and women," he added when he saw Zoe's face color.

"Thank you," all three responded.

"I guess we should be going back in to take our seats," Duo said.

The steward turned and looked at the long haired man. "Are you one of these horse's grooms?"

"Yeah. I belong to the gray and his rider," Duo replied and then held the mental snicker as he thought about what he'd said.

"With this being the individual presentation, you're more than welcome to go into the arena with the riders and hold the horse whilst they are receiving their medals."

"Eh? I thought you had stewards for that?"

"Yes, we do, but that's for the team competitions as there's so many of them in the ring. With there only being the three, we find it's easier for the groom to hold onto the horse; better for the horse too as he knows you."

Duo could see the logic in that and smiled, his stomach began to flutter at the thought of stepping into the 'hallowed' arena and holding Shinigami whilst the medals were presented. "I'd love to go in and hold Shini, if you're sure it's okay?"

"Of course," the steward smiled.

"Then count me in too," Michael stated.

Arnold's groom also smiled and nodded.

"Good." The steward grabbed his walkie talkie off his belt and informed the ring crew that the grooms would be coming in to hold the horses and that stewards wouldn't be necessary. "They're just about ready for you. Mrs Rundell, you're in first, Mr Yuy, you follow and Mr Penn, you bring up the rear. The grooms can all follow after the horses have entered."

"Thank you."

Duo shifted a little closer to Heero and Shini, resting his hand on Heero's calf and giving a light squeeze. Heero looked to his partner, the love shining in his eyes and feeling happy that Duo would be getting to come into the arena and share in this special moment with him. Duo deserved it just as much as Heero did, at least that's what Heero thought.

"Okay, they're ready now. Mrs Rundell, would you please lead the way?"

Zoe shortened her reins and pushed her horse forward, the stallion responding and walking calmly down the tunnel and into the arena. Heero and Arnold followed a horse length behind. Taking a deep breath, Duo started forward, Michael beside him and Arnold's groom, Roger, on the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the medal winners for the individual showjumping competition!"

As the three rode into the arena, the applause and cheering was so loud it was almost deafening. Duo grinned as he looked around, the sheer size of the area and number of people in the stands overwhelming him. How Heero and Shini had managed to keep their concentration when all those people were watching was beyond him. If Duo had been riding he would have gone to pieces!

"Kinda awe inspiring, isn't it?" Michael whispered.

"You could say that," Duo agreed.

"I don't think I could have ridden in here, not with all these people watching," Roger muttered.

"I second that motion. I'd have needed a change of underwear the moment I entered," Duo snickered.

Both Roger and Michael laughed.

The three grooms continued to walk to where the medal dais waited. They were shown where to stand by a friendly steward and took the moment to gaze around whilst the riders and horses were completing their walk around the arena.

Finally the horses and riders approached the dais and halted beside their grooms and behind the platforms. Heero dismounted and took the reins over Shini's head, passing them to Duo.

"Nervous?" Duo asked as he took the reins and patted Shini.

"Yeah, quite a bit," Heero replied honestly.

"You know how damn proud of you I am?"

Heero gave a soft smile. "I know, and I'm equally as proud of you."

"Just you wait until we're alone tonight. I promise you a night to remember, Heero." Duo's voice was low and husky, his eyes held the promise of pleasures to come and his body language suggested that Heero wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight at all.

Heero barely caught the moan and felt his nether regions reacting. He was quick to squash that though, the last thing he needed was a hard on whilst receiving his medal, especially when they were also on national television.

Duo ached to take Heero in his arms and kiss the rider senseless. But it would have to wait. Hopefully not too long or Duo just might not be able to hang onto his self control.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the bronze medal with an overall score of eight faults and a time of 31:45 seconds. Representing the United Kingdom; Arnold Penn riding Jigsaw!"

The crowd cheered, whistled and applauded as Arnold, their home grown hero, climbed up onto the third place platform on the dais. He waved to the crowd and then bent at the waist for the FEI vice president to place the bronze medal around his neck. He shook hands and smiled as he received his small bouquet of flowers. Behind him, another delegate was placing the third place rosette on Jigsaw's bridle. Standing up again, he waved once more to the spectators.

"In second place, the winner of the silver medal with an overall score of four faults and a jump off time of 29:50 seconds. Representing Australia; Zoe Rundell riding Lionheart!"

Again the crowd cheered as a very happy Zoe stepped up onto the silver medal position on the dais. She waved to the crowd and even blew a few kisses. The tears of joy were running freely again and Zoe thought she would burst from all the happiness she felt.

The officials appeared before her and Zoe bent to allow the silver medal to be placed around her neck. She shook hands and exchanged a few words with the vice president, smiling through her tears and then took the flowers offered. Again, behind her a delegate was placing the second place rosette on Lion's bridle and congratulating Michael on the horse's placing.

Standing back upright, Zoe waved again to the crowds.

"Now it's your turn," Duo whispered to Heero. "Love you, Heero."

Soft, Prussian eyes took in the lovely sight of his boyfriend and Heero had to swallow hard. "Love you too, Duo. So much."

"And now, the winner of the gold medal for the individual showjumping competition, with a combined overall score of four faults and a jump off time of 28:02 seconds. Representing Australia; Heero Yuy riding Shinigami!"

As Heero stepped up onto the dais the arena went wild. The cheers and applause drowned out anything else and continued for a good few minutes. Heero laughed and waved to the crowds, the tears of joy had started again and he declined to wipe them away. He didn't care who saw him crying, this was a special moment, one he'd worked hard for and he was damn well going to enjoy every second of his hard won victory.

The FEI vice president appeared before him and Heero bent over at the waist to receive his medal. Behind him, Duo opted to enjoy the view and snickered to himself as he thought what the reaction of everyone here would be if they could for one minute see what he was thinking. Heero's nicely shaped ass was right before him, presented in a way that Duo found both exciting and forbidden. God how he'd love to grab those hips, hold Heero in place and pound into him.

Somehow he didn't think it would go down to well and was quick to rein in his lustful thoughts. There would be time for that later.

"Congratulations and well done," the vice president said. "That was an excellent round and some of the finest, tactical riding I've seen in a long time. You certainly deserve the gold."

"Thank you, sir. I was lucky enough to have a good mentor, coach, horse and supporters," Heero replied feeling himself flush with the praise.

"Ah, yes. Your horse. Wonderful animal with good scope and courage. Where did you get him from?"

"I bred him myself, sir."

"You did all the training with him yourself?"

"Yes, I did."

The vice president smiled. "Then it's even more of a victory and a compliment to you and your skills. I wish you all the best."

"T- Thank you," Heero managed to get out. He was unaccustomed to all this praise and it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. Yes, he had a good horse, yes he was a reasonably good rider, but there were others who were just as good, if not better than himself – or so Heero thought. Besides, he'd also had one other thing on his side.

Duo.

Without the love, support and faith of his lover, Heero very much doubted he would be standing here today. He glanced back over his shoulder to where Duo was standing with Shini and he smiled. The vet was sneaking the gray carrots and whispering softly to him. Shini looked very pleased with himself. Heero felt the ache in his chest and the lump in his throat grow stronger as he gazed adoringly upon the two things that meant more to him than life itself.

"Sir?"

Heero spun around to see the delegate offering him his bunch of flowers. Taking them he thanked them and apologized for his inattention. With the flowers in one hand and medal around his neck, he waved to the crowd again and watched from the corner of his eye as Shinigami received his large, blue, red and white rosette.

"Congratulations," said the delegate as he reached for the brow band of Shini's bridle and hooked the rosette into place.

"Thank you," Duo replied politely and held Shini's head still.

"He's a lovely horse, got a wonderful jump on him." The delegate gave Shini a pat.

"I think so too, but then again, I'm biased," Duo replied with a grin.

"I would be too," the delegate chuckled and went to move away.

Duo only just managed to yank Shini's head back as the stallion saw a chance to get a nip in and had snaked his head forward to try and grab the backside of the retreating delegate.

"No you don't, Shini," Duo scolded under his breath. "You don't try to bite the nice man, he just gave you a fancy rosette and paid you compliments."

Shinigami looked suitably chastised and then put on the liquid eyes, begging for another carrot.

"Sheesh. Why I put up with you I don't know," Duo muttered, but produced the carrot anyway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the national anthem of Australia."

Everyone fell silent as the music began to play, Heero, Zoe and Duo all turned to where the three flags were being raised and sang along with the anthem. Each one had tears in their eyes as the Australian flag rose proudly in first and second place. In the stands the remainder of the Aussies also sang along, each fiercely proud of their achievements.

Once the anthem finished the press moved in and took their photos as the three on the podium waved to the crowd, posed and then gave a sigh of relief as they were allowed to go back to their horses for their lap of honor.

"I could kiss you right now," Duo murmured as he held Shini for Heero to mount.

"And I could let you too," Heero replied with a warm smile. "Just wait until we get some alone time, I'm going to ravish your mouth."

"Just my mouth?" Duo pouted.

"Oh, and every inch of your skin." Heero swung himself into the saddle.

Duo shivered. "Go, enjoy your lap of honor. Just remember that after all this is over, you're mine to do with as I wish."

It was Heero's turn to shiver at the smoky tone of Duo's voice. Turning the gray, Heero led the lap of honor.

* * *

Back home in Australia, Quatre and Trowa had watched the medal ceremony with tears in their own eyes. They were so proud of their friend and his horse. When they saw Duo enter the arena and hold onto Shinigami, they were even happier. It seemed fitting that Duo should share in the moment, after all, he'd been a lot of the driving force behind Heero's success.

"We need to hold a parade, ceremony or something for them when they get back," Quatre suddenly announced.

Trowa's eyes widened and he swallowed. He knew how much Heero disliked the limelight. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You know Heero doesn't like being in the spotlight."

"Oh, piffle. They're local heroes, of course they they should have a welcome back ceremony. I'm sure everyone here in Salsbury would like to see them, congratulate them on their success, especially as a lot of them donated to Heero's fund raising to be able to get to the games."

"I see what you're saying, Quatre, but let me make a suggestion here. Let Heero know well in advance otherwise he's likely to do a runner if you spring it on him."

Quatre grinned. "Don't worry. I'll contact the mayor tomorrow and arrange a meeting with him to discuss it. I'm sure he will be only too happy to welcome home a dual gold medalist and once we know when Heero and Duo will be arriving back home we can arrange a date."

"Don't forget that Shini will have to go into quarantine," Trowa reminded the blonde.

"I know, but with them coming from England, the quarantine period won't be too long, just a couple of weeks."

Seemed Quatre had an answer for everything. Trowa just sighed and made a mental note to call Heero later to congratulate him and warn him of Quatre's intentions.

* * *

"Thank god that's all over," Heero exclaimed as he staggered in the door to his and Duo's dorm room in the Olympic village and promptly collapsed onto the bed.

Duo closed the door and locked it behind them, flicking on the light switch to the small table lamp and turning to stare at his lover. "I thought you were getting better at handling the press and all the attention," he snickered.

Heero threw an arm across his eyes and groaned. "I hate the media," he muttered.

"Aw, poor baby had to put up with all those questions and congratulations from the adoring public," Duo teased as he walked across and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know why they can't leave me alone," he sulked.

"Maybe it's because you're the hero of the equestrian team, winning two gold medals?" Duo responded as he ran his fingertips along Heero's arm.

Heero shivered from the touch as his mind replayed the scene from earlier. Once the medal ceremony had finished, he'd managed to make it back to the stables, skillfully avoiding the press – or so he'd thought. They were lying in wait for him at the stabling complex.

~ Flashback ~

Fortunately, Noin had taken charge and shooed the press away with the promise of an interview with both Heero and Zoe once they'd settled their horses. Needless to say, Heero had made sure to take his time settling Shinigami. He hadn't been able to avoid it for too long though and he'd duly presented himself to the mercy of the media. It hadn't been too bad, they only asked questions relating to the course, the jump off and how he'd felt once he knew he'd won. Heero had replied as honestly as he could and tried to keep the scowl off his face.

He'd confessed later to Duo that he'd wanted to reply with 'How the bloody hell did they think he felt winning a second gold?!' Duo had snickered and told him he should have.

The remaining placings for the individuals had been posted up as promised and the team had eagerly crowded around the bulletin board to see where they had finished.

Treize was highly delighted to note he'd ended up sharing fifth place with the British number three rider, his clear round enabling him to remain on his ten faults total. Kyle had his self esteem restored when he saw he'd finished in equal ninth with four other riders.

Once their press obligations had been satisfied, Heero, Zoe and the rest of the Aussie team were dragged off to change and attend a party that Noin had managed to organize at a small restaurant on the outskirts of the Olympic Village without any of them knowing. It had been a lot of fun, the tension gone now that the competition was over and they could all relax and let their hair down as Duo had put it.

The alcohol flowed freely for those that wished to drink, alternative beverages were supplied for those that didn't wish to imbibe. There was a large buffet set up too so people could help themselves to the many varied and wonderful dishes that England had to offer.

Heero had partaken of a few glasses of wine, enough to relax him but not affect his functioning in any way. Duo had one glass of sparkling wine for the toast to the horses and riders, then switched back to soft drink. He wanted a clear head on the 'morrow, not to mention he had certain plans for that evening and would need all his faculties.

Having stayed at the party for a few hours, Duo could wait no longer to have his love in his arms and bed and asked Heero if he was ready to leave. Heero had been more than ready. It was early evening, but he was tired and he also wanted very much to share some quiet and quality time with his lover. They announced their intentions to retire only to have Treize ask them to wait for a few minutes. Both men had looked a little confused, but Treize told them it wouldn't take long and so with neither one any the wiser, they did as Treize asked.

Treize managed to get the juke box turned down and called the party to order. Once he had the floor, he cleared his throat. "I just want to say a few words," he began and looked around. His eyes found Noin and held her gaze. "On behalf of the team, I'd like to thank Miss Noin for all her dedication and hard work, her coaching skills and support to each and every one of us involved in this team. If it hadn't been for you, Noin, we wouldn't be standing here today with the Olympic Gold in our hands." Treize motioned for Noin to join him on the dance floor and then turned to where Zechs was standing off to the side. The blonde vet stepped forward carrying an enormous bouquet of flowers and magnum of champagne.

Noin rose from her seat, her cheeks red and the tears threatening to fall yet again.

"On behalf of us all, I'd like to say thank you." Treize stepped back and allowed Zechs to present the woman with the gifts. Murmurs of 'hear hear' rang out around the room as Noin took the offered gifts.

Looking from the gifts to the people around her, Noin wasn't sure she would be able to speak, but she managed to locate her voice and despite it cracking a few times, she did her best to say what she felt. "Thank you, all of you. I never expected anything like this and I'm honored to accept such a lovely present. You didn't have to do this though, it has been a privilege and honor to work with you all. You should each be proud of yourselves and your horses. You have all worked exceptionally hard and achieved fantastic results. Honestly, having you work so well together and win the gold medal has been reward enough for me, but I do sincerely thank you all." Noin couldn't say anymore and bowed her head. Sniffling, she returned to her table amidst the applause.

Treize stepped forward again and stilled the applause. "One more thing before we all get back to partying." He looked to Zechs who again stepped forward from the shadows, this time holding a small box. Treize took the box and looked to the group again. "All of us would like to say a heartfelt thank you to Doctor Duo Maxwell for taking such good care of all our horses for us."

Duo found himself the center of attention and squirmed. His face went red and he did his best to hide.

"Doctor Maxwell, if you please?" Treize motioned for Duo to join him, reluctantly, the vet did, but only after a push from his boyfriend.

"On behalf of the team, we would like to present you with this as a sign of our appreciation and gratitude for keeping our horses healthy and safe." Treize smiled and handed over the box whilst everyone around clapped.

Duo took the box and carefully opened it. Inside sat a gold wristwatch. On the back had been inscribed: 'Thanks from the team and horses; 2012 London Olympics.' Duo's eyes began to mist and slowly he raised his head to look at everyone. "Oh, guys," he began. "You didn't have to do anything like this. It's been my pleasure to look after your horses. I should be thanking you for allowing me to do that, for trusting me with your precious animals. I – I'm stunned."

Everyone broke into grins and cheered as Duo wiped his eyes and gave them all a smile before walking back to Heero.

"And now, let's party on!" Treize said. Everyone agreed and the juke box was turned up again.

~ End of Flashback ~

Heero caught the wrist, effectively stopping Duo's fingers from caressing his arm and he stared at the watch resting against the pale skin.

Noting where his lover's eyes had traveled, Duo swallowed and spoke. "You didn't tell me you were all planning on getting me this," he scolded softly.

"Didn't want to ruin the surprise," Heero murmured. "It suits you."

"It's too much. I've only been doing my job after all; and getting paid for it."

"Never too much. You deserve it, Duo. You looked after everyone's horses as if they were your own and we all appreciate that. This is our way of saying thank you." Heero raised himself up of the bed enough to capture Duo's lips in a heated kiss. When they broke apart, his eyes were slightly glazed. "Now, let me say my own, personal thank you," he whispered.

Duo moaned and let Heero pull him to the bed where he was kissed again. "You know how torturous it is to watch you, be with you and not be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you senseless after such stunning performances?" Duo asked quietly, his voice husky and low.

"About as torturous as it is for me?" Heero replied. "However, I'm sure I can remedy that."

"How?"

"This is one performance you will be able to touch me and show me all you like," the rider supplied and then lowered his lips to kiss every inch of exposed skin he could find.

Soft moans and pants graced the air of the small room as fingers, lips and tongues went on journey's of discovery. Heero managed to remove Duo's clothes without too much difficulty. Duo returned the gesture, all but tearing Heero's from his body.

Both naked, they writhed against the sheets, Duo's hips raising and falling as Heero's mouth explored the skin of sensitive inner thigh, nipping and soothing his way to where Duo wanted the touch so much. With an evil glint in his eye, Heero bypassed the swollen length and opted to press feather kisses against Duo's scrotum.

"Good, feels so good," Duo moaned as his hands fisted the sheets.

Fingers tweaked and tormented dusky nipples, whilst his mouth continued to pay homage to those delicious balls. With Duo's sac covered in Heero's saliva, the rider took mercy on his victim and licked along the rigid length, arriving at the tip and circling it.

Duo allowed the torment to continue for a while before he thought it time or payback. Managing to wriggle his way out from underneath Heero, he flipped them so Heero was now lying on his back. Staring down at his lover, Duo licked his lips and then lowered his mouth to breathe hot air across Heero's straining need.

"Ahh." Heero's head tossed from side to side, fingers caught the sheets in a death grip and eyes slipped shut.

Taking the tip into his mouth, Duo worked just the crown whilst his hands fumbled with the lube he'd snagged from underneath the pillow. Managing to coat his fingers and still keeping his mouth teasing that swollen crown, he slid a finger into Heero's channel.

The penetration was unexpected and Heero gasped. His eyes shot open to see Duo staring wickedly up at him. A second finger joined the first and Heero groaned.

It didn't take long for Duo to prep his lover, the thick gel making it a lot easier. Satisfied that Heero was slick enough, Duo removed his fingers and then groaned as he felt Heero's hand wrap around his length.

Having found the tube, Heero had squeezed some of the substance out into his own hand. Feeling Duo's fingers leave his passage, he quickly curled his hand around Duo's length and spread the slippery gel. Satisfied his partner was coated enough, Heero grasped the base of Duo's cock and guided it to his entrance. He spread his legs wider in invitation and thrust his hips up.

Duo's cock brushed over his small hole and Heero groaned. "Take me," he begged.

Unable to hold back any longer, Duo took his weight fully on his knees and pushed forward. The head met with a measure of resistance and then slid through and into Heero's sheath. Gently, Duo pushed forward until he was completely inside Heero, his balls pressing against the rider's cheeks. Once they had both adjusted and regained control over their bodies, Duo began to move.

It was slow, sweet and sensual. The steady build in pleasure as Duo's cock stroked his inner walls and stimulated the nerves and his prostate had Heero on the verge of sobbing, he was so aroused.

Duo wasn't much better either. The tightness of the muscles around him, the gentle, rippling caress combined with the heat had Duo teetering on the brink in no time. Knowing this wasn't going to last as long as he'd like, Duo curled his hand around Heero's length and began to pump.

The extra stimulation had Heero crying out. It only took half a dozen strokes, the connection of Duo's cock against his prostate and Heero was spilling his passion all over his belly.

A keening cry and Duo was seconds behind him.

Curled together, fluids drying on their sweat damp skin, both men wore sated smiles. Neither had the energy to move.

They would be flying back to Australia the following evening. Duo needed to get back to his practice and Heero just wanted to go home.

It had been quite the experience, one neither man would forget any time soon.

But for now there was just the warmth of each other's body, the satisfaction of knowing they'd achieved their dream and the knowledge that they had all they'd ever wanted... and more.

~ * ~

to be concluded...


	101. Epilogue

**Thank you everyone for reading and for the kind reviews!**

"Going for Gold"

January 2007 ShenLong

Chapter 101 – Epilogue

Heero chewed absently on a stalk of hay, leaning on the fence rail and gazing out across the paddocks. The sun was just beginning to lower in the sky and the world was bathed in oranges, yellows and reds. Angel was grazing calmly, in the next paddock Wing was cavorting about, kicking up his heels and playing a game of 'tag' with Shini, the older gray indulging the young colt. Zero stood dozing by the gate, knowing he would be going inside the stables soon for his dinner.

As he stared out at the landscape, Heero's mind began to wander. A soft touch to his shoulder had him turning his head to look into calm violet eyes.

"You okay, Heero?" Duo asked as he moved to stand beside his lover and stare out where Heero had been looking.

"Hai, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Happy thoughts?"

Heero nodded. "I was just thinking back over the past couple of months."

"Ah."

"It all seems like a dream in some ways. As much as I've enjoyed it all, it's good to be home again."

"Yeah, I agree with you there, Heero. It was a great experience and I still have to laugh over some of the things that happened, but it was good to get on that plane and come home."

Heero chuckled to himself as the memories of their departure from England, arrival back home and following weeks flooded his mind...

~ Flashback ~

"That all of it?" Heero asked as he stepped back into the dorm room he and Duo had shared for the past few weeks.

"Yeah." Duo took one last look around the room, checking that all was back as it had originally been when they first moved in. The single beds were no longer together, each pushed back to its rightful place and made up with the single sheets again. The dresser sat once more between them and all evidence of their relationship had been erased.

"Come on, we have to get to the stables to load Shini onto the horse float for his trip to the airport."

"Hold me first?" Duo asked, his eyes pleading.

Heero stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, Duo tucking his head under Heero's chin. Heero's hand drifted up and down Duo's back in a soothing motion. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too. Sorry for being such a sap, but it's going to be ages before I can hold you or kiss you again."

"I know," came Heero's reply. "I'm sure we can snatch a few minutes alone somewhere on the way home."

"I hope so, otherwise our secret will be out," Duo chuckled.

Heero glanced at the clock. "We'd better get moving, the bus will be here in ten minutes."

The pair shared a passionate kiss before separating, and picking up their luggage, made their way to the front of the Olympic Village and waiting shuttle bus.

* * *

Shini was soon rugged and had his traveling 'boots' on. Heero had packed up all his gear earlier that morning and the boxes waited just outside the lockers with the rest of the team that was flying out. Kyle had left earlier that morning; being based in the UK he didn't have to worry about flights and such. All he had to do was load his horse onto the float and drive back to Yorkshire where he was renting a stable complex.

All had said their goodbyes and exchanged 'phone numbers and email addresses so they could keep in touch. Kyle was planning on coming back to Australia for a visit in the future and promised to let everyone know when he was flying down under.

The large horse box pulled up and the task of getting the horses and gear loaded began.

The trip to the airport was uneventful, the cars provided for the team to ride in remained behind the horse box all the way, something Heero was grateful for. Not that he didn't trust the driver of the box, he just liked to be the one to drive when his horse was concerned.

Noin dealt with the officials at the stock transport section of the airport, having everyone's paperwork in order and handing over all relevant documents. The horses were checked by the airport vet, even though they had a clear health certificate signed by Duo. It was protocol.

Once the horses had all passed their checks, they were led to a holding yard whilst the humans went through the routine of immigration and customs checks. Heero had suffered more than the others due to his dual gold medal wins, the airport staff wanting to congratulate him, have a few words or a photo taken and take a peek at the gray stallion who'd captured so many hearts with his courage.

Eventually the checks were all complete and the luggage taken away leaving just the team, the horses and their hand luggage. The travel crates were brought out from the belly of the plane and the loading of the horses commenced. Lion walked calmly into his stall, the gate closing behind him. Shinigami snorted a bit, pranced around and then decided it was all too much effort and walked quietly in beside an ever patient Heero.

Romeo decided he didn't like the looks of those crates one little bit and refused to go anywhere near them. He could see his fellow companions inside them but it didn't do anything to persuade him to walk into one. After trying unsuccessfully for almost an hour to get Romeo into the stall, the ground crew were starting to get agitated. The plane was due to leave in forty-five minutes and they still had to get the crates into the cargo hold, bolt them down and check all was in order.

Having witnessed enough, Duo stepped forward and spoke with Treize, advising the man the best thing to do would be to give Romeo a mild sedative. Treize agreed and Duo filled out the necessary paperwork, getting Noin and the airport vet to sign as witnesses. Paperwork dealt with, Duo quickly filled a syringe, swabbed the stallion's neck and injected the sedative.

It worked fast. Within five minutes, Romeo was starting to relax, his eyes glazed a little and whilst he wasn't falling over, he was a touch unsteady on his legs. Treize took a firm hold of the stallion's halter and brought him to the stall again. This time Romeo didn't bother to pull away or put up a fight of any sort. He walked calmly and docilely into the stall beside Treize.

Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief.

The human cargo took their seats after checking their animals were secure and the flight took off only two minutes late.

The flight back was long and boring in Duo's opinion. Heero slept for quite a bit of it, Duo started to read a book and when he tired of that he engaged Treize in a few games of poker. Several trips were made to the cargo area of the plane to check on the horses, all of which were traveling very well. Romeo and Shini were dozing for most of the trip, Romeo due to the sedative and Shini because he liked to doze at any opportunity. Lion was content to munch on his hay net, the movement and noise of the aircraft not bothering him in the least.

When they touched down at Sydney airport it was the early hours of the morning. Once more all the paperwork was produced, horses checked and then loaded onto a waiting horse truck that would take them to the quarantine facility. All the boxes of gear were x-rayed and then added to the truck to be quarantined as well.

Treize had called ahead the previous day from England and arranged for Otto to drop his car off at the airport so he would have some form of transport. Otto had taken the gooseneck back to the stables after their departure to England. Heero hoped his float and car were still parked and safe in the car park of the livestock transport section. Fortunately it was and once they'd cleared customs and immigration, suffered through the congratulations that were now starting to become a part of their lives, the group headed out to their respective vehicles.

All followed the transport truck to the quarantine facility, not because they didn't trust the people there, but they wanted to make sure their horses would be looked after properly in their absence. Joe was going to remain with Romeo and offered to keep an eye on Shini and Lion too.

With the horses all taken care of, it was time to make the long drive back home. Zoe and Michael were wished good bye, promises of staying in touch reaffirmed. Heero and Treize parted, Treize having given Heero another two weeks vacation time to recover from the games. Zechs wasn't due back until later that evening as he'd had to catch a passenger flight.

It was mid morning by the time the pair were half way home. They stopped for lunch at a small cafe on the way and Heero took over driving so Duo could get some sleep. By the time they reached the outskirts of Salsbury it was two in the afternoon.

The familiar landscape rolled by, both men feeling a little excited at being back home again. Heero was looking forward to seeing his horses again and idly mused on how much Wing would have grown in his absence. Smokey would have grown too.

When the familiar driveway came into view, Heero felt contentment wash over him.

It was good to be back home.

* * *

"They're here," Catherine announced as she peeked out from the kitchen window.

Hilde grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the window. "Quiet and stop peeking, you don't want them to see you and spoil the surprise, do you?"

Catherine giggled and let her girlfriend pull her into the lounge room to hide with Trowa and Quatre. They heard the car doors slam and then the sound of luggage being dragged towards the back door. The scraping of a key in the lock and all four held their breath.

"Man it's good to be back home, hey Heero?" Duo said as they walked into the kitchen and he tossed his keys to the table.

Heero dumped his suitcase next to Duo's and pulled the vet into a warm hug, kissing him senseless at the same time. "_Now _it feels like home."

A gray bullet shot out of the lounge room and immediately entwined itself around both mens legs. "Smokey!" Duo exclaimed and as Heero released him he bent to pick up the cat. "Shit, you've grown," he noted as the cat purred and butted her head against Duo's chin. Heero reached over and scratched the cat behind the ears, Smokey purring all the louder and squirming in Duo's arms in her obvious delight at seeing her masters again.

"Surprise!"

The yell and sudden appearance of their friends from the lounge room frightened the living daylights out of both men and Duo almost dropped the cat.

"Shit! Give me a heart attack next time," Duo gasped, but the smile was on his face. Releasing Smokey, he caught Hilde in a hug.

Heero was in a similar state of shock which soon changed to one of warmth as Catherine hugged him close and welcomed him home. Once the girls had their few moments, Quatre and Trowa stepped forward to offer their congratulations and welcome the pair back.

Once all the pleasantries had been exchanged, the group settled down in the lounge room to catch up. The four who had remained behind wanted to know all the details of their trip, how Heero had coped with nerves, how he'd felt when he'd won both gold medals and what he thought of England. They were also keen to see those medals and Heero duly produced them for everyone to 'ooh and ahh' over. Duo was similarly quizzed, although Hilde wanted to know what he'd had to do as the team vet too.

Duo was keen to learn how the practice had been whilst he'd been away and asked numerous questions of Catherine and Hilde. Heero was discussing his horses with Trowa and Quatre and hearing all about how the new shelter was coming along.

After three hours, the group had pretty much talked themselves out. Quatre had told Heero about the proposed welcome home parade in his honor and surprisingly, Heero hadn't run for the hills. He'd objected of course, saying he wasn't a hero at all, just happened to have a lot of luck on his side at the time. Quatre had slyly pointed out that many of the people that had donated to his Olympic fundraising would want to see him and congratulate him. When Quatre put it that way, Heero really couldn't refuse.

The parade had been scheduled for three weeks time which would give Shinigami enough time to be out of quarantine and settled back home. Heero agreed on the date and Quatre said he would let the mayor know and get back to him with the final details.

Hilde and Catherine bade their farewells as they had evening consults, Duo wasn't starting back for another couple of days yet as he'd need the time to readjust to the time zone and get caught up on what had been going on in the practice itself whilst he'd been away. Heero wasn't due back at Treize's for another two weeks so he would have time to catch up on the practice paperwork and sort out his horses. Quatre and Trowa also left after informing Heero that all the stable work was done, feeds in and it only needed the horses bringing in.

After thanking their friends numerous times, the pair were left alone to unpack and resettle themselves.

* * *

Heero had rung the quarantine station every day for the two weeks to see how Shinigami was. The report was always the same. The stallion was doing well, no problems at all and Joe was coping well with not just Romeo, but keeping Shini and Lion amused as well.

The day Heero had been waiting for had finally rolled around and with much joy in his heart, he hitched up the float to go and get his horse. Duo went with him, just as eager to see Shini again.

It was a full day's traveling; two hours drive to the station, the wait whilst all the official paperwork was completed and then loading all of Heero's gear which had also been quarantined into the car and lastly they could load Shini on and drive home.

The stallion could sense he was going home and all but dragged Heero into the float with his eagerness. Duo laughed as Heero's head just missed colliding with the front bar in the float, the rider only just managing to duck at the last moment. He'd hit his head several times on that bar and knew it wasn't forgiving. The last thing he needed was to be driving home with the headache from hell.

With Shini and the gear loaded, they thanked the quarantine staff and also Joe for looking after the gray. Joe was being picked up a little later along with Romeo. Zoe had already collected Lion.

When they arrived back at the practice, there was another welcoming committee waiting for them; and it wasn't just Trowa, Quatre, Hilde and Catherine. The local feed truck was parked there as well. Duo got out of the car and gave the feed truck a quizzical look before turning to look at Heero. The rider shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't any the wiser either. He knew he hadn't ordered any feed as he'd had a delivery the week before and was still fully stocked.

The answer came a few minutes later.

Quatre emerged from the stables with the feed merchant, chatting away and handing over cash at the same time. When he spotted Heero and Duo, he bid the feed merchant farewell and with an innocent look on his face, crossed over to where the rest of the group were starting to unload Shinigami and all the gear.

"What's the feed merchant doing here?" Duo asked as he undid the tail chain so Shini could walk off the float.

"I'll explain it all once Shini's inside," replied Quatre with a sheepish smile.

Duo frowned but didn't say anything more.

As Shini came off the float his ears were pricked and nostrils flaring as he took in all the familiar scents of home. He let fly with a piercing neigh, Zero, Angel and Wing all answering him from their respective stables. Quatre ended up putting his hands over his ears as the 'symphony' continued. Duo stuck his fingers in his ears, Trowa, Hilde and Catherine all backed up several paces to a more comfortable 'hearing' space whilst poor Heero couldn't do anything but put up with it.

The noise toned down quite a bit when Heero managed to get Shini into the stable block and his stall. Low whinnies, snorts and grunts were exchanged between the equines, the humans all watching in amusement. With the horses having all reacquainted themselves, Duo turned on Quatre again, demanding to know what the feed merchant had been doing there.

"Please don't be mad at me, Heero, but I wanted to do something for my horsey nephew. He was so good, jumping his heart out for you and his country that I thought he deserved a little present. It's in the feed shed." Quatre turned away, biting his lip.

Heero raised an eyebrow and looked at Duo who shrugged his shoulders, the pair walking off to the feed shed to see what Quatre had been up to.

"Shit!" exclaimed Duo.

"Fuck me!" Heero stated, his eyes wide. "Quatre! Get in here, now!"

"It's only a _little _something," Quatre protested.

"Little? I think there's enough here to supply the entire state!" Heero said as he shook his head.

The rest of the group crowded around the doorway, peering inside, eyes widening when they saw bag upon bag of carrots all stacked neatly in one corner.

"There must be about thirty or forty bags here," Duo said, still unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Fifty actually," Quatre supplied. "I know how much Shini loves them and well, he was such a good boy. Please don't be mad at me." Quatre looked at the floor and scuffed a shoe.

"Oh, Quatre, I'm not mad at you," Heero said, his tone soft. "Surprised, overwhelmed, yes, but not mad. It's a bit of a shock, not to mention just how many do you think Shini eats in a day? He won't possibly get through all of those before they start to go off."

"Sure he will," Quatre replied, his good humor returning. "You can share them between him and the others."

"At least you won't have to worry about any of the horses having poor eyesight," Duo snickered to Heero.

~ End Flashback ~

"Yeah, Quat did go a little overboard with the carrots," Duo said with a laugh.

"Overboard?!" Heero snorted. "All the horses nearly suffered with carrot overload!"

"Ah well, he meant well though."

"Yeah, he did."

"At least the parade wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be," Duo said with a smile.

"Only because Treize got hauled in too, and you." Heero replied.

"It was kinda fun, being treated like a celebrity and all," Duo said, his eyes going dreamy as he thought back to the parade.

~ Flashback ~

The mayor had personally phoned and asked Heero, Treize and Duo to attend the parade in their honor. All had agreed. The day was a sunny but mild one, which Heero was grateful for. Nothing worse than having it rain on your parade, as Duo had told him.

The parade had taken place down the main street of Salsbury and finished in the main park of the town where a marquee had been set up along with a stage. Treize had offered to pick Heero and his horse up and take them with Romeo in his gooseneck; Heero accepted.

Treize and Heero rode Romeo and Shini down the main street wearing their full, Australian uniform and the gold medals. Duo followed behind in a specially provided car, also wearing his official uniform. Once they reached the park, the mayor welcomed them home and gave a short speech on how proud the citizens of Salsbury were to have not just one, but two Olympic gold medalists in their community and also a very talented vet.

Heero had blushed at all the praise, feeling like a fraud, but Duo and Treize had thoroughly enjoyed all the attention. All three gave a short speech, thanking the mayor and citizens for their support before the horses were taken to one side and the people crowded around to meet and speak with their 'heroes'. After an hour, the horses were starting to show signs of being restless, so Otto and Joe took them back to the gooseneck and then back to their respective homes whilst Treize, Heero and Duo stayed at the function in their honor.

The park was transformed into a sort of 'alfresco' area, tables and chairs appearing out of nowhere. The marquee had lots of delicious smells coming from it and the guys soon discovered what they were. The entire town had gotten together and all cooked up something. There was a huge buffet set up in the marquee and several barbecues all sizzling away.

It was one huge party.

~ End Flashback ~

"Guess I should start bringing the horses in," Heero said with a sigh.

"You want a hand?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Since when have I minded? I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to help," Duo chuckled.

Heero gave his lover a friendly punch to the shoulder and they went to fetch Shini and Wing. Heero led the older stallion, Duo bringing in the colt. Once both were inside the stables, Duo fetched Angel whilst Heero brought in Zero. The senior stallion walked calmly beside his master and into his stable. Heero gave him a pat and fed him a few carrots.

With Duo's help, the horses were soon rugged and comfortable and Heero slid the large door across and set the alarm system. It was almost dark by now and the pair wandered back to the house, hand in hand.

Dinner was finished and the pair sat curled up against each other on the couch, a movie was playing on the television but neither man was really watching it. Duo was running his hand idly along Heero's arm whilst Heero's hand was gently threading through Duo's long hair, hair he'd managed to talk the vet into leaving down after his shower.

"What happens now, Heero?" Duo asked, his voice low and husky.

"I was thinking of dragging you off to bed and having my wicked way with you," Heero replied.

Duo snickered. "I wasn't talking about _that_. I meant with the horses and all."

"Oh."

"Well, you have achieved your dream of riding for your country and winning a gold medal. I'd say that's going to be a tough act to follow, in fact, I don't think you could beat it," Duo smiled.

"You're right, it is pretty much the pinnacle." Heero fell silent for a moment as he thought. "I'm still learning a lot from Treize and riding his horses, and I have Wing coming up to concentrate on, plus Shini has got a few more years in him yet at the top of his field..."

"Is this your way of saying you're hoping to ride in another Olympics?"

"Would you support me if I said yes?"

Duo leaned in and stole a shattering kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"Mmm. I think it does." Heero fell silent again.

"There's more though, isn't there?" Duo had learnt by now how to read Heero and the rider's body language was telling him there was more Heero wanted to say.

"Actually, there is." Heero took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I've often thought how much I'd like to have my own stables and team of jumpers; something similar to what Treize and Michael have. Breed some of my own, get them going, keep the top ones and sell the other ones on. I'd like to try some teaching too, and maybe take in other horses to school and ride."

That sounded like a pretty reasonable idea to Duo. "What's stopping you?"

Heero pulled himself upright and looked into his lover's eyes. "It wouldn't be fair to you to set something like that up here, besides the fact that it would take up too much of the space you need for any animals that require hospitalization, to set up what I dream about would require a lot more land." Seeing Duo's brows knitting together, Heero continued quickly. "I'm not about to go out and purchase somewhere either as I refuse to be parted from you."

"Are you sure that's something you would like to do?"

"Hai, it is, but not at the expense of putting our relationship on the line and the only properties that I've found that would be suitable are miles away. I can't buy something like that and not be on the premises should something happen."

Knowing exactly what Heero was trying to say, Duo pulled the rider into a hug. "I appreciate what you're saying, Heero, but it would be something else if you could do that."

"Not if I don't have you with me and I won't let you give up the practice," Heero countered.

"Heero, what if I were to suggest something."

Blue eyes met with violet. "I don't see how..."

"Hush, let me finish."

"Sorry."

"I was going to say, you know old man Ferguson? The one whose property runs along the back of mine?"

"Hai?"

"Well, I was talking with a client the other day and they said that Ferguson is going to be putting his place on the market very soon. He's too old to run the farm any longer and wants to get out. With no sons to pass the farm onto and his daughter is already married to another farmer who has a large holding in the next county, he's going to sell it."

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"I thought if were the right price, you or we could buy it. The farm buildings could be turned into stables easily enough and the runway that passes between the paddocks here could be carried on down to link up with the other property. It wouldn't take a lot to re-fence those paddocks and we could always rent out the house on it, or if you employed any staff, let them live in it." Duo shut up then, thinking he'd said too much.

Heero was silent, mulling the idea over in his mind.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dumped all that on you..."

"No, no, Duo. It's quite all right. You know, the idea does have a lot of potential." Heero sat straighter. "I'd like to think on it a bit more though, go see Ferguson and get an idea of what he would be asking for the place, have a look around and see what could be done; but it certainly warrants looking into more."

"Well, you're the facts and figures guy, I'm just the country vet who can't control his computer."

Heero laughed. "I don't know about that. From what Catherine told me you've been having a lot of success with Nrobbuts lately."

"Only if you count turning it on and off as success," Duo quipped with a grin. "I still say it hates me and I'd love to fry its circuits."

"How about you come to bed with me and I'll fry yours?" Heero stole a kiss, one that involved a lot of tongue and soon had them both breathless.

"I think I could handle that. I like the sound of you playing with my solenoids," Duo panted.

"Oh, I want to do more than that. I want to turn your soft ware into hard ware and have your data uploaded into my file. I want your external drive to transfer into my internal one -"

"Whoa, Heero. You know how much that geek talk is turning me on?" Duo groaned and took Heero's hand to place it over his swelling erection.

Heero grinned. "I was hoping this floppy wouldn't stay that way for long," he said as he squeezed firmly.

Duo groaned again and moving fast, he was up off the couch and dragging Heero towards the bedroom. "Come on, tease. I want to plug myself in."

"My socket is ready and waiting," Heero snickered and then yelped as he was thrown to the bed.

Clothes were removed swiftly and Duo quickly had two fingers inside his lover's passage, working the muscles and loosening his partner. Heero moaned and writhed beneath him, hands darting up from time to time to play with Duo's body.

When Heero was ready, Duo entered him in one thrust, pausing for them both to adjust and then setting up a rhythm. He started slow, stroking Heero's channel with each forward push and driving the rider nearly to tears with the pleasure.

As the temp increased, Heero's body caught fire. He tingled from his head to his toes, body flushed and sweating as his arousal climbed higher and higher. The familiar warmth began to spread throughout his body and expanded further when Duo grasped his erection and began to stroke him firmly.

"Oh, gods, Duo. I can't..."

"That's it, baby. Let go. Fly with me," Duo encouraged as his own orgasm touched the fringes of his consciousness.

Another two pumps to his cock and Heero was screaming Duo's name as he fell into the abyss.

The heat was unbelievable and when Heero's sheath began to spasm and ripple around his cock, Duo let himself go and welcomed his release. A keening cry left his lips as his seed left his cock, shooting deep into Heero's channel whilst Heero continued to make a mess with his own semen over their respective stomachs.

Finally they both came back to earth, sated and exhausted.

They cleaned themselves up and then snuggled together under the warmth of the blankets. Heero seemed to drop off to sleep fairly quickly. Duo held the dark haired rider close to his chest and pressed a soft kiss to that crown of chocolate.

"You'll have your dreams, Heero," he whispered. "You've already proven you have the drive and determination to make them a reality. And I'll be with you all the way. I love you."

A smile crossed Heero's face as he teetered between wakefulness and sleep. He'd heard Duo's words and knew the vet meant them. He would see his dreams come to fruition, how could they not when he had the drive and ambition to succeed? He also had one other, most important thing...

Duo.

* * *

The moon shone her pale light down on the property, beams penetrating the stables and giving them a soft glow.

Angel lay curled up in her stall, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. Shinigami dozed standing up in his stable. Young Wing lay stretched out in the shavings, pictures of show jumps playing in his head. Shini had told him all about his adventures and young Wing was eager to be as good, if not better than his older, half brother.

Zero stood in his stable, resting one hind leg, eyes half closed as he kept a watch over his 'herd'. The moonlight played over the dapples in his gray coat, bathing him in an ethereal glow.

He sniffed the air, scenting his fellow equines and settling his mind that all was well with them. He blew softly through his nostrils and thought of his master and the nice human who gave him carrots. He felt at peace, he could sense his master was happy and it was the other human that made him happy.

Zero couldn't have asked for anything more.

Some people say horses are dumb creatures and cannot think for themselves.

They obviously have never spent time with an equine.

~ Fin ~

AN: This is the conclusion to the Equine Intervention Arc, however, there will be a few side fics later on down the track. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this arc of fics and will seriously miss this universe. During the course of the 3 fics, I lost my beloved Teddy Bear, my little show jumper whom Zero was based upon. Those of you that have been involved with horses and those of you that have had a dear pet, will know just how heart wrenching this can be. Bear was much more than a horse to me, he was my best friend. This arc of fics is my way of paying tribute to him and through Zero, Bear will always be with me. And yes, he did love his carrots.

The arc was started in 2004 after a suggestion by my dear friend, Klingonpoodle. At that stage I didn't know it would end up being a 3 fic arc and take 6 years to write. My heartfelt thanks go to Leslie and Karina for their unwavering support, and to Yami_tai who gave me the Equinity title and betaed for me until about 5 months ago. Thanks also to Sakura for taking over the daunting task of being my beta and putting up with my appalling grammar and spelling errors. Without those two, this arc wouldn't be half what it is.

Finally, thank you to all of you, my readers, for your continued support and feedback. Your comments have meant the world to me and I appreciate them all. No matter how good a fic seems to be to yourself when you write it, it's nothing at all if people don't want to read or comment on it.

As Heero would say; 'You, my readers, are my gold medal.'

Thank you all.

Shen ^_^


End file.
